Mobius Z
by Mangham13
Summary: Planet Mobius has spawned many Warriors, Heroes, and Characters of all Personalities, but none like Logan Mangham. On this tale, watch Logan's journey, all the way from a child to a grown man, as he constantly trains to become the Strongest Warrior of Mobius, nay, the Universe, all the while protecting the Planet from evil forces, across 2 entire Universes. (Chapters 61/78 Updated)
1. Introduction

So this is the first story I've ever properly written and published somewhere for someone else to read. I've made stories before but never really shown too many people, but those who have seen them seem to like them. The first story I'm going to write is a Sonic the Hedgehog one, if you couldn't already tell from where you found this story, and will be slightly crossing it over with the DBZ Universe. This will be the longest story I'll do for this site, and considering I've gone back and updated all the Chapters (the ones that have been updated can be seen in the Story description to let you know how far along I am in the process), I can tell you know that while the story is long, in the end it is defiantly worth it. This first chapter is going to be my way to give you a bit of background on the story and the Universe it takes place in so that you get a better grasp of what is happening, and maybe even appreciate the story more. Hopefully. Possibly. Whatever.

The universe my story is set in is the Archieverse Sonic, which is the comic Universe of Sonic based on the Satam Cartoon show if you didn't already know. There will be some tweaks to some of the events and characters, but they'll only be very minor and for characters, it's mainly just for age and a few abilities here and there. I don't take credit for the original stories, and I'm not trying to steal ideas from it before anyone accuses me of doing so.

As well as that, **my **universe will coexists with the DBZ Universe (if you couldn't already tell) although, nothing really outside of Otherworld will be shown, as that is where practically all the encounters with Characters from the DBZ Universe will take place. Even then not many characters appear, and a lot of them only got mentioned without actually being seen. If you either don't know what DBZ is and don't understand whatever i just said, or just don't care, I suggest you either go look it up, read on regardless, or go away if you choose. Call me a Sonic and DBZ fanboy all you like, I won't care: my story, my ideas, and my choice.

Now that shitty introduction is out of the way, let's get into the actual story.

The years in which certain events take place goes as follows, and if you're wondering why I don't use the years and such that are in the actual Sonic Comics, it's because I for the life of me can't find where and what they are, so this just makes things a little easier:

Sonic and most of the Freedom Fighters were born around 1989/1990. The 'coup' where Julian or Robotnik took over Mobotropolis happened in 1995. After years of fighting, they managed to defeat him around the year 2000, however he returned as Eggman in 2001. Then the rest of the events in the comics up to issue up issue 160 will have happened over the course of a few years, and issue 160 would've taken place in 2006 when Sonic would've turned 16. From there, the rest of the comics would unfold over the course of a few years, up until issue 196.

If you haven't read any of the Sonic Comics, you probably won't understand what I'm about to talk about, so either give them a read (because they're actually not half bad) or don't bother, you should be able to understand the story regardless. Now, for the changes I mentioned.

The first change happens around issue 168/169, when A.D.A.M brought every Chaos Emerald in the Universe to Mobius, and whilst Sonic fought him, Shadow and Tails used their Super Forms to send the Emeralds into the Zone of Silence. The change here is that, because every Emerald was brought to Mobius, that included the 7 Super Emeralds which were long thought to have been lost ages ago. After finding out that the 7 Super Emeralds needed to stay in the dimension to keep the balance of Chaos Energy throughout the Universe, the two couldn't send the Emeralds to the Zone of Silence, and so teleported them to the far reaches of space where they would be out of both A.D.A.M'S and Eggman's hands.

What the two didn't know is that, after drifting through space for a while, the 7 Emeralds eventually crashed down on some unknown Planet known as Planet Agar, where the locals discovered them and began to research them. The reason for this change is because I like the idea of the Super Emeralds, and they made for an excellent plot device to set up one of the events in the later Chapters of the story.

The second change happens around issue 173, after Antoine proposed to Bunnie. Both Sonic and Sally reflected on the decisions they made, and decided to make up with each other properly before reuniting as a couple. The reason I made this change was simply because I think it was a really nice and romantic part of the comics for them to get back together.

The third change happens in issue 196, at the very end of the Moebius arc. After Sonic tricks Scourge into powering down from his Super Form, weakening him in the process, Sonic decides to give his Anti-counterpart a true beat down in order to drive home his point about hero's always coming out on top by doing the right thing rather than being a bully and getting the easy and quick reward for being bad.

However, unlike the comics, Scourge managed to escape at the very lats second thanks to a warp ring he had left over, though due to the beat down he received, not to mention the Suppression Squad turning against him whilst Fiona ditched him, Scourge wasn't taking his kingdom back anytime soon. Like with the Super Emeralds, I did this change so that I could use Scourge more in the story, as he will be used quite early in the story to demonstrate the scale of power throughout the series.

Like I mentioned earlier, the timing of the events from around issue 160 onwards take place over the course of 2 years. To dumb it down a little, one of the arcs of the comic would take place, a couple of months would pass, the next event would take place, and so on until we get to issue 196, and Sonic and the others are around 18 years old.

Now, for the actual story:

Mobius Z will follow the life and adventures of my original character, Logan Mangham (and don't worry, he isn't just a crappy recolour). Logan was born in the city of Harthill, home to the Hybrid Species of Mobius, who have become proud and powerful warriors due to being a mix of Dragon, Wolf and Hedgehog, species that the gods deemed some of the strongest on Mobius, and supposedly created the Hybrid species from these 3 races. Throughout the story, Logan pretty much has one goal; to become the strongest warrior Mobius has ever seen, and maybe even become its protector if he grows strong enough.

Along his journey, there will be many complications and powerful foes to get on his way, though with the help of his friends and family, as well as Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, who he will meet sometime in the story, Logan will take on these foes in his attempt to keep his home and Planet safe from harm. Along his journey, Logan will meet the legendary warrior, Son Goku, and train under him in order to be able to combat the challenges ahead. Not only will we see Logan's story take place across one Universe, but thanks to the **amazing and totally not stupid decision from Archie to reboot the entire franchise**, we may see Logan's adventures unfold across multiple Universes.

But of course, if you want to find out more, you'll have to read on and find out. If you managed to sit through that exposition, then hopefully you'll take the time to read the story I put before you (and maybe even leave a review telling me your thoughts on the story so far and such). Something I need to point out is that even though I've gone back and updated all the Chapters as I've gone along, you will see the quality of the writing slowly go from mediocre to something much better the further you read, as when I first started writing this story, I hand't exactly found my writing style. However, I have now, and so the quality of the story will get much better.

I also ask that you check out my Deviantart Account: Mangham13, to see the designs of the characters I have created. I have done my best to paint a picture of them, but I recommend you check out my account in order to get a better image. On there you will find the Characters looks, a little bit of backstory about them, their techniques, power levels, and so on and so forth.

All that said, I hope you consider reading my story, I hope that you enjoy it, and if you do, then thanks for reading! Later!


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

The Planet Mobius. Home to the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, who has faced many dangers and adventures in his life alongside his friends the Freedom Fighters. They have defeated countless enemies many times and have protected their planet and home for many years. Their planet is home to many great heroes, warriors, villains and many other people including one in particular, and this is where our story begins...

* * *

...Somewhere on the planet Mobius, was a city known as Harthill, home to the hybrid species. The city had stood for many years as not many knew of its existence. While not the most technologically advanced, there was one thing their city was most proud of, and that was the kind of great warriors that were born and raised in their city, each of whom aspired to be the best. One such dreamer was young boy named Logan Mangham. A young 8 year old who lived in the city with his mother, father and 2 brothers. He was a good hearted kid, brave, strong and always strived to do his best.

* * *

Young Logan was taking a stroll through the city's forest. He wore his normal grey jeans, black striped shoes, black and blue bracelets, with his white muay Thai hand wraps around his hands and his signature necklace around his neck. He had white fur, a long tail, long spikey hair and quills that were also white, light blue eyes and peach skin. He walked through the lush green forest carrying his guitar which was a gift from his father. He stopped when he came to a small opening in the forest and started to look around.

Logan:"Hmmm, guess everyone's a little late"

Then he noticed the sound of a bird as it flew down and landed on his hand.

"Ah hello again friend, have you seen any of my friends nearby?" he questioned the animal.

The bird tweeted in response. Usually no one could understand these animals but for some reason Logan could, or at least, he seemed to.

Logan: "Thank you friend now fly along"

He raised his hand and the bird flew off into the wilderness. Logan chuckled before walking over to the stump near where he stood and sat down. He waited for a few minutes until he heard rustling and voices coming from the distance getting closer.

Logan:"Of course those 2 would be here first" he chuckled to himself.

Then one of the supposed 2 spoke to the other. The first voice sounded like that of a young child and the second of someone around the same age as Logan.

"Come on man you gotta be quicker if you want to catch me!"

"Almost…Almost…Gotch-wait, woah!"

Suddenly there was the sound of someone falling over and the younger one giggling. Then out from the trees that small child came flying from the trees, still laughing before landing on his feet and running towards Logan. The young boy was Stan Mangham, Logan's little brother and only 5 years old. He was very similar to Logan in many ways, personality wise anyway. He had black jeans and blue shoes, grey fur, peach skin, grey and red bracelets, dark blue eyes, short grey spiky hair and a small tail.

Logan:"Hey Stan!" he said as the young boy came running and jumped into his arms in a small hug.

Stan:"Hey big bro, I beat Vincent in another race!"

Logan:"Hehe nice one little buddy"

A small moan could be heard from beyond the trees before another hybrid came walking out the bushes holding his head, probably in pain from the fall he went through. This was Vincent Younge, Logan's best friend. He had red fur, light green eyes, light grey jeans with red accessories on them, grey shoes similar to Stan's, a long red tail similar to Logan's, red spiky hair that was quite long at the back, a black shirt, peach skin, brown gloves and a black headband.

Vincent:"Damn it Logan your little brothers fast!"

Logan:"Heh I know he surprises me sometimes. How's your head by the way?"

Vincent: "Shut up"

Logan and his little brother both chuckled at his response.

Vincent: "So we the first ones here then?"

Logan: "Seems that way but knowing Gracie…"

The Mangham sidestepped out the way as a grey hybrid girl came flying out the trees trying to tackle him but with unfortunate results as she ended up flopping to the floor. This was Gracie Williams, another one of Logan's friends. She had a small black shirt, black jeans with orange accessories, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a long tail like Logan and Vincent, blue eyes, peach skin, and long blonde eyes. Logan walked and stood over her.

Logan: "Nice to see you made it Gracie"

Gracie:"Dang it! One of these days I'm going to tackle you!"

Logan:"I doubt that" he said as he helped her up.

Gracie:"Keep telling yourself that. Hey where's Abigail?"

Vincent:"Me and Stan stopped by her house on the way here, said she was just getting changed"

Logan: "Well she'll be here soon in the meantime let's just chill"

Vincent:"Actually, I have a better idea!"

Logan:"What's that?"

Vincent:"We haven't sparred for a while, might be a good way to pass time"

Logan:"Good idea!" he exclaimed before throwing his guitar away, the holster continentally sliding onto a nearby tree branch and not harming it "Let's do this!" he exclaimed taking his stance that his father had taught him, spreading his legs into a backwards junsuki stance, pulling his right arm back and keeping his left arm downwards ad clenching both hands into a fist.

Vincent:"Ready when you are!" he responded taking his own stance that his father had taught him, taking the same backwards junsuki stance but instead moving his right arm by his side and extending it out, and holding his left arm up and slightly open.

* * *

As the two stared one another down, Gracie and Stan ran out of the way and sat down on a nearby stump to watch the spar go down. Both were still for a few moments before finally, one of them made the first move, and it was Vincent.

He rushed at the Mangham and threw punch after punch trying to hit his fellow hybrid, though Logan was fast enough to be able to dodge or push away every attack that came at him before finally jumping back onto each of his hands and pushing himself forward as he attempted to spiral kick his friend, though Younge was fast enough to jump out the way before the Mangham's attack could hit him.

The Mangham jumped back onto his feet and made a charge for his friend, but instead of going for punches, he attacked with kicks, either trying to outright kick him straight in the chest or face or across it by swinging his leg from the side, however Vincent kept moving from side to side and jumping and ducking in order to dodge his attacks before finally managing to swing a punch off his right hand near his friends face, which Logan dodged before the two head-butted each other, the pain from the attack causing each of them to back off each other.

Both quickly recovered and made a charge for each other. Both attempted to land a butterfly kick on the other as they ran forward, but both just missed each other and landed on the opposite side they started. They then charged at each other and each threw an attack, Logan throwing a punch off his right hand and Vincent throwing a kick off his right leg, both attacks countering each other with the Mangham's fists pressing against Younges foot. Both pushed against each other for a few moments before they both backed off and ran at each other.

However this time, as Vincent ran in to punch with his left hand, the Mangham front flipped over his friends attack and caught Younge in the back of the head with a powerful kick off his right leg that sent him straight to the floor right as Logan landed on his feet.

* * *

Logan:"And I do believe that our spar is over" he said smugly.

Vincent:"Damn man, how do you always beat me?"

Logan:"Hey I don't always beat you, you've beat me a few times"

Vincent:"Yeah, only around 6 times out of the Chaos knows how many times we've sparred. The reason I beat you 2 of those times was because you had a broken arm, so it wasn't fair!"

Logan:"It was fair to me, you needed the advantage" he joked as he grabbed his guitar off the tree branch and threw it over his shoulder. Just then, he heard a few footsteps getting closer to them and he smiled when he realised just who was approaching them "Nice of you to finally join us Abi" he said looking behind the other 3.

The rest of the group turned to see their friend Abigail Woods standing before them. She had pink fur but long black curly hair, a long pink tail like her friends, peach skin, special black gloves, light red jeans, a traditional looking red top with yellow stripes along the bottom of the shirt, the sleeves, the collar, and one line going from one of the collars to her side, and light red shoes with a white stripe down the middle of them, and she was the same age as Logan, Vincent and Gracie. She walked closer to them and giggled.

Abigail:"Hehe sorry I took so long guys"

Gracie:"Its okay, the boys kept us occupied while we waited"

Abigail:"Yeah I saw. By the way Vince, how's your head?"

Vincent:"Shut up" he repeated his words from before, making the rest of the group laugh again "Well now that she here, shall we go?"

Others:"Alright"

Logan took his little brothers hand before they all began walking further into the forest.

* * *

The group walked in a line with Vincent on the left, then Gracie, Logan, Stan and Abigail on the end. They walked and talked for half an hour as they went all around the forest.

Stan:"Hey big bro, can I have a piggyback?"

Logan:"Sure bro hop on" he spoke as he picked up his little brother and put him on his shoulders, then held his legs as they walked so he wouldn't fall off.

Abigail:"Your brothers so cute Logan" she giggled.

Logan:"Yea and handsome too ain't that right bud? One day he's gonna have all the ladies after him!" he joked again.

All of them laughed and Logan high-fived his brother.

Vincent:"Say guys what do you thinks gonna happen for all of us one day?"

Logan:"Well I already know that I wanna be the best warrior in the world and I'm pretty sure you do too Vince"

Vincent: "Well yea I guess"

Abigail:"You guess?"

Vincent:"Well yeah, I mean I know I'll never be good as you Logan, I've never seen any kid our age train as hard or as long as you have. I can tell you'll defiantly be the strongest, and I wanna be a great warrior too, but I'll settle for second best. Now that I mention it I might not even be second best, Cobran'll probably take that title, but still as long as I become really good and strong, I'll be fine with wherever I go"

Logan"Oh I do hate Cobran sometimes, thinks he's the best just because his family is higher up in the village and his dads the general of our army!"

Gracie:"He really gets on your nerves huh?"

Logan:"You can say that again, I can't wait to spar that guy next week!"

Vincent:"Hehe what about you girls?"

Gracie:"I'm not too sure hopefully I inherit my parents business and stuff before my brother gets the chance"

Vincent:"What you kidding me? John? He said he doesn't want it, he said he wanted to travel the world and see all the nature and stuff it's got to offer"

Gracie:"Really? Yes that means I get it!"

Abigail:"How'd you guys know that?"

Stan:"He told us a few days ago"

Vincent:"Yeah, said he didn't want to be cramped up in this city for the rest of his life and wanted to see what the rest of Mobius had to offer"

Logan:"Personally I agree with him, I don't wanna be stuck with the same training in one little place for the rest of my life, I bet there's hundreds more styles we could learn out there that we won't learn here!"

Gracie:"Hehe what about you Abi?"

Abigail:"I don't really want much to happen in my future, just that I get to marry my dream guy and finally settle down and have a happy life. But I've got years to get with him so im fine with life as it is now"

Logan:"Cool, I hope you do get with him, he'll be very lucky"

Vincent:"Hey did you hear that Robotnik guy who was defeated by the Freedom Fighters last year has come back?"

Gracie:"You're kidding?"

Logan:"No joke I hear he calls himself Eggman now…what a loser"

Vincent:"Yea I bet Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are gonna stop him like they did last time!"

Logan:"God I hope I meet those guys one day or meet Eggman so I can beat him into next Tuesday!"

They all laughed in response as they came to the end of the Forest.

* * *

As they exited the Forest area they were greeted with the always pleasant sight of the city of Harthill. They could see the massive skyscrapers, the wall that surrounded the city and the many other buildings and people who filled the city.

Gracie:"Man what a great walk"

Abigail:"I know it's so peaceful here in Harthill"

Vincent:"Yea well let's head home. I bet our teas about ready by now right Logan?" but he received no response to his question "Logan?" He turned to see Logan and Stan staring off at something in the distance "What are you looking at?"

Logan remained silent. Stan looked ahead and pointed at something moving in the sky.

Stan:"Hey Bro? What is that?"

In the distance was a massive creature. It had two arms and legs, a long neck, horned ears, two massive wings and a long spiked tail.

Logan:"I don't know it looks a bit like a dragon, but it seems way too big to be one"

Gracie:"Well whatever it is, it's headed straight for the city!"

The creature descended so it hovered over the city then fired a massive blast of green energy at the city before flying down and attacking. Logan started to run towards the carnage with his friends following.

Logan: "Come on! We have to find out what's going on!"


	3. Chapter 2:The Creatures Attack

Chapter 2: The Creatures Attack

* * *

The group ran into the city through the many crowds of scared and injured people. All around they saw the destruction this creature had cause: many pieces of buildings broken off and turned into rubble on the ground, seriously wounded people scattered with many others trying to help them, and fire around several areas. They reached the city square and saw the creature again. It charged up another blast of energy and fired it at a building, causing a massive explosion that took a huge chunk off the building, leaving a massive hole in the side to symbolise where it had once been.

Vincent: "What is that thing?"

Gracie: "Why is it attacking the city? What does it want?"

Logan:" I don't think this creatures doing it on purpose"

Abigail: "What do you mean?"

Logan:" I don't know. Maybe it's confused or scared by something and is taking out its fear on its surroundings"

Vincent:"You really think that's the reason?"

Logan:"Only one way to find out I guess"

Just then they heard the scream of a little girl. They turned back to see the creatures head through one of the buildings, then slowly exit it but it was holding something in its mouth, which was actually a small child.

Abigail: "OH my god, that things got a little girl!"

The girl screamed and cried for help as the creature moved her from its mouth to its hand. It then began to fly up and off the ground until it reached a large skyscraper and began to climb it. The group as well as many other citizens ran after it and watched it climb the building.

Vincent: "Its climbing the tallest building, now what do we do?"

Logan looked at the others, mainly Abigail, and saw the fear and confusion on their faces and in their eyes. He then heard the voices of the city guard's amongst the crowd.

* * *

Guard 1:"What do we do sir?" the youngest of the three asked impatiently and worriedly.

Guard 2:"I don't think there's anything we can do! That creatures way too powerful and dangerous, well never get up there without any of our men dying or getting injured!" the oldest and leader of the group explained.

Guard 3:"So were just gonna leave that poor girl while she gets killed by that creature?!"

Guard 2:"We don't have any other choice!"

* * *

When Logan heard this he grew angry. He wasn't going to stand by and watch as this all happened. He turned and saw Abigail start to shake with Gracie doing her best to comfort her. He knew she was never good in situations like this but right there he made up his mind on what he was going to do. He turned to Vincent and walked up to him while taking Stan off his shoulders.

Logan: "Vince take Stan" he said as he handed him his little brother. Vincent picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

Vincent: "Logan what are you doing?"

The Mangham dropped his guitar on the floor as he began walking away from the group.

Logan: "What do you think? Stay here and keep safe, I'm going to go save that little girl!"

* * *

The hybrid then began running towards the building doing his best to get through the crowds until he reached the front.

(In his head):"Doesn't look like I'm going through the front or there's any easy way to climb up, so I'm going to have to improvise"

He reached the front and ran past all the guards, ignoring their yelling at him and avoiding them trying to grab and stop him.

Guard 1:"Kid! What're you doing?!"

Logan didn't listen to them, he was too focused on the task at hand. He reached the building and took a big leap into the air before grabbing onto the side of the building. After he got a good grip, he began to carefully but quickly climb to the top of the building.

* * *

Abigail and the others ran closer to the crowds and watched him climb.

Gracie: "Is he crazy?! What does he think he's doing?!"

Vincent: "He's not crazy, he's being a hero"

* * *

Logan continued climbing, determined to reach the top and help the girl. He didn't grab one part of the building properly and nearly fell off, only just holding on with one hand. The whole crowd gasped at this, though he ignored their concern and managed to get a grip again before he continued climbing until he reached the top. Logan grabbed hold of the buildings ledge, pulled himself up so he could look around and spotted the little girl shaking and crying while sitting down hugging her knees to try and comfort herself. The Mangham pulled himself up onto the building and slowly started getting closer and closer to her.

Logan: "Don't worry I'm gonna get you to safety"

Hearing the voice of the young 8 year old, she stopped crying for a moment and looked up at the sight of her saviour, though what she saw behind him made her frightened, and she pointed behind him in an attempt to warn him.

Little Girl: "Look out!" she screamed.

Logan turned around in time to see the creatures massive tail swing at him to knock him off. Though he quickly reacted and jumped over it. As he landed, he watched the creature jump over and land in front of him. It growled and snarled at him before unleashing a mighty roar in his face that nearly knocked him off his feet. The hybrid managed to get a good look at the creature and stared right into its bright red eyes. The creature growled again and swung its left fist at him to punch him, however he dodged the attack and managed to land a left punch of his own right in the creature's jaw, which managed to hurt it but also made it angry.

As he landed, it span round and swung its tail at him, which he tried grabbing but as he did, he was slammed straight into the side of the building while still holding the tail. While still keeping a tight hold of its tail, the creature slowly moved its tail out and dangled him over the edge of the building. The crowd all started to murmur amongst themselves upon seeing it, fearing for the poor boys life. Logan gritted his teeth before he started to swing on the tail, then after getting enough moment, he jumped off the tail and dealt a right kick in the creatures face before landing back on the building. The creature roared in pain before staring at Logan with an angry expression.

It slowly began moving its head up and leaning backwards, confusing the young hybrid, however when he saw the red light and energy seeping out from behind the creatures head, and he sensed the rising power in front of him, Logan realised what was about to happen. The creatures head shot back at him, and with a loud roar unleash a massive wave of red energy right ta Logan, who raised his cross block guard in an attempt to protect himself. And it worked, for the most part. The energy wave was slowly pushing him back second by second, and his arms were beginning to hurt from how powerful the wave was, and the burns it was giving him.

Eventually the boy couldn't hold it back any longer, and the energy wave pushed right past his guard, consuming him into the wave and carried him flying off the building. While extremely burnt and bruised, Logan managed to get a hold of himself, and grabbed onto the side of the building with his right hand, only just managing to keep himself up with all the injuries he'd sustained. The Mangham looked up to try and spot the creature, only to find it was no longer on top of the building. Just then, he heard the roar from the same beats behind him and getting closer, and as he turned around he was angered to see the creature heading right for him and about to crash into the side of the building.

The boy waited till the very last moment before he leapt into the air out of the ay, right as the creature crashed straight into the building, causing a large chunk to fall towards the ground. The creature began looking around for any signs of its opponent, but gained a good idea of where he was when he felt something land on top of him, which was actually the Mangham himself. He o0nly just managed to garb onto the creatures back, as it began raging out in an attempt to throw him off. It began flying up extremely high into the air, the hybrid only just manging to hold on as it flew higher and higher. He gained an idea that was just crazy enough to work and get them back towards the ground.

Logan:"I hope this works!" he exclaimed as he slowly moved his left hand down, as golden energy formed around his hand to make a small ball of that energy.

The hybrid stood up while still on the beats, and began running up its back before jumping up off it head, span round and threw the energy blast right into the creatures face, causing a harmful explosion that disoriented the beast and caused it to slowly begin falling back towards the building. Logan dive-bombed into the beast, and upon landing in its stomach, dealt as many punches as he could to it before jumping up a slight bit, then slamming both feet down upon the creature, speeding up its decent into the building. Right before landing on the skyscraper, the beast recovered itself and mange dot slowly land safely on top of the skyscraper, right as the Mangham came flying down and landed on one knee, before slowly rising to his feet.

Logan:"Listen to me you need to calm down!"

The creature ignored him and went to punch him with its right, but Logan managed to grab it and keep it from hitting him, however the beast kept applying more and more pressure to try and crush him.

"I know you're angry and confused but you have to calm down! These people have done nothing to you, you have no reason to attack them!"

The creature got even angrier, retracted its fist, and charged up another energy ball before firing it at the boy. Logan jumped up and left front kicked it right back in its face causing it to fall back a bit.

"Please just stay still and stop this!"

The beast looked back at him and began to breathe heavily as it fell onto its knees, right as the hybrid slowly started to walk closer to it while extending his hand out.

"I won't hurt you"

It knelt down closer to him until it was eye to eye with the Mangham. Logan then put his hand on the creatures face before he started to gently stroke it.

"Everything is fine. You don't have to attack everyone"

While it seemed impossible the creature understood what he said and for Logan it was vice versa. The creature backed off a bit and signalled to the little girl that she could go. She got up and slowly started to walk closer to Logan. Everything seemed to be over, the creature had calmed itself and looked like it was going to leave everyone alone, until something happened. The beast started to roar in pain. Both Logan and the girl looked up to see the creature holding its head from the pain, its eyes changed to this horrible colour where its sclera's turned red and its eyes took shape into this horrid green, and its pupils became this menacing black slits. The creature start to flail its arms about from how much pain it was suffering, until it accidentally smacked the little girl off the building.

"NO!" he shouted before he ran to the edge of the building and jumped down after her. The whole crowd gasped at the sight of the two children falling. Logan started to get closer and closer to the girl as they grew nearer and nearer to the ground "Almost…Almost…Gotcha!" he shouted as he grabbed her then flipped around so his back faced the ground while also holding the girl very tightly so she wouldn't get hurt "Hold on!" he yelled as both closed their eyes and braced for the impact. The two got closer and closer to the ground until finally: Boom.

* * *

The hybrid hit the ground at such speeds it made a mini crater and a small explosion of smoke hiding the fate of the two young ones. As the smoke cleared a hand slowly reached its way out the crater and grabbed onto the side. The hand was bloody, bruised and burnt, and it was unclear who it belonged to as the smoke hid most of it. Then, the Mangham appeared carrying the little girl and crawled out the crater looking messed up. He had several bruise and bun marks up and down his body, with some of those wounds being very bloody form how badly he was injured. He managed to stand to his feet and limp his way over to the girl's mother and handed her back her child.

"She's safe" he said before everyone started to cheer for him.

Girls' mother: "OH bless you boy" she thanked before walking off into the crowd, and the little girl gave him a wave goodbye.

He smiled as he heard the voices of his friends get closer and closer to him. He turned around and was ambushed by hugs from all of them who kept congratulating him.

Gracie: "That was incredible! Stupid but incredible!"

Stan: "Big bro you're awesome"

Vincent: "Dude that was so heroic right there!"

Abigail: "Thank you so much Logan you're the best!"

The hugs and other celebrations ended and the boy chuckled at his friend's kindness.

Logan: "Thanks guys it was the least I coul-"he didn't have a chance to finish as his face of happiness and satisfaction turned to one of shock and horror. His eyes widened and his pupils became slits before he fell back on the floor motionless. The whole crowd gasped and Logan's friends kneeled down beside him.

Vincent: "Logan! Dude what's wrong?!"

Gracie: "Abi, you've been taught you some medical training right? Do something!"

Abigail: "I'm trying!" she said as she leant over and checked his pulse. After a few seconds she dropped it with an expression of fear on her face. Then she leant over and checked his heart rate but was even more horrified when she found his heart wasn't pumping anymore "His heart rate…has stopped…he's dead…"

Vincent: "No…please no" he spoke as his head dropped.

Gracie:"Please not him…" she let out before covering her mouth with both hands in order to stop herself from screaming.

Abigail: "Logan please don't die on us!" she cried as she began to shake him.

Stan: "Please big bro…wake up..." the young child managed to get out through all his shaking and crying. He held his brothers hand and squeezed it, hoping to get the same joyous response he always did, but he didn't.

All efforts were in vain. Every member of the crowd watching bowed their head in silence to pay respects. Vincent walked over to his old friend and closed his eyelids, for Logan Mangham was no more.


	4. Chapter 3:Welcome to Otherworld

Chapter 3:Welcome to Otherworld

* * *

There was a massive flash of light that blinded the Mangham for a few moments, until it disappeared and Logan found himself lying on the ground. He slowly started to open his eyes and investigate his new surroundings.

Logan: "Where am I?" he said as he sat up and shook his head. Just then, he heard footsteps getting closer to him and noticed someone's shadow standing over him. He slowly turned to face this mysterious figure and was surprised by the look of the person stood before him.

Unknown: "HI there little guy need a hand?" he asked as he offered his hand out to the hybrid. The boy examined the man before him offering help. He defiantly wasn't Mobian that was for sure. No looked like a human or overlander as he heard they used to be called. He wore blue and yellow weighted boots, orange martial arts GI trousers and shirt with a blue weighted shirt underneath and two wristbands that were also blue and weighted. He was quite tall and had black spiky hair that looked like he just got out of bad. Strangely though, he had a golden ring floating above his head, which confused Logan at first but he quickly looked past it. He took the hand and the unknown person helped him up.

Logan: "Thanks sir but who are you, and where are we?" he asked as the person laughed before answering.

Unknown:"Hehe my names Goku, Son Goku, and as for where we are, we're standing outside Otherworld's Check in Station"

Logan: "Nice to meet you, I'm Logan, Logan Mangham, but what the hell is Otherworld? And what's with this yellow ring above my head?" he asked as he poked the very item floating above his head.

Goku: "Well Otherworld is the place people go when they die. At the Check in Station, they go over your entire life and determine whether you're meant to go to Heaven or Hell. When you get to Otherworld, if you keep your body like me and you, you get a halo above your head, though one can only keep their body if they're pure of heart and are a good person throughout their entire life"

Logan: "Wait a minute…I'm dead?!"

Goku: "Seems that way pal, sorry"

Logan: "No… this-this can't be happening! I still have my whole life to live! I'm only 8 years old for crying out loud!" he shouted as he started to shake, but it wasn't from sadness, it was from anger. Goku extended a hand to him.

Goku:"Hey it's not all it seems, just-" but before he could put his hand on Logan's shoulder, the boy let out a massive yell of anger that caused the ground around him to shake and break a bit. As he continued to yell Goku thought to himself "Yep, Baba and the Kais were defiantly right about this kid. He's got potential, he just needs to unlock it"

The hybrid stopped yelling and fell to his knees, with Goku walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder seconds later "Don't worry about it your lucky enough that you're getting sent back"

Logan: "Wait what?"

Goku: "Well usually when people die, that's it unless they get revived by the Dragon Balls. You won't know what they are as they don't exist in your world and they don't have an effect on your world either, and because of it whenever someone dies in your world they may or may not get sent back depending on whether they're a good enough person or its their time or not. You're lucky that it's not your time and that you're a good person"

Logan: "Wow that's…wow…so…when do I gets sent back?"

Goku: "Well there's a lot of work to be done until you can officially get sent back, so you'll have to stay in Otherworld for a while"

Logan: "And how long is a while?"

Goku: "For you it'll feel like you've been here for around a week or so, but don't worry, when you get sent back it'll have been about a minute or so after your death"

Logan: "Well what do I do until I go back?"

Goku: "Don't worry, you can stay with me and King Kai here!"

Logan: "Wow thanks!"

Goku: "Come on kid lets go, hope you're hungry cause we're gonna get some food!"

Logan: "Man being dead really works up an appetite"

The two shared a laugh with one another as Goku flew them off to get some grub.

* * *

A few hours later after the two had eaten, Goku took Logan to a spot he regularly uses to train in Otherworld, a lush green field with some mountains dotted around the area and a beautiful light pink sky above them. They sat there for a while until the boy brought up a few things that had been troubling him ever since he arrived.

Logan:"Hey Goku, if Otherworld is where people go when they're dead, then how did you die?"

Goku: "Oh that's quite a tale. It wasn't too long ago that I died actually but I've been here before. On my world, I was in a great fight with this enemy called Cell. At one point he tried to kill everyone by blowing himself up, so I sacrificed myself to save everyone. Luckily thanks to a bit of my help, my son was able to beat Cell for me after unlocking his hidden potential"

Logan: "OH cool, so when do you get sent back?"

Goku: "Hehe I'm not getting sent back. It's better for me to stay here in Otherworld, I usually attract enemies and dangers to my planet because of how strong I am"

Logan: "Oh right"

Goku: "You know there was quite the buzz going round with a few people when they found out you died"

Logan: "Really?"

Goku:"Yeah, in fact I got a little interested myself so I decided to look into it, and now I see what all the fuss was about"

Logan: "Care to share?"

Goku: "Well a few years ago these people called the Kais invented a system to help out with sending people to Heaven and Hell. With the help of a lady named Baba, who can see into people's futures, the system would see who died, look over their life to determine whether they still had a future for them to be sent back to, and for if they go to Heaven or Hell depending on their actions and such in life"

Logan: "Interesting, so what was the big deal with me dying?"

Goku: "Well according to what I saw and what they told me, you still had a future to live through and you were destined to do some great things in your life, including maybe even achieving your life goal of becoming the most powerful warrior on your planet"

Logan: "No way! You're kidding?!"

Goku:"Nope, I'm being honest here"

Logan: "Awesome"

Goku: "But don't get too excited"

Logan: "Whys that?"

Goku: "Because don't think because I told you that you would probably achieve your goal, doesn't mean it'll be easy. No, the road ahead is tuff, you're going to have to work very hard and you'll meet many enemies along the way who want you dead and pose a threat to everyone and everything"

Logan: "No, I won't let them win"

Goku:"I know you won't, because I know you'll be a great warrior, but I also know you're going to be a great hero. You're gonna meet lots of people and make lots of friends, and you'll become a great person in your lifetime"

Logan: "You really think I'll do it?"

Goku:"I know you will"

Logan: "Thanks Goku"

Goku: "No problem, plus we get to see each other a few more times so that's cool"

Logan: "Hehe awesome"

Goku: "Well we've got plenty of time until you go back, so I've got an idea of what we can do"

Logan: "What's that?" he said as both he and Goku stood up.

Goku: "Well if you're really gonna achieve your dream and get through the epic journey that will be your life, I want to train you to make sure you'll make it through"

Logan: "Are you serious?"

Goku:"Yeah, I'll even teach you some of my techniques"

Logan: "Wow! Thanks so much Goku! This is gonna be awesome!"

Goku:"Alright but first" he started as he took his fighting stance "Show me what you got!"

Logan smirk as he clenched both his fists

Logan:"Alright then…let's do this!" he yelled as he dashed at Goku and readied his right fist to attack.

Upon reaching the warrior, the hybrid threw his fist and punched Goku square in the face as hard as he could, though it did absolutely nothing, and Goku simply stood there smiling at him. Seconds later, Logan launched off of Goku screaming and holding his hand, the impact might not have hurt Goku but ti certainly hurt him.

Logan:"OW! OW! OW!" he yelled as held his hurt hand with his unharmed hand and shook it to rub off the pain.

Goku:"Aw come on! You're not done already after one punch are you?"

Logan:"Heh…wouldn't count on it!" he called out in response before charging at Goku once again.

* * *

And so for the week that Logan was in Otherworld, he and Goku trained non-stop with the only breaks being for food. During his time training, Logan learned many fighting techniques from Goku and started to learn things like how to control his energy, how to use that energy to preform feats such as flying, though he still needed a lot of practise with that one, began to develop his knowledge of Goku's skills and techniques like the Afterimage Technique and others.

But one thing he did fully master from Goku before he left was his most powerful and famous attack, Kamehameha wave. When Logan first mastered, it he was overwhelmed by the sheer power it could unleash. His training was tough but the boy never gave up, determined to master as much as he could in order to become the hero he was destined to be. Then it came time for the hybrid to go back. Baba arrived to take Logan's soul back to his body but not before they had their goodbyes…

* * *

Goku: "Well little guy, this is goodbye for now, but we'll seen each other soon"

Logan:" I look forward to it Goku. I'll keep training to master the techniques I was unable to!"

Goku:"I have no doubt you will"

Baba:"Alright Logan time to go"

Logan: "Right. See ya Goku" he said as he and the warrior fist bumped and the Mangham walked over to her. She clicked her fingers and a massive portal appeared behind her.

Baba:"Alright Logan, this portal will take you back to your world and into your body. It will have either been a few seconds or few minutes since you died, so no troubles about missing any of your life"

Logan: "Alright, thanks Baba!" he turned back to Goku "See ya around" before running up to the portal and jumping into it, disappearing the second he entered it.

Baba:"You think he'll really achieve his destiny?" she asked as she flew up beside Goku.

Goku:"I know he will Baba" he answered confidently.

* * *

Back on Mobius and in Harthill, it had been about a minute since Logan's apparent death and everyone gathered round still stayed silent with their head bowed to pay respect…until…

They heard a small coughing coming from in front of them. Everyone looked down, including Logan's friends to see his body coughing. Was he alive? Abigail leant over and checked his heart, and when she felt it beating she was jumping for joy. The boy's eyes slowly opened and he was greeted with the sight of the sky directly above him, where he spotted the mysterious creature flying off into the unknown. The Mangham then took in all his surroundings, all his friends sat beside him and the whole city gathered round him. He sat up chuckling.

Logan:"Hey guys, sorry to scare you like that!"

Everyone cheered knowing the child was well and alive, and Logan was floored with hugs from his friends. After they were done Vincent slapped him on the back of the head.

Vincent: "Don't scare us like that man"

Logan:"Hey I said I was sorry didn't i? Hehe, just felt a little lightheaded is all after hitting the ground so hard"

Abigail:"I'm just glad to see you alright"

Logan:"Thanks Abi"

* * *

Later in the evening, Logan and Stan returned home and the others went back to their homes. Their parents were amongst the crowd and were scared stiff from what had happened, but extremely proud of what their son had done for the city today. The hybrid had been patched up from his previous injuries and was laying on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything Goku taught him. He only ceased his thoughts when he heard the door open and watched as his brother walked in the room.

His brother was called Xiro, he was named after one of their family's oldest relatives from the older ages of the city and Mobius. His brother was much taller than him, he had black fur, black spiky quills with red streaks at the end of each, similar to that of Shadow the Hedgehog, at the end of his hair he had a small bit of red hair hanging loose like a Mohawk, two streaks of red hair with black tips coming from his hair as well, yellow irises, peach skin, grey jeans, black boots with a red stripe down the middle, black fingerless gloves, black elbow guards, black sweatbands around each arm, no tail as like most people in their city they fall off as they get older, and a red X right above his eyes. To say his brother was only 14, he was very developed for his age.

Logan: "So, you proud of me as well Xiro?"

Xiro: "Well that was incredibly stupid what you did, but yea I'm super proud little bro" he complimented a she ruffled his brothers hair.

Logan loved his older brother and looked up to him a lot. The fact he said those words put a big smile on his face.

Xiro: "So you still up for usual training tomorrow with me and dad?" he asked as he took off his shoes and threw them to the other side of the room.

Logan: "Well I think I'm gonna skip, I feel like doing a little training of my own"

Xiro: "Suit yourself. Well I'm going to bed"

Logan: "Same had a LONG day"

Xiro: "You can say that again" he said as he jumped onto his own bed. "Night bro"

Logan: "Night" he responded as he turned out the lights and went to sleep. As he slept that night, Logan dreamed of what might happen on his journey to become the best. There was one thing he knew for sure: this was just the beginning of that epic journey.

* * *

Well finally that's 3 chapters done. Hope you enjoy reading it but if not then that's how you feel. So we meet Goku in this chapter and discover about Logan's possible future but will he fulfil that destiny? Don't worry Sonic and the others will show up in the story...eventually. I'll just start writing longer chapters now to try and speed things along. But anyways hope you all enjoy and see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4:5 Years Passed,The Tournament

Chapter 4:5 Years Passed, The Tournament

* * *

And so 5 years passed after that eventful day. Everyone's lives returned to normal. Logan and the others still hung out and enjoyed their childhood, and the boy still trained with his brothers and father. In secret, he kept practicing his techniques he learnt from Goku so that one day he could master them and fulfil his destiny of becoming the planets greatest warrior and protector. But little did he know that whenever he trained in secret, someone else was watching him. A boy the same age as him by the name of Cobran Aindrea (also named after a relative from years ago).

Cobran was the same age as Harry and the others, had black fur, black long spiky quills and messy hair, peach skin, unusual red eyes, grey jeans with a black belt tied around his waist like Logan, grey and white shoes, a long tail like the others his age, and light blue gloves with grey tips at the end of each finger and as a stripe down the middle of the gloves.

Logan and Cobran were not the best of friends during their childhood, more like rivals. Each sought to be the most powerful warrior out there and both trained with their fathers to become better. Cobran thought he was the better out of the two of them, as his father was a higher-class warrior than Logan's father was. He always thought he was on top, but after seeing the Mangham's act of bravery and his sudden boost in fighting skills, which made them no longer evenly matched, he started to wonder what had happened. What kind of training must he have done? And he sought to find just that.

He would find whenever Logan went to train in secret and watched all of his special ability's, which completely amazed him. He wanted to learn those techniques for himself. So whenever Logan trained, he'd study the techniques as best he could then try and mimic them and create his own version of them. Overtime he managed to master them to the same extent that Logan did, but the question still remained, who was the better fighter?

Well there would be a chance to prove that very soon. Every few years or so, there was a tournament held on an island not far from the city, where fighters from all across Harthill came to fight and see who was the better warrior. They had different age groups, including one for younger crowds. Logan, Stan, Vincent and Cobran were all going to fight in this division. Their parents and Xiro were also coming to watch, as well as Gracie and Abigail. Logan and the others had been training together for months. To make it a bit more of a fair fight, which is what Logan wanted, he shared some of his techniques he learned from Goku with Vincent and Stan. He didn't tell them where he learnt them, nor did he teach them anything super complex and powerful, but just basic stuff that would even the playing field a little.

* * *

It was the day before the tournament. Logan and Stan were at home sat outside under their favorite tree (well more like Stan was sitting under it and Logan sat in the tree trunk). Tomorrow, the two along with the others, would go to the island and the tournament would begin. The two were pumped for it to begin. Stan was now 10 years old and Logan along, with most of his friends, were now 13.

Stan: "So big bro, what do you think the competition there will be like?"

Logan: "Probably pretty easy. Dad told me a bit of how it works. After every contestant has arrived and is in the ring, there's a free-for all to see who the 4 best warriors are out of the bunch. Once those four are left, two matches are randomly selected to see who will fight who. Then whoever are the winners of those fights go to the final match to see who's the best"

Stan: "OH right, well I bet you'll go to the final with your skill"

Logan:"Hey don't doubt yourself little guy, you learnt those techniques I taught you pretty quick"

Stan:"Yeah I guess, though that does bring up the question, where the hell did you learn those moves"

Logan:"Hehe trade secret, but trust me when I say: those are some of the most basic moves I know. I still have yet to show my full potential"

Stan: "Really? Wow, now I know your gonna win!"

Logan: "Thanks, I'm sure you'll do great as well"

Just then the two heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards them. They each turned around to see Gracie and Abigail standing before them. Neither of them had changed since they were little, the same went for pretty much everyone in the village.

Gracie:"Hey guys"

Logan:"Hey" he responded as he jumped off the tree and walked up to them with Stan soon following.

Stan: "So what are you guys doing here?"

Abigail: "We just came to wish you good luck and tell you we'll be cheering for you guys and Vince the whole time"

Logan: "OH yeah that's right, you guys are coming as well. Completely slipped my mind hehe" Stan nudged him.

Stan: "Of course it would slip **your** mind"

Logan: "What are you trying to say huh?" Logan said as he grabbed his brother and noogied him with all 4 of them laughing.

Abigail: "Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then"

Gracie:"Yeah we gotta go, see you guys tomorrow"

Logan and Stan: "Bye" they both said as they waved at the girls and the girls waved back.

Logan: "Well we should go too, we got a big day tomorrow"

Stan:"Yeah alright" the two brothers started to walk towards their house when Logan heard some footsteps behind him and sensed a familiar energy.

Logan:"Hey Stan you go ahead, I'll meet you inside"

Stan:"Kay then" he simply responded before he walked in the door.

* * *

The hybrid turned around to face the person he sensed, and wasn't at all surprised to find Cobran standing before him, arms behind him to keep his high and mighty posture while talking to the Mangham, despite the fact that Logan was just that bit taller than him.

Logan: "What do you want Cobran?"

Cobran: "What's the matter Mangham? Can't I wish my opponent good luck for his fight tomorrow?"

Logan: "Fair enough Aindrea"

Cobran: "Indeed but just so you know, I'm going to win that tournament tomorrow. You're nowhere near the level of fighter that I am. I bet you won't even make it the elimination round"

Logan: "Funny you should say that when you're the one who's been copying my techniques" his statement caught his fellow hybrid off guard and surprised him.

Cobran: "What?! How did you know?"

Logan: "OH please! You think I didn't see, hear or sense you every time you watched me train? If you'd have just asked I would've taught you them anyway, but no you had to be all secret about it and make it look like you learnt those abilities all by yourself"

Cobran: "Hmhm, I'm impressed Logan. Yes I was imitating them, but I made them better and that's why I'll be the one who wins"

Logan: "Wanna bet? How bout we have a little wager, well not really a wager, more like a promise?"

Cobran: "I'm listening"

Logan: "Well we're both of a similar fighting ability, but we don't know whose better. I want a really good fight but I'm pretty sure I won't get a better fight there than you. So let's promise to meet each other in the final round and give the people a fight they've never seen? Both of us get the satisfaction of pushing our abilities to their limits, we're each on even ground making the victor of the match go either way, plus we haven't parred in the longest time and besides the ones we've picked up on, I'm curious to see if you've developed any new techniques. So what do ya say?"

Cobran:"I like that idea. You have yourself a deal Logan" he responded with the two shaking hands to certify their promise "But know this Logan, even if you do make it to the final, I will win"

Logan: "You keep saying that, but we'll just have to see about that" both then turned away from each other and walked off.

The Mangham opened the door to his house and was about to enter but before he did, he watched Aindrea walk off around the corner, before entering and closing the door behind him, and going off to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

And so tomorrow came, and after everyone was ready to go they set off to the island. The journey didn't take too long and before they knew it they had arrived. The island looked small but it was bigger than it seemed, with a whole city managing to fit on it. After settling in to their room and making their way to the tournament arena, Logan found how big of a competition this was.

The arena was huge, with a massive fighting arena in the middle, and seats and paths ways filling the rest of the stadium. Filling the seats was pretty much every single hybrid from the city, and apparently this was going to be on TV as there were cameras and other such equipment all around the arena. Logan couldn't be more excited to show everyone just how powerful he was as a warrior. Stan and Logan had left their parents to go to the fighting area, where most of the contestants for the younger division were. They met up with Vincent there and started to warm up so they'd be at the top of their ability for the fight.

Vincent: "So anybody here look like a good fight to you Logan?"

But he didn't hear him, he was in deep concentration. He was looking at all the contestants and looking at their power level, a skill which Goku had taught him. It let him see how strong people were, and out of everyone there; him, Stan, Vincent and Cobran were the most powerful. Most people barely measured up to them, and could probably be dealt with in just a few short blows.

"Logan?" he asked again, snapping the Mangham out of his focus.

Logan:"Hmm? Oh yeah, er, there are some but we won't have to worry about any of them really, except Cobran watch out for him"

Stan: "OH man I am so pumped!"

Vincent: "You and me both bud"

Just then, the three noticed a man walk up to the fighting area holding a microphone, and began announcing to everyone in the stadium, and most likely those watching on TV, the beginning of the tournament.

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please! Now that we have all fighters for the younger division fight, we're ready to begin! Could all fighters get into position?!"

Suddenly, everyone in the arena felt the ground below them start to shake, only stopping when the entire arena split into four massive sections, with different fighters in each section. Logan, Stan, Vincent and Cobran were each on one of the different sections, giving each of them a good chance against everyone in their section.

"Now get ready for the elimination round! Its every fighter for themselves, the last fighter on each section will go to the semi-finals where they'll duke it out for who gets the chance to go to the final round! There can only be one winner for each section, who will be that victor?! It's time to find out!"

Logan: "Just like dad said, this should be interesting…"

Announcer: "Is everyone ready?"

Logan cracked his knuckles, Stan got into his fighting stance, Vincent did the same as Stan, and Cobran simply crossed his arms. Each of the four thought to themselves before the fights began.

Logan:"Alright, don't wanna use too much power, I should use that technique Goku taught me to get rid of them all. Though that means I'll have to somehow get the attention of every fighter in the section. But if I do get everyone's attention, I'm sure it'll work!"

Stan:"You can do this Stan! Just keep cool, concentrate and use everything you've been taught!"

Vincent: "This should be fun, but I don't wanna get cocky, I need to take out everyone as fast as possible!"

Cobran: "All of these people are a joke! This will be a boring first round…"

* * *

Announcer: "All fighters get ready to go in 3…2…1…BEGIN!" and with that the fights begun.

Stan charged at one fighter and gave him a left punch him right in the stomach, which instantly knocked him out. The young boy then jumped over his body and kicked 2 guys in the face with each leg, before sliding under a slightly bigger fighter and tripping him over, then continued to go after more opponents.

Vincent grabbed a fighter's left fist with his left hand as they went to punch him, and then threw them over him and into a group of fighters knocking them all out. Younge then heard someone running up behind him, arms out ready to try and grab him in a bear hug, though this left them open for Vincent to roll backwards and use his hands to push himself up and double kick the fighter straight in the stomach, instantly sending him flying out the ring.

Meanwhile with Cobran, he had pretty much dealt with every fighter on his section, with only a few fighters remaining. One went to punch him with his right arm, but Aindrea dodged and kneed him right in the stomach with his left leg before side kicking him in the stomach with the same leg, into another fighter, leaving only one person left. Before that last fighter could do anything, Cobran teleported behind him and dealt a right back kick to the fighters back, taking him out and leaving Aindrea the last one standing.

Announcer: "And Cobran makes it through to the semi-finals! But he won't be alone, as he'll be joined by Stan and Vincent! The winner for the final section has yet to be decided"

And for good reason. Everyone there was extremely strong for their age, making nearly all the fights going on even in terms of strength, speed, technique, everything. Logan just stood there waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. One guy ran at him and tried to land a jump scissors front kick off his left leg though Logan simply ducked to dodge the attack, grabbed the guy's leg with his right hand, and threw him flying out of the section. He called out to everyone in his section.

Logan:"HEY! I BET YOU I COULD BEAT ALL OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME!" catching every fighters attention and caused them to stop what they were doing, and they all focused on Logan.

They all looked at one another, sharing the same look with each other, before they all charged at him. Logan smirked at how stupid all of these guys were. He took a horse-riding stance and crossed both his arms in front of his face. Then as everyone was very close to him, he extended both arms out to the side before letting out a massive and powerful yell that sent out a super powerful shockwave around him that threw every fighter off their feet and went flying in different directions, leaving them all unconscious and out of the section. Logan looked around at what his technique had done and was amazed at what Goku's training had done for him. Everyone else watching was simply astonished including the three remaining fighters.

Vincent:"Jeez man"

Stan: "Whoa…so that's what he was talking about…"

Cobran: "Unbelievable…what power…"

Announcer: "And with that incredible move Logan joins the other three fighters for the semi-finals!" he called as the crowd erupted in a massive cheer. All the sections were slowly put back together, and the finalists, except for Cobran, all waved at everyone cheering at them "Could our semi-finalists please leave the fighting area and get ready for your matches!" and as they walked off they were treated by another massive round of applause.

* * *

The 4 fighters all met in the waiting room, but Cobran didn't talk to any of them, just stood with his back to the wall and his arms crossed.

Vincent: "Dude! I didn't know you were that strong!"

Stan:"Yeah! Where did you learn that move?!"

Logan: "Told you guys before in training: it's a secret"

Stan: "Well wherever you learnt it I want to as well!"

Vincent:"Yeah same!"

Logan: "Well maybe one day I can do just that"

Just then, the announcer came up on the TV screen in the room.

Announcer: "Thanks for the wait everyone! Our matches have been chosen and are about to show up on screen so could the next 2 fighters please step up to the fighting area!" he called as the screen flashed white for a moment, before a picture of Logan and Vincent, with a massive "VS" sign in between them appeared.

Both fighters looked at each other and smirked before walking out of the waiting area.

* * *

As the two walked down the path leading to the arena, they each raised their fist to the crowd as they cheered them on. Once they reached the arena, they each stood both sides of the announcer.

Announcer: "And here they are! Our first 2 semi-finalists: Logan Mangham and Vincent Younge! Could both fighters please get ready to begin!" the crowd cheered as both fighters fist-bumped before they walked to their side of the area. They stared each other down both, with smiles on their faces and each took a fighting stance as the announcer was about to begin the match "Give it all you've got! Ready 3…2…1…BEGIN!" and with that, both fighters began their charge toward the other.

Each raised their right fist and readied to punch one another, and upon meeting one another in the centre of the ring, both warriors' fists collided, causing a tiny shockwave of power to be produced that made tiny cracks in the arena below them. Then Vincent went to right roundhouse kick Logan, but he dodged it, grabbed Vincent's leg with both hands, and threw him over him. Vincent rolled across the ground before jumping back on his feet and left punching Logan across the face. The Mangham laughed before right elbowing Younge in the face and left front kicking him off. Then Vincent jumped at him to tackle him but Logan dodged and right kicked him in the stomach. Mangham then went to right punch Younge, but he rolled out the way and right kicked Logan in the face, causing him to fall back a bit and Vincent managed to get up.

Vincent then charged up an energy blast in his left hand, while simultaneously running at his fellow hybrid and readying a punch off his right hand. He swung his fist to punch his friend, but Logan jumped up onto his hand, and used it to launch higher into the air. Using the opportunity, Vincent fired of his energy blast and it homed in after the Mangham, though he was ready for it and left roundhouse kicked it right back at Younge, who upon seeing it was headed for him, ran and jumped out the way right as the blast hit the floor, and an explosion followed. Vincent managed to stand to his feet, right as Logan landed on the other side of the ring.

Logan decided to try the same trick Vincent used but to another level, and so fired off many energy blasts towards his fellow hybrid, who was quickly gaining ground and getting closer to the Mangham, all the while avoiding each energy blast. He finally reached Logan and attacked with a left jump spinning hook kick, though the Mangham ducked under and dodged it before he attempted a spinning drop sweep on Vincent right as he landed on the floor, though Younge managed to jump over it to dodge it. Now both on their feet, the hybrids both head-butted one another and backed off slightly form the pain, then seeing the other was hurt, both tried firing an energy blast of their left hand, though ended up colliding the two together, the power and explosion of which forced both opponents away from one another.

Logan: "You know I'm having a lot of fun! You've really improved thanks to the training!"

Vincent:"Thanks, I'm having fun too, but how bout we end this?"

Logan: "Fine with me!"

The Mangham ran up to Younge, jumped up and right front kicked him in the face right as he was about to try a left punch, causing him to fall back a bit. Logan then fell onto his hands and used them to push himself up and kick Vincent in the stomach using both legs, before jumping back on his feet. He then left punched Vincent in the face, stomach twice, then again in the face but with his right hand, then the stomach again twice with the right hand, before finishing with a spinning left upper cutting that hit him so hard he was sent flying out of the ring, landing and skidding across the outside area.

Announcer: "And Vincent is out of the ring! Which means Logan is the winner!" and the crowd exploded with cheers. Logan jumped off the ring and helped Vincent up.

Logan: "You alright man?"

Vincent:"Yeah I'm good, nice move by the way"

Logan: "Thanks now let's get you back in the waiting room" and with that Logan helped Vincent stand to his feet, before the two began walking to the waiting room, as he was still a little dizzy from Logan's several punches in the face.

* * *

Once Vincent was sat down the announcer called out to the audience.

Announcer: "Now could the last 2 fighters please make your way to the fighting area!" he called as a picture of Stan and Cobran, with that same massive 'VS' sing in between them appeared on the TV screen.

Stan:"Oh boy…" was all he managed to let out upon remembering he had to fight Cobran.

Logan: "You'll do fine! Now go kick some butt!" he said as he patted his little brother's shoulder.

Stan: "Right!" and he made his way to the ring with Cobran.

* * *

Both fighters took their place on the fighting area. Stan took his fighting stance and Cobran simply kept his arms crossed.

Cobran:"I can't believe I have to fight you, I don't even need to put any effort in!"

Stan: "Well see about that you jerk!"

Announcer: "Get ready to fight in 3…2…1…BEGIN!" as soon as that last word left his mouth Stan charged at Cobran.

The boy immidiently tried punching him over and over off each hand, with Aindrea blocking each and every attack. After a few more punches, Cobran kicked Stan away from him using his left leg, causing the Mangham to fall onto his back, but he managed to get up by preforming a roll backwards followed by a backflip onto his feet. He wiped the little bit of blood coming from his nose before launching at Aindrea to right roundhouse kick him, but Cobran dodged and left elbowed him in the back causing him to fall over.

He jumped to his feet and charged at Aindrea again, this time charging an energy blast in his right hand ready to attack with. Cobran span round in time and clotheslined the boy with his right hand, though even though he'd been injured, Stan was still in a prime position to fire his energy blast right into his fellow hybrids stomach, causing him to back off. The Mangham hit the floor and rolled over away from Cobran before jumping to his feet and dashing at him to land another blow. However despite his attack throwing Aindrea off, he was more than ready for the boy, and in response landed a jump front kick off his left leg directly in his fellow hybrids face, sending him hurtling across the floor for a good few meters before he finally managed to come to a halt and slowly rise to his feet.

The Mangham got really angry and decided to use one of the techniques his brother taught him. He launched at Cobran at full speed and it looked like he went to left punch him but as he reached Aindrea he disappeared. Cobran kept looking around for him as he was very confused as to where he had gone, but then out of nowhere, Stan came flying and right side kicked him in the back of the head, then flipped over him and dealt a powerful right hook across his fellow hybrids face, before finally jump scissors roundhouse kicking him in the face with his left leg, that was so strong, he managed to do a back flip off him and land. Aindrea fell back a bit holding his face from the pain then slowly turned around to face Stan with a super angry expression.

Cobran: "You…annoying…little..." he started before he charged at Stan at incredible speeds and right kneed him in the stomach "PEST!" he yelled before he left punched the boy right in the face.

The hybrid then grabbed him with the same arm and pulled the Mangham in for a head-butted, then punched him in the stomach with his right fist, grabbed hold of his neck with the same arm and threw him on the ground, causing a few cracks to appear in the ring. He released his grip on the boy and allowed for him to limp just a few steps away, but as Stan went to get up, Cobran left kicked him in the stomach, sending him straight up into the air, before Aindrea leapt up into the air after him, and slammed his right arm down on the boys back so hard, he went flying off the area, into a wall and made several cracks in it before falling to the ground.

Announcer: "And Cobran takes the victory!" he yelled with the crowd cheering in response.

Logan and Vincent ran to Stan and knelt by his side.

Logan:"Hey Stan, you alright?"

Stan:"Yeah…but my everything hurts"

Vincent: "Come on pal let's get you up" both boys picked up the younger and put his arms over their shoulders and began carrying him back to the fighters waiting room.

* * *

Logan and Stan's parents, were waiting in the room, as well as Gracie and Abigail. They gave Stan to his mother and she started to patch him up, with his dad doing his best to check the boy would still remain conscious after receiving such a beating. The Mangham glared at Aindrea as he walked in and went to talk to his parents

Abigail: "Logan are you alright?"

Logan: "Well Cobran just gave me another reason to punch him 3 times as hard"

Gracie: "Hehe give it to him Logan!"

Vincent: "You can give him one from me as well"

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen the final round is about to begin! Could both Logan and Cobran please come to the fighting area?!"

Logan: "Well that's me guys"

All Logan's friends had a group hug before Logan started to walk to the exit, but he stopped when he heard his brother's voice.

Stan:"Hey Logan! Kick his butt!" his brother said as he gave him a thumbs up. Logan returned the gesture before walking to the fighting area, ready to commence the final fight of the tournament.

* * *

Well Chapter 4 is done. When I said I was going to write longer chapters, I think it worked for the better. The next chapters going to have a long and hopefully awesome fight scene. Until then to anyone who reads this hope you enjoy and see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5:Logan VS Cobran

Chapter 5:Logan VS Cobran

* * *

As Logan walked out on the pathway leading to the fighting area, he was greeted with a massive round of applause and cheer from everyone in the arena. He walked up onto the fighting area and stood by the announcer's side, with Cobran on the other.

Announcer: "This is it Ladies and Gentlemen, the final round! Both these 2 fighters have shown they are equally powerful for kids of their age, demonstrating tremendous technique, speed and strength! But only one of them will go home as the champion! The question remains though, who will be that champion?!" he asked as the crowd erupted in cheers. "Both fighters get into positions! It's time to begin the final match!" he ordered as he walked off stage, with the two kids doing just that, walking to their side of the ring, but they stood close so they could talk to each other.

Logan: "Well here we are, the final round, just like we agreed!"

Cobran: "Indeed, I must say I've been very surprised at the power you've demonstrated today!"

Logan: "Likewise, but we know only one of us can win!"

Cobran: "And that winner will be me! I do hope you put up a better fight than your little brother, he was pathetic!"

Logan: "Just for that I'm gonna knock one of your teeth out!" he said as he took his stance.

Cobran: "I'd like to see that happen" he said as he also took his stance.

* * *

Announcer: "Both fighters, give it everything you've got! Let the final round commence in 3…2…1…FIGHT!" and the second that last word left his mouth both fighters launched at each other yelling at the top of their voices, getting louder as the two drew closer to one another.

Both hybrids punched each other across the face with their right fist, before both jumped back off each other and stared down. Logan then charged up a small bit of energy in his right hand and fired a small blast of energy at Cobran, but he smacked it out of the way with his left hand, making it hit the ground and explode in smoke. Aindrea then charged up some energy as well and fired several shots at the Mangham, who was dodging every blast that came his way by backfilling over them across the fighting area, before he finally right roundhouse kicked the last one back at Cobran, but he left punched it into nothing. Because of that, the blast had been turned into smoke, clouding his vision, giving him no time to react when Logan came flying and dealt him a left front kick right in the face before back flipping off him.

Aindrea let out a small growl before he dashed at his fellow hybrid and right punched him in the stomach. While hurt from the attack, the Mangham ignored it and put both hands together above his head, then smacked them down on Cobrans back, causing him to fall back a bit. The two then dashed at each other full speed and went to punch the other, this time with their left hand, but they each missed their target, both fighter's fists and arms skimming the other as they passed by one another. Both turned to one another as they skimmed past one another with their punch, the whole world felt like it was going in slow motion for them as they remained there for a moment, staring each other down, until Cobran brought his right leg up and around to land a roundhouse kick to his fellow hybrids head, but Logan blocked it with both hands and went to punch Aindrea with his right hand, with him dodging it, grabbing the Mangham's head with his legs, and front-flipping Logan over him.

Right as he was about to hit the ground, the Mangham charged an energy blast in each of his hand and blasted them into the floor, propelling him out of Aindrea's grip and into the air, allowing for him to perform a few side flips right before he landed on the floor at the same time Cobran jumped to his feet. The two stayed there staring each other down, keeping their guards up in case the other attacked.

* * *

The whole crowd amazed and going crazy over the power these 2 young ones were demonstrating.

Abigail: "In-Incredible!"

Gracie:" I know, what kind of training do these guys do?"

* * *

The two started yelling at the top of their voices as they dashed at each other, ready with another attack for the other. Once they reached each other in the middle of the ring, Logan went to land a sliding sidekick off his left leg, but was countered by Cobrans jumping reverse punch from his right hand. The two kids tried pushing the others attack back with all the energy they could muster, until finally they launched off each other, firing multiple blasts at each other off each hand, all of which countered each other, right before both hybrids landed on the ground away from each and stared down once again. All was silent for a few moments until Aindrea broke that silence with a small chuckle.

Cobran: "I'll say this Logan, I'm having a lot of fun. This is the best fight I've ever had! The best fight we've ever had"

Logan:"Yeah, I know what you mean. We've both come a long way in 5 years! You're not so bad yourself!"

Cobran: "Well then get a load of this!" he yelled before he put both hands together a bit like he was going to pray.

The Mangham was confused as to what he was doing, but gained a slight understanding of what was happening after he saw something shiny coming from Aindrea's hands. Then after a few seconds, Cobrans hands became surrounded by black fire and he clenched his fists. After staring down for a few seconds, Aindrea launched at the Mangham with incredible speed and punched him right in the stomach with his right hand so hard, Logan coughed a bit of blood from how hurt he was.

Aindrea then punched him across the face with a left hook, then again with a right hook, then again with the left, and one more time with the right, before he started doing it at such speeds it was hard to see for most people, until finally he finished and dealt a right uppercut right under the Mangham's chin, sending him up into the air for a few moments before he touched down a few meters away and went skidding across the ground out of breathe. Cobran then punched his fists together and the fire disappeared.

Cobran:"HAHA! How do you like that one Mangham?!" he questioned in a cocky manner.

The Mangham was still for a few moments, leading most to believe he was knocked out, though he quickly proved them wrong when everyone in the arena saw him slowly get up off the ground and crack his neck, before turning to Aindrea and stood tall as if he felt nothing.

Logan:"Eh it was alright Aindrea, it was alright" he simply responded.

Cobran: "WHAT?!"

Logan: "Let's see what you think of this!" the hybrid asked as he knelt down and got into a position that looked like he was about to start running.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he dashed at Cobran so fast he barely saw it, and dealt him a right elbow to the face that was so strong, that in slow motion you could have seen one of his teeth go flying. The Mangham punched him across the face with his left arm, kneed him in the stomach with his right leg, elbowed him right in the nose with his left arm, back fisted him with the same arm, roundhouse kicked him with his right leg and followed up with a sidekick, a hook kick, front kick him off the same leg.

He then brought his right foot back behind him before attacking with a crescent kick, jump spinning crescent kick off his right leg once, before finally finishing his attack with an axe kick right on Aindrea's head with his left leg, forcing him straight to the floor. Logan then jumped back a bit away from him and watched as Cobran slowly stood up and cracked his jaw.

Logan: "So, how do **you** like that?"

Cobran: "Ergh not bad Logan not bad"

The Mangham chuckled right before the two dashed at each other and stopped so they were merely centimeters away, looking at each other eye to eye up close. Cobran punched his fellow hybrid across the face with his right hand, with Logan punching him right back with the same move. The hybrids then went into a skirmish of punches right on the spot, with them blocking, dodging and countering the others punches many times over at incredible speeds, only ever occasionally landing a hit on one another.

The skirmish went on for a while until the two charged up a bit of energy in each of their right fists, then unleash a mighty yell each at the top of their voices, right as they punched each other across the face at the same time, setting of a huge shockwave explosion that was followed by a cloud of smoke. After a few seconds, the two came skidding out each side of the smoke, both equally as hurt as the other. Logan wiped away the small bit of blood coming from his nose, at the same time Cobran spit out a little blood in his mouth and wiped away what was left before the two stared down once again.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, and pretty much everywhere else in the crowd, everyone was on the edge of their seat, desperate to see where the fight was to go next.

Vincent: "Where does he hide that kind of power?! It's insane!"

Stan:" I know but I get the feeling my brothers not even shown off what he's truly capable of"

Vincent: "What about Cobran then?"

Stan:" I think it's the same for him, both of them look like they're hiding their final trump card"

Vincent:"And I get the feeling we're about to see them!"

* * *

Gracie: "Sweet mother of Mobius! These 2 are something else!"

Abigail:"I know what you mean, I've never seen anyone fight like that, not even any of the older warriors from the city!"

Gracie:"How long do you think this fight is going to go on?"

Abigail: "Actually Gracie, I get the feeling things are about to end"

* * *

Both warriors kept their guards up as they still stared one another down, awaiting each other's next move.

Cobran: "This has been an incredible fight Logan, one I do not think will be topped for years to come, but in the end there can only one winner, and I plan on being that one"

Logan: "This has been good I agree, I'll remember this match for years, because we were both really pushed to our limits, but I won't let you win. Let's finish this!"

Cobran: "Gladly!"

It was as if the 2 knew what the other was thinking, as they both started charging their final and most powerful attacks.

Aindrea put both hands together like he did earlier, but this time when he separated them, a blackish purplish energy ball began growing inside the space between his hands, and as he continued to separate his hands further, the energy attack kept growing to the size of his chest.

Cobran: "DARK DEATH BALL…" was what his attack was called, and it was what he chanted as it kept charging.

Logan took a horse-riding stance while he moved both his hands to his side and slightly behind him and cupped them in a certain way. As he began channeling his energy, a bright blue ball of that energy started to grow in his hands, and kept getting bigger until it out grew the space in between his hands and was big as his chest.

Logan:"KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…" is what the move Goku had taught him which he started to chant.

Both stayed there charging their attacks for a while, using up every last bit of energy they had for this final move. Right as both attacks reached their maximum power, an aura of the energy they were charging appeared around each fighter, with a light blue aura surrounding the Mangham, and a blackish purplish aura surrounding Aindrea. Both hybrids knew that they were each at the limit they could go to, and so both unleashed their attacks against one another.

Cobran: "FIRE!" he yelled as he pushed both hands forward, firing the attack off across the fighting area and was headed straight for Logan.

LOGAN:"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward in front of him, and the light blue ball of energy he'd been charging exploding into a wave that was now flying across the fighting area towards Cobran.

Both attacks hit each other in the middle of the fighting area, causing a massive shockwave of power to be sent out from the impact, as the two attacks tried with all their might to push the other back. Each warriors attack was so strong, that because they were constantly pushing against each other, shockwaves of leftover energy from both attacks combined and were constantly being pushed out into the area, and were so strong they nearly threw people off their seats in the entire arena, and caused some parts of the stadium to begin to crack and break.

* * *

Gracie: "This is insane!"

Abigail: "What power!"

Vincent: "What are those guys?!"

Stan: "Incredible..."

* * *

The attacks pushed against each other for what felt like forever for the young warriors, as they put everything they had into those attacks in order to win. Eventually, the 2 managed to sum up a little bit more energy and add it into their attacks to finish the fight, until finally there was a massive explosion of white light caused form the full power of both energy attacks colliding and fusing together, and the light engulfed the whole stadium and lasted for about 20 seconds.

Once the smoke cleared, the stadium was mostly untouched, except for the fighting area, which had cracks all across the ground and walls, and broken pieces of the walls and other structures in the fighting area now lying on the floor and had been turned to rubble. The two warriors both stood bloody, wounded and gasping for air from how tired they were. It was the deciding moment. One of them was going to go down and the other would win, but who would it be? The two stared down for a few seconds, waiting for one of them to drop and pass out, until finally…Logan fell onto his left knee gasping for air, only just managing to keep himself up with his right hand and remain conscious. Cobran began laughing at his opponent's misfortune, and his own certainty to win.

Cobran:"HAHA I knew I was better! Now do yourself a favor and pass out right now so I can claim this victory as my-erck!" and just like that, right before he could finish his sentence and his gloating, the pain he'd sustained in the fight caught up with Cobran, as he closed his eyes and fell on his back unconscious.

Logan: "You talk…too much…"

Announcer:"….And we have a Winner!" he yelled, and the crowd erupted in applause and cheering. "The winner of this year's younger division tournament is…LOOOOGAN MAAANGHAAAAM!" and with that, the Mangham, who was still exhausted, fell on both knees, bowed his head and raised his fists to the sky in celebration of his victory, as the crowd exploded into more cheers and applause.

Just then, he heard a moan of pain coming from right next to him, and saw that Aindrea he was coming to.

* * *

Cobran slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Logan standing over him and looking down in him with a smile.

Logan:"Hey man you alright? That was a hell of a match and you did your best! For that I thank you, I couldn't ask for anything better for a final in the tournament! We really gave everyone a show like we promised huh?" he explained before he offered his hand out to Cobran "Need a hand? Come on, let's get you up and get some grub to celebrate" but despite the Mangham's kindness, all he managed to do was anger Aindrea, who in response to his kind words just smacked his fellow hybrids hand out the way.

Cobran:"I don't need your help you lower-class pest! That match meant nothing! I'm still better than you!"

Logan: "Calm down. Look I'm sorry that you think that because you're a higher class than somebody, that you're instantly better than them. That's not how the world works. Now you want help up or not? And more importantly do you wanna go get some food or not?"

Cobran: "Never!" he jumped up by himself "You have embarrassed me in front of everyone here, but more importantly in front of my father! This was the one time I could prove to my father I'm a better warrior than he thinks I am, and you ruined it! I don't need your help, I don't need your words of kindness…" he pushed past Logan as he walked off "And I don't need your sympathy!" he explained in such a cold voice before he walked off the fighting area and into the fighter waiting room.

Logan:" (sigh) I wish you didn't see it that way" he said to himself before he too jumped down off the fighting area, but instead was floored with hugs from his friends.

Vincent: "Dude that was awesome you kicked his butt!"

Stan:" I knew you'd win big bro! You're the best!"

Gracie: "How the hell did you do all that stuff with that weird light? That was incredible!"

Abigail: "Logan that was amazing, you were amazing!"

Logan:"Yea heh…thanks guys…"

Vincent: "Something wrong man?"

Logan: "Nothing it's just…I feel a little bad for Cobran…"

Vincent: "Whys that? Actually I'll ask you in a minute, I think your parent want to congratulate you"

And he was right, as Logan was ambushed once again with hugs, this time from both his mum and dad.

Logan's Mum: "OH my son you were brilliant!"

Logan's Dad: "I'm so proud of you son, you're an amazing warrior!"

Logan: "Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad" he separated from them and they went to go talk to the other parents, but not before his dad ruffled Logan's hair a little, which made him laugh before he re-joined his friends.

Vincent: "So you were saying about feeling bad for Cobran?"

Logan:"Yeah…it's just…you should have seen the way he reacted when I tried to help him up. He was enraged and embarrassed so much by losing, and apparently this was the only way he could prove to his dad he was a better warrior than he believes he is"

Gracie:"Damn, that's bad"

Logan:"Now you understand how I feel…"

Abigail: "I'm sure he'll come around…just give him time" she explained as she patted his shoulder.

Logan:" I guess…wait…where's Stan?" he asked, with the others and himself taking a look around to find him, but he was nowhere in sight.


	7. Chapter 6:The Death of Stan

Chapter 6:The Death of Stan

* * *

In the fighter's waiting room, at the very back of the area where there were some lockers for fighters to keep their stuff, Cobran had stormed off there after talking to Logan in the ring. He sat there on one of the benches in the room, staring at the floor, the only thing lighting up the room and allowing for him to see being the ray of light coming in from the one window at the end of the room, as well as the lights in the hallway next to the doorway to the room. The only thing going through his mind was pure rage, rage he felt caused by his defeat at tha hands of the Mangham. Aindrea looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists with his anger.

Cobran: "How could I, Cobran Aindrea, son of the highest ranking fighter in our city, probably one of the most powerful people on the planet, be beaten by that lower-class pest Logan Mangham? It's unheard of, insane, stupid and most of all embarrassing! I could have proved to my father I was the great warrior I kept telling him I was but he didn't believe, but **he** had to go and ruin it!" he yelled at himself, his fist being so tight now his hands started to bleed slightly.

He got up, ran to the nearest wall and punched it with all his might, and created several cracks around where his fist met the world from his power. He kept his fist firmly placed into the wall as he took a few deep breathes, before he brought it back and let out a slight growl before sitting down again. Just then, he heard footsteps getting closer to him, sensed a familiar energy close by, and heard a familiar voice speak to him from behind.

"Hey, are you alright Cobran?" the voice spoke, prompting Aindrea to turn around and confirm it was who he thought was speaking to him, and was correct as it was none other than Stan Mangham, the younger brother to the one who just defeated him.

Cobran: "What do you want? Come to gloat about your stupid brother's victory? Well I don't want to hear any of it so leave!"

Stan: "No it's not that"

Cobran: "Then what?"

Stan: "It's just…look I heard about the whole thing of you trying to prove yourself to your father, and about how that was the only way to do so but…it really wasn't. I mean technically, you've already proved yourself to him"

Cobran: "What?"

Stan: "Well think about it, you blasted through the first round with no troubles, taking on multiple fighters at once and defeated all of them in a few hits, that it self takes a lot of skill, then you beat me in a few short moves, and you made it to the final round, and showed how powerful you are. Hell, you and Logan did things no one on the planets seen in a very long time. Just because you lost doesn't mean you're not good"

Cobran: "You know nothing boy"

Stan: "What do you mean?"

Cobran: "Every fighter here was a joke, including you. The only exception to that was Logan, and even my father knew that. If I beat him, there wasn't anyone I couldn't beat, but losing to him just proved to my father what a worthless warrior I am, and how far I have to get go before I become a powerful warrior. The world isn't dominated by the weak and the people who come second place, it's conquered by the strong and the winners, and I apparently am not one…"

Stan: "Well…when you put it that way it does sound bad, but don't doubt yourself. I mean my brother might be better than you…"

Cobran "Shut up!" he ordered as he started to shake with rage from that very statement alone "I told you I didn't want to hear it!"

Stan: "And he might have beat you and might even do it again…"

Cobran:"I told you to shut up!" he ordered again, now shaking even more. He began to feel something begin to brew in him, a power, but not an ordinary one, a dark power he'd never felt nor did he think he would ever feel before.

Stan: "But you're still a good fighter. I know you and Logan both want to be the most powerful warrior, and my brother might achieve that, but if you don't there's nothing wrong with-" but he cut himself off upon seeing Aindrea shoot up to his feet and whip his head round at Stan.

Cobran:"I SAID SHUT UP!" he roared in the boy's face, but in doing so, something happened.

Cobran's eyes flashed this horrible color, his sclera's turned red, his eyes a horrid bright green, and his slits turned into these menacing black slits, only for a second before returning to normal. Then, in a split second, Stan felt a pain growing inside him, one that was unbearable especially for someone of his age, before Boom…his stomach exploded. Blood went flying out of the boy's stomach and splattered everywhere, some of his inside organs could be seen all mashed into pieces and some were now hanging out of his stomach as he fell to the floor from the sheer pain he was feeling. The Mangham could feel his life slowly begin to drain away with each passing second, and all that time he had to withstand such a horrible pain.

* * *

The sound of his stomach exploding was massive and could be heard for a few miles. Everyone in the stadium heard it but that wasn't many as the only ones left were Logan, Vincent, Abigail, Gracie and their families, and even they did not know what the sound was and were confused by it all the same.

Abigail:" What was that?"

Logan: "I'll check it out!" he responded as he jumped off his seat in the stalls and ran into the waiting room. He took a look around and found there was no one in the room, and used his teachings from Goku to try and sense out where the noise had come from.

"The sound came from somewhere in here…wait is that…(sniff)…blood I smell?" the Mangham decided to follow the scent he had caught, and was lead down the hallway leading to the back locker room. As he turned the corner to the room, he saw Cobran staring at his hands in shock.

"Cobran what was that sou-"but he didn't finish, he didn't want to finish when he saw what Aindrea was looking at. The Mangham came round the corner and saw the blood on the walls, some organs lying on the floor, and his little brother in a pool of his own blood on the ground, with a massive hole in his stomach.

"Wh-what ha-happened?" he managed to get out as he slowly walked and knelt by his brothers side, trembling the whole time.

Cobran:"I-I-I don't know…" he barely managed to get out

Logan: "Well don't just stand there! Get help!"

Cobran: "R-Right" he responded before running out the room and down the hall.

The hybrid heard his brother coughing, and put both hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding, though it was in vein as the wound was too great to heal or help. Tears started to fall from both brothers eyes as both knew what the situation looked like it would come to.

Logan: "Come on Stan…stay with me!"

Stan :"(cough) I don't (cough) don't think I am…big bro…"

Logan: "NO! Don't talk like this you will get through this!"

Stan: "Logan…" he started as he grabbed his brothers arm "…We both know…what's about to happen…and (cough) there's no way to stop it…"

Logan: "Please Stan save your energy!"

Stan: "I'm sorry…Logan…but this looks to be…where my journey ends…"

Just then, both Mangham's heard another set of footsteps coming down the hallway, then turned to see Abigail run in the room.

Abigail: "Logan what's going on in-(Gasp)" she responded upon seeing the sight before her, and quickly running over to and kneeling down by Stan's other side "What happened?!"

Logan:" I don't know, but I do know that Stan's gonna die! But I won't let it happen!"

Soon, Vincent and Gracie came running down the hallway and into the room, and both were mortified at the sight before them. Vincent knelt down by Logan and Gracie by Abigail.

Gracie: "You won't die Stan just hang on!"

Vincent: "Please little buddy, you gotta pull through!"

Stan: "I-I don't think I'm gonna ma-make it guys...I-I can feel m-myself…slipping a-away…"

Logan: "No! You will make it! Please don't die on us!"

Stan :"(cough) I'm sorry I won't be around to see you guys all fulfil your dreams…and I'm a little sad I won't get to fulfil mine…" Vincent's head collapsed into his hands, Gracie and Abigail both hugged each other to try and comfort one another, and Logan held his left hand on the wound and held his brothers hand with his right while they all cried together.

Logan:" I see now that…there is no stopping this and that…breaks my heart knowing you're not gonna be around little brother…but before you go I want to tell you a little something. When you do…pass on in a few moments you're gonna go to a place known as Otherworld, a very nice place. When you get there, ask for a guy named Goku and tell him I sent you…he'll be nice to you and help you…" he explained right before Stan tightened his grip on his brother's hand.

Stan:" I will…and know that even though I may leave you guys today…I will al-always be with you all…always…" he explained before Logan pulled his little brother into a hug.

Logan:" I and all of us here…love you little bro…"

Stan: "An-And I love all of you…this is goodbye…" Stan and Logan's grip on each other tightened a little, before Logan felt his little brothers hands start to slip off his back, before they dropped lifeless like the rest of himself.

But Logan's grip never loosened, he didn't want his last embrace with his brother to end short, he wanted it to last a little longer. All around him he could hear his friends crying their eyes out and more footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps were from all the parents and some medical staff that Cobran had gone and fetched, who was strangely nowhere to be found. When they arrived, they were as saddened by the sight as the young ones were.

Logan's Dad: "OH god…Xiro could you please…take the children outside…?"

Xiro: "R-Right dad…" he responded before he walked over to the children "Come on guys…let's leave…" the two girls helped each other up, then walked over to Vincent and helped him stand to his feet before standing near the door. Xiro put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on Logan…let the adults take care of him…"

Logan looked at him for a minute before nodding and slowly placing his little brother's body down. He stared at it for a few minutes before kissing him on the forehead and standing up.

Logan: "Goodbye little bro…" he said as he and the others silently bid farewell to their deceased friend.

After the group of adults had gathered round and hid Stan from sight of the group, Xiro led the group out the room and began walking them down the hall. All four of them stood in a row: Abigail on the left, then Logan, then Vincent and Gracie on the right with Xiro behind them. The four young ones all held each other's hands as they slowly got closer to the bright light coming from the doorway, then walked through it as it began to shine brighter.


	8. Chapter 7:The War

Chapter 7:The War

* * *

And so 3 years passed after that sad and fateful day. Things didn't seem the same for a while, especially for the four friends as they'd lost someone who felt like family. Of course for one of them that literally was the case. It took them all a while to deal with the loss of Stan, but some more than others, especially Logan who took the longest. He'd lost his little brother who he'd loved ever since the day he met. Now he was gone and Logan felt like a piece of him was missing. Over time he managed to cope with it and life returned to normal, but there was always that part of everyone that wished Stan was with them.

The four friends were now all about 16 and life seemed to be going well. Recently, the city of Harthill started a war against their enemy clan, the Henkai, a large group of hybrids who used to be part of the city, but disagreed with the way the city was run and the rules the hybrids were forced to follow, and decided to leave and form their own clan that would eventually take down Harthill and claim it as their own. The city's forces all got together and went off to fight, and word had returned after 6 months that the city had managed to win and push the enemy clan back, and they were humiliated by defeat. Every fighter who left to fight had returned as heroes. The four were happy they had won and nothing drastic had happened, but little did they know what was about to happen…

Logan was taking his daily walk around the city with Vincent. The two hadn't changed much in 3 years, they'd kept their looks relatively the same, save for a few differences that come with age. Logan hadn't changed much, only difference being that he lost his tail. Same for Vincent but he also had different gloves, still brown but now fingerless.

Vincent: "No way! That actually happened?"

Logan:"Yeah! Apparently they come from the anti-version of Mobius which has now been renamed Moebius. Apparently it took the Freedom Fighters a week to get rid of them"

Vincent: "Man, imagine what other kind of worlds are out there"

Logan:" The possibilities could be endless"

Suddenly, the two heard a running coming from behind them and turned to see Abigail and Gracie running up to them. They had also stayed mostly the same, Abigail had changed her look a bit, she had straightened her hair, changed her shoes to ones that were red at the back and white at the front, changed her top to a long sleeved red and black one that was the same color as her shoes and trousers, but she had kept her tail unlike the boys. Gracie had changed her old black jeans with the orange accessories, to ones without the accessories, she had new fingerless gloves and she had lost her tail like the boys had.

Logan:"Hey girls what's up?"

Abigail: "We have to hurry to the city center!"

Vincent: "Why what's going on?"

Gracie: "Abi's fathers found out something seriously bad that could endanger the city!"

Logan: "Come on then let's hurry!" he ordered and with that, the four friends started to run towards the city center.

* * *

When they arrived, it seemed that everyone from the city was there. The four met up with John, Gracie's brother, and Cobran, much to Logan's displeasure.

John was similar to his sister but was also older than the others being 18 years old, as he had the same shade of grey fur she did, long red quills at the back with a red Mohawk going down the middle of his hair, peach skin, grey jeans, black boots similar to Xiros but with a grey stripe down the middle instead, black fingerless glove, a black open shirt, and yellow eyes. Cobran hadn't changed much either, he still had his jeans and black belt like Logan still did, his hair was relatively the same, still messy and spiky but now his hair had grey tips at the end of it, his shoes were now black with purple stripes, and he had a purple jacket which he kept open and had a black collar.

They watched as the city's High Chief, Abigail's father and leader of the city, walked up on a small platform looking out over the crowd.

High Chief: "Attention everyone! I'm afraid I have dire news. Our enemy clan, the Henkai, has teamed up with horrible dictator Eggman in order to try and destroy our city and our people. Unfortunately, we cannot fight them as our forces won't stand up to our enemy's increased power, and some of our men are still recovering from some injuries they gained in the battle, leaving our numbers dwindled. As much as I hate to say it, we are doomed unless a miracle presents its self"

Suddenly everyone started to panic and talk amongst themselves, discussing whether they were going to die or not from the Henkais attack. All except one was worried, and that one was Logan. He ran up on the platform and shouted to the whole crowd, making them all shut up and listen.

Logan:" I WILL FIGHT THEM!" everyone was completely gob smacked. Everyone recognized Logan's extreme power, demonstrated by the tournament, but still questioned whether he could take on a whole army by himself "I might not be an entire army, but damn it all I'm not just gonna stand by while those assholes try and take my city. I will go and fight them, even if I have to do it alone"

Cobran:"You won't have to Mangham" he called from behind, catching his fellow hybrids attention. Logan had turned to see Cobran, John and Vincent now walking up stage to join him "We will fight with you!"

All four of them were incredibly strong for that age, outclassing pretty much every other warrior in the city. Logan and Cobran were powerful because of their training, and both Vincent and John had been trained more by Logan and were now even more powerful. The whole city was completely flabbergasted by these fours bravery. With no army to combat them, would these four be enough? The high chief walked up to Logan, who stood in front of the other three.

High Chief: "Do you four know what you're getting yourselves into?"

Logan: "We do sir, and we will risk everything to make sure our city stays safe!" he explained with the other three nodded in response.

Cobrans father, who was one of the high chief's advisors, walked up to his side and spoke up.

Cobrans Father: "Sir, surely we can't send four teenagers to fight a war can we?"

High Chief:" I understand your concern, but these four are no ordinary warriors. I have sensed their power levels…"

Logan (in his head):"Whoa, I didn't know he knew how to do that as well…"

High Chief: "And I have to say these four have a higher power level than all our army put together. I have no doubt that these four will save our city!" and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers "You will set off to one of our outposts near the enemy's operations in a few days. Until then, rest, train and do all you can to prepare yourselves for what you will have to do!" all four bowed in response before they walked off the platform.

* * *

A few days passed and the four were ready to go. During those few days, they were told where the nearest base they had to the enemy clan was, and that because Cobran was the highest class among them, he would be in charge, again much to Logan's displeasure. It was time for the four to leave, but not before goodbyes were given. Everyone except Cobran had said goodbye to their parents. Gracie hugged John and Logan.

Gracie: "You two idiots look out for each other and don't get killed" she ordered as she hugged John and Logan.

Logan: "Don't worry, we'll be fine" he responded as the hug ended.

John: "We'll be back, we promise" Gracie nodded, then made her way over to Vincent and started saying her goodbyes to him.

John went over to his parents to say goodbye, at the same time Cobrans father put his hand on his sons shoulder.

Cobrans father: "Son, lead this team to victory and come back as heroes"

Cobran:"I will, you have my word" he responded as his father patted his shoulder and walked off "I swear, I will prove to you what a great warrior I am" he said to himself before walking over to John, who was ready to go.

Vincent: "Don't worry, we'll be fine. By the looks of it we'll be back before you know it" he explained to Gracie as the two were hugging.

Gracie:" I know it's just…I'll miss you, all of you, even Cobran"

Vincent:"Hehe, I know I'll miss you guys as well, but we will come back" she nodded in response right before the two separated and she went back to her parents.

Abigail had said goodbye to them all except Logan. She walked up to him. After a few seconds of staring at each other she jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

Abigail: "Please don't die, come back to us. Promise me"

Logan:" I promise" he explained as he hugged her tightly before letting go, then walking over to his team.

Vincent: "We all ready?"

Cobran: "Yes. Alright let's go!" he ordered and the four started to walk off out the city, and into the great beyond, ready to combat their enemy.

* * *

And so nearly a whole month passed since the four set off to fight the Henkai, and the war between the four and the enemy clan had really heated up. The four had singly handily taken on pretty much every warrior from their enemy clan and defeated them, as well as all the forces that had been supplied to them by Eggman. The only one left of the enemy clan was their leader, and he certainly wasn't happy. He was in contact with Eggman over a communication device that showed a hologram of Eggman as they talked.

Enemy Clan Leader:" I can't believe this! All of my army has been defeated by bloody teenagers! It's ridiculous! And what's worse is that your troops didn't help as they were defeated as easily!"

Eggman: "Don't get snippy with me you little rodent! Don't forget it was I who helped your clan back on their feet after you were defeated, and I'm the one who supplied you with all those resources and upgrades to help you, AND don't forget I'm the one who controls that little chip I put in your head which allows me to make your brain go Kaboom at the simple push of a button!" by this time the Enemy leader had shut up completely and was no quaking in fear a little "So are we ready to listen now?"

Enemy Clan Leader: "What am I going to do?"

Eggman: "Lucky for you, I've managed to track down those little teenagers base for you to attack"

Enemy Clan Leader: "How am I going to attack them when the only one left is me?!"

Eggman: "Oh I've taken care of that. I designed a little upgrade for you that should give you an edge, and it should be arriving any minute now" a few seconds after those words left his mouth, there was a large rumbling behind the Enemy leader and he turned around to see a giant mech suit land in front of him.

Enemy Clan Leader: "OH yes…that'll do nicely…" he explained as his expression of fear turned to one of an evil smile similar to the one on Eggman's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the four teenagers, they were all relaxing in their base that the city had built near the Henkais operations, well what was their operations until the 4 teenagers destroyed them. John was drawing in his notepad, Vincent was sitting on a chair and watching the TV, Cobran was reading a book and Logan was watching out over the view provided by the windows in the base.

Vincent:"Hey Logan, why don't you relax a little more? We defeated their clan and should be going home in a few days"

Logan:"Yeah we defeated them, but there's still their leader left, and who knows what he could be up to"

John: "I'm sure he's just gonna be throwing a tantrum because he was beat by a bunch of teenagers" all of them, even Cobran chuckled at that.

Logan:" I guess you're right but still…" he remarked as he continued to stare out the window.

Just then, he noticed several objects moving through the sky and getting closer to the base "What the-?" he asked himself before he took a closer look at what was headed for them.

His eyes widened in shock upon discovering that the objects heading towards them were in fact missiles and they were heading at some speeds directly for the jumped down and started to run to the others while yelling "GET DOWN!" and they did as he said as several missiles hit the base and caused a huge explosion, destroying most of the base and creating not only a huge cloud of smoke, but several patches of fire scattered around the now destroyed base.

* * *

After a few seconds, a large piece of rubble from the now destroyed base started to shake, until a hand punched through it and threw the massive piece of rubble off them. That hand belonged to Logan, who was now a bit bruised and bloody from the explosion, as well as being a bit burnt. He took a look around until he spotted Johns arm sticking out another large bit of rubble. He rushed over and threw the rubble off him to find John bloody and with a broken leg. The Mangham helped him up, walked him over to the nearby wall, then set him down somewhere he'd be safer and more comfortable.

Logan: "Easy pal, just rest for now"

John:"Alright…" he managed to say before falling unconscious.

Just then, Logan heard someone else moving around in the rubble, and turned to see Vincent walking out from the destruction. He too was bloody, bruised and burnt from the explosion, but he also had his left eye closed from the pain and the right one was damaged, with the white in his eyes now turned black.

Logan: "Dude are you alright? Your eyes messed up!"

Vincent:" I know! When the explosion hit, some rubble pierced one of my eyes and scrapped across the other, but I can still see fine!"

Logan: "Well I'm glad to know you're alright, cause were gonna need all the help we can get to fight whatever fired those things. Where's Cobran?" as if in response to his question, Logan heard some coughing from behind him before he saw Cobran, also bruised, bloody and burnt, walk out from the rubble.

Cobran :"( cough) Right here!"

Vincent: "What did fire those things?" he asked right before he took his bandana off his head and wrapped it around his wounded eye, leaving his now black sclera'd eye exposed.

Logan:" I don't know, but I do know I'm going to kick its ass! Come on!" he shouted before the three started to crawl out the rubble.

* * *

They eventually came to a part of the rubble they could lie down and be in cover. The hybrids watched as a giant mech suit with Eggman's symbol on its arm, landed in front of them and took a few steps towards the three before stopping. The head compartment of the mech opened up and revealed the Enemy Clan Leader.

Enemy Clan Leader: "Think I would let you just beat my clan without me putting up a fight?! Well now that I have my new suit, I'm going to tear you all apart!" he explained as the suits head compartment closed back up and the mech started to charge at the three.

Vincent: "We'll see about that you bastard!" he shouted as he jumped up out of cover and ran at the mech.

The Mangham went to get up and fight alongside his comrade, but Aindrea forced him back down into cover.

Logan: "What are you doing?!"

Cobran: "That idiots gonna get himself killed! As your commander, I order you to stay down!"

Logan: "So you're just gonna let him get killed? I'm going up!"

Cobran: "NO I ORDER YOU TO STAY DOWN!"

Logan knew he didn't want to listen to him, but he did anyway and watched helplessly thinking Vincent could handle it. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel something dwelling inside him, a dark power he would discover in time.

* * *

Vincent launched at the mech and punched it right in its left leg with his right arm. The mech swung at him to crush him using its right arm, with Younge dodging it by preforming a backflip into the air, then charging up a small energy blast in his left hand and throwing it right in the mechs face. The mech fell back a bit before firing a bunch of missiles at Vincent as he was about to land on the ground. He managed to dodge most of them by sidestepping out the way, but the last few managed to hit him and sent him flying across the ground.

Younge got up and cracked his neck before jumping and left punching the mech so hard in the stomach it fell over. Vincent jumped on the mech and kept punching it over and over, causing massive amounts of damage, before the mech finally grabbed him with its right hand and slammed him on the ground. The mech got up and squeezed him before slamming him on the ground again, then dragging him across it before throwing him up and blasting him with a another bunch of missiles. Younge hit the ground, slowly got up onto all fours, then puked up some blood.

Vincent: "OH man…"

Enemy Clan Leader: "What's wrong boy, feeling a little weak?" he asked as the mech ran up to Vincent and right kicked him across the ground.

The mech then picked him up with both hands and started to squeeze him extremely hard, causing Vincent to throw up more blood as he screamed in pain. Younge got his right arm free and fired a small blast right in the mechs face causing it to drop him. The mech walked up to him and stood on him with its left foot, before grabbing his right arm and ripping it off, causing Vincent to start yelling in pain, holding the area where his arm had once been to try and ease the pain, but to no avail.

The Mangham began growing angrier and went to get up and help him, but Aindrea forced him to stay down again. Logan could feel the dark power inside him grow more and more.

The mech then lifted Vincent up by grabbing both his legs with his right hand, and then grabbed hold of his body with his left hand.

"When I said I was going to rip you apart…I MEANT IT!" he roared right before the mech ripped Vincent's legs off and threw them flying into the distance. Younge erupted in screams of pain, unable to do anything to help himself, having only one arm left.

* * *

The Mangham finally lost it and stood up. His eyes flashed and turned from their normal light blue color, to a dark and evil red.

Cobran: "Logan, I ordered you to STAY DOWN!"

Logan:"FUCK OFF!" he shouted in response before flying off towards the mech. Cobran clenched his fist before flying after him.

The Mangham came at super speeds and double punched the mechs arm so hard, it dinted it and caused him to drop Vincent. Logan caught him before he hit the ground, then flew him back down to John and laid him beside him. He then flew back up and right side kicked the mech in the stomach, with Cobran backing him and coming flying in and left punched the mech in the back of the head before back flipping off, charging a small energy blast in the same hand and blasting it in the back.

The mech span round at incredible speeds and punched both of them flying across the ground with its right arm. The mech jumped up and smashed both its fists on Aindrea, then started punching him over and over, until the Mangham came flying from the side and tackled it off him before helping his comrade to his feet.

Logan: "You alright?"

Cobran: "I'm fine! I think he broke my arm though!" he complained as he held his left arm with his right.

Logan:"Can you still fight?"

Cobran:"Of course I can!"

Both warriors nodded at one another before they charged at the mech once more. Both hybrids punched the mech in the stomach with their right fist at the exact same time, causing it to stumble and begin falling to the ground. However right before it did, Logan used the afterimage to get underneath the mech and grab hold of it, then using all his strength, he managed to lift it above his head for a few moments, before throwing it into the air.

The mech reached some height in the sky, and right as it was about to come down, Cobran teleported above it and slammed both his feet down into the mechs chest, forcing it down to the ground faster than it would have originally, and right before it made impact with the ground, Aindrea leapt off the mech as it hit the ground and was stuck in a massive crater, the fate of the machine hid by a shroud of smoke.

Both warriors met up with one another and high-fived each other, believing to have defeated the mech, when out of nowhere, they heard a rumbling coming from the smoke. The entire cloud of smoke disappeared in an instant and revealed the mech suit, now with its massive chest compartment open and a massive cannon stretching out of it. The cannon started to glow yellow before a bright yellow ball of energy appeared at the end of the cannon.

Logan and Cobran: "OH shit…" the two spoke in unison upon realizing what was about to happen.

A massive yellow energy wave burst out of the cannon and was headed right for the two teenagers. Both warriors had to do something otherwise they were about to experience a world of hurt. Logan threw both his hands out while Cobran threw his only good arm and they caught the attack and stopped it from hitting them, but considering how tired and hurt the two were, not to mention how much power the beam contained, it was a real struggle keeping the beam from overwhelming them.

Unfortunately, it eventually did and the two were consumed into the massive wave of energy before a massive yellow explosion followed and the two were sent flying across the ground, now being seriously hurt. The Mangham barely managed to stand to his feet and crack his neck after being hit by the attack. He looked down and saw Aindrea grabbing at his arm while fighting off all the other kinds of pain he was feeling, giving Logan the knowledge there was no way he could fight anymore.

* * *

Back in the mech suit, the enemy clan leader spotted something flashing on his dash, and touched it in order to see what it was about. A small hologram of Eggman appeared in front of him and began communicating with him.

Eggman: "So how's it going then? I assume you have them beat?"

Enemy Clan Leader: "Indeed, they're down to only one, and I'm pretty sure he can't fight me-"

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" he heard someone shout from outside, interrupting him while he was speaking to Eggman.

He looked up to see what was happening outside, and was shocked when he saw a massive light blue energy wave headed right for him. He moved the mech to block the energy wave, but the wave went right through the mechs arms, hit its chest and pushed against it for a few seconds, before it pierced straight through the other side of the mech, and completely obliterated it with a massive explosion of light.

* * *

Logan uncovered his eyes to see what was left after his attack, and wasn't all surprised to find the mech was in shambles, its legs there, one arm there, and what was left was lying on its back staring at the sky with a few sparks coming out of it. The Mangham walked over to it, jumped on top of the machine, and ripped the head piece off to find the Enemy Clan Leader, not exactly looking his best, lying in a small puddle of his own blood, and with a massive trail of blood coming from his head and going down over his right eye.

Enemy Clan Leader: "You think you've…won today boy? You think…that with my defeat…your city is safe…?"

Logan: "Looks that way, you're clearly in no position to fight back, and anything that you have planned, I can stop no problem"

Enemy Clan Leader: "Mark my words boy…" he started as managed to pull his right arm free, and revealed he was in fact holding a samurai sword in that hand, "I will have my revenge…on you, I will not live…with the disgrace of being beaten…by a teenager…one day…you and your city…will burn…" he explained before thrusting the sword through his chest, then falling back down into the puddle, staring at Logan with his slowly life-draining eyes, that changed to that horrible pattern, red sclera's, green irises and those black slits for pupils "Mark…my…words…" he finished before he fell lifeless and his eyes went back to their original color.

The Mangham stared down at him for a few moments, until he saw something flashing on the HUD of the mech, knelt down and pressed it, creating a small hologram of Eggman appear.

Eggman: "What?! Who are you? Where's my associate?!"

Logan:"He's dead. As for who I am, you don't need to know that, yet. I assume I have the pleasure of talking to the famous Doctor Eggman?"

Eggman:"Wait a minute! You're one of those teenage warriors aren't you?! You've been going around destroying my troops that I had assist the Henkai! I must say I've been very impressed by you and your team, 4 teenagers singlehandedly taking on and defeating an entire legion of warriors with the combined assistance of killer robots. I could use warriors like you in my Eggman Empire, and as it seems, several position have opened up that you and your friends could have. So what do you say boy?"

Logan: "Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid me and my boys have a strict policy that we don't work with complete monsters! But all the same, it was a pleasure talking to you doctor, and an even greater pleasure taking out your weak excuses for troopers…" he explained in a cocky and insulting manner as he stood up "…until next time Eggman!" he remarked before smashing the HUD of the mech to pieces with a strong left stomp, causing the hologram to disappear.

He jumped down off the mech and noticed there was a large oil trail that had been leaked out from it when it had been sent flying from his Kamehameha wave. Logan used his right leg and kicked the trail so fast he managed to cause a spark and ignite the trail. As he walked away from the mech, he could hear and feel the explosion caused by the trail that annihilated what was left of the mech, and left a massive patch of fire behind him. The Mangham picked up Aindrea and flew him down to the other two, and set him down beside them. He then walked over to the communications machine, which was still working lucky for him, and started to enter a bunch of codes in order to contact the city.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Logan Mangham one of the young warriors fighting the Henkai! Repeat, this is Logan Mangham! We need assistance!" he yelled into the communicator, and was fortunate enough to receive a response from Cobrans Father.

Cobrans father: "This is the Commander speaking. Logan, what's the problem?"

Logan: "We've been attacked. The base is completely destroyed and everyone's seriously hurt. I've managed to sustain minor injuries in order to communicate with you"

Cobrans father: "Understood! I'm on my way with a medical team now. We'll meet you half way!"

Logan: "Understood" he responded before the transmission ended.

The Mangham had help on the way now, he just needed to figure a way to carry everyone to get there. He grabbed some left over rope and used it to tie Vincent to his back, then picked up John and slung him over his shoulder left shoulder, almost falling over after being reminded of how well built John was, and also how heavy he was. With the other two secured, he picked up Cobran and slung him over the other shoulder. After flying out of the remains of the base, he started to run to the rendezvous point that he and Cobrans Father had arranged, never stopping or taking a break.

* * *

After a few hours of non-stop running Logan arrived at the rendezvous, and was annoyed to find no one was there yet. Minutes later, he sensed some people from Harthill headed towards him, and spotted Cobrans Father alongside the medic team he described, pulling up to him in a medical transport car. The Mangham handed the medic team the three injured but refused treatment himself, claiming he was fine despite his injuries. After a few minutes, Logan explained about how they defeated the combined forces of the Henkai and Eggman, as well as defeating the Enemy Clan Leader who committed suicide after his defeat, thereby eradicating what was left of the Henkai Clan.

Cobrans Father: "So is that everything?"

Logan: "Just about"

Cobrans Father:"Well with the Henkai eliminated, the city won't have to worry about their highly trained warriors coming after us, but we may have also gained a new and more powerful enemy in Doctor Eggman"

Logan:"Even if that is the case sir, I will defend my city against his horrible ways"

Medic 1:"Sir we have a problem!"

Cobrans father: "What is it?"

Medic 2:"John and Cobran can be treated when we get back to the city, their injuries are serious but nothing that will kill them, but Vincent's case is too serious. Our city doesn't have the resources to help him in his condition. There's a very high chance he could die"

Cobrans father:"Damn, what do we do?"

Logan: "Wait I think I've got something!"

Cobrans father: "What?"

Logan: "The city of Mobotropolis is really advanced, beyond anything we have, I'm sure they could help us! Plus it's the home of the Freedom Fighters, they should be more than happy to help us, they are heroes after all!"

Cobrans father: "That could work, but we'd never get there in time!"

Logan:" I can get him there, trust me!"

Cobrans father:" Alright, gentlemen get the patient ready to go!"

Both medics: "Right"

After a few minutes, Younge was patched up so he wouldn't lose any more blood, and strapped around Logan's back so he could get there quickly. Then, once he was ready, Logan flew up and off to Mobotropolis to save his friends life.


	9. Chapter 8:Mobotropolis

Chapter 8:Mobotropolis

* * *

After 17 hours of non-stop flying, Logan was getting really close to Mobotropolis, however he was almost all out of energy, having not fully mastered flight yet. He flew down and landed on the ground and managed to get a few breathes back.

Logan: "How you holdin up Vince?"

Vincent: "Well…it really hurts…but I'll live…hopefully…"

Logan: "Don't worry pal, you'll get through this, just rest for now" he spoke before he started to walk the rest of the way in order to consume energy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of Mobotropolis, the Freedom Fighters were all relaxing in the city. Eggman hadn't attacked in months, and no villains seemed to be on the horizon, so for now they could chill out. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Rotor were all relaxing by the Lake of Rings, with Bunnie and Sally sat on one of the benches and Sonic and Rotor stood around them. It looked like it would be a normal day, until Sonic felt something was up. He walked away from the bench and stared out into the distance.

Rotor: "Something the matter Sonic?"

Sonic:" I don't know Rote. I feel like…somethings about to happen, but I don't know why. Probably ate a bad chilidog earlier or somethin"

Bunnie: "Ya think we're gonna get attacked?"

Sonic: "No, nothing that bad…"

Just then, Nicole the holo-lynx materialized herself before the Freedom Fighters.

Sally: "Nicole, is something wrong?"

Nicole: "Not wrong, but it's unusual"

Sonic:" I knew it"

Nicole: "Me and Tails detected something land not too far from the city"

Rotor: "What was it?"

Nicole: "A Mobian, and he seemed to be carrying something"

Out of nowhere, Antoine came running towards the others.

Antoine: "Everyone come quickly. Zhere is someone approaching le city!"

* * *

The Freedom Fighters rushed off to the front of the city, where they were joined by Tails. They went outside the city gates and saw what Antoine was talking about. There was someone moving towards the city, carrying something on his back, though it was unclear what. The figure managed to get a few more steps closer before collapsing to their knees, probably out of exhaustion. The others rushed over to help him. Sonic leaned down and helped him up.

Sonic:"Hey man you alright? What's your name?" he asked as he noticed the several bruises and blood parts all over the figure.

Logan: "My name is Logan, Logan Mangham, and you have to help me!"

Sally: "What's wrong?"

Logan: "My friend is seriously hurt. My city doesn't have the resources to help him and you guys are my only hope. I know Mobotropolis is extremely advanced, and you guys are the closest people I know that could probably save him!" he explained as he brought Vincent off his back and showed him to the Freedom Fighters, who gasped at what a terrible condition he was in.

Sally: "Sonic, Tails, get him to the hospital!"

Sonic and Tails: "Right" they responded as Sonic picked him up and he and Tails ran off.

Sally and Bunnie picked Logan up by putting his arms round their shoulders and started to carry him.

Sally: "C'mon let's take him to Freedom HQ"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at Freedom HQ and started patching up his wounds. Sonic and Tails joined them soon after they had taken Vincent to the hospital.

Tails: "So how did your friend end up like that Logan? How did you end up here so hurt as well?"

Logan :"(sigh) About a month ago my city's enemy clan, the Henkai, wanted to attack our city. They were humiliated by their defeat in the war that took place 6 months before that. In order to stand up to our city, they teamed up with Eggman to gain extra firepower. Our city's forces would never stand up to them so it seemed like we would lose. But me and my friends John, Cobran and Vincent stepped up to fight them by ourselves. Apparently we four together were stronger than all our city's warriors put together. And it was true as we single handily took out every warrior from our enemy clan as well as the forces that were supplied by Eggman.

Unfortunately one survived, and that was the Enemy Clan Leader. Eggman made him a mech suit that would give him an edge over us and attacked our base. After a long fight we defeated him but we were all hurt, especially Vincent as during the fight he got his arm and legs ripped off by the mech. I was less hurt than the others and managed to contact the city to send medical help. When I met them they told me Vincent's condition was too serious for our city to handle, as we didn't have the right resources, but I remembered hearing how advanced this city was so I flew all the way here"

Sally: "Wow…the four of you did that all on your own?"

Bunnie: "Wait a min…Logan? Logan Mangham?"

Logan: "Guessing you've heard of me?"

Tails: "Wait so you're the same warrior who won the Harthill Tournament Younger Division three years ago?"

Logan: "That's me"

Rotor:" I watched that fight as well, that was incredible!"

Sonic: "How did you pull off all those energy moves and stuff?"

Logan: "Trade secret…but I'm gonna be honest I don't like talking about that day…brings back bad memories…"

Antoine: "Memoriez? What happened?"

Logan:" I don't wanna talk about it…"

Nicole: "Fair enough"

Suddenly, there was a massive beeping coming from the computer room, and Tails rushed over and checked it out.

Tails: "Whoa…is this real?"

Sonic: "What is it?"

Tails: "Well remember after Enerjak attacked and I installed that machine that could scan and detect Chaos Energy?"

Bunnie:"Yeah?"

Tails: "It's going crazy! And apparently the source is coming from here! Hold on let me analyze this…" he explained as he began entering a few codes into the computer to activate the analysis.

As soon as the analysis finished and saw where the source was actually coming from, he was completely shocked. He turned and stared at the Mangham, causing the others to do so as well. The hybrid looked at everyone before turning back.

Logan: "What?" he asked confused, but everyone stayed silent for a few minutes until Sonic spoke up.

Sonic: "You're not saying that he's putting out that much chaos energy?"

Sally: "According to what you told me…that should mean he's putting out more energy than Enerjak…"

Rotor: "Is that even possible?"

Tails: "I've got an idea…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Logan was standing on the front of Tail's plane, The Tornado, as the young fox piloted them high above the city of Mobotropolis. The other Freedom Fighters were in the city, watching the sky's for Tails test. In Logan's hand, he held a Chaos Emerald, the yellow one to be exact. To him, it was incredible as it was his first time ever interacting with one.

Logan: "So let me get this straight…you want me to use the energy from this Chaos Emerald, to boost my already high levels of chaos energy, and preform a…what was it 'Chaos Blast'?"

Tails: "That's about it!"

Logan: "Well having spent the past few minutes only just learning how to do that move…I'm sure this will be fine, but can I ask, what's the purpose of me doing this?"

Tails:"For someone to have that kind of levels of Chaos Energy, it's unclear what their limits are and whether they should be considered a threat or not in future. A Chaos Blast uses up incredible levels of Chaos Energy, pretty much all one has before they have to recharge for a few moments. So if we can determine how strong you are, we'll know whether to class you as a threat or not in future, should you attack us"

Logan:"I can assure you, I would never attack you guys, and I've been fans of yours for years. I hate Eggman and all the opponents you face with everything I can muster. I'd much rather join you guys and fight by your side than go against you"

Tails: "I'm sure we could arrange something like that. Now remember, maximum power when you preform it. Now get ready, it's nearly time to go"

Logan:" I know and alright!"

* * *

Back in the city, the other Freedom Fighters were standing by and watching the two go higher and higher.

Sally: "Nicole's already put the shield up ready"

Sonic: "Good, cause I get the feeling this is gonna be a pretty big blast"

* * *

The Tornado had reached the highest point it was able to, and so it was time for Logan to go. He neared the edge of the plane and got ready to jump.

Tails: "As soon as you get a good altitude, unleash it!"

Logan: "Right" he yelled in response.

He charged up a bit of energy and launched himself flying into the air and kept going, using all the energy he could in order to get as high into the atmosphere as possible. As he continued his ascent, he started absorbing all the Chaos Energy he could from the Emerald, while Tails got a safe distance away and Nicole made sure the shields were at max power. When the Mangham was high enough into the air, he shouted at the top of his voice as he extended his arms out wide:

"CHAOS BLAST!" and as soon as those words left his mouth, he was engulfed in a huge flash of destructive yellow light that spread for miles and was enormous. It was so massive in fact, that if he were to perform this feat on the ground, he would've no doubt wiped out a small island. It didn't stop, it just kept going and grew by the littlest bit every few seconds. The Freedom Fighters were completely gob smacked by this spectacle, and so was any other citizen that saw it, well not any citizen, every citizen of the city saw it.

* * *

Tails: "It's huge…" the fox remarked to himself as he brought the plane around to land.

Sally: "OH sweet Mobius…"

Antoine:"Mon dieu!"

Bunnie: "Oh mah stars…"

Rotor: "Incredible…"

Sonic: "Not even Super Sonic or Super Shadow could make a blast that big…"

* * *

After a few minutes, the blast finally subsided and there Logan floated in the sky. His entire body felt like it was on fire, all of his veins were popping and stressed from the amount he'd put out in the attack, and his eyes had temporarily changed from his normal light blue to the same yellow color as the emerald. He took a few deep breathes, as his eyes returned to normal, before he flew back down into the city and met up with the freedom fighters.

Logan: "So, did you guys like the light show?"

Sonic: "How do you do this stuff?"

Logan: "Not sure, I guess though I do remember a guy telling me I would grow up to do some incredible things"

Sally: "What did this person see your future?" everyone laughed at the thought. Not that they noticed but Logan's was more of a nervous chuckle.

Logan:"Hehe yeah…funny…"

* * *

An hour passed after that, and Nicole informed Logan that Vincent's surgery was finished. He rushed over to the hospital and sat patiently until his friend came out. He waited for about ten minutes before he was approached by a Doctor by the name of Doctor Quack.

Doctor Quack: "Your friend is fine Logan, he's made a full recovery but there was no way to regrow his legs, so we had to replace them with some bionic ones"

Logan: "Can he still walk?"

Doctor Quack: "See for yourself" was his answer as from out the doors Vincent walked.

His right arm was now bionic with a black support device around his elbow, he had a similar device around his other elbow as well, his light grey jeans had been turned into shorts and revealed his new bionic legs, each with similar support devices in red around his knees, upper legs, and his feet, his sclera's were now black but his eyes were still green, and his headband had been moved so that it now covered his left eye.

The Mangham was horrified by his friend's condition. Here he stood, now looking like a cyborg, no way of going back to the man he was, and it was all because he didn't get up and help him in time. The hybrid got up and ran over to his fellow hybrid before he started hugging him.

Logan: "OH my god Vincent, I'm sorry I let this happen to you!"

Vincent:"Hey it's alright pal it wasn't your fault" he said as he returned the gesture.

Logan: "No it was. I could have got up and saved you but Cobran kept forcing me to stay down. I knew I should have ignored him but I didn't!"

Vincent:" I don't care about that. I'm just glad I'm still standing and that the city's safe. Don't worry"

Logan: "Are you sure?"

Vincent: "I'm sure, besides you killed the guy in return for what he did and what he planned to do, so it's all good"

Logan: "Thanks pal"

* * *

After staying in Mobotropolis for a day, the Freedom Fighters gave them a lift back to their city. They dropped them outside their city and began saying their goodbyes.

Logan:"Thank you for all you've done" he said as he shook Sonics hand.

Sonic:"We're Freedom Fighters, its what we do"

Tails:"Be sure you come visit again soon"

Vincent:"We will, until then!"

With that, Sonic and Tails jumped back on The Tornado, and after one last wave goodbye, the two took off back to Mobotropolis. The Mangham and Younge then made their way back into the city. They were soon greeted by their friends and family, who were so glad the two had returned. They were a little shocked about Vincent's new metallic parts, but they were just glad he was still alive. After being welcomed back by most of the others Logan was greet by a massive hug from Abigail.

Abigail:" I knew you'd come back!"

Logan:"Hey I don't break my promises"

Abigail:" I missed you so much"

Logan: "And I missed you too"

Before the two could talk more, Logan was approached by Cobran, whose left arm was now in a slink after it was broken in the battle.

Cobran: "Excuse me Logan, could I have a word with you?"

Logan: "Er sure what's up?" he asked as he ended his hug with Abigail.

Cobran: "Well I wanted to say…I'm sorry"

Logan:"Huh?"

Cobran: "For the past few years, I've been a jerk to you, when you were only trying to be my friend and be nice. Yesterday when I ordered you to stay down but you ignored it to save Vincent, then carrying us all that way showed me how wrong I was about you. So I'm sorry…think we can be friends?" he asked before extending his good hand out for a hand shake.

Logan: "I'd be more than happy to be friends Cobran, though I'm a little annoyed it took you this long to realize" he responded as he shook his hand.

Cobran: "What can I say…" he started to walk off "I'm stubborn" he remarked as he left, making Logan smile.

Logan (in his head):"Well if Cobran can admit he was wrong, then I can admit my feelings" he turned to Abigail and grabbed her hand. "Hey Abi, can I talk to you?"

Abigail: "Sure" she responded before the two began to walk off.

* * *

The two walked off from the others until they were somewhere private and alone.

Abigail: "So what's this about? Why did we go away from everyone else?"

The Mangham took a deep breathe. He knew if he kept it in any longer he was going to explode. He took Woods' hands in his own and started to explain his feelings for her.

Logan: "Abi…I need to be honest with you…ever since we were kids…I've loved you…I never said anything as I didn't know whether or not to tell you but now I had to get it out…I love you Abigail and I always will"

She was speechless. She just couldn't think of anything to say. She'd never felt so happy before. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

Abigail: "Logan…I love you too…I have since we were young as well…I thought you would be my perfect man for when I was older and now I know that's true…I love you too and I won't stop"

The two hugged each other tightly before pulling away and staring in each other's eyes. Both were smiling with a few tears running down each other's eyes. Logan used one of his hands to wipe away the tears in one of her eyes then the two started to lean closer and closer to each other until their lips were millimeters away. Then Logan closed the gap between them and they shared a long and loving kiss for a while, not wanting to stop for anything after experiencing this amazing feeling. Eventually they stopped as both needed some air, but that didn't stop the smiles on their faces as they held each other closely. They stared there in private for a few moments, enjoying being in one another's company, before they started to walk back to everyone, arm in arm now a happy couple.


	10. Chapter 9:The Fall of Harthill

Chapter 9:The Fall of Harthill

* * *

After the war ended, the city enjoyed 4 years of peace. No attacks, no enemies to fight, everyone could just enjoy themselves again. Life continued for the group of six friends. Logan and Cobran got along now and they now invited him to hang out with them. Logan and Abigail's relationship bloomed and the two were always happy when they were together. Their romance inspired another two to get in a relationship and so Vincent and Gracie became a couple after they realized their love for each other. Logan and Cobran now sparred on a weekly basis with the others watching for fun. Those four years seemed great…for the most part.

* * *

It was now 2014 and Logan was 20 years old. He sat under his favorite tree, which he often used to clear his thoughts of bad memories, or remember some of the good times. Only this time he was remembering something bad that happened only a few months ago. What made it worse for him was thanks to his enhanced ability's, he could literally see what was happening in front of him. He remembered seeing Cobran just lose it after he and him were attacked by that shadowy figure, and the figure kept taunting Aindrea over and over again.

He remembered seeing Cobran nearly destroy many parts of the city as he tried to kill this opponent, rubble and fire everywhere from his attacks not hitting the figure, but hitting the buildings and the people and accidentally killing them. He remembered seeing Aindrea's eyes change colour, almost the same colour as they were the day of the tournament, when Logan came in to find Stan dying on the floor and Cobran shocked to the core, with those eyes. He also remembered seeing the Enemy Clan Leader with those eyes right before he died. He remembered how after that figure just disappeared, the High Chief and several others approached Aindrea to stop him.

High Chief: "What is the meaning of this Cobran?!"

Cobran: "That guy attacked us. I thought he was a serious danger so I decided to take him on, but he escaped unfortunately"

High Chief: "You call destroying the city a way of attacking?"

Cobran: "I did not mean to hurt the city, I was just so aggravated by his taunts that I lost focus as I tired destroying him!"

High Chief: "That is not the way of a hybrid warrior! You do not attempt to destroy your enemies, you defeat them! It is only if they are a serious threat that you kill them afterwards, not blindly cause death and destruction when trying to end your opponents life! Look at the damage you've caused in your battle!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up, forcing Cobran to take a look around at all he'd caused.

"You took so many lives in your rage and almost took more with the destruction of the city! You nearly made that whole building collapse! If Logan hadn't been there to support the building and put it back in place, who knows how many more casualties there might have been!"

Cobran: "I-I-"

High Chief: "I'm sorry Cobran, but because of your actions, you are to be considered a threat to the city, and so I hereby ban you from Harthill. You must leave"

Cobran: "What?! No please give me another chance! It was just my rage getting out of control, I can fix what I've done!"

High Chief: "I'm afraid I can't do that Cobran, now leave!"

And that's when Logan remembered seeing the emotion in Cobrans eyes, the utter sadness that he'd never seen in him. And that's when he turned to the Mangham, and his face of sadness turned to one of pure rage. Aindrea thought it was all Logan's fault, that he could have stopped him being banned if he had said something, but he didn't, and that enraged Cobran. He launched at the Mangham to attack him. And this part he remembered the most, and the part he hated the most. How Logan countered Cobran, and dealt him a blow to the stomach so powerful he was knocked out within seconds.

Logan: "I'm sorry…" he let out after he finished.

He dropped his now unconscious old friend to the ground and could only look on in horror at him. A group of guards took hold of Cobrans body, led him miles outside the city, and simply left him, alone. On that day, the Mangham felt so ashamed of himself, ashamed that he didn't do anything to help his comrade, or do anything to stop him in his rage so he could've saved those peoples lives.

* * *

The hybrid snapped out his flash back and sighed.

"Wherever you are my friend, I hope you are okay"

Just then, the Mangham heard someone walk up behind him, and he already knew who it was from their energy.

"Hey Abi" he said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Abigail: "Still worried about Cobran?"

Logan:"Yeah…"

Abigail: "I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is"

Logan: "You weren't there Abigail. You should have seen his face. His expression was of pure rage, and his eyes said he wanted revenge"

Abigail: "Well whatever he does, I know you'll either help him if he needs it, or stop him if he endangers us"

Logan: "You're damn right I will" he remarked before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

The two then got up and started to walk to the town centre where they were meeting Gracie and Vincent.

As they walked, Logan couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted to do. He looked down at his necklace and thought about the contents inside. It was a wedding ring. The Mangham had worked very hard to afford it. He thought it was time to pop the question so that he and Abigail could start the rest of their lives together. Today was the day he'd do it. After they'd met up with Gracie and Vincent, he was going to do it.

* * *

When they arrived, the two were already there waiting for them, sitting by the fountain.

Vincent:"Hey guys"

Logan:"Hey"

Gracie: "So what's new with you guys?"

Logan: "Not much, though I was thinking of going back to Mobotropolis soon"

Vincent: "OH cool, how come?"

Logan: "Not sure, I didn't really explore the city last time so there's something for me to do"

Abigail:"Hey why don't we all go?"

Gracie: "That's an idea, we don't really have any plans"

Vincent:"Yeah plus I could use a trip out the city"

Logan:"Yeah, heh..."

Abigail: "Something wrong sweetie?" she questioned.

Logan:"Oh no, nothing wrong!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his necklace, ready to open it and reveal the contents inside "I just wanted to ask you somethin-" but he was interrupted when everyone heard and felt a massive rumbling heading towards the city.

Abigail: "What the hell was that?"

Logan: "I'll check it out" he answered before he ran off from the group.

* * *

The Mangham flew up to the highest skyscraper, whilst letting go of his necklace in disappointment, and upon reaching the top of the building, grabbed hold of the antenna pole and looked out over the distance. And what he saw approaching the city made his eyes widen in horror and shock, as he saw a massive heard of robotic soldiers, mini ships and a giant mech suit, as well as a giant strange looking machine slowly headed towards the city.

Seeing all this Logan yelled at the top of his voice to the entire city "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" with the entire city quickly going into panic.

The city's forces quickly put up the defensive wall as well as many other defenses all around the city, to make sure no one could get in or out. Some guards started to evacuate people to the protective shelters while others ran off to prepare for the invaders. Logan landed by the others and told the girls to go inside so they'd be safe. After each kissing their significant other, the girls ran off.

Vincent: "This is gonna be a shit show isn't it?"

Logan: "As long as we keep them out the city, we can win!"

Just then, the two noticed the giant mech that was approaching the city, open its chest and fire a bunch of missiles into the city. They hit several buildings but the Mangham and Younge managed to hold most of them off. Logan noticed one go flying past him and headed right for the cemetery. He charged up a small energy blast and fired it after the missile, homing in on it and destroying it before it hit. Then, one faster than the other missiles, got past them both and hit a small house, causing the roof to collapse in on it. The Mangham got super pissed when he found that was his parent's house the attack had hit.

Logan: "Go help the others keep them out the city, I'm gonna go check on my parents" he yelled, with Vincent nodding in response before the two flew off in opposite directions, to the task they were going to do.

* * *

The Mangham landed outside his parents' house, and was shocked when he saw how destroyed it was. He grabbed the biggest piece of rubble, which was practically the entire roof, and threw it flying. He then continued with several other smaller pieces, until he finally found his parents, both quite hurt from the explosion but his father more than his mother. Logan's mother carried her husband out until she was next to her son.

Logan's mother: "I'll get him to the shelter, you go fight!"

Logan: "Right" he responded and was about to fly off, when his father grabbed his arm.

Logan's father: "Son, grab my sword to help you in the fight!" he requested, with his son nodding in agreement before he ran into the house, as his mother and father walked to the shelter.

The hybrid threw off several pieces of rubble, until he found the case containing his father's sword. He punched the lock into pieces before he opened it up. Inside was a black and grey sword, which was so sharp and shiny it looked like it hadn't been used once, even though he'd seen his father use it many times. Logan grabbed the swords holster and slid the sword into it, then attached it to his side and flew off back to the battle.

* * *

He landed above the city centre, arriving just in time to see the giant mech punch through the city's walls, and all its forces get in the city and start attacking. He flew down to the robots and started blasting several of them to pieces. He did this for a while, until the giant mechs right fist came flying off itself and punched through a building, causing it to collapse right next to the Mangham. He watched the fist go flying and reattach itself to the mech. Logan flew up and double punched the mech so hard, it went flying back a bit before landing on its feet in an open area of the city.

The hybrid looked the machine up and down, trying to figure out who it belonged to, until he noticed the certain symbol on the side of the mech that he instantly recognized as the Eggman Empire symbol. A few seconds later, the mechs head compartment opened up and revealed the Doctor himself.

Eggman: "OH HO HO HO, do you like it? This is an old one I decided to upgrade a little. It's called the 'Death-Egg Robot Mk2'"

Logan:"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Doctor himself. What do you want with my city Eggman?"

Eggman:"Oh do pardon me, I do believe we've met before! I never caught your name after you destroyed one of my most powerful mechs that I leant to the Henkais Leader!"

Logan:"The names Logan Mangham Eggman, and you better remember that name, because I'm the one who's gonna end your empire, right here and now! Now answer my question"

Eggman: "OH HO HO! Feisty one aren't you? It's interesting to receive this kind of lip from someone other than that pesky hedgehog! But I shall indulge you and answer your question. I'm here to test out my new invention! You see that giant, unusual looking machine floating in the sky? That's called the Egg-Time Device"

Logan: "What does it do? What's even the purpose of it?"

Eggman: "I'm glad you asked! See years ago I encountered these strange gems called the Time Stones. They had a strange energy and power that allowed them to manipulate time in certain ways. I once tried to use them for a scheme, but Sonic and the Freedom Fighters stopped me. I managed to collect them again recently, but didn't know what to do with them. I knew they could manipulate time in certain ways, but wasn't sure what else that energy could be used for. Then I wondered if I could use them to send something back in time and de-age it to the point where it becomes non-existent.

After experimenting, I found I could do just that, but I wondered to what extent. What could I try my new machine on? I then remembered you. You and your friends ruined that little war game a few years back for me, and I must say your kind intrigues me. But it also was a problem. If your city could produce warriors like you and your friends, which took out a whole army by yourselves in less than a month, then you could be a problem to my empire. So I'm going to use my device to send you and your whole city, back through time and cause you to de-age to the point where you won't exist anymore!"

Logan: "Y-You're insane! There's no way you have enough power to send an entire city through time!"

Eggman: "Well you're partially right there. See as much potential as my machine has, the time stones don't have enough power to send the whole city back. They needed a boost, and what better boost than a Chaos Emerald! With that, there's no way my plan will fail. The Freedom Fighters won't be able to help you, as I've sent an army to attack them as well. You're all alone! OH HO HO HO!"

Logan: "You think I can't handle you all by myself Egg-Head?"

Eggman:"Hmm?"

The Mangham charged up a bit of energy, then launched at the Death-Egg Robot and double punched it right in the chest once again, causing it to fall back a bit. The DER fired both its fists at Logan but he smacked both of them out the way and they returned back to Eggman. He opened up his chest and fired multiple missiles at the hybrid, but he dodged all of them while using his sword to cut and block most of them, but in doing so they hit some buildings and caused some minor damage.

* * *

The city guard was having a tough time fending off Eggman's forces. They'd completely over run the city, and were overrunning the city's forces. Logan needed to help them, but he needed a quick way to do it. He then remembered there was a Chaos Emerald in the machine and decided to use that to his favour. He threw a small blast in the DER'S face, causing it to be temporarily disoriented. The Mangham used the opportunity to fly up to the machine, bust a hole in it and grab hold of the red emerald, and started absorbing a bit of chaos energy from it. Once he had enough, he let go of the emerald and flew down to the city to help.

Logan (in his head): "If I do the Chaos Blast, I need to be super careful. I have to concentrate hard enough so that the attack only hurts his forces and not the people or buildings. Come on! I can do this!"

He flew down in the middle of the city and yelled at the top of his voice "CHAOS BLAST!" before he and the whole city was engulfed in a massive red destructive light for a few seconds, until it subsided. Luckily, all the buildings were still standing and no one was hurt, except for all of Eggman's troops, who were destroyed in the blast. Unfortunately, the DER was still standing.

Eggman: "Good thing I reinforced this thing incase!"

Just then, Logan came flying from above, when slightly underneath the mech, before he flew straight up and left uppercutted the DER right under its chin area, before it dropped down onto its back, and the hybrid jumped onto its stomach and blasted it in the chest a bunch of times. He leapt up into the air as the mech began picking itself up, but right as it fully stood to its feet, Logan came flying in and right sidekicked it back a few feet. He then drew his sword and started flying past the mech a bunch of times, slashing across the DER every time he came past it. Once he finished his sword attack, he landed in front of the DER, and put his sword back in its holster.

The DER'S right arm changed into a cannon arm, and started firing multiple shots at the Mangham, though he blocked them all before he dashed at the cannon arm, and with one strong left punch, the machines entire arm shattered into pieces. He then teleported onto the mechs left arm, ran up it to the edge before he back flipped forwards off it and landed behind the mech. The DER span round and fired its other arm at Logan the moment he touched the ground, and he only just managed to grab it.

It was using all its power to try and push him back, but in the end Logan began spinning round and round with the arm, before he threw it right in the chest of the DER and it fell back a bit. The hybrid then took his Kamehameha stance and started to charge the move. Eggman saw this and ejected him and his Egg-Mobile from the DER, as Logan fired his Kamehameha wave right at the DER, hitting it with no resistance, and destroyed it in a massive light blue explosion seconds later, leaving only a few pieces of it left scattered across the floor.

The Mangham fell on one knee from exhaustion, but this gave Eggman the opportunity he needed and the doctor fired off a bunch of missiles from his Egg-Mobile, all directed at Logan, and because he was too exhausted, he didn't have time to block them and was sent flying across the ground after all of them hit him at the same time, leaving him with several severe injuries, mainly some serious burns across his chest. He managed to stand up and fired another energy blast at Eggman, which hit his Egg-Mobile and damaged it a bit. By this point, everyone had come out the bunkers as the fight was drawing to a close.

Logan: "Give up Eggman! Your forces are diminished, and you don't have anyone else to defend you!"

Eggman: "Is that right?" he asked sarcastically as he clicked his fingers.

Then, out of nowhere, a figure came flying and landed in front of Logan, a cloud of smoke made from his impact hiding his looks. After the figure stood up and the smoke cleared, everyone could see that this figure before them was none other than Cobran Aindrea.

Logan: "Cobran! What are you doing?!"

Cobran: "Getting my revenge!" he responded before he dashed at Logan full speed.

Aindrea threw a right punch at the Mangham, but he dodged it and left kneed him in the stomach. Cobran left punched him across the face, with Logan retaliating with one right back. Then Logan right front kicked Cobran away from him and stared him down. Both hybrids then ran at each other and punched the others right fist. Then again they punched each other's fist, this time with their left fists, and again with the right, and again with the left, until the Mangham finally managed to land a super strong right punch on Aindrea, one strong enough to send him flying back across the ground, and managed to break his nose. Cobran sat up as Logan walked up to him stared down at him once again.

Logan: "Why Cobran? Why did you betray us?"

Cobran: "Me betray you? You betrayed me! You didn't do anything to stop me from getting banished, and even after I left, no-one cared, not even my own father! So I teamed up with Eggman to get revenge on you all"

The Mangham decided he'd finally heard enough, and with one swift right kick to the face, Aindrea was out cold.

* * *

Eggman: "That's it! I've had enough of waiting. Activate the machine!" he yelled before pressing a button on his Egg-Mobile.

The machine heard his command, and a large rumbling could be heard before the machine began to flash all different colours, symbolising it was charging up.

Abigail: "What is that?!"

Logan: "The end of all of us!"

* * *

The machine dispersed a strange green energy all over the city that all connected together and became a portal that started growing bigger and bigger over the city. After a few seconds, the whole city started to shake, with everyone beginning to feel the ground below them begin to rumble, before large chunks of it began to rip off and started to float into the portal before disappearing. Eggman was laughing the whole time as he flew away and watched everyone struggle. Soon enough, the entire city was being ripped out of the ground and was absorbed into the portal.

When the whole city was in the portal, it was almost like there was no gravity, as everyone started to float and fly around with no control. Logan could feel himself changing, he felt himself shrink and his body get weaker. After only a few seconds, he was at age 13 again. He looked around and saw the same happen to other people, they all got a little younger before they straight up disappeared from existence. He watched Cobran, Vincent, Gracie, his parents, every citizen of the city disappear before him. The buildings started to break and become disfigured before they too vanished.

The Mangham only had one person on his mind that he had to save, he was too late to save everyone else, he had to at least save the one last person he loved. He searched and searched with all he could, until finally, he saw Abigail and found she had changed back to 13 as well. Logan could see tiny pieces of her begin to pick off before disappearing from existence, and it began happening all over her body. He used up whatever energy he had and flew at her in one last attempt to save her, stretching out his hand as far as he could to grab her.

Logan: "Abi hold on!" he shouted as he got closer and closer to her, with her reaching her hand out as well to grab him.

Abigail:"LOGA-" she managed to get out before the last pieces of her disappeared right as Logan got to her.

Logan: "ABIGAIL!" he roared into the abyss. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he watched the last pieces of his former love slip through his hands before turning to nothing "No…I failed her…I failed everyone…now I'm gonna disappear as well…and there's nothing that can be done…" all seemed lost for the hybrid…until…

He sensed a bit of Chaos Energy residing in the portal "Wait, what was that other technique Sonic told me about…Chaos Control…that's it! I've got one shot at this!" he explained to himself, before he started to take in all the Chaos Energy that was around him, until he had enough and unleashed his move "This better work…CHAOS CONTROL!" he roared, before there was a huge explosion of green light. The whole portal started to shake and collapse in on itself, until there was a massive explosion of light that sent Logan flying, before a weird portal appeared behind him and he fell through it.

* * *

The hybrid fell through the portal for a while, never knowing when this torture ride would stop, until there was a massive flash of light and he hit the ground. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and saw the bright blue sky. Had he done it? Did he save everyone? He sat up and looked around. He saw grass, plants, trees and other such parts of nature that indicated he was in a forest. Logan stood up and noticed he still had his injury's from the fight earlier, and had his father's sword still by him.

Logan: "Did I do it? Wait…there's no one around…I guess I only managed to save myself…that means I'm alone and I failed everyone…" he stayed silent for a few moments as he grabbed his necklace and clenched it tightly in his hands "I will avenge everyone…I will kill Eggman when I next see him!" he took a look around his current location "Wait a minute…I recognize this forest! This is one of the forests near Mobotropolis! Maybe the Freedom Fighters can help me!"

Just then, he heard a massive explosion and saw smoke coming from not too far away. He started running towards it as best he could, still dealing with his injuries.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, he exited the forest and saw the great city of Mobotropolis. He was near the back of the city and saw it was under attack by Eggman's forces.

Logan:" Hold on a moment, if I'm de-aged, but the year is still 2014, does that mean everyone else de-aged? Did me using Chaos Control cause a time loop and messed with some events and such of the time stream? I guess I'll have to find that out later, right now I have to help them!" he explained to himself before he began running towards the city.


	11. Chapter 10:Logan, A kid again?

Chapter 10:Logan,A Kid Again?

* * *

In Mobotropolis, Eggman's forces were all through the city and attacking everything they could, and the only people who could defend the citizens were the Freedom Fighters, it is what they do after all. A group of Egg-Bots were closing in on a group of citizens, backed into a corner with no escape, when out of nowhere, a blue blur appeared and sped past them. Mere seconds after that blur appeared, all the Egg-Bots exploded into pieces and the citizens ran off. That blue blur was Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius as he was known for. The Hedgehog, as well as most of his friends were now 18 (somehow de-aged like Logan theorized, of course none of them realized). He ran through the city at top speeds, taking out any Egg-Bot in his sight by simply running into them. Soon, he was approached by 3 of the bigger and stronger Egg-Troops, and all were readying to attack him. Then, out of nowhere, a figure came flying and left punched one of the troops into the other two, before that same arm changed into a cannon and blasted them to bits. That figure was Bunnie D'Coolette. The hedgehog gave her a thumbs up and she returned the gesture before flying off and Sonic kept on running.

Meanwhile in a different part of the city, the young fox Tails, flew and right kicked through the head of one of the Egg-Bots, before stabbing his two tails into another one and throwing it at a group of them, causing them to explode into tiny pieces. One Egg-Troop snuck up behind him and went to attack him, but was stopped when a figure came flying and stabbed it in the face with a sword, then jumped off it and landed as the thing fell to the floor, now offline. That figure was Antoine D'Coolette and he joined the young fox in a high five, before Tails picked him up and started flying them towards more enemies to fight.

In another part of the city, a group of Egg-Bots opened fire on a person running towards them. The person dodged all their attacks before they withdrew a massive hammer out of nowhere, and smashed them all to pieces. That was Amy Rose, and she ran towards more enemies and continued to smash them. Meanwhile on one of the rooftops, Sally Acorn, was running across them as she was being chased by a squadron of flying Egg-Bots. She jumped up into the air and did a front flip, before she grabbed one of her grenades and threw it at the group of flying enemies. The grenade exploded and caused the Egg-Bots to short out and explode, right as she landed on the rooftop across from the last. She smiled before she kept running and stopped on the rooftop that her friend, Rotor Walrus, was situated on and sitting in a mounted cannon, shooting down several flying enemies. Sally put her hand to her ear piece.

Sally: "Everyone Report in!"

Amy (on com link):"I've secured another group of civilians. Antoine's helping me get them to safety"

Tails (on com):"There's a big group of them downtown I need assistance!"

Bunnie (on com):"Hang on hon, I'm on my way!"

Rotor: "Guys we've got a problem! Eggman just showed up in his Death-Egg Robot Mk2! He's at the front of the city!"

Sonic (on com):"I'm on it!" the blue hedgehog responded as he punched another Egg-Bot to pieces, then started speeding to the front of the city.

* * *

When he arrived, he saw Eggman's new mech land in front of him, and all he could do was let out his normal cocky smile.

Sonic: "You runnin out of ideas Eggman? Cause I already destroyed this thing!"

Eggman: "You might have in the past rodent, but I added a few new toys that you should enjoy!" he explained as he pressed a button, causing the DER'S chest to open up and reveal a bunch of missiles that all fired off and homed in on Sonic.

Sonic dodged every one of them, making them hit the ground and destroy nothing, before he dashed at Eggman and Sonic-Spinned his mech right in the stomach. He then landed on the ground, charged up a Spindash and shot up and hit Eggman's mech right in the face, causing his DER to fall back a bit. Eggman fired one of his fists at Sonic, which he dodged and jumped on top of, as it went flying back to the DER. When he reached the robot, he jumped up and left roundhouse kicked it in the face, then preformed a front flip off the machine before he landed behind it. Eggman pressed a button and changed the DER'S right arm into a cannon arm, and started firing multiple shots at Sonic as he ran all over the place.

None of the shots hit Sonic, no matter how hard the doctor tried. The hedgehog jumped up and right punched the cannon arm, damaging it and causing it to stop firing. But unfortunately, Eggman managed to smack Sonic to the ground with his other arm, then changed his cannon arm back to the normal arm, which he was going to use to cause more damage to him. As Sonic went to get up, he was kicked flying across the ground by the machines right leg. The DER'S chest opened up again, only this time it revealed a massive cannon that charged up a bit of energy, before firing a massive yellow blast at the hedgehog. Luckily, Sonic saw this in time and started running out of the way, but the aftermath of the blast sent him flying off his feet and sent him skidding across the ground for a few feet. He landed near his friends and some citizens who came to the front of the city to watch him hopefully win. Sally and Amy knelt down to help him sit up.

Sally: "Sonic are you okay?"

Sonic: "I'm fine, just caught me off guard!"

Eggman: "OH HO HO! Well then Sonic…" he spoke as he pressed another button, causing the cannon to start charging up again "Get a load of this!" he yelled as the blast started to reach maximum power.

* * *

The freedom fighters thought they were doomed, and Eggman thought he finally had them right where he wanted…but then everyone stopped what thye were doing when they heard the loud voice of a young kid starting to chant something.

"Kaaa…Meeee…"

Eggman stopped charging the cannon and put it away.

Eggman: "The devil is that?"

Amy: "Whose voice is that?"

"Haaaa…Meeee…"

Sally: "That voice sounds familiar…"

Sonic: "Wait is that…?"

"HAAAAAAAA!" the voice was heard yelling, before a massive beam of light blue energy came flying out of nowhere, over the heads of Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters and citizens, and blasted straight through the chest of the DER, but didn't destroy it.

Eggman fell back a bit and started looking around for who was the cause of destroying his mech, with everyone else having the same idea. The voice of the young child was heard once again, this time yelling their head off, and the source was coming from the sky, though it was difficult for both the doctor and the Mobians to see what was happening, as a large shroud of smoke had been created from the child's energy attack. As the mech looked up, he saw a small figure holding what looked to be a sword with both his hands, come flying from above and stab the DER right in the head, almost stabbing Eggman had he not leant back far enough in the mechs cockpit.

The figure jumped off the mech with a backflip, and on its way down used its sword again to cut off the right arm off the DER on the way down to the ground. Once they touched the ground, the figure seethed their sword back into its holster on the figures side, at the same time they jumped up and right uppercutted the DER so hard, it went flying up into the air, looking to have no control over its own landing positon, and even more so of this factor after the same figure jumped up and slammed both its fists down on the DER, sending it flying away and making it land a few meters away from the city, now destroyed and crumpled all to pieces.

* * *

The citizens erupted in cheers, and the Freedom Fighters were in sheer awe of this figure and their abilities. The smoke from the blast still hid the figure, but after Sally and Amy helped Sonic up, the smoke began to fade, and as the Freedom Fighters walked a little closer to the figure, the smoke started to clear.

Tails: "Sonic, is that…?"

Sonic:" I don't believe it!" he said as the smoke disappeared, and revealed a young kid Logan at the age of 13, and he had a massive smile across his face.

Logan:"Hey guys! What's up?"

Sally: "Logan?"

Logan: "Good to know you still remember me"

Antoine: "What happened?"

Bunnie:"Yeah, you look as old as you were when ya'll entered the World Tournament!"

Logan:"Hehe, I noticed"

Amy: "And what's with all the injuries?"

Logan: "I'll explain that later, right now I have to do something" he put shortly before he flew away from the group, and over to the rubble of the DER.

* * *

The head compartment burst off and Eggman fell out of it. He shook his head, trying to throw off the massive headache he felt, only to look up and see none other than Logan Mangham, staring down at him with a face of disgust.

Eggman: "You little-how are you alive?! The portal should have killed you! Why are-" though he figured it best to stop when the hybrid drew his sword faster than the doctor could see and held it close to his neck, close enough to slice it.

Logan: "It is because of you that everyone I've ever known and loved is dead. You have destroyed everything that mattered to me, and someday I shall do the same to you, but today is not that day. Be thankful I am sparing you today, because one day Eggman, I will kill you not only for your previous sins, but also for your recent ones, namely the destruction of my city and the extinction of my people! Now leave before I change my mind!" he preached as he seethed his sword.

Eggman: "You little pest!" he remarked as he clicked a button on his wrist, and his Egg-Mobile shot out of the head part of the DER, with him climbing into it seconds after "Mark my words that I will end you like I did to the rest of your city!" he explained before he flew off back to New-Megaopolis.

* * *

After watching him fly off, Logan flew back to the freedom fighters.

Logan: "Well that takes care of that" he managed to say before he collapsed on one knee, his previous injuries finally catching up with him.

Tails: "Easy there, guys let's take him back to base" he spoke as he leaned down and helped the Mangham up.

And so they carried the young boy back to their base to get him healed up, and to run some tests on him.

* * *

After about an hour, Logan's injuries had been dealt with, and now Rotor, Tails and Nicole were preforming tests on him to find the cause of his de-aging. They used special visors and started scanning them along his body, occasionally asking him to lift a limb for them to scan. The other Freedom Fighters watched as they did their tests. Rotor had Logan open his eye wide as he scanned over it, then recorded the results on a small table. As Rotor and Nicole kept testing, Tails came out the room to talk what exactly had happened.

Sonic: "So, what exactly happened that turned him into a kid?"

Tails: "It's a little complex based on what we found through our tests and from the little information he gave us. When Eggman used the time stones in Logan's time to send him through a portal and back in time, it was meant to de-age him until he disappeared from existence. However when Logan was in the portal, he managed to use what Chaos Energy there was to use Chaos Control and that's where things get complicated. See he managed to stop himself fully de-ageing, and get out of the portal while simultaneously destroying it, but doing this caused a slight change in our world and memories.

He wasn't sent back in time, rather what was left after what the portal caused was dropped back into the time frame, which explains why Logan is now as his de-aged self. However, the portal didn't just affect him, it in fact caused a small time loop that de-aged the entire planet by a few years, but every memory that was made in the years we have technically not experienced yet, is still present in our minds, as they have happened, but because of our age has technically not happened"

Amy: "Okay besides the massive headache in my head from that explanation, how is it we remember this stuff?"

Tails: "That's the thing, we don't know, and there doesn't seem to be a way for us to find out. Until we run more tests and try to break reality like Eggman did, we won't have an answer"

Bunnie: "So how's the little guy holdin up?"

Tails: "Well the tests are pretty much finished, so you can come talk to him"

* * *

The rest of the freedom fighters entered the chamber, and Logan turned around to face them on the bed he was sitting on.

Sonic: "So how you feelin?"

Logan:"Alright, it's kinda nice being a kid again. Plus I'm pretty much as strong as I was when I was an adult so that's a plus"

Sally: "If you don't mind us asking, how did you end up here as a kid and so hurt? What happened?"

The Mangham sighed knowing the question was going to come up sooner or later, and that he might as well answer it now.

Logan:" I was 20 years old only hours ago. Life was mostly good. A few months ago my friend Cobran had been banished from the village after going against our code and nearly killing hundreds. I was really upset by this and had been dealing with it those few months. Cobran wanted revenge against everyone, so he teamed up with Eggman to destroy us all. His armies invaded my city, I along with my friends and the city's forces did our best to hold them off, but eventually they got in and started to attack us.

One missile that was fired hit my parent's house. They were fine but pretty knocked up. I took my father's sword and started to take on Eggman's armies. At one point I used the energy from the Chaos Emerald Eggman was using for his machine and managed to take out all his forces. Only he remained and I fought him in the same Robot he used today. I managed to beat him but I was seriously hurt from the fight. Then Cobran revealed himself and I fought him, got pretty knocked up but I won. Only it was just a distraction and gave Eggman time to use his device.

It created a portal using the power of the time stones and a Chaos Emerald to send us back through time and cause us to de-age to the point where we disappeared from existence. And when I say us, I mean my entire city. He pulled my whole city through the portal including myself. And then…" Logan started to shake from the two emotions he was feeling: anger and sadness "I watched everyone id ever known in my life…die…" Amy covered her mouth from shock to stop herself from crying and Tails bowed his head "The citizens, my friends, my parents, Cobran, Vincent, John, Gracie all vanished before my eyes. They were so scared. I could see the fear and sadness in their faces and eyes right before they disappeared.

And then Abigail, the woman I loved, disappeared right in front of me before I could save her" tears started flowing from his eyes "I felt the last little shreds of her existence…slip right through my fingers before they vanished…I failed everyone. I couldn't save them. I tried to undo everything by using Chaos Control…but only managed to save myself. My city…my people…my friends…my family…my love…my home…they're all gone and I have nothing. I'm alone…" he explained as his head dropped in his hands as more tears fell from his eyes.

The Freedom Fighters were so shocked and saddened by the poor boys fate. A man trapped in the body of a child who's lost everything. Being a kid probably didn't help how emotional he got. Sonic walked up and put a hand on the boys shoulder. He looked up from his hands at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic: "You may have lost everything, but you will never be alone. You can stay with us, become a Freedom Fighter and fight alongside us. We can give you a home and we'll help and take care of you, and we'll make sure Eggman pays for what he did to you and your people"

The hybrid was completely astonished by the hero's kindness. He jumped at him and hugged him as he started crying into his chest.

Logan: "Thank you…" he managed to say through his sobs. The hedgehog smiled before hugging him back and stroking his hair to calm him down. The other freedom fighters smiled at the sweet moment.


	12. Chapter 11:Super Scourge

Chapter 11:Super Scourge

* * *

A few hours after the tests had finished, Logan was being introduced to his new room in freedom HQ. It was one of the spares that hadn't been used yet, and had plenty of room for the Mangham to settle down in. He was so grateful for how nice the Freedom Fighters had been to him. He walked into the room and looked around, it had a bed, closet, a few shelves and TV.

Logan: "Man you guys really don't waste time decorating do you?" he sarcastically asked as he sat down on the bed.

Sally:"Hehe no, this is the standard for every room"

Logan: "Well it's certainly impressive. Thanks, for all you guys have done for me so far"

Sally: "No problem. Now I'll let you get settled. If you need any of us, we're just down the hall. See you in the morning Logan" she said as she left.

Logan: "See you in the morning" he shouted back before falling back on his bed and getting comfy.

He took his necklace off and opened it up. When he stayed in Mobotropolis the last time, he asked Tails to make some upgrades on it. The upgrade allowed him to store lots of photos in it and flicker through them whenever he wanted. He started flicking through photos of his family, friends and some of him and Abigail. After going through a bunch of them, he took out the ring that was held inside the necklace. He was surprised it had stayed in there all that time, and that no damage had come to it. It made him sad when he thought about it, the day he was finally going to propose to Abigail, is the day she and everyone else Logan loves was taken from him. Once he'd seen enough, he put the ring back into the necklace, closed it and held it tight in his fist.

Logan:" I will avenge all of you one day, you have my word…" he explained to himself before turning off the light and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, it was 9:30 and everyone except Sonic and Logan was up, though the hedgehog soon joined everyone. He walked up behind Sally, who was sat down and kissed her cheek before taking his seat.

Sonic: "Morning everyone"

Tails: "Morning"

Bunnie: "Oh hey Sonic, I tried something different this morning. I made way too much so I turned it into a mini buffet just help yourself"

Sonic: "OH sweet!" he exclaimed before he started picking out several bits of food and began to eat.

Amy: "Seems like Logan's still asleep"

Rotor:" I don't blame him after what he went through the other day"

Antoine:" I am still not understanding how we remember meeting him"

Tails:" I know, but no matter what way we look at things, we can't come up with an answer"

Amy: "OH don't even start with that again, my head still hurts from that explanation yesterday"

Tails:"Hehe alright"

Soon, Logan came walking in stretching his arms in the air.

Logan: "Mornin everyone"

Everyone: "Morning"

Logan: "OH, what is that wonderful thing I smell?"

Sally:" That would be Bunnies amazing cooking. Go ahead get as much as you want"

Logan: "Wait, you mean it's a buffet breakfast?"

Tails:"Yeah"

Logan's head whipped round super-fast at the food. He quickly grabbed several plates and started piling them up with as much as the plates could carry until they were all full. Then he sat down and started to devour everything on every plate he had got. The Freedom Fighters all watched in amazement, as such a small boy ate enough for nearly 4 families and maybe even more. Once he was done, there were 18 plates stacked on top of each other, all completely clean of food. Logan let out a small burp.

Logan: "OH excuse me"

Sonic: "Well…there's something you don't see everyday"

Antoine: "How do you eat so much?"

Logan: "You know, sometimes I ask myself that very same question. Though my bad eating habits were probably a result of my trainer's habits as well"

Amy: "And they were?"

Logan: "Well there was my father and brother, the High chief of the city, and one I can't say"

Rotor:" Why not?"

Logan: "Certain reasons, but anyways Bunnie that was some of the best food I've ever had. You're an excellent cook!"

Bunnie: "Well thank you, glad you like it!"

* * *

After that, the morning continued with them all hanging out. They stayed in freedom HQ for the whole day. Logan found the training area and spent most of his morning there, Sonic and Antoine watched TV, Tails and Rotor spent their time in the lab, and Bunnie, Sally, Amy and Nicole all just talked with each other. After a while, Logan left the training room and used the punching bag in the living room.

Sonic: "Can't believe Eggman's attacks lately"

Antoine:" I know, zhey seem to be getting worse"

Logan: "Probably thinks he's gonna lose soon so he's trying his best not to"

Sonic:"Heh probably. You know it's actually been quite quiet, besides the Eggman attacks. No villains for a while"

Logan:"Yeah I wond-the hell is that?" he questioned as he stopped the bag and stared outside.

Sonic: "What's wrong?"

Logan:" I sense a power heading towards the city. It's similar to yours Sonic, but from what I can tell, this one seems like the complete opposite of your energy. Not positive, negative, not good, evil"

Sally:" That means only one thing"

Sonic: "Scourge is back!" he yelled before running outside, with everyone quickly following him.

* * *

When they arrived outside, they saw a purple light heading right for them, but stopped before it could hit them. The light was actually Scourge the Hedgehog in his Super Form.

Scourge: "Sup Blue, long time no see!"

Sonic: "Scourge! How did you get here? And how are you in Super Form?!"

Scourge: "Well after you cheated me out of winning last time and I managed to get away, I knew I was gonna get you back. So after taking time to let my injuries heal, I snuck back into my dimension and grabbed all the Anarchy Beryl I could find, then came here. Now I'm gonna finish what I started and get rid of you, as well as this whole world!"

Sonic: "Over my dead body!"

Scourge: "That's the idea!"

The hedgehog was grinding his teeth together in anger, never before did someone make his skin crawl so much, and make his blood boil so. As he was about to step forward and attack his copy, he was stopped by a hand on his chest, keeping him from moving forward. The hand belonged to Logan, and he started to walk towards Scourge once Sonic stopped trying against the boys grip.

Logan: "Please Sonic, I'm eager to see how strong this opponent is. Let me take care of this joker"

Sonic: "Logan what are you doing? He's in Super Form!"

Scourge:"HAHAHA! Really? You're gonna let a little kid fight me blue? Is that really how low you've stooped? You're no better than me at this rate!" he yelled right as the hybrid stopped a few feet away from him "Word of advice kid, you don't stand a chance against me!"

Logan: "We'll see about that shall we? Let's see if you can stand up to a real warrior…KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" he roared before his entire body became surrounded in a red aura.

Scourge:"Kaio-what?"

He managed to ask right before the Mangham teleported in front of the anti-hedgehog, and landed a powerful right roundhouse kick across his face, sending him skidding across the ground for a few moments before he managed to come to a halt. Scourge managed to get up on all fours, right before he spit out a now broken tooth before turning back to Logan.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Logan: "It was a simple kick. You left yourself wide open"

Scourge yelled again and dashed at Logan, and when he got close to the Mangham, he started unleashing hundreds of punches and kicks, which Logan effortlessly dodged. After a while, Logan grabbed Scourges left fist with his right hand, and used it to punch him with it, causing the anti-hedgehog to fall back a few steps. He growled and raised his right hand, as he started charging an Anarchy Blast, similar to a Chaos Blast, only it was much powerful, and the anti-hedgehog planned to fire it directly at the boy.

The hybrid simply stood there and watched as he charged his attack until it reached its maximum power, and he fired it off at the young warrior. He waited until it was right in front of him before he right punched the energy attack with enough force to send it flying back and hit Scourge head on, before exploding and sending the anti-hedgehog flying across the ground. The hybrid walked up to the downed Scourge and watched him as he struggled to get up.

Logan: "Wow that was one of the easiest fights I've ever had, I probably could've used Kaio-Ken times 10 and I would've won!"

Scourge: "What are you talking about? I'm Super Scourge damnit, the fights not over while I'm still breathing!"

Logan: "No, you're a Super Joke! Look at you, you can't even stand up! You were so easy to dodge and counter it's pathetic. No wonder Sonics better than you" that last part completely set Scourge off and he whipped round at Super speeds and went to left punch the boy.

Scourge: "You little SHI-" but he was interrupted when the Mangham grabbed his fist using his right and kneed the anti-hedgehog extremely hard in the stomach.

The blow was apparently so strong, that after Logan let go and allowed Scourge to drop to his feet, grabbing at his stomach from the pain, he reverted back to his normal form, and the after effects of him turning back to normal after transforming took effect, and he nearly passed out as he fell to the floor.

Scourge: "You…little…bastard! One day…I'll get revenge on you and everyone else…one way or another…" he explained as he stared the Mangham right in the eye.

Logan: "Sure you will" was all he had to say in response, left before punching Scourge right in the face, instantly knocking him unconscious.

He picked up the hedgehog and threw him over his shoulder, then carried him over to the Freedom Fighters and dropped him on the ground in front of them "Here, take him. That was a bad fight"

Sally: "Well…at least you didn't have to fight him Sonic"

Sonic:"Yeah guess so" he said in response, scratching his head. He picked the unconscious anti-hedgehog up, and began searching through Scourges pockets, until he found the item he knew to be hidden in there, which was in fact a warp ring "I'll be back soon, I'm gonna take this joker to the No Zone!" he explained before flicking the warp ring up like a coin, with it transforming into a giant version of itself that Sonic then stepped into, and it disappearing seconds after he stepped in.

Bunnie: "Well, that takes care of that" she said as they started to walk back to HQ.

Logan:"Yeah it does…so who's hungry?" and they all started to laugh.

* * *

Little did the group know, that watching from a distance, hidden within the trees as not to expose his identity, was a lone and mysterious figure. Not much could be made out about the look of this figure, the only thing visible being his horrible, lifeless, soulless and almost robotic like black sclera'd and red irised eyes. This figure observed the group walk back inside Freedom HQ, before he slowly began walking deeper into the forest to disappear, his clanky and metal like footsteps could be heard as he stepped away.

Unknown:"Hmhmhmhm…soon Logan Mangham…soon we shall meet…and I shall have the secret to fulfilling my ultimate goal…of ultimate power…!" the figure said to himself before he vanished from whatever person could have sights on him.


	13. Chapter 12:Doctor Carnage

Chapter 12:Doctor Carnage

* * *

It had been a few hours since Sonic left to take Scourge to the No Zone, and everyone was relaxing in HQ again. Logan was still bored after his fight with Scourge, feeling very unfulfilled by the match between the two, and wanted to do something to kill his boredom. He then thought about how lovely the Great Forest apparently was, and decided he'd go exploring in it. He jumped up off the sofa and started making his way to the door.

Logan: "I'm gonna go for a walk, be back later" he explained to the others as he reached the door.

Sally:"Alright have fun!" she shouted as she watched him leave.

Amy: "Man, that kids insanely powerful!"

Bunnie:"I know. Did ya see how he mopped the floor with Scourge?"

Sally:" I don't think even Sonic gave him a beating that bad, and Logan barely put in any effort"

Bunnie:"I'm just glad tha kids on our side, who knows what he'd be like if he was workin for Egg-head"

Amy: "But I guess the biggest question here is: does he have a limit?"

* * *

About an hour passed and the Mangham had already walked quite deep into the forest. He thought it was very peaceful here and thought he should come here more often, a quiet spot like this where he wouldn't be interrupted to train and meditate could be useful. He reached an opening and took a moment to really take in his surroundings. Complete tranquility. Uninterrupted peace. It was truly perfect. The hybrid took another look around, to make sure no one was watching him, before he took his necklace in his hand and opened it up to a picture of him and Abigail.

Logan:"If only you were still around…I could've brought you to this place and shown you its beauty…one of the only things I've seen come close to your own beauty…I miss you my love…" he preached to no one as he clenched the photo tight in his hand.

Just then, he heard something move behind him, and sensed someone as well "Somebody there?" he called out as he kept turning around, trying to find the source of the noise and energy.

"Indeed there is" a voice responded, sounding very robotic from what the Mangham could make out.

After a few seconds, a large Mobian walked out from the trees, well slightly resembled a Mobian anyway, they looked more like a machine. He was armored from head to toe in a special suit that looked like it was a part of his skin, but not at the same time. His armor must have attached itself to his body fully as his hair piece was specifically shaped in a certain fashion. It was mostly blacked, with some certain details being red to make them stand out. His eyes were unusual, he had black sclera's with red irises, most likely to go with the suit, though that didn't make up for the fact they looked so lifeless and soulless.

Logan: "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Carnage, and yours is Logan Mangham correct?" the figure responded, revealing their identity.

Logan: "How do you know my name?"

Carnage: "OH I know plenty about you Logan. I know all about what a warrior you are, about your family and friends, and your city"

Logan:"Yeah, well if you got your facts right, you'd know that my city and all its people are now dead"

Cranage:"Ah yes I do know. Such a shame really to lose such a fine species"

Logan: "Fine species? What do you mean?" he asked as Carnage began to walk around him.

Carnage: "OH don't act like you don't know. Your city of Harthill is no ordinary city, its home to a special species known as the hybrid. Everyone that has ever been born from that city and its people is part of the hybrid race. You yourself are one. The hybrids have such interesting power and skill, and make some of the finest warriors in the Universe possibly. Well that's most likely do to the fact they were created from the 3 very greatest species of Mobius that would combine to make the ultimate warrior race"

Logan:" I know all this. My father explained it to me when I was very little, it's not such a big deal"

Carnage: "But that's where you'd be wrong good child. See you race aren't or weren't just skilled warriors, they had a very special ability, and one I'm sure you know all too well. When they are seriously injured and manage to recover, they gain a power boost, and if they were to suffer continuous defeats time and time again, their power would no doubt grow and grow until they could finally take on the opponents that beat them"

Logan: "Impressive but why have you been studying my people?"

Carnage:" I wanted to find out how your people were created, how you achieved your ability of being able to boost your power after recovering from injury, and how your city have some of the finest warriors in the land. I tried finding this out a while ago by taking one of your people as a test subject, but my tests caused him to unleash his Dragon side of your species, and he grew enormous with extreme power. I was unable to contain him, though I did manage to influence him right before he left, and ordered him to attack your city"

Logan: "Wait a minute. The creature from years ago…"

Carnage: "Indeed, that was because of me. I wanted to demonstrate to your people what you yourselves were capable of, and what I was going to do in order to find out the truth. I was in need of another test subject, but I could never find a worthy enough candidate to study, nor did I get the opportunity to capture such a person. I was especially upset when your whole city disappeared, and it caused that little time loop you've been trying to figure out this past day. I thought all of my work was lost, but then I remembered you.

I'd studied you to learn how you preformed such feats, but dropped it when I thought it would go nowhere, it was just another mystery I couldn't solve. Then, when I learned you were the only survivor after what Eggman pulled off, I came here to take you as my test subject. I will find the secrets of your race, and if I have to do it forcefully then so be it" he explained right before he stopped in front of Logan.

Logan: "You're insane if you think I'm just gonna give myself up! Get ready to feel the might of a Harthill warrior!" he shouted as he took a stance.

Carnage:" I knew you would say that. In which case, bring it!" he shouted back.

* * *

The two stared down for a few seconds, before Logan finally threw himself at Carnage to right punch him. Carnage managed to dodge the attack, and pull out a red energy staff in his right hand, and tried hitting Logan across the face with it, only to miss as the hybrid backwards rolled out the way before standing up. He launched at Carnage again with a left roundhouse kick, but the doctor blocked it with his staff. The Mangham repeated his attack with his right leg, then off his left, then right again and continued to attack until he could land a hit, though every time Carnage blocked it using his staff. Logan finally had enough, and with one powerful left roundhouse kick, the doctor's staff snapped in two and was sent flying away and disappeared in the trees. The Mangham then right hook kicked him across the side of his face, with Carnage falling back a bit before shaking his head and coming to a stop. He pressed a button on his arm, and a black and red axe of energy appeared in each of his hands.

The doctor charged at the hybrid and swung his right axe down at Logan, but missed when the boy sidestepped out the way. He then swung again even faster with his left arm, and managed to catch the Mangham across the chest, leaving a bad cut across it, and causing him to fall back a bit from the pain. He looked up just in time to see Carnage run at him, and deal a right kick straight in the stomach, sending the boy flying and hitting a tree, right before the doctor threw his left axe at Logan. The hybrid looked up and saw the axe headed for him, and so leapt out the way in time, just as it lightly cut across the left side of his face, then went flying through the tree and cut it in half.

The Mangham landed on his feet and growled at Carnage, before dashing at the doctor and punching him right in the stomach a few times off each hand, before he tried to punch Carnage in the face with his right hand, which worked and dealt him some damage, but in doing so allowed for the doctor to grab his hand. He pressed a button on his armor, and it started to produce a massive electrical shock all around his body, electrocuting Logan in the process and causing him to yell in pain. He had to endure the pain from being electrocuted for a while, before he summed up what strength he had and managed to run up Carnages chest and do a left backflip kick to the doctors face in order to get out of his grip, and landed a few meters away, now a bit knocked up but just able to stand.

"Come now Logan, surely you see that you can't beat me, my armor is too well designed for any of your hits to deal me damage, so you may as well just give up!"

Logan: "One thing I've learnt from pretty much all my mentors is to never give up!"

Carnage: "Well they were fools to tell you so"

Logan: "And you're a fool for not coming more prepared!"

The hybrid charged a bit of energy into a small blast and fired it right at Carnage off his right hand. As it reached the doctor, he managed to whack it to the side, but in doing so it created a massive cloud of smoke that he couldn't see through. After a few seconds, the Mangham came flying from behind and right side kicked him in the back, before jumping over him into the smoke in front of Carnage.

When the doctor looked around, he couldn't see Logan, but then once again, Logan came flying and kicked him from behind, this time with a left roundhouse kick, before landing in front of him and unleashing a fury of multiple simultaneous small blasts off each hand, all fired directly into his chest point blank range. The resulting explosion created a huge smoke cloud to which no one could see through, and after a few seconds, it cleared and Carnage stood there looking severely damaged, with Logan just a few meters away, chuckling at the damage he'd caused.

Logan: "What's wrong Carnage? Can't keep up?"

Carnage: "Hmph, this is nothing. The question is: can you keep up?" he asked as he extended his left arm and created another energy axe before dashing at the boy.

When he got close to Logan, he swung both axes in the direction corresponding to which arm they were held in, in an attempt to cut his head off, with the Mangham dodging it by ducking, then jumped over him and left kicked him in the back of the head. The hybrid landed on the ground, span round and fired a bunch of blasts at the doctor, with him cutting them all in half, and the remains flying past him and causing small explosions, before he dashed towards and head-butting Logan in the face.

He then grabbed the young ones right leg, and threw him over him and onto the ground behind him, then again, and again, before slamming him super hard into the ground onto his back, and left kicking him in the chest. He brought his right axe above his head, ready to swing down and cut Logan's head off, but as he did, the boy managed to left kick it flying out his hand, and as it went flying, it just missed the side of the doctors face, but did succeed in leaving a massive cut across his armor.

He went to slam his left leg down on the boy again, but he rolled out the way, jumped onto his feet and left uppercutted Carnage under the chin, before he right roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, and then punched him in the same area using his right hand, sending Carnage flying through a few trees before finally stopping and skidding across the ground. The hybrid jumped up in the air, then started his descent towards the doctor, ready to slam his left kick on Carnage, but the doctor managed to grab his leg with his free right hand, swing him round at the same time he spun around, then slammed the Mangham on the ground.

Logan jumped up and managed to get a few meters away before he fired another blast at Carnage, who in response threw his remaining axe at the blast, cut it in half, and was headed straight for the boy. The boy managed to spin dodge almost around the axe and out the way, but it caught his left arm, and the surprise of the pain made him nearly fall over. Carnage then ran up to him, grabbed him by the neck with his right hand, and slammed him into his left knee. The hybrid fell to the ground wincing in pain, but was unable to get up and fight back when the doctor leant down, grabbed Logan by the neck again with the same hand he used seconds before, and started to strangle him as he picked him up.

"Tell me something boy, how does it feel to be beaten? You're lucky I need you as the last of your race, otherwise you'd already be dead. How did you feel when you watched your city die before you? I bet you want to know the real reason behind why it happened don't you?" Logan's eyes widened with curiosity upon hearing the mad doctors words, if he even was a doctor anyway "See after several attempts to try and find your city's secrets, I realized it was a lost cause when no matter what I tried, there was nothing I could find. Not seeing the point in your race living any longer now that you'd outlived your usefulness, I wanted to be rid of you, I didn't need a constant reminder of failure lurking around.

And to do that I looked for one man who hated you as much as I now did, and had the resources to get rid of you, and what a better man than the famous tyrant Eggman? I helped him find the Time Stones, build that machine, and find the Chaos Emerald to boost it. I was also the one of the two people who told him where your city was, the other was that Cobran Aindrea, and he saw the uselessness and evil in the city that I saw. I was even nice enough to boost him a bit in power, but that didn't go well"

Logan: "Then…why come…after me…?" he managed to get out as he was still being strangled.

Carnage: "Well after the doctor got rid of your city, I thought that mysterious and useless race of yours was gone and I'd have no problems. But then I learned that you survived, and I remembered my files on you and what an extraordinary individual you were. I thought if he could perform such feats, what else could he do? What secrets do you hold? I would find out any way possible"

Logan: "So…it's partly your fault…that everyone I ever knew and loved…is dead?!" he asked as he started to shake from anger, and some strange dark power that was overtaking him, a dark power he knew all too well.

Carnage: "Indeed I am, and there's nothing you can do about it"

Logan: "Nothing? Nothing?! I can do something alright!" he yelled as his fur started to get darker, and his hair started to stick up a bit.

Carnage: "And what would that be?" he asked sarcastically, though the second those words left his mouth, he saw Logan's eyes change from light blue to red and his pupils become slits.

He then took in all the other changes in Logan and started to get curious. The boy right kicked the doctor in the stomach so hard, he immidiently dropped him and went flying into a tree, breaking it to pieces upon impact. He sat up and stared in horror as the young warrior flew at super speeds towards him with this new found power.

Logan:" I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!" he roared as he reached Carnage and double punched him straight into the air.

The hybrid teleported and smashed Carnage straight into the ground using both hands, creating a small crater. The doctor crawled out the crater and shook his head, managing to stand up and started to look around for the boy. The Mangham came flying from Carnages left side and left punched Carnage across the face so hard, it smashed and dinted all the left side of his mask, and sent him flying across the ground while still managing to stand up. Then as Carnage was flying across the ground, smashing through several trees, Logan came flying and started to unleash a fury of punches and kicks on the doctor, before finally smashing him into the ground with both hands, and flying off into the air. The doctor managed to stand up and looked directly at the boy, who just landed on the ground. He took the Kamehameha stance, and charged a fully powered attack in about 2 seconds, before he unleashed it on Carnage.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed as he threw his hands forward, and the beam exploded towards Carnage. The doctor had no time to get out the way, so he crossed his arms in front of him to form some sort of guard that would hopefully shield him from the attack. But it didn't do much, as it hit him full power and sent him flying through the forest, leaving a path of destruction behind before exploding in a massive ball of light that consumed a good chunk of the forest.

* * *

When it cleared, there Logan stood still in his new form, still in the stance as if he was firing a Kamehameha, and absolutely gasping for air. He reverted back to his normal form and dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"Gotcha…son of a bitch…" he barely got out.

He slowly stood up, but almost fell over from the pain. The boy looked directly in front of him at the destruction his attack caused. Luckily the forest was standing, just with this small area a bit messed up, burnt, trees either missing or in pieces everywhere. He didn't think anything would survive that blast. Presuming his foe was dead, the Mangham started to limp back to Freedom HQ.

* * *

Little did he know of his enemy's survival, if you could call it that. There Carnage lay, in a massive crater, covered in rubble. His legs and left arm were missing, he had a massive hole in his chest and one of his eyes had been blasted off, revealing lots of wiring and blood strangely. His right eye, being the only one left, was still glowing red but barely, occasionally disappearing.

Carnage: "D-Darn it! That little shit completely demolished me! I only have a few minutes to save myself. Quickly…better upload myself to my next body. That little pest will pay for this!" he yelled at no one.

After a few seconds, his one remaining eye disappeared and stopped flashing, his head dropping to show his body was now lifeless and he had left his body, to come back and fight another day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at freedom HQ, the others were seriously worried about Logan. It was 10:45 and the boy had been gone for 6 hours. No one had seen any sight of him or heard from him. Sally, Sonic, Tails and Nicole sat in the living room.

Sonic:" I don't like it, he's been gone way too long!"

Sally:"Somethings not right here. He should have been back by now"

Nicole:" I keep doing scans of the area and he's not showing up"

Just then, the young fox noticed something moving outside. He saw a figure walking closer and closer to the base. After looking closer he saw that it was the boy in question, and he wasn't in good shape.

Tails: "Guys he's outside! And he doesn't look good!" hearing the young foxes shout, they ran to the window and saw what he had seen.

Sonic rushed outside and helped Logan into the base and lied him down on the sofa.

Nicole: "I'll get the first aid kit!" the lynx remarked before running off.

Tails: "I'll help you!" he shouted as he ran after her.

Sonic: "Dude are you alright? What happened?"

Sally: "OH you poor thing, you look terrible!"

Logan:"Heh, some guy attacked me…in the great forest…put up a good fight...he nearly got me…if he hadn't angered me with the truth about my city's destruction being…partially his doing by teaming up with Egg-head…I might not have beaten him" he managed to get out before coughing some blood into his hand.

Sonic: "That sicko, why would he help Eggman? Know what, that doesn't matter, the important thing is you're alive"

Sally: "Indeed, that guy must have some serious firepower"

Logan:"Yeah, but none of that will mean crap when I fight him again"

Sally: "Well next time, don't get so beat up"

The three of them chuckled before Tails and Nicole returned with the first aid kit and started to patch the boy up.

* * *

And there we have it. The 12th chapter finally done. Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far. Also I'd like to say thank you as the story now has over 100 views so thanks I really appreciate it. And that's all I have to say for now so I will see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13:Angel Island

Chapter 13: Angel Island

* * *

It had been a few days since Carnages attack against Logan, and things seemed to have settled down since then. The Freedom Fighters had been trying the past days on working a way to get the Mangham back to his original age. They called everyone to a meeting to see if they could figure out how to solve the problem.

Tails and Rotor stood at the front of the meeting room, in front of the screen with everyone else scattered around the seats around the table. The fox pressed a button and several diagnostics, pictures, stats and other such of the hybrid appeared on the screen.

Tails: "Now then, Rotor and I have tried everything we could to try and figure out how to get Logan back to his old age"

Rotor: "So far, we've found small tiny pieces of info that might lead us to how to solve this, however most seem to fall flat"

Tails: "Logan, are you sure you can't think of any way to get yourself back?"

Logan: "Not exactly. I know a way we can do so, but it'd be impossible. I'd have to somehow get in touch with Goku, but I'm not sure how to do so"

Sonic: "Who's Goku?"

Logan: "A mentor of mine and a friend"

Tails: "What's stopping you from contacting him then?"

Logan: "He's not exactly from around here. He's kind of from another dimension, multiverse sort of thing, but it's a lot more complicated than that"

Rotor: "And inter-dimensional travel isn't exactly easy in the first place, so that's a bust"

Sally: "So there's really no way to get him back to normal?"

Rotor: "Well there was one way, sort of. We found out that the Chaos Energy in Logan has changed in a strange way since he returned. This could be linked to going through the portal, as it had a Chaos Emerald power the portal, as well as the time stones during the process, which could also have affected him"

Logan: "Actually that makes sense. My ability's with Chaos Energy seemed to have altered slight since I was an adult. Things I do with the energy seem to feel different when I preform them, so it must be linked to that"

Sonic: "So we need an expert on Chaos Energy and such? Well I think we all know one knuckle-head who can help us"

Tails: "That's right! We could go visit Knuckles! I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help!"

Sally: "Tails, ready the tornado, we're going to Angel Island!"

Tails: "Yes mam!" he responded before he ran out the room and towards the hanger.

Sonic: "We don't need to take too many with us, so me, Sally and Tails will go with Logan"

Sally: "The rest of you, keep watch over the city in case something happens"

* * *

30 minutes later and the Tornado was ready to take off. Tails sat in the pilot seat, Sally sat in the other seat and Sonic and Logan stood on the wing. The fox started the engine and within a few moments they took off, with the others waving goodbye. It was a long trip and the others entertained themselves in different ways. Sonic took a nap on the wing, Tails concentrated on flying, Sally played on Nicole's handheld and Logan took in the views.

* * *

After flying for about an hour, something moved into Logan's vision through the clouds. It was a massive island, somehow floating in the sky. It had massive mountains, forests and what looked like a few cities.

Logan: "Would I be wrong if I thought that was Angel Island?" he asked jokingly.

Tails:"Nah, that's the island alright. I'll take us in to land" he answered as the plane began its descent towards the island.

Logan (in his head):"I sense a massive energy on that island. Similar to a Chaos Emerald, but its humungous! I'll have to find out what it is…" he wondered to himself as they came in to land.

* * *

They touched down on the furthest side of the island. Just a bit away from them was a small little shrine looking area, with a small set of stairs leading to a Huge Green Emerald sitting in the middle of the small shrine, and next to that Emerald stood a red echidna. The Mangham assumed this must be that Knuckles guy that Tails and Sonic were on about. The group walked up to him, and upon noticing them, the echidna chuckled before he walked down the steps of the shrine to greet them.

Knuckles:"Hey guys, what brings you to the island?"

Sonic:"Hey Knuckles. We have a problem we were hoping you could help us with"

Knuckles: "Sure what's the issue?" he asked.

Acorn signaled to the hybrid to come forward, with him doing so and stood before Knuckles.

Sally: "This is Logan. Thanks to Eggman, he's lost his entire city and everyone he's loved, as well as being transformed into a child because of it"

Knuckles: "Wait, Eggman did all that? I knew he was getting a bit more extreme lately, but this is out of line. Why come to me with this?"

Tails: "His transformation has something to do with Chaos Energy, and since you're an expert, we came to you"

Knuckles:"Hmm, I see" he responded before he walked closer to Logan and put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

He looked deep inside the boy, at his extraordinary Chaos Energy and looked for the source of his transformation. The echidna took a few moment to search, making sure to look out every possibility within the hybrid, until he eventually found something and managed to find some sort of solution. He stood up and opened his eyes "Well you weren't kidding. His transformation looked for the Chaos Energy that everyone in the Universe has, and then because most people's chaos energy grows as they get older, it shrunk it in a way that would affect his physical and mental age.

You Logan, seem to have way more Chaos Energy than most people on the planet are capable, hell even higher than anything we've been able to achieve without the use of a Chaos Emerald or other sources. Most people in your city probably lost all or most of their chaos energy when they were de-aged"

Sonic: "So how exactly do we get him back to normal?"

Knuckles: "Well because he lost Chaos Energy, he probably needs a lot more to restore himself. Maybe if you gather all of the Chaos Emeralds, and have him use them to transform into his own Super Form, which he does have the potential to do unsurprisingly, the energy he needs might be restored and he might return to his normal age"

Sally: "Well that makes things a bit more complicated. Finding Chaos Emeralds isn't exactly easy"

Knuckles: "Don't worry, I can get you started" he remarked as he pulled out a Purple Chaos Emerald and handed it to the Mangham "Me and Julie-Su found that a few days ago. Of course since we don't really need it, you can have it"

Logan: "Wow, thanks Knuckles. I owe you one" he said as he put away the emerald.

Knuckles: "Don't mention it"

* * *

"Not so fast!" a familiar voice called from above, causing all the group to turn and face the source of the voice to confirm who it was, and floating above them in his Egg-Mobile was none other than Doctor Eggman "I believe I'll be taking that emerald!"

Logan: "Go to Hell you fat bastard! What makes you think I'll just give it up?!"

Eggman: "Because if you don't…I'll have my creations pry it from your cold, dead hands!" he shouted as he clicked his fingers and within a few short moments, two machines came flying and landed on the ground near Eggman.

One looked like a mechanized version of Sonic standing to Eggman's right, and the other one on the left was a little hard to make out "I'm sure you all remember Metal Sonic…" he remarked as he waved his hand by his right side "…but allow me to introduce my latest creation…Metal Logan!" he exclaimed as he pointed to his left, and the shadowy figure revealed itself.

Indeed, it looked like a robotic version of the boy in question, same spikey hair, colored bracelets and eyes only more mechanized, except he looked much older than the boy, around what the hybrid looked like in his teen and adult years "So then, ready to give me the emerald?"

Logan: "You heard me the first time fatso…GO TO HELL!" he yelled.

Eggman: "Too bad. Metal Sonic, Metal Logan…ATTACK!" he ordered, and both robots launched at the group and went to attack.

Metal Sonic tackled his furry copy to the ground and went to right punch him in the face, but Sonic dodged it and used both legs to kick his metal copy off him. The Mangham left jump kicked his metal copy as it went to right punch him as well, sending it skidding across the ground. Metal Logan jumped onto its feet and ran at Logan, with the hybrid doing the same. They each punched each other's left fists and tried pushing the other back.

The metal-hedgehog charged up his chest blast, and started to fire at Sonic multiple times, with him narrowly dodging each attack. Knuckles snuck up behind Metal Sonic, jumped up and smashed him towards the ground with both hands. Before he hit the ground, Logan managed to see him falling, grabbed the metal-hybrid's right arm with both his own, and chucked him at the metal-hedgehog just in time before he hit the ground, and both went flying across the grass before eventually stopping themselves.

They stood up and both charged their chest lasers, before they both fired a massive wave of energy that combined to make an even bigger wave that was headed for the three. Logan jumped in front of Sonic and Knuckles and took both attacks for them, resulting in him getting quite knocked up and sent flying until he finally hit the ground and didn't get up. The hedgehog gritted his teeth and started charging a spindash. The echidna jumped behind Sonic and waited for him to shout "NOW!" before right punching him as he did the spindash, giving him a boost and sent him flying right at the two machines, before colliding with his own metal copy's chest, and carried him flying. As the two soared across the field, Sonic unleashed a bunch of punches and kicks on him, before finally slamming his left leg down on Metal Sonic with an axe kick, grinding him into the ground.

The hybrid finally recovered from the attack dealt to him moments before and shook his head as he stood to his feet. He saw Knuckles going blow for blow with his metal counterpart, and rushed to help. He jumped and right roundhouse kicked Metal Logan off Knuckles, then started punching him in the chest over and over with both fists, before the metal-hybrid managed to kick him off with his left leg.

Metal Sonic had disappeared from his spot where he was laid on the ground. Suddenly, Logan heard something coming straight for Knuckles, and warned him of what was coming up behind him, and so in response, the echidna leapt into the air in time to dodge the metal hedgehogs incoming double punch, and so Knuckles retaliated with a powerful right punch that pierced straight through the robots chest, and within seconds the machine went offline. The echidna threw the now lifeless body into the air, open for Sonic to come flying from nowhere and spindash straight through what remained of his metal copy's body, causing it to fall into pieces.

While in the air, the hedgehog noticed the metal-hybrid running towards the ground, and so charged up another spindash and slammed straight into Metal Logan's cross block that he raised upon seeing Sonics incoming attack. While he was pushed back a considerable distance, the metal-hybrid took no damage, grabbed hold of the hedgehog with both hands, and span round a few times before throwing him flying back towards the others. The robot copy then took a familiar stance to Logan's attack, as a light blue energy ball started to charge in his hands and began growing by the minute.

Logan: "No, there's no way he can perform the Kamehameha wave!"

The robot reached full power, and threw his hands forward, unleashing his powerful attack directly at the shrine where Tails and Sally were. Seeing his friends were in danger, Logan felt that dark power build up inside him again. The boy's skin darkened and his eyes went red, before he dashed straight at the attack, and managed to double punch it out the way just before it hit the others, the beam now going flying into the air before exploding. The hybrid then threw his right hand out, as a fully charged Kamehameha ball appeared in his hand. He then charged at his metallic doppelganger, who started firing multiple small energy blasts at Logan to try and throw him off, but the Mangham just sidestepped and dodged them all. Logan was a few feet away from Metal Logan, before he front flipped over his metallic copy, and landed right behind him.

He then span round at incredible speeds and unleashed his powerful attack right through the robots chest, instantly destroying him. The blast lasted for a few seconds, luckily not hitting or harming anyone, before finally subsiding, and the now lifeless body of Metal Logan, fell over after the boy lowered his hand and reverted back to normal, revealing the huge hole in his copy's chest. The hybrid grabbed the metal hybrid, and Knuckles grabbed the remaining pieces of Metal Sonic, and the two threw the robots at Eggman, hitting him and disorienting him, and with a small energy blast following and hitting the doctor courtesy of Logan, Eggman was sent him flying far from Angel Island, and the group started to cheer and celebrate their victory.

* * *

About an hour later, the group were ready to go. Everyone except Logan was ready on the plane, as the boy was giving the echidna a goodbye handshake.

Logan: "Thanks for the help Knuckles"

Knuckles: "Anytime, and remember, you're always welcome to the island. I'd love to see you back here again, I'd love to have a spar sometime" he responded as the gesture ended.

Logan:"Haha! Thanks, I'll make sure to visit!" he remarked as he jumped on the plane, with Tails starting the engine.

The group waved goodbye to him, right before they took off and set out for Mobotropolis, and Knuckles made his way back to the Master Emerald.

Sally: "So now we have one emerald, and another 6 or so to find"

Logan:"Yeah, but I know we can do it"

Tails: "We will, I have no doubt"

Sonic: "And so the hunt begins!" he exclaimed into the great beyond, as the group began their journey home to Mobotropolis, right as the sun began to set.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at New Megaopolis, Eggman was having a fit of anger and smashed several of his work pieces off his table.

Eggman:"Argh! That blasted little runt! I was so close and then he messed it up!"

Over on the other table, was a very damaged Carnage in the body he uploaded himself to, but it wasn't exactly in working order so Eggman's nephew and assistant, Snively Robotnik, was fixing him up.

Snively: "Don't worry Sir, I'm sure you'll get them next time"

Eggman: "But I don't want to get them next time, I wanted them dead this time! They beat my machines like they were nothing! They were useless! Not even when Metal Logan could perform Logan's attacks! ARGH!"

Carnage:"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the design or ability to build Metal Logan. And it was even harder to replicate Logan's energy attacks and other such, so don't treat it like just another of your failed machines!"

Eggman: "Don't take that tone with me! I don't have to help you right now, giving you resources, soldiers, and helping you when you're hurt, but I do, because I'm a generous man. But remember how easily I can take all that away, as well as your life! Now do you have anything else to say?" Carnage simply stayed silent "That's what I though. Now Snively, put in an order to repair Metal Sonic and Metal Logan. I'm going to need them soon"

Snively: "I'm afraid sir that with the damage both of them took, it's going to take a while. We could repair one in a few days if we put maximum effort in"

"Just repair Metal Logan. He's the stronger one and I'll only require him for our plan" a mysterious figure called from the shadows. He'd been leaning against the wall and stayed in the shadows the whole time, with the only thing visible of him being his eyes that looked to be black sclera'd and red irised.

Eggman: "Oh really? Who says you get to tell me what to do?"

Unknown: "If I'm being honest here, I couldn't give two shits if you're supposed to be my commander. And I don't care if you saved me from that damn portal in time, the only reason I'm siding with you all, is to kill Logan. Also, remember how I can easily kill all of you, as well as all of your forces, just like I did when I was merely a teenager. So just repair Metal Logan, and give me command over him, so I can kill Logan for you, and you can attack Mobotropolis without too much trouble" the room stayed silent, with Eggman and the unknown figure staring each other down.

Eggman: "Never try and give me orders boy, but I will accept your request this one time. But next time, think about who you're threatening"

Unknown:" I already did" he remarked as a small smirk dawned on his face.

Eggman: "Snively, put in the order to only repair Metal Logan, and give command of him to Corban" he ordered as he walked over to his computer.

Snively: "Very good Sir"

The mysterious figure walked out from the shadows, and revealed the one and only Cobran just like Eggman described, not de-aged in the slightest and still 20 years old. He had changed his look, donning a new, more traditional outfit. He wore grey martial arts GI trousers that had black rings around the ends of each leg and around the waist, as well as a black belt tied around his waist. He had a new jacket that was black from his arms to his shoulders, with his upper and shoulder areas being grey and his collar being white, and unlike his old purple jacket he kept this one open. He also wore some black fingerless gloves and some black shoes that looked like they connected to his trousers and showed off his toes. The only other thing that had changed was his eyes, as his sclera's had turned black, though his irises had remained the same.

He walked over to the computer and stood by Eggman's side.

Cobran:"I want him ready in a few days. If you rally your troops Doctor, we can launch the attack early and catch them off guard. You can take Mobotropolis, kill the Freedom Fighters and not just finally get rid of the biggest thorn in your side, but you'll also have no one left to challenge your rule over the planet. As for me, I can finally get my revenge on Logan for what he did to me!"


	15. Chapter 14:Attack of Cobran

Chapter 14:Attack of Cobran

* * *

Two days passed after Logan and the others visit to Angel Island. Knuckles told them to try and find the Chaos Emeralds if they wanted to get the boy back to their normal age, and he also gave them one to get them started. It was also there that they encountered Metal Sonic and Eggman's new creation, Metal Logan. They managed to defeat both and send Eggman packing, but Logan once again felt that dark mysterious power, as well as hear a small voice in his head whenever he used that power. He noticed it always occurred when he or his friends were in danger, and that Logan was angry when he couldn't do anything to help him or his friends. It was occurring more and more, and it was getting stronger. Whatever it was, Logan tried his best to put it off, but he knew something would happen eventually.

* * *

The hybrid was training at freedom HQ, he'd been there all day seen as he didn't really have anything better to do these days. Some of the others detected a Chaos Emerald not too far from the city so they went out to get it. Logan was waiting for them to get back, and soon enough they did. He heard the Tornado land outside, so he went to greet everyone, which was Tails, Sonic and Bunnie, who had gone out to find the emerald.

Logan:"Hey guys, any luck finding the emerald?" he asked as he walked up to them.

Bunnie: "Sho did, take a look" she answered as she extended her left hand out, revealing a yellow Chaos Emerald.

Logan: "Nice work. Only 5 to go now" he spoke as he took it from her hands and examined it, before handing it back.

Tails:"Yeah, and with those two emeralds, it'll be easier to find the rest"

Logan: "Good to know. I wonder what'll happen when I turn back into an adult"

Sonic: "I'm sure something awesome"

Logan:"Ha nice"

The group started to walk inside, when the Mangham stopped in his place and turned around.

Bunnie: "Somethin wrong?"

Logan: "There are two power levels heading right for the city"

Sonic: "Do you know who they are?"

Logan: "Both energies feel familiar. One seems to be Metal Logan and the other is-no it can't be…"

Tails: "What is it?"

Suddenly, two figures could be spotted flying right for the city and straight for the group. They landed a few meters away from Logan and stared him down. The others instantly recognized the one on the right as Metal Logan, but they couldn't make out the other guy as he wore a long black cloak that hid his identity, but Logan instantly recognized him.

Unknown: "Surrender yourself Logan, or face the destruction of the city" the mysterious Mobian ordered.

Logan: "You got another thing coming there pal if you think I'll just surrender!"

Unknown:" I thought you'd say that. Metal Logan, activate your self-destruct. Make it big enough to destroy the whole city"

Metal Logan: "Acknowledged, Self-Destruct Activated. Time until detonation: 15 seconds"

Logan: "NO!" he yelled in response upon hearing that order.

He dashed at the two and began channeling his Chaos Energy, and upon reaching them, he yelled at the top of his voice "CHAOS CONTROL" and the three disappeared in a flash of green light.

Sonic: "Where'd he go?"

Tails:" I don't know, but we have to find him!"

Just then, Nicole brought everyone up on com link with a dire message.

Nicole: "Attention everyone, we have multiple hostiles closing in on the city, all are Eggman troops and transport! We need to prepare for his incoming attack"

* * *

Moments later, on the other side of the planet, in a desert somewhere, the three appeared in a flash of light. As they did, Logan front flipped over them, landed on his feet, and then turned around to face them. The mysterious figure chuckled, clicked his fingers so that Metal Logan stopped his self-destruct, and then threw his cloak off, revealing himself to be the one Logan suspected from the start, Cobran Aindrea.

Cobran:"I knew you'd do that. You never could allow anyone but yourself at risk"

Logan: "What are you doing here? You disappeared as well as everyone else in the city!"

Cobran: "Indeed I did, and I would be as dead as them, if it wasn't for Carnage and Eggman. They pulled me through a separate portal just in time so that I'd survive and be the same age. Of course it had some back-lash as you can see from my eyes, and I believe the sli9ghtest shred of my power was taken from me, though that didn't stop my desire for revenge against you!"

Logan:"What revenge?! I never did anything to you except try and be your friend! And that itself took way longer than it should have!"

Cobran:"Oh? So if we were such good friends, why didn't you do anything to stop me losing everything?! My home, my family, my friends, my reputation, my future! All of it down the drain because you didn't want to get in trouble and help me after my mistakes! And even before that, all those years of outclassing me, beating me in battle, taking the titles that were rightfully mine! Well now I'm going to kill you for all the years of my life that you've ruined!

Logan: "You think just because you got a new look and a few new tricks and toys, that you're gonna beat me? Well I say bring it!"

Cobran: "Thought you'd never ask!" he responded with a smirk, and taking a stance with Metal Logan.

The boy did the same and all three stared each other down for a few moments, before all dashing at each other. Cobran and ML went to punch Logan, with him doing a half front-flipping over both of them, so that his legs were above his head, and blasting them in the back off each hand. In response, Aindrea preformed a backflip and kicked the Mangham in the stomach with both legs, though the hybrid grabbed his fellow hybrids legs with both hands, and finished his front flip by slamming Cobran face first into the ground, but before he himself could touch the ground, he was tackled in mid-air and took flying by the metal-hybrid.

The robot slammed the boy into the ground while keeping on top of him to hold him down, and opened up his chest laser ready to fire it straight through the boy's back, but before he could, the boy used both legs to kick him off and send him up into the air, before he rolled out the way just in time to dodge his metal copy's blast. Logan jumped onto his feet and dashed at ML, who just landed on the ground and was getting to his feet. The Mangham was about to right kick him, when the robot grabbed his leg with both hands, and threw him at Aindrea, who left punched him flying into a small mountain, causing several pieces of it to break off with his impact and fall on top of Logan.

His hand punched through the rubble, getting all the pieces that were on him off, then sat up and cracked his neck. His two enemies charged small blasts and fired them at him, and so in response the boy jumped up and punched both away, before running up the side of the small mountain, leapt off it and flew straight at the two, and dealt each of them a punch in the stomach. Both enemies backed off him but kept their guards ready. ML went to right punch Logan at the same time Cobran went to left sidekick him, though Logan dodged both then kicked ML in the stomach and Cobran in the face, and then leapt off the two into the air.

He then channeled some of his own Chaos Energy again, and with a loud yell of the words "CHAOS SPEAR!" he threw two spears of yellow Chaos Energy off each hand, and both were headed straight at his two opponents. The attacks hit them, and caused a mini explosion that sent them both flying across ground for a few meters, but both recovered and managed to stop themselves before jumping to their feet.

Upon regaining his composure, Cobran flew at super speeds straight at Logan, and double punched him in the stomach, making him cough up some blood and go flying higher into the air, before ML flew up above him, and slammed both his fists down on the boy, sending him sky-rocketing towards the ground. As the Mangham got closer and closer to the ground, Aindrea flew near him and unleashed a combo of punches on him, before dealing a right axe kick to his fellow hybrid that sent him towards the ground at a faster rate.

Then, Logan finally hit the ground and caused a huge explosion of sand and smoke. As it cleared, there were massive cracks in the ground from where the Mangham had hit it, and the young boy covered in bruises and small patches of blood. His two enemies landed a few meters away from him and took their stances again. The boy gritted his teeth, then unleashed a mighty yell before dashing at his enemies, ready for round 2.

* * *

Back at Mobotropolis, Eggman's forces had arrived and were trying to invade the city again, and the doctor certainly wasn't going easy. He'd called in his Egg-fleet to try and bombard the city, as well as brining many battalions of his best troops to help in the ground assault. Luckily, Nicole had put up the shield to protect everyone from the fleet and any other enemy attempting to get in the city, but it wasn't going to last much longer. The Freedom Fighters were doing their best to hold off the ground forces from getting into the city, but like the shield, they couldn't keep it up forever.

Antoine: "Zey just keep coming!" he exclaimed as he thrusted his sword through another Egg-bot, then threw the robot into a pack of the same troops.

Sally: "Just keep it together everyone! If we don't hold them here, they'll take the city!" she yelled right before she span round and left spinning hook kicked the head off an Egg-bot attempting to sneak up on her.

Rotor: "Nicole! How much longer can you keep the shield up?" he asked right before he blasted another Egg-bot to pieces with his energy gun.

Nicole (on com) "At the rate they're attacking us, I don't think for too much longer!"

Sonic: "Don't give up everyone, keep it up!" the hedgehog shouted as he and his team mates continued to smash Eggman's troops. But how long could they keep it up?

* * *

The Mangham went flying across the ground for a good few meters, before he managed to roll over onto one knee and stop himself. This fight was really tiring him out, he had multiple bruises and blood patches from where he'd been really hurt. He looked up at the also hurt Metal Logan and Cobran. Metal Logan had a few sparks flying out of him and had some dints from where he'd been hit really hard, and Cobran was the same as Logan, lots of bruises and blood patches, including a bloody nose from Logan's previous punch.

He wiped it away before spitting a little blood out and clicking his fingers, signaling for Metal Logan to start charging his chest laser again, which he did. The boy only noticed this as soon as the attack was fully charged, and went to jump out the way as it was blasted, but he was sent flying across the ground due to the aftershock of the blast. He got back on one knee again and this time managed to push himself up until he was standing. He cracked his neck and stared his two opponents down.

Cobran: "Face it Logan. Your beat, just give up!"

Logan: "You should know by now that I never give up"

Cobran:"And one day it shall be your downfall!"

Aindrea growled and fired a small blast at the Mangham, but he deflected it right back at him, hitting the young man straight in the face and knocked him over, making him even madder now. After getting back on his feet, both he and the metal-hybrid charged at their fellow hybrid. The boy waited until the two were just about to reach him, before he teleported high into the sky above them. He then began channeling all his Chaos Energy to use for his next attack that would hopefully knock both of them out of commission. Upon finding where he was, both enemies flew straight at him ready to attack again and finish him.

They thought this was their chance to finish the fight considering the group's injuries and that he seemed to be distracted. They got closer and closer to him and were each about to right punch him when they were right next to him, but they didn't get the chance as Logan yelled at the top of his voice "CHAOS BLAST!" and unleashed a huge blast of destructive light around him, consuming both opponents and dealing serious damage to them, before both Cobran and ML came flying out of the light and began their fall towards the ground.

After a few seconds, the blast subsided and Logan appeared even more tired from before. He used the energy he had to teleport back to the ground, then collapsed to his knees from how tired he was, attempting to get his breathe back. He looked over and saw Metal Logan now offline, and in pieces. He was so damaged from the blast that all his systems gave out on him. He saw Cobran in as bad as state as him, with even more bruises now, and he was a lot bloodier over his body and even had a few scratches on him. The Mangham got up and walked over to his somehow still conscious foe.

Logan: "Well…isn't this…familiar…"

Cobran: "Shut up and kill me already…you won the fight so just end it…"

Logan: "You know as well as I do that I can't kill you…"

Cobran: "Why? Because you're so weak?"

Logan: "No, because I don't kill. It's not right unless absolutely necessary. Here it is not. I know there is still a shred of good in you Cobran, and even if I don't convince you today, you will eventually see the light. Besides, I never give up on a friend" he said with a genuine smile about his old comrade.

Cobran: "Go to hell!" was all he had to say in response.

Logan: "Whatever. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my friends" he remarked as he started to walk off.

He got a short distance away, until he heard Cobran laughing, then turned to face him as his old friend somehow managed to stand up in his condition.

Cobran: "Go back to your friends? Oh you fool…you think they'll still be alive when you get back?"

Logan: "What are you talking about?" he asked as he watched Cobran walk up to him, knowing he wouldn't attack as he was too injured.

Cobran: "Why do you think I tricked you into coming all the way out here? Right now…Eggman's forces are invading your city, and they're bringing pretty much everything they've got…we brought you out here so you couldn't help them, and that I could kill you…and even in the event that I lost, you'd still have lost everything, twice in a row"

The hybrid turned around and started trembling from anger and fear. Could this really be happening? Was he really going to lose everything all over again? Only this time it would all be because he wasn't there to help. Just the sheer thought of it made him feel that dark power rising again.

Cobran:"HAHA! How does it feel Logan? Knowing you'll be all alone? For good this time?! Maybe you'll kill yourself from insanity, you'd certainly save me a job. Maybe you'll be reunited with everyone again in the next world…and you might just see ABIGAIL again" he boasted before a maniacal laugh dawned on him.

The mere mention of his dead love pushed that dark power to finally come out. The Mangham turned around faster than Aindrea could see, at the same time his fur darkened and his irises turned red, and dealt him a right punch to the stomach so hard and fast, he was sent sky-rocketing for miles, until he hit a small mountain, and the mere impact of him hitting it caused it to break into many pieces and collapse on him, as well as causing a small explosion. The very moment Logan's fist had made contact with and hit him, Cobran was instantly knocked out.

The boy shook his head and the dark power subsided. He stared at his hands in horror of his dark and overwhelming power, fearing the potential harm he could cause at the rate this power was growing. He then remembered the matter at hands, clenched his fists tighter, then flew up into the sky to try and get a sense of where he was and what direction to go. Once he had it, he used what energy he had left, as well as his own Chaos Energy, and shot off at super speeds, hoping he'd make it in time to save his friends, and the city he now called home.

* * *

Back in Mobotropolis, the city was on the verge of being destroyed. Nicole's shields had about ten minutes left before they subsided and the city would be destroyed, and while the Freedom Fighters had managed to get rid of all the ground forces, the threat of the Egg-Fleet still remained, and not only could they not think of a plan to take them down, they didn't have the firepower to be able to do so anyway, and they had very little time to pull off such a feat.

Nicole: "This is not good, they're gonna break through soon and we'll all be done for!"

Sonic: "There's got to be something we can do!"

Rotor: "Wait a second, scanners are picking up a massive Chaos Energy level heading right for the city!"

Sally: "Is it Logan?"

Rotor: "It might be, but the levels are even higher than his expected potential that he could ever get to!"

* * *

The Freedom Fighters looked up in time to see this mysterious power level reach the city, and sure enough it was the Mangham they knew. He stopped and stared at all the ships that were bombarding the shields. There were at least a hundred of them, and they were all pretty much the same size and weren't small in the slightest. The Chaos Energy he had now would never take out all those ships, he would need an emerald to boost his power, though it would take too long to fly all the way down and grab one from his friends or the safe in Freedom HQ.

Just then, he sensed some Chaos Energy being emitted from one of the ships, enough energy for a Chaos Emerald, and so he started flying straight for it. He reached the ship it was in, blasted a hole in the side of it to enter, and started making his way through the ship until he found the emerald.

* * *

He called the others up on their com links.

Logan (on comm):"Guys are you there?"

Sonic: "Logan what are you doing?"

Logan (on comm):"Trust me, put everything you've got into the shields and get everyone in cover. If I don't concentrate enough, I may accidentally hurt you guys"

Tails: "Shields are at maximum power, with extra Chaos protection and other priorities, but Logan, what are you doing?"

Logan (on comm):"Just trust me! Get ready to watch the fireworks!" and he cut off his comm.

* * *

He finally reached the room where he sensed the emerald to be, and right punched the door down. There, sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by a small energy field, was a red Chaos Emerald. The hybrid punched his left hand right through the energy field, grabbed the emerald and ripped it out of its small prison. He held it extremely tight in his hand, as he started to absorb all the energy he could to boost his attack. The whole ship started to shake as the boys power continued to rise, and somehow, the other ships started to get drawn closer to the ship the Mangham was stationed on. Once Logan was at full power he opened his eyes, which were now full red with no traces of pupils or irises, and then yelled at the top of his voice "CHAOS BLAST!" and a huge explosion of the same destructive light appeared, even bigger than the last.

It was so big, it blasted straight through the ship he was stationed on, destroying everything in its path and turned it to ash, outgrew and consumed the ship and kept growing, until it eventually absorbed every ship that was attacking the city, and didn't just destroy it, it annihilated it. As the blast went on, it caused the ground many miles below to shake, and Logan's yells could be heard by everyone in the city, watching the spectacle or not. In the city, the Freedom Fighters, as well as anyone else who was watching, were in complete astonishment.

Bunnie: "Oh mah stars…"

Antoine: "Môn dieu!"

Tails: "It's huge!"

Rotor: "The readings are off the charts! Is that level of power even possible?"

Nicole: "Could Logan even survive that?"

Sally:" I hope he does"

* * *

After a few minutes, the blast subsided and there was nothing left. No trace of any ship or any of Eggman's forces. There was only Logan left. He stood there alone, floating with absolutely nothing around him. He was absolutely gasping from the huge level of exhaustion he was feeling, his wounds had gotten a tiny bit worse, there was steam coming off his body and his eyes were wide open and still full red. Eventually, they reverted back to normal, and after a few seconds, he stopped gasping, and his eyes shut as he began to fall.

Sonic: "He did it!"

The group watched their friend fall, expecting him to recover and start flying, but he didn't, he just kept falling.

Tails:"He's not stopping!"

Bunnie:"Ah got him!" the rabbot shouted as she flew up and towards Logan.

* * *

He kept falling and falling, getting closer to the ground with each passing second, until eventually Bunnie caught him in her arms, and started to fly him back to everyone. His eyes slowly opened up and Bunnie looked in time to see him wake up.

Logan:"Ugh…Bunnie?"

Bunnie: "Easy now sugah. That was quite the light show ya'll just put on there"

Logan:"Heh…guess it was…did we get em?"

Bunnie: "Darn right we did"

Logan: "Good…" he managed to get out before falling back unconscious.

The rabbot landed back with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, and handed Logan to Sonic, who immidiently rushed him to the hospital for medical attention.

* * *

Within a few hours, Logan had been patched up and was resting in a hospital bed. Sonic, Sally and Rotor had come to visit him. Doctor quack was just finishing up with Logan and giving the others information about his current condition.

Sonic: "So how's he holdin up doc?"

Doctor Quack: "Well I'm having a hard time believing he's still alive after that massive explosion he created. See his other wounds are completely fine, but the amount of Chaos Energy he out putted from that should have destroyed his body and him. But all it did was hurt him a little, wear out all his energy and somehow boosted his power a bit"

Sally: "How is that possible?"

Doctor Quack: "See that's the incredible part. Logan is what's known as a hybrid, a rare species created many, many years ago and was thought extinct long ago. An unknown group of people, believed to be from some higher plain of reality, wanted to create the ultimate warrior race for the people of Mobius. As such they combined the 3 species they believed would make the perfect warrior, a hedgehog, a wolf, and a dragon. With the abilities of these three combined, and the special abilities passed down to them by that unknown group of people, the Hybrids seemed to be what they were created to be, the ultimate warrior race.

Unfortunately they disappeared some time ago with no one being able to find them, most say they were wiped out in a civil war amongst themselves, but as we discovered upon meeting Logan years ago when he came to us with his friend Vincent, the hybrids numbers merely dwindled because of the supposed civil war. Their race have a very unique ability that when they almost die, they gain a huge power boost. So say he was in a serious fight like he just was and got really knocked up, but managed to get healed up or find some strength inside himself to keep going, his power would get boosted. It's most likely what allowed him to survive such a level of Chaos Energy at his age"

Rotor:"Jeez, does he have a limit?"

Doctor Quack: "Not that we can find, yet anyway"

Sonic: "Well I'm just glad he's alright. He saved a lot of people today"

Sally:"Yeah, and now he can reward himself with a nice long rest"

The others all left and turned off the lights so that he could rest easier.

* * *

The boy slept for a few hours, enjoying his rest after what he went through, until he started having strange visions in his sleep that he struggled to comprehend. After several visions that he didn't understand, hearing the same voice and screams and seeing the same places and people, it finally ended with one of a certain person saying to Logan "save me", and then he woke up panting from fear. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat to the side of his bed.

Logan:" I remember now. He wasn't in the city when the portal activated. That means he's still out there, he's still alive but he's in danger!" He stayed silent for a few moments thinking about what he was going to do next, until he finally decided "Don't worry brother, for in the morning, I'll be on my way to help you. I will save you Xiro"


	16. Chapter 15:Xiro's Alive

The next day, during the evening at around 5, Sonic and Tails went to check up on Logan and see if he was feeling better. Hopefully he was still resting after everything he went through the other day. The two stepped into the hospital and began making their way to Logan's room.

Tails:" I hope he's feeling better today"

Sonic: "What you kidding me? After everything we've seen him do, I'm sure he'll be fine"

Tails:"Yeah I guess. Can you believe that Mobotropolis has already been attacked by Eggman at twice in the last week at least?"

Sonic:"Guess he's getting desperate. He seems to be getting more deadly and serious with his attacks, he's bringing more and more troops each time"

Tails: "You don't think he's losing it do you?"

Sonic:" I guess we'll find out soon enough" he responded as they reached Logan's room.

The hedgehog opened the door and the two stepped in "Hey pal how you-what the?" he questioned when he saw that the boy wasn't in his bed, or even in the room.

Tails: "Where is he?" the fox questioned as he started to look around the room.

Sonic: "The windows open!" the blue blur shouted when he discovered it.

Suddenly, Nicole materialized herself in the room.

Sonic: "Nicole we've got a problem, Logan's missing!"

Nicole:" I noticed. I scanned the city and he was nowhere to be found. According to the city's surveillance and what we can pick up from the last 24 hour Chaos Energy and Heat signature scan, Logan left at around 8 this morning. He made his way out of the city going South-West, but we haven't been able to pick up the trail yet"

Tails: "Where do you think he went?"

Sonic: "I think the better question here Tails is…"

* * *

"…what on Mobius is he doing?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, in The Great Rainforest of Shazamazon in Soumerca, a figure could be seen jumping from tree to tree through the jungle, hidden by the shadows created by the trees, shielding those below them from the light above. The occasional feature of this figure like their eyes, hair or fur color, could occasionally be seen by a crack of moonlight shining through the cracks in the leaves and branches. He didn't know where he was this figure, but he didn't care, he just had to follow his senses and that feeling in him that told him he was getting closer to the one he sought.

He leapt to one tree branch, grabbed hold of it with both hands, and swung himself upwards into a front-flip before landing on the branch, ad giving himself a minute to see how close he was. He closed his eyes, and tried searching for the energy of the one he was looking for. Soon enough, he found it and leapt off to the tree to his right before continuing in that direction.

After a while, he stopped on one tree branch, now exposed in the moonlight and revealing himself as Logan Mangham, to look out over what he had found. In an opening in the forest, stood an Eggman base, not like most he had seen before during his time in the war. While it was crawling with troops of the Eggman Empire, some were robots and some were Mobians with cybernetics (these were known as the Dark Egg Legion from what the Freedom Fighters had told him), it didn't look like a resource or military base as the forces didn't look fit for that purpose. In fact from what he could tell, most troops stationed here seemed to be scientists of some sort, giving the figure the Mangham the impression this was some kind of research facility.

What were they doing all the way out here, when New Megaopolis is so far away? Actually he didn't care, the real question he had, was why was **his brother **here? Well, he was here to find that out anyway, that and take him back to Mobotropolis with him. After receiving those visions last night leading him to believe his brother was alive, and after following the trail of what seemed to be his energy, it lead him here. How did he get here? How did he get captured? Time to find out.

* * *

Logan: "Hold on Xiro, I'm coming for you!" he said to himself, before jumping off the tree and started running down the small side of the crater leading to the opening where the base sat.

Most of the troops spotted him and opened fire, though as he continued running he was able to block and deflect the ones that came right at him and dodged the others on his approach. Upon reaching them, the boy jumped over the entire swarm of troops, and threw a small energy blast off his right hand in the very center of the group, causing an explosion when it hit the ground and took out all the troops at the front gate.

Just then, two turrets appeared and started firing at him, with the hybrid doing his best to dodge all their attacks, before firing a blast of each hand, destroying both of them. With the enemies out the way, he walked right up to the front double doors hat looked big enough to fit tanks through, and withstand a blast from one, and he right punched the doors down, before he started running through the front foray of the base, dodging the attacks from all the troops, turrets and other defenses that came his way, until he finally saw a door on the level above him that would lead him further into the base.

He leapt up to the next level, grabbed the railing and pulled himself up before running at the door, dodging all bullets and other fire that came his way. Logan watched as a massive robot troop come running out the door he was headed for, and readied himself to bear hug the boy and stop him. However the odds weren't in his favor, as when he went to grab Logan, the hybrid slid right through the opening between his legs, and just got under and through the door as the top of it slid down to close, shutting all of those troops in the front off from him, and leaving him free to run through the base.

"Too slow boys" he said with a cocky smile before he continued running.

* * *

He ran through the base for a few minutes, turning multiple corners and bursting down many rooms to try and find an idea of where to go next, until he found a room labelled "control room". He bust the door down with a strong left kick, to find a room of lots of computers, screens and other tech, as well as a bunch of Dark Egg Legion troops. They all drew blasters ready to fire on Logan, though right before they could open fire, the boy shouted "Chaos Control!" causing the whole room to stop still in time.

He then made his way around all the room, taking out all the troops with swift attacks to their pressure points to take them out quickly. Once he was done, he clicked his fingers and everything returned to normal time, and all the legionnaires fell unconscious. He chuckled before opening up the biggest computer, and started going through all their files. Well, doing his best to try and go through the files seen as he didn't exactly understand what he was looking at.

"(sigh) It's times like this I wish I was smart and understood computers, and that I'd gone to school" he sarcastically remarked to himself.

After 5 minutes of extremely hard searching, and the occasional punch to one of the computers keyboard screens in order to 'guess' the password to something he wasn't allowed into, he found that this was a research and development base making super weapons for Eggman. The whole base was powered by a Chaos Emerald, but there was something else powering it as well. A Mobian with extraordinary energy similar to Logan's. He was being used to help power the base, helping with the making of the weapons, and testing them out on him against his own will.

They used his energy to power and upgrade the weapons, and if they could do this with that Mobian, then Logan started to think what they could do if they had him instead. He shrugged off the thought and looked for the location of this Mobian, with another 5 minutes of extremely hard searching, and a lot more punching of keyboard screens. If it was Xiro in this base, then he had to find him, and from what all the now broken computers told him, the Mobian was on the other side of the base.

* * *

The Mangham ran back out the room and began his journey to the other side of the base, however upon leaving the room, one of the now barely conscious Legionnaires managed to reach for his com link and reach a certain machine's direct frequency.

Dark Egg Legionnaire:"We have…a situation…the Mangham has…infiltrated the base…and is headed for the prisoner…"

"Understood, I'm on my way" a familiar robotic voice responded.

* * *

The boy began to fly through the hallways to the other side of the base, avoiding all the attacks against him from the defenses and troops. Eventually, he came to a big and reinforced door that required a password. Just like with the computer files, Logan didn't bother trying to guess it, and he just punched straight through the password lock with his left fist. This unlocked the door slightly but not all the way, and so to open it, the hybrid grabbed hold of thee door, and he ripped it off with ease before he threw it down the hall at an incoming group of legionnaires and robots.

He stepped through the doorway, activating a motion sensor that turned on all the lights in the room, and the Mangham froze in place after seeing the one that stood at the end of the room. There, chained up to a special table that made him stand up and hold his arms and legs in place, was Xiro Mangham, his own brother.

Though he was the same age as when he left the village, only 19 years old, he didn't look good. His Mohawk had grown out and become spikier, he'd lost his gloves and arm accessories, his jeans no longer fit him and were up to around his knees, his shoes were gone, his once peach skin had turned red, most likely a result of so much torture, and the same had happened to his sclera's, which were now red and not white. The bonds the kept him in place hummed for a few seconds, before they electrocuted him and took his energy, before deactivating and left him in even more pain, and even more tired. He gasped for air, like he'd done many, many times by now, before looking up and seeing his little brother.

Xiro: "L-Logan?" he managed to get out.

The boy ran up to his big brother, and ripped off the bonds holding him. Once he was free, he collapsed and nearly fell to the floor, but Logan caught him and started to hug him while holding him up, with his brother quickly returning the gesture as fast as he could in his own state.

"What are you…doing here? I thought you were…at home in the city…? And…why are you a…kid again…?"

Logan: "Its…it's a long story…I'm just glad you're okay…you haven't changed a bit since then..." he explained briefly as tears started to form in his eyes.

The two enjoyed the moment together, until they heard footsteps getting closer and closer to them, footsteps that sounded very clanky, almost like a machine. Both turned around to see Metal Logan, once again repaired, standing in the doorway. The boy's face of happiness, turned to one of seriousness.

Xiro: "What is that thing? And…why does it look like you?"

Logan: "Again, it's a long story"

Metal Logan: "Hand over the prisoner and I will let you live"

Logan: "Go to hell. I'm guessing you're not well enough to fight brother?"

Xiro: "Nnngh…no…I'll have to sit this one out…think…you can handle him?" he asked as his brother helped him lay down.

Logan: "I've destroyed this thing twice already, I'll be fine"

* * *

The boy turned to face his metal copy, who was as ready to fight as he was. Logan started running towards him as ML started flying at him. The metal-hybrid grabbed the hybrid, and tackled him over Xiro, through the table, and finally broke through the wall, now leading both combatants out into the outside. They hit the floor with the robot landing on top of the Mangham to hold him down, though the boy quickly brought his right knee up and hit the machine under the chin, knocking him off guard, and then followed through with a right hook that smacked ML off him, allowing for Logan to jump to his feet and then back away a few steps as the robot jumped back to his feet.

There was a flash of lightening as both combatants took their same fighting stances, before it started to rain really heavily. Logan and ML stared each other down for a few moments, feeling the cold rain trickle down their bodies as they waited for the perfect moment to strike, before the boy finally made the first move and fired a small energy blast off his right hand at the robot, and then started charging at him. The metal-hybrid blocked the attack, and then blocked Logan's incoming right punch in time, before he returned the gesture and left punched Logan across the face.

The Mangham retaliated and left front kicked him in the stomach, before grabbing his right arm with both his own, spinning round and throwing him face first at the wall. He then rushed to left punch him, but the robot dodged it by sidestepping to the right, and caused Logan to punch straight through the wall, giving ML the opportunity to land multiple punches and kicks to the boy's stomach before Logan finally freed his hand and elbowed his metal copy across the face with the same arm.

The hybrid jumped over the robot and right side kicked him in the back, before grabbing the robot around the face with both hands, and slamming his knee into his back 5 times, until his leg was grabbed, and the metal-hybrid pulled the boy up over him and slammed him into the ground on his back. ML went to right punch him while he was down, but Logan dodged the attack and left roundhouse kicked his metal doppelganger across the face as he got. The robot recovered and started firing a bunch of energy blasts at the boy, with him retaliating with a bunch of blasts as well, each attack countering each other. After several blasts, the Mangham flew through the smoke created by the blasts hitting one another, and double punched his metal copy in the face. The robot grabbed his arms, pulled him in and above him, and left roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, then threw him back into the ground.

Logan jumped onto his feet and began channeling his Chaos Energy into his right hand, and once he reached maximum power, he shouted the incantation "CHAOS SPEAR!" and threw the very same attack straight at ML, who managed to shield himself form most of the damage with his cross block, but it still hurt him slightly and pushed him back a considerable distance. The boy then started firing a bunch of them at his opponent, the robot continuing to block all that came his way, taking and resisting more and more damage, bit by bit.

Eventually, ML managed to grab one of the Chaos Spears headed his way with his left hand, span round threw the other Chaos Spears still be fired at him in order to dodge them, and then threw Logan's own Chaos Spear right back at him, with he himself unable to see it coming until the last moment due to his continuing assault didn't see it coming until the last moment. He narrowly dodged it by jumping to his right, as the spear caught his left cheek and left a massive cut across that side of his face, right before the spear exploded right by the boy's face, made the wound worse and sent the Mangham flying across the ground.

He managed to get onto his knees and slowly started to get back on his feet, but the metal-hybrid came flying and double kicked him in the stomach once again, sending him flying across the ground but this time he hit the wall of the base and stopped himself, only just keeping up on his feet. The metal copy started walking closer and closer to his furry and real counterpart, who had just gotten his bearings after the spear explosion and the kick to the stomach. The young warrior grinded his teeth, before taking the Kamehameha stance and started charging the attack, with the robot stopping and doing the same upon seeing him do so.

Logan and Metal Logan:"KAME…HAME…HAAAAA!" they yelled in unison as they both threw their hands forward and unleashed their energy attacks, both having beams of light blue light exploding from their hands, racing across the small battlefield to meet each other, and then colliding with one another and began pushing against the other.

They both tried with all their might to push the others attack back and hit the other, and it was neck and neck with no clear winner for a while, until eventually, the Mangham's wound started to affect his concentration, and the machine's attack started to gain some ground on him. It looked like the robot would win at this rate, and that the boy was about to experience a world of hurt, but then…

"GALICK GUN…FIRE!" both warriors heard another yell, before suddenly a purple energy wave came flying from above and joined the blue energy waves fight. It was on the hybrids side, and helped him push the metal-hybrids attack all the way back to him, before breaking through his guard and completely annihilated him in a massive explosion of purple and light blue energy.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, ML was offline once again, and was now missing his right leg and arm. The boy fell on one knee, exhausted from the fight and the wounds he'd sustained. He wondered where that energy attack came from, but when he thought about what was shouted before it appeared, and the voice who shouted the attack sounded all too familiar, he looked back up to the hole that the now destroyed robot had tackled him through, and saw none other than Xiro standing there, looking quite out of breathe as well. The older brother jumped down and helped his little brother to his feet.

Logan: "Thanks bro. How did you do that energy attack?"

Xiro: "You're not the only one who's been to Otherworld and back"

Logan: "Say what? Actually never mind. We'll talk in a minute, let's get out of here first!"

Xiro: "Right" he responded, before the two ran off deeper into the jungle.

* * *

Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped and sat down.

"Gotta say little brother, the stuff you were doing back there was incredible!"

Logan: "Thanks man, but I wanna know about how you did that energy attack. What was it? Galick Gun?"

Xiro:"Yeah, I learned that when I was in Otherworld"

Logan: "How did you even get there?"

Xiro: "Well remember how I left the city to do some traveling and never came back? That was one of the reasons. See during my travels I was attacked by a group of mysterious warriors. I don't know who they were but they beat me to death. I ended up in Otherworld and was told I'd get sent back soon as it wasn't my time. They said something similar happened to you a few years ago, just like you told me before I left home.

While I was there, I was greeted by a man named Vegeta, he's the rival to your friend Goku. He saw potential in me and wanted to train me to somewhat rival you. Guess he thought since Goku, or Kakarot as he kept calling him, got to train you to be like him, he wanted you to have someone of similar ability to help you on your journey, while also being your rival on their own journey just like those two are.

So he trained me for the week I was there, not wanting to uneven the playing field between you and me, considering you were only given a week to train, and he taught me some similar and interesting things to what you'd apparently been taught, and when my time was up, I was sent back. I continued my travels, as well as my training to try and master my new ability's, most likely just like you were. Along my journey, I was ambushed while I was asleep and captured.

They took me to that base and saw the incredible ability's and potential I had. They made sure I couldn't escape using super strong bonds and other security measures, and tortured me to help develop their weapons. I'll admit, not a pleasant time. I couldn't contact you guys as there wasn't any way for me to do so, and I couldn't telepathically do it as the torture was pretty much constant and never stopped. I was only able to contact you through a lot of concentration"

Logan: "Man Xiro, sounds like you haven't exactly had the best time. Well if I'm being honest, neither have I"

Xiro:"I can see that. How come you're a kid again? What Happened?"

And so Logan explained everything since he left, the two wars and victories against both the Henkai and Eggman, Cobran being banished, the portal, the city and everyone being destroyed, how he only just managed to survive, about his recent encounters with Eggman, Carnage and Cobran, how he's now a Freedom Fighter, that Mobotropolis is his new home, and that he's been considering the Freedom Fighters his family. It was a bit more confusing for his older brother, as he like everybody else was having conflicting memories. He remember the tournament only happening a few months ago, while at the same time remember everything that happened in the later years of his life.

"So everyone's gone then? (sigh) Well at least we have a new home, and maybe one day we can get everyone back"

Logan:" I hope we do brother" he responded before the two hugged once again, enjoying being in the embrace of one another after so many years. Once the hug ended, Logan channelled his Chaos Energy again, said the incantation "Chaos Control!", and the two disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

Back in Mobotropolis, Sonic was pacing around the living room of Freedom HQ while Sally, Bunnie, Tails and Nicole all watched him as they sat on the sofa.

Sonic: "Where the hell is he?"

Tails:" I don't know, we still couldn't pick up a trail from him"

Nicole:" I made sure to turn on the Chaos Scanners, so if he uses Chaos Control, we'll know"

Bunnie:"I just hope the little guys alright"

Sally: "Me too Bunnie, I wonder why he took off anyway"

Nicole: "Hold on, the Chaos Scanners went off. Logan's in the city, and he's not alone"

* * *

Hearing this, the group rushed off back to the city to find Logan. Once they arrived, they rushed to the spot he apparently arrived at, which was the Lake of Rings. And sure enough, there he was, stood next to one of the benches around the lake, while helping another person the group weren't familiar with stand up. They rushed over to check on him, and the two hybrid brothers noticed them upon them reaching the two.

Logan:"Hey guys!" he exclaimed as they reached him.

Sonic: "Logan! Where have you been?!"

Logan:" I kept getting visions in my sleep last night showing that my brother here might be alive. He wasn't in the city when Eggman attacked, so I didn't know if he was alive. I went to investigate and found him. Guys, I'd like you to meet Xiro"

Xiro: "Nice to meet you" he followed with a small wave off his left hand.

Sally: "Xiro you look hurt, do you need medical attention?"

Xiro: "Well, guess it wouldn't hurt for a check-up hehe"

Sally: "Sonic, Tails, take him to the hospital"

Tails: "Right, come with us" he requested as Sonic and him took his arms and put them over their shoulders, before they carried him to the hospital.

Bunnie: "Well I'm glad that's over and done with then"

Sally: "Same here, I-Oh my god Logan what happened to your face?!" she asked in concern as she noticed the massive cut wound on Logan's face, as well as the massive burn that accompanied it. Hearing this, Bunnie turned around to see it as well, and was as shocked as Sally was.

Bunnie: "Honey that looks bad!"

Logan:"Yeah…when I was fighting Metal Me, I kept throwing a bunch of Chaos Spears at him, and he sorta managed to throw one back at me and hit me…"

Sally: "We need to get that checked"

Logan: "No its fine, don't worry"

Bunnie: "Are ya sure? It looks pretty bad"

Logan: "I'm sure, it doesn't matter. I got it fighting for the one bit of real family I have left, so it's worth it. But that doesn't mean he's the only family I have, I've got you guys. You took me in when I had nothing, gave me a new home, helped me get back on my feet after nearly breaking down, and you continue to be really nice to me. To me, that's what family does, help their own when they're at their lowest, and I don't think I could ask for anyone better to be my family after losing one already"

Sally and Bunnie: "Aaaawwww!" they squealed together before hugging the little warrior out of pure cuteness. He smiled and hugged back enjoying the moment.

Bunnie: "Come on let's go home"

And so the three walked back, all still hugging and close together. Now Logan didn't just have his new family, but a piece of his old one back with him, and he couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 16:The Skunk

The next day, Logan and the Freedom Fighters were hanging out in freedom HQ, enjoying some peace and quiet. Xiro had already recovered and joined everyone else. He also joined the Freedom Fighters, and they let him stay with them like they did Logan. Now, everyone was enjoying their day, Logan and Xiro were doing some weight training, Sonic and Sally were cuddled up on the sofa watching the TV, Tails and Rotor were in the lab, Bunnie and Antoine were just talking in the kitchen and Amy and Nicole were both reading. It seemed like a quiet day.

Xiro had been patched up from yesterday and was starting to look a bit better. He still had red skin but his sclera's had turned back to being white and his eyes had returned to their normal yellow color, they'd also managed to get him some clothes exactly like his old ones so he was a bit more comfortable.

* * *

The boy was just concentrating on lifting the weight over his head, when he heard the others start talking to a voice that was new but somehow familiar.

Sally: "Geoffrey, it's good to see you!"

Sonic: "What brings you back to Mobotropolis?"

Amy: "What've you been doing while you've been gone?"

Geoffrey: "Guys, calm down will ya? Haha!"

That voice, it couldn't be the same person the hybrid was thinking of, anyone but him. He wondered if it really was who he thought it was, and so put the weights back before leaving left the training room to investigate.

* * *

He carefully walked into the living room and hid behind a wall so the others wouldn't see or hear him sneaking. He peaked his head round the corner to get a good look at just who it was, and sure enough it was him, Geoffrey St. John, that skunk spy or whatever the hell he was. It was definitely him. Same hair, same face, same clothes, same tail, same bastard that Logan remembered, only his eyes were different. But that didn't matter it was still the same guy. The Mangham could feel his dark power building up again, but this time he did nothing to stop it. His fur went darker and stuck up a bit and his eyes went red, right before he started walking closer.

Geoffrey: "I'm just in the city for a few days doing some-"

"SON OF A…" the group heard someone shouted.

Geoffrey: "The hell was-"

"…BITCH!" a figure shouted as he came running through the group and dealt a powerful right hook across the skunks face, sending him flying into the wall.

He slid down the wall and fell on his feet, right as the figure came rushing at him and left side kicked him in the stomach, before slamming his left elbow down on Johns back, sending him into the ground on his stomach. Everyone could clearly see now this figure was no stranger, but their own Logan giving Geoffrey the biggest beating of his life. The boy then turned the skunk over onto his back, held him down with his left hand, and used his right hand to punch him in the face over and over again.

He only stopped when Xiro and Bunnie grabbed both his arms and pulled him off of Geoffrey, with Logan struggling all he could to try and get back to the skunk. He reverted back to his normal self, but he still wanted to rip the guy's head off. As Amy helped Geoffrey stand up, he spit out some blood, and a tooth, and Sonic and Sally stepped up to Logan.

Sonic: "What the hell is wrong with you Logan?"

Sally: "Why did you attack him?"

Logan: "You wanna know why?!" he asked in the most serious tone anyone there had ever heard him speak, before breaking out of Xiros and Bunnies grip "Because that bastard is the reason my father lost the use of his legs and nearly lost his life!" he explained as he pointed and stared straight at the skunk himself.

Everyone in the room, even Geoffrey and Xiro were shocked by this statement.

Geoffrey: "What are ya talking about? I don't even know who ya father is!"

Xiro: "Actually I wanna know as well. What happened to Dad? Was this before the portal and Eggman?"

Logan: "OH yeah, it certainly was. I could never forget that day…it was a few months after the war, everything was going well for a while, but out of nowhere, something terrible happened…

* * *

…my father caught a deadly disease known as Nero-Toxia. It was thought to have died out years ago, but it turns out a small trace of it was still lingering around and building up its strength, ready to strike at any moment. Him catching the disease meant he could either lose a few limbs, or his life. And because of how long the disease spent building up, he had days before it took effect. Everyone in the city feared the worst, including myself. There was only one way to cure it, a liquid from a sacred river in an unknown part of the world. The river was thought to have been destroyed and all its contents lost, however there was one little bit of it left…and Eggman had it. We discovered he was the one to make the river disappear, and was the one to steal its contents and use it for his own machines. We also found he was moving it to one of his many bases on a train, going along a certain route that would be coming by our lands very soon. I set out as a one man army to get it back, this was my family I had to save, and no one else was getting involved.

I arrived at the location the train was set to come by, and sure enough it was there, and I managed to get on board from the back of the train, and began making my way through to find what I seeked. It wasn't a small train either, and there were plenty of Eggman's robots on board. I fought through a bunch of them, dealing with most with no trouble at all, until I was surrounded by a massive group of his biggest and strongest mechs, unsure of what to do for my next move. They cornered me and it looked like I was gonna get pretty knocked up, but then out of nowhere, he appeared, the skunk.

He helped me take down the mechs and few more forces that came our way, before he introduced himself. Geoffrey St. John he said he was, and he was the same then as he is now. Same looks, same personality, same everything. I asked him if he knew the Freedom Fighters and sure enough he did, so I assumed he was here to do something good for the city or something. He told me he was looking for some important cargo on board that needed to be destroyed, and I said I was looking for something as well, though my mission was to retrieve it.

We decided to team up and help each other get through the train. We dominated all of Eggman's forces that came our way. Eventually we were only a few carts away from where the big cargo store was being held. We were about to go through, when this robot came flying out of nowhere and attacked us, and that robot was Metal Sonic. This was where I first met him and why I recognized him on Angel Island. Geoffrey and I gave it everything we had to defeat that thing, he was certainly no push over. Eventually we managed to defeat him, but I'd gotten pretty knocked up in the fight. I noticed Geoffrey was pretty hurt as well, he must have got hurt in the eyes or something as they had changed color and looked pretty bad. I did recall him being scratched right in the face by Metal Sonic, so I assumed that was why.

We broke into the cargo hold and there it was, the cure. It was sealed in a small container standing on a small platform. I walked over to it and picked it up. I told Geoffrey this was what I came for, then asked what he was here to destroy. And then it happened. He pulled out his small arm crossbow and fired it right at me. Only it didn't hit me…it hit the cure, and smashed it to pieces. The cure went all over the floor and I was now unable to pick it up. I tried to recover what I could, but then he threw a match on it and burned it. I looked up at him in his sinister eyes, as he laughed in my face and told me that was what he was here to destroy. I went to attack him, but he threw a smoke bomb in my face and escaped. I would have gone after him, but then I heard an explosion coming from the far end of the train and more getting closer and closer, explosions from the bombs he had rigged.

I punched a hole in the side of the cart and jumped out as it exploded, the aftershock sending me flying into some nearby trees. Once I hit the ground, I looked up in time to watch the whole thing go up in flames, and what little chance I had left to save my father disappear. I saw in the shadows that bastard get away and still heard his laugh. I knew there was nothing left that I could do so I made my way back to the city.

When I arrived, I was told that my father only had one day left before the disease took full affect. I spent that whole day he had left with him. Come the morning, my father was blessed with still being alive, but he couldn't walk, the disease had taken his legs from him. He struggled to do a lot of things now, he couldn't fight, he needed someone to help him get around, he became miserable, and it was horrible. My mother was certainly a lot more stressed out now because of it having to be by his side almost constantly. It stressed him out as well, barely being able to do anything and having his misfortune have to be carried by us…

* * *

…None of us were ever the same after that day"

The whole room was silent. Tears welled up in Logan's eyes, and he clenched both fists by his sides to try and suppress and contain his anger.

Geoffrey: "Listen…I'm-I'm sorry mate…I don't even remember-"

Logan: "Don't call me mate cause you're far from ever being my mate. And of course you wouldn't, why should you? It didn't affect you in the slightest and you probably didn't even care!" he preached as he walked up to the skunk and pushed past him as he walked out of Freedom HQ "Don't ever cross my path again St. John, otherwise I won't be as gentle as I was this time" and he ran off into the great forest.

Xiro: "Logan wait!"

Sally:"Let him go Xiro, he'll come back when he's finished letting off some steam"

* * *

The hybrid reached the great forest and he was beyond pissed. Seeing that bastard brought back a flood of bad memories, not just involving his father, but everything over his life. Nearly losing all his friends in the war, Vincent getting his limbs ripped off and having to have bionic ones instead, Stan's death, the portal, losing everyone he ever knew and cared about, being one of the only two people of his race alive, the dark power constantly picking at his head and trying to take him over, everything. The amount of stress Logan was under was killing him, and it just made that dark power inside him stronger. He felt like he was going crazy, he could feel his KI rising without him even trying to power up.

The Mangham could feel his whole body change slightly, he felt and saw his fur getting darker, starting all the way from his toes and going all the way up to his head, his quills and hair spiked up slightly from the aura beginning to be produced around him, his eyes began flashing between light blue and red, and a slight pair of fangs started to form in the boys teeth as he grinded them together in anger.

Then, with one massive roar, Logan unleashed all that built up anger inside him, consuming himself into a massive red explosion that expanded and also consumed the immediate area around him and destroyed what it could. The explosion lasted a few minutes, and it grew to be quite large, so big in fact you could see it all the way from the city and even a few miles beyond that.

* * *

Once it finally cleared, what was left of the forest after the explosion was clear to see, and now there was a great gaping black space in the forest where everything had been destroyed. Burnt and destroyed ground and trees, smoke and fire all over that small area, and beyond all the destruction was a perfect circle of trees to surround the small circle of destruction.

And standing in the middle of it all was the hybrid himself, taking a few deep breathes as he reverted back to normal. Upon doing so, he collapsed to his knees before punching the ground with his right fist and caused several cracks to be created around the point he hit it. Then, a few tears dropped to the ground, before more began running down as his eyes as the boy let out all the emotion built up over everything bad that has ever happened around or to him. He never wanted his friends or anyone to get hurt, even worse when it was because of him, or because he didn't do anything to help them. He felt so useless, so weak, like he was nothing. If he couldn't protect the ones he loved from harm, to himself, he was nothing, nothing but a failure.


	18. Chapter 17:Return to Harthill

Come the morning, Logan had calmed down a bit, though he was still a little shaken up by all the bad memories flooding him all at once, bringing back so much stress to add to how much he already had. The boy was sat in the middle of the training room and meditated. He'd been getting a strange feeling all morning, one he couldn't pin point the source of or understand. Eventually it began it irritate him and decided to take a minute break before continuing. He opened his eyes and relaxed himself before he took off his necklace and stared at it.

Logan:"It's times like these I wish the High Chief was still around, he was an expert at figuring out this sorta stuff" he spoke to the necklace, almost like he was trying to communicate with his old deceased friends.

Suddenly, he felt something strange in himself. He looked at the necklace again, and felt that strange feeling from before get stronger, and almost familiar now that it was getting stronger.

"What…is this feeling? Maybe if I use one of the Chaos Emeralds I can figure this out" he told himself as he stood up and grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald he had sitting on the side. He knew he'd use it for training today anyway, so it made things easier.

He placed the emerald on the ground in front of him, and then put his necklace on top of the emerald before sitting down before it.

"If I use the Emeralds power, to boost my sensing abilities, I should be able to find the energy that's being connected to my necklace and giving me that strange feeling…" he explained to no one before he began to concentrate.

After a few moments, his sheer concentration with using the emerald to search caused both it and his necklace to start floating off the ground and hover just in front of him. He searched through his thoughts as to what the necklace might connect to, what this feeling could truly mean, and after much concentrating and careful thinking, a vision flashed through his head for a few seconds, showcasing something he thought was impossible. He fell onto his back because of the surprise of the vision, and both items dropped to the ground while he took a moment to take in what he'd just seen through his thoughts. After enough thinking, he grabbed both items and rushed to the lab.

* * *

When he ran in, Tails, Rotor, Sonic, Sally and Bunnie were there doing some work, though stopped themselves to see what he had to say.

Tails:"Hey Logan, what's up?"

Logan:" I just saw something that shouldn't be real"

Rotor: "What was it?"

Logan: "My city…everyone in it…is alive…"

Sonic: "Wait what? That's impossible! You told us they were killed"

Logan: "Do you see what I'm talking about now?"

Bunnie:"How do ya'll know they're alive?"

Logan:"All morning I've been getting this strange feeling that I couldn't quite understand was coming from. So after some meditation and using the Chaos Emerald to help me, I sensed every one of their energies back where Harthill is and I can still feel them now!"

Sally: "Tails bring up the map" and as if on cue, the young fox did so.

They looked over it for a while until the Mangham noticed something on the map. He pointed to it and Tails zoomed in on it, getting a satellite image. And when they saw what was there, everyone was in disbelief.

Bunnie:"Ah don't believe it"

Rotor: "There's no way this is real!"

Sonic: "Tails get the tornado ready to go, Logan you go get Xiro, we're going to Harthill"

* * *

So Logan, Xiro, Sonic, Tails, Sally and Bunnie, all went to investigate the apparent reappearance of the city. The flight was long and Logan dreaded every minute of it. He seriously thought he was going insane to have seen something he saw die in front of him, now be alive. The amount of stress he's gone under from the city being destroyed in the first place nearly broke him, and this little stunt might even push him over the edge. But if everyone was alive, then Logan would be the happiest person on the planet, and all his worries will be gone.

They got closer and closer to the coordinates on the map, when there was an incoming transmission on the communicator.

Guard: "Unidentified aircraft, either state your business or turn around before you are destroyed!"

The boy moved over the plane and took the communicator.

Logan: "Easy there boys, these guys are with me"

Guard: "Is-Is that really you sir?"

Logan: "Indeed it is, this Logan Mangham along with Xiro Mangham and a few of the Freedom Fighters, requesting permission to land"

Guard: "Of-Of course, right away! I will alert the city of your return!"

Logan: "Thank you, we'll see you down there!" and the transmission ended.

Bunnie: "Sir? Ah didn't know ya'll was a commander!"

Logan: "Well when you win a war with only three other lads who are also teenagers, you get pretty respected and rewarded"

The plane flew down through the clouds, revealing the incredible city of Harthill, still standing after everything it's been through.

"Still in one piece after all that…"

Tails: "Wow!"

Xiro:" I forgot how beautiful our city is!"

Logan:"Heh, me too Xiro, me too…"

* * *

The plane landed smoothly on the untouched, near perfect levelled ground. The Freedom Fighters jumped off and started making their way towards the gates. They looked up at the guards watching over the gates, and as soon as they spotted Logan and Xiro, they immidiently opened them. As they slowly began to open, they revealed more and more of the citizens of the city. Everyone had turned up to see if their most powerful warrior and savor had returned, along with their long lost comrade and fellow son of the city. Once the gates were fully opened they stepped inside with every eye in the city on them.

The younger hybrid of the group walked ahead of the rest of the group, constantly looking around at all the familiar faces that were overjoyed to see him, and he was overjoyed as well to see them. Eventually, he came to a group in his way, consisting of all the highest commanders. They opened up and out walked the High Chief of the city. He approached Logan and looked straight at him (as he wasn't the tallest in the first place and Logan's de-aging had shrunk him to about the same size), looking the boy up and down before laughing and extending his hand out, and the Mangham took it and began shaking it.

High Chief: "It's good to have you back in the city my boy!"

Logan: "Good to be back sir!" he remarked as the handshake ended.

High Chief: "Citizens! Let us welcome back our cherished son, who saved our lives and was thought to be lost!" and the crowds erupted in applause and cheers.

The two brothers were flooded with hugs and congratulations by hundreds of citizens. After the welcoming's were over they cleared space for the High Chief to talk to him again.

Logan: "Where's my mum and dad? And my friends?"

High Chief: "Follow me my boy, they're all waiting for you at my home in the city's main building. Come and please bring your friends!" he explained as he started to walk off towards the very location he described. The Mangham's looked at the others and smiled, with them smiling back, before they all followed the High Chief to his house.

* * *

They soon arrived in the High Chief's massive house. They walked through the doorways and up the massive stairs, where they went through a few more doors which were opened by guards this time. These doors led to a living room where several familiar people stood waiting for the group. The Mangham's Mother and Father, Vincent, John, and Gracie. All his friends had been de-aged and were as young as him, and his mum and dad had lost a few years as well.

After just a few seconds of being in the room, he was tackled by John, Vincent (who had somehow lost his bionic limbs and regained his normal ones), and Gracie. He laughed as they all squeezed him tightly, like they hadn't seen him in years. Everyone looked exactly like they did when they were younger, even John. His looks had stayed relatively the same, the only differences being he now wore some grey and white shoes, his old black and grey hoodie, and his tail had grown back. They helped him up and started to talk to him.

Gracie: "OH I missed you, you big lug!"

John: "It's good to have you back Logan"

Vincent: "Things didn't seem the same without you!"

Logan: "Thanks guys, I've missed you all so much. You all look great! I mean Vincent look at you, you got your limbs back!"

Vincent:" I know right?!"

The boy chuckled before walking up to his mum and dad, and hugging them super tightly.

Logan:" I missed you guys so much!"

Logan's Dad: "OH we missed you my boy!"

Logan's Mum: "My little boy, I'm so happy you're back!"

Logan:"Hey I'm not the only one whose back" he explained, as he directed his parents attention to their also returned son Xiro.

Logan's Mum :"(gasp) Xiro? Oh my boy!" she exclaimed as she and her husband flooded him with hugs and kisses.

Logan's Dad: "Where have you been my boy?"

Xiro: "It's a long story dad…"

* * *

The group got to talking, Logan's friends and the Freedom Fighters all began conversing about things. Logan smiled at all them getting along, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to face who wanted his attention, and he was completely gob smacked when he saw who it was. There stood before him was the also de-aged but still completely beautiful, Abigail.

Abigail:"Hey you" she managed to get out with a massive smile on her face, while at the same time having a few tears in her eyes.

Logan: "Abigail?" he asked as he slowly placed his right on her cheek, a hand she grabbed with her left as she got closer to him.

Abigail:"Yeah, it's me alright"

The hybrid was just lost for words, with the only thing he could think to do was wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug, and she did the same to him as tears started to flood from both their eyes.

Logan:" I-I thought I lost you!"

Abigail: "The feelings mutual…"

Logan:"Heh, I just can't believe it. You're as beautiful now as you were back then" he complimented as the hug ended and he took her hands in his and leaned close to her.

* * *

The Acorn noticed the two having their little moment, and she nudged Sonic so he could see it as well.

Sonic: "Ow! Hey what?"

Sally: "Look at that over there" she spoke as she signaled her eyes in that direction for her blue hedgehog to follow.

Sonic: "Where? Oooh…Aw"

* * *

Logan and Abigail stared deep into each other's eyes, before they learned in closer to each other and started to share a passionate kiss together for the first time in what felt like forever. It felt like heaven for the two of them, finally being back together and being able to share moments like this again, but for Logan it meant more than anything. After everything he went through, believing he lost everything, it had all been returned to him. The twos kiss ended and they hugged again. Abigail ran her hands across his face, when she felt the massive scar across the left side of his face that was still there from his fight with his Metal copy.

Abigail: "OH my god, what happened to you?"

Logan:" I got in a fight with some…people. It's a long story, but I'm fine"

Abigail: "Well I don't care, let me clean that up"

She put both her hands together and a bright light started to shine from them. She placed both hands on his face, and the light started to go off her hands and into him, until it all disappeared from her hands and faded away. Once it did, Logan's face was completely healed and the scar and burn were gone.

Logan: "How did you do that?"

Abigail: "In your words, it's a long story" she remarked before kissing his now healed cheek.

He smiled before taking her hand and walking back over to the group and taking a seat across from the High Chief.

High Chief: "So Logan, what exactly happened to you once you saved our city?"

Logan: "Actually before I say that, can you explain to me how the hell did I save you guys?"

High Chief:"Ah yes. You've been through a lot, you deserve some answers. See when you used Chaos Control to try and reverse the effects of the portal, you were successful but unfortunately the reason you didn't get to see the process be reversed was because of that unknown portal that dragged you away. It was only after you were taken out of the portal did your work start to take effect, and we started to re-age back into existence at the same time the city reformed itself back where it belongs.

However we didn't go back to our full, original ages as it only lasted for a short time, it would most likely have worked to full affect had that other portal not dragged you away you fell through your portal. When we realized we were still alive, we were going to celebrate our victory, when we realized you were missing. We searched all over for you but we couldn't find you, we assumed you dead. After some of our scientists got to work, we found the portal and the added Chaos Control had caused that time loop you know about…"

Tails: "Wait how did you know about-"

Logan: "Don't worry Tails he does that stuff a lot"

High Chief: "And that the remnants of the portal had left a sort of energy barrier around the city that made it unable to sense anyone in the city's energies, be in the city or out of it. It was why you were unable to sense and find us sooner"

Logan: "Well sounds like you guys have had a better time than I've been having"

High Chief: "OH really? Then do tell us of the adventures you've had so far"

Logan: "Well after I fell through the portal, I somehow ended up near Mobotropolis, conveniently when Eggman was attacking the city. I helped the Freedom Fighters drive him off, and then they tried to find out the cause of my de-ageing, as I certainly wasn't this young when I met them last. They allowed me to stay with them, and I joined the Freedom Fighters to get revenge on Eggman for taking everything I had from me. I encountered an enemy by the name of Doctor Carnage, who's secretly been terrorizing the people of this city for years.

He played a part in the destruction of the city, so I stopped him before he did any more harm. We visited Angel Island to see if we could find any way to get me back to my old age, and apparently I needed to collect all the Chaos Emeralds and absorb all the energy in order to get my body's Chaos Energy reserve back to what it was and return to my normal self. So our hunt for the emeralds began, but not before dealing with Eggman again alongside his famous creation Metal Sonic, as well as a new robot of his based after me named Metal Logan.

We found two more Emeralds which made our total 3, as one was given to us by a friend from Angel Island. I was attacked again by that robotic version of myself, alongside Cobran who is alive thanks to the two mad doctors I've mentioned, though I managed to defeat them, just. I also learned that Xiro was still alive after all these years, so I went out looking for him and eventually found and freed him from Eggman's capture. He helped me defeat Metal Logan again using his special training, similar to the one I received, and that fight was also where I got that massive scar.

So far we have three emeralds so we're very close to getting me restored. But all that time, I could barely live with myself. I had let down everyone and let the city be destroyed. Yes I may have managed to save you all, but for me everything was over. I'd lost my home, my friends, my family, everything. I had watched you all die in front of me. It put so much stress on me it was so hard to cope. But now that's all over. I have everyone I love back in my life, I have my home back, and I have my life back"

High Chief: "Well my boy, you certainly have had a rough time. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that because of us"

Logan: "Its fine. That's all over now. I have everyone back and I'm happy"

High Chief: "That's good to hear. So you say you have a way to get back to your old age ay? We've been working on our own way to do it but we could use your help in making it work"

Tails:" I can help out with that. We think we have a way to do it once we have all the Emeralds, so we can help you with that"

High Chief: "Much appreciated lad!"

Vincent:"Hey, when you said Xiro received "Special Training", what did you mean by 'similar to yours'? Hell, if you're talking about all your energy attacks, how you can just fly without wings or other special needs and such, then I'd liked to know where exactly you got it from. You've been keeping this from us for a while now"

Sally: "You never exactly told us either, and I'm pretty curious"

Logan:"Alright alright. You guys deserve to know it after all these years. Do you remember years ago, when that creature attacked us? When I stopped it, but my heart stopped for a few minutes until I came back?"

Abigail:" I certainly can't forget that day"

Logan:"Yeah, well, when my heart stopped, I didn't just have like a heart attack from the pressure of the fight like I told you guys I did. I actually died" that statement alone shocked the whole room "I woke up in this place called Otherworld, and it's the place people go after they die, and the people there decide if you go to Heaven or Hell. I met a guy there named Son Goku, who explained all that to me.

Luckily, it wasn't my time to die yet, so I was gonna get sent back. He explained I was a very special person, destined for a lot of great things, but in order to accomplish those things, I needed to get stronger. He trained me for the time I spent in Otherworld, which for me was a week but thanks to some Lady named Baba, it only ended up being a few seconds back in the real world. When I came back, I kept practicing in order to become the warrior I was destined to be. The tournament was a great way to show off what I'd practiced.

Unfortunately whenever I trained, Cobran was there watching in the shadows and copying my training, making up his own style of the moves. That was why he was able to rival me in the tournament. The reason Xiro knows this stuff as well, is because on his travels he accidentally died, but like me it wasn't his time either. He was instead approached by a man named Vegeta, a rival and friend of Goku. He was trained by him, then sent back as well and continued to train"

Sonic: "Incredible"

Gracie: "Amazing!"

Logan's Dad:" I can't believe my boys have learned such incredible stuff!"

Logan: "That's only the tip of the iceberg"

High Chief: "Well, you'll get to show off all your moves at the competition now won't you?!"

Logan: "Competition?"

Vincent: "The city's yearly fighting competition"

Logan: "OH yeah, I remember now! I can't wait!"

Sonic: "That sounds like fun!"

High Chief: "The competition will start in a few hours. Please enjoy yourselves until then!" he explained before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Everyone else left the house and went in separate directions. Logan's parents went home, Tails went to help with the city's method of re-aging, Sonic and Sally went on a walk round the city, and Logan and his friends went for a walk as well, reconnecting after what felt like forever.

Vincent: "I'm still amazed at how you saved the city!"

Logan:"Yeah I guess, I mean for me it's a little harder to deal with but whatever"

Gracie: "So, you learnt anything new whilst you were gone?"

Logan: "Not really. Not stuff I'm exactly comfortable sharing…"

John:" Well whether you did or not won't matter, I know you'll win the competition anyway"

Logan:"Hey, you never know"

Abigail: "Well I hope you win"

Logan: "Thanks Abi, but no offense, I don't think these fights will entertain me for long, unless I'm fighting one of you guys"

Vincent: "OH really?"

Logan:"Yeah! I want a challenge! Something that pushes me to my limits! But I know that's not gonna come for a while"

Gracie: "I'm sure it'll still be interesting"

Logan: "I'm sure it will too"

* * *

About 3 hours later, the competition was well underway. Logan had already gone to the semi-finals along with John, Vincent and Xiro. The next matches were Xiro vs John, and Logan vs Vincent. Xiro won his fight and was going to the finals. Logan and Vincent's match was about to start. The Mangham had flown through all his fights, barely having to put up any effort. He hoped Younge would give him a decent fight at least. He looked over to see his friends and the Freedom Fighters all cheering for both of them.

They each took their stances and stared each other down for a few seconds. Both smiled at each other before Younge started running at Logan, to tell him the fight had started. He fired multiple blasts at Logan, all of which he smacked away. When he got close to the Mangham, Vincent went to right hook him, with Logan dodging by leaning back. He then grabbed Younge's arm with his legs, and threw him over him onto the ground behind, before jumping forward, preforming a front flip, and landing on his feet. Vincent did the same, then dashed at the Mangham once again, unleashing a fury of punches of each hand, all of which Logan dodged as he continued to step backwards.

He then front flipped over Younge and landed a few meters away, before he began charging at Vincent while holding his right fist behind him, as he charged up his attack. Younge began running full speed at The Mangham, but by the time he got close to Logan, his attack was fully charged. The hybrid threw his fist and made it look like he was going to deal a blow right to his fellow hybrids stomach, but the punch never connected, though that wasn't the Mangham's intention. Right as he threw the punch, a massive shockwave was produced from all the built up energy in his hand, sending Vincent flying out of the area, and he rolled across the ground for a few meters before stopping.

Everyone cheered for Logan, and he raised his right hand to the sky in victory before putting it back down and walking over to Vincent. He helped his old friend up before bro-fisting him.

Logan: "Learned that one from Goku"

Vincent: "Of course you did" he responded in a joking manner, before patting Logan on the back and walking to the stalls, taking a seat next to Gracie.

After taking a few minutes to rest, Logan and Xiro were ready to fight. Each made their way onto the fighting area and stared each other down. They started charging up all the energy they could, until the ground started to shake and crack slightly, before the two brothers launched at each other, yelling at the top of their voices, before they punched each other's right fist, creating a small ball of light in the gap between their fists, before it exploded and sent both flying back a bit. They each recovered and smiled at one another before taking their stances again.

Logan: "Not bad big brother, not bad!"

Xiro: "Speak for yourself little brother!"

Both chuckled and were ready to attack again, until they felt a rumbling and heard what sounded like a massive ship approaching. Everyone turned to face the skies where the sound came from, and saw a massive airship over the city. It had a massive Eggman logo plastered on the side of it, and hundreds of his troops on board. The boy saw one fly down and land on top of the city's tallest building, but it wasn't an Egg-Troop. After looking closer, Logan saw who the figure really was and muttered his name in anger.

Logan: "Cobran…" he said simply before gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

* * *

Indeed, the same hybrid Logan knew and slightly hated, raised his left hand above him and started charging up a massive purple energy ball, before throwing his hand down and firing that energy ball at the crowd. Everyone started to panic as the attack got closer and closer. The Mangham jumped up and right front kicked the blast miles away from the city, just before it exploded. He looked back up at Cobran and watched him as he signaled the troops to start attacking the city. Then, hundreds of Egg-Troops started flying down from their airship, and going down towards the city. Logan met with his friends and the rest of the Freedom Fighters as they discussed a plan.

Sally:"Alright, we can't let Eggman take the city, we need to stop him. Logan, think you can hold off Cobran?"

Logan: "Princess, it would be my genuine pleasure!" he remarked before running a few meters away from the group, then bursting off into the air and flying off towards Cobran.

Sally:"The rest of us split into two teams. One team focus on helping civilians, and the other smash as many of Eggman's troops as you can. Clear?" everyone nodded "Let's move out!" she ordered as their plan got underway.

* * *

The Mangham flew straight at Aindrea, wrapped his arms around his old comrade's stomach, and tackled him off the building. As the two fell and drew closer and closer to the ground, Logan got on top of Cobran, held him by the neck with his left hand, and kept punching him straight in the face with his right, and every time he punched him, he got a bit more of his sentence out.

Logan: "You-Fucking-Piece Of-Shit! I-Am-So-Damn-Tired-Of You-Ruining-EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE!" he shouted right in his face, before jumping off Aindrea slightly, and slammed both his legs into Cobran's stomach, sending him straight into the ground, and allowed for the boy to land perfectly.

Aindrea crawled out the rubble and gritted his teeth, before dashing at the Mangham and right roundhouse kicking him across the face, causing him to fall back a bit. Logan recovered, and dealt a left hook to Cobran, who immidiently followed with the same move. The two then launched off each other and started firing multiple energy blasts at each other, each countering the other and harming neither of them. After a while, Logan stopped blasting at Cobran, then jumped over the blasts Aindrea was firing, before left front kicking him in the face, sending him straight into the side of a building.

The Mangham then dashed at Cobran and right kneed him in the stomach, before he started punching Aindrea in the stomach over and over with each hand. After a while, Cobran managed to sum up some strength, grabbed hold of the wall, pull himself up and bring his knees to his chest, before extending them out and kicking Logan off him. Aindrea then jumped at him and left punched him Logan flying across the ground for a few meters, until the young warrior managed to jump to his feet before flying up into the air, and his old comrade swiftly following him.

Logan stopped when he reached a good enough height that he had passed the city's buildings, and looked back at Cobran, who was extremely angry as usual, and wanted to blast the boy to pieces from his expression. And he looked to be about to do that very thing, as he put both hands together like he was going to pray, then separated them and created an energy ball that was black and purple, his famous Dark Death Ball attack was now in the process of being charged.

He waited until it was at maximum power, before pushing both his hands forward and blasting the attack off straight at the Mangham. The young warrior waited until the very last moment, before he side-stepped to his left and out the way of the incoming attack, which flew right past him and kept going. What Cobran didn't realize, was why he was staying in that one place in the first place. He only realized why after he watched his attack go flying and hit the airship of Eggman's that brought him there, causing a massive explosion on the left side of it, right before it caused a chain reaction in the ship that caused the entire thing to erupt in flames and explosions, before slowly crashing down somewhere in the distance.

Logan simply laughed as he took his Kamehameha stance and started charging the very attack, the familiar light blue ball for energy appearing out of thin air as it usually did, and as the attack grew to maximum power, the ball grew until it practically consumed both the boys' hands. Right as he was about to fire, Cobran came flying from above him, preformed a front flip before slamming his right leg down on the boys heads in an axe kick, causing the Mangham to mess up the angle he was about to fire it, and the blast was heading straight for the city.

Luckily for the boy, when the traitor hit him, his attack had lost power and so wouldn't cause as much harm, but that still didn't stop his attack hitting the tallest building in the city and making a giant hole in the side of it. The Mangham gritted his teeth and gave Aindrea a powerful right hook across the face, though he quickly retaliated by grabbing his old friends hand, and throwing the young warrior flying across the skies of the city.

Cobran charged up a bunch of energy blasts and fired them off at the city, though Logan managed to fly into the path of the attacks and block most of them, but the ones he missed hit more buildings and hurt several people. The Mangham was getting really fired up now. He looked up to see if he could find Aindrea, but he was gone. He sensed an energy coming from behind him and turned around to see if it was the opponent he sought, only to be gifted a powerful right punch to the face by the very man he sought, was sent flying through a building, and after fell straight to the ground below, causing some cracks to appear in the ground once he hit.

Logan managed to stand up after falling from such a height, and looked around for Cobran, again having no luck until he came flying, again out of nowhere, and left side kicked the young warrior in the stomach, sending him flying across the floor for a few meters. The Mangham could feel his dark power acting up, almost like it was trying to take over his body and fight for him, though he was trying his best to suppress it in order to not harm anyone else.

He charged up another energy blast and went to fire it at Aindrea, but he beat the boy to the punch, and fired a blast off his left hand right in Logan's eyes. The blast the Mangham had charged was misfired, and went flying and hit another building, hurting more people and causing more destruction again. Being disoriented and off-guard seemed like a perfect opportunity for the hybrids dark side to try to get to him, though Logan again tried his best to keep it in check, despite not being able to see. With not being able to see, he was unable to try and attack Cobran, though he did know he was close because he could sense his energy, and decided to try and use that to attack instead.

He charged up another energy attack in his right hand while holding his still burning eyes with his left, and tried throwing it at where he sensed Aindrea was, though the traitor dodged it and let the attack hit another building and cause more destruction. The hybrid kept firing more and more energy blasts to try and land some damage on his old comrade, but each time Cobran dodged and allowed for the attacks to cause more people to get hurt, and for more and more destruction to be caused.

The Mangham finally regained his sight, as well as control over his dark side and took a look around at all the wanton destruction that had been caused because of Aindrea's manipulation of him. Even though he knew it was a bad idea after just regaining control, he allowed his dark powers to resurface and take temporary control, with him clenching both fists as the transformation took place. The young warrior let out a massive yell before somehow teleporting next to the traitor and slamming his right leg in roundhouse kick, right into his old friend's stomach.

Logan then preformed a side flip over Cobran, before landing a spinning hook kick off his left right in the traitors back, causing him to lean backwards slightly, before following up with a powerful uppercut off his right hand that sent Aindrea flying into the air. The Mangham then teleported again, put both hands together above his head, and smashed them down on his fellow hybrids stomach, causing him to go soaring across the skies, all the way to the front of the city, before crashing and touching down just outside the city's front gates, which were still open from when the Freedom Fighters had arrived.

Aindrea managed to stand up after his hard impact with the floor, but was immidiently knocked down when the Mangham came flying from above, slammed both his fists into his fellow hybrids chest, and grinded him into the floor for a few meters, before dealing a powerful right hook across Cobrans face, then back flipping off him and landing a few feet away. The traitor looked up at the boy, a small bit of blood pouring from his mouth after that punch, and despite the fact his old friend was small being a child, he towered over the now downed warrior, with a look on his face that said he wanted to do more than just kill him.

The young warrior raised his right fist once more, ready to smack straight down on his former ally and end him, staring right into Cobrans eyes with a vengeance, but right before he could, he realized what he was thinking of doing, and slowly lowered his fist, and allowing for the traitor to witness his transformation back to his normal form.

Cobran: "So that's twice you've had the opportunity to end my life…and you still cower out of doing it because you have to be the hero...when are you going to learn that no matter how many times you spare me…I'll always come back to try and kill you again?"

Logan: "And when are you gonna learn that no matter how many times you do come back, I'll always stop you and always spare you? I'm not giving up until you stop this nonsense and come back to us. Now leave! You're lucky you were fighting me and not someone else, I'm pretty much the only one who will spare your life"

Aindrea stared at the Mangham with a face of disgust, any warrior unwilling to finish his opponent was no true warrior in his eyes. He slowly reached into his coat and pulled out one of the only Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had in his possession, the Green Emerald. He then uttered the words "Chaos Control…" before he disappeared in a flash of green light, probably back to Eggman to report of their losses.

* * *

Soon after, Logan heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see the Freedom Fighters, Xiro and his friends all running towards him.

Abigail: "Logan!" she exclaimed as she jumped at him and hugged him, with him instantly returning the favor.

Logan:"Hey guys…" he responded as the hug ended.

Sonic: "The city's in a wreck!"

Vincent:"Yeah, your fight with Cobran really did some damage! I can't believe Cobran would cause this much destruction to the place he used to call home!"

Logan: "Well about that…it was Cobrans fault for all the destruction but…he used me to do it…"

Gracie: "What?"

Logan: "He blinded me while I was in a…rage so to speak, and used that moment of insecurity and uncontrolableness to harm everyone…"

Tails:" I can't believe it!"

* * *

"But I do!" a familiar voice spoke from behind. The group turned around to see the High Chief, along with the rest of the city, walked to and meet the group at the front gates "I believe he did all this destruction voluntarily, and I am going to punish him not just for, but also for going against our city's code!"

John: "What? But Logan's done nothing wrong!"

High Chief: "You do not question or go against my authority boy, and that goes for the rest of you"

Logan: "But sir, I didn't mean to do it…he caught me off guard while I was in a…rageful state let's call it, and used my own attacks to destroy the city and hurt our people!"

High Chief: "That may be true, but that does not excuse you going against our code!"

Vincent: "But-"

High Chief: "That's enough out of you lot! Stand down and wait with the rest of the city!"

None of them dared go against the High Chief, so Vincent, Abigail, John and Gracie all walked away from Logan against their wishes, and stood with the rest of the village.

Bunnie:"Ah don't mean to be rude or nothing, but how exactly has Logan gone against your code?"

High Chief: "Our city follows very strict rules about fighting and going against our enemies. Not only did Logan cause serious damage to the city and injured several people, something one should never do in battle, which is risking the lives of others, but he didn't kill an enemy when he had to! You should know from all the years you've been a part of our city Logan, that you should have killed Cobran when you had the chance. Not only is he a serious threat to the village and all its people, but he's also a traitor to our city, and by you letting him live, that's assisting him, therefore you are a traitor yourself!"

Logan: "Sir I have known this all my life, and as much as I have hated to do so, I have never killed in my life, not even when against the Henkai. They were our own brothers and sisters, if we had all just come together and talked about the issues wed have with each other and sorted them out, everything would've gone okay. Of course John, Vincent and Cobran killed everyone I didn't, but that doesn't go off the fact that killing an enemy isn't the right thing to do unless it's absolutely necessary.

Death isn't always the answer, and even if I am one myself to enjoy he thrill of the fight, there is always another way instead of killing. We don't have to kill all of our serious enemies! We just have to communicate and sort out our problems with one another, death is only an option when dealing with heartless tyrants and monsters, and all those like them!"

Sally:" I agree with Logan, killing isn't always the answer. He's preaching a very similar view to how we handle Eggman and any other threat to Mobius. Yes we want to end their empires, their evil ways, and their threats against the planet, but we don't need to kill them in order to do get the point across. The same applies here!"

High Chief: "You are not from our city, you wouldn't understand unless you were, so stay out of this. We have not changed our ways or gone against the rules our forefathers crated years ago, and we shall continue not to unless something must be done. However, back to the matter at hand, the boy has not only betrayed our city by going against our code, he's also a threat himself!"

Logan: "What are you talking about?"

High Chief "You know exactly what I'm talking about. That dark power deep down inside you. You feel it, you know it's there, you can't do anything to get rid of it, and it's been getting harder and harder to control lately hasn't it? You were influenced by it during your fight with Cobran, influenced to take those shots you knew could be a danger to everyone without your sight and proper control, yet you allowed yourself to take those shots and put everyone you've ever known at risk!"

Sonic: "Logan what is he talking about?"

Logan: "You better shut it old man!" he yelled clenching his right fist, as he tired holding back his mighty rage.

High Chief: "I've seen your future if you keep down this path of dark power, of un-controllableness, of evil. You become not only a danger to everyone around you, everyone you've ever cared about, everyone close to you, you become a danger to yourself.

You don't help anything, you only make matters worse, and soon enough, you will destroy all of Mobius with your power if you keep letting it get out of control like you have! I cannot allow such a danger to come to my city, or to anyone for that matter, so therefore, as much as I hate to do this, Logan Mangham, you hereby are banished from the city!"

Everyone was shocked with that statement, but Logan just grew angrier. After everything the Mangham had done for his home, all the peoples he's helped and saved, all the times he's fought to keep all those he cares about safe, all his efforts were now being thrown back in his face before kicking him away, like he was unwanted from the very beginning, despite that not being the case.

Vincent: "But you can't just-"

High Chief: "Enough!" he roared, and as soon as that word left his mouth, Vincent immidiently stopped.

The now banished hybrid could hear his mother start to cry and hold her husband, who defiantly wasn't too happy about the situation either. He saw how upset his friends were, and he knew they wouldn't try and fight back, unless they wanted to get banished as well. He didn't blame them for anything, nor did he get angry towards any of them, he understood how they felt, and they did him, his rage was entirely directed at the High Chief. The Freedom Fighters and Xiro were as angry as Logan was, after all he's been through loosing everyone, he pretty much just lost them again.

* * *

The High Chief took one last glare at the boy, before he made his way back to the group standing at the gates, with everybody now heading back into the city upon his orders, all except one. The love of the Mangham's life, Abigail, stood before him looking very distraught and almost lost as she tried hugging herself for comfort. Logan walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, she was his last chance of being with everyone again, his last chance to be back in his proper home again, only she could convince her father to let him stay.

Logan: "Abi please, tell your father that this is madness. Please convince him to let me stay!"

Abigail: "Logan…please…just…leave…before you make things worse…" she managed to get through her sobs.

Logan: "Please I'm begging you! I love you Abigail, I don't want to lose you or anyone else again! I could barely live with myself after I thought you were all gone, but knowing you guys are alive but not being able to see you is an even worse feeling! I can't live without any of you, I can't go through that again. Please Abigail…I love you too much to lose you again…" he was absolutely desperate now.

If she didn't help him now then everything was over. She looked up at him with an expression of anger and sadness. The Mangham noticed that somehow her eyes had changed color, a strange one at that, her sclera's had changed to a horrid red color, her eyes a demon like light green, and her pupils had transformed into these monstrous black slits. She pushed him away and turned away from him, hugging herself again as she cried more. The hybrid went to put a hand on her shoulder, one last plea should get her on his side, one last plea could allow him to be with her forever again.

Logan: "Abi please h-" but he just stopped when it happened.

Everyone who was witness completely stopped all thought and emotion upon seeing it happen. It was so unexpected, so out of place, so not right. Woods span round just faster than Logan could do anything about, raised her right hand up, and she…slapped him, right across the face as hard as she could. Logan was just left speechless after it connected, and stayed speechless as he fell back a few steps, holding his cheek the entire time as he took in the pain.

Abigail: "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed in his face, tears streaming down her unusual looking eyes, before she ran away from him back to the city, crying her eyes out even more.

The young warrior had been hurt before, he'd been punched, kicked, blasted, cut and stabbed, experienced the true pains of an explosion on multiple occasions, even felt the cold embrace of death, but that slap right there, hurt him more than anything he's ever felt. He was heartbroken, his whole world had been turned upside down. After everything he'd been through, all the stress of losing everyone, his home, everyone he's ever loved, being left all alone with no one, having all the worst memories of his life all been brought back at once, then having finally think all the heartbreak and all the stress was over when he got everything back, only to have it taken all away just as worse as the last time, it finally got him.

Tears started to flow from his eyes, but he didn't cry. He was shaking, but not from anger. He felt his dark power increasing and getting closer to taking over, the voices in his head getting stronger and stringer, telling him to just blast it all away and think of it as nothing, but then it all stopped. He lowered his hand, his head dropped, and he stared at the floor for a few moments, before turning around and began to walk away. He walked past his brother and his friends, who were so shocked from what they had just seen, but also very confused as to what he was now doing. He got a bit away before stopping. He clenched both his fists so hard, they started to bleed from the sheer anger he was venting, as he cried even harder.

Logan: "Thanks for everything guys, it's been fun, but now I guess I'll just lose my home and everything else…again…see you around…" he let out, before he burst off into the sky, flying off at speeds that no one in the group could keep up with.

Sonic: "Logan wait!"

Sally: "Xiro, can you fly after him?"

Xiro: "At the speed he's flying at, I don't think so! I think…he needs a little time to himself at this point…let's head back to the city…"

The rest of the Freedom Fighters ran to the Tornado and started it up, preparing for take off. The remaining Mangham took a look back at the city, taking in one last glimpse before leaving again, and saw Abigail standing there at the gates, tears flooding from her now normal eyes (though no one else knew of her eyes changing except the boy shed just broken). He watched as she mouthed "I'm Sorry", before running off to cry even more, not wanting to be seen after what she just did. Xiro dropped his head and shook it, before walking over to the Tornado, jumping on board, and flying back with the rest of the Freedom Fighters to Mobotropolis.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, Cobran had been watching the entire affair go down, keeping himself hidden by the trees in the area. He had his left hand raised, an energy attack at the edge of his hand ready to fire and destroy everyone, but he dropped it. Just then, he heard Eggman yell at him over his head piece.

Eggman (on com): "Cobran! What are you doing?! Why didn't you take the opportunity to kill Logan and everyone else?!"

Cobran:"I may want Logan dead doctor…" he started, looking off at the direction he'd fled off in "…but I shall not kill a man when he is at his lowest…" he explained before ending the call. He started to walk away from Harthill, thinking over everything that had just transpired and feeling…sorry for Logan after what he had just been through, right before he uttered the words "Chaos Control…" once again, and disappearing in a flash of green light.

* * *

Well that took longer than I thought it was going to take. I wanted to get everything I had wrote down for this story all together, instead of being in a few separate chapters. But it's here, Chapter 17. As you can probably tell after reading it, obviously that things really haven't gone well for Logan. What will happen next? You'll find out soon. I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days. It's gonna be a bit shorter and slower than this chapter, with unfortunately no fight scene. But don't worry, there will be a fight scene in the next chapter. Hope you guys look forward to it, and I'll see you then.


	19. Chapter 18:Heartbroken

A line of light blue light could be seen racing across the skies of Mobius, and looked like it wouldn't stop for anything, most likely because the figure producing the light didn't want to stop, he just wanted the massive pain he felt in his stomach to go away. But he knew it wouldn't. This figure was in fact Logan Mangham, still flying around the world after having his heart broken hours ago, and still trying to deal with how he'd lost everything for a second time, and he was now all alone, all over again. His dark power didn't help with how he felt, it was almost like it was feeding off Logan's misery and pain, and making it worse just to get more enjoyment out of it.

He hadn't stopped flying since he ran off, that was 17 hours ago, and through those 17 hours he'd been round the planet at least 10 times. He could probably do it in less time, but sometimes the pain got worse, the stress increased, the dark power grew even more, and it slowed him down. He was crying his eyes out the whole time, he'd never stopped, because he couldn't bear the horrible feeling that wouldn't go away. Eventually the pain became too much for him to bare, the dark power seemed to use this fact to throw him off, and he began crashing right towards the ground. Upon impact, he rolled across it for a few metres before finally stopping face down on the ground. He slowly got up onto his knees, before he punched his right fist into the ground, creating several cracks around the point his fist had hit.

Logan:"After everything I did for my home…all the times I've protected it from anyone that could harm it…one incident…and he casts my aside like I'm nothing…like I was a threat from the start…why did you listen to him Abi? Why wasn't my love for you…a good enough excuse for you to help me stay?...we could've been together once again…we could've had the lives we wanted from the very beginning…but I guess you decided none of it was worth it…if you had to be with a traitor like me…" he preached to himself, before breaking down crying again.

* * *

Back in Mobotropolis, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie and Xiro had returned from Harthill. They attempted to try and catch Logan, but it was no good, he was moving too fast for them to keep up with, even Xiro couldn't match his little brothers speed. Sonic would have tried to run after him, but he wouldn't be able to reach him so high up in the air. Xiro just sat on the sofa in the living room, staring off into nothing with quite the serious look on his face. He was really concerned for his brother. After everything he's already been through, all the stress he's been under lately, and what had just happened, it must be killing him. And it was killing Xiro knowing his brother was in so much pain.

Just then, Bunnie noticed him sitting there as she walked by the hallway, and went to check on him. She put her right hand on his shoulder and managed to get his attention.

Bunnie:"Hey sugar, ya alright? You look a little mad"

Xiro:"Oh hey Bunnie. I'm fine, it's Logan I'd be concerned about"

Bunnie:"I can't believe that actually happened"

Xiro:"I know, I've never seen him so upset. Well except from one occasion…"

Bunnie:"Would I be rude if I were to ask what that was?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

Xiro:"Well…a few years ago, back at the tournament that Logan won, we brought our little brother Stan with us. He was eight at the time, and he wanted to be a really good warrior as well. He entered the tournament alongside Logan and the others, but he only made it to the semi-finals before Cobran beat him"

Bunnie:"Oh, I think I remember that little one. What happened to him?"

Xiro: "Well after Logan won the competition, Cobran was super pissed at him and himself for losing the fight. Stan went to talk to him, see if he could calm him down, but Cobran wasn't having any of it, and something happened. We all heard a massive bang, and Logan went to check it out. When he came to the room Cobran and Stan were in, he found Cobran with such a face of shock, and Stan dying on the floor.

At that point, his whole world had been turned upside down. It wasn't better for Vincent, Gracie or Abigail either, when they ran in and found what had happened. Stan literally died in Logan's arms as he cried his eyes out. He was in such a state afterwards, it took him months to get over the whole thing. I'd never seen him so sad, until now"

Bunnie: "Oh mah stars! I can't believe how much tragedy Logan's experienced through his life"

Xiro:"He's had a few bad memories yeah, but he's always tried to get over them. He always just bottles up his emotions and problems, and instead tries to help others with theirs"

Bunnie:"He really is an incredible person"

Xiro:"He is, I just hope he's okay"

Just then, the two heard someone land outside the base and they went to check it out. When they got outside, they were greeted by the sight of Logan, who was in such a state. You could see how much he'd been crying, there were tear streak lines down his eyes, and those themselves were red from how long and hard he'd been crying. He walked past the two and into the base, with them following him. By the time they reached him, he had already gotten into his room and locked the door.

"Logan please open the door!"

Bunnie:"We just wanna know if you're okay!"

Logan: "Please…just leave me alone…" that was the only sentence from Logan they heard before they started to hear his muffled cries as he laid on his bed, crying into his pillow.

The brother of the poor boy grew extremely angry upon seeing the state his brother was in, and decided upon his next action.

Xiro: "Logan, I'm gonna go for a bit, when I come back let's talk okay?" there was no response, just more cries "Bunnie, just watch out for him while I'm gone" he requested as he started to walk out the base.

Bunnie:"I will, and I'll call the others to see if they can help me, but where are you going?"

Xiro:"I'm going to pay a visit to a certain someone…"

* * *

**An hour later…**

There Xiro stood, outside the gates to Harthill, staring at the city with a certain kind of anger. He gritted his teeth and just flew straight over them, before he marched through the city on a mission to talk to **him**, the person who had caused his brother so much grief. He eventually reached the High Chiefs house and decided to go inside, uninvited of course.

He marched up the stairs and kicked the doors down. He walked to the left of the room to another set of doors that led to a study, and there were two guards standing ready. Seeing a hostile enter the building, both charged at the teenager to take him down, though he simply grabbed both of them by their necks, before throwing them behind him and into the walls, knocking both out with ease.

He then kicked the doors open, and there at the end of the room was the High Chief, sat at his desk doing some paper work. He looked up from his work and dropped his pen upon seeing the Mangham, before he smiled and sat up straight in his chair.

High Chief:"Ah Xiro, nice to see you in the city again. Next time, please do try to refrain from kicking the doors in, and beating up my staff. Do tell me, how's your brother?" he asked as he watched his fellow hybrid walk up to his desk.

The Mangham slammed his hands on the desk, nearly breaking it in half.

Xiro:"You think this is funny you prick?!"

High Chief: "Do not take that tone of voice with me boy! Remember your place!" he yelled as he clicked his fingers.

Seconds later, another two guards ran in and grabbed both Xiros arms, ready to escort him out. However, the Mangham brought both his arms up and smacked each guard in the face with his fist, before prying his arms lose and elbowing each of them in the chest, sending both guards flying into the walls near the doors, with the guard on the left getting stuck in the wall, and the guard on the right flopping to the ground and having some books fall on top of him.

Xiro:"My place?! That Tone?!" he asked in anger, before he threw the desk into the wall, smashing it to pieces.

He grabbed the High Chief out his seat, though despite the clear threat presented to him, he didn't change his expression of seriousness he displayed when he ordered Xiro a moment ago "I'LL TAKE WHATEVER FUCKING TONE I WANT WITH YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted before throwing the old man back into his chair, still with the same expression "Oh and my place? You can pretty much forget all that, cause as far as I'm concerned, I'm not a part of this city anymore after what you did to Logan! Now where's Abigail?!"

High Chief:" I will not allow you to speak to my daughter while you still act in this manner. And I couldn't care less about that little traitor brother of yours!"

Xiro:"Traitor? Do you know what he's gone through for this city? Hell, do you know everything he's been through?! He fought a massive beast that not even your warriors could handle, when he was only eight mind you, and ended up dying because of it! Be lucky he came back. Then his little brother, someone who meant the world to him, died in his arms. And he didn't exactly get over it in a short time!

Then he goes and fights an entire war with only his three friends to back him up, have to see all his friends nearly die, and have to stand by and watch as one of them had his limbs torn off! After that, he had his father lose his legs and have everyone effected by it and put even more stress on him. Then after resolving things with Cobran, he gets kicked out of the city all because of your stupid code, and because he couldn't control his power!

Then he has his home destroyed, his friends and family disappear, and his true love vanish, all literally before his eyes! Then when actually managing to save you, I repeat save you, he had lost you and thought you were all gone. He was left with nothing! The Freedom Fighters showed him kindness, they gave him a home and they became like a family to him. They tried to help him when he was at his lowest. While all this time, he discovered more and more about the reasons and people behind his homes destruction and dealing with a power he himself can't control and is almost killing him!

Then things start to look up for him! He gets everything he thought he'd lost back! He has his home, his friends, his family, his loved one all back to him when he thought he'd lost it all, only to have it partially destroyed, be banished from it, have you force his friends and family to just ignore it, and then have Abigail, the one person that was his last chance and the very person he almost lives for, be forced to break his heart. All because of you. The stress he's under is practically killing him, and you just don't care in the slightest! The only traitor or villain I see here, is you"

The High Chief simply stayed silent, still with the same expression on his face, showing that he still didn't care. Xiro had had enough, and so began walking off.

"Forget it, I'm not wasting any more time here! You can let the city know it's lost another of its own, because as far as I'm concerned, this isn't my home anymore" he spoke before leaving the house and the city.

The old man sat back in his chair and grinned. His eyes flashed another colour, the same as Geoffrey when he destroyed Logan's last chance to help his father, the same as Abigail's right before she slapped him and broke his heart, the same that Logan had seen the Enemy Clan Leader with during the battle and before his death, and the same eyes Logan had seen Cobran have on numerous occasions. Something sinister was going on. A strange shadow could be seen behind the High Chief, letting out an evil grin before disappearing.

* * *

Back at Mobotropolis, Logan was still locked in his room, crying his eyes out. He had moved off the bed and was leant up against the wall, curled up and crying into his knees. Several of the Freedom Fighters had tried to get him to talk or come out, but no luck. The pain just grew worse for Logan with every passing minute. Sonic walked into the living room and sat on the sofa with Sally. He'd just tried to get Logan out, again with no luck.

Sally: "He still not coming out?"

Sonic: "No, he just seems to be getting worse"

Sally: "Poor little guy"

Sonic:" I can't imagine what he's going through right now, he's gotta be so upset, especially after that slap Abigail gave him"

Sally:"Yea…I bet he does…" she responded, turning her head away.

Sonic: "What's wrong?"

Sally: "It's just…seeing that moment…brought back bad memories…of when…you and I broke up…"

Sonic: "OH…right…if I'm being honest…it did for me as well"

Sally:" I just…don't like being reminded of it…and I don't like seeing Logan going through the same thing…" she explained as she snuggled up to Sonic seeking comfort.

Sonic:" I know…me too…" he responded as he put his hand on her head and began stroking her hair.

* * *

The boy stopped crying for a moment and held his hair in his hand like he was going to pull it out. He just couldn't stand everything that was happening. He just wanted the thoughts of everyone from the city to go away. He looked down at his necklace and remembered all the pictures and memories he had in it. He opened it up and flicked through a lot of them, before closing it and clenching it tight in his hand. He spoke the incantation "Chaos Control…" before disappearing in a flash of light.

He reappearing at the Lake of Rings. He looked out over the clear blue water, then looked down at his necklace, still clenched tight in his hands and he gripped it even harder, with more tears falling from his eyes in his rage. His feet slowly lifted off the ground, before he hovered over to the middle of the lake, and prepared to drop the necklace. He raised his hand to throw the necklace right down into the water. He was about to do it. Get rid of all the bad feelings and memories so that he might get over it. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it. He couldn't get rid of all the memories he had with everyone.

He lowered his hand and started to cry more, no matter what, he still loved everyone. And even though they had been forced to turn their backs on him, he still didn't want to let them go. Though just because he loved them all, didn't mean he wasn't still angered. Angered by the fact he was banished for only trying to protect his home, angered by the fact the High Chief assumed he couldn't keep his friends safe from himself, and angered by the fact Abigail had been forced to break his heart. He began to tremble as he felt that dark power, along with an evil black aura start to creep up his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Freedom HQ, no one had realised that Logan had left, they hadn't heard him leave. Suddenly, the whole group heard the door open, and turned to see Xiro walk in the door.

Sally: "Where have you been?"

Xiro:"I went to the city to yell in that High fucks face for doing this to my little brother. That isn't my home anymore, not after yesterday"

Sonic: "That asshole take anything you were saying?"

Xiro:"Not a word, he didn't care one bit. How's Logan doing?"

Bunnie:"It's gotten worse over the hours. I don't think he'll ever get over this"

Sonic: "We've been trying for hours to get him to talk but no good. I swear I heard him leave his room just now"

Suddenly, the group felt a slight rumbling in the distance, and the hybrid present could feel an energy growing.

Sally:"The heck was that?!"

Xiro:"This energy…it's the same as Logan's…only…"

Bunnie:"What is it?"

Xiro:"It's so dark…and full of rage…come on, we have to go check it out!" he explained, right before they all made their way out and towards the city.

* * *

Upon nearing the source of the energy, the group could feel the rumbling more and more, the KI got stronger and stronger, and that black aura grew bigger and easier to see. As they reached the Lake of Rings, the sight before them was a true shock.

Floating above the middle of the lake was the boy himself, though he didn't look normal. His skin was much darker than usual, not pitch black but very close, and his eyes were a very bright red, most likely because of how much rage he was letting out, well that's what the Freedom Fighters though anyway. He seemed to be channelling, outputting, and growing his KI by the second, and that said output was affecting the area around him.

The water was rumbling and being pushed by in small waves, forming a small area around him where it was the biggest. The entire area was rumbling like there was a small earthquake, with some parts of the ground beginning to have cracks form in them from his power. Not only the ground, but the benches, bridges and trees surrounding he area as well. But the most incredible thing, was that his power was causing all the rings currently in the lake, to float above the water and shake intensely, almost like they were going to explode.

Sonic:"What. The Hell. Is going on?"

Xiro:"Logan's in such a rage filled state, most likely a result of what happened yesterday, that he's unable to contain it within himself, and is venting it out through his energy. However, I'm pretty sure if he carries on, he's either going to seriously damage the city, or destroy it"

Bunnie:"So how do we stop him before he tears up tha city?"

Xiro:"If we could contain him, and give him a place to vent out all that rage at once, I'm sure everything will be fine"

Sally:"NICOLE!" she yelled into the distance, with the very same holo-lynx appearing before the group seconds later.

Nicole:"What's going on? What's happening with Logan?"

Xiro:"Nicole, do you think you could use your nanites to create a small bubble around Logan, strong enough to contain his energy?"

Nicole:"I can defiantly try" she responded before turning away from the group, and looking off towards the young hybrid.

She raised her hands up as strange green technological signs appeared around her hands, before a large chunk of grey matter flowed up from out from the water of the lake, and formed a massive protective bubble around the boy. The Freedom Fighters could see how much the lynx was struggling to keep the boy contained, her hands shaking as she held the bubble together, sweat dripping from her forehead as she grinded her teeth in her focus.

The whole protective bubble was shaking, and got worse with time as Nicole kept the boy in the bubble, before eventually the entire bubble expanded to the same width and height as the lake, before slowly shrinking down to its original shape, no longer shaking, and the energy Xiro could once feel vanished.

"It's done, he's vented out all that energy and returned to his normal state, though I don't think he wants to come out of there"

Sonic:"If he won't come out, do you think you could get in there and try to get him to come out?"

* * *

Nicole: "If that's what you want, I'll give it a try" she answered as she de-materialised herself from the group's sight, and re-materialised inside the protective bubble, where she saw the young Mangham, curled up and hugging his knees while tears fell from his eyes.

He was in such a state that was the only way to put it. He looked up at her as she walked closer and closer to him, though he tried looking away so she didn't see what a wreck he was at the moment, though he knew she'd already seen what he was like.

Logan: "What do you want…?"

Nicole:" I just wanna make sure you're okay" she explained as she sat down next to him "Everyone's really worried about you"

Logan :"( sniff) I just want the pain to go away…but I know that will never happen…" he grabbed his necklace from around his neck, which he'd put back on after letting his rage out "…all because of this stupid thing…"

Nicole:" I saw you try to throw that in the lake, what is it?"

Logan: "When I visited the city for the first time, I asked Tails to modify it for me. I could keep a bunch of pictures, videos and stuff on here…you know, memories, things that I could look at and make me smile for reminding me of all the good times I've had…but know…it just serves of a painful reminder of everything…I'll never get to see again…I wanted to get rid of it…so I wouldn't think about it so much…but…"

Nicole: "You couldn't could you? You love everyone too much, and even if they turn their backs on you, you still want to fight for them? Because they're your family"

Logan:" I never thought anyone could understand…but yeah…I don't want to just turn my backs on them like they were forced to do for me…I know to be the better person…but I just want to forget…" he said as a few more tears started to fall from his eyes.

Nicole:"Hey, come here…" she started as she moved over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, one he quickly returned as she stroked his hair to comfort him "…you'll be alright. I know things don't look at their best right now, but just remember that all the Freedom Fighters and myself, are here for you"

Logan :"(sniff) Really?"

Nicole: "Of course! We're a family, you and your brother are part of it now, and you always will be. We never turn our backs on our own, even in the badest of times. I know we aren't your real family, but I hope we can at least make up for them"

The hybrid looked up at her with tears in his eyes, and she smiled at him, making him manage to smile right back before he hugged her tighter.

Logan: "Thank you…you guys are the best…" he thanked as she stroked his hair and gave him a small kiss on the head.

* * *

The two hugged for a little while longer as the boy calmed down some more, before she got up and held out her hand for him, and helped him to his feet. As she dematerialised out of the bubble, it began to dematerialise itself while the young hybrid who had been sat in it floated across the water and joined his friends. The young warrior stood before his brother, who knelt down to his height and put his hands on his shoulders.

Xiro:"Are you alright little brother?"

Logan:"I'm doing better…now that I know I've got all you guys to be there for me…"

Xiro: "I'm sorry this all happened little brother…I promise one day we'll make things right"

Logan: "That doesn't matter to me…I have you, we have a family to support us and we have a new home…I will be okay…but first there's something I gotta do…"

* * *

It was 8:00 at night the same day. In the city of Harthill, everything was quiet. Most people had gone to sleep or were at home, but a specific four were up and out. And those 4 were Vincent, John, Gracie and Abigail. They were all spread out across the town, trying to deal with their problems individually.

John had flown to the top of one of the city's skyscrapers, and was admiring the beautiful views the city sometimes provided. Vincent was taking a walk round the city, hoping the fresh air would clear his head. Gracie was at the local café her parents owned, she had asked them if she could lock up that night so she could have some time to herself. And Abigail simply sat on a bench in the park, crying at the pain she herself was felling and hoping it would go away. All of them were really distraught after what happened yesterday.

* * *

Williams took a deep breath before exhaling and looking over the view.

John: "Why didn't I say something? I could have helped Logan stay, but I stood and watched like a coward…"

* * *

The other Williams took a sip of her drink before putting it down and staring at the table.

Gracie:" I bet he hates all of us now. We did nothing. Now he's all alone…"

* * *

Younge stopped in place and looked up at the full moon.

Vincent: "We have lost one of our own once again. This has gotta be killing him…"

Just then, the same hybrid saw a figure fly across the skylight and headed in a certain direction "What the hell?" he questioned, before he started to run after it.

* * *

Back with John, he looked out over the city from the view, when he also saw a figure fly into the city and head in that same certain direction.

John: "Was that-?" he asked but cut himself off, before running after it as well.

* * *

Over with Gracie, she looked outside the window of the café, when she saw a familiar shadow disappear as they flew past a building.

Gracie: "No way…" she said to herself, as she got up out of her chair and ran after them, like the two boys had done with what they had seen.

* * *

Woods stopped crying for a minute and took her head out of her hands. She wished she hadn't done what she had done. She should have stood up against her father but she didn't, and she didn't know why. Now the man she loves is heartbroken, and is probably in such a state that no one could comprehend. As she looked towards the night sky, hoping she would see a sign to give her some hope, she received something else. The sight of a certain someone, racing across the sky's towards the same certain location her other friends had seen them headed. She didn't even question what she saw, and immidiently got up and ran after it.

* * *

All four of them ran for a while, in the direction they had seen the figure head, when they all reached the location and met up with each other: The city's cemetery.

Vincent: "What are you doing here?"

John:" I saw something race across the city and head here"

Gracie: "Same here but the person looked very familiar"

Abigail: "You don't think it could be-?"

Vincent: "Only one way to find out"

* * *

They all walked into the cemetery, in search of the person who had brought them all here. After some searching, they found him. Standing there before a certain grave that all of them were too familiar with. The 4 friends walked closer to him in an effort to talk, but they stood frozen in place when they heard the person talk. That voice was defiantly who they thought it was, the Mangham they all knew and loved. Not wanting to interrupt him in case he did something, they just stayed and listened to their friend talk to his little brother's grave.

Logan:"It's been a while hasn't it little brother? Sorry I haven't visited you lately, things kept getting in the way. I was gonna visit you yesterday but…things happened. You probably saw it all from Otherworld, and you probably didn't like any minute of it. Neither did I to be honest. I hope you're having fun there, I really miss you, we all do. But one day, we'll meet again. Maybe you'll get sent back? Who knows? I might not be in the city if you come back though. Especially after what happened. I bet all my friends are really upset. Or they don't care. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. If they turn their backs on me, whether they were forced to or not, I will still love all of them.

I can't just turn my back on all of them. I might be banished from the village, I might never be able to see my real family again, or return to my real home, but I have a new one of each. The Freedom Fighters have showed me kindness and welcomed me into their little family. It won't be the same, but it will still be home all the same. I'll still come visit you little brother, no doubt of that. I gotta get going now. I got a lot to do. I'll see you around little guy. I love ya" he turned round to face all of his friends "And I love all of you…Chaos Control…" and he disappeared in a flash of light.

The others were left speechless by what they'd just heard. He was happy, even though he'd lost everything all over again. He was actually coping with it. Nobody knew what to say. They all just looked at each other, all with the same expression. After a while they all walked away one by one, with Abigail being the last to leave.

* * *

When the Mangham arrived back at Freedom HQ, he appeared right in his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and sat on it before taking off his shoes and getting more comfortable. He took off his necklace and stared at it for a few moments, recollecting once more. He let out a small smile right before he put the necklace on his bedside table, turned off the light and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19:Robotocisation

The next day, Logan was doing a mental training exercise, wanting to keep his sanity in check after his outburst yesterday. He sat atop Castle Acorns highest point. Well to be more specific, he was floating just a few metres above it. He was deep in his own mindscape, but was fully aware of every single thing in his surroundings while he concentrated. The Mangham had been there all morning and not moved once. He had woken up really early, and decided to do something to take his mind off what he'd done last night.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters were outside the castle, hanging out and watching him do his thing.

Sonic: "Sometimes I wonder how he does all this stuff"

Rotor: "Well you have to remember he's been trained by an extremely powerful warrior from another multiverse, while they were both in an apparent other dimension, where people go when they're dead. So nothing he can do really sounds strange does it?"

Sonic: "Touché"

Antoine: "So right now he can zee, hear and sense everything around, while he iz doing zat little exercise?"

Tails: "That's what he told me"

Antoine: "Interesting"

* * *

Suddenly, the young warrior noticed something new in his surroundings. He opened his eyes, which were a tad bit lighter blue than usual, blinked a few times and his eyes returned to normal. He stood up on the point of the castle he'd stationed himself, and looked out into the distance where he had sensed that new thing. After looking closely, he saw what looked to be a Mobian walking closer to the city, but at the same time looked kinda like a robot.

Logan: "Everyone, somethings approaching the city!" he called down to his friends.

* * *

Hearing this, Sonic zoomed off to check it out, stopping just outside the city's entrance and was soon joined by Logan, who used Chaos Control to get there. Before them was the robotic Mobian that the hybrid saw, walking towards them. They looked injured, as they were limping towards the two, and looked like they were barely able to keep themselves up.

Sonic: "Sir are you okay?"

Though before he could respond, he fell to his knees. The two ran towards him and helped him stand. The Mobian held out his hand and opened it, revealing a memory stick.

Mobian:"Take it!" he pleaded before passing out, and his arm fell limp, but luckily the Mangham had managed to grab the stick before he passed out.

Logan: "Sonic, get him to the hospital!"

Sonic: "Right!" he responded before throwing the guy over his left shoulder, and zooming off back into the city.

The hybrid started to walk back into the city. He looked down at the memory stick and pondered what exactly was on it, and figured the best course of action was to show the others.

* * *

Later at Freedom HQ, the Freedom Fighters had gathered to see what was going on. On screen was a picture of the robotic Mobian from before, now being examined by doctors. Tails had plugged the memory stick in the computer and was going through all its files, which he would display on screen when he'd found them all. Logan looked at the Mobian with quite an unsure face.

Logan: "What exactly is that thing?"

Sally: "That's a Mobian who has been robotocised. It's something Eggman used to do years ago, but he was stopped when the process was made undoable forever"

Logan: "Wait, then how has he done it now?"

Bunnie: "Ain't that the question everyone wants answerin?"

Rotor: "Obviously now that he can do it again, he's going to start doing it on a massive scale"

Tails: "Looks like he's already ahead of you on that one Rotor, take a look at what I found" he said before clicking a button and displaying a bunch of pictures, videos and other data "Eggman already has one base robotocising Mobians. He recently took over a whole village that was under protection from some of the city's own guard force, right under our noses.

That's where that robotic Mobian was from, so we have him to thank for getting this information. He's currently holding all those from the village hostage at that base right now, and that isn't the only thing he's keeping there as well. He's also got a Chaos Emerald there as well, being used to power the base."

Logan: "Well looks like we can kill two birds with one stone then!"

Sally:"Alright guys, let's think of a plan…"

* * *

That night, at the base in the middle of nowhere, the team, comprised of Logan, who was flying alongside the left side of the speeder bike, Sonic, who was running alongside the right side of the speeder bike, Sally, who was driving the bike, Tails, who was riding passenger, and Bunnie, who was flying just a bit above the group, were quickly approaching their destination. They drew closer and closer to the base, taking in the defences set up outside to stop them. All in front of the base were Dark-Egg Legionnaires, Egg-Troops, turrets, laser cannons, and other defences.

Sally:"Alright Logan, make us a way in"

Logan: "My pleasure!" he acknowledged, before flying ahead of everyone.

* * *

He zoomed straight at the troops in front of the base, and flew past them at such speeds, the resulting slight aftershock knocked all of them out. He then reached the front door and double punched a hole straight through it before preforming a font-flip and landing on the floor. Seconds after, the entire door fell down at the same time he stood up, and the others arrived in the entrance. As Sally and Tails stepped of the speeder bike, they joined the other three in taking a look around the base, and discovered there were three hallways, each leading to different parts of the base.

Sally: "Okay everyone, split into your teams and take your objectives!"

Everyone: "Right!" and they all split off.

* * *

The hedgehog shot off down the left hallway, his job was to grab the attention of all Eggman's forces inside the base and keep them distracted. Tails went down the right hallway, his job was to steal the Chaos Emerald and shut down the base. Logan, Sally and Bunnie went down the hallway ahead of them, they were all headed to the robotociser. Their job was to shut it down and free the captured Mobians.

Bunnie:"I'm surprised ya'll didn't want to go with Sonic and beat the hell outta Eggman's goons"

Logan:"Well according to what I've heard, being robotocised is like being in a personal hell, and I'm not sure I would sleep if I didn't go and help them out of that hell myself!"

Sally:"That's a good attitude you got there Logan!"

Logan:"I try"

They ran down the multiple hallways the base contained. Sally pulled out Nicole's handheld and looked over the schematics for the building. From there, they followed the directions they were given. Whenever they ran into a group of enemies, they had the boy blast them to pieces.

* * *

After a while, they eventually came to a large door, and after a bit of hacking, Nicole managed to open it. It slowly moved off the ground and into the ceiling, revealing a large circular room. Once the three entered the room, the door shut behind them. Towards the end of the room, was a balcony area on top, with a small room as well where the robotociser was controlled. In the middle of the room was the very same machine, though it was inactive and sealed in the floor at the moment. It was a small platform where a glass case would surround it as the machine activated, leaving whoever's in it trapped until the process is over. Logan looked around and saw that all around the room, were cages built into the walls, containing several robotocised Mobians, and some un-robotocised.

Sally:"I'm gonna have Nicole start hacking the machine, you guys know what to do!" she explained before she ran and jumped onto the balcony, entered the control/observation room, brought out Nicole, and began hacking the machine.

The hybrid and rabbot ran up to the cages, and started to pull the doors off to free those inside. Once Logan had freed one group, he punched a hole in the wall of the base for the citizens to run and escape. He pointed them towards Mobotropolis, and told them to make sure everyone goes there. After that, they did as he ordered and started to run back to civilisation, and the boy went back to ripping more cages open.

* * *

However, right when they were in the middle of freeing another group, they all heard the door jag open, before it slowly began ascending into the ceiling again. Then, two figures walked into the room, just before the door closed. Those two figures were none other than Metal Sonic and Metal Logan, each looking ready for a fight.

Logan:"Bunnie, you keep freeing the civilians and keep them out of the line of fire, I got these guys!" he requested, before he started to walk up to the two, cracking his knuckles as he did so "So MS, ML, haven't seen you guys for a few days, or maybe even a week. Hope you guys have learnt some new moves, otherwise you don't stand a chance against me!" he explained before taking his fighting stance.

The two metals each took their stances as well, each doing the same stance and doing into parallel to the other. The Mangham charged up a bit of energy, before he fired off a few energy shots at the two robots, with MS stepping forward in response, and smacked each and every one away with his right hand. ML then flew over the robotic hedgehog and towards his fleshy copy, readying a punch off his own right hand, however as he went to attack, the boy jumped up over him, using both legs to kick him into the ground as he went over, before landing a few metres away from the now temporarily downed metal copy.

The hybrid then dashed at MS and tackled him into the closest wall, following up with multiple punches across the machines face a few times off each hand, right before ML snuck up behind Logan before he could deal more damage, and wrapped his left arm around his fellow hybrids neck. The metal hybrid dragged his furry counterpart away from his comrade, before throwing the boy up towards the ceiling.

Right before impact, Logan preformed a front-flip and landed feet-first on the ceiling, before he started running across it as multiple energy shots were fired at him courtesy of both machines, and after several shots, he leapt down off the ceiling, preformed another front-flip while simultaneously spinning around so he was the right way up, and then slammed his feet into the faces of each machine, his left foot in MS's face and his right foot in ML's.

The metal hedgehog recovered the second the boy back-flipped off him and his comrade, and so dashed towards the young warrior the second he touched the ground, as his eyes began to glow a brighter red than usual. Logan was unsure of what the machines next move was upon his approach, however he quickly figured it out when he narrowly avoided an energy blast that came out from the robotic hedgehogs eyes, and so continued to move back and gain some distance as MS fired more and more at him, and he barely dodged them in time.

Logan: "Since when could he do that?!" the boy yelled in confusion as he continued to dodge, oblivious to the fact he was getting closer with each energy blast he fired.

MS reached the Mangham and landed a solid left punch to his stomach, right before he followed up with flip over the hybrid and dealt a right roundhouse kick to the lower area of his back, a kick strong enough to send him spinning and flying across the room towards ML, who also kicked him in the back with his right leg, only he performed a one-step sidekick.

The metal hybrid then grabbed Logan by the hair with his right hand, and threw him into the nearest wall, immidiently attacking after with a right knee to the Mangham's stomach as he tried to recover himself, forcing him into the wall so quickly it created several cracks around the point of his impact.

Right after the boy fell to the floor, ML grabbed him by the neck with the same hand he used to throw him into the wall before, and smashed him into the same area once more, creating a few more cracks this time. The machine then opened up his left hand as an energy ball grew and filled the space in his hand, before he held the attack against the Mangham's face, ready to fire.

Metal Logan: "Any last words?"

Logan:"Yeah…EAT SHIT!" he yelled as he grabbed ML's hand that held the energy with both his own, and smashed it into his robot doppelgangers face, with the resulting small explosion taking half the robots face off.

The metal hybrid dropped the actual hybrid, as he stumbled back clutching at his face from the apparent pain he felt. Using the opportunity, Logan charged up every ounce of energy he could summon into his fist, then dashed at his robotic copy and landed a right uppercut straight through the chest of Metal Logan, before he slammed the robotic carcass against the wall, and watched as his now lifeless body slid to the floor and slumped down, an oil trail now residing on the wall from where he'd hit and slid down.

Just then, the Mangham heard the whir of MS's charging chest laser appear behind him, and so turned to counter his attack right at the moment he fired it. Logan threw both his hands out and caught the laser, and though he didn't take too much damage from it, he was still slightly pushed back from it as he tried to hold it back.

Then with all the strength he could sum up, he pushed the laser beam right back at MS, and with him being the one who fired it, the beam went straight through, and took off, practically his entire chest, leaving him stood there shocked at the sight put before him, right before he collapsed to the ground, and allowed the hybrid one last glimpse of his glowing red eyes slowly vanishing. With the battle now over, the boy fell back onto his arse, allowing himself a moment to get his breathe back.

* * *

Right as he finished his fight, Bunnie had freed all the prisoners and had made sure they were all on their way to Mobotropolis, and was now waiting on Sally to fully shut down the robotocisor for good, so they could get the hell out there. The Acorn and holo-lynx were about to finish the programme that would permanently shut down the machine, when suddenly, Eggman's face appeared on one of the monitors.

Eggman:"Ah,Ah,Ah! I don't think so princess!" he interrupted with a sadistic tone.

Suddenly, the entire programme was deleted, and Nicole was rejected out of the system.

Sally: "OH NO!" she yelled in anger.

Out of nowhere, a pair of robotic hands grabbed her by the arms and electrocuted her, incapacitating her before she could fight back. The hands belonged to a small flying orb bot with a pair of robotic arms extending out of them.

* * *

Seeing Sally be captured by that robot, Bunnie started to fly up to the observation room to stop it, but she was cut short after being shot down by a small turret, hitting the floor and rolling a few metres because of it. After they were sure she wouldn't fight back, another of those orb bots appeared, grabbed her, and slowly began carrying her into the air.

* * *

The boy was about to run after them, but the same turret that shot the rabbot down started to fire at him. He raised his arms up into his cross block and managed to defend himself form all the shots that were fired at him. After several many shots, the hybrid grabbed one of the blasts fired at him, and threw it right back at the turret, destroying it instantly.

Just then, Logan heard Eggman's laughter echo throughout the room, right before he saw the same doctors face appear on a huge monitor in the room. Just then, 12 more turrets, more powerful than the first one, surrounded Logan, forcing him to stay in place. He watched as Sally and Bunnie were carried by those orb bots, and taken over near the door and held in place as they struggled to get out. Seconds later, the door behind them opened up, and Sonic and Tails, who were also being held by those orb bots, entered the room and were held in place next to the other two. Logan attempted to help his comrades, but like Bunnie, was quickly cut short after being shot by one of the turrets, this time in his left knee, causing him to stumble and fall onto his other knee to try and keep himself up.

Eggman:"I wouldn't do that if I were you Logan. I know have four of the Freedom Fighters in my possession, and you're not exactly in a position to help them, especially considering all those bullet wounds you're about to have!" he simply remarked with such an evil grin on his face, right before he clicked his fingers.

Suddenly, the Mangham could hear all of the turrets begin to power up, right before he heard the massive bang of the first turret firing, and he knew he was in trouble. He was then immidiently hit by hundreds of bullets, all attacking him from different corners, with him having no way to avoid or counter any of them, and was forced to endure this constant and horrible pain.

Luckily, his abnormal power level for someone of his age provided more defence against the bullets, with only 4 actually piercing his skin, though that didn't stop the rest of them hitting him all over his body and making him scream in pain. After 30 seconds of the boy's horrid screams of pain, the mad doctor clicked his fingers again, and the turrets ceased their fire, though the sheer shock and emotion on the Freedom Fighters faces didn't cease after observing what had happened to the young warrior.

Several blood marks and serious wounds all up and down his body, he was barely managing to keep on his feet, he had a bullet hole in the bottom of his left leg, right knee, stomach, left shoulder which he was trying to stop the blood flowing out using his right hand, and a final bullet had skimmed his forehead, leaving a massive scar alongside a big blood trail leading from his forehead, which accompanied the little blood of blood coming from the left side of his mouth, that had come with him spitting out a bit of blood from the pain of the attack. Logan managed to stay on his feet for a few seconds after the turrets retreated into the ground, and took a few steps forward, looking like he was going to try and save his friends, but his efforts fell flat at the same time he did onto his stomach, and the whole room fell silent for a moment.

"You thought you were all so smart trying to deactivate my robotocisor, and trying to take my precious Chaos Emerald. Now I have you four, the brat who out of all of you, had the most chance of stopping me, is now dead, and there'll be nothing to stop me from adding Mobotropolis and all its citizens to my Eggman Empire, before I take the rest of Mobius. And now it's time to robotocise you and make you nothing but helpless slaves to my army!"

Sonic:"YOU MONSTER!" the hedgehog roared in rage as he tried to free himself from his restraints.

Sally:"He was just a child and you murdered him!"

Eggman:"Oh relax, he's been through worse, like the time he died! HOHOHOHOHOHO! Oh well, best not to dwell on the dead, robotocisation time!" he chuckled before he clicked his fingers again.

The orb bot holding Tails in place, slowly began hovering towards the robotocisor, which was emerging out of the ground as he drew closer to it, and no matter how hard the young fox struggled, he could not free himself. The mad doctor was simply on the edge of his seat, desperately awaiting the boy's transformation into one of his mindless slaves. Tails was seconds away from being put in the machine, when a familiar voice ceased his demise.

"WAIT!" the voice called from the other side of the room. Eggman had the robot stop so he could see if it truly was who he thought had called. After a few seconds of silence and staring at the body the group previously thought was now nothing but a corpse, slowly began to move their right hand underneath them, and slowly push themselves onto their knees.

Eggman:"Impossible…!"

Bunnie:"No way…"

Sally:"He actually survived…"

As the hybrid managed to finally stand to his feet, he looked up at Eggman and right in the eye, a toothy grin on his face that showed off his bloody teeth, right before he managed to say:

"…take me…instead…" he requested as he extended his arms out as a sign of surrender. Everyone, even Eggman was surprised by this proposal.

Eggman:"Are you serious? You would give up your own life for all of them?"

Logan: "Think about it: I'm the one you said had the most chance of…stopping you. I'm also the most powerful one out of them, and…possibly in the world. If you had me, you could probably take over the whole planet…within a few days, maybe even less than that. With those four, it could…take months, but with…all my power and ability's, I'd make a way better addition to your empire"

Eggman:"Hehe, I like your thinking boy!"

Logan: "But…you can only have me…if you let the others go. Or…if you refuse to cooperate, I could finish the job your turrets started, and you would lose…probably the most valuable addition to your empire. Or if you robotocise them anyway, I could easily…just teleport to the exact spot you're sitting right now…and snap your neck…but then again…I'm one of the good guys, so I'm not going to do that…yet…"

Eggman:"As much as I hate to do this, orb-bots, let them go!" as on cue, the robots threw the Freedom Fighters out the door.

The doctor pressed a button on his control panel, and a cage like door appeared over the entrance, to keep it more secure and make sure they couldn't get in and save him, but if they stayed then they could watch him be robotocised. Then, the actual door began to slowly descent from the ceiling.

Sonic: "Logan don't do this!"

Bunnie:"You're makin a mistake!"

Logan: "Trust me…I know…what I'm doing. You're all safe and that's…what matters. Don't worry I'll figure something out…just go!"

Sally: "But Logan-"

Logan: "Sorry Sally…but that's an order…now GO!" he yelled while pointing to the exit with his left hand, which he could only keep up thanks to the support from his right.

After a few seconds, they came to grips with his request, and started to leave. Bunnie and Tails ran out first, Sally was staying behind for a few seconds to watch as Logan stumbled closer and closer to the robotocisor, only stopping when Sonic put his right hand on her shoulder.

Sonic: "C'mon Sal, as much as I hate to do it, we gotta go. We'll save him when this is all over!"

After a few seconds, she nodded to signal she agreed with the whole thing, before the hedgehog picked her up bridal style, and sped off towards the exit. As he ran, he looked back to watch the boy step into the robotocisor, and the glass chamber close over and trap him inside.

* * *

There was no going back now.

Eggman:"So rodent, any last words before we start?"

Logan:"Yeah…just know that when I break free of your control…you're a dead man. Now let's get this over"

Eggman:"Pretty last words, pest. Initiate robotocisation process"

He clicked a button on his keyboard, and the machine started to charge up. All of a sudden, a strange kind of lighting or some variation of it, started to spark from the floor of the chamber, until it dominated and took over the whole chamber, and seem to be attacking its victim inside. Even while holding back his previous injuries, the pain of this process caused the hybrid to almost fall over, barely managing to keep on his feet.

He could feel the change all over his body. He looked down to see that his feet were slowly turning to metal, and slowly working its way up his body. It was then that he knew, this was it, there was no way out now. He was going to be just another mindless slave to the Eggman Empire, and the mad doctor was going to use him to kill, destroy, and take over everything and everyone, including all those he cared about.

Was there anything he could do to stop this all happening? One idea popped in his head, it wouldn't work, but he would destroy the robotociser. Considering all he had and was going to go through, it was another risk he was going to take. He didn't have any time or choice left anyway, his body was now all metal up to his chest, and it was slowly making its way across the rest of his body.

* * *

The Mangham raised both his hands above his head, and put them together similar to how he would perform a Kamehameha. He began channelling every bit of energy he could muster into this final attack of his. The usual light blue energy ball appeared in his hands, and started to grow in size and power, its size ceasing to grow upon becoming the size of his chest, while its power continued to rise. As it continued to rise, he started to chant its name, maybe for the last time as the circumstances seemed to be playing out.

Logan:"…KAAAA….MEEEEE…."

Eggman:"What are you doing? Are you crazy you'll kill yourself!"

Logan: "…HAAAAAA….MEEEEEE…."

Eggman:"The machine is overloading! NO, STOP!"

The ground was shaking at this point, bits of the base started to crack, break and collapse off. The other Freedom Fighters could feel it happening as they exited the base, thinking it best to get a safe distance away from the base, where they wouldn't be caught by whatever was about to happen. By now, the robotocisation process had taken all of Logan's body, except for his head, but it was slowly making its way up his neck to reach him. As the boy shed one final tear, and looked at his necklace again, he spoke before unleashing his attack.

Logan: "Goodbye my friends…" he fare welled to anyone that could possibly hear him, right before he slammed his hands and the blast he had charging, right into the floor where the heart of the machine laid, and unleashed its power "…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared right before everything in the base was engulfed and pretty much destroyed in a massive explosion of light blue energy, and a massive shockwave was sent out that knocked each one of the Freedom Fighters over.

* * *

After a few seconds, the explosion subsided, and when the Freedom Fighters looked back at where the base should have been, all there was left were a few pieces of rubble and a large black and burnt patch in the middle of this large lushes green field, to symbolise just what had happened here. They all feared the worst had happened, considering none of them could see their comrade, and so ran back down to where the base had once stood to see if Logan had survived. They looked around for a while, but found no trace of him, leading them to wonder if he died or not.

Well their question was answered moments later, when they saw something moving in some of the rubble. Just then, a robotic right fist burst through the rubble, and they all knew exactly what had happened. Then, a tall figure burst out of the rubble, revealing themselves as the Logan they knew and love, only know he looked like a robotic shell of what once was. His eyes were red, he had grown taller in the transformation, and by the looks of it, he wanted to kill them.

Robotocised Logan: "Priority One: Freedom Fighters: Must Eliminate!"

Sonic: "OH you bastard Eggman! You're gonna pay for this!"

The hedgehog charged up a spindash before bursting off the ground and towards his former ally. The machine grabbed Sonic with his right hand, whilst the blue blur was still in his spindash form, before throwing him up above him, and landing a powerful backflip kick off his left leg that sent Sonic flying across the ground, right before Logan landed and continued his march towards the others.

Tails flew at him and threw multiple punches off each hand in an attempt to land a hit, occasionally throwing his tails in to try and give him more of a chance of inflicting some damage, but the Mangham dodged each and every strike he threw. He then grabbed each of the young fox's tails in his left hand, and threw him flying across the floor to his left. The robotocised-hybrid then began walking towards Bunnie and Sally, but was interrupted when the hedgehog came racing back across the area, and left front kicked Logan in the right side of his head, causing him to stumble quite a few feet in that direction before regaining his composure.

As the blue blur charged at him once again, the machine landed a powerful spinning backfist off his right hand, straight across Sonics face, sending him flying across the floor for some feet, and upon stopping, was greeted with the sight of his old comrade teleporting right in front of him. The hedgehog jumped back up and right uppercutted the Mangham in the jaw, though it had little effect on him and he returned the favour with an even stronger right knee to the blue blurs stomach, then grabbed him by the neck with his left hand, and slammed him straight into the ground, before finishing his combo with a left axe kick straight to Sonic's stomach that forced him even further into the ground.

The robotocised-hybrid then turned his attention back to Bunnie and Sally, and wanting not to waste any more time, burst off the ground and began flying towards them, but was stopped when Tails came flying and tackled him from the right, causing him to fall and roll across the ground for some feet, before both Freedom Fighters jumped onto their feet. The young fox flew at Logan again, readying both fists to attack, though the machine grabbed both of his fists, and threw him up into the air above him, before teleporting into the sky with him and tackling him straight into the ground, creating a small cloud of smoke upon impact. With both threats out of the way, only two more remained, the squirrel and the rabbot, and so the Mangham began to sprint towards them once more.

Bunnie:"This is bad Sally-girl!"

Sally:"I have an idea! If you can keep him distracted long enough, Nicole and I could come up with something that should free Logan form Eggman's control, and get him back on our side!"

Bunnie:"On it!" she responded, before taking off towards the former child and right punching him straight in the chest, sending him skidding across the ground for another few metres.

The Mangham grabbed her hand with his left and went to punch her with the opposite fist, with Bunnie managing to dodge it just in time, and land a left kick to the machines face, allowing her to free herself from his grip and gain some distance form him. She changed her metallic arm into a cannon, and fired off a few energy blasts towards Logan, who smacked each and every attack away, only grabbing the last one in his left hand to throw back at her, which he succeeded in doing and managed to send her flying across the ground a good distance.

Meanwhile, Sally and Nicole were finishing with the programme they created that would allow Nicole to enter Logan's now robotic mind, and hack his mind free of the mad doctor's control in a few seconds. And after a lot of careful thinking and programming, it was finally ready, and all she needed now was for the former child to be still and allow her to initiate the programme, which she knew was going to be difficult.

Sally:"Bunnie, I need you to hold Logan in place!"

Bunnie:"Right!" she responded, before she jumped back onto her feet and dashed at the machine.

She right punched him once again across the face, then leapt over and landed behind him, before she grabbed him under his arms and restricted his movement "Sally, whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"

The Acorn ran up to the Mangham with Nicole ready in her left hand. She jumped at him whilst simultaneously readying the wire from Nicole's handheld, and upon reaching the robotocised-hybrid, she slammed the wire straight into his head. He tried to fight it off for a few seconds, but he realised his efforts were in vein then when he felt his eyes grow full white in a matter of seconds, right before he started yelling in pain.

Bunnie let go of him, and Sally unplugged Nicole from him, as he started raging out from the pain, grabbing at his head, stumbling and shaking as he tried to numb out the pain he knew wouldn't go away. Eventually, he fell to his knees still grabbing at his head, now gasping for air as he tried regain his composure. He looked up at the two with his bright red robotic eyes, but after a few seconds they returned to his normal light blue eyes.

Logan:"Guys? What the hell happened?" he asked right before he looked down at his hands, and was hit with the shocking realisation that they were all metal and robotic "Oh…looks like I couldn't stop myself being robotocised myself then…" he remarked as he clenched his fists and his head fell into them, right before he began to let out the tears building up in his eyes.

Bunnie:"Oh honey…" she let out as she bent down and gave him a hug from behind, with Sally joining her as she bent down as well, though hugged him from the front instead.

Soon, Sonic and Tails recovered from the beating they received, and stumbled back to join the others, where after taking a few moments to come to terms with what had transpired that night, they all headed home.

* * *

After a few hours, the group had returned home, and everyone was just as shocked as the others were when they first saw Logan's new form. Tails had run a scan on him to see if there was any way he, Rotor, Nicole and the other scientists could reverse the process for not only him, but also the others affected by the machine. They were hard at work in the lab trying to find it, while the others were all waiting in the living room to hear the results, well, almost all of them. The former child wished for some time alone, and disappeared somewhere into the city. After about an hour of trying every theory they could come up with to undo the damage, the three Freedom Fighters returned to their friends with their results.

Sally:"So, did you find anything?"

Tails: "Nothing"

Rotor: "No matter what way we look at it, there was no way for us to actually find a way to reverse the process"

Sonic: "So Logan, along with the others Eggman got, are stuck like that forever?"

Nicole: "It seems that way, but there was one thing we did find"

Sally: "What is it?"

Rotor: "Somehow, Logan has aged in his transformation. His physical and mental age are equivalent to 18"

Amy:" How is that possible?"

Tails:"We think it has something to do with him using the Kamehameha during the transformation, alongside his own unique Chaos Energy. The energies upon fusing with one another, seemed to create something similar to the portals energy that de-aged him, somehow"

Bunnie:"Wait a minute, wasn't that place powered by a Chaos Emerald?"

Rotor: "Yes it was, and even though Tails managed to steal it, the place had enough Chaos Energy to power the machine, and that energy combined with the Kamehameha's made some strange energy that aged him"

Antoine: "So he haz aged, yet he is stuck like zhat?"

Tails: "That seems to be how it is"

Sally: "Poor guy, hope he's doing okay"

Sonic: "He's just been sat there on top of Castle Acorn since he came back"

* * *

The same Mangham they spoke of was sat on the same point he had that morning. He stared out over the view it provided, taking in every little detail that he could. He took a look down at his hands again, unable to simply get over the fact he was now a machine and no longer a Mobian. He heard everyone talking about him from miles away, he knew he was stuck like this, so he didn't need to go through the trauma of them telling him, but he did find out he had aged in his transformation. No wonder he felt taller. But the real question residing in his head was if he had become older, does that mean he's become more powerful? This could be used to his advantage, even if it was at the cost of his mobianaity, he could still protect the ones he loved. Was this transformation a blessing or a curse? He didn't know, but he would surely find out soon enough.

* * *

**New Megaopolis…**

**…**Doctor Carnage, who was now fully repaired, walked down one of the corridors of the Eggdome, eventually coming to a door labelled "Lab". He pressed a switch and the door opened, causing a bunch of lights to turn on and reveal the rest of the room as he walked in. There were a few tables littered around the room with different chemicals, scientific equipment and a lot of his research scattered across them. As well as that, there was a giant computer residing on the left side of the room, probably where he came up with all his plans. He walked to said computer and inputted a few keys on his keyboard, before there was the sound of some mechanical doors opening.

He looked to his side to see a place in his lab where a small circle part opened up, and three giant test tube chambers came up from the ground. Inside those giant glass chambers, were three mobians bathing in some strange green chemicals. Alongside their chambers, were a few mini monitors and keyboards, most likely to input commands and check up on those residing in the chambers. He checked over all of them, and each of the "subjects" were all at their best according to the screens, and ready to be released.

Carnage: "Hope you're ready Logan, because now you will fight some of my greatest creations, and know that once they're finished with you, there will be nothing left!"


	21. Chapter 20:Carnage's Creations

And so the next day came about, and Logan was still atop Castle Acorn, deciding to sleep there seen as he couldn't be bothered to come down last night. He woke up to the beautiful sight of the rising sun, one that he was glad to have seen. Perhaps today would be a nice and peaceful day, where he could spend some time to figure out what he was going to do about his whole being robotocised thing.

Well, all that would have to wait, because the Mangham suddenly sensed something unusual. There were four energy's nearby, one of them familiar, the other three were new to him. One of them he detected as Carnage, but the other three he couldn't make out. He stood up and took a look around to try and find these people from their energies, but there was no sight of any of them.

Just then, he sensed something coming straight for him, and looked up to see a blast of lightning headed right for him, so he smacked it flying away with his right hand, and watched as the lightning bolt went flying miles away, hitting the ground and making tiny crater from impact. He looked up to see where the blast had come from, and was surprised to find there was a small ship floating in the airspace of Mobotropolis, with what looked like a Mobian standing on the front of it.

* * *

The ship hovered down to the front of the city, and a group of four jumped out of it and readied themselves for his arrival it seemed. The hybrid flew down off the Castle, and landed on the area they had landed, to see who these attackers really were.

Among the four was Carnage, like the teenager had sensed before, however the three accompanying him were new to him. One was a red Mobian looking around 16, who had spikey quills the same colour of his fur that was similar to fire, as well as Mohawk that was also the same colour as his fur, and yellow eyes. He wore a pair of light grey jeans, a black belt with a red buckle, black boots and wristbands, a small black sleeveless jacket that he left open to show he had no top underneath, some black bands around his biceps that had grey spikes coming out of them, as well as a collar that was similar in design.

One of the other two was a girl, looking the slightest bit older than the red Mobian, probably only by a year. She had light blue fur, green eyes, long light blue quills similar to Logan's, long hair of the same colour that she styled into two long pony tails that were accompanied with little blue ribbons at the end of them, and short bangs going down to only her neck, again of the same colour as her fur. The tips of her quills and bangs were also dyed a darker shade of blue. She wore a darker grey pair of jeans with a light grey belt accompanied with a light blue buckle, black and white trainers, a short black tube top, black fingerless gloves that came with wristbands attached to them, black elbow straps, black bicep rings, and a simple black neck ring.

The final one was a black furred Mobian, who looked the oldest of the group because of his build, size and chest fur, with the Mangham taking an educated guess at saying he was 18, like he himself was now. He didn't have peach skin for his chest, arms, or muzzle, he instead had grey fur for all those areas, which went with dyed tips of his dreadlocks, which came down to and past his shoulders, and his bangs that went down to his neck also, and were the same as the robotocised-hybrid's stood before them. He also had extremely spiky black hair, and orange eyes. He wore a brown pair of jeans, grey boots with a black stripe going down the middle of them, black fingerless gloves, and a black jacket with a white collar that reminded him of a certain rival of his.

In front of the three stood Carnage, who looked exactly the same as he did before Logan obliterated him a few weeks ago.

Carnage:"Ah Logan, I can't say it's nice to see you again. I must say, you look different. What happened to your clothes? And why do you look so robotic?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Logan:"Very funny Carnage. I'm sorry, but Mobotropolis has a strict rule that absolute assholes and any associates of theirs, are not allowed in the city. So either get the fuck out of here, or ill escort you out myself, with force if necessary!"

Carnage: "Very funny. You've proved yourself time and time again to be a worthy adversary, taking on odds thought impossible for anyone, but always you came out on top. Now I have realised, you are becoming a bigger and bigger threat that, soon enough, I won't be able to take down, so the time to strike is now. And what better way to do that than with something I've been saving for a very long time. Three of my greatest creations, designed for your capture and defeat specifically, though I've grown so fond of them that I prefer to call them my own children!"

Logan: "OH, so because you couldn't get with a women, be normal and not a total prick, have a good life and get kids, you decided to make yourself some?"

Carnage: "Again Logan, very funny. This is Flare…" he said pointing to the red one "…Ice…" he pointed at the girl "…and Drako…" he said pointing at the black one "…their combined strength will be more than enough to defeat you!"

Logan: "Wow, I gotta thank you later Carnage, I've been needing a group of punching bags lately!" he chuckled as he cracked his robotic knuckles.

* * *

Carnage: "Children, show him what you can do!"

Seconds after those words left his mouth, Flare dashed at the Mangham and attempted to land a right roundhouse kick across his fellow teenagers face, though the hybrid easily back flipped away from it and landed a few metres away.

Logan: "Tell me something, why do they call you Flare?"

Flare:"How 'bout you find out?!"

The teenager clenched his right fist, then opened it as it suddenly became surrounded by fire, and then re-clenched his hand ready into a fist. He did the same thing with his other hand, before he charged at the robotocised-hybrid, and began throwing multiple punches at Logan, all of which he managed to block and dodge.

Logan: "Cute trick, but I've seen it before!" he remarked, right before he front flipped over Flare as he tried to land a left roundhouse punch, and landed behind him a few metres away.

Flare: "Ever seen this?!" he asked as he span round at high speeds, put his hands together similar to how Logan would fire his own Kamehameha, only instead of an energy beam, Flare blasted a fire ball the same size as his chest towards the Mangham.

While surprised at his ability, the machine teen easily avoided the attack by jumping over it, though the massive fireball continued its journey in the direction it was fired, and was headed right for the doctor himself. When it got close to him, Carnage simply raised his right hand and simply punched it into nothing.

The hybrid landed a good distance from Flare, though heard something getting closer to him from his right, and as he turned to see what it was, he barely managed to step backwards in time to dodge an incoming light blue blast headed for him. He watched as the blast finally hit a small part of a nearby building, and completely freeze over and cover it in ice. Logan looked back to the direction the blast came from, and saw Ice standing there with both her hands out, symbolising she was the one to fire the attack.

The Mangham decided to return the favour, and fired an energy blast at her from his left hand, though as it got close to the teenage girl, she threw her hands down and let out a massive freeze breath that froze the energy blast over, and caused it to fall to the ground before breaking into pieces. Ice charged up another Freeze Blast, and fired it off at Logan, who dodged it once again and allowed it to freeze another part of another building.

The teenage girl created two light blue energy balls in each of her hands, then slammed both hands together, creating a sword made of thick ice, and as sharp and deadly as a normal blade, perhaps even deadlier. She griped the weapon tight in both her hands, before she charged at the robotocised-hybrid, and swung her sword many times in an attempt to slice him to pieces, but he dodged every single time. At one point, she went to straight up stab him in the chest, though he easily grabbed the end of the blade with his right hand, snapped the entire blade into pieces, charged an energy blast in his left hand, and fired it right under her feet, sending her flying.

The Mangham took a look around to see if he could find that black Mobian that was left to attack, but he was nowhere in sight. Just then, he heard a massive yelling coming from the sky, as well as a growing energy. He looked up to see Drako flying towards the ground, with both hands above his head ready to smash on the ground, and probably Logan. The hybrid leapt out of the way as the teenager was close to hitting the ground he had once stood.

Drako:"THUNDERBOLT BURST!" he yelled, before smashing both his hands on the ground, then suddenly, a massive amount of thunderbolts exploded out of the point of ground he'd hit, and went flying everywhere.

Whatever they hit, they destroyed. Luckily, most of them were directed at Logan, and he managed to block whatever did hit him, but a few of them hit the ground and some buildings, and created some big craters as well as causing some pieces of the buildings to fall off. Drako then clicked his fingers off his left, and even more lightning bolts appeared, the numbers reaching around 50. Then, using the same hand he'd used to create the attacks, he signalled them all to attack the robotocised-hybrid, and after a few seconds, they all locked onto him and shot off towards him.

The Mangham deflected all of them away using both hands, causing a slight bit more damage around the area he was fighting, until there was only two attacks lightning bolts left. He grabbed one in each hand, before he threw them right back at Drako, hitting him dead centre in the stomach, before sending him flying into a wall before managing to fall right back onto his feet.

Logan:"Alright Carnage, I'll admit, your 'children', they got potential. But they're still not enough to take me down!"

Carnage: "Maybe not individually, but together perhaps…" he inferred as the three surrounded the hybrid in a triangular shape, with Drako positioning himself behind the Mangham, and the other two to each side of him.

Logan:"Ah shit…" he let out as he watched them all begin to charge their strongest attacks.

Flare charged up fireball the size of his chest in each of his hands, before slamming his hands together similar to Logan's own Kamehameha, forming an even bigger Fireball. Ice charged up light blue blasts in each of her hands, before slamming them together to make an even bigger Freeze Blast. Drako created multiple lightning bolts around himself, before throwing both his hands out in front of him, and all the lightning bolts moved into the space just in front of his hands and formed a massive ball of electricity.

They quickly reached their full power, and the three creations fired off their attacks towards the hybrid, who was still struggling to think of what to do to defend himself. The attacks were getting closer and closer to him, and the idea he could think of was stupid and would most likely destroy something if he wasn't careful, but initially he just said "screw it!" in his head and decided to take the risk.

"Nicole, please don't kill me for what I'm about to do…KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled as he instantly charged the very same energy attack above his head with both hands.

As the blasts were seconds away from hitting him, he fired his attack straight into the ground, not only creating a massive crater, several cracks in the ground and such, but also propelled himself upwards into the air. The three creations attacks hit the hybrids beam, and their combined energy created a small explosion of white light and energy, consuming everything in the immediate vicinity.

* * *

It quickly resided and revealed what was left after that combined explosion, and that was an even bigger crater in the ground, along with some parts of the area having some slightly levelled ground.

Seconds later, the same warrior the three had just attempted to inflict harm upon, landing in the very same spot he fired his own energy attack, completely unscathed by their assault. He cracked his neck with an extremely serious look upon his face, causing the three to fear him almost of what he was capable of doing at this point, even more so after he uttered the words "My turn…".

He dashed straight at Flare, and landed a solid right sidekick to the teen's stomach, before punching him twice in the face off each hand, and then smacked him across the face with his right hand, sending him flying across the floor. Though downed, Flare still attempted to attack, and so fired off another Fireball at Logan, but he easily grabbed it with his left hand, and threw it straight at Ice, hitting her without question and sending her to the floor. Enraged by the Mangham's actions, Flare leapt up at the hybrid with fire surrounding each of his fists, but his efforts were for nothing, as Logan hit the teen with a powerful jump back kick off his left leg, sending the red Mobian flying all the way back to Carnage.

Then, he sensed Ice charge up her Freeze Blast again and fire it at him, though he span round fast enough and punched the blast with his right fist as it reached him, and while it did manage to freeze over his hand, he was completely unaffected by it, and with one simple clench of his fist, the ice covering him was shattered to pieces. The hybrid then charged at her while also channelling some energy into his left fist, and upon reaching the girl and staring her right in the eyes, he threw his fist faster than she was able to keep up with, though it didn't hit her. She opened her eyes to find the Mangham holding his fist dead in front of her face, though upon seeing his fist clench the slightest bit more, she was hit by a massive shockwave of energy that sent her flying all the way back to her 'father'.

"You're lucky I don't hit women" he remarked before returning his focus to the battle.

Just then, he heard Drako's yelling and knew he was coming straight for him. The robotocised-hybrid span round to see Drako, flying down from the sky with his hands above his head, about to use his Thunderbolt Burst once again. He got closer and closer to his fellow teenager, and was about to smash his hands down right on Logan's face, but it didn't work as his target managed to grab both his arms with his own, and held Drako in place until his attacks power died don and vanished. Using the opportunity, the hybrid brought his right knee up and slammed it into the black Mobians stomach, forcing him to back off and allowing for Logan to land a right uppercut under the teenagers chin, sending him flying right up into the air before landing by his "brother" and "sister".

* * *

The Mangham landed a few meters in front of them, watched as they all struggled to get up, and smirked upon seeing the doctor's face of disapproval and disappointment.

"Give up Carnage. You and your "children" are beaten"

Carnage: "Get up, all of you! End him!"

Logan:"You're outnumbered Doc, I suggest you stop"

Carnage: "Outnumbered? If I'm not mistaken, I believe it's four, to one"

Logan: "OH really?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, causing an expression of confusion to find its way on Carnages face.

Then, one by one, all the Freedom Fighters walked up from behind the hybrid, and stood by him, looking ready to fight.

"Do we need a recount?"

Sally: "You are trespassing on Mobotropolis, please leave before we are forced to detain you!"

The doctors was between a rock and a hard place. He was angered because he'd had allowed himself to be cornered, and even more so because his creations were unable to finish the job he'd made them to do. He weighed out his options, before he finally made up his mind, and dropped his angered expression.

Carnage: "Very well, we will leave. But know that next time, I will get you Logan, and the rest of your friends as well!"

Logan: "Whatever you say, now get the hell out of our city!"

Carnage: "Children, let's leave!" he ordered as he jumped back into the ship that had brought the four there.

One by one, the other three jumped in and joined their 'father', and within a few moments, the ship took to the skies and set off back to New Megaopolis.

Logan: "Good riddance!"

Sonic: "Logan, you alright?"

Logan: "I'll be fine, those creations of his were a joke"

Amy: "Did you hear him call them his children? Ew, what a freak!"

Logan: "You got that right Amy, but I have to say, those guys do have potential"

Tails: "For what exactly?"

Logan: "Look at what their powers could do. What if they were actually used for something good? If I could convince them to leave him, imagine the great things they could do!"

Bunnie: "That's true, but what if they started fightin a little more seriously? Look at the damage they did here!"

Nicole:"I know, look at the massive hole in the ground they made!"

Logan: "Actually that was partly my fault, sorry!"

Nicole:"Ah it's fine, I'll fix it now anyways" she stated as she waved her left hand over the area the battle took place, and all the damage that the fight had caused started to repair itself.

Logan: "Well that was simple enough"

Sonic: "C'mon guys, let's get some breakfast, I'm starving!" he stated as the group started to walk off.

Logan: "You and me both Sonic!"

* * *

Well there you have it, Chapter 20. I can't believe I've done this many chapters already! Don't worry, this story isn't going to be over just yet, I still have plenty of things to write for it before I'm done. Also I'd like to say thanks for over 200 views. It means a lot. Thanks to everyone who has read this and hope you're enjoying this story so far. But anyway, next chapter will be up either in a few days but it'll defiantly be up by the end of the week. It's gonna be another slow chapter again. This one may even have a bit of romance in it. You'll find out soon. Until then.


	22. Chapter 21:The Party

A few days later, everything seemed peaceful again. Logan did as he always does, train to push his body beyond its limits. Today he decided to tone down his training a small bit, and restrict himself to the training room provided by Freedom HQ. His training activity for the day was to be weight lifting, bench pressing to be specific, and he was dead set on being there all day.

He'd been there since 8 in the morning, and it was now around 12, though it didn't bother him really how much time he spent training, simply because he enjoyed every moment of his training, and he had nothing better to do today. He hadn't been interrupted all his time, which he appreciated, but he knew eventually someone was going to come along needing to talk to him about something, and who else but Sally came in to see him.

Sally:"Hey Logan"

Logan: "OH, hey Sally!" he responded before he lifted the weight back up, and placed it on the benches wrack before sitting up "What's up?"

Sally: "Well I just wanted to know if you would like to come to this party tonight."

Logan: "Party?" he asked as he walked over and grabbed the towel he brought down with him, using it to wipe away the sweat from his brow, which Sally was wondering where it came from seeing how he was a robot now "What kind of party?"

Sally: "It's just this gathering my parents hold every year. Everyone in the city is welcome. There's music and dancing, and it's a lot of fun!"

Logan: "Mm, I don't know. I've never really been a party kinda guy…"

Sally: "Did I mention there's an all you can eat buffet?"

Logan: "What time does it start?"

Sally:"Hehe, thought it would convince you. It starts at 7:30"

Logan:"Hehe alright. Don't worry I'll come for more than the food. It might be fun!"

Sally: "OH by the way, another reason you have to come, is that my family want to meet you. Apparently they want to know more about the boy who saved our city just a week or so ago"

Logan: "Alright then, I'm sure I can handle that"

Sally:"Good to hear. I'll leave you to your training. Me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are meeting there around 7:20, so we'll see you then!" she explained as she started to walk off "Oh and you'll need a suit!" she mentioned before leaving.

Logan: "A suit? Where the heck am I gonna get a suit? Well, there's probably a suit shop somewhere in the city…will they even have my size?"

* * *

The time was 7:15, and Logan was about to go meet the others before walking to the party. He was finishing up with putting on his suit, which consisted of a grey pair of trousers, a grey suit jacket along with a white shirt underneath it. He tightened the black tie required to finish the look, made sure it was correctly in place and tied properly, before he took a look at himself in the mirror. He didn't exactly like being in a suit, it felt a bit constricting, like he was a bit restricted in his movements, and he didn't really feel like a warrior in it.

Though he did have to admit, he did look very good, probably the smartest he'd looked in a long time. Well almost. The only thing ruining his look was the one thing he was missing: shoes. They didn't have any in his size, well anymore. Whenever he tried one on that might fit him, his feet were so strong and heavy, especially after being robotocised, that they broke the shoe. He had to pay for about 10 pair of shoes because of it.

Logan:"(Sigh) This better be a good night" he said to himself before he walked out the door to his room, and quickly made his way out of Freedom HQ.

* * *

He then took to the skies and flew over to the city, taking in its nightlife beauty. After a few moments, he landed in an alley a few blocks away from the building the party was being held at. He made his way out of the alley onto the pathway leading to the party's location, and on said pathway he saw hundreds of people from the city all dressed up and walking to the same place he was going to, wherever that was anyway.

As he turned to the right out the alley, he saw the party's location, and it was none other than Castle Acorn. As he watched even more people walking past him, and all the people currently entering the Castle at the moment, he never realised how many people were in this city.

Just then, he heard footsteps getting closer behind him, and as he turned around to see who it was, he was delighted to find it was Nicole. She was also dressed for the occasion, wearing a different dress that was a bit longer than her usual purple one, as well as this one being red. She also had styled her hair differently, with her hair up in a bun and having the front parts of her hair hanging loose (similar to her Iron Nicole).

Logan:"Wow Nicole, you look stunning!"

Nicole: "Thanks Logan, you're looking quite nice yourself!"

Logan:"I noticed, and I hate it"

Nicole:"Ah c'mon, it can't be that bad"

Logan: "It is to me"

Nicole: "Well I'm sure you can look past it and try and have a good night"

Logan:"I hope so" he remarked as he looked down at his watch, and was surprised to see it was already 7:25 "Oh the party starts soon, we should get going. Shall I escort you malady?" he asked, offering his right arm out in a gentlemen like manner.

Nicole:"Hehe, why thank you" she answered as she took his arm in her left arm.

* * *

The two then made their way towards and into the castle, where the Mangham was left simply amazed upon reaching the Main Hall. Hell, just walking through the hallway to the Main Hall left him astonished. It was fancy beyond belief, rich paintings here, amazing architecture and design there. To be fair, he'd never seen a lot of fancy buildings growing up in the city, but he knew this was defiantly posh. Not just posh, the poshest of posh. All around him, he saw different groups from the city socialising with each other.

He spotted the other Freedom Fighters talking, and he and Nicole walked over to join them. As he got closer, he noticed the others were all dressed similar. All the men wore similar suits and ties, and all the ladies wore similar dresses, and some had even styled their hair differently.

Logan:"Hey guys!"

Sonic: "Logan, glad to see you made it!"

Bunnie:"Aw honey, don't you look handsome!"

Logan: "Thanks Bunnie, but I hate this, I feel so constricted!"

Rotor: "That's how Sonic feels in suits, we had to force him to wear a pair of trousers!"

Logan: "That doesn't surprise me if I'm being honest!"

Antoine: "Pardon me Logan, but I notice zat you are not wearing shoes"

Logan: "OH yeah, went I went to the store to get a suit, every pair of shoes I tried on sorta broke. Apparently my metal foot is too heavy and strong for the shoes to support, so I ended up paying for about 10 pairs of shoes!"

Amy:"Jeez, remind me to never take you shoe shopping!" she joked, bringing out a laugh from all of them.

Logan:"There sure are a lot of people here" he remarked, taking a look around the room.

Sally: "Of course, this wouldn't be a city party unless everyone was here"

Logan: "True, true. So when do you want me to meet your family Sally?"

Sally: "Around eightish, so until then just enjoy yourself!"

Logan: "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

And so as the party went on during that small interval of time. Logan stuck with the Freedom Fighters for that entire time, sharing some laughs with each other while telling a few stories in the small time they had for that moment. Before they knew it, it was already 8 o'clock, and both Logan and Sally began making their way to the Acorn Family.

Sally: "You nervous?"

Logan: "You kidding me? I've faced certain Death plenty of times, and experienced it once, I think I can handle meeting your family!"

Sally:"Hehe alright!"

Logan:"Though quick question: is my tie on straight? Are my clothes fancy and expensive enough? Do I look like a scruff with no shoes on?"

Sally:"What happened to not being nervous after facing Death so many times?"

Logan:"Well I wanna make a good impression!"

Sally:"You look fine Logan, besides even if there was its too late now, there they are" she explained pointing ahead to a large group.

The Acorn walked up to the group, and grabbed the attention of one of them, who looked a lot like Sally, only he was a man and wore a very royal looking attire. He was probably Sally's brother, the king like she had mentioned before. The two hugged and talked a small bit, with the Mangham receiving a quick glance off the both of them during their conversation.

The brother then grabbed the attention of two more who looked like him and Sally, an old man and woman, who ended their conversation with the other group and turned to face the hybrid. Sally signalled for him to come over and he did so, making sure to straighten his tie a slight bit so he looked a tad more formal.

"Mom, Dad, Elias, this is Logan. He's the newest member of our Freedom Fighter team, and he's the one who saved our city about a week ago"

Elias: "It's a pleasure to meet you Logan" he started, extending his right hand out "I've heard quite a lot about you"

Logan:"Likewise your majesty" he answered back, shaking his hand with his own right hand.

Sally:"This is my father, Maximillion, the previous king, and this is my mother, Alicia, the former queen"

Logan: "It as great honour to meet both of you!" he remarked, first shaking the former kings right hand, and then taking the former queens right hand and lightly kissing it as a sign of respect.

Alicia:"And it's very nice to meet you Logan"

Maximillion: "So you're the boy who saved our city then?"

Logan:"It was no trouble sir. I'd never let anything happen to this city, it is my home after all"

Maximillion:"That's good to hear. Do tell me, why did you decide to move here?"

Logan: "Well I sort of lost my home along with everything and everyone I cared for…twice…but the Freedom Fighters were kind enough to take me in"

Maximillion:"I'm sorry for what you've been through, but it's nice knowing we have another ally against "

Logan:"Think nothing of it sir, it's my pleasure to fight that fat oaf!"

Elias:"Hehe, do excuse me, but I was told that you were a Mobian boy, not a robotocised teenager"

Logan:"That's a funny and long story. I went on a mission with the Freedom Fighters a few days ago, after we discovered that Eggman had the robotociser working again. He would have robotocised Sonic, Tails, Sally and Bunnie, but I offered myself to him instead, claiming I had more use. He bought it, and robotocised me, but I managed to destroy the machine before the process ended"

Alicia: "Quite the brave thing to do, but how did you age so to speak?"

Logan:"That…I am still trying to figure out, sorry"

Maximillion: "It's quite alright boy, we understand"

Elias: "Well if you'll excuse us, we are expected to meet with a few more people tonight, but please do come join us in a bit. It was nice meeting you Logan"

Logan: "Likewise Sir"

The acorns, except Sally, all walked off to talk to some other people, well, all except for Sally's father walked off, as he was being pushed in a wheelchair by his son, prompting the slightest bit of curiosity in the Mangham's mind as to why that was, but he figured it was best not to ask anything as he didn't want to seem like he was asking something rude or inappropriate. He and Sally then walked back off to meet up with their friends and enjoy the rest of the evening.

* * *

The party continued for another hour, with Logan making several trips to the buffet in that small space of time. He also made his way round several groups of people from different areas of the city, and talked a number of different subjects with them ranging from his thoughts on Chaos Emeralds, their energy and history, where he got his suit, what was his childhood was like, and much more. Some he was comfortable answering but some not so much. Eventually he came to a point where he was simply sat at a tale with Sonic, Antoine and Rotor, just chatting about different things that came to mind.

Sonic:"I just think Eggman's being too soft lately, it's like he's planning something big!"

Rotor:"How big do you think we're talking?"

Sonic:"Like, when he rebuilt the Death Egg kind of big! I dunno, it just feels like it"

Antoine:"Well we are never going to know until it happenz"

Sonic:"I guess you're right"

Logan: "Don't worry, whatever he does throw at us, you can be sure I'll be throwing it back twice as hard at him"

Rotor:"Hehe, nice"

Antoine:"Say Logan, where iz your brother? I have not zeen him all night"

Logan:"Yeah, Xiro's not much of a party guy, he told me he was going to spend the night asleep on Freedom HQ's sofa"

Sonic:"He isn't the only one who doesn't want to be here…"

Logan:"Is it because you're wearing pants?"

Sonic:"My legs have a right to be free!"

Logan:"Hehe. By the way Rotor, any closer to working on a way to get me back to full Mobian again?"

Rotor: "Not too sure, it could be a while, sorry"

Logan:"Ah its fine, being a robots got its perks, ha-ha"

* * *

Soon, the band started to play, and a lot of people got up to dance. Sally and Antoine dragged Sonic and Antoine up respectively, Amy and Tails started dancing together for a bit of fun, and Logan and Rotor simply stayed back and watched. Soon the Walrus left him to go talk to some people from the city's council, leaving the Mangham alone.

He looked around at all the people smiling and having fun, and noticed one person who wasn't. He saw across the room, sat on her own, was Nicole, looking quite sad and lonely. Not wanting her to stay this way, he decided to go over and talk to her. He got up and made his way across the room, and upon reaching Nicole, caught her attention by speaking up.

"Not having fun?" he asked, prompting her to look up from staring at the ground.

Nicole: "OH hey, I'm fine, really"

Logan: "C'mon lighten up, it's a party after all"

Nicole:" I don't know"

Just then, the hybrid heard the band begin to play a nice slow song. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to bring the lynx out of her bad mood, he offered his right hand out to her in the same gentleman like manner he had done before.

Logan:"Well if you won't talk to others, will you at least accept a dance?"

She stared at him for a minute, his smile at her never ceasing for a moment. She went to grab his hand with her own, hesitated for a moment, and then took it. He lifted her to her feet and smiled at her once again, with her smiling right back. The two made their way to the dance floor, where he took her other hand in his own, and they both slowly moved to the sound of the music. The song was soothing and pleasant on the ears, perfect for the kind of dance they had in mind. Nicole was surprised at how much Logan seemed to know about what he was doing when it came to dancing.

Nicole:"Wow, you're really good"

Logan:"Thanks, having good technique with your feet really helps!"

Nicole:"Hehe"

Logan:"So listen, I'm really sorry about making that massive hold in the ground the other day"

Nicole:"OH don't worry, it's no problem"

Logan:"Yeah I know, but I still feel bad about it. I mean, I technically hurt the same city that took me in"

Nicole:"Yeah but it's still standing isn't it?"

Logan: "True, luckily"

Nicole:"Hehe"

Logan:"Hehe. I gotta say, you really do look beautiful tonight, I think you're the best looking person in the room"

Nicole: "Thanks, but, technically I'm not a person"

Logan: "What are you talking about?"

Nicole: "Well I'm just a holographic A.I who looks like a person, so technically…I'm not real" she explained, turning her head way to hide her emotions.

Logan:"Now why would you think you're not real?" he asked as he put his right hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him "How can you not be real when you're standing before me? And not just standing there, standing there looking incredible, looking real. Your hands…" he started as he grabbed her left hand with his right "…Your amazing body…" he continued as he put his left arm around her waist "…Your luscious hair…" he pushed a little bit of hair in front of her eyes out the way with his right hand "…Your eyes, that are almost hypnotising with their stare…" he looked deep into her eyes and she looked into his. He stroked a finger from his right hand across her lips "And these beautiful, incredible lips. You are real Nicole, you are gorgeous, never tell yourself different"

She was so…flattered to say the least. No one had ever been so nice to her, and said such amazing things. She felt something…connect with Logan, and he felt the same to her. She put her hands across his face and leaned in close to him, as he put his hands around her waist and leaned in close as well. They stared into each other's eyes one last time, before closing them and moving into a kiss with each other.

They stayed there in the moment for a while, never wanting this new and amazing feeling to go away, before ironically, the one who didn't consider herself real, was the one who needed some air after their passionate an incredible kiss, and so the two separated from one another and stared into each other's eyes once again, right before the lynx rested her head on the hybrids chest, and he held her close as they continued to dance.

Off the dance floor, the rest of the Freedom Fighters had finished their dances, and were watching the two as they had their little moment. All the girls were nearly melting from the apparent cuteness level the two just put out, and all the guys were really happy for the two getting together and thought it would defiantly make the rest of the night interesting.

* * *

The party went well into the morning, and a lot of people eventually decided to head home. Logan and Nicole were some of those to leave, though instead of heading home, they decided to go somewhere a little more private where they could be together. Nicole led Logan, whilst they were walking arm in arm, to a small part of the city away from the buildings and hidden by trees and leaves. As the two entered this area, Logan was left quite amazed by it.

The place was perfectly surrounded by trees where no one could see through, it was away from everyone else in the city where no one would think to look, and had an opening in the top so they could see the night sky. The Mangham and holo-lynx lied down on the ground together, all cuddled together in the very centre of the small area, and stared up at the stars. The two stayed there silent for a while, just enjoying being in the others company, until eventually, Nicole broke the silence when she brought up a question that had been bugging her since they had kissed.

Nicole:"Logan, how come you've all of a sudden felt this way about me?"

Logan:"If I'm being honest, I've felt this way for a while now. I mean, I always thought you were really pretty when I first joined, and because I was a kid again I started to develop a little crush on you. I didn't do anything about it at the time because I still wasn't over Abigail then, I believed there was a chance I would see her again. When that all went to hell, and you were there to comfort me, my original feelings were confirmed. I didn't think to start things up until I was older, and me being robotocised and slightly aged was kinda the perfect opportunity"

Nicole:"Wow. I never knew you felt that way. I mean, when you were robotocised and you came back older, I thought you looked pretty handsome and I guess I developed a crush as well, but I didn't think I should do anything because I thought it would be inappropriate with the whole Abigail thing"

Logan: "Don't worry about that. I mean, it'll take me a while to fully get over it, but she moved on, as well as the rest of my village, so I have to move on too"

Nicole:"You really are incredible Logan"

Logan: "And so are you" he complimented as he kissed her on the forehead, right before she rolled over and laid on top of him.

Nicole: "So, how about we move off all reasons, crushes and such, and just kiss?" she asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Logan:" I say, I'd love to!" he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist then leaned in and kissed her.

The two kissed the night away, never stopping except for when one of them needed a breather from the amazing kiss they were having. The two of them felt completely safe and happy in each other's arms, and that they never wanted to leave each other's side. Eventually, after having an incredible and long make-out session, the two fell asleep all cuddled up to each other. For the first time in ages, Logan slept without having any of his demons, his fears, the stress, or his dark form, attack his mind or give him nightmares. For the first time in a while, Logan slept peacefully.


	23. Chapter 22:To Be Mobian Again

As the morning sun began to rise, Logan awoke from his peaceful slumber, staring right up at the morning sky, and enjoyed the absolute peace and quiet provided by this small area he laid. As he looked to his side and saw Nicole asleep in his arms, it brought a warm smile to his face before he returned to looking at the sky. A few moments later, Nicole awoke looking right into the Mangham's eyes, bringing a massive smile to each of their faces once more.

Logan:"Mornin"

Nicole:"Good Morning"

Logan:"You sleep well?"

Nicole:"Brilliantly, you?"

Logan:"I think that's the first night in months that I've slept peacefully"

Nicole:"Hehe, last night was so much fun" she remarked before kissing his cheek.

Logan: It defiantly was. I never knew being a robot would benefit me so much!"

Nicole:"Haha!"

Logan:"Hehe. Well, shall we go meet the others?"

Nicole:"Hmm, in a minute…first let's just stay here for a bit longer" she proposed as she got a little closer to him.

Logan:"I like you're thinking!" he complimented before wrapping his arms around her tighter and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

About a half hour later, the two walked back to Freedom HQ. When they walked through the door, everyone immidientlly took notice. The couple were greeted with plenty of "woo-hoos", "aaaawwws" and such as they walked in. The two gave each other a quick hug and kiss before Nicole went to talk to the girls in the kitchen, and Logan went to talk to the lads in the living room.

Sonic:"So, seems you two were having fun last night eh?"

Logan:"Funny" he simply remarked as he crashed onto the sofa.

Rotor:"Well what's with the sudden feelings for her then?"

Antoine:"Wui, I thought zat you were still upzet about Abigail?"

Logan:"Well I decided it was time I started getting over her. I will never truly do so, but I think I need to get on with my life. And what better way to do that, than to be with someone I've had feelings for for a while"

* * *

Over in the kitchen, the girls were having the near exact conversation.

Bunnie:"Had feelins for who now?"

Amy:"You mean Logan's felt this way about you for a while?"

Nicole:"Yeah, he told me that when he first joined us, he thought I was really pretty and nice, but because he was determined to find Abigail, he shoved his little crush aside. When that whole thing went to hell and I was there to help him, he said he realised his feelings again, but didn't think to do anything until he was re-aged. Apparently being aged from his robotocisation was a good opportunity"

Sally:"Aw, that's so cute, I'm happy for you!"

* * *

Tails:"Yeah, she's a great person, I think you two will be great together!"

Logan:"Thanks guys!"

Sonic:"Hey Logan, how come you're still wearing your suit?"

Logan:"I couldn't be bothered to take it off, plus it's nice you know!"

Antoine:"True zat"

* * *

Suddenly, the bases computer sent out an alarm throughout the whole base, and everyone rushed to see what was going on. Plastered over the computer screen was the infamous Doctor Eggman's logo, a sign he was trying to make contact with them. Tails answered the call, and Eggman's ugly mug appeared on the big computer screen.

Sonic:"What do you want Egg-Head?"

Eggman:"I have no business with you hedgehog, I wish to speak with the hybrid"

Logan: "What do you want you fat bastard?"

Eggman:"I've got a deal for you, you metallic little pest. You are going to give me one of the Chaos Emeralds in your possession-"

Logan: "And why would I do that?!"

Eggman:"Because I'm the only one who can return you to being full Mobian again"

Everyone in the room was completely thrown off guard from his statement, especially Logan, who stared blankly at him for a few moments, before his expression turned to one of seriousness.

Logan:"…Where shall we meet?"

Eggman:"I've sent you my coordinates. Come alone, or else!"

Logan:"I'll be there…" he responded before Eggman ended the call.

Sonic:"Logan, you're not seriously considering this are you?"

But the Mangham didn't answer. He walked over to a strange high tech safe on the wall, inputted a few codes on the keyboard, and the safe opened. The robotocised-hybrid grabbed the Yellow Emerald in his right hand before closing the safe, and walking into the middle of the room.

Sally:"You can't do this Logan!"

Logan:"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, I have a plan"

Tails:"And if it doesn't work?"

Logan:"…Then you better be ready to back me up…"

Tails:"Then just hold on a minute" he interrupted as he walked over to the computer, pressed a few keys, and an image of the planet came up "I created a satellite system that can monitor the planet in case any threats come up, as well as allowing us to watch anywhere on the planet that a battle or attack is happening. We'll be able to watch what happens when you arrive"

Logan:"Good enough for me" he responded, before he tensed all his body as he channelled his KI slightly, before he unleashed it and all of his suit ripped off of him and into pieces. He held the Chaos Emerald above his head and yelled the incantation "CHAOS CONTROL!" before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Sally: "Tails, get us a view of Eggman's location!"

Tails: "Already on it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of New Megaopolis, the Mangham appeared in a flash of yellow light. He took a look around trying to find the crazed doctor, but the man's insane and obnoxious laugh gave away his location. The hybrid turned to watch Eggman float down in his Egg pod just a few metres away from him, accompanied by Metal Sonic.

Eggman:"Glad to see you could make it Logan!"

Logan:"Cut the crap and just show me how to get back to normal!"

Eggman:"Such manners. Instead, how about you show me the Chaos Emerald to prove you were loyal to the agreement, and so I don't destroy your only way of becoming flesh and blood again?!"

Logan: "Fine!" he shouted before he put his hand behind his back, and then pulled out the same Chaos Emerald he had taken from the lab "Here it is, but I won't give it to you until you explain what exactly it is that makes me normal again!"

Eggman:"Fair enough!" he answered as he brought up a small control switch "This little do-hickey creates a portal to the Special Zone, where pretty much all Chaos Emeralds, except from the 7 on the planet at the moment, reside. There, the zone is controlled by a god-like being named Feist.

He presents challenges to all those who come to the dimension seeking Chaos Emeralds, and rewards you with one if you manage to clear it. If my calculations and predictions are correct, when you travel to that dimension and request a challenge, I'm pretty sure he will present you with a certain one that holds the key to turning you back to normal.

When you get to the end of that challenge, the Chaos Emerald will be surrounded by a small energy field. You will have to grab the Emerald whilst in that energy field and preform Chaos Control. The resulting energy's will be similar to the ones that transformed you, only it will reverse it and because of that energy field, you will revert back to being Mobian again. But if you preform Chaos Control outside the energy field, it won't work"

Logan:"And you're sure that this will work?"

Eggman:"Of course I am"

Logan:"Alright then" he responded before he was contacted on his comm device, and so put his left fingers to his ear in order to hear the message clearer.

Rotor (on comm):"Logan, just to let you know, the cameras are established and we'll be able to see everything happen"

Logan:"(whispering) Thanks Rote!" he responded again before turning off his comm device.

Eggman:"Now, hand over the Emerald!"

Logan:"Hehehe…"

Eggman:"What's so funny?"

Logan:"For a guy who claims to have an IQ of 300, you really are an idiot Eggman…!"

Eggman:"What are you talking about?!"

Logan:"You just gave me everything I needed to know, and you didn't even have me give you the Emerald, which for the record is now…" he explained as he clenched the emerald tight in his right hand, before it shattered to pieces "…nothing but a few shards of broken glass!"

Everyone watching was both shocked and confused by Logan's stupid and curious action. What the hell was he thinking? Had he lost it? Was this part of the plan?

Eggman:"You idiot! Do you realise what you've done?! You might have just thrown all Chaos Energy out of balance, and endangered the planet! Why would you even think to destroy a Chaos Emerald?!"

Logan:"The funny thing is, it's fake!"

Eggman:"WHAT?!"

Logan:"Did you seriously think I'd be stupid enough to destroy an actual Chaos Emerald? I might not have been to school, or had any education in anything besides fighting, but what kind of idiot do you take me for?! The truth is I've been practising in the Chaos Arts for days. Every time I went into a meditate state, I created a small mindscape realm of my own inside my mind, where I did some mental training to master my control over Chaos Energy.

I can now use every Chaos trick in the book, and I even made up so new tricks like that one! Downside is, I can't use them to the degree I've mastered until my physical and mental age is around 18 or older, simply because of the stress they put on my body. But the plus side is, I can do stuff like this!" he shouted as he teleported away.

He then reappeared in front of Eggman, and right punched his Egg-Pod flying straight into the ground, causing the doctor to drop the device, but the Mangham caught it just before it hit the ground. The robotocised-hybrid turned around and looked up to see Metal Sonic right as he tackled him flying across the area, causing Logan to let go of the device. The Mangham grinded his teeth together, before he dealt the robot a left elbow right in the face, disorienting him, before he then right backflip kicked off the machine and landed a few metres away.

The robo-hedgehog span round and blasted at his fellow machine with his laser eyes multiple times, with Logan sidestepping out the way of every one of them, before he launched at Metal Sonic, and head-butted him right in the chin, causing the robot to fall back a few steps right before the Mangham left kicked him into the air and flew after him.

Upon reaching his fellow machine in the sky, the two each threw a punch or kick at the other in turns, with the person who wasn't attacking dodging the other's attack each time. Eventually, the two attacked the other at the same time, causing Logan's right sidekick to be stopped by Metal Sonic's left punch and vice versa. The Mangham grinded his teeth together once again, before he jumped up a bit higher into the air, and then preformed a left spinning hook kick across the robo-hedgehogs face, sending him straight into the ground.

Moments later, the robot opened up his chest cannon and fired a massive energy beam the same size as himself at the robotocised-hybrid, who in response yelled out a new incantation known as "CHAOS PUNCH!" before his right fist became surrounded in a green fire like substance. He then went flying downwards straight at the beam, and as it came towards him, he punched straight through it as he continued heading towards his opponent.

No matter how much power MS applied, it wouldn't slow down the Mangham's descent towards him, and eventually, Logan reached his target and punched straight through his chest, causing an explosion the same size as one given off by 16 tons of explosives, and was quickly followed by a massive burst of green light around 1.5 times the size.

* * *

Once it cleared, there Logan was, just kneeling over Metal Sonics now lifeless corpse with his fist through his chest. He pulled out his fist and stood up, before walking out the small crater made after he punched the robo-hedgehog, while simultaneously cracking his neck. He walked over to the device, picked it up in his left hand, and pressed the big red button on the device to activate it.

After a few seconds, a massive portal appeared before him, and he started to walk into it. Eggman could only watch as he saw the robotic warrior enter the portal, completely cheated out of their agreement. Once Logan had fully walked through the portal and vanished, it disappeared with him.

* * *

Back in Freedom HQ, everyone was really confused as to what was going on, with nothing helping that confusion after Tails punched the computer.

Tails:"Dangit, stupid cameras!"

Sally:"Tails, are you sure there's nothing we can do to watch?"

Tails: "No, the satellites allow me to watch what happens on the planet, I'm unable to follow through portals and dimensions" he explained as he sat back in his chair.

Bunnie:"So now what are we gunna do?"

Tails: "We hope for the best…"

Nicole:" I just hope he's okay…" she spoke as she clasped her hands together.

* * *

The Mangham had enter the Special Zone, and he didn't know what he was looking at. This zone was a complete mystery to him, there was a lot of crazy things going on, things flying across the sky, strange objects just hovering for no reason, some odd shaped formations scattered across the ground. This zone was a mess put basically, and Logan could feel all the Chaos Energy here.

Suddenly, he felt the ground shake, and saw the whole zone start to change shape into something not even he could understand. He looked around to see that he was standing on a small globe of ground that looked like it had been ripped out of the floor, and he saw it was being carried by a massive furry hand. He followed said hand to find a massive panda staring right at him with strange glowing yellow eyes.

Feist:"Welcome to my Zone! I am Feist, and who might you be?"

Logan:"My name is Logan Mangham, and I've come for a Chaos Emerald!"

Feist:"Ah yes I see, you want one of the mystical gems of power for your own uses do you not?"

Logan: "Something like that…"

Feist:"Well I hope you're ready, for you will have to complete one of my challenges in order to get the object you seek. I must say though, you seem to possess an extraordinary amount of Chaos Energy for a machine…"

Logan: "That's one of the reasons I came. Here, I can do something to return me to my normal Mobian state"

Feist:"Ah I see. Wait a second, your Chaos Energy seems familiar…I remember! You are the child of prophecy! You are the one destined to become the most powerful warrior of all of Mobius, are you not?"

Logan:" I am, how did you know?"

Feist:"I can contact and go to that Otherworld whenever I want because of my limitless power from the Chaos Emeralds. You are quite the talk around there with certain people. In that case…" he clicked his fingers and the zone started to change again, with a long path beginning to form and extending for who knows how long, and Feist putting Logan down at the start of the massive path

"…impress me, prodigy child. Show me what you are capable of. You will race across this path as fast as you can. At the end of it lies a Chaos Emerald in that small energy field over there. Reach the Chaos Emerald within 30 seconds, and it is yours. If you fail, then you shall repeat the trial until you can claim it. I am not usually this generous, so be grateful and get ready to begin!"

The Mangham smirked as he cracked his knuckles, before taking a position ready to begin running.

"On your marks…get set…BEGIN!" and with that, Logan shot off down the long treacherous path.

He flew at such speeds, he could rival Sonic, never stopping, not for anything. Suddenly, a few massive pillars appeared in the hybrid's path. Feist probably expected him to go around the so that he would lose time, but he didn't care, and Logan flew even faster and drove straight through them. This move surprised Feist, so he did it over and over again, but no matter how many times he tried, the Mangham just flew through them, and got faster and faster each time. Eventually, Logan was reaching the end of the path, and he remembered what Eggman informed him he had to do.

He summoned whatever left over energy he had, and used it to give himself that last boost, as he went flying off the path and into the air towards the Cyan Emerald and its energy field. The hybrid neared the Emerald more and more with each passing second, until he finally entered the field and grabbed the Emerald with both hands, then yelled out "CHAOS CONTROL!" and suddenly there was a massive explosion of Cyan light.

The Mangham was sent hurdling through a strange energy field/portal upon speaking the incantation, as he felt himself shrink and transform. After a few seconds, the flash of light ended and the hybrid landed on the globe of ground that Feist was holding. He looked down at his hands and saw they were no longer robotic and massive like his grown up self, but small child like ones made of flesh. He looked at himself, and was overjoyed to see he was no longer a robot and back to his old self. Not only that, but he also had another Chaos Emerald, making their total 5.

Feist:"Well Logan, I am impressed. That is a rare feat for any ordinary person to do. You have impressed me. I know now that you will fulfil your destiny. Now, leave my zone" he explained as he clicked his fingers once more, and a portal appeared behind Logan.

Logan: "Thanks Feist, see you around!" he shouted before he front flipped into the portal as it disappeared.

* * *

An hour passed since Logan's disappearance through the portal, the group had waited in the lab the whole time, hoping he'd come back in one piece.

Sally: "Any sign of him at any place on the planet?"

Tails: "None at all. Either he still hasn't come back yet, or he didn't make it back. I hope it's not the second…"

Suddenly, the room started to shake and a few small objects began to float in the air, before all of a sudden, a portal appeared in the ceiling, and from it fell the Mangham they all knew, who managed to land on his feet, but fell to his knees from how tired he was. The portal disappeared seconds later, and the Freedom Fighters rushed over to him.

Sonic: "Logan, you're Mobian again!"

Logan:"I noticed, hehe!"

Bunnie:"I'm just glad ya'll is okay"

Logan:"OH, I brought something back from the Special Zone…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Chaos Emerald he obtained from the challenge "…Tada!"

Tails: "OH sweet, you found another one! Now we're only two off getting you back to full age!"

Logan:" I know right, I can't wait! So who's hungry?"

* * *

Later, the hybrid was stood atop of Castle Acorn again, admiring the view from his now normal Mobian eyes. It felt good being back to his old younger self, but the part he didn't feel good about was not being able to use his Chaos Ability's to the full potential he could before, and that he couldn't be with Nicole. He was so much younger than her now, it just wouldn't work. That killed him, and he knew it killed her too. Speaking of the devil, the same holo-lynx materialised herself behind the Mangham, and walked up to him.

Logan:"Hey Nicole!" he exclaimed as he turned around to speak to her.

Nicole:"Hey Logan"

Logan:"Listen…I'm sorry I was so quick to rush to be Mobian again, and that we can't be together until I become older again…"

Nicole:"Don't worry about it Logan, I'm alright with it"

Logan:"Really?"

Nicole:"Of course. I understand you've been wanting to be yourself again for a while, and I don't want to be the reason you can't do that. I can wait until it's time"

Logan: "Wow…you're amazing…"

Nicole: "Thanks, but I think you're the one whose amazing…" she complimented as she kissed him on the forehead. Being a child made his emotions a bit stronger, and caused him to blush a huge amount "…see you tomorrow!" she bid-farewell before de-materialising.

Logan:"Heh…she's something else…" he said as he turned back around and stared at the sunset. Once it had gone, he stayed there for the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret location a few miles off Megaopolis, stood a small base, belonging to the also infamous Doctor Carnage. Right now, the doctor was putting the finishing touches on his latest creation. His other three were in the hanger area, preparing for their mission tomorrow. After a lot of training, they were ready to finally capture Logan for their "father", and they would be able to do so easier with the help of Carnage's new creation. Soon, the mad doctor had finished the final stages of the creations design, and brought it into the hanger for his 'children' to bear witness to.

Carnage:"Children, I finally finished my latest creation! Say hello to your new brother, Codename: The Hunter!"

As he finished his sentence, a tall armoured Mobian walked through the hallway into the room. He was very bulky, probably from the armour he was wearing, had metallic wings, spikes on his head shaped similar to Xiro's like a Mohawk, and a red visor that served as his eyes, that lit up with a bright red light.

"Now, we will finally get that little thorn in my side, Logan, and use him for my experiments in finding the source of unlimited power!"


	24. Chapter 23:Carnage Strikes

That next morning, the Mangham awoke to the beautiful sight of the rising sun once again. He sat up and stretched his arms, thinking to himself that although he was once again being attacked by those demons and thoughts in his mind, he slept decently. He stood up to take an even better look at the sunrise he enjoyed so, and thought upon seeing it: what a lovely view, except for that thing flying across his line of sight.

What the hell is that thing, the boy thought to himself? It looked like a really bulky Mobian, which had wings, with Logan assumed it could fly from that factor, but why weren't they moving as it flew across the sky? Unless they were robotic, which they were the hybrid found out after taking a closer look, meaning this wasn't a Mobian in his view, it was a machine, but not something Eggman would build. Carnage was the second name that sprung to mind for Logan, and of course he was right, he usually was about these sorts of things.

The young warrior watched the machine fly up higher into the air and out of his line of sight. He didn't know where it had disappeared to, but he knew if he didn't find it, he was in big trouble, and being a machine with no living energy that he could use to find it, made it harder to locate. Just then, he heard something approaching him quickly from behind him, and as the hybrid turned around to find out what it was, he was greeted with the sight of the same machine he saw, coming flying towards him from wherever it had disappeared to, right before it wrapped its arms around him and tackled him off of Castle Acorn, and was going to crash him straight into the open space at the front of the city.

* * *

Seeing where he was headed, Logan managed to pry both his hands free, dealt a punch off each fist across the robots face, loosening its grip on him, before he managed to backflip left kick off the machines face and land gracefully on the ground he was previously going to crash into, right before the machine landed a few metres from him. There, he managed to get a good look at the thing, and he knew Carnage had defiantly built this thing, it was bulky to probably try and get some strength advantage over him, which it slightly did in a way, it had wings probably for intimidation factor or to store weapons, spikes like a Mohawk for hair, similar to his brothers, and that bright red visor for an eye told him this thing was designed to kill, or something along those lines.

Logan:"Alright you big hunk a junk, I don't know what you are, and frankly I don't care, get out of my city!"

Hunter:"Codename: The Hunter. Creation Number: 13. Purpose: To Capture or Kill Logan Mangham dependent upon orders from Doctor Carnage, or situation this unit is put in. Orders: Capture!"

The robot raised both its fists, and blasted several small beams of energy out of them and towards Logan, who managed to dodge all of them and retaliated by firing a small energy blast back at the Hunter, who simply right back fisted it into nothing but smoke. The robot then blasted off the ground and flew directly at the boy, before head-butting him straight in the stomach, which then caused the Mangham to growl from anger and in response to the machines attack, grabbed the Hunter, and threw him into the ground behind him, before jumping on top of him, and raising his right fist ready to punch straight through its thick metal skull.

Suddenly, a massive fireball came flying out of nowhere and hit the hybrid dead on in the stomach, causing him to go flying across the ground, now with several burn scars across his stomach. He slowly looked up to see Flare, standing on a small pillar with fire surrounding both his hands, who then raised them both above his head as he yelled out, before throwing both his hands down and firing another massive fireball at Logan. The boy managed to jump out the way, right as it hit the ground beneath him, and caused him to go flying in the air.

The Mangham recovered himself by controlling his flight in mid-air, and then made a dive-bomb charge towards his two-attackers, but was cut when he was struck by something very cold and painful, causing him to lose control of himself and hit the ground. The pain was mostly in his legs, and when he looked to see what the problem was, he found that both his legs had been frozen together.

He heard a giggling in front of him, and turned to see Ice, leaning against a wall with her left arm and hand extended out, showing she was the cause of his legs being frozen together. She then used her powers to make an ice spear in the same hand, and threw it at the boy, who had managed to smash the ice keeping his feet unable to move with a quick left jab, before he then leapt up out the way to try and dodge the attack, but wasn't fast enough as the spear just caught him right in his left shoulder, and went through the other side.

All these constant attacks at the same time, and the damage they inflicted, was causing Logan to get exhausted and he couldn't keep up with their attacks. He grabbed hold of the spear with his right hand, and ripped it out of his shoulder, before clenching his fist tighter and causing it to smash into pieces. Just then, he sensed something heading towards him from behind, and leapt into the air out the way, as a lightning bolt came flying and hit the same spot the hybrid had stood. He flew up into the air to escape the attack, but that didn't prepare him for what came next, when he heard Drako's yelling getting closer to him and knew exactly what that meant.

As he turned around, he saw the same black Mobian he literally just thought of, dropping down at incredible speeds from the same small ship from days ago, with both his fists above his head and fully charged with lighting striking around them for his Thunderbolt Burst. Logan went to block the attack, and succeeded, but the momentum Drako had fell combined with the power of the attack was enough to just overpower the boy, and smashed his fists down upon the Mangham's chest, causing a huge explosion of electricity before the young warrior was sent hurtling towards the ground, now extremely hurt.

Upon impact with the ground, a small crater big enough to just fit the Mangham was created, and he laid there on his back for a few moments, before he slowly got up off the ground but nearly fell over from all the pain he was feeling. He was totally unprepared and couldn't handle all these constant attacks, which was unusual because usually this would be a piece of cake, but something just didn't feel right, perhaps he was still getting used to being back in his own body.

Suddenly, he heard a strange almost whistling sound coming from behind him, and when he turned around to see what it was, he was gifted a double punch straight to the stomach courtesy of The Hunter, taking him flying across the ground for a few metres before coming to a screeching halt, with the robot then grabbing the hybrid by the neck with his right hand, picked him up slightly, and then slammed him back into the ground, creating another small crater before the machine held him in place.

"Initiating Detaining Measures!" the machine announced in a cold, robotic voice, before the hand he held Logan's neck with started to hum, until a massive electric shock was outputted from it and was sent directly into Logan's systems.

The boy screamed at the top of his voice from the pain the shock produced, however they ended pretty quickly as the shock only lasted a few seconds. The Hunter picked him up out of the small crater he was in, dragged him across the ground to the now landing small ship, and dropped him a few steps away from said ship. The boy recognised that ship anywhere, he knew it was Carnage's, and he was even more displeased when he saw the door of the ship open and reveal the mad doctor himself.

The Mangham was too injured and tired to fight back, so much so he could barely keep himself up, but if he wasn't he knew he'd just Kamehameha these guys away. He watched as Carnage slowly walked over to him, and upon reaching the young warrior, the doctor bent down and stared the boy directly in the face, before laughing, standing up and stamping his left foot right in Logan's face, immidiently knocking him out.

* * *

Several hours passed, Logan was unable to regain consciousness the entire time, and all that time he had to listen to that dark power of his constantly try and convince him to unleash that power and kill everyone, but he knew better than to do so. After all that time, he finally regained consciousness, but he was pissed when the first thing he saw was Carnage, staring him straight in the face with a smile on his face, well he looked like he was giving a smile, it was hard to tell with the robotic face/mask thing. The Mangham attempted to attack him, but was confused as to why he was unable to move, and upon inspecting his arms and legs, he found that they along with himself were bound to this sort of operating table he was on, and struggle all he could, he couldn't get out.

Logan:"Listen here you son of a bitch, you better let me out, otherwise I'll blow you and this whole building to kingdom come!"

Carnage:"I would have thought you'd have learnt some manners by now Logan, but if that isn't the case, then I'll be more than happy to discipline you!" he explained before he pressed a few buttons on his right arm.

Suddenly, the boy heard the restraints that were keeping his arms and legs bound start to hum, before a massive electric shock was sent out all over the Mangham's body. The pain was actually unbearable for the poor child, despite his strength, this was some of the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. There was no part of him that didn't hurt, and being a kid didn't help either, as being at that age didn't exactly give him a high threshold for pain. The hybrid screamed from the pain he was feeling, almost crying from how bad it was, but eventually and luckily, it stopped, and Logan dropped his head as he tried getting his breathe back. Carnage grabbed his chin with his right hand, and forced his head up so the boy had to look at him.

Logan:"What…do you want…from me?"

Carnage:"What do I want?" he asked in what seemed like an angry manner, before he left punched Logan in the stomach so hard, his head instantly dropped and his eyes welled up.

The doctor grabbed him by his hair and quills, and dragged his head up again to look at him "You hold the key to finding the one thing I have sought for years now! Ultimate Power! There is no one in the known Universe with your level of unique energy. If you took a look over the energy of every single person in the Universe, yours would be an anomaly! With my calculations, if I was to harness this kind of energy and use it for myself, combined with the statistics on the incredible power and abilities possessed by you hybrids to begin with, I could become, or create the most powerful warrior in the Multiverse, and rule it with both an iron fist, and unchallenged mighty power!"

The Mangham glared at the mad doctor for a few seconds, before puking a little blood in his face that he'd been holding in from that blow to the stomach. Carnage gave him a glare back, but Logan simply let out one of his cheeky smirks, revealing his teeth that were covered in blood. The doctor growled in frustration, before using the hand that was holding Logan's hair and quills, to backfist him across the face incredibly hard. As the hybrid turned back to face the Carnage, he had a massive mark across his face that was similar to a cut and was all red from blood dripping out of it, but he still gave him that same smirk from moments ago.

Carnage:"Insolent little child!" he yelled as he pressed a few more buttons on his right arm to maximise the power, then pressed the button to start.

The electric shock was started again, and Logan started to scream from the unbearable pain, closing his eyes to try and hold back the tears from the pain he felt, and it didn't stop.

* * *

The doctor left the room and walked to his right, where he stepped into an elevator and went up to the next floor, where, Flare, Ice, Drako and The Hunter were all waiting for him. They were stood next to a small window that overlooked the torture room that held Logan, never taking their eyes off the child for a moment.

Drako:"Boy, that kid must really be hurting right now!"

Ice:"I feel…kinda sorry for him…"

Carnage:"Don't even think about feeling sorry for that little pest! He deserves everything he's getting done to him right now. Once he's had enough, I can begin my experiments in finding out the key to ultimate power!" he explained before he pressed the button again to stop the electric shock flowing, and then turned away from the window to a computer where he began an analysis.

* * *

The three organic creations looked down at the boy, who was absolutely gasping for air after what he was put through. That electric shock had done more than they thought, he had bruise marks all up and down him, blood from little scars and cuts that had been made, and he puked up so much blood that some had gone all over the floor, and some had covered a bit of his chest. He was in so much agony that he had started crying, his sobs replacing his screams from before, and with some tears managing to get mixed with some of the blood coming from the scar in his head, and little drops of red and clear tears now fell to the floor.

* * *

Ice:"The poor boy…"

Drako:"So, you said a second ago that you would release him once he's had enough…when exactly is enough?"

Carnage:"When he says he gives in or he's dead. Either way, I will accomplish my goals"

The three were horrified from that answer. Did their creator, their "father" really want to kill that kid, despite what he has put them through?

Flare:"Er, Dad? Can I ask you something?"

Carnage:"What is it?"

Flare:"Well, you created us for the purpose of capturing Logan, as you told us that was all you wanted to do, you never said you were going to kill him!"

Carnage:"What's it to you?"

Flare:"Well…it's not right! He's only a child! Look at him, he's in tears! He won't be able to take much more of this, and you don't even care!"

Carnage:"I'll have less of that tone if you now what's good for you! Remember, I am your creator, you will listen to me!"

Ice:"Couldn't you at least take it easy on him? I mean-"

Carnage:"ENOUGH! One more word and I'll have all of you destroyed!" he shouted before reactivating the electric shock again, and increased its output even further.

* * *

The hybrid's screams became even worse. He started to bleed all over his body from every wound, his sobs became stronger, more tears flowed down his eyes, and as he tried to struggle, it made the pain worse.

* * *

Flare:"That's it, I've had enough of this! I will not stand by and watch as you kill an innocent child! You may be my "father", but I'm going to kill you, you sick bastard!"

The young teen then charged a fireball in each of his hands, slammed them together to create a fireball the size of his chest, and then fired it off towards Carnage, who seemed like he didn't even notice his 'sons' announcement. However that was not the case, and upon the fireball reaching him, the doctor span round and left back fisted the attack right into the elevator, destroying it.

The robot then charged at his own creations faster than they could anticipate, pushed the others (except Hunter) out the way, then grabbed Flare by the neck with his right hand (who in response grabbed his 'fathers' arm with both hands to try and loosen his grip), and slammed him up against the glass window overlooking the torture chamber, causing several massive cracks to appear on it, and catching the hybrids attention, who managed to look up through his pain, blood and tears to watch what was happening.

Carnage:"You insolent little child! You will pay the price for your betrayal!"

The doctor raised his left fist and created a red blade of energy, before he thrusted the sword straight through Flares chest. His and Logan's eyes widened in shock. The blade had struck right through Flares stomach, almost piercing the other side of the teen's back, and blood started to stain on the glass. The boy could vividly hear Drako's yell, and Ice start to break down in tears. Flares eyes slowly closed, and his hands slowly fell off of Carnage's arm, right before the doctor threw his slowly dying creation over him and across the floor.

The Mangham watched as Drako and Ice ran over to him, both with fear in their eyes as to what would become of him. The robot-doctor slowly started stepping towards the other two, blade still in his hand looking ready to end the other two, and it was there that Logan decided he'd seen enough.

* * *

Suddenly, the whole base started to shake, and a massive yelling could be heard from very nearby. As Carnage turned to the near-broken window over-looking the chamber, he watched as the young warrior began struggling even more against his bonds, all the while raising his power level to the highest level he could reach in his current state, and it was still incredibly high despite his condition.

As he struggled more, the output of the electric shock was increased, causing Logan to feel even pain, but he ignored it, for he had a job to do. After so much struggling, he ripped out of the bonds with such force, he caused them to explode in a massive ball of fire that was now spreading throughout the base and destroying whatever it could. The explosion also sent the Mangham hurtling up out the chamber, and straight through the glass window, before he double punched The Hunter with such force, it sent him straight into Carnage, and the two burst through both the computer, and the wall it was stationed on, and ended up in another part of the base.

Right as Logan landed from his attack, he fell on one knee, with all his injuries catching up and having an effect on him. He may have managed to free himself, but he was still in a lot of agony, his wounds had become worse, his shoes had exploded off his feet, he was bleeding all over, and he shouldn't have even been able to stand. Though despite it all he did, with that same smirk on his face that he'd given the doctor before, and kept that smirk even while he looked over and talked to the three creations.

Logan:"Go! Get out of here!"

Drako:"What about you?"

Logan:"I'll find another way out, Just GO!"

With that, Drako picked up his dying brothers body, and flung it over his right shoulder, before he grabbed his sister's right hand with his left, and the three began making their way out the base, going the opposite direction to the elevator and instead took a flight of stairs down into a different hallway. The hybrid made sure the three were off on their way, before he jumped down into the area he had sent the Hunter and Carnage, which was actually one of Carnage's lab area, having numerous tables with stacks of research, scientific equipment, and a lot of unusual chemicals the hybrid didn't know the name of, though he knew it probably wasn't the best place for them to be out in a time like this, being that this entire place was quickly setting fire because of him.

Carnage:"You imbecile! Do you realise what you've done?"

Logan:"I destroyed your base, and now I'm going to kick your ass for all that torture you just put me through!"

Carnage:"This place is powered by a Chaos Emerald, do you have any idea how big the explosion will be once it goes off?! We're talking a Chaos powered explosion, plus the added effect of all the destruction my equipment and other experiments will add! Imagine the aftermath!"

Logan:"I can deal with that later, right now, I'm going, to KICK. YOUR. ASS!" the boy yelled, before he dashed at the doctor, and left punched him so hard, he went flying into a table, broke it, and what was left of it collapsed on him.

The Hunter then hovered off the ground, then burst off towards Logan, and on his approach fired several energy blasts from each of his hands, all of which the young warrior deflected. The machine went to double punch the hybrid once again, but had both his fists grabbed by his own target as he went to do so, then was thrown into the nearby wall with his feet above his head, and created several cracks in it upon impact. The young warrior ran up to the machine, grabbed it by the neck with his right hand, and slammed it into the ground.

Logan:"Payback Bitch!" he shouted before left kicking the robot across the floor.

The doctor then leapt up out the rubble, and right side kicked the hybrid in the face, and then upon landing, began attacking the boy with roundhouse kicks coming off each leg, all of which Logan blocked using assistant blocks off each arm. After about 12 kicks, Carnage finally went to right punch the young warrior, with him easily grabbing the robot doctors fist with his left hand, making the doctor's eyes widened with surprise when it happened, before the Mangham gave him a right punch of his own, sending him flying to the other side of the room. A few seconds after Carnage landed, he managed to sit up and question the boy upon his capabilities.

Carnage:"How?! How are you even able to stand after everything I put you through?! That much electricity should have killed you! It's impossible!"

Logan:"Don't know if you've noticed by now Carnage, but I seem to accomplish stuff like that all the time, this is no different"

Carnage:"Little pest, I'll have your HEAD!" he shouted as he drew his energy axe in his right hand, and energy blade in his left, before launching at the young warrior once again.

At the same time, Logan heard the Hunter get up behind him, and start flying towards him, giving the boy the most ingenious and hilarious idea. He waited until the two were extremely close to hitting him, before he jumped up towards the ceiling and out the way. When he did so, Carnage was about to strike down on the Mangham's head with his axe, and Hunter was going to head-butt him in the back, but because he dodged, the doctor accidentally cut off one of the machine's wings, causing the robot to lose control and tackle the robot doctor by accident, and carried him all the way to the other side of the room before falling to the floor, now with the Hunter on top of Carnage.

Carnage:"Ergh, you idiot! Get off me!" he yelled as he pushed the robot off of him.

Logan:"Now is that anyway to talk to your 'son' Carnage? Or is this one just like an assistant? Is he unlucky enough to not receive the same kind of 'love' you give your other creations? Whatever you label as love anyway…"

Carnage:"Shut it you little pest! Hunter, get him!" and with that, Hunter jumped off the ground to face the hybrid.

He drew 2 red energy blades, one in each of his hands, before he burst off the ground towards the Mangham. The Hunter crossed both his arms together, and then separated them at high speeds in an attempt to slice the boy's head off, but Logan leant back so far, that the machine went straight over him without so much as grazing the young warrior. When the Mangham believed his opponent was in the right position, he jumped up and right uppercutted Hunter so hard in the chest, his fist pierced the machines armour.

The strike was strong and fast enough to take the robot straight in the air while the hybrid kept his fist through the machine's chest, and when they almost touched the ceiling of the incredibly high lab, he withdrew his fist from the now lifeless robot, before he then followed up with a well-placed front-flip left axe kick to the stomach that shattered the Hunter to pieces. What was left of the machine all landed in front of Carnage, who was in shock, confusion and anger. The only piece that didn't land before him was the head of the Hunter, which ended up landing a few metres away, right next to the young warrior as he touched down on the ground.

Logan: "See that's what you get when you make a robot that rips off my brother's hairstyle!" he explained as he picked up the head with his left hand and examined it, bringing a sense of joy and relief upon seeing the visor now longer lit up.

Carnage: "How?! He was supposed to be indestructible! How did you destroy him?!"

Logan: "Like I told you, I do this stuff on a regular basis!" he repeated as he threw the head away behind him.

Carnage: "YOU-" was all he managed to get out, before the boy dashed at him full speed, and right elbowed him so hard, he went flying through several walls of what remained of his still destroying base.

Logan:"Yeah, I've had about enough of your voice!" he remarked, before suddenly there was another explosion nearby "I gotta get out of here, but first, the Emerald!" he said to himself, before he ran off through the fire and flames.

* * *

On the outside of the base, Drako, Ice and the near dead Flare, had just got out of the base, and had gotten a good distance away before setting the red teen down and taking a look back at the still destroying base. It was literally sitting on the verge of destruction, and was going to blow up soon in a spectacular light show no doubt.

Ice:"Do you think he made it out?"

Drako:"I hope so…"

Suddenly, they saw a small figure running out the bases entrance, who they both quickly recognised as Logan. He managed to get a good few meters from the base, right before he took a leap of faith forward as the entire base erupted in a massive explosion, the same size given off by 20 tonnes of explosives. The Mangham was almost caught in this explosion, his leap combined with the aftershock of the explosion sent him far enough away that he'd be safe, and gave him enough time to turn around and watch the fireworks.

* * *

After a few moments, the explosion and smoke left behind by it cleared away, allowing the young warrior to see what was left of the base, which was nothing but a few little pieces of rubble and such. He heard a small rumbling coming from the pile of rubble, before a familiar robotic fist burst out from it, and was swiftly followed by its owner, none other than Carnage himself, who looked very damaged and quite frustrated. The boy smirked at him, before he reached into his left pocket and pulled out the Chaos Emerald that the base held, which was in fact the Blue Emerald.

Logan:"Game over Carnage, you lose!"

Carnage:"You fool, you think you've won? You think because you've turned three of my own children against me, destroyed my base, and foiled all my plans so far, that you've won?! This fight is far from over Logan! I will rally with Eggman's forces and we will destroy you! And I know about that **dark** secret that you've been hiding, and I will use that against you, mark my words!" he explicated, before pressing another button on his right arm, creating a small jetpack on his back, before he took off to Megaopolis.

Logan:"I'll be waiting you sick bastard!" he yelled as the doctor flew away "But…he did make a good point, this isn't over, and my dark power has been growing. I fear I won't be able to keep it in for much longer…wait a minute, I forgot! His children!" he shouted at himself before he left the remains of the base.

He quickly met up with the three creations, and knelt down by Flare's right side "Oh no, this looks bad…"

Ice:"Can you save him?"

Logan:"I can try damnit! I just hope my body can take it after all that…"

The hybrid placed his right hand on Flares chest, and held the Chaos Emerald tight with the other, absorbing all the energy he could so this technique wouldn't hurt him as much as it normally would at this age and state. He then yelled a new incantation "CHAOS HEAL!" before suddenly, there was a massive flash of green light around Logan's hand and Flares chest.

The hybrid looked like he was going to pass out whilst he was preforming this, he was shaking like his body couldn't hold him up, all the while the red teen's injury slowly began to disappear. When the flash of light ended, and the young warrior took his hand off, Flares chest was completely healed, no sign of being stabbed in the slightest. The Mangham managed to stand up and wiped the sweat from his brow "Well…that took quite a lot out of me…but I saved him!"

Ice: "OH thank you Logan!"

Drako:"What happened to Carnage and Hunter?"

Logan: "The Hunter is nothing but a pile of scrap metal now, if there's anything left of him after that explosion, and Carnage managed to escape, but I will get him when he comes back!"

Flare:" I see…so what are you going to do with us?"

Logan:"I'm going to let you go"

Drako:"You're what?"

Logan:"Carnage may have created you for the sole purpose of doing wrong, but it's clear to see that's not the kind of people you are. You all have good in you, I could easily sense that, you have kind hearts, and all have the potential to be heroes!"

Ice:"Hero's?"

Logan:"Each of you possess incredible ability's that I believe can be used to help people. You all have great potential, and I'm giving you a chance to use that to do the right thing. However if you even think of doing wrong, I will reconsider"

Flare:"I can't believe you're being so merciful…"

Logan:"Hey I'm one of the good guys, I always show mercy, even to those who don't deserve it…" he explained as he started to walk off "…why do you think Corbans still alive?"

The three all smiled as they watched him walk off into the distance right as the sun began to set. Knowing there was nothing left around for the group to have a reason to stay, they set off on their own adventure, on a quest to help those who need it, wherever that may be.

* * *

That evening, at the Eggdome, Eggman, Snively, Carnage and Cobran, were all in the lab/workshop, putting together their machines for tomorrow's attack. Eggman was working on two mech suits, one for him and one for his nephew, Snively was putting some finishing touches into Metal Logan and Metal Sonic, Carnage was working on his tech ready for the attack, as well as repairing some of his injuries from the battle, and Cobran was doing some training.

Eggman:"How are we coming on those Metal Units Snively?"

Snively:"The process of boosting their power levels is at 95% sir, we'll be ready for tomorrow!"

Eggman:"Excellent!"

Carnage:"Are the mech suits nearly ready?"

Eggman:"Just adding the final weapons and such, including the added extras you designed"

Carnage:"Good, and you Cobran? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Cobran:"More than ready! I haven't stopped training in days, and I've been using the Chaos Emerald we have to boost my power further, there's no way we will fail!"

Eggman:"I hope you're ready gentlemen, because tomorrow is the day we not only end the Freedom Fighters and Logan, but we unleash the boy's dark power for world domination!"


	25. Chapter 24:Dark Form Unleashed!

The next day came and everything seemed back to normal. After Logan returned home, the group tended to the boy's wounds, even though he didn't seem affected by them in the slightest, then simply fell asleep and woke up the next day feeling fine. It was already the afternoon and the day had gone by so far without a thing happening, with the hybrid passing the time by taking a walk around the city, wanting to straighten out a few things in his mind as he walked.

Logan (in his head):"Man, things have been crazy lately! I get robotocised, go to one of the weirdest looking places I've ever seen, and get attacked and tortured by some mad scientist! Well, then again, when have things not been crazy in my life? I wonder how Carnage actually found out about my dark power, it's been shown here and there, but for all he knows I just got really angry. Maybe he found out after our first encounter in the forest.

Who knows, but what did he mean when he said he would use it against me? It has been getting out of control lately, and I can barely keep it in anymore when the situation gets serious. It's going to get out, I know it…maybe the High Chief made a smart decision when he banned me from the city. He knew about my dark power as well somehow, but he was right in saying he didn't want that being unleashed against our people. I don't wanna hurt any of them…"

Just then, he heard a certain whirring of a certain fox's tails spinning round, and so the young warrior turned to see none other than Tails land behind him and run up to him.

Logan:"Hey Tails, what's up?"

Tails: "We have a huge problem!"

Logan: "What is it?"

Tails: "Come back to Freedom HQ, we'll show you there!" and with that, the two flew off back to the base, where Logan would receive the run down on what was going on.

* * *

Once they arrived in the lab, Tails brought up a screen from his satellite cameras, which showed Cobran, Carnage, Metal Sonic and Metal Logan, as well as Snively and Eggman in big mech suits, heading towards the city. Following them was a huge battalion of Eggman's Troops.

Logan:"Bloody Hell!"

Sonic:"That looks similar to the mech he used to destroy Knothole years ago! We need a plan of action, like right now!"

Sally:"Alright let me think. Tails, are the Chaos Emeralds fully protected in the safe?"

Tails:"Yes, I already added extra protection!"

Sally:"Good! Antoine, get in contact with the city's defences and tell them to prepare the city for attack!"

Antoine:"Already on zit!" he responded as he ran off out the room.

Xiro:"Can we even stand up to that amount of fire-power?"

Logan:"We have to try at least!" he spoke out loud before thinking to himself "Let's just hope my dark power doesn't get out of hand!"

All of a sudden, a massive siren was heard from the computer, and a massive red banner spread across the monitor screen reading "CITY LIMITS BREACHED!" meaning that Eggman and his group had arrived.

Sonic:"Alright everyone, Let's Do It To IT!"

* * *

The group charged outside the base and made their way a few miles in front of the city, and when they deemed that they were at a good enough distance that they could hold back Eggman and the rest, they formed a wall that they couldn't get through. They watched as the villains walked over into their view, each looking ready for a fight, and so were the Freedom Fighters. Each team was waiting on the other to move so that the battle could start.

Xiro:"So…what happens if we lose?" after he asked that, Logan cracked his knuckles.

Logan:"We don't!"

Amy:"So what's the plan?"

Sally:"Logan and Xiro, take care of Cobran and Metal Logan, those two are the biggest dangers. Sonic take on Metal Sonic, Bunnie you take Eggman, Amy you've got Snively. The rest of you take out as many of his forces as you can!"

Rotor:"What about Carnage?"

Logan:"Trust me, he won't get involved unless he wants to"

* * *

Everything stayed silent for a few moments as everyone prepared for the beginning of the battle. Logan, Xiro, Cobran and Metal Logan each took a fighting stance, Sonic and Metal Sonic both prepared to run, the other Freedom Fighters readied their weapons and other such, and Carnage, Eggman and Snively all prepared to run as well. Not one person moved or talked until Eggman and Sonic both shouted in unison:

"CHAAAARGE!" and with that, the battle begun.

The Mangham brothers flew ahead of the others and tackled Aindrea and the metal-hybrid as they came to attack, taking their fight into the air, where Logan took on Cobran and Xiro took ML in one big skirmish of punches and kicks against their opponent. Sonic spindashed right into MS before being thrown off, and the two then raced all around the battlefield, constantly going back and forth at each other.

Bunnie changed her metal arm into a cannon, and blasted Eggman right in the chest with it, before she then tried the strategy of flying around and blasting him with every chance she was given, and dodging every attack of his that her way. Amy jumped up and smacked Snively right in the face with her hammer, and tried the same strategy that Bunnie used against Eggman. The rest of the group did their best to take on Eggman's forces and keep them from getting anywhere close to the city.

* * *

The battle continued for about an hour, with neither side getting close to winning. While Eggman's forces had dwindled by a good chunk, his heavy hitters seemed to be making up their loss against the other opponents. Logan and Cobran were in a dead lock, trying to push the others right fist back to win and gain the advantage over the other.

The boy had grown tired of the battle going nowhere, and decided to try and end it. He grabbed Cobran's right arm with his right hand, the same the two were in a deadlock with, and then threw Aindrea up above up and then down towards the ground. He looked over to watch ML go flying at Xiro, only to be sent flying away by a left punch from the Mangham brother.

Logan:"We're getting nowhere! We need to get rid of his troops!"

Xiro:"But how?!"

Logan:"I got a plan!"

He looked down to watch Sonic and MS run at each other full speeds, but before they hit, the hedgehog turned into a sonic-spin, and knocked his Metal copy flying. The hybrid then called down to him "Sonic, I have a plan! I need you to get everyone else to distract the others, while you round up all Eggman's troops in one place!"

Sonic: "On it!" he shouted before speeding off to tell the others.

He watched as Sonic ran around all of Eggman's forces in a massive circle, like he was a heard dog rounding up cattle, until they were all together and couldn't escape because of the blue blurs constant movement around the small area he kept them.

The Mangham channelled every bit of Chaos Energy he could until he reached his maximum output, and then dive-bombed straight into the middle of the group of robots, who quickly took notice of him and were about to attack him, but didn't even come close as the boy yelled at the top of his voice "CHAOS CONTROL!" before he and every one of the troops, disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

After a few seconds, the young warrior reappeared in the same spot he teleported, and fell to his knees gasping for air, though he was quick to look back up and give the mad doctor a cocky smirk.

Logan:"Tell me Eggman, do your robots know how to swim in lava?" his sarcastic question angered the crazed Doctor.

The Mangham was too tired after preforming that incantation to really fight back, so it was no surprise that when Eggman came running at him in his giant mech, he couldn't exactly fight back very well, and was instead dealt a powerful left kick right in the face, sending him flying straight up to the other side of the city.

Eggman:"Enough playing around! Time to get serious!"

Just then, the chest compartment of his mech suit opened up, revealing hundreds of missiles to be stored in there, and he fired a good 50 of them off at the Freedom Fighters. Luckily, they managed to dodge all of them, but that didn't prepare them for their enemies attack. MS teleported right in front of his furry counterpart, and blasted him flying across the ground with his chest laser, and right as the hedgehog managed to recover, he was sent even further after receiving a right punch from Eggman.

Amy charged at Snively, jumped up and went to smack him with her hammer, but Eggman's nephew grabbed her hammer in his right hand, and then smacked her straight into the floor, before picking her up, taking pride in seeing she was now unconscious, and then threw her over to where Sonic had crashed, which wasn't too far from the city, only a few metres.

Bunnie went to blast ML with her metal cannon arm, but he smacked the blast away from him with his left hand, and then dealt her an uppercut right under the chin off the same hand, sending her flying into the air. The metal-hybrid quickly caught up with the rabbot in the air, and then with one swift right axe kick, she went flying down towards the ground and landed with the other downed Freedom Fighters.

Carnage, while having no interest in getting in the conflict yet, was forced to act after being surrounded by Tails, Rotor and Antoine. Each of them attacked at once, Antoine with his sword in his left hand, went to straight up stab the doctor through the chest, the walrus attempted a right punch to the left side of his face, and the fox used his two tails to try and harm him from the right.

However, none of their attacks affected him, with Antoine's sword shattering to pieces upon contact with the robot-doctors chest, and Rotor and Tails each had their attacks grabbed by Carnage's hands. With the young fox's tails in his right hand, the doctor swung the boy round and smacked each of his friends away, before he fired a small grenade from his right hand by the now injured 3, and the explosion was strong enough to send them over to the rest of the downed Freedom Fighters.

Xiro charged at Cobran to double punch him in the stomach, but Aindrea dodged it and left elbowed him in the back, sending him flying into the ground and creating a small crater upon contact. He then landed by the Mangham, stamped his right foot right in the teens back to inflict some extra damage, then used his left foot to push him off the ground, and finished up with a strong right punch to his ribs that sent him straight over to the other downed Freedom Fighters.

All that remained was Sally, and even she knew she stood no chance against any of them. All it took was a small energy blast from Aindrea's right hand fired directly under her feet, to send her flying to her fellow downed comrades.

Eggman:"HOHOHO! Is that all you can do Freedom Fighters?! Are you just going to give up?!"

* * *

Suddenly, there was a massive bang coming from the distance, before suddenly a figure could be seen flying out from the city at such speeds, before landing before he downed heroes and created cracks in the ground below him upon impact. Everyone knew who it was the moment they touched down, the one and only Logan Mangham, back to deal some real damage, though there was something slightly different about him. His fur seemed darker and almost stuck up more, and he had his back turned to his friends so they couldn't see his eyes were now red, not blue.

Logan:"No, this isn't everything we can do! As long as I'm still standing, I can kick your ass in the name of the Freedom Fighters! No one messes with my friends!"

The boy channelled some of his energy to give him a slight boost, before he burst off the ground and reached Eggman quicker than he could anticipate the young warrior to be able to travel, before dealing the mad doctor a powerful left punch that sent him straight into the ground. The Mangham looked up above him and spotted his robotic-copy, and so flew up and dealt him a head-butt straight under the chin, before grabbing hold of each of his legs, preformed a front-flip while still having hold of him, and then threw him straight into the ground below.

MS flew at the hybrid and attempted to strike him with a right punch, however Logan preformed a backflip mid-air to dodge the attack, and as the metal-hedgehog turned around to face his opponent, he was given a powerful double kick to the face courtesy of the young warrior, strong enough to send him flying across the skies for at least a mile.

As the young warrior touched down on the ground, he spotted Snively headed for him and readying a left punch for the Mangham, however as Eggman's nephew reached the hybrid and attempted to strike him, the boy simply stopped the punch with both his hands, then grabbed hold of the mech's arm and threw the pipsqueak over him and onto the ground behind him, before tightening his grip and swinging him round a few times, and then threw him back in the direction he came.

He then sensed Cobran heading towards him at incredible speeds from behind, and so as Aindrea was about to grab hold of the Mangham, the boy span round and double punched him straight in the stomach, freezing him in place from the pain and surprise of the attack. Logan then followed up his strike with a triple jump spinning hook kick to his fellow hybrid's face, and then upon landing on the ground, leapt over his old friend and landing right behind him, before dealing a right punch that was strong enough to send him to his own downed comrades.

All that remained was Carnage, and the hybrid had no intention of showing mercy. He flew at the deranged doctor faster than he could counter, grabbed him by the neck with both hands and tightened his grip to inflict damage, while at the same time staring him right in the eyes so he could strike fear into the doctor, before he threw him over to his comrades.

The Mangham then flew up into the sky and remained high above the villains while remaining at distance, before he began charging his most powerful attack. Seconds after him taking the Kamehameha stance, the bright blue energy ball had already appeared in his hands, and about ten seconds later, it was fully charged to the strongest he could get it.

Then, with one massive "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he threw his hands forward and unleashed the ball of energy into a beam the same size as himself, that went sky-rocketing towards his enemies, and when it was seconds from hitting them, a massive explosion the same size that destroyed Carnages base, the same given off from 20 tonnes of explosives, erupted and engulfed the villains, masking their fate from everyone else.

* * *

Moments later, the boy fell to the ground and reverted back to his normal self, now gasping for air after using so much energy. He knew he'd let his dark power get to him that time, it had almost gotten out of control if that one part of himself wasn't still in there, though if he didn't get that boost, he didn't think he could've taken them all on at once. Though he didn't know whether it had been enough to fully defeat them, and his question was answered when he heard the familiar sound of Eggman's laughter.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, it revealed an energy shield created by the doctor and his nephew's mech suits, which surrounded the group and shielded them from any damage they would've received from Logan's Kamehameha. The boy could barely stand let alone take them all on, but even so, he slowly stood up and took his guard, to show them he would still stand and fight against them, and that he wasn't afraid.

Eggman:"Are you stupid boy? You know you can't take all of us in your current state, so why do you still fight?"

Logan: "Because if I don't…no one else will…and I'm not about to give up…for the first time in my life…and then let you trample…on all the innocent people in this world…! So I don't care…how many of you I have to beat…and even if I can't do it…I will always say…BRIIING IT OOOOONNNNN!"

Eggman: "Hmph, suit yourself little pest…prepare to fire!"

All of them lined up with one another, going from right to left it went: Metal Sonic, Carnage, Snively, Eggman, Cobran, and Metal Logan, and each of them prepared to fire a massive attack at Logan, the Freedom Fighters, and the city. Eggman and Snively opened up the chest compartment to their mech suits, revealing a massive cannon similar to the one used by the Enemy Clan Leader years ago, and each cannon began to charge a massive red energy ball at the ends of their weapons.

Carnage held out his right hand, as a bright red ball of energy the size of his chest appeared at the end of his hand and began growing in power. MS's chest laser began to emit a strange purple light as he charged it to its maximum capacity. ML charged his version of the Kamehameha, and Cobran charged his Dark Death Ball attack.

* * *

The Mangham could never block all of these at once, let alone prevent each and every one of them from hitting or harming the city in some way. Each of them was too powerful, and there was too many for him to handle at once, especially in is current condition. The pressure and stress was starting to get to him, and he could feel his dark power getting stronger, nearly taking him over with him doing his best to suppress it as best he could.

He looked back at his friends, none of them were in any state to help him, not even Xiro, the damage their opponents had dealt was too serious, and it looked like the blows Cobran dealt to the Mangham brother were in carefully executed places to immobilise him. Each of them was shocked and scarred for what was to come at any moment, and so were the citizens of the city who had come to watch their heroes fight, with one in particular being the most worried out of them all. Amongst the crowds, the hybrid saw Nicole stood watching with everyone else, and she was also scarred just like the rest of them, but on a level much more than them.

The boy was angered with himself over the fact that he knew he didn't have the power to stop their combined attack and save everyone in the city, making him feel weak and useless. He felt his dark power crawl up his back and almost take control of him, and though he didn't give it full control of his body, he allowed it to take partial control, over him, just enough to give him the boost he needed for what he had planned.

The Mangham ran closer towards the villains, until he was a safe distance from the city so it wouldn't be harmed, and close enough to block their attacks. The hybrid took a horse riding stance and crossed his arms in front of him, symbolising to his opponents that he was going to block it, while at the same time channelling as much Chaos Energy as he could for his next move.

* * *

Carnage:"Is he really that foolish to think he can block all of these attacks?"

Cobran:"It doesn't matter! Everyone, FIRE!" he yelled, and with that, everyone fired their attacks at Logan.

* * *

They travelled across the battlefield at incredible speeds, they would no doubt hit him any second now, but despite this factor, the young warrior didn't move, he stared there and continued to channel his Chaos Energy while staring the attacks down.

* * *

Sonic:"Logan! What are you doing?!"

Bunnie:"Yer gonna get yerself killed!"

* * *

He ignored them, despite all their doubts, he would save them, and he was going to stop these attacks, whether they thought he could or not. The attacks were closing in by the second, and despite the clear danger, the boy didn't care one bit, because they didn't scare him. No matter how hard they pleaded for the Mangham to move out the way, he refused to do so, and everything seemed lost as the attacks were mere metres away from hitting him.

* * *

Nicole:"LOGAN!" she screamed in terror and worry.

* * *

Logan:"CHAOS BLAST!" he roared as he threw his arms out to the sides, right as the attacks were a millimetre off hitting him.

Suddenly, a massive dome of red light burst out of the boy and completely surrounded him, growing to be around 30 feet tall and wide, and managed to push the attacks away from getting close to the city. No matter how much more power they applied, the attacks would simply try and push against the dome, but would get absolutely nowhere. Eventually, their attacks ran out of energy and died down, and moments later, so did the dome of Chaos Energy, revealing the area it had covered to no be severely burnt and black, and the boy that created it to be extremely tired.

* * *

Snively:"How is he doing this?!"

Carnage:"It's that dark power of his, it's boosting his power enough for him to be able to take us all on at once. We have to act now while he's still partially influenced, we have a better chance at brining it out at this point, otherwise we may never get this kind of chance again!"

Eggman:"Right, everyone, ATTACK!" he ordered before they all began charging at the young warrior.

To anger the hybrid further, the mad doctor fired another chunk of missiles at the downed Freedom Fighters, and with them having no way to defend themselves, the damage dealt to them upon impact was huge, and it had the exact effect on Logan that they hoped for.

Logan:"NO!" he shouted in rage, as he got up off the floor, and charged at the enemies.

The Mangham threw a left punch at Aindrea, but he managed to avoid it and land a powerful left roundhouse kick to the boy's stomach, causing him to gawk from the pain before he fell over onto his back. Cobran then placed his left hand on the young warrior's chest to hold him down, before using his right fist to punch him in the face, forcing his entire body further into the ground, essentially making a crater.

The man then left kicked his fellow hybrid onto his stomach, before grabbing the boy by the back of the neck with his right hand and lifting him up in front of him, and then dealing him a powerful left punch right in the back, forcing him to spit out some blood, right before he was thrown across the floor for a good few metres.

The Mangham barely managed to stand to his feet, right before he received a spindash right in the back courtesy of Metal Sonic, sending him across the floor once again, this time ending up lying on his back. The machine then grabbed him by the neck with both hands, head-butted him twice before letting go of his neck with his left hand, and using his free hand to punch the young warrior across the face multiple times.

Then, the robot-hedgehogs eyes began to glow a brighter red, before two beams of energy blasted out of his eyes and hit the Mangham directly in the chest, causing two notable burn scars on his person, as well as sending him flying across the area.

The hybrid couldn't halt his flight across the battlefield, so Metal Logan did it for him by right front kicking him straight in the back, causing Logan to freeze in place for a few moments as he tried to understand the gravity of the pain he was feeling at the moment, before he collapsed to his knees, supporting himself with his right arm while holding his stomach with his left, right before he hurled up a small bit of blood.

The metal-hybrid then slammed his left foot down on his furry counterparts back in an axe kick, forcing him further into the ground similar to what Aindrea did, and made it worse by punching him the tiniest bit further into the ground with his left hand. ML then stepped back while raising his right hand and creating a small ball of energy at the end of his hand, before firing it directly at Logan, causing a small explosion that was strong enough to send him out of the ground and high into the air, before he slowly began falling back to the ground.

Right after the Mangham hit the ground, he felt a certain metal right hand grab him by the head and then lift him up, gifting the boy the sight of Carnage staring him right in the face, and revealing him to be the one to pick him up. The doctor then tightened his grip on the hybrids head, essentially trying to break his skull by sheer force, while at the same time activating the electric shock system in his armour, the same system he used to torture Logan only yesterday, and sent the shockwaves throughout his body, causing the young warrior to scream from the sheer pain all over his body, until eventually he couldn't take anymore and dropped lifeless it seemed.

Believing the boy to be dead, Carnage deactivated the shockwaves and dropped the hybrid, allowing for the corpse to fall onto its stomach and simply lay there. Everyone believed him to be dead, however their presumptions were proven wrong when they saw the 'corpse' begin to slowly move his arms under himself, in order to push himself up onto his feet.

Carnage:"Stupid Child!" he shouted, before slamming his left foot down on Logan's head, and then continuing to do so over and over again.

Eventually, he stopped his attack and allowed the hybrid to slowly get onto his hands and knees, turning back to the doctor to give him such a glare of anger, while also showing him the fact that he was bleeding from both his nose and mouth. However, that wasn't all Carnage saw, for as the young warrior glared at him with such a vengeance, he was gifted with the sight of seeing Logan's eyes flash from their light blue colour, to a bright red colour, before his entire eyes turned pure white for a moment, and then returned to normal. The robot doctor smiled under his armour seeing this, before he took a slight run up and then right kicked the hybrid flying across the battlefield.

Snively was awaiting the Mangham, and when the young warrior was close to him, he slammed his mechs right fist down on Logan, sending him straight into the floor. The little helper then picked him up in the same hand he used to slam him into the ground, before tightening the mechs fist to try and crush the hybrid, and his efforts were rewarded with the sound of the boy's screams of pain as he felt his ribs and left arm break. Satisfied with his work, Eggman's nephew threw the Mangham up into the air, and as he came back down, Snively dealt him a powerful left punch that sent him flying across the ground once again.

After managing to come to a stop, the hybrid was barely able to pick himself up, right before he was stamped on by the right leg of Eggman's mech. As he attempted to get up, the doctor stamped on him once again, before he performed the same action 3 more times to inflict some major damage on the boy. He only stopped when the young warrior managed to manoeuvre himself quick enough to spin round onto his back and grab hold of the mechs foot with his hands and attempt to push the dictator off of him.

However, due to the amount of damage he'd taken and how much energy he'd lost, he was unable to fight back, and it was all too easy for Eggman to stamp on him once again, before taking his foot off to get a good look at the boy. He was bruised, cut, scratched, bloody, had blood running from several of his injuries, as well as from his mouth and nose. Eggman grabbed hold of the near dead boy with his right hand, and brought him close to his face so he could look him in the eye, with the hybrid slowly opening his eyes to see the doctor smiling a devilish grin right in his face.

Eggman:"It doesn't matter how long it takes Logan, we will get that dark power out of you, even if we have to destroy everything you ever loved, or remind you…" he began as he slammed the young warrior into the ground and held him there "…of your dead little brother…" he stated before he punched Logan with his free hand "…your metal limbed friend that was a result of your actions…" and again "…your crippled father…"

And every time he made a point, he punched him again "…or the city you're banned from…or the loved ones you've left behind…of all your failures…how you let all of your new friends get beaten…and the fact you were dumped by the one woman you ever loved!" he shouted, before throwing the Mangham up into the air, and punching him as he came down, sending him flying towards all his beaten friends.

* * *

As the hybrid rolled across the floor before finally coming to a stop, he couldn't help but feel horrid. All the memories that Eggman had spoken of had now come rushing back into Logan's head, and it was absolutely killing him to think of everything he'd caused and could've prevented but didn't. He'd let all of his friends get killed, and he couldn't do anything because he wasn't strong enough.

He looked back at all his friends. Tails helped Xiro up by putting his right arm around his shoulder, Antoine and Bunnie helped each other up and held one another other close, Rotor picked Amy up in his arms as she came around, Sonic carried Sally in his arms and held her close, and in the city, he saw Nicole have to cover her mouth to hold back the screams she wanted to let out, as tears fell from his eyes.

He'd failed all of them. The Mangham held his head as he ducked down to try and hold back all his emotions, feeling himself shake from the anger and rage flowing through him, as well as something almost grow and take him over. He felt the darkness inside him finally get to him. He was so unbelievably angry about the current events and everything that had been brought back to him, he'd left himself completely open for the darkness to take control. It was almost as if it was feeding off his rage and misery. He heard the voice in his head simply laugh at him, before telling him to give in to the darkness, so he could take revenge on everyone who's ever hurt him. And he didn't refuse.

Suddenly, everyone felt the ground begin to shake. Small stones around the area began to hover into the area, before being crushed into nothing and disappearing. It was like everyone could feel a growing dark presence among them, one they did not welcome and made them feel cold almost. The sky darkened in an unusual manner, and if one was to look carefully, it got darker in a very certain location, and as the Freedom Fighters as well as the villains discovered, that point of darkness was above where the Mangham now stood. Lighting began to strike and flash miles away behind the boy, before a large strike of white lighting came crashing down directly behind the boy, before disappearing as a black aura slowly began growing around the young warrior.

Logan:"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" the boy roared, as he became engulfed by that dark aura, surrounding his entire body.

Just then, his body began to change form slightly. His fur became darker, his hair exploded upwards and spiked up almost like a Super Form, he grew from being the size of a child to a teenager standing at 5'8, all his peach coloured skin became grey, this in turn caused his mouth to disappear, and his irises and pupils disappeared, leaving his eyes blank and full white. There he stood, surrounded with a black, powerful and evil aura that anyone could feel a mile away.

The hybrids power was tremendous in this creepy and insane looking form, which amazed, confused and also scared the Freedom Fighters and everyone else watching. The new Logan spotted his enemies, who were as amazed as the others, and clenched both his eyes and fists as a sign of anger. He began to march towards the 6, breaking the ground beneath him as he stomped closer and closer to them.

* * *

Snively:"S-Sir! What is that?!"

Eggman:"Carnage?!"

Carnage:"He did it! He's transformed into the Legendary Dark Form! Something that can only be achieved by few. Their transformation depends on their person, and what they seek when they use the darkness for power!"

* * *

The Mangham stepped closer and closer to the group of low-lives, who were now almost shaking with fear from his sheer presence and power. Even with no mouth, he spoke in a demonic voice that could send chills down any man's spine.

Logan:"DON'T FUCK WITH MY FRIENDS!"

Carnage:"What do we do?! The power of this transformation is too great for us to handle!"

Cobran:"Why are you so scared?! I can beat him easily, Dark Form or not!" he boasted, before he burst off towards his rival.

Carnage:"No you fool!"

* * *

Aindrea yelled at the top of his voice as he flew towards his old comrade, who had now stopped dead in his tracks awaiting his old friend, and upon reaching the former boy, Cobran threw his right fist out in a powerful punch…one Logan grabbed with little effort using his own right hand. The hybrid was left in complete shock from this turn of events, shock that quickly turned to fear when the Mangham raised his other hand and waddled his index finger, to tell him 'he shouldn't have done that', right before he twisted Aindrea's arm to the right using the hand he used to grab his punch, and broke every bone in Cobran's right arm.

He screamed in pain as the hybrid let go of him, allowing for him to fall to his knees and try and recover from the move, grabbing at his now broken arm as he was nearly in tears from the pain. Aindrea looked down at his now bleeding arm, and then looked back up at Logan, almost jumping away from shock as the hybrid leaned in centimetres from his face and stared him right in his fear-filled eyes.

Cobran:"What-What are you?" he asked, almost regretting the question as soon as he asked it.

Logan:"I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" he answered simply.

The Mangham then grabbed his old comrade by the neck with his left hand, and effortlessly lifted him off the ground and began to tighten his grip on Cobran's neck, never ceasing the amount of pressure he put on until he passed out moments later. Logan then placed a hand on Aindrea's chest, before uttering the incantation "CHAOS CONTROL" and then dropping his old comrade to the floor as he began walking towards the rest of his opponents, with Cobran disappearing in a flash of light seconds later.

Eggman:"Metal Units, Kill Him!" he ordered, and on cue, both robots flew straight at their enemy.

Upon reaching him, each machine went to kick him, ML attacking with a right roundhouse kick and MS with a left, but the hybrid easily stopped each of their attacks by raising his arms like an assistant block, then grabbed hold of their legs, threw his arms out behind him while keeping hold of the two robots, before bringing his arms out in front of him and slamming the two metal-units together, and then tossing them aside.

The two managed to recover and blasted off at Logan to try and attack from the sides, MS attacking from the right and ML attacking from the left this time, now attempting to land a punch off the arm of their respective sides. However like before, with little effort, the Mangham ducked under their attacks as they reached him, and then launched himself up straight and thrusted each of his fists through their stomachs, essentially killing them there and then, before he tossed them aside again, and then followed up with an energy blast off each hand, incinerating the two upon contact.

Seeing that there was no other choice but to fight, Carnage created an energy axe in his right hand, and threw it at his opponent before he began running towards him. The axe came flying at the hybrid and hit him in no time, though upon making contact with him, the axe shattered to pieces before disappearing, not stopping Logan's approach in the slightest. The doctor grabbed both sides of the Mangham's face upon reaching him, and unleashed the full power of his electric shock system right into the former boy's head, however he was completely unfazed.

The hybrid then grabbed hold of both Carnage's hands, balled them into fists whilst his electric shock was still active, and then thrusted the robot-doctors own fists through his own robotic chest, with the electric shock getting released throughout his entire system, causing Carnage to freak out and violently shake as he screamed from the apparent pain he was feeling.

Eventually, his glowing red eyes vanished before his eye sockets exploded right in front of the Mangham's face, sparks flying out from them and everywhere else in his body, before the now robotic corpse stumbled back a few steps before collapsing onto its back. Logan knew Carnage would've downloaded himself to another body at this point, and so didn't think twice when he placed his right foot on the head of the robotic corpse, and crushed it into nothing but dust before he continued his march towards the remaining threats.

Snively:"What do we do sir?! He's too powerful!"

Eggman:"Just attack him! NOW!" he ordered, and seen as how his nephew really had no other choice, he acknowledged and followed the order.

The little helper charged at Logan, and threw the mechs right fist out towards the hybrid, only to have the entire arm shatter to pieces upon hitting him, and the attack having no effect on the former boy whatsoever. The Mangham then raised his right hand up at the mechs chest, and fired a beam of energy right through it, causing the entire machine to fall to pieces, with the only thing left being Snively's little Egg-Pod, which Logan grabbed with the same arm he destroyed his mech with, and blasted out a strong wave of invisible energy that was strong enough to send the pipsqueak flying for miles and miles.

All that remained was Eggman. The hybrid began to walk towards the mad doctor with a killer look about him, causing the dictator to actually become scarred. Knowing it was either kill him or die by his hands, Eggman opened up and activated every weapon his mech had: missiles, small and large machine guns, energy blasters, and the massive energy cannon. Seeing as the former boy had no intention of stopping, the doctor fired off everything his mech had at Logan, and didn't put anything less than 110% into his attacks, hoping they'd be enough to stop the monstrosity headed for him.

Every single attack hit the Mangham, and caused a constantly growing shroud of smoke that masked the fate of the former boy, though it was clear it wasn't having any affect as the smoke cloud was constantly moving forward despite everything that was hitting him. However, after the smoke cloud had grown so big, it ceased moving forward, leading some to believe the dictators attacks had actually managed to stop the hybrid, Eggman himself being one of those to believe.

The doctor began to nervously chuckle as all the weapons of the mech retreated back to where they'd came, as he believed he'd actually manage to stop the Mangham, though his belief was cut short seconds later. Through the smoke, a shadow of a familiar figure could be seen emerging from the smoke as it cleared away, and once it finally did, there stood Logan, completely unscathed and unharmed despite everything that had hit him.

The hybrid then teleported right in front of the mad doctor, and right punched the mech in the chest with such force, his fist pierced straight through the armour. Needing to defend himself, Eggman swung his machines own right fist at Logan, who in response stopped the attack with a left punch that shattered the mechs arm to pieces upon contact. Then, the dictator swung his remaining arm up above him to bring down on the former boy, but as he did so, the Mangham swung his own right arm up in a rising block, stopping the attack from hitting him all together. Using the same arm he used to block the attack, he pushed the mechs arm up and off him before blasting it to nothing but ashes with an energy beam off the same hand.

Seconds after, Logan flew under the machine so fast, no one was able to see him even move until he was standing behind the doctor, before suddenly, the mechs legs just fell off and exploded top pieces without an explanation. Though Eggman's mech remained in the air due to the hover-mode on his Egg-Pod inside, it didn't stay for long, as the hybrid leapt up onto the pod, chucked the dictator out of it and onto the ground, before slamming both his fists down onto the pod, sending it straight to the ground nearly in pieces, then grabbed hold of it with his left hand, threw it miles into the air, before firing an energy blast off his right hand that homed in on the pod, and destroyed it upon contact. The Mangham then turned his attention to Eggman, who, with nothing to defend himself with, was now cowering in fear.

Eggman:"Please! Have mercy!" he pleaded, before Logan grabbed him by the neck with his right hand.

Logan:"MERCY?! YOU THINK YOU DESRVE MERCY, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE?! NO! SAY YOUR PRAYERS EGGMAN, FOR TODAY I TAKE REVENGE FOR THE PEOPLE OF HARTHILL, AND RID MOBIUS OF THE DANGER THAT IS YOU!" he roared right in the mad doctors face, before he raised his left fist and started charging an energy blast to fire right in Eggman's face.

It quickly reached enough power to obliterate him, and the hybrid was ready to fire it and rid the world of this low-life, but suddenly, he started to have second thoughts. He looked at the absolute fear on Eggman's face, and that was when he realised, this wasn't what he wanted, despite what the voices in his head were telling him. He'd always shown mercy to those who didn't deserve it, it wasn't right to take anyone's life, even if they were such a horrible person.

The Mangham dropped Eggman on the floor, and allowed him to crawl back a bit to gain a safe distance from the demonic boy, before he spoke "LEAVE! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL NOT BE SO KIND!" and without a second to waste, once Logan finished his sentence, the dictator jumped to his feet and began to run in the other direction, back to the Eggdome. The hybrid watched the mad doctor as he ran like a coward away from him, before turning back to face his friends once he heard their voices draw closer to him.

Sonic:"Logan, are you okay buddy?"

Sally:"Just, take it easy. Everything's fine now"

Tails: "The fights over, we won, you can calm down!"

Bunnie:"C'mon Hon, come back to the old Logan we know and love!"

The former boy stared down at his hands for a moment, before clenching them and concentrating with all his might, as he became surrounded in what looked like black fire, and allowed it to slowly engulf his body. He started to shrink back to his normal size, his skin became peach again, his fur became white and didn't stick up as much, and his eyes became their normal blue irised ones.

The transformation back to his normal self tired out Logan, not helping was the fact that all the injuries he'd sustained during the fight finally caught up with him, causing the boy to fall to his knees gasping for air, so Bunnie and Antoine helped him stand to his feet.

Logan:"I hope…I never use that power…ever again…"

Sonic:"Hehe, I think we all hope that too, but you saved the city and everyone else, so good job man!"

Xiro:"Yeah, how did you regain control before you killed Eggman?"

Logan:"It didn't feel right, and it went against everything I stood for, so I didn't do it"

Sally: "Good to know that even when you became that…thing, you were still the same person"

Logan:"Yeah…so, whose hungry?"

The group all laughed as they began to walk back to the city for a quick trip to the hospital, and then out for some food in order to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of Megaopolis, Aindrea laid there in the middle of nowhere unconscious. He slowly opened his eyes to the familiar industrial looking skies of Eggman's city, right before he sat up but nearly fell back down from the pain of his arm being broken.

Cobran:"Stupid…fucking Logan…breaking my arm!"

He managed to stand up, still holding his broken arm with his good one, and took a look around the area. He had sensed Snively earlier, though he was nowhere around from the looks of it, leading Cobran to believe he had headed back to the city awaiting everyone else's arrival. Seen as how much pain he was in, he decided to fix his arm right here and now, using the same technique he watched Logan preform.

Cobran:"Let's hope I studied this move right…CHAOS HEAL!" he shouted while gripping his broken arm tight, before suddenly it was engulfed in a massive flash of light that lasted for a few seconds, until finally subsiding and revealing a now fully healed Aindrea.

He cracked all his arm, feeling a slight sensation of joy from it "Oh yeah…I must thank Carnage for capturing that technique on video for me to learn from!"

Just then, he heard a familiar voice come up on his comm device, and quickly recognised it as the doctors, and so answered the call as other people joined in.

Eggman (on comm):"Is anybody there?!"

Cobran:"I read you doctor!"

Snively (on comm):"I'm here too sir, I'm repairing Carnage as we speak!"

Eggman (on comm):"I've been running for miles trying to establish communication! I need a pick up! I also need someone to retrieve whatever's left of the Metal Units!"

Carnage (on comm):"We've already sent a transport to your location, and our spy teams are already on their way to the battlefield to retrieve whatever they can find"

Cobran:"So now what?! We need to take Logan and the rest of the Freedom Fighters down whilst they're at their weakest!"

Eggman (on comm):"No! It's too risky, especially after what Logan just became! We are unsure if he can turn back into that form at will, so for the time being it's best to keep our distance! We need time to plan and come up with something that will end them for good! We have to wait and be patient!" he explained, however this only seemed to anger Cobran.

Cobran:"NO! That's what you said about the last plan, and look how that turned out! Both your metal units destroyed, as well as both your mechs and Egg-Pod vehicles, which you stated would be near indestructible, not to mention Carnage nearly died, I have a broken arm, and you nearly got your head blown off! Our alliance Eggman, has brought me nothing but more losses against the Mangham, not to mention all of your plans seem destined to fail in the first place! I am no longer part of your organisation, I'm taking matters into my own hands and taking action now!"

Before Eggman could argue against him, the hybrid threw his ear piece device onto the ground, and crushed it under his foot. He then took to the skies and began slowly flying towards Mobotropolis.

"As much as I hate to admit the doctor is right, I do need a plan if I am to defeat them once and for all! Let me think…they have 6 chaos emeralds, and I…" he stated to himself as he reached in his right pocket and pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald "…have the last one to make all 7…if I could steal the other 6 Emeralds, I could transform into the legendary Super Form and destroy them with ease! Though I would like a last confrontation with Logan, and perhaps he can also reach a Super Form as well! Prepare yourself Mangham…because come morning…our final fight shall commence!"


	26. Chapter 25:Super Logan vs Super Cobran

The next day came as it always did, The Freedom Fighters had recovered from their injuries they'd sustained in the battle yesterday, mostly thanks to the Mangham's Chaos Heal ability, and things seemed like they were back to being normal and peaceful. The hybrid decided to train as he always did, but instead partake in some mental training to keep his mind in check after what he went through yesterday. He never wanted anything like that…beast…to emerge from him and take over again.

* * *

The boy sat on the floor right in front of the sofa, or rather floated just above said floor as he meditated. He was able to sense, hear and see everything that was around him, along with every little thing happening in the city, and his reach stretched a little further than that. As he continued to meditate, the others were going about their own day, and for Sally and Bunnie, right now that meant just having a little chit-chat in the kitchen.

Sally:"Do you really think Logan's Dark Form is completely gone?"

Bunnie:"I sure hope so. We know the amounta stress he's been put under because of it, I don't know how I'd sleep if a knew he was still sufferin because a it. Did ya'll see the way he broke all a Corbans arm, just by twistin it?"

Sally:"That certainly was surprising. Just think, what if he had control over that power? How much good could that power be used for?"

* * *

The young warrior could hear every word they were saying, and he had to admit, they raised a very good point. If he could control his Dark Form, there was surely no limit to the kinds of things he could accomplish, the sorts of good he could do. Well that plan was defiantly out the window, seeing as how it looked like his Dark Form was gone. Last night, he didn't hear one whisper in his mind from the previous demons in his head, and he hasn't felt anything like them since he transformed back to normal.

A subject for him to think about at a later date, considering another matter seemed to have presented itself. Out of nowhere, the Mangham heard a voice while still in his meditative state that was trying to communicate with him.

Unknown:"Um…hello? Is this Logan Mangham?" the voice questioned, causing the boy to try and locate the source of the voice while keeping to his meditation.

Logan:"Er…yeah, this is Logan…who the hell are you? And where are you speaking from? Can everyone here hear you talking to me?"

Unknown:"No, only you are going to hear me for the remaining time I will speak to you. Let me introduce myself, I am King Kai!"

Logan:"Wait a minute…I remember hearing about you from Goku, you're one of his trainers!"

King Kai:"Indeed I am! I come with a message, and a warning"

Logan:"Mind telling me the warning first?"

King Kai:"Of course. The warning is that a battle between you and your enemy Cobran-"

Logan:"Rival" he interrupted.

King Kai:"…Rival Cobran, is to take place today! He is on his way to your city as we speak, and he carries with him the last…Chaos Emerald, I've been told they're called. He plans on stealing the other 6 Emeralds so he can go transform into a 'Super Form' as I've been told they're called, and then using that power to kill not only you, but your friends, and everyone in this 'Mobotropolis' place. You have to stop him before he's able to do so, otherwise, if he kills you, there will be no future for Mobius!"

Logan:"Thanks for the warning King Kai! I need to go!"

King Kai:"Wait! I still have to tell you the message!"

Logan:"If I survive this battle, then you can tell me the message!"

King Kai:"Fair enough Logan, good luck!" he called out before his voice faded away.

* * *

The hybrid floated up and stood to his feet, exiting his meditative state, before he began walking towards the lab, making sure to pass Bunnie and Sally as he walked by the kitchen.

Logan:"Come with me, we've got a situation!" he explained as he passed the two, prompting them to follow him.

Sally:"Logan what's going on?"

Logan:"Just received a little heads up from a friend in otherworld…"

Bunnie:"Goku?"

Logan:"No, one of his mentors. He told me Corban is on his way here, and he plans to steal the Chaos Emeralds to transform into a Super Form and then destroy all of us!"

Bunnie:"Wait, how's he gunna go Super if we only have 6 Emeralds?"

Logan:"Because he has the last Emerald to make all 7"

Sally:"That's not good, without the Emeralds we can't restore you to full age! And with that kind of power, there's no telling what he could do!"

* * *

As the three entered the lab, Logan headed straight for the safe and began grabbing the Emeralds, while the other two caught everyone up on the situation, before the boy laid the 6 Emeralds on the table in the middle of the room.

Logan:"Tails, what did Knuckles tell us to do once we had all 7?"

Tails:"He told us that since your body has lost Chaos Energy, you should try transforming into your Super Form, which should restore your energy levels to normal and hopefully change you back"

Logan:"Right then. If Cobran wants the Emeralds, he's going to have to go through me!"

Suddenly, there was a massive bang coming from outside, before an alert burst onto the screen with a massive sign reading "WARNING!" A camera view appeared on screen, showcasing someone that had touched down just a few miles from the city. As the camera zoomed in, the figure that had touched down became clear to be none other than Aindrea himself. Knowing his opponent had arrived, the Mangham rushed outside to meet him.

* * *

The others shortly followed after him, but unlike the hybrid, they stayed closer to the base to observe the fight, while Logan continued stepping towards where his old friend had landed. Upon spotting the young warrior walking towards him, Cobran stood to his feet and began walking towards his opponent as well, with the two eventually meeting one another just a few steps from each other. The two stared the other down, with Logan looking up at his opponent as Cobran did the opposite to him.

Logan:"Heard you wanted a fight"

Cobran:"I didn't come here just to fight you my old friend. No, I came for a mighty battle, one where it is a battle to the death, one where we give it our absolute all, or die because we didn't!"

Logan:"Is that so? Well then…" he started as he slowly got into his fighting stance "…let's do this!" he stated as his rival slowly got into his own stance.

Cobran:"Gladly!"

* * *

Everything was silent, not one person spoke or moved. The two adversaries stared each other down, neither of them blinked or looked away once from their opponent. Then, without warning, both of them stepped their back leg forward and raised their right fist, before the two collided their fists together, creating a small shockwave on the spot that managed to push the two back slightly. The two hybrids then began flying up into the sky, whilst going blow for blow with each other's fists, with one of them manging to hit the other, then the other way around, then again and again, until they stopped at one point in the sky and punched both each other's left fists, desperately trying to push the other back and gain an advantage, with no luck for either of them.

The Mangham then pulled his right leg up before dealing a sidekick straight to Aindrea's stomach, forcing him to back away right before the young warrior attacked again with a left hook across his fellow hybrids jaw. Cobran then grabbed hold of the boy's left hand with his own right hand, before tossing Logan towards the ground and then proceeding to chase after him. On his journey towards the ground, the young warrior fired multiple energy blasts off each of his hands towards his rival, who managed to block all of them while still in pursuit of his old friend.

Upon reaching the ground, the Mangham preformed a backflip to touch down on the ground, before he then launched himself backwards as Aindrea came crashing down and right punched the spot where Logan had originally landed, creating a slight crater from the amount of strength used. Aindrea then leant forward onto his hand and used it to push himself upwards and forwards towards the young warrior, and deal a left kick right under his chin, forcing the boy to stumble back slightly as his opponent landed on his feet.

In retaliation, Logan leapt forward at his old comrade and then tackled him to the ground, before raising his right fist once again and prepared to smash it down upon his rival's face, however he was prevented from doing so after Cobran managed to double kick the boy off of him, and then jump back to his feet. Aindrea then reached in his left pocket and pulled out the Chaos Emerald that was in his possession, before holding out for his old friend to gaze upon.

Cobran:"I have to admit Logan, despite us never hearing of Chaos Energy until your trip to Mobotropolis, it's amazing the kinds of things we're able to pull off with this energy. And when we add a Chaos Emerald to the mix and boost our power further, it truly is a sight to behold is it not? I've seen the sorts of things you can do with the added power of one little gem like this, why don't we find out what happens when I give them a try?"

As he finished asking his question, the Mangham could feel the energy from the Emerald begin to flow into his opponent and slowly increase the power of Aindrea's next attack. He soon became surrounded in a pure red aura, as a light slowly began to emit from his body, before he yelled at the top of his voice while extending his arms to the skies "CHAOS BLAST!" and unleashed a massive dome of energy that kept growing and destroyed whatever was in its path.

It continued to grow to the point it was getting closer and closer to the Mangham, and was about to hit him with its destructive power. Managing to think quickly enough, the boy summed up whatever Chaos Energy he had and channelled it into his right fist, before yelling at the top of his voice "CHAOS PUNCH!" as it became surrounded in that strange green energy-like fire, and he slammed his fist into the dome of energy as it reached him, stopping it's growth as it reached 30 feet tall and wide, and manging to keep it in place and prevent it from harming anyone or anything else.

Eventually, the attack reached its climax, considering Cobran had exported all the energy he had for the attack, and so instead of exploding, the dome subsided in a massive shockwave that sent the young warrior flying across the floor for a few steps. Despite sustaining no injuries, the boy held his fist from the amount of pressure put on it from the Chaos Blast, and because of the smoke coming off of his fist. After the smoke off his fist died away, Logan jumped to his feet and cracked his neck, right as he watched Cobran walk towards him once more, now gasping for air after that last attack, though he quickly regained his composure and began to laugh it off.

Cobran:"HAHAHA! It's incredible isn't it Logan? All that power from only one little gem, it truly is an incredible feeling to wield such power! And I know you can do as much damage if not more than I just did, but you choose to dial it down a notch in order to make sure people don't get hurt. Pathetic, unwilling to let out your own full potential, you're a disgrace to the title of warrior! Perhaps I should show you what true power is, and let us find out what happens when I do that same move again with all 7 Emeralds!"

Logan:"That's it! I've had just about enough of you! We're ending this, right here, right now! You came here for a fight using the Emeralds, then let's do this!"

* * *

The hybrid uttered the incantation "Chaos Control!" before disappearing in a flash of light, and then reappeared a few moments later, now with the 6 Emeralds the Freedom Fighters had in his possession. He let go of the gems, and allowed them to begin slowly floating around both him and his old comrade. Aindrea raised his left hand up and allowed for the Emerald he had to float out of his hand and join the rest of the gems in floating around the two warriors.

* * *

Sonic:"Is Logan crazy? Why would he let Cobran go Super as well?"

Xiro:"Because no matter who my brother is fighting, he always wants it to be a fair fight, no matter what has to happen to make it so"

* * *

The Emeralds began to speed up their hovering around the two, eventually going so fast that they became a constant blur of different coloured light. Both Logan and Cobran each lowered their hands down by their sides and clenched their fists, as if they were about to begin channelling their energy.

The emeralds ceased their movement around the two hybrids, and were revealed to now all be flashing a brighter version of their original colour, right before they closed in on the two at incredible speeds, with both hybrids absorbing the Emeralds and being consumed into a massive explosion of light around 50 feet tall and wide that almost blinded everyone watching with its unholy light.

The explosion didn't last long, and soon the light started to fade, allowing the Freedom Fighters to be able to see two figures shrouded by smoke. As it started to clear, the figures became clear, and the first of the two was revealed to be Logan.

It seemed that the theory about him being able to transform back to his old age through going Super…was false. The Mangham stood, still but a child, the same as when he had disappeared in that flash of light, well, almost the same. His Super Form transformation had caused his fur, hair, quills and bangs to become golden, while also causing his hair and quills to become spikier and stand on edge more. The power given to him by the transformation was causing him to currently float above the ground like a god.

Soon, the other figure was revealed, and they all knew that it was Cobran, who had one through a similar change as his fellow hybrid. His fur, quills, hair and bangs had also become golden, and had caused his hair and bangs to become spikier, but had also turned the tips of his quills and bangs to change from grey to black.

He too, floated above the ground like a god, and the two simultaneously hovered down and touched down on the floor below them, before slowly opening their eyes. Aindrea's sclera's had remained black, but his irises had become a light green, while the Mangham's irises had instead become a bright red. Everyone knew that the battle was to take place soon, but before the two old comrades engaged in their fight, they began taking in their new forms.

Cobran:"HAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! This power! It feels incredible! I feel like a god! NO ONE CAN CHALLENGE ME NOW!" he boasted at the top of his voice with a sinister look about him, enjoying the power he had been gifted.

However, the young warrior wasn't exactly as happy as Cobran, and his feelings could be seen from the way he looked down at his hands before clenching them tight.

Logan:"So…it seems the transformation…didn't work…I'm still a kid…I guess I'll never get back to my old self…but that doesn't matter now! It's time to kick your ass Cobran! Super Form style!"

* * *

The young warrior dashed at his old friend and backflip kicked him into the skies above with his right leg, before he teleported in the direction Cobran was headed and ended up behind his rival as he hovered in the air for just a moment, before the Mangham used his left leg to kick him higher into the skies. He then teleported behind Aindrea and knocked him higher one more time, this time using his left hand for an uppercut right to his rivals back, before teleporting just above Cobran again, and then slamming both his legs down on Aindrea's chest, sending him straight into the ground and causing a small crater the same size as himself upon impact.

The older hybrid quickly flew up out of his own crater, and upon reaching Logan back up in the skies, he head-butted the boy right under his chin, before roundhouse kicking him across the face with his right leg, punching him in the stomach four times off each hand, and then finishing his small assault with a front flip double punch right down on the young warriors head, sending him flying at an angle towards the ground while simultaneously travelling away from his old friend.

The Mangham managed to recover from the attack and stopped himself a good few miles off hitting the ground. He then channelled his energy and began firing multiple energy blasts towards his fellow hybrid, who raised his guard and took each and every attack, though was surrounded by smoke due to the small explosions from each blast piling up. After firing enough attacks to cover Cobran in a massive shroud of smoke, Logan channelled some Chaos Energy into his right hand, before he created a Chaos Spear in the same hand and threw it directly at Aindrea.

As the smoke began to clear and the older hybrid lowered his guard, he was greeted by the sight of the energy spear coming right for him, and due to the surprise of the attack, he was unable to prepare himself and was given the gift of the attack scratching and cutting his right cheek before exploding right next to his face and sending him flying across the skies. Cobran managed to recover and stop himself mid-air, before channelling up some Chaos Energy himself and created multiple Chaos Spears above himself, about 50 in total.

With one massive yell and the pointing of his left index finger towards the boy, every one of the spears shot off and began homing in on Logan at incredible speeds. Summing up some Chaos Energy himself, the young warrior let out a small Chaos Blast big enough to just consume him, and used the blast as a protective shield against the spears, all of which simply exploded into small puffs of smoke upon making contact with the 'shield'.

Once the Mangham felt the assault was over, he made the Chaos Blast subside and began to take a look around the battlefield (or however you refer to the skies being the battlefield), to see if he could spot his opponent, with no luck.

Suddenly, the same warrior the boy sought teleported behind him, and left front kicked him in the back of the head so hard, it instantly sent his fellow hybrid headed right for the ground, though he managed to stop himself right before crashing and ended up going skidding across the ground for some metres, until finally coming to a stop and grinding his teeth together at the same time as taking a position a runner would take before setting off.

Logan:"Sorry Sonic, gonna have to borrow one of your moves!" he called out.

Suddenly, the boy did a roly-poly on the spot and turned into his own spinball form before he began to charge what looked like his own version of the spindash.

* * *

Sonic:"How is he doing that?! I never taught him that!"

* * *

The young hybrid reached the maximum power output for his spindash in mere moments, and launched off the ground at incredible speeds directly at the older hybrid, and hit him square in the stomach upon reaching him, causing Aindrea to spit out a little blood as his opponent flipped out of his spin and into his normal self. Then, the Mangham unleashed a fury of punches and kicks off each arm and leg on his old comrades stomach, before finishing his combination with a right punch to the stomach with such power, it stopped Cobran dead in his tracks, allowing for Logan to easily jump above him whilst in mid-air, and then slam his left elbow down on his old friends back, sending him flying straight into the ground, causing a similar crater affect like the last time, only the slightest bit worse considering he became buried in a slight bit of rubble created from his impact.

Logan:"How do you like that one?!" he yelled from above.

Aindrea emerged from his small crater, the pieces of rubble falling off him as he stood up, growling the entire time. He cracked his neck before he put both hands together like he was going to pray, causing the Mangham's eyes to widen in shock, for he knew exactly what Cobran was doing. A small light started to shine from the older hybrids hands, before they were engulfed in a strange black fire.

The former comrade clenched his fists and laughed, before he teleported behind his old friend and dealt him a right hook across the face right as he turned around to face the traitor to Harthill. The boy was then punched in the stomach by Cobrans left arm, across the face with the left, then stomach again with the right, and again with the left, and again and again off each hand until eventually, after a hundred punches, Aindrea put both hands together over his head, and smashed them down on Logan's face, causing him to go flying and hit the ground, creating a small crater the same size of himself upon impact, as well as a massive cloud of smoke.

The smoke soon cleared away, and revealed a very bloody and bruised Logan, who quickly tried to sit up but almost fell back down grabbing at his stomach from the pain. He did managed to sit up and eventually got himself out the crater, right as he heard his old comrades laughter and looked up to see the same warrior he had just heard, slowly floating down to the ground to meet him.

Cobran:"HAHAHA! Do you remember that little technique Logan? I haven't used that since the Tournament all those years ago! Isn't it great to reminisct about that day? I'm sure you agree. I mean it did make for some great memories of you and your brother, did it not?" he asked, knowing full well the kind of topic he was poking fun at, with a sinister smile upon his face.

He shouldn't have said that, he really shouldn't have said that, it now made the Mangham angry beyond belief to be reminded of that horrid day and what he lost again and again. He grinded his teeth together and glared at Cobran, who simply smiled back. Suddenly, Logan noticed something just then that threw him, and it was Corbans eyes. That whole time he made that comment about the hybrid's deceased brother and when he smiled back at the younger hybrid, his eyes changed colour. What was strange was, they were the same colour he had seen other people have over the past month or so, and even before that.

They were the same as Abigail's right before she slapped him and broke his heart, the same as the High Chiefs when he had banished him, the same as Geoffrey St. Johns when he destroyed the cure that his father needed, the same as the Enemy Clan Leaders right before he died and the whole time he fought Logan and his friends, and they were the same as the day of the tournament when Logan came in to find Stan slowly dying, and Cobran with that expression of shock on his face along with those eyes. Something defiantly wasn't right here, there was something even more sinister going on behind everything, but what the hell was going on? He would have to find out at a later date, for he had a fight to finish.

The young warrior stood to his feet and stared his rival right in the eyes, giving him a glare he hasn't given anyone in a very long time. Cobran smirked and looked like he was about to say something, but didn't even get a chance to speak a syllable, as Logan teleported and double punched his old friend so hard in the stomach, he caused the older hybrid to throw up some blood. The Mangham then did a flip over his opponent whilst in the air, landed next to Aindrea's left side, and dealt him a roundhouse kick off his left leg that hit his rival square in the face.

He then teleported in front of his old comrade and punched him in the stomach with his right hand, then across the face with his left, then gave Cobran a right hook across his cheek, a left uppercut to the stomach, a left hook across his other cheek, a right uppercut to the stomach off his right arm, and then finished with a left sidekick to the stomach, sending Aindrea flying straight into the ground once more, this time going skidding across for some distance.

After finally coming to a halt, Cobran stood up and cracked his jaw, growling as he glared at Logan, who simply smirked back in response. Once he had his bearings, Aindrea shot off the ground and towards the Mangham, grabbing hold of him and tackling him while in the sky, whilst also head-butting him under the chin on the way up higher into the air. Once they were at a high enough point for the older hybrid, Cobran punched Logan a few metres away from him, in order to be able to charge his next attack. He grabbed hold of his right wrist with his left hand as it started to shake, with a small light beginning to grow in his hand, before expanding out and taking the shape of what seemed to be a blackish red energy blade.

Cobran:"Prepare yourself, for my DEMON BLADE!" he yelled as he dashed at Logan.

Upon reaching the boy, the former Harthillian swung his blade across from the left to the right, with the other former Harthillian stepping back to try and dodge it, however the blade managed to still catch him and left a massive cut across his chest. Aindrea then swung his sword again, this time bringing it above his right shoulder and swinging it downwards, with the Mangham trying to dodge by stepping to the right, however his previous wound slowed him down and cut across the young warrior's left arm, causing the young hybrid to grab hold of it in an effort to stop the bleeding.

He then looked up at Cobran and went to punch him with his good arm, only for his old comrade to dodge and then slice his blade upwards across his back, leaving a wound going from his left hip to his right shoulder, and made him yelled from the pain he now experienced. Unfortunately, after sustain such injuries, Logan didn't have time to react when Aindrea flew at him and right side kicked him in the chest, sending the Mangham skidding across the ground for some metres before managing to come to a stop by using his right hand to push himself up on his feet and slow himself down.

The boy barely managed to get his bearings before his old friend came flying towards him and swung his blade from right to left, causing Logan to fall to the ground grabbing at his face from the pain, as Cobran seemingly flew over him and landed a few meters away from him. The others didn't see what happened as it happened so quickly, but when they saw Logan's face after he removed his hands, they figured it out. The young warrior now had a massive diagonal cut across his face, almost going over his left eye and just going over his nose and down to his right cheek.

"What's wrong Logan?! Can't keep up?!" he boasted as his blade disappeared, and he let out a victorious laugh.

Logan:"Fuck off!" he shouted as he stood to his feet.

The Mangham then charged an energy blast in his right hand and caused the energy to surround his fist, as he began running towards Aindrea, who was too distracted believing to be on top of his old comrade, that he didn't even hear the young hybrid running at him. When he decided to take another look at his downed opponent, and lowered his head from his laugh, his face of gloating turned to one of surprise and shock when the young warrior punched him in the face with the fist the energy was surrounded by, causing a small explosion across the older hybrids face that made him fall over, grabbing at his face from the pain.

The boy landed behind his old friend, but nearly fell on one knee from the pain of the previous attacks dealt to him. He looked back to watch as Cobran slowly got up and turned to him with a killer expression about him. The explosion caused by the energy blast that surrounded the young warrior's fist had created a massive burn mark on the left side of the older hybrids face, which also had a few lines of blood running down it.

Cobran:"You…little…SHIT!" he yelled before he began running at his former ally, ready to deal him a whole new world of hurt.

Upon reaching Logan, Cobran dealt him a powerful right elbowed him in the face, before following up with a left knee to the boys stomach, a left punch across the face, a right roundhouse kick across the face, a left punch to the stomach, a right hook across the face, a double punch to the face then stomach, followed up with a double kick to the face before back flipping off of him, and then gave the young warrior a right punch straight to the face.

Aindrea then grabbed the Mangham by his neck with his right hand, and started left kneeing him in the stomach over and over, until after 20 knees to the stomach, he started punching him across the face instead with his free hand, and after 30 punches, Cobran recreated his energy blade in his left hand, and thrusted it straight through Logan's stomach and almost out his back, causing the young hybrid to puke out some blood all over the blade, as well as getting a little over his opponents chest where his jacket was open. The other Freedom Fighters were mortified, there was no way this could be happening right now, it seemed impossible.

The older hybrid began to laugh in victory. He'd finally done it, he'd killed his rival after all these years, and proved he was the better of the two. He was the strongest warrior on the planet, there was no one who could stand up to him and his power…or so he thought. Suddenly, he and the others heard a small grunting coming from near Aindrea, who looked down to the impossible sight of the Mangham's hands gripped firmly around the blade, and was slowly pushing it out of his stomach.

Cobran didn't do anything to stop him as he was in that much disbelief, and after a few seconds of pure effort, Logan finally pulled the blade from his stomach, causing it to shatter to pieces before disappearing, then let out a massive yell as he left jump spinning hook-kicked Aindrea across the face, causing him to fall back a few steps. The Mangham fell to the ground, gasping for air as he was in so much pain from the blade almost going right through his body, but he managed to stand tall and glare right at Cobran, whilst using his left hand to stop the bleeding in his stomach.

Cobran:"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" he roared in anger.

Logan:"I do this sort of thing on a daily basis Cobran, this is child's play, literally!"

Cobran:"I WILL END YOU!"

Logan:"No you won't, lets finish this!"

* * *

The two then slowly floated into the air, never taking their eyes off one another and constantly travelling at the same speed as they went higher and higher into the air. Once they were at a decent altitude, both warriors knew what they were going to do, and so got into their own positions to charge their attacks.

Aindrea put his hands together like before, then separated them to reveal a blackish purple energy ball that was slowly growing in power and size in-between his hands, and he began chanting its name.

Cobran:"DARK…DEATH…BALL…"

The Mangham took a backwards left junzuki stance, and cupped his hands together down by his right side. A bright light blue light started to shine in his hands, until it revealed a small but growing light blue ball of energy, the famous name of which he began to chant.

Logan:"KAAA…MEEE…HAAAA…MEEE…"

The two attacks power was growing exponentially, with both reaching their full power not even minutes later. Then, both warriors yelled out the final part of their chants, before unleashing their attacks against each other, for one final struggle.

Cobran:"…FIRE!" he yelled as he pushed the energy ball forward, sending it soaring across the skies towards his opponent while quickly growing to be a ball the same size as himself.

Logan:"…HAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands forward, causing the energy ball he held to explode into a beam the same size as himself, that was sent sky-rocketing towards his rival.

Both attacks sored across the sky, until they collided with one another about half-way between the two combatants, and began pushing against one another in order to try and destroy the other and harm their creator's target. Each energy attack managed to occasionally push the other back a little bit, only to be pushed right back by the other.

A small ball of white light appeared in between both attacks, and started growing in size as the struggle went on. Both fighters gave it everything they could to defeat the other, with them both eventually having to put that last little bit of energy into their attacks to try and win the beam struggle as it began reaching the climax of the struggle. Once that little energy was inputted, both attacks grew in size a little, and so did the massive white light.

And just like that, with no warning at all, one of the attacks won. The white ball of light exploded and consumed the two warriors in the sky in a massive sphere of energy, but caused no damage to either of them. Then, from the light, Logan's attack emerged and came flying right at Cobran, with his attack nowhere in sight as it had been destroyed by the Mangham's. The energy beam went flying at Aindrea, with no sign of it stopping, meaning he had to defend himself, or accept his inevitable fate.

Never one to back out, the older hybrid crossed both his arms to block the incoming Kamehameha, but his efforts were in vein when the attack hit and engulfed him in the massive light blue light. His arms went flying by his side, leaving him defenceless as he took in all the damage from the attack without anyway to help himself. He yelled out at the top of his voice as the attack nearly obliterated him, until eventually there was a small explosion of light blue energy that he was consumed into, and replaced the white light with its size and almost blinded everyone for a few seconds.

* * *

Once the light cleared, what was left of the two warriors was revealed, and the first of the two to be spotted by the Freedom Fighters was Cobran, now near enough unconscious in a small crater just bigger than himself on the ground. He was no longer in Super Form, seen as how he'd run out of energy and sustained too many injuries, his jacket had been completely destroyed in the blast, and he was bruised and bloody all over his body, mainly around his chest and stomach areas and not so much his face or legs, though they were still damaged too.

As they looked to the skies, they saw the victor of the battle, Logan, still floating in the skies with his arms held out from when he'd fired off his Kamehameha. He too was bruised and bloody from his injuries now catching up with him, but he had managed to retain his Super Form, barely.

He was left gasping for air after that confrontation, and looked like he was going to pass out, which he near enough did after a bright white light emerged from him, he dropped his arms from exhaustion, closed his eyes and started to slowly float back to the ground, but after reverting back to his normal form, he lost what energy he had and began to fall, unable to control his descent.

Sonic:"I got him!" he yelled before dashing off at incredible speeds.

The hedgehog stopped underneath where Logan would land, and caught him in his arms upon nearing the ground, before laying him down on the ground and allowing him to catch his breath while the others joined up with the blue blur and young warrior. The boy slowly opened his eyes to the pleasant sight of all his friends standing around him, smiling at him with relief he's okay, and his familiar smile found its way onto his face.

Logan:"Hey guys…"

Xiro:"You alright brother?"

Logan:"Well…besides the massive pain in my stomach…I think I'll live…"

Sally:"Come on, let's get you home"

The hedgehog kept Logan in his arms and picked him up, before the group began to walk back to Freedom HQ and treat their comrade's wounds. However, they all stopped on the spot upon hearing a certain man's coughing, and so all turned with dread back to the nearby crater. They all watched as the right hand of Aindrea grabbed onto the side of the crater, and managed to pull himself up and out of the small, ditch before he began crawling towards the Freedom Fighters using just that arm.

The Mangham nodded at Sonic, and the blue blur nodded back before setting the boy down on his feet and allowed for him to limb over to his old comrade, who was so hurt the only thing he was capable of was crawling and barely speaking. Upon reaching each other, the older hybrid looked up at the younger with that face that says "I'm going to kill you!" though that didn't worry Logan one bit, considering the state his old friend was in.

Cobran:"This…isn't over…Logan…! I can…still go Super…and…and use that power…to k-kill you…!"

Logan:"Is that so? Might wanna check your facts old friend" he stated as he looked up to the skies, causing Cobran to follow him.

They looked up to find the bright white light that had emerged from Logan, to slowly start taking shape until eventually the light formed the 7 Chaos Emeralds. The Emeralds hovered in the sky for a few moments, before all of them began glowing that bright white colour, began to spin around each other a few times, until eventually they stopped, and then burst off in different directions around the planet.

Cobran:"WHAT?! Where…are they going?!"

Logan:"Didn't you know? Whenever someone uses the Emeralds, once they're finished with them, the Chaos Emeralds all split off to random locations on the planet, so that someone else can go find them again for whatever they require the Emeralds for. It's a whole thing about enjoying the journey really"

Cobran:"No matter… Super Form…or not…I'll kill you anyway…!"

Logan:"I don't think so…" he stated before he knelt down and placed his right hand on Aindrea's head "I still got enough Chaos Energy to send you back to Megaopolis. Have a nice trip! CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled before taking his hand off Cobran.

Just then, the man disappeared in a flash of light, back to the location Logan had just described, with the last thing the group heard of him before he disappeared being the faint sound of him beginning to scream the word "No".

"That takes care of that!" he stated, before he walked back to the others, and allowed for Sonic to carry him while they all walked back to Freedom HQ.

* * *

Soon, the group were all relaxing in the living room of Freedom HQ, with Rotor and Nicole finishing treatment of Logan's wounds in the kitchen. The walrus finished bandaging the last wound on the Mangham's arm, before he closed up the med-kit and the boy jumped off the counter.

Rotor:"There you go Logan, good as new!"

Logan:"Thanks Rote!" he praised as he brofisted his comrade.

Nicole:"How are you feeling?"

Logan:"Well, the pain from my stab wound seems to be gone…" he explained as he rubbed his stomach with his left hand "…so I'd say I'm fine!"

Nicole:"Hehe, good to know"

Tails:"So, when you went Super, did you feel your Chaos Energy return to what it once was when you were an adult?"

Logan:"It didn't just return to normal, it went above and beyond what I could've had when I was an adult, but it didn't seem to affect my physical or mental age in the slightest, only my power. It seems Knuckles' theory was wrong…"

Sonic:"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll find another way! There's gotta be something we can do!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a mysterious voice coming from nowhere to talk to all of them.

King Kai:"I may be of assistance!"

Amy:"Who the heck is that?"

Logan:"King Kai?"

King Kai:"The one and only! I see you won the fight then"

Logan:"Yeah, thanks for the heads up!"

Sally:"So, this is the guy you were talking to this morning?"

Logan:"Yep, he said he had a message and a warning for me. The warning was about Cobran, but I told him to tell me the message after the fight, well that was if I survived. Do you have that message for me?"

King Kai:"Indeed I do! The message was that we're sending someone from Otherworld to come get you soon, and bring you here for training!"

Logan:"Are you serious?! Wait, Goku told me something like this when I was younger, am I going to see him again?"

Then, another voice appeared, but the only ones who recognised it were the two hybrid brothers.

Goku:"Indeed you are little buddy!"

Logan:"Goku! It's good to hear from you again!"

Goku:"Likewise Logan. And yes, this is one of the parts of your journey where we meet again!"

Logan:"That's great, but how come I need the training anyway?"

King Kai:"Well we discovered that very soon on your journey, you're going to encounter enemy's that are way out of your league of strength, and you'll need to get stronger if you want to beat them!"

Logan:"I see, how long will I be gone for? I've sort of had an ageing problem lately"

King Kai:"Don't worry. We've noticed, and this is the way I meant we could help. See, in Otherworld, you only age if you want to or not, being that most people here have either passed on to the afterlife or are deities. However in your case, your Mobian species seems to fit this kind of mold in and only in Otherworld, allowing for you to either prevent or allow yourself to age if you want to. If you were to come here and train for a certain amount of time, you could get back to your original age. What was it, 20 years old? And you're 13 now?"

Logan:"Correct"

Goku:"Well you could come and train for…uh…7 years! That's it! You'd get a lot stronger, and you'd be able to deal with the new challenges that are coming your way, whilst also getting back to normal!"

Bunnie:"Now hold on a darn moment! Your tellin us that we don't get ta see Logan for 7 years?!"

King Kai:"No actually, you won't get to see him for a week. Every dimension, alternate world, universe etc. has its own frame of time. Where you could spend say one day here on Mobius, in another world you could have been there for 100 years! The same applies here in Otherworld. For Logan, he won't see any of you for 7 years, but for you, it'll only be 7 days"

Tails:"That's incredible!"

Goku:"Indeed it is. So Logan, you better get ready, because your escort comes tomorrow!"

Logan:"Wait, do you think Xiro could come with me?"

King Kai:"How come?"

Logan:"Well, we're both practically the strongest here, and we've both received training in Otherworld before, and if you're telling us there's gonna be threats I can't handle because I'm not strong enough, then I think it'd be wise to get all the power we can get!"

Goku:"That's a good idea! As long as Xiros happy to come along anyway"

Xiro:"It'd be a pleasure, I'd love to get some real training done!"

Goku:"Great! I'll contact Vegeta, and tell him you're coming as well!"

King Kai:"I'll inform your escort to take the two of you. Until then everyone!" and his voice faded away.

Logan:"Well, looks like we're going to Otherworld!"

Xiro:"Damn right!" he exclaimed as the two brothers high fived.

Sally:"Looks like you'll finally be back to normal then!"

Logan:"I know, I'm so excited! Of course, we're going to be gone for 7 years, so we're gonna miss you guys!"

Sonic:"Yeah, but it'll be great when you guys get back!"

Xiro:"It sure will. Well, I'm gonna get some rest, see you in the morning!" he explained as he walked off down the hall to his room.

Logan:"See ya!"

* * *

That next morning at 10:00, Logan and Xiro were each stood outside Freedom HQ, awaiting the arrival of their escort to Otherworld, with the rest of the Freedom Fighters waiting also. After a few minutes, Logan sensed someone's energy coming towards them, and it was defiantly from someone who wasn't from this world.

Suddenly, a tall figure teleported out of nowhere in front of the group, and the group quickly began inspecting him. He had long spikey hair, elf like ears, two special looking ear rings and some traditional looking clothes, he also looked like a cross between a human and something else, perhaps an alien-human look alike with something close to elves in their biology. Whatever he was, he began walking closer to greet the two hybrids.

Unknown:"Greetings, I am Kabitokai, and I assume you two are Logan and Xiro?"

Logan:"That's us!"

Kabitokai:"Well then, I'm here to take you two to Otherworld, are you ready to go?"

Xiro:"Pretty much!"

Kabitokai:"Alright, let's get going!"

Logan:"Well this is it, we'll see you guys soon!" he exclaimed as he and his brother turned back to face the others for a moment.

Sally:"Good luck!"

Sonic:"Work hard!"

Bunnie:"We'll miss ya both!"

The Mangham brothers walked up to either side of Kabitokai, with Xiro on the left and Logan on the right, and he placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Kabitokai:"Right then, let's go!"

Logan and Xiro:"Bye guys!" they called out as they waved to the others.

The group all waved back as they watched the three disappear, off to Otherworld to begin their long and hard training in order to face these new challenges.


	27. Chapter 26:Return from Otherworld

And so a week passed on Mobius, and for those seven days, the citizens of Mobotropolis had some peace. The Freedom Fighters eagerly awaited the return of Logan and Xiro, and for all of that week, because Eggman or anyone else for that matter, didn't even dare to attack the city, the Freedom Fighters got to do a bit more of things they liked to do to pass the time. Sonic and Sally went on a lot more dates together, as well as Antoine and Bunnie, Tails and Rotor invented more gadgets and such for the team to use, Amy got to do some gardening, and Nicole created a few more facilities for the city on request of the council.

* * *

It was the day of the boys return, and everyone had gathered at Freedom HQ for their arrival. Knowing how those two were, Bunnie, as well as Antoine, made as much food as they could for the boy's return, as they imagined they'd be pretty hungry, even if they had already ate. While those two were working in the kitchen, Amy helped set all the food out on the table for the boys, Rotor and Tails were in the lab still tinkering away with their gadgets, and Sonic, Sally and Nicole all relaxed in the living room.

Amy:"I can't wait to see the two again!"

Sonic:"I know, I wonder if we'll even recognise them"

Antoine:"Well zat King Kai said zat you only age in Otherworld if you want to, so Xiro probably did not change"

Nicole:"I bet Logan will look different though"

Sally:"He said to me when he was an adult, he looked near enough the same as he did when he was a teenager, save for height and other such"

Bunnie:"Ah guess we'll just have to wait an see"

* * *

Suddenly, the group heard the familiar sound of Kabitokai's teleporting coming from outside. There were a few faint voices heard, before the sound of footsteps began growing closer and closer, until the door swung open and none other than Xiro walked through the door. Despite all that time away, he looked near enough the same as when he left, looks and clothes wise, save for the fact he looked a tiny bit taller and buffer, and he had multiple marks all over his body, which could be identified as healing bruises, cuts and such.

Xiro:"Hey guys!" he called out as he shut the door behind himself.

Amy:"Xiro!" she said as she ran up and hugged him "You haven't changed a bit!"

Antoine:"Called itz!" he shouted from the kitchen.

Sally:"Nice to see you again Xiro, where's Logan?"

Xiro:"Thanks princess, and he's just outside saying goodbye to Kabitokai" he explained as he walked over to the kitchen and joined Bunnie and Antoine.

Bunnie:"You're lookin a little bigger honey"

Xiro:"Thanks, I decided that while I was there, is should let myself age so that my body is more adjusted to the level of strength I'm wielding"

Sonic:"Smart move"

Nicole:"So, did Logan change while he was ageing and training?"

Xiro:"Oh yeah! He's changed so much, you might not even recognise him. He's a new man, literally!"

Moments later, Tails and Rotor came down from the lab to join everyone in welcoming the two back, and ran up and bro-fisted Xiro upon seeing him.

Tails:"Great to see you again Xiro!"

Xiro:"Same to you little buddy!" he responded as he ruffled the small fox's hair.

* * *

Just then, the group heard footsteps coming towards the door, before the door slowly started to creak open, bringing a smirk to the Mangham's face. As it opened, a tall figure walked in before closing the door behind themselves, and everyone was completely shocked and amazed by the person who stood before them. This surely couldn't be Logan, the 13 year old who left just a week ago. This young man was tall, standing around 6'1, and was incredibly buff considering what he used to be. His old jeans barely fit him anymore, and looked more like a pair of shorts on him now.

His quills and bangs had grown out a lot, the former going down to around his knees and the latter going down to his chest, and they had also become a bit spikier much like his hair had. He didn't have a tail anymore, in fact it looked like there was never any evidence of him having a tail. He still wore his necklace, his right bracelet and his right hand still had his old muay Thai hand wraps, but now he had several bandages around his feet, left hand, right bicep and all over his chest and stomach. When he spoke, his voice was much deeper and sounded like a grown up, former emphasising he fact that Logan had left a child, and returned a man.

Logan:"Hi guys!" he exclaimed in his usual cheery manner.

The lynx slowly got up from the sofa and walked over to him, now having to look up at him once again in order to speak to him properly.

Nicole:"Logan…is that really you?"

Logan:"Of course it's me!" he exclaimed once again before wrapping his arms around Nicole and brought her into a hug, which she returned very quickly "Who else could I be? Why, did you think I was someone else?"

Sally:"No…we just…didn't expect you coming back looking so…different!"

Logan:"Hehe, thought you would!"

Xiro:"I told you that you might not recognise him!"

Nicole:"You've certainly grown!"

Sonic:"Dude, you are ripped!"

Logan:"Thanks Sonic, that's what you get when you train for 7 years straight"

* * *

Just then, Logan's nose started to go wild, he smelled something incredible. No, not one incredible thing, a lot of incredible things, and his brother could smell them also "What is that amazing thing my nose smells?!"

Antoine:"Zat would be mine and my wife's welcoming home meal for ze two of you!"

The hybrid brothers eyed up the whole table, taking in every dish that their eye could find. The two looked at each other, then smirked before quickly taking a seat and immidentally digging into the fine cuisine that had been prepared. It took less than ten minutes for the two to devour everything on the table, they were like animals when they ate, not one crumb could escape them. When the whole table was clear, the two let out a satisfactory burp before pardoning themselves, as everyone at the table watched on in amazement.

Rotor:"Good grief, where do you guys put all that?"

Bunnie:"Ah did the math, and ahm pretty sure that was enough food to feed the city…twice…" the two men laughed at her statement.

Logan:"Oh how I did miss yours and Antoine's cooking, Bunnie!"

Xiro:"Indeed, that was excellent!"

Bunnie:"Thanks guys"

Tails:"So, how was the training in Otherworld? Any stories to tell?"

Amy:"Maybe starting with how Logan got all those bandages?"

Logan:"Oh isn't that a funny story!"

Xiro:"Funny? More like you being cocky and not concentrating…"

Logan:"I told you, Bubbles distracted me!"

Xiro:"Sure he did. See about the 6th year in, Goku suggested a training method to Logan for him to do. He had to fire a bunch of energy blasts so that they went around the small planet and came back at him, and he would have to dodge them so he could improve his speed. Logan being the cocky one he is sometimes, decide not to start out easy with some minor powered shots, but instead decided to go straight to some very dangerous high powered blasts.

He managed to dodge them for a while I'll give him that, but eventually he got too cocky and lost concentration on what he was supposed to e dodging. The blasts hit him all in the chest and went right through him, leaving a massive hole in his chest. He best be thankful it's hard to die in Otherworld, and that he was able to use his Chaos Heal ability to fix most of the wound"

Logan:"Yeah…hehe…I have a massive mark on my chest now, but it'll go away with time!"

Sally:"Did it hurt a lot?"

Logan:"It did a bit, but I got over it!"

Sonic:"Well anything else exciting happen?"

Logan:"Well me and Xiro managed to learn something pretty cool and useful that we can show you guys later!"

Sally:"And that would be?"

Xiro:"You'll see later, we're keeping it a surprise"

Logan:"Though there is something I can show you now, a new technique Goku taught me!"

Xiro:"You'll want to see this"

Nicole:"What's the technique?"

Logan:"Its called Instant Transmission. It works a lot like Chaos Control, but it's much better. I can travel a lot quicker and much further with enough practise, I don't need a the slightest bit of Chaos Energy to use it, and even then he energy required to do it is small in the first place. Plus, like the name entails, it's near enough Instant"

Sally:"Impressive, mind showing us?"

Logan:"Sure! Anyplace that's very far I can go to, and grab something for proof?" he asked as he stood up while raising his right hand, and put his middle finger and index finger to his forehead.

Tails:"Well…Angel Island is pretty far…and I heard from Knuckles that he just found a Chaos Emerald…"

Logan:"Got it, be right back!" he stated before he literally disintegrated before everyone, leaving them all very confused.

Amy:"Where did he go?"

Xiro:"Wait for it"

Within a few seconds, the Mangham returned, now holding the red Chaos Emerald in his free hand.

Logan:"By any chance, was it a red Emerald he happened to find?"

Tails:"Yes it was!"

Rotor:"That's incredible!"

Logan:"I should probably return this, one sec!" he put his fingers to his head again, and disappeared again, before returning in a few seconds "This'll defiantly make travel easier"

Sonic:"So, anything else to share about your stay in Otherworld?"

Xiro:"Not really. For those seven years it was pretty much just training, eating and sleeping. Sometimes we went to other places, or met other people for training, but it was pretty much the same either way"

Sally:"Fair enough then"

Logan:"Hey Bunnie, you're a pretty good hairstylist aren't you?"

Bunnie:"I'd say I am, why do ya'll ask?"

Logan:"You think you could give me a haircut? If it isn't too much trouble?"

Bunnie:"No prob hun, just give me a min to get my stuff"

* * *

Not much later, the two were in the rabbot's room, with Logan sat on a chair, patiently waiting while Bunnie got all her stuff together. Once she was ready, she walked up behind the Mangham to begin, but just before she did, Logan stopped her.

Logan:"Oh, wait a minute!" he stated, before reaching into his massive lump of quills, and pulled out a small package before placing it on the floor "Okay, let's begin"

Bunnie:"What exactly was ya'll hiding in that hair of yas?" she questioned as she began to cut his hair.

Logan:"Just some clothes Goku gave me. He said that because I'd trained under him, he thought it appropriate that I should wear a martial arts GI like his, to represent the respect I had for my teacher, like he when he was alive. Of course I agreed"

Bunnie:"That's nice a him, did Xiro get anything from Vegeta?"

Logan:"Oh yeah he did, he got some clothes as well, they were similar to Vegetas like mine are to Gokus"

Bunnie:"Aw, that's cool"

* * *

After about half an hour, Logan's hair, bangs and quills had finally been cut, and the large pile of fluff that once were those three, now laid all across the floor in the rabbot's room. The hybrids hair, quills and bangs, were now the same size and style that they were when he was originally 20.

Logan:"Aw man, that feels so much better! Thanks Bunnie" he praised as he exited the room.

Bunnie:"Anytime hun!" she called back.

* * *

The Mangham walked down the hallways with his package in hand, until he reached his room and entered it. He threw the package onto his desk while walking over to the cupboard. Upon opening it up, he searched through it all until finally finding the items he seeked, which were in fact another pair of muay Thai hand wraps and bracelets. The only difference between these items and his old ones, were that they were all full black. He placed them on the desk alongside his package, before he began to undress.

He unwrapped the bandages from his feet and threw them aside, before unwrapping his old belt from his waist and put it next to the package, and then taking off his old trousers and putting them with the belt. He then opened up the package and took a quick look over the uniform Goku had gifted him, before rummaging inside to find the trousers. As he put them on, he noticed his martial arts GI trousers had black rings around the ends of each trouser leg and around the waist, unlike his mentors which were a dark blue.

He looked through the package again and found the boots, which had the same kind of style as Gokus, though the colouring was different, with the boots being black with an orange stripe, and not blue with a red stripe. After putting on each boot, he grabbed his one bracelet on his right arm, took it off, and set it by the rest of the stuff he took off, before he then unwrapped all the bandages from his hands and arm, and put them on the side as well. He then grabbed each new bracelet and attached them to his arms, before taking his new hand wraps and wrapping them around each of his hands, making sure to do it slowly so that they were wrapped perfectly and felt comfortable.

He then grabbed hold of part of the bandages around his chest, and instead of unwrapping them, ripped them all straight off of him, before chucking them in the bin instead of putting them with the others. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and decided to inspect himself on how much he'd changed. He defiantly didn't have this many markings from bruises and such when he first reached 20, he also wasn't this tall and not as buff. He did have to admit, he was extremely muscly now, more so than he expected himself to become.

He then reached in the box and pulled out the black under shirt of the uniform, which he noticed was quite heavy, but remembered how Goku told him he wore weighted training gear to hide his power level and give him an extra push in training, so it made sense that he'd do the same for Logan. He put on the shirt and tucked it into the trousers, then grabbed the orange over shirt and put it on as well over the black shirt, before reaching under his shirt and pulling out his necklace so it hung out of his clothes.

Now that he was finished, he looked himself up and down in the mirror, and it gave him a good feeling to be back to his old self, but despite being back to who he was, he felt and looked like a different man in his eyes. He'd experienced so much in the short time he was a child again, stuff he thinks no one should have to go through, and he was going to use all of his new power to make sure that didn't happen.

Logan:"Like they always say, one journey ends, another begins" he said to himself in the mirror, before turning away from it and walking over to his desk.

He grabbed all his stuff that he had just took off, the bandages, his old hand wraps, the bracelet, the trousers and belt, and put them all in the box that he'd carried Gokus uniform for him in. He then walked over to the cupboard and placed the box on one of the shelves, before taking one last stare at it and then slowly closing the door.

* * *

Moments later, the hybrid exited his room and made his way to the living room, and upon walking in, every present took notice of his new look.

Sonic:"Wow Logan, lovin the new clothes!"

Logan:"Thanks Goku gave them me!"

Sally:"Did Vegeta give Xiro anything?"

Logan:"Oh yeah, I think he's getting changed right now actually"

Just then, they heard a door down the hallway open up, before footsteps were heard heading into the room, and everyone was gifted the sight of Xiro now standing in his new uniform. The main part of his attire was a tight blue jumpsuit very similar if not exactly the same as the one Vegeta wore with his old armour during the Cell Games, only difference being that the Mangham's jumpsuit had short sleeves and didn't come all the way up to his neck.

He wore a pair of black boots that came up to his knees, along with a pair of black fingerless that stretched near his elbows, and the most notable item of clothing, a black piece of vest armour that covered his body from the waist up, and had no sleeves so the jumpsuit could come out of them.

Logan:"Wow bro, you look just like Vegeta with that!"

Xiro:"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself!"

Moments later, Rotor ran into the room with a look of concern on his face, and turned to talk with the hybrid brothers.

Rotor:"Logan, Xiro, there's a transmission on the computer for you two"

Logan:"Whose it from?"

Rotor:"Cobran"

They didn't need to hear anymore, simply knowing who wished to speak to them was enough to tell them what he wanted.

* * *

As they entered the lab not long after, they were greeted with the pleasant sight of Aindrea's face plastered all over their screen, looking to be in what seemed like a jungle.

Logan:"What do you want Cobran?"

Cobran:"I heard you and your brother just returned from a bit of training. I too have been training in your twos absence, and I've become stronger than any of you two possibly could. So, to demonstrate my strength, I challenge the two of you to a fight!"

Xiro:"Forget it, we're not gonna fight just for the hell of it, we have bigger problems"

Cobran:"Then how about a little wager then?" he asked as he reached behind his back, before pulling out four of the Chaos Emeralds, the Red, Green, Yellow and Blue Emeralds to be specific.

"I went searching for these after you two left. Having no special Emerald radar like you, it was a bit difficult, but with enough searching I found these 4. I began mastering my control over Chaos Energy with the help of these gems, and with enough practise, I have achieved the ability of only needing 4 Emeralds to turn Super, something the two of you cannot.

If I beat you, I keep the Emeralds, gain possession of your Chaos Emerald Radar, and am allowed to send the two of you to the End Zone, if I don't kill you in battle that is. However, if you win, I will hand over the Emeralds in my possession, hand over a flash of drive in my possession that has secret intelligence on some of the doctor's plans, and will allow you to send me to the End Zone"

Logan:"What's the End Zone?"

Sally:"That's not a Zone we're familiar with, or even in the Zone Records at G.U.N"

Cobran:"That's because it was only just discovered. A few days ago, while attempting to master the ability of Chaos Control on a grand scale, I accidentally ended up transporting myself to this such Zone, and wouldn't have known about it had I not use the Emeralds to give me knowledge of it. It is said to be an endless void of nothing, ever expanding, but never creating anything but space.

There is nothing but land for you to travel across, assuming you can find your footing, considering the entire Zone is nothing but a void of darkness and black. Once you get sent there, unless you have a Chaos Emerald to give your Chaos Control some added power, or have any other means of creating a portal, you're not getting out. I learnt that the hard way. If I win our fight, I am allowed to send the two of you there, but if you win, I am to be the one trapped there. Do you accept my terms?"

Logan:"…hehe. Alright Cobran, we'll see you soon!" he responded, before ending the call.

Sally:"Are you sure the two of you will be enough to take him on? I mean, he can go Super with only a few emeralds! Or so he says"

Xiro:"Trust me princess, we can handle it. Especially after what we learnt in Otherworld, you'll be quite amazed when you see it"

Logan:"Tails, get those cameras of yours up, because you're gonna want to watch this! We'll be back soon" he explained as Xiro placed his left hand on his brothers right shoulder, at the same time the younger of the two placed his left fingers to his forehead and preformed Instant Transmission, making the two disappear in an instant.

* * *

Within seconds, the Mangham brothers arrived at Corbans location, with their opponent sensing their energy upon arrival, and slowly turned to face them. The 3 were actually standing in a massive ditch like opening in what looked like a massive jungle, and inside said ditch, was large chunks of metal and rubble from what looked like a very familiar Eggman Base of Operations.

Cobran:"This place seem familiar to you two? This is the same jungle where you were kept prisoner Xiro"

Xiro:"Funny, I couldn't really care less"

Cobran:"Quite. It's nice to see you back to your old self Logan, how'd you do it?"

Logan:"That's for me to know, and for you to not find out"

Cobran:"Well then…" he started as he pulled out the four Emeralds in his possession "Shall we begin? Unless you want me to make it slightly fair, and give you some Emeralds as well?"

Xiro:"Oh no, that's fine"

Logan:"You're the one whose gonna need them anyway!"

Cobran:"You seem very confident with yourselves…very well…"

The hybrid let go of the Emeralds and allowed them to begin floating and spinning around him, right before he began yelling at the top of his voice as he began channelling his energy. Moments later, with one final yell, he absorbed the 4 Emeralds into his body, before a small explosion of golden light consumed him for a few seconds, and subsided moments later, revealing Aindrea to now be standing in his Super Form.

"Let's see how confident you'll be after this!" he shouted before launching at his fellow hybrids at incredible speeds.

It looked like Cobran was going to hit them without question, neither of them was moving and the former Harthillian was closing in on them incredibly quickly. He raised both his fists and readied to punch both warriors, but was caught off guard when the two disappeared from sight, causing him to mess up and fall straight to the floor and roll across it for a few metres. After managing to stop himself on one knee, he turned around to face his two opponents in the direction he sensed them, and was flabbergasted to find they'd somehow appeared behind him.

Cobran:"What the-? I'm in Super Form! There's no way the two of you should dodged that!"

Logan:"Gotta give it to him brother, he does have a point. Maybe we should go Super as well in order to make it fair?"

Xiro:"I agree, let's do it!"

The two Mangham's closed their eyes before they began to channel all of their energy into something special. As they continued to charge their energy, the ground started to shake slightly, and the two hybrids looked like they were starting to change appearance slightly. Then, all of a sudden, the two Mangham's eyes burst open as they unleashed a massive yell, before being engulfed in an explosion of golden light.

* * *

Aindrea was sent rolling across the floor for a few seconds after the light was released, but quickly regained control of himself to jump to his feet, and look on in time as the light cleared away, and the two brothers were revealed. Both Cobran and the Freedom Fighters, who were watching through Tails' cameras, were all in shock and disbelief upon seeing the two Mangham brothers now standing in their Super Forms.

For Logan, his Super Form was relatively similar to his old one, all his fur, bangs, quills and hair turned golden and a tad spikier, his hair stuck up, and the only change to come to his Form was the change in eye colour, with his irises now being a bright green instead of the bright red they used to be in this Form.

For Xiro, his Super Form was slightly different, because while yes his fur and quills did turn golden, everywhere else on his body where he had previously been red, including his chest, arms, muzzle, inside of his ears, hair, the none dyed tips of his bangs, the red parts of his quills, and the X in the middle of his eyes, had all turned white. The only other change was to his eyes, which had now turned a bright blue.

Cobran:"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Sonic:"There's no way they just did that! They didn't even use any Emeralds!"

Tails:"Incedible!"

Logan:"What's wrong Cobran?"

Xiro:"You look a little…scared?!"

Cobarn:"S-Shut Up!" he shouted before dashing at the two again.

Both Mangham's teleported out the way as their opponent reached them and attempted to kick both of them, with Logan then retaliating by reappearing on Cobrans left as he landed on his feet, and dealing him a right punch to the left side of his face that sent him flying across the area. Before he could even think of coming to a halt, Aindrea spotted Xiro coming flying towards him, before the same warrior teleported next to the former Harthillian's right side, and dealt a roundhouse off his left leg to Cobrans stomach, sending him flying in the other direction before he hit the floor and skidded across it for a few metres. As he got to his feet, he spit out a little blood before turning over to face his two opponents, who were now standing side by side a few metres away.

Cobran:"HOW?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU NEED EMERALDS TO TRANSFORM SUPER, THERE IS NO WAY YOU TWO COULD LEARN TO DO IT NATURALLY!"

Logan:"Well it certainly wasn't easy, but we learnt to do it. For the seven years we were gone, or seven days for you, our Masters taught us how to replicate the energy required to transform Super, and then continue to practise with it until we mastered our control over the energy. It helped us reached a level of incredible strength!"

Xiro:"Not that you would know what real strength was, having copied Logan all your life in order to be where you are now!"

Cobran:"SHUT IT!" he shouted before he dashed at the older Mangham brother.

Upon reaching Xiro, Cobran began throwing multiple punches off each hand in an attempt to strike his opponent across the face, but the Mangham avoided every one of his attacks, and after a full minute of dodging Aindrea's attacks, he decided he'd seen enough. Cobran then received an uppercut to the stomach courtesy of Xiros right hand, before the Mangham followed up with a one-step sidekick off his left leg, which was strong enough to send Aindrea flying across the area for some metres, with his flight only coming to a stop when Logan appeared behind him and right roundhouse kicked him in the back.

He then followed up his attack with a left sweep to Cobran's legs, instantly knocking him up into the air slightly, right before the Mangham slammed his left elbow down into Aindrea's chest, instantly sending him into the ground and causing a small crater upon impact. While extremely tired and injured, Cobran managed to reach his left hand into his inside jacket pocket, and slowly pulled out a small device.

He looked like he was going to point it at his old rival, but before he could do so, with one swift right kick, Logan kicked the device out from his old friends hand, and grabbed it in his right hand, before slamming the same foot he used to get the remote, down on Aindrea's chest, forcing him down a slight bit more, before teleporting away, and reappearing by his brother just a few metres away, right as Cobran managed to stand to his feet.

Logan:"Hmm, I think I recognise this device. I remember seeing something like this sketched in Carnages lab. From what I could tell from his notes, this device allows one to create a portal to any location, Zone, Dimension, Alternate Universe, and so on. I suppose you asked him to make this for you, in order to have an easier time in sending us to the End Zone?"

Xiro:"Hmph, I've never taken you as the type to remember something like that"

Logan:"To be fair, when I was in Carnages lab, he and Hunter were extremely boring to fight, so while they attempted to hit me, I took the time to look around the place and take in some of his 'genius'. Now, I wonder what would happen if I pressed this button…?" he rhetorically asked as he pointed the device at his old friend, and pressed the big red button in the centre of it.

All of a sudden, there was a big bang coming from behind Aindrea, causing him to slightly raise his guard and cover his eyes, before slowly, a massive black swirling circle around 10m feet tall and wide, manifested itself behind him, and almost looked like it was sucking him in.

Cobran:"NO, I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT ENDING YOU!" he roared before slamming his hands together, almost like he was praying.

Then, he slowly separated them as a familiar blackish purple energy blast appeared in his hands, and grew to the same size as his chest within seconds while its power continued to grow. Despite the clear threat this attack posed, neither of the brothers looked worried in the slightest, in fact looked more amused by his attempt to attack them.

"I'LL SEND YOU INTO OBLIVION! DARK…DEATH…BALL…FFFIIIIRRREEE!" he roared as he pushed his hands forward, firing the energy blast towards the Mangham's as it grew to the same size as Aindrea.

Logan:"So do you wanna counter this, or shall I?"

Xiro:"By all means, he's your rival anyway"

Logan:"Alright then, hold this" he answered as he chucked his brother the Portal Device whilst simultaneously running towards the incoming energy attack.

The Dark Death Ball closed in on the Mangham at an alarming rate, however moments before it hit him, Logan leapt into the air whilst simultaneously doing a front-flip, and as he got close to the energy attack, slammed both his legs straight into it, with enough force to send the Dark Death Ball flying back to its creator at an even faster rate than he had fired it originally.

Aindrea was, of course, thrown off guard by this turn of events, and considering his condition and how tired he was from those few blows, he had no way to stop the attack from harming him, and raised his guard in an attempt to relieve some pain, but his efforts were in vein. Upon being hit by his own energy attack, the 4 Emeralds he had absorbed were sent flying out of him as he reverted back to his normal Form, before he was carried by his attack into the portal, and the last thing that could be seen was the explosion from the energy attack right before the Portal disappeared.

* * *

With the fight now over, both Mangham's reverted back to their normal forms, before Xiro teleported over to meet with his brother.

Logan:"Well, looks like we finally got rid of him"

Xiro:"Indeed, do you think he'll survive in that zone all by himself?"

Logan:"I have a feeling he will, he always finds a way. I just hope that if he does find a way out, he doesn't come back looking for trouble, he's caused enough already"

Xiro:"You're defiantly right there" he commented as he walked over and picked all the Chaos Emeralds that Cobran had "Ready to go?"

Logan:"Yeah, let's get out of here" he stated before grabbing hold of his brothers left shoulder with his right hand, and then preforming Instant Transmission to take them home.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the End Zone many hours later, there Cobran stood, now healed of his previous injuries, taking a look around at the pure nothingness that surrounded him.

Cobran:"Stupid Mangham's! There's no way they should've been able to transform without the use of the Emeralds, and there's no way Logan should've been able to counter my attack so easily! How did they grow so strong? If only there was a way for me to grow as strong as him, that way I might actually surpass and kill him!"

"So, you seek to kill the one who's caused you trouble all these years?" spoke an unknown, mysterious and demonic voice throughout the entire Zone.

Cobran:"Who said that? And why does your voice sound familiar?!" he questioned as he began to look around further, trying to find the source of the one that spoke to him.

"I have been with you for many years Cobran, that little voice inside your head that's always tried to push you further. I have been watching not only you, but everyone on this planet for many, many years, with you and a certain one in particular being the ones I closely observed. And that one is none other than your old friend Logan Mangham.

Your rivalry, temporary friendship, and the one-sided hatred you have for one another has been amusing to say the least, however now I am starting to grow tired of seeing the Mangham constantly survive every little life or death situation I put him in! Throughout his whole life, I have influenced events and people around him to either do something they weren't supposed to, or take a different turn from how they should have, in order to drive him over the edge and break him, just so it makes finally killing him even better!"

Cobran:"Why have you done this?"

"Because like you, I was wronged by Logan, and because of the wrong he did to me, I share a deep hatred for him, just like you do. I also wish to take revenge on him, by any means necessary, and that is why I have revealed myself to you now"

Cobran:"Why should I help you kill him? Even though I myself want to do so, it's impossible anyway considering how much stronger he's grown!"

Unknown:"Ah but that's why I came to you when I did. I can give you the power to even the playing field with him, and you can use that power to finally take your revenge on him. Why wouldn't you want to help me? We share the same goals, and the same hatred for one individual, so why not take this opportunity to finally achieve those goals, and be rid of him once and for all?"

Cobran:"...I'm in…"

Unknown:"Excellent!" he yelled out into the void.

Suddenly, a strange purple light flashed and appeared in front of Cobran, almost blinding him upon revealing itself. As Aindrea took a closer look, he discovered that the light was in fact a small energy ball of the same coloured light he saw, which seemed to exert some extraordinary and unusual power that enticed him to walk closer.

"This orb will give you the power to even yourself with Logan. Your power will practically be even with his, however it will put you under my influence so I can use you for whatever I need you for, but I don't think that will be a problem given what you are promised!"

Cobran:"Done!" he shouted as he grabbed the energy ball in his right hand.

The second his hand made contact with the ball, the energy began to flow into him, Beams of the same purple light began shining through the cracks in his fingers, his eyes glowed full purple, and the energy could be seen running up through his veins and throughout the rest of his body as the energy ball began shrinking more and more.

Aindrea could feel his power rising with each passing moment he held the ball, before eventually it disappeared and every bit of purple light subsided. He closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening them as they flashed that horrible pattern that had been seen previously, red sclera's, green irises and black slit pupils, before returning to normal as a massive evil grin made its way onto the hybrids face "OH, that feels incredible!"

"I thought you would say that"

Cobran:"So then, what's our next move? Are you going to have me fight Logan now that I'm on equal terms with him?"

"That's pretty much the plan, but you are not to kill him. See, deep within this planets core, there is a warrior trapped inside. I travelled back in time many years ago, near enough just after the Universe was created, and placed him there, in case things reached a situation like this where my previous plans have failed.

Every time this planet has experienced some sort of danger, like the attack of Perfect Chaos, Enerjak, Eggman's many attempts at world domination, the attack of the Freedom Fighters' counterparts from Moebius and so on, the evil and negative energy produced from these such dangers has been fed directly into this warrior and caused his power to grow. It has taken many years, but he has now become powerful enough to defeat Logan. No doubt that the energy produced from your fight with Logan will add even more power to him"

Cobran:"As long as I get my shot at Logan, I don't care what you have to do. Even if I'm not allowed to kill him, just make sure that warrior of yours does"

"And he will, as long as you follow the plan. All you need to do is keep him distracted with your fight, so that he doesn't sense what I'm doing, and I can free my warrior. In order to lure him here, simply try escaping from the Zone with Chaos Control, since you know it won't work without help from an Emerald, or try raising your power to its maximum potential in order for him to notice and come investigate. Do your best to hurt him as much as your heart desires, but don't kill him remember. And when the two of you are done and he leaves, my warrior will kill him!"

Cobran:"Sounds easy enough, I look forward to fighting him once more!"

"I had figured as much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do elsewhere. Have a good fight my new ally!" he explained before his voice faded away.

Aindrea took a look down at both his hands, before clenching them tight into fists as he felt his power flowing through him. Beams of that same bright purple light started to shine through the gaps in his hands as he channeled his new energy and power to see how strong he'd grown, and upon realizing the kind of heights he'd reached, another evil grin found its way onto his face before he let out a maniacal laugh that echoed through the entire Zone of nothing.


	28. Chapter 27:Rematch in the End Zone

As the morning came, things seemed normal and peaceful for the Freedom Fighters: no attacks, no alerts, nothing seemed amiss. Logan obviously used this free time to train of course, and did so in the training room of Freedom HQ, focusing on weight lifting, and was currently bench pressing 1000 lbs with ease. He was very relaxed, not a thing had disturbed him and allowed him to just concentrate, however that concentration was about to be interrupted.

Suddenly, the Mangham felt an energy unlike anything he had ever felt before, something strong enough to send a chill down his spine. There wasn't anything good or positive about this energy, no, quite the opposite, nothing but pure evil and negativity. He'd only ever felt something like this once, that little voice inside his head during his transformation into his Dark Form, that maniacal voice that made his very soul feel rotten to the core.

Merely thinking about it brought back all the horrid and painful memories he had because of that horrible power, and even scarred him to a degree that caused him to launch the weight across the room and smash straight into and through the nearest wall. He sat up and began rubbing his eyes, trying to forget what he had just seen, at the same time the young Amy Rose came walking through the door.

Amy:"Logan are you alright? I heard a massive bang, before that weight came crashing through the wall and into the kitchen. I think Antoine nearly fainted"

Logan:"I'm fine…it's…it's nothing. I threw the weight because I…I got…scarred…" he explained as he stood to his feet.

Amy:"You? Scarred? I didn't think the two words could be put in the same sentence! What caused you to be scarred?"

Logan:"I just…I felt something…familiar to say the least…it felt…it felt…"

Amy:"Felt like what?" she asked as he turned to face her.

Logan:"Evil" he merely put.

* * *

Just then, an alert started to sound throughout the entire base, leading the group to all rush to the lab and investigate what was going on. Once everyone had arrived, Rotor and Tails immidiently got at the keyboards of the massive computer, and began to analyse what was going on.

Sonic:"What's happening?"

Rotor:"There seems to be some strange Chaos Energy signatures coming from a different zone. It's like something's trying to get into our zone, but is incapable of doing so for whatever reason"

Tails:"After a bit of analysis, I've found this energy is coming from the End Zone"

Xiro:"Cobran must be trying to use whatever he can to get through, despite knowing its hopeless in the first place. His energy seems to have grown stronger too"

Logan:"Wait a minute, his energy doesn't feel the same. Yes it's more powerful, but it's also more…evil…almost like my energy when I was in the Dark Form"

Sally:"You don't think he has a transformation like that do you?"

Logan:"No, this is something completely different…"

Bunnie:"So how do we stop 'em?"

Logan:"I could go in and try to detain him, perhaps he'll stop trying to escape after the battles over, but it might be difficult. His energy seems to be level with mine, so the battle could drag on for a while. Send me in on my own, and close the way back. I'll try my best to defeat him, but if I fail, you guys come in after me!"

Rotor:"I'll ready the star posts!" he shouted as he ran out the room.

Logan (in his head):"Somehow Cobran's managed to raise his level of strength in such a short period of time, and in doing so has made his energy more evil and negative. Though despite what it's become, it wasn't the energy I felt before, though both energies feel very familiar…there's something else going on, and it looks like I'll have to get to the bottom of it myself!"

* * *

After about 20 minutes, the star posts were set up and charged ready to go. Upon Rotor pressing a few buttons at the small command post of the machine, the Star Posts activated and created a small color changing portal in between them. The Mangham lined himself up with it, before dashing towards the portal and diving through it, with the portal closing itself after he entered. Tails and Rotor then entered a few codes into the computer, activating an energy scanner for the Zone, allowing them to be able to read the energy's coming from the End Zone and be able to build an image off it for them to see what was happening.

Tails:"Alright, links been established, Logan's in the zone"

Sally:"Alright keep it up so we can find out what happens!"

* * *

Upon landing in the endless void of darkness, the hybrid rolled across the un-seeable floor for a few meters before leaping to his feet. He watched as the portal close behind him, before taking a look around this new area, and realized that Cobran really wasn't kidding. There was nothing here but a massive black void that stretched far beyond the eye could see, and despite having no form of light in the entire empty void, he could still see himself perfectly fine.

This of course brought the same question he had earlier to his head: if there is nothing in this entire Zone, then how was it that Cobran received such a great power boost in such little time? He didn't know, but he was going to find out and stop him. As he tried to look for Aindrea's energy, it was a bit difficult considering the strange energy this Zone seemed to give off, but after locating his old friend's energy, it seemed very close, like it was behind him, and getting closer by the second.

Suddenly, Logan's eyes shot open before he leant back far enough to dodge Cobran, as he came flying from behind and tried to double punch the Mangham, with his fists literally skimming his fellow hybrids nose. Logan then grabbed Aindrea's legs in each of his hands, before preforming his mentors trademark Dragon Throw, and spun his old comrade round a few times before throwing him flying across the void for a few meters, with Cobran quickly managing to get control of himself again and land on his two feet.

Cobran:"Nice to see you Logan!"

Logan:"Cut the crap Cobran, I know about your new power!"

Cobran:"What? That tiny little boost I got? That was nothing!"

Logan:"No it wasn't! You're on a whole new level now, the same as me! How did you do it?!"

Cobran:"Like you said, that's for me to know and for you to not find out!"

Logan:"Funny. Guess I'll just have to beat it out of you!" he shouted as he took his fighting stance.

Cobran:"I'd like to see you try!" he responded as he also took his stance.

Just then, Logan noticed something as his old friend took his fighting stance, and that was the flashing of his eyes. They didn't just flash any color, they flashed that same strange color he remembered seeing Aindrea's eyes did when they fought in their Super Forms a week ago (or seven years ago in Logan's case), and that itself reminded him of the other times he'd seen Cobran with those eyes, as well as everyone else he'd seen. Now the hybrid knew that there really was something more sinister going on behind everything, and Cobran was now part of it.

* * *

The Mangham clenched his fists tighter, before he and Aindrea each dashed at each other at incredible speeds, before throwing their right fists out upon reaching on another, colliding with a massive bang that somehow created small grey cracks in the invisible floor below them. The two then attacked with their left fists and collided once again, causing the small cracks to grow slightly, right before the two pulled both their fists back before smacking them into each other, making the cracks grow even larger before the two began pushing against one another's double fists in order to gain an advantage over the other.

After seeing that neither of them were getting anywhere, they each tried attacking with a head-butt to the other, only to force them to back off from one another due to the collision. Upon gaining eye contact with each other once again, Cobran teleported towards his opponent and dealt a right hook across Logan's face, before attacking with a fury of punches off the same hand, only for his old friend to recover in time to block each and every strike with a combination of downwards and rising blocks.

After around 50 punches in about 15 seconds, the Mangham right side kicked Aindrea in the stomach, pushing him a few feet away while causing him to bend down and wince from the pain, giving Logan just the opportunity he needed to preform and land a butterfly kick off his left leg right to the back of Cobrans head, before swiftly following up with an axe kick off the other leg, forcing his old comrades head straight into the ground, along with the rest of his body.

Aindrea quickly got back on his feet and tackled the Mangham to the ground, however right as he did so, Logan managed to get his feet underneath Cobran and throw him off behind him. The hybrid managed to stop himself mid-air before firing off multiple energy blasts towards his old comrade, however Logan managed to deflect all of them away from him before teleporting behind Cobran. He then swung his right leg out in a roundhouse kick and attempted to strike Aindrea to the neck from behind, but his target sensed him and turned around in time to stop the attack with a well-timed assistant block off his left arm.

The Freedom Fighter then tried attacking with the same kick off the opposite leg, only for the former Harthillian to counter with the same block, and so a small skirmish ensued of the same actions over and over again for a about 10 seconds, until eventually the Mangham realized he was getting nowhere and back flipped away from his opponent while keeping himself hovered in the air a few meters away from Aindrea, who smiled in response as his old comrade grinded his teeth together in anger, though his expression soon changed to one of confusion when the Mangham began to chuckle.

Logan:"We both know this isn't our full power, so why don't we stop wasting time and get serious already?!"

Cobran:"I thought you'd never ask!"

Both warriors channeled their latent energy throughout their body in order to increase their power, and in doing so, began their transformation at the same time they began yelling at the top of their voices, said yells lasting as long as their ascension. Both hybrids were engulfed into the same golden light that activated their transformation, and all throughout the void of darkness that was the End Zone, the two looked like two lone stars in the night sky, battling against each other. As the light subsided, the two warriors were revealed and now stood in their Super Forms, glaring at each other while preparing themselves in their heads for their incoming fight.

Then, the two disappeared from sight, before reappearing right next to each other, now with their right legs slammed against each other in roundhouse kicks, both kicks preformed with excellent execution and technique. They each followed up the attack with a right punch that collided with the others, right before they exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks, every attack countering each other and caused neither side to inflict damage to the other.

Not matter what the other tried, be it a punch, kick, pressure point strike, the other would attack with a similar attack that would counter the others and prevent them from causing any pain to the other. As their skirmish continued, they began to speed up and increase the power of their attacks, managing to each throw around 20 attacks in the space of 10 seconds, with the resulting power output from each attack causing small cracks in the ground below them to slowly grow more and more.

Finally, after going at it for around 5 minutes, the two each charged an energy blast in their left hand, before slamming it into the others energy attack, the resulting small explosion managing to gain enough power to push the two warriors away from each other by a good distance, with the cracks in the ground now stretching around nearly 100 meters far and wide. Seeing an opening, Logan rushed at Cobran, wrapped his arms around his fellow hybrids waist, and tackled him up into the air, attempting to take him up into the air for as far as possible. However in doing so, Aindrea himself saw an opening for himself to inflict pain on the Mangham, and began channeling his Chaos Energy for one of his favorite moves.

After reaching around 250 feet in the air, Cobran yelled at the top of his voice "CHAOS BLAST!" right before the red dome of Chaos Energy expanded and exploded out of him, sending Logan flying upon making contact with him, and grew to be around 20 feet tall and wide before subsiding seconds later. The Mangham touched down on the ground in moments, creating slight cracks in the ground with his impact, and upon looking back up to spot his opponent, he decided his next move was to instead leap backwards out the way, right as Aindrea came crashing down from above and slammed his left fist into the ground where his old comrade landed, causing the previously small cracks to become a small crater around 5 feet deep.

Seconds after, Cobran flew up out of the crater and leapt at his old friend, with Logan retaliating against his fellow hybrids previous attacks and landed a powerful right hook across Aindrea's face, strong enough to send him flying across the area before the Mangham gave chase after him. It wasn't long before the Freedom Fighter caught up with the former Harthillian, and landed a left elbow strike to his old comrade's abdomen while he was in mid-flight, sending him straight into the floor and creating a small crater that caused him to just fit into the ground on impact.

Upon reaching a higher point in the sky, the Mangham followed up his assault by firing off multiple energy blasts and Chaos Spears into Aindrea's crater, a large cloud of smoke being created as the attacks hit and exploded upon contact with the downed hybrid, growing more and more as another attack was added to the mix. After around 100 of each energy attack, Logan halted his blasts and awaited to see what was left of Cobran after the smoke cleared, however he wouldn't have to wait apparently, as his old comrade, now with a few burns and bruises on his person, exploded up out of the smoke and engaged in another skirmish of punches and kicks with his former ally.

Though this skirmish only lasted 2 minutes, all throughout it was as intense as the climax of the previous skirmish, and finished when the two warriors each landed a right jab to the others stomach, once again forcing the two to back off one another, and allowed them to catch their breath for a moment before going back to glaring at one another, and in their glare, it was almost as if they decided on their next attacks together.

Cobran put both his hands together and generated a bright light in-between them, before speaking the words "Demon fists" and his hands were surrounded by a black fire, all at the same time as Logan spoke the incantation "Chaos Fists" and his hands became surrounded in a strange energy like green fire.

The two then teleported towards one another, and left punched each other in the stomach upon meeting, right before they exploded into a skirmish of pure punches, once again with each attack and strike countering each other, all the while they began flying all over the End Zone as they battled it out with their fists.

They soon began teleporting all over the place and did their skirmish in quick bursts, before they teleported and moved onto another location in the sky and did another short burst. Logan eventually grew tired of it, and managed to land a powerful left punch straight to Cobrans nose with enough strength to nearly break it, but instead just caused him to have a massive nose bleed. Aindrea then returned the favour by following up with a left punch straight to the Mangham's stomach having enough force to almost break his ribs, but instead only caused him to throw up a small bit of blood.

Both warriors then managed to strike each other across the face with a right punch, sending each of them flying to the floor as the energy around their fists subsided, though didn't stop them from each using their hands to push themselves up onto their feet upon making contact with the ground. The Mangham quickly cupped his hands down by his right side and charged up a Kamehameha, before throwing his hands forward and firing off the famous energy beam the same size as himself, directly at Aindrea, who managed to dodge it just in the nick of time as the beam soared out in the endless void, and caused an explosion as strong and big as 30 tons of explosives.

Cobran slammed his hands together similar to praying, before opening them and creating a Dark Death Ball the same size as himself, and then firing it off towards Logan, who, when it was seconds from hitting him, threw his right leg up in a front kick that sent the attack flying into the non-existent sky before detonating in a similar explosion that the Kamehameha caused. Having both used one of their greatest and final moves, the two knew the fight was coming to a close, and it was time to end it with another one of their techniques.

* * *

The two slowly began walking towards one another as they prepared their own attacks. Aindrea grabbed hold of his right wrist with his left hand as something started to glow in his hand, before he threw his arm out by the side and a blackish red energy blade formed out of his hand. This was none other than his Demon Blade, the same move he used against the same opponent he faced now when they first duelled in Super Form. As the two drew closer, he dragged the blade across the un-see able floor, carving a long thin line across the area he allowed it to touch.

As the Mangham walked towards his opponent, he clenched his right fist tight as a bright light blue ball of energy, similar to his Kamehameha, surrounded it and began to grow in power. This was the hybrids own take on his mentors famous move, The Dragon Fist, where instead of unleashing a Golden Dragon that engulfs and annihilates his opponent, he performed a signal strike on his enemy that inflicted a huge amount of damage, right before a beam of the same colored energy that resembled a dragon, was unleashed and engulfed his opponent before pretty much destroying them with the overwhelming power it held.

The two each realized their attacks were ready, and so began to speed up their walk slightly, before their quick walk turned into a light jog, then a full jog, then a sprint, then a full out run before the two warriors feet left the floor and they began to soar across the battlefield on route to one another. Both yelled at the top of their voices as they closed in one another, while at the same time Logan readied his fist to attack, and Cobran raised his blade across his chest like he was doing a salute. The two got closer and closer, before finally they were in reach of one another, and both yelled out the names of their attacks as they unleashed them against one another.

Cobran:"DEMON BLADE!" he yelled as he slashed his sword downwards at the Mangham.

Logan:"DRAGON FIST!" he roared as he threw his fist out at Aindrea.

* * *

Suddenly, everything turned darker than it already was in the Zone, and the two fighters disappeared from sight as they unleashed their moves. A massive blackish red beam/wave of energy was seen clashing with a ball of light blue energy through the darkness, neither side gaining an advantage, before a bright white light was unleashed from between the two attacks and everything returned to normal.

The two fighters, still holding their attacks out from when they had unleashed them, passed by one another and skidded across the floor for a few meters, never turning to face one another whilst also never dropping their arms from unleashing their moves. The winner of the bout was still unclear, and it looked like the two were taking time to process the effect of the others attack.

Suddenly, one of the fighters dropped their attacks, symbolising they were the one to lose the duel, and that loser was none other than Cobran. The former Harthillian dropped his guard as the strike to his chest took effect, right before a beam of light blue energy around 7 foot tall appeared from nowhere and engulfed both hybrids. As the Mangham kept his fist raised out from his attack and stood their unscathed, Cobran felt the full power unleashed from the attack all over his body making him feel like he was burning into non-existence.

Moments later, another harmless explosion of white light was unleashed and engulfed the two, before seconds later it subsided along with the beam of energy, leaving the hybrid that had lost the fight standing there simply gawking after the pain he just experienced. Aindrea dropped to his knees whilst simultaneously reverting back to his normal form and throwing up some blood, before he rolled over and fell onto his back, his eyes widened and bloodshot from the pain that made him feel close to deaths embrace.

As Logan finally dropped his fist from pure exhaustion, and stood up straight whilst also reverting back to his normal form, he looked back at his old comrade and smirked knowing that Cobran was defeated and won't cause more trouble, and from satisfaction that he'd had a great fight. However, his smile soon faded as Aindrea's own attack took effect on him, and he coughed up the slightest bit of blood whilst grabbing hold of the massive cut across his GI shirt and chest, and falling to his knees while trying to cope with the pain. Though that wasn't all his former ally had managed to do, as the Mangham moved his right arm over to his left side, he grabbed hold of the area where his left arm usually was, only to find that Cobran had sliced it off with his attack.

In order to stop himself bleeding out, Logan grabbed hold of where his arm had been sliced off, and slowly managed to stand to his feet while trying to make sure he didn't throw up from the new pain he was experiencing. As he began walking away to wherever he was thinking to go, he stopped himself in his tracks upon hearing his rival laugh, and turned back to face his downed opponent, who seemed to be laughing at his old friends pain while trying to put off his own in order to do so.

He was going to go over and just knock him out so there wasn't any chance of him getting back up and attempting a rematch, but stopped himself upon realizing he was in too much of a state to do anything for a while, and because he heard his Comm Device begin to go off. He had worn the device since the beginning of the fight, but hadn't used it because the Zone kept interrupting the connection and wouldn't allow him or his friends to use it, though it seemed they had finally fixed the problem.

Sally (over Comm):"Logan! Logan are you there?!"

Logan:"Yeah…I'm here…just…" he managed to get out as he cracked his neck.

Sally (over Comm):"Oh thank god! Listen, somethings starting to affect the Star Posts, there's an unusual energy in the End Zone that's affecting them. We can only open them up one more time until we can adapt the posts to that energy, so we need to get you out of there!"

Logan:"That's…fine by me" he started as he looked back at Aindrea, who had now passed out from his pain "The fights over now…where's the portal?"

Sally:"It should be appearing near to you now! We'll see you on the other side!" she explained before the call ended.

Just then, Logan heard a strange whirring sound, before a portal as big as himself appeared out of thin air, just a few meters away from him. The Mangham slowly started making his way towards it, making sure to keep hold of his arm so he didn't lose any more blood, and right as he was a few steps from entering it, he stopped in place from the sound of his old comrade's laughter. The Freedom Fighter turned back around to face his old comrade, so that he could hear everything his downed opponent could possibly have to say to him.

Cobran:"Hehe…you know Logan…I didn't get that power…on my own…there is something bigger going on…something powerful…something evil…and beyond anything we could ever comprehend…you know all too well what I'm talking about…you've had your suspicions for a while now…**years** probably…about there being something more…to everything that has ever happened throughout the years…**someone** behind the scenes…making it all happen…you know…that **whoever** it is…is coming…**they** will strike soon…and what** they **have planned…**will burn you to ashes**…"

The Mangham stood there for a few moments, taking in the gravity of his old friends words and what they meant to him, before finally, he turned his back to Cobran whilst saying "…**I'll be ready**…" before he began walking through the portal and followed with the lines "…**and I'll win**…" finishing right as he disappeared through the portal, and it went along with him. Aindrea dropped his head to the floor as a sinister smirk came across his face, at the same time his eyes flashed **that **horrible color once again, and he responded to his rivals words despite knowing he probably wouldn't be heard.

"…**No you won't**…"

* * *

As Logan limped through the portal and it closed behind him, the Freedom Fighter's immidiently noticed his entrance, and Antoine, Nicole and Sonic rushed over to the Mangham as he almost collapsed from the built of pain of his fight, before they slowly set him down on the operating table of the lab. Rotor quickly rushed over with the special medical kit of the lab, and began work on stopping the hybrid from bleeding out, all the while Sonic, Amy and Nicole stayed by his side while the others got to work on the Star Posts.

Rotor:"Don't you worry Logan, I'll stop the bleeding and do what I can to repair the wound"

Logan:"Thanks Rote…too bad you can't regrow my arm…"

Nicole:"Can't you use Chaos Heal on yourself?"

Logan:"I could…but it puts a lot of stress on my body…kind of ironic seen as how it's used to heal things…I can repair the minor injuries I got like the bruises and such…but re-growing limbs takes a lot more energy…so I'll have to wait a few days in order to have the level of strength and energy needed to do it…but until then…it's a good thing I'm right handed…"

Amy:"Well I'm glad you're okay, you had us all worried when your energies disappeared off the screen! They vanished right as your Dragon Fist clashed with his Demon Blade"

Sonic:"Yeah, we thought we might have lost you for a minute there!"

Logan:"Heh, it's gonna take a lot more than Cobran…to take me out…" he spoke out loud, before he began thinking about what his rival had said to him before "(in his head) Yeah, it will take a lot more…like what Cobran said was coming…that **someone **that was going to finally beat me…will I really be that powerless against **him**? Or was he bluffing to try and scare me? I guess I'll just have to find out…"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within Mobius' core, stood the mysterious unknown figure from before that gifted Aindrea his power. Before the figure sat a strange red energy ball, and inside said ball, was the outline of a figure curled up in a ball, almost like it was holding him inside like a prison. The figure stepped closer to it and placed his right hand on it for a few seconds, and removed his hand after a he witnessed a small light begin to shine through the ball, one that was a blackish/purplish color.

That same light started to spread through and around the ball, before the black part of said light begin to move in such a way that it formed a massive letter before the figure, and that was the letter 'M'. The letter glowed white instead of black for a moment, before the entire ball shattered to pieces and the figure inside fell to the floor and landed on his knees gasping for air, revealing what his true looks were in the process.

This 'prisoner' was no mere Mobian, in fact he looked quite the opposite. His entire skin was red, from his toes to his knees was all black, and his thighs were also mostly black but seemed to have several red lines going from his knees and up his thighs, though from the ends of his thighs and to his hips was all black. Covering his abs and chest was a black marking which also sported a black line going up along his neck and lead into his black muzzle.

From his shoulders to his wrists were strange black tattoos that looked like they were from some extraordinary and foreign country, or perhaps even from another planet. Despite his fingers which were still red, his hands were all black, and had two claws leading out from them. He had red messy quills with black lines down them in a similar style to Shadow the Hedgehog and Xiro. As he looked up to the man who had freed him, the figure was able to get a good look at the 'prisoners' eyes, which were in fact black sclera'd with red irises and black pupils.

Unknown:"Rise, Kilutro" he spoke to the prisoner, who upon hearing his apparent name, quickly rose to his feet in order to appease to the figures wishes.

Kilutro:"My lord…I didn't think I would be awakened so early…" he commented in a cold and demonic voice.

Unknown:"You have gained enough power in order to fulfil the very reason I created you, and I do hope you remember that reason…"

Kilutro:"Of course I do…" he responded as he raised his right hand and clenched it, forming a black aura around his fist "**To Kill Logan Mangham!**"

* * *

And finally Chapter 27 is complete. Sorry this one took so long to get uploaded. I've been very busy all week with school work as well as trying to get some of the final designs finished for all my characters. In about a week or so (might be longer), I will be getting my Deviantart account so that you guys can see my characters. But besides all that I got the chapter finished and things are starting to get a bit more interesting. Logan finally knows that there's something sinister going on behind everything and he's getting closer to discovering the truth! But will this sinister force destroy him before he can figure it all out? The answer to these and more questions will be answered next time on Mobius Z! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 28:Rise of Kilutro

Central City. One of the most popular and biggest cities on the planet, stretching around 8 miles long and wide and beaming with life from both Humans and Mobians. Ever since the defeat of Perfect Chaos, the city had experienced a peaceful life for the most part, and having suffered no further attacks, it allowed the citizens of the city to rebuild and improve what was demolished and what was already there. It seemed to be just another normal day for everyone, but that was all about to change.

Suddenly, a strange shadow loomed over the city from above, one most managed to take notice of and looked to the skies to find out what was going on. An oddly looking Mobian, with red skin, strange black markings on his body, black sclera'd eyes with red irises, and spikey hair, was the cause of the shadow. He hovered just a bit outside the city and above the grasslands that surrounded the city, looking down on all the people with an expression of disgust. It was like they were bugs to him, insects even, and ones he was going to crush under his boot.

As he raised his right hand outwards and pointed it towards the city, a strange black energy ball the size of his palm, appeared at the end of his hand. The figure pushed his hand forward and fired off the attack directly into the centre of the city, and upon making contact with the ground, what was once a small energy ball burst out and expanded into a massive dome that consumed the entire city, however this blast was not designed to destroy.

While it did partially damage the buildings, roads and streets of the city, the true intention of this attack was to eliminate every single living thing in the city. Whether they were Mobian, Human, Plant, Pet, it didn't matter, once the energy from the dome made contact with them, they were incinerated into nothing but ashes, and then what was left was destroyed. As the figure felt everyone in the city disappear as his dome engulfed the city, a sinister smirk dawned on his face.

* * *

Across the planet, in the city of Mobotropolis, Logan and Xiro were taking a peaceful walk around the city. Even though Logan hadn't been able to use Chaos Heal to re-grow his arm yet, he'd managed to deal with it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it looked to be another quiet day for the two, until each of them sensed something horrid and stopped in their tracks with an expression of pure shock.

Xiro:"Did-Did you just feel that?" he asked as he turned to his brother, and he did the same.

Logan:"How could I not? So many people's energies…just disappeared!"

Xiro:"And that energy that destroyed them…it was so…evil…and powerful…"

Logan:"I don't know why…but that energy it's producing feels…familiar…something's going on here, and we need to find out what!"

Just then, before the two could go and do anything about what they just sensed, they were contacted by Tails on their com links, and they could feel the urgency in his voice.

Tails (on com):"You two, come meet us at Castle Acorn right now! You need to see this!"

With not a second to spare, the two flew off to the castle to see why they had been requested.

* * *

When the two arrived in the Castles living room, they found the Freedom Fighters, as well as King Elias, staring up at the big screen TV, showcasing a news report on the television. The screen showed images of Central City, now with a few buildings damaged or destroyed, several fires and clouds of smoke emerging from different areas of the city, and absolutely no signs of life. Along the bottom of the screen was a headline reading "VANISHING ACT FOR THE CITIZENS OF CENTRAL CITY" and under that was a little more clarification reading "Every citizen of Central City has disappeared in an apparent attack on the city".

Sonic:"Holy…"

Amy:"All those poor people…" she managed to get out before covering her mouth with her hands from shock.

Elias:"Surely nothing could cause that much destruction…"

News Reporter:"This is the latest image we have of Central City after the attack not even half an hour ago. Earlier, our satellites captured the image of a massive black dome consuming the whole city, and later after that disappeared, several blasts of black energy could be seen being fired across the city. We now take you live to the scene, with one of our reporters on the Heli Crew"

Heli News Reporter:"Thanks back in the studio! As you can see from what our camera man get capture, the city is in shambles. It seems that a mysterious force attacked the city, and while they didn't cause too much damage the actual city itself, the scans given to us by G.U.N have told us that every living thing in the city has been wiped out by this force. We don't know whether it was Eggman's army, or something else entirely that caused this, but whatever did do this, certainly has some serious power.

We-hold on. Do you see that?" he asked as he pointed out the Heli-Copter, at something slowly moving out of the city "It looks like a person is floating out of the city. They don't look like a Human, or even a normal Mobian! They appear to have some strange markings on them. Wait…he's turned to face us…he's raising his left hand out towards us, is he trying to signal us? Wait…something's glowing from his hand, it's getting bigger…Oh No! IT'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US! TURN THE HE-!" but the feed was suddenly cut off as the light reached the camera crew, and the feed was cut off.

Antoine:"Vhat on Mobius was zat?!"

Logan:"That person's energy was pure evil, and it was incredibly powerful. It won't stop with just destroying Central City. Sooner or later, it'll move onto the rest of the world, and there'll be no one to stand-up to that kind of power. I'm going down there to stop this thing before it gets out of hand!"

Xiro:"You're not going alone. That thing is way too powerful for you to handle alone! Plus you've lost an arm, so you'll be at a disadvantage! I'm coming with you. With our power, I have no doubt we can stop whatever this thing is!"

Sonic:"I'm going as well! I'm not gonna just stand by as this thing takes millions of innocent lives!"

Logan:"Alright then. That thing is still in the city, so that's where we're headed!"

The Hedgehog and hybrid walked up to Logan's left and right side respectively, and placed the opposite hand to the side they were on, on the Mangham's shoulder as he raised his right fingers to his forehead to preform Instant Transmission. After taking a few seconds to lock onto the energy, the Mangham commented "We'll be back!" before the 3 of them disappeared.

* * *

It took less than a millisecond for the three to arrive just outside the city's broken walls, and upon inspecting their location, they realised the reports on TV hadn't exaggerated. Destruction, fire, and absolutely no signs of life, making Central City a literal ghost town. After taking in their surroundings for a few moments, the three wandered into the city in search of the one that caused this. What was once such a busting and packed place, had become nothing but a desolate memory. The three grew angrier and angrier the further they walked through the city, observing all this unnecessary death and destruction was starting to get to them.

The blue blur stopped at one point while his comrades walked a little bit ahead, seeing something on the ground that caught his eye. As he knelt down and grabbed it, he found the item to in fact be a child's toy, a girls doll to be exact, and it was covered in her own blood. The hedgehog gripped it tight in his hand from all the rage he could feel burning through his body, but loosened his grip when he realised getting angry wasn't going to solve anything, and so put the doll back down before catching up to the Mangham's.

Sonic:"This is way past not cool. How could anyone do this? What could drive them to take this many lives for the sake of it?"

Logan:"Only people whose souls are pure evil could do something like this, and I think that's exactly what we're fightin. Though the more I look around, the more I think this wasn't done just for the sake of killing. It feels more like a trap that was set to lure us here"

* * *

"And that's exactly what it was!" a voice called from above, catching the threes attention.

Ahead of them all, standing atop a building at the end of the street, was the man that had caused all this, the 'prisoner' that the mysterious figure had released, though the three Freedom Fighters didn't know this. Knowing he had their attention, he slowly floated up off the building, and landed down on the street a few metres away from the three fighters.

Xiro:"You…you're the one who killed everyone in the city!"

Unknown:"Hehe, guess I am. I tried thinking of the best way to grab your attention, and I knew exactly what would get under your skin: the deaths of thousands of innocent lives! And it looks like it worked pretty well, wouldn't you agree, Logan?"

Logan:"Just who are you, and why are you here?!"

Unknown:"My name is Kilutro the Demon. I was created thousands of years ago, around the dawn of time if I recall correctly, and was placed deep within the core of this planet. Every time this planet has experienced some sort of danger, like Eggman's many schemes, Perfect Chaos, The Suppression Squad, and so on, the evil energy given off by them has been transferred into me and allowed me to grow stronger. I've been waiting there for so long, until the point where my power had grown strong enough to be able to fulfil my purpose!"

Sonic:"Would it be a stupid idea to ask what that purpose was"

Kilutro:"Hehe, probably. I was created to fulfil my master's desire of killing one certain individual, and that one is you, Logan Mangham!" he yelled as he pointed directly at the same Mangham with his right hand, before clenching that same hand into a fist and pulling it back as he charged at the trio.

Of course, he attacked Logan first, dealing the hybrid a punch off the same hand he pointed at him with, sending the Freedom Fighter flying down the street before the demon chased after him. He caught up to Logan whilst he was still flying down the street in no time, and began a skirmish of punches and kicks with him as they continued to soar down the street, each attack being thrown at incredible speeds.

After about 10 seconds of going at it, the two fighter's ended their skirmish by colliding their right elbows together, forcing them to back off one another and halted their flight down the road. Kilutro quickly followed up his strike with a jump front kick to the Mangham's face off his left leg, sending the young man straight to the ground, right before the monster began flying in the other direction.

The demon flew towards one of the tallest skyscrapers of the city, before he began flying upwards alongside the building, almost skimming it as he flew upwards. He sensed someone coming towards him, and sidestepped out the way as Xiro burst through the side of the building and attempted to left punch the monster, but instead received a right back kick in the head from Kilutro as he continued his ascension up the building. The Mangham took a minute to recover, before he looked back at the monster and gave him an angered growl, and then flew up after him.

While Kilutro was still flying up along the building, the hybrid caught up to him fairly quickly, and as the demon turned around, he began throwing multiple punches off each fist in an attempt to inflict some damage, however only succeeded in hitting and damaging the building behind the monster, as he was able to dodge each and every one of the Freedom Fighters strikes.

Eventually, the two reached the top of the building and flew above it, and it was at that point that Kilutro had grown tired of Xiros failed attempts at attacks, and so grabbed both of Xiros fists in each of his hands, threw them upwards to catch the Mangham off guard, and then dealt the Mangham a left hook across the face. However the monster wasn't finished, as he grabbed hold of the hybrids now injured face with his right hand, and threw him downwards and onto the roof of the skyscraper the two scaled, breaking through the roof on impact and falling onto the floor below.

Just then, Logan used his Instant Transmission to teleport next to Kilutro without getting himself detected, right before he dealt the monster a right spinning hook kick across the face, followed up with a right hook across the face, and a left spinning sidekick to the demons stomach, forcing him back a few steps. The Mangham dropped his guard slightly in order to see the damage he'd inflicted on his opponent, however was shocked when Kilutro simply turned back to him, completely unaffected by his attacks. The demon cracked his neck, before he rushed at the hybrid with incredible sped, and engaged in another skirmish with him.

* * *

While those two went at it, Sonic was running alongside and up one of the skyscrapers as fast as he could, and upon reaching the top, leapt up high into the air while trying to keep most of his speed and momentum. He quickly spotted the two warriors skirmish, and locked onto Kilutro before he began charging up a powerful spindash whilst still in the air and keeping as much of his speed as he could. Once he was at full power, he blasted off across the skies at Super-Sonic Speeds towards the monster, his attack gaining more and more power as he drew closer and closer.

It didn't take much for Kilutro to sense Sonics incoming attack while still in the skirmish, and decided it best to counter the attack if he didn't want to get irritated. He blocked Logan's right roundhouse kick to the face with his left hand, grabbed hold of his leg with the same hand, and then threw him flying downwards into the side of a tall building. The monster then turned to face the incoming blue blur, and readied his left fist to counter the Super Spindash when it reached him.

The Hedgehog began to yell at the top of his voice as he was about to collide with Kilutro, and the demon swung his fist back before throwing it forwards as Sonic reached him, the collision between the two creating a massive shockwave that broke the glass of nearly every building in the city. Once it was sent out, Xiro nearly fell over from the power of the shockwave, and Logan was nearly pushed back into the wall of the building he collided with, which he was now hanging onto.

* * *

Not only had it created a massive shock wave, but a massive smoke cloud as well that hid the fate of the two fighters, though it was slowly beginning to fade. To everyone back home, they were unsure of whether the hedgehogs attack had been successful, though on the battlefield, the two hybrids knew exactly what happened the second the attack landed. As the smoke finally disappeared, the result was revealed, and there in the sky floated Kilutro, without a single scratch and now holding Sonic by the neck with his right hand, slightly strangling him in order to watch him squirm.

"Did you actually think, that you, with that tiny power level of yours, could really hurt me?"

Sonic:"If I told you yes…do I win something…?" he managed to let out despite his current situation.

Kilutro:"You humour me hedgehog! But that won't save you from your fate!" he exclaimed, before throwing the hedgehog towards the ground.

The blue blur hit the ground with such speed and force, he went skimming across the ground, leaving a small trail in the road from where he'd travelled, before finally crashing into a small shop on a street corner, and was buried in the rubble of the building, which collapsed onto him from he hit it.

* * *

Back in the skies, Kilutro looked down on the hedgehog with a face of disgust, being in the presence of so many weaklings was annoying him, and another thing that annoyed him was the slight nip he felt on the back his head. That nip was in fact courtesy of Xiro, who had managed to teleported behind the demon and deal a right sidekick to the back of his head, though like his brother moments ago, he too was shocked to find his attack didn't do anything.

The monster turned his head slightly so that his eyes locked with the hybrid, before he whipped round faster than the Mangham could dodge and was given a left jab to the face. However in doing so, he was left wide open for another right sidekick to the back, this one courtesy of Logan, though his attack seemed to anger the demon more than hurt him. The monster gave the young man a left back kick to the stomach, right before he grabbed hold of Xiro's incoming left punch with his own left hand, and dealt the Mangham a right punch to the stomach.

He then grabbed hold of both hybrids heads, and slammed them into each other, the pain of said move causing them to fall back slightly, and adding to that pain was Kilutro giving the brothers a black energy blast to the stomach, the small explosion of each sent both flying towards the ground, but they managed to stop themselves in mid-air. The two looked at one another and nodded, before they charged at their opponent once more.

Upon reaching Kilutro, the two hybrids looked like they were both going to right punch the demon, however right before the monster could block their attacks and inflict damage on them, the two disappeared from sight. He lowered his guard, confused as to what just happened, but he left himself wide open once again, and allowed the two Mangham's, who came flying at incredible speeds from above, to double punch him in the back together, and send the monster flying into the side of a building down below.

As the monster tried to get out, Logan came flying from above and right elbow barged him through the other side of the building, and slowly began falling towards the ground. While the demon fell, Xiro came crashing down from above and began unleashed a fury of punches on Kilutro's chest upon reaching him, right up until the point where the two reached the ground, and the Mangham flew away right before impact. The monster managed to stand to his feet and was about to attack the two once again, but stopped in place when he heard a strange sound coming from behind him, and was getting louder the closer it got to him.

The second he turned around to see what it was, he was dealt a left punch straight across the face at Supersonic speeds, forcing him to fall back a few steps before he managed to stop himself. Then, he heard the same noise coming from the other direction, and as he turned again, he was dealt a right punch across the face at the same speed he received he last, forcing him to fall back another few steps before managing to gain control of himself.

The supersonic fast assault was finished off when the blue blur came running directly at the demon, and instead of a punch, gave the monster a spindash straight to the face, with enough speed and power to send Kilutro flying across the ground until he hit a small building, and the whole thing collapsed on him.

* * *

The trio met up and raised their guards ready for in case the monster got up after their attack, and sure enough, seconds later, small black beams of light shone through the cracks in the rubble, right before it was all disintegrated and revealed Kilutro standing before them, with not a scratch on him once again. It was at that moment the three realised there was only one way to defeat this warrior, and that was to go Super.

The two Mangham's channelled all their latent energy, before unleashing it and were consumed into a small ball of golden light, one which Sonic had to cover his eyes from in order to not blind himself. Seconds later, the light vanished and the two hybrids now stood in their Super Forms. Logan and Xiro began charging up all their energy before unleashing it and transforming into their Super Forms.

Logan then grabbed Sonics right hand with his own, and began transferring all the energy he could, before a golden light erupted from the hedgehog's body and he transformed into his Super Form. Just like every time the blue blur turned Super, his fur all turned golden, his quills stuck up slightly and grew a bit spikier, and his irises changed from their usual green to a bright red. The Super trio all looked at one another, before nodding and then each taking their fighting stances against Kilutro, symbolising the start of Round 2.

* * *

Xiro teleported behind Kilutro and dealt him a right punch straight to the back, which succeeded in causing him to stumble forwards slightly, almost like he felt their attacks now. Taking advantage of this possibility, the Mangham began unleashing a fury of punches on the demons back, so much so he almost started grunting from the pain he might have been feeling.

The hybrid halted his attack and jumped out the way as Sonic came flying straight at the monster and spindashed him dead on in the stomach at incredible speed, which would've made Kilutro gawk if he had a mouth. The hedgehog then jumped up out the spindash and right roundhouse kicked the god-like warrior across the face, right before he followed up with a fury of punches and kicks similar to Xiro, who upon noticing they were managing to keep the monster at bay, joined the golden blur in attacking the demon.

While they kept him distracted, Logan flew up into the air and began channelling as much Chaos Energy as he could to power up his next attack, and once he reached the maximum amount he could charge, he threw his right hand above him, and seconds later, hundreds of yellow Chaos Spears were created and hovered above him.

Every one of the attacks turned slightly so they were all locked onto the monster, and the moment the hybrid threw his right hand downwards, every single Chaos Spear fired off and began homing in on the demon like missiles. The two Freedom Fighters spotted the incoming attacks, and teleported out of the way, allowing Kilutro a glimpse of what was about to hit him, right before every Spear hit him in unison, creating a cloud of smoke as big as an explosion given off by 30 tonnes of explosives.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, stood atop one of the highest remaining buildings, was none other than the mysterious figure. His identity and features were once again hidden as he appeared as nothing more than a pure black figure, and adding further to that mystery was the long brown and slightly tethered cloak he wore, which included a hood that he wore. He had stood there the whole fight, watching intently and eagerly awaiting the results. A smile dawned on his face the moment he spotted the smoke cloud emerge through the buildings.

Unknown:"Hmhmhm…those fools…do they really think they can beat a warrior comprised of pure evil? Hehe, well…I look forward to watching him rip them apart one by one…"

* * *

Back with the three heroes, they eagerly awaited the result of their combined attack, hoping to have caused some damage, and their hopes were correct. As the monster emerged from the smoke, the Freedom Fighters were surprised to find a few bruises and slight burn marks on his person, as well, as the most annoyed expression across his face. Kilutro charged at Xiro faster than the group were able to counter, grabbed the hybrid by the neck with his left hand, and then slammed the Mangham into the ground, creating a small crater only as big as the one the monster held by the neck.

With Xiro in a position for Kilutro to take advantage of, the monster wasted no time in bring his right fist down upon the Mangham's face multiple times, and would've landed more than 4 hits had it not be for Sonic, who came flying from the left side and shoulder barged the demon using the arm corresponding to the side he came from. After the two got to their feet and stood a few metres away from one another, the golden blur attacked the demon with a fury of super speedy punches all up, down and across the warrior's chest and face, and while he did succeed in inflicting some damage, he succeeded in angering the monster more.

Not wanting to get more irritated, Kilutro grabbed hold of each side of the hedgehogs face, and pulled him forwards so he could slam his head into the golden blurs own. The demon then brought his left knee right under Sonics chin, teleported behind him and grabbed hold of his opponent's quills in his right hand, and finished up by slamming the hedgehog face first into the nearest building, forcing him to get stuck in the same spot he was slammed into. Right as the golden blur was going to attempt to get out, Kilutro striked him with a strong left punch right to the back, forcing him not only back into the wall, but through it, and so cause the rest of the building to comedown on top of him.

After a few seconds, a large chunk of the rubble from the building began to shake, before Sonic emerged from under it and threw it away from him, attempting to catch his breath. He looked up as a shadow loomed over him, which was in fact from Kilutro, who began to laugh upon seeing the small trail of blood coming from the hedgehog's forehead and down to his left cheek. The monster raised his left fist to bring down on the hedgehog, but before he was able to, Logan interrupted him with a well-placed left roundhouse kick to the neck of the demon, strong enough to send the evil being flying down the street.

The Mangham then teleported down the street and in front of the building Kilutro would end up hitting, and right as the monster arrived at said destination, the hybrid dealt the demon a right uppercut in the centre of his back, sending Kilutro flying straight up into the sky. The monster reached the same height as the tallest building in the city, and was sent sky-rocketing straight back down after Xiro teleported next to him and slammed both his fists down on the monsters stomach, sending him back down towards the ground where Sonic was awaiting at the point he would crash down.

The hedgehog had been channelling all the Chaos Energy he could for his attack, and had reached the amount he needed the moment the demon was about to hit the ground, and so with the yell of the incantation "CHAOS BLAST!" as he threw both his arms out to the sides, a massive red dome of destruction reaching heights of 30 feet and stretching for about the same distance, was unleashed in the area. The monster, of course, hit this dome, and was sent flying down the street once more due to its destructive power, and ended his flight with impact against a 200 metre high skyscraper, which, evidently, came crashing down on him seconds later.

* * *

The three fighters all met up together again and stared at the rubble that was left from Kilutro's crash, hoping to Chaos he didn't get up, but they probably knew better.

Xiro:"So…think that did something?"

Logan:"Besides pissing him off even more? Probably managed to break something"

Sonic:"That's not gonna stop him though, is it?"

Logan:"Not by a long shot"

The ground soon began to shake. The rubble left from the building all started to crack and shake before it all exploded and revealed Kilutro, this time with the tiniest marks on his person. He was breathing in a heavy and aggressive manner and his eyes were dead focused on the three.

Sonic:"Well you were right about him being even more pissed…"

Kilutro:"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! I WAS CREATED TO KILL LOGAN MANGHAM, SO THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!"

The demon unleashed a mighty roar as he threw his hands down by his side, channelling his KI in the process, before seconds later, a black aura appeared around the monster, cracks were created in the ground around him that stretched for at least 5 metres in each direction, and in an instant, Kilutro's power level doubled.

* * *

He dashed at the 3 with speeds that were almost invisible to them, and upon reaching the Freedom Fighters, dealt a right punch straight to the hedgehog's stomach, sending him flying down the street. The Mangham's then tried attacking from the sides, with Logan coming from the left and throwing a right punch of his own, and Xiro going from the right and attempted to land a right roundhouse kick, but neither was successful. Kilutro grabbed each attack in both his hands, and threw the two hybrids to opposite ends of the city, in the opposite direction they'd attacked.

The golden blur came flying right back at the monster, and brought his left leg up to land a sidekick, however upon contact with the monsters stomach, he didn't budge an inch, only kept his angered expression. Kilutro grabbed hold of Sonics leg with his left hand, before bringing the hedgehog up above him, and then slamming him down on the ground behind him. He then picked up the golden blur by his quills using his right hand, and delivered five left punches straight to Sonics face, causing a massive nose bleed after he ceased punching him.

He followed up this attack by throwing the golden blur into the air, then flew straight up towards Sonic and slammed the hedgehog over his left knee, creating loud cracking noise upon impact, and forcing a yell of pain out of the golden blurs body. Knowing his opponent was now finished, the monster pushed the hedgehog into the air slightly using the knee he attacked him with, before brining both his fists down on Sonics stomach, sending him flying downwards and into the side of a building, which he got stuck in on impact for a few moments while he reverted back to his normal form, before he el down to the ground and didn't get back up.

* * *

On one side of the city, atop one of the many skyscrapers of the city, Xiro laid there still recovering from his impact. Upon managing to stand up, he heard a loud roar getting closer and closer to him from an unknown direction, however he was given a pretty good idea when Kilutro came flying and right front-kicked the hybrid in the back, sending him flying off the skyscraper he was on and onto the nearby one, with him only barely recovering in time before he nearly fell off the building, and watched as his opponent teleported before him. Believing to have an opening, Xiro struck the monster with a left hook across the face, and while his head did turn in response to the punch, as the demon moved back to face the hybrid, there wasn't even a mark on him.

Kilutro grabbed the Mangham's left arm with his right hand, and twisted it with such speed and force he almost broke it, though succeeded in seriously harming it. He then followed up with a quick right jab to Xiro's stomach, strong enough to make the hybrid gawk from the sheer pain that one move inflicted on him, before Kilutro grabbed the Mangham by the neck with his right hand, and flew up into the air while keeping hold of the Freedom Fighter and moving away from the building slightly.

Then, with one mighty and infuriated yell, the demon threw the hybrid diagonally at the building, causing him to break through one end of the building and come out the other, destroying everything above him from the point he pierced (which was a good 30% of the building) and sent him flying into a street in the middle of the city, with the Mangham creating a small crater on the point he crashed upon impact.

As the hybrid slowly moved his right hand underneath him, considering it was the only one he was able to use after having his other one nearly broken, and attempted to push himself up to his feet, but he knew it was useless from the start, and quickly collapsed to the ground as he passed out and reverted back to his normal form seconds later. The monster appeared before the now passed out warrior, and began to laugh at his pain, before he slowly raised his left hand and prepared to fire of an energy blast that would end his life here and there.

* * *

However, right before he could fire off the energy attack, he felt a slight something nip him on the back, and as he lowered his arm, causing his attack to disappear, and slowly turned around to investigate what had caused that nip in his back, he was greeted with an energy blast right to the face, the small explosion of which shrouded his face and blinded him.

As the smoke cleared, his face was revealed to be undamaged, and his once smug expression had changed to one of annoyance, and grew slightly angry as he spotted the one to fire off the attack, who was none other than Logan Mangham, still in his Super Form and stood atop a small pile of rubble while holding his right hand out. Despite being annoyed to see his opponent, he did begin to laugh at his efforts to hurt him.

Kilutro:"Hmhmhmhmhm. Come now Logan, what makes you think you have a chance of beating me? With my power, I'm practically a god! Do you really think you can stand up to me with your level of strength?" he questioned as he watched the hybrid slowly floated down off the rubble and onto the ground below.

Logan:"Not really, but throughout my whole life, I've always known one thing for sure…" he started as he slowly eased into his fighting stance "…and that's to never give up, no matter the odds!"

Kilutro:"Hmhmhm. Well, I think now would be a good time to ignore your instincts, because if you don't, I'm going to give you the most painful death imaginable!"

Logan:"I don't think so, cause I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve! Allow me to show you…KAIO-KEN TIMES 2!" he roared before his body became surrounded in a red aura and his power increased.

Kilutro:"Kaio-what?" he managed to ask, right before the Mangham teleported in front of him, catching him off guard completely, and landed a powerful right roundhouse kick across the demons face.

The monster managed to grab hold of the ground with his left hand, and drag himself down the street for a few metres until he was able to leap back onto his feet, right as Logan came flying at him and the two collided their right elbows together. The Mangham then quickly managed to land a backfist off the same arm, across Kilutro's face, who quickly returned the favour with a right hook across the hybrids face, before the two exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another.

Eventually, the demon tried attacking his opponent to end the skirmish, and decided to execute this strategy with a right front kick to Logan, but the Mangham managed to spot it coming in time, and jumped over the monster in time to dodge the attack. The moment he landed behind Kilutro, the hybrid charged at him and was quick enough to land a right sidekick directly to the god-like warriors back, succeeding in making the monster flinch almost for a second. He then retaliated by teleporting so that he was facing the Mangham, his hands now held out to face the young man, and unleashed a black energy wave out of his hands that grew to the same size as himself, and had enough force to send Logan flying down the street.

The hybrid soared down the street for a few seconds, but managed to recover himself and land feet first on the side of the building, but leapt off his landing point right as the demon came crashing towards him, fists extended out ready to perform a double punch on his opponent, but ended up going straight through the building and destroy it, as the Mangham had leapt out of the way before the monster could inflict any damage on him.

As the hybrid soared into the air, he turned back to face his opponent and fired off multiple energy blasts while he continued his ascent, however Kilutro burst out of the rubble fairly quickly and managed to deflect the energy blasts easily while simultaneously catching up to Logan, and as the two warriors met in the air, a skirmish of punches and kicks between the two quickly followed.

Kilutro:"I'll admit Logan, I'm impressed!" he yelled through their skirmish "That little technique you pulled off was very effective! While you aren't as strong as me, your power has grown enough for you to be on more even terms with me! But it won't last long, for my power will soon overshadow yours and destroy you!"

Logan:"Oh yeah?! Well if you really think that I'm gonna let that happen, I got news for you Mister 'Practically a God'! Maybe you aren't as powerful as you say you are!"

Kilutro:"Like all fools on the verge of feeling deaths embrace, you deny the truth! But you shall soon learn it!"

The monster let out a loud yell as, through the skirmish, he managed to throw his right hand directly into Logan's jaw, catching him off guard and sent the hybrid flying into the air, before colliding with one building, and then going through that one, as well as 3 more buildings before he just managed to come to a halt and stop himself on top of one building. The young man cracked his jaw and neck to throw off the pain he experienced from that move, before he flew up into the air to find his opponent.

Moments later, the same demon came flying into the hybrids field of vision, looking ready to attack him in some shape or way, though Logan was going to be more than prepared to counter him. As the Mangham drew his fist back, the demon began to grow closer and closer, extending his fists out to try and land another double punch, however right as the monster reached his target, Logan ducked under him slightly to dodge the attack, and then uppercutted the god-like warrior right in the stomach, receiving a yell of pain and annoyance for his efforts.

The Mangham then flew above his opponent, who was temporarily frozen in place form the pain, before bringing his fist up above him, and the bringing it don on Kilutro's back, sending him sky-rocketing down into another main street. Upon impact with the ground, the demon bounced up slightly, leaving him enough time to jump to his feet, and then attempt to see his opponent's next manoeuvre, which was actually to dive bomb directly towards him.

The demon fired off several energy blasts that homed in on Logan, but as he continued his descent towards his target, he was able to easily dodge the blasts and lose no momentum. As the Mangham met with the demon on the ground, the two threw their right fists out and slammed them against each other, the sheer impact sending out a shockwave that caused cracks in the ground to spread for around 6 metres in each direction, a small crater about 5 feet deep to appear below where they floated, and a few buildings around them to suffer some minor damage, right before the two engaged in a deadlock between their fists.

Whoever gave way first was going to suffer some serious pain, and it was unclear who was going to be the loser. Despite the small difference in power, Logan was managing to hold his own against Kilutro, and it looked like there would be no victor to this struggle, until the monster decided to do like all evil beings do and cheat his way to victory. Using his left hand, the demon raised his hand right in front of the Mangham while still struggling against him, and unleashed another black wave of energy the size of himself that sent the hybrid flying down the street once again.

The god-like warrior caught up with the young man easily, and while in mid-flight, landed a right sidekick to the Mangham stomach, a right punch to the stomach followed by a left punch to the face, a left knee to the stomach, and finally grabbed both sides of the hybrids face and slammed his head over his right knee, before he then landed a spinning sidekick off his right leg to Logan's chest, sending him flying even faster down the street, though he just managed to stop himself before he hit the side of a building.

The monster teleported in front of the hybrid, and threw his left hand out to land another punch to the young man's face, however he didn't expect for his opponent to grab hold of his attack and stop him in place. Even with the knowledge that he was stronger than the Mangham, he was confused as to why he was unable to rip his hand out from his opponents grasp. He stared right into the Super Hybrids bright green eyes, who stared back with a vengeance before speaking up.

Logan:"Now it's my turn! KAIO-KEN TIMES 2.5!" he roared as his red aura became a little brighter, bigger and stronger, with that last one also applying to his power as well.

Kilutro:"Times-what-?!"

He gripped the demons fist tighter for a moment, getting a slight grunt of pain for a second, right before he lifted up and slammed his right knee straight into the monsters jaw. He followed up with an uppercut to the god-like warrior's jaw, a spinning roundhouse punch to the demons left cheek, and a left front kick to the stomach that pushed Kilutro back slightly. This in turn, left him open for the Mangham to land a front kick off the other leg, this time to the demons face, followed up by a right elbow that was slammed straight into the monsters chest, forcing him to gawk slightly from the pain, right before he was given another right punch across the face that was so powerful, it sent him flying across the skies of the city.

To finish off the attack, Logan teleported just above where Kilutro would end up, and as the god-like warrior reached him, the Mangham slammed his elbow down on the monsters back, sending him sky-rocketing straight to the floor, with a cloud of smoke appearing after his impact and making his fate. As the smoke began to clear, the hybrid teleported down onto the ground just a bit away from the 3 feet deep crater that was made from the demons impact, and slowly watched as the god-like warrior floated out of it, now with a trail of blood leading from his nose.

Logan:"Funny…I didn't think gods could bleed…" he remarked with a smug smirk on his face, right as his aura died down slightly, returning to what it was once Kaio-Ken times 2 was activated.

His remark succeeded in pushing the evil being over the edge, and left him waning nothing more than to finally end his target. The two warrior's teleported into the skies above the city, never taking their stare off one another for a second. Each of them could tell by their energy and the look in each other's eyes that this was the end of the battle, and it was going to be one final mighty climax.

* * *

The demon raised his right hand and pointed it towards Logan, right as a ball of pure red energy appeared at the end of his palm, and slowly began to grow in size, getting bigger and bigger and stronger and stronger with each passing second. It quickly grew past his own size and peaked its growth upon reaching to be 10 feet tall and wide, now with sparks of black energy going around the ball constantly.

The hybrid slowly sinked into a backwards junsuki stance and moved his right hand down by his side while cupping it slightly and channelling his energy. A bright blue ball of energy appeared at the end of his palm, growing to be the size of his chest within a matter of seconds, and though its power didn't charge as quickly, it was still tremendously huge. Small beams of light began to shine out of the ball upon reaching its maximum power, and it began to look like the Mangham was struggling to hold the ball at this point.

With both attacks now at their maximum power, the two fighters unleashed their power while simultaneously yelled the names of their attacks.

Kilutro:"PLANET CRUSHER!" he yelled as he threw his hand downwards, launching the ball towards the hybrid.

Logan:"KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he threw his hand forward, and the ball exploded out into a beam the same size as himself, soaring across the skies towards the monster.

Both attacks collided with each other after a few seconds, with both fighters trying their hardest to push the others attack back and claim victory. The Mangham succeeded in pushing the demons energy ball back slightly, only for the energy beam to be pushed back to being at an equal distance between the two fighters. Once again, despite the difference in power, Logan's attitude to never give up seemed to be what gave him the strength to stand against Kilutro's attack and keep him at bay, however the god-like warrior wasn't going to have that.

The monster fired off two small energy blasts, similar in looks to his Planet Crusher, using the same hand he was using to control the same energy attack, and upon making contact with the already huge attack, the energy fused together and caused the demons Planet Crusher to grow from being 10 feet tall and wide, to 12 feet, increasing its power at the same time. The Mangham was no longer able to match this attack with his own, and could feel/see his Kamehameha slowly start to get pushed back towards him, which only spelled trouble for the young man.

Logan:"Damnit! His attack's grown too strong for me to be able to hold back, and I don't have any more power to try and counter it! Not only that, but I can feel the effect of the Kaio-Ken while using my Super Form starting to take affect! I knew it was dangerous to my body, but there was no other way for me to stand up to him! If I went to times 3, I could overpower him and save the planet, but I might destroy my body and possibly kill myself in the process…but I don't have a choice! If I don't stop him now, then Mobius is done for!"

Kilutro:"THIS IS IT LOGAN! I'VE PUT EVERY LAST BIT OF POWER I HAVE INTO THIS ATTACK, SO THERES NO WAY YOU'LL SURVIVE! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF, BEFORE I SEND YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

Logan:"KAIO-KEN…"

Suddenly, as the energy attacks were metres away from hitting him, Logan's attack stopped in place and kept the Planet Crusher at bay with no effort.

"TIMES…"

In seconds, the energy attacks were now back to being at an equal distance from each fighter, and no matter how much power the demon put into his attack, he was unable to make the Kamehameha budge an inch. Just then, like moments ago when Logan activated the Kaio-Ken times 2.5, his aura grew brighter, bigger and stronger than before, a tad more so than was caused by times 2.5, and his power increased once again, before he finished the last part of his chant with a mighty roar.

"THREEEEE!"

All of a sudden, the Kamehameha changed from being a bright blue to a bright red, at the same time it grew to be around 7'5 feet tall and wide, and the power of the attack increased dramatically, enough so that it completely pierced through Kilutro's own Planet Crusher, the energy of which disappearing after doing so, and the beam began sky-rocketing towards the monster with no signs of stopping, who was simply frozen from fear due to this turn of events.

Kilutro:"WHATS GOING ON?! WHERE IS THAT POWER COMING FROM?! NOOOO!" he yelled right before he raise his guard in an effort to shield himself form the pain.

However his efforts were in vein, as the moment the attack made contact with the demon, his guard was shattered and he was engulfed into the massive bright red light of destruction. He began to feel a burning sensation all over his body, forcing a scream of pain out of his body, which was in fact the last thing ever heard from him, right before he was incinerated into ashes from the light, and those ashes were destroyed by the red explosion of light that followed that was equal to size and power of one given off by 100 tons of explosives.

* * *

The city was relatively unscathed from the attack, considering the explosion happened in mid-air, so the only parts that had received damage were those areas that had received it earlier. Still hovering in the same spot he fired off his Kamehameha, and still holding his arm out while keeping his stance, was Logan Mangham. The battle has certainly done a number on him, as his clothes had several torns and marks on them, ranging from his shirt all the way down to his shoes, his knuckles were red, bruise and blood marks ran all over his body, and he had a massive blood trail coming down from his head.

The hybrid was barely maintaining his combined Super Form plus Kaio-Ken, and with the battle now over, the side-affects started to take place. As the red aura disappeared around him, the Mangham dropped his stance and arm slightly, almost like he had been hit in the back, and as the effect on his body from using the Kaio-Ken took its hold, the young man returned to his normal form and began plummeting towards the ground.

Luckily, a few metres before impact, Logan managed to regain control of himself, and instead of hitting the ground head first, just flipped onto his feet and slowly touched down on the ground, right before he collapsed onto his knees gasping for air. As he felt an incoming call on his com device, he slowly managed to lift his arm up and respond to it, and was delighted to hear the beautiful, but slightly distressed, voice of his girl Nicole.

Nicole:"Logan! Are you alright?! When the two of you began your beam clash, the cameras malfunctioned and we couldn't see what was happening! Now they're back online and you're nowhere in sight! Are you okay?!"

Logan:"Hehe…don't worry…I'm surviving…just…hehe…it's all over now…Kilutro's dead…and we're all still alive…but we're all pretty banged up…and I think I'm about to pass out…" he managed to get out before falling onto his back and taking in a few deep breathes.

Nicole:"Oh thank god! That's good to hear. I'm sending the others to come get you now!"

Logan:"Thanks babe…I'll see you soon…" he answered back right before the call ended, and he dropped his head as he began to pass out.

As Logan drifted into unconscious-ness, he spotted out of the corner of his eye, a cloaked and mysterious figure teleport a few metres in front of him, and began to slowly step towards the Mangham. Before the hybrid could question the figure and find out more about him, he finally passed out, but not before he began to hear the figure begin to talk to him it seemed.

* * *

The unknown stranger knelt down by the unconscious warrior upon reaching him, and after observing the condition he was in, the figure let out a slight chuckle.

Unknown:"You really are the warrior you're destined to be, aren't you Logan? Despite having such a huge difference in power, you managed to beat an almost god-like being, far beyond anything you were capable of handling, and you did it with such finesse. Of course, you had a little help, but you did most of the work, you always do when it comes to threats like these. It's in your nature, you don't want to risk the lives of your friends, in case there is a possibility of them getting hurt.

I could kill you here and now, get rid of you once and for all, and finally take my revenge for what you did to me! Even if you managed to wake up and try to fight back, you wouldn't stand a chance, for my power is a hundred times that of Kilutro's. I have all the reason to end your life, but I won't, not yet.

I may want you dead Logan, but if it's not fun, and doesn't hurt everyone you care about while also giving me the chance to watch you suffer, then what's the point in doing so? I shall let you live for now, so that I can plan something even worse to use against you in your defeat. Before I leave, I shall give you a gift. Just to show you how much of a 'nice person' I can be"

The stranger leaned over, and placed his right hand on Logan's left shoulder, before a small light appeared from his hand, and he removed his hand from the hybrids body. The light then took form where Logan's arm had been, and as it disappeared, Logan's arm had now returned to him, despite him not knowing it. With his deed now done, the figure stood up and began to walk away from the Mangham.

Unknown:"You can thank me later Logan. I saved you the trouble of having to use Chaos Heal on yourself, it's the least I can do after proving what kind of feats you're capable of. You may have won the battle, but not the war. Once I have put everything in motion, I'm going to crush and burn you into nothing for what you did to me! I'll be seeing you…" he remarked before he disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Even though he had been unconscious, the hybrid was fortunate enough to be able to hear everything the figure had said, especially that last part, which rung like a bell in his mind over and over again. Aindrea was right, someone did want him dead, and from the sounds of it, it was someone the Mangham knew, but how was that possible?

The voice sounded very familiar to him, almost the same voice he heard when he had transformed into his Dark Form, leading him to wonder if they were in fact the same person. If that was the case, then what did he mean by 'take my revenge for what you did to me' he wondered. The young man certainly didn't know the answer, but he was going to find out.

About an hour passed since he passed out, and as he slowly returned to consciousness, he was unsurprised to find himself still laying in Central City. A familiar noise soon made its way to his ears, almost like a plane engine, and moments later, the familiar sound and sight of the Tornado passed over him and touched down not too far away. However it was at that moment the hybrid noticed something different, something new, and as he turned over to his left, he was astonished to find his left arm had regrown and was fully healed!

How had it grown back, he questioned as he lifted it up and examined it in awe. No one had used Chaos Heal as far as he knew, so how did it grow back? Actually, the young man didn't care really, because he had his arm back and that's all that mattered. As he looked back to where he'd seen the Tornado land, he watched as the Freedom Fighters fanned out to his two comrades, who he'd conveniently landed near to, and watched as Sally and Rotor dealt with Sonic, Amy and Tails dealt with Xiro, and Bunnie and Antoine ran over to him.

Antoine:"Logan, your arm! It iz back!" he exclaimed as he and his wife brought the hybrid to his feet.

Bunnie:"Did ya use Chaos Heal already?" she asked as the three began slowly walking back to the Tornado.

Logan:"No I didn't. I don't even know how I got this back really, but I don't care!" he remarked with his usual smile.

Bunnie:"Hehe, maybe ya got a Guardian Angel?"

Antoine:"Come ma sherry, I do not think Logan, of all people, needz a Guardian Angel to take care of him. He can handle himself just fine!"

Logan:"Heh, you're right there Ant…" he spoke aloud before thinking to himself "(in his head) Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't an Angel…more like the **devil**…"

* * *

Elsewhere, across the planet on Angel Island, deep in one of its jungles, everything was quiet. Nothing was out of the ordinary, just a normal night for the floating island in the sky, but that was all about to change. Suddenly, the leaves of the trees all started to move towards a certain direction, almost like they were being sucked into some unknown force, but it was unclear what it was. Then, a strange portal appeared out of nowhere, and the leaves returned to normal.

After a few seconds of being open, two kids came flying out of the portal, before it disappeared as they touched down on the ground, but not before the slightest glimpse of a bright light was seen coming from the portal. The two kids consisted of one older and one younger. The older was around 15/16 from his height and body build, and the younger was around 10 because of the same factors, and the fact he had a tail, unlike his older counterpart.

The older one had purple fur, but black quills that were styled similar to Xiro and Shadow, along with black hair that almost merged in with his quills. He had black bangs that came down to his neck, along with yellow eyes that were quite bright. He wore grey trousers similar to what Xiro wore when he was younger, a grey shirt and black jacket that cut off around his waist and was zipped up. He also wore grey and black mountain boots, and had a black and grey holster strapped to his right hip, which held a familiar looking grey and black sword inside it. The most notable thing about this teenager, was he had a strange red mark in between his eyes that was shaped like an X.

The younger had white fur, quills and hair, the last two being very short and spiky but bared a resemblance to a certain Mangham, and his eyes also resembled that same Mangham, as they were a bright blue. He also wore a pair of grey trousers, but his were similar to what Logan had worn when he was younger, as they also had the black martial arts belt going around his hip. He also were a pair of familiar looking black and blue bracelets, black shoes with a white stripe going down the middle of them, along with a short black sleeved shirt that was strikingly similar to the one Vincent had worn in his childhood.

The older was on top of the younger, looking like he had been protecting him on the way through the portal so he wouldn't be harmed on his way through. Realising the portal had now vanished, the older stood up and took a look around to check everything was okay, before he helped his younger companion to his feet.

Older:"Are you alright cousin?"

Younger:"Yeah, I'm fine, I think we got through okay!"

Older:"I just wish we weren't the only ones who got out…"

Younger:"I know…but at least we're where we're supposed to be in the time space continuum…otherwise it wouldn't have mattered if we were the only ones to make it through"

Older:"Indeed…" he answered back, before taking out a small but very high tech and futuristic looking handheld device from his right pocket "…we're defiantly in the right dimension. This is the **real** Mobius prime, not like the one we were in"

Younger:"I still don't understand the whole different Timelines thing"

Older:"Me neither…" he answered as he put the device away "…apparently it happened because of things happening in the other Timelines and Universes that weren't supposed to happen, and because of those events taking place, we were born in the wrong timeline. This created two similar, but very different timelines that are both meant to happen, but can't at the same time"

Younger:"Oh it still hurts my head when we think about it…I heard Tails say that some of those changes will have affected this Timeline as well, like everyone being a bit younger or older"

Older:"Guess we'll just have to find out and see how they react…"

Younger:"Lets hope positively!"

Older:"Yep. Now come cousin, it's time to find our fathers!"


	30. Chapter 29:The Sons of The Brothers

The two kids that had emerged from the portal (though no one knew of this fact) had been flying across the skies of the planet, searching for the location they seeked. They had flown a small distance last night, stopped for a few hours to get some rest, before continuing to fly that morning and gain some more ground. So far, they were unsuccessful in finding the location they were looking for, but they were certainly getting closer.

Younger:"How much further cousin? I can feel their energies more and more the closer we get"

Older:"Not far, the city is straight ahead!" he explained as he took a look at the small device before putting it away.

Younger:"Then let's pick up the pace!"

Older:"Right!" he responded, before a white aura appeared around each of them, and they shot off towards the location.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mobotropolis, the Freedom Fighters were all taking some time to relax after the battle from yesterday, and so were spending their time just outside Castle Acorn. Luckily for them, Eggman hadn't made a move in a few weeks, and no other enemies had emerged to attack them, so the group all assumed they'd be able to enjoy a nice quiet day.

Logan sat on the grass with Nicole as he kept examining his new arm, Sonic and Sally joined the two on the grass but were instead laid together and were staring up at the clouds, Antoine and Bunnie sat on one of the nearby benches watching the clouds also, Rotor and Tails were tinkering away at some device on another bench, and Amy and Xiro were talking together on the same bench.

Logan:"I still can't believe I got my arm back! It feels just like it did before I lost it!"

Nicole:"And there are no after affects from however you got it back"

Logan:"I know, but I can't help but keep wondering…"

Nicole:"What?"

Logan:"If I didn't use Chaos Heal, or anybody else we knew didn't, then who gave me my arm back? I fear it has something to do with whatever's been happening this past few years and months…"

Nicole:"I'm sure whoever did it was just passing by and decided to be nice. If it was related to that whole thing, then why would whoever's behind it help you? You told us that they're trying to kill you, so why would they do something nice for you?"

Logan:"You make a good point Nicole. I-" the Mangham cut himself off as his head perked up from looking at his arm, and towards the front of the city.

Nicole:"What's wrong?" she asked as she watched Logan stand up while still facing towards the front of the city.

Soon, whatever it was that the young man had sensed, Xiro also sensed it and took notice.

Logan:"That's strange"

Amy:"What's going on?"

Xiro:"There are two power levels approaching the city. They aren't too powerful, but they are unusually strong. The weird thing is, both energies seem similar in a way to both me and Logan"

Logan:"Look! I think I see them!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the entrance to the city.

As the Freedom Fighters all looked forwards in that direction, they spotted two figures come flying into view and stop in mid-air upon reaching the front of the city. The two hovered there for a few seconds, before they slowly floated down into the front of the city. Feeling the need to find out what was going on, the group rushed off to the front of the city to find out who these two figures were.

* * *

The two kids began taking a look around at their new surroundings, taking in every detail with a slight bit of awe.

Younger:"This seems like the place"

Older:"Yeah, this Mobotropolis looks very similar to the one from our old time, but it's definatly a few years behind. We're in the right place, now all we need to do is find the two"

Younger:"I sense that they're nearby, but I just can't find them"

"By any chance, you wouldn't happen to me talking about us now would you?" a voice spoke from in front of them.

Both boys directed their attention to where the voice came from, and found none other than Logan, Xiro and the Freedom Fighters walking towards them, but stopped when they were a few metres away from them. The two kids saw the hostile looks on the Mangham's faces, and so in response, the older grabbed hold of his sword with his left hand, ready to draw it in case, and the younger balled each of his hands into fists, should he need to throw any punches.

Xiro:"You kids have some pretty high power levels, considering your age. Might we ask why you're here?"

Younger:"We're looking for some people"

Logan:"And who might they be?" he asked examining the two carefully.

Just then, Logan noticed some of the minor details about the two kids stood before him, details that seemed impossible to him.

"Wait a minute…that sword…that's the same blade my father owned, and the same one sitting on my desk in Freedom HQ…not only that, but those are the same bracelets I wore when I was younger...who are you two?"

The two boys looked at each other and nodded, before they relaxed and walked closer to the group.

Older:"I think we should probably clear things up before things become more confusing. My name is Xanaks, and this is my cousin Harikan. We're on a search for our fathers, Xiro and Logan Mangham respectively"

The whole group was dazed from their sudden statement, but Logan and Xiro were stunned to their very core, with questions emerging in their subconscious about so many things that didn't make sense at that point.

Logan:"You-you two…are our sons? How is that possible? How old are you two?"

Harikan:"Well I'm 10, and Xanaks is 16"

Xiro:"That doesn't make sense! If I'm 23, and Logan is 20, and you two are really our sons, then that means Logan was 10 when he had Harikan, and I was 7 when I had Xanaks!"

Xanaks:"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. You're only 23, and you're only 20?" he asked as he pointed at both 'parents'.

Harikan:"This Timeline really is a few years behind!"

Logan:"Hold on…Timeline? You mean you guys are from a different Timeline?"

Xanaks:"Yes, but we weren't supposed to be born in that Timeline, we were meant to be born in this Timeline"

Xiro:"Oh my head hurts!" he remarked as he rubbed his temples.

Sally:"Alright, before anyone gets any more confused than they already are, maybe we should let them explain the whole story?"

Sonic:"I'd certainly appreciate that"

Logan:"Alright then, would the two of you mind telling us everything about you two, and how it is you ended up here?"

Xanaks:"Well, it's quite a tale, and you might get a little confused, but okay…

* * *

…I thank Chaos that Tails explained us to this…I'm sure you're all familiar with the whole concept of Parallel Universes? Well each Universe has its set of mini Universes and Timelines, where a different decision or event happened that changed the outcome of different events and so made that Universe different. Harikan and I are from one of those different Timelines of Mobius prime, which is this Universe.

The Timeline was similar to yours, all up until the day when Harthill was attacked by Eggman, and he attempted to de-age it into non-existence. The difference that happened was that in the real Prime Universe, Logan should have stopped the Egg-Time Device before it could de-age everyone, but something went wrong. What was supposed to happen in the Prime Universe, didn't, creating an anomaly and forced the event to happen in another Timeline, which was the one we ended up in. In that Timeline, neither Logan, nor anyone from Harthill was de-aged, and so didn't cause that Time-Loop fiasco we heard happened here.

After that, Logan feared his city would come under attack by the mad doctor again, and so in order to keep everyone safe, he left the city to get the help of the Freedom Fighters. After helping fend off an attack by Eggman, he joined them to try and take down the evil dictator once and for all, so not only the people of Harthill would be safer, but also the entire planet. Over the course of 3 years, he encountered a number of foes just like the ones you faced, like Metal Logan, Doctor Carnage, the doctors creations, and his long-time rival, Cobran Aindrea. All throughout that time, he was trying his hardest to suppress and control the hidden power deep within him known as the Dark Form.

Eventually came an enemy that pushed Logan beyond any limit he could withstand…a man by the name Mephiles the Dark, who used Logan's Dark Form to his advantage and tried to break his mind so that the Form would be unleashed on Mobius and destroy everything. But he failed. Logan managed to resist him for long enough, and using every bit of strength he had, he managed to transform into his Super Form without any Emeralds, and finally destroyed Mephiles along with his Dark Form.

His adventures continued for another year or so, during which he eventually found Xiro, who had been held captive for years and experimented on. Finally came the showdown between Logan and Cobran, the latter of who had gathered all 7 Chaos Emeralds in order to destroy Logan, but he could already access his own Super Form without the Emeralds, and so Aindrea was defeated.

Both Logan and my Father then left for a 2 years in order to train and become stronger, before returning to finish the fight once and for all. They fought against those they had faced in the past, along with a few new opponents, like an evil space tyrant by the name Kelrikan who pushed both my father and Logan past any limits they could withstand, and left such a scar on their minds that no matter how many times we pestered them, they wouldn't tell us anything about them.

Peace finally came to the planet a year after both Mangham's returned from their training, due to Eggman dying in his final battle against Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, and from the defeat of the mightiest opponent our fathers had ever faced, which was in fact a demon named Kilutro. With no more enemies to threaten or endanger the planet, Logan and Xiro returned home to Harthill to live out the rest of their days in peace"

Harikan:"My father finally married his childhood love Abigail at the age of 27, and had me when he was around the same age. Xiro returned to his wife Mariko, who he'd married some time ago, and was finally able to see his son again, who was born when Xiro was 17. We had peaceful lives together for many years, with both me and Xanaks training alongside our fathers to become warriors just like them as we got older.

The Freedom Fighters also enjoyed the peace, with Sonic and Sally finally getting married and having kids, Amy finding someone as well and got married, Nicole finally became more than just an A.I., and found a way to become a real Mobian, as well as many other things that happened. Life seemed pretty much perfect for everyone on the planet…but it didn't last…

…one day, without any warning, it happened. Mephiles somehow returned from the death and attacked us, attempting to get his revenge for what my father did to him. He'd grown too powerful for anyone to take him on alone, so everyone banded together and fought their hardest to defeat him, but they failed. During the battle, many people died: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Antoine, Mighty, Espio, Elias…even Xiro. The only one left to fight him was my father, and after using every last bit of strength he had, Mephiles was killed, but Darks defeat came at the cost of my dad's life.

The only people left were Me, Xanaks, My Mother, Mariko, Sally, Nicole, Amy, Bunnie, Rotor, Tails, Sally's kids, and a few others. We mourned for a few weeks, until Tails discovered some strange energy anomalies throughout our Universe that spelled nothing but trouble for everything in existence in our Universe.

Due to the event that created our Timeline, that being Logan stopping the Egg-Time Device before it was activated, the Mobius Prime Timelines had suffered a fault, and because me and Xanaks were supposed to be born in the Prime Timeline, but couldn't due to what had happened, we were forced to be born in another Timeline.

However, this was starting to cause paradoxes not just in our Universe, but in others from the different Timelines as well, and if me and Xanaks weren't put into the right Universe soon enough, every Timeline from the Prime Universe would collapse, and that itself would bring down the whole Mobius Multiverse.

So to fix the Timeline, Tails and Rotor adjusted the Star Posts to travel between Timelines, and we were to be sent to the True Mobius Prime so that our Multiverse would remain in balance. However, the day the Star Posts were finished, we found out that Mephiles had somehow survived the battle against Logan, and to take his revenge, he was going to destroy the Universe. Everything around us began to disappear, and there wasn't much time before we'd be destroyed alongside the rest of our Universe, and that itself would bring down the rest of the Multiverse...

* * *

...Without warning, Tails pushed us through the portal right as the planet and the rest of the Universe was being destroyed, and we got through the portal right as everything disappeared. Now we're in the right place and keeping the Multiverse from collapsing, but the people we knew, loved and grew up with are now dead, and we have nothing, not even a place to call home…"

Everyone fell silent, no one could think of what to say or do after hearing such a story. Logan hadn't changed his expression throughout, calm and collected but still shocked.

Xiro:"So, in order for everything we know to not be destroyed, the two of you have to stay in this Universe?"

Xanaks:"Yes, it's where we're supposed to be, even if we are a few years behind. Those the year we stand doesn't matter or change anything, because you two are our real fathers"

The Mangham brothers looked at each other for a moment, before Logan turned his attention down to Harikan, who walked up to his father and stared up at him. The hybrid knelt down so he was eye level with his son, and the two stared into each other's identical blue eyes, right before a smile appeared on the older Mangham's face, and he opened his arms out in a fashion normally for awaiting a hug.

Logan:"Well then, if you say I'm your father after everything you've been through, as well as all the facts and figures that says so, then okay. I won't deny it. I'm your father, and you are my son, now come over here and give me a hug!"

The boy was completely shocked by this gesture and was unsure of how to react. This whole time he'd been doubting that he'd be accepted, seen as how he'd just come up out nowhere and gone to a man telling him 'You're my Father' and expected to be accepted.

Of course he'd get shot down, it was inevitable, but he didn't, and that completely lit up the young hybrids world. Now here he was, his real father standing before him, asking him to come and give him a hug. What more could he ask for? Tears came to the boy's eyes but he smiled none the less as he jumped into his father's arms, as the two shared a loving embrace as father and son.

Harikan:"I love you dad…"

Logan:"I love you too son…"

The other older Mangham walked up to his own son and placed his right hand on the teens left shoulder.

Xiro:"He's right. If you say I'm your father, then your father I will be, even if we're a little younger than we should be!"

The teen had the same thoughts go through his mind as his cousin did, and as a father dawned on his face, Xanaks lunged at his father and brought him into a hug.

Xanaks:"Thanks dad…"

Xiro:"Your welcome son…" he responded a she patted his sons back.

A warm and gentle feeling was passed around the whole group at this display of affection, bringing a smile to each and every one of them. The Freedom Fighters all gathered round the new family and began to talk and laugh about all the good times they had, and were going to have.

* * *

That night, Logan and Harikan sat atop Freedom HQ, gazing at the stars with such awe and interest like they'd never seen them before, despite how many times they'd watched them before. The boy sat on his father's lap as they stared off into the night sky, and if one were to look at them now as they were so close, they'd see truly how alike they really were.

Besides their obvious share in looks, the two had that same child-like and playful demeanour about them that everybody loved, as well as having that seriousness when the situation calls for it. That same contrast that was only once seen in Logan, that one of a kind attitude that influenced nearly everyone he was around, well, there was now two people like that in the world, and what could be a better thing than that? The two Mangham's looked at one another and shared that cheeky smile they both had with one another, before returning their gaze to the stars.

Harikan:"Dad, how long have you liked watching the stars?"

Logan:"Hehe, since I can remember son. There's just something incredible about it isn't there? Just looking up there makes you wonder what else there is in the Universe, what wonders are waiting out there…"

Harikan:"It sure does…" the boy answered before another question popped into his head "Hey dad. If the Timeline I came from had you leave to protect everyone, then why did you leave the city?"

Logan:"Oh…well…it was for a number of reasons Harikan, and protecting everyone was one such reason, but I don't think I want you to know until you're a bit older. When that time comes, you'll understand better"

Harikan:"Okay then!" he replied joyfully as he looked back up at the stars.

Logan (in his head):"Yeah, not until you're older, like a LOT older. I don't want him to feel ashamed of me or his mother because of the events that have happened. When the time comes, I'll tell him, but not now"

Just then, the two heard footsteps coming up from behind them, and as they turned around to see who it was, they were greeted with the sight of none other than Sally Acorn, holding a small folder in her right hand. Though it wasn't an ordinary folder, more like those super-confidential, secret spy assignment folders that were seen in those shows Logan sometimes watched on TV.

Logan:"Hey Sally, what's going on?"

Sally:"Something terrible, but good at the same time" she answered as she held out the folder to him.

Both Mangham's looked at one another, before they stood up and the older Mangham took the folder and opened it up. He began reading over the information, with his son trying to at the same time, absorbing al the knowledge of the current situation that he could understand. Inside the folder were several pictures: one of all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Eggman, Snively, another associate OF THE Eggman Empire named Lien-Da, Metal Sonic, Metal Logan and something called 'The Death Egg'.

"Remember the four Chaos Emeralds you got from Cobran after you defeated him?"

Logan:"Yeah, you guys said you didn't need them, so you sent them off somewhere"

Sally:"Right. We had them sent to G.U.N for safe keeping, seeing as how they had better security than us, and they have more need for them than we do. However, earlier this week, we found that Eggman attacked the G.U.N headquarters and stole them. We also found out thanks to Tails' Spy Camera Surveillance, that the doctor sent Lien-Da and Metal Logan to collect the rest of them. He now has all 7 Emeralds, and we believe he's using them to not only power the entire Eggdome and New Megaopolis, but also for something much bigger. We believe he plans on reconstructing the Death Egg, one of his greatest creations to date"

Logan:"The hell's a Death Egg?"

Harikan:"I remember Sonic telling me something like this back in the old Timeline. It's basically this giant Space Station shaped like Eggman's ugly face. It's powerful enough to destroy a planet and he used to use it as a base of operations because it was far away from the Freedom Fighters reach"

Sally:"Exactly. If we don't take him down now, and he finishes construction of the Death Egg, there's no telling what will happen. So in a few days' time, we're going down to New Megaopolis and teaming up with the Chaotix, in order to take Eggman down once and for all!"

Logan:"So we're finally getting rid of him huh? I've been waiting for this day for too long!"

Sally:"We all have Logan. So get training, because in two days' time, we're going to take him down!"


	31. Chapter 30:Fall of Eggman

The Mangham was sat on his bed in Freedom HQ, staring down into his hands where he held his necklace tight. Two days had passed since his Son had appeared from another Timeline, and become a part of his life. Now in the present, today was the day him, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, were finally going to bring down Eggman and his Empire, once and for all. Throughout those whole two days, Logan had been training non-stop to make sure he, his son, Xiro, Xanaks and everyone else were ready to take him down.

Now, he and the others were about to set off to New Megaopolis, but were just grabbing a few more things before leaving. The hybrid was spending this time, like he had over the past few days while not training, to think over a few things. The first thing that came to his mind, was that this was it, the day he could get revenge for what that horrible excuse for a human being did to him and his people. Even if they had all abandoned him, Logan still cared about them, and wanted to do this for them. He owed them that much.

Back to finally getting rid of the doctor, with Eggman out of the way, the Mangham could focus his attention on trying to find the source of whatever the hell has been haunting him his whole life. No doubt if he didn't do something, this thing was going to keep showing up and making things worse, so he had to do something about it, he just hadn't had the time. He didn't know much, except for the fact whoever is behind it wants revenge on Logan for something he's done to him, it was this mysterious person that was the cause of his Dark Form, and whatever this thing was, it had to be some sort of demon.

The hybrid would have to think over this more later, right now he had a job to do. He tightened his grip around his necklace, before standing up and putting it on. He looked himself up and down in the mirror, before smirking and walking out the door.

* * *

As he walked outside Freedom HQ, he was greeted by the sight of all the Freedom Fighters preparing to go. They were loading their equipment into the truck while some people were getting into it at the same time. He saw Rotor struggling to get a piece of heavy machinery into the boot, so he walked over and easily pushed it into the truck, receiving a pat on the back as thanks from the walrus.

It was then that everyone else started to load onto the truck or get ready to go, however the Mangham seemed to be the exception to this. He noticed Nicole waiting in the city and watching them go, and decided he didn't want to leave just yet.

Logan:"Hey can you give me a minute?" he asked as he turned to the Acorn and pointed towards the city.

Sally:"Sure Logan, go ahead" she answered, with the hybrid nodding as thanks before he turned back and began flying towards the city, right as he heard the chipmunk yell to the others "Alright everyone, we're heading out in 5 minutes so make sure you're ready to go!"

* * *

The Mangham landed in the city and walked up to Nicole, who seemed pleasantly surprised by him coming to see her.

Logan:"Hey honey"

Nicole:"Hey, don't you have to go soon?"

Logan:"Yeah, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left, and tell you I'll see you the second I get back"

Nicole:"Hehe, I know you will"

The hybrid brought the lynx into a hug, one that she quickly returned, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before the two smiled at one another.

Nicole:"Give them hell!" she ordered as they separated and the young man began walking off.

Logan:"I will!" he answered as he took to the skies, but quickly turned back to shout to her "Love you!" before he took off.

Nicole:"Love you too!" she shouted back as she waved him off.

* * *

The Mangham landed by the right side of the truck, where everyone was already ready and waiting to go. Those that weren't on the truck, and were either flying (or running in one person's case) were Logan, Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Bunnie, and Sonic.

Sally:"Everyone ready to go?"

Rotor:"All packed and ready Sally!"

Xiro:"Are we meeting the Chaotix there?"

Sally:"Yes, so let's not keep them waiting"

Sonic:"Alright guys, Let's Do It To It!" the hedgehog shouted, before they all set off at high speeds, on their way to New Megaopolis to finally end this war.

* * *

**New Megaopolis, The Eggdome…**

…The Dark Egg Legion were hard at work preparing for the arrival of the Freedom Fighters: some were arming themselves or adding more defences like turrets or cannons, some ordering certain Egg-Bots and other legionnaires to certain locations to defend, and some carrying certain objects and tools that looked like they were being used for construction.

Up in the control room, Eggman was coordinating each legionnaire to follow his orders exactly, with some assistance from Snively and Lien-Da, at the same time those two were coordinating other important tasks happening around the base.

Eggman:"Snively, are all our defences ready?"

Snively:"Completing is at 92%"

Eggman:"What's the status of the special entrances?"

Lien-Da:"Sonics tube entrance is ready to go, and Logan's is almost ready, just a few minor tweaks to be made"

Eggman:"What about our Mech Suits? Are all three ready?"

Snively:"Fully charged and loaded ready for your fight, as well as ours!"

Eggman:"And the status of **stage two**?"

Lien-Da:"Everything is prepared. All systems are fully charged, and the power output is at maximum and growing ever so slightly more"

Eggman:"Excellent! The Freedom Fighters want to take me on, then I'm more than ready for them! Today shall be the day that the fate of Mobius will be decided! And it doesn't matter if I lose, for I have **Stage Two **as a backup should the Eggman Empire fall!"

Lien-Da:"Sir, don't you think it's a bit much to use that? I mean, you're saying that if we lose this battle, you're willing to sacrifice the planet in order to win?"

Eggman:"One thing I've learned from all my years of being a dictator, is to never be afraid to do what you must to win!"

Snively:"But sir, **uncle**, it's crazy!"

Eggman:"That's enough! I don't want to hear another word about it! I will not lose my empire to a bunch of **rodents**! And if that means that I have to blow up the planet to prove my superiority, then so be it! Now back to work!"

The two subordinates looked at each other with quite the worried glance, before returning to their work, seen as how they didn't have a choice.

Snively (in his head):"I just hope that Sonic and the others beat him and take him in, before he has the chance to activate **Stage Two**! If he destroys the planet, then Regina's plan won't work!"

Suddenly, a red flashing light appeared throughout the room, before a small map appeared on screen and showed a few dots slowly closing in on their location.

Lien-Da:"We got incoming! Freedom Fighters and Chaotix headed right for us!"

Eggman:"And so it begins, **The Final Battle**!"

* * *

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix stopped a few miles out from New Megaopolis, and as a few of the team began unloading some of the heavy equipment, the rest of the group began to run over the plan once again.

Sally:"Chaotix, your job is to go to the far side of New Megaopolis where they're keeping the Chaos Emeralds. Without them, Eggman won't be able to power his Death Egg to its full capacity. If you happen to find his construction plans on the Death Egg, destroy them! Once you've finished, come meet up with us"

Knuckles:"Got it!"

Sally:"Meanwhile, we'll make our way towards Eggman whilst also taking out as many Legionnaires as possible. The moment we find Eggman and whoever he has to back himself up, we'll team up and devise a strategy to take down whatever he throws at us!"

Sonic:"Alright!"

Sally:"Logan and Xiro, the front entrance seems heavily guarded and we don't want to waste any valuable time or effort, so can the two of you clear the way for us as we charge?"

Xiro:"No problem!"

Rotor:"I'll stay here and try to keep our com links connected. I'll also try and keep the link established between Nicole's handheld, Tails' spy cameras, and all the people watching around the world" he explained as he pulled out a laptop from one of the bags and set it up on a small holder.

Sally:"I'm activating Nicole's link to Tails cameras so we can broadcast this to everyone! Everyone deserves to see Eggman's defeat first hand!" she explained as she entered a few keys on Nicole's handheld device.

Sonic:"Cool, then if all that's settled, let's do this!"

* * *

The group all lined up facing their location, with Logan and Xiro standing in front of everyone to clear the way for them. After a few seconds of staring out over their target, Logan yelled at the top of his voice "CHARGE!" and they all dashed off towards New Megaopolis. The Mangham brothers flew side by side as they approached the base, with every defence system, Egg-Troop and Dark Egg Legionnaire taking notice of them and firing at the two as they drew closer to the base.

The two split off from one another and flew off in opposite directions, before they came flying back at each other with incredible speed, and upon reaching each other, continentally in the middle of every defence and such at the front of the base, the two collided their right fists together, sending out a powerful object that destroyed everything at the front of the base, including the front door.

Moments later, everyone else arrived and the group slowly entered the entrance and took a look around the front foyer, where there were multiple doors and hallways leading in different directions. The acorn brought out Nicole's handheld once again, and after inputting a few codes, a holographic map of the base was projected out of the small device.

Sally:"Okay Chaotix, the Chaos Emeralds are on the far side of Megaopolis, where they're being stored in a special container which is also extracting their energy to power a special generator somewhere in the Eggdome. You need to take this left hallway, which will lead you to an outside route, and follow that as best you can until you reach this building…" she explained as a certain building on the map lit up red to signify the location she spoke of "…where there will be a large squad of Egg-Troops and Legionnaires waiting. Our scans have shown he's organised most of his forces to protect that generator, so you can expect some heavy resistance"

Knuckles:"Got it Sal! Chaotix, Let's move out!" he ordered as he and the rest of the team separated from the Freedom Fighters, and ran off down the hallway Sally had instructed them to.

Sally:"From what I can gather, Eggman seems to have stationed himself somewhere in the Eggdome, though it is unclear where. There's also a possibility he might be waiting in this new area built nearby the Eggdome" she explained as another area of the map lit up red.

Logan:"Why would he stay there? It's way too obvious to hide in the very centre of your own base! And even if he wasn't hiding in the Eggdome, if that building is newly built like you said, then it would also be too obvious that you'd hide there, not to mention dangerous"

Sonic:"Eggman knows this is the Final Fight. If we're going to have a final showdown to decide the fate of the Universe, then he's going to want to make it a spectacular and big show for everyone to watch, as well as for his own amusement. For him, obvious is the best way to put on a show"

Tails:"Though Logan does make a good point, it's almost a little too obvious that he usually does. As well as that, that area seems a little too big for just **one** final fight. Take a look at the map…" he started as he pointed to the other side of the base, where another blinking red building similar to the one besides the Eggdome was waiting.

"…this building has also been recently constructed, and is a very similar design to the one beside the Eggdome. If he knows it's the Final Fight, why would he waste time and resources building these two new buildings that seem to have no significance, when he could have spent that time on finishing the Death Egg, which at this point, is nowhere to be found? I don't know about you guys, but I think he's got something else planned!"

Sally:"I think you're right Tails, but we'll only know when we find him won't we? Let's Move People!" she exclaimed as the group rushed off down the hallway ahead of them, leading them directly towards the entrance to the Eggdome.

* * *

As the Freedom Fighters made their way through the base towards the Eggdome's entrance, they easily took care of any resistance that came their way, whether it be Egg-Troops or Legionnaires, they all went down as easily to the group. However as they got closer and closer, the Freedom Fighters began to encounter less and less enemies, eventually reaching the point where they were met with no resistance. Not long later, the group reached the front entrance to the Eggdome, where a massive door with Eggman's logo plastered on it, stood before them.

Sonic:"So, who wants to do the honours?"

Logan:"Go on son, knock it down"

Harikan:"With pleasure" the boy remarked as he cracked his knuckles and walked up to the door.

The young hybrid slowly slipped into a horse-riding stance while bringing his right fist back, then with incredible speed, threw his fist forward into the door, causing large cracks to spread all throughout the door, before it broke and collapsed into tiny pieces and left an open doorway for the group to walk through. As the Freedom Fighters funnelled into the room one by one, Logan gifted his son a quick hair ruffle as a sign of a good job, before they all began to inspect their new environment. For the front entrance to the main building of Eggman's base, it certainly wasn't what the group expected. It was one quite spacious room, with nothing it but three specially designed doors.

The first door was straight ahead of them, and was just one giant door, constructed of nothing but metal scraps and broken pieces of machinery, along with one small bottleneck at the bottom, small enough to fit a person through. The second door was to their left, and looked more like a one man elevator that, according to the bases schematics, led down to a small platform. The last door was a simple automatic door, but according to the schematics, led to a platform tunnel that was connected to the newly built building next to the Eggdome.

Amy:"Well this is strange to say the least"

Xanaks:"I was expecting things to be a bit more…dangerous…not mundane"

Xiro:"What's with all the doors anyway?"

Antoine:"It iz almost like zey are catererd to a specific person"

"And you'd be correct!" stated the familiar voice of the doctor, that boomed from some speakers throughout the room.

"With the Final Battle amongst us, I wanted to do some very special and spectacular for each of our final fights! So I designed each of these entrances to take specific individuals to their own battles, and only the people that the sections were designed for can enter these locations. The small automatic door to your right, is for all of the Freedom Fighters save for two individuals. That door will lead you to a small platform transport that will lead you through the tunnel connecting the Eggdome to the building that was recently built next door, which was also built specially for our Final Battle, where you all have a special surprise waiting for you!

The door straight ahead with the bottleneck is for you, Sonic. I await you on the other side, and I've got something very special install for our Final Battle with one another. And the final door to your left, is for Logan. The door is in fact a small elevator that will also take you to a special transport platform, however you will be headed to the new building built on the other side of the base that Tails expertly pointed out, despite his IQ. There awaits a very special someone who's absolutely dying to fight you.

If I find someone went to somewhere they don't belong, then I'll blow the whole city up! Of course the likes of Logan, Xiro and their two little friends will survive, but I'll be rid of the biggest thorns in my side anyway! And you wouldn't be able to take revenge on me, because I'll already be dead and satisfied with my final victory! I'll be seeing you soon!" and his voice cut off.

Bunnie:"Nah what are we gunna do?"

Sonic:"I think it's pretty obvious what we do…" he remarked, catching everyone's, except Logan's, attention. They all looked at him with a confused look before he finished his explanation "…we follow his requests!"

Antoine:"Are ju kidding me?"

Logan:"It makes sense. What other choice do we have? If we don't comply, we'll never stop him and the Death Egg will probably get finished in time, and if we try and go against his plans by taking others to locations they don't belong, pretty much everyone here will die" he said sternly, receiving a few seconds of silence from everyone as they grasped the gravity of what he was saying "Besides, it doesn't matter what he throws at us, cause we're gonna win anyway"

Sally:"Are you sure? What if we're faced with something we can't handle?"

Logan:"We won't. Xiro and I have sensed everything in the base, and we know exactly what everyone will be up against. Everyone will be alright, trust us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, across New Megaopolis, the Chaotix were nearing the location of the Chaos Emeralds, and were about to acquire them from where they were being held, however they had run into some troubles. Despite being told there were a large group of Egg-Troops protecting the area, they didn't realise how many there truly were, and so the group had been pinned down as the Troops opened fire on the cover they'd managed to acquire, and couldn't advance for the time being.

Ray:"They got some pretty heavy fire-power on us!"

Charmy:"Yeah, those are some of the biggest egg-troops I've ever seen!"

Espio:"And there's about 200 of them, and only 8 of us. You got a plan Knuckles?"

Knuckles:"I think so. Espio, Julie-Su, you're with me. Everyone else, I need you to create a diversion and draw their fire to the right, leaving us an opening on the left side to get inside that chamber and grab the Emeralds"

Vector:"You can count on us!"

Mighty:"I wonder how easy these things will break!" he questioned as he slammed his two fists together.

Knuckles:"Alright Chaotix, Move out!"

With that, the 5 not going for the Emeralds, jumped out from their cover and began running over to the right side as fast as they could, as all the Egg-Troops began opening fire on them, and when the 5 were far enough away down the street, the Egg-Troops began to chase after them, leaving the entrance to the Chamber completely open for the 3 to run inside.

* * *

Once Knuckles, Espio and Julie-Su reached the chamber, they quickly busted down the door and funnelled in, before the red echidna and chameleon began to take a look around as their female comrade kept close guard at the door. In the centre of the room sat a small specially designed container, and inside of said container, the 7 Emeralds could be seen floating around. Whilst the 7 were floating around in the container, a strange white electric-like light surrounded the Emeralds, and was connected to each and every one of them by a small strand of this electric-like light.

Julie-Su:"The hell is that thing?"

Knuckles:"I'm not sure, but knowing Eggman, it can't be good. Espio, try and find out what this thing is" he ordered as his ninja comrade walked up to a small control panel and began to hack into it.

"What's this machine for? Is he using it to power the entire city? Is this the power source for the Death Egg? Or something else entirely?"

After searching through the files enough, Espio found the answer to the guardian's questions, and after seeing the true purpose of this machine, it was safe to assume he was in pure shock from the truth.

Espio:"Good lord…" was all he managed to say, as he slowly took a few steps back from the control panel.

Knuckles:"What's wrong?"

Espio:"Eggman's finally lost it. This thing…it's his final trump card. He was never planning on re-building the Death-Egg, this is what he wanted the Chaos Emeralds for! There is a specially designed bomb hidden deep in the Eggdome, and he's using the Chaos Emeralds to power it to exponential levels of destruction. When this thing is activated, the entire planet and possibly more, will be destroyed. When the doctor loses the battle, he's going to use it, and there'll be no way to stop it"

Knuckles:"Are you serious?! How do we stop it?!"

Espio:"We can't. Even if we remove the Emeralds, the bomb has been charged with enough power to carry out its task. And if we try to destroy it before it's activated, the bomb would be set off anyway, and we will have helped him destroy the planet"

Julie-Su:"We have to warn the Freedom Fighters!"

The echidna pressed on his com piece to try and establish communication, but to his surprise, it didn't work and all received was a chunk of static in his ear.

Knuckles:"Damnit! Comms are down. Eggman must be using some kind of jammer, we can't contact the others!"

"And it's going to stay that way!" a voice called out as if from nowhere.

Suddenly, a massive mech fist came bursting through the wall and almost crushed the 3 right where they stood, that is if they didn't jump out the exit in time. As the three then began to get a good distance away from their attacker, they were able to see that the fist that attacked them was courtesy of Lien-Da, now standing in a specialised mech-suit that Eggman had developed. She retracted her fist from the building, causing all of it to pretty much collapse, but conveniently leave the Chaos Emerald's container intact, before she began walking closer and closer to the 3.

Lien-Da:"If you think we're going to let you tell them about our secret weapon, you're terribly wrong!"

Just then, the rest of the Chaotix joined their 3 teammates and formed a wall against the Legionnaire, right as she pressed a button in the mechs cockpit, and was quickly joined by several Egg-Troops to combat the Chaotix. The 8 fighters all looked at one another, before they nodded in unison and charged at their enemy.

* * *

Back with the Freedom Fighters, the group were wishing each other good luck in their fights and saying their goodbyes for now, but for some reason, Logan felt something wrong. He moved his right hand to his com device to try and check his communications, only to find he was receiving nothing but static.

Logan:"Guys, we've got a problem!" he shouted, catching the others attention "Our coms are down! Eggman's gotta be jamming them, cause I can't get through to Rotor or the Chaotix!"

Xanaks:"That might be a problem"

Antoine:"Zo if one of uz is downded, we will not know?"

Sonic:"It won't matter, I know none of us will go down. I mean, it's Eggman for crying out loud, we always win, no matter what that fat oaf throws at us!"

Sally:"Always the optimist!" she remarked as she nudged him.

Sonic:"Someone's gotta be!"

Xiro:"Alright everyone, it's time to move out!" he called out as he and Xanaks approached the door.

The rest of the group began to join them, except for Sally, who gave her hedgehog a quick kiss on the cheek before she began to walk backwards towards the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Sally:"Don't die!"

Sonic:"Same to you!"

The rabbot pressed the button to open the door, before the group individually began to walk in to the room and onto the platform. The last to enter was Xiro, who gave his two remaining comrades a quick thumbs up, which they returned straight after, right before the hybrid entered the door and it closed behind him. The remaining two turned to one another and gave each other a quick bro-hug, right before the hedgehog moved over to his bottle-neck entrance and prepared to initiate a spin-dash.

Sonic:"Good luck in your fight!"

Logan:"You too" he responded.

The blue blur was about to dash off to his fight, but stopped when he heard the hybrid speak up again.

"Sonic!" he exclaimed, catching the hedgehog's attention "Go give him what for, and end this war!" he remarked as he gave Sonic a thumbs up, a gesture he returned with his signature smirk, right before he spin-dashed off through the bottle-neck and towards his fight.

"Guess that just leaves me" he said to himself as he approached the elevator.

The Mangham pressed the button to the side and the doors opened, before he stepped in and the doors closed again, and he was taken down a floor before the doors opened once more. From there, he stepped out and walked onto a small platform, and as soon as both his feet stepped on, the platform began moving down a set path towards his location. The hybrid relaxed himself and waited patiently for him to arrive and begin the Final Battle.

* * *

The platform the Freedom Fighters had been riding finally stopped, and the group all exited the transport and entered their own fighting location. The building they stood in, the one that had been built next to the Eggdome recently, was about the size of a hangar, possibly two. Enough to fit his legendary Egg-Carrier. Though it was empty, ominously empty, and the only way out seemed to be the door they came in through. It was also nearly pitch black, with the only light being the one Xanaks provided by using a bit of his energy to generate some.

Bunnie:"This room seems kinda barren!"

Antoine:"It iz almost as if no one iz here"

Harikan:"No, there is defiantly something in here, I can sense it!"

Just then, there was a sudden burst of light that consumed the whole room, before everything became clear for the group to see again, and it was revealed that in this room was a large group of Egg-Troops, about 100 standing in front of the Freedom Fighters. Accompanying these troops was none other than Snively, using a mech-suit very similar to the one he used back when he and Eggman invaded Knothole, and similar to the one he used against Logan when he transformed into his Dark Form.

Snively:"Welcome Freedom Fighters, to both your final fight, and your final moments alive!"

Xiro:"Seriously? This is the Final Battle we get? I could just blast this guy into nothing but dust and we'd be done"

Snively:"Oh no, I'm not going to fight you Xiro! No no, you and your two new pals have the honour of battling these two!" he explained as he motioned to the two new characters joining the fight.

From the ceiling, Metal Sonic and another mysterious fighter, who was somehow hidden by darkness, floated down to each side of Snively, and it was unclear who this figure was, but as the darkness around him disappeared, the group quickly recognised this new robotic warrior.

Xanaks:"That's-That's The Hunter!"

Amy:"That's impossible! Logan told us he destroyed The Hunter along with Carnages base, after he was kidnapped!"

Snively:"Oh it was quite simple really. After Carnage's base went dark, we sent a team to investigate. Through the rubble, we found the only remaining piece of the Hunter, his head, and that alone was all we really needed to repair him. All we need was a bit of help from Carnage with the design, but after that, he was rebuilt stronger than ever and will destroy all of you!"

Each of the Freedom Fighters prepared to battle in different ways: Xiro cracked both his knuckles, Harikan readied his fists as he took his guard, Xanaks and Antoine each drew their blades from their holsters, Bunnie turned her mechanical arm into its cannon form, Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and swung it over her shoulder, and Sally and Tails each readied their fists like Harikan.

They teams stared one another down for a few moments, right before they all began charging at one another and picked out their targets. The eldest Mangham clashed with the Hunter in mid-air and began going blow for blow with him in a skirmish, the two younger Mangham's managed to land a right kick to Metal Sonic, sending him flying across the room before the two chased after him, and the remaining Freedom Fighters began destroying the Egg-Troops as best and fast as they could while some began to deal with Snively.

* * *

The blue blur finally made his way through the bottle-neck, and upon landing, was presented with a line of Egg-Legionnaires, saluting him down a path towards a large door, which the hedgehog quickly ran towards.

Sonic (in his head):"Not ten minutes ago these guys were trying to kill us, and now its salutes and the red carpet! Eggman defiantly wants a show for our Final Fight, and I'm more than happy to give him what he wants!"

As the Freedom Fighter entered the room, the doors closed behind him, essentially leaving him no other option but to fight his way out of this spacious, pure metal room (very similar to the Danger Room). In the middle of the room, the outline of a circle became more apparent, before it split in two and opened up, and something began to emerge from the hole in the ground. Now, standing on a platform that came from the hole, was none other than the Egg-Beater, the same Battle-Suit Eggman used to destroy Knothole, and now it looked like it'd been upgraded. The hedgehog guessed that if the doctor wanted to win, he wanted to do it in the one thing he's ever managed to defeat Sonic with.

Eggman:"I'm sure you remember this old thing right rodent? Of course you would, how could you forget the one creation that bested you! I thought it would be nice to fight our final hour together, in something I'm very proud of, and something you fear! This is the one thing I've created that you couldn't beat on your own, and because your little friends aren't here to give you a hand, you're all mine!"

Sonic:"Gotta say doc, I'm loving how much effort you've put into making our Final Fight such a show! It'll give me a big deal of satisfaction for when I beat you, just like I always do! You want me Egg-Head? You got me! Let's end this, once and for all!" he yelled before he and Eggman charged at one another. Their final fight, had just begun.

* * *

As Logan opened his eyes, the transport stopped dead in its tracks, essentially telling him he'd arrived at his destination. Now, instead of moving across, the platform began moving upwards to a currently opening hole in the ceiling, which was in fact leading him into a massive arena. As Logan stepped off the platform and into the arena, it slowly retracted into the ground and the floor returned to normal, right as he began taking a look around the place.

The arena was around the same size as one used for a Football match, only this one had no bleachers or side areas for the fans and teams, this arena was just one big massive chunk of metal space for the fight. There was also a large opening in the roof that allowed the Mangham to see a bit of the rest of the city, and as he looked behind him and out the opening, he could see the Eggdome just a few miles away.

Suddenly the hybrid heard some footsteps coming towards him, very metallic and heavy footsteps, and that detail alone made him realised who was coming towards him. As he turned back around to face his opponent, it was revealed that Metal Logan was the one walking towards him, and as the Mangham spotted him, the robot stopped in place just a few metres away from his furry counterpart.

Metal Logan:"It's really interesting isn't it? That the Doctor went out of his way just to build this little arena for the two of us to fight? He really does like a good show, and he certainly wants his final victory over you and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, to be quite the spectacle!"

Logan:"Personally, I couldn't care less if he built all of this, I'm just looking forward to kicking your metal ass!"

Metal Logan:"Cute, but I think you will find that I will be quite a challenge for you. I have been training a lot since our last duel, and my power has grown enough to the point where I am on par with you, possibly even stronger! I will be the victor of this battle!"

Logan:"Funny, the last two guys I fought said they were stronger than me, and now one is trapped in a dimension of pure nothing, and the other is nothing but a pile of ash particles floating around in the vacuum of space. I wonder what'll happen when I beat you?"

Metal Logan:"You'll have to start wondering, because no matter what you think will happen, it won't!" he remarked as he slowly took his fighting stance.

Logan:"We'll see about that!" he responded, taking the same stance.

Both warriors stared each other down for a few moments, each wondering who would make the first move in this Final Fight. After a few seconds, both became tired of waiting, and attacked at the same time. The two each launched with incredible speed from either side of the arena, yelling at the top of their voices the entire way, and upon meeting in the middle, collided their right fists together, and so begun their battle.

* * *

Back with the Freedom Fighters, the group had managed to defeat all of the Egg-Troops that had accompanied Snively, and were now concentrating all their efforts on defeating him, at the same time, Xiro, Xanaks and Harikan, were struggling to finish off The Hunter and Metal Sonic.

Bunnie charged up her cannon and blasted it at straight at Snively, hitting him straight in the chest and forcing him to fall, back a few steps before he managed to regain his composure. He then activated his mechs shoulder machine guns, and began firing at her, though the rabbot quickly changed her cannon arm back to normal and created a shield to protect herself. Whilst the little man was distracted with trying to inflict damage on her, Amy was given an opening to run up behind him with her Piko-Piko hammer, and then jumped up into the air and wacked him right on the back, causing him to stop shooting and almost made him fall over. He quickly managed to identify her as she came down from her jump, and he used his right hand to swat her straight to the ground.

With his blade gripped tightly in his right hand, Antoine came running from Snively's left side, jumped up towards the mech, sliced off the two shoulder guns on his way over the mech, and upon reaching the battle suits right side, stabbed his blade straight into the mechs right arm, then twisted it to inflict more damage before he leapt off and began running to get some distance. Snively turned round to face D'Coolette, and fired off an energy blast from his left hand, and while the coyote did dodge the attack, the explosion it caused did succeed in throwing him a good few feet away.

Just then, the young fox came flying from above with incredible speed, and managed to land a flying uppercut under the mechs chin before flying off in the other direction. In retaliation, Snively pressed a button in his battle suits cockpit, causing the back compartment to open up and fire off multiple missiles that began homing in on the two-tailed young boy, who upon seeing what was headed for him, began flying around the room as the missiles chased him.

Just a few metres away, Sally was helping Amy stand to her feet, and once she had recovered, the two girls began charging at the little man. He was so focused on trying to hit Tails that he barely turned around in time to spot the two attacking him. The hedgehog managed to slide underneath his feet, before she slammed her hammer into both the battle suits legs, causing it to fall to the ground right as she rolled away. The acorn then leapt up onto the mech and double kicked straight through the cockpit, hitting Snively straight in his long and pointed nose and caused him to be temporarily disoriented.

She then jumped away from him and began running off the mech, but not before preforming a cartwheel whilst on the battle suit and managed to simultaneously place a bomb on its lower chest before she began running to a safe distance. As the little man finally recovered and began to get up, he was greeted with a right uppercut to the back courtesy of Bunnie, that was strong enough to send the mech straight up into the air and almost hit the ceiling, right before it came crashing down into the ground below, creating several cracks in the floor upon impact.

Sally:"Antoine NOW!"

Just then, D'Coolette came running from behind the mech and leapt up high into the air, right before he grabbed hold of his sword tight in both hands, and as he began to come down, lifted his blade high above his head, and upon landing on the mech, stabbed his weapon straight through the battle suit and into its energy core, rendering the whole thig useless and unable to do anything. With his job done, Antoine jumped off the mech and began running a safe distance away along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters as Tails began to close in on the little man, the missiles still hot on his tails.

A look of fear, and scream of one as well, came from Snively as he spotted the young fox headed towards him, and quickly managed to eject himself out of his mech and begin running to a safe distance, right as Tails almost crashed into the pile of metal, but dived away at the last second, causing all the missiles to hit the mech, an combined with the bomb Sally planted on the battle suit, created a massive explosion equal to one produced by 20 tonnes of explosives. Once the group were sure it was safe, they looked back to see a huge fire in place of where the mech had been laid, along with multiple pieces of rubble and scarp.

Bunnie:"Nice one guys!"

Amy:"Wait, where's Snively?"

As the group took a look around the room to find him, they spotted him somehow already on the very far end of the room, inputting a few codes into a hidden keyboard in the wall, right before the wall opened up and revealed a secret exit that he ran through, and immediately closed behind him, becoming inaccessible again.

Antoine:"Dang itz! He got away!"

Sally:"Let him run for now guys. After we defeat Eggman and this is all over, he'll give himself up!"

Just then, there was a massive bang coming from above the 5, and they remembered that Xiro, Xanaks and Harikan were still fighting The Hunter and Metal Sonic, and so decided to get somewhere safe for the time being.

* * *

Xiro and Hunter were in a deadlock, each had a hold of the others hands and was trying to push the other back, though it seemed neither would be the victor. After a few seconds, the Mangham succeeded in pushing the robot back and left him open for the hybrid to land a right sidekick straight to the machines face. He then retaliated by dealing Xiro a left hook across the face, followed up by a quick right jab to the chest, causing the Mangham to grind his teeth together to try and put off the pain, before he put both his hands together and smacked the Hunter into the ceiling. The robot quickly managed to get himself free before he flew at Xiro, grabbed hold of him by the stomach, and tackled him into the ground, where Xanaks and Harikans battle was taking place.

The two boys stared down the Metal copy of the famous hero as he stared them down, all three injured from their ongoing battle and only just managing to keep themselves up. The young Mangham tightened his fists before launching at MS with incredible speed, and throwing hundreds of punches his way, only for the machine to dodge each and every strike. After around 50 attacks, the metal-hedgehog managed to land a double kick to the boys chest, sending him flying across the floor, right as Xanaks came running up behind the robot, drew his sword once again, and began swinging his blade in an effort to cut off one of MS's limbs, but to no avail as the machine still managed to dodge them, despite not even facing the Mangham.

The teenager charged up some of his energy into one final swing of his sword, this one coming from above his head and would hopefully slice the robot in half, however MS managed to turn around in time and grab hold of the blade with his left hand, keeping it from cutting him, and then dealt a series of right punches and jabs all over Xanaks' stomach and chest, then pushed the sword up, throwing the teenager off guard, and dealt the Mangham a spinning sidekick to the stomach off his left leg, with enough force to send him skidding across the floor while managing to keep on his feet.

Upon coming to a halt, Xanaks managed to spot MS headed for him and readying a right punch to attack with, however the hybrid grabbed hold of the other end of his blade and tilted it sideways right as the machine attacked with his punch, but the blade acted like a shield for a moment and blocked the punch, leaving the teenager enough time to attack himself. He brought his sword above him while keeping hold of it in both hands, and landed a right front kick to the machines stomach, sending him skidding across the floor, however he decided to recover by preforming a few backflips to gain some distance.

After 3 backflips, the second MS placed both his feet on the ground, Harikan came flying from behind him and delivered a powerful double punch right to the robots back, sending him flying across the room back towards Xanaks. When his target was in range, the teenager preformed a right spinning hook kick that struck the robot straight in the side, and sent him flying in the same direction that the kick came off.

The boy teleported a few metres away from where the metal-hedgehog was headed, and when MS was close enough, dealt the machine a left uppercut to the back that sent the robot flying into the air, but he didn't stay there for long, as the older hybrid teleported just above him and slammed his right foot down into the metal-hedgehogs chest, sending him straight down into the ground, and upon contact, created a small crater that he now laid in.

After a few moments, the robot emerged from his crater, now slightly damaged, before turning his attention towards Xanaks, who was now currently flying towards him at an incredible rate, and arrived at the metal-hedgehog too fast for him to counter, and the teenager was able to land a head-butt straight to the machine stomach. Not wanting to let up for a second, the Mangham immidiently followed up by front flipping over the robot, and upon landing behind him, struck him in the back with a right sidekick, which had enough force to send MS flying across the room once again.

While he was in mid-flight, Harikan came crashing down from above and slammed his left leg right into the back of the metal-hedgehogs head, instantly forcing him into the ground, and was unable to pick his head up or recover, seen as the boy kept his foot pressed down on the robots head and rode him across the floor like a skateboard, before finally coming to a halt a few metres later.

The hybrid then flipped the machine onto his stomach, before jumping on top of him and began throwing punch after punch across MS's face, and only stopped after around 10 punches because the metal-hedgehog finally managed to grab hold of the boys neck with his right hand, pick himself off the floor while keeping hold of the Mangham, before he dealt a few punches of his own to the young warriors stomach, before finally charging a small blast from his chest and fired it into the Mangham's stomach, sending him skidding across the ground for a few metres before he managed to come to a halt, and Xanaks floated down by his side.

Both fighters took their guard as they sensed MS begin to channel his energy while staring down the two, and upon reaching his maximum output, threw his hands out and began firing multiple energy blasts from them, as well as from his chest and eyes. The two hybrids saw these incoming attacks, and began trying their best to dodge them while simultaneously closing in on the machine, occasionally having to smack an energy attack away or take one in order to gain some ground.

With quick thinking, Xanaks fired a few energy blasts directly at the machine, who ceased his own assault to smack them into the ground with his right arm, however this in turn created a shroud of smoke in around him, temporarily blinding him and leaving him unable to find his two opponents. Moments later, the young boy emerged from the smoke in front of the metal-hedgehog, and with incredible speed and power, landed a right knee straight in the robots chin, and followed up his attack by teleporting behind MS, and landed a one-step sidekick off his left leg directly to the machines back, with enough force to send the robot flying across the room once again.

The teenager stopped MS's flight with a well-placed right punch to the face that almost ended up clotheslining the metal-hedgehog, however before he could fall to the floor, the Mangham began landing punch after punch on the robots person, keeping his body up and making him the victim to a world of hurt. As he continued to attack, the young boy landed a few metres behind the robot, and quickly took the stance his father usually would when charging his famous attack. The young hybrid quickly moved his left leg in front of his right and took a horse-riding stance, whilst simultaneously cupping his hands together down by his right hip. The bright blue ball of energy quickly consumed the young hybrids hands, and this in-turn, was the signal for Xanaks to finish him off.

The older Mangham finished his combo of punches, and launched MS flying with one final right punch directly to the robots nose, sending him flying towards Harikan, who, when the machine was seconds from cm's from hitting him, quickly threw his hands forwards and slightly upwards, unleashing his attack with a loud scream of its name "KAMEHAMEHA!" and a beam of energy half the size of the boy was unleashed directly into the metal-hedgehogs chest, carrying him straight into the air and slamming him into the ceiling, keeping him there for a few seconds until the blast subsided.

After a few seconds, the machine was able to pry himself loose, and quickly set his sights on Harikan in order to get revenge for the pain he was just 'gifted', and decided to get said revenge with a charged up chest blast directly into the young hybrids face. However, the second he began to charge his attack, he scanners detect a power level moving in on him from behind, and as he turned around to inspect what he'd detected, he was given the shock and agony that came from Xanaks flying directly towards him with his sword in hand, and using the blade to slice the metal-hedgehog in half.

It didn't take long for the robot to hit the ground below with quite the momentum, and it didn't take long for him to realise what kind of situation he was in, given that his legs were only a few metres away from him, he was severally damage, and only had his left arm remaining. The machine quickly turned over onto his stomach and began crawling towards the other half of himself, but he was quickly stopped in his tracks by the same warrior that cut him in half, as the young teenager came crashing down from above and stabbed his weapon straight through the metal-hedgehogs chest, instantly killing him.

Xanaks slowly stood up whilst retracting his sword from the robots corpse at the same time, and then began to seethe the blade back into its holster as Harikan floated down by his cousins side and admired their victory. After giving one another a celebratory high-five, the two heard a bang from above them, and quickly looked up to see Xiro and the Hunter still battling it out, though it was clear the battle was coming to a close.

* * *

The machine threw a left punch at the Mangham, only for him to dodge and throw the same attack at the robot, however he too, managed to avoid it. Then, both fighters attacked at the same time with a punch off their right arm, with both succeeding in striking one another across the face, and kept their fists pressed against their opponents faces for a few seconds, before teleporting away from one another and floated just few meters from each other.

The Hunter attacked the hybrid with a right roundhouse kick, but Xiro easily ducked under it and got behind the machine to land a right backfist to the back of the robots head. The machine quickly retaliated with a spinning left elbow strike to the Mangham's nose, though he retaliated back with a right front kick to the robots chest, strong enough to send him flying across the room, and was instantly sent into the ground when Xiro teleported above the machine while in mid-flight, and slammed his left leg down upon the robots stomach.

After managing to get up, the Hunter looked up in time to see his opponent headed towards him, both arms extended out to land a double punch, but the machine was fast enough to grab both fists as the hybrid reached him, and then threw the Mangham up above him before slamming him onto the ground behind him. While keeping him held down with his right hand, the machine raised his left hand and created a red energy blade around it, and then attempted to stab his enemy with it, however Xiro was quick enough to bring both his legs up and kick the blade straight into the robots own chest, before he rolled out the way and stood up to face the now severally damaged machine.

The hybrid leapt at the Hunter and slammed his right foot into the robots face in a front kick, grabbed hold of the machines neck with his right hand, slammed him into the ground with enough force to create several cracks around his point of impact, and then began to punch him across the face a few times with his free hand, before after around 5 punches, he flew up into the air away from the machine, who was so damaged, he was unable to pick himself up.

Xiro:"Let's see how you like this one!" he yelled as a blue aura appeared around him, as he began to channel his energy.

The hybrid threw his right hand out and pointed it directly at the Hunter, who was still immobilised, and began channelling all his energy into his hand, in order to unleash his next attack. A small blue energy ball appeared at the end of his palm, and slowly began growing from being half the size of his hand, to around the size of a basketball. It was at that point the attack reached its maximum power, and so he pulled his arm back whilst keeping the attack at the end of his palm, and with the yell of the moves name "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he thrusted his hand forward, and the attack shot off at incredible speeds directly towards his metal-opponent.

The energy attack soared downwards towards the machine, who was so injured he couldn't defend himself in the slightest from this attack. As Xiros Big Bang Attack was seconds from hitting him, he closed his visor and prepared himself for the immense pain he was about to feel, right as the attack exploded upon impact with him, consuming the Hunter into an explosion equal to one given off by 25 tonnes of explosives, and was strong enough to destroy the entire building's roof.

* * *

As the smoke from the attack cleared, what was left of the Hunters body amidst the rubble from the roof, the fire from the explosion, and the 6 feet deep and wide crater caused by the explosion, was nothing but his head. The visor that acted as his eyes flashed red one more time, before slowly dying out and turned offline, symbolising his end. However the Mangham didn't see this as a fitting enough end for the machine, and so finished him off by floating down from above and used his left foot to crush the head into nothing but bits and pieces. The hybrid let out a celebratory 'Hmph' as a smirk dawned on his face, right as the rest of the Freedom Fighters regrouped with him.

Sally:"Good job team, we handled that situation extremely well!"

Tails:"Yeah, though I would have gone better if Snively hadn't got away!"

Xiro:"Never mind him Tails, he isn't the big issue. When this is all over, we'll deal with him"

Xanaks:"Besides, once Eggman's defeated, he'll have no one to help him!"

Bunnie:"Speakin a Egg-head, howdah ya'll think Sonics fight is goin?"

* * *

The same hedgehog in question skidded across the floor of the small arena on his side, before managing to come to a halt a few seconds later, and picked himself up onto one knee whilst trying to catch his breath, and also spitting out a bit of blood. As he looked back to his opponent Eggman, whose battle suit was now severally damaged, the blue blur realised the battle was on the verge of ending, though it was unclear who the winner would be. With this fact in mind, he bowed his head as he stood up, and began to laugh for reasons unknown.

Eggman:"What's so funny rodent? Has the pain finally got to your head and made you insane?"

Sonic:"Despite what we say Eggman…this isn't the Final Battle…this isn't the end…"

Eggman:"Hmm?"

Sonic:"Me and you…our fight against each other, the Freedom Fighters battle to overthrow you and end this war…it'll never end…heh…it never does. I realise this now…because even though we say it's the final fight, like we have many times before, it never will be. I'll kick your butt, but you'll always come back with a new plan to kill me, then we fight again until I defeat you, again, and we start over. It's been like this for years Eggman, and despite the circumstances put before us, it'll stay that way for years to come!"

Eggman:"A very beautiful and meaningful speech hedgehog. I'm surprised you of all people actually came out with that. It's true, it has been this way for years, but today the cycle ends! I will kill you once and for all, along with the rest of your little friends, and I will finally secure my rule over this wretched planet!" he yelled as he raised his battle suits guard.

Sonic:"Sure you will!" he simply chuckled as he took up a starting position like he was about to set off running.

Then, with his usual incredible speed, the hedgehog burst off the ground in his usual spinball like manoeuvre, and slammed himself square in the chest of Eggman's mech, with enough force to send the machine skidding across the floor for good few metres, until it almost slammed itself into the wall. Upon stopping, the doctor then grabbed Sonic with his right hand whilst he was still in his spinball form, and slammed the blue blur into the ground.

The moment Eggman removed his hand, the hedgehog leapt up into the air and dealt a backflip kick off his right leg under the machines chin, then upon landing on the floor just underneath the battle suit, the blue blur charged up and spindash and fired himself into the air once more, this time smacking the mech right in the face before flying past it, and allowing Eggman to stumble and fall to the ground after that hit.

As Sonic landed, he almost fell over from how tired he was, but it was seconds later that he heard the loud clanking noise that came from the mechs feet, so he assumed the doctor had gotten back up. However when he looked forward to face his opponent, the battle suit wasn't there anymore, but there was a large growing shadow above him, which was in fact the dictator attempting to crush the hedgehog under his boot like some kind of bug.

Luckily, Sonic rolled out the way in time to save himself, however the shockwave produced from the machine touching down on the ground was enough to send the blue blur straight into the wall on the other side, before allowing him to fall to the ground on his side. Sonic slowly got up onto his feet and glared at Eggman, who, through his battle suit, gave an evil grin in response. It was then that the hedgehog decided if he was going to win this battle, he had to end it right now.

The blue blur took up the same running position from before and began charging his signature spindash once more, however as he charged his attack, there was something different about it. The doctor himself noticed the difference, and stopped himself in the middle of the room in order to examine this spectacle. As the spindash continued to charge, little balls of light blue energy were being produced from thin air, and were being absorbed into the hedgehog and creating a large light blue aura around himself.

Eventually, after absorbing so much energy, he was consumed into a small light blue light that consumed the entire room and almost blinded Eggman, however as he uncovered the mechs hands in order to take a look at what had happened, he was left gawking from pure shock and surprise. As the smoke cleared, there the hedgehog stood, now with his whole body surrounded by that light blue aura, along with a few small sparks of electricity coming off of him.

"What's the matter Egg-head? Did you finally remember this old move of mine? Well I hope you're ready, cause it's about to get even better!"

The now light blue blur shot off so fast, Eggman could barely comprehend the speed, not that he really ever could, and all he was able to see was the glimpse of a bright light blue light constantly circling him and his battle suit.

"Light Speed Punch!" the doctor heard his old foe yell as he continued his run around the machine.

Just then, Eggman's mech started to get attacked from every single angle and begin to get absolutely pummelled by punches at light speeds, courtesy of Sonic. The amount of punches he landed in the first 10 seconds of his attack was staggering, and the battle suit had already reached a critical level of damage, and couldn't take anymore. 15 seconds after the blue blurs attack started, the punches stopped and the blue light disappeared, confusing the doctor and prompting him to take a look around in his barely holding together mech, in order to find his opponent, but he was nowhere to be found.

Then, out of nowhere, the light blue light returned and Sonic came running directly towards the dictator with incredible speed, and upon reaching the battle suit, threw his super-charged right punch straight into Eggman's chest, freezing it in place before he reappeared just behind it. A second later, the entire mech exploded into pieces with nothing left of it, except for the doctor of course, who had managed to eject himself in his Egg-Pod just in time to watch the fireworks. Knowing his victory was certain, the hedgehog flashed his usual cocky smile and began walking towards his old enemy, who was beaming with anger at his certain defeat.

Sonic:"Face it Eggman. You've lost, I've won, just like last time, and every time before!"

Eggman:"You…insignificant…annoying…little…RODENT! Just like with all your victories Sonic, you've won the **battle**, but not the **war**! You're far from winning hedgehog! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve just waiting for me to use! Besides, you can't claim victory, if you can't catch me!" he explained as a hatch in the roof opened and he flew through it.

Sonic:"OH no you don't!" he shouted back.

As the small hatch began to close, the hedgehog ran up to it before leaping into the air and making it through the hole just as it closed. As he looked to his right, he spotted Eggman flying off down the hallway to an escape pod, and he knew he couldn't let him get away. The blue blur easily caught up with the doctor, jumped on top of his Egg-Pod, and smashed his left fist through the controls, causing them to malfunction and crash the pod straight into the ground right as the blue blur jumped off and landed by where it would crash. The dictator was sent flying out of the pod upon crashing, and as the doctor looked up at the shadow leaning over him, his glare met the one being given to him by the one he called a rodent.

Eggman:"I…Hate…You…**Hedgehog**!" he remarked with much displeasure in that last word.

Sonic:"I know you do" was all he wished to respond with before knocking the doctor out with one swift right punch straight to the face. After taking a moment to admire his victory, the hero fell back onto his bum and began to get his breathe back after that long fought battle "…I did it…I won the fight…and hopefully for good this time…!"

* * *

Back with the other Freedom Fighters, with their task now accomplished, they decided to go and help the others that were in need, and so were currently escaping the facility that they'd been taken to. Flying out the massive hole in the roof that he'd made came Xiro, not even phased, hurt or tired after his battle, and landed on what was left of the roof to begin surveying the rest of the city. He was soon followed by his son Xanaks, who landed next to him, and after him came Bunnie, who was carrying Antoine, Tails carrying Amy, and finally Harikan carrying Sally.

Sally:"I hope the others are doing alright"

Tails:"We still can't contact Sonic or the Chaotix over the ear piece, Eggman must still be jamming them"

Xiro:"And I don't think we need an ear piece to see how my brothers doing"

Amy:"Why's that?"

Harikan:"Look over there!" he exclaimed as he pointed in the same direction Xiro was facing, catching everyone else's attention.

* * *

Over on the other side of the city, two figures could be seen floating in the sky, exchanging blows at super speeds. Each time one of them hit each other, a small shockwave was sent out around them that the others could see, though luckily it wasn't harming anyone else except the two of them. After a few more hits, both fighters backed off each other, and everyone could clearly see that these two fighters were Logan and Metal Logan.

Both warriors were each extremely tired and hurt, with Metal Logan having several scratches and dints on his person, as well as a few drips of what looked like a mix of blood and oil running from the top of his head, and Logan had many bruises and blood marks all over his body, including a small notable line of blood coming from the side of his mouth, as well as having a massive rip and tear going down his orange over shirt, which he quickly ripped off after noticing, revealing his black weighted undershirt which was perfectly intact despite the battle.

Logan:"Gonna admit Metal…this is the best fight me and you have ever had…I'm having a lot of fun!"

Metal Logan:"I have to agree with you, this has been very amusing! However, this battle cannot last forever, and only one of us can win. I will do everything in my power to make sure I am that winner, but I wish for a fair fight, so why don't we step things up and go Super Form?!"

Logan:"Machines can achieve a Super Form? THAT'S AWESOME! This is going to be great! Let's do this!"

Each fighter began channelling all the remaining energy they could in order to transform. As they began to power up, their usual blue auras were replaced with a golden and purple aura for the Mobian and Machine respectively. Once they reached their maximum output, the two each let out a loud scream as they each became engulfed in a massive flash of light, with a golden one bursting out of the Mangham's body, and a purple light emerging from the robot's. As the light cleared, the two were revealed in their Super Forms, with the hybrid's Form being the same it always had been, and the metal-hybrid's finally being on display for all to see.

Upon transforming, every part of the machines body that had previously been white had now turned purple, which also included his quills, bangs and hair, the latter of the three even spiking up similar to Logan, despite the fact it was almost pure metal. Along with his irises changing from light blue to green like the Mangham, the robot had also gained several black markings, small black lines to be accurate, along his arms and legs and around his upper body, and the style made them look like the lines were all pointing to the middle of his chest.

Metal Logan:"Do you like it Logan? The doctor managed to replicate your Super Forms power, physique and look attributes, and created a way for me to achieve this kind of power! Now we can really see who the better is, Mobian or Machine!"

Logan:"Impressive, but I have a question. If Eggman replicated my Super Form in every way, then what's with the markings?"

Metal Logan:"You didn't know? Whenever you transform into your Super Form, due to your unique physiology and energy from being a hybrid, you gain these markings as well"

Logan:"I do? Then again, I'm always wearing a shirt whenever I transform, so maybe that's why I never noticed. Whatever, lets finish this!"

Metal Logan:"I couldn't agree more!"

Both fighters charged at each other with a mighty battel cry, and upon reaching one another, struck each other across the face with a well-placed right punch to the cheek. The two quickly backed off one another before immediately charging back at each other and engaging in a skirmish of high powered punches and kicks at incredible speeds. After a few minutes, the skirmish ended with the two backing off one another, right before ML teleported in front of Logan and landed a swift left elbow the hybrids stomach, sending him flying straight into the side of a building.

The Mangham spotted his metal copy flying directly towards him to attack again, but the young man was quick enough to leap into the air right as the metal-hybrid came crashing into the part of the building Logan had hit, and then ended up flying all the way through the other side of the building before managing to come to a halt.

Moments later, the Mangham came flying around the building and greeted ML with a left punch right to the machine's jaw, with enough force to send the robot straight down to and rolling across the ground for a few metres until he regain his composure. The machine then launched back into the air and struck his furry-counterpart with a double punch straight to the stomach, causing him to gawk for a moment before he backed away from the metal-hybrid and dealt him a front-flip right kick to the top of his head, forcing the machine down slightly.

ML then rushed back up and hit Logan with a spinning right uppercut right under the jaw, and followed up his attack with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face off his right leg. However, right after the blow was given, the Mangham grabbed hold of his metal-counterparts leg with both hands as he started to back away, and then began to yell out as he performed his mentors signature move, the Dragon Throw, and began spinning the machine round and round a few times, before letting go and launching the robot miles across the city.

After finally crashing into the side of a building, ML recovered and teleported next to his furry-counterpart, then dealt him another punch across the face of each fist, and followed up his attack by striking the hybrid in the chest with a left punch, and then put both his hands together above his head, and slammed them down on Logan's back, sending him sky-rocketing into the ground. It wasn't long before the hybrid was up off the ground and spotted his metal-copy headed for him, ready to attack with a double kick.

As ML was about to strike, the Mangham threw his arms up in a cross-block and stopped the attack from hitting him, and with enough force, was able to push the robot away from him and onto the ground. Using the opportunity, the young man rushed at the machine and struck him with a right hook across the face, followed with a left uppercut to the stomach, a right uppercut to the stomach, a left hook across the face, and finished the assault by backing away slightly, and then rushing right back and double upper-cutting the robot under the jaw, and right back into the air.

Not wanting to let up for a moment, Logan teleported to a spot where ML's uncontrolled flight was going to take him, and when the machine was in range, the hybrid struck him in the back with a spinning left sidekick, stopping and freezing him in place from the pain. However, he didn't stay frozen for very long, as the metal-hybrid teleported behind his furry-counterpart and grabbed the young man in a choke hold, strangling him with all his might.

The Mangham lifted his right elbow up whilst holding his metal-copy's grip with his left, and began to strike the machine in the stomach a few times until his grip loosened, and then grabbed hold of the robots head with both hands, and threw ML over him and a few metres away from him, but the metal-hybrid recovered himself to face his opponent with a few front-flips.

The machine then dashed at the young man and hit him with a left punch across the face, but the Mangham retaliated with the same attack, right before both fighters jumped at each other and grabbed hold of one another's hands, and started trying to push the other back as their energy began to erupt around them in order to gain an advantage over the other. Their two auras, Logan's golden one and ML's purple one, looked like they themselves were battling out as the two continued to push against each other, now producing small shockwaves around them from the energy they were fighting with.

After realising neither were gaining any ground, the machine decided to cheat to inflict harm on his furry-counterpart, and so head-butted the Mangham right in the face, forcing him to back off, but not before the hybrid tried to get him back and fired a small but powerful energy blast from his left hand at the metal-hybrid, however he managed to dodge it and the blast ended up hitting and destroying one of the city's many buildings.

The metal-hybrid took a second to look back at the destruction, but that was a mistake, and as he turned back, he realised he'd given the Mangham the perfect opening to charge at him and deliver a front-flip double kick straight to his face, with enough momentum behind him to force the machine away a good distance.

Despite being so far away from one another, both fighters could see every little detail about one another, every mark and bruise this battle had brought them. The two were equal, the same, two sides of the same coin. They knew how the other acted, how they fought, and how the other thinks, and in order to end this battle, they both had the same idea.

Whilst in mid-air, the two both cupped their hands together and slowly moved them down by their left hip, as they began to channel their energy into one final attack. A small ball of bright blue energy appeared in the hybrids hands, and one of bright purple energy appeared in the metal-hybrids hands, with both growing at the same rate in both size and power. Once the energy balls reached the size of a basket-ball whilst still inside both fighters' hands, their power had reached its maximum output, and the two fighters unleashed their attack at the same time.

Logan and Metal Logan:"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!" they roared as they each threw their hands forward, and the energy balls exploded out into beams the same size as themselves, and began soaring towards their opponent.

The two beams collided with one another at the halfway point between both warriors, and began struggling against each other with all their might in order to overpower the other and attack their target. Upon collision, a powerful shockwave was sent out that everyone in the city could feel, and several more shockwaves, though not as powerful as the first, were produced as the skirmish of energy attacks went on, and caused the area around them to slightly break and shake from their power.

After a few minutes of struggling, the blasts were starting to reach their climax, and so in order to claim victory, both fighters inputted whatever energy they had left into their attack, causing them to grow in size ever so slightly, but the power of their attacks practically doubled. The shockwaves being produced were so strong, the buildings around the beam struggle were beginning to break and shake so violently, and in a few buildings case, it was so extreme they either lost a good chunk of the building, or they outright collapsed into pieces.

Then, in an instant, one of the attacks finally won, and it wasn't Metal Logan. The hybrids blast completely demolished through the machines energy attack, and upon reaching the robot, consumed and carried him into the massive blue light of destruction, completely annihilation his body pretty much, and with one small explosion of light, what was left of his body was sent flying out of the city as the blast finally subsided.

* * *

The metal-hybrids carcass landed on the outskirts of the city and rolled across the ground for a good few metres before finally managing to come to a halt on his back. It was a miracle the robot was online at the moment, considering he'd powered down back to his normal form, meaning he was running on the tiniest bit of energy, his legs were missing as well as his left arm, and he had several more lines of that oil/blood substance running down his person. Because he was so out of shape, all he could do was watch as the one who caused him this pain, Logan Mangham, who was now in his normal form as well, began to walk up to him, also looking very tired and hurt from the battle, and was holding his left arm with his right due to some injury he seemed to have suffered.

Metal Logan:"This battle…proves nothing Logan…it won't be long…before I surpass you…and when that day comes…I will end your life…without question…"

Logan:"And I'll keep training to make sure that day never comes…it was a good fight Metal…I look forward to our next…" he remarked with his usual smile.

For a moment, even though the metal-hybrid had no mouth, Logan swore for a moment he could see ML's facial expression move slightly to form a smile similar to his, right before the machines eyes vanished and symbolised that he'd officially gone offline. Just then, the young man heard footsteps closing in on him, and as he turned around to see who was closing in on him, a smile dawned on his face upon seeing his friends, the Freedom Fighters, drawing closer and closer to him. And ahead of them all was Harikan, who was practically sprinting towards his father, and upon the two meeting another, the boy jumped into the arms of his father and the two shared a hug as the others reached him.

Harikan:"Dad, that was awesome!"

Logan:"Thanks son. You've done pretty well yourself today. I'm very proud of the way you and Xanaks fought Metal Sonic. Everyone's done well today!"

Sally:"Thanks Logan. Your son is right though, that fight was very impressive!"

Xiro:"The only people we're waiting on now is the Chaotix and Sonic"

Bunnie:"Speak a the devils, look!" she exclaimed as she pointed ahead.

Making their way towards the group was none other than the Chaotix themselves, with the Chaos Emeralds all floating around Knuckles to show their mission was a success, and accompanying them was Rotor, still carrying his laptop to relay the signal from Nicole's handheld.

Espio:"We take it your missions were successful?"

Tails:"Yep, and we see that you guys didn't have too much trouble"

Julie-Su:"Yeah, we managed to secure the Emeralds but we were attacked by Lien-Da. We managed to beat her, but she ran off and we couldn't catch her"

Logan:"Eh, it's alright. When this is all over, we'll find them and bring them in"

Mighty:"And while that's good news, we also have bad news. When we found the Emeralds, we found what they were actually being used for, and it isn't good"

Xanaks:"What did you find?"

Knuckles:"We found that Eggman was-" but the echidna stopped himself when he and everyone else spotted something coming into their field of vision.

Walking out of the city and towards the Freedom Fighters, was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, dragging with him an unconscious Eggman as a sign of his victory. He was bruised, bloody, beaten and tired, but he was still smiling nonetheless, and that smile found its way onto everyone else's face, for they knew they had won. Upon reaching the group, the blue blur dropped the unconscious mad man, and was flooded with hugs from Sally, Amy and Tails.

Tails:"You did it! You won!"

Amy:"My hero!"

Sally:"Nice job honey" she complimented as she kissed his cheek.

Sonic:"Thanks guys. It certainly wasn't easy, but we did it! We've beaten the Eggman Empire!" he yelled, receiving a massive cheer from everyone in the group, except from a certain Mangham.

Antoine:"Now we may finally have ze peace!"

* * *

For some reason, Antoine's and Sonic's statements didn't seem to fit for Logan, and despite agreeing with them, he sensed that those statements didn't seem to fit with any of the Chaotix either. Their expressions, while full of joy and happiness, seemed to hide shock and fear.

Logan:"What did you guys find?!" he asked, catching everyone's attention as he turned to the Chaotix.

Vector:"What?"

Logan:"I can sense your feelings, and I know you all feel uneasy and scarred. You guys found what the Emeralds were being used for, and from the sounds of it, what Eggman was planning seemed horrific to you guys. What did you find?"

Knuckles:"Well…when we reached the Chaos Emeralds, they were being held in some special container that was apparently absorbing some of their power to charge something deep in the Eggdome. After some digging, Espio found that Eggman was never planning on using the Chaos Emeralds to help rebuild and power his new Death Egg, he was instead using them to power his new device which he's converted the Eggdome into: A Chaos Bomb. The device has become so charged with Chaos Energy, that when it is set off, it will destroy the entire planet and possibly even more.

We tried shutting it down, but Eggman has kept it heavily encrypted and so we were unable to stop it. And we couldn't just destroy the entire Eggdome, otherwise that would have just set it off and killed us all anyway. Once we've taken Eggman in, we need to figure out a way to dispose of that Bomb, otherwise, if it falls into the wrong hands, Mobius is doomed"

Just then, the familiar and maniacal laughter the group knew all too well was heard, and as they turned around to where it was coming from, there stood a now conscious Eggman, holding a special looking device in his right hand.

Eggman:"Hehe…I…win…!" he stated before pressing the button.

Suddenly, a massive siren sound could be heard from New Megaopolis, one that typically meant danger was round the corner. The blue blur ran up to the doctor and grabbed him by the collar.

Sonic:"What did you just do?!"

Eggman:"I just sealed my victory over this wretched planet. I activated the bomb. In about ten minutes, the bomb will explode and all of Mobius will be wiped out. And the best part is, once it's activated, there's no way to stop it. Soon we'll all be nothing but ashes floating around in the vacuum of space, and I will have had the final victory!"

Sally:"Are you insane?!"

Rotor:"So that's it…we're all going to die?"

Charmy:"This can't be happening!"

* * *

Everyone on the planet watching the broadcast began to panic and prepared themselves for their final moments. Whilst some of the heroes were trying to come up with a plan to save everyone, others were trying to comfort one another before they faced their inevitable doom. However, there was one who wasn't amongst these groups, and that one was Logan, who stood at the edge of a small cliff overlooking the city, with his son at his right side holding his hand. The boy looked up to his father, and saw on his face an expression of no fear, just pure calmness, and what seemed to be regret in his eyes.

Logan:"This isn't the end…" he spoke, but his words confused everyone, even Eggman.

Xiro:"Brother, what do you mean?"

Logan:"Its not over. There's still something I can do to stop this! I can save everyone…but none of you will forgive me for what I've got to do…it's the only way, and it's what has to be done…"

Harikan:"Dad, what are you talking about?"

The hybrid looked down at his son, before kneeling down to his eye level and bringing him into one last hug. Whilst still in his embrace, the young man picked up the boy and carried him over to the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Logan:"I'm sorry son. I'm sorry to everyone for what I'm about to do here. Bunnie, would you please take Harikan" he requested as he put the young boy down, and Bunnie put her hands on his shoulders.

The Mangham grabbed his necklace tightly with his right hand, and ripped it off. He then took his sons right hand, and placed the necklace in his palm, before curling his sons hand around it to keep it safe.

"Take good care of that for me, cause I'll be back for it, I promise" he explained with a forced smile on his face.

Sally:"Logan please. Just tell us, what are you doing?!" she asked as the hybrid walked to the cliff edge again.

With a loud yell, the hybrid was engulfed in another bright golden flash of light that almost blinded everyone had they not covered their eyes, and upon clearing he was revealed to be in his Super Form once again.

Logan:"What I've been doing all my life…fighting for myself, my friends, my family, and my home. But most important of all…fighting to save everyone's lives!" he explained, before shooting off at incredible speeds towards the city.

All the others could do was run to the cliff edge and watch him.

Xiro:"LOGAN!"

Sonic:"What does he think has doing?!"

* * *

The Mangham flew straight into the city and through its many streets until he finally reached the Egg-Dome. The hybrid landed at the very bottom of it, and exclaimed at the top of his voice "KAIO-KEN TIMES 5!" and a massive red aura exploded around him as his power increased to extraordinary levels.

Without a moment to waste, he placed his hands on the bottom of the base, and with all his might, slowly began to lift the entire Eggdome out of the ground, wires and several attachments breaking off as he did so, until eventually he held the entire Eggdome above his head, though it looked like he was seriously struggling to do so. He then turned his attention to the skies, and with one massive yell and using all his might, he took to the skies whilst carrying the entire Eggdome above him.

* * *

Espio:"I don't believe it…he's actually carrying the entire Egg-Dome!"

Xanaks:"That's amazing…such strength!"

Xiro:"Wait a minute…he's taking the base off Mobius and away from the planet so that when it explodes, no one will be harmed!"

Sonic:"But that's insane! The only reason he's pulling this off is because he's using the Kaio-Ken as well as his Super Form, but the Kaio-Ken drains his energy too much! He won't have enough to get himself to safety!"

Xiro:"I don't think he cares about that, I think the only thing he's concerned about is protecting everyone else"

Harikan:"…Dad…"

* * *

A few minutes had past, and Logan had not only managed to carry the entire Eggdome out of Mobius' atmosphere, but he was continuing to get it further and further away. It wasn't long before he had passed the moon and continue doing, now using all his energy to increase his speed and get even further away.

Logan (in his head):"I only have one shot at this…I have to get it as far away from everyone as possible…man it'd be nice to have the ability to breathe in space…I'm running out of air! Not only that, but I'm running out of energy! Soon my body will collapse and I'll end up dead in the vacuum of space! But it's the only way I can save everyone! Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Mom, Dad, Vince, Gracie, John, Xiro, Xanaks, Abi, Nicole, Harikan…I love you all…please forgive me for what I must do!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" the warrior yelled as he let out every bit of energy he could to give himself enough strength and speed to carry the base away.

By now he had reached an open area where there were no planets around for millions of miles, he wasn't just going to save Mobius, no planet was going to suffer a fate like Eggman had planned. He realised now that he had done enough, Mobius and any other planet that could've been destroyed was safe, the bomb was far enough away that it wouldn't do anymore damage, and he could no longer give anything else. He felt every bit of energy drain from his body, and so he slowly took his hands off the Eggdome whilst powering down all the way to his normal form, and simply watched in his last moments as the base drifted further and further away from him.

It was time for him to rest now, but it couldn't hurt to see if he could save himself, not that it mattered to him if he did or didn't. As he slowly began to close his eyes and move his right index and middle finger to his forehead, he watched as the base erupted in a planet sized explosion, which was slowly getting closer and closer to him, and as he finally shut his eyes and attempted one last Instant Transmission, he was consumed into the massive explosion of light.

* * *

Back on Mobius, though it was billions of miles away, everyone on the planet could see the explosion. Their hearts dropped by the sheer sound of it, and for 3 certain hybrids, it was even worse as they felt their fellow Mangham's energy disappear completely. Harikan dropped to his knees as he looked up at the sky, desperately awaiting some sign that his father was alive, but there was nothing, and he knew there was going to be nothing.

Tears built up in his eyes, before he let out a massive angered and saddened yell, before he dropped onto his hands and punched the ground with all his might, cracks appearing around the point his right fist met the ground, before he dropped his head and began to cry. Both the rabbot and pink hedgehog did their best to soothe the young boy whilst trying to suppress their own sadness.

Xanaks:"Not again…" he started as he bowed his head and stared at his left hand, before he balled it into a fist from the mix of emotions going through him "…why did it have to happen again?!"

The walrus took off his cap and held it to his chest, at the same time Antoine looked to the skies and saluted the fallen hero. All the Chaotix members, except Knuckles, bowed their heads as a sign of respect, though the echidna couldn't stop looking at the sky, hoping like Harikan did, that the young man would slowly float down and return to them. The hedgehog also kept his eyes on the skies, doing his best to keep in all his emotions whilst he and Sally held each other in an effort to comfort one another.

Her head was buried in his chest as she held him tight, and he stroked her hair as she cried a few tears. The oldest Mangham present fell over onto his bum as he took in the gravity of what had just occurred, his sights, like many there, still set on the skies above. All did their best to try and mourn the loss of their comrade, but all sentiments were cut short when the horrid sound of Eggman's maniacal laughter could be heard.

Eggman:"OH HOH HO HO! I DID IT! I FINALLY RID MYSELF OF THAT TROUBLESOME LITTLE BASTARD! AHHAHAHA!"

However, the doctor's laugh didn't last long, as Xiro rushed at him with incredible speed and right punched Eggman across the face with enough force to send him straight to the ground. As the dictator attempted to get up, the hybrid grabbed him by the neck with his left hand, and began to strangle him until he saw the doctor struggle. He raised his other hand to Eggman's face as a small blue ball of energy appeared at the end of his palm, forcing the dictator to cower in fear at the sight of it.

Xiro:"**You murdered…my little brother…you son of a bitch…**!" he remarked before he held the energy blast even closer to the doctors face, before speaking in the coldest voice possible "…give me one good reason I shouldn't murder you!"

Sonic:"Xiro stop!"

Xiro:"Why should I?! He's killed my little brother! My Mother and Father only have one child left out of the 3 they used to have! His friends will be devastated! Abigail will be nothing but a shell of who she was now! He's committed countless crimes in the past that he should have been killed for anyway! And now he's left Harikan fatherless! For the second time! Why shouldn't I kill him?!"

Sonic:"Because that's not what Logan would want!"

Those words hit Xiro like a steam train, and upon realising the action he was about to commit, he threw the doctor to the ground and subsided his blast. He walked over to Harikan and picked the boy up in a hug, before he and Xanaks began to fly back to Mobotropolis. The others began making their way towards their transport, dragging the now unconscious Eggman with them, who had passed out from fear because of Xiros threat. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix then began their way back to Mobotropolis, with the death of their comrade and family member on their shoulders.

* * *

Across the planet, in an unknown part of the Dragon Kingdom, a small base laid in a cave unknown to many, and inside this small base, was none other than Doctor Carnage. He looked over the news feed about the defeat of Eggman, and the death of Logan Mangham. It brought a slight smile to his face knowing his most hated enemy was dead, and it gave him a little satisfaction to know he wouldn't be troubled by him ever again. However, it also made him a little sad to know such a good warrior, test subject, and person, had been taken from the world. True, all Carnage wanted the Mangham for was the secret to ultimate power, and possibly to take over the world, but knowing he was gone did damper his mood. He threw away his thoughts before he continued his work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Harthill, every citizen had watched the whole broadcast of the battle, including Logan's death. A majority of the citizens were saddened by his death, amongst which were Logan's parents, who were so flooded with sadness from their son's death. They stayed in their home, only wanting to be in the company of each other for comfort, mourning their son in their own way.

* * *

Across the city, in the centre where the main broadcast had appeared on the largest TV present, John and Gracie, now restored to their original age from the High Chiefs ritual, were amongst the crowd watching the event. Each were as shocked as the other from what they had witnessed this day. The siblings never thought they'd hear the day when Logan Mangham would die. Both didn't think he was capable of dying after what happened last time, but how wrong they were. Each looked at each other and saw the sadness in the other's eyes, more so in Gracie's case, as tears were already streaming down her eyes. John slowly brought her into a hug and she quickly returned the gesture as she began to cry into his chest, with Williams stroking her hair to try and calm her down.

Gracie:"I just…can't believe…he's actually gone…" she managed to get out before sobbing some more.

John"Me too sis…me too…" he responded as a single tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

Atop the highest building of Harthill sat alone warrior, Vincent Younge, now restored to his old age as well, but unfortunately, his metal limbs and such had returned. He sat hugging his knees with his head buried in-between them as he cried. He, like Xiro, Xanaks and Harikan, had felt Logan's energy subside to nothing as the explosion was seen all across Mobius. The thought of his best friend being dead killed him, and the fact he wasn't down there to help hurt him even more. It didn't matter that the Mangham was banished, the two were best friends for life, and nothing would change that, not even death itself. He stopped crying and took a look up at the sky, knowing there was nothing out there.

Vincent:"See ya around…Logan…"

* * *

At the High Chiefs house, in his daughter's room, Abigail, who was also restored to her original age, stared out the window at the skies above. She too, had been crying her eyes out ever since the hybrids death had been announced, and her whole world had been turned upside down. Her one true love was now lost forever and she'd never see him again. She knew she had said some things a few months ago, but she didn't know what came over her or why she said it. She still loved Logan, but now she could never tell him that.

Abigail:"Logan…I didn't mean any of those things I said to you that day…and I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway…I'll never understand why I said all those things…but I want you to understand…even if you're gone…I will always love you…and nothing will ever change that…" she managed to get out before she broke down again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the End Zone, Cobran stood with his arms crossed, staring out into the darkness that was this entire world. During his time training, Aindrea had made sure to keep an eye on the events happening on Mobius since he'd been trapped in the End Zone, and it was safe to assume he was surprised when he sensed Logan had died.

Cobran:"I don't believe it…he's actually dead…huh…"

Unknown:"You're surprised?"

Cobran:"A little…I didn't think anything Eggman invented would kill him…frankly…I didn't think anyone could kill him, save for you of course…"

Unknown:"Indeed, I thought that myself, so that's why I helped that fat oaf"

Cobran:"You what?"

Unknown:"Eggman would never have been able to keep that amount of Chaos Energy controlled in one point, so I decided to give him the means to keep the energy stable and make it more powerful. He would've never figured out how to harness the power of 7 Emeralds to create something like that. Now the hybrid is dead, and I can put the rest of my plans in motion!"

The hybrid present stayed silent for a moment, and stared at the ground as to avoid eye contact with the figure.

"Is something wrong? Is that…sadness…I sense in you? I thought you wanted him dead?"

Cobran:"I did, but I wanted it to be by my hand. But it's not just that. I've known him ever since we were kids. We fought together, we talked, and at one point in our lives, we got along together as friends. He was one of the only people who's ever been nice to me, and one of the only people I could have considered a friend. I guess if I wanted him to die…I would have liked one last fight before he was gone…"

Unknown:"Interesting…well…I'll leave you to your own thoughts. I have some things I must take care of" he explained before he disappeared into the darkness.

Aindrea continued to stare at the ground for a few moments, before a small smile dawned on his face.

Cobran:"As much as I hate to say it Logan…I do hope you come back one day…you owe me a rematch…"

* * *

Lightyears away from the planet Mobius, drifting through the vacuum of space, were several large chunks of rubble from some kind of metal base. On one piece of this rubble, the logo of a certain mad scientist was plastered all over it. Amongst this rubble, was a lone figure, their details hidden for some unknown reason. As they drifted alongside the rubble, they slowly started to move away from it all, and closer towards a large blue and green planet that was very similar looking to Mobius. As the figure drew closer they began to speed up until eventually, they began to crash down on the planet.

* * *

The figure, now consumed and surrounded by fire, soared across the skies of the planet, until they reached a small island in the middle of a large sea opening, and crashed down on it, creating a crater upon impact. A shroud of smoke surrounded the figure that laid in the crater, though it slowly started to clear and the features of this figure became clear to see. This figure had white fur along with peach skin that could be seen on their feet, arms and small showing part of their chest.

They wore a pair of orange and black ringed martial arts GI trousers that were tattered and damaged, no doubt from drifting through space for so long. On their person they also wore two black bracelets and a black shirt, well what used to be a shirt, as it had been torn and ripped so much that it had lost its sleeves, as well as a good chunk on the right side as the shoulders and chest on that side of the person body was shown more. The figure had long white spiky quills, hair and bangs in a style only few could pull off.

This was no unknown figure, but rather the one and only Logan Mangham, still alive after the explosion of the Eggdome! Although he was alive, he certainly wasn't in a good condition, as there were bruises, cuts, marks and blood patches and trails on nearly every single part of his body. Though despite this, he slowly started to breathe in and out, over and over a few times, until his blue eyes shot open, and he sat up while taking a massive deep breathe.

Logan:"WHA! What? Where am-?!" he questioned as he began to look around "Where am I? Wait a minute…I'M ALIVE!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, but immidiently fell back down "Ooh…ow…okay…alive…but really hurt…doesn't matter though…cause I'm still breathing!" he remarked as he managed to sit up again.

"The real question now…is how did I survive…I remember trying to attempt Instant Transmission, as the explosion consumed me…but I swear I was a goner…well the fates have been kind today…so thank you Chaos…now the more pressing matter…is to find out…where the hell I am…"

The Mangham attempted to get up, almost falling down due to his injuries, before slowly managing to pick himself up onto his feet. He sluggishly climbed out of the crater, using only his right hand as his left was more injured, and upon reaching the top of the crater and standing to his feet once more, the hybrid was able to full take in his surroundings. This place reminded him very much of Mobius, blue skies, green grass, clear waters, but that was where the similarities ended.

For starters, there was a lot more water on this planet compared to Mobius, and along with that water came numerous islands ranging from small, like the one he had landed on, to ginormous, like the one he saw in the distance that was around the same size as Mobotropolis. The planet also had a few high mountains and rocky areas that coincided with the grassy areas over in the distance, and there were areas where the land would stretch for miles with nothing around.

As the hybrid looked to the skies, he came to the startling discovery that this planet seemed to have 2 suns, making him believe that there was no night time on this planet, and that whatever he was, it must be at an equal distance from 2 suns. From what Logan could sense, there didn't seem to be much technology on this planet, barely any for that matter, so perhaps these people were friendlier than those on Mobius, if there were any people.

"Wherever I am…I'm certainly not on Mobius anymore. I wonder if this planet has any life. I swear I can sense some kind of civilisation in the distance, but I'll only know if I go find out. Hopefully they'll be kind enough to help me back to full strength, and perhaps even help me get home. Better go find out. Don't worry guys, I'll be back soon!" he exclaimed to the skies, before slowly hovering off the ground, and then shooting off into the skies to explore the new planet he'd landed on: Planet Agar!


	32. Chapter 31:Planet Agar

It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning on Mobius, and many of the citizens of Mobotropolis were sound asleep, enjoying their dreams, all but one individual.

The young two-tailed fox, Miles 'Tails' Prower, sat staring at the large computer screen of Freedom HQ, constantly rewinding and reviewing footage whilst also looking over several different kinds of readings. Energy, Heat Signature, the works. He didn't care how many times he'd gone over all the statistics and figures, along with all the countless hours of footage, he had to find something to prove that **he **was alive. Anything, even the tiniest shred of evidence that could lead the fox to his comrade's location. There had to be something, he believed anyway.

As he took another sip of his coffee, without taking his eyes of the screen, he noticed footsteps approaching him from behind, and again, without even having to turn around, he knew who it was approaching him.

Tails:"It's not like you to be up at this hour Nicole"

Nicole:"And it's neither healthy nor normal for a boy your age to be up at this hour"

Tails:"It's not that late, I'll go to bed soon"

Nicole:"Tails, it is 2 o'clock in the morning, and you need to get some sleep. And don't give me any of that rubbish, you told me you'd go to bed last night, and yet this morning we found you still staring at that computer screen!"

Tails:"Sleep is irrelevant right now, I have work to do"

Nicole:"Forgive me for sounding British for a moment, but that is a loud of bollocks"

Tails:"Well forgive me for being the only one who hasn't given up on Logan aside from Harikan!" he slightly yelled with irritation in his voice.

Nicole:"Tails…you of all people should know that we haven't given up on Logan…we could never do that…but as it stands at the moment…it doesn't look like he's coming back…you've been going over that data for the past 2 days straight. You know there's nothing there, you saw his energy disappear from sight…we know he's gone"

Tails:"But that's the thing! The way his energy **just** disappears! There is no way it could have just vanished like that with no explanation. If the explosion is what killed him, his energy would have survived for a few brief seconds before dropping to zero, and not just disappearing!

And even if it wasn't the explosion that killed him, and he ended up running out of air, his energy would still have slowly dropped instead of just disappearing so suddenly like it did!" he exclaimed before he dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes "…there has to be something out there…just one…tiny detail that will lead us to where he is…I know he's out there somewhere…just waiting for us to come get him…he has to be…"

Nicole:"Tails…" she let out briefly before coming up behind him and hugging him from behind the chair "…I know how much Logan meant to you and to all of us…but unfortunately…we can't ignore the signs and evidence put before us…and I know if he was watching right now…this isn't what he would want of us…he'd want us to move on and be happy, and not be burdened by his passing…"

Tails:"(sigh)…you're right…you're right…" he let out as he sat back up in the chair, still staring at the data on the screen.

Nicole:"I know it's tough dealing with loss Tails, we've all had to do it at some point or another, but that's why we have each other. To help one another when we're at our lowest"

Tails:"I know…thanks Nicole…I really should get some sleep…I haven't taken my eyes off this screen in ages…" he remarked as he rubbed his dark and tired eyes.

Nicole:"So let's get you to bed, and then tomorrow, we'll all try and have a nice day together. No Eggman to fight, no villains to threaten us, we can just have fun"

Tails:"Alright, that sounds nice. I'll go to bed soon, I promise, just one last look over the data before I drop it for a while…" he remarked, finally looking at her, now with a smile on his face. It was quite a hard smile to hold considering how sleep deprived he was, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Nicole:"Okay…I'll see you in the morning…" she remarked before de-materialising.

With that, the fox returned to the computer, rewinding the data once more before leaning back on his chair and began to watch it once more.

Tails:"I know you're still out there Logan…and wherever you are…"

* * *

**"…****I just hope you're alright…"**

The hybrid slowly flew across the skies of this new strange planet, being careful not to go too fast and use too much energy, and then end up straining his wounds from his previous battle. However his energy wasn't the only thing making it hard to navigate the planet, it was also the fact that most of this planet looked the same, never a city or landmark to distinguish one place from another. He mainly assumed he'd landed on the wrong side of the planet, but this was still irritating him, despite the planets simple beauty.

Speaking of the planets beauty, he had found that there was indeed life on this desolate rock, and it was some rather interesting, life itself. Inhabiting the many regions of this planet were strange, more evolved and alien looking versions of animals he'd seen before, and not like Mobians where they have the ability to walk around and talk like humans, but actual animals.

Fish, birds, small woodland critters like squirrels and foxes. It all reminded him of Mobius, of his home, and he could feel that same presence of home around this entire planet. After discovering these small traces and pockets of life on this planet, he continued to contemplate the idea of there being any intelligent life present, and if there was, he certainly needed to find it.

Even if there wasn't any intelligent life, he still had to figure out a way to heal himself and get back home as fast as possible. Once he found a way to heal himself, he could easily Instant Transmission or Chaos Control his way back home. Of course, he would have to go from planet to planet, seen as his Instant Transmission and Chaos Control, weren't strong enough to take him across the Universe, yet.

However, it seemed that the hybrid would not have to waste such effort, as in the distance, he could sense a group of small power levels, around enough to fit a small village. From what he could tell they seemed friendly, with only one exception, and that exception was from the highest power level present. It seemed hostile, and was battling with some of the others from what he could tell, and it seemed to be winning. Whatever was going on, he had to find out, and so summed up some of his energy and took off at his full speed towards the group of power levels.

* * *

Moments later, he arrived at his location, and to his surprise he found that location to be a small but odd looking village. It was quite similar to how any ordinary village would be, shaped around the landscape with some buildings and farming parts, though the buildings themselves weren't the ordinary kind you'd see back on Mobius, more like a cross between a normal house and an igloo.

Though the Mangham figured the design was most likely due to the inhabitants of the planet being alien, so of course it would look unusual. Sensing the battle between the group still going on, the hybrid floated down to a small cliff close to and overlooking the village, and began to inspect the situation.

Many of these "aliens" so to speak, looked like any ordinary Mobian to his surprise. It was like he was walking around Mobotropolis all over again, as these people looked exactly like the citizens back home. There were creatures of all kinds, pretty much any race that was on Mobius was here, only a tad more evolutionised, with rougher fur or sharper claws and such to differentiate themselves from the usual crowd.

As he took a look around, he found there were men, women and children of all ages present, and every one of them certainly weren't in a good mood. There were some cowering in fear or staying behind cover as to save themselves from getting hurt by their attacker, and there were some that were laying on the ground, motionless.

There was still some life energy left in most of them, but others weren't so lucky. The sound of punches and kicks were heard just a bit down the village, before a group of three aliens came flying across the ground and stopped nearby to the rest of their people, before they barely managed to stand back up.

* * *

The three that had just stood up seemed to be the warriors of the village, having the highest power levels present and wearing gear that looked fit for fighting. The power level the three were fighting was starting to draw closer to the three, so much so that they revealed themselves and allowed the hybrid to examine his looks.

Now this guy looked like an alien. This man had no fur, but instead a full red body, however most of it was covered up by the clothes he wore. The alien wore a special black battle suit, that had which consisted of tight black trousers that attached to his black boots, and along his trousers were two grey holsters that looked like they were for some kind of weapon, despite him not having one on his person.

His upper half consisted of a black armour piece that was grey only around his chest area, and had two massive black attachments on his shoulders that were similar looking to a form of metallic tyre. The armour also had long black sleeves that went down to the alien's wrist, and since he wore no gloves, his giant red hands were on display for all to see. The alien had red quills that were shaped similar to Espio the Chameleon, but they were red to match his skin. He had two lines on each side of his head where his ears would be, orange irised eyes, and a large black scar running down the middle of his eyes.

The alien approached the three warriors, smacking his left fist into his open palm as a way of telling them he wasn't finished with them. Despite his clear disadvantage, the warrior in the middle charged at the alien and attempted to strike him with a right punch, however his attack failed dramatically when the alien grabbed his arm with his left hand, and then brought his massive black armoured knee up, and slammed it into the warriors stomach, instantly knocking him out.

While keeping a hold of the warrior, the alien brought the unconscious man above his head, before launching him flying towards his teammates, and the warrior crashed into the man on the left, taking him down and leaving only one of them remaining. The warrior could only stare in horror as the alien charged at him at full speed, and grabbed him by the neck with his right hand, keeping him in place and strangling him at the same time.

Warrior:"Who…are you…?!" he managed to question despite his predicament.

Crusher:"My name be Crusher, and I'm goin to ask ye this one more time…WHERE IS THE EMERALD?!" he roared into the Mobian-looking man's face.

Warrior:"We…will never…give it to…the likes of you…!"

Crusher:"Aw, now that's not the answer I wanted to hear mate! Let's see if I can beat it outta ya!" he remarked as he raised his other hand and readied to bring it down upon the warriors face.

Right as the red alien was about to pretty much end the warriors life, he was cut short when out of nowhere, a figure came flying and landed a solid right punch straight to Crushers face, with enough force to make him drop the warrior, leaving him completely fine, and send the red alien skidding across the ground for many metres.

Upon finally coming to a halt, Crusher stood to his feet in order to examine his new opponent, who stood before the now crouched warrior, who was trying to catch his breath from the fight whilst staring in amazement of his and his people's protector. This figure was quite tall and muscular, had orange martial arts trousers, a ripped black shirt, black bracelets, white spiky hair and quills, and light blue eyes.

Crusher:"Who the bloody hell do ya think you are?!"

Logan:"My name is Logan Mangham, and I will not let you hurt these people any longer! Now, you fight me!" he explained as he tightened his fists.

Crusher:"HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHA! You really think with that tiny power level of yours, ya can beat me?! That's hilarious, but you might provide a bit more entertainment than these meat sacks. Come on kid, bring it!" he yelled right before he launched at the hybrid.

Upon reaching the Mangham, Crusher brought up his right leg and threw it out to strike Logan, but was taken by surprise when the young man easily grabbed it with his left hand, and then expressed enough energy around him to send the red alien straight to the floor. The hybrid then teleported by Crushers side, and picked him up by his collar with his left hand, before throwing him up into the air, and flew straight up after him and dealt a double punch straight to the aliens back. He then quickly followed up by clasping his hands together at the same time he performed a front-flip, and then slammed his hands down upon Crushers stomach, sending the alien straight into the ground, creating a shroud of smoke around him that hid his fate.

As the young man landed on the ground, the smoke began to clear away and revealed how effective his few moves had been against the alien. Upon impact with the ground, a small 3 feet crater had been made that the alien was slowly crawling out of, and upon standing back up, there were now several scratches, large crack marks, and a few holes all over his armour, as well as a few bruises and blood marks on his face and the areas where Logan's fist had pierced the aliens armour.

Logan:"There's plenty more where that came from!"

Crusher:"GRRRR…Lord Kelriza's not gonna like this…" he commented under his breath.

The red alien took one last look at the Mangham, before turning away and flying off as fast as he could in the other direction. After making sure Crusher left the village area completely, the hybrid turned back to the people of the village and relaxed knowing his duty was done for now, but in doing so, he allowed his previous injuries to catch up with him, and he almost collapsed right then and there. The people of the village began to approach and crowd round him at that point, and he looked at them with his usual cocky but friendly smirk.

Logan:"Hey there…would you guys mind lending me a hand? I'm pretty sure some of my bones are broken…and I've lost a lot of blood…"

* * *

Thankfully, the people of the village were very friendly and thankful to Logan for fending off Crusher and saving their lives, and wasted no time in taking him to get healed. The hybrid had been taken to the biggest building in the village, and from what he could tell, it must have belonged to the village's highest member or leader, as it was very different and much "posher" so to speak, then the rest of the buildings in the village. As he sat on one of their special pillows whilst two healers worked their magic on him, another of those aliens, whom the Mangham had found was this village's leader, was sat across from him on a similar pillow.

Logan:"Thank you for the help. I really appreciate this"

Village Leader:"It is no trouble, it's the least we can do after you saved our village from that horrible man"

Logan:"Speaking of whom, does he attack you regularly basis? Or is this something new?"

Village Leader:"He is a foreigner to our planet. We have caught word that attacks like the one on our village, are happening all over our planet"

Logan:"I assure you, I will do all I can to help your people. But first, I must know, what is this planet? And before, what did Crusher mean when he asked that guy about an Emerald?"

Village Leader:"We do not usually tell foreigners this kind of information, but seeing as how you have helped us when we needed it, and you might be the only one to stop these men, I will tell you…

* * *

...our planet is called Planet Agar. We Agarians are a peaceful race, and do not wish to cause trouble with anyone. A few years ago, 7 strange gems crashed on our planet. After our Grand Elder touched one of them, he was blessed with the knowledge they brought. He discovered these gems were known as the Super Emeralds, and came from a Planet known as Mobius. Due to events that had happened on your planet, these Emeralds needed to be taken somewhere safe, and our planet was the best choice.

All we had to do was keep them on our planet, and protect them from any evil force that should come and try to take them. Our Elder also discovered a strange phenomenon that these Emeralds could perform, but it seemed no one on your planet had discovered this in all the time you had possession of them. On the same day and month of every year, which was conveniently the same date they crashed down on our planet, if a person is to gather all 7 Emeralds and use their power, they will forever be blessed with the ability of Chaos Sight.

This ability allows the user to see things normal eyes cannot, such as a person's soul, past life experiences, unique energies like ones from **deity's**, and pretty much everything else. As well as that, this ability will allow the user to, on occasion, see the future based on how certain events are to play out, or merely just to show what is coming later down the road in life.

While this ability and the power the Emeralds bring is all good, there was a warning that came with the Emeralds, a prophecy of sorts. It was stated that on the fourth year of someone first discovering Chaos Sight, this very year, an evil and powerful force would come to Agar, and try to take the Emeralds for their own diabolical desires. No one would be able to stand up to his power, and everyone on our planet would be slaughtered by this evil force with on one to stop him…except for one. The Emeralds fore-told that a lone warrior would come to our planet, and protect our people from this evil. The warrior would use the Super Emeralds to ascend to the Legendary Hyper Form, and use its power to destroy the evil once and for all…

* * *

…today is the day one can gain Chaos Sight, and I fear that evil has come to the planet already. You are the warrior to come to our planet, so you must help us. You are our only chance of survival!"

The hybrid sat there for a moment, allowing all the information to process in his brain while he thought over his next move. Considering how strong these people were against Crusher, and how strong this veil was said to be, there was no way they were going to survive this. It wasn't just his duty to help, it was his destiny to help them. After the healers finished with him moments later, he stood up and cracked his neck whilst walking up to the village leader.

Logan:"Well, seen as how you've been kind enough to heal me, and I can't stand the thought of this evil wiping out every living thing on the planet, I don't see why I shouldn't help you out. I'll defeat this evil force and protect your planet. After all, I could use a good fight!" he explained as he extended his right hand out.

Village Leader:"Thank you! Thank you very much!" he exclaimed as he shot to his feet and began shaking the young man's hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet…**

The red alien raced across the skies of Agar, drawing closer and closer to the rendezvous the team had set. It wasn't long before a small cliff looking over a large patch of water came into his view, and a figure was spotted sanding atop the cliff and looking out over the view. Upon reaching the cliff, Crusher landed on it and walked up to the figure, who continued watching out over the view despite knowing his comrade had arrived.

The man stood before Crusher was an alien like himself, but there were numerous differences between them, the first of which was that he was purple instead of red like Crusher. Unlike the red alien, who wore leg armour that attached to his chest piece, the purple alien only wore a chest piece, and instead had dark grey robotic legs with black knees and feet, with his crotch region also being black to coincide with his chest piece.

On the subject of said piece, the armour was very similar to the one Xiro received as a gift from Vegeta, but the difference here was while it was also black, there were two grey pockets attached to the armour on either side of his chest, and there were two grey lines running over the shoulder areas and around to the back of his neck. Unlike Crushers armour, the purple alien's armour had short sleeves that showed off his purple skin, and again unlike Crusher, the purple alien wore a pair of black gloves that made his fingers grey and metallic looking like his legs, as well as giving him a grey line down the middle of his hand that cut off upon reaching his wrists, which had small black rings around them.

The alien had quills shaped similar to that of Shadow and Xiro, however his not only had the black lines going down each quill in a style similar to the two mentioned previously, but the tips of each quill were also dyed grey, perhaps symbolising his old age. His ears were black with the insides being purple, his eyes were irised yellow, and he had a black scar going over his right eye.

Crusher:"Commander"

Cyktar:"Where's the emerald?" he asked in a cold and harsh voice without so much as looking back at him.

Crusher:"I…ran into a bit of trouble. Some guy with an above average power level came outta nowhere and knocked me around a bit. I couldn't find tha emerald"

Cyktar:"Above average you say? Interesting…the normal power level for warriors on this planet is around 300,000. Were you able to estimate this new warriors power?" he asked as he turned around to face his teammate.

Crusher:"From how hard he hit me, I could tell his power level was at least over 1 million"

Cyktar:"1 million?! That's close to Lord Kelriza's power…"

Crusher:"And I think he was holdin back some power as well"

Cyktar:"We must inform Kelriza about this…" he ordered before the two took to the skies.

* * *

They flew just a few miles away from their original point, before they landed in a more forest like area where their leader awaited them. they travelled through the trees, until they came to a large opening where there was the forest behind them, a small chunk of land in front of them, a river that extended to the sea many miles away, and on the other side of the river, was a large and open spacious rocky area, with a few small mountains and rock formations dotted around the area.

In said rocky area, was a large alien spacecraft that looked just like one would imagine a stereotypical spaceship to be: large and round like a saucer, but with a large blacked out window at the front and a few smaller ones around it. Extending out of the bottom of the ship were 8 small spikes that acted like landing gear, and was what kept the ship on the ground. If the Mangham was here, he would remark how it reminded him of the ships Goku described Frieza to have used.

Upon reaching the figure, both soldiers bowed in respect. This figure was quite tall but a little short compared to his two subordinates, as both Cyktar and Crusher stood at 6'1, whilst the figure stood at 6'0. He wore armour like his two comrades, only his looked more high class and royal like. His chest piece was mainly black and went right up to his neck, and had attachments around the shoulders that were grey with purple outlines, the latter detail to coincide with the other purple marking around the black part of the armour, and upon the grey attachments were what looked like small blade like wings that were light grey in colour.

He also wore armour around his legs that was black and quite spiky, no doubt for the purpose of intimidation, and perhaps inflicting more damage should he ever get in combat. Sticking out of the back of his leg armour was a dragon like tale that was mainly white, but had purple under scales. His feet, which weren't covered by armour or boots, were also quite dragon like and were coloured like his tail, mainly white but his toenails were purple, and he only had 4 toes.

His armour, like Cyktar's, had black short sleeves that showed off what his arms really looked like. The first part of his arms were white, but from his wrists to just past his shoulders was purple, leaving his hands white also. He also had two purple wrings around his wrist to accompany his purple lower arms. His quills, again like Cyktar's, were shaped very similar to that of Shadows and Xiros quills, only his were white and purple lined to go with the rest of his body. Instead of ears, he had two small white horns, as well as sharp fangs in his teeth, a black nose, and ice cold pink eyes.

Cyktar:"My lord, I'm afraid we have terrible news. Crusher could not acquire the 6th Super Emerald upon finding its location, and has returned empty handed…"

Unknown:"…is that so? Then do tell me…"

The alien raised his left hand whilst still looking away from the two, and created a small pink energy ball at the end of his index finger, prompting the two to slightly cower in fear.

"…why shouldn't I just blast the two of you to bits right this second for being so incompetent against a planet of low level scum?"

Crusher:"B-B-Because my L-Lord, it wasn't the Agarians that stopped me. A new warrior not of their race is protecting them, and his power is on par with yours!" he exclaimed in an attempt to save him and his comrades life.

The alien leader held his energy attack for a moment, before making it disappear and lowered his hand, receiving a sigh of relief from both his subordinates.

Unknown:"Hmm…that is terrible news. A warrior whose power is on par with mine? This could turn out very interesting. Hmhmhm. Cyktar, did you send Cross to the location where the next Emerald was discovered?"

Cyktar:"Yes Lord Kelriza. We will soon have the last of the Super Emeralds, and it will not be long before you achieve Ultimate Power and will control the Universe!" he explained as the alien turned to face his comrades.

Kelriza:"You had better find those Emeralds quickly commander. My patience is beginning to wear thin, and no doubt this warrior will soon find us and become a bother. So unless he is taken care of quickly, or you find me the last of the Emeralds in time, I will be in need of a new assault group"

* * *

The Mangham soared across the skies of Agar at full speed now that he was back to full health, constantly searching the surroundings for anything that could lead him to those killing the Agarians and stealing their Emeralds. So far he hadn't found much, seen as how most of this planet looked the same unfortunately, so he decided to try a new strategy. He stopped himself in mid-air and began to scope the entire planet for any unique or evil energy sources, in order to pinpoint his enemy's location.

Earlier, he had sensed a power similar but greater than his own on the other side of the planet, but he was unable to secure the energies exact location, and as a result, lost track of it. However he did sense enough of that energy to be able to recognise it in future, and while it wasn't on the absolutely horrifying levels of evil like Kilutro and that mysterious demon, it was a close second.

Just then, the hybrid sensed something out of the ordinary, and as he opened his eyes and turned in the direction where it was coming from, he spotted a massive fire coming from just a few miles away, and one that looked like it was very recent. Without delay, he rushed off towards the fire, in order to find out what was going on.

Upon arriving at the fire, the Mangham came to the less than pleasing discovery that an entire village had been destroyed. Homes and other buildings destroyed and reduce to rubble, fire from explosions had spread everywhere and was destroying whatever was left over of this scene, the blood of innocents splattered not only over the floor, but also on the rubble that remained, and the bodies of such innocents were just left laying across the scene, like they were some sort of trash, with the bodies belonging to men, women, and children. No one had been safe from this slaughter.

The young man was absolutely beaming with anger at the scene, not one person had been left alive or had been able to escape. Just a bit away, he saw that some had attempted to flee, but in their place were a few small craters and black patches scattered across the ground from where they'd been incinerated. He couldn't stand any of this, and he wasn't going to let the person that caused this get away. He sensed around the area, looking for a sign to lead him where he needed to go, and he found it.

Just a bit away, there was a figure flying away at their top speed, and with them they carried a Super Emerald, which the hybrid could recognise straight away due to the massive amount of Chaos Energy being outputted from it. This figures energy was similar to Crushers and the one he had felt earlier, and he knew that he'd be led straight to their location. With no time to waste, he rushed back into the air and began flying after this figure, keeping his distance as not to be discovered.

* * *

**Back on the other side of the planet…**

Kelriza, along with Cyktar, stood next to the river and stared off into the distance, patiently awaiting the return of their comrade. Crusher was closer to the forest behind them, talking to the large group of soldiers that had accompanied them. There were around 150 in total, and there was about triple that number back on the ship awaiting new orders. The group had been told not to make a move until their comrade arrived, however Kelriza was getting impatient.

Kelriza:"I grow tired of waiting commander. Where is Cross?"

Cyktar:"Don't worry sir, he'll be here soon. He hasn't let us down yet"

As if on cue, both detected a power level headed right for them, and the two relaxed knowing who it was approaching. Moments later, a figure landed on the other side of the river, and began walking towards the two.

The figure wore a chest armour that was identical in design to Kelriza's, but the differences were that his had no purple patterns and was instead all black, he had 2 grey lines coming from his back and crossing over in the middle of his chest before continuing to his waist, and around his short sleeves he wore 2 grey arm bands. He wore tight black trousers like Crusher, and like the red alien he had two grey holsters around his upper legs, but his trousers had two large grey bands around his lower legs, he didn't wear any boots and instead had black feet, and around his crotch region there was a grey design much like a pair of pants.

He wore a pair of grey and black lined gauntlets that covered the front of his lower arms but still exposed his green skin. He too had a black nose like Cyktar and Kelriza, and also had a black scar like his two comrades, only his was on his right cheek. His eyes were irised dark blue, and he had a black shell like an armadillo coming onto his head and cut off around half way down his forehead.

This figure was the Cross that Kelriza had spoken of. He walked up to the two and stopped upon reaching his side of the river, then knelt down and presented the blue Super Emerald before the two.

Cross:"My Lord, I bring you the next Super Emerald!" he exclaimed as he let go of the Emerald.

The Gem floated over the water and hovered in front of Kelriza, who examined it for a moment by tracing his right hand down it, before he used that same hand to move the object down by his side.

Kelriza:"Excellent Cross, it's good to know I can always count on you and your team, most of the time anyway…"

Cross:"I'm sure that won't be a problem from now my my lord, seen as how you now have all the Emeralds in your possession!"

Kelriza:"As a matter of fact, we're down an Emerald"

Cross:"What? How?"

Cyktar:"Crusher was attacked upon arriving at the next Emeralds location, by a mysterious warrior as powerful as Lord Kelriza"

Cross:"Impossible! There is no one in the Universe that strong!"

Kelriza:"I can assure you Gentlemen, he won't be a problem. Once we find him, we will show him why the Demonks army is the most feared power in the Universe!"

* * *

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, the white alien spotted a small flying projectile heading towards his ship, and upon making contact with the saucer, a massive explosion worth 40 tonnes of explosives was given off, destroying the entire ship and wiping out every sole aboard. What remained of the small army were shocked and thrown back by this sudden turn of events, however it seemed Kelriza was angrier about the whole ordeal.

Moments later, the shadow of a person began to appear through the fire and destruction, making its way closer and closer towards the army with every step, his power getting greater with every step. As the smoke around him finally cleared, the figure was revealed to be none other than Logan Mangham, not being his usual cocky self, but a serious and rage driven version of himself that was almost unrecognisable. Upon seeing the fire in his light blue eyes, the entire army cowered in fear, and Crusher was slightly taken back also.

Crusher:"T-T-That's him my Lord! That's the one who fought me in the village!"

Cyktar:"His power is unbelievable…I didn't think anyone besides Kelriza was capable of that kind of power…!"

Kelriza:"Who are you?" he questioned in a slow and angered voice.

Logan:"The name is Logan Mangham, and I've come to act as the Agarians Avenger, for all of their people that you've slaughtered!" he shouted as he continued walking closer and closer to the group.

Cyktar:"Soldiers, BLAST HIM TO SMITHEERNS!" he ordered, before every one of the soldiers took to the skies and flew closer to the hybrid.

Whilst continuing to march towards the white alien, the young man was surrounded by each and every solider, all of them hovering above him with a hand extended out. Within seconds, every single soldier blasted a beam of energy towards Logan at the same time, and as they drew closer to him, he muttered something under his breath, before he was consumed into a massive explosion equal to the one given off when he destroyed the spaceship.

All the 4 commanders could do was smile at their enemy's apparent destruction, though those victorious expressions soon faded into confusion and shock, as the Mangham walked out of the smoke from the explosion, unscathed and now surrounded by a red aura. It disappeared a second later, and he stopped in place as all of the soldiers floated in the air, staring at him in shock and fear.

Logan:"Even if I didn't use my Kaio-Ken just then, I wouldn't have taken much damage from that attack, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Now let me show you what I'm capable of, with a technique I've been working on recently. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Upon speaking the incantation, a pure green bubble of energy emerged from his body, and grew until it consumed everything in a mile radius, which just so happened to include every one of the soldiers. The bubble of energy lasted a few moments, and the 4 remaining were unable to see what was happening inside, but once it cleared, they were given a pretty good idea, as nearly every single solider that had been consumed into the bubble, was now either laying on the floor motionless with no life energy to be sensed, or had vanished into thin air, though they could tell how they'd disappeared. And standing amongst them all was Logan, not even scratched or fazed by what he just pulled.

"Took me a whole day to figure out how to do that one…" he explained as he began to walk forwards again "…I spent a while perfecting Chaos Control until I could do it with no energy, and then worked on isolating the technique on a single location, where time had frozen on the inside, but on the outside time moved normally"

Cross:"There's no way someone could figure out how to do that in one day! You'd need an IQ of at least 400 to figure that out on your own!"

Logan:"Or an IQ of 32 when you've been doing nothing but fighting your whole life. Now let's cut the pleasantries, and cut straight to the part about me killing all of you for what you've done!" he remarked as he ceased his march and took his fighting stance.

Kelriza:"Hmhmhm, my my, what an interesting specimen the Universe has produced! If you believe you can beat me as we stand now, you're dreadfully wrong! Cross, Crusher, deal with him!"

On cue, both aliens disappeared from sight, before reappearing on either side of the young man, with Crusher on the left and Cross on the right. The two dashed at him full speed, and upon reaching him, each threw their right fist out to inflict damage upon him, however the hybrid stepped back and dodged the two with little effort, before he pulled up both his fists and smacked them into each aliens face with enough force to send them flying for a few metres.

Upon coming to a stop, Crusher flew into the air and began firing multiple energy blasts on his approach towards the Mangham, but he deflected each blast away with his right hand, and as the red alien reached him, Logan span round and landed a spinning sidekick straight to Crushers neck, causing him to freeze in place for a few seconds as a loud cracking noise was heard, before he fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Cross:"CRUSHER!" he yelled in concern, though he didn't receive a response from his comrade, leaving him filled with rage "You bastard…I'll make you pay for this!"

The green alien took off once more, raising his right hand up once again to attack, however upon reaching his opponent, the hybrid dashed forward ever so slightly and landed a powerful right knee straight to Cross' stomach, leaving him frozen from the pain for a few moments, before he slowly backed off grabbing at his stomach from the pain. As he went to inspect the injury, he'd found that Logan's knee had pierced straight through his amour, creating several cracks around the point he pierced, and had left a massive red mark on the aliens stomach.

Logan:"You've got some nerve you know that? All those people you slaughtered, they begged you for forgiveness and to stop your actions, but you didn't listen and killed them without a care. Now, after someone as bad as you has been killed, you want to try and take revenge on the person that did it? After all the harm the both of you have caused, you call me the villain? You disgust me"

Cross:"My armour…it's made from the 10th hardest material in the universe…there's no way you could destroy it…with such ease…!"

Logan:"I don't care what your armour is made from, I plan to make you pay for what you've done no matter the odds!"

The young man then dashed at the green alien and left elbowed him hard enough to temporarily knock Cross off his feet, leaving him open for the Mangham to grab hold of his left leg with his own right hand, and spin the alien round a few times, before finishing his mentors trademark move The Dragon Throw, and launched Cross into the air before chasing after him. Upon reaching a certain height in the air, the alien recovered himself and attempted to right roundhouse kick the young man as he drew close, but Logan used a left outer block to stop the attack with ease, and then dealt a right front kick straight to the green aliens face, pushing him away slightly.

The Mangham then flew at the alien whilst simultaneously grabbing his neck with his left hand, and as the two began to close in on the ground, the hybrid used his right hand to deal multiple punches across Cross' face, before finally smashing him into the ground a few seconds later, creating several cracks around the point of impact. The young man stared at the solider for a few moments, before he disappeared from sight and teleported back next to the river, his face full of rage.

Cross:"I will not…" he started as he crossed both his arms above his head "…be embarrassed…" he continued before moving his arms down in front of his face while keeping them crossed "…ANY LONGER!" he yelled, before throwing his hands down by his side, and unleashing a massive orange beam of energy from his mouth that grew to the same size as himself.

The blast soared across the rocky landscape and closed in on the Mangham, who simply stood there awaiting it, and didn't even make an effort to dodge as the beam impacted with him, and a massive explosion followed suite, equal to that given off by 40 tonnes of explosives. The explosion didn't last long, and as the smoke began to clear away, it was revealed that nothing was left over, except form the damage caused by the explosion. Believing that he'd finished off his opponent, Cross slowly let his guard down and began to enjoy his victory…however that was the wrong choice.

From out of nowhere, Logan appeared right in front of Cross, once again unscathed and now surrounded by a red aura once more, and with incredible speed and strength, punched straight through the chest area of Cross' armour. The green alien was left completely speechless, mainly because Logan had punched straight through the aliens lungs, leaving him slowly losing his breathe. Cross slowly looked down at the white Mobian with such confusion and pain on his face, but Logan just glared back at him with such anger it was unreal, before he leaned in close and whispered to his opponent.

Logan:"That's for the village and all the other people I know you've slaughtered…" he remarked, before he retracted his fist from the aliens body, and allowed it to slowly fall to the floor as he stared at the two opponents stood on the other side of the river before him.

"Be lucky I left him alive, I've never been this violent towards anyone in my life. If you act now, you can save your comrade before he dies, but it'd be pointless, seen as how I'm about to finish off the rest of you!"

Without hesitation, Kelriza raised his right hand up once more, and with unbelievable speed, pointed at his two downed subordinates, and fired off a thin purple energy beam at each, and upon contact with the two, they exploded into tiny pieces. The hybrid had to shield himself slightly, being that he was so close to Cross when the explosion went off, but as he lowered his guard and stared at the two with confusion, they returned the look with nothing but a smirk.

Logan:"You…bastards…why? You would kill your own man on the verge of death without a care?"

Kelriza:"There is no room for weaklings in this Universe, and I will not tolerate those kinds of beings in my army! Only the strong shall prosper in the end, and those that are too weak shall be left to burn!"

Logan:"I know a man who thinks just like you. We were friends once, but he lost his way some time ago. I could never kill him under any circumstance, he's still my friend despite it all, but you are nothing but a monster whose life I will gladly end!"

Kelriza:"Enough of this foolishness! Cyktar, kill him!"

Cyktar:"With pleasure my lord!"

The purple alien took to the skies and began firing multiple energy blasts at the hybrid, who began flying backwards across the rocky landscape whilst simultaneously deflecting all of the energy blasts. As the last of the energy attacks came flying at the Mangham, he used his left hand to punch the attack flying back at Cyktar, who right punched the attack into nothing as it came close to him, however in doing so, the attack had created a small cloud of smoke right in front of his face, temporarily blinding him.

As the smoke started to clear, Logan came flying right through it and dealt the alien a head-butt straight to the nose, forcing Cyktar to back off as he grabbed at his now broken nose, and as he removed his hands to examine himself, he became filled with rage and balled his hands into fists, as they were now covered in his own green blood. He then dashed at the young man and began throwing a fury of punches, all of which Logan dodged, until it came to the 30th punch and the hybrid decided to grab the aliens right hand with his own left hand, and then slam his right elbow into the aliens stomach.

He quickly followed up his attack by dealing a backfist across Cyktar's face with the same arm he used to elbow him, then attacked with a left punch to the aliens stomach, a right uppercut to Cyktar's chin with enough force to send him into the air, and finished his small assault by jumping up and front-flip kicking the alien in the stomach so hard, he was instantly sent back down to the ground.

It didn't take long for the purple alien to get back onto his feet and make a mad dash back into the air towards the hybrid, however Cyktar was successful this time in landing a powerful right roundhouse kick to the Mangham's neck, prompting him to believe he'd finally inflicted some damage. Though his smile of victory soon changed to a frown of confusion as the young man grabbed hold of the alien's leg with his left hand, and then picked the solider up into the air before throwing him back down to the ground below, and teleported down to meet the alien there after landing.

Logan:"Tell me…" he stared as he picked up Cyktar by his armour using his left hand "…if Cross' armour was made from the 10th strongest material, what is yours made from?"

Cyktar:"The 9th…"

Logan:"Interesting!"

That was all the hybrid needed to hear, before he yelled at the top of his voice "KAIO-KEN" becoming surrounded by that red aura once more, and then struck the alien with a right uppercut that went up and along the armour, shattering it to pieces as Logan's fist finally met Cyktar's chin, and launched the alien into the air slightly before he instantly dropped to the ground and didn't get back up. Knowing the cronies were done, the young man began to make his way towards the white alien whilst simultaneously cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Let me guess, you're going to obliterate him for being too weak as well?" he asked as he reached the river again.

Kelriza:"Why we've only known each other not even 15 minutes…" he stated as his eyes glowed a bright purple, before two thin beams shot out of each like before, and upon making contact with the purple alien, he exploded into a million pieces like his comrades had before him "…and you can already read me like a book!" he remarked as an evil smirk dawned on his face.

Logan:"Tell me something: How can one person be so heartless? What decision did you make to take you down the path of being so disgustingly evil? I've done battle with a being made of pure evil, and you are almost as bad, if not as bad, as him. No person should ever come that close to being so horrible!"

Kelriza:"You want to know why I'm like this? Well I'll tell you. It's for the very simple reason: Because I can. Because what else would I do with all this power? Help people? Become a hero? No no, that's too easy, and not as rewarding. The Universe doesn't need a hero to protect it from evil, or someone kind hearted and weak to lead the people, it needs someone with such cruelty and hardship to rule the Universe and people with an iron fist, and make sure that no one in this Universe is weak. Because the weak don't survive, only the strong do"

Logan:"That's some fucked up view of reality you've got there. I'll be happy to sort that out and set you straight on the right path…when I crack your skull with my fist!" he yelled a she slammed his right fist into his left palm.

Kelriza:"Hmhmhm, it's funny you know. Throughout my life, I've never been given so much trouble from just one individual, and from someone as confident, forward and powerful as you. While yes, I've had entire planets attempt to fight me, and I've had to face some of the strongest warriors of the Universe, who banded together to try and free the Universe from my rule, but every one of them failed at doing the littlest thing against me.

Except you. You're different Logan. You defeated all of my men with such ease, proved to be strong enough to break some of the strongest materials in the world, and have even managed to postpone us acquiring the last Emerald long enough to make me want to hang you. However while you managed to save one village, I'm afraid you were too late to stop us from getting the other Emeralds, and stop us from slaughtering every other living being on this planet!"

Logan:"Wait…you killed…everyone else?!"

Kelriza:"Every. Last. One. That group was lucky you showed up when you did, otherwise the Agarians would be extinct right about now! I did take great joy in killing them all, it's not often I dirty my own hands with this sort of grunt work, but seen as how I was close to obtaining Ultimate Power, I decided to make an exception. Plus there's always a certain kind of enjoyment I get from doing the work myself.

For 5 of the Chaos knows how many villages we visited, they had an Emerald, so we slaughtered them by hand. However when a village didn't have an emerald, we blasted it to nothing and moved on. Of course, some tried to fight back, however they all failed in the end and made me wonder why they even bothered in the first place. I remember in the 3rd village, whilst my men went and found the Emerald, I personally killed a family myself, one by one.

I started with the father first obviously, ripping his head off with my tail right in front of his children, just so they could remember this as their last moments. A small bit of blood got on my tail in doing so, but I licked it off and enjoyed the taste of their blood. I quickly followed by blasting the mother into pieces, before taking the eldest child and ripping him in two with little effort. Then, all that remained was the youngest child, a little girl to be accurate.

Such terror in her beautiful little blue eyes, and plenty of tears as well. I always make sure to remember the faces of those I've killed that had the most terror on their faces. She's now in my top ten. The poor thing, she was so scared, and I found it so amusing. I ended her life by tightly gripped her head firmly in my hand, before I began to squeeze it oh so tightly, until eventually it pooped like a balloon, and blood went absolutely everywhere. A lot of it got on my hands as well, and made for a delightful little snack on my way to the next village!"

Every word that came from the alien's mouth just then, had succeeded in not only shocking and disgusting Logan, but also fuelling his rage beyond his breaking point. If he still had his Dark Form buried within him, he had no doubt it would have taken over by now. He tightened both his fists so much they almost began to bleed, before he slowly shifted his legs so they were as wide apart as his shoulders, and lowered his hands down by his waist, before he channelled his energy to its maximum potential and created a blue aura around himself.

Logan:"You…bastard…for all the innocent lives you've taken today…for all those you have slaughtered throughout your life…for all those whose lives you've made and are still making a living hell…I shall take revenge for them, AND END YOUR LIFE!" he roared as his aura grew from being just an inch taller than him, to a fall 5 inches all around his body.

Kelriza:"Well alright then Logan…if you wish to fight me, then please do your best…I look forward to the entertainment…I just hope you don't have a death wish!" he remarked as he placed his right foot behind his left, and extended both arms out down by his side while keeping his hands open. A similar size aura appeared around him seconds later, though his was purple unlike Logan's, and was being used as a way to tell the hybrid he was ready to fight "Let's do this!"


	33. Chapter 32:Logan vs Kelriza

The two fighters stared each other down, never moving from their stances for a second, until in an instant, the two charged at one another, each readying attack on their approach. Upon meeting each other, the two both threw their right fists out at one another, their attacks connecting and creating a large shockwave, strong enough to create slight cracks in the ground below them. Within seconds, the two quickly engaged one another in a skirmish of punches and kicks, each attack countering the other, the two never landing a hit on the other because of it. Through their skirmish, the two conversed with one another casually, almost like they were unaware of the many punches and kicks they were throwing at incredible speeds.

Kelriza:"You're not bad Logan, I'm surprised you can keep up with my attacks!"

Logan:"I know the feeling, I didn't think I'd find anyone as strong as you! But I'm not going to waste time seeing how things would play, and pick up the pace!"

The hybrid managed to grab the aliens arms with both hands, throw them above Kelriza to throw him off, and leave him open for the young man to land a spinning right sidekick to the aliens stomach, hitting him with enough force to push him back across the ground a few meters, his feet dragging in order to slow himself down.

After coming to a halt, he looked back up at his opponent, only to find Logan rushing at him and was able to land a powerful right uppercut straight to the aliens chin, causing him to stumble back from the shock of the attack and force his head to look upwards. As Kelriza lowered his head to look back at the Mangham once more, the young man was surprised to find the alien had suffered very little damage from his attack, as there was no mark or bruise from the punch, and Kelriza was simply smiling in amusement.

Kelriza:"Not bad boy, not bad at all! I think you managed to tickle me!" he remarked as he cracked his neck.

The white alien then raised his left hand above his head, and a she brought it down with incredible speed, a small energy wave was shot out of his hand, and began closing in on the hybrid. With quick thinking, Logan managed to duck under the wave as it reached him, and stood up to watch as it flew past him and collided with a small rock formation some distance away, and destroyed it with a small explosion.

As the Mangham looked back, he was surprised to find that his opponent was gone, though he quickly gained an idea upon sensing his enemies energy behind him, and so leaped out the way as Kelriza came flying from behind and attempted to strike the young man with his tail, though only succeeded in hitting the ground and creating cracks around the point that he hit. As Kelriza turned back to face the hybrid after failing to hit him, the young man simply smirked in response, receiving a growl of annoyance from the white alien.

He then charged at Logan and attempted to slam his elbow into the Mangham's throat, though he succeeded in blocking it with a well-timed cross-block, only just managing to keep the aliens elbow at bay. Seconds after, Logan brought his right leg out and sweeped Kelriza's feet, throwing him up into the air slightly, and left him open for the hybrid to land an axe kick to the alien's stomach off the same leg, forcing Kelriza to the ground.

The hybrid attempted to then land a punch to the aliens stomach of his left hand, though Kelriza was fast enough to roll out the way as Logan's fist met the ground, and gave the alien enough time to jump to his feet and land a left kick of his own to the young man's stomach, causing him to gawk from the pain slightly. Thinking to have an opportunity to inflict damage, Kelriza dropped his leg and brought his right fist down to try and hit the Mangham in the heads, however Logan recovered in time and managed to grab the attack with his own right hand.

This, of course, surprised the alien and left him confused, giving his opponent enough time to bring him closer and slam his head into the aliens own, forcing him to back away as he grabbed at his injured area. The young man took a few steps himself before taking his stance again and staring down Kelriza, who removed his hands from his nose to find it slightly bleeding, and so used his left hand to wipe away said blood and lick it off.

Kelriza:"I'm impressed Logan, not many people can keep up with me at this level of my power. As a matter of fact, I think you're the first one to last this long!"

Logan:"I don't know whether to feel flattered or threatened…"

Kelriza:"Lets find out shall we…I should warn you, I haven't used this Form in a **very **long time, so forgive me if I see a bit rusty and reckless with my power! Behold, the greatest evolution in the Universe!" he roared as he threw his arms down by his sides and spread his legs out so they were shoulder width, before a massive purple aura appeared around himself as he began to channel his energy.

Within seconds, cracks started to appear and spread over all of Kelriza's armor, with a strange purple light seeping through each and every crack, getting brighter as the aliens energy continued to grow and grow. Eventually, that purple light burst from inside his armor, shattering it into nothing, and consumed Kelriza into a large light of the same color, almost blinding Logan with how bright it was.

* * *

Moments later, the light cleared away, and as the young man lowered his cross block, which he'd raised in order to not be blinded by the light the alien produced, he was able to bear witness to Kelriza's new Form.

The features that had stayed the same in his transformation included his quills, eyes, tail, and his arms, skin and feet for the most part. Whilst his hands were still white and most of his lower arms were purple, they were no longer rounded off around his elbows, and instead pointed and spiked up along his arms more. This was a similar case with his legs, as his feet color had remained the same, white feet with purple toe-nails, only now his feet had grown out and looked more dragon and monster like, forcing his fourth toe to go to the back of each foot, and from his ankle to his knees was purple, similar to his arm, and had also pointed off and spiked up along his legs.

The alien's chest had transformed purple, and his cloth region now appeared black like a pair of underpants except not looking like them at the same time. Along Kelriza's legs and arms (where they were white and not purple), as well as on his chest, there were small purple markings similar in style to the ones the Mangham received upon transforming into his Super Form. Along with that, the alien had grown in both size and muscle from his transformation, going from 6'0 to 6'2, and his muscle growing to the size of an Olympic bodybuilder. The only other feature to change was the alien's ears, which had not stretched out and now looked like two purple spikes sticking out of either side of his head.

Kelriza:"I take it from your expression that you're quite amazed by my transformation? I was at first when I first transformed into this Form. Seen as how I've never met an opponent like you, and you seem to be holding back some incredible power yourself, I will explain the origin of this form to you. The Form you saw before isn't my actual form, but rather my 3rd Restricted Form.

My father helped me create that Form, as well as this one and another one, in order to allow me to control my immense power and keep it manageable. In all my life, I never thought I'd actually have to transform out of my 3rd Restricted Form, but now I have an actual challenge before me, so it's finally worth it!"

Logan (in his head):"He's gotta be kidding! Could his power really be that incredible that he has to suppress it in order to control himself? I wonder just how powerful he can grow, this Form alone has already multiplied his original power by around 10! If I don't play my cards right, this fight could bad extremely fast!"

Kelriza:"Well, now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's get back to the fight…" he began as he raised his right forearm to the sky "…now dodge!" he finished as he clenched his fist.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and rumble everywhere in a mile radius, and soon the young man began to see beams of purple light breaking out of the ground and flying into the sky, and sensed a large power beginning to grow below him. Upon realizing what was to come, the Mangham teleported into the air out of the way, right as a massive purple beam of light around the size of a 400 meter running track, burst out threw the ground and into the air, destroying the area around it.

* * *

As the hybrid reappeared in the sky above the explosion after it subsided, he found that the beam of light had left a massive hole in the ground around a mile deep and 400 meters wide, which was slowly starting to get filled up thanks to the water from the nearby river, and the only it of land remaining was a small thin rock formation, which was in fact the spot Kelriza had been standing on upon realizing his attack, and was still stood there unscathed and with a smile on his face.

It wasn't long before the alien took off from his original spot and began charging at Logan full speed, however he was travelling too fast for the young man to react to, and so was gifted a head-butt straight to the face courtesy of Kelriza. The white alien quickly followed up by landing a left front kick under the hybrids chin, and then proceeded to lay a punch off both his hands to the Mangham's stomach, and followed up by bringing his right arm above his head, and then slamming his elbow down on Logan's head, forcing him straight down to the ground below. Upon making contact with the ground, the young man bounced up slightly and went flying across the ground for a few meters, before managing to come to a halt on one knee as Kelriza landed not far away from him.

Kelriza:"What's wrong Logan? Can't keep up? I wouldn't be surprised, there is no one in the Universe that could match up to my true power!"

Logan:"I've got to give it to you Kelriza…your power is pretty incredible…but even you know I'm holding back…" he explained as he grabbed hold of what remained of his weighted shirt with his right hand, and ripped it off of him before throwing it away "…so it's time to crank it up a notch!" he roared as he stood to his feet and began channeling his energy once again, before yelling at the top of his voice "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" and his body became surrounded in a bright red aura nearly twice his own height.

Kelriza:"This is new Logan, I'll give you that. I've never seen anything like this, but if this is really your true power, then I'm afraid you won't last much longer against me!"

Logan:"You haven't even begun to see my real power!"

In an instant, Logan teleported in front of Kelriza and landed a powerful right hook across the aliens face, which he quickly retaliated against with a right front kick to the young man's stomach, forcing him back slightly. After recovering seconds later, the Mangham spotted Kelriza charging towards him, and so in an effort to take the battle else-where, the hybrid used the opportunity to fire an energy blast from his right hand into the ground, the explosion of which released a massive cloud of smoke that blinded the alien upon reaching Logan's former location, but upon it clearing, Kelriza managed to spot his opponent flying away towards the nearby ocean.

The young man realized it wouldn't take long for the alien to catch up, and soon enough, Logan heard Kelriza's yell of anger closing in on him from above, and as the Mangham turned around to face his opponent whilst mid-flight, he narrowly avoided the aliens left kick by his face, which he presumed was supposed to smack him in the face. Due to his attack missing, Kelriza flew down a bit lower than the Mangham was flying, and was pretty much hovering above the water.

The alien watched as the hybrid took a sharp turn up into the air, before turning around and nose-diving towards the water, and right before impact with the ocean, he turned himself so that he was flying directly towards Kelriza. Not wanting to give his opponent an opening, the white alien charged up some energy of his own and began charging towards the young man, the two simultaneously raising their right fist on their approach.

When the two were mere seconds away from hitting each other, they both threw their fists out and collided them together, sending out a shockwave powerful enough to send the water around them flying into the air for a few brief seconds, before falling back into the ocean and reforming right at the moment the two broke out into another skirmish. The skirmish lasted about a minute, with both sides giving it their all to win an advantage, but seeing as how neither side was winning, they decided to cut it short and backed off of one another the moment after their right legs clashed in roundhouse kicks.

The Mangham then channeled some Chaos Energy into his left hand until it produced a Chaos Spear, then threw it straight at the alien, who managed to catch it with his own left hand centimeters before it stabbed him in the head, and snapped it in two with ease, though in doing so the spear exploded slightly into a cloud of smoke that masked Kelriza's vision.

Kelriza:"Really? That old trick? Do you know how many times I've seen that on this planet? It's getting old!"

Logan:"Oh yeah? Well how about this one?!" he shouted as the smoke began to clear.

All of a sudden, Kelriza was gifted the sight of Logan charging at him full speed, his right fist pulled back ready to punch and surrounded by a strange green energy-like fire, and with a loud cry of the words "CHAOS PUNCH!" the Mangham slammed his fist into the aliens face. Milliseconds after making contact with Kelriza, a massive explosion of green light erupted around the area, consuming everything in a mile radius and stretched around 70 feet tall.

The light levelled the water around the point of impact, forcing all the water from the ocean to go flying into the sky, almost as high as the explosion went, before slowly dropping down to relevel the ocean. The force of the punch and explosion was strong enough to send Kelriza flying across the water for a few meters before finally sinking underneath, leaving his fate undetermined to the young man, who now floated in the sky above the ocean.

After a few seconds, the alien shot out of the water with incredible speed, and double punched Logan right in the stomach upon reaching him, right before he teleported behind the hybrid and grabbed him into a bear hug so strong, he was unable to break out of it despite using all his energy. With his opponent in a position for him to take advantage, the alien slowly began channeling a different kind of energy to his usual one, an energy the Mangham was familiar with but unable to place until the last second.

Kelriza:"You're not the only one who knows Chaos Abilities! FEEL MY WRATH! CHAOS BLAST!" he roared at the top of his voice as a red aura appeared around himself and began growing larger.

All of a sudden, the infamous red energy dome burst out of Kelriza's body, consuming him in the process, and grew to be around 30 feet tall and wide within seconds. The young man was carried by the dome as it grew, all the while it transferred all of its energy throughout the Mangham's body to inflict as much damage on him as possibly, and as it reached its maximum height and width, the hybrid was sent flying towards a nearby island.

* * *

A crater around 7 feet deep and wide was made when Logan made contact with the ground, though despite how much damage he had just taken, it didn't take long for him to climb out the crater and onto solid ground, still with his Kaio-Ken about him. Moments later, Kelriza teleported just a bit above the island and floated down to meet his opponent, all the while a devilish grin was upon his face.

Kelriza:"So, did you enjoy the light show?"

Logan:"Funny" he remarked as he cracked his neck.

Kelriza:"Oh I do try. Forgive me if I seem rather cocky or jokey, it's just I've never really been given a chance to exercise my power this much, except against members of my family of course"

Logan:"Is that so? Tell me, earlier you spoke of your dad, and now I learn you have more family. Would you mind telling me about them?"

Kelriza:"What a question. After you know I've slaughtered billions of people throughout the Universe, including millions on this very planet, and you've sworn to kill me for what I've done, why do you wish to hear about my life before we met?"

Logan:"For the first time in a very long time, I've met someone whose power matches mine perfectly, and I know that the victor of this fight is uncertain for that reason. All my life I've enjoyed the thrill of a fight, and considering this is quickly becoming the greatest I've ever had due to us being perfectly even, I'm quite happy the two of us met.

For a moment, I don't care about the fact you're an evil tyrant whose slaughtered billions, I don't care that I might never see my family and friends again, I don't care whether I win or lose this fight, all I want right now is to know the man who's finely given me the greatest challenge of my life!"

Kelriza:"Hmhmhm, for a man who seems so simple, you're quite complex when you start to peel back the layers. Very well, if you truly wish to know about me…" he started as he crossed his arms "…then let's start at the beginning. I was born to the most powerful family in the Universe from the race of Demonks. My father, King Kalrax, had conquered countless planets in his time through his sheer power and army alone. Upon reaching the point where he'd conquered most of the known Universe, he felt it time to start taking full control of his new kingdom and start a family. At age 30 he married my mother, and only a few years later, my older brother and I were born.

Of course the two of us inherited our father's strength, though despite what many thought, it was I who gained the most power from our Father, which was why I needed those restricted Forms unlike my brother. We were given our own portion of the Universe to rule, and we've made sure to keep our empire strong and our planets intact over the years, to ensure the rest of the Universe knew how powerful our race and family truly were.

Over the years, my father came down with a rare incurable disease that unfortunately killed him, and not long after that my dear mother caught the disease as well and lost her life. It was then that my brother and I split the control of our kingdom in two, as to keep the balance and order. That was but 10 years ago, and in our father's absence, we have made our empire stronger than before, and have even managed to make it grow.

There were still may planets in the Universe left for us to conquer, and this was the next one on my own list. In one of the many bars I supply for my army on our countless planets, I heard rumors about Agar holding mystical gems of power that would bring whoever gathered all 7 'Ultimate Power'. Upon having my team investigate it more, it seemed there was a legend told about these gems that somehow involved me, as well as a mysterious warrior that would challenge my power.

An actual challenge to my true power, as well as a chance to solidify my rule over the Universe for generations? How could I resist? And so here were are! Locked in a mighty battle for our own different goals, you know mine, now let's hear yours!"

Logan:"I didn't think you'd be interested"

Kelriza:"Well let's say that talking about myself has also made me curious about the one man to ever rival me"

Logan:"Heh, fair enough. Like you said: let's start at the beginning…

…ever since I was a kid I've been a fighter, didn't matter much seen as my entire family had been full of warriors. I never went to school as a kid, my city didn't have a proper one in the first place, so I spent my time training with my dad and older brother to become the strongest warrior my planet had ever seen, and protect it from anyone who should do it harm. All I would do was hang out with my friends train, and fight. It was a nice simple life.

When I hit 16 was when things started to change. I went and fought a war with only 3 of my friends against an entire combined army. I almost lost all 3 in the final battle, and after taking the two that were less injured to get care back home, I carried my other friend all the way to the other side of the planet to save his life. It was there I met my planets greatest heroes, the Freedom Fighters, and became a partial member of their team.

A few years later, my entire city was practically wiped out, and I was left the only survivor. Thinking I'd failed, I joined with the Freedom Fighters full-time and battled against the threats that endangered our planet. I discovered, in that time, that my city had survived, though due to events that took place I was banished. I still kept fighting though, battled against more enemies and threats to my planet, rivals that had resurfaced with new power, and even stopped a demon from destroying the planet when he was much stronger than myself.

Then, in the Final Battle against our planets strongest opponent, he set off a bomb that would destroy the entire planet and then some. Not wanting everyone at risk, I carried the bomb into the reaches of space, and waited for it to kill me. But when the explosion took place, I managed to teleport myself away, and ended up crashing down here on Agar"

Kelriza:"My my, you have been through a lot. But I'm sure all you went through only made you stronger and stronger each time!"

Logan:"You're right there, and with that strength I've been gifted, I'm going to end your life for all the wrong you've done!"

Kelriza:"Well you can certainly try, but I don't think you're going to last much longer, for I will now show you my next stage of power!" he remarked as he uncrossed his arms and lowered them by his sides.

With a loud yell, the Demonk began to channel all of his energy, producing a purple aura around himself as his power began to grow once again. His body was soon covered in that same purple light from before, and after a few seconds, the alien reached his maximum power, and with one massive yell, a massive explosion of purple light was released from his body, almost consuming the young man in the process.

* * *

It wasn't long before it died down, and as the smoke began to clear away, the hybrid was able to get a good look at his opponents new Form and power, and as he began to take a closer look at all the details, he powered down to his normal form, the red aura around him from his Kaio-Ken vanishing in the process.

His body and features had stayed mostly the same, mainly suffering from a slight change in style and color. The alien had shrunk slightly, only going down to 6'1, and he wasn't as buff as he was before, he looked as muscly as he did in his 3rd Restricted Form. His feet and tail had remained the same shape and style, except now the colours on them had switched, so now his feet and tail were purple with white toe-nails and under-scales respectively.

From his wrists to his elbows and from his ankles to his knees were now white instead of purple, and instead of being spiked up along his legs, they had split to form a slight 'V' shape on those parts of his body. Going from his knees to the inside of his thighs was now a rounded purple marking that covered his legs, and his arms were accompanied by a similar round purple marking, though this one only stretched from his shoulder to his bicep.

From the aliens hip all the way up to his neck had now changed purple, and coming from said purple area were two purple lines going round each of his shoulders. Whilst the Demonks quills and skin had remained the same, his ears had turned from pointing out to the sides to pointing slightly behind him, and had also rounded off slightly. He had also produced a pair of purple bangs that were similar in style to the Mangham's own brother, and the last feature to have changed was the alien's hand, which were now purple and looked to have sharper claw-like nails.

Kelriza:"So Logan…" he started as he cracked his neck once again "…ready to be pounded into the ground?"

Logan:"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!" he remarked in a cocky manner, receiving a look of confusion off the Demonk.

The Mangham clenched his fists down by his sides and began channeling all of his latent energy, before he unleashed it in one might roar, and was consumed into a blinding golden light that forced Kelriza to raise his arms and shield his eyes. It didn't take long for the light to clear away, and once it did so, the alien could bear witness to the hybrid sown transformation, which was none other than his ascension into his Super Form, receiving the usual golden fur, spiky hair, green eyes and black markings on his chest.

"Let's go!" he stated before rushing off at incredible speeds towards the alien.

The Mangham slammed his right leg in a roundhouse across the Demonks face upon reaching him, having enough momentum and power behind it to send Kelriza crashing across the ground for a few meters until he managed to pick himself up. However Logan didn't plan on giving Kelriza a moment to rest, and quickly teleported in front of the alien before landing a powerful right uppercut under the Demonks chin, followed up with a fury of punches to the aliens stomach before finishing with a powerful spinning hook kick off his left leg across the Demonks face, sending him flying across the landscape.

Eventually the alien regained control of his flight and back flipped onto his feet to stop himself. He quickly spit out a tiny bit of blood, before letting out an angered growl and charged at the hybrid full speed at the same time he did. The two collided with one another and engaged in another skirmish of punches and kicks, however as they went blow for blow, they slowly started hovering off the ground and slowly rising into the skies above.

Eventually, the two backed out of the skirmish and stared one another down. The Demonk was quick enough to charge in and land a powerful left punch to the young man's stomach, strong enough to force him to cough up a slight bit of blood, though he quickly ignored the pain and brought his left knee up to smack straight into the aliens jaw. Just then, Kelriza disappeared from sight, leaving Logan wondering where he had disappeared to, however he was given a good idea when he felt the alien's massive purple tail wrap around his neck and begin to strangle him.

As seconds past, the young man could feel the Demonks grip tightening more and more, he could feel himself about to pass out nearly before his head exploded. He needed a way out, he couldn't attack with his hands or legs as he was trying to pry himself loose with his hands, and he felt too immobilized to be able to get a good hit on his opponent. He had one idea, but he felt he would be deemed a dirty fighter for doing so, but he really had no other choice, so he decided to use the idea.

After managing to move his head slightly in the aliens grip, he opened his mouth and bit down on Kelriza's tail with all his might, making sure to dig his teeth in as deep as he could until he saw a slight bit of blood pour out the point he stabbed his teeth into. The alien let out a massive cry of pain and annoyance, before he span round and used his tail to throw the Mangham away, though he quickly halted himself just a few meters away from the alien as he began to inspect his tail. After realizing the damage done to his tail, Kelriza shot a glare at his opponent, who simply wiped the blood away from his mouth with his right hand, before shooting a cocky smirk back at the alien.

The Demonk let out a yell of anger before charging at Logan and engaging in another skirmish of punches and kicks, only this time every so often, one would fire out a beam of energy at point-blank range in an attempt to hit the other, however the two would always have unfortunate results. Eventually, the two simultaneously decided to fire another energy beam, and so stepped back at the same time before each firing an energy beam at the other, Logan's of blue color and Kelriza's of purple. The two collided together and sent out a small explosion and shockwave that force the two to back away from one another as not to be hurt.

The two then charged at one another full speed and collided their right shoulders together, suing all their energy to push the other back and gain an advantage over the other, but sadly the two were having no luck. No matter how much energy they used to try and inflict damage on the other, they were too evenly matched to overpower the other, and so the climax was quickly approaching of their little skirmish. Wanting to get the last hit, both backed off each other slightly, before charging at the other and slamming their right fist across the others face, the two immidiently backing off each other once again after impact.

Kelriza:"I'm starting to grow tired of this little game of ours Logan. I'm going to transform into my Final and Original Form, and with my incredible power, I will end your life in seconds!"

Logan:"Keep telling yourself that, I'm not giving up until you're nothing but a fucking corpse!"

Kelriza:"Well if you truly think you're capable of such a feat, then let's do this!"

The alien quickly began to channel his energy again, once again receiving that powerful purple aura, though there seemed to be something different about the Demonks transformation this time. The young man was able to see cracks appearing all over his body as his power continued to rise similar to how he transformed the first time. Purple beams of light slowly began breaking through the cracks in his body, before Kelriza was consumed into another bright purple light once again as he transformed.

* * *

Despite being the brightest explosion of light up to this point, the hybrid didn't shield his eyes and stared into the light, awaiting to see his opponents final stage of power. And sure enough, moments later as the smoke finally cleared away, his patience was rewarded.

The Demonk had shrunk once again with his transformation, now standing at 6'0 like he did in his 3rd Restricted Form. The alien's feet had returned to how they were in his first Form, where he had 4 toes at the front and his feet were white with purple toenails. From the Demonks ankles to his knees was the same purple spiked marking he had in his 2nd Restricted Form, and from his legs to his black crotch region was once again white, no purple markings this time. The alien's tail was now full white and had grown out considerably from how long it was previously, as it now laid on the floor slightly.

Kelriza's hands had returned to being white, and from his wrists to his elbows was now purple again, and were rounded like they were in his 3rd Restricted Form. Around each of the aliens biceps was a purple ring similar to the one that had remained around his shoulders from his previous form, and accompanying said rings was the purple marking that went from his hips all the way up to his neck.

On top of the chest marking was a small fluff of white fur in the middle of his chest, and the Demonk had also gained two purple tattoos on top of each shoulder, no doubt a symbol from his family. Kelriza's quills and eyes had still remained the same, but now his ears were small and furry, his bangs were similar to Logan's except his were white with purple dyed tips, and in the center of the aliens forehead was a purple diamond.

"So…how does it feel to be in the presence of **true **power?! Does it frighten you? Does it excite you? Of course your feelings won't matter, as soon you'll be nothing but a pile of ashes!"

Logan:"I'll say this Kelriza: your power is incredible. To say you've had to hold that back the entire time is staggering! There's only one way I can match up to you now. It's extremely risky and I will most likely destroy my body in doing this, but I don't have a choice! I have to stop you! KAIO-KEN TIMES 2!" he roared as his body became surrounded in that read aura once again.

Kelriza:"My my, it seems our power levels are even once again!"

Logan:"It won't last long though. The Kaio-Ken has a negative effect on my body anyway. It increases all my abilities, but it slowly eats away at my energy and body, inflicting damage on me slightly due to the amount of energy I'm playing with. When combined with my Super Form, which increases my power and energy tremendously, the Kaio-Ken can be life-threatening in certain situations. Though it is worth it, as my power is increased to levels I could never reach on my own. I don't have long to use this, so I'm going to make this battle quick!"

Kelriza:"Let's finish this then, shall we?"

Both warrior's disappeared from sight before reappearing a good distance away from one another whilst still hovering in the sky. Neither one of them took their eyes off the other for even a second, both stared one another down, awaiting the others next move. They could both tell it was the climax of their battle, both of them at their full potential of power, and they each knew there was no point in dragging the fight on any longer.

The hybrid slowly cupped his hands together out in front of him, before slowly moving his hands down by his left side, channeling all the energy he could into this final attack. The small blue ball of light appeared in his hands and slowly began to grow as time went on. Eventually, small sparks of electricity could be seen going round the ball as it grew, getting bigger and bigger at the same time the energy ball did.

The Demonk raised his right hand to the sky and extended his index finger, before he began channeling his energy into that single point, before a small black energy ball with purple insides appeared at the tip of his finger. It slowly continued to grow, gaining large purple sparks around itself as it grew and grew, only stopping when it was as tall as Kelriza himself was. From a far, it looked like the alien was holding a small black hole above himself.

Both attacks reached their maximum potential in seconds, and the two fighters unleashed their power on one another, in one last struggle for victory.

Kelriza:"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL DIE! TAKE THIS! DEATH BALL!" he yelled as he threw his arm downwards, launching the ball across the skies and towards the hybrid.

Logan:"SUPER KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward, and the small ball of energy exploded into a massive beam of destruction the same size as the young man.

The two attacks soared towards each other with incredible speeds, and impacted within seconds, pushing against one another with all their might in order to reach their target. No matter how much energy the two put into their attacks, they couldn't over power the other, they were perfectly matched. Small shockwaves began to be produced from the two energy attacks colliding with one another, and ever so slightly, one energy attack would push the other back, but would then be pushed right back to the original distance and would keep struggling against one another.

Logan:"DAMNIT! This is getting me nowhere! I'm already starting to run out of energy from maintaining my Kaio-Ken for so long earlier! But I need to overpower him and finish this now! Even if it means destroying my body to do so! KAIO-KEN TIMES THREEEEEEEE!" he roared as his red aura grew stronger, and his power increased further.

Just then, the Mangham's Super Kamehameha increased in size slightly, and succeeded in pushing Kelriza's Death Ball back slightly. Upon releasing it had happened, the Demonk put every last bit of energy he had into keeping the attack at bay, though the power was too much for him to handle, and the beam slowly continued to push the energy ball back bit by bit. Then, with one loud battle cry courtesy of the Mangham, the Kamehameha burst through the Death Ball, reducing it to nothing, and began accelerating towards Kelriza at an alarming rate.

Whilst still in shock of something overpowering him whilst in his Final Form, Kelriza brought his arms up and threw them out to catch the energy attack, and succeeding in doing so, however it was clear to him he couldn't hold it back for long, as the Kamehameha was already starting to push him back slightly. He could feel the energy resonating off the energy attack, making its way throughout all his body and already making him feel slightly in pain. It wasn't long before the Kamehameha broke past his guard and consumed him into a world of hurt, right before the beam erupted into a massive explosion of light equal to an explosion from 50 tons of explosives.

* * *

The smoke slowly began to clear, and the young man was revealed to be still floating in the air, his arms dropped slightly from when he had originally fired the Kamehameha, his Super Form and Kaio-Ken aura still about him (barely), and he was no gasping for air. It didn't take long for his Kaio-Ken to take effect on him, forcing him to return to his normal form, and due to the fact he was out of energy and had completely destroyed his body, the hybrid quickly began his descent towards the ground.

After making contact with the ground, the hybrid bounced up slightly and went flying a few more meters away, right before he dropped to the floor and rolled onto his stomach, desperately trying to get his breathe back. It was unclear whether his attack had been successful or not, and so he looked to the skies where the explosion had took place, and patiently waited for the smoke to clear away, so he could see whether he was victories, or he was about to experience death once again.

As the smoke finally disappeared, he was given his answer…and he felt a wave of shock, disappointment and anger flow over him upon baring witness to the sight before him. There in the sky, now slowly floating down to the ground to meet the young man, was Kelriza, still standing after going through that attack. Granted, he had numerous bruises, burns and blood patches all over his body, though he looked to be completely ignoring them as he touched down on the ground and slowly began walking towards Logan.

Kelriza:"You know, it's not a common thing for me to get angry…" he remarked as he stopped right in front of Logan "…but today you've succeeded in making me feel a level of rage I didn't think was possible for someone of my stature…"

Logan:"Congratulations…you wanna fucking medal…?"

Before the young man could say anymore, the alien wrapped his large tail around the Mangham's neck, and picked him up off the floor.

Kelriza:"A medal? No…I want your fucking blood scattered across this fucking planet!" he yelled before he smacked the hybrid across the face with his right fist.

The hybrid slowly turned back to face his opponent, now with a massive blood mark across his left cheek from where he was punched, along with blood running from both his mouth and nose, and accompanied by a small line of blood trailing from his forehead. With what little energy he had left, Logan spit some of the blood in his mouth all over Kelriza's face, with a majority of it ending up in the Demonks right eye.

The alien let out a slight growl before letting out a full rageful yell, and launched the Mangham across the landscape, with him only stopping upon hitting a small rock and having the rubble of it crash on top of him. He slowly watched as the alien floated up to the skies above him, his face shaking with rage as he wiped the blood from his face.

Kelriza:"You…WRETCH! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE MIGHTY KELRIZA! I SHALL END YOUR LIFE FOR THE HUMILATION YOU HAVE CAUSED ME! PREPARE TO FEEL DEATHS EMBRACE YOU LOW-LIFE SCUM!"

The Demonk raised his right hand once again, though this time he clawed it like he was holding something in his hands, which he was seconds later, as a purple energy ball appeared in his hands and exerted exponential power. With the a cry of the words name "DEATH BULLET!" he threw the attack downwards towards the area the hybrid was grounded, and after making contact with the ground, erupted in an explosion similar to the one given off from the young man's Kamehameha, and caused dramatic devastation across the land.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, what was once a small filed with a few rocks dotted here and there, was now a nearly 2 miles long and wide giant crater that was slowly being filled up with water from the nearby ocean. Above it all floated Kelriza, looking down on the sight before him with a face of disgust.

Kelriza:"Finally, I have rid myself of that pest! Now I can obtain the last Emerald without being troubled!"

The alien raised his left hand and clicked his fingers, before suddenly, the 6 Emeralds the alien had in his possession appeared floating around his hand.

"Ah, I must thank my father for helping me perfect my telekinesis when I was so young. It certainly saved me leaving it in one place and having to travel all the way back to get it, when I can just keep the items in a small dimension outside of space and time for me to access like that!" he remarked as he clicked his fingers once more, now causing the emeralds to move from floating around his hand, to floating behind him.

"Now, to that village Logan saved. I will wipe out every living thing remaining before taking the Emerald and obtaining Ultimate Power! No one will stop the mighty Kelriza! NO ONE!" he roared before he shot off across the planet, the Emeralds floating after him as he let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Back down on the newly filling sea area, the water had finally filled the crater in the ground, and everything was still and silent. After an attack like that and having such devastation caused, nothing could have survived, well at least, nothing **should **have survived, but unfortunately for the evil space tyrant, that wasn't the case. On one edge of the crater, a hand burst out of the water with tremendous speed, despite being covered in blood and bruises, and grabbed hold of the edge of the crater. In seconds, the figure pulled themselves out of the water and onto the land, revealing themselves to be none other than Logan Mangham, somehow still breathing.

Well, it was extremely difficult to breathe mind you, considering the condition he was in. All up and down his person was blood, bruises, burns and even some cuts somehow, and he had retained the injuries on his face gifted to him by Kelriza's punch, only they seemed slightly worse now. Strangely despite the amount of damage inflicted on him, his clothes seemed relatively unscathed, save for a small burn or scratch here and there.

Logan:"Damn it…he's getting away…he'll kill everyone in the village if I don't stop him…but I'm outmatched…his power level is ginormous…there's no way I can stand up to him…wait a minute…the legend that Agarian told me…of the warrior using the Hyper Form to defeat the tyrant…and no doubt Kelriza will have all the Emeralds by the time I get there…but there's no way I can stand up to him in this condition…I'll be destroyed…unless…" he remarked as he moved his right hand down and began searching through his trousers.

A few seconds later, he pulled out a small pouch bag and opened it up over his hand, and out popped a small little green ball. He then closed up the bag and held the ball in front of him.

"The elder said that these balls can heal all injuries within seconds…it's a good thing he gave me some before I left…and I remembered I had them on the verge of death…welp, bottoms up…" he said to himself before he dropped the ball in his mouth and swallowed it.

For the first few seconds, nothing seemed to happen, but it wasn't long before the young man felt a tingling sensation through all of his body, and as he sat up and looked upon himself, he watched as all of his injuries repaired themselves and disappeared like they weren't there in the first place. Not only that, but his energy and power level had returned to their full capacity and then some. The hybrid launched onto his feet and clenched both his fists tight as he felt his new power flow through him.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! To think things like that exist in the Universe! I should ask the Elder to give me some more of those things for the future! Of course that is if there's a future, because I still have to stop Kelriza! There's no more time to waste! Get ready Kelriza, because it's time to finally kick your ass, **HYPER STYLE!" **he cried out before taking to the skies and after Kelriza.


	34. Chapter 33:Final Battle on Agar

**Across the planet, back at the village…**

…the Agarians that were saved by Logan were now clearing up the destruction left behind from the attack earlier that day. Some of the buildings had been repaired, the bodies had been cleaned up and buried, and those injured were getting healed. Everything seemed quiet, until everyone almost froze in place upon sensing a certain energy closing in on their village at incredible speeds.

Agarian:"What is that?"

Village Leader:"That power…that's the same one that's killed everyone on our planet! He's coming for the Emerald! Everyone prepare yourself!"

At that moment, all the normal citizens ran in-doors to safety, whilst all the warriors and mages of their village lined up at the front of the village along-side their leader. Each were ready to protect their home and family, even if they didn't stand a chance. It wasn't long before they spotted their enemy coming into view some miles away, and readied themselves to attack.

"Everyone, FIRE!" he yelled as he threw his right hand forward and pointed to the incoming opponent.

With that order, every one of them charged a powerful energy beam and blasted it at the alien, with every beam combining into one massive one around 7 feet tall and wide after some distance, and began closing in on the Demonk. After a few seconds, the beams impact with Kelriza and consumed him into a massive explosion equal to one given off from 20 tons of explosives.

As the explosion continued out in the distance, the warriors and mages relaxed slightly as they awaited the results of their attack, however they were given a clear idea when the very opponent they seeked to harm teleported before them whilst the explosion was still happening, unscathed and unharmed despite the Agarians efforts. Floating behind the alien were the 6 Super Emeralds he had stolen from the people of this planet, and seeing them in his possession simply disgusted every Agarian present.

Kelriza:"Ah hello there! My name is Lord Kelriza! I was wondering if you could all help me with a little problem I'm having. See, I came to this planet to collect these 'Super Emeralds', as you call them, and so far I have acquired 6 of them, but have been unsuccessful in finding the 7th. Unfortunately, I've murdered everyone else on this planet trying to find the last, and have come up rather short.

And seeing how you're the last village remaining on this planet, I assume you have that last Emerald I'm looking for. So I'll make you a deal: You give me the Emerald now, and I might actually spare what's left of this planet. Refuse my demands, and I'm afraid that what's left of the Agarians are going to become extinct!" he explained, sending chills down every person's spine from how threatening he was.

Village Leader:"Why do you want our Emeralds? Why are you slaughtering our people?"

Kelriza:"It's very simple really. The legends say that the Super Emeralds can bring a person Ultimate Power. If I were to obtain this power, I would become the mightiest warrior in the Universe, and then no one could challenge my rule! But since your people are so un-cooperative, they would not help me in my quest to achieve this power. So I killed them for getting in my way"

Village Leader:"You…you bastard! We will never give you our Emerald!"

Kelriza:"Hmhmhmhm…poor decision!" he remarked, before he dashed at the group with incredible speed.

* * *

The Mangham soared across the skies of Agar, travelling as fast as he could to try and reach his location in time. Thanks to the special healing ball gifted to him by the villages elder, Logan had been completely healed and restored to his full potential after the beating and near-death experience he had from his fight with Kelriza. Now all he had to do was get to the village in time to save them before it was too late.

However, as the young man looked ahead and spotted smoke and fire looming over the horizon, he realised he already was.

Logan:"Oh Chaos no…" was all he could say, before he summed up more energy and blasted off towards the fire.

* * *

Upon reaching his location, the hybrid landed just outside the village before rushing in to see the damage that was caused. As he looked around himself, he could see that Kelriza had spared no expense in causing as much carnage as he wanted: some of the buildings can been completely wiped out, and in their place was either rubble or a crater, the bodies of everyone in the village were discarded everywhere, and there was fire spreading and growing through every part of the village that remained. It seemed as if no one had survived, but that was until the young man sensed the faintest sign of life nearby, and began sprinting towards it.

It didn't take him long to find the life energy he had barely sensed, and he discovered it was none other than the Village Leader, laying in a puddle of his own blood that was accompanying the giant hole through his chest.

Logan:"Are you alright?!" he asked as he knelt down by the Agarians side.

Village Leader:"(cough) I've had…better days…"

Logan:"I'm so sorry that this happened to you and your people!"

Village Leader:"It is…not your fault…I only ask one favour of you…before I die…"

Logan:"Anything!"

Village Leader:"Use the Super Emeralds…fulfil the prophecy…murder the bastard that killed my entire race…that is all I ask of you…"

The moment he finished explaining his request, the Agarian fell motionless as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The young man dropped his head in defeat, knowing he'd allowed an entire race to be wiped out like nothing, and so slowly moved his left hand over the now dead Agarians face, and closed his eyelids. He then stood up and took a look around at all the destruction and corpses before him. All those innocent people slaughtered for one man's own egotistical goals, and he'd allowed it to happen.

He could feel his rage building and building to the point he even felt and saw a familiar dark aura begin to surround himself, though he was snapped out of his state when he heard a certain alien's familiar laughter, as well as some footsteps coming closer and closer to him. As he turned around to the source of the noises, he spotted, walking through the fire and surrounded by the 7 Super Emeralds, Kelriza with a smug and devilish smile on his face.

Kelriza:"Hmhmhm, you're too late Logan! The Agarians are now officially extinct, and I have all 7 Emeralds in my possession! ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

Just then, the Demonks smug and victorious expression changed to one of confusion as he started to notice some changes happening to the hybrid. As the young man was absolutely shaking with rage, his eyes began to flash and change between his normal blue colour, and the bright green colour he gained from his Super Form. Not only that, but his fur started to shift from white and gold, and his hair was pulled up form some unknown force and became spiky like his hair would usually do in his Super Form. And while he started to gain an aura around himself like a Super Form would usually produce, this one was different, as it wasn't gold like normal, but pure black.

Logan:"**You**…slaughtered all these people…for your own selfish fucking desires…! They'd done nothing to you…and you killed them like they were nothing but insects…I will not allow this kind of evil…to go unpunished…!"

Suddenly, the hybrid exploded into his Super Form, still surrounded by that dark aura, and almost levelled the ground with his transformation, creating numerous cracks in the ground that spread for some distance. The Demonk was simply in shock and awe from the hybrids power, as it had somehow grown exponentially high. The young man shot a glare at the alien that was so fierce, he almost cowered in fear because of it.

"YOU WILL PAY KELRIZA!" he roared at the top of his voice.

Just then, the Mangham disappeared from sight, and reappeared right in front of the alien, before gifting him a solid right hook that not only forced Kelriza to drop all the Emeralds to the ground, but also sent the Demonk flying back through the fire, out the other end, and flying off into the distance.

* * *

The alien crashed down into the nearby waters, right as the young man teleported above his crash point and stared down on the sea with a face of rage. Seconds later, Kelriza burst out of the water and attempted to double punch the hybrid like before, however Logan avoided the attack and landed a powerful right roundhouse kick to the Demonks stomach, forcing him to back away slightly whilst grabbing at his stomach from the pain.

As the Demonk grinded his teeth together, he let out an angered growl before launching at the hybrid and unleashing a fury of punches at incredible speeds, but Logan was able to avoid every last punch, and after a straight 10 seconds of dodging, he decided he'd seen enough and threw his head forward and head-butted Kelriza in the face, forcing the tyrant to back off. right before the alien could recover from that attack, the young man rushed at him and struck him with a left spinning hook kick across the face, followed by a right hook across the face once again, and then charged up some energy into his left hand, threw said hand in front of the Demonks face, and realised the energy in the form of an invisible shockwave that forced the tyrant a few metres away.

Now filled with anger, Kelriza charged up some energy himself, before throwing both his hands out and fired off hundreds of small energy blasts that began homing in on Logan's energy, and looked like they were all going to hit him at the exact same time. Right before they impact with him, the young man stepped back whilst charging an energy ball in his right hand, and then threw it forward and connected it with all the energy blasts, creating another explosion equal to one given off from 30 tonnes of explosives.

The tyrant lowered his guard, believing to have finished the Mangham in one swift move, though he was quickly proven wrong when his opponent appeared before him, and preformed a front0flip before slamming his legs down upon the tyrants head, forcing him back down towards the water, though he was successful in recovering himself well before he impacted.

Kelriza:"HOW?! How are you doing this?!" he questioned as the young man lowered down to his altitude "Earlier your Super Form would've barely been able to come to blows with my Final Form, and now you have somehow grown stronger than me! I WILL NOT SUFFER THIS HUMILATION ANY LONGER!"

Logan:"I don't tolerate your kind. The kind of people who think they can get away with whatever the hell they want, like murdering innocent people for their own enjoyment. The rage I gained for the sins you've caused gifted me the power I needed to beat you, and with this power, I'LL END YOUR LIFE WITHOUT QUESTION!"

Kelriza:"You little-you think that's it?! You think because of that little boost in power that you've won?! WRONG! I have but one last trick up my sleeve that will put the odds in my favour, a trick I never thought I would ever have to use in my life. I have just one transformation left. Unlike my other Forms, this transformation doesn't limit my power, but increases it. It is the panicle of strength for members of my race, and I shall show you the true power we possess! WITNESS THE ULTIMATE TRANSFORMATION!"

The Demonk threw his arms down by his sides and began channelling energy once again, before another large bright purple light emerged from his body, consuming him for a few seconds as his transformation took place. The hybrid could see the outline of Kelriza through the light, and was able to watch as his body shifted shape slightly and some features began to change. It wasn't long before the light died down, and Kelriza's True Final Form was revealed.

The alien had now suffered much change from this transformation, mainly a new feature here and there, though his height had changed once again, and he now stood at 6'1 again. The Demonks feet had once again grown dragon like, with his 4th toe being moved behind his foot, and had now inverted colours again, so it was now purple with white toenails. Around his lower legs were two large white rings that went from his ankles to his knees.

From his knees upwards was now purple from that same rounded purple marking he received from his 1st Restricted Form, meaning the left side of his left thigh and right side of his right thigh was just white. His tail was still ginormous and stretched down to the floor, but now a small chunk at the end of his tail was now purple. The tyrants quills had grown slightly spikier and messier, and his ears had gone from being quite small to around the same size as Logan's, and were white with purple insides to match his skin.

The Demonks bangs had grown out tremendously as well, and now cut off just above his abs, though had kept their colour scheme of being white with purple dyed tips. The alien had also gained a purple line like-scar over each of his eyes, and the irises of his eyes had changed from being pink to bright red. And just like with his previous transformations, the aliens energy had increased tremendously, and completely dwarfed the young man's increased power.

Kelriza:"Now do you understand Logan? Stood before you now is the greatest power known in the Universe! I highly recommend you give up now, you have no way to stand up to my incredible might!"

Logan:"That's where you're wrong Kelriza…" he started as the dark aura around him disappeared "…because you're not the only one with one last trick!"

The hybrid threw both his arms out to the sides, and clenched his fists tightly together, causing a white light to begin emitting through the gaps in his fingers. In a matter of seconds, the 7 Super Emeralds appeared floating around the young man, who then lowered his arms down by his sides like he was about to start channelling his energy.

Suddenly, the Emeralds started to spin around the Mangham faster and faster with each second, until they became nothing but a blur of colours, and then seconds later, all of them began to glow white. The hybrid then curled up into a ball and crossed his arms in front of his face whilst in mid-air, causing all the Emeralds to stop in place, showcasing their now bright white colour, before they were absorbed into Logan, and he threw his arms down and uncurled whilst letting out a massive yell.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he roared as a massive white light exploded from within him, consuming Kelriza, who had to cover his eyes as not to be blinded.

* * *

Luckily for the tyrant, the light didn't last very long, and he was able to lower his guard and uncover his eyes, however in doing so, he realised how slightly unlucky he was upon baring witness to Logan's new Form and power.

The hybrids fur had transformed into a bright light blue, and almost seemed to glow from his immense power. The markings gained form his Super Form had remained on the young man's body, but he had also gained a new marking, which was a large black line leading up from his chest and up along his neck. The Mangham's quills had grown out tremendously, as some of his smaller quills had combined together to make 7 large quills, and had styled and stuck up so that two were pointing downwards, another 2 were pointing diagonally downwards, two were pointing out to the sides and slightly upwards diagonally, and the finally one was pointing up.

Speaking of growing, the hybrid warrior had somehow grown in his transformation, and now stood at 6'2. His hair had remained stuck up and spiky from his transformation, and his bangs had grown out all the way down to just above his abs, and were styled similar to Kelriza's. Also like Kelriza, the hybrid had gained a black scar-like line going over each of his eyes, and the irises of his eyes had turned a bright red that burned with rage.

Kelriza:"What…What are you?!" he asked almost in fear as the Mangham glared at him and growled, revealing the new sharp fangs in his teeth.

Logan:"I am Logan Mangham. I am one of few to achieve the Legendary Hyper Form, to gain its power, its skills, and its knowledge. I am a hybrid, born on the planet Mobius, and have trained all my life to become not only its greatest protector, but its greatest warrior. I am the strongest fighter in the entire Universe, I fight for the good of everyone, and I am the destroyer of **evil**. Today, Kelriza, you will pay for your sins!"

Kelriza:"…Heeergh! You think because you fulfilled some dead races little prophecy that you're going to defeat me?! You think because you've gained this new Form that it'll be enough to end me?! You're wrong! I'll kill you here and now!" he yelled as he held his right fist in front of him and clenched it.

* * *

Both warriors stared the other down, neither one of them moved an inch, patiently awaiting for one of them to make the first move. After a few more seconds, the first fighter attacked…and it was Kelriza. He teleported before Logan and swung his right fist to land a powerful punch, but it failed, as the young man grabbed the tyrants punch with ease using his left hand, before he let out a loud battle cry and landed a powerful right punch of his own to the aliens stomach, forcing him to cough up a little blood as he backed away slightly.

The Mangham then brought his left fist up and attempted to strike the Demonk again, though he was able to counter the attack with a left punch of his own, and the two proceeded to glare at each other for a moment as they pushed their fist against the others, attempting to win the advantage, before they both forced one another away, and then engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks.

The two would not let off with their attacks, every single move was as deadly as the last, and every time the two's attacks connected or clashed, which was practically every single attack, a shockwave of power was sent out around them, each one containing enough power to create violent waves in the water below them. After a full 2 minutes of going blow for blow with one another, Kelriza managed to throw his head forward and smack it straight into Logan's in a head-butt manoeuvre, before he brought both his legs up and double kicked the young man flying across the skies.

It didn't take long for the hybrid to recover, and stopped himself right before he impact with a large nearby rock formation, though he was only a few centimetres from actually hitting it. He looked ahead and spotted the tyrant rushing towards him with both fists extended, and as the hybrid raised his cross block to counter, the alien's fists impacted with the Mangham's guard, sending out a shockwave that created several cracks all p and down the rock formation behind Logan.

Using the opportunity, the young man grabbed hold of the Demonks arms, span round whilst keeping hold of him, and threw him into he side of the rock formation, creating several more cracks around the point he made contact, and the hybrid finished by slamming his left foot into the aliens chest in the form of a sidekick, sending Kelriza through the formation, breaking it and causing it to collapse in the process, and was sent flying across the skies himself.

While in the process of stopping himself, the tyrant threw his right hand forward and fired off multiple energy blasts towards his opponent, who was quickly approaching him by the second. When the energy attacks came close to hitting him, Logan teleported past all of them, reaching the alien in the process, and landed a right roundhouse kick across the Demonks face. The tyrant quickly retaliated by landing a right uppercut under the young man's chin, throwing him off slightly, right before the two rushed at each other and landed a left hook across each other's faces, injuring each other equally, before the two each let out another battle cry and engaged in another skirmish, this one moving across the skies of the planet as they went blow for blow.

Kelriza:"It doesn't matter if you can keep up with my attacks, in the end I will win this battle and destroy this planet!"

Logan:"No! I will stop you before you get the chance!"

Just then, the young man brought both his arms up in the form of outer blocks, in order to block both of Kelriza's incoming ridgehand strikes, and after stopping them, brought both his fists round and smacked them on either side of the tyrants head, disorienting him, and leaving him open for the hybrid to jump on top of his head and then boost off of him to gain some altitude. Upon reaching a suitable height, the Mangham began channelling Chaos Energy into his right fist until it became surrounded in a strange red energy-like fire, and then proceeded to nose-dive towards his opponent whilst bringing his fist up ready to attack.

As the alien finally regained his composure, he began to search for his opponent in order to continue the fight, though quickly found out his location upon hearing the young man yell "CHAOS PUNCH!" from above him. The Demonk then turned his attention to the source of the noise, and was then gifted a right punch directly to the centre of his chest, before the technique took affect and the tyrant was blasted to the ground below, courtesy of the explosion produced from the punch.

The fire around Logan's hand soon extinguished as he stared down at the crater made by Kelriza, awaiting his opponent to return to the fight. After a few moments, the tyrant disappeared from the crater and reappeared in front of the young man with his back to him, before he landed a powerful left elbow strike to the hybrids stomach, catching him by surprise and leaving him open for the Demonk to land a left hook kick across the Mangham's face, followed up with 5 punches to the stomach off each fist, and finished with a front-flip kick that slammed both the aliens legs down upon Logan's head, sending him sky-rocketing into the nearby sea.

Not long after the young man had gone under the water did he regained his composure, and just in time as the tyrant came crashing down into the water and attacked the hybrid with a left roundhouse kick, though it was countered by the Mangham's own ridgehand strike from his right hand, creating a shockwave from the impact that rippled and distorted the water around them. The hybrid then attacked with a left sidekick, but Kelriza countered it with a right punch, once again creating a shockwave. The two went blow for blow like this 5 more times, before they both decided they weren't getting anywhere and burst up out of the water and hovered in the sky once again.

The hybrid grinded his teeth together, before he threw his right hand out and fired off an energy blast that began homing in on the tyrant, though right as it was about to hit Kelriza, he brought up his tail and used it to slice the energy attack in half, causing both pieces of the attack to go flying past him and explode behind him. A smirk had found it sway onto the Demonks face upon hearing the explosion, whilst Logan retained his calm but angry expression as he lowered his arm.

Kelriza:"I will admit Logan, I didn't think anyone could ever keep up with me in my Final Form! Of course I was surprised anyway when you were able to go toe to toe with me in my True Form, but this is a whole new level of strength! And you yourself have reached a level of power that is not only incredible for an ordinary Mobian, but is on level with my own, a feat almost impossible to accomplish! As we stand now, we are the two most powerful people in our Universes existence! You should be proud of yourself! Though I should warn you that you won't be feeling proud for much longer, as it won't be long before I end your life!"

Despite clearly insulting him, the tyrant didn't receive the reaction he was hoping for, as the young man just continued to stay silent and glare at the alien with the same vengeance in his eyes that he'd had the entire fight.

"What's wrong? Giving me the silent treatment?! No more words to fail?!"

Logan:"I have nothing to say to a monster like you, except for one thing"

Kelriza:"And what woul-" but he never got the chance to finish as the hybrid teleported in front of him so fast that it was almost invisible, and landed a powerful right punch to the aliens stomach, freezing him in place from the pain.

Logan:"After all this is over, and I've made you pay for everything you've done by ending your life, I hope you burn in hell!"

With that, the young man disappeared from sight for a few seconds, before reappearing above the tyrant, and slammed his right elbow down right on top of the aliens head, forcing him towards the ground, though he managed to recover a few moments before impact. After letting out an angered growl, the Demonk launched himself back into the air, and upon reaching the same altitude that the Mangham hovered at, Kelriza began unleashing a fury of high powered punches, all of which Logan countered with punches of his own.

The skirmish of punches lasted around a minute before the young man was finally able to grab hold of the Demonks left fist with his own left hand, and then twisted it with such speed and force that he almost broke the aliens hand right then and there. While still suffering from said hand injury, the tyrant brought his right fist up and attempted to strike the Mangham with it, though Logan succeeded once again in catching the attack, this time with his right hand, and then twisted it with the same speed and force he used on the other hand, almost breaking it once again.

Right as the young man was about to attack again, Kelriza span around in place and used his tail to smack his opponent away. With the hybrid now being a good distance away from him, the Demonk took the time to crack both his wrists in place, healing his injuries from before, all the while glaring at the young man with rage. Once he had healed, the emperor launched at the warrior and succeeded in landing a left punch right to his gut, though his victory was quickly cut short after Logan put both hands together over his head, and smacked them down on Kelriza's back, forcing him to back off.

Upon recovering, the alien fired multiple energy blasts at his opponent, though the hybrid was able to deflect every single blast away, before using his left hand to fire an energy attack of his own at the Demonk. Before it could do any damage, the alien used his left hand to punch the energy attack into nothing, though in doing so, the blast had created a large cloud of smoke right in front of his face, temporarily blinding him.

It didn't take long to clear away, but once it did, the sight of Logan closing in on the emperor was gifted to him, and before he could react in any way, the hybrid warrior bestowed a powerful head-butt directly to the tyrants nose, and quickly followed up with a back fist across the aliens face from his left hand, a reverse punch to the stomach from his right fist, and finished with a spinning ridgehand strike across the Demonks face from the same hand, forcing Kelriza to back off slightly whilst slightly spinning from that last strike.

Kelriza:"YOU! I have had enough of this!" he practically screamed in anger as he began channelling his power "I am going to end this fight, and finish off both you and this planet by blowing it to smithereens!"

The emperor raised both hands above his head, and began channelling the power he charged into his hands, eventually producing a large black energy ball, with a small pink energy ball laying inside it. The energy attack began to grow and grow to the point it was around the size of a boulder, and its power was enough to make even Logan slightly worried.

"Say goodbye Logan! PLANET BREAKER!" he roared as he was about to throw his arms downwards and launch the attack towards the ground.

However, before the Demonks had the chance to throw it downwards, the Mangham teleported underneath Kelriza, flew upwards and smacked his left knee into the aliens jaw, throwing him off guard, and leaving him open for the hybrid to right punch the energy blast flying off into the distance. The two watched as the attack disappeared over the horizon, before a small flash of pink light appeared around the point the energy attack hit the floor, and was quickly followed by a massive explosion of light that quickly grew and began consuming everything in the land. It wasn't long before it was close to consuming both Logan and Kelriza, who raised their guards as not to be hurt or blinded by the light as they were consumed into it.

* * *

Moments later, the light subsided, and both fighters were able to bear witness to what the light had caused. Almost everything on Agar had changed and become unrecognisable: the skies had turned a horrible murky black and grey, across all of the land, all the grass had either been burned off or turned black, and all the rock had somehow become stone, and finally, the water had been affected as well, and had either changed red or become lava.

Kelriza:"WHAT?! How did you do that?! The attack should have destroyed the planet!"

Logan:"When I punched it, I managed to syphon most of the destructive energy from the attack. It was still extremely powerful, and now the planet is slowly dying instead of being destroyed, but that isn't going to stop me! We're going to finish this fight the right way, whether you like it or not!"

Kelriza:"Fine then! Have it your way! I just hope you can survive my next attack!"

Just then, a strange purple aura began to build up around the Demonk until it surrounded his whole body. Then, he yelled out the words "NOVA STRIKE!" before he burst off at incredible speeds and slammed his whole body into the hybrids stomach, inflicting massive amounts of damage, before the alien flew past the Mangham as he managed to recover. As the young man turned around in the direction his opponent flew off, the Emperor circled around and flew directly at the hybrid warrior once again, slamming his body into Logan's as he flew past.

The tyrant circled around once more, however this time he extended both arms out, and upon reaching the Mangham, slammed both his fists into the warrior's stomach, then using his fists to tackle the hybrid down to the ground below. Upon impact with the ground, Kelriza forced Logan down in order to create a crater the Mangham's own height deep, before he proceeded to lay punch after punch on the hybrid, making the crater go a feet deeper with each punch. After around 10 punches, the tyrant flew out of the crater and landed on the ground nearby, and was quickly followed out by the young man, who also landed on the ground nearby.

Logan:"I'll admit, not a bad move. Maybe I'll try out one of my new ones!"

The Mangham slowly slinked into a horse-riding stance whilst moving his hands down by his right side and nearly combining them together, similar to how he would charge his own Kamehameha, and then began to channel Chaos Energy into both his hands. Suddenly, a green energy ball began growing in his hands to the point it was as large as his chest, and with the yell of the incantation "CHAOS WAVE!" he threw his hands out in front of him, releasing the energy as it took the form of a massive wave of green energy around 8 feet long and 2 feet wide, and was quickly closing in on Kelriza.

The tyrant was too surprised from seeing this new technique that he barely had anytime to raise his guard to block, though it didn't really do much as the wave broke through his guard and absolutely demolished him. The wave carried him for several metres, constantly sending Chaos Energy through his body to inflict damage, while at the same time burning his body from the outside from simply making contact with him. Eventually, the wave erupted in a small explosion that was powerful enough to send the Demonk skidding across the floor on one knee for a few metres, before he finally came to a stop seconds later and managed to stand up, glaring at Logan with pure rage.

Kelriza:"How did you do that?! No one's ever heard of that Chaos technique!"

Logan:"The Hyper Emeralds showed me that technique, as well as so much more. The true power they possess is absolutely mind-blowing, and it's people like you that don't deserve it! All you want this power for is to cause suffering and harm to others, but I won't ever allow that to happen! You'll never get this power as long as I'm still breathing!"

The tyrant let out another growl, before he launched at the young man once again and engaged in another skirmish of high powered punches and kicks. The two went blow for blow for a full minute, and only ceased their attacks when Logan succeeded in landing a right uppercut under the aliens chin, launching him into the air from the sheer power of it. Luckily for the Demonk, he succeeded in recovering right as the Mangham caught up to him, and the two engaged in another skirmish, this one even more violent than the last.

This time after a full minute, Kelriza succeeded in landing a left front kick to the hybrids stomach, forcing him away some metres before he regained his composure, and the two would then re-engage in another skirmish. This happened twice more for each fighter, before eventually the skirmish stopped and the two were in a deadlock. The two fighters had a hold of one another's hands, and were using al their might and energy to push against the other, hoping to gain an advantage and inflict some damage upon the other.

The two were letting out some incredible power around themselves. Their two auras, one bright blue and the other a dark purple, were exploding out and around the two as they pushed against each other, the oceans below produced violent waves and even a few whirlpools form the shockwaves and power produced around the two fighters, and even a few cracks in small islands and nearby land were made from the sheer power the two were fighting with.

Eventually, the two summed up every last bit of energy into one final pus, resulting in a massive shockwave being produced between the two, forcing both back from one another a good few metres, while at the same time amplifying the amount of damage done by the previous affects crated by their small skirmish in the first place. Both fighters stared one another down for a few moments, before slowly hovering down and lowering their altitude, until they landed on a very small island sitting in the middle of the ocean the two had been fighting over, and each remained in their fighting stances as they caught their breathe.

The hybrid remained calm, despite the fact he was in a very intense battle situation against a powerful tyrant, whilst also being on a now dying planet. Despite these factors, and even before the planet was slowly starting to be destroyed, the hybrid warrior had remained clam throughout the entire fight, trying to keep in his limitless rage and not destroy everything in the process of trying to defeat Kelriza. However, it had come to a point where he had seen enough to know he'd had a good battle, and his rage had reached the fine line of breaking. The Mangham slowly moved out of his stance and stood up straight, fists still clenched down by his sides as he uttered the words "I'm done", leaving his opponent dumb-founded and confused.

Kelriza:"Done? What do you mean you're done?!"

Logan:"I'm done fighting you. There's no point anymore. The planet is slowly dying, and if we keep fighting we'll both end up dead, either by the planets destruction or by each other's hand. Don't get me wrong, my rage against you is still fuming, and I want to end your life for those that you have, but unfortunately, the situation doesn't exactly fit my desires"

Kelriza:"GGGGGRRR! So what if the planet gets destroyed?! We shall finish this fight and prove who is the greatest in the Universe! You may have the power of the Super Emeralds on your side, but compared to me you're nothing! The Demonks are the greatest race in the Universe, and our power has gone unmatched for thousands of years! I will not let that factor change, EVER!"

Logan:"Your selfish and stuck-up attitude has left you blind. Your race and family's power may be great, but you've allowed yourself to be blinded by it. You think no one can challenge you with all the power you hold, but I've proven that wrong multiple times today! It doesn't matter how strong you think you are, because you've abused your power and used it to do the wrong thing.

All you've ever done is cause others suffering and pain, you never stopped to think about how others might feel. I've dedicated my entire life to protecting the innocent, and defeating any opponent that has used their power for evil. That's why you can't beat me, because it doesn't matter where or when or how, **Good will always triumph over Evil**!"

Kelriza:"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MERE MOBIAN!"

Logan:"Let me tell you something. My mentor, Son Goku, was in a similar situation to this once. On a dying planet, fighting a great battle against an evil tyrant, whilst both of them were at the panicle of their power. At the end of their battle, he gave his enemy a chance to leave, to start over and make up for his past mistakes. He didn't take it, and he payed the price for his mistake.

I will give you that same chance Kelriza: Leave this planet and start over. Disband your empire, never threaten anyone's life again, become a better person, and make sure I never see your face again! Otherwise, **I will make you regret it**" he remarked a she turned his back to the alien "Make sure you take the opportunity, this is the last and only chance I'm giving you. See you around Kelriza"

* * *

And with those parting words, the hybrid walked a few step away from the emperor, before taking to the skies and began to slowly make his way away.

Kelriza:"WAIT!" he yelled as he watched his opponent fly away from him.

"You can't just leave! Our battle isn't finished yet! I don't believe it…he's really just leaving me…how **dare **he talk to the mighty Kelriza that way! Start over? Make up for my mistakes?! **LAST CHANCE**?!" he growled as he clenched his fists so tight, they began to bleed.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE'S TALKING TO?! I AM LORD KELRIZA! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY SOME BASIC MOBIAN PEST!"

The Demonk threw both hands out in front of himself, and began channelling all his energy into a single point between his hands. His whole body was surrounded by a massive and bright purple aura, and it looked like some of the energy from the aura was being absorbed off his body and going into the point between his hands, slowly forming a black energy blast that began growing and growing.

* * *

It didn't take much for the Mangham to sense the energy building up behind him as he flew off, and so after he turned around to see what was going on, he wasn't surprised to find Kelriza building up one last energy attack. He should've known he wouldn't take the chance to leave, it was kind of obvious with people like this. Seen as how the Demonk was going to be stupid enough to attack Logan after giving him a chance to not be a dick for the rest of his life, the young man decided now was the time to end his life.

The hybrid slowly took the Kamehameha stance once more while hovering in the air, however as the energy built up in his hands this time, instead of the usual light blue energy being created, a ball of light green energy took its place, and was accompanied by sparks of electricity of a similar colour going round the energy ball as it grew. Small beams of light that were the same colour as the energy ball began to seem out the cracks in his fingers, and grew larger and brighter the longer the attack charged.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two fighter's attacks reached their maximum power, and the two simultaneously released them for the climax of their battle: one final beam struggle to decide the strongest warrior in the Universe.

Kelriza:"ULTRA DEATH BALL!" he yelled as he fired off the energy attack, and it dramatically grew in size, going from around the size of a basketball, to a 10 foot tall and wide ball of destruction.

Logan:"HYPER KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward, and the ball of light green energy exploded into a 10 foot tall and wide beam of death.

Both attacks soared across the skies at incredible speeds before eventually colliding with one another, producing a shockwave of immense power from the mere contact against each other. The two attacks pushed against each other with all their might, their creators desperately trying to overpower the others attack in order to end the others life once and for all. The two attacks seemed evenly matched and it looked like neither side was going to be the victor, until the hybrid warrior decided he'd drawn this fight out long enough, and it was finally time to end this.

Whilst keeping his hands held out to fire his Kamehameha, the Mangham drew his hands back slightly, before pushing them forward once more, applying all the leftover power he held, causing the energy attack to grow in size by a full foot, and its power to grow tremendously. With little effort, the Hyper Kamehameha completely annihilated the aliens Ultra Death Ball, shattering the energy ball into pieces like it was nothing but glass, and began to accelerate at immense speeds towards the tyrant.

The emperor was completely thrown off from this turn of events, but realised he still had to concentrate as not to be killed by this incoming attack. When the energy beam was seconds from hitting him, the tyrant threw both his hands out and caught the energy attack, and while he did manage to stop it from hitting him, the Kamehameha was slowly pushing him back, a cm at a time, a second at a time, and was easily starting to break through his guard in order to end his life. The alien had never struggled this much in his life, he'd never been faced with a situation like this, and he never would do again, for the energy became too much for him to hold back, and overpowered him.

The beam blew past the Demonks guard and consumed him into a giant tunnel of destruction. He began to feel a burning sensation all over his body, and it wasn't long before his body was annihilated into a million pieces. What was left of the former tyrant was carried through the beam for a few seconds, before whatever trace was left of him was destroyed in the explosion that followed the Kamehameha, an explosion containing enough power to almost destroy a planet.

* * *

Luckily, the explosion had took place in the upper atmosphere of the planet, as the beam had carried the Demonk into the air upon getting past his guard, so what was left of the planet was relatively unscathed. The Mangham started out over the battlefield, contemplating the victory he had just achieved. That monster who had enslaved billions of people, had murdered countless more, had spent his whole life causing misery and suffering to others while thinking only about himself the entire time, was finally dead.

With his death, half the Universe would be free from the Demonks Empire, and it would take them way too long to rebuild. It wouldn't be long before Kelriza's older brother would come looking for him, and a battle would most likely engage, though it was there that the hybrid swore he would end his life also, in order to free the Universe of the Demonks grip, and put the Universe on a path to true peace.

Of course before he could do that, he had to fix what Kelriza had done to Agar. The young man raised his right hand, and as he clenched his fist and that white light emitted from his hands again, the 7 Super Emeralds were released from his body and began to hover round him, though the hybrid still remained in his Hyper Form. The Mangham then placed his hands on two of the Emeralds, and began searching through the vast knowledge and power they contained, hoping to find a way to undo all the damage caused by Kelriza before it was too late.

It wasn't long before Logan was able to find something, and as he yelled the incantation "HYPER HEAL!" millions of multicolour changing energy waves were released from the hybrid and the Emeralds, and began to flow all over the planet. As they continued to pass over the planet, the destruction and damage that was caused by Kelriza and his men began to slowly fade away and be restored, and it wasn't long before the planet had returned to its former beauty and glory, like the tyrant had never even come to the planet.

Though his job wasn't finished yet, and after searching through the Emeralds for more help, the young man yelled out the incantation "CHAOS REVIVE!" and suddenly, multiple white beams of light began to fire out of the hybrids body, soaring across the skies of the planet, all going to different locations. The lights returned to every dead body remaining on the planet, and restored them back to life like it was nothing. Not only that, but everyone whose body had been destroyed or disfigured was completely healed, like they had never died or been attacked in the first place. Soon enough, the Mangham could sense every living person energy on the planet once more, and he knew then, that his job was finished.

* * *

With this knowledge, the young man teleported back to the village he had saved upon first coming to the planet, and sure enough, all of the citizens were celebrating the Mangham's victory, and one certain individual was awaiting his return. The hybrid hovered down to the ground with the Emeralds floating behind him, and met with the Village Leader just outside the village who was more than quick to shake Logan's hand in thanks.

Village Leader:"You did it! You destroyed Kelriza and revived our people! You truly are the hero of legend! I can't tell you how thankful my people and I are to you!"

Logan:"It was the least I could do. I'm glad I ended up here, otherwise I wouldn't have stopped one of the greatest threats to the Universe, and I wouldn't have been blessed with this incredible power. But now that I have the power, I realise the Super Emeralds are extremely dangerous.

After having learned everything the Emeralds have to show, I realise that no person should have this power at their constant beck and call, otherwise it could lead to something extremely terrible and dangerous. That's why I think it's a good idea for you to keep the Emeralds here, I don't need them anymore, and you've been doing a fine enough job keeping them safe"

With that, the Mangham looked up to the sky whilst closing his eyes, and after taking a deep breathe, he reverted back to his normal form, and the Emeralds fell to the floor behind him.

Village Leader:"Now you understand what we have also learned in our years of keeping the Emeralds. It's true, these Emeralds do hold secrets that no one should know, and those secrets should be kept deep inside the gems where they belong. And while their power is dangerous and I understand why you would not want to keep it for yourself, a part of that power will always stay with you"

Logan:"What do you mean by that?"

Village Leader:"Have you not sensed it? Your power has increased after using the Super Emeralds. A part of the Hyper Form's power will always stay with those who use it, and all the knowledge gained for musing the Form will stay with you also. The main ability that stays with you is Chaos Sight, the ability to see everything: people's souls, unique kinds of energy's like those form deities, and so much more.

You can't see it, but your eyes are showing the signs of having Chaos Sight. They have grown an incredible bright blue, and if you look closely, any man can see the knowledge and power you hold behind them"

Logan:"Wow! This is incredible! I had no idea it would stay with me! Though despite having all this new power, I still don't have a way to get home. That fight has left me absolutely drained, and I can't use my Instant Transmission to go all the way home. I'd have to go from Planet to Planet, that was if I was able to sense an energy on each planet, and if I knew what way I was going"

Village Leader:"Not to worry, we will help you get home, it is the least we can do after you saved our lives. You might not think it by looking at our planet, but our people are incredible at understand technology, and even if you did destroy Kelriza's ship, I'm sure we'll have enough to work off in order to get you home. Until we finish the ship, you can stay with us here on Agar, and we'll help you understand your new abilities"

Logan:"Thank you so much! But I must tell you that I can't stay for too long. During our battle, I learned that Kelriza had a brother, with whom he shared his empire with him. The brother isn't a strong as Kelriza, but he's still immensely powerful, so he still presents a problem. News is gonna spread pretty quick about one of the rulers of a Universe wide empire being dead, and news of his killer will spread even quicker. I fear that when Kelriza's brother learns of me, he'll find out where Mobius is…"

* * *

**"…****and go after everyone I love…"**

Light-years away, on the other end of the universe, sat a desolate planet in the middle of nowhere. All signs of life on the planet had been wiped out, and the landscape was completely barren, consisting of only rocky deserts, cliffs and mountains throughout the entire planet. Stood atop one of these many cliffs was a lone very familiar looking figure, staring into the skies above.

This figure's body was mainly purple, and it wasn't fur that gave him this colour, but rather it was his normal skin colour. The figures feet weren't the normal 5 toed ones like a human or Mobian, but rather these were more mutant looking and had only 4 toes, and the feet themselves were coloured purple with white toe nails. Around each of the figures lower legs was a large white ring, and around the figures crotch region was full black, almost like he was wearing a pair of pants, though it was also a part of his skin.

Stretching from the figures behind was a large purple tail that stretched all the way to the ground and looked like it would be dragged across the floor almost whenever he walked. While the figures hands were still purple, his lower arms were white from his wrists to his elbows, and around each of his biceps was a white ring. From the figures chest and stretching up along to his neck was all white, and coming from said white area were two white ring markings that went around each of the figures shoulders.

Also on the figures shoulder were two white tattoos in a similar style to a familiar former tyrant. The figures quills and bangs were also the same as the recently deceased alien's True Form, only his were purple with white markings to match his skin. The figures ears were larger than Kelriza's, though were slightly more rounded and a slight bit shorter. In the centre of the figures forehead was a white diamond, and the figures eyes were irised a blood red, and filled with anger and hate.

Unknown:"So, **Logan**, you think you can just kill what little family I have left and get away with it? You think I'm going to let some low-class warrior from some pathetic species embarrass my empire?! Fool. Now that I run practically this entire universe, one little death will not stop me from avenging my family's name and honour. And now that you've lost the power of your Hyper Form, you will stance no chance against me!

I will show you the power of the Demonks myself! I will go to your little home planet of Mobius, and once I arrive, I will kill everyone that you love, before wiping out every other living thing and take the planet as my own! Then, once everyone's dead and you come to try and stop me, you will feel the wrath of the Demonks last son, Felrikan!"


	35. Chapter 34:Felrikans Attack

6 months had passed since the Mangham's death, and with the defeat of Eggman, Mobius had managed to enjoy some peace. Of course, for the citizens of Mobotropolis, peace was never guaranteed for long, as during those 6 months, they had suffered not only an attack by the Eggman Empires new ruler, the Iron Queen, but Eggman has also escaped in the carnage, the Metal Units had staged a few attacks of their own against the city, and even two new threats emerged and attacked the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Things seemed to have calmed down since that day, and the citizens of Mobotropolis were able to relax once more, and even the Freedom Fighters seemed to be taking this opportunity also. Well, most of the Freedom Fighters anyway, as the Mangham family were never ones to just sit around. The three hybrids were in the training room as they usually would, and each were partaking in different exercises. Xiro was using the bench press and was lifting 200lbs, Harikan was busy destroying a punching bag, and Xanaks was testing his speed on the treadmill, with the machine set to its maximum level, though it seemed the young teen was almost out running it.

Over in the lab, Tails, Nicole and Rotor were tinkering around as usual. The walrus and lynx were currently going over upgrades to the A.I.'s handheld device, whilst the fox was going over several schematics on the computer. For a moment, he took a quick glance at the footage and readings from the day Logan died, but at this point he knew it was hopeless going over it, and so closed it down once again. Everything seemed quiet, though it was all about to change.

* * *

All of a sudden, a massive siren and alert began to spread throughout all of Freedom HQ, catching everyone's attention, and prompting everyone who wasn't in the lab to rush over. Upon arriving, the group found Tails already trying to find the cause of the alert, bringing up several satellite images of the planet as well as many readings and numbers.

Sally:"Tails, what's going on?"

Tails:"I can't believe what I'm seeing here! The readings indicate an enormous power level closing in on the planet!"

Sonic:"How big are we talking?"

Tails:"The power is on par with Kilutro's energy, and just that bit weaker than Logan's energy when he though Kilutro using his Super Form and Kaio-Ken times 3!"

Xiro:"That's impossible! There's no way a power like that could exist!"

Tails:"Well you better believe it, because it's minutes from arriving on the planet!"

As they all looked at the monitor, they spotted a large figure looming into view and drawing closer to the planet, the shape of the figure was soon revealed, and it looked like a massive flying saucer (but little did the group know that the ship shared the same design used by the Demonks army).

Amy:"Is that a spaceship…?"

Bunnie:"That thang's massive!"

Tails:"The computer tells me that the ship's touched down somewhere in the Great Desert"

Xanaks:"That's near to Sand Blast City. Whoever it is that has that great power could end up hurting the citizens nearby"

Xiro:"You're right, which is why we should act now before that can happen. Xanaks, Harikan, you're coming with me"

Harikan and Xanaks:"Right!"

Sonic:"I'll come as well. I managed to hold my own against Kilutro, I'm sure I can handle this power"

Xiro:"Alright. Tails, see if you can get in touch with Dracton, we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

With that, Sonic, Harikan and Xanaks gathered round Xiro as he raised his right hand above him, and upon speaking the incantation "Chaos Control!" the 4 disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

The 4 arrived atop one of the rock formations found throughout the Great Desert, and quickly fanned out in order to find the ship they saw on the video feed. Whilst the hedgehog relied mainly on his sight to find the ship, for the sole reason he didn't know how to sense energy, yet, the 3 hybrids used their skills in order to detect where the massive power level had touched down. It took a few minutes, but before long the three identified the powers location, and the 4 rushed off to find it.

Soon enough, the group found the ship sitting in a large opening, and quickly made their way over to the front of the ship, awaiting the reveal of this massive power level. After a few moments, the group heard a slight creaking noise coming from inside the ship, before a small hatch opened slightly from the bottom of the ship, and then slowly lowered to the ground and revealed itself as a small walkway. Then, emerging from the shadows of the ship, came a strange looking figure that made its way down the runway, and stopped upon reaching the bottom and stood before the 4 Freedom Fighters. Unbeknownst to the group, this figure was none other than Felrikan the Demonk, brother of Kelriza, and now ruler of the Universe.

Xiro:"Who are you?"

Felrikan:"Greetings Mobians. My name is Felrikan the Demonk, and I am the ruler of the Universe. I come to this planet on business"

Sonic:"What kind of business?"

Felrikan:"Lets call it 'Family Matters'. You see about 6 months ago, my brother Kelriza, who ruled alongside me in our Empire, was killed. While on a trip to a planet named Agar in search of the 7 Super Emeralds, a powerful warrior emerged and battled my brother to the death. He only won because he used the Super Emeralds to transform into the Legendary Hyper Form, and used its immense power to end my brother's life!" he yelled as he exerted some of his power, the group even feeling some rage inside the power as it was released.

"Having heard this tragic news, I sought to take revenge on the executioner for killing what little family I had left. From what I gathered, the name of the killer was Logan Mangham"

The Freedom Fighters:"WHAT?!"

Xiro:"That's impossible! My brother is dead!"

Felrikan:"Oh, a close one I see. Luckily for you, Logan survived whatever it was that brought him to Agar, and while he was there, he took the liberty of murdering my brother. It is for that act that I will destroy him and everything he loves. No one challenges the Demonks power! But before I finish him, I want to break him.

As we speak, he is currently on his way back home, but by the time he arrives, everyone he knows and loves will be dead, along with every other living thing on this planet. He'll be absolutely destroyed, and will make it even easier for me to defeat and destroy him. Then this planet will be added to my empire like the countless others that I've conquered, and I shall rule the Universe with my unchallenged power!"

Each of them were practically shaking with rage, though the angriest out of all of them was none other than Harikan, who would not stand this alien talking bad of his father.

Harikan:"You will not have this planet! You will not kill my father, or anyone else on this planet! I will kill you! KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" he screamed as his body was surrounded in a massive and bright red aura.

Without thinking or hesitation, the boy raised his right fist and charged full speed towards the Demonk, who simply seemed to smile at the boy's efforts. Upon reaching the tyrant, Harikan threw his fist out in an attempt to strike the alien, though Felrikan disappeared a second before it hit him, and reappeared hovering in the sky above his ship. Seconds later, the young hybrid came bursting through the front of the ship, flew up into the air, and attempted to land a right kick underneath the tyrants chin, though it failed spectacularly as the emperor stepped back in time to dodge, and grabbed hold of the boys leg with his left hand, holding him upside down and preventing him from moving.

Felrikan:"Hmhmhm, so you're Logan's son? I expected better from the child of my brothers killer! You're nothing compared to me!" he remarked, receiving a growl of anger from the boy as he struggled against the aliens grip more and more.

Then, with incredible speed and power, the tyrant slammed his right fist into the boy's stomach, forcing him to cough up some blood, right before he fell slightly unconscious and the red aura around him disappeared. After letting out a slight chuckle, the emperor held his right hand to the Mangham's stomach whilst opening his fist up, and after a few seconds, a purple energy ball was created right in front of the young hybrids stomach.

As a smirk dawned on the Demonks face, he released the energy from the end of his palm, and the energy blast carried the boy flying for a few metres across the sky, before it erupted in a massive explosion that the boy was consumed into, and moments later as the explosion was starting to clear, the boy could be seen plummeting towards the ground, before he crashed down on top of a small rock formation.

Suddenly, a golden blur came flying from nowhere in the form of a ball, and smacked their entire body into the Demonks face, catching him off guard and slightly disorienting him form the figures above normal power level. With the alien unable to get his bearings for the moment, the golden ball unrolled into a normal person form, which in turn revealed the figure to be none other than Sonic, now standing in his Super Form, and then proceeded to lay hundreds of punches and kicks at incredible speed all over the tyrants body, before finally finishing up his assault by preforming a front flip mid-air whilst simultaneously combining his hands together, and then slamming his hands down upon the emperors head, sending him sky-rocketing towards the ground.

Before impact with the ground, Felrikan managed to backflip and land on his feet, suffering minimal damage despite the many attacks he'd been dealt with, and he found he was about to deal with another one very shortly, as when he looked back up to the opponent that had just injured him, he found the hedgehog was now charging up another move, his famous Spindash. Upon reaching maximum power, the golden blur shot off at incredible speeds and began homing in on the alien, who simply smirked and raised his hands up ready to counter the attack.

It wasn't long before Sonic came crashing down and impacted with the Demonks hands, the mere impact sending out a shockwave around them that created several cracks in the ground around them, though despite his efforts, the hedgehog had been completely stopped in place by the emperor, and he was now wide open for the tyrant to strike. Felrikan grabbed hold of Sonics arms in each of his hands, and then slammed the hedgehog onto the ground in front of him, before picking him up and throwing him above his head, and then slammed the golden blur down on the ground behind him.

He then finished his attack by picking the hedgehog up once more, and then preformed a few spins in place before throwing the golden blur into the side of a nearby rock formation, with multiple cracks being created around the point he impacted. Unfortunately for Sonic, he'd been slammed into the formation with such speed and force that he was now stuck in place, and unable to fight back as Felrikan reached him and grabbed hold of his neck with his right hand.

Felrikan:"I'll say this **Mobian**…you actually succeeded in harming me a bit. But I can tell straight away that this power is only temporary. After all, a species like yourself is unable to hold up such power for so long…isn't that right?"

As he finished his question, the tyrant tightened his grip on the hedgehog's neck, forcing whatever left over energy he had to disappear, and the golden blur reverted back to being the blue blur once again.

Sonic:"Hehe…that's where you got me…"

Felrikan:"I thought so…" he remarked as he placed his right hand on the hedgehog's chest.

Suddenly, a small purple light emitted from the gaps in the aliens hand and the hedgehogs chest, the latter of who immidiently knew what was to follow, and so closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the world of hurt he was about to experience. In a matter of seconds, a massive beam of purple energy around 10 feet tall exploded from the Demonks hand, consuming Sonic as it annihilated the landscape for around a mile.

* * *

When the smoke settled, there was a massive line across the land of pure destruction, with either pieces of formations and rubble barely remaining, as well as cracks spread throughout all the ground for a good distance. At the end of this massive trail, laid the hedgehog who had been on the receiving end of the attack, now covered in both rubble, as well as many bruises and burns, accompanied by several patches of blood all up and down his body.

Felrikan:"Come now, surely that didn't hurt you that much? I barely used any power!"

"Then get a load of this!" a voice yelled from above.

The Demonk turned to his left to the source of the voice, wishing to find out who had called to him, but he was instead gifted a powerful left front kick directly to the face, the force of which sent him flying across the battlefield before he crashed into another large rock formation, and as a result, the entire thing came tumbling down on him and buried him in rubble. The figure then touched down on the ground where Felrikan had stood originally, revealing themselves as Xiro. Knowing he had bought them some time to think of a plan, Xiro rushed over to Sonic, where Xanaks was already knelt by the hedgehog's side, examining his condition.

Xanaks:"This is really bad! His power is off the charts! He's already knocked out two of us without even trying!"

Xiro:"Well if we don't do something, then we can kiss everyone and everything we know goodbye!"

Xanaks:"I wish Logan was here, maybe he could defeat this guy!"

Xiro:"Even if he was here, I don't think he'd stand a chance against Felrikan!"

Just the, both Mangham's felt a power rising in the distance, and as they looked over to the large pile of rubble around a mile away, they spotted the aliens hand burst out from his temporary tomb, before he completely broke out and stood atop the remaining pieces of rock.

"Think you can keep him distracted while I tend to Harikan?" he asked as his son left the hedgehogs side and began walking away.

Xanaks:"I can try! I might destroy my body, but we don't really have any other choice! KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" he roared as the massive red aura exploded around him, and his power increased exponentially.

The young teen grabbed hold of his blade and drew it from its holster, before he gripped it tightly with both hands, and rushed off at incredible speeds towards the alien.

* * *

Knowing he had the time, the older Mangham took to the skies and flew off to the nearby rock formation where Harikan had crashed down. Upon reaching it, the hybrid quickly made his way to the boy's side, and began slowly shaking him until he started to come around.

Xiro:"Come on kid, don't fall asleep on me!" he remarked as the young hybrid started to open his eyes.

Harikan:"Euergh…Xiro?"

Xiro:"You alright?"

Harikan:"I've been better…" he commented as he sat up and scratched his head.

Xiro:"Just rest until you can fight again kid, we'll handle things until you're ready"

While the young Mangham began to tend to his own injuries as best he could without any medical supplies, the older of the two stepped up the rock formation to get a better view of the battle going on in the distance. Once he spotted the alien and his son going blow for blow, Xiro took to the skies in order to get a better view.

* * *

The young teen swung and slashed at the alien with his blade, hoping the Kaio-Ken had increased his speed and power enough to land a hit on Felrikan deadly enough to give him an opening, though despite his efforts, the emperor was able to dodge every single strike. The hybrid summed up some energy and swung his sword over his head, before he used all his might to bring it down as fast as he could and cut the Demonk in half, though the tyrant dodged the attack by teleporting behind Xanaks the second the sword was about to make contact with him. Upon realising his enemy was behind him, Xanaks let go of his sword with his right hand, and used that free hand to fire multiple energy blasts at the alien from point blank range as he tried to gain some distance.

While those energy blasts did succeed in hurting the Demonk the slightest bit, they angered and irritated him more, and due to them hitting him from such a short distance, the explosions had created a shroud of smoke around him that temporarily blinded him. Seeing an opportunity, the Mangham tightened his grip on his sword, rushed at the alien full speed as the smoke began to clear, and upon reaching him, swung his sword down to attack, though despite his best efforts, Felrikan easily raised his right arm up and stopped the blade in place. No matter how much energy the young teen used, he couldn't force his blade past the aliens block, essentially freezing him in place until he could do something.

Felrikan:"You think you're the first one to use a sword against me? The last time that happened, the opponent who used it against me ended up with his own blade through his head"

Xanaks:"Oh yeah? Well that won't happen to me! TAKE THIS!"

The teen brought his left leg up and managed to kick the alien under the chin, throwing him off slightly, and leaving him open for the Mangham to slash his sword across the Demonks chest, leaving a massive red scar going from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

Felrikan:"Ergh! You little-!"

The alien threw his right hand up and fired off several energy blasts at the young teen, though he used his sword to slice each and every attack in half before it could hit him, however he left himself wide open in doing so, and Felrikan used this opportunity to rush Xanaks and land a powerful right punch to the teens face, forcing him to back away slightly. Then, the tyrant teleported behind the teen and slammed his right elbow into the hybrids back, forcing him to cough up a small bit of blood, before Xanaks retaliated by spinning round and firing a blast from his right hand in the emperors face at point blank range.

It didn't take long for the smoke from this energy blast to clear, though to Felrikans surprise, upon clearing away, he found that the teen had disappeared from sight, and his energy was insensible. That was until he felt the hybrids energy grow behind him, and as Xanaks reappeared and attempted to slash the Demons head off from behind, he wasn't fast enough to counter the tyrant as he span around and gifted the hybrid teen a left punch to the stomach, instantly sending the Mangham flying across the battlefield before colliding with a small rock formation.

The hybrid remained stuck against the formation for a few seconds, before he dropped to the ground and fell onto his stomach, and his sword fell just centre metres from his face seconds later. It wasn't long before the Demonk finally reached the teen's location, and grabbed hold of the hybrids blade in his right hand, before retracting it from the floor and holding it by his side.

Felrikan:"What was that you said about it not happening to you?"

Xanaks:"F-fuck y-you…!"

Felrikan:"Someone should really teach you to watch your mouth! I'll have your tongue cut out boy! Better yet, I'll take your whole head off!" he remarked as he raised the sword above his head.

Right as the emperor was about to bring the sword down into the hybrids neck, from out of nowhere came Xiro, once again flying at incredible speeds, and landed a right sidekick directly to the aliens face, once again sending him flying into the distance. The moment the older Mangham's foot had made contact with the Demonks face, he had released his grip on the blade and let it go flying into the air, and as the older hybrid touched down on the ground after hitting the tyrant, he caught the blade in his left hand as it came back down, and then stabbed it back into the floor before he walked over to check on his son.

Xiro:"Xanaks, are you still breathing?"

Xanaks:"Just about…"

Xiro:"Just stay down…" he started as he stood to his feet "…I'll take care of Felrikan myself…" he explained before he flew off into the distance.

* * *

The tyrant finally managed to stand to his feet and shake off the blow he was just dealt, and while it didn't really do all that much damage to him, it was extremely irritating. It was at that point he spotted the same one to just deal him that attack, slowly hovering down onto the ground before him.

Felrikan:"Despite having an incredibly low power level, you have managed to be the biggest thorn in my side today!"

Xiro:"You haven't seen my true power yet!"

The Mangham began to channel his energy, all the while letting out a long and loud yell as his power continued to grow and grow, before eventually a bright golden light burst out of his body and consumed him for a few moments, with the alien having to cover his eyes as not to be blinded by the sight of this transformation. As the light began to die down, the emperor was able to bear witness to the hybrids one and only Super Form, as well as his incredible power.

Felrikan:"My my, this truly is an improvement. I heard that your brother used this Form in his battle against my brother. I must say, I can see why my brother had a hard time against him with a Form like this, the power you're putting out right now is incredible. And what's more, your power is even on par with my own. But unfortunately for you, whilst you have reached your maximum level of power, I still have so much more to tap into!"

Xiro:"Then I'll just kill you before you get a chance to use that power!"

Felrikan:"I admire your confidence, but you know what they always say: Don't make threats if you don't have the balls to back it up!"

The moment those words left his mouth, the two warriors charged at one another and collided their right forearms together, each using all their power to try and push the other back, with poor results. After realising neither of them were getting anywhere with this strategy of attack, the two backed off one another, though never took their eyes off each other, so they would know whatever move the other threw. Without hesitation, the hybrid summoned up some energy for a bit of a boost, before he began throwing hundreds of punches at his opponent, all at incredible blazing speeds, and were even going so fast that the tyrant was slightly struggling to block all of them.

Then, the Mangham caught the alien off guard as he managed to bring his leg up and slam his knee under the Demonks chin, whist still throwing hundreds of punches the emperors way, and that now gave the hybrid an opening to land all those punches he was attacking with on the tyrants body, hitting him all up and down his head and chest. To finish his assault, the hybrid warrior slammed his right fist into the tyrant's stomach, before he launched himself in the air, charged up some energy in his left hand, and then fired off a small but powerful energy blast off the same hand, one that began homing in on Felrikan.

Luckily, the alien managed to recover himself in time to see it coming, and just as the energy attack was about to hit him, he used his right hand to backhand the attack flying miles away, before it made contact with the ground and erupted in a massive explosion. The emperor then rushed into the air and attempted to slam his right fist straight into the hybrids face, though the Mangham successfully managed to just block it by crossing his arms in front of his face and stopping the attack.

The two fighter's backed off one another before they then rushed at one another and both attacked with a right roundhouse kick, their attacks clashing together as a result, and the two began struggling to overpower the other, all the while glaring at one another. It wasn't long before the two broke out of their small struggle, and engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another, neither side letting up their attacks as they tried to inflict damage on the other.

* * *

Back with Harikan, the boy had practically recovered from his previous injuries and was more than ready to get back in the fight, but was too amazed by the levels of power he saw being fought with in front of him. He could feel the power given off from every shockwave that came with each connecting hit, and it amazed him to think that a level like this existed in the Universe.

Harikan:"Incredible…Xiro's grown even stronger than my father! His power is perfectly on par with Felrikans!"

"But it won't last for much longer" spoke a mysterious robotic voice.

As the boy turned around to investigate the one who had spoken to him, his face lit up with happiness as the figure behind him was revealed.

This figure stood at around 6'6, and did not look like any ordinary Mobian, but more like a machine. The figures entire body was mostly coloured green, however most features on his body were coloured black instead. For instance, around each of the figures lower legs was a large black ring, and coming from those rings were two attachments that lead to both the machines black feet, and ones that lead to his black knees. Around the robots crotch region was a black marking that looked slightly like a pair of pants, and going from that marking was another of the same colour, however this one covered both the machines abs and chest.

From the machines elbows to his wrists were black, and around the latter were two green lines that seemed to form a pair of wristbands. The robots hands were coloured green, though each of his fingers was black, and accompanying them was a black line that went down the middle of the machines hand. Going from the robots elbows was a small black line that lead to a black ring around the machines arms, and going over and around each of the figures elbows was a black line that connected with each other.

Around the robots neck was a black ring that lead into his black muzzle, which had a green screw attached into each cheek, as well as a black marking around his eyes. His nose was coloured green and was slightly pointy, and his ears were green with black insides, though they weren't furry obviously and were shiny and metallic. The quills of the machine were very similar to Logan's quills upon transforming into the Hyper Form (but of course the group didn't know the look of the Form), though instead of having 7 quills like the Mangham, the robot only had 5, and unlike the hybrids, they weren't a messy kind of spiky, but a clean pointy spiky, and the tips of his bangs were coloured black.

The figure also had a pair of bangs that were similar to Logan's, Kelriza's and Felrikans, only his were coloured green with black tips. The machines eyes were full green, and he had no pupils to speak of, only a pair of black slits, and next to each of his eyes was a small electronic green device, and extending from that green device was a black curved spike that ended just under his ears.

Harikan:"Dracton! You're here! Thank Chaos! Wait, what do you mean he won't last much longer?"

Dracton:"While their power is equal at the moment, Felrikan is still holding back an unimaginable amount of power, at least 4 times the amount he has now! Xiro might be able to go toe to toe with him now, but the moment he unleashes his dormant power, we can kiss everything goodbye!"

Harikan:"That's-That's insane! Can someone really hold that kind of power?"

Dracton:"Remember, he isn't Mobian, and he isn't a hybrid. We don't know what kind of individuals there are out there in the Universe, and what kind of power they hold themselves"

Harikan:"Well if we don't do something to take Felrikan down now, then we could be in some serious trouble!"

Dracton:"Don't worry kid. You stay here and rest up, I'll go help Xiro!" he explained, before he shot off towards the ongoing battle.

* * *

The two warriors had ended their skirmish, and had now grabbed each other's hands and were attempting to push the other back and gain an advantage. It seemed neither side was winning, given that they were both equally matched, and it looked like the two would end up hurting themselves if this carried out for much longer. However, the two sensed a new incoming energy, and Xiro allowed a smirk to grace his face, knowing he now had an edge to help him win.

Whilst Felrikan was distracted trying to find the energy source, Xiro used the opportunity to pull the alien forward and slam his head into the Demonks, forcing him to back off from the pain, and left him open for the hybrid to land a left hook across the emperors face, followed up with a right sidekick to the stomach that sent the tyrant flying across the skies.

However, before he could go too far, Dracton came flying from below, and slammed his left leg into Felrikans back in the form of a roundhouse kick, then teleported in front of the alien while keeping his back faced to him, and slammed his metallic left elbow into the tyrants stomach, before he span round to face his opponent and finished his attack with a right punch across the emperors jaw, sending him sky-rocketing towards the ground.

After the Demonk impacted with the floor and created a crater with his own body, the two Freedom Fighters channelled some of their energy into their right hands, before they both fired off an energy blast that homed in on Felrikans energy, and erupted in a massive explosion upon contact with his body.

Xiro:"Good to see you Dracton, I assume you got our message?"

Dracton:"That, and I sensed some incredible power arrive on the planet during my training. The moment I sensed you guys begin to fight it, I knew I'd be needed"

Xiro:"Well I'm glad you're here. This guy is way too powerful for me to handle alone"

Dracton:"Especially since he's holding back so much power"

Xiro:"So you sensed it too huh?"

Dracton:"Wasn't hard when his power is that gigantic"

Xiro:"I suppose you're right. I'm not sure how long I can keep fighting him if he's holding back so much. If we don't take him down now while we still have a chance, then we're done for"

Dracton:"And that's where I come in"

Xiro:"You got a plan?"

Dracton:"Kind of. It's called 'Try not to die'"

Xiro:"Heh, that seems to be our favourite plan!"

Just then, the two heard a large boom below them, and as they looked down to investigate the source, they were instead each gifted a powerful punch to the gut, courtesy of Felrikan, who now had a few scratches and burns on his person. Not wanting to give him the advantage for long, the two Freedom Fighters attacked the alien simultaneously, and drew him in for a three way skirmish of punches and kicks, with the Demonk struggling to take on both Xiro and Dracton at the same time, as they assaulted him with attack after attack.

After a drawn out struggle, the two fighters succeeded in landing a blow to the tyrants face, Xiro gifting him a punch off his left hand, and Dracton a punch off his right hand, both fighters arms were side by side as they connected their hit with their opponent, and with him now in a state of vulnerability, they took the opportunity to inflict more damage upon him.

The Mangham teleported behind the emperor and gifted him a right sidekick to his lower back, sending him towards the robot, who greeted him with a left hook across the face when he was within range, sending him back towards the hybrid. When he was close enough, Xiro dealt a right punch to the Demonk upper back, sending him towards Dracton once more, who finished him off with a right roundhouse kick to the side of his neck, sending Felrikan down towards the ground at an incredible rate.

* * *

It didn't take him long to recover, and the alien managed to stop himself moments before he hit the ground, and as he looked back to the skies to where his opponents remained, he watched as they disappeared from sight, before he slowly turned around to face the ground not far below him, where the two Freedom Fighters stood in their fighting stances, waiting to attack again.

Felrikan:"I'll admit this Mobians…not only have you managed to surprise me…you've impressed me. I didn't think anyone besides my brother could do this well in a fight against me, as unlike most warriors that have gone against me, you've actually succeeded in harming me. And now I shall repay to you the pain you gifted me, by destroying the entire planet!"

With those words, the Demonk slowly floated up higher into the sky until he reached a suitable altitude, and then slowly raised his right hand to the sky before extending his index finger, almost like he was pointing towards the sky. Suddenly, a small energy ball appeared at the tip of his finger, and looked similar to a tiny sun. Though it didn't stay small for long, as it slowly began growing at an exponential rate, soon reaching the size of a boulder before continuing to grow. The power it was producing was enough to send chills down each fighter's spine, and make them fear for what was to come.

Dracton:"That thing's gonna destroy the planet!"

Xiro:"We can't let that happen! We have to counter it before it hits the planet!"

Dracton:"Quick, charge up the most powerful energy attack you have!"

Xiro:"Right!"

Both fighters took a horse-riding stance before slowly moving their hands into their own unique positions to pull off their own attack. The Mangham drew his right hand back and slammed his left hand into his right palm, before he began channelling enough energy to produce a small ball of purple energy around his hands. The machine held his right hand in front of his face, and extended both his index and middle finger out, similar to the Instant Transmission technique, only he didn't place his fingers to his head and instead held them out so that his fingers were directly I line with the middle of his eyes. After channelling enough energy, a small yellow and blue electricity-like light, sparked around his fingers and began growing in power.

Soon enough, the three warriors attacks all reached their maximum power output, and all three of them unleashed their attacks at the same time.

Felrikan:"NOVA BLAST!" he yelled as he threw his hand downwards towards his opponents, signalling for the giant 30 foot energy ball to come crashing down towards the Freedom Fighters.

Xiro:"GALICK GUN!" he roared as he thrusted both his hands forward, firing off a 6 foot tall and wide purple energy beam that began soaring towards the alien.

Dracton:"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he shouted as he extended his arm out and fired off a long thick yellow energy line, that was accompanied by a purple aura, along with rings of energy around the beam of the same colour.

Right before the giant sun looking energy ball of death could crash down on and destroy the planet, Xiro's and Dractons energy attacks collided with the energy ball, and used all their might to push it back and keep it in place. All three attacks struggled with one another, with both sides giving it their all to overcome the enemy. However despite their efforts, it wasn't long before Felrikans energy attack started to slowly pushed both energy beams back ever so slightly, and started to draw closer and closer to both the Freedom Fighters, and the planet.

* * *

Over on the rock formation, Harikan watched in horror as the sun-like energy ball was getting closer and closer to the planet, and that only screamed trouble for every living thing on the planet. Not needing to even think twice about his next move, the boy stood to his feet and yelled at the top of his voice "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" causing that same red aura from before to appear around, right before he took to the skies and flew off to the on-going struggle.

Upon arriving at the sight, the young hybrid landed by Dractons right side (as Xiro was on the machines left), before he took the same stance his father did on many occasions. It wasn't long before the familiar sight of a bright blue energy ball, appeared around the boys hands, and as he screamed at the top of his voice "KAMEHAMEHA!" he threw his hands forward and fired off the 5 foot tall and wide energy blast towards the aliens energy attack. Upon making contact with the Nova Blast, the energy attack was pushed back ever so slightly, but it was clear that it wouldn't be enough to overpower the Demonk.

* * *

A few miles away, just coming around after the blows deal to him by the tyrant, was Xanaks. He slowly managed to stand to his feet and wiped the small bit of blood coming from his mouth, though couldn't be bothered to get the small line running from his head. Upon spotting his sword, he quickly grabbed hold of it before placing it back in its holster, and then began to sense around for the energy of everyone else. It didn't take him long to sense the massive power being fought with just some miles away, and he knew exactly what he had to do straight away. After chanting the incantation "KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!" and having the red aura appear around him as his power was amplified, the teen took off to help his allies in the struggle.

After arriving at the location, the teen hybrid took his place by his father's side, and took the same stance his father had just minutes ago, moving his hands into the same formation used to charge the Galick Gun. It quickly reached its maximum power, and with a loud yell he threw his hands forward and unleash the 5 foot tall and wide beam into the air, with the attack soon colliding with the sun-like energy ball, and succeeded in helping the group push the giant attack by so that it was just about 50-50 for each side.

* * *

Even further away, back by the sight where Felrikan unleashed an energy attack and decimated the landscape, the hedgehog had finally come around after being hit by such a devastating attack, and managed to throw the rubble that he was buried under off of him, before slowly standing to his feet. It didn't take him long to feel the sheer power being produced throughout the land, and it also didn't take him long to find the source of the power, despite not knowing how to sense energy. Upon spotting the massive beam struggle taking place miles away, Sonic quickly rushed off to assist his friends.

The blue blur stopped by the teen's side upon reaching the struggle sight, and called out to Xiro as fast as he could.

Sonic:"XIRO! Lend me some more energy!" he requested.

Whilst struggling to hold his Galick Gun with only his right hand, the Mangham extended his left hand out and fired off a golden energy ball to the hedgehog, who caught it when it was close to him, and was consumed into a small flash of golden light. Once it cleared away, the blue blur was now the golden blur as he now stood in his Super Form, and he quickly began channelling some energy of his own to attack with.

After a few moments, the hedgehog had all the energy he needed, and so held his right hand back before speaking the incantation "CHAOS SPEAR!" creating a large golden spear of Chaos Energy in his hands, right before he launched his arm forward and threw the energy attack into the massive sun-like energy ball, and joined his comrades in trying to overpower the Demonks attack.

* * *

The emperor now seemed like he was against the wall, as the combined power of these attacks was slowly pushing his own attack back on him. The struggle was already going 70-30 in the Freedom Fighters favour, and the heroes were still managing to push his attack back further and further. No matter how hard the Demonk tried, he was unable to overpower the group's attacks, and could feel his own slipping away.

Felrikan:"What's going on?! How is it that you insects are standing up to my attacks? It's impossible!"

Just then, there was a massive rumbling around the area. Pieces of the ground were breaking off and floating up into the sky, before breaking into smaller and smaller pieces and eventually disappearing from the sheer power being outputted from the attacks struggle. Soon enough, small mountains and rock formations close to the struggle began to break and collapse. At this point, the Demonks Nova Blast was mere metres away from hitting him, and behind it was the 5 Freedom Fighters energy attacks awaiting to deal some damage of their own.

Then, in an instant, the 5 energy attacks burst through the Nova Blast, completely destroying the energy, and began accelerating towards the alien at incredible speed.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he crossed his arms in an attempt to shield himself from damage.

The 5 attacks combined together into one massive white beam of destruction, before they impacted with Felrikan and consumed him into an enormous explosion of absolute pain and destruction. He could feel every part of his body burning and experiencing some sort of pain from this incredible power. The explosion was so powerful, that if it had took placed on the ground and not in the sky, it would have annihilated a large city.

* * *

Eventually, the explosion died down, and the Freedom Fighters could finally drop out of their stances and examine how effective their efforts had been. As they took a look around the battlefield, there was no sign of Felrikan, not even his energy could be found in the massive lump of smoke left over from the explosion. Knowing they had won the battle, the group all pretty much collapsed onto their bums and powered down before trying to catch their breathe.

Xanaks:"We…we did it!"

Sonic:"Yeah! We kicked his butt!"

"No…you didn't…!" spoke a cold and familiar voice that caught the five off guard, and spread fear into their hearts.

As they all turned stood up and turned around to face the point of origin of the voice, they were all in shock to find none other than Felrikan, covered in several bruises and burns, standing atop a small rock formation, staring down on the group with pure anger and hate.

"The only thing you accomplished was pissing me off even more!" he yelled before he jumped down off the formation and onto the ground.

Despite how bad things looked, the 5 warriors readied themselves in their own unique fighting stances, trying to prepare themselves for the inevitable round 2.

"Before I tried to end the planet and be done with every single one of you. But after you've just harmed me like that, I'm going to take my time killing every last one of you!" he roared as he became surrounded in his purple aura once again.

This was it. This would be how the Freedom Fighters died. Trying to protect the planet from some all-powerful tyrant that rules the Universe and seeks revenge for the death of his fallen brother. Of course, it wasn't how most present though they would inevitably die, but if this was destiny, then they would not argue. But they would give it their all to try and save their planet. Right as the group were about to engage in their final battle, each and every person present felt something approaching them, and so dropped everything in order to find out what was going on.

Felrikan:"What the hell is that?!" he questioned as he began staring up at the sky.

Sonic:"What is it that you guys are sensing?"

Dracton:"There is an incredibly high power level headed right for the planet…"

Xanaks:"It's-it's incredible! I think it's on par with Felrikan!"

Xiro:"And it's headed right for us! Look!" he shouted as he pointed at the sky.

Suddenly, a light that was almost like a star, shone in the sky for a few seconds, before something began crashing down from said light as it disappeared. From what the 6 could gather, it looked to be a small spacecraft of some kind. The small ship came crashing down close to the group, before it slowed down and hovered above the ground for a few seconds and then softly landed. As Xiro looked close enough, he realised the design of the ship was very similar to the Saiyan pods that Vegeta described to him during his training in Otherworld all those years ago.

Just like the pods the hybrid had been told of, the outline of a door formed at the front of the ship where the small circle window was, before it slowly moved forward and lowered to the ground, allowing for the pilot of the ship to grab hold of the sides of the entrance, and pull himself out. Upon exiting the ship and standing up straight, the figure took a look around for a moment, and after spotting the group just a few metres away, revealing who he was in the process, he slowly started to make his way towards the alien and the Freedom Fighters, the latter of whom were absolutely overjoyed at their friends return.

This figure was well-built like any true warrior was, had black fur and stood at 6'2. They wore a familiar pair of orange and black martial arts GI trousers, however unlike the one they knew to wear such clothing, this figures trousers had some slight differences. While they still had the usual black martial arts belt tied around their waist, they also had what looked to be two black ring emerged from their belt and cut off around their thighs.

Instead of the black boots that the figure had been known to wear before, they instead wore black muay Thai feet wraps that covered all of his feet except for his toes, and looked like they were an attachment to his trousers. The figure didn't wear a top for whatever reason, though they did wear a familiar pair of black bracelets and black muay Thai hand wraps, as well as a black ring around each of their biceps.

The figures quills were short and spiky, cutting off around his waist, and while they were the same style the figure was known to have them, they were now black to coincide with his fur, and also had white tips at the end of each quill. The figure also had black spiky hair that was in a style only a certain someone could pull off, and had a pair of bangs that cut off around his chest, and were also black with white tips like his quills.

Finally, this figure's eyes were irised a familiar bright blue, though they glowed even brighter than they had before, and inside them was not just that familiar friendliness that everyone had come to love, but also the fire and rage of a true warrior. This figure was none other than Logan Mangham, finally back where he belonged, finally home to Mobius, and finally here to end the Demonks bloodline.

Upon reaching the group, the hybrid walked past and threw all his friends, gifting them a quick smile and small gesture as he passed them, before he stopped in front of the Freedom Fighters and stared down Felrikan, who returned his stare with a slight bit of rage in his own eyes.

Logan:"So…you're Felrikan huh?" he asked in his familiar confident and cocky manner, not even needing a response, and it seemed the alien wasn't in the mood to give him one.

"I figured as much. I gotta say, I know I killed your brother and everything, but I don't appreciate you hurting my friends and threatening my planet. I won't allow you to cause harm to them anymore! Now…" he explained as he widened his legs so they were shoulder width apart, and clenched his fists don by either side of him "…you fight me!"

* * *

**And Chapter 34 is done. Managed to get this one done a bit earlier so you guys can enjoy. This didn't take me too long luckily as I had an idea of how most of this would go anyway. Quickly want to say thanks for 800 views. Jeez the story's getting more by the weeks. It's really amazed me how many of you enjoy my story sand look forward to the next chapters.**

**Honestly it's unbelievable and I really appreciate it. Also want to quickly say that I've gone back over a few chapters and either corrected a few mistakes or added something I thought would be interesting. As I read over my work, I realised there were a few things that could be or needed improving so that you guys enjoy reading them even more.**

**But anyways. In this chapter, Kelriza's brother Felrikan comes to Mobius in search of Logan's loved ones so that he can end all of them. After a long hard fight, the freedom fighters thought they'd won but their efforts seemed to have only succeeded in angering the space tyrant. Just before all seems lost, Logan shows up, with a new look and an incredibly high power level. Will he beat Felrikan, and how will his friends feel about his return? Find out next time in the next chapter of Mobius Z!**


	36. Chapter 35:Return of Logan

Everything fell silent for a few moments, neither side making a move in anticipation of one of them lashing out and attacking. The tyrant simply stood in shock at the sight of his brothers murder stood before him, though decided he had to retain a cool and professional look as not to lose face, and so shifted his expression of slight gob smacked-ness, and changed it to a slight confident smirk.

Felrikan:"So you're the warrior who murdered my little brother? I must say, with a power level like that, I'm unsure of how you were able to pull it off! Did he give you pity and only stay in his 3rd Restricted Form? If that was the case, then you using the Super Emeralds was completely unnecessary!"

Logan:"Actually he transformed all the way to his True Final Form, and my power from the Super Emeralds made me stronger than him"

Felrikan:"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way you could have stood up to him in that Form, even with the Emeralds!"

Logan:"Well I did, and it wasn't too hard either. As much as I hate to say it, I'm glad I ended his life. Kelriza was nothing but a heartless, psychopathic killing machine, who cared about nothing but himself and securing his place as ruler of an empire built off the suffering and injustice caused to innocent lives. While the Universe is a slightly better place without him, it won't be able to rebuild itself and have peace until I end your life, destroying the Demonks grip on the Universe in the process!"

Felrikan:"If you truly believe you are capable of such a feat, then by all means, come at me with everything you've got! I require an actual challenge after dealing with these and so many other insects all my life!"

Logan:"Really? You want me to come at you straight away with **everything **I have?"

Felrikan:"Must I repeat myself?"

Logan:"Nah, but I gotta warn ya: If you don't come at me with everything you've got from the start as well…you'll die"

Just then, a bright blue aura exploded around the hybrid as he began to yell at the top of his voice, channeling his energy into increasing his power and transforming to the next stage. Before long, the Mangham's hair had started to stick up and spike slightly from some unknown power, and his blue aura had changed to a golden one. Then, in an instant, a small golden light burs from the young man's body, consuming him and almost blinding every else with its light, before it cleared away seconds later, and revealed the hybrid warriors Super Form.

There were some slight changes to his Form this time round, namely that the tips of all his quills and bangs had remained their white color, and instead of the markings on his body being black, they were now white. Not only that, but Logan's eyes were also a brighter green than usual, no doubt an effect from the Hyper Emeralds, or at least that's what he assumed to be the case.

"There you have it: my full power, just like you wanted! I know it's a little hard to take in, I was pretty shocked myself when I found out how strong I'd grown, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle, right Felrikan?" he questioned in his familiar cocky manner, though with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he asked the question, something the group were not used to hearing in the hybrid.

The emperor didn't respond, as he was trying his best to retain a calm and serious demeanor, despite being completely shocked and blown away by the Mangham's power on the inside. The young man picked up on this factor, and was quick to act upon it.

"What's the matter Felrikan? Scared?" he asked, though it seemed that last word was what triggered the Demonk.

Felrikan:"SILENCE!" he roared before his aura exploded around him once more.

As the alien continued to channel his aura around him, he threw his right hand up and extended his index finger out so that he was pointing at Logan, and after charging some energy into his finger, he fired off a small but powerful purple energy beam that began homing in on the Mangham energy. Despite the energy attacks incredible speed, the hybrid easily smacked the energy attack away with his right hand, his movements even faster than the energy beam itself.

Even though he was more than shocked by this mere Mobian having the ability to deflect **his **attacks away, Felrikan was angrier at the fact it had happened, and in response, began firing off multiple energy beams towards the hybrid. Unfortunately for the tyrant, Logan was able to deflect all of these attacks as well, putting in the littlest effort with each and every one. Eventually the tyrant realized he wasn't getting anywhere with this strategy, and so ceased his attacks before lowering his arms and standing tall.

Logan:"Are you done flailing around like a kid, or can we actually fight?"

The Demonk let out a slight growl before he summoned some of his energy and made a charge for the Mangham, slowly raising his right fist ready to attack en-route. Upon reaching his opponent, the tyrant threw his fist out at incredible speeds and attempted to smack his fist down upon the hybrid, however in a move that looked almost invisible to everyone present, the young man stopped the aliens attack with a left open palm block, completely stopping the emperor in place and leaving both him and the Freedom Fighters in shock.

With his opponent perfectly vulnerable before him, the hybrid warrior raised his own right fist, before he brought it down across Felrikans face with incredible speed and power, launching the alien flying across the landscape. The tyrant travelled almost a mile before finally touching down with the ground, and was unable to stop his body from being dragged across the floor for a good few more meters afterwards, leaving a slight trail on the ground in the distance form where he had been dragged.

Xanaks:"…holy shit…"

Sonic:"That move was so fast…I only just managed to see it…!"

* * *

As the emperor slowly managed to get back to his feet, he was greeted with the sight of Logan teleporting from where he had once stood, and reappearing just a few metres from the Demonk himself. As Felrikan finally stood up straight, he glared at the young man whilst using his left hand to assist him in cracking his neck.

Felrikan:"Impressive Mobian, I'll give you that. Your power is incredible, but mine is still greater! I swear on my family's name, that I will destroy you for the injustice you have brought me, and show the Universe why the Demonks are the most powerful beings in the Universe!"

Logan:"You'll try, but you'll fail. I swear on my family's name that I will defeat you in the name of the Universe, and free it from your empires iron grip!"

Felrikan:"If you truly think yourself capable of such a feat, THEN WITNESS MY ULTIMATE POWER!"

The alien tightened his fists and channeled his energy to its maximum potential, and it wasn't long before small cracks began to appear all over his body, similar to some of Kelriza's transformations, except there was white energy seeping out of Felrikans cracks, instead of purple. Before long, his entire body was covered in these cracks, and then, in an instant, the cracks broke off around him like an outer shell, and a massive white light was released from his body, transforming him beyond his normal form.

As the light cleared away, the tyrants new Form was revealed, and it was nothing short of terrifying. The Demonk had grown at an exponential rate, now standing at 7'2, whereas before he was only around 6'2. Not only that, but his entire body had grown more muscular and defined, even greater than any Olympic athlete could achieve, and though his body did not border on a ridiculous amount of muscle, it was still incredible.

While the emperor's feet had remained the same color, they had grown out into the monstrous dragon-like look that Kelriza also had in a few of his forms. Whilst the white rings around his legs had remained the same, a small patch around his outer thighs had turned white, forming that curved purple pattern that Kelriza also had on his True Final Form. Aside from his fingers, which had remained purple, the alien's hands had transformed into a white armor-ish look that was accompanied by a small purple line down the middle of his hand.

Stretching from the purple rings around the Demonks wrists, was a purple armor like spike, very similar in style to the marking received on Kelriza's 2nd Restricted Form, and while this one also stretched up to his elbows, they actually stuck off from his arm like a piece of armor. Around both the tyrants biceps and shoulders, which were now white due to most of his body turning that color, was a thick purple line, the latter of the two stretching from the purple marking that covered his chest and abs, and also stretched up to his neck.

On top of each of his shoulders was that same tattoo from before, except now it was purple, and his tail had also transformed white to coincide with his new body color. The emperors quills had remained the same in terms of style, except for their color had changed obviously, and were now white with purple streaks, though his ears had now grown out and pointed up like spikes, similar in looks to Kelriza's ears in his 1st Restricted Form.

His bangs had grown out enormously, cutting off just above his abs, and were similar in style to both Logan's bangs in his Hyper Form, as well as Kelriza's in his True Final Form, and were even the same color as his brothers, now being white with purple dyed tips. The diamond in the middle of his forehead had also changed, going from white to purple, right at the same moment the last changes of his transformation were taking place.

The emperor's red irised eyes changed so that he had no pupils, essentially making his eyes full red, right before that same color began to leak out of his irises and consume his sclera's, transforming his eyes so that they were nothing but full red, almost like he was a machine. When he spoke, his voice had changed and become much deeper, and a little bit robotic almost.

Felrikan:"Ready to experience the most painful death ever conceived throughout the Universe?!"

Logan:"Funny...I was about to ask you the same question" he remarked as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

The Demonk let out a small annoyed grunt, right before he snarled and unleashed an angered growl, causing a small white compartment, much like mouth mask armor except it was made from his own skin, molded itself and covered up his mouth and muzzle, amplifying his voice and allowing his growl to be heard as being much deeper and even more robotic, though not completely.

The emperor rushed at the hybrid and threw his right fist out once again, though the young man countered his attack with a right punch of his own, the collision of the two attacks creating a small shockwave around them that created several cracks in the ground between them. Within seconds, the two broke out into a powerful skirmish of punches and kicks, though it was one that Felrikan seemed to be struggling in, as it was almost like he was unable to keep up with the Mangham's attacks.

Knowing he wasn't going to land a hit, the alien backed out of the skirmish whilst pulling his left hand back, and then threw it forward, firing off a giant 8 foot tall and wide purple energy blast from his hand, consuming the hybrid warrior and masking his fate. As the smoke began to settle, the outline of a figure started to become apparent, and as it finally disappeared, there stood Logan, almost unscathed save for his arms, which had been slightly burned from when he'd raised them into a cross block to protect himself from the blast.

He slowly lowered his hands, before he disappeared from sight, leaving the Demonk frantically searching for wherever he could have gone, though was given a clear idea when he felt a massive pain on his neck and was sent stumbling forwards slightly, and so turned around to find the young man had gifted him a right sidekick to the area that he felt pain. With that, Felrikan rushed at Logan and attempted to land a left roundhouse kick, though the hybrid leant back in time to dodge it, and was successful in landing his own left roundhouse kick across the tyrants face, throwing him off guard.

The emperor stumbled back a few steps but managed to regain control of himself, though it was already too late, as the Mangham rushed him and landed a solid right uppercut under the aliens chin, then landed a left hook followed by a right hook across both sides of the tyrants face, and finished his combo with a one-step sidekick off his right leg that hit the emperor straight in the stomach, and sent him flying across the landscape.

While Felrikan was still in mid-flight, Logan reappeared above him and slammed his right elbow into the Demonks stomach, forcing him to the ground below and created several cracks in the ground upon impact. The alien was slightly dazed after such a move, and gave the hybrid just the opening he needed to grab hold of the tyrants tail, right before he began spinning the emperor around and around multiple times, before eventually tossing Felrikan flying across the landscape once again.

Luckily this time, the alien managed to bring himself to a halt and attempted to take a moment to recover, though the hybrid wasn't interested in giving him such relief, and instead dealt him another right punch to the face, though this one was powerful enough to break the small armor around his mouth, right before it sent him sky-rocketing straight into a nearby rock formation, destroying it in the process and caused the rubble of the formation to come crashing down on top of him.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, the Demonks right fist burst out of the rubble, right before it all was incinerated and allowed the tyrant to stand to his feet, showcasing all his new bruises and blood marks. After inspecting the damage done to him, he tightened both his fists in rage and let out a massive roar as his aura exploded around him once more.

Felikan:"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I AM A DEMONK, THE MOST POWERFUL RACE AND FAMILY IN THE UNIVERSE! I SHALL NOT BE HUMILTE BY SOME LOW-LIFE WARRIOR! I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLANET AND EVERYONE THAT LIVES ON IT!"

The emperor raised his right hand to the sky and extended his index finger like he had done moments before. Suddenly, that same small energy ball that looked like a tiny sun, appeared at the tip of his finger, and looked like it was beginning to slowly grow once again. While it seemed to be the same attack as previously, its power was much greater, and was sending out small fluxuations and shockwaves of energy as it merely charged. A smirk dawned on the tyrants face as his attack grew, as he knew his victory was pretty much sealed, though suddenly, his smirk disappeared…

…and was replaced by an expression pure shock and agony. His attack disappeared and he dropped his hand slightly, though still managed to keep it up despite being suddenly out of breathe and in such incredible pain. The source of his pain was directly in his stomach, and as he slowly looked down to see the cause, he was angered to find Logan standing underneath him with his right fist extended out…and piercing through his stomach. While the hybrids fist had not gone directly through the other side of the tyrant's body, it was still extremely close.

The Mangham slowly looked up so that is and Felrikans eyes met, the two glaring one another down for a moment, right before the young man twisted his fist whilst still inside the Demonks stomach, causing him to cringe slightly more from the new pain he was experiencing, right before Logan ripped his fist from the aliens stomach, allowing for a small explosion of blood to flow out of the hole made by the warriors fist, and forcing the emperor to back off from his opponent whilst growling and grabbing at the pain tha now flowed through his body.

"You…son of a…bitch…how dare you act this way to a Demo-" though right before he could finish, the Mangham teleported in front of the alien with his back to him, and raised his right hand up to deal a backfist to the tyrants face, forcing him to fall back slightly whilst grabbing at his face from the pain.

As he lowered his hand st glare and growl at the young man once more, he revealed the massive blood trail coming from his nose thanks to the punch dealt by the hybrid, who then slowly turned around to face his opponent.

Logan:"It's over Felrikan. You're done. There's no way you can match up to my power. You might have slaughtered billions and attempted to destroy my home, but I'm going to give you one last chance. The same chance I gave your brother, though he was foolish enough to decline. Leave my planet. Disband your empire and free the countless planets you control. Go to the furthest end of the Universe and start your life over. Don't ever think of hurting anyone ever again, because if I find you, I won't be merciful!"

Felrikan:"You stupid…fucking Mobian…" he started before he spit out a slight bit of blood "…I…am a Demonk…the most powerful race…and family in the Universe…I won't surrender…to a low-life like you…I'd rather die…than have my honor…permanently disgraced…by a defeat at your hands…"

Logan:"Then so be it…" he remarked as he raised his right hand up and towards the tyrant "…if you'd rather die, then I'll fulfil your request. The Universe may finally know peace with your death, marking the end of the Demonk Empire once and for all. When you get to hell, tell your brother I said Hello! So long Felrikan! CHAOS BEAM!"

With that incantation spoken, a small tennis ball sized ball of golden Chaos Energy appeared at the end of his palm, and was instantly shot out in the form of a small beam that was around the same size and width of the ball, and accelerated at incredible speeds towards Felrikan. It travelled so fast, the alien was barely able to see it, though it was already too late, as the beam pierced straight through the left side of his chest, at the exact area where his heart was, and exploded out the other side of the Demonk, incinerating his heart in the process.

The emperor was at a complete loss for words, and no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to form even a single syllable, only gawk from the overwhelming pain he felt throughout his body. It wasn't long before he began to stumble back, barely remaining on his feet as he held his new wound with both hands, before eventually, he dropped to the floor and let go of his injury, allowing his arms to fall motionless at his side as he felt the last seconds of his life slip away. As he let out the last few growls he could summon, as well as puking out considerably large chunk of blood, Felrikan finally rested his head on the ground, and his life energy depleted away.

* * *

All the Mangham could do now as stare down at the now lifeless body, allowing himself to revert back to his normal form whilst simultaneously thinking over his next course of action. The entire Universe would need to know of their last ruler's death, in order for everyone to finally have peace. There was probably a communications device in Felrikans ship that could be used to broadcast to every planet he had under his control, though he'd probably need Tails and Rotors help for something like that. But for now, he had to look at where he was now: home, and all the people he had to see.

One such in particular was approaching him fairly quickly, and as the young man turned around, he was greeted by the joyous sight of his son running closer and closer to him, along with the rest of his friends following a bit behind. It wasn't long before the young hybrid reached his father, and leapt into his arms as the two embraced in a hug as father and son. Harikan was practically crying into his father's chest as the young man did his best to calm him down, whilst also sharing a few tears himself.

Harikan:"I thought…I'd never see you again…(sniff)…"

Logan:"Hey hey, it's alright now! I'm back!" he explained as he placed his son back down and ruffled his hair "I'm very proud of you Harikan. You've fought very bravely today, and you've grown so strong!"

It was at that moment that the rest of the group arrived and crowded round him slightly, all except for Dracton of course.

Xanaks:"You're back! I can't believe it!"

Sonic:"We missed you Logan, all of us!"

Xiro:"Still think it was such a bright idea to try and save everyone by yourself?" he joked as he nudged his brother's shoulder.

Logan:"Hehe, you got me there!" he responded as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

It was then that the hybrid noticed the machine standing behind the group, staring at Logan whilst he had his arms crossed over his chest. Realising he still needed an introduction, the young man walked over to the robot and extended his right arm out to Dracton.

"I don't believe we've met. My names Logan, and it's nice to meet you!"

Dracton:"Names Dracton…" he started as he shook the hybrids hand with his own "…I'm one of the newest members of the Freedom Fighters"

Logan:"I sensed your power on my way here whilst you were fighting Felrikan with the others. You're pretty strong for a robot! How did you guys meet Dracton anyway?" he asked as their gesture ended.

Harikan:"It's a long story. You've missed quite a lot in the time you were gone!"

Sonic:"So why don't we head home and catch up with the rest of the gang?"

Xiro:"Doesn't look like that will be necessary" he remarked as he stared off into the distance.

The group all turned in the direction he was facing, and saw what looked like a plane closing in on them. Of course, this was none other than the Tornado, piloted by none other than Tails himself, and accompanying him in the co-pilot seat was Rotor, flying alongside the group was Bunnie, and standing on the wings was Sally, Amy, Antoine and surprisingly Nicole. The group touched down a few metres from the group, and quickly rushed over to join them.

Upon spotting Logan amongst the group, they quickly broke out into celebration and began discussing with him about how much they had missed him. Once all the welcomes were finished, Logan moved amongst the crowd to get to Nicole, who stood there giving him a loving smile that he returned all too happily. The two quickly embraced in a hug, with the A.I. quickly burying her face in his chest as she hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he stroked her hair and gifted her a kiss to the forehead.

Nicole:"I didn't think I'd ever see you again…"

Logan:"I said I'd come back…and I never break a promise…I'd especially never break one to you" he stated as the two separated from their hug but still held one another close.

Sally:"It's good to have you back Logan"

Logan:"It's good to be back Sally. I hear I've missed a lot while I've been gone?"

Bunnie:"Ya sure did sugah, we've gotta lot a catchin up ta do!"

Logan:"Well then, who'd like to start?"

Antoine:"Perhaps ju should ma friend. Vhere have ju been zees past 6 months?"

Sonic:"And sorry for asking the pretty obvious question here but: How did you survive?!"

Logan:"Ho boy…well…

* * *

...I have a pretty vague idea of how I survived. I was nearly dead anyway right as the bomb went off and the explosion was quickly approaching me. I was pretty much out of air, and I'd lost so much energy from using my Kaio-Ken with my Super Form, so I was pretty sure I was about to die. But of course I wasn't going to just give up, and attempted to use Instant Transmission to see if I could escape. I tried so hard to find an energy source, and it looked like I was screwed, but the very moment the explosion was about to hit me, I found the faintest hint of an energy source, and literally managed to teleport away as I was consumed in the explosion.

After that, I'm not sure where I ended up, but I know I was stuck drifting through the vacuum of space for a short while, the only thing keeping me alive was the littlest bit of energy I'd managed to keep to produce some life in me, and sheer luck. Eventually I got caught in some planet's atmosphere and crashed landed on it. I later discovered this planet was known as Agar, and it was very similar to Mobius. They weren't as technologically advanced as we were, and there was a lot more water and islands there, but the people were extremely kind and peaceful. Well, they were on any other day, but fate seemed to have me land on their planet on their most desperate of days.

Agar was under siege by an alien tyrant known as Kelriza, born from a race and family known as the Demonks, and was co-ruler of most of the Universe. He was attacking the planet for one reason only: He wanted the Super Emeralds. See, years ago when you guys were under attack by that A.D.A.M, and Tails and Shadow sent all those Emeralds into the Special Zone, they had to send the Super Emeralds somewhere else, so that they'd not only be safe, but also so the balance of Chaos Energy remained the same.

When they landed on Agar, the people discovered the true secrets and power the Emeralds held, and knowledge of this power existing quickly spread throughout the Universe, eventually making its way to Kelriza. While he was already extremely powerful, Kelriza wanted to cement his title of being the strongest I the Universe, and so though the Emeralds would give him the Ultimate Power that he desired.

In order to get the Emeralds, Kelriza and his men were slaughtering every single person on the planet, whether they had the Emeralds or not. I wasn't going to stand for anything like this, and quickly rushed off to find and stop Kelriza before he did any more harm. His soldiers and elite men were an absolute joke, though he himself certainly wasn't. I've never faced such a powerful opponent, his power was even greater than Kilutro's, and was much stronger than Felrikans Final Form that you guys saw earlier.

As our battle progressed, he revealed that his power was so astonishing and incredible, that in order for him to use it effectively, he had to place himself in Restricted Forms to control his power. He slowly let himself out of these Forms and grow stronger and stronger, forcing me to use my Kaio-Ken and Super to keep up with his different stages. As he reached his True Form, his power was immense, and I had no more energy to stand up to him, and so he wiped me out with his immense power before going off to the final village where the last Emerald remained.

Luckily I survived, and after using this magic eatable ball the Agarians gave me, I was back to full strength and took off to stop Kelriza, though I was already too late. By the time I got to the village, the last of the Agarians were dead, making their race extinct, and Kelriza had all the Emeralds. In that moment, I've never been so angry. To think I'd allowed this selfish and arrogant bastard to slaughter all these people with no consequences, no remorse, no care.

I wasn't going to allow someone like this to live any longer, and so after forcing him to transform into his Final Form, I used the Super Emeralds to transform into the Legendary Hyper Form and battle him. Towards the end of the battle, I tried giving him a chance to give up and start over. Even if he had slaughtered so many, I was still torn on taking a life, and our battle really had no point in dragging on, seen as the planet was about to explode and I was far stronger than him.

He didn't take the opportunity and tried to kill me, so I ended his life. I then used the Emeralds to save the planet and revive all the Agarians, before returning to my normal form. Seen as I was out of energy, and I couldn't teleport directly home, and id practically destroyed most of Kelriza's ship, I wasn't getting home as quickly. Luckily, the Agarians were pretty nifty with technology despite their planet not giving that impression, and offered to construct me a ship from what was left of the ship, whilst also offering me a place to stay until it was finished...

* * *

...whilst I stayed there, they helped me hone the new skills that I'd learned from the Super Emeralds, and even taught me a few tricks themselves. However I was all too anxious to get home, as during out battle, Kelriza explained how he had a brother that ruled his empire alongside him. While he wasn't as strong as Kelriza, he was still extremely powerful, and could pose a threat to everyone I love and care about. The moment the ship was finished, we caught word through the technology from Kelriza's ship that Felrikan was fast approaching Mobius, and so I rushed off to come help you guys"

Harikan:"Wow!"

Tails:"Amazing!"

Sally:"So what were these secrets that Kelriza was after?"

Logan:"Well the day that I came to Agar was the same day a special event can take place with the Emeralds. If a person is to gather the Super Emeralds and use their power on that day, that person is blessed with the ability known as Chaos Sight.

It's quite incredible really, as it allows the user to see things most can't, like unique kinds of energy, such as the ones produced from deity's, or someone's soul and their past life, as well as much more. The most notable ability that Chaos Sight allows the user to do, is to be able to see the future based off the way events are playing out and what is to come. It's only an on-occasion thing though, but it's still pretty interesting, and it's the reason my eyes look much brighter"

Amy:"Speaking of changes in look, what happened to your fur?"

Logan:"Oh yeah, another side effect of the Emeralds, as well as Agar for that matter. When someone uses the Super Emeralds to their full potential to transform into the Legendary Hyper Form, some of that power will stay with me afterwards, like the Chaos Sight, as well as some of the immense power the Form holds. The energy it gave me had an effect on my body, and because planet Agar is practically breathing full of Chaos Energy from the Super Emeralds, it also amplified those changes to my body"

Xiro:"What else did the Emeralds show you? And just how powerful was the Hyper Form?"

Logan:"They showed me a few Chaos ability's that no one's ever heard of, however some of them I was only able to perform in the Hyper Form because of their immense power and energy consumption, so I'm still working on pulling those off naturally. However I think it's important I'm one of few that have seen this knowledge, as this power is way too much for one person to have, and it could easily corrupt anyone if they were given it.

If this kind of power and knowledge fell into the wrong hands, who knows what they could do? As for the power the Hyper Form gave me? The Agarians did the calculations using the equipment leftover on Kelriza's ship, and it turns out the Hyper Form multiplied my base from by 400"

Dracton:"That's insane!"

Logan"Well, that's enough of my crazy 6 months, how have you guys been?"

Xiro:"It's been rough to say the least…

* * *

...a few weeks after your 'death', we were attacked by the Eggman Empires new leader, the Iron Queen. The battle against her lasted an entire month, and at one point she even managed to take control of the city, as well as Nicole, due to her techno, magic powers or whatever they were. She had such a vast army behind her and most of her followers were pretty powerful, though we found out a way to get rid of her back up and leave her open for us to defeat her.

She had this special connection back in the Dragon Kingdom, something to do with the 'House of Four Brides' or something, which was what gave her the ability to command her followers and army. We sent Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Monkey Khan, who had originally come to us about the problem of the Iron Queen, to go sort that out. The rest of us stayed behind to ty and take the city back, and soon the team came back after they'd disbanded the 'House of Four Brides' forcing her followers to abandon her, and leave her open for us to defeat her. Unfortunately during the confusion, Snively managed to escape with Eggman, and we haven't heard from them since. This is also where we met Dracton and he told us of what he'd been through after we beat her

After that, not much happened for about a month. A few small problems like something with the Wolf Pack that Sonic and Sally went to sort out, Rotors pack was taken over by Eggman, Bunnie found her Uncle whilst her and Sonic were helping out down in Sand Blast City, and Geoffrey St. John turned out to be a traitor working with Ixis Nagus. We haven't heard from in months, he hasn't made a move or shown his face in a while.

Neither has Eggman, even though he's somewhere out there. Cobrans still stuck and training in the End Zone. The only other danger we faced were these two strange Mobian twins, who we later found out were a pair of androids. They wouldn't reveal their creator, but they were made for the sole purpose of destroying us. They were pretty tricky and powerful opponents, but we managed to hold our own against them and eventually forced them to retreat...

* * *

...that was 2 months ago, and they haven't been seen since"

Logan:"I see. These two sound pretty dangerous, so we'll have to be on our guard if they come back"

Xanaks:"I'm sure we can all worry about that later, now shouldn't we focus more on celebrating the fact that you're still alive?"

Logan:"You're right Xanaks, we can worry about all that later, but we still have one last thing to do…" he stated as he looked at the corpse of the alien near to the group.

* * *

Moments later, the Freedom Fighters were all aboard Felrikans ship, and while most of the group were either exploring or waiting outside, Logan, Tails, Nicole, Harikan, Xanaks, Xiro and Dracton, were all on the bridge/control room of the ship. The young fox was using one of the advanced, holographic keyboards that came with the ship, and was going through all their technology and data whilst setting up a connecting to an unknown source.

Logan:"Almost done Tails?"

Tails:"Almost. This technology is incredible, and is light years away from anything we could ever produce. That ship of yours was pretty advanced as well. What design did the Agarians base it off?"

Logan:"There wasn't enough to construct me an actual ship, so we used what was left of their technology to construct one of their escape pods/small transportation units"

Nicole:"But the technology in that ship is equal to the kind of technology G.U.N use in their most advanced spacecraft's"

Logan:"Yep, the Demonks Empire is so advanced, that our best kind of space transportation could only just stand up to their escape pods"

Tails:"The connections set. Every single planet that the Demonks have under their control is now linked to the broadcast, and their main stronghold is also connected"

Logan:"Good, then lest begin…"

* * *

It was at that moment, that practically every plane throughout the Multiverse received a message. A message that as broadcasted to every form of media put in place on the planet by the Demonks: TV's, Radios and other communications devices, through satellites that sent the message telepathically to all those that couldn't hear it, and any other form of communication that could be established to each planet. They were all given the image of a black furred creature standing before them, who was in fact Logan, and he soon began to speak to them.

"Greetings Citizens of the Universe. My name is Logan Mangham, and I come bearing a message for you…

…for practically all your lives, you have been conquered and enslaved by the powerful and heartless Demonk army. They have slaughtered your friends and family, they have forced you into poverty and suffering, and they have dominated every aspect of your lives so that there is no shred of happiness for the rest of your days. And it is now that I say no more. As most of you probably know, Kelriza, one of the rulers of the Demonk Empire, was murdered around 6 months ago by a mysterious warrior. That warrior was me.

It didn't take long before Felrikan, the other ruler of this empire, decided to come after everyone I love and kill them to send a message to me. And so now…" he stated before lifting the now severed head of the former tyrant up to the camera "…he has joined his brother in Hell. There is no longer a ruler for the Demonk Empire, and soon it will crumble and destroy itself, allowing all of you to be free and live your lives peacefully.

For those of you that are part of the Demonks army, it is over. You have no leaders, you have no man power to be able to take over any planets, and you will not cause any more suffering or pain to anyone. So here's what's going to happen form this point on: The Demonk Empire will disband itself, and any member of the empire must turn over a new leaf. Start your lives over, and never harm anyone ever again, or there will be consequences.

In a few months' time, I'm taking a trip to the Demonks home planet and main base of operations. If I find that the Demonks Empire isn't disbanded, and that you are still causing harm and suffering to others, I will track down every member of the empire and kill them myself. This is your only warning. Give the Universe peace, or you'll be resting in peace yourselves!"

* * *

And with that, the feed cut out.

Xiro:"Think they'll listen to the message?"

Logan:They'd better if they know what's good for them. Besides, those two were the most powerful opponents I've ever faced, and with their power they've conquered countless planets. No one wanted to challenge their power, and now that they know these two 'god-like' beings are dead, and that the warrior who killed them is threatening them, they'll have no choice but to disband"

Tails:"Well for now, I think it's time we just relax. You're alive and you're now even stronger than anyone could ever imagine. We have absolutely nothing to worry about"

Logan:"You're right Tails. Now let's round up everyone and head home…" he remarked as they began to leave the room.

* * *

**Later that same day, as the night began to fall…**

...Two figures could be seen soaring across the skies of Mobius, the larger figure of the two seemed to have quite a lead on the smaller one, who seemed to be trying to catch up. These two figures were in fact Logan and Harikan, the former of the two racing around the skies in a playful, childlike demeanor, as he flipped and rolled all across the sky.

Eventually, he took a sharp turn straight up into the air, preforming multiple aileron rolls like a plane upon his ascent, and upon reaching a high enough altitude, the hybrid cut off all his energy so he momentarily hovered in the air, giving him a beautiful view of the stars, the moon, and the moonlight reflecting off the oceans below him, right before he began to plummet towards the water below him.

However, right before he touched down into the water, the young man burst off and began flying at incredible speeds above the water, causing the water to slightly part and fly off behind him as he flew. After a few moments, the Mangham ceased flying over the water, and began ascending into the air once more, preforming a few rolls along the way, before finally stopping in mid-air and taking in the view once more. As he continued to stare out, the boy managed to catch up to his father, and hovered up to his side as he also took in the views.

Harikan:"Would you mind telling me why we came all the way out here?"

Logan:"Sorry son, it's just…I've missed these views…not saying that planet Agar is a hell hole or anything, it's one of the most beautiful gems to be found throughout the Universe, but…(sigh) it's not home…"

Harikan:"I know what you mean…it was lonely some nights while you were gone…watching the stars…wondering if you'd come crashing down and say hello…ironically it didn't really help how the stars are your favourite view…and I was enjoying it by myself…"

Logan:"Hey…" he started as he put his arm around his son "…let's not have any of that sad talk. I'm home, and that's all that matters"

There was a silence between the two as they stared out over the view once more, and was only broken when the young hybrid raised a question, one that seemed to off put the older slightly.

Harikan:"So…you and Nicole huh?"

As he finished the question, the boy felt his father's hand twitch slightly before removing itself from his shoulder.

Logan:"Oh…you know about that huh? Listen son…it's not-"

Harikan:"Dad, there's no need to worry about it, I understand everything that went off. Timeline changes right? That sinister force that's been after you manipulated mom. Uncle Xiro explained it to me, though he mainly understood it because Mom explained it to him"

Logan:"Wait…she explained it to him? When was this?"

Harikan:"At your funeral. She came with Uncle Vince, Auntie Gracie and Uncle John, as well as Grandma and Grandpa. They had a private talk during the whole ordeal, right before your metal copy came in and crashed the place, and Xiro beat the crap out of him for it. But that's not the point.

She didn't mean to do all that stuff, and we both knew you shouldn't have been banned. I don't blame you or her, as none of you were in the wrong. I know things are a bit messed up at the moment, but Nicole's been keeping you happy at a time when you aren't at your best, and that's totally fine. One day we'll set everything right, and then everyone'll be happy, for real!"

The older Mangham was at a loss for words at the boys own words, and the only reaction he could muster was a warm smile, before ruffling the boys hair.

Logan:"You really are something else, just like your old man! I didn't think you'd understand any of that at this age, but you've certainly proved me wrong. One day we'll set things right, I promise you that"

Harikan:"And it's a promise that neither of us will break. I'm gonna take off, it's getting pretty late and I'm really tired after today"

Logan:"Alright son. I'll see you at home"

Harikan:"Later!" he called out before he burst off into the distance.

"Nice kid isn't he?" spoke a mysterious voice from behind the hybrid.

As he turned to find out the identity of this mystery figure, he was surprised to find it was Dracton, who slowly floated p to his side and stared off into the distance as well.

Logan:"Well he takes after his father"

Dracton:"Indeed, though speaking of which, you seem…different…"

Logan:"Heh, sure you can make that judgement when we've known each other for not even a day?"

Dracton:"True, but from the stories the rest of your team and family have told me, you seem slightly off. A bit harsher, more serious, and a tiny bit less un-caring when it comes to killing"

Logan:"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from, but there is a good reason for it…"

Dracton:"Then share"

Logan:"…I'd never encountered anyone like Kelriza before. He was heartless, a psychopath, and there wasn't a shred of decency, humanity, or even Mobianity in him. He took pride in slaughtering others and bringing pain to people's lives. Even after encountering a demon comprised of pure evil energy, Kelriza was 1000 times worse. He took pride in the fact he'd slaughtered an entire race just to achieve his goals, and that pushed me over the edge.

To know that such a heartless bastard existed in the Universe made me angrier than I've ever been before, and it made me even more angry how I hadn't been there to stop him and save all those people he's hurt. I wasn't going to allow him to breathe anymore after what's he's done, so I ended him without question. Even after he saw he was outmatched, and after I summoned up whatever decency I had left in me to give him a second chance, he still decided to stick to his evil ways, and so it gave me even more reason to kill him.

During our battle, he told me about his brother, and how they ruled their empire together. From that I could tell he was already as bad as Kelriza, and that he would need to be ended as well. Just thinking about the fact that there were these two people that had enslaved and destroyed the lives of billions throughout the Universe enraged me more than anything in my life…"

Dracton:"It's easy to understand how you felt put in your position and given your morals. Most people would feel the same way, so there's no reason to be ashamed for what you did"

Logan:"Well that makes the burden a little easier to handle. But that's enough about me, let's talk about you"

Dracton:"Me?"

Logan:"I still don't know anything about you, and the fact that you're a machine makes it a little harder to see into your soul, despite the fact that one is present in you. So would you be so kind as to fill me in on your life?"

Dracton:"If you insist…

* * *

…I was a simple warrior in my early years. I lived in the Dragon Kingdom, and trained every day to be the greatest the planet had ever seen. When I was just 25, I got into a fight with some powerful opponents, and not only did I end up losing, I ended up dying. I awoke in the place you know as Otherworld, and it was there that I learned my purpose, and the path that I must take in life. I was to become one of the mightiest warriors the planet had ever seen, and use my incredible power to help a warrior known as Logan Mangham, along with his friends and family, to protect the planet from any dangers that would threaten it.

Of course it was because of this factor that I would be allowed back to the world of the living, and during my stay in the Otherworld, I was given someone to take care of me. A man from an alien race in another Universe by the name Piccolo, was to be my mentor and train me in his ways until I had to be sent back. It was from him that I learned about the Legendary Warrior Son Goku, and how he had trained a boy named Logan for his own purpose later in life, and this was the same man I was to help.

It wasn't long before I was sent back to the world of the living, and continued to hone my skills for a good 2 years right until I was attacked again. Luckily I was prepared this time and was able to beat my opponents, but during the battle I had sustained some heavy damage, and they had infected me with a rare poison that was slowly eating away at my body. The only way to keep me alive was to transform my body so that it was more machine, and so my skin became metal, and my insides were now a fusion of organs and technology. While I don't really need to anymore, I can still eat, drink and sleep like any other Mobian, and the only downside really is that I still get tired like any other fighter.

Many years later, I returned to the Dragon Kingdom, hoping to live a peaceful life back in the place I was born, and hone my skills ready for when Logan Mangham would need me by his side to defend the planet. Unfortunately, it seemed the Iron Queen had other plans when she attacked my village seeking me, as she'd somehow caught word of my incredible power, and wanted to add me to her empire.

I held my own against her forces, but due to being a machine, she was able to use her magic to put me under her control, and so I became part of her empire. We soon joined up with the Eggman Empire and assumed control, and our first course of action was to take over Mobotropolis, which was where I encountered you friends...

* * *

...they freed me from the Iron Queens control, and so after defeating her, I vowed to fight by their side as thanks for giving me my freedom"

Logan:"Man, to think you've been trained in Otherworld as well, and by Piccolo of all people!"

Dracton:"He was a strict, but kind mentor. He helped me to become very powerful, and when I became a machine, my power became even greater"

Logan:"Well then, how bout we put that power to the test with a little late night spar?" he asked as he took his fighting stance in mid-air.

Dracton:"I would enjoy that very much!" he responded as he also took his fighting stance.

The two warriors smirked at one another, right before they charged at each other and engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks, and the two fought well into the night.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a secret base hidden in the Dragon Kingdom…**

…Doctor Carnage was hard at work at his computer, going over blueprints, forensics, scans, calculations, as well as much more that was plastered all over his many monitor screens. He heard a pair of footsteps walking up behind him, and he didn't even have to turn around to acknowledge the two new shadowy figures in his presence.

Carnage:"What do you two want now?"

Unknown:"We just want to know when we get to attack those Freedom Fighters again? I would like to satisfy my programming's desire to end their lives"

Carnage:"Not yet, it's not the time. Last time the group almost took you out, and if you go out to fight them as you are now, they'll destroy you. Plus, I'm not exactly in the mood to put the two of you back together, should and when you get destroyed by them"

Unknown 2:"Well maybe if you'd allowed us to use our Fusion technique the last time, we would have them beat by now!"

Carnage:"I've told you before: Your Fusion is a **last** **resort** if something goes wrong, or an even more powerful opponent than the Freedom Fighters presents themselves! In order for you two to beat them, you're going to need backup, and that's why I have a little mission for you"

Unknown:"And that would be?"

Carnage:"You see, I created you two completely from scratch. I designed your endo skeletons, your power generators, your outer bodies, everything. Now that you two need backup, it'll take me another year or so to do all of that again, and we don't have that much time until 'Project: Perfect' is complete.

That's why I've had the bright idea to use some unwilling but powerful subjects to transform into androids and use to our advantage. It'll take much less time to reprogram and fix them with the right kind of upgrades, and they'll be strong enough to give you two the edge you'll need. Here are your targets" he explained as he handed them a small file.

The first of the two figures opened the file, and inside contained a picture and profile sheet of two particular people, and on the profiles, it was stated that the two shared the last name 'Williams'.

Unknown 2:"What's so special about these two?"

Carnage:"Through my spy cameras, I've caught word that Logan Mangham is alive, and has returned home. Seen as my initial goal was for you two to destroy him first and then his friends, and now that the two of you need backup, I thought I could break him at the same time we beat him. These two are some of his childhood friends that he's very close to, and I know that he could never must the courage to fight his friends, it would be too devastating! That's why you two shall bring them to me!"

Unknown:"It will be done…" he answered as the two of them disappeared into the shadows.

Carnage:"I'll call Eggman and see if I can have some of his forces attack the city, throw the group off and leave them open for you to capture. The plan is finally coming together! After years of hard work, 'Project: Perfect' is finally nearing completion. My only concern will be controlling him, as he seems to be going against all the commands I input into him, though when those two fail at destroying the Freedom Fighters, **he **will have all the data he needs to finally destroy Logan and his friends once and for all! Then, I will no longer need Ultimate Power, for I will have **Perfect Power **in my control!"


	37. Chapter 36:The Time Traveling Hedgehog

A few days passed since Logan's return, and everything had returned to how it had been before the Mangham's departure. Thinking they had been given a peaceful day, the Freedom Fighters decided to take some time off to relax, and each member decided on a different method of enjoying their day. The D'Coolettes had gone out to the city, the other 3 ladies had gone shopping, the young fox and the walrus were tinkering away around the base, the hedgehog was taking a nap on the sofa, Xiro and Xanaks were training, and the other two Mangham's were devouring a meal together.

Logan:"Hey son, how's that chicken leg?" he asked with his mouth full as he continued to eat even more.

Harikan:"Really good, how's the rice?" he questioned, also with his mouth full and stuffing himself with even more food at the same time, just like his father.

Logan:"Great! Have some!" he exclaimed as he passed a bowl over and the two continued to chow down.

The two-tailed fox turned to the two for a moment whilst he was typing away at the computer.

Tails:"I'll never understand how you two eat so much…"

Logan:"You know, that's exactly what my mom used to say to me and Xiro at the dinner table!" he answered as returned to his food.

The fox simply smiled and rolled his eyes before he returned his attention to the computer.

Just then, a massive bang was heard throughout the base, strong enough to momentarily interrupt everyone and catch their attention, and was even strong enough to wake Sonic up and throw him off the sofa. The source of the noise was the lab, and so the hedgehog and fox rushed off to find out, whilst leaving the two hybrids staring off in confusion as they still continued to eat.

* * *

As the two brothers reached the lab, they found Rotor had already beaten them there, and that he was stood staring in awe of a bright orange light before him. it didn't take long for the light to disappear and begin to take shape of a person, and as it finally cleared away, this person was revealed to be none other than Silver the Hedgehog, now holding the orange light in his hands, which cleared away to reveal a strange shaped Emerald.

Sonic:"Well I'll be damned. Silver the Hedgehog, what a surprise to see ya"

Silver:"Hello everyone. It' nice to see you all again"

Tails:"What brings you to our time then?"

Silver:"I think I've managed to find the traitor of the Freedom Fighters, and I'm here to put a stop to them before it can happen"

Rotor:"How did you find who it was?"

Silver:"Before, I was told it was one of the original Freedom Fighters, which is why I came after Sonic and Rotor. Though as much as I thought it had to be one of the original 5, there wasn't enough evidence to defiantly say it was any of them. However, back in my time, I managed to find a few lost history books and diary's recounting the events of the past. They were damaged and some pages were either torn or missing, but as I put the pieces together from each book, all the evidence lead to-"

The time-travelling hedgehog never finished his sentence, as he stopped himself out of pure shock when he spotted Logan and Harikan walk in the room, the former letting out a loud belch as he walked closer to the 4.

Logan:"Hey guys, what was that massive bang? Also who's this guy?"

Silver:"YOU!" he yelled in anger upon spotting the hybrid.

The grey hedgehog raised his hands up as they became surrounded in a strange light blue aura, surrounding Logan in that same aura in the process as the hedgehog pointed at the Mangham with his hands. Then, once that aura had surrounded him, Silver threw his hands upwards towards the sky, causing the hybrid warrior to be launched up towards the ceiling, break through it, and go flying out of the base.

* * *

Upon reaching the front of the base, the Mangham was able to stop himself as he landed on the ground, and preformed a few backflips to gain some distance as the telekinetic hedgehog hovered up out of the base and descended down a few metres away from Logan, hovering above him as he glared down at him with a vengeance.

Logan:"Alright buddy, I don't know what your beef is with me, but I don't exactly appreciate you attacking me on such a nice day. Plus, there was no need to throw me through the roof. Now we're gonna have to repair that!"

Silver:"Quit staling! I won't have your defeat delayed by your pointless talking!"

Logan:"Defeat? You think with your power you can take me on? Unless you've got some tricks up your sleeve, I don't see that happening!"

The young man channelled some of his energy, and used his left hand to fire a small blast of energy at Silver, one he stopped in place moments before it hit him with his psychokinesis, the blue aura present around the energy ball to represent this, right before he used his powers to throw the energy blast back at its creator. With little effort, the hybrid back fisted the energy attack away from him using his right hand, milliseconds before the attack could cause harm to him.

Then, the hedgehog raised his hands upwards, causing a slight rumble in the area, right before 3 large rock chunks were ripped out of the ground, and hovered around the time-traveller. Seconds later, Silver threw his hands forward again, and launched all 3 rocks towards the Mangham at different speeds. The hybrid cracked his neck and awaited the 3 rocks to come close to him, right before he used his right fist to reverse punch the first of the three and completely break it, brought his left leg up and roundhouse kicked the second one, splitting it in two and caused the two halves to fly miles behind him before breaking, and then threw his left hand upwards and fired a small beam of energy from his hand that consumed and disintegrated the last rock.

Logan:"Let me get this straight. In order to beat a guy who can almost destroy a planet, your plan is to throw rocks at him?"

Silver:"I'm far from finished! I have the power of Chaos on my side, and I'll use it to defeat you!"

Logan:"Chaos Powers huh? This might be interesting after all! All right kid, show me what you got!"

Silver:"You asked for it…"

The hedgehog combined both his hands together above his head, and began channelling Chaos Energy between his hands, slowly creating a bright green light form the gaps between his fingers. Then, once it had reached its maximum power, the time traveller threw his hands downwards and yelled "CHAOS WAVE!" as a 6 feet long and 2 feet wide energy wave was released from his hands and began closing in on Logan.

The young man stood still once more, patiently waiting for his opportunity to strike, and when the wave was right about to hit him, he made his move. The hybrid warrior grabbed the wave with both his hands, stopping it in place with no effort, right before he span round and round with it a few times, before finally launching the wave miles into the air, where it disappeared and harmed no one.

Logan:"That all you got hedgehog?"

Silver:"Far from it!" he exclaimed as he raised his right hand up towards the young man.

He extended each finger on his hand so that they were directly pointing at the hybrid, and as he spoke the incantation "CHAOS FINGER BEAM!" a small bit of light appeared at the end of each finger, before multiple beams of light blast out of each finger, and began closing in on the Mangham. As the beams drew closer to him, Logan expertly managed to dodge each little beam that came his way, though as he discovered, the attacks themselves were very deadly.

Whatever the beams hit, they sliced through without a problem, as clearly demonstrated by some of the beams the hybrid warrior dodged. He watched as one beam flew off into the distance, and upon impacting with a tree, sliced it completely in half. Though the young man had been successful in dodging most of them, the final beam was quicker than the rest, and managed to just catch Logan's shoulder, throwing him off guard slightly and leaving a small bloody cut across his shoulder.

Logan:"Is that all? You're really starting to bore me"

Silver:"Is this some kind of game to you?"

Logan:"Well kinda. I want a fight where I can give it my all and have a great time, but right now I'm barely using any effort"

The telekinetic hedgehog let out a growl, before he clenched both his fists and then threw them into the sky, causing a large almost earthquake like rumbling to spread around the area. Then, moments later, the young man watched in awe as a giant chunk of the ground, probably around 20 feet tall and wide, was ripped out and began floating above Silver, who then, seconds later, threw his hands downwards towards the hybrid warrior, signalling for the giant piece of land to come crashing down towards him.

While still amazed, the hybrid retained his composure, and instead of waiting for the opportunity to attack like previously, he decided to make his own opportunity, and leapt into the air towards the chunk of land. Upon reaching it, Logan pulled his right hand back before throwing it forwards into the chunk of land, shattering it into multiple large pieces. Whilst still in the air, the hybrid watched as the hedgehog grabbed each and every remaining piece with his psychokinesis, freezing them in place in the sky, though what he failed to realise was that they were all perfectly aligned to lead a path towards him.

Seeing another opportunity, the Mangham bean leaping from piece of rock to piece of rock, getting closer and closer to Silver each time, and eventually, he jumped straight towards the time traveller and slammed his left knee right into the telekinetic hedgehogs face, almost knocking him out and ruined his concentration. This in turn, caused each and every piece of rock to lose its blue aura, and began to fall to the ground at the same time both fighters did, and upon reaching the ground, broke to pieces at the same time the hedgehog landed on his back, and the hybrid on his feet.

* * *

The time traveller shook his head trying to recover from his injuries, though stopped when he noticed a shadow appear over him, and as he looked up to see who it was stood over him, he found it was, of course, Logan, except now he stood holding his right hand out.

Logan:"Are you done attacking me? Or can we talk about this like civilised people?"

The hedgehog stared at him for a few moments, before he slowly took the Mangham's hand with his own, and allowed him to help him to his feet.

Silver:"That was quite the attack you landed on me just then…"

Logan:"Be glad I was holding back. Sonic and the others seem to know you, so I didn't wanna hurt you too much. Be glad I barely used any of my power in hat strike. If I'd have used my full power, your entire body might have shattered to pieces, or your head would've exploded. Either way isn't fun if you ask me"

Moments later, Sonic, Tails, Rotor and Harikan came rushing out of the base and met up with the two.

Harikan:"Dad are you alright?"

Logan:"I'm fine son. This guy didn't put up much of a challenge"

Sonic:"What the hell were you thinking attacking Logan, Silver?!"

Silver:"Because he's the traitor to the Freedom Fighters that causes my world to be how it is!"

Sonic:"I know that! I wanna know how stupid are you to attack **Logan Mangham**? Didn't anything in your future tell you how powerful he was?!"

Silver:"Well…kinda…the books told me he was one of the greatest warriors on the planet…but I didn't think he was this great…"

Sonic:"And yet he was able to stop not 1, not 2, but 3 people with the power to destroy multiple planets?"

Silver:"…I only knew about the one…"

Tails:"Can we get back to the actual issue here?!"

Silver:"Right! From all the evidence I can piece together, the most likely candidate to betray the Freedom Fighters is Logan! The history books speak of him interacting with some kind of **dark power**, supposedly one he's known about and interacted with for years, and it's said that after battling with this power time and time again, he finally embraces it. Time passes and not long after, the death of the Freedom Fighters appear in the books, with no sign of Logan in the body count. This can only lead me to believe that he was the cause for everything!"

Logan:"Wait…did you say **dark power**?"

Silver:"Yes, and it's a power you've known about for years!"

Logan:"That power has been making my life hell for years now! I would never dream of teaming up with it! I've been trying to track it down for ages, but I've had absolutely no luck. The only person to embrace a power like that is my old friend Cobran, who I believe is in league with this dark power. I would go into the End Zone and interrogate him, but he's shut off all access to the zone, therefore leaving me with no way to find it"

Sonic:"Plus, I could never see Logan turning evil in a million years. Just 6 months ago he almost sacrificed his life trying to save the planet, and while he was on his way back home, he defeat one of the leaders of a galactic wide, planet enslaving, empire. There's no way Logan could be the traitor"

Silver:"Well…I suppose if that's all true…" he started before he walked up to the hybrid and offered out his right hand.

"…I'm sorry for accusing you of being the traitor. And for attacking you…"

The Mangham let out a small chuckle before he took the hand with his own and shook it.

Logan:"It's fine, I've been in worse situations. I hope you do find the traitor you're looking for"

Silver:"Thank you. I guess if there's no traitor present, it's time for me to go back…" he explained as he pulled out his strange looking emerald from before.

Harikan:"Wait!" the boy shouted before the hedgehog could speak the incantation on the edge of his lips.

Silver:"What?"

Harikan:"Why don't you just stay in our time? It's clear that any evidence your future holds is going to be either sketchy, partially destroyed, or missing a few details. Instead of trying to figure out the traitor from pieces of evidence in your destroyed future, why not just stay and wait for the traitor to reveal themselves? When that does happen, you can stop them and prevent your future from turning into the hell hole that it is"

Tails:"We have plenty of rooms you could stay in, and I'm sure the others won't mind having another member on the team for a while"

Silver:"You know…that's not such a bad idea. Alright, I'll stay, at least until I stop the traitor"

Tails:"Then let me show you to your room!"

The 6 then began making their way inside, however after a few seconds, the Mangham stopped in place as he felt something off in the distance, and so turned in place and stared off in the direction of what he had sensed, catching his friends attention in the process.

Silver:"What's wrong?"

Logan:"I can sense the energies of the people in my city…and they feel…terrified…I think something's happening. I'm going to go and check it out. I'll be back soon" he explained before putting his fingers to his forehead and disappearing with the use of Instant Transmission.

* * *

**On the other side of the planet, in the city of Harthill…**

…all throughout the city was absolute chaos. Citizens were screaming and running in fear as hundreds of robotic soldiers, the mark upon all of them indicating they were the goons of none other than Eggman, stormed through the city and opened fire upon all of them. Above the city, slowly looming closer and closer, were two small ships, similar to Zeppelins, of which the troops that were attacking the city, were being spawned from.

* * *

Watching all the chaos reign over his city from atop his own building, was none other than the High Chief. Being as old as he was, he was as helpless as the rest of his people to the madness that had attacked his home.

High Chief:"This is not good. In moments, all of my soldiers will be killed, the city of Harthill will become just another property of the Eggman Empire!"

"I won't let that happen" a familiar voice spoke from behind the chief.

As the older hybrid turned to see if the one to speak was truly who he thought it to be, his eyes widened in both shock and anger at the sight of Logan Mangham, apparently not dead, walking closer to him.

High Chief:"No…this is impossible…you died 6 months ago!"

Logan:"That's what everyone else thought. While I would **love **to explain all this to explain all this to **you**, I have a job to do. My city needs me" he explained as he walked past the chief and walked to the edge of the building.

High Chief:"Your city?! Need I remind you that you are banished from this place, and this is no longer your home!"

Logan:"I don't particularly care if I'm banished. This is still my home, and I must still protect it. So if you're done making me waste my breathe, I'm off to go save **our **people before we become enslaved, or worse…"

With those words, the Mangham dived off the building, before he took off and began flying through the city, firing off multiple blasts as he travelled, each of which hit an Egg-Soldier, and destroyed a large group of them in the process. It took no effort for the hybrid to destroy these soldiers, though he soon realised that their numbers grew more and more each time he destroyed a large group of them.

* * *

Just then, a large bang was heard from further down the city, and the young man turned to face the noise and find the source of it. Out of nowhere, a large metal hand, one that he'd seen belong to the enormous mechs that Eggman had used in the past, came crashing down and was about to abolish an entire building, though before it could make impact, a small figure flew up in front of the fist and stopped it in place.

As the Mangham looked closer, he discovered this figure to be his old friend Vincent Younge, now back to his original age, and unfortunately back with his robotic limbs. Despite his comrades best efforts, he was finding it extremely difficult to hold the giant mechs fist back, and could feel himself slowly being pushed back by the second. He used all his effort to try and stop the fist but it seemed to be in vain…until…

All of a sudden, the giant fist stopped in place, and felt like it had become a millions times lighter to the hybrid. As he looked back up to the fist, which he found he was no longer holding, he was overcome with both feelings of shock, confusion, and joy. Hovering before him, with his left arm extended out and holding back the mechs fist like it was nothing, was Logan Mangham himself, who turned to his old friend and flashed him his familiar smile.

There was no way to describe how happy Younge was feeling at this point in time. The man he'd been best friends with longer than the two could remember, the man who demonstrated time and time again what levels of power the hybrid and Mobian race could achieve, and the man he'd watched die in front of him twice, was standing before him, and smiling the same way he always had. A tear of happiness was shed from the hybrids eye as a smile dawned on his face.

The older of the two smiled a little more upon seeing his old friends reaction, right before his expression changed to being serious, and the Mangham let out a massive yell as he grabbed hold of the mechs hand with his other hand, launched the giant machine into the air, and then fired off an energy blast from his right hand that homed in on the robot, and annihilated it.

With the threat taken care of, Logan turned back to Vincent to speak with him, only to be immidiently rushed at by his friend, and grabbed into a tight hug that Younge didn't seem to want to let go from. Realising how long it had been since seeing his comrade, the Mangham did not sight against the hug, and simply returned the favour.

Logan:"And it's good to see you as well Vince" he remarked as their hug ended, and Younge began to dry his tears.

Vincent:"I just…I can't believe you're here…we all thought you were a goner this time…"

Logan:"Hehe, come on man. You should know its gonna take more than a planet busting bomb to take me out, even if I was pretty close to going other to the other side...well, we can talk about that later. Right now, we have a job to do!"

Vincent:"Right!"

Logan:"How did this attack start?"

Vincent:"About 30 minutes ago, we saw those small ships drawing closer in the distance. They'd already spawned an entire army whilst still producing more, and had sent them ahead to invade the city. We managed to hold them off for a bit, but they eventually made their way through our defences and swarmed the city, attempting to either capture or kill as many citizens as possible.

Luckily for us, they've succeeded in doing neither of those things, and while John and Gracie are doing their best to protect the citizens from whatever comes their way, I'm stuck out here with what's left of our forces, trying to hold off all of these soldiers. Though in the end, it seems pointless, as those ships keep spawning more soldiers, and we can't take them out without risking any of the citizens!"

Logan:"If those ships are what's creating those troops, then I have a feeling if we take them out, the rest of them will fall like a stack of dominos!"

Vincent:"How do you plan on taking them down?"

Logan:"Follow me!" he ordered as the two took to the skies.

* * *

Upon reaching a high enough altitude, the two fighters stopped in place, perfectly in line with the two zeppelin like ships that were hovering over the sky.

Vincent:"Those things have some specially designed shields surrounding them. None of our basic weapons can penetrate them, and even when me and John tried getting close, the shield bounced us right back and we were unable to inflict any damage. Not even my energy blasts can pierce through it!"

Logan:"Then maybe we should try something a bit more serious?"

Vincnt:"If you're talking about the Kamehameha, I already tried that. I got close to piercing the shield, but it wasn't enough. Not only that, but the shields bounced the energy attack back at me, and I almost got injured"

Logan:"But that was before **I **came along. You remember how to do the Kaio-Ken don't you?"

Vincent:"How could I forget?"

Logan:"Then follow my lead"

Both warriors shouted at the top of their voice "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" before that familiar red aura exploded around the two of them, and the two slowly moved into a backwards junsuki stance, with their front leg corresponding to the side they were on. Vincent moved his left leg forward taking a left backwards junsuki stance, whilst he cupped his hands down by his right side, and Logan did the same as him, though with the opposite sides to each.

The two then began channelling their energy for a few moments, until a small basketball sized blue energy ball appeared in the gaps between each of their hands, before they slowly morphed together and created a 3 foot tall and wide energy ball that consumed each of their hands as they continued to channel power into the attack. Then, as the two yelled at the moves name in unison "KAMEHAMEHA!" they thrusted their hands forward simultaneously, throwing the ball forward and caused it to explode into a massive 50 foot tall and wide energy beam.

The giant Kamehameha soared across the skies, getting closer and closer to the zeppelin ships, and upon making contact with their invisible shields, the energy beam burst through, made contact with both ships, and detonated into an explosion 1.5 times the size of the beam, though because the ships were so high up, no damage was caused to anyone or anything thing, except for the ships of course.

* * *

On the ground, within an instant, every single remaining Egg-Soldier dropped lifeless to the floor, and all the other attacking robots like small ships and giant mechs, instantly deactivated also, and crashed to the floor as fast as a rock being dropped from a high point. Cheers and celebrations soon spread amongst the hybrid people, and those same cheers grew as the two heroes that prevented a near catastrophe, floated down from the skies and were flooded with thanks and the likes.

Before long, the two managed to escape the crowds and began making their way towards two figures standing away from everyone else, and each looked as eager as the other to see the Mangham standing before them. Upon reaching the two, a smile dawned on the hybrids face as he was flooded with hugs from both John and Gracie Williams, both returned to their original age also.

Logan:"It's good to see the two of you" he remarked as their gesture ended.

Gracie:"I just can't believe you're here!"

Logan:"Hehe! Like I'm gonna die a second time"

John:"It hasn't been the same around here without you"

Logan:"I can imagine. I've missed all of you so much"

Vincent:"I forgot to ask by the way, what's with the new look?"

Logan:"Oh right. I forgot how I'd changed during my time in space! Well…it's a really long story…"

Gracie:"Then why don't we grab a drink and you and tell us all about it?"

Logan:"Hmm…alright. I suppose one drink couldn't hurt…"

* * *

**An hour, as well as several drinks later…**

…the Mangham and his friends were sat around a small round table just outside one of the city's many pubs, and during that time together, the group were all finally caught up with each other about the events that had taken place since Logan's banishing.

The young man had told them of everything, from him getting robotocised, to training in Otherworld, fighting Kilutro, his final battle with the Freedom Fighters against Eggman, and so on. There were, of course, a few minor details he left out. Like the fact he was going out with Nicole, and the fact he had a son. That last part he was surprised they hadn't mentioned any knowledge of it.

The hybrid learned from his friends what had happened in the city during his time away, which included both them figuring out how to return everyone to their original age using some special sorcery, another war against the city's enemy clan had taken place, and the city had had to fend off against the forces of the Iron Queen.

Along with that, the Mangham's parents had both left the city, the High Chief had practically disappeared from the public, leaving Cobran's Father to pretty much take charge of the city, and Abigail, like her father, had partially disappeared from appearing in public, and had mostly kept to herself for a while.

Logan:"Hehe. I can't believe you guys really thought I was dead"

Vincent:"Could you blame us? Last time you got lucky, so this time when your energy completely vanished from anything we could sense, we had to assume the worst"

Logan:"I'll give you that at least"

John:"So, this 'Chaos Sight' stuff? Does it really let you see the future? What else can you see?"

Logan:"I mean, it's supposed to let me see the future, but I haven't really had any experience of something like that. The Agarians told me my first one would come in due time, and it was going to sting like hell. Other than that though, I can see almost anything. I can see through walls and any other substance or material, unique energies, people's souls, and if I look hard enough, I can see peoples past life experiences and such. It lets me read people's minds as well. Kinda. Though I think the best feature is making my eyes look as pretty as they are now! Hehehe"

Gracie:"Hehe…so after all that, what are you doing nowadays?"

Logan:"Pretty much what I've always done: Train, Eat, Relax, and Sleep"

Vincent:"Who would expect anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

Logan:"Welp, as fun as this has been…" he started as they all stood from their seats "…I really should be getting home. Everyone's probably wondering where I am right now" he explained as the group left the small table and began walking away.

Gracie:"It's arlight, but how about you try stopping by every now and then?" she sassily asked as she, John and Vincent stopped, and Logan continue dot walk off.

Logan:"I'll do my best!" he remarked as he turned to face them for a moment, before he turned back around and began to walk off.

* * *

However, right as he was starting to walk off, he accidentally walked into someone and they both stopped in place. Right as the hybrid was about to apologise, he stopped himself when he realised the person that was stood before him, and both were left utterly speechless. This person was in fact Abigail Woods, daughter of the High Chief, Logan's ex-girlfriend, and now back to her originally age like the rest of the Mangham's friends. Despite who it was stood before him, the only thought on the young man's mind was how beautiful she still looked.

The moment he was about to say something, the young woman rushed at him and instantly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, one which surprised him at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her in agreement as she began to cry into his chest. Whilst he held her close to him and attempted to calm Woods down, Abigail brought her arms up from hugging him and began smacking the hybrids chest as she cried more tears and he still kept her in his embrace.

Abigail:"I-thought-you-were-dead-you-big-jerk!" she yelled in time with each time she hit his chest, right before she eventually gave up and wrapped her arms around him once more and let out even more tears.

Logan:"Hehe, you and everyone else Abi" he remarked as she ceased her crying and looked up at him, smiling as tears were on the edge of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I made you all worry, and I'm especially sorry for making you worry…" he explained as he wiped way her tears.

Abigail:"I'm just glad that you're not dead…and that you're back home..."

Logan:"And I'm glad to be back as well"

Abigail:"Logan…all that stuff I said when you were banished…I don't know what came over me…I don't know why I-"

Logan:"Abi, you don't have to explain yourself. I know what possessed you to say all that stuff, and I know you didn't mean any of it. I promise you, I will find the person that's been trying to ruin my life all this time, and make him pay for all he's done to everyone I care about. But, I can't do all that by just standing here. I've got to go now, but I promise ill come back and see you all again" he explained as left his former loves embrace, and slowly began to float towards the sky.

Abigail:"Then maybe…do you think we can work things out?"

Logan:"I promise you, when Eggman, that dark power, and any other threat that comes our way is taken care of, we'll sort things out. But not now. Not while I still have work to do, and a planet to protect"

Abigail:"If that's the case…tell **our son** I said hello, and that I love him very much…"

Logan:"I…heh…I will. See ya around!" he called out before he shot off into the distance.

Abigail:"Hmhm…see you around…**my love**…"

* * *

Off in the distance, two figures were hidden by the shadows of the trees, and were stood watching the city for any little detail that would interest them. Suddenly, the two spotted a certain figure, surrounded by a light blue aura, bursting off out of the city before flying off into the distance.

Unknown:"He finally left. What's our next move?"

Unknown 2:"In a few hours it will turn nightfall, and the city will still be repairing the damage caused by Eggman's distraction"

Unknown:"Then we will strike and take the two that Carnage requested"

Unknown:"With Logan out of the way, this will be all too easy…"


	38. Chapter 37:Attack of the Androids

Before long the next day had come, and things were once again quiet around Freedom HQ, leaving everyone with the perfect opportunity to just lay around the base and do nothing. Logan was one to take such an opportunity, and was currently sleeping on the branch of the tree outside the base. Not even an earthquake could disrupt the Mangham's slumber, and despite previous attempts from his teammates to try and wake him up, he had proved this fact correct.

However, of all the things to wake him, what came next surprised the hybrid the most. His eyes shot open and he awoke from his slumber, for reasons unknown even to himself. He could feel something building up inside him. Some strange energy or power, and it was coming from the back of his head. It felt similar to a migraine or a headache, but at the same time, it wasn't as painful as both of those things.

Before he knew it, the young man could feel something in his eyes, and as he took a look at his hands, he realized that his eyes were emitting a strange light blue light that shone on his hands like a torch. As he stared up into the sky, he realized his vision was being overtaken by that same blue light, and after his vision had been completely compromised by this light, everything went white before he began to see something different.

* * *

The hybrid didn't exactly understand how it had happened, but he somehow found himself standing atop a rock formation out in the Efrika Plains. He only realized where he was because of two factors: the first being he almost knows the entire area off by heart from coming there to train so much, and the second was the fact he somehow already knew where he was. Realizing there must have been a reason for him being here, he started to take a look around at his surroundings.

He quickly found he wasn't alone atop this formation, and was in fact in the company of: Sonic and Silver, along with another hedgehog who was black and red, Gracie and John, though they each had a different set of clothing, Vincent, Xanaks who looked much older but severally wounded and under the care of Gracie, Dracton, and Xiro, however he had with him, attached to the side of his face, a strange device that looked familiar for some reason.

Then, as the hybrid turned away to face the direction the rest of his comrades and finally were facing, a wave of shock overtook him from the sight before him. Before him was a battle between two figures, one of whom he recognized, the other was a complete stranger. This unknown figure looked like some kind of mutant Mobian, with wings, a large spiked tail, weird markings across his entire body, and spiky hair that was similar to one given form a Super Form.

This figure was charging some kind of energy attack that looked very similar to one that Kelriza preformed back on Agar, and this energy attack was going to be fired at…his own son. The second figure that the young man had recognized was in fact Harikan, who like Xanaks, looked much older, and was somehow standing in a Super Form of his own. Despite having achieved the transformation, the boy did not look in good shape, almost on the verge of death, and it looked like he had no way of defending himself from the figures attack.

Within an instant, the creature fired off the energy attack, and it began soaring across the battlefield at speeds Logan didn't think were even possible. There was no way his son could dodge or block that attack, and it looked like he was about to die at any second. Of course, despite not having a grasp on the entire situation, the Mangham wasn't going to allow his son to die before him, and so using every last bit of energy he had, the hybrid took off across the battlefield in a desperate last attempt to save his son.

However, right as the young man was about to reach the boy, everything quickly began to go white, and he was given the faintest last image of the energy attack colliding with his son, before being followed by the deafening screams of pain from Harikan, serving as a reminder that Logan had failed.

* * *

It was at that moment, that the hybrid returned to reality, and found himself still sat atop the tree outside Freedom HQ, only now the bright blue light from his eyes had vanished. He quickly jumped down form the tree and began making his way into the base, processing everything he had just seen through his mind.

Logan (in his head):"Well…that was quite the experience…that was a Chaos Vision…no doubt about that…but what the hell was happening? There are so many things I don't understand! Who was that black hedgehog? What were Vincent, Gracie and John doing there? How did Harikan and Xanaks grow older when everyone else hadn't, and how did Harikan have a Super Form?! Though…the real question is…who was that creature?

He somehow knew Kelriza's attack, so perhaps he is part of the Demonks family, or maybe just one of their men. But if that was the case, then why does he look so different? He had some slight resemblances to their race, but there were a few Mobian details in his appearance, and even some hybrid features as well…I don't know what that things was, but I will find out. If it's in league with that **dark power**, then I will no doubt encounter it on my search to find it…"

It was at that moment, that the young man realized that there was no trace of anyone throughout the entire base. Though a moment later, he could hear a few voices coming from the lab, and quickly made his way to join the others.

* * *

Upon reaching the lab, the Mangham found all of his friends gathered around the table in the middle of the room, each of them murmuring amongst each other about what was before them. He quickly made his way through the crowd to the front of it, and what he found lying on the table took him by surprise to say the least. There laid Vincent Younge, who Logan had seemed in perfect shape just yesterday, now looked in one of the worse states in his life. Multiple bruises, cuts and blood marks on his person, as well as a few oil/blood leaks coming out of his mechanical parts.

Logan:"What the hell happened to him?!"

Tails:"We have no idea. He literally just teleported inside the lab just 10 minutes ago"

Dracton:"We're surprised you didn't sense his energy and were here sooner"

Logan:"I was…uh…training…yeah. Got caught up in the moment ya know?"

Luckily, his comrades seemed to buy his excuse, despite how obviously fake it was, and allowed him to think over in his mind about their words.

"Ten minutes?! How long did that Chaos Vision last? Does my perception of time alter when I'm having a vision?"

Sonic:"Who do you think did this to him?"

Xanaks:"Vince is pretty strong, so it's not strange for someone to get the drop on him like this"

Nicole:"Look! He's coming around!"

* * *

At that moment, the hybrid's eyes began to flicker open and closed slightly, before he eventually opened them very slowly, and began to take in his surroundings and those that were surrounding him.

Vincent:"Ugh…where am I…?"

Logan:"Amongst friends Vincent. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Vincent:"It's hard to think…the last thing I can recall is seeing…those two figures carry off John and Gracie-"

Though within a millisecond, the hybrid went from just being able to get his sentences out, to being so full of energy he could sprint around the entire planet and wouldn't even be fazed.

"GRACIE!" he yelled as he shot up and attempted to jump off the table, though Xiro and Dracton made sure he remained on the table.

Nicole:"Take it easy! Your wounds are still very serious!"

Vincent:"I can't sit around! I have to find her before **they **hurt her!"

Logan:"Vince! Calm yourself! Who are they? What did they do with Gracie and John?"

Vincent:"They! They…they…" though he seemed to saddened to be even try and finish his own sentence, and so stopped struggling against his two comrades.

"They took them. Two figures, they looked like some Mobian teenagers, came out of nowhere in the middle of the night and attacked us. I've never faced such powerful opponents, and even with my Kaio-Ken…I didn't stand a chance against them. They took down John as well, though he managed to put up more of a fight than I did. They destroyed a few buildings whilst we were down, causing all the citizens to run in panic.

Gracie was amongst them, and during the confusion, one of those figures knocked her out and grabbed her. They started to carry them away...and here was me hopeless to do anything. They noticed I was still alive, so they put the two down and began coming towards me. I used the opportunity to try one final Kamehameha with all my power…but I didn't even faze them. They then fired off an energy attack of their own, and I was on the verge of death.

All I could do was watch as they blew up a few more buildings and then took off with Gracie and John. I knew I had to get help as fast as possible, so I summed up whatever energy I had left and used Chaos Control to get here. Of course I only got about half-way and passed out for a few hours, but after I woke up, I teleported the rest of the way here before I eventually blacked out right in this room"

Logan:"I'm sorry this happened Vincent. I promise we'll help you track down those figures and find Gracie and John" he stated as he placed his right hand on his friends shoulder.

Vincent:"Thanks Logan. It was strange how strong those two were, and it was even harder to fight them due to the fact I couldn't sense their energy at all"

Xiro:"Hold on a minute. You said they looked like some teenage Mobians, correct?"

Vincent:"Yeah I did"

Harikan:"And they had no energy to that could be sensed…you don't think-?"

Rotor:"There's no doubt. Those two must have been the Android we encountered a few months ago"

Amy:"But what would the Androids want with Gracie and John?"

Sally:"I don't think they're the ones who want them. I think it might be their creator"

Antoine:"But we have no idea who zheir creator iz"

Sonic:"Egg-Head defiantly didn't make those two. If they were his designs, they would look more machine than Mobian"

Xanaks:"Then what about Carnage?"

Vincent:"Who the hell is that?"

Logan:"Doctor Carnage is some wackjob that has a personal vendetta against me, kind of like a lot of people do. He believes I'm the secret to some 'Ultimate Power' that will give him control of both the Planet, and the rest of the Universe. He's tried to capture me and torture the secret to the power out of me, or kill me and find the power in my corpse. He's been quiet ever since Eggman's joint assault on Mobotropolis"

Xanaks:"You think he's the one who created them?"

Logan:"Most likely. By now he'll know I'm alive and back on Mobius, and knowing him, he'll be planning for those two to come after me and try to kill me"

Sally:"So what do you suggest we do? Go out and find them? You said yourself you can't sense them because they're machines, so how do you plan on finding them?"

Logan:"I don't"

Bunnie:"Come again?"

Logan:"We don't find them. We wait for them to find us. Once they arrive, I'll find out where Gracie and John are, and then defeat them"

Sonic:"How do you know they'll come to us?"

Logan:"Trust me, they'll come"

As if on cue, a large bang could be heard from outside, catching the Freedom Fighters attention.

"What did I tell you?" he asked sarcastically before turning to Vincent "You stay here. I'm not having you get hurt any more than you already are"

Vincent:"Alright…just make sur you kick their assess…!"

Logan:"Do you expect anything less from me?" he questioned as he, Harikan, Xiro, Xanaks and Dracton, made their way outside.

* * *

Upon exiting Freedom HQ, the group were treated with the sight of a large smoke cloud surrounding the two small crater's that had appeared just a bit away from the base. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear away, and the looks of the two figures were revealed. All of them, except for Logan, remained on guard as they took in the sighs of the Androids once more.

These two teenagers looked like a pair of twins, given that their looks were almost identical save for a few features, and the only thing that distinguished them from one another was their clothing. Both had black spiky quills styled similar to Xiros, only the difference was theirs were full black and not red striped, and one of the two, the yellow eyed one, had his bottom two quills pointing downwards instead of up. The second of the two, the green eyed one, had his quills pointing up, and the two shared the same black combed hair that blended in with their quills, and produced a pair of small black bangs that cut off around their clavicles, and were styled similar to Xiros bangs.

The two both shared a dark grey fur color, along with peach skin. The two each wore a pair of blue jeans with an orange belt and same colored side accessories, as well as a pair of blue and white sneakers. The green eyed teenager of the pair wore a white t-shirt underneath a black and white collared jacket, and the yellow eyed one wore a black shirt underneath a black and brown trench-coat. The group moved closer to the two as they did the same, and upon stopping just a few meters away from one another, the green eyed one spoke up.

Android:"So...you're the famous Logan Mangham?"

Logan:"I am. And I suppose you're the two shit stains that attacked my friends a few months ago, and kidnapped two of my closest and oldest friends just last night?"

Android 2:"My, the doctor was right. He does have quite the mouth on him" the yellow eyed one spoke.

Logan:"Would the two of you mind telling me who the hell you are? I like to know the names of the people whose asses I've kicked!"

Android:"Not that you will have the chance, but I shall oblige to your demands. The doctor created us as Android 11 and 12 respectively, but we were given the codenames of Rex and Sadler"

Sadler:"We were created for the sole purpose of ending your life, Logan, and then finishing off everyone else you care about"

Logan:"Oh wow…no one's…ever said that to me before…"

Rex:"That's right, and with our pow-wait a minute! Was that sarcasm?!"

Logan:"Yeah, it was. I've heard this speech so many times already, and each time the one who said it to me, ended up either defeated or dead. I get it. You want to kill me. Your entire reason for existing is to kill me. Big deal. You're not the first ones. Besides, the two of you don't stand a chance against me, so there's really no reason for me to take the two of you seriously"

Sadler:"Ggggrrh! Well, it's funny you say that actually. The doctor built us with Power Level Scanners, which allows us to see how strong our opponents are. According to our readings, you really shouldn't be acting so confident, as it seems that even the child next to you is more powerful than you are. The old man shouldn't have worried so much. One of our punches or blasts would vaporize you easily"

Logan:"You really think that? Well…if you're so confident…"

* * *

Suddenly, the young man disappeared from sight, leaving the two machines confused, but that confusion turned to surprise as the hybrid appeared right before the two of them, catching them off guard and forcing them to back off to gain some distance.

"Try me" he simply stated.

Both Androids look at one another to confirm their next move, right before they nodded to one another and charged at the hybrid. The two each readied an attack to strike the Mangham with, however right before they could land their attacks, the two disappeared from sight, an attempt to catch him off guard he supposed. Within a few seconds, the two androids appeared either side of him, Rex on the right and Sadler on the left, each readying a roundhouse kick off the leg that corresponded to their side.

Right as the two were about to land their attacks, the Mangham yelled at the top of his voice "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" as a massive red aura exploded around him, and the power of which sent both machines flying away from him. Both managed to recover relatively quickly and tried to charge Logan again, this time readying a punch corresponding to the side they were on, though seconds before their attacks landed on the hybrid, the young man raised his hand and caught both attacks in an open palm block, right before he took hold of both their hands and tossed them in the opposite direction to which they had come.

The two quickly recovered and flew off in different directions, with Sadler stopping to face Logan from his front, and Rex facing him from behind. Seeming to have not learnt their lesson yet, the two charged at him once again, readying for another attack, and as they reached him, the two began throwing a fury of punches and kicks at the hybrid, every single one of which he managed to dodge or block.

After Logan had seen enough, the hybrid warrior jumped up whilst they were still throwing their attacks, and preformed a helicopter kick that smacked each of the machines across the face, and sent them flying across the ground.

Unlike his 'brother', 11 managed to recover quicker and launched at the Mangham once more, firing several energy shots on his approach. With little effort, the young man smacked each of these attacks away using his left hand, right before he brought his right hand up and smacked it down upon Rex's head, forcing him straight to the ground. the android jumped up and attempted to land a right front kick to the young man's face, but was unsuccessful, as Logan ducked back far enough to dodge it, before he landed a left roundhouse kick to the androids back, sending him flying.

Then, 12 came flying from above and slammed his right foot down in the form of an axe kick, however the young man stopped the attack with a perfectly timed left rising block, which stopped the attack in place fully and let out a slight shockwave upon impact.

The hybrid then grabbed hold of the androids leg with the same hand, and slammed him face fist into the ground, right before he tossed him into the air, flew after and caught him before he could fly too far, grabbed hold of both legs with both hands, and then began spinning the teenager round and round with his mentors famous Dragon Throw technique, right before he did as the name intended, and tossed the machine flying straight into the ground below, creating a small crater on contact.

Sadler:"This is impossible! That technique he used multiple his power greater than Carnage could ever predict! At the minute he already stands at 100 million!"

Rex:"But that's impossible! His power level was lower than every person present! How could he be so powerful?!"

Logan:"Little thing I learned called hiding my power level. It's so dipshits like you underestimate me, and it makes kicking your ass, all the more fun!" he explained as he hovered down to the ground.

Rex:"I will **not** be shown up by some stupid hybrid! **I** am an Android! I was created to be the most powerful being to exist! I won't be embarrassed any longer!"

With those words, the machine launched off the ground and began closing in on Logan, readying his right fist and channeling as much energy as he could into it, in order to increase its power and how much damage would be caused when his fist made impact. While it looked the young man was simply standing in wait for the attack, he was in fact preparing a counter of his own. The hybrid was channeling his energy into hardening his body and making it incredibly durable, ready for the impact of Rex's punch.

Within seconds, 11 reached the Mangham, and launched his right fist out at incredible speeds. He succeeding in slamming his fist straight into Logan's face, but the second he made contact with such force and momentum behind him, the Androids hand shattered to pieces as he began to pass the hybrid warrior. The machine then fell onto the ground and skidded across it for a few meters before eventually coming to a halt.

Rex slowly managed to pull himself up onto his knees, and stared down at the area where his hand once was, watching with intent as oil slowly dripped out of his arm, and sparks raced out of his internal parts. Whilst he, and everyone else for that matter, was so shocked and distracted by this event taking place, the android failed to notice the shadow of a certain hybrid growing behind him, and as he realized the young man was standing right behind him, he turned around in fear of the person stood before him.

Logan:"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but the two of you are equally pathetic fighters. You believe that because Carnage created you with a high power level, that's it. As long as you have that, you could beat any opponent you wanted to. You're wrong. It's not power that makes you a great fighter, it's how you use that power. How you train with and control your power. How you let it grow into something extraordinary and great. The one thing a great fighter must never do is abuse his power. That is the flaw in the two of you that makes you such weak opponents"

"DON'T YOU LECTURE US!" the young man heard the other android call down from above.

Seconds later, Sadler dropped down from the sky like a meteorite, both hands clasped together and raised above his head ready to bring down on the young man with incredible power. Right as the machine was about to make contact with the Mangham, Logan raised his hands up- and caught the attack in his hands, allowing the shockwave from the sheer power behind the attack to be forced out and harm no one.

With the android in his grasp, the hybrid tightened his grip on the teenagers hands, right before he jumped backwards slightly and swung the teenager round a few times in the famous Dragon Throw style, right before he let go of the machine and launched him flying straight into Rex, before the two were taken flying across the landscape. Before long, the two brothers managed to get back on their feet, but they realized themselves how outclassed they were, and so were quickly on guard as the hybrid warrior teleported just a few meters away from them.

Logan:"There's no way the two of you can beat me. Either you give up now, or…"

He slowly raised his right hand up towards the two, and suddenly a basketball sized energy ball of blue color and immense power, appeared at the end of his palm.

"…I'll destroy the two of you right here and now. Your choice"

Both teens seemed like they were out of options, when, all of a sudden, the two felt something that only they could, and stood up out of their guards confidently, and a little cockily. Believing the two to have accepted their fate, the young man brushed off their strange expressions and prepared his attack.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" was all he said before he fired off his energy attack.

The attack soared towards the two machines at break-neck speeds, and it looked like the two weren't going to make an effort of blocking or dodging the attack, and this confused the hybrid warrior more. However, right before the two were hit by the attack, a figure, one that Logan had been unable to sense, and one that looked familiar in the slightest bit, appeared right in front of the two, and used their right hand to karate chop the energy attack in half. This in turn, cut the damage by an enormous amount, and split the energy attack into two halves that exploded into a massive shroud of smoke that hid the three figures from sight.

"The hell?" the hybrid questioned as he tried to see through the smoke.

Though right before he could get a good look at the figures standing behind the smoke cloud, the young man felt something approaching him at incredible speeds, and as he looked off into the distance to where the energy was coming from, he quickly had to teleport out of the way, as another energy blast came and hit the spot where the hybrid had once stood, creating a small crater and a shroud of smoke upon impact with the ground.

* * *

Upon reappearing from his previous disappearance, Logan skidded across the ground before managing to come to a halt, and as his Kaio-Ken aura disappeared from him, both Xiro and Dracton rushed to his side and each took their own fighting stance, ready to assist in battle. The three fighters patiently waited for the smoke to clear, and reveal the now 4 figures behind the smoke, and soon enough, their patience was rewarded. However, when the two new figures were revealed standing alongside the two androids, it was safe to assume they wished the smoke hadn't cleared.

Rex:"Nice of the two of you to finally join us" he remarked as he attached a new hand to where he had previously been injured, and quickly got to work repairing it.

Unknown:"You should be glad we showed up at all. The doctor was considering leaving the two of you to be destroyed" spoke a male figure, the tallest of the entire group.

Unknown 2:"Oh don't be so harsh brother. After all, we should be saving our un-pleasantries for the 3 morons before us" spoke a female figure, whose voice was as familiar to everyone as the males voice was.

Logan:"It can't be…" he simply stated in shock as he stared at the two figures before him.

"Nice to see you Logan…you missed us?" the female questioned, with a sadistic smile on her face.

Logan:"Gracie…John…how could he?"

The Mangham could barely just get his words out, as he could barely comprehend that the two stood before him, two of his oldest and closest friends, had been turned against him. In their conversion to the side of evil, the two had been given new clothing, almost like a uniform to represent their conversion.

Gracie now sported a pair of brown cowboy looking boots that cut off just below her knees, a pair of black leggings underneath a short blue skirt, accompanied by a brown and golden buckled belt going around her waist. She also wore a black long sleeved crop top that cut off just above her stomach, and over that she wore a small sleeveless blue vest that she kept open.

John wore what could only be described as a black suit of highly technological armor. His chest armor was similar in style to the one that Xiro wore, only in Williams case, his actually had sleeves that were slightly spiked and extended down to and connected to his black gloves that were also similar in style to Xiros, though his only covered his hands, and did not extend up his arm like his fellow hybrids. Around each leg of his trousers was what looked like a grey holster, and the area around his knees was also grey, unlike the rest of his trousers and boots, which were also attached to the suit.

"What did you do to them?!"

Sadler:"The doctor believed that our strength wouldn't be enough to take you down, so he decided to recruit others to his cause, rather than start over from scratch in order to create another one of us. Now, the two are relentless killing machines, each with the same prime directive as us: To Kill You"

Dracton:"This looks bad. Despite being machines, they still have an energy to be sensed, and they are both much stronger than Rex and Sadler"

Xiro:"What should we do brother?"

Logan:"The two of you take care of 11 and 12. John's mine!"

Dracton:"And what of Gracie?"

"Leave her to me!" a familiar voice spoke from above.

From the skies, none other than Vincent Younge, now back to full strength, landed alongside the group and took his own fighting stance.

Logan:"Nice of you to finally join us"

Vincent:"Well, you can only sit around and heal for so long"

Rex:"KILL THEM!" he ordered, before both Williams' made a charge for their enemies.

Both Logan and John flew directly at one another, clashing their right fists together in the air, before the two backed off one another and flew up further into the sky. Vincent sprinted towards Gracie as she accelerated towards him, and right before she could land a left roundhouse kick on him, he tackled her to catch her off guard, and after gaining a firm grasp on her, he flew off into the distance while carrying her. This left both Android 11 and 12, staring down against Xiro and Dracton.

Xiro:"So…which one do you wanna take? Leather jacket? Or trench coat?"

Dracton:"I think I'll take trench coat!"

Xiro:"Then Leather jacket's mine!" he answered as he transformed into his Super Form.

Both androids raised their guards for battle, before all 4 charged at one another and engaged in battle.

* * *

After some time, Gracie succeeded in freeing herself from Vincent's grip after placing a solid left jab to his face, allowing her to back away from him as he wiped the blood from his nose. As the two stared one another down, they hadn't even realized the change in scenery around them, and were now stood in a part of the nearby forest.

Vincent:"I don't want to fight you Gracie"

Gracie:"Well there's a feeling we don't share!"

The Android raised her right hand and fired off an energy blast at the hybrid, who barely managed to avoid it by leaping out of the way, just as it hit where he had been stood and created a small crater with the explosion.

Vincent:"Listen to me! Whatever Carnage told you was a lie! You aren't an Android! You're a hybrid, just like me and Logan!"

Gracie:"Do you know what Carnage also told me? That you would try and trick me like this!" she remarked before disappearing from sight.

Vincent:"Shit! Kaio-Ken Times 10!" he exclaimed as he was surrounded in the familiar red aura.

The young man quickly began to look around for his former friend, knowing full well the strength she possessed at the moment. If she hit him hard enough, he'd probably die, and he couldn't let that happen. Just as he began to ponder about the extent of Williams' strength, he suddenly felt a massive pain hit him in the stomach, right before he was sent flying across the ground, before finally stopping upon hitting a large tree. As he looked up to inspect what had hit him, he found Gracie standing there with her left leg extended out in the form of a sidekick, before she slowly lowered her leg.

Vincent:"Well…that certainly hurt…" he let out as he stood to his feet "…but I'm not givin up yet! Not until you come to your senses!"

Gracie:"I don't have senses. I'm a machine, designed to kill you, and every last one of your friends!"

Vincent:"No you're not! You're not a machine! Carnage made you one! Don't you remember anything Gracie? Our childhood, spent hanging out with John, Abigail, Logan, and everyone else? Don't you remember when Logan died right in front of us when we were kids? Or how about when we saw Stan bleed out right in front of us? Or when **your brother**, Logan, Cobran and myself, went off to fight a war by ourselves?"

Though it was only slight, the hybrid managed to spot something wrong with the woman before him. The killing machine from moments ago seemed to have a slight bit of regret, resistance, and realization on her face. It quickly faded as she shook her head and tightened her fists. She let out a loud yell as she fired off another energy blast, though this one Vincent succeeded in dodging much faster, as he took to the skies in one quick leap.

However, he didn't stay in the air for long, as the android teleported behind him and landed a powerful left roundhouse kick to his back, catching him off guard. He quickly turned around to face her and threw a few punches, though he blocked each of them with expert timing, before finally smacking him under the chin with a right front kick, sending him towards the ground. Though the metal-limbed hybrid managed to recover himself long before he hit the ground, and stopped himself in the air before firing off a powerful energy blast directly at the woman.

While the blast did impact her and create a large explosion, she flew out of the smoke moments later, completely undamaged, and tackled the hybrid all the way down to the ground, creating a crater in the forest upon contact with the ground. No matter how much Vincent struggled, he was unable to free himself from Gracie's grip, who sat on top of him and held his hands down to keep him in place.

Gracie:"I don't care what you say! I'll kill you if you say anymore!"

Vincent:"Listen to me! You have to remember who you were! The friendships and relationships you had with people! What about when I came home from the war?! Remember how distraught you were when you saw me with metal limbs?! Or what about when Cobran was banished form the city?! How heartbroken were you knowing we'd lost another person we cared about?"

None of it seemed to work, the woman just seemed to grow angrier and angrier. He could feel her energy rising, as her eyes began to glow, and he realized he had no defense against her next attack. There was only one last thing he could think of to try and jog her memory, and if this didn't work, nothing would.

"Gracie…" he spoke in a soft voice "…don't you remember the night I told you I loved you?"

Suddenly, the androids eyes returned to normal, as she stared at him in pure shock. She slowly let go of him, and while she remained on top of him, she allowed him to sit up slightly so he could look at her better. Gracie slowly looked down at her hands, as all her memories came flooding back to her. She realized what she had become, and so tears began streaming from her eyes and fell onto her hands that she clenched into fists.

Slowly, she felt a pair of hands touch hers, and as she looked up, there was Vincent, staring and smiling at her with all his heart. That same smile quickly found its way onto her face, and she tackled him to the floor whilst hugging him tightly, and he quickly returned the favor, slowly stroking her hair as she cried onto his shoulder.

* * *

11 charged at Xiro and smacked his right fist straight into the hybrids chest, sending him skidding across the ground for a few meters as the android dug his fist in more as time went on. However, as the two finally came to a halt, and Rex looked up to see the damage he had caused, he was shocked to find that the young man was relatively unscathed by the attack, and looked completely unfazed by the punch.

With incredible speed, Xiro teleported behind the machine and smacked his right leg into Rex's back in the form of a sidekick, sending him flying across the landscape. Despite his predicament, the android managed to flip around to face the hybrid as he was still flying, and fired off multiple energy blasts that homed in on his energy. With little effort, Xiro smacked each and every energy blast away with his left hand, though the second the last attack was smacked away, 11 came flying straight at the hybrid and head-butted him straight in the stomach.

Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired affect he wanted, and left him completely open for Xiro to smack his right knee straight into the androids face, forcing him to back away. The moment the machine recovered, he immidiently rushed the young man and smacked his right fist across the hybrid warrior's face, and quickly followed up with multiple more punches in an attempt to inflict some damage, but ultimately his attacks seemed to do nothing.

Summoning up some power, the android backed off his opponent for but a moment, r9ight before he charged at him again and landed a jump front kick off his left leg, right under the hybrids chin, forcing his head up slightly. However, that was all the attack accomplished in doing, as the young man's Super Form put his power much higher than anything 11 could comprehend, and he felt the full force of this power when Xiro dealt him a swift and powerful right hook across the face, sending him flying across the ground, leaving a trail of where he had skidded across the floor.

As the machine slowly began to get to his feet, spitting out a mixture of blood and oil in the process, he listened to the hybrids words as he drew closer and closer.

Xiro:"It's quite funny really. The last time you guys attacked me, my Super Form only just put me on par with your guys' power, and if I hadn't of had Dracton with me, who was also equal in power to you guys, I would have surely lost. Now, my strength in my Super Form has doubled, whilst your strength has remained the same.

And do you know what's even funnier? My strength now is on par with my brothers when he fought the two of you earlier, and he was only using his Kaio-Ken times 10! If he had transformed into his Super Form, the two of you would be dead by now, but you best be lucky he's not like that. Me on the other hand? Well, I'm not too keen on letting threats like the two of you stay alive…"

At that moment, 11 shot up and attempted to attack the hybrid once again, however the second he turned around, he was greeted with the pleasant sight of the hybrid holding an energy attack in his right hand, and was pointing it directly at the android. Within seconds, the energy blast exploded into a beam double the size of the 5'9 machine, and sent the teenager flying across the ground once again, eventually coming to a stop and passing out at the end of the small trail of destruction across the ground.

"…so you best count yourself lucky I'm leaving you like this and not in pieces…" he remarked before he began to walk towards him.

* * *

Dracton rushed at 12 and landed a powerful left roundhouse kick across the machines face, expertly thrown at an angle that forced the teenagers head upwards and pushed him into the air slightly. Now being left wide open, the robot took the opportunity to land multiple well-placed punches and jabs all over Sadler's body, and after 20 well timed attacks, the metal warrior front-flipped higher in the air, before slamming his right leg into the androids stomach in the form of a sidekick, instantly sending him into the ground.

By the time the teenager had managed to get to his feet, he was instantly treated with a right elbow to his lower back, courtesy of Dracton, and followed up his strike with a spinning sidekick off his left leg, strong enough to send the android skidding across the ground for a few meters before eventually recovering. With anger now fueling his mind, the teenager charged at the robot, readying his fists for a double punch, though he was quickly caught off guard when the robo disappeared from sight.

Unfortunately for Sadler, his momentum was too fast for him to just out right stop, and so when the machine reappeared right in front of him with his right arm extended out, the teenager experienced a lot more pain when he was clotheslined by Dracton, and rolled across the ground for a few meters before eventually coming to a halt and passing out. The machine turned around and stared at the now unconscious teenager for a moment, right before his eyes turned to that of Xiro, who had reverted back to his normal form, and was carrying Rex over his shoulder.

Dracton:"I take it he wasn't a challenge?"

Xiro:"Not even in the slightest" he remarked as he threw 11 on top of 12.

Dracton:"Wish we could say the same for Logan. He seems to be having a trickier time than us"

In what seemed like horrible timing, the moment the machine said that, they heard a loud crash behind them, and turned to see Logan, once again using his Kaio-Ken Times 10, fly out of a small crater he had made with his impact, and launch back into the air before engaging in a skirmish with John. Before long, the two began going single blow for blow, with one succeeding in landing a powerful attack on the other, right before they came back with an equally powerful attack, and hit the other with it.

After around 10 hits to either side, the two grabbed hold of one another's arms, slammed their heads against each other, and began using all their might to try and push the other back and overpower them. During this struggle, Logan used his Chaos Vision to see into his old friend's body, and analyze his structure. Despite not knowing or understanding anything inside of John's body, he did manage to figure out the source that was controlling Williams, and that was a small implant in the back of John's neck, controlling his body, movements, and thoughts.

Knowing where he had to hit, the Mangham teleported from sight and attempted to charge John from behind, though the android succeeded in finding him in time, and so turned around to block his fellow hybrids right punch with one of his own, creating a shockwave from the impact. The two quickly attacked one another again, this time with the opposite fist, and once again they collided, sending out another shockwave from their powers colliding, right before the two began to go bout for bout in this fashion, new speeding it up so that multiple shockwaves were sent out at once.

Eventually, Logan had had enough of fighting his old comrade, and decided to end the battle. He quickly charged up an energy blast whilst still going bout for bout, and right as John threw his right fist out for another collision, the Mangham stepped back and fired his energy blast into the androids fist, creating an explosion that shrouded Williams' vision. With his friend unable to find him, Logan teleported behind his old comrade, and slammed his left elbow into Johns neck, pushing him towards the ground slightly whilst simultaneously breaking the implant.

John:"OW!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What the-?!" he questioned as he opened his eyes and began to inspect himself.

"What happened to me? Why am I-? What's? What did that mad man do to me?!" he yelled in anger upon realizing what he had become, but quickly calmed down upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Logan standing by his side, now with his red aura gone.

Logan:"Something he shouldn't have done John. He took away not only who you used to be, but also who your sister used to be. He's messed with me, my friends and my family, for the last time. I promise you, when I find him, I'll make him pay for what he's done!"

* * *

Back on the ground, both Dracton and Xiro noticed two energies approaching them, and turned to see Vincent, now with Gracie in his arms, flying down to meet them.

Vincent:"Hey guys!" he called out as he landed besides them.

Xiro:"Nice job Vince. Find it difficult getting her back to normal?"

Vincent:"Nah, it was a piece of cake!" he said confidently.

Gracie:"I don't recall you feeling that way when you told me I gave you a broken rib"

Vincent:"SHHH!" he playfully yelled at her.

Seconds later, both John and Logan landed on the ground to join the group, and Vincent and Gracie quickly joined Williams in a hug to celebrate their return to normality, sort of.

Whilst the three were celebrating, the other three looked on with a more serious expression.

Dracton:"I see you managed to get through to him"

Logan:"It was tricky, but I found what was controlling them. A small implant in his neck was controlling his every though and movement"

Xiro:"Must have been tricky for Vincent to break it in order to get Gracie back"

Logan:"Actually, she didn't have the implant"

Dracton:"Perhaps Carnage reformed a different kind of mind control on her"

Logan:"Either way, this isn't right. This time, Carnage has crossed the line!"

Xiro:"Of all people, why would he choose Gracie and John? What makes them stand out above everyone else?"

Logan:"It's because Carnage wants to either beat me or kill me to try and find the secret to Ultimate Power. Though in the process of beating me, he wants to make sure he breaks me"

"And if they aren't going to do it, then we will!" a familiar voice called from behind.

The group all turned around to find both 11 and 12 standing on their feet, looking ready to fight once again. Everyone, except for Logan, each took a fighting stance ready for them.

Logan:"Give it up you two, you're outmatched!"

Sadler:"Not yet! We still have one last trick up our sleeves!"

Rex:"In mere moments, you won't stand a chance against our power!"

Both androids disappeared from sight, and reappeared many miles high in the air. With little effort, the two resonated a strange orange aura around themselves, which slowly consumed their entire beings and turned them into these strange bright orange covered figures, hiding all their details and features. The two then slowly floated closer to one another, and instead of bumping into one another and stopping, the two merged inside of one another until they created one pure orange figure.

All of a sudden, a bright light consisting of the same colored exploded out around them, nearly blinding all those watching and forcing them to cover their eyes as this transformation took place.

* * *

The light didn't last very long, and the group were quickly able to take a look back at the change that had taken place between the two, only to find both teenagers had disappeared, and had been replaced by one lone figure, who was slowly floating down to the ground to meet them.

Unlike the previous two, this figure not only stood taller than the other two, now 6'0 exactly compared to his 5'9 predecessors, but his fur and hair color had been reversed, now standing with black fur and dark grey hair. Whilst his trousers had remained of the same design, and had kept their orange side accessories and belt, the color of the trousers had now turned grey, and two small grey attachments, similar in style to the ones on Logan's trousers, had been formed.

His trainers had been replaced with a pair of futuristic shoes, almost similar in style to the kind Sonic and the group wore, only his were black and white, with the front part of the shoe, as well as around the bottom of the shoe, being the part colored white. He sported neither a jacket nor a shirt, but instead a black tank top, accompanied by two black rings around his biceps. His gloves were of a strange design, consisting of the actual hand area being full black, but from his wrist up to just past his elbows, was a strange spiked design that was grey and black lined.

His skin was peach like the other two, his bangs had remained the same style but turned grey, his hair was now spikier, and his quills had grown and spiked out tremendously, and cut off just around his knees. Upon touching down on the ground, this new figure opened his eyes and revealed them to be irised purple, however, for just a moment, Logan was able to see his new opponents eyes change to that haunting color, red sclera's with green irises and slits for pupils, just to signify that the **dark power **was watching over.

Logan:"So, who and what are you supposed to be?"

Unknown:"A final trump card the doctor installed, should the situation become dire and you become too powerful for us to handle. Carnage refused for us to use this form originally, as we tend to become more violent with our power upon transforming, but he'll realize how much it was worth it when I bring him back your corpse! But please, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself as Rexler the Super Android Fusion!"

Logan:"I'm not sure how it happened, but the two of you combined seems to have produced an actual living energy within you. From what I can tell, the two of you have become pretty strong now! I might actually enjoy this fight!" he remarked as he cracked his neck.

Rexler:"Then please, come at me with everything you've got!"

Logan:"If you insist!"

With a loud yell, the hybrid was consumed into a small golden light as he transformed into his Super Form, the ground beneath him breaking upon his transformation.

"You guys go ahead and relax, I can handle this guy!"

With that, the group flew off back to HQ, in order to watch the fight from afar. With his friends out of the way, the young man began a few warm up stretches to get himself ready, before taking his mentors trademark fighting stance.

"You sure you're ready to do this?"

Rexler:"By all means…" he started as he clenched both his fists down by his waist "…bring it!"


	39. Chapter 38:Hybrid vs Android

Both warriors took one step forward, right before they light floated off the ground the slightest bit, before they launched themselves into the air, and upon meeting one another, they collided their right shoulders together and tried overpowering the other by pushing the other back. After a few moments, the two backed off of one another before rushing at each other with a different attack, with Logan going in with a left punch that was countered with Rexler's own right sidekick.

The android then jumped back slightly before he brought his left leg up and attempted to slam it in the young man's face in the form of a front kick, but the hybrid was fast enough to use his left hand to smack the kick away, before leaning in close and landing a powerful right punch straight to the teenagers stomach, sending him flying towards the ground. Luckily, the teenager managed to recover moments before impact, and so upon reaching the ground, managed to skid across it on his feet instead of causing himself any pain.

Right as the hybrid landed on the ground, the machine took off at incredible speeds, readying both his fists to attack, though right before they could make contact with the Mangham, he raised his arms up into a cross-block that stopped the attacks from hitting him. Knowing one punch wouldn't be enough to break through his guard, Rexler began attacking with multiple fast-paced and powerful punches each one hitting his guard over and over, slightly pushing him back with each attack but still unable to break through him.

Eventually, Logan summed up enough energy to use in his guard to push the teenager off of him, and leave him wide open to throw a right roundhouse kick at t machine, who just managed to dodge it by leaning back far enough, right before the android jumped back onto his hands before using them to launch himself back onto his feet. The hybrid warrior then fired off multiple energy blasts towards the teenager, all of which he dodged by teleporting out of their way, and reappeared right in front of the Mangham, ready to land a punch off his right hand directly to the young man's face.

Unfortunately for him, Logan saw this attack coming from miles away, and managed to grab and stop the machines attack with his left hand, deal a quick but powerful right jab to the androids stomach, right before he grabbed hold of Rexler's right arm with both hands, and flipped the teenager over him and threw him for a good few meters away. The machine managed to flip back onto his feet an skid to a halt one again, right before he dashed at the Mangham and succeed in landing a powerful right hook across the hybrids face, not powerful enough to knock him down, but powerful enough to force his head to face the direction the punch hit him, and make him skid across the ground whilst managing to keep on his feet.

As the Mangham finally grinded to a halt, he slowly pulled his head back to look at the android, who discovered his punch had succeeded in making Logan bleed slightly from his mouth. The hybrid slowly raised his right hand and rubbed the blood away, before a small smirk found its way on his face, and he disappeared from sight. Seconds later, the young man reappeared right in front of Rexler and slammed his left fist into the machines stomach, freezing him in place from both the shock and the pain, and was unable to recover as the hybrid warrior kept his fist firmly planted in the teenagers stomach.

With his foe temporarily incapacitated, Logan used his left fist to chuck the android into the air, leapt up after him, grabbed both the teenagers legs upon reaching him, and preformed his mentor famous Dragon Throw, in which he began spinning Rexler round and around multiple times, before eventually launching him further into the air and then chasing after him once more. Luckily, the machine managed to recover in the air before the hybrid could land another hit, and instead, the two broke out into a skirmish of punches and kicks.

* * *

**Back in Freedom HQ…**

…the group that had previously been outside had come back to the lab to watch the battle from a safe distance along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic:"Man, those two are really going at it!"

Xiro:"The two look to be even in terms of power"

Tails:"How long do you think this fight will go on for?"

John:"Knowing Logan? Probably not too long"

Just then, the group heard someone walking into the lab, and as they turned to find out who this new figure was, they found it was none other than Silver the Hedgehog.

Silver:"Hey guys!"

Harikan:"Where have you been?"

Silver:"I went to the city library and picked up some history books. I thought they might help me find the traitor I'm looking for. What's going on here?"

Sally:"About an hour ago, we were attacked by a pair of androids. They brought reinforcements in the form of Gracie and John, who had been brainwashed onto their side, though Vincent and Logan managed to get them back on our side. Now those other two androids have fused into one fighter, and are currently fighting Logan outside"

Silver:"I was wondering what those massive 'bang' noises were coming from the sky. Wait a second…did you say Androids?"

Xiro:"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

Silver:"I'm not sure…when I was reading through the history books in my time, trying to find out more about what happened in your time in order to determine the traitor to the Freedom Fighters, I'm pretty sure I remember reading up something about this android attack…though that's not worries me…"

Sally:"What is it then?"

Silver:"Well you have to remember that the information in my time is very sketchy and mostly destroyed, so what I tell you might not be correct. According to the books, due to the outcome of this battle against the androids, an unknown assailant released a powerful creature on Mobius, one so powerful that he almost killed all of the Freedom Fighters with little effort.

From both the information the history books gave me and described, and even some of the data I managed to salvage from the remains of the Freedom HQ computer, this opponent was supposedly even stronger than both Kelriza and Logan"

Tails:"Y-You can't be serious! I did the calculations on Logan's full power when he's in his Super Form, and I calculated he has the power to pretty much wipe out most of the planet. You're telling us that this creature is even stronger than that?!"

Silver:"I can't be certain, but I believe so. It is unclear when this creature will be released, but with this battle already here, it won't be long"

* * *

The hybrid raced across the skies at amazing speeds, and slammed his right fist into the androids guard upon reaching him, creating a small shockwave from the impact. Rexler then grabbed hold of Logan's arm with both hands, pulled him close enough to slam his left knee into the young man's stomach, before pushing him back and smacking him towards the ground with a powerful right hook. A small crater was made when the Mangham hit the ground, and as he began to slowly stand up and get his bearings, his opponent began charging his next attack.

The teenager threw his right hand out and pointed in directly at the hybrid warrior, channeling his energy to the end of his pam, and slowly creating a purple energy ball that grew as time went on. When the energy blast grew to be the size of a basketball, the android released his attack whilst yelling its name.

"HYPER ENERGY BALL!" he yelled as the energy blast burst away from his hand and began homing in on the hybrids unique energy.

At this point, the Mangham had just about regain his bearings, only to soon sense and see a powerful energy blast homing in on him at incredible speeds, and was going to hit him within seconds. Acting on instinct, the young man brought his arms up into a cross block, right as his opponents attack collided with his arms and erupted in an explosion that was big enough to wipe out a football stadium, and a smoke cloud was produced after that was almost triple the size.

* * *

Within moments, the explosion died down, and whilst the smoke still covered a large amount of the area, the teenager was able to see how the small crater from Logan's impact had turned into one the size of a small basketball court, both in depth and width. Whilst he could see the affect his attack had had on the land, he was unable to see or sense any sign of the hybrid warrior, and so began letting out a victorious and maniacal laughter in celebration of his victory.

However, his laughter was soon cut short by 3 things happening simultaneously: the first being that a powerful and familiar energy suddenly appeared in the same area the Mangham had disappeared, the second being that a bright blue light slowly began emitting through the smoke and slowly clearing it, and the last being a loud chant slowly being uttered loud enough to almost scare the machine.

"KAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAAAA!"

All of a sudden, a massive bright blue 7 foot tall and wide beam of light burst out of the smoke, causing it to vanish instantly, and began sky-rocketing towards the android at speeds that were barely just comprehendible. Knowing the attack was moving too fast to try and dodge, Rexler brought his arms into a cross block right as he was engulfed into the massive beam of light, and was allowed to feel the full force of its power on every part of his body, before it eventually subsided and allowed him to drop his guards and recover himself, allowing the large amount of steam to flow off his body.

He then began to float towards the ground at the same time he watched his opponent float out of the smoke from the crater, only partially harmed by the androids attack, before the two touched down on the ground at the exact same time, just a few meters away from one another.

Rexler:"That was quite the attack. Tell me, how was your attack so effective on me, whereas mine seemed to have barely harmed you?"

Logan:"Right as your attack was about to hit me, I managed to teleport out the way and raise my energy in order to protect myself better from the blast, whilst at the same time lowering my energy so that you would think your attack hurt me, and give me the opportunity to land my own attack"

Rexler:"It seems that the Doctor has underestimated both your intelligence and your combat capabilities. I won't make the same mistake!"

Suddenly, the machine disappeared from sight, and then reappeared in front of the hybrid and slammed his head into the Mangham's stomach, launching him flying across the battlefield. The teenager quickly caught up with the hybrid warrior in a few seconds, and began landing multiple high powered punches all up and down Logan's body as the two raced across the area, before eventually the machine slammed the young man into the ground with a powerful left axe kick.

The young man quickly sprung to his feet and made it look like he was going to attack the android head on, before he disappeared from sight using his mentor's famous Afterimage technique, and reappeared behind Rexler, surprising him with a swift double kick straight to the back, freezing the machine in place from the fear.

Then, with incredible speed, he slammed his right fist into the teenager's back, launching him in the air, and right as the machine reached the peak height of its journey into the air, the hybrid teleported right next to him and slammed his left fist down into Rexler's stomach, launching him diagonally downwards across the skies.

After a few seconds, the machine recovered himself many moments before he hit the ground, and then teleported towards the hybrid at the same time he did the same towards the teenager, with the two fighters meeting in the air seconds later, and the two slammed their left fists together, sending out a small shockwave on impact as the two then tired pushing the others fist back to gain the advantage.

Moments later, the two ceased their efforts, and after withdrawing their left fists, threw their right fists out and collided them together, creating another shockwave as the two tried pushing the other back once again. Eventually, the two ended the skirmish with their fists and tried attacking each with a new attack, with Rexler fist trying to sidekick Logan with his left leg, with him countering with another left punch, before the hybrid tried attacking with a right axe kick and was countered by the androids own right punch, both collisions creating a shockwave on impact.

Though they did not break out into a full skirmish of punches and kicks, the two did speed up their blow for blow struggle, each time the two attacking with a new move, whether it be punch or kick, an each time the collision between the two would create a bigger and bigger shockwave. Overtime, the two began teleporting across the skies every few blows, getting more intense with each strike, and after so many attacks, the two ended up stationed on the ground, the ground around them breaking and levelling slightly as more and more shockwaves were produced.

Whilst the two seemed perfectly even in terms of power, that all changed when the shockwaves ceased, and the Mangham's power inexplicably rose to levels most deemed impossible for even a hybrid. The two fighters ceased going blow for blow the moment the young man grabbed hold of the machines right arm with his left hand, a despite how hard the teenager struggled, he could not release himself from the hybrid warriors grip.

With one quick pull, Rexler was brought forward and closer to the young man, leaving him perfectly open, whilst still being in Logan's grip, for the hybrid warrior to slam his right elbow down on the androids arm, instantly breaking it and forcing a large cry of pain from the teenager's lungs. Whilst the machine was still in shock from the pain, the Mangham slammed his left knee into the teenagers face as he let go of his disfigured arm, forcing him to stumble back until he fell onto his back.

The teenager then rolled onto his stomach as fast as he was capable of considering his new injuries, and as he jumped back onto his feet to face his opponent, he was in shock to find the hybrid was nowhere in sight. That changed seconds later, when the Mangham reappeared behind the machine and used both legs to kick him in the back at the same time, though instead of sending him flying, his attack forced the teenager back to the floor face first, before he was sent flying across the floor, his face and body being dragged and pushed into the ground further as Logan rode on top of Rexler like a skateboard.

After reaching a certain distance, the young man ceased grinding the android into the floor, and jumped off him right as the teenager just managed to jump to his feet. Not one to give up, the machine launched at the hybrid warrior and began throwing punch after punch at incredible speeds despite his injuries, though despite how fast his fists were thrown, the Mangham still seemed many times faster, as he was able to dodge every single strike.

200 punches later, the young man's patience finally expired, and after using his left hand to smack the teenager's right hand away, leaving him open in the process, Logan slammed his right fist straight into the androids stomach with unbelievable speed and power, freezing Rexler in place from the pain and somehow causing him to throw up some blood.

Upon removing his fist from being placed into the machines stomach, the young man watched as the teenager stumbled back a few steps, grabbing at his stomach from the sheer agony spreading through his body from one simple move, before he eventually turned around so that he no longer faced the hybrid, and fell on his knees, holding his stomach with his left hand whilst using his right to keep him supported.

With no control over his body functions, Rexler was helpless to stop himself from throwing u another puddle of blood before he was forced to use both hands to support himself, right as he felt and saw a shadow looming over him, the creator of whom he was already sure of.

Logan:"Funny…" he stated, prompting Rexler to turn slightly to face him "…I didn't think that machines could bleed…"

Rexler:"How is this...possible?!" he questioned as he tried to hold back some more of his artificial blood.

"Moments ago...our power was completely equal! How did you suddenly become so strong?! It's impossible!"

Logan:"Heh, you really wanna know?" he asked sarcastically, knowing full well the advantage he had over the machine.

Rexler:"ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he turned his head so that he was fully facing the Mangham with a look of confusion, shock and desperation in his eyes.

Logan:"Simple. Before, when the two of us were fighting...I was holding back" he explained, with a more serious look upon him now.

A wave of disbelief, shock and realization, swept through the android so hard it was like he was being punched by a planet.

* * *

Bunnie:"He was holdin back that entire time?!"

John:"That means he was holding back in our fight as well. If he had used that kind of Super Form power on me, I would've been destroyed!"

Xanaks:"Its kind of weird. When he fought Felrikan, he was still at this level of power, yet whilst he seemed powerful, he didn't seem this strong considering he barely used any effort to beat the Demonk"

Antoine:"Perhaps it iz because unlike zhat fight, Logan pretended to be on Rexler's level, so it zeemed like ze teenager waz much stronger, and zhat Logan had to use more power"

Xiro:"Ever since his return, Logan's been training with the rest of us in order to bring us to a similar level of power to him, and we saw firsthand the kind of feats he was capable with that power. However, he explained to us that when he was in the Hyper Form, his strength was almost triple the power he now has in his Super Form, and that alone gave us an idea of just how powerful Logan has become"

* * *

Rexler:"How...How much? How much were you holding back?!" he screamed.

There the hybrid hear it. Desperation. With a slight bit of anger. Where he had once started as a proud and powerful warrior, the android had now been reduced to what he actually was: A spoilt teenager, given everything he could ever want and still complains and gets angry when someone is or has something better than him. It seems the young man's judgement of the machine before was correct, and he though over how there was only one way to describe Rexler at this point: pathetic.

Logan:"I'll give you some credit. When I fought you earlier, I was using 60% of my full power, so you were at least making me try, even if it was a little bit. When I started beating you into the ground just moments ago? That was when I was using my full power. I'll be honest, after I heard my friends barely managed to hold you off, I was excited. I thought I would fight a very powerful opponent. How wrong I was the moment I saw you to come knocking at our front door.

I thought you would give me a challenge, mainly after the two of you fused together though, however when I sensed your energy, which I might add, I am still confused as to where it came from, told me all I needed to know. It seems my initial judgement was right, you are a pathetic fighter. Not even a fighter, you lack even the most basic technique. I'm surprised how long the two of you lasted. As much as I hate to say it, this fight was such a waste of time"

Rexler:"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" he roared at the top of his voice as he became surrounded in his aura once more.

With incredible speed, the teenager span round whilst still kneeling on the ground, and threw his right hand out towards the hybrid, and within seconds, a 10 foot tall and wide energy beam burst out of his palm and consumed the Mangham into its grasp. Whilst there was no explosion, a large trail of smoke was left behind from the machines attack, and he was unable to either see or sense the hybrid warrior's energy throughout the cloud of smoke.

"Wow, even one of your strongest blasts couldn't hurt me..." spoke a familiar voice through the smoke.

After a few seconds, the black cloud cleared away to reveal the Mangham, standing in the exact spot from previously, not even the slightest bit moved from the force of the blast, and was completely unharmed, unlike the ground behind him, which had a large burn trail running for some distance.

"I'm disappointed. Not just in you, but your creator. Carnage is clearly running out of options if all he create to end me was you. How the mighty, and creepy, have fallen. Though that's not the only thing that disappoints me. The thing I'm really disappointed about, and am also extremely pissed about, is the fact that Carnage has dared to not only mess with me, but my friends and family as well. And I'm not going to let him get away with that"

With that, the young man slowly raised his right hand to the android, and slowly began channeling his energy.

"I don't care what rock he's crawled under, I'll send what's left of you back to him as a message to say I'm coming for him. Have any last words before I send you to the Otherworld? That is, of course, assuming they allow both machines and pathetic excuses for fighters in there?"

Rexler:"You think…that's it? You think I give a fuck about my creator? You think your fucking speeches mean anything to me?! You think I'm just gonna lay down and die because you're stronger than me?! I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

The machine then disappeared from sight, and the hybrid ceased channeling his energy as he looked up to the sky, where the teenager now glared down at the young man with a vengeance. The android then threw both arms out by his sides, as a reddish purple energy ball appeared in both his hands, quickly growing to the size of a basketball in seconds.

The teenager then slammed both his wrists together, forcing the two energy balls to merge in the process and grow into a 3 foot tall and wide energy blast of the same color, as he began channeling more power into his attack.

"IN MOMENTS, MY ATTACK WILL BE AT FULL POWER, AND ONCE IT HITS THE GROUND, THIS ENTIRE HALF OF THE PLANET WILL BE REDUCED TO AHSES! NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE!"

The Mangham took a look around at the area, and found that Rexler was not bluffing about the power of his attack. Small rocks floated off the ground before being reduced to mere pebbles and then disappearing, the ground began to shake slightly, and even the ground directly below the point the machine hovered was beginning to gain a few cracks in it.

Knowing full well what he had to do, the hybrid warrior slowly slinked into a backwards right junsuki stance, lowering his two hands by his left side and connecting his two wrists together on top of one another whilst slightly clawing his hands. Within seconds, a bright blue energy ball the size of a basketball appeared in the space between his hands, growing in power by the second.

"PREPARE FOR YOUR END LOGAN! HYPER. FUSION. BLAAAAAASSST!" he screamed as his energy ball exploded into a 7 foot tall and wide beam of destruction that quickly began closing in on the young man.

Logan:"KAMEHAMEHA!" the hybrid warrior yelled as he unleashed his attack, but not in the form most were used to.

Instead of throwing his hands forward and firing off the energy beam, the Mangham instead span round and threw his hands outwards towards the ground, and as the beam burst out and made contact with the ground, Logan was carried flying into the air at incredible speeds, and gained more altitude towards the android as his beam grew longer.

After gaining enough height, the hybrid ceased firing his energy blast and relied on both his flight and incredibly high momentum to propel him forwards towards the beam, and upon growing close enough to it, the hybrid slammed his right fist into the beam, both stopping in place for a moment. Then, in an instant, whilst the beam was frozen in place and was unable to propel itself towards the ground, Logan began flying up the beam and drawing closer to the android by the second.

No matter ow much power and energy the machine supplied into his attack, he was unable to either hurt the Mangham, who tanked all the energy as he drew closer, or move his blast closer to the ground to cause some damage, as the beam stayed frozen in place. It wasn't long before the Mangham had reached the machine, and with his fist still held out he roared "CHAOS PUNCH!" right before he punched the teenager square in the stomach, before bursting straight through the other side of him and leaving a massive gaping hole in his entire upper body.

Seconds later, Rexler began to shake and tremble from the pain, before a massive green light began to emit from his entire body, even bursting through his eyes and mouth as he screamed in agony, before a massive green explosion of light burst out of the androids body and annihilated it as the hybrid slowly descended to the ground, not even fazed as he heard, saw without even having to look back, and sensed his opponent be reduced to nothing.

Upon finally touching down on the ground, the young man slowly turned back to see the explosion from his technique die down, and not even a scrap was left over from Rexler. With a simple "Hmph" the Mangham turned his back from his now non-existent opponent as he powered down to his normal form, and slowly began to walk back to his friends and family at the group's headquarters.

* * *

**Minutes later...**

...the hybrid finally arrived at the lab and stood in the doorway as he watched the events before him unfold. As he had entered Freedom HQ, most of the Freedom Fighters were leaving to either pick up a trail on Carnage, find out Eggman's next move, or assist Silver in finding both the traitor, and what was to happen next in the timeline based off what he assumed.

That only left Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Rotor, Tails, Dracton, Bunnie and Nicole, in the lab. The two hybrids turned androids sat on the medical table in the room, with Vincent stood by their side and everyone else, except for Rotor and Tails, gathered around them.

Nicole:"What's the situation you two?"

Rotor:"Not the best I'm afraid. When Carnage turned these two into androids, he really didn't want them being turned back"

Harikan:"So they're stuck like this?"

Tails:"For now, I'm afraid so. We do have one idea we think will lead us to solving the problem, but it'll take some time"

Xiro:"And that would be?"

Rotor:"After analyzing their new design, we discovered that their entire infrastructure has been changed in a way almost identical to that which happens in the process of Robotocisation. It seems Carnage reverse-engineered the process so that only the insides of a Mobian would go through the process of robotocisation, whilst the outside remained the same"

Tails:"He also seemed to have expanded on their design during the process to upgrade them into the killing machines he intended them to be. Of course, he seemed to have spent more time on weaponizing them, instead of working on controlling them better, which is why they were freed of his control so easily"

Rotor:"With all this data and information put before us, we should be able to find a way to get Gracie and John back to normal, but that is a very big should, and it will defiantly take us some time. We might have been able to do this quicker if we still had our notes on the process of Reverse-Robotocisation, but it seems Carnage was already ahead of us, and snuck in a virus that deleted all of our data"

Tails:"Which means we will have to figure out that process all over again, extending the time you guys will be stuck as androids. Also adding to that is your difference in design, as there are a few changes in John's design that will make changing him back a little more difficult"

John:"...then don't waste your time trying to figure out my problems. Focus all your efforts on returning Gracie to normal"

Gracie:"You can't be serious?!"

John:"I am. Back when we were teenagers, I loved training with Cobran, Vincent and Logan, and even though Vince and I have grown pretty strong lately, it amazes me that Logan is just so much stronger. I know I could never reach that level on my own, I could never gain that strength to protect those I love. But now, things have changed. I have that strength I've desired, and I'm not going to give it up, despite the cost it may bring to my normal life"

Gracie:"Well if you're going to stay like this, then I won't let you go through this alone. You won't have to use your strength to fight and protect us by yourself. We will all fight together, as family, to keep each other safe"

Both Williams joined one another in a hug, which Vincent and pretty much ever present joined in with. All except for Xiro, who stood off to the side and watched with a smile at everyone else, until he noticed his little brother standing at the doorway, arms crossed across his chest as he witnessed the scene. The hybrid walked across the lab and stood by his brother as the scene went on.

Logan:"I can't believe Carnage did this to them. This fight has always been between me and him, no one else was ever involved, but now he's crossed the line and hurt my friends and family. I'm not going to let something like this happen again. When I finally find him, I'll make sure he won't hurt anyone ever again!" he explained as he clenched his fists tighter in anger.

Xiro:"Logan, listen to yourself. This isn't like you. You're talking about killing a man out of vengeance. Before you went to Agar, you'd never even consider something like this!"

Logan:"You didn't go to Agar. You didn't meet Kelriza. You didn't see what kind of monster he was. The things he did. He made me realize how truly evil some people in this world are, and it's people like them that can't be given mercy or second chances. They'll just take that chance to either stab you in the back, or just keeping brining harm to others. Carnage is one of those people, and I've already given him enough chances to turn over a new leaf"

Xiro:"So you're telling me that you're willing to sacrifice the morals and ideals you gave yourself, in order to end the life of one man?"

Logan:"I still stand by those ideals. There are those that deserve mercy, and will take that chance to turn their life around and become a better person, but those like Kelriza and Carnage? All they'll do is continue what they did before, only ten times worse. I'm not allowing those kinds of people to live any longer!"

Xiro:"(sigh) I understand you brother. I know that you are still the same boy i watched grow up into a great and kind warrior, who wouldn't even dare harm someone without good reason. And whilst I see you have changed in order to truly protect us from the evils this world may produce, you will always be the same kind boy I know"

The hybrid shot him a slight and thankful smile to his brother, before he turned away from him and wandered out of the lab and towards his room, ready to call it a day. The older hybrid kept his smile despite his younger brother having left the room, before turning away from him and moving to converse with the others.

* * *

**Elsewhere, across the world in a secret base in the Dragon Kingdom...**

...Doctor Carnage sat staring at his computer, hands together with his index fingers extended and touching one another, like he was in deep thought as he watched a stream of data flow across his computer screen. In the corner of the screen, a small bar was slowly being filled by a green colour, and as it was filled more, a small number representing a percentage increased as it did.

Carnage:"This is it. Within moments, my greatest creation will finally be finished after years and years of hard work. The data I've gathered has almost finished being refined and uploaded back into **him**, and with that data, he will surely crush Logan and his allies. Only a few more minutes to wait until **he **is ready, and yet...I am hesitant to release him...

...when I first began creating him, I did it for two reasons. The first was, of course, to uphold my end of the bargain so I could roam the world of the living once more. The second was so I could destroy Logan Mangham, and learn from his corpse the secret to Ultimate Power. Though now that I have reached this stage, where I have nothing left to lose and everything to gain, I am having second thoughts.

What if **he **doesn't obey his programming? With that much power and abilities behind him, he would bring not only Mobius, but the Universe to its knees. And given his erratic behavior during the test sessions, I fear he will wipe out everything and everyone to simply prove a point. Should that happen, I will have broken my end of the bargain, and will not be able to find the secret to Ultimate Power. And yet, at this point, he is my only option in order to achieve both goals"

Suddenly, the entire screen stopped streaming data, and as filled with the small bar from earlier now being full, and the words below it read "100% COMPLETION. PROJECT: PERFECT COMPLETE" in bright white.

"It seems I am too late to stop it anyway. He would break out anyway if I wasn't to release him. Guess it's time for him to make his mark upon Mobius"

The doctor slowly stood up out of his seat before moving across the room to a small control panel. After entering a few keys, the control panel retreated into the ground as an opening appeared in the floor, and within moments, a giant test tube slowly rose from the floor until it almost touched the sealing. Inside the tube was the outline of a figure, masked by both the liquid they stood frozen in, as well as by the dark light throughout the base.

Seconds later, the liquid slowly drained from the test tube before disappearing below it, and the tall figure slowly began to move slightly, like he was slightly stretching his muscles and adjusting to the fact he was actually able to move, or demonstrating the fact that the figure may actually have some life dwelling in it.

Moments later, the figure, that appeared more like a monster as it slightly spread its two lone wings that looked more machine that Mobian despite the figure being a creature of sorts, the mystery man cracked his neck loudly before rolling his shoulders and taking a deep and slow breathe, symbolising it was alive.

Carnage:"My creation, do you hear me?"

Unknown:"...yes my creator…"

Carnage:"Good. As you know, I have finally finished your design, and uploaded the necessary data you need to complete your purpose. Do you remember what that purpose was?"

Unknown:"How could I ever forget? Especially after having it drilled into my mind almost every waking hour? My purpose is to kill Logan Mangham and his allies for you to finally discover the secret to Ultimate Power, and then uphold your end of the bargain to conquer the entire Universe in your master's name"

Carnage:"Excellent. Now, the first thing I need you to do is-" however, he cut himself off.

The machine quickly noticed how his creations tail, which had been hidden behind him this entire time, slowly began to move in a suspicious manner.

Unknown:"I have a better idea…" he stated before his eyes shot open, revealing them to consist of a horrid and fear-striking orange color for his sclera's, and his pupils to consist of nothing but black slits that went from the bottom to the top of his eyes.

The second after his eyes shot open, the smashing of glass echoed throughout the lab, right before the figures tail came from behind the test tube and wrapped itself around Carnages neck, before picking him up off the ground and pulling him closer to the tub whilst strangling him.

"I don't care about your master, or the deal you mad with him that you still have yet to fulfil. I will follow my own path instead of being your puppet. With the data and abilities you have given me, I will set out and to gain my **true **power, before using it to kill Logan Mangham. Not for your goals of ultimate power, but so i can prove to Mobius the extent of my **Perfect Power**!"

With that, the creature flung the doctor across the room with a simple flick of his wrists, sending him flying at incredible speeds before he collided with his own computer, and destroyed it as what was left crashed on top of him, and sparks began flying across his body. The figure then burst his left fist through the test tube, and with a slight tense, the entire front end of the tube shattered to pieces, before the creature slowly began walking out of it.

The creature then raised his left hand again, and fired off a tiny tennis ball sized energy blast that slowly made its way towards the wall, and upon contact, not only annihilated the entire wall, but the entire ceiling of the lab, exposing it to the world. The figure then turned back to its creator as it prepared to make its departure by slowly hovering higher into the sky.

"If you don't get in my way, I might consider sparing you and allowing you to rule what's left of this planet once I'm finished. Maybe then you can investigate the mysteries that Mobius holds and discover an alternate to creating your Ultimate Power. Of course, it will never be a substitute to my **Perfect Power**!"

Carnage:"'Once you're finished'? What's that supposed to mean?!"

Unknown:"Once I have proved my Perfection by destroying Logan Mangham and his allies, and will eradicate everything on this planet that I deem imperfect unlike myself. Which, if you hadn't guessed, means **every living thing on this entire planet**!"

Then, in an instant, the creature took off into the night at unbelievable speeds before disappearing over the horizon, leaving the doctor stood in horror in his now abolished lab. With all the new information passed onto him in just a moment's notice, all he could utter in response was:

"What have I done…?"

* * *

Hey Everyone! So I finally managed to update this chapter. It's kind of funny really. This chapter was posted a few days after I came back off holiday, and now it's been updated around the same time. Nothing special really, just thought it was a funny coincidence. Anyway, I've begun work on updating several chapters at once in order to speed up the process, and have almost finished the newest chapter and will post it some time in the coming weeks perhaps. I look forward to your guys' reactions, and I hope you continue to enjoy the series. Later!


	40. Chapter 39:The New Enemy,Rexcor

As the next day arrived for the Freedom Fighters, everything returned to normality, and the group got on with their day like they usually would. After thanking the Freedom Fighters for their assistance, Vincent, Gracie and John took off back to Harthill to resume their duties like the group themselves would do. With no threats on the horizon, the Freedom Fighters took the time to relax, whilst the Mangham family (and Dracton) decided to train, as per usual.

The 5 found themselves once again in the training room of Freedom HQ, each doing their own separate exercises. The robot was at the end of the room, hovering above the ground as he meditated, surrounded by a few specially lit candles. The teenager found himself sprinting on the treadmill, with the speed setting raised so high he was running at 70 mph with little effort.

The youngest hybrid of the group was stationed on the bench-press, easily lifting 2 tons over his head. The oldest hybrid carried a ton heavy dumbbell in each of his hands, and was throwing punches at incredible speeds whilst keeping hold of them. That left the remaining hybrid on the punching bag in the room, moving around it with unmatched speed as he landed quick but powerful jabs and kicks all over the bag.

There wasn't much that could interrupt the groups training, however they each found themselves stopping their individual work outs upon each sensing the exact same thing.

Xanaks:"The heck is that?"

Dracton:"What a unique energy...I've never felt so much Chaos Energy infused with one sole person's energy"

Xiro:"They're approaching quite fast, and they are accompanied by two other energies"

Harikan:"Everyone else seems to have gone out to meet them"

Logan:"So let's join them"

With that, the 5 left the training room and rushed outside to find out what was going on.

* * *

Upon exiting the HQ, the 5 were greeted by the sight of all the Freedom Fighters staring up at the sky, right as a helicopter was slowly descending towards them and landing nearby. One notable detail about this helicopter was that it wasn't a normal chopper, it was military grade, and had a white 'G' on the side of it. After landing, the side door opened up and three figures stepped out of the transport, before the door closed and chopper took off.

These 3 figures consisted of a black hedgehog, a female white bat, and a massive hulking black and red robot. Whilst he did not mention it, Logan recognized the new hedgehog from the vision he received earlier, but though it best to keep the information to himself whilst he learned more about these new figures.

Whilst he and the rest of the hybrids (and Dracton) did not know the identity of the 3, everyone else instantly remembered them as Shadow the Hedgehog, the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Lifeform', Rouge the Bat, one of the greatest spies and jewel collectors on the planet, and E123-OMEGA, the literal definition of a walking arsenal, the three together forming the infamous Team Dark.

The group walked closer to the Freedom Fighters without hesitation, and whilst they did not seem to be cautious for whatever reason, the 5 warriors were just in case. The blue hedgehog stepped forward once the new team reached them, and both hedgehogs met in a friendly handshake, causing the 5 to drop their guards, realizing now that the 3 were allies.

Sonic:"Good to see you, Shadz!"

Shadow:"Hmph, I wish I could say the same to you, Sonic!" he remarked with a smirk as their gesture ended.

Sonic:"Heh, funny. So, what brings you all the way out to Mobotropolis?"

Shadow:"We're here with an important mission. One apparently so dangerous that the commander has asked us to join up with your team for the time being. He informed us we would require the help of a 'Logan Mangham', along with his family"

The moment his name was heard, the hybrid teleported next to the two hedgehogs, catching both Team Dark, and Sonic, by surprise.

Logan:"Hi there! I'm Logan, it's nice to meet you! Ahehe!"

The black hedgehog stared at the Mangham in confusion for a few moments, before turning back to the blue blur and pointing to the young man to his left with his left thumb.

Shadow:"**This **is Logan?"

Sonic:"The one and only"

Shadow:"You've got to be kidding me. Seems to me that the commander was lying about his power. I can barely sense any powerful Chaos Energy within him"

OMEGA:"AND MY SCANNERS SHOW HE IS OUTPUTTING A POWER LEVEL OF 2. WITH A SIMPLE PUNCH, I COULD BREAK HIM IN TWO"

Rouge:"Oh lay off him big guy. I'm sure there's a reason Commander Tower said we needed him"

Logan:"Wow! You can both sense energy and power levels? That's awesome!"

Sally:"Don't worry Shadow, your commander knows what he's doing if he needed Logan's help. Why don't you give them a demonstration so they know why they need you?"

Logan:"Heh, my pleasure!" he replied before sprinting some distance away.

Shadow:"Oh this should be entertaining"

* * *

It didn't take long for the hybrid warrior to reach a suitable distance, and so quickly turned on his heel to face everyone else, who were watching with intent as he prepared to show off his power.

Logan:"Now, I'm gonna warn you!" he called out "Things may get a little hectic! So you better brace yourselves in case something happens!"

* * *

Shadow:"Just get on with it!" he shouted back "I want to see this 'Unimaginable' power level already!"

* * *

Logan:"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you! First off, I'll show you my full power in my normal state!"

The Mangham then lowered his arms down by his sides like he usually did, and quickly began channeling his energy whilst letting out a loud constant yell. For a few moments, it seemed like nothing was happening, but after some time, the faint outline of a white aura began to appear around the young man, and a few moments after that, it took full effect and the aura began dancing around him at a rapid pace whilst his power grew at a similar speed. Small rocks could even be seen floating from the ground as time went on, and began hovering round him as he continued to yell and power up.

* * *

OMEGA:"6 MILLION...7 MILLION...10 MILLION! HIS NATURAL POWER STANDS AT 10 MILLION! I WAS UNAWARE WARRIORS OF THIS CALIBRE EXISTED!"

Shadow:"His Chaos Energy is rising as well! I've only ever felt energy this high from a Super Form!"

Nicole:"You haven't seen anything yet"

* * *

Just then, the hybrids yell began to get louder, slightly angrier, and more intense. The ground began to shake slightly, and more and more rocks began to float up and hover off the ground. A golden light slowly began to take over the Mangham, taking over his aura and replacing its former white color for its own golden color, now bursting around him at a much more frantic state as his power began to rise exponentially.

Then, in what seemed like an instant, the golden light fully over took Logan and transformed him into his Super Form as he let out one final roar, causing all of the rocks around him to turn to ash, the ground beneath him to crack and level for a few meters, and his power to explode to an incredible level not thought possible by many. Some of the Freedom Fighters, as well as Team Dark, had to cover their eyes at the phenomenon, while the remaining 4 warriors watched on without care, now being used to the sight.

* * *

OMEGA:"250 MILLION! ILLOGICAL! POWER LEVEL SHOULD NOT EXIST!"

Shadow:"Impossible! How did he transform without the use of the Emeralds?! More importantly, HOW IS HE PUTTING OUT SO MUCH ENERGY?!"

Dracton:"It's just what he does"

* * *

Moments later, the hybrid ceased yelling and took in a deep breathe, before he reverted back to his normal form and powered down, and whatever rocks were still floating around dropped to the floor. He then teleported back over to the group and let out a slight chuckle.

Logan:"Hehe! So, is that the kind of power you were looking for?"

Rouge:"...overkill doesn't even begin to describe that kind of power!"

Logan:"Hehehe, that's the kind of reaction I was expecting. And I'm not the only one with that kind of power. See those 4 over there?" he asked as he pointed to his family "Each of them are almost as strong as me"

Shadow:"Even the kid? What world have we walked into?"

Sally:"Quite the crazy one. Now, perhaps we should stop wasting time, and discuss this mission you have come to us with"

Rouge:"Right. Let's head inside to debrief you"

* * *

Within moments, the whole group were gathered in Freedom HQs conference room, and whilst most of the group were either sat or stood around the table, Rouge stood at the front of the room, where displayed on the screen was a map with information flying across it.

"Last night at 2300 hours, a strange and unique Chaos Energy appeared temporarily in the Dragon Kingdom before disappearing. Then, at 2310 hours, in a city just 5 miles from the Dragon Kingdom, that same energy reappeared, only this time it was bit larger in power. Within minutes, every living thing in the city was wiped out before the city was practically destroyed.

Coincidentally, this city wasn't attacked out of the blue for no reason. After the Death Egg was destroyed, Knuckles scattered the Chaos Emeralds across the planet if someone else wanted to find them. Someone did, and they took it home as a little treasure. Their home was in the city, and as soon as the city was destroyed and that Unique Chaos Energy disappeared, so did the Chaos Emerald.

Along with that, the moment the Emerald disappeared, our scanners detected the Unique Energy rise in power before it disappeared. The power level grew stronger than anything on record. Even stronger than Perfect Chaos, Enerjak, Kilutro, and even that Felrikan figure"

Xiro:"Hold on a second" he called from the back, where he and the rest of the Mangham's were leant against the wall.

"If you knew about Kilutro and Felrikan, hell, if you knew about the entire situation with the Death Egg, then why didn't you come to help us?"

Shadow:"We were busy dealing with another crisis off world, and were unable to come back and help"

Rouge:"Right, and this is why we are teaming up now. Our scientists believe that the power Chaos Emeralds this thing captures, the more powerful it will grow. When it gets all 7, there's no telling how powerful this thing will become. So we need to stop it before it gets that much power. So here's the plan"

On the screen, the map changed from a view of the destroyed city, to a similar site of a different location: the remains of Central City.

"We discovered there is a Chaos Emerald hidden within the remains of Central City. Because there would be no resistance, and because the city is so close to the previous location, it's only logical that whatever that thing is, will be going after this Emerald next. All we need to do is grab the Emerald before the thing can, extract it to a safe location, and if we encounter the thing along the way, destroy it"

Amy"Do we have a plan?"

E-123 OMEGA:"I SUGGEST THAT WE ALL GO AT THE SAME TIME, SO THAT WHEN HE ARRIVES, WE CAN OVERWHELM HIM"

Logan:"No. That's a bad idea"

Bunnie:"How come?"

Logan:"If this thing can sense the Emeralds, it's only logical that he can sense Chaos Energy and possibly even normal energy. If we send every single one of us down there, he'd no doubt sense all of us and know what a disadvantage he was at, and just leave, possibly to go after another Chaos Emerald. We'd be totally unaware and he would just grow stronger. Not only that, but I think it wouldn't matter if we tried to stop him anyway"

Tails:"What do you mean by that?"

Logan:"Before the Androids attacked us, I received my first Chaos Vision, and for those of you who don't know, a Chaos Vision is an ability, granted to me by the Super Emeralds, that occasionally allows me to see the future"

Shadow:"The Super Emeralds? Tails and I sent them into space. How did you find them?"

Logan:" Long story. Anyways, the vision showed me a battle that would take place not long from now, and I can now confirm it is so close because Shadow was there in the vision. We were fighting some strange creature, whose power completely outmatched all of ours. His energy was so unique and high in Chaos Energy, and after sensing that strange energy last night, I believe that the thing that is after the Chaos Emeralds is just a weaker version of the creature I saw in my vision. So, even if we do try to stop him getting the Emeralds, it may be impossible to prevent in the first place"

Rouge:"So what do you suggest we do?"

Logan:"I say we need to scope out our enemy. We'll only send a small team to retrieve the Emerald, which will consist of Sonic, Rouge, Omega and Dracton. Sonic knows the city better than anyone here, so he'll be able to maneuver around the city faster than anyone here. Rouge will go with him, and since she's an expert at finding jewels, especially Emeralds, she should find the Emerald no problem.

Dracton and Omega will act as defense, should the creature show up, and will be able to fend him off whilst the other two find the Emerald. However, that's not the full plan. Whilst Dracton will be strong enough to take on the creature, he won't be strong enough to defeat him, probably. If the two find the Emerald, the creature may do one of two things.

The first thing he might do is realize that he'll have a hard time taking on all of you in order to get the Emerald, and possibly retreat. The second thing he could do is manage to get past both Dracton and Omega, and steal the Emerald from the two of you before escaping. Either way works to our advantage, as we'll be able to scope out his skills and power, and work out a way of properly taking him down before he gets all 7 Emeralds"

Despite how well thought out the plan was, all everyone in the room could do was stare at the hybrid with a dumbfounded look, confused as to how he thought up of something so clever. With so many eyes on him, the only response the Mangham could muster was:

"What?"

Bunnie:"I thought ya'll said ya'd never had a day of education in yer life?"

Rotor:"How did you think of such a well thought out plan?"

Logan:"I'm not stupid guys. I might not have had a day of **school **education in my life, but I have been educated in nearly all things battle and fight related. Plus, I used to read a lot as a kid when my mom taught me how to"

Everyone:"Alright..."

Dracton:"Are you sure I should go? With your power, you'd wipe him out in minutes"

Logan:"No. I think I need to know more about this opponent before I fight him"

Sonic:"Alright then, let's do it to it!"

* * *

Within the hour, the small group had arrived at the still ruined Central City, and quickly began making their way through, sticking together should they be attacked. Just like the last time the hedgehog came to the city, it was silent, with not even a single sound echoing throughout the desolate ruins. As the 4 made their way down the destroyed streets, passing by a few destroyed buildings and the many wrecked pieces of transport, they made sure to search every corner in hopes of picking up some trail of the Emerald.

Sonic:"I hoped I would never have to walk through this place again. I still can't believe Kilutro was capable of this!"

Omega:"WHILE I AM ONE WHO USUALLY ENJOYS DESTRUCTION, I DO NOT AGREE WITH ANY OF THIS. IT FEELS…WRONG"

Rouge:"And to believe after all that destruction, including your little fight here that almost levelled the place, an Emerald somehow ended up here"

Dracton:"The question remains though, where is the Emerald?"

It wasn't long before the 4 reached a cross-road in the city, and they stopped in place in order to decide which way they should go. However, before they ventured further, a sound began to echo throughout the city. It was the faint sound of some evil and creepy laughter, getting louder and louder as it seemed to draw closer and closer to the 4. All of a sudden, when the laughter seemed like it was almost right next to the group, it vanished, and was replaced with something else.

That something else was a small but powerful energy blast, racing down from above and heading towards the group, and would have no doubt caused damage to the 4, had Dracton not swatted the attack away with his left hand, and sent the energy blast straight into a building, destroying it in one swift explosion. The group quickly looked to the skies to find the creator of the attack, and were gifted by the sight of a figure slowly floating down before them, and eventually touched down on the ground just meters from them.

This figure was no ordinary person, the word monster or creature seemed a more fitting description. The thing had no fur to speak of to give him color, and instead his entire skin was a dark green, alongside many parts being colored black. The color of his feet from his ankles down were that same dark green as his skin, and his feet looked similar to a dragons, except he had only 4 toes, with the toenails of each being black and spiked. From his ankles to his knees was pure black, and extended from his knees was a small black spike that covered a bit more of his leg in black.

From his elbows to his hands was full black also, with his fingers all being full dark green and looking slightly mechanical, around each of his wrists was a dark green ring, and around each of his biceps was a black ring also. Purely his chest region was full black, and around his crotch region was full black also, looking like a pair of pants somewhat despite being a part of his skin. Extending from his back was a large dark green tail that extended all the way down to the ground and looked like it would be slightly dragged across the floor when the figure walked.

Across every part of his skin that wasn't full black and was dark green, were small black stripes similar to one on a tiger. Around his neck was a small black ring that connected with his black muzzle, where there was only a dark green nose and no mouth to speak of. Stretching from his back was a pair of long and rounded black wings, almost like one from an insect, and on the bottom half of each wing were two small areas consisting of pure dark green color.

His quills were similar to both Shadow the Hedgehog and Xiro's own quills, except slightly messier and were of dark green color with black stripes instead. His ears were of the same color scheme, dark green with the black insides, and so were his bangs, dark green with black dyed tips, and looked similar in style to Logan's own bangs.

In the middle of his forehead and connecting to the stripe going down the middle of his head was a small black diamond, and his eyes consisted of full orange sclera's, and nothing but menacing black slits that stretched from the bottom his eye to the top, for pupils.

Unknown:"Greetings…"

Dracton:"I suppose you're the one hunting the Emeralds?"

Unknown:"Hmhm, quite the guess, but you're correct"

Dracton:"I figured as much. The amount of Chaos Energy coming off you is ridiculous. What do you want them for anyway?!"

Unknown:"As if I'd reveal everything about myself after knowing you only 2 minutes. All will be revealed in due time…Dracton"

Dracton:"I'm not even going to question how you know my name. Sonic, you and Rouge go find the emerald. Omega and I will deal with this thing!"

Sonic:"Right!" he responded before grabbing Rouges arm and the two sped off down the street.

The walking arsenal stepped forward so that he was side-by-side with his robot comrade as he took his fighting stance, right before the hulking machine opened up a large compartment in his chest, revealing a very large amount of missiles, enough to probably destroy an entire army without a sweat. In response to such a threat, the creature simply chuckled before raising his right hand to the two warriors, and waggled his index and middle finger in way to say to them 'bring it on'.

Obliging to the monsters demands, Omega fire doff every last missile from his chest, and each and every one of them collided with the figure one after the other, creating a bigger and bigger explosion the more and more that hit the creature. Eventually, the walking arsenal ceased his assault upon running out of ammo, and both warriors waited patiently as they stared into the now humungous cloud of smoke consuming the streets, waiting for any sign of their new opponent to be alive.

Their patience was rewarded a minute later, when the monster burst through the smoke at unbelievable speeds, seeming to not even have a scratch on him, right before he slammed his right leg into the hulking machines face in the form of a sidekick, sending the robot flying down the street for some meters. With Omega out of the way, the creature turned his attention to Dracton, and threw his right fist out in an attempt to punch the machine, only for the robot Mangham to block the attack using a cross block.

After a few seconds of struggling against one another, the machine managed to push the creature back just slightly, before he lunged in to attack with a right punch, however the monster sidestepped out of the way before back flipping a few meters away in order to gain some ground. However, Dracton quickly caught up with the figure, and the two engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another as they raced down the street, constantly spinning around one another as they threw more and more attacks at one another.

A few hundred attacks later, the robot Mangham finally found an opening, though barely just he might add, and managed to knock the monster off-guard with a well-timed and well-placed head-butt, disorienting the figure long enough to allow the machine to grab hold of the creatures tail with both hands, right before he spun him around a few times and then threw him flying into the air before proceeding to chase after him.

The monster managed to halt himself upon reaching an altitude as high as one of the city's remaining skyscrapers, and as the machine drew closer to him, the creature readied himself to punch the robot Mangham back to the ground. However, right as Dracton was centimeters from reaching the figure, he disappeared from sight, leaving the creature confused and prompted him to drop his guard in order to figure out what had happened. However, this was exactly what the robot wanted him to do, and so the machine miraculously reappeared at the point he had disappeared, and landed a double punch straight to the monsters stomach, freezing him in place from the pain.

Just then, the robot Mangham disappeared from sight once again, and allowed the figure a moment in order to recover, however that moment was cut extremely short when the walking arsenal, who had recovered from his previous injury, leapt off one of the nearby buildings after taking a run up, and tackled the creature out of the sky, and kept hold of him all the way down to the ground, where the two made a small crater upon contact.

Upon hitting the ground, Omega stomped his right foot on top of the figure, in order to make sure there was no chance of him escaping, right before he began to unload every single weapon in his walking armory. Heavy machine guns and rifles from his arms, small cannons emerging from his shoulders, even more missiles from his chest, and two large death machines from his back, as well as from his hands. Then, in an instant, the hulking machine released every single weapon upon the monster, all at the same time.

* * *

The resulting explosion was pretty much the size of a football stadium, and consumed a large portion of the city whilst only damaging the enemy at the epicenter of it. The explosion was so big, it could be seen from the other side of the city, specifically by a certain blue hedgehog and white bat, who were racing across the city in search of the Emerald, and just so happened to have the explosion come into their field of view.

Rouge:"Jeez, those guys aren't messing around!"

Sonic:"They can't afford to when they're going against that kind of power! We should be getting close to the Emerald by now. Check the device and see how far we are from it!"

The spy reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small device, where in the center was a flashing image of a Chaos Emerald, with an arrow above it pointing straight ahead with a number slowly decreasing the further the two travelled.

Rouge:"Not far now, just a few miles away. According to the device, the Emerald is somewhere in that building!" she explained as she pointed ahead.

Just up the road was the remains of what looked like some former college or other learning institute that was built in a skyscraper of all places, but was partially demolished during the attack of Kilutro.

Sonic:"Got it! Let's speed it up then!"

The blue blur then grabbed his comrade's right arm, before he increased his speed and shot off down the desolate streets and towards the building.

* * *

Back with the fight, Dracton floated above the massive smoke cloud left over from the explosion, awaiting the identity of the victor so he could plan his next action. Unfortunately for him, the robot Mangham could only watch in anger as Omega was thrown flying out of the smoke before colliding with a small building, and was quickly buried in the rubble before having a chance to get up. A moment later, the creature burst out of the top of the smoke cloud and began to home in on the machine, forcing him to take his fighting stance in preparation.

Sadly, he was angered when he watched Omega get thrown from the smoke and threw a wall in the side of a building and getting stuck under the rubble. Seconds later, the creature burst out of the smoke and flew directly towards the machine, who raised his right hand up and just managed to stop the monsters incoming right punch with an open palm block off, right before he pushed the figure back and attempted to land a right sidekick to the creatures face, only for the monster to block the attack with a cross block that Dracton recognized for some reason.

The robot then pulled his leg back before using the same leg he had just attacked with to land a spinning hook kick across the right side of the monsters face as he broke through his guard, right before the two engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks, which, after around 50 attack were thrown and countered by each side, ended when the monster landed a right uppercut underneath the robotic Mangham's chin, which in turn, left him open for the figure to land a left sidekick that launched Dracton across the city skies.

As the machine finally came to a stop, he was greeted with the sight of the creature approaching him at an unstoppable rate, and upon reaching him, the figure threw his right fist out to punch Dracton in the face, though the robot saw this attack coming and leant back far enough to dodge the punch as it skimmed his chest and missed his face by centimeters. With his opponent open, the robotic Mangham slammed his right knee into the monsters stomach, before he teleported above the figure with both his hands clasped together, and then slammed them down on the creatures back, launching him straight down towards the ground.

The second the monster made contact with the floor, he teleported off the ground and reappeared behind the machine, ready to land a right roundhouse kick round the side of the robots head, though he just managed to spin around and block the attack with a left outer block, with the two struggling against each other as the figure tried forcing his leg to hit the robotic Mangham whilst Dracton used all his might to hold the attack back from his face.

Eventually, the machine managed to bring his right hand up and land a powerful right hook across the monsters face, catching him off guard and forcing him to drop his leg, allowing the robot to land a left hook across the figures face, right before he clasped both hands together above his head, and then slammed them down upon the monsters head. However, his attack did not inflict the necessary damage he wished it had, as the creature quickly threw its head back up and smacked it under the robotic Mangham's chin, forcing his head up and leaving him open for the monster to land a right sidekick to Dractons stomach that launched him towards the ground, though he recovered moments before and ended up skidding across the street.

The machine would've moved into attack once again, though stopped when he felt the creature's energy begin to rise, and saw he was moving himself into a position ready to unleash some kind of attack, though it was one that seemed very familiar. The figure took a backwards right junsuki stance, whilst slowly placing his wrists together and clawing his hands down by his left side as he began to channel his energy. Then, in a moment of near impossibility, the familiar light blue ball of energy appeared in the space between the figures hands, right before he threw his hands forward and yelled the famous words "KAMEHAMEHA!" and the small ball of energy exploded into a 5 foot tall and wide beam that began makings its way towards the robot.

Whilst still in shock at his knowledge of the move, Dracton realized he would be severally damaged if he allowed it to hit him, and so raised his left hand up towards his chest and readied his hand like he was about to preformed a karate chop, and right as the beam was about to hit him, the robotic Mangham used his left hand to smack the beam away from him, sending it flying until it collided with a nearby building, and destroyed it in a massive explosion that consumed the entire building, and almost blew the machine away from its power.

As the explosion finally subsided, the robot turned his attention back to the monster he was facing, who was now slowly floating down from his point in the air before touching down on the ground a few meters away from him.

Unknown:"Hmhmhmhm. Are you shocked Dracton? Confused? Still in awe of how I was able to pull of Logan's signature move?"

Dracton:"That's it! Time to start talking! Who are you?! How do you know our names?! And how do you know our techniques and fighting styles?!"

Unknown:"Hmhm…I suppose I do owe you an explanation. Very well…

* * *

…my name is **Rexcor**, and I was created by the ingenious Doctor Carnage many, many years ago. His goal was to create the Perfect Warrior, and to do this, he decided to analyze and copy the fighting styles and techniques of every single fighter on the planet, and input them into one, powerful warrior. He made sure to pay the closest attention to Logan Mangham and his family, who demonstrated power not thought possible in our own Universe.

However, witnessing their strength only made me stronger. The doctor made sure to pay close attention to every single fighter, and follow them throughout their many battles and training sessions to learn of their techniques and styles. Even when Logan had been blasted into space with the Death Egg, Carnage was the first to learn that he was alive, and sent off a small camera to observe the battle between him and the one known as Kelriza. This battle alone would help me reach heights of strength that would be rivalled by no one, not even Logan himself, but there was a catch.

The doctor designed me with the unique ability to absorb Chaos Emeralds, similar to that of the mighty god Chaos when he was released upon Mobius. Carnage believed that my strength would be enough to destroy you all anyway, which was his original goal of course, but should I require more power, my body is able to absorb Chaos Emeralds and transform their power into my own. Once I had acquired the necessary Emeralds, I would have transformed into my Perfect Form, one of unrivalled power and skill.

That is what I seek now. I no longer care about Carnage's goals, and instead seek to gain power to accomplish my own. Because I am designed to be the Perfect Being, everything else is inferior to me in terms of everything. So, in order to cement my place as the Perfect Being in the Universe, I plan to acquire all the Emeralds I need to transform into my Perfect Form, and then using my power, I will wipe out everything in the Universe that isn't as Perfect as myself, which includes every single living being throughout the entire Universe…

* * *

…in order to achieve my Perfect Form, I require more Chaos Emeralds. In order to ascend to my second form, I will need 3 Emeralds, and once I have 6 of the Emeralds, I will finally have my Perfect Form, and no one shall stop me"

Dracton:"You're insane!"

Rexcor:"Hmhmhm, perhaps, but what can you do to stop me?"

Dracton:"Not much probably, but at least I can try!"

The machine disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the creature, before he slammed his right leg into the Perfect Warriors back in the form of a roundhouse kick, temporarily catching him off guard and forcing him to stumble forward slightly. Rexcor then span round and swung his right fist out at the robotic Mangham, though he just dodged the attack and managed to slam his right elbow into the Perfect Creatures stomach, right before he followed up with a quick left uppercut that knocked the monster off his feet for a moment.

Once Rexcor recovered himself, he threw both his hands out and fired off a massive energy wave at point-blank range, consuming Dracton and no doubt doing serious damage to him. As the energy cleared away, there was revealed to be absolutely no sign of the machine left, which seemed strange to the creature seen as he didn't think he used that much power. Of course he was given his answer moments later, when the robot reappeared right in front of him and landed a powerful head-butt that left the monster open for the robot to land a powerful left punch straight to the creature's stomach.

Realizing he could never ease up his attacks if he wanted to win, the robotic Mangham began laying the smack-down on the creature, landing punch after punch and kick after kick, all the way up and down Rexcors face and chest, never stopping once or halting his power and speed in the slightest, all to prevent any chance of the creature recovering and inflicting any damage to him. After the robot had landed enough punches to almost make the monster pass out, the machine combined his hands together over his head, before slamming them down across the Perfect Warriors head, launching him to the floor with enough force to create a 10 foot deep and wide crater that the Perfect Creature now lay at the bottom of.

Without delay, Dracton flew up high into the city skyline, and halted his ascension once he was about in line with one of the city's smaller skyscrapers. The machine then took a horse riding stance whilst in mid-air, and raised his right arm towards him whilst extending his index and middle finger out so that they were in line with the middle of his eyes. As time went on, a small yellow and blue electricity-like light began to spark around his fingers as he channeled his KI, his arm beginning to shake from the sheer power he was holding.

Dracton:"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he roared as he extended his arm out in Rexcors direction, before he fired off the purple and yellow ringed beam.

It was at that point that Rexcor had managed to regain his bearings and was ready to beat the robot senseless for the injuries he had now suffered, but that was before he noticed the massive purple and yellow ring spiraling energy beam heading right towards him at an unstoppable rate. Knowing it was too late to move out the way, the Perfect Warrior raised his guard once more, right as the beam collided with him and erupted in an explosion that consumed the entire street block, and rose almost as high as the nearby skyscrapers.

Moments later, the smoke was beginning to settle, and luckily it seemed the only damage caused had been at the epicenter of the explosion, where Rexcor had been. The machine floated down from his point in the sky and landed just a few meters from the explosion area, right as Omega managed to pry himself free from the rubble and joined his fellow robots side. It was only seconds later that the smoke fully cleared away, and there floating out of the crater was Rexcor himself, suffering no damage besides the multiple scratches up and down his body.

Rexcor:"I'll admit Dracton, that wasn't half bad…" he remarked as he used his left hand to dust off his right shoulder.

"…of course, it wasn't enough to stop me, though I shall commend you for your efforts…by tearing your head off" he finished as he cracked his neck.

Right as the 3 were about to engage in another battle, the group heard voices coming from the walking arsenals communicator.

"Omega! It's Rouge! We found the Emerald!"

Rexcor:"And that is my cue to leave!"

Remembering his intentions for the Emeralds, Dracton launched at the monster and threw his right fist out to attack, but with little effort, the Perfect Warrior caught the attack with a left open palm block, right before he tightened his grip on the machines fist, and tossed the robotic Mangham flying into one of the nearby buildings, before firing off a small energy blast from the same hand that collided with the robot and erupted in an explosion that destroyed the entire building. Omega was about to open fire on the creature in an attempt to slow him down, but he never even got the chance to fire, as Rexcor reached the walking arsenal in milliseconds and gifted the hulking machine a powerful left sidekick that sent him straight to the floor, before the monster teleported away.

* * *

Across the city, the hedgehog and bat stood atop the roof of the building they had spotted earlier, the latter of the two holding the Yellow Emerald they had found in her right hand as she used her left hand to configure her communication device in her ear.

Sonic:"Do you think they got the message?"

"They did…" responded a voice from visibly nowhere.

Suddenly, a figure reappeared before the two, on the edge of the roof, before he stepped down and began walking closer to them, revealing himself as the creature from previously.

"…but they weren't the only ones to hear it…"

Without hesitation, Sonic immidiently leapt towards the monster, ready to attack with a right roundhouse kick, though the moment he initiated the move, Rexcor immidiently grabbed his leg with his left hand, before he slammed his right fist into the blue blurs face, before tossing the disoriented and hurt hedgehog off the building. As the spy only just managed to comprehend what had just happened, the Perfect Warrior reappeared right in front of her, completely towering above her with his height.

Before she could attempt to escape, Rexcor grabbed her left arm with his right hand and lifted her up off the ground, tightening hi grip so that she screamed in pain, until eventually she dropped the Emerald to the floor, and the monster loosened his grip though kept hold of her. He then knelt down and picked the Emerald up with his free hand, before letting out a small "Heh" and then slammed Rouge's stomach into his right knee, forcing her to throw up some blood before he let go of her, and she dropped to her knees whilst holding her stomach from the pain.

Rexcor:"You should be grateful that I spared you. If you were anyone else, I would have rammed my knee straight through your stomach. But I know how fragile you Mobians can be, and I know you are very close to the Freedom Fighters, so I might as well keep you alive for now. After all, when I finally **perfect** this world, I want all you Freedom Fighters to be there to watch on in horror, just so you know that I've truly won. I'll take my leave now, thanks for the Emerald…" and with that, he vanished.

Rouge:"D-Damn it…"

* * *

Around an hour later, the 4 returned back to Freedom HQ, and whilst Sonic and Rouge had their injuries treated in the lab by Nicole and Rotor, Dracton and Omega were explaining the situation to the rest of the Freedom Fighters in the living room.

Dracton:"That strange energy belonged to a creature called Rexcor. For years, his creator has watched us and every single fighter on the planet, analyzing our moves, fighting styles and techniques to be put into one warrior, the Perfect Warrior as he claims himself to be.

Originally, his creator intended to use him to conquer the planet, but now he no longer cares about what his creator wants, and seeks to satisfy his own goals. His first goal is to achieve his 'Perfect Form', and the only way to do so is to acquire all Chaos Emeralds. Once he has 3, he will transform into his Second Form, and he will only have his Perfect Form once he gets 6 Emeralds. And right now, he has 2 in his possession"

Sally:"What does he plan to do once he has his Perfect Form?"

Dracton:"He'll use his 'unrivalled' power to purge the Universe of everything he deems imperfect, that isn't as Perfect as himself. And that means every single living being in the entire Universe, starting with our Planet"

Tails:"Is there any way to stop him?"

Omega:"APPARENTLY NOT. HE WAS ABLE TO TAKE EVERYTHING WE THREW AT HIM. EVEN MY MOST POWERFUL WEAPONS AND ONE OF DRACTON'S MOST POWERFUL MOVES DID LITTLE AGAINST HIM. EVEN WHILST USING BARELY OF HIS ENERGY, HE MANAGED TO BREAK SONIC'S NOSE AND SEVERAL OF ROUGE'S RIBS"

Xiro:"Did he mention who his creator was?"

Dracton:"…No…He didn't say"

Logan:"This guy's more powerful than I thought…if he's really as strong as you claimed him to be, then it's a good guess that we might not stand a chance against him…"

Antoine:"Ju are kidding, right Logan?"

Amy:"I'm sure if you didn't hold back, you'd beat him no problem!"

Logan:"Even if I didn't hold back, my power and his power seem to be on par from what I was able to sense, and that itself makes the winner undecidable. However, if what Dracton said was true, then that means he knows every one of my moves and techniques, and could probably anticipate what attack I might think of before I use it. Not only that, but he has knowledge of everyone else's techniques and fighting styles, giving him much more to attack and defend with"

Harikan:"So there's no way to beat him?"

Logan:"I didn't say that. As we stand now, there's no way we could beat him with the kind of power he's got behind him, so the only way to defeat him is for us to get stronger!

Xanaks:"And how are we going to do that? Training? How much training would we have to do to go against that kind of power?"

Logan:"It isn't about how much we train, but how we train. On Mobius, it'll very difficult to up our powers to the level we'll need, seen as we can't go all out for very long because it could cause unnecessary damage to the planet. Not only that, but what's to stop Rexcor from sensing our power levels whilst we're training, before he tracks us down and attacks us?

The only place we'll be able to go all out with our training right now, would be in Otherworld. I can get in touch with King Kai to get us somewhere to train, and then me, Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks and Dracton can go there to get stronger, seen as we are the most powerful ones here. Shadow, while you and Sonic are powerful, it's best if you two stay behind so that everyone else isn't left completely defenseless"

Dracton:"I'll stay as well. I'm the only one who's fought Rexcor so far, and while he's quite hard to read, I sort of have a feel of his fighting style. It'll be better if I stay to help these two, whilst the 4 of you get stronger in the meantime"

Logan:"Alright, then the 4 of us will leave in the morning. While we're gone, you guys will have to come up with a plan to keep him from getting any more Emeralds"

Shadow:"Let's just hope we can stop him"

Sally:"Shadow, we're the Freedom Fighters. We've never failed once, we aren't going to start now!"


	41. Chapter 40:Rexcors Second Form

When the morning came, the four warriors left for Otherworld using Logan's Instant Transmission, and the moment they arrived on the Grand Kai's Planet, their training to become stronger than they ever could dream began almost immidiently. Whilst the 4 hybrids began pushing themselves beyond the limits of their power…

* * *

…the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark began to formulate a plan to stop Rexcor from obtaining more Chaos Emeralds. In the conference room, the group all either stood or sat around the table, whilst Sally stood at the front with a slide showing 3 of the remaining 5 Emeralds.

Sally:"If we want to stop Rexcor getting the Emeralds, we need to put them in a place where he can't find them. The Emeralds you see on the board are the three Emeralds we've managed to collect: the red, the purple and the blue Emerald. Obviously, they aren't very safe here, and can easily be found by Rexcor, considering he has the ability to sense both power levels and chaos energy.

In order to ensure he doesn't get his hands on these Emeralds, G.U.N has developed a special room hidden across the globe that hides the energy signature of Chaos Emeralds. They're planning to transport the Emeralds there very soon, but they know that Rexcor will no doubt attack them and try and take the Emeralds. That's why we need to protect it on its way to the location"

Rotor:"Whose going to be part of the protection team?"

Sally:"Seen as how Dracton is our strongest fighter right now, we're obviously sending him. Omega is still in need of repairs, and Rouge and Sonic are still injured, so we're sending Shadow, Amy, Bunnie and Antoine. If Sonic manages to heal fast enough, which he seems to be doing at this rate, we'll send him to catch up with the group and help them. The transport leaves in an hour, so prepare yourselves"

* * *

Within an hour, the transport was already well on its way. By this point in the journey, they were already halfway to the location, and at this point in time, were driving in a slightly barren area of land, which was both grassy and rocky at the same time, contained a few tall mountains and rock formations, and was even quite close to the sea, as waves constantly crashed against the mixture of grass and rock ground. In the truck, Amy sat in the front alongside the designated G.U.N driver, Shadow, Bunnie and Antoine rode in the back where they were keeping the Chaos Emeralds in a reinforced container, and Dracton stood on top of the truck as it travelled.

Shadow:"So, how long have you known Logan?"

Amy:"We all go back years with him. He was around a teenager when we first met him. He came to the city seeking help for his friend, who had lost both his legs and one of his arms in some war that happened between his people. After which, we kept in contact with him for a while, until one day Eggman attacked his city and caused his entire city to be de-aged whilst also creating this time-loop thing that de-aged the entire planet, kind of. I don't like to think about it, it still hurts my head…"

Antoine:"It iz even more confusion considering zhat we used to be older zhan him, but zhat is no longer"

Shadow:"Hm, I see. So if he live somewhere else, then why does he stay with you at Freedom HQ?"

Bunnie:"When Logan first came to us after being de-aged, he believed his entire city had been destroyed in the attack, so we gave him a home with us in the city. Turns out that everyone was alive, just de-aged like him. We went down there, he reunited with everyone, then some things happened and…(sigh)…Logan got banished from the city…"

Shadow:"By his own people?"

Amy:"Yeah. Not only that, but the love of his life was forced to break his heart. It was all because of their city leader, who has this weird sense of right and wrong from their city's old code"

Shadow:"An old fool I presume"

Antoine:"Wui, zough he zeemz to have gotten over itz"

Bunnie:"Ah don't understand how though…"

* * *

On the roof of the truck, Dracton stood with his arms folded and his eyes closed as he meditated, taking in the **true **sounds of his surroundings. Despite having his eyes closed, he could see and hear every little detail of the scenery around him, and everything seemed quiet…almost too quiet. And moments later, he found out exactly why, as his eyes shot open from shock after sensing a certain energy approaching them at full speed, and as he turned to his right, his eyes widened upon spotting Rexcor approaching them at full speed.

Dracton:"Everyone, he's here!" he yelled, prompting the others to prepare themselves for battle.

With that, the machine leapt off the truck and shot off towards the Perfect Warrior, readying a left punch at the same time he did. Upon meeting one another halfway, their fists collided as they each threw a punch, the collision between the two sending out a strong enough shockwave to break and level the ground below them ever so slightly. The two fighters then immidiently grabbed one another's hands and began pushing against one another to gain an advantage over the other, though the monster didn't seem interested to stay very long, and so brought his right knee up into the robots stomach to catch him off guard, right before he backed away slightly and then landed a powerful right roundhouse kick to the stomach that launched the robotic Mangham flying.

With his opponent out of the way, the Perfect Creature turned his attention to the truck, and after raising his right hand up in-line with the moving vehicle, he fired off a powerful energy blast that began to home in on the transport.

* * *

The pink hedgehog immidiently spotted the incoming attack, and so lunged over to the driver in an attempt to keep him safe, whilst calling out to the others "WATCH OUT!". Seconds later, the blast collided with the side of the truck, and launched the transport flipping across the area for a few metres, before managing to come to a halt on its side.

* * *

As Rexcor lowered his arm down by his side, he slowly began to make his way over to the truck, though was stopped long before he reached it, when Dracton came right back and tackled the monster flying across the battlefield.

* * *

Back with the truck, a white-gloved right fist could be seen bursting out the back doors of the truck, right before the fist retracted and the black hedgehogs boot was seen kicking the two doors flying off of the transport. The Ultimate Lifeform then stepped out of the truck a few seconds before D'Coolette did the same, and the two then helped the Rabbot carry the container out of the truck before Shadow let go and allowed the two to carry it on their own.

Shadow:"You two get to cover, I'll get Amy!"

With no time to waste, the two followed his orders and began running off towards a nearby rock formation, whilst the black hedgehog made his way to the front of the struck and jumped onto its side. The hedgehog then easily ripped the right door off of the truck to find the pink hedgehog lying unconscious on top of the driver, and was accompanied by a massive blood trail leading from the top of her head and almost staining her pink fur.

After lifting her out and setting her on the side of the truck, Shadow inspected the state of the driver, and despite Rose's efforts to shield him, the impact of the blast had killed him instantly. With nothing left for him to do, the Ultimate Lifeform picked up the unconscious girl in his arms, before he sprinted over to the cover Antoine and Bunnie had found behind a large rock wall. After laying her down on the ground, Antoine began to inspect her for any more damage.

Bunnie:"Is she alright?"

Shadow:"She's alive, but very hurt. I'd be more concerned with Dracton…" he explained as he peered over their cover to observe the fight.

* * *

The robot went flying across the ground for a few meters, but managed to leapt back onto his feet before dashing towards his opponent whilst readying both his fists to attack. Upon reaching the creature, the machine smacked him across the face, once off of each hand, and was about to attack again with his right, but Rexcor managed to grab the robotic Mangham's forearm with his left hand, and used his opportunity to pull the Dracton close enough to head-butt him and knock him off guard.

With his opponent disoriented, the monster threw the machine up and over him before slamming him down onto the ground behind him, and was about to follow up by slamming his right foot down into the robots face, however Dracton managed to recover before that could happen, and rolled out of the way as the Perfect Warriors foot made contact with the part of the ground he had just laid his head on.

Now with an opportunity, the robotic Mangham brought his left leg up and smacked it into the creatures stomach in the form of a roundhouse kick, knocking the wind out of him long enough to allow Dracton to jump above him, before clasping both his hands together and bringing them down upon the monsters head, forcing him to the ground. As the machine began to fly away and gain some distance, the Perfect Warrior raised his right hand up and began firing off multiple energy blasts that began homing in on the robots energy, though he managed to swat each attack away with ease.

However, this was exactly what Rexcor planned, as he managed to close the distance between the two within seconds whilst he was distracted, and easily landed a powerful double punch straight to the robots stomach, which would've no doubt forced the air out of him if he had any. Summoning up all the strength he could, Dracton threw his right knee up and smacked it under the monsters chin, disorienting him slightly and leaving him open for Dracton to land a powerful right uppercut to his jaw that launched him flying across the battlefield before the machine pursued him.

* * *

Shadow:"He's holding him off, but it won't last much longer! I have to get out there and help him!"

Bunnie:"Are ya'll crazy?! Yer just one hedgehog! The only way ya'll would last out there would be with yer Super Form, and we don't have all tha Emeralds needed to transform!"

Shadow:"Who says we need all of them?" he remarked with a confident smirk.

The Ultimate Lifeform then opened the top of the container, and grabbed the 3 Emeralds inside with his left hand, before letting go of them and allowed them to hover around him. With a loud yell, the hedgehog began channelling his energy through the Emeralds, the gems now spinning around is body at a frantic rate whilst 3 beams of energy, of blue, red and purple energy separately, shot out of the Emeralds and inside his body. Eventually, the gems ceased spinning around him and dropped to the ground, right as Shadow burst into the air as a golden light exploded out of him.

This burst of light caught everyone on the fields attention, and as all turned to the sky as the light cleared away, they saw before them a new golden figure slowly floating down to the ground. This figure landed next to Dracton and just across from Rexcor, allowing the two to take in his features and realise who he was. This was no longer the ordinary Shadow the Hedgehog, this was Super Shadow, his now black fur turned a bright and almost blinding golden whilst the rest of his features remained the same.

"Now, the playing field is even"

Dracton:"Heh, nice trick. How'd you go Super with only 3 Emeralds?"

Shadow:"To put it simply, lots and lots of immense training and practise. It was incredibly difficult to reach this stage of power…" he remarked as he raised his right hand up and looked at it.

"…but the results were well worth the effort!" he finished as eh clenched his fist tightly.

Rexcor (in his mind):"Hmm, how strange. I have no data on his training to achieve this power, which seems almost impossible considering how high his power level has now become. If I am not careful, this could turn bad for me very quickly"

Bunnie:"Antoine, I think we need to inform everyone back home what's going on"

Antoine:"I am onz it!"

The coyote then rolled down his right sleeve slightly, revealing a small wrist watch, before he pressed the button in the middle, activating a small beacon.

* * *

**Back at Freedom HQ…**

…the rest of the Freedom Fighters all resided in the lab, waiting for any update they could acquire from the transport group. However, things had been deadly quiet, and the group were supposed to have arrived at the destination not long ago, so the fact there had been no communication up to this point was worrying. However, their prayers were answered when the communication signal for the computer began to go off, only something wasn't quite right…

Rouge:"Thank Chaos. They've finally made contact!"

Sally:"Except it's not a normal transmission…it's a distress call. Rotor, put it on screen"

After nodding in response to the Acorns request, the walrus inputted a small code on the keyboard, right before the display screen changed to a view of Antoine from his communication watch.

Tails:"Antoine? Where are you? What's happening?"

Antoine:"Zhings have gone kaput! On our way to ze location, Rexcor attacked our truck! Luckily, Dracton has managed to keep him from getting ze Emeralds, and Shadow haz now gone Super in order to help in ze fight"

Rotor:"How did he go Super without all 7 Emeralds?"

OMEGA:"HE HAS BEEN TRAINING FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW IN ORDER TO PULL OFF SUCH A FEAT"

Nicole:"Well if those two keep him distracted, you two should get the Emeralds and get out of there!"

Antoine:"Zhat would not be wise. Logan told us he can sense ze Chaos Energy in ze Emeralds, zo if we tried to get away, he would no doubt catch up to us in no time. Not only zhat, but it is a little difficult for us to move at ze moment, as Amy has been injured in the attack and iz currently unconscious"

Sally:"That's not good"

Sonic:"I should head down there and help them!"

Sally:"No, not just yet. We should watch the fight and see how it plays out, and then if the battle begins to go south, we'll send you down to help. Tails, we'll need you to get your spy cameras up!"

Tails:"On it!" he answered before going to work at the computer.

Sally:"Antoine, you and Bunnie just try and hold out for as long as possible"

Antoine:"Roger zhat! D'Coolette out!" and with that, the feed from the watch cut off.

* * *

Dracton:"Ready to squash this bug?"

Shadow:"Definatly!"

With that, the Super hedgehog dashed straight towards the Perfect Creature, and threw his left fist out open reaching him, though before the impact, Rexcor teleported out of the way, which in turn left Shadow open for the monster to slam his left elbow down right into the Ultimate Lifeforms back, forcing him straight to the floor. Literally seconds after rushing off, Dracton followed his allies lead, and right as he reached the Perfect Warrior, he swung his left fist out in the form of a right hook, though his attack was easily blocked by a left outer block from the monster.

However, the machine was far from through, and followed up his attack with a fast left roundhouse kick, but Rexcor easily managed to catch his foot using his right hand, right before he slammed his left fist straight into the robots face using a hammer fist technique, the power of which was enough to send the robotic Mangham rolling and skidding across the floor for almost half a mile. Whilst Rexcor was busy watching Dracton go flying for miles, he failed to remember that Shadow was right under him, and gave the hedgehog the perfect opportunity to jump onto his hands and launch both his feet up and straight into the creatures neck, forcing him to back off as he was unable to breathe temporarily.

As the monster finally caught his breathe, he was treated to a quick and powerful right hook across the face, courtesy of the Ultimate Lifeform, right before the super hedgehog began to land punch after punch all up and down the Perfect Creatures body, his attacks moving too fast for Rexcor to counter straight away, and after 36 punches at speeds near the speed of sound, Shadow slammed a right sidekick straight into the monsters stomach, the attack having enough force behind it to send the creature straight to the floor. Of course, despite how powerful the hedgehogs attack was, it didn't take long for the Perfect Warrior to get back to his feet, cracking his neck as he mocked the Ultimate Lifeform with a chuckle.

Rexcor:"Heh heh heh heh…Is that all you've got?"

Shadow:"I'm just getting warmed up!"

Suddenly, the hedgehogs Chaos Energy began to sky-rocket to levels even the Perfect Creature was surprised from, as he yelled and channelled all the energy he could throughout his body. Once he had acquired enough energy, he slammed his two wrists together in front of him, clawing his hands slightly as a ball of golden energy appeared at the end of his palms, right before he roared "CHAOS SPEAR!" and suddenly, hundreds of the same golden spear shaped energy attacks began to fire out of the Ultimate Lifeforms hands, and collided with Rexcor at near point-blank range.

The more attacks that hit the monster, the bigger the shroud of smoke he was consumed into grew, miniature yet powerful explosions happening every time one of the spears hit him, and each attack seemed stronger than the last. The longer the assault went on, the greater the effect it had on the surrounding area. The whole battlefield shook like an earthquake was taking place, the mere ground the Ultimate Lifeform stood on cracked and broke as time passed, and even small pieces of the nearby mountains and rock formations began to break of and turn to rubble.

Eventually, Shadow grew tired and had run out of energy, and so ceased his barrage and dropped his arms in exhaustion. Everyone watching simply stared into the smoke and waited for the results, desperately hoping to have come out on top, but unfortunately, the battle was far from over. As the dust finally settled, there stood the Perfect Warrior, now severally scratched and slightly burned, but despite it all he still stood tall.

Rexcor:"A good attempt Shadow, but ultimately useless. You still have yet to comprehend the kind of power I truly possess. But to give you an example…"

Suddenly, the monster disappeared from sight momentarily, before reappearing right in front of the hedgehog faster than he could comprehend, which worked in the creatures favour, and gave him the perfect opening to slam his right fist straight into Shadow's stomach, the sheer power of which launched him flying across the battlefield before eventually colliding with a small rock formation, right before it all came crumbling down on him.

Right as the Perfect Warrior was about to walk over and finish what he started, the one and only Dracton came flying towards him from behind, and tackled the monster into his grip before carrying him into the air. Once he reached a high enough altitude, the machine let go of the creature, charged up an energy blast in his left hand, and slammed it into Rexcors back, the explosion of which sent the Perfect Creature even higher into the air whilst the robot hovered back down to the ground.

Upon touching down, the robotic Mangham threw his arms down by his sides and channelled enough energy to produce an orange energy ball in each of his hands, and though small, were both powerful enough to wipe out most of a city. Then, after clenching his fists and absorbing the energy into each of his hands, Dracton began tossing his arms up towards the air, firing off multiple orange energy blasts out of each of his hands that began homing in on Rexcor.

The Perfect Warrior raised his guard to block each of the attacks, though right when expected them to hit him, they didn't, and instead either flew past him or just straight up disappeared. When he finally sensed that the machine had stopped tossing the energy balls, he lowered his guard and took a look around himself, only to find at least a hundred of those orange blasts surrounding him and blocking anyway for him to escape.

Dracton:"HELLZONE GRENADE!" he yelled as he motioned his hands together.

All of a sudden, every single one of the energy balls homed in on Rexcor at the exact same time, and right as he tried taking his guard to protect himself, every single one of the energy attacks collided with him at once, producing an enormous explosion in the sky that would've no doubt levelled a city. As the machine lowered his guard, he awaited the result of his attack, though was instead given an early viewing, when Rexcor teleported out of the smoke and right in front of the robot, and just like after Shadow attacked him, all the creature had gained was a few scratch marks and a few miniscule burns.

Rexcor:"You know…you people are really starting to get on my nerves…"

The robot lunged in to attack with another right punch, though was immidiently halted when the creature blocked the attack with a left open palm block, right before he gripped the robotic Mangham's fist tight in his hand, and then tossed him flying into a nearby rock formation, causing Dracton to get stuck in the side of said formation from how much force was behind the throw.

With both his opponents out of the way, the Perfect Warrior turned his attention to the 3 FF's hiding behind the rock formation for cover, and after raising his right hand up in their direction, he fired off a small yet powerful energy blast that began to race towards them. Upon spotting the energy blast headed towards them, Bunnie grabbed the still unconscious Amy and threw her over her right shoulder, at the same time Antoine picked up all 3 Emeralds, right before the Rabbot grabbed hold of her husband with her left hand, and began to fly away from their previous cover.

Unfortunately for them, once the energy blast collided with the rock formation, the resulting explosion was strong enough to throw off Bunnies flight pattern, and as a result, the 3 ended up falling to the floor before skidding across it for a few meters. Luckily, they were mostly unharmed and were left with little injuries besides a few scratches, however as they began to inspect one another and the area around them, they were both shocked to find one of the Emeralds was missing.

As they looked off into the distance to where they had previously taken cover, their eyes widened in shock to find the red Emerald laying on the ground, and Rexcor slowly reaching down to grab the gem. Upon picking it up with his right hand, the creature held his hand out slightly to allow the Emerald to begin hovering off of his hand, right before he lowered his hand and the Emerald began to spin around him, at the same time his own two Emeralds, the yellow and the green Emerald, appeared out of nowhere and joined the red gem in their journey around the creature.

All of a sudden, the monsters energy began to rise exponentially, the Emeralds spinning around him at a more frantic rate as he began to laugh manically and sadistically, his entire body beginning to turn white whilst surrounding itself in a powerful aura of the same kind. Then, as the 3 Emeralds ceased their spinning and hovered around the creature, his laughing ceased before he unleashed a mighty yell, and the 3 Emeralds absorbed into his body. It was also at that moment, when the 3 gems disappeared, that an incredible bright light was unleashed from Rexcors body, blinding all those that were watching.

* * *

After a few seconds, the light cleared away, allowing everyone watching to bear witness to Rexcors menacing new form.

His skin, whilst remaining a dark green colour, had turned to a lighter shade. His feet had grown out and become more monster-like, very similar to when Kelriza transformed into his Final Form, as whilst 3 of his toes were pointing forward, a fourth toe stuck out the side of his foot, depending on which side it was from, so his right foot stuck out to the right and vice versa. Whilst his feet were the same shade of green as his skin and his toenails were black, his legs were black from his knees down to his ankles.

His tail had remained the same in size and looks, only I had changed colour to black and blended in with his black crotch region marking. His entire shoulder area had now turned full black, and connected with his chest area which had also turned full black. Around each of his biceps was a black ring, and around each of his wrists was a green ring, as his forearm was completely black from his hands to his elbows, though his fingers were still green and there was a small green line running down the middle of his hands.

His quills had retained their shape for the most part, though had grown out all the way down to his knees, with most of his quills being dyed black whilst only the top part of his quills seemed to be green. His muzzle and neck were still full black, though now they connected with his full black shoulder area, and his nose was still the same colour as his skin. His ears had grown slightly bigger and pointier, though kept their green and black inside colour scheme, and in the middle of his forehead was the same black diamond shape from before. The only other thing to change was the creatures eyes, which had gone from the menacing orange sclera'd and black slit pupils, to normal white sclera'd and blue irised eyes, yet they still managed to strike fear into those he looked at.

"Hmhmhm…now…do you understand what you're up against? All of you combined could not stand up against the power I now hold. You may as well give up now and allow yourselves a quick and painless death by my hands…"

Dracton:"Not gonna happen!"

Rexcor:"As much as you deny it, machine, you will all die by my hands. But since I'm feeling a little generous, now that I'm one step closer to achieving my Perfection, I'll give you one chance to stop me. I want you to hit me with the most powerful attack you have. If your attack kills me, then the day is saved and all is good, but if it fails, well…I think we both know what will happen…"

Dracton:"Fine!"

With that, the two fighters simultaneously teleported high into the sky, both at the exact same altitude and were perfectly aligned with one another, the distance between them being nearly half a mile. Slowly, the robot moved his hands together so that each of his fingertips were touching each other, right before he began to channel all his energy into his hands. All of a sudden, two small waves of yellow energy rolled burst out of the machines shoulders and moved down his arms before disappearing near his hands, right before a yellow basketball sized energy ball appeared in the space between his hands.

The Perfect Warrior simply smirked as the machines power rose to levels he had never reached before, his attack growing stronger by the second, though none of it seemed to intimidate the monster, and instead humoured him. Knowing the attack was close to reaching full power, Rexcor slowly lowered his arms down by his sides as a way to tell the robotic Mangham "Hit me with your best shot".

The machine saw this remark, and with one small growl, he connected his wrists together and pushed his hands forward, holding the energy ball at the end of his hands, right before he roared "LIGHT GRENADE!" and fired off the small ball of energy at speeds of around Mach 2. Of course, travelling at such speeds to cover such a small distance meant the attack hit Rexcor in a matter of seconds, and the very moment the attack collided with the monster, the small ball of energy exploded and burst out into a humungous 50 foot tall burst like explosion that enveloped the Perfect Creature, and was powerful enough to even shake the battlefield below.

* * *

Before long, the light and the explosion cleared away, leaving only a huge shroud of smoke in the sky. Just across from it, there floated the robot, his arms dropped slightly from his previous attack stance as he attempted to regain his energy. He was completely drained, having used every last bit in his last ditch effort against Rexcor, and so if the monster did survive his attack, the machine was relatively screwed. Unluckily for him, that same nightmare situation came to be, when the monster reappeared right in front of Dracton, the very sight of him freezing the robot in place from fear.

Rexcor:"I'll give you this Dracton: you actually managed to hurt me a small bit. But that's all it was…"

He explained, before he brought his right hand up faster than he robotic Mangham could comprehend, and smacked it across the machines face in the form of a backfist, launching him towards the ground at break-neck speeds.

"…small and insignificant…"

The robots impact with the ground was devastating, especially considering it was from a single punch. The mere moment he touched the grassy and rocky floor that made up the area, the entire ground within a 20 meter radius was levelled and destroyed, right before Dracton was almost buried at the bottom of a 15 feet deep crater that quickly followed from his impact. Right as he managed to get his bearings, the robotic Mangham was treated with the displeasing sight of the Perfect Warrior slowly floating down to the edge of the crater, before staring down at the robot with disgust.

Summoning up whatever strength he had left, Dracton launched out of the crater and straight towards the creature, readying on last left punch to attack with, though consider how damaged and tired he was, it was all the more easier for Rexcor to dodge the attack, right before bringing his left leg up in the form of a front kick and smashing it into the machines chest, the pain of which was so severe that the machine simply fell limp and almost unconscious on the Perfect Creatures leg. With his opponent practically beaten, Rexcor wrapped his right hand around the robots neck, before he picked him up and held him up off the ground in front of him.

Rexcor:"Any last words my friend?"

Dracton:"Even if…I'm not the one to…do it…you will be stopped…"

Rexcor:"Hmhmhm, if only that were true…"

With that said, the creature raised his free hand up to the machines chest, and with a small channel of his energy, he fired off a powerful golden energy beam that burst right through the robots stomach, leaving a massive gaping hole upon disappearing. Knowing he wasn't getting back up, the creature threw his arm to the side, tossing Dracton away in the process like he was just some trash, right before the slowly turning corpse of the robotic Mangham crashed down into the ocean many miles off shore, before his body slowly began to sink to the bottom.

* * *

At Freedom HQ, everyone was left in shock of the event. No words could describe the sorrow and horror that began to race through their minds.

Tails:"NO!"

Nicole:"My scanners can't detect his energy…there's no way he could've been killed…not Dracton…"

Sonic:"Damnit…!" he growled as he tightened his right hand into a fist and allowed it to simply shake from his sheer anger.

Rouge:"Even on his own, Shadow isn't going to last much longer without Dracton to back him up!"

Sally:"This is bad. We need a pla-"

However, right as she was about to finish her sentence, she along with everyone else in the room felt a massive gust of wind burst through the room, and as they turned their attention to the back of the room, where it had come from, they noticed the faint outline of a blue blur of light slowly disappearing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Otherworld on the Grand Kais planet…**

…the two hybrids brothers hovered off the ground, exchange blows in a full powered skirmish of punches and kicks, each clash creating a small yet harmless shockwave. Just a small distance away, the sons of the two Mangham's watched their fathers battle with intent, never missing a single attack or counter. Joining the two was the legendary Son Goku, along with King Kai, though he stood off to the side, focusing on something else through his two antennae.

Harikan:"The power they're putting out is amazing!"

Xanaks:"I've never seen them fight at this kind of intensity, and this is only training!"

Goku:"They've both improved a lot since they last came here. There aren't as many liabilities here to get in the way of unleashing their power, so it makes for a great place to improve their power in such a short amount of time. If the two of you trained as hard of them whilst you're, I'm sure you'd surpass each of them in no time"

Harikan:"You really think so?"

Goku:"Of course I do!" he beamed with his regular cheery smile.

The two fighters in the air seemed so engaged in their training, it seemed as though nothing could stop them for hours on end, though, of course, that wasn't going to be the case. Suddenly, Logan sensed a disturbance in energy that temporarily withdrew him from concentration, allowing his brother a free shot, namely a right hook, right across his face, forcing Logan to back away whilst grabbing at his face.

Logan:"OW, YOU DICK! THAT HURT!"

Xiro:"Then why the hell did you stop halfway through a fight?!"

Logan:"I sensed someone's energy disappear on Mobius, almost like they were killed, but being so far from home makes it a little difficult to properly identify who it was.

King Kai:"It was your friend, Dracton. He's in a state of being in between the realm of life and death"

Harikan:"What?!"

King Kai:"With you guys gone, your friends tried to think of a way to prevent Rexcor getting the Emeralds. They were going to be moved to a location where he wouldn't be able to sense their energy, however Rexcor managed to find them on their way to the location and attacked them. During the struggle, he manged to acquire the last Emerald he needed to transform to his second form. His power has grown to such an exponential level, not even Logan could take him on if he went Super"

Xiro:"That's impossible! There's no way he could have grown so strong so quickly!"

Xanaks:"Damnit, what are we going to do?"

King Kai:"For now, I think it's best for Logan and Xiro to take a break and observe Rexcors next move. From what I've managed to gather, your friend Sonic is currently on his way to help Shadow out, and I believe he has a plan to defeat Rexcor. Of course, if things start to go south, we'll send in Logan to get the group out"

* * *

With Dracton out of the way, Rexcor turned his attention to the black hedgehog almost half a mile behind him, with Shadow instinctly raising his guard the moment his eyes met the monsters, fear almost stretching up the Ultimate Lifeforms back. Seeing that reaction out of Shadow caused a smirk to stretch from his non-existent mouth, right before the monster slowly began to pace towards the hedgehog, savouring the time it was going to take to rip him limb from limb.

Right as the Ultimate Lifeform began to think of some desperate last ditch efforts, he suddenly sensed a familiar energy approaching at an incredibly fast rate, and that alone was all the information he needed to decipher who it really was. The creature halted his march towards Shadow, noticing the smirk across his lips and confusion him in the process.

The black hedgehog then lowered his right hand down by his side, creating a small ball of golden energy, right before he tossed it incredibly high into the air, confusing the monster even more. Then, from out of nowhere, a blue blur shot past Antoine and Bunnie, leapt off of the rock formation they had taken cover behind, ascended incredibly high into the air, right before he grabbed hold of the golden energy ball, and a massive golden light erupted from the blurs body.

As the light cleared away, the former blue blur had turned into a golden blur, and slowly descended to the ground and landed by Shadows side. Whilst keeping the bright aura around it that hid its identity, the figure took a backwards right junsuki stance, slowly placing his left wrist on top of his right whilst clawing his hands, and within seconds, a blue ball of energy appeared in the space between his hands. Then, with one loud yell, the figure thrusted his hands forward and roared "KAMEHAMEHA!" and the small ball of energy exploded into a massive 6 foot tall and wide beam of energy.

Being so taken back by what had just occurred, Rexcor left himself completely open for the beam to smack him square in his chest, before the beam carried him flying across the battlefield for some distance, only stopping upon colliding with a small rock formation and allowing the beam to erupted in a small light blue explosion.

As the aura around the golden figure disappeared, they were revealed to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, now standing in his Super Form alongside the Ultimate Lifeform.

Shadow:"About time you showed up"

Sonic:"What? You think I'd miss this?"

* * *

Tails:"Did…did Sonic just do a Kamehameha?"

Rouge:"What the heck is a Kamehameha?"

Sally:"A move Logan was taught by one of his mentors, and it's one of the strongest attacks throughout the Universe"

Rotor:"And now, Sonic knows it…"

* * *

**Back in Otherworld…**

…whilst Goku was busy training Harikan and Xanaks a small distance away, Xiro, Logan and King Kai sat around a small crystal ball that projected a live image of the battlefield.

Xiro:"When did you teach him how to do that?"

Logan:"He'd been begging me for days since I'd come back from Agar, so I eventually gave in and decided to teach him the Kamehameha, as well as a few other tricks"

King Kai:"Do you believe they will give him the edge he needs to win?"

Logan:"We can only watch and find out"

* * *

Shadow:"You should know you've come at a pretty bad time"

Sonic:"I realise. With Dracton down and Rexcor now powered up, we don't exactly stand much of a chance. But, I think I have an idea that might give us an edge!"

Shadow:"Care to share?"

Sonic:"How does **Fusion** sound to you?"

Shadow:"That's quite a risky idea. We might not even have enough energy or rings to sustain the transformation for long"

Sonic:"We won't need very long to take this guy down! What do you say?"

Shadow:"(sigh) It's not like we have many options anyway…"

Both:"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Suddenly, the two hedgehogs were surrounded in bright white bubbles of energy, hiding all their features except for the outline of their bodies, before the two slammed into one another, the outline of both their bodies merging with one another before becoming one, right before a massive golden light erupted from the white bubble and consumed the immediate area.

* * *

After a few moments, Rexcor finally managed to pry himself free form the rubble of the rock he had crashed into, and as he took a scan around the battlefield, he grew even more confused than he already was when he found no trace of Sonic or Shadow, both through his sight and through trying to sense their energy. It was almost as if the two had completely disappeared, and that angered the Perfect Warrior. Right as he was about to ascend into the sky and survey the area from there, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, a left hand to be specific.

Angered that someone had dared to touch him, the monster turned his head slightly as the hand left his shoulder, trying to get an idea of who had touched him, though right as he managed to get a good look at this new figure, he was dealt a powerful right hook straight across the face that launched him skidding across the ground for some distance, though seconds later he managed to backflip back onto his feet, and take in the appearance of the new figure once more.

This Mobian stood at 6'0 dead, no taller, no smaller. He clearly stood in some kind of Super Form, as his fur radiated with an incredible golden colour and aura. His shoes were identical to Sonics in almost every way, except along the bottom was the small part of Shadows shoes that gave him jet-propelled flight, and were coloured orange instead of red.

He had no skin colour on his arms, only a small red line running up each of his arms from his hands, which were covered by gloves that looked like Sonics, and stopped around his elbows. His chest consisted of a small fluff of white hair, similar to Shadows, and his muzzle was of peach colour. His 7 quills were a combination from both hedgehogs, his middle 3 being spiked upwards like Sonics regular Super Form, whilst the 2 on the sides starched outwards and were lined red, the same colour as his irises.

Rexcor:"And who the heck are you supposed to be? Where are the two hedgehogs?"

"They're both me. I am them. I am Super Shadic, and I am the one who will defeat you!" responded the figure as he powered up his aura slightly, his voice a combination of both hedgehogs speaking simultaneously.

* * *

OMEGA:"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TWO OF THEM?"

Nicole:"They used Chaos Control to somehow fuse into one incredibly powerful being…"

* * *

Xiro:"Did you teach him how to do that as well?!"

Logan:"I wish I knew how to pull of something like that! Their power is now on par with Rexcors! They might have a chance!"

* * *

Rexcor (in his head):"How strange…this Fusion ability was another thing the doctor had no knowledge of…just what other secrets are they hiding?"

Shadic:"LET'S DO THIS!"

The second he finished his own words, the fusion hedgehog burst off of the ground form where he stood, and began flying towards the Perfect Creature at an incredible rate, both his fists ready to attack the moment he arrived. The second he reached the monster, Shadic immidiently began attacking with multiple fast-paced punches and kicks, though Rexcor made no effort to fight back, and instead decided to dodge and black all of the attacks that came his way, eventually growing bored off the small exchange of attacks and decided to teleport higher into the air.

Of course, the Super Fusion was incredibly persistent, and immidiently flew up after the Perfect Warrior, and reengaged their skirmish upon reaching the creatures altitude, with Rexcor now deciding to fight back with his own punches and kicks instead of blocking or dodging. Their skirmish stayed in the skies for a few minutes, slowly moving across the battlefield bit by bit as they went blow for blow, right before they began to drop towards the ground at an alarming rate, all the while still locked in their clash of punches and kicks.

Right as the two were about to hit the ground, they ended their skirmish and launched away from each other, touching down on the ground seconds later before having to skid to a halt. The moment they regained their footing, the two warriors began sprinting towards each other at speeds most people dreamed they could run, and upon reaching each other, slammed their shoulders against one another, with Shadic using his right whilst Rexcor used his left.

They then began pushing against each other with all their might, a black and golden aura appearing around each of them as their power began to exert around them and effect the area. The ground around them began to shake and break slightly, with cracks spreading across the ground directly under where their shoulders were meeting. Small stones even began to float off the ground from the sheer collision of power taking place.

Overtime, the Perfect Warrior decided to end this battle before it went on any longer, and so to catch his opponent off guard, he stepped back slightly to give Shadic the advantage, but the Fusion hedgehog didn't expect this and lost his footing, allowing for the monster to land a swift left hook across his face that sent the Super Fusion stumbling back as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears.

Seeing his opportunity, the creature launched his enormous tail out and wrapped it around Shadic's neck, slowly beginning to strangle him whilst he grabbed at the extra limb, attempting to pull it off him so that he didn't die. Unfortunately, whilst the two were pretty much matched in power, he couldn't find the strength to pull the tail off of his neck. Feeling his last breathes to soon be upon him, the Fusion hedgehog tried thinking of all the ways he could free himself from the monsters grip, but all of them involved the creature being close to him…and that was when an idea spawned.

The Super Fusion grabbed hold of the Perfect Warriors tail with both his hands, and summoning up all the strength he could, he yanked the tail forward, forcing Rexcor to follow with it and be forced to stumble forward like some novice fighter, releasing his tails grip around Shadic's neck at the same time. As Rexcor drew close enough, the Fusion hedgehog landed a solid right uppercut straight to the monsters chin, forcing him to now stumble backwards uncontrollably, right before Shadic grabbed hold of his opponent's tail, ready to engage the next part of his attack.

The Fusion hedgehog leapt into the air whilst throwing his arms behind his back, Rexcor uncontrollably being forced to follow due to his tail being in Shadic's grasp, and once they reached a high enough altitude, the Super Fusion swung his hands downwards and tossed the monster towards the ground at an alarming rate, eventually colliding with the battlefield flor with enough force to create a 30 foot tall dust cloud.

The Super Fusion landed by the dust cloud seconds later, awaiting his opponent for hew knew he was far from finished. And sure enough, the same monster came bursting out of the smoke moments later, a right sidekick already armed and ready, and slammed it straight into the stomach of the Fusion hedgehog, carrying him across the ground for a few moments, before the creatures leg was retracted and left Shadic to skid across the floor uncontrollably. He quickly found his bearings, and launched straight back at the Perfect creature before slamming his own head into the monsters stomach, launching him straight into a nearby rock with enough force to get him slightly stuck in the side of the rock.

The Fusion hedgehog immidiently rushed in and attempted to attack Rexcor, but his left fist only met the rock that the Perfect Warrior had teleported off, the entire formation shattering into small pieces of rubble the moment Shadic's fist made contact with the rock. The Perfect Creature then reappeared behind the Super Fusion and attempted to wrap his tail around his opponents neck once more, but Shadic was too quick, and teleported behind the monster faster than he realised, before the Fusion hedgehog gifted him with a powerful left sidekick to the back, instantly sending him to the floor.

The Perfect Creature rolled across the floor before jumping to his feet, right as Shadic slowly began to lower himself towards the ground, and the mere moment his foot touched the battlefield floor, both combatant instantly launched at one another, ready to re-engage their battle. The moment the two reached each other, Shadic had the intention of continuing forward and tackling his opponent, however, the Perfect Warrior had different plans, and instead flipped over the Fusion hedgehog and landed facing his back, and right as the Super Fusion turned around to attack, Rexcor already gifted him a swift right front kick under the chin, which launched him straight up into the air.

After preforming a few backflips, the Fusion hedgehog managed to stabilise his altitude, and began taking a few deep breathes to prepare himself to battle again, when all of a sudden…a bright white light began to emit from his chest, before all of a sudden, a huge white bubble of energy enveloped his entire body, and within seconds, Shadic was ripped into two separate Super Hedgehogs, both of whom stared wide eyed at each other upon realising their current predicament.

Both:"Uh oh…"

Rexcor:"Hmhmhm, it's about time…"

* * *

Sally:"Oh no!"

* * *

Xiro:"Darn it! And they were so close as well!"

* * *

Sonic:"Damnit! The Fusion couldn't hold out for long enough! Now we don't stand a chance!"

Shadow:"Actually, I think I've got one last trick that might keep us alive and possibly kill Rexcor"

Sonic:"Care to share?"

Shadow:"All I need is for you to distract him long enough for me to charge up my next attack. If I do this right, it'll cause some serious damage to him!"

Sonic:"Gotcha!" he responded, before he raced down towards the monster, ready for battle once more.

The hedgehog's right fist met the monsters face, though he didn't budge an inch despite the power behind it. Never one to give up, the golden blur quickly began to attack with insanely fast punches and kicks all up and down the creature's body, though he was unfazed in the slightest despite how hard Sonic was trying.

* * *

As their struggle went on, Shadow slowly removed the inhibitor rings around each of his wrists, and watched as they slowly fell to the floor below him, right before his energy began to sky-rocket to unbelievable levels. Whilst attempting to focus all of his power to one point, the hedgehog slowly moved his hands out in front of him and formed a triangle hand sign using all of his fingers and both his thumbs, a small red energy ball appearing in the space within his hands overtime.

Shadow (in his head):"Forgive me, Maria, for I may die here…"

* * *

The golden blur could slowly feel himself slowing down. Despite the added boost the Super Form gave him, he knew it was only a matter of time before he started to get tired and lose some of his strength to fight, especially against an opponent with power of this magnitude. The hedgehog was able to throw one last left punch that hit Rexcor square in the face, before the monster grabbed him by the neck with his own left hand, and slowly began to strange the life out of the Freedom Fighter.

Rexcor:"You've amused me hedgehog. You and Shadow have shown me how careless the doctor was in observing your group, as you showcased techniques and abilities I was unaware you were capable of. Unfortunately, surprise can only entertain one for so long. But, since you've managed to amaze me quite a few times today, I'll let you choose how you want to die. Would you rather be blasted to bits alongside your friends? Or have your neck snapped here and now?"

Sonic:"Go…fuck…yourself…"

Rexcor:"Dying with your friends it is!"

The Perfect Warrior then placed his right hand to the hedgehogs stomach, and with a slight tense of his hand, an enormous wave of golden energy burst out of his hand and carried the golden blur flying across the area for some distance, before eventually skidding across the ground and coming to a halt alongside Antoine and Bunnie, barely just manging to stay on his feet. He was now severally bruised, bloody and burnt, but yet he still stood strong, ready to defend his comrades.

With what appeared to be a smirk forming on his non-existent mouth, the Perfect Warrior raised his right hand up to face the 4 Freedom Fighters, and channelled enough energy to produce a tennis ball sized energy blast at the end of his palm, right before he fired it off towards the group at break-neck speeds. Seeing the danger, Sonic summoned up whatever strength he had left before grabbing hold of Antoine and Bunnie, the former of which had Amy flung over his shoulder, before he managed to fly them out of the way at the very moment the blast collided with where they had once stood.

Of course, the aftershock the explosion didn't do the group any favours, as it disrupted the hedgehogs flight and caused him to stumble and fall to the ground, exhausted and beaten. He barely had enough strength to keep himself up on one knee let alone maintain his transformation, which wasn't supposed to last this long anyway seen as he'd been pushing his body to the limits, and so unfortunately, the hedgehog was forced to revert back to his normal form. Whilst Antoine made sure that Amy was still conscious and unhurt, Bunnie did her best to keep Sonic breathing whilst he regained what little strength he had left, however as she took a look around the battlefield, her eyes widened in shock when she realised she no longer had the other 2 Emeralds on her.

As she looked back to where they had previously taken cover, there laid the 2 Emeralds that had previously been in their possession, and the moment Rexcor realised they no longer had the gems in their possession, he slowly began to make his way towards them, ready to be one step closer to achieving his Perfect Form. However, an enormous growing power made him halt his march towards his prize, and his gaze turned to the Super Hedgehog in the sky, a humungous 12 foot tall red aura surrounding his body.

Shadow:"CHAOS…BLAST!"

With the incantation spoken, the small red ball in the middle of his triangle hand sign, erupted into a giant 20 foot tall and wide red energy blast of destruction that descended towards Rexcor at speeds even he found too fast to counter, and as such, the enormous blast collided with him and forced him into the ground with enough power behind it to create a 30 feet deep and 15 feet wide crater, of which the Perfect Warrior now laid at the bottom of.

Right as the monster was considering to get up out of the crater, he heard the Ultimate Lifeform yell "BLAST!" once again, before another of those giant energy blasts collided with him, erupting in an explosion that filled the crater and exploded into a beam that ascended into the skies above, all the while it made the crater just a foot wider but another 5 feet deeper. Then, Shadow continued to yell "BLAST!" over and over again, each time firing off an even stronger energy blast that hit the creature and forced him deeper into the ground, whilst also making the explosion bigger and powerful, and making the crater grow slightly wider whilst making it tremendously deeper at the same time.

* * *

Xiro:"What does he think he's doing?! If he continues using that much energy, he's going to destroy his body!"

Logan:"If he doesn't stop soon, he'll be dead before he can finish off Rexcor!"

* * *

For a full 5 minutes, the hedgehog continue to yell his incantation and fire off energy blast after energy blast, doing more and more damage to the Perfect Warrior with each attack that hit him, and all he could do was take the blast head on with no means of escaping its fury. It was after these 5 minutes, as well as at least a hundred of these blasts had been fired, that the Ultimate Lifeform's attacks began to slow down to a snail's pace, and before long, he could only managed to fire a final 10 energy blasts, each of which was still as strong as they could be, before his assault finally stopped.

All the hedgehog could do now was simply float there in the sky, still just holding his attack stance whilst staring at the impact his attack had caused the landscape and his opponent, all the while he was trying to keep his body from tearing itself apart from the amount of stress he had put on it. Every single one of his veins were visible and popping at an unhealthy and alarming rate, his eyes were bloodshot and wide open from the sheer willpower it had taken to unleash so many attacks, and he was constantly taking deep breathes as to try and keep himself alive at this point.

He managed to take in a few more breathes before his enormous aura disappeared from his body, he reverted back to his normal form, and dropped down to the ground before colliding with the floor with a loud thump. All he could do now was lay there, staring at both his inhibitor rings, which he had conveniently landed at the side of, as well as the enormous almost mile wide and Chaos knows how deep crater that was before him. If one was to look down at the crater, they would see only darkness due to how deep the crater stretched.

Unfortunately, despite the Ultimate Lifeforms efforts, he had been unsuccessful in ending the Perfect Warriors life, as he was forced to stare in horror as the monster slowly floated out of the crater, not unharmed, but not dead either. There were multiple scratches and burns all up and down the creatures body, and a lone line of blood was even trailing from his mouth and down his face, though he quickly wiped it away using his right hand, and then spit out a little bit of blood that remained in his mouth.

Rexcor:"I must congratulate you Shadow. You've done something I thought a mere Mobian would never succeed in doing. You hurt me, and by quite a substantial amount I must add. But of course, you are no ordinary Mobian, are you 'Ultimate Lifeform'? And of course, whilst you have succeeded in hurting me by quite some bit, you have failed in ending me. It's been fun hedgehog, but I'm afraid our little game has come to an end…" he explicated before slowly raising his right hand up, ready to fire off an energy blast at his fallen opponent.

* * *

Xiro:"Damnit! He's gonna kill him!"

Logan:"Not on my watch!" he yelled before placing his right index and middle finger to his forehead and preforming Instant Transmission.

Xiro:"Wait…he's not planning on fighting Rexcor is he?!"

King Kai:"No. Even Logan knows that at this stage, none of you stand a chance against Rexcor. He's just getting the others out of there before things take a turn for the worse"

* * *

Right as the Perfect Warrior was about to fire off his attack, he blinked for but a moment, and all of a sudden, a new figure had graced his field of vision.

Rexcor:"What? Logan?"

Sure enough, the same black furred hybrid stood by the side of the black hedgehog, having appeared out of practically nowhere. Out of curiosity and confusion, the monster ceased his blast and simply watched the scene before him unfold, as the Mangham knelt down to talk to the Ultimate Lifeform.

Logan:"You alright, Shadow?"

Shadow:"I'm…still breathing…so that's a plus…what are you doing here?"

Logan:"Saving your ass. That was pretty risky what you did against Rexcor, but it wasn't in vain"

Shadow:"It might as well…have been…he's still standing…"

Logan:"Don't worry about it. He's injured, and we'll get him in no time. For now, I'm getting you and everyone else out of here!"

The hybrid then grabbed hold of the downed hedgehog and flung his limp body over his right shoulder, and prepared his left hand to preform Instant Transmission, when suddenly…a faint energy signature was felt not far away. As the Mangham turned his attention to the ocean not far away from him, his eyes widened in astonishment when he spotted the body that he washed up on the shore. This figure was in fact Dracton, his limp and almost lifeless body laying at the edge of the water, the waves constantly crashing against his body. With a quick teleport, Logan reached his comrade by the shore, and after setting Shadow down by his side, he slowly lifted the robot away from the water, before beginning to inspect him.

"It's a damn miracle you survived all this Dracton! I'll get you out of here"

Rexcor:"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he raised his right hand up once more and fired off an energy blast.

Upon sensing the incoming attack, Logan grabbed hold of both his comrades before teleporting out of the way the very moment the attack hit where he had once stood, and reappeared right next to Antoine and Bunnie just a mile away. As the hybrid placed his right index and middle finger to his forehead once again, the rest of the group held onto him in some way, ready to leave the battlefield and get away from the monster.

Logan:"You better prepare yourself Rexcor! Cause in a few days' time, you're a dead man!"

And with that, the 7 disappeared with the use of Instant Transmission, leaving the Perfect Warrior alone on the remains of the battlefield. After checking that the group had officially gone, the Perfect Creature teleported down to the ground where the 2 Emeralds resided, and after picking them up, let go of them and allowed them to float in front of his body. Then, all of a sudden, the Emeralds moved closer to his body, before they moulded through his chest and disappeared into his body, where they would be kept safe in his possession.

Rexcor:"Just one more Emerald, and I shall have my Perfection…"


	42. Chapter 41:Training in Otherworld

After saving the group from Rexcors attack, Logan healed the group from any injuries they had suffered, before he decided to take Dracton, Sonic and Shadow back with him to train in the Otherworld. After finding Silver somewhere within the city, Logan convinced the Time Traveller to come with him to Otherworld as well, believing he would be a valuable asset to their battle against the Perfect Creature.

When the five arrived at Otherworld, training was back underway almost straight away. With 8 equally powerful warriors now training together under the mentorship of one of the most powerful men in the Universe, it was safe to assume the group believed they would grow strong enough to defeat Rexcor ten times over. After a full year of training, the group's power had grown to tremendous levels they had previously not thought possible for themselves, and so to see how strong they had grown, they decided to have an 8v1 sparring match against Goku.

* * *

The Saiyan in questioned stood surrounded by the 8 warriors, preforming a few warmup stretches to prepare himself to take all of them on. Once finished, he tensed his body and transformed into his Super Saiyan Form, and after giving his neck a quick crack, he stood up ready, signalling he was ready to fight. The 8 warriors all looked at one another and nodded, before each took their fighting distances and prepared to attack.

The first move was made by Sonic, who immidiently launched at Goku with a spindash, though Son easily dodged it by stepping to his right and allowing the hedgehog to fly past him. The blue blur quickly managed to recover himself after skidding himself to a halt, right before he jumped right back at Kakarot and began attacking with multiple incredibly fast-paced punches, all of which the raven-haired man dodged by simply leaning from side to side.

After enough punches were thrown, Goku manoeuvred himself under the hedgehogs fist and placed his right hand under Sonics foot, right before he tossed him into flying miles into the air before chasing after him, grabbing each of the blue blurs legs, and preformed his trademark grapple, the Dragon Throw, as he began spinning the hedgehog around multiple times, before tossing him flying towards the ground below.

The moment he finished with Sonic, Goku span around to block Shadows incoming right roundhouse kick with a left outer block, right before the hedgehog back flipped higher into the air and began to rain down hundreds of Chaos Spears towards the Saiyan, all of which made impact with him and created and ever-growing explosion the more attacks that hit him. Once a humungous cloud of smoke had surrounded Son, the Ultimate Lifeform lowered his guard once he thought he had done something to Kakarot, though how wrong he was proven when the raven-haired man burst out of the smoke faster than the hedgehog could see and landed a powerful right roundhouse kick straight to Shadows stomach, launching him across the skies.

Seconds later, Goku sidestepped to his right to avoid an incoming right axe kick from Xanaks, right before he began shifting his upper body slightly backwards and to the side in order to dodge the tens incoming rapid fire punches. It wasn't long before the Mangham drew his blade and gripped it tight with both hands, before he swung it downwards and tried cutting the Saiyan in half, though Son easily dodged it by teleporting back to the ground, simply waiting for the teen to charge him and attack once more.

As the son of Xiro began dropping down towards Kakarot whilst raising his sword above his head once more, the Saiyan in question slowly lifted his right index finger up whilst surrounding it in a special golden energy, and used that very same finger to halt the hybrids blade completely as he swung it down and attempted to cut Goku in half once again. Whilst initially shocked, the Mangham continued his assault and began attacking with numerous strikes and swings from his sword, though each and every time the blade drew close to hitting him, Goku would use only his finger to stop the attacks.

After Xanaks unleashed one final and powerful swing of his sword, the Saiyan stopped it completely, ran his finger down the blade, and then used that same finger to jab the Mangham in the chest, that one simple move being enough to launch the teenager flying across the battlefield. Literally seconds after sending the hybrid flying, the Saiyan stepped to his right in order to avoid Dractons incoming one-step sidekick of his right leg, and immidiently ducked following his sidestep to avoid being hit by the machines spinning hook kick off his other leg.

The robot then extended his right arm out and began firing off multiple energy blasts at the now retreating Goku, who used his right hand to deflect the attacks as he flew back to gain some ground on his opponent. Once the final energy blast was deflected, Goku lightly placed his two feet on the ground, before he shot off at incredible speeds and collided his right shoulder with the robotic Mangham's own, the two now pushing against each other to try and gain an advantage over the other, though before long, Kakarot was given san opening after Dracton caved in from the amount of pressure being put upon him, and was dealt a quick right punch to the face that launched him flying across the floor.

Just then, there was a small rumbling coming from behind the Saiyan, right before Son was forced to perform an air spin flip on the spot, practically shifting his body upside down whilst spinning in place, in order to avoid two large chunks of ground being thrown at him. Upon landing, Goku turned back to where the pieces of ground had come from, and spotted Silver stood there with 3 more chunks of ground surrounding him, and 2 more being ripped out of the ground before being thrown at him alongside the other 3.

With a quick teleport, Kakarot avoided all 5 chunks of ground as they were about to hit him, and reappeared directly in front of the time-travelling hedgehog, ready to land a right punch straight to his forehead, however before his punch could connect, the hedgehog was fast enough to use his psychokinesis to stop the Saiyan in place. Right as Silver was about to take advantage of this moment, he slowly realised that despite holding Son in place, his fist was still slowly moving closer to his face, and before the hedgehog knew it, the aura around Goku shattered to pieces and he slammed his fist straight into the time travellers face, sending him straight to the floor.

Seconds later, Goku felt an energy closing on in him from behind, and with one quick spin, Son launched his left hand and completely halted the incoming right punch of Harikan, though the contact between the Saiyans palm and the hybrids knuckles created a shockwave that created several cracks in the ground around them. The son of Logan quickly brought his right leg up and followed up his punch with a quick sidekick, though Kakarot grabbed the boy's foot with his other hand, and then launched the boy over him and onto the ground behind him.

Son then span around and tried landing an axe kick off his own right leg, though the Mangham saw it coming in time and managed to slide under Gokus legs whilst firing an energy blast at the point he had previously been laid on the ground, causing the Super Saiyan to instead kick the energy blast and set off a small explosion that gave the hybrid all the time he needed to get back on his feet and prepare to launch another attack.

The young hybrid then charged up some more of his energy and fired off an even stronger energy blast at the Saiyan, though the moment the attack was about to hit him, Goku disappeared from sight for just a few seconds, right before he reappeared right behind the boy and landed a fast yet still powerful right roundhouse kick to the Mangham's stomach, launching him skidding across the ground.

However, seconds after launch, Harikan used his right hand to slow himself down and then jump back onto his feet, right before he rushed at Goku once again, angrier that he had been hit so easily and his power slowly rising at the same time. Upon reaching the Super Saiyan, the son of Logan unleashed a fury of blindingly fast punches, each of which Kakarot managed to counter and block with ease, before he used a small outburst of KI around himself to launch the hybrid flying away from him.

Just then, the Saiyan felt two KI's pick up around him, and smirked when he realised that both Logan and Xiro had transformed into their own Super Forms, and would be coming to attack him simultaneously. As if the man was psychic, the two Mangham's appeared right in front of Kakarot and threw out their left and right fists respectively, though Goku avoided both of these attacks by stepping back at the right moment.

The two young men then rushed forward as the Saiyan rushed back, both attacking him with as many punches and kicks as they could muster, though no matter how hard or how fast they attacked, Son managed to block and avoid each and every strike as it came to hit him, and did it with such ease it looked like he barely had to use any effort. Even when the two switched to attack the Super Saiyan from the sides, Logan on the right and Xiro on the left, Goku could still block each and every attack.

After Chaos knows how many hits, the two each threw their fists forward, the fist they attacked with corresponding to the side they were on, though once again the Saiyan avoided the attack, this time by teleporting just a few meters away from them, and high into the air. The two hybrids then began to channel their energy whilst shifting their arms and legs to form the proper stances necessary to charge the Kamehameha and Galick Gun, the move the two used corresponding to their mentors.

Within seconds the two techniques reached their maximum power, and the Mangham brothers unleashed their attacks against the Saiyan, who simply stood there in wait as he watched the blue and purple beam spiral around one another before combining into an enormous 20 foot tall and wide white beam of destruction.

When said beam of destruction was about to hit him, Son unleashed a loud cry from his lungs before using his right leg to smack the beam upwards towards the air, where it detonated in a powerful and gigantic explosion that was enough to make the ground below it shake and the fighters standing on it to take up their guards in order to keep on their toes, though their Super Saiyan instructor simply watched the fireworks.

Both hybrids teleported in front of him and threw their fists at him, both which the sayian dodged by backing off a bit. They then dashed at him and started throwing hundreds of punches and kicks in a skirmish, while Goku just blocked and countered every single one of them. Eventually the two moved to either side of Goku, Logan on the right and Xiro on the left, both still skirmishing with Goku. After lord knows how many hits, Goku grabbed both their fists and slammed them into each other before he teleported into the air.

As the group began to power down and catch their breath, Kakarot floated down from the sky whilst simultaneously powering down, the same cheery expression plastered on his face.

Goku:"That was great you guys! You're all really coming along well now! There are a few points I need some of you guys to work on though: Sonic, you need to stop relying on your spindash and being the first one to attack. Both of those things make you very predictable in battle. Shadow, never assume your enemy's hurt and let your guard down. Make sure you're always prepared in a fight, and only relax when you know your opponent is finished.

Xanaks, you need to try mixing up your fighting style a bit more. You were relying on your sword a little just then. Silver, you need to use more of your training and not rely solely on your psychokinesis powers. Mix it up with a combination of both next time. Harikan, make sure you pay attention to your surroundings, you never know what kind of attack your opponent will do, and where it will come from. You also need to control your anger a little. Dracton, Xiro, Logan, the 3 of you just need to sharpen your techniques and fighting moves. You've all worked hard today, so let's grab some grub and get some rest!"

The group then each began walking off in small groups, conversing with one another as they left.

Sonic:"Man…that throw Goku did to me really hurt! He threw me into a rock!"

Shadow:"Hmph, just shows how weak you are being the first one of us to be out"

Sonic:"Hey, shut up!"

Silver:"To be fair, he does pack quite a punch. He was strong enough to break out of my psychokinesis! Where does this guy come from?"

Shadow:"Wherever it is, must be some strange place"

Harikan:"This training's going better than I thought!"

Xanaks:"I know what you mean. There's no way we could've reached this level by ourselves"

Dracton:"You two still have quite the way to go though. If we want to beat Rexcor, the two of you will have to learn to become Super"

Xanaks:"You really think we have the potential to be able to?"

Harikan:"I guess we'll only know if we try"

Dracton:"I'll talk it over with your fathers"

At the back of the whole group, Xiro and Logan made sure they walked slower so that their conversation wouldn't be heard.

Xiro:"You think at the rate we're training we'll be able to beat Rexcor?"

Logan:"I don't know Xiro. We'd no doubt be able to overpower him right now, whilst he's in his Second Form, but we have no way of finding him in order to stop him. It won't be long before he finds the last Emerald he needs right under our noses, and he'll transform into his Perfect Form. His power will no doubt be beyond anything we've ever seen before"

Xiro:"So you think we need to keep training then? That sounds easy enough. If we continue training at the degree we have been, I have faith we'll be able to defeat him"

Logan:"I certainly hope so, but I can't help shake a certain worrying feeling…"

Xiro:"And that would be?"

Logan:"I just think there's something about Rexcor that he's managed to keep from us. Like he's holding back something that could completely turn the tide of battle. He said he only needs 6 Emeralds to turn Perfect, but what happens when he gets the 7th?"

Xiro:"I'm not sure brother, though what I am sure of, is that if we push ourselves to our absolute limits and beyond, there'll be no way he can stand up to us, no matter what kind of trick he pulls"

Logan:"I certainly hope you're right…"

* * *

The next day, whilst the rest of the group was off training in their own way, Harikan and Xanaks stood side by side with one another as Logan, Xiro and Goku stood before them.

Goku:"Okay you two. Today we're going to focus on getting you two to transform into your own Super Forms"

Xiro:"Unlike when Mobians, like Sonic, Shadow and Silver, transform into their own Super Form, the transformation is a little different for Hybrids"

Harikan:"Different how?"

Logan:"In order for a Super Hybrid to transform, at least the first time anyway, they need to be in a state of absolute rage. When in this state, they need to let their power completely overflow and break the limits they currently have on their own body"

Xiro:"It's a test of both mental and physical capability"

Xanaks:"So, how exactly do you expect us to get that mad?"

Goku:"A little technique King Kai taught me. I'm going to bring out the dormant rage and feelings of anger that lay in your mind. What those feelings are about, whether they be a person or topic or issue, doesn't matter, it is just the feeling of rage that matters. Once you are in this state, you must let your power rise to its absolute limit, and then try and break it"

Xanaks:"How are we supposed to break the barrier?"

Xiro:"You must have a valid reason within your heart. A reason why you must achieve this power. Not a reason for self-gain, or a reason of dark intentions, but a reason pure of heart"

Logan:"As Goku used to tell us: **Power** comes in response to a **Need**, not a **Desire**. You can't **want** the power of the Super Form, you must **need** the power for something that truly matters. Do you understand?"

Harikan and Xanaks:"Yes"

Xiro:"Then let's begin"

The Saiyan slowly walked up to the two young hybrids, and placed a hand on each of their foreheads, his right on Xanaks and his left on Harikan, the two closing their eyes in preparation of what was about to happen. After a small tense of each of his hands, both Mangham's eyes shot open as Goku removed his hands, and after their eyes temporarily flashed red and their faces contorted into expressions of pure anger, the two hybrids energy began to grow and sky-rocket as a powerful white aura appeared around each of them.

As time went on, the 3 mentors watched as aspects about the two began to change. Their muscles grew ever so slightly bigger and refined, their veins began to pop to a degree it almost looked like they were about to burst, and most notable of all, their fur and eyes began to shift between gold and red respectively.

Then, in a massive flash of golden light, the two hybrids ascended past their previous limitations, and into the realm of the legendary Super Form. Like with all Super transformations, their muscles had grew ever so slightly, their fur had turned golden, their hair, quills and bangs had spiked and grown considerably, and their eyes had changed colours, with Xanaks' irises now being blue and Harikans now being orange.

Xiro:"Amazing boys! And on your first try as well!"

Logan:"I knew the two of you could do it!"

Xanaks:"Woah…this power…" he remarked as he began to inspect his own hands, which, despite not changing, almost seemed alien to him now.

Harikan:"It's incredible…!"

Goku:"The two of you must have had a truly pure need to become Super on your first try. What exactly did the two of you believe your reason was for needing the Super Form?"

Xanaks:"Simply put, we believe we needed the power to defeat Rexcor and keep our friends and family safe"

Harikan:"Without reaching a level like this, there's no way we would be able to defeat him"

Xiro:"Well let's see how well, the two of you can handle your new power. Follow me, we'll go somewhere else and have the two of you spar"

Both:"ALRIGHT!" the two Mangham's exclaimed as they followed their father/uncle into the distance, leaving Goku and Logan alone.

Goku:"Those two are really something, huh?"

Logan:"They sure are their fathers sons…"

Goku:"Definatly! I bet you couldn't be prouder, hey Logan?"

Logan:"Yeah…proud…that's what I am…" he responded, almost a little reluctantly, and it was something Goku picked up on.

Goku:"Logan, I can tell somethings troubling you. What's the problem?"

Logan:"…you remember I told you about the Super Emeralds? And that after I used them, I gained that ability called Chaos Sight?"

The Saiyan nodded in response.

"Well, occasionally, it lets me see the future. Events that are to come because of the way things are playing out. A few days ago, I received such a vision, and it's one I haven't been able to get out of my head ever since…"

Goku:"What did it show you?"

Logan:"Every single one of us that are here training now, alongside some of my old friends, standing in some wasteland, watching as one of us took on some enemy. That one of us was my son, standing in his own Super Form, and his power was beyond anything I could ever dream of reaching. Despite this though, the enemy we were fighting had him on the ropes, and before long, he launched an attack ready to kill Harikan. I launched it to save him, but it was too late, and right as everything began to go white and return to normal, all I could hear was my sons screams of pain…

And I know for a fact that this event is right around the corner. All the factor seemed to fall into place: the enemy baring a striking resemblance to Rexcor, now possibly in his Perfect Form, Sonic, Shadow and Silver standing alongside us, their energies clearly capable of transforming Super on their own accord, and Xanaks and Harikan looked older and also had the energies capable pf going Super…"

Goku:"So you're worried that, when the time comes, Harikan won't be strong enough to defeat Rexcor?"

Logan:"Not only that. I'm more worried about the fact that I'd even allow him to fight Rexcor in the first place. If anyone's going to defeat him, it won't be him. I don't want to risk his life, even if he is the strongest warrior amongst us. I feel like I almost forced this life of fighting upon the boy, and I don't want to be the one that makes his decision of fighting or not…"

Goku:"Actually Logan, I think I know why you're gonna allow 'im to fight Rexcor"

Logan:"And why's that?"

Goku:"Because I think you're going to see his **hidden** **potential** like I have"

Logan:"What?"

Goku:"Heh, it's funny. You guys are in a situation very similar to what me and my friends faced not long ago. Remember when you came to Otherworld for the first time, and I told you all about the fight with Cell on my world?"

Logan:"Like it was yesterday"

Goku:"You guys are facing a villain very similar to him. A creature created for the sole purpose of becoming the Perfect Warrior, and one who wishes to prove his superiority by annihilating all of existence. And just like him, it's not mine or your destiny to defeat the big bad guy this time. That mantle has been passed to the son, who has power far beyond hat his father is capable of. Just when he transformed then, I noticed something very similar to when I was training my own son to become a Super Saiyan.

Within him lies a dormant anger and rage, even more so than what lied within Xanaks and both you and Xiro. From that rage, power greater than anything we can imagine is born. Power that can take him beyond a normal Super Form. If he can tap into the anger that lies within his heart, there is not telling how powerful he can become"

Logan:"Do you truly believe he is capable of such?"

Goku:"I do. You didn't force the life of a warrior upon him, and neither did the you from that other world. The boy chose to become a warrior like his father, and one day surpass him and become greater than he ever could. There is no one he looks up to more, and there is no one he wants to be more like"

Logan:"…heh, thank you Goku. I think I really needed that. If you truly have faith in my son, then I have nothing but the same as well. I will push him beyond his boundaries, and I will make sure that I I can't defeat Rexcor, then it will be Harikan who saves the Planet"

Goku:"There's the Logan I know!"

Logan:"For a minute though, that wasn't the Goku I know! When did you get so good with words? That was pretty deep what you just said there!"

Goku:"AHEHE! Well I've been watching over Gohan a lot during his studies, and throughout all that boring stuff, I think my brain picked up a few words here and there! Hehe!"

Logan:"Heh, you never change do you?"

* * *

The group continued to train over the course of another year, though for the others on Mobius, the group had been gone for only two days. During that year, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were finally able to achieve a Super Form naturally, and had begun working on perfecting their technique. As well as that, the three hedgehogs, along with Harikan and Xanaks, learned to control their forms to last longer than most would, and even to be able to access the power at any time, no rings or Emeralds required.

Now, with only one more year in Otherworld, the groups training intensified beyond belief. After every day of training, no matter what kind of exercise they did, the 8 warriors would come out bruised, bleeding and beaten, but all the more stronger for it. As the days went on, the training became harder, and the group grew stronger, as well as older. Most didn't seem to mind the aging, most embraced it actually, Harikan and Xanaks the most though. Now the teen had grown taller whilst his hair and quills had gotten rougher, and whilst the same went for Harikan, the boy's fur seemed to grow darker and darker before eventually turning black.

As the 3rd and final year drew in, the group's age grew as follows: Logan became 23, Xiro 29, Dracton around 36, Harikan 13, Xanaks 19, Sonic 21, and Silver 20. Being immortal, Shadow was the only who didn't exactly age, though his body made him look like he was around 22.

Whilst the rest of the group was busy sleeping after an intense sparring session one day, Logan had decided to stay up for the night and meditate, whilst also attempting to sense the situation down on Mobius. From what he could gather so far, Rexcor still hadn't acquired the last Emerald he needed, but he knew before long that fact would change. When that did happen, there was no telling how powerful Rexcor would become, and how powerful they would need to have become in order to defeat him. At this point, the hybrid had only 3 thoughts on his mind: devising an actual plan to take on the Perfect Warrior, making sure **he **was strong enough to take on Rexcor, and making sure his **son **was strong enough to do the same job should he fail.

Before he could ponder more on that last thought, a small bang in the distance interrupted his thoughts, and drew him to investigate what was happening.

Within seconds, the Mangham was now flying high in the air to get an idea of his surroundings, and as he looked off into the distance, he quickly spotted a humungous golden light shining in the distance, and within it was a figure he recognised and brought a certain smile on his face.

For in the distance, Harikan, in his Super Form of course, was training and pushing his body beyond anything the young man had ever seen him do in their usual training. The boy was attacking faster, hitting harder, his technique was almost flawless and identical to the style he himself had been taught by his father and Goku, though had interpreted in his own fashion with his own moves. No doubt, this was the style taught to the boy by the him of the other Timeline, the man who had raised his son where he had been unable to.

He watched as the boy finished his small kata, and began channelling all his latent energy before releasing it to its maximum potential, right before he powered down to his normal form and dropped to his knees gasping for air. It was in that moment that Logan witnessed his son's power grow higher than it had ever been before, and possibly on par or even higher than his own power. It was that one moment alone that cemented the Mangham's trust in the Saiyan's words, and made him realize that if he truly wasn't the one to save the Planet, his son would have no trouble doing the same job.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Mobius…**

…hovering above one of the vast oceans of the planet, Rexcor stood with his eyes constantly switching directions as he observed the area, hoping to finally find the item he seeked. Before long, he found his treasure, and slowly floated downwards closer to the water. When he was literally close enough o dip his feet into the ocean below him, he stopped, and slowly began to raise his right hand above his head as a familiar light blue aura appeared around himself.

Then, as a large ring of that same blue aura appeared just below him, the Perfect Creature clenched his fist, and all of a sudden, that small ring in the ocean transformed into an enormous hole that led straight to the sea bottom, the light blue aura acting almost as a barrier to prevent any of the water rushing in, and allowing for the Perfect Warrior to slowly float to the bottom. Upon finally touching down on the ground, the creature knelt down and used his left hand to slowly pick up the item that was laying on the ocean floor, the last Chaos Emerald he required to achieve his Perfection: The Cyan Emerald.

With his treasure now in hand, the monster flew back out of the hole, before unclenching his right fist and causing the light blue aura to disappear around both him and the ocean, causing the water that had previously been held back to merge back into where they had once been, almost as if nothing had ever happened.

Rexcor:"Finally…I have all the Emeralds I need to achieve my Perfect Form! All I have to do now is wait for Logan and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to return from wherever they've disappeared to, and reveal to the world the might of my new Form. There will be no one in the Universe to challenge my power! I shall prove my Perfection to this and every other World!"

* * *

**As the training of the 8 warriors quickly begins to draw to a close, Rexcor has finally managed to acquire the last Chaos Emerald he needs to transform into his Perfect Form. The moment the Freedom Fighters return from Otherworld, Rexcor plans on revealing his new Form to the Planet, and showcasing the kind of strength he is capable of. Will the Freedom Fighters be able to defeat this new titan of power? Is Harikan truly going to be the one to defeat the Perfect Warrior? Or will his power prove too much for the young warrior? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	43. Chapter 42:Return from Training

**November 27****th****, 5:00pm**

* * *

In due time, the final months of training came to a close, and it was time for the 8 warriors to return home and face their new enemy. After bidding their farewells to Goku and King Kai, the former of which was about to return to the land of the living for but a day, Logan used Instant Transmission to return him and his allies home to Mobius, where the Freedom Fighters were already waiting for them to return, and greeted their warriors with a warm welcome home.

Rouge:"It's only been 3 days, and yet some of you look like you've been away for years!"

Shadow:"We learned that, in Otherworld, time flows different to that of Mobius. For you, we were only gone for 3 days, but for us, it was 3 years"

Tails:"Wow, 3 years with Sonic. How'd you survive?"

Sonic:"Real funny guys, real funny"

Bunnie:"The thing I'm most surprised about is how much Harikan and Xanaks have grown up! Xanaks looks like a young man, and Harikan's certainly no little kid anymore"

Amy:"Plus look how much the two have buffed up!" this compliment combine with the last caused the two boys to blush.

Xanaks and Harikan:"Heh…thanks…"

Rouge:"Okay, I understand why Shadow didn't age, seen as he's immortal, but how come you 3 didn't age?" she questioned as her attention turned to Logan, Xiro and Dracton.

Dracton:"Since I'm practically all machine, even if I age, my body won't change"

Xiro:"And hybrids bodies have a slower aging process in order to allow us to fight for longer"

Logan:"We could be 60 years old and still look as young as we did in our 30s!"

Dracton:"Enough about that. Has Rexcor made another move since we left?"

Tails:"We think he's acquired another Chaos Emerald…"

Sally:"Which means he has all he needs to go Perfect"

Omega:"DESPITE THIS, WE BELIEVE HE HAS NOT YET TRASNFORMED INTO HIS PERFECT FORM. MY SCANNERS HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO DETECT ANY SIGNIFICANT POWER RISE"

Nicole:"We haven't picked anything up either. It's quite worrying to think why he hasn't changed yet"

Logan:"Guys, guys, you're all worrying too much. It's pretty clear why he hasn't changed yet. He's no doubt sensed that most of us left Mobius, and was waiting for us to return in order to reveal his Perfect Form"

Sonic:"But why would he do that?"

Logan:"Let's be honest: A guy who brags about his power that much is definatly some kind of show off. If he's reached a height of power that no one is supposed to be able to challenge, why wouldn't he want to show it off to the rest of the world?"

Silver:"If we're following that logic, it only makes sense for him to use the National News channel to announce his new power. Almost everyone on the globe watches that planet, so it makes sense for him to use that"

* * *

Moments later, the group were all gathered in the lab, the National News channel displayed on the big screen for everyone to see. They had been waiting for Rexcor to make his appearance, but so far there had been no sight of him. The newscaster had currently been discussing the events of the past few days, such as the attacks on both the city in the north and Central City, and the disappearance of 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

Just then, as the Newscaster was about to discuss another topic, an enormous explosion consumed him from behind and completely vaporised him, leaving everyone else in the studio scared and confused whilst the attention of the Freedom Fighters' was caught. Through the smoke emerged Rexcor, still in his second form though still equally as terrifying. One of the security guards of the studio attempted to attack him with a tackle at high speeds, though quickly met his end when Rexcor simply raised his hand and burnt him to a crisp with a simple energy blast.

Rexcor:"You! With the camera! Stay there! I have an announcement for this pathetic planet!

Greetings Citizens of the Planet Mobius. My name is Rexcor, the Perfect Warrior. Today, I have both an incredible display to show you, accompanied by an even more important announcement. First things first, I'd like to show you all what true Perfection is! BEHOLD!"

Suddenly, the 3 Chaos Emeralds the monster had acquired, those being the blue, purple and cyan Emeralds, emerged from the creature's body, and slowly began to float around his being as his energy slowly began to rise. Then, as Rexcors energy began to sky-rocket, the Emeralds began spinning faster and faster until they were nothing but a blur, and as the Perfect Warriors entire body turned pure white, the 3 Emeralds shifted into his body, and forced an enormous explosion of light from his body that temporarily blinded the camera.

* * *

It wasn't long before the light slowly began to clear away, and as everyone's sight returned to them, they watched as the final parts of the Perfect Creatures pure white body slowly finished moulding into their new shape and form, before the white on his body cleared away and revealed Rexcor's Perfect Form.

There wasn't too many changes between his last form and his current one. His body colour had changed form a dark green to a brighter green, though there were still many parts on his body where he was all black. His feet were no longer mutant like, looking more normal like human/Mobian feet, though were coloured all black from his toes all the way to his ankles, whilst his toes and his legs going from his ankles to his knees was all green, a small spike forming just at the top of his knees. His crotch region had remained black, and linked up with the black markings on his legs that covered everything down to his knees, which were coloured green as mentioned previously, though each of his thighs was green like the rest of his body.

Like previously, his chest and shoulder regions were fully black, though now his ab area was also black and linked in with the black area around his crotch region. Whilst his arms were mostly green, there was a small black ring around each of his biceps, a black portion stretching form just below his bicep to just above his forearm, as well as a black ring around each of his wrists that connected with his full black hands with green fingers. Sprouting from his back were a pair of full black bug-like wings that looked sharp enough to cut through pure metal, and his tail had all but vanished.

His muzzle area had remained black whilst his nose was the same coloured green as his body, and whilst he still had the strange black diamond in the middle of his forehead, there were now two lines trenching from either side of it that led down and covered his eyelids before running down into his muzzle. His quills had shortened, looking very similar to Logan's own quills being that they cut off around his waist, and were the same green as his skin whilst being dyed with black tips. Along with that, he had miraculously grew a set of spiky green hair, almost making him look like he was in some sort of Super Form. He then slowly opened his eyes and revealed his menacing white sclera'd and purple irised eyes, right before a smirk almost seemed to dawn on him.

"This, Planet Mobius, is what Perfection looks like. Now that I have acquired my Perfect Form and am able to experience all its power, I am ready to enact my goal of wiping out every living thing on this planet that isn't Perfect like myself. If you couldn't already guess, that means all of you. But you're in luck! I'm going to give this Planet one chance to save its miserable self from annihilation, and that once chance comes in the form of the Freedom Fighters, more specifically you, Logan Mangham.

In 3 days' time, the two of us, along with all your pathetic friends, will engage in a mighty battle to the death, in order to prove who truly is the Perfect Warrior. I know that, of course, I shall be the victor, but where would be the fun in just destroying everything straight away? No no, I wish to see the look on your face when you realise you have truly lost **everything**. The location of our battle doesn't concern me, just simply choose somewhere away from all the rabble and peons of this planet you call people, so that there will be no reason for you, or any of your comrades, to hold back in a fight against me.

If I do not receive a challenge from you in 3 days' time, I will just wipe everything out and kill you all anyway. Also, a little warning to everyone else on the Planet. If any of you decide to come close to the battle when it is taking place, you may or may not find yourself on a one way trip to the afterlife. So for all those Military forces across the globe that think they can try and surprise me in the middle of battle, good luck! I look forward to watching this Planet be reduced to nothing but space dust! Prepare yourselves Freedom Fighters! I look forward to seeing you very soon…"

Suddenly, a strange black light began to emit around the monsters body, before a humungous explosion of light erupted form his body and began consuming everything in its path, including the camera man, and so abruptly cut off the broadcast.

* * *

All of a sudden, the people in the room that were able to sense energy suddenly were taken aback in shock, their faces contorted into complete horror and disgust.

Bunnie:"What happened?"

Logan:"So many lives…gone in an instant…"

Nicole:"Check another News Channel!"

As the TV display changed to another channel, the sight of a completely decimated city, with barely even a trace of a population having been there amongst a humungous patch of burnt ground, appeared on screen next to another reporter.

News Reporter:"This is what our satellites just picked up after a worldwide broadcast was interrupted by the newly appointed Perfect Being, Rexcor. A humungous explosion consumed the entire city within seconds and annihilated everything within an instant. The city's entire population of over a million, gone in an instant. G.U.N is soon to be arriving on the scene for clean-up, and possibly a search for survivors. Truly, this is a day to be remembered in history" and the broadcast ended.

Dracton:"Over a million lives…gone like that…"

Harikan:"I can't believe that…that….bastard!"

Xiro:"And for that explosion, he barely used any energy. How are we supposed to stand up to that?!"

Logan:"Don't…worry. While we were in Otherworld, I managed to come up with something that should be able to defeat him. A secret weapon if you will..."

* * *

"As if that will work!" called out a familiar voice.

As the group turned their attention to the back of the room, a familiar looking figure stood hiding amongst the shadows, and as they slowly stepped out into the light, almost everyone took up their guard or some kind of defensive position, whilst one amongst them felt his rage go through the roof. For this figure was none other than the maniacal Doctor Carnage, standing before the group with his hands held behind his back to keep his posture, as he gave the group a smirk underneath his metal mask.

"Hello, Logan"

Before he had a chance to utter another syllable, the Mangham had already launched across the group, grabbed the doctor by his neck using his right hand, before he slammed the mad man up against the wall, cracks spreading around the point his body hit the wall.

Logan:"You…MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE YOU…YOU DARE TRY AND COME FACE TO FACE WITH ME?!" he roared as his grip tightened.

"Well…you saved me the trouble of having to look for you…now…I'm gonna make sure you pay for everything you've done, and that you can never hurt anyone again!"

Carnage:"ACHK…I wouldn't be so…quick to act…I didn't come here…to cause trouble…I can help you…ACHK…stop Rexcor…!"

Logan:"LIES!" he yelled as he prepared to snap the doctor's neck right there.

However, before Logan could go any further, he felt a hand grace his left shoulder, and turned to see his brother grabbing him and preventing him from going any further.

Xiro:"Logan, put him down"

Logan:"WHY?! AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE, YOU BELIEVE HIM?!"

Xiro:"Let's at least hear what he has to say first"

The hybrid turned back to glare at Carnage for a moment, looking deep into the doctors soul with such a hatred in his eyes it was hard to tell you were looking at Logan Mangham. Then, a moment later, the Mangham released his hold around the doctor's neck and allowed him to drop to the floor struggling to readjust his breathing system as the hybrid walked back to his comrades. As the mad creator managed to stand to his feet whilst rubbing his neck, both Sonic and Sally approached him to find the answers they seeked.

Sally:"Alright, start talking. Carnage, how do you of all people know how to stop Rexcor?"

Carnage:"For the very simple reason, my dear, in that **I **was the one who created him…"

His statement shocked most, angered one, and unfazed another. Whilst Logan tried pushing past his comrades in an attempt to rip off the doctors head, with Harikan, Xiro, Xanaks, Silver and Shadow barely managing to hold him back, Dracton stood slightly off to the side, trying to seem surprised despite what he already knew.

Rouge:"What in Chaos' name drove you to create such a monster?"

Carnage:"The truth is, he wasn't supposed to turn out the way he did, give or take a few factors and traits here and there…I didn't intend to release him upon the world like I did. I was supposed to control him and have him listen to my commands only, but it seems he had other plans. As for why I created, that is another story. You see, Logan, Xiro and Dracton aren't the only ones to have died and ascended to Otherworld…

* * *

…on the same day I released that creature on Harthill, the same one that Logan defeated and ended up dying because of, was the one that caused my own death also. Upon releasing it, the thing accidentally ended up killing me before taking off to the city. When I awoke, I was in the place known as Otherworld, the place most people go when they have died. Well, the place the people of another Universe are supposed to go when they die, but there was one problem.

Upon me entering the realm of the dead, those in charge discovered the Heaven and Hell system of both our Universe and the Universe known as the Dragon Universe, where Goku and his allies rein from, had become merged together. As such, they would have to create a completely separate Heaven and Hell for the people of the Mobius Universe, but for the time being, they had a dead soul before him, san they had to put him somewhere.

That somewhere they decided on was, undoubtable, Hell, due to my crimes against Mobius previously, and the fact I had been kidnapping people from a completely unknown race and experimenting on them against their will, and then killing them. It was in there that I encountered a being named Cell, another warrior who had been killed in the Dragon Universe and sent to this dimension. He constantly bragged about being the so called 'Perfect Warrior' and that there was no one in the Universe mightier than he. This, of course intrigued me.

It was only after he attempted to escape, alongside the likes of an alien named Frieza and his father King Cold, and prevented from doing so because of Goku and a warrior named Pikkon, and the group were specially imprisoned, that I had a chance to converse with Cell. When I questioned him of his origin, of why he was so Perfect, he explained that he had been created by a man named Doctor Gero, a brilliant scientist like myself.

After Goku had destroyed the Red Ribbon Army on his world, the doctor decided to seek revenge, and the best way to do this, was to analyse the fighting styles, powers and techniques of all warriors from across their planet known as Earth, alongside a few warriors from the far reaches of space, and put them into one, ultimate, **perfect** fighter. Cell. In order to achieve said power, he first had to absorb his two 'siblings', Androids 17 and 18, but after doing so, he obtained his Perfect Form, and decided to prove said Perfection by destroying Earth and defeating its greatest fighters.

Though before he could achieve said goals, he was killed by Gokus son. However, I was fascinated, inspired more likely. For such a warrior to exist, one of complete Perfection and ability, one who could annihilate his enemies without even breaking a sweat, and one who could no doubt annihilate the entire Universe, drove me to want to create my own Perfect Warrior. One how would obey my commands and help me in my search to obtain Ultimate Power and rule the Universe.

Of course, in order to do this, I needed to get back to Mobius, and after some searching, I found a way. Connected to Hell was a place known as the Demon Realm, and the ruler of said Realm, Dabura, held powerful magical abilities. After requesting to see him for so long, I struck a deal with him. If he could send me back to my own world of the living, I would conquer the entire Universe in his name, and allow him a space to expand his kingdom into a new dimension. Surprisingly, he agreed, and before I knew it, I was back home on Mobius.

I immidiently got to work in order to fulfil my end of the bargain, and in order to do so, I thought I would satisfy my own goals and create my own Perfect Warrior to conquer the Universe alongside me. Using Doctor Gero as my inspiration, I set up spy cameras across the entire Planet, programming them to observe every single warrior on the planet, and analyse and record their fighting styles, techniques and so on, before feeding them back to me, where I would upload them into the body of my Perfect Warrior.

It took a few years of course, eventually becoming a side project of mine whilst I worked on bigger things, like continuing to observe the hybrid race, calculating their potential to create the Ultimate Power I seeked whilst at the same time analysing their warriors and strengths, before eventually I had all the data I needed and assisted Eggman in the destruction of the entire city. Neither of us expected that small Time Loop to occur due to Logan's interference with Chaos Control, but luckily all my research was still intact.

On the plus side as well, after Logan resurfaced himself and showed he was growing stronger and stringer by the day, more powerful warriors like Xiro, Dracton, the two boys over there, Cobran, Kilutro, Felrikan, countless fighters for me to observe and make my Perfect Warrior even more powerful. What was even greater was that I found out before anyone else that Logan was still alive after his encounter with the Death Egg, and I managed to send a spy camera all the way to Agar in order to observe your battle with Kelriza, and acquire more power for my Rexcor.

Now, he had come to a point of absolute Perfection. There was no technique or ability he didn't know, no fighting style he hadn't mastered, and no chance of him ever losing a battle. Yet I realised, perhaps now he had gained all these powers and abilities, he had become **too **perfect. With all he had at his disposal, would he even listen to my commands? What would his own goals and desires be after I had crammed all of my hated towards Logan and his allies into his mind? I believed him unready and too unstable to be released just yet, and so kept him in storage until the time was right.

It was only after Rexler was defeated, and I realised that if I wanted to kill you after everything else I had tried had failed, **he **was my only course of action. After I released him from his container, I believed him to be under my control, but he quickly turned on me and ventured off into the unknown, eager to achieve his Perfect Form and destroy everything…

* * *

…now, here we are. Rexcor has achieved his Perfect Form, you all have no chance at defeating him, and soon the Planet will be reduced to nothing but space ash. Unless I help you of course. When designing him, I made sure to install some safety measures into his design, so that if he stepped out of line, I would have control of him. I am willing to share my secrets with you, but in exchange, I will require a few things…"

Nicole:"And those would be?"

Carnage:"First, access to the Master Emerald"

Sonic:"Are you insane?!"

Tails:"No way!"

Dracton:"Why would **you** need the Master Emerald?"

Carnage:"It is one of the single most powerful entities in the entire Universe, possibly Multiverse. If I could find a way to harness the kind of energy it produces, it could open up the door to creating countless numbers of inventions that benefit both us as people, and as a Universe"

Logan:"I doubt that's really what you want it for…"

Carnage:"Do you want to beat Rexcor?"

Rotor:"Enough. What else do you need?"

Carnage:"I'll need my lab completely repaired, as well as someone to help me recover the data I lost when Rexcor destroyed my lab. I also wish to join the Freedom Fighters"

Logan:"YOU WHAT?!" he yelled as he almost rushed forward, but his allies made sure he held back.

Carnage:"You heard me. Since I am helping save this Universe instead of conquering it, it won't be long before Dabura comes to our dimension and attempts to kill me, and possibly take over the Universe by himself. If I join up with you, not only will I be protected, but I can help you come up with a way to prevent him form defeating you and taking over our Universe. Does that sound fair to you?" he questioned, with a certain smirk on his face despite the group not being able to see it, except for one of course.

Sally:"I guess-"

"No" remarked one voice, which everyone recognised straight away as Logan.

When they turned to face him, as he slowly began moving closer to Carnage, they noticed that whilst he had been glaring at Carnage, his unusually bright blue eyes were a little brighter now, causing his pupils to completely disappear momentarily before his eyes slowly turned back to normal.

Logan:"You don't want to benefit the Universe. You want to conquer it. You don't want to join the Freedom Fighters to protect us from being destroyed. You want to get close enough to us in order to be able to destroy us all with little resistance. And most importantly…"

The Mangham disappeared from sight momentarily, before reappearing in front of the doctor once more, his right hand firmly wrapped around the mad doctor's neck once again, and holding him off of the ground with ease.

"...there **isn't** a secret way to defeat Rexcor. You **lied**" he explained as he slowly placed his fingers to his forehead and preformed Instant Transmission.

* * *

The two reappeared high above Freedom HQ, right before the hybrid launched the machine man towards the ground at an incredible speed, causing a small crater to be created around the point of his impact. As Carnage struggled to get back to his feet, he watched as the Mangham slowly floated down to the ground, and began to walk closer to him as the rest of the Freedom Fighters made it outside.

Carnage:"Grrr, you idiot! How dare you make such claims! Do you really think-"

Logan:"-I'd fall for your stupid tricks? I would've thought, since you sent a camera to observe me whilst I was on Agar, you would've known the abilities gifted to me by Chaos Sight. I can't just see Unique kinds of energies, as well as occasionally seeing the future, I can practically see everything. I can see your soul, I can read your mind and thoughts, I can see your body display when it is lying, and best of all, I could see what would happen if we had kept 'trusting you'.

Before I knew it, we were all broken and dead at the hands of Rexcor, and not long after that, you helped your master, Dabura, come here and helped him take everything over. I can't allow that to happen, nor can I forgive you for all you've done against me. So now, I'm gonna make you pay"

Bunnie:"Well, if we don't got a backup strategy ta beating Rexcor, we can at least put his creator in prison fer his crimes"

Xiro:"I don't think that's going to happen, Bunnie"

Shadow:"What do you mean?"

Xiro:"Carnage has done too much to Logan to consider sparing him, especially after what he went through on Agar. He still believes in all his morals, of allowing those that do wrong to have a second chance, of trying to see the good in everyone, but after seeing what happens after trying to give that same treatment to monsters like Kelriza, he's learned that not everyone can be reached the same way, and given a chance to start over.

There are some people in life, like the Demonks, Kilutro, and even Carnage, who cannot be given a second chance, otherwise they will just be given another opportunity to cause more harm than they had done previously. After everything Carnage has done, torture Logan and his own people before killing them, injured and endangered the lives of many innocents, attempting to kill his own 'children', almost destroy everyone Logan has ever known, and even mess with his family and friends, Logan's finally done giving second chances"

As the scientist finally stumbled to his feet, the hybrid finally reached him and gave him a swift left hook that knocked him straight back to the ground.

Logan:"I could see that little smirk you let out after you finished your demands. That means you're back in your original body doesn't it? There's no teleporting to another backup body to save yourself from getting killed this time. Today, I'm going to stop you for good"

Carnage:"No, wait-!" however he froze in fear when the Mangham's right index and middle finger broke through his face armour and touched his forehead.

Logan:"Even after everything you've done, I'll at least give you a painless death. Enjoy the afterlife, Carnage. **Chaos End**"

The moment the last syllable left the hybrids mouth, Carnage felt his entire body loose feeling, before images began to flash through his head, showcasing his entire life up to that point before eventually everything around him went completely bright before slowly turning darker and darker. Once everything in Carnages vision had turned black, and he could no longer feel any part of himself, the body of the mad doctor dropped to the floor, and never got back up.

There was a silence around the area for a moment, as everyone stared at the now lifeless body of the former crazed scientist, before the quiet was broken by the sounds of Logan's footsteps walking closer to the body. After kneeling down to the side of the dead doctor, the hybrid slowly began to rip off the pieces of his armour one by one, crushing them into unusable piles of dust and fragments, until nothing remained but his helmet. The Mangham was about to remove it from his face before crushing it, but felt it right to keep his identity secret still, and so left it on the corpse.

Then, Logan slowly scooped the body of the now deceased Carnage into his arms, and slowly began to walk away from the group, making his way towards the forest. Still confused by his actions, Harikan decided to be the one to answer everyone's questions, and so rushed to join his father's side before he disappeared into the trees.

Harikan:"Dad, what are you doing? Where are you going with the body?"

Logan:"I may have absolutely hated him, and completely despised his actions and all he had done, but I'm not heartless. I'll at least do him some honour and give him a proper send off by burning his body. I'll be back in a few hours. You go with the others and do as much training as you can. We still have Rexcor to face, and if we want to beat him, we'll all need to be at the top of our game"

After receiving a nod off his son in understanding, the Mangham ventured into the forest and immidiently vanished amongst the trees, leaving the boy to stare off at his father for but a moment, before he turned back to his friends and flew back to them.

* * *

That night, when the darkness overtook the skies and stars began to shine bright, a single shroud of smoke could be seen given off from the forest. If one was to investigate further, they would find none other than Logan Mangham standing before a large stack of wood that was currently burning before his eyes, and laid atop the wood, with his helmet now residing on his chest, was the slowly deteriorating body of Doctor Carnage. Whilst the hybrid had been watching the body carefully to make sure the doctor was sent off, his eyes were drawn to the mask specifically, and that the way it was currently being burned caused fire to burst out of both the eyes in an almost haunting way.

* * *

Over the course of the next 2 days, the 8 warriors began training to once again push their limits and make sure that all of their techniques and abilities were perfected and ready to take on the Perfect Warrior. Whilst Xiro and Harikan seemed to be training the hardest out of the entire group, the boy more so than anything, it was strangely Logan, the strongest of the group so far, that was the one to train the least. When everyone else was sparring one another or pushing themselves to break previous boundaries, the hybrid simply meditated, and waited until every was finished and resting before he decided to go all out for a short while, pushing his body to its limits, before he returned to his mediation.

When the morning of their final day came, none of the group except for Logan trained, and the group bared witness to their strongest combatant almost showing them his true strength, though they quickly realised he was holding back quite a bit of his power despite looking like his body was about to break any moment. 3 hours later, the time reached 11am, and the hybrid completely stopped his training and took a moment to get his breathe back, before he used Instant Transmission to straight up teleport away on the spot, leaving the rest of the warriors confused as to his whereabouts.

* * *

**Angel Island, November 30****th****, 11:00am**

As the Guardian of the Master Emerald was enjoying his daily nap leant against the giant gem, he was quickly snapped out of his snooze and brought back into the world completely by surprise when he felt Logan literally appear right in front of him.

Logan:"Hey Knuckles"

Knuckles:"Jeez, don't scare me like that…"

Loagn:"Hehe, sorry…"

Knuckles:"Well, what brings you to the island?"

Logan:"Do you know about everything's that's been happening lately? With Rexcor and the Chaos Emeralds?"

Knuckles:"I'm very aware, yes"

Logan:"And you also know that now he's in his Perfect Form, he's extremely powerful"

Knuckles:"I could feel his power all the way from here when he blew up that city. I think I know why you're here"

Logan:"I hope you do. My worry is that he might have some kind of way to further his power even more through the use of either the Master Emerald, or the final Emerald. If we manage to gain the upper hand on him during the battle, what's stopping him from coming here and taking the Master Emeralds power?"

Knuckles:"That's where I come in I suppose? Well, it's a good thing I've been preparing myself. Thanks to the Master Emerald, I was able to train myself in a dimension outside of ours, where time moves slower and the environments are harsh and fir for training. It was head, but I managed to achieve my own kind of power that should be able to hold off Rexcor…"

The echidna then tensed all of his body as his energy sky-rocketed in an instant, before it all erupted at once as a golden light overtook the guardian, before quickly clearing away and revealing a now Super Form Knuckles, golden fur, red eyes and all.

"The 3 hedgehogs aren't the only ones who can go Super on their own now. I'm about on par with them in terms of power as well, so if Rexcor comes knocking, I should be able to hold him off long enough for the rest of you to come here and stop him…" he explained before powering down to his normal form.

Logan:"Impressive. Nice to see you thought ahead. I can count on you to protect the Emerald during the battle, can't I?"

Knuckles:"I am its Guardian after all. You have my word"

Logan:"That's good to hear. I'll be off then" he stated as he slowly began to move his fingers to his forehead.

Knuckles:"Actually, before you go, I have something for you…" he started as he reached behind his back, before pulling out the final Emerald that was missing, the Grey Emerald.

"…when the Emeralds started going missing, I decided to go out and find one myself so that if whoever was searching for them turned out to be evil, I could keep the last Emerald hidden from them should they be searching for all 7. When I sensed all the destruction happening down there from the rest of the Freedom Fighters fighting Rexcor, I knew I'd made a good decision. If you guys need some extra power, a way of healing one another, or a way to contact me in case the situation gets worse, it'd be best to take the Emerald with you" he explained as he handed the hybrid the gem.

Logan:"Nice thinking Knux, thank you. I'll see you around!" he finished before putting the Emerald away, and then preforming Instant Transmission to leave the island and its guardian.

* * *

**The City of Harthill, 11:30am**

In the living room of the High Chief, Vincent, Gracie, John and Abigail, the former of the two were sat on the sofa alongside their two friends, were listening intently to their old friends recounting of the recent events.

"…now he's achieved his Perfect Form, and has challenged me and the Freedom Fighters to a battle to the death tomorrow"

Vincent:"So that's the massive power surge we felt a couple of days ago…and you say he was holding back?"

Logan:"Tremendously so. He is, no doubt, the greatest opponent we've ever going to face. Bigger than Kilutro, Felrikan and Kelriza combined"

John:"We sensed yours and the others energy disappear a couple of days ago. I assume you went to Otherworld to train?"

Logan:"It was the only way we were going to stand up to him. We knew no matter what we did, Rexcor would find a way to get the Emeralds he needed. So instead of wasting our efforts on trying to stop him getting the Emeralds, we decided to completely push ourselves beyond anything we were previously capable of in order to put a stop to him once and for all"

Gracie:"That explains why you've grown so strong. I hardly recognise you"

Logan:"In the end, it'll all be worth it"

Abigail:"So you can beat Rexcor then?"

Logan:"That's the hope at least. Even if we're strong enough to go toe-to-toe with him, there's no telling we'd actually be able to beat him. He has knowledge on every single fighting style known to Mobius, has knowledge of every single one of our techniques, and possibly knows how to use them better than we do ourselves"

John:"If that's the case, then do you have an actual plan of defeating him?"

Logan:"Not completely, but I think I have a secret weapon that will beat him…"

Vincent:"What is it? A new technique? Are you going to use the Spirit Bomb against him? Or did you unlock a new transformation?"

Logan:"None of the above. In fact, I don't plan to be the one to defeat him. Harikan is going to be the one to do it"

All:"WHAT?!"

Gracie:"Are you insane?! He's only a kid?!"

Abigail:"Logan that is **our **child you are speaking about here! I can't allow you to send him off to fight for his life!"

Logan:"Be that as it may, Harikan may be the only one who can actually stop Rexcor. He may have been a kid, but he's grown up in his 3 years in Otherworld, and he's been training harder than any of us combined. Within him is a power greater than anything I could ever dream of reaching, and it is with that power that he will be the one to defeated Rexcor. He only needs to learn how to tap into that power, and victory will be assured"

Vincent:"Even if he is that strong, that is a humongous responsibility you are putting on him"

Logan:"Goku had faith in him, and I've never questioned him before. If he believes Harikan can do it, then so do I"

Gracie:"All that aside, I'm sure you didn't come here just to catch us up on everything"

Logan:"You're right. Ever since Rexler was defeated, I've sensed you 3 have been training extremely hard, almost to the degree we have been in Otherworld" he remarked as he looked towards Vincent, Gracie and John.

"You've become incredibly powerful, around on par with the 8 of us that will be fighting, and so I came here to ask for your help. Should my initial plan against Rexcor fail, I want you 3 there to help us take him down. Your power combined with the 8 of us should been enough to take him down. I have faith in my comrades and the plan I have thought of, but I can't take any risks at a time like this. Will you 3 help me?"

Vincent:"Logan, we've been best friends since we were kids. You've not only strove me to become the best that I can be, but you've also saved my life multiple times. I'd never turn my back on you, especially when the Planet's in danger, so I shall fight alongside you"

Gracie:"And wherever this idiot goes, I go to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. After everything you've done for us Logan, I'll help you defeat this monster"

Logan:"And you, John?"

John:"I believe you already know my answer. I'm ready to fight"

Logan:"That's good to hear. I'm glad I could count on all of you to have my back. I'll take you back to Freedom HQ with me, so that we can all go to the fight together. Will you come with us, Abi?" he asked as he turned to his former love.

Abigail:"Me? Why do you need me to come? I'm not a warrior, and I certainly can't help in the battle"

Logan:"Actually, you can. Your healing capabilities are much stronger than my own, so if one of us gets injured in battle, you should have no problem healing them to get back into the action. Plus, I want my son to have his mother there to support him and his dad"

Abigail:"Logan...I…hehe…I can't exactly say no to that…"

* * *

**Freedpm HQ, 8:30pm**

After returning from the city, Logan returned to his comrades, now accompanied by his old friends. After sleeping arrangements were made for the 4 guests, the group took the rest of the day to relax as best as they could, knowing what was to happen tomorrow. The now 12 warriors spent the remainder of the day training, gain at their absolute maximum, before relaxing and preparing to rest, ready for the fight that was quickly getting closer. Whilst everyone else was getting ready to grab some shut eye, 5 of the 12 warriors stood outside the base, watching the stars as they conversed with one another.

Xanaks:"So, do we have a battle strategy for tomorrow? Or are we just running in there guns blazing?"

Logan:"I managed to come up with a plan whilst in Otherworld. I think its best that we wear down Rexcor as much as possible, so that he'll be easier for us to fight. First, we'll send Sonic, Shadow and Silver to fight him. Those 3 have been dying to test out their new strength, and I think this'll be good practise for them"

Xiro:"So when the fate of the world rests in the balance, you want some of our fighters to consider it training?"

Logan:"Some of the best training you can get is from experience. After they've done all they could, Dracton and Xanaks will try and double team him whilst John, Gracie and Vincent provide cover fire. Once you guys have done all you can, I'll step in to fight him. If I think I can't handle it, Harikan and Xiro, you two will come in to assist me. We're the 3 strongest fighters out of our group, so I think our combined efforts should be enough to stop him if I fail"

Harikan:"Do you really think you can take him, dad?"

Logan:"As long as the others can wear him down enough, I should stand a chance"

Dracton:"You won't be able to do much if you're tired. I think it's best we all get some rest now"

Logan:"Good idea. Let's all head to bed. We'll see one another in the morning"

* * *

The 4 hybrids then began making their way in doors, leaving their machine comrade to enjoy his meditation outside as they all get their rest. As the 4 passed by the lab, Logan's attention was caught when he noticed that the young two-tailed fox was still wide awake, currently working on another project whilst Nicole was assisting him. Whilst she was funnelling all sorts of code and data into a small chip, Tails looked to be working on the device it was to go into, and it was device the Mangham couldn't help but recognise.

Logan:"Hey guys. What're you up to?"

Nicole:"We're finishing off Tails' latest project. He's been working on it ever since you guys left for Otherworld"

Tails:"Remember when you first came back after being gone for 7 years? And you told me some stories you'd heard from Goku, like when those Sayians first came to Earth? They had those scouter devices, right?"

Logan:"Oh yeah, I remember now. Funny thing is they don't work properly. Most people either suppress their energy, or the device just malfunctions"

Tails:"Well, I managed to make my own version of the scouter that actually works. No matter how well someone suppress their energy, if this scouter can pick up even a trace of their actual energy, it should be able to determine their maximum power at that point. It also preforms the regular functions of a scouter, with some minor improvements here and there. I was thinking you guys could take this with you tomorrow in order to determine how strong Rexcor is, and whether you can actually stand up to him"

Logan:"That's not a bad idea Tails. Though I'm sure we'll be able to stand up to him, it might not be a bad idea to bring it with us"

Nicole:"Always wiser to know what you're up against. We should be another hour or so, so it'll be ready in the morning"

Logan:"Alright then. I'm heading off to bed. See you both in the morning" he stated as he started to walk off.

Both:"Night" they responded as they continued to work.

* * *

As the Mangham walked down the hallways, he used his Chaos Sight to look through the walls of each room, and observe how each of his friends were spending their last night before the battle tomorrow. Sonic and Sally were lying in bed talking with one another, no doubt about what they were going to do if they survived the fight tomorrow. Antoine and Bunnie were already fast asleep, and so was Rotor, though his snoozing didn't seem to be on purpose, seen as how his head was rested at his desk where he seemed to be doing some paper work.

Whilst Rouge was preparing herself for bed, Shadow was already lied down, reading a book like Amy was doing in the next room, with Silver accompanying her as he talked with her at the same time he floated off the floor and read his own book. Gracie, Vincent and John were already sound asleep, unlike the other 3 fighters, Harikan, Xanaks and Xiro, who were still wide awake considering they had been talking only moments ago, though whilst Xiro was doing some last minute press-ups before bed, Harikan and Xanaks were wrapped in conversation, and Logan couldn't help but listen in.

* * *

Xanaks:"You think we can beat Rexcor?" he questioned as he hung up his sword, still in its holster.

Harikan:"My dad believes we can, and he's never let us down before. What about you?" he asked as he jumped into bed.

Xanaks:"Well, considering how strong you yourself are compared to your dad and mine, it's safe to say we'll definatly give him a run for his money"

Harikan:"I suppose you're right" he responded as he watched his cousin get into the bed alongside his own.

Xanaks:"And hey, if your dad can't handle Rexcor on his own, I have no doubt that **you** will be the one to knock his non-existent teeth in"

Harikan:"Heh, thanks Xanaks. I'm glad we have one another. You're like the brother I never had"

Xanaks:"And brothers stick together no matter what, right?"

Harikan:"No matter what" he responded as the two fist-bumped.

* * *

Seeing the exchange brought a smile to his face as the hybrid finally reached his own room, and walked in to the sight of Abigail staring out his window and up at the stars.

Logan:"Enjoying the view?" he asked, catching her attention as he shut the door behind himself and joined her.

Abigail:"Just thinking is all. About everything. What will happen tomorrow, if we do win, if we don't, what we do after that…our little situation we have…"

Logan:"(sigh) I suppose I still have to sort something out don't I…"

Abigail:"Logan, whatever choice you make, I don't care, but I must know the answer to one question"

Logan:"Lay it on me"

Abigail:"Do you love me? Or do you love Nicole? When this is all over, who will you stay with?"

Logan:"Abigail, are you actually asking this question? Are you that blind as to what's going on right now?"

Abigail:"What am I so blind to? What is it that I don't understa-"

However, before she could finish, Logan had closed the distance between him and her, and planted a kiss upon her forehead before bringing her into his arms in a tight embrace that she quickly returned despite not knowing what drove her to do so.

Logan:"Never once did my love for you falter. After everything you and I have been through, not once did I ever let go of the idea of me and you being together once again. We have a child now Abi, I can't turn my back on my family"

Abigail:"But what about Nicole?"

Logan:"A few weeks ago, her and I had a little talk. We both realised the feelings we had one another were simply, a rush, a rebound from relationships we each were cut out from. Us being together was like a coping mechanism. We didn't really have any other way of doing so. With no one else to turn to, we went to one another, and we eased one another's troubles with a compassion we thought we had lost. But, after some time, we both realised that the rush was beginning to fade, and that both of us had obligations to another. So we ended it, on even terms, and still as friends"

Abigail:"I can't believe you…all this time…I was being jealous and hateful to someone you were only helping…I feel like such an idiot…" she gently intoned as her head fell into her hands despite still being in the Mangham's embrace.

Logan:"Hey, look at me…" he pleaded as he used his right finger to push Woods' chin up so that she looked him in the eyes, tears on the edge of her eyes.

"We both know what caused all these things to happen. That **dark power** is still out there, waiting for another opportunity to strike and harm me and everyone I care about. I promise you, I will not allow those kinds of things to hurt my family again. And to make sure we stay together, I will make a promise to you here and now that will make sure I protect all those I care about"

Suddenly, whilst keeping both of Abigail's hands into his own right hand, the Mangham knelt down on one knee and quickly popped open his necklace before taking out the contents inside and holding it up with his left hand of his fellow hybrid to see. The woman gasped at the sight of the engagement ring staring her back in the face, tears now streaming down her face despite the wave of happiness spreading through her body.

"Abigail Woods, will you marry me?"

Abigail:"Yes…yes…a thousand times, yes!" she exclaimed as she felt her entire body begin to shake.

She held out her right hand and allowed the ring to slowly slip onto her finger, before the Mangham stood back to his feet and locked lips with his new fiancé, as the two kissed one another well into the night, nothing else on their minds beside being with one another.


	44. Chapter 43:The Battle Begins

**Freedom HQ, December 1****st****, 10:00am**

Whilst the rest of the Freedom Fighters were stationed in the lab, setting up a satellite link that would broadcast the fight to the rest of the Planet, the 12 fighters were changing and readying themselves for the battle they were about to partake in. In the Mangham's room, Logan was currently searching through his cupboard for a single item, and upon finding the 'treasure' that he seeked, which in this case was just a small box, he tossed it to the boy stood behind him, who caught it almost immidiently before inspecting it.

Harikan:"What's this?" he asked his father as he was picking up his own clothes that were laid across his bed.

Logan:"When I came back from my 7 years of training in Otherworld, my clothes didn't fit me anymore, so I put em away for safe keeping. I thought maybe in future, if I were to have a son or one of my friends did, I'd give them my clothes as a gift. Now, I have a son, and I'd be honoured if you wore those clothes on this day. You're around the same height I was when I was your age, so they should fit you fine"

Harikan:"Wow, really? Sweet!" he exclaimed as he threw the box open and quickly began to get changed.

The older of the two hybrids had finished tying the belt around his GI trousers, as well as putting on his feet wraps and hand wraps. After slipping on each of his bracelets, he noticed something peculiar in his cupboard, and it was something orange and black. After reaching in to find it, he found that it was the same GI top he had worn on the day they attacked Megaopolis, with the same tear and rip going straight down it like previously.

Logan:"Where did you get this?" he asked without tearing his eyes from the shirt.

Harikan:"Oh, that thing. After the incident with the Death Egg, we went back to Megaopolis a few days later to see if we could find anything important that we might need to confiscate. Amongst the rubble, I found your shirt laying on the ground after you ripped it off to fight Metal Logan. I didn't exactly want it sitting in a soon to be dead city, so I took it home"

Logan:"Heh, I'm touched to say the least. I can't believe you actually though an old ripped shirt was worth keeping…" he chuckled as he placed the shirt back in the cupboard.

"Right, let's see how you look then…" he stated as he turned back round to see his son.

Upon seeing the young hybrid, the Mangham almost had to do a double take, considering he thought he was looking at a mirror image of himself. Minus the fur colour and the slight difference in hair and quills, the boy was practically the spitting image of his father back when he was a child. The black shoes with two white stripes, the grey trousers that had the black belt tied around its waist, and the Muay Thai hand wraps around each of his hands and accompanied by the two black and blue striped bracelets. They all fit Harikan like they were made for him.

"Man, Harikan! You look just like me when I was younger!"

Harikan:"Really? Quick question, why didn't you wear a shirt?"

Logan:"Never saw the need to" he laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

Harikan:"Seems things don't change"

Logan:"So, you ready to go save the world?"

Harikan:"I've been ready for the past 3 years…days…whatever! We'll win!"

Logan:"That's my boy. Let's go meet with the others"

* * *

Whilst everyone else stayed in the lab, the 12 warriors stood outside Freedom HQ, discussing with one another their plan of attacking Rexcor.

Sonic:"Is everyone ready? This could be the greatest battle that we ever face"

Xiro:"I've been waiting 3 years for this day. I'm going to destroy Rexcor where he stands"

Silver:"Hmm, I wonder…"

Shadow:"Something up?"

Silver:"I just had a thought. What if the future was wrong about who unleashed Iblis and destroyed the Planet? Maybe the history books got some details wrong, and that a betrayal in the Freedom Fighters happened close to when Rexcor attacked, so they linked the two together? If we stop him in this time, could we prevent my future from happening?"

Dracton:"That's a possibility. I guess the only way we'll find out is if we win"

Gracie:"Big emphasis on 'if' there"

Logan:"We will win. I have faith. When I bring out my secret weapon, Rexcor will be defeated. I have no doubt about it"

"Are you absolutely sure about that old friend?" spoke a familiar voice that almost every hybrid present recognised, baring the two youngest members.

As the group turned their attention to the top of HQ, they watched as a familiar figure leapt down form above before landing just metres away from them at the front of the base, revealing himself to be none other than Cobran Aindrea

"Greetings"

Xiro:"Cobran…" he growled as he clenched both his fists in anger

"I see you finally escaped from the End Zone!"

Cobran:"Finally? Please. I could have escaped from that wretched Zone months ago. I simply chose to stay and let my power grow, so that I might finally beat Logan and redeem myself!"

Logan:"If you're looking for a fight, you chose a bad time. In case you didn't realize, there is a massively powerful monster currently terrorising the Planet, and if we don't defeat it, we can kiss everything goodbye. Unless you came to set aside your differences and help us, then you can go back to the End Zone and wait this whole thing out"

Cobran:"As a matter of fact, I didn't come to fight. I have been sensing this 'Rexcor' as his power has been growing, and I realize that our battle cannot take place with someone like him looming over us. So I came to wish you good luck, and tell you that you better beat him if you know what's good for you! After all, what's the point in doing all that training, if the one I wish to kill is already dead?"

After turning hi back on the now confused warriors, Aindrea held his right hand up like he was about to fire off an energy blast, and after tensing his arm and channelling his energy, a small portal appeared out of thin air, and the hybrid slowly began to walk towards it.

"I'll be seeing you all very soon"

Logan:"Cobran wait!" he called out, causing Aindrea to stop in place at the mention of his name.

"You know how strong this guy is, and what kind of a threat he poses. Why won't you fight with us? If our plan goes south, we'll need all the help we can get in order to take Rexcor down, and considering how strong you've become, you could be a real big help. Don't you care what happens to you own Planet? To your home and everyone you love? What will you do if you lose them?"

Cobran:"…heh…do you really think I care what happens to this world? Give me a break. I no longer feel any connection or attachment to his pathetic world. I have been shown a new world, where the strong will survive and the weak will not. It is one where Logan is finally dead and I have proven myself as the strongest warrior in existence! One where everyone in the damn city has paid for their betrayal! It is a world of **true **peace, and one that me and my comrades will do everything in our power to create, without having to involve ourselves in the pathetic squabbles of this world"

Logan:"Who showed you this new world then?"

Cobran:"You know exactly who showed it me! The one who's been making your life hell form the very beginning! The one whose power is greater than anything, you and I could ever dream of! The one who's going to get his revenge on you for all the wrongs you have done to him! And I'll be there to watch you burn the whole time! You best prepare yourself my old friend, because before you know it, this new world shall be upon you, and you will partake in a battle greater than anything you've ever been through!"

After flashing a quick smirk, one where, for but a moment, Logan watched Aindrea's eyes change to that horrible pattern, red sclera's, green irises and black slit pupils, before he jumped backwards into the portal, and disappeared alongside it.

Xanaks:"Uncle, what the hell was he talking about?"

Logan:"…something that will have to be explained at a later date. When Rexcor is defeated, I will tell you all about the new threat that is to come. But not now. We still have a Planet to save…" he explained as he began to walk back inside.

"Maybe then we can concentrate on saving the Universe…"

The group all shared a look of concern with one another, before it quickly vanished upon them remembering their current situation, and so followed their ally into the base.

* * *

When the 12 warriors arrived in the lab, everyone quickly took notice of them.

Logan:"Tails, have you finished the scouter?"

Tails:"Right here boss" he responded as he tossed the device to the hybrid, who subsequently caught it in his right hand.

Xiro:"A scouter? I thought they only existed in Goku and Vegeta's world?"

Logan:"They did. When we came back from Otherworld the first time, I told Tails some stories that I heard from Goku, including when the Sayians first came to their planet. After hearing about the Scouters they had to measure power levels, Tails started working on an improved version of the scouter, and he's done a pretty good job" he explained as he handed the device to his brother.

Xiro:"Interesting" he remarked as he placed the device on his left ear, before a small red screen extended out of the ear piece and in front of his eye.

Rotor:"We've also managed to set up a camera system using the multiple satellites surrounding the Planet. Everyone will be able to watch the battle as it unfolds"

Bunnie:"Make sure ya give im what fo!"

Nicole:"And please try not to get hurt"

Harikan:"Don't worry. We'll kick his ass!"

Logan:"Alright, everyone get close"

The 11 warriors each placed a hand on Logan in some form or another, as he shifted his right index and middle finger to his forehead, before preformed Instant Transmission and the 12 disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Efrika Plains, 11:00am**

The group reappeared atop a small rock formation, one that looked out over the humungous plains put before them that seemed to stretch for miles on end. They quickly spread out and began examining their battlegrounds.

Dracton:"Shadow, is the place completely deserted?"

Shadow:"I contacted G.U.N this morning and informed them where we would be fighting. Even though there aren't many people that live around this area, they made sure to evacuate everyone before giving me the greenlight"

John:"Now we can go all out without running the risk of someone getting hurt"

Vincent:"All we have to do now is bring Rexcor here"

Logan:"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, would you do the honours?"

The three nodded in response, before they flew down to an area of flat ground just meters away from the rock formation, and stood in a line next to each other, with Silver on the left, Sonic in the middle and Shadow on the right. All 3 then channelled their energy slightly before they exploded into their Super Forms, and simply allowed their energy to flow out and around the Planet, for a certain someone to catch whiff of.

* * *

And sure enough, just floating above the Planet's surface in a meditative stance, Rexcors attention was soon caught by the emergence of 3 large power levels, and as his eyes burst open to signify his attention was caught, a slight smirk formed on his muzzle before he disappeared form sight.

* * *

He quickly reappeared in the Efrika Plains, just meters away from 3 Super Hedgehogs, and just behind them were 9 more Warriors ready to battle him.

Rexcor:"So you finally showed yourselves then. It's about time. I was about ready to destroy the Planet and call it a day, but I knew that none of you could resist a fight. Now if the 3 lower levels would get out of the way, Logan and I can start the real battle"

Logan:"Actually, I'll be the last one to fight you. Better to save the best till last right? Plus, these 3 have been itching to test out their new power, and I don't wanna take that opportunity away from them"

Rexcor:"Hmph, very well. I was hoping I would destroy you first and then eliminate the rest of your allies one by one, but I suppose this is a better idea. I'm quite curious to see how strong you have grown in your time training. Show me you your new power, hedgehogs"

Sonic:"With pleasure!"

The three nodded at one another, before they simultaneously began to channel their energy to its maximum potential, a loud cry being released from each of their lungs as they powered up.

As their power began to rise, Xiro clicked the button on the side of the scouter, and watched as their 3 power levels quickly began to rise up the ranks.

John:"What's the scouter say?"

Xiro:"They're all climbing at the same rate, and each of them are around equal in strength. They already passed 500 million and are still climbing."

Just then, the 3 hedgehogs released one last grunt before a small invisible explosion was sent out around them, creating several cracks in the ground they stood on, symbolising they had reached their maximum power output.

The scouter made a slight beeping noise, before all 3 power levels were displayed for the hybrid to see.

"1 billion each. Shadow seems to be the strongest of the three, standing at around 1,100,000,000. Silver seems to be the weakest, with his power level being 1,050,000,000, and Sonic stands at the middle with 1,075,000,000"

Rexcor:"Very impressive. Considering you're only Mobians, and your power levels were barely under 400 million the last time you fought me in your Super Forms, you have come extremely far in such a short time. I'd say you come up to around 1/3 of my power now! Perhaps if you used that little Fusion technique from last time, you might stand a better chance!"

Shadow:"We won't need it in order to beat you now! Our combined power will be enough to send you to the grave!"

Rexcor:"A bold claim, but let's see if you can back it up!"

The black and white hedgehog burst off to the their respective sides and began flying in that direction, whilst the blue hedgehog launched straight forwards and towards the monster, where he watched as his two comrades were coming around and heading for either side of the Perfect Creature. Upon reaching him, they all attacked him simultaneously with super-fast punches and kicks that Rexcor dodged by simply shifting his body weight to avoid multiple attacks at the same time. Once the creature had finally seen enough, he threw each of his arms up and used them to smack Shadow and Silver away from him, and used his right leg to kick Sonic under the chin and launch him flying.

After skidding across the ground for some meters, the 3 hedgehogs managed to come to a halt, and almost were instantly ready to attack again, with the Ultimate Lifeform firing off multiple Chaos Spears the moment he got back to his feet, each of which collided with the Perfect Warriors body and enveloped him in a shroud of smoke, though it disappeared as quick as it came and revealed he was unharmed.

Wanting to inflict as much damage as possible, the blue blur quickly flew around the back of Rexcor and spindashed him directly in the back before beginning to punch and kick the living daylight out of the Perfect Creatures back, though due to how much stronger he was than the hedgehog, and the fact he was using his KI to shield himself, Sonics attacks barely managed to hurt him. As the hedgehog continued to lay the smack down on the monsters back, the time-travelling hedgehog began to lift several large chunks out of the ground, each the size of a boulder.

Upon realising his comrade was ready to attack, Sonic slammed both of his feet into the back of Rexcors head, before pushing himself off of the creature and back flipping away as the white hedgehog launched all the chunks of ground at the Perfect Warrior, colliding with him simultaneously and once again temporarily shrouding him in smoke, though as it cleared away, the Perfect Warrior hadn't even budged an inch. After quickly cracking his neck, the monster slightly tilted his head to face Sonic, and right as a smirk dawned on his face, the creature disappeared from sight momentarily, right before he reappeared in front of the hedgehog and slammed his left knee into the blue blurs stomach with enough power to force a large chunk of blood out of his mouth, before he was sent flying across the battlefield for a mile.

Feeling the need to avenge his comrade, Silver attacked the Perfect Creature from behind and slammed his right fist straight into his lower back, only to have his arm grabbed literally seconds after the impact by the monsters own right hand, and then be thrown onto the ground in front of the monster before having said monsters right foot be grinded into his face whilst simultaneously pushing his head into the ground with enough force to create cracks around the point his head touched the floor.

The black hedgehog then rushed in and left shoulder-barged the Perfect Warrior hard enough to force him off of his ally, though Rexcor recovered a lot faster than the Ultimate Lifeform expected, and after quickly bringing himself to a stop, he landed a right uppercut right under Shadows chin, before following up with a punch off of each fist that launched the G.U.N agent flying across the battlefield, and was only stopped when his fellow hedgehogs managed to grab him and grind him to a halt.

Shadow:"Thanks, but it seems are efforts are futile" he remarked as he stood to his feet.

Silver:"This guy's insanely powerful! How are we supposed to wear him down?"

Sonic:"The only thing I think will do some damage is the Kamehameha, but we'll need to attack him all at once!"

Shadow:"We don't exactly have many options left…"

Silver:"Let's do this!"

The group retook the positon they had stood in when they had channelled their energy, and each of them slipped into the Kamehameha stance whilst channelling their energy to its absolute maximum potential. After a few moments, the energy ball of the attack appeared in each of their cupped hands, with Sonic's energy being the usual blue colour, Shadows being a red, and Silvers being a green. As the 3 attacks reached their full power, the hedgehogs thrusted their hands forward and screamed the attacks name "KAMEHAMEHA!" as the 3 beams fired off and began rocketing towards the Perfect Creature.

As the attacks grew closer and closer to hitting their target, they combined to form one humungous 10 foot tall white beam of destruction, that travelled across the battlefield faster than previously, and was mere moments away hitting the Perfect Creature. However, despite the clear danger Rexcor seemed to be facing, he simply smirked and allowed the beam to draw closer to him, and when there was but mere moments before impact, he simply uttered the words "Chaos Blast" before a humungous dome of red Chaos Energy exploded out of his body and expanded out to cover a portion of the battlefield, and collided with the combined Kamehameha and stopped it in place.

No matter how hard the 3 hedgehogs tried, they were unable to break through the dome and hit their opponent, whilst the Perfect Creature was barely using any energy to hold his own attack in place. With a slight tense of his body, the dome rapidly began to grow and cover more and more of the landscape, completely dominating the combined Kamehameha, before eventually the dome had grown so large that it consumed all 3 hedgehogs into itself, before erupting in one humongous explosion of light, of which the 3 hedgehogs were trapped at the epicentre of.

* * *

Whilst some of the fighters tried shielding their eyes as not to be blinded, others tried their best to keep their footing and not be blown back by the powerful earthquake that was currently spreading throughout the land.

* * *

Before long, the explosion subsided, and on the battlefield, there laid the 3 hedgehogs, completely beaten and broken. They were covered in blood, bruises and burns, all up and down their body. It was quite the miracle they were still breathing at this point, and somehow still in their Super Forms.

The blue blur laid on his back, barely able to keep his eyes open as he stared at the sky, hoping for some miracle to descend from the havens and save them. The Ultimate Lifeform was laid on his front, desperately trying to push himself back up and fight back, but even he knew his efforts would be futile in the end. The Time-Traveller was collapsed on his right side, looking like he was barely conscious and capable of breathing, though there was still a trace of determination in his eyes. Though it was almost shattered when the Perfect Warrior appeared just before the 3, he who had caused them all this harm, **with one attack**.

Rexcor:"How pathetic. Even though you've grown stronger, you're still extremely weak. Not even your combined strength could've harmed me. You are all truly fools for trying to attack me, and I shall show you what happens to those who think they can defeat me…"

The monster then walked up to Sonic, who desperately tried to move and get away despite barely having any energy, and slowly placed his right foot on top of the hedgehog's stomach. Then, with a little bit of pressure, a haunting cracking sound echoed throughout the area, before Sonic spat out a humungous amount of blood whilst simultaneously reverting back to his normal form, and then began to absolutely scream his head off form pain.

Sonic:"My ribs! You broke my fucking ribs…!"

Rexcor:"Oh did I? Well let's see how much this hurts…"

The monster then applied only the tiniest bit more pressure, and the hedgehog's screams became worse. This was truly a sight for Mobius to see: Sonic the Hedgehog, famed Hero of Mobius, cocky and jokey all the time, never backing down from any situation and always coming out on top, now practically being tortured.

Silver:"No…I can't let the future be doomed…! GET OFF OF HIM!" he roared as he launched to his feet and rushed towards Rexcor.

However, the creature sensed his intentions long before he made action, and so right as the Time Traveller was about to hit him, the creature swung his right fist out in the form of a powerful backfist, and smacked it straight across the white hedgehogs face, instantly sending him to the floor. Silver ended up landing on his back, now back in his normal form, with his eyes now completely white due to the loss of his irises and pupils, symbolising he was out cold.

Shadow:"SILVER!" he called out as he attempted to reach for him, though upon realising his efforts were futile, he clenched his fist in rage as he managed to turn to the creature.

"You…b-bastard…I'll-!"

Rexcor:"You'll what, 'Ultimate Lifeform'? What could you possibly do against me in your current state? Even if you've managed to retain your Super Form for this long, you're barely stronger than Sonic is right now. I think it's time I put you out of your misery once and for all…" he remarked as he slowly began to lift his left hand up and point it at the black hedgehog, a small red energy blast appearing at the end of his palm.

Shadow:"D-Damnit…" he winced as he prepared himself for the oncoming pain.

Rexcor:"Hmm, but then again…it's always best to kill the weak first!"

In a moment of pure shock, Shadow and Sonic were forced to watch as the monster shifted his attack and pointed it to their downed ally, before he fired off the energy blast at break-neck speeds, colliding with the white hedgehog's body and engulfing it in a humungous red explosion that caused his energy to vanish completely.

* * *

Amy:"How could he?!"

Omega:"SUCH DESTRUCTION CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED!"

* * *

Shadow:"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic:"S-Silver…he could…never survive that…"

And whilst that factor was true, when the smoke cleared away, that factor was proven wrong through one simple factor: Xanaks. The teen stood, his arms firmly locked in a strong cross block that took the brunt of the attack and left both the Time Traveller and the Son of Xiro relatively unharmed.

A frown soon formed on the monsters face, and right as he was about to rush forward and attack the Mangham, a metallic right foot soon graced his face in the form of a sidekick, right before he was launched flying across the battlefield before colliding with a large tree and falling to the floor. The foot landed and revealed themselves to belong to Dracton, who was soon accompanied by Gracie, Vincent and John, right before the 4, along with Xanaks, dashed off to battle the Perfect Creature whilst Logan, Xiro and Harikan retrieved the 3 hedgehogs and took them back to the rock formation for healing.

* * *

Upon laying the 3 hedgehogs down comfortably, the 3 hybrids stepped back as Woods raised both of her hands up to the downed warriors, before a wave of green energy washed out of her hands and swept over the 3, causing all of their injuries to completely vanish within seconds. It wasn't long before the 3 hedgehogs got back to their feet, looking much better than they had previously, though anyone could still tell that they were exhausted.

Abigail:"I'm sorry that you're all still tired. My healing capabilities only work on wounds, I haven't been able to restore stamina properly yet"

Sonic:"It's alright. We've done all we can anyway"

Silver:"I don't know how we're supposed to stand up against that thing. He's on a completely different level to us"

Shadow:"Logan still believes that his plan will work, so we just have to trust him and hope our allies can do some more damage against him"

* * *

After managing to get to his feet, the monster turned to the tree he had collided with, and out of anger, charged his hand up with energy before firing a fireball out of his left palm and completely incinerating the tree. He then watched as the 5 warriors landed before him, each taking their own fighting stance as they all charged up their energy to its maximum potential, whilst Xanaks went one step beyond and ascended into his Super Form.

Rexcor:"It seems the hedgehogs weren't the only ones to dramatically improve in power. And they weren't the only ones to unlock their own Super Form! Impressive. Let's see if you last longer than those 3 did!"

The machine temporarily disappeared from sight and reappeared right behind the creature, slamming his right leg into the monsters neck in the form of a roundhouse kick, one strong enough to catch the Perfect Warrior off guard and cause him to stumble slightly. The Perfect Creature then span round and threw his right knee up, attempting to slam it straight into the robots stomach, only to have Dracton use his left forearm to block the attack and keep the monster at bay.

Vincent:"LIGHT EM UP!" he yelled to his two comrades, as he, Gracie and John each raised their right hands up towards their opponent.

Simultaneously, the 3 began firing off multiple energy blasts right into the creature's back, their combined power being enough to catch Rexcor off guard and leave him open for the robotic Mangham to land a powerful right hook across the creature's face that forced him to turn away from the robot and face the 3 hybrids. Out of anger for them allowing Dracton a free shot, the Perfect Creature waved his right arm in a sideways motion, causing an enormous wave of black energy to burst out of the ground and push the 3 warriors back by a considerable distance.

Following his attack, Xanaks rushed in and preformed a double kick right to the creatures back, catching him off guard once again, and now left him open for the teenager to land multiple fast-paced punches up and down the Perfect Creatures back, before finishing his combo with a one-step right sidekick that launched Rexcor across the area. The 3 hybrids managed to recover and landed by the Super Warriors side, before they each fired off a small energy blast that combined into one huge blast, and raced across the area before colliding with the monster in a humungous explosion.

In about 2 seconds flat, the creature came flying right through the smoke left over from the explosion, and whilst he was injured, he was more angered than hurt, and decided to vent said anger by slamming both of his fists into the ground where the 5 warriors stood, levelling the area and launching the 3 hybrids back a considerable distance whilst the Super Hybrid and the machine were only pushed back slightly. The moment Rexcor finished pulling his fists out of the now destroyed ground, Xanaks and Dracton rushed towards him and engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks with the monster, with the Perfect Warrior fending off both of them at the same time whilst also getting a few pot-shots of his own in.

Luckily, before they could be overwhelmed, John came rushing in from the Perfect Creatures right side, and slammed his left elbow into the monsters cheek, the force behind which knocked him off guard long enough for the two that were previously engaged in the skirmish to land a powerful blow to his stomach, with Xanaks landing a right punch and Dracton one form his left. The combined efforts of the two punches were enough to knock the wind out of the monster, and as he clenched his stomach momentarily, Vincent and Gracie came dropping down from above and landed their own blow to the Perfect Warriors back, that being a left kick from Younge and a right kick from Williams, one which knocked him straight into the floor and created cracks around his point of impact.

With their opponent temporarily down, the 5 fighters took the opportunity to inflict as much damage as possibly, and so whilst they began to channel their energy, they each hovered into the air a few meters away from the slowly moving body of the Perfect Creature.

After taking their own unique stances and powering their attacks to their absolute maximum potential, the 5 all unleashed their own energy attack, with Xanaks launching his father's own Galick Gun, Dracton firing off his Light Grenade, and the 3 hybrids firing off their own Kamehameha, the 5 attacks colliding with Rexcors body at the same time, and whilst the explosion was around the size of a football stadium, and only little damage was actually caused to the landscape, the power behind the explosion was enough to wipe out a continent.

* * *

As the smoke began to clear away, the 5 warriors floated back down to the ground and took their fighting stances whilst awaiting the results of their combined attack against the creature.

Harikan:"Did they get him?"

Logan:"…No…"

Silver:"What?!"

Xiro:"Xanaks and Dracton definatly did the most damage to him, being that they stand the closest to Rexcors power Level at 2 billion and 1.5 billion respectively, and the other 3 did well in inflicting a little extra damage being that they're all around 30 million each, but even that was enough. Rexcors power is beyond both of them, and whilst he was quite injured by that attack, he's still standing"

* * *

Sure enough, following the Mangham's words, the monster burst out of the smoke and launched himself towards Younge, before he slammed his left leg into the hybrids stomach in the form of a roundhouse kick, instantly knocking the wind out of him before sending him flying and skidding across the floor for many miles, and upon finally coming to a halt on his stomach, Vincent desperately attempted to push himself up and fight on, but that one blow was a lot more powerful that he expected, and so fell back to the ground completely out of it.

Whilst his back was turned, John managed to sneak behind the Perfect Warrior and garb him in a bear hug to prevent him from harming anyone, though Williams was quickly forced to let go after Rexcor slammed his right elbow into the androids stomach 3 separate times, before fully spinning around and dealing the hybrid a left hook across the cheek, causing him to spin in place before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

The Perfect Warrior then turned his attention to the Super Hybrid, and in mere seconds, rushed the teen and grabbed hold of his neck with his right hand, easily lifting the Mangham off of the floor as he began to strangle him.

Rexcor:"I'll admit: that actually hurt me. Your little team effort seemed to have paid off, but not by much. Now, I'm going to show you what I'm really capable of!"

The monster then slowly raised his free hand whilst charging a small tennis-ball sized energy ball in it, and held it up to Xanaks face, ready to fire it off from point-blank range and take the teens head off, no matter how hard he struggled to try and break out of the creatures grip. The Perfect Warrior smirked and prepared to fire off his attack, though before he could do so, a stinging sensation spread throughout his body starting from his back, forcing him to disperse the energy blast in his hand, though his grip on the hybrid remained tight. He then turned his attention to the source of the problem, and found none other than Dracton floating in the skies above him, his right hand extended out to symbolise he was the one to fire an energy blast right at the Perfect Warriors back.

"Are all you people only capable of attacking from behind?"

The Perfect Creature then tossed the teen into the air, before teleporting at the exact altitude that Xanaks momentarily stopped at, before he clasped both his hands together and used them to smack the Super Hybrid straight into the ground, a small crater being created upon his contact with the floor. The monster then teleported over to the machines location and began going blow for blow with him in a skirmish of high-powered punches and kicks, though before long, Rexcor began to exert more of his power, and the robot began finding it harder and harder to keep up.

Eventually, the robotic Mangham was caught off guard when the Perfect Monster struck him with a powerful right punch to the stomach, one that would've no doubt forced the wind out of Dracton if he had any in him, and left him open for the creature to land a one-step left sidekick straight to the roots face that forced him to back away whilst trying to regain his composure. The Perfect Warrior then attempted to rush the machine and inflict more damage, though before he could reach the robot, the male android came dropping down from above and slammed his right elbow straight into Rexcors back, and continued to dig his elbow in as the two dropped straight to the ground below, and levelled the floor slightly on impact.

After ensuring his opponent was own, John quickly leapt away from the creature using a backflip, landed on both of his hands, and the n used them to push himself further away as both he and Rexcor got to their feet. The Perfect Creature looked about ready to rip Williams limb from limb, yet despite the clear danger he was in, John simply smirked at the Perfect Warrior, who was confused by his actions at first, but that was before he sensed the quickly growing power to his right.

John:"VINCENT, DO IT NOW!"

Upon hearing the name, Rexcor turned his attention to where the power was coming from, and found the hybrid stood with his feet locked into the ground, his hands held in front of him in line with his chest area whilst his fingers were connected to form a triangle shape with his hands, and in the small space between his fingers, a small ball of range energy was charging to unimaginable levels of power. And the stress it was putting on the hybrids body was clear to see, as the veins on his one fleshy arm leading up his neck and to his forehead looked about ready to pop, sweat and blood were dripping from his forehead and other injuries, and his eyes were almost bloodshot as he stared down his opponent with his teeth grinding together.

Vincent:"TRI-BEAM HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he unleashed his attack.

The small orange ball of energy suddenly expanded and erupted into a humungous 15 foot tall and wide triangle-shaped beam of destruction that raced across the battlefield and left a slight trail of destruction in the direction it travelled, and within seconds, the blast reached its destination and collided with the monsters body with enough force to shatter the moon and launch Rexcor skidding across the ground for several meters.

* * *

The cyborg stood there for a few moments, taking many deep breaths in order to try and keep himself alive after charging up so much energy in such a risky move, and before long, the effect of using the Tri-Beam took effect, and Younge collapsed onto his right knee whilst using both his hands to keep himself from falling over.

"I knew that…wouldn't have been enough…but at least I did **some **damage…" he explained to himself as he looked off into the distance to find Rexcor had gotten back to his feet, now a massive burn gracing the right side of his body.

The Perfect Warrior was about to charge forward and end both the hybrids lives, when suddenly, a sharp pain entered his back and exited out of his stomach, and as he looked down to investigate what the cause was, he found that he had been stabbed from behind with a sword, a sword he recognised all too well. As he looked back ever so slightly, there was the Super Hybrid, staring him right in the eyes with a determined look in his eyes, and a rage filled expression on his face.

Then, whilst letting out a massive battle cry, the teen slowly began to lift the monster off of the ground and into the air ever so slowly, before moments later, the Mangham began to rocket into the air whilst carrying the creature on the end of his blade, and after reaching a certain altitude in the sky, Xanaks brought his blade back slightly whilst the Perfect Creature was still on the other end of it, before he threw his arms forward slightly, throwing the creature off of the blade in the process, though it wasn't long before he recovered using a few flips in mid-air, and turned to stare the teen in the eye.

However, Xanaks wasn't keen on giving Rexcor any kind of opportunity to attack, and so rushed forward once again and stabbed his blade through his stomach and out of his back this time, right before he twisted the blade and thrusted his arms to the right, tearing his blade through the monsters stomach before bursting out the left side of his body, leaving a massive gaping hole in the side of his body.

Without wasting anymore time, the Super Hybrid began cutting, slashing and stabbing all up and down Rexcors stomach and chest, his blade being swung and struck at speeds most dreamed they could wield a weapon, with each time the teen attacked, a small blue wave of energy burst out of his sword, shaped and curved depending on the direction his sword was swung, and each time, the waves added to the amount of damage caused to the monster.

After Chaos knows how many attacks, Xanaks finally finished his combination by preforming a spin in place whilst grabbing the hilt of his blade with both hands, before facing the creature once again and thrusting the blade straight into the monsters chest and right out the other side of his body, a small burst of green blood following said strike.

Rexcor:"You…little…bastard!"

Suddenly, in a moment of pure un-expectancy, the Perfect Creature grabbed hold of the blade in his chest with both hands, completely ignoring the hundreds of wounds in his body, before he completely ripped the sword out of his chest whilst simultaneously ripping it out of the teen's hands.

"A little blade…won't be enough to stop me!"

Then, with extreme speed and precision, the Perfect Warrior burst forward and stabbed Xanaks with his own sword, the blade literally centimetres from stabbing his heart before it ripped right out the other side of the Mangham's body, and like what had happened to Rexcor, was followed by an enormous burst of blood out of the Super Hybrids back. After letting go of the blade and allowing the teen to simply stare down at his predicament whilst trying to form words, though he only managed to form gawks from how suddenly out of breathe he was, the monster shifted himself so that he was behind the hybrid and prepared to fire off a small yet powerful green energy blast out of his right hand.

Before he could do so however, Dracton came rushing from below and grabbed hold of the teen, before bursting off and attempting to get the hybrid off the battlefield. Of course, Rexcor simply wasn't going to allow this, and so to prevent the teen from being injured, the creature fired off his energy attack, though he instead changed his target and caused the blast to hit the robot square in the back, the sheer burn left over from the blast was enough to throw off the machines flight pattern and cause him to let go of Xanaks as they both dropped to the floor.

Luckily, no crater was created upon the twos impact, and neither was the ground levelled to give them an even harder landing, though the robotic Mangham still collided with the floor stomach first, whilst the Mangham landed right on his back with the blade still going through his chest, though due to the way he landed, the blade was now being stabbed straight through the floor. Determined to get Xanaks out of the way before he was harmed anymore, Dracton slowly began to push himself off of the ground and prepared to get back to his feet, though Rexcor wasn't going to allow such an action, as he dropped down from above and slammed his right foot on top of the robots head, forcing it to hit the floor and cerate cracks around its point of impact.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you get in the way of me finishing this little pipsqueak off"

As Xanaks barely managed to keep conscious, he slowly felt his own blade be ripped out of his chest before being tossed away, right before a hand grabbed hold of his damaged jacket and lifted him off of the floor, allowing the somehow still Super Hybrid to stare the Perfect Creature square in the eyes as he prepared to finish the Mangham off.

"That's right. Keep those eyes of yours open, boy. I wouldn't want you to miss your own end…" he remarked as he placed his right hand in the very centre of the Mangham's chest.

After uttering the incantation "CHAOS BEAM!" a smirk grew upon the monsters muzzle as he watched Xanaks' eyes widen in shock when he realised a thick golden beam had pierced straight through his chest and added to the already serious wounds he had sustained. Blood burst out of the wound and covered not only the creature's hands, but also a little bit of his face, and due to the data he had acquired from Kelriza, the blood only made him smile more.

* * *

Bunnie:"Oh mah stars…" she uttered as her hands covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Sally:"NO!"

* * *

As the teens eyes finally drew to a close, and the Super Form he had somehow managed to sustain for this long died away, the Perfect Warrior simply tossed the Mangham aside, allowing for everyone to watch as the life slowly began to drain from his body.

Harikan:"XANAKS!"

Logan:"Damnit! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Whilst everyone else was taking the gravity of this event, Xiro slowly reached up and unhooked the scouter from his ear, before he dropped it to the ground and allowed the small 'clank' made from its impact to catch everyone's attention. It was at that point, that they suddenly noticed the hybrids growing power, his body completely tensed whilst all of his veins were literally popping from the sheer rage spreading through his body.

Xiro:"GRRRR…how…DARE YOU! HURT MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" he roared as he exploded into his Super Form and almost levelled the area with his transformation.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" he ordered before he burst off of the rock formation and began racing across the battlefield and towards his opponent, vengeance being the only thing on his mind.

* * *

The Perfect Warrior suddenly sensed something quickly approaching him from back where the rest of the Fighters were stationed, and as je turned his head to inspect what was going on, he was gifted a solid right hook straight to his jaw that was powerful enough to launch Rexcor flying across the battlefield with the Super Hybrid in tow. Upon reaching his opponent, the Mangham began to unleash a fury of incredible combos all up and down the creature's body as they soared across the fields of Efrika, with Xiro finishing his combo moments later by clasping both his hands above his head before bringing them down and slamming them into the monsters stomach, forcing him to collide with the ground and level it for about a mile.

Wanting to inflict as much damage as possible, the hybrid ascended higher into the air whilst charging a golden energy ball in each of his hands, before he began to thrust each of his hands forward at impeccable speeds, each time firing off a powerful energy volley that collided with the Perfect Creatures body and slowly but surely began creating a large explosion of smoke, with said explosion growing bigger and bigger each time a few more blasts were added, and considering the hybrid was firing at least 3 a second, the smoke began to grow very quickly.

* * *

Nicole:"Xiro's lost it!"

Rotor:"He's really giving Rexcor all he's got it!"

* * *

Whilst the hybrid was unleashing his rage upon the monster, Logan and Harikan took the moment to get the remaining warriors back to their rally point, with Dracton managing to stand up long enough to carry Xanaks' body over his shoulder, dragging the teens sword along in the process, leaving Harikan to carry the still unconscious Gracie whilst Logan assisted both John and Vincent in flying back to their healer.

Before long the 7 reached cover, and after the 3 warriors helped the injured safely onto the floor, Abigail extended each of her hands out to the group, before a large wave of special green flowed out of her hands and washed over each of the warriors. Before long, all the injuries they had suffered were healed, and they were able to actually stand up and shake off what they had experienced, all but one.

The son of Xiro was still laid on the floor amongst the fighters, and whilst most of his injuries were gone, the gaping hole in his chest that was gifted to him by Rexcor stabbing him with his own sword and then firing an energy blast through it, was still present. After kneeling down by his side, Woods placed her hand upon the hybrid and attempted the same healing technique, only to have a spark of yellow energy burst out of the hole in his chest and shock her, forcing her to back away.

Shadow:"What's wrong?"

Abigail:"When Rexcor preformed that attack on him, he did it in a way that forced some of the energy to be leftover and remain in his body. It's acting almost like a safe-guard against healing, preventing me from fixing the wound. It's almost like his body is rejecting my healing capabilities"

Vincent:"So how do we help him? If we can't fix that wound, he's no doubt going to lose a lot of blood"

Abigail:"Logan, if you can input some of your own energy into his body, it should prevent him from succumbing to his injuries and allow him to stay alive. I can block up the wound as best as I can through normal means, but I won't be able to heal it properly. The only way I'll be able to help him is if the energy Rexcor leftover in him vanishes, and the only way for that to happen is for the bastard to die"

Logan:"Okay. I understand what to do" he responded as he knelt down by the teen's side.

Abigail:"Silver, I'll need you to use your psychokinesis to hold him down. The process of him inputting the energy is painful in itself, especially with a wound like this"

Silver:"Right" he acknowledge as he surrounded Xanaks in his blue aura.

The Mangham then placed his hand on the hole in the teens chest, and with a quick tense of his arm, fired a small golden ball of energy into the whole, causing a small eruption of light through the whole as Xanaks' body almost had a seizure whilst screaming in pain, though Silvers psychokinesis held him down and prevented him from hurting himself further. Once the son of Xiro calmed down and fell unconscious, Silver released his grip on Xanaks' body at the same time Logan removed his hand, and made room for Abigail to begin working on closing the wound as everyone else's attention turned back to the battle at hand.

* * *

At this point, Xiro had finished his assault against Rexcor, and simply floated in the sky waiting for the result of his attack. The smoke was slowly dying down, revealing more and more of the now destroyed landscape. His attack had done a number on the area, leaving small craters here and there, cracks that spread for at least a mile, as well as levelling the floor in several areas. And finally, as the smoke all cleared away, the effect on the Perfect Warrior was revealed, and whilst he still managed to stand strong, there was several burn and scratch marks all up and down his person, as well as a few blood trails that accompanied the wounds he had acquired from earlier.

Now with his opportunity to attack, the monster launched himself into the sky and launched his right fist out to attack the hybrid, though with his rage still present within him, the Mangham was able to block the attack with an extremely well-timed cross block, right before he unleashed a massive battle cry from his lungs, pushed the creature back, throwing him off guard in the process, and leaving him perfectly open for the Super Hybrid to slam his left elbow straight into the Perfect Creatures cheek.

With his opponent disoriented, Xiro began unleashing hundreds of punches and kicks all up and down the monsters body, beating him down with every last bit of power he could summon, and each attack fuelled by his unrelenting anger against the creature for all he has done. Eventually, Rexcor managed to halt the hybrids assault despite sustain so many injuries, doing so by grabbing Xiros next incoming left punch with his own left hand, completely halting the Mangham in place and leaving him wide open for the monster to slam his right fist straight into the Super Hybrids stomach, forcing him back by a considerable distance, though Xiro still managed to halt himself whilst grabbing at his stomach from the pain.

Despite taking a blow to the stomach with Rexcors full power behind it, the hybrids reaction to the attack was certainly an unusual one, as he slowly began to chuckle before unleashing a full out maniacal laugh that would equal the ones given off by Vegeta in the days before becoming a good guy. Whilst still letting out said laugh, the Mangham threw both arms out by his side, extending them out like he was making a star-shape, as a ball of golden energy manifested itself in each of his hands, with one of the balls containing enough power to wipe out a city on its own.

Suddenly, the entire area began to shake like an earthquake was taking place, as the sky suddenly began to darken and lightening began to strike around the area, all because of the amount of power the Mangham was channelling. The Super Hybrid then slammed both of his wrists together, lining his arms up like he was about to fire off an attack at the Perfect Creature, as the two golden energy balls combined into one that miraculously grew to the size of his entire chest, before quickly shrinking into a tennis ball sized blast that fit in the middle of his two sideways clawed hands.

At the same time more lightening began to strike, now being big and strong enough to hit the ground and cause craters with its simple impact, electricity began to spark around the energy ball barely being contained in Xiros hands, as his maniacal laugh turned to small chuckles through grinded teeth, as he desperately concentrated to keep the energy contained. Small pieces of the ground even began to hover and ascend into the sky before being completely disintegrated by the sheer power being put out around the area.

* * *

Dracton:"The power his attack is putting out…"

Vincent:"I could never dream to reach that level of power!"

Logan:"Is he insane?! If he unleashes that attack he'll destroy his body!"

Xanaks:"Father…don't…"

* * *

A sadistic smirk grew on the hybrids face as his attack was finally ready to be unleashed, and seeing this smile, Rexcor understood exactly what was about to happen, and so readied his own guard for the attack.

Xiro:"FINAL FLASH!" he roared for the entire continent to hear.

All of a sudden, an enormous 40 foot tall and wide energy blast burst out of the Mangham's hands and raced across the battlefield, reaching the Perfect Creature within seconds before consuming him into an humungous golden world of pain. As the Perfect Warrior tried desperately to resist the beams attacks all over his body, he didn't realise that several parts of his body were gaining burns so severe that parts of his bones began to show, with those areas being his right knee, left bicep, right forearm, left pec, and the left side of his face. As the beam finally erupted into an explosion of light that covered the entire landscape, the remainder of the humungous beam blew past the Perfect Creature and rocketed into the far reaches of space before disappearing.

* * *

It wasn't long before the attack subsided and all was revealed. It was a good thing the attack was unleashed in the air, otherwise the plains of Efrika might not look as well as they did now, with well being the best word to use considering the damage already caused during the battle. In the sky, there Xiro now floated, now back to his normal form and completely out of breathe, staring at the massive cloud of smoke before him and awaiting the results of his attack.

Before long, the smoke cleared away with one massive gust of wind, and there, still somehow standing strong, was the Perfect Warrior himself. The wounds he had suffered from the previous battle were now even worse than before, with his cut and stab wounds, the burns, bruises and blood trails now even bigger, and accompanying them were the new burns that were so serious that you could see the bones on several parts of his body. The most significant one being the one on the left side of his face, which revealed his slightly alien looking skull, and allowed the monster to stare Xiro in the soul with one normal eye, and one completely pitch black eye.

After wiping the small bit of blood dripping from his non-existent mouth, a smirk dawned on the creatures face before he disappeared form sight, and reappeared seconds later with his fist firmly planted in the hybrids stomach in the form of a right punch, the mere contact between the two causing the Mangham to instantly be knocked out since he was no longer in Super Form, and moments after pulling his fist back down by his side, the Perfect Creature watched as the hybrid slowly began to fall towards the ground.

* * *

However, long before he could hit the ground, Logan accelerated into the sky and caught his brother in mid-air, and after glaring at the monster for a moment, he slowly descended back to the ground and laid his comrade down amongst the rest of his allies.

John:"I don't understand how he didn't do more damage! Xiro's power level is around 2.5 billion, only just smaller than Rexcors own power level!"

Logan:"It doesn't matter. You guys have done all you can. Harikan, stand by for when I need some assistance" he ordered the boy, who gave him a nod in response, before he turned his attention to the battlefield.

"It's time Rexcor got a taste of real power!" he remarked before teleporting away.

* * *

After reappearing on the plains just a mile away from the rest of the Freedom Fighters, the Mangham locked eyes with the Perfect Creature as he slowly descended to the ground, before touching down just a few meters away from him, their eyes never looking away from one another.

Rexcor:"So you've finally decided to step-up, Logan? It's about time. I was getting sick of fighting these excuses for fighters"

Logan:"I'm done letting my friends and family fight for me. This battle is between you and me now. No one else will get involved"

Rexcor:"Is that so? Well, if we've finally reached the big finale, then I suppose I should make myself more presentable…"

The Perfect Creature slowly placed his left hand on his neck and used it to assist cracking his own neck, and right as he finished doing said action, the monsters body slowly began to heal itself. The multiple cuts and stabs completely healed and sealed themselves back together. The massive burn gracing his right side, along with the multiple bruises and other burns, completely vanished. The multiple streaks of blood running down his body suddenly were sucked back into the point they had exited from.

And finally, the parts of his body where his bones were showing due to the extent of the burns, completely repaired themselves by miraculously rebuilding the skin, with the very last piece to be repaired being the part around his eye, allowing for everyone to watch an eye be completely regrown and regenerated before the skin around his skull was repaired, making it look like he was completely unharmed despite the multiple battles he had just engaged in.

* * *

Rouge:"No way!"

Antoine:"Zhat is impossible!"

* * *

Gracie:"He's completely healed!"

Sonic:"The plan's failed!"

* * *

Logan:"Heh, that's a nifty party trick you got there. Where'd you learn that one?"

Rexcor:"I'm sure Sonic and his friends remember the notorious A.D.A.M?" he questioned as he looked over to the 11 fighters in covering, and smirked upon finding Sonic clenching his fists in anger.

"The Nanites in his body had endless capabilities. After studying and replicating them for many years, Carnage imbedded some into my design. No matter what injury I suffer, whether it be a burn, a stab, losing an arm or even my head, the Nanites will repair me, so that my Perfect Body will always remain standing. Of course, there are some draw backs to it. Whilst I can repair my body from whatever I am hurt by, the pain from said injuries will remain in some way or form, and just like Woods' healing powers, they can't repair my stamina. But being the Perfect Being, I won't require much in order to end your life!"

Logan:"We'll see about that!" he challenged as he took his own fighting stance.

Rexcor:"We certainly will!" he responded as he mirrored his action.

* * *

**The Battle between the Freedom Fighters and Rexcor is finally underway! Even after taking on 10 of the strongest warriors to ever grace Mobius, the Perfect Warrior is still standing, albeit a little hurt thanks to the group's efforts. After taking out fighter after fighter, the time has finally come for Logan to step up and take on the monster! Will Logan's training in Otherworld prove enough to destroy Rexcor? Will the Mangham's 'secret weapon' truly be enough to defeat the Perfect Creature? Or have the Freedom Fighters finally met an opponent they cannot beat? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	45. Chapter 44:Logan VS Rexcor

**Megaopolis, 12:34pm…**

…in a secret area of the partially destroyed base, the mad doctor and his nephew were each hard at work on their latest evil scheme (well, Eggman's latest scheme, obviously, but still). Whilst the dictator sat at his computer, entering hundreds of codes and going over several blue-prints and notes, Snively, along with a few small robots, were finishing the design of a large test tube-like container, inside of which was an unusual white energy. Just a small bit away from the container, a small button sat atop a small stand, most likely the button that would activate this unknown machine.

Eggman:"How goes the process, Snively?"

Snively:"Exactly to your schedule, sir. We should be finished within a few hours"

Eggman:"Excellent! Months of planning and testing are about to finally pay off! With my latest invention, I will finally have my victory over that wretched hedgehog, his pathetic friends, and that bothersome Logan Mangham! There's no way I can fail this time!"

Snively:"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what does the machine do again? I'm still confused as to what the energy in the container actually is and what it will do"

Eggman:"That energy is unlike anything this world, or any other has seen. I have harnessed an energy almost like artificial Chaos Energy, and combined that power along with the energy from the seven Time Stones that currently reside in the capsule, to create something never thought to be possible. I call it, **the Cosmic Reset Button**"

Snively:"Reset?"

Eggman:"With the power of this machine, I will be able to quite literally re-shape the cosmos in a way that will give me ultimate power and control of the world. I will make it so that I am always on top, and that nothing can stand up to the power of my Egg-Army! I will make a world where I shall never be troubled by that troublesome hedgehog and hybrid!"

Snively:"A-Amazing sir! The power this machine possess is quite literally immeasurable if you talk of such things!"

Eggman:"Well, I'll have you know that this is only the prototype"

Snively:"Prototype?"

Eggman:"Yes. Because I wasn't able to use actual Chaos Energy, thanks to that Rexcor creature stealing practically all the Emeralds, I had to resort to artificial Chaos Energy, which isn't as powerful or as reliable as actual Chaos Energy. The cosmos will be reset and changed to become different, however I will have very little control over it. Should the plan fail, I have high ambitions for the actual version, which will, like you said, give me immeasurable power"

Snively:"Astonishing sir, truly!"

Eggman:"Thank you. Now, we need to get back on schedule! I want this thing finished within the hours, and I'm tired of having to watch the little scabless between the Freedom Fighters and Rexcor"

* * *

**Efrika Plains, 12:37pm…**

Rexcor:"Well, if we're going to get this thing underway, why don't you transform so we can take this fight more seriously? No holding anything back from either of us! Full power, right from the start!"

Logan:"Alright then, but I hope you're ready for this!"

Dracton:"Xiro?" he questioned as he turned to the hybrid.

Xiro:"On it" he responded as he reequipped the scouter and activated it.

After flashing a quick smirk to the creature, the Mangham tensed ever part of his body whilst keeping his fighting stance, before a golden light overtook him and changed his fur from black to gold, and forced his hair to spike upwards whilst also creating several white marks on his upper body. The hybrids ascension to his Super Form finished upon his eyes finally changing from light blue to bright green, as his power ascended to its maximum potential, his aura stronger and ever crazier than ever before to symbolize he was using his full power.

In response to this, Rexcor tensed his own body as a black aura burst around his body, the attributes of which were identical to Logan's, symbolising he was also now using his full power.

* * *

The scouter did one final beep, before both combatants power levels were displayed for Xiro to see, and he was left simply amazed by the power before him.

Xiro:"3 billion each…he actually managed to match Rexcor…" he commented as he removed the scouter.

Dracton:"Amazing!"

Gracie:"I never imagined this level of power was even achievable…"

Abigail:"Now, we just have to have faith that he can defeat him…"

Harikan:"Dad…you can do this!"

* * *

The smirk that was once present on Logan's face was completely gone, with no trace left. The Mangham knew the stakes at play, he couldn't afford to mess around. It was either he defeated the Perfect Warrior now, or be left to hope that his son can do the job. It was just like fighting Kelriza back on Agar. There was more than just a fight at stake. More than pride, honor, or anything of the sorts. This was a battle that would decide the fate of not only this Planet, his home, but the entire Galaxy.

After the hybrid did a quick cracking of his neck, he disappeared from sight completely, untraceable in the slightest. The Perfect Creature simply formed a smirk across his muzzle, right before he launched his right fist forward, timed perfectly so that he did so as the Mangham reappeared from sight, right in front of the monster as well, and the two each countered one another's attacks, Logan's left sidekick connecting with Rexcors right punch, and the mere impact of which levelled the ground around them.

Right as the monster lunged in to attack with a left hook, the hybrid front flipped over the creature and landed behind him, right before he attempted to rush in with a right roundhouse kick to the Perfect Warriors face, however before he could make contact, Rexcor span around and, using the same hand he had just used to attack, blocked Logan's kick with a backfist, this time the two moves clashing created a shockwave that created cracks in the ground for a few meters.

After their eyes locked with one another for a few seconds, telling each other the story of their life simply by looking at one another, the two exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks whilst remaining on the ground, both of them attacking at speeds that barely anyone could keep up with. Their arms and legs were like a blur to most of the world, and it was only every few seconds that those watching could see an actual attack, though that was because the skirmish paused momentarily when one of them landed a strike on the other, before immidiently going back to their skirmish.

A full minute later, the skirmish ended momentarily as the two fighters slammed their right forearms into one another, pushing against one another with enough force to shatter steel. The more they struggled against one another, the more power they seemed to output, with their auras representing this factor as they grew to be nearly 3 times the fighters own size and almost were almost battling against one another at the same time the hybrid and Perfect Creature were.

Finally, when the two inputted every last bit of power they had into breaking their opponents guard, the ground around them for at least a mile and a half completely shattered and leveled, with several trees and rock formations breaking and collapsing into nothing, right before the two exploded into another skirmish, this one even faster than the other, though this time after every few attacks, the two would counter one another with stronger attacks that the others that created shockwaves around the area and damaged the already leveled ground.

Eventually, the two clashed with one final attack, Logan with a left hook kick and Rexcor with a right ridgehand strike, before the two teleported away from one another and reappeared higher in the air with half a mile of space in between them. Without much thought, the two simultaneously began firing multiple energy blasts at one another, each of which countered one another long before they could reach the target, and as such, slowly began to build up a shroud of smoke the more that collided with each other.

After at least 100 attacks had hit one another, the shroud of smoke was big enough to cover a city block, and completely masked both fighters vision of one another. After staring into the smoke for a few seconds, trying to get a glimpse of his opponents next move, the monster was caught off guard when the hybrid came bursting through the smoke at unblockable speeds and slammed his right leg straight into the creatures face in the form of a sidekick, which, if he had a mouth, would've at least knocked a tooth or some left over saliva out of him.

In retaliation of being hit, Rexcor swung his left fist out the moment the foot was removed from his face, and smashed it straight into the Mangham's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to gawk for a few moments as he processed what had happened. With both warriors now having suffered a blow, they sought to be the first one to attack again, and so each launched out a left roundhouse kick that smacked one another across the face, followed up with a right punch to each of their stomachs, taking the wind out of both of them, before they each launched their heads forward and head-butted one another with enough force to easily destroy a concrete wall.

The force of the two attacks colliding with one another forced the two warriors to back off one another for a considerable distance, and whilst Logan immidiently retook his fighting stance, Rexcor simply stood tall, attempting to look like the attacks hadn't even fazed him despite them having done as much damage to him as his had to the hybrid. Upon releasing that despite his Perfect Power, he and the Mangham were perfectly equal, the monster decided he needed an edge in this battle, and he had just the way to give him said edge.

With a quick teleport, the Perfect Creature reappeared around a mile away from the hybrid and juts a bit higher than him in the air. He then slowly raised his right hand up and pointed his so that it was directly facing the Mangham, before he slowly began to channel his energy and produce a small blue blast right at the end of his palm. Just seconds later, he yelled out the words "BIG BANG ATTACK!" before he pulled his arm back slightly and then thrusted it forward, launching the small blue attack as it expanded into a ball of energy around 4 foot tall and wide.

The energy blast soared across the battlefield faster than a missile and reached Logan within moments, though after channeling some of his own energy into his right hand in order to support it, the young man launched his arm out and preformed a backfist on the energy ball that smacked his own brothers Big Bang Attack flying into the distance, where it erupted in an explosion big and powerful enough to wipe out an entire city just like that, and disappeared as quick as it had come. A smirk dawned on the hybrids face as his attention was fixated upon the smoke left from the explosion, and without so much as looking back at Rexcor, he began to communicate with him from far away.

Logan:"Heh, finally decided to show off your knowledge on our techni-" however, right before the hybrid could finished, the Perfect Warrior gifted him a right hook straight across the face that took him back slightly, but angered him more.

"Oh you wanna play it that way? Fine then!" he yelled at his opponent before smacking him round the face with a right hook of his own.

Following his attack, the young man unleashed a fury of punches and kicks all up and down the monsters body, throwing around 50 attacks within only a few moments, before he swung his right leg up and slamming it under the creatures chin in the form of a front kick, launching him into the air in the process, before reappearing right above where Rexcor reached his peak height from being thrown, and launched him straight back down to the ground with a left axe kick to the stomach.

Upon colliding with the floor, a small shroud of smoke was created around the Perfect Warriors point of impact, hiding him from sight temporarily. Moments after he had hit the floor, two small bright lights began to emit from inside the smoke, both of which were of reddish purple colour that Logan recognized almost instantly. Before long, the two energy balls merged together, and all of a sudden, the smoke surrounding the creature was blown away by some unknown force, revealing Rexcor to now be stood with his wrists together and arms extended like Xiro when he had charged his Final Flash moments ago, though most realized he was preforming a different technique.

For those who didn't know its name, the Perfect Creature soon enlightened them when he roared "HYPER FUSION BLAST!" and the small energy ball erupted into a humungous 12 foot tall and wide beam of destruction that rocketed towards the Mangham at incredible speeds, and almost reached him in a manner of seconds. Acting on instinct, the hybrid threw his arms up into a cross block the very moment the energy attack reached him, and upon collision with Logan's arms, the Hyper Fusion Blast pushed the young man higher into the air by a considerable distance before he managed to stop himself and hold his own ground.

Needing a way to counter attack, Logan thought back to the first time he fought against this move, and after recounting what he did against Rexler, he believed a similar strategy would be just as effective against Rexcor, only difference being with a little more power this time. After shifting his arms around so that his right hand was free whilst his left hand was being used to hold back the energy blast, the process of doing so pushed the hybrid back ever so slightly, the Mangham began channeling all his dormant energy into one of his Mentors greatest attacks.

Then, once he had used up all remaining energy he had, the hybrid launched his right fist out and slammed it into the energy beam, and with a yell of the words "DRAGON FIST!" the Mangham was surrounded in a bright blue aura before he burst through the Hyper Fusion Blast and began accelerating towards the Perfect Warrior, taking all the energy that came his way as he kept his fist outstretched on his approach to his opponent, similar to a certain comic book character Logan swore he read as kid once, only whilst he was also using it to assist in his flight, he was keeping it outstretched ready to attack Rexcor the moment he reached him.

Before long, Logan had managed to fly through the entire energy attack, no matter how much power the Perfect Creature added into it in an effort to halt the Mangham's assault, and now that the hybrid was literally feet away from him, the monster realized it was the right idea to cease using his now useless energy attack, and raise his arms into his own cross block, just in time to block the young man's incoming Dragon Fist.

The moment the hybrids fist made contact with the creatures guard, a bright blue light shone through the extremely tiny crack between their two bodies, big and bright enough to be seen from many miles away, before a humungous dome-like explosion of blue light erupted from the two of them and spread out to cover most of the Efrika Plains, all the while sending out powerful shockwaves that were strong enough to level the ground and spread cracks through the floor for many miles.

It wasn't long before the light cleared away, and those stood atop the rock formation could bear witness to the battlefield once more, only to find it had changed in appearance slightly, with the Plains now having transformed to a more wasteland-ish look. What little grass was there had now been mostly burned away, revealing bear rock and dirt to now be the ground. The small number of trees that had been dotted around the Plains had now mostly collapsed or been destroyed, and the rock formations and small mountains that had been there previously were either destroyed or shrunken, and were replaced by newer and bigger formations and mountains due to the way the ground had been levelled.

Accompanying these changes was the disappearance of the two warriors the group had previously been watching, now undetectable through any kind of sense, physical or energy wise.

John:"Where'd they go?"

Sonic:"I'm not sure…I can't sense their energy…"

Shadow:"That's impossible! How could they just straight up vanish?"

Harikan:"Wait…do you feel that…?" he questioned as his attention turned to just slightly above them.

"It feels like…-"

As if on cue, both fighters' energies reappeared for everyone to sense, but the two were still invisible and useable, whilst the energy that reappeared was only very faint. Suddenly, their energies got a bit clearer, and a bit closer, and over time, this trend continued until the group felt like the energies were literally right in front of them.

Surprisingly, that was what appeared to be the case, as all of a sudden, the Mangham and Perfect Creature reappeared just a few meters above and away from the 11 warriors, with Logan laying the absolute smack down on Rexcors guard, launching punch after punch into the monsters cross block, each attack sending out a shockwave powerful enough to level a city, and, since they were in such close proximity of said shockwaves, almost sent the 11 fighters flying into the distance had they not been trained to be used to such intense conditions.

After a few moments, the two disappeared from sight, and reappeared a few miles away, their roles now reversed with Rexcor attacking Logan with punches as tried to block all that came his way, each impact creating shockwaves that could be seen and felt from far away. Every 5 seconds, the two would repeat the process of one attacking, the other blocking, then teleporting across the battlefield and switching roles, before disappearing again and continuing, sometimes with kicks instead of punches, though all attacks were still as powerful as one another.

This process repeated around 10 times before the two teleported and reappeared in a stalemate, where their hands were interlocked with one another as they tried pushing the other back and overpowering them to inflict some damage. Both warriors were using every last bit of energy they had to fight against one another, their auras clashing like they were at war with one another, as shockwaves, strong enough to make the ground below them shake and break like there was an earthquake taking place, were constantly outputted from their struggle.

Then, with one last yell and burst of energy, the two fighters were forced away from one another as an even stronger shockwave was created from the twos power struggle, this shockwave being powerful enough to cause multiple huge chunks of rock to rip out of the ground before shattering into pieces. As the dust started to settle, there stood the two warriors, Rexcor standing tall despite how many injuries he had suffered, and Logan doing the same, though seeming a little bit more out of breathe than his opponent.

Rexcor:"Hmhmhm, what's wrong Logan? Are you tired? That's another thing that makes me the Perfect Warrior: no matter how much physical stress I go through, I should never go out of breathe and be too tired. I can keep going forever and ever, unlike you. If you need to, I could always let you take a break to catch your breathe whilst I annihilate everything"

Logan:"Heh, you kidding me? I'm having fun here! Though you sure you're not getting tired? Your 'Perfect' technique seems a little sluggish…"

After letting out a growl of anger from the Mangham's comment, the Perfect Creature closed the gap in between him and his opponent with a teleport, and landed a powerful left hook right acr5oss his opponents face, forcing whatever leftover saliva was in his mouth to go flying. Following the attack, the creature slammed his right fist into the hybrids stomach, launched his left fist under the young man's chin in the form of an uppercut, struck him in the ribs with a right roundhouse kick, then grabbed him by the neck with his right hand, and began charging towards the ground.

Upon contact with the floor, a crater 6 feet deep and 10 feet wide was molded into the ground, with the two warriors at the very center of it. Whilst Logan was forced to stay down on the ground due to all of the monsters weight being on top of him, the creature took the opportunity to slowly begin laying down punch after punch straight into the hybrids face, each and every time causing the crater to grow bigger by a full foot, whilst also sending out a bang loud enough to be heard from miles away, each time his fist connected.

After the crater had grown from being 6 feet deep and 10 feet wide to 20 feet deep and 24 feet wide, Logan finally managed to summon some of his energy, and used it to smack Rexcor round the face with a right elbow strike in order to disorient him, leaving him open long enough for the young man to maneuverer his legs underneath the monsters stomach, before using both to kick the creature flying out of the crater and into the air, only just managing to stop himself seconds later.

Of course, the Mangham wasn't in any mood to give the Perfect Creature any breathing room, and so charged him with a double punch straight to the stomach, carrying him even higher into the air whilst keeping both his fists firmly pressed into the monsters stomach, and upon reaching a certain altitude high in the sky, the hybrid retracted his fists and preformed a backflip kick off his left leg straight to the creatures chin, before swiftly following up by slamming his right knee into the Perfect Warriors stomach, forcing the wind out of him for a moment and even succeeded in making blood fly out of Rexcors nose.

After grinding whatever teeth he had together, the monster clasped both hands above his head and immidiently brought them down on Logan's back, launching him directly towards the ground below, though he recovered a lot faster that was expected and managed to land gracefully on the floor with a few side flips. His attention then turned back to his enemy in the sky, who, from what he could tell, seemed to be preparing to use another technique, considering his energy was rising to ridiculous levels in such a short time.

Then, the creature slowly shifted his body so that he was directly facing the Mangham, his back the sky whilst his stomach was facing the ground, and whilst floating in the horizontal state, the monster slowly extended his right arm and pointed his palm at his opponent. The very moment he did so, a small energy ball of pure red energy materialized itself at the end of his palm, and as he raised his arm above his head and pointed his palm directly above him, the energy ball miraculously grew into a 40 foot tall and wide orb of destruction.

Literally seconds later, the attack reached its maximum potential, and with a yell of the words "PLANET CRUSHER!" the Perfect Warrior tossed the energy ball directly downwards and towards the young man below him, who simply stood staring at the attack in anticipation of its arrival. The ball of destruction dropped faster than a rock in water, and was moments away from colliding with the ground before the hybrid actually made an effort to protect himself, and shifted his body and hands ready to catch the energy blast, right before it slammed straight into the ground and consumed the Mangham into its grasp, causing him to disappear from sight.

The moment the attack hit the floor, a crater just wide enough to fit the Planet Crusher into was formed, and was already deep enough so that half of the energy blast was in the ground to give it a more dome-ish like look for afar, though anyone could see that it was slowly sinking further into the ground, getting closer and closer to the Planets core by the second, with nothing or no one to stop it considering it seemed like Logan had been destroyed by the energy blats straight away.

Of course, most would assume that considering they weren't experts in sensing energy like the warriors actually present on the battlefield. Whilst Logan's energy was still present, it had gone miraculously low the moment the energy blast made contact, so low that it was only detectable by his allies and family, **perfect **for fooling Rexcor into thinking his opponent had passed. It was only moments later, when the Perfect Warrior was in the middle of his celebratory laugh, that he realized his attack had stopped, and that his enemy's energy was starting to pick back up.

Whilst it was quite difficult for him to see, on the ground, the others could see the Planet Crusher slowly start to be lifted out of its own crater, and for those that had good enough eyes to see closer or inside the crater, they could see the outline of a figure slowly picking the energy attack off of the ground and pushing it up higher using their hands and shoulders. Before long, the figure had managed to completely lift the attack using only his bare hands, and slowly began to hover into the air whilst carrying the humungous ball of destruction right above him.

By this time, the figure became clear enough to be revealed as Logan Mangham, clearly demonstrating that he was using his full strength to lift the energy attack, as whilst it was heavy in its own right, it was almost as if it was pushing down on him in an effort to reach the Planets core and destroy everything. With one massive roar and burst of energy that produced his familiar golden aura around his body, the hybrid tossed the attack into the air slightly, and used the time it took to come back down to him to perform a backflip kick with both his legs that caught the attack just as it came down, and launched the Planet Crusher flying back into the air and back towards its creator/imitator.

The creature was so caught off guard by this sudden turn of events, he barely had time to side-step out of the way of the incoming Planet Crusher, the humungous energy ball almost skimming one of his wings as he flew out of the way. He then watched as the ball of destruction rocketed into the air, exiting the atmosphere of Mobius within moments, before it detonated in a humungous burst of red light that would've easily annihilated an entire country, though due to the explosion taking place almost in the reaches of space nothing was damaged.

When the explosion finally finished, Rexcor turned back to his opponent to reengage with their battle, only to find that Logan was already out of the crater and mere seconds away from him, leaving him no time to think of any counter to prevent the hybrids right elbow from being slammed straight into his face. This in turn left the monster wide open for the Mangham to land a right roundhouse kick across the face, a couple of punches to the stomach off of both of his hands, a left spinning hook kick across the face, and finished his combo with a powerful right reverse punch to the Perfect Warriors stomach, forcing him to hunch over from the pain, followed by a right axe kick straight to the creatures back that launched him flying towards the crater below them.

Unfortunately for the young man, the Perfect Being recovered long before he hit the ground, and immidiently made a beeline towards the hybrid before catching him off guard with a well-timed left jab to the stomach. The monster then took the opportunity to land a punch across the face from both of his hands, his right hand being the first one he used, before kneeing Logan under the chin with his left leg, and then grabbing hold of the Mangham's neck with his right hand and tackling him towards the ground.

Upon impact, the ground of the plains levelled slightly and sent multiple large rocks flying across the area as Rexcor continued to push Logan down into the ground to hold him still. With his opponent completely open, the Perfect Warrior raised his left hand and attempted to knife hand strike the young man through the chest, only for the Mangham to use both hands to completely halt the Perfect Creatures attack, shift his legs under the creature's stomach, and then used both to launch the monster flying into the air.

The hybrid then teleported behind the Perfect Creature whilst he was in mid-flight, clasped both hands above his head and yelled "TAKE THIS!" before he slammed his fists down on the creatures body, launching him straight into ground below and creating a shroud of smoke around his body in the process. After managing to come to a halt, the Mangham stared right into the smoke, awaiting to see his opponents next move, though after a few seconds, the only thing that shone through the smoke were a pair of menacing pink eyes.

Just then, the entire smoke cloud around the monster disappeared with a simple tense of his fists and small burst of his energy, right before the Perfect Being pointed his left palm at the young man and yelled the incantation "CHAOS SPEAR!" as his hand became surrounded in a yellow light. Following said incantation, several hundred spears of Chaos Energy miraculously fired out of the Perfect Warriors hand simultaneously, and all began to home in on Logan at speeds of Mach 2.

Believing it to be futile to either run or try and counter so many attacks at once, the Mangham simply raised his guard and hoped for the bets as all the Chaos attacks collided with him at once, and their combined power erupted into an explosion big and powerful enough to take out a city many times over.

* * *

For those that were unable to sense energy, this would've appeared to be the hybrids end, considering the power of said attacks and how many had hit him at once. However, for those on the battlefield, they knew better, though they still worried for their ally. In the shroud of smoke left over from the explosion, the warriors knew the young man's energy was still present, though what he was doing was a matter up for debate. Resting, recovering, strategizing, it was unclear what his motive for staying there was.

However, just moments later that reason would seem irrelevant, as the Mangham suddenly burst out of the smoke and began accelerating incredibly high into the sky, only stopping when he was literally centimeters below the clouds, and his golden aura was shining bright enough to be seen from across the country. After taking a moment to spit out a small bit of blood left over in his mouth, Logan slammed his left wrist on top of his right, clawing his hands whilst lining up his arms so that they were directly aimed at his opponent who had just landed on the ground.

"KAAAAA…!" he yelled as his energy began to rise, a symbol that he was preparing his own attack.

* * *

Silver:"What is he doing?"

Vincent:"Wait a minute…he's charging the Kamehameha!"

Gracie:"If Logan hits him with that, there's no way he could lose!"

* * *

Logan:"MEEEEE…!" he continued as he shifted his legs into a slight horse-riding stance in mid-air, drawing his arms down by his left hip in the process.

* * *

John:"No…he's crazy…"

Xiro:"Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to pull such a risky action!"

Sonic:"What are you guys talking about?"

Dracton:"If Logan fires the Kamehameha from that angle and with that much power, the attack will not only hit Rexcor, but hit the planets core and destroy everything!"

Shadow:"What?! Is he insane?!"

John:"He's got to have lost it! There's no other explanation for it!"

Vincent:"Calm down guys. You're all worrying too much. I'm sure Logan's just trying to trick Rexcor into attacking him!"

* * *

Logan:"HAAAAA…!" he continued as his attack began reaching absurd levels of power.

The aura around the hybrid had gone insane, almost like it was an animal min some kind of rage state. If anyone were to come in contact with the Mangham at this point in time, they'd no doubt be annihilated from the sheer power his body was producing at this point.

* * *

Vincent:"You're right! He really has lost it!"

* * *

Bunnie:"If he dunt call his attack off, he'll kill us all!"

Omega:"MY SENSORS SHOW HIS ATTACK IS PUTTING OUT ENOUGH POWER TO WIPE OUT MOST OF THE PLANET, AND IT IS STILL GROWING!"

Sally:"He needs to stop now before anyone else gets hurt!"

* * *

Logan:"MEEEEE…!"

At that point, the familiar bright blue ball of energy miraculously grew in the space inside his hands, outputting power that could wipe out small mountains with its sheer presence. Electricity sparked around the energy blast at a ridiculous rate, almost like the energy attack was some kind of special battery. Through the cracks in the young man's hands, small beams of bright blue light began to shine through and slowly begin to grow in size and light intensity with each passing moment.

* * *

Nicole:"I believe in Logan. He'd never do anything to endanger the planet! Especially at a time like this!"

* * *

Rexcor:"Logan, have you lost your mind?! Remember, if you destroy the planet, we all die! Is this really how you want our battle to end?! Is this the victory you really want?! ANSWER ME!"

Harikan:"DAD DON'T DO IT!"

Abigail:"LOGAN!"

* * *

All of a sudden, just when everyone expected their hero to fire off his attack and destroy everything and everyone, he disappeared from sight. His energy vanished at the same time he did, leaving him completely untraceable to the rest of the world, and his comrades and opponent. There was literally no sign of him for a solid minute, leaving everyone to drop their guards out of pure confusion as to what was going on. Then, one minute later, Logan's energy reappeared, and Rexcor swore he could feel it right...in front of…him. As the Perfect Creature shifted his gaze in front of him, there stood the Mangham, still in his Kamehameha stance whilst struggling to contain the very attack in his hands.

The monster was able to see the effect such a powerful attack was having on the young man, as his eyes were completely bloodshot, his teeth were constantly grinding together, his veins were pumping and popping at a ridiculous rate, with what seemed to be small blue lights flowing from the top of his body, down his arms and into his hands, and finally, his aura was radiating and almost dancing in an even greater state of rage than previously.

It was at that moment, after Rexcor had realized what was about to happen due to the Mangham being so close, the hybrid slowly began to move his arms forward, as his attack began sky-rocketing in power.

Rexcor:"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in horror.

Logan:"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared so loud it could shatter glass miles away.

The Mangham thrusted his arms forward at an incredible speed, and after increasing the tensity of his arms just slightly, the Kamehameha was unleashed from the young man's hands and was fired directly into Rexcor, with Logan never ceasing to yell the entire time his attack was unleashed.

The Kamehameha miraculously expanded in size, going from the size of a basketball to a humungous 50 foot tall and wide beam of power that consumed the monsters entire top half into its grasp, before accelerating into the sky's above and began heading towards the atmosphere. The very second the attack was unleashed, the floor of the Plains was leveled for many miles, with cracks spreading in all directions that were powerful enough to send humungous chinks of ground and rocks flying in all directions before being shattered into pieces by the pure power being outputted through the area, all the while multiple rock formations and small mountains that had been formed throughout the Plains just a while ago were completely destroyed.

Whilst all this was happening, the Kamehameha beam rocketed out of the Planet's atmosphere and continued flying through the reaches of spacing, only stopping and disappearing after it collided with a nearby uninhabited Planet, and the power of said Kamehameha was enough to completely annihilate the Planet into nothing but space dust, and leave a large vacant spot in the Universe.

* * *

After about 2 minutes of nothing but blinding blue light being spread across the land, multiple types of destruction taking place across the land, and a lot of yelling, everything subsided. The light from the Kamehameha disappeared, and revealed the previously stated effects it had had on the land.

Just a small bit away from the 11 warriors, there stood the hybrid, still standing in his Kamehameha stance with his arms extended, taking slow and heavy breathes to try and regain his energy after such a technique. This was a state of tiredness no one had ever seen the Mangham be pushed to before, especially considering no one had been there on Planet Agar to witness his battle with Kelriza the Demonk. Nevertheless, this was another battle with a mighty opponent, though was it one that they could win?

Their answer was given when the smoke surrounding where the Perfect Warrior had once stood disappeared, revealing nothing but a pair of legs held together by the small bit of waist remaining, accompanied by several serious burn marks that showed off the bones inside the legs. As the young man slowly stepped out of his fighting stance and looked down at the half corpse, there was a silence across the battlefield, as everyone patiently awaited to see if the battle had truly ended…**but it hadn't**…

All of a sudden, small pieces of what was left of the creatures spine slowly began to regrow thanks to thousands of small, almost unnoticeable, little creatures, and before everyone knew it, the monsters entire bone structure for his upper half, including his wings, had been repaired. The half alien-like skeleton half Bio-Warrior legs slowly began to move slightly, before the body of said half and half corpse shifted so that it was on its belly, before using its skeleton arms to slowly push itself back up as the rest of its skin began repairing itself.

By the time the Perfect Being had stood back to his feet, everything below his head had been repaired, and as he slowly turned back round to face the hybrid and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, they bared witness as his face completely reconstructed itself, before he flashed them a slight smirk from his non-existent mouth.

Logan:"(gasp)…(gasp) I shoulda known it…wouldn't be enough…"

* * *

Sonic:"How is he alive?!"

Abigail:"The Nanites in his body were able to repair him, even though his heart and brain were completely incinerated!"

Silver:"Just how powerful is he?!"

Harikan:"That last attack drained all of dad's energy…there's no way he can fight anymore!"

* * *

Rexcor:"(gasp)…I will admit Logan…that was the most pain I've ever felt in my entire existence. Not even Carnages worst training simulations could make me feel the level of tired and hurt that I am right now. And that is what I like about you. In almost every fight you've ever had, one of the combatants gets their limits pushed, whether it be you, your opponent, or both. And despite the circumstances of the battle, you keep going. You keeping pushing yours and your opponents own boundaries, in search of that feeling, that power, and that level of excitement a battle brings!

It must be the hybrid genes and fighting experience within me, because I can't wait for us to keep battling! With the fate of your Planet hanging in the balance, of the constant reminder that one of us will die at the end of this battle, you can't tell me you aren't absolutely pumped on adrenaline?! Because even if your brat over there is right, and you are out of energy, you **will **keep going. It is, and always has been, in your nature. To never give up, never stop fighting, until you win…"

Logan:"You're certainly right there Rexcor…I always keep going to make sure my limits are pushed…but I've realized that I've pushed my limits as far as I can go…and sadly…they aren't enough to defeat you. We may be even in power, speed, technique, and everything else, but I know that no matter what gets thrown your way, you'll be able to keep going.

The cells and genes in your body will allow you to keep going despite how much stamina you use, and how much pain you take. Me, on the other hand, can only go so far until I'm broken. When that happens, I'll die, and the Planet will be doomed. That's why I can't defeat you"

* * *

Vincent:"Please tell me I'm going death, because I am not hearing those words come out of **LOGAN's** mouth?!"

Xiro:"He would never, even in a billion years, ever consider what he's about do!"

* * *

Logan:"Rexcor, if we keep fighting, I'll end up dying, and Mobius will be destroyed. I can't allow that to happen, but I can't keep going myself and defeat you. That's why I'm not the one who's supposed to defeat you. It is time for someone else's limits to be pushed in order to push themselves beyond the boundaries they have previously been unable to break. It is time I pass the torch of protecting the Planet to another. Rexcor…**I give up**…" he stated as he reverted back to his normal form.

And it was at this point, that almost worldwide shock and terror began to occur.

Gracie:"Logan…you couldn't…"

Sonic:"I-I-I don't believe what's just happened…"

Xanaks:"No…Uncle…"

Xiro:"Brother…what have you done…?"

Vincent:"L-L-Logan just g-g-g-g-gave up?!"

* * *

Rexcor:"How dare you…YOU WOULD GIVE UP AGAINST ME?! THE PERFECT BEING?! You have the opportunity to have the greatest, the ultimate, the **perfect **battle, AND YOU FORFEIT?! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS KIND OF ACTION TO STAND!"

Logan:"Calm down there, Rexcor. I may have given up, but there is still someone who has yet to fight. Someone with a power they have yet to realize and unlock. Someone who can give you the 'Perfect Battle' you truly wish for. This was the secret weapon I have kept hidden for so long. A fighter even more powerful that you or me! A fighter who will be the one to defeat you and save Mobius! This fighter, shall be your next opponent"

Rexcor:"Well then stop stalling and tell me who they are! Who is this mysterious and powerful fighter?!"

Logan:"You're next opponent, and the strongest warrior in the universe…" he started as he turned back to face all his friends.

"…is my son…Harikan!"

Another silence befell the area, this one mainly lasting so long due to the pure shock resonating through everyone after Logan's actions in combination with his statement. The hybrid teleported from his previous standing position, and reappeared on the same rock formation his allies were stood atop, before slowly making his way towards his son and placing his right hand on the child's shoulder.

Shadow:"Logan, did your Kamehameha do something to your head?!"

Dracton:"You've lost your mind to even say such a thing!"

Xiro:"Logan, I can understand your thinking, given how strong the boy has come thanks to your training, but this is going too far! You can't put that kind of responsibility on your son's shoulders!"

Logan:"Guys, I know it seems a little crazy, but it's the truth. Harikan has been training longer and harder than anyone here. I've watched him push his body beyond any limit we could ever hope to reach, and each time he has grown closer and closer to unleashing his dormant potential. Within him is a power far greater than anything we could imagine, possibly even greater than the Super Emeralds, and is just waiting to be released. He's holding back power that exceeds my wildest dreams, and if he can just find a way to unleash it in this battle, victory will be ours"

Harikan:"Dad, how can you have so much faith in me? Even if I am stronger like you say, how am I supposed to bring out that power? I'm nowhere near the kind of fighter you are!"

The Mangham let out a slight chuckle before placing his other hand on his sons other shoulder and kneeling down to his eye level.

Logan:"Hey, look at me. I know it does seem impossible, but I know you can do it. You might not think it, but you're as good a fighter as I could ever be, possibly even better. The reason you can't unleash that power is because you doubt what you're capable of before even realizing you're already able to do it! Just look at most kids your age, and even all of us when we were so young. We could never pull off the kinds of feats you're able to do, never reach that height of power you stand at now"

Harikan:"But…how am I supposed to win? How am I supposed to unleash my power?"

Logan:"Just like when you transformed the first time, the key to achieving this new power is through the rage that lies dormant in your heart. Goku told me that you hold within you more rage than me, Xiro and Xanaks combined. I'm not sure what it is that has made you hold in your anger, but if you can allow yourself to let go and unleash that rage, you shall achieve the power you need to defeat Rexcor and save everyone"

There was a moment of silence as the boy stared at the ground, weighing out what he should do.

"What'dya say buddy? You ready to kick some ass?"

In response, the boy looked back at his father, the same confident smirk the young man was known for now plastered on the kids face.

Harikan:"You bet! If you truly believe in me, then I'll beat Rexcor!"

Logan:"That's my boy!" he chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, then stood up and stepped out of the boy's way.

"Now go get him, son!"

The young Mangham then teleported off of the rock formation, and reappeared just meters away from the Perfect Creature, who stood with his arms folded across his chest as he had been waiting all this time.

Rexcor:"So, **boy**, do you really want to challenge me in place of your father? You must be as foolish as he is to truly believe that you have the power to defeat me!"

Harikan:"Enough talk. Let's fight"

Rexcor:"Straight to the point, just like Logan. I wonder if you are equally as stupid"

Harikan:"And I wonder if you can actually live up to the title of 'Perfect Warrior', because right now you're coming across as the 'Perfect Doucebag'"

Rexcor:"Hmph, you inherited his wit as well. Let's see if you truly did inherit his strength! Show me your dormant power!"

* * *

**The two titans of power, Logan and Rexcor, have finally gone blow for blow in a fight for the planet! However, it seemed that both combatants were evenly matched, and a winner was still undecidable. Even after a last ditch Kamehameha that was powerful enough to destroy a Planet, Rexcor is still standing and ready to fight. Believing himself not strong enough to defeat the Perfect Warrior, Logan has given up the battle, and handed the mantle of defeating Rexcor to his secret weapon: Harikan!**

**Does the boy truly contain the power to defeat the Perfect Being? Will the Freedom Fighters emerge victorious in the end? Or will Rexcor prove too much and accomplish his goals of 'Perfecting' Mobius? And just what does Eggman plan on doing with his newest invention: The Cosmic Reset Button?! Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	46. Chapter 45:Harikan Steps Up to Fight

**December 1****st**** 1:26pm…**

Rexcor:"Let's see your power then, kid! If your father truly believes that you're stronger than both me and him, I want to see that kind of strength first hand! Power up to your maximum just like he did, and don't hold anything back!"

Harikan:"My pleasure…" he smirked as he widened his legs to about his shoulder width, and lowered his arms to his sides.

"…..HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the boy screamed as he became enveloped in a bright golden light, and ascended into his Super Form.

Rexcor:"Impressive. Even I don't need a scouter to determine that you are completely even in power with your father. But, he did so you were hiding some kind of power, so let's see if we can bring it out of you!" he remarked as he uncrossed his arms.

Harikan:"Bring it!" he responded as he took his fighting stance.

After a brief stare down between the two combatants, Harikan burst off his previous standing point and launched towards Rexcor whilst readying a right punch to attack with. Upon reaching the Perfect Warrior, the boy launched his fist out and attempted to smack the creature straight across the face, though the monster managed to turn in time and use his left shoulder to halt the punch, only being pushed back ever so slightly as a shockwave was sent out around the area from the impact of the young hybrids fist and the Perfect Creatures shoulder.

Rexcor:"It wasn't a fluke after all! SHOW ME MORE OF THIS POWER!"

In response to his demands, the Mangham let out a loud battle cry, before bringing his left leg up and attempting to smack it across the Perfect Beings face, though he brought his right hand up and used his forearm to halt the kick form hitting him, though he was struggling to hold back the attack considering their evenness in power. With the boy temporarily being in reach, Rexcor used the opportunity and grabbed hold of the boys leg using the arm he was blocking his kick with, before he span around and threw the hybrid flying across the floor, though Harikan quickly managed to jump back onto his feet and skid to a halt a few moments later.

The moment Harikan was back on his feet, Rexcor came charging at him with a right punch of his own, though the boy reacted faster than he expected him to, and blocked the monsters attack with his own cross block. After holding back the creatures attack for a few moments, the young hybrid pushed the Perfect Warrior back by a few steps, launched himself off the ground and head-butted the Perfect Being under the chin before landing behind the monster, and then slammed his left fist into Rexcors back in the form of a reverse punch, launching the creature flying across the area.

After preforming a front-flip to turn himself around and grind himself to a halt, the Perfect Being dashed back to his opponent and threw a right hook at him. The Mangham dodged the attack, but was unable to avoid Rexcors left knee strike to the stomach that followed his punch, however the anger he felt from being hit by the attack only gave him the edge he needed to slam his left fist across the creatures face with enough force to push him back slightly.

The two then stared one another dead in the eye for a few moments, right before they teleported just a bit higher into the air and engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another, a small shockwave being created each time one of their attacks made contact with one another. After a full two minutes of going blow for blow with one another, the two fighters burst off of one another and began flying backwards to get away from each other, with Harikan firing off several energy blasts as he sped away, and Rexcor swatting them away from him like they were nothing.

Both combatants grinded to a halt at the same time, and after giving one each other another quick glare, they both prepared themselves to use another attack, which was, coincidentally, the same technique. The two simultaneously rolled up into their own take on the famous spin ball technique developed by a certain blue hedgehog, with Harikan becoming nothing but a pure spinning golden ball surrounded by a golden aura, and Rexcor becoming a half black half green spiral surrounded by a black aura, before both began charging their own spindash ready to fire at one another.

Their attacks reached maximum power within seconds, and in an instant, the two shot off across the battlefield at supersonic speeds, colliding with one another at the halfway point between where they had each previously stood, pushing against one another with all their might in order to gain the upper hand and inflict damage upon the other. After a full minute of struggling, both warriors deemed their struggle to be futile, and so simultaneously unrolled from their spindash forms before their left fists collided with one another at the same time, the resulting power collision causing multiple huge chunks to burst out of the ground before shattering to pieces.

the second the shockwave was sent out, the two had already reengaged in a skirmish, though this one ended much quicker than the previous one, as Harikan managed to land a right uppercut right to the creatures chin, and quickly followed with a left roundhouse kick across the monsters face that was strong enough to knock a few teeth out, if he actually had any. In retaliation, Rexcor came right back with an attack of his own, and preformed a hook kick across the boy's face with his right leg, before he followed up with a left reverse punch to the stomach that launched the young hybrid flying across the battlefield, and was only stopped when he collided with a small yet sturdy rock, spreading cracks across the rock from his point of impact.

The Mangham was stuck in the side of the rock for a few moments, but before long he managed to pry himself free and collapsed onto one knee, attempting to take a moment to get his breathe back, right as the Perfect Warrior landed a few meters away and slowly began pacing closer to him.

"Is this all you really have? Pathetic. I would've though the son of Logan would have more to give me, but it seems I was wrong" he remarked with a smirk, receiving another glare off the boy in response.

* * *

Logan:"HARIKAN!" he called out across the area, catching everyone's attention.

"Stop. Holding. Back. I know you've still got more to give, but you're too afraid to use it. Don't be. This isn't an opponent you can hold back against. If you lose, everything on this Planet will be wiped out. You can't allow that to happen. You have to beat him, and the only way to do that is to use everything you've got! Just let it go, my son"

* * *

The young Mangham knelt there for a few moments, processing and contemplating all of his father's words for a moment, before his face grew a slight bit more serious and he nodded to Logan, and then began to slowly stand to his feet whilst staring the creature down once more.

Harikan:"My father is right. It's time I stop holding back my true strength! You wanna see my real power Rexcor?! Well here it is! HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The boy began to roar at the top of his voice for a few moments, as the ground around him levelled slightly, and his golden aura grew just a tad bigger as his power ascended beyond its previous limitations. Once his power had reached its peak, the young hybrid relaxed for a moment and turned his attention back to Rexcor, his bright orange eyes now burning with a fire no one had ever seen in the boy, not even in his previous timeline.

* * *

The scouter beeped several more times, before a new number was displayed next to the boy, and Xiro was left speechless from the sight before him.

Xiro:"4…billion…he's stronger than Rexcor…"

Logan:"I told ya"

Dracton:"How was he holding back so much power?"

Silver:"Who cares?! He's sure to win now!"

Vincent:"GO GET 'EM KID!"

* * *

Rexcor:"My my, your father wasn't lying when he said you were holding back an incredible power. But of course, you weren't the only one…"

The Perfect Being tensed his body ever so slightly, and his black aura reappeared around his body, now just a bit bigger than previously, at the same time his power rose as well.

* * *

However, unlike when Harikan transformed, the scouter was unable to detect how strong he had grown for some reason, almost like his power was giving off a strange energy that was causing the scouter to malfunction and glitch out when attempting to read his power level.

Xiro:"Something's wrong! I can't detect his power level!"

John:"Yet from what I can sense, he has become even more powerful"

Shadow:"He might be on par with Harikan, and that spells trouble!"

Logan:"Have faith everyone. Harikan can still win. Just give it time"

* * *

Rexcor:"Do you feel that, boy? That's what **Perfect Power **feels like! Now that I'm not holding back anymore, I look forward to seeing how long you're going to last against me!"

Harikan:"And I'm looking forward to shutting you up once and for all!"

Both warriors teleported towards one another and collided their right forearms together upon reaching each other, and after struggling against one another for a few seconds, the two burst into another skirmish whilst slowly hovering into the air. Just 30 seconds later, the Perfect Warrior managed to find an opening on his opponent, and landed a quick right jab to the young hybrids stomach to catch him off guard and then attempted to slam both his clasped hands down upon the Mangham, only for Harikan to use both his legs to kick him in the stomach in the time it took Rexcor to bring both hands above his head.

The boy then landed a right hook immidiently followed by a left hook across the monsters face, and finished his small combo with a backflip kick to the chin off his left leg, though upon straightening himself to face Rexcor once more, the creature slammed his head into the young hybrids and almost broke his nose in the process. He then brought his right leg up and slammed it down on the boy in the form of an axe kick, launching him towards the ground at an alarming rate as the monster quickly chased after and caught up with the Mangham in mid-fall.

As he flew alongside the falling pre-teen, the Perfect Creature planted several fast and powerful punches all up and down Harikans body, before flying away from him and leaving the hybrid to crash straight into the ground and create several cracks in the floor from where he hit it. A shroud of smoke was created around the hybrids body from the point he impacted with, and, wanting to finish his opponent off, Rexcor dived into the smoke to continue inflicting pain upon the boy.

A second later, all of the smoke around the crash point was immidiently blown away, as the Perfect Being was forced to raise his guard whilst the hybrid began unleashing punch after punch into the monsters guard, desperately trying to break through in order to inflict damage upon him. Eventually, Harikan broke through the monsters guard with one mighty left punch, allowing him to follow up with a powerful left sidekick that forced the air out of his opponents lungs whilst simultaneously throwing him off his feet enough to allow the boy to push the monster across the battlefield with his foot, continuously digging his sidekick into the Perfect Warriors chest as they travelled.

After traveling across the Plains for a full mile, Rexcor managed to grab the boy's leg with both his hands, and threw the hybrid up and over him before slamming him on the ground behind him, the area levelling slightly when the kids face met the dirt. The Mangham recovered almost immidiently, using both his hands to push himself away and give him the momentum he needed to pry his leg free and begin flying away whilst upside down and staring the creature in the face.

During his upside-down flight, the pre-teen moved his hands and held them above his head whilst crossing his left palm over the back of his right hand, creating a golden ball of KI at the end of his right palm, right before he screamed "MASENKO-HA!" and threw his hands forward, firing off a golden 10 foot tall and wide energy beam across the area and towards the Perfect Being. Seeing the attack headed for him, the monster leapt into the air and allowed the energy blast to fly under him, right before he watched the beam soar into the distance before colliding with a small mountain and erupting in an explosion huge enough to wipe out a town.

As his attention turned back to his opponent, the Perfect Creature was greeted with the sight of Harikan racing towards him at an alarming rate whilst screaming his head off, and before the monster could mount a counter attack, the boy reached him and slammed both of his fists into the Perfect Beings stomach, the momentum and power behind said attack allowing the hybrid to carry/tackle the creature across the plains for a considerable distance, all the while he began to attack with even more punches that would've no doubt caused Rexcor to throw up if he had a mouth.

Whilst still in mid-flight, the boy teleported behind the creature and slammed his right elbow into the monsters back to force him to bend over, teleported in front of him and used his left hand to uppercut him, teleported back behind him and slammed his left leg into his back in the form of a front kick, teleported back in front of him and slammed his right knee under the creatures chin, before finishing his combo by first spinning in place and landing a right roundhouse kick across his cheek, and then span round again to slam his left leg into his stomach in the form of a sidekick, the power of which sent him flying through a large group of trees that were still standing, before finally grinding across the ground and coming to a halt on his stomach.

The Perfect Being then used both fists to push himself off of the ground, and after giving his neck a quick crack, he disappeared from sight with the use of teleportation. His energy vanished in the process, leaving the Mangham frantically searching for any signs of his opponent, though after getting a slight sense of something approaching him from above, the young hybrid leapt back and preformed a backflip out of instinct, right as Rexcor came dropping down from above and slammed his right fist into the ground, shattering the floor of the plains for miles.

After retracting his fist from the now broken ground, the Perfect Creature dashed after the boy whilst he was flying backwards to gain some distance, though the monster managed to catch up to him easily, and began launching multiple fast-paced punches that the Mangham barely managed to avoid without putting himself in harm's way of the next attack.

Eventually, the creature managed to land a solid left hook across Harikans face, forcing the slightest bit of blood out of his mouth, though that wasn't enough to make him drop his guard and allow the Perfect Being another shot at him, and so when Rexcor attempted to follow up with a right punch straight to the pre-teens face, he managed to grab it with a left open palm block, before the two engaged in a skirmish of punches that created small shockwaves of power with each hit that connected or countered.

The went blow for blow with one another for a solid minute, neither fighter using anything less than 100% effort, until the Perfect Being decided to gain the upper hand, and so teleported away from sight momentarily, before reappearing behind the boy without exerting any energy to keep himself hidden. The hybrid realised too late that his opponent was behind him, and right as he turned around to counter attack, the Perfect Warrior grabbed hold of the boys neck with his right hand, picked him up slightly, and then slammed him into the floor with enough force to create a 6 foot deep and wide crater.

The Mangham attempted to get up, though the monster placed his left foot down on the pre-teens chest and kept him pressed down into the floor. However, this gave Harikan a brilliant opportunity to inflict some damage, and so grabbed hold of the creature's leg before he began using all his strength to try and push the monster off of him. Somehow, the kid managed to do it, and in only a few seconds as well, though instead of completely throwing his opponent off of him, the Mangham kept hold of the Perfect Beings leg after he had gotten to his feet and knocked Rexcor off balance, and then began to swing the Perfect Warrior around in the same style of his father's Dragon Throw technique.

After a few seconds, Harikan finished the intention of the technique, and tossed the creature sky-rocketing across the battlefield, only coming to a stop after colliding with the side of a large rock formation, and sending multiple cracks throughout the entire structure form his point of impact. It didn't take long for the creature to regain his bearings, and once he did so, anger began to flow through his veins from allowing the boy to embarrass him this long, and he expressed his rage by slamming his left fist into the side of the formation whilst he was still stuck in it, causing the entire structure to shatter and collapse, freeing him from its grasp.

The Perfect Being ten began to inspect the battlefield for any signs of his opponent, only to find that the boy had completely disappeared. Not a trace of him could be found, be it through sight, hearing or energy sensing. This caused the monster to worry slightly, given the power the pre-teen held and the threat he could pose with the use of such power. He needed to find him and end him right now, before he had the chance to mess up his plans of perfecting the plan, but the only question was: where was Harikan?

"Got ya…" remarked a voice behind the creature.

"What-?!" he questioned as he turned around, though it was already too late.

Behind him stood Harikan, now with his legs and arms placed in the correct stance to pull off the famous Kamehameha technique, whilst the hybrid struggled to contain the very attack in his hands from the sheer power it was outputting. Small beams of light blue energy were seeping out of the gaps in his fingers from the energy ball, whilst multiple sparks of energy were constantly moving and disappearing around the ball at speratic intervals. Then, with a slight smirk on his face, the Mangham roared at the top of his voice "SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" and unleashed his attack.

The boy thrusted his hands forward at an incredible speed for someone his age, causing the energy ball to burst out into a 15 foot tall and wide beam of destruction that quickly consumed Rexcor into its grasp before accelerating into the distance, and allowing the monster to feel the full might of its power, as it constantly pushed and attacked his guard whilst also sending multiple burns and shocks throughout his body.

* * *

The attack didn't last very long, though that wasn't to say it didn't do a lot of damage. When the blast subsided, the battlefield, whilst damaged due to the multiple battles that had taken place, was relatively unscathed after the Super Kamehameha was unleashed. The young hybrid floated in the sky, still standing in the Kamehameha stance, now taking extremely deep breathes to try and regain his energy. Eventually, the result of using such a powerful attack caught up with him, and he collapsed straight to the ground, barely managing to stay up on one knee.

Harikan:"(gasp) I can't go…anymore…I used…all my energy…in that last attack…and I can't control my full power properly…I'm done…"

"Is that so?" questioned a voice from above, one which made the boy freeze from terror.

As he and everyone else looked to the skies, there floated the Perfect Being, his entire right torso and arm completely disintegrated, though as he began to float down towards the ground, the nanites in his body began to repair his body and heal all the previous injuries he suffered thanks to the pre-teen, making it seem as if all of Harikans efforts had been in vein. The hybrid desperately tried stumbling to his feet, though he simply couldn't muster the energy to do it.

"It seems all that talk of a 'hidden potential' was nothing but a load of garbage. A fitting way to describe it really as it reflects what kind of fighter you are. You have power, boy, possibly more than I hold myself, but you can't use it properly. That is your mistake, and it is what caused your **downfall**!"

He emphasised the last word as he used his right hand to backfist the boy across the face and send him skidding across the ground. A small trail was left across the plains for the distance the boy travelled, and once he finally came to a halt, he was barely able to muster the energy to try and get himself back up.

* * *

Logan:"NO! This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

Abigail:"He's gonna get killed!"

Logan:"If he could just unlock his potential…GET ANGRY HARIKAN! LET GO!"

Dracton:"It's no use, Logan! He's not like you! He's only a child! He hasn't reached the age where he can take advantage of all his skills and abilities properly! He may be a warrior, but he's never been trained in how to use his feelings in battle! He can't unlock his potential anymore! It's too late!"

Logan:"It can't be…it just can't be…!"

Xiro:"Harikan! Get out of there! NOW!"

Sonic:"Come on, move it kid! Otherwise you're toast!"

* * *

Rexcor:"I won't deny it boy. It's been fun. The skills you have demonstrated for someone so young have definatly left me impressed. But, as Dracton said, you've never been trained to use your feelings in battle. A warriors feelings play as big a part in a battle as the rest of his training. You need to know when to keep calm, when to and not to let your fear dictate your actions, and when to cut lose and unleash your rage. If only you would've understood that, this battle could've been something even greater. But now, you've reached your limit, and it is time to end things"

The Perfect Creature teleported a few miles away from the boy, right before he threw both his hands out in front of himself, and began channelling all his energy into a single point between his hands. His whole body was surrounded by a massive and wild black aura, and it looked like some of the energy from the aura was being absorbed off his body and going into the point between his hands, slowly forming a black energy blast that began growing and growing, the sheer power being created causing the ground beneath him to shake and tremble whilst small rocks began to float into the air.

* * *

Gracie:"What kind of attack is that?!"

Logan:"That's the same attack Kelriza used during our final battle on Agar! I was able to counter it with my own Kamehameha, but Harikan doesn't have any energy to spare!"

* * *

Rexcor:"Sayonara, twerp! ULTRA DEATH BALL!" he roared as the black energy ball exploded into a humungous 20 foot tall and wide boulder that was strong enough to wipe out Planets, though was contained to only cause that kind of damage to a single individual.

The young hybrid could only watch in horror as the energy beam raced towards him at speeds he wouldn't be able to counter. He was hurt, he was tired, and he had no chance of surviving. Despite these thoughts racing through his mind, Harikan managed to struggle back to his feet, and as the energy beam drew closer and closer, he slowly raised his guard in one last attempt to defend himself.

* * *

The older Mangham could only watch as the energy attack drew closer and closer to his son, as realisation hit Logan like a steam train when he released that the vision was coming true. Everything had fallen into place: The Freedom Fighters nowhere to be found, all of his friends and comrades gathered with him in comrade watching the battle, Xanaks was older and hurt, Xiro had a scouter, Harikan was in his own Super Form, and he was completely drained whilst trying to fend off an energy attack that was going to kill him.

He knew exactly what was about to happen. He was going to lose his son, he was going to lose a part of his life, right before he and everyone else on the Planet was destroyed at Rexcors hands. There was no way of avoiding this, no way of stopping it, but that wasn't going to stop Logan from trying.

Logan:"NO! I WILL NOT LET MY SON DIE! I'M COMING HARIKAN!"

In an instant, the hybrid took off from the rock formation and began heading towards his son, who was mere seconds away from losing his life at the hands of the Perfect Warriors Ultra Death Ball attack. The Mangham used up whatever remaining energy he had into making himself faster; he had to reach Harikan before it was too late. Just when Logan was mere moments away from grabbing his son and getting him out of the way, it was too late.

The Ultra Death Ball collided with the pre-teens body, and erupted into a humongous growing dome-like explosion, one which began expanding across the land and was strong enough to force Logan flying back across the battlefield as he was forced to watch the sight unfold before him. At the very epicentre of the blast, the boy was bombarded with such powerful energy at every single point of his body, spreading a pain and power strong enough to wipe out Planets over and over again, forcing him to scream in absolute agony the entire time. Moments later, the entire dome erupted in a massive flash of light, completely covering and consuming almost the entire half of the Planet.

* * *

When Logan came back around, he didn't even recognise the area he was lying in anymore. After the dome exploded and covered the entire area, the Plains had been damaged and changed to look like a burnt and barren wasteland, with nearly nothing but flat land for miles and miles save for one rock formation, the one his friends were currently residing on, which had been protected thanks to the others combining their energy to form a shield.

It was then that the Mangham remembered it was his son that was at the epicentre of that explosion, and so he desperately scrambled to his feet in order to find a sign of him, and he did. Just a few meters away, lying motionless on his side, was none other than Harikan, now back in his normal form whilst covered in several blood trails, burns and bruises of serious degree. Wasting no more time, the Mangham sprinted towards his boy, screaming his name in fear of what had happen to him. After reaching the young hybrid, the young man turned the boy onto his back and began to lightly shake him, desperate for some kind of reaction.

Logan:"Harikan…? Son please wake up…don't do this to me…"

After a few seconds, the boy began to shake lightly, before his eyes slowly opened and looked up at his father, both now having tears streaming down their face.

Harikan:"Fa…ther…?"

Logan:"I'm here son! I'm here! I'm so sorry this happened to you…it's all my fault…! I'll get you some help, just hang on!" he explained as he scooped the boy into his arms and began to sprint across the battlefield.

Harikan:"I-It's okay dad…I…forgive you…" his words confused the hybrid and caused him to halt in place to hear his child speak.

"I know…everything…will turn out alright now…I was never meant…to be the hero, dad…it's your job to keep us all safe…from harm…I couldn't do it…I wasn't supposed to…I might have power hiding inside me…but it doesn't mean a thing…"

Logan:"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! It is my fault you're in this state, my son. I shouldn't have put such a burden on you…it wasn't right…if I had trained you properly…if I had been a better father to you…instead of forcing you to fight like I did…you wouldn't be dying right now…I'm **so** sorry son…" he sobbed as more tears streamed from his eyes, though the younger hybrid reached up with his right hand and wiped the tears from his father's eyes.

Harikan:"It's as I've said, dad…I forgive you…I know…you can beat Rexcor now…I believe…in you…tell mom…I love her…goodbye…"

And with that, the boys hand dropped from his father's face, as the rest of his body fell lifeless, and the young man was left staring at the dead body in his arms. The boys eyes had now gone pure white to symbolise his passing, and the tears that had been streamed down his face had turned red due to the amount of injuries he'd sustained. After a few moments, Logan collapsed to his knees, and laid the dead boy on the ground, completely silent due to having no idea what to do now. Before long, the emotions spreading through his body overtook him, and Logan hunched himself over his son's body, almost like he was trying to protect him from any further harm, whilst bawling his fists on the boy's chest from anger, as he could do nothing else but cry.

* * *

Those watching from the rock formation reacted no differently. Vincent simply held Gracie as she tried to cope with the loss of a life. John was forced to catch Abigail as she fainted from shock, whilst he also tried suppressing his own anger to help her. Dracton simply bowed his head in respect for his comrade and friend, trying to save whatever anger and energy he had to unleash on Rexcor in a few moments. Shadow was keen to show and let out his anger, as he tightened his right fist from the pure rage sweeping over him from allowing Rexcor to take another life.

Sonic fell to his knees, unable to cope with the fact that the boy he had come to grow so close with is now gone. Silver, like Shadow, was also keen to show his anger, as after he fell on one knee, he slammed both of his fists into the ground and created cracks around the point they impacted. Xiro simply removed his scouter and gripped it tightly in his hand as he glared at the Perfect Being just a few miles away. Xanaks, whilst still completely out of it and injured, allowed tears of his own to stream down his eyes, as he felt the energy of the boy he called brother vanish.

* * *

Eggman:"OH HOHOHO! It seems things finally got interesting! That Rexcor guy isn't half bad! He actually managed to kill one of those power houses! If he's still around when the Reset is over, I should definatly look into Carnages research"

Snively:"Sir, what do you mean by 'over'?"

Eggman:"I told you before that this thing is a prototype. In the end, I'm expecting us to fail. The purpose of us activating the machine is to get a good idea of what the Cosmic Reset Button is capable of when given only a small bit of power. Is the machine ready?"

Snively:"All set, sir. You just have to activate it"

Eggman:"Then let's not waste any more time!" he responded as he jumped out of his chair.

The two mad scientists waltzed over to the small stand that the button resided on, both eagerly awaiting to change the Universe. The two each grabbed a small glass of champagne off of the stand, and after clashing their glasses together in celebration, the mad doctor exclaimed "AND SO IT BEGINS!" as he slammed his hand down upon the button, activating the machine as the two downed their champagne.

The Capsule containing the artificial Chaos energy began to glow brighter and brighter before it turned completely white, before it suddenly exploded out of the Capsule and began consuming everything in its path before making it disappear. As the white abyss closed in on them, Eggman and Snively simply smiled as they were consumed into the new Universe, and the rest of Megaopolis followed.

* * *

**Efrika Plains, 2:00pm…**

…whilst everything had previously been silence, as every tried paying their respects to the fallen warrior, a certain sound broke the groups mourning, and that sound was laughter. The laughter of the man that ended the boy's life, Rexcor, who was especially ecstatic considering the looks on everyone faces.

Rexcor:"HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! Look at all of you; mourning the lives of such an unskilled warrior! PATHETIC! Your last hope of defeating me has now been extinguished, and there's nothing any of you could possibly do to try and stop me from purging this Planet, and making it the first of a completely PERFETC UNIVERSE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…hahaha…"

Rexcor:"Hm? Who said that?"

"…Hahahaha…"

* * *

Silver:"Who the hell is laughing?"

Dracton:"And whose power is rising? It's incredible…"

Sonic:"Xiro, the scouter!"

Xiro:"Right!" he responded as he placed the device back on.

"Hahahahaha…"

The Mangham began to search all across the former Plains, eager to find the source of the energy, though once he found it, his world was almost shaken.

Xiro:"Oh great Chaos…it's Logan…"

John:"What?!"

* * *

He wasn't wrong. The hybrid, still knelt by the corpse of his son, was chuckling ever so slightly, as his body was slowly becoming surrounded in a dark and familiar aura. The young man slowly stood up and stepped away from the child's body, as he grabbed the sides of his head like he was in pain, only to continue laughing crazier and crazier as tears streamed down his eyes. He slowly turned back to face everyone, now looking slightly different with his eyes bright red and his aura completely black.

Suddenly, his laughter stopped, as he tensed every part of his body and allowed his power to sky-rocket as he began his transformation, all the while letting out such a loud scream of anger it could be heard across the country. The ground beneath him cracked and broke for miles on end, the entire area began to shake from an earthquake being caused by the Mangham's rising power, and everyone in the area was almost knocked off of their feet, including Rexcor.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT YOU KILLED MY SON, AND TOOK ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PARTS OF MY LIFE AWAY?!" he roared, his voice sounding demonic and like there were two of him speaking simultaneously.

All of a sudden, the young man was enveloped in a golden light as he transformed into his Super Form, though the red eyes and black aura remained with him in his transformation, as his power began to reach its peak.

* * *

Xiros:"4 billion…6 billion…8 billion…!"

The final number for Logan's power level displayed on the small screen, right before the device exploded on the side of the hybrids face, not hurting him though irritating him slightly. However, what irritation he felt was lost when he thought over the number that was displayed on the screen just a moment ago.

"10 billion…his power was too much for the scouter to handle!

* * *

Rexcor:"There's no way his power could be that high…he's even stronger than Harikan…!"

Logan:"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT, WHEN I TAKE YOUR LIFE FROM YOU, IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!"

In a second, the hybrid burst off of his previous standing point and began accelerating towards the Perfect Being at an alarming rate, keen to murder the monster and avenge his son's life. Though his confidence was shaken after watching his opponent's power grow higher than anything previously thought possible, Rexcor still prepared to defend himself against the young man's attack. Of course, what nobody realised, is that the end was already dawning on the rest of the Planet.

* * *

**Freedom HQ, 2:04pm…**

…whilst the group were still shaken by the death of the child, their attention was caught when they noticed that Omega had left the room, and was currently staring at something outside. The Freedom Fighters rushed outside to inspect what had caught their ally's attention, though they quickly found out upon seeing a humungous white wave of energy consume all of Mobotropolis and begin heading towards them.

Amy:"What the heck is that thing?!"

Omega:"MY SENSORS INDICATE TRACES OF CHAOS ENERGY, THOUGH THERE IS SOEMTHING…DIFFERENT ABOUT IT…"

Nicole:"It took over the city…I-I can't get a connection to it…and I can't get a feel of any of the citizens either!"

Rouge:"And it's headed right for us!"

Bunnie:"Everyone, brace yerselves!" she ordered.

The Freedom Fighters did their best to guard or protect others from the incoming light, though it was useless, and they were all overtaken by the light and transported into the new Universe.

* * *

**Efrika Plains…**

…whilst awaiting their comrades attack against the Perfect Creature, the group all sensed an incoming energy behind them, and as they tuned to inspect what the cause was, they instead found a humongous white wave of energy quickly approaching them and completely absorbing everything in its path.

In an attempt to save themselves from whatever the light was, the group all leapt into the air, with Xiro carrying his injured son whilst John carried the still unconscious body of Abigail, and watched as the light consumed more and more of the land.

Shadow:"What's going on?!"

Dracton:"Silver, did your future say anything about something like this?!"

Silver:"No, this must be some sort of turning point in history! This isn't meant to happen!"

Xiro:"Well it's happening now! EVERYONE BRACE!" he ordered as they all raised their guards.

Inevitably, they were all overtaken by the light and completely disappeared, taken to their places in the new Universe without a choice in the matter.

* * *

The dead body of the boy was also absorbed into the light, disappearing alongside everyone else who had been taken.

* * *

At this point, everything on the Planet had been consumed, all but Logan and Rexcor. However, unlike everyone else, they were completely oblivious to the world around them being overtaken and distorted by a strange light. Their only focus was on each other, and finishing their battle. The Mangham had finally reached the Perfect Creature, and launched his right fist out to attack as the creature raised his cross block to guard, though the moment the two were about to clash, the light overtook them, before bursting out and consuming the entire Universe.

* * *

The Mangham was unsure of how long the light lasted, but eventually it began to clear away and he could see once again. His eyes first laid sights on the sun and the cloudless blue sky, and as he took a look around himself, he found he was in a familiar grassy field, though he was unsure of why it was familiar. He was also unsure of why he felt shorter; hadn't he always been quite short considering how young he was?

After sitting up and taking another look around, he found a figure slowly walking towards him, and one he knew all too well. Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius and great friend, reached Logan and held out a hand to help the kid stand up.

Sonic:"Man, you've must've not been concentrating for me to hit you like that"

Logan:"I guess I wasn't. I'm not sure what I was thinking about, but it seemed…important…eh, whatever"

Sonic:"Heh, whatever it was, I'm sure it'll come to you later"

Logan:"By the way, did it seem really…**bright**…to you just then?"

Sonic:"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe the suns feeling a little generous today?" he questioned as the two looked to the skies.

Logan:"Maybe…something to discuss later I guess. Shall we get back to sparring?" he asked as he brought up his guard.

Sonic:"Ready when you are!" he answered, taking his own fighting stance.

After staring down for a few moments, the two rushed at one another and continued their spar in the lush green filed, one which was surrounded by fences usually seen on barns to hold large stocks of animals for about a mile. Just a small bit away from the field was what looked to be a modern country house, right on the edge of a cliff near the ocean, and the road/paths leading from the house and field seemed to lead to a nearby forest.

* * *

Stood by the fence, were two famed figures, Miles 'Tails' Prower, sidekick to Sonic and mechanical genius, and Bunnie Rabbot, the half cyborg half rabbit powerhouse of the Freedom Fighters. The young inventor sat on the fence whilst the southern belle leant against it, watching their two friends go bout for bout with one another.

Tails:"Man, those two are really going at it today!"

Bunnie:"Sho' 'nuff. Logan's been eager to fight 'im ever since he got back"

Tails:"He isn't the only one. Sonics been waiting to fight Logan for a while now. I'd say they're both enjoying this as much as each other"

Bunnie:"Heh, when haven't these two enjoyed fightin'?"

Tails:"Ha! I guess you're right there"

* * *

**After Harikan failed to unlock his potential and defeat Rexcor, the Perfect Creature ended the boy's life despite Logan's best efforts, and left the group in a state of mourning weakness. However, his actions have awoken a dark power long thought to be gone in the Mangham, and he rushed after the Perfect Warrior to avenge his son's life. Unfortunately for the hybrid, Eggman has finally set his plans in motion, and activated the Cosmic Reset Button in order to reshape the Universe.**

**Now, our heroes have awoken in a new world, with no recollecting of their previous lives and battles in their Universe! What adventures await the Freedom Fighters in this new World? What changes have been caused due to Eggman's newest plot? Can the heroes Reset the Reset and put everything back to normal? And will Logan ever get the chance to avenge his son? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	47. Chapter 46:New World, New Mission Part 1

**July 12****th ****2016, 11:00am**

As the two watched the Hybrid and Hedgehog fight, they did not realize that a hooded figure was slowly approaching them, and only realized and took notice of the stranger when they had practically reached the two. Whilst they could not figure out who this person was, seen as their hood hid both their face and their body, though when they spoke, they did figure out that they were female.

Unknown:"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Tails:"Erm...why are you looking for him?"

Bunnie:"And who are ya anyway?"

Unknown:"Someone who's known both him and you two for a long time" she explained as the figure grabbed hold of her cloak.

In one swift motion, the figure ripped the cloak off of themselves and chucked it away, revealing themselves to be none other than Sally Acorn, Leader of the Freedom Fighters.

Bunnie:"Sally girl!" she exclaimed before the two old friends joined one another in a hug.

"What're ya'll doin all the way out here?"

Tails:"I thought you decided to stay with Rotor and Antoine in Knothole?" he asked as their gesture ended.

Sally:"I did, but something big has come up that requires your guys' help, especially Sonic's. It involves Eggman"

Tails:"Whatever it may be, I'm sure it's the reason we haven't seen Eggman in a while. He must have been taking all this time to plan this next scheme"

Bunnie:"Wait. What about everyone back in Knothole? Can they protect themselves while yer gone?"

Sally:"They're more than capable. Plus, I'm pretty sure Eggman's plans don't involve attacking them anyway"

Tails:"If you say so"

Sally:"So, where's Sonic? I'll need to speak to him"

Bunnie:"He and Logan are sparrin just over there" she explained whilst pointing behind herself.

Sally:"Logan?"

* * *

The same hybrid in questioned sprinted towards the hedgehog, leapt forward onto his hands, and then used them to push his legs forward to double kick the blue blur, though only succeeded in colliding with his guard. Sonic then pushed Logan back, forcing him to use his hands to jump backwards onto his feet, right before the hero of Mobius threw an incredibly fast left punch at the boy, who barely just avoided the attack by leaning back far enough.

The Mangham then threw a right punch at the hedgehog, who countered it with a left sidekick, which was then followed up with a left punch that the hybrid warrior countered with the exact same move, before both warriors launched at each other and head-butted one another with such power, the two instantly fell back onto their bums, gasping for air after such a workout.

Sonic:"Man...I'm tired...that was a good spar" he managed to get out between breathes.

Logan:"Couldn't agree more..." he remarked as the two bro-fisted with their right hands.

Just then, both fighters noticed someone walking up to them, with only 1 out of the 2 of them recognizing who it was, and so both quickly stood up to greet them.

Sonic:"Well well well, if it isn't the one and only Sally Acorn! Good to see you your majesty, you're looking as beautiful as ever" he remarked sarcastically whilst bowing to this new figure.

Sally:"Nice to see you as well Sonic. Who's your friend here?"

Sonic:"Oh, this is Logan. Tails and I met him a few years ago, and he joined our little gang to beat up Eggman and the others"

The Acorn then looked the boy up and down to get a good look at him. She could easily say he was around 13, nearly 14 at the least. He had black fur, fierce yet beautiful light blue eyes, long black spiky quills that went down to his waist, long black spiky hair that constantly looked in a state like he got out of bed, peach skin, a black and white tipped tail similar to Tails' own...tails...except longer and bigger, and quite large ears for someone his age.

He wore a pair of white trousers with a black martial arts belt tied around his waist, black shoes with two white stripes across them, black training wrist bands, black fingerless gloves, a small brown jacket that wasn't zipped up and went down to around his belly height, and a small grey necklace around his neck with a special design.

Sally:"Nice to meet you Logan. My name is Sally Acorn"

Logan:"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Can I ask, why did Sonic call you 'majesty'?"

Sonic:"I said that because Sally's actually a princess, part of the Royal Acorn Family"

Logan:"Wait, so you're royalty?!"

Sally:"Pretty much, yes"

With that, the boy bent down on one knee and bowed to the princess, leaving her and the hedgehog confused.

Sonic:"Dude, what're you doing?"

Logan:"My Father taught me when I was very little that a warrior must always bow to someone of royalty as a sign of respect"

Sally:"Well I appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to bow to me. We're all equals here"

Logan:"As you wish" he responded as he stood back up.

Sonic:"Anyways, what brings you all the way out here then?"

Sally:"We found out that Eggman's planning something big, and if we wanna stop him, we're going to have to work together. His plans could threaten not only all the islands and Knothole, but the entire world. I brought Rotor and Antoine with me also, as we'll need all the help we can get"

Sonic:"You had us at Eggman"

Logan:"Hell yeah, I'm gonna love messing up his plans again!"

Sally:"I like you enthusiasm. Now, let's get going"

Sonic:"Lead the way"

* * *

Within minutes, the 4 were following Sally as they left their home on the edge of the island, and were slowly making their way through the forest. Upon reaching a certain location, the group met up with Antoine D'Coolette, part time coward and Soldier of the Freedom Fighters, and Rotor Walrus, the technical and inventive genius of the group. After the introductions and reunions had finished, the group ventured further into the forest on their way to Tails' hanger. As they made their way through the forest, the group shared stories with their newest member.

Logan:"Soooo, you guys have all known each other since you were kids?"

Bunnie:"That's right"

Rotor:"We've been fighting Eggman since we were all about 10, when the 'coup' happened"

Sally:"Since then, he's made several attacks on us, and we kept pushing him back each time. Though we've had some close calls"

Logan:"Sounds like you guys have had one hell of a time growing up"

Antoine:"Pardon mon for asking, but how did you meet Logan, Sonic?"

Sonic:"Ho boy, ain't that a tale...

* * *

...see, about half a year after me and Tails left to go after Eggman, we travelled to many cities and villages he was attempting to take over and capture. We heard about one village under attack and went to go check it out, however when we arrived, most of the forces had been defeated. We didn't know how that was possible because Tails had researched the village, and it apparently had no way of defending itself. No town guard, no military in or close to the village, nothing. Yet somehow, most of Eggman's forces, which mainly consisted of some of his biggest and strongest bots, had been taken care of.

There were a few still left, but somehow, they were all being taken out by some kid. And that kid was Logan. We remember seeing him grab the arm of one of the biggest bots there as it went to punch it, and he ripped the things entire arm off before using it to send the machine flying out the village. The only time I've ever seen someone that strong was Mighty, so the fact that someone so young was preforming on his level was amazing. After that, all of the bots were defeated and everyone in the village cheered and congratulated him. I think what really made me like Logan when I first met him, was that he kept declining any reward they tried to give him, well, except for a nice meal, but still.

A few weeks later, we got word of another village under attack and went to go help, but by the time we arrived, Logan was already there and had destroyed all of the bots. We got to talking with him and found out he just wanted to destroy Eggman's army so that the world would be a better place, something we couldn't agree on more. After that, we didn't see him for about a month until by complete coincidence we found him.

We got caught in a storm while on our way back home. It was raining and cold and just horrible. We were fine because we hadn't been in it very long, but we noticed someone who wasn't doing very well. I'd never seen someone so cold and ill. The kid looked about on the verge of dying. The second we recognized it was Logan, we instantly rushed him home to help him...

* * *

...once he was feeling better, we got to talking and found out a little more about him. Apparently, he had no place to call home, and had been just wandering around the planet trying to help people and fight Eggman. We decided to let him stay with us, and he joined in our fight against Eggman. He's certainly been a big help, and we could even consider him a brother after all this time" he finished as he ruffled Logan's hair.

Sally:"Aw, that's a nice story"

Tails:"Hey, we're here!" he exclaimed as he pointed ahead.

Ahead of the group was a small hanger, and painted on the side was a symbol containing Tails' two tails (try saying that 5 times fast). Next to the hanger, was a long runway that lead through the middle of the forest, and cut off where the forest ended and the ocean began.

* * *

Upon heading inside, Sally pulled out a small device labelled "N.I.C.O.L.E" and inputted a few commands on the small keyboard, before a small hologram of an airship with Eggman's logo was displayed.

Sally:"Our spies have informed us that Eggman's been upgrading his airship to carry and drop hundreds and hundreds of specially designed bombs. These bombs won't just destroy the area they make contact with, but literally disintegrate all life within their vicinity. His first objective is to destroy and then take over the 4 islands, starting with South Island.

Once he's destroyed the islands, he plans on turning the location into a new base of operations, where he'll then restock his supplies and destroy practically every main civilization on the planet before transforming it all into his own personal empire. All we need to do is stop him before he gets the chance"

Sonic:"Sounds easy enough"

Tails:"I'll start prepping the Tornado" he explained as he ran over to the famous airplane.

The walrus soon joined the young fox in prepping the plane, the coyote began to sharpen his famous blade, the rabbot began checking all of her weapon systems were working, Sonic and Logan began doing a few stretches to warm themselves up, and Sally was going over the airships schematics on N.I.C.O.L.E. After about 5 minutes, the plane was ready and everyone began to board it.

* * *

**11:36am**

The hedgehog and hybrid stood on the right and left wings respectively, Tails and Rotor sat in each of the pilot seats, Sally and Antoine sat and held onto the wings, and Bunnie decided to fly alongside them. Once everyone had boarded, the plane raced down the runway, with the rabbot flying alongside them, before taking to the skies and began to fly off to their enemy's location.

* * *

After flying for about 30 minutes, the group had arrived at the location of the mad doctors airship, however, he was nowhere in sight.

Logan:"Are you sure this is the right location?"

Sally:"We tracked the ships signal to these coordinates, so he should be somewhere around here"

Bunnie:"We'll find 'im. It's Eggman for cryin out loud. He ain't the type to hide"

Antoine:"Ju are right about zat, Bunnie! Look ahead!" he shouted as he pointed ahead of them.

In the distance, slowly emerging from dark and murky clouds, was the massive and infamous Egg-Airship. Upon spotting their new destination, the fox sped up the planes approach to the ship. However it seemed the doctor already knew of their arrival, as group could see the ships side cannons appear and begin to open fire on them.

Logan:"Tails, head for the ships deck! Bunnie and I will give you some cover!"

Tails:"Roger that!"

The young pilot then pulled the plane upwards so it began to ascend higher and higher into the sky, dodging the ships cannon fire as he continued to rise in altitude. Upon noticing a few special laser fire approaching the plane, the hybrid jumped to the middle of the plane, and after channeling some of his energy, threw his right hand out and fired off a massive energy wave that destroyed each of the lasers.

Suddenly, the Mangham noticed a missile heading for the ship at an in-dodegable speed, and readied himself to counter this projectile, however he simply watched as a stray ball of golden energy hit said missile and reduced it to ash. He looked to his side and smiled upon seeing Bunnie with her cannon arm extended out, before she turned to the boy and gave him a thumbs up off her furry hand that he returned.

The fox then began to descend the plane towards the flight deck, dodging laser and cannon fire on his approach whilst Logan and Bunnie protected the plane from any stray shots that might've caused damage to the plane. The plane then hit and landed on the deck, desperately trying to come to a halt after having such momentum behind it, though it managed to slow down after enough time, and the group jumped off the aircraft as Bunnie landed, right as Sally took out N.I.C.O.L.E to discuss the plan.

Sally:"Alright, most of the bombs are stored in these two locations..." she explained as two parts of the ships schematics lit up red.

"Sonic and Rotor will go as one team, and Antoine and Bunnie as another. One of you will set chares on the bombs whilst the other protects you, and once we're overseas, we'll blow the entire ship to smithereens. This will avoid any damage being caused to anyone down below, and whatever scrap is left over of the ship will crash into the waters below.

Once you've set the charges, head to the main room and distract Eggman's forces for as long as possible. While you do that, Tails, Logan and I, will go to one of the engine rooms and try to hack into their systems. We'll make sure the ship stays at a suitable height so that no one else is harmed, whilst also stealing as many secrets from Eggman as we can, and even mess with the ships systems while we're at it. Is everyone clear?" she asked, to which they all nodded.

"Then let's move!" and the group all took off in their small teams.

The team of 3 ventured down one of the ships access panels, while the 2 teams of 2 made their way through the main deck on the way to their objectives.

* * *

The Acorn, fox and hybrid, made their way down numerous hallways and elevators, with the young hybrid taking out any enemies that got in their way. It wasn't long before they reached the engine room, at the very bottom of the ship, and began to go to work.

Whilst the princess hooked N.I.C.O.L.E to the computer and let her start to hack, and the young pilot tried doing the work the manual way, the Mangham stayed on lookout waiting in case any enemies came close. As he began to survey the room should he need to use it to his advantage, he couldn't help but notice the large amount of explosive barrels plastered around the room, making him think out loud:

"How stupid is Eggman to keep explosive barrels in his **engine room**?"

Tails:"What was that?"

Logan:"Nothing. How you guys doin?"

Sally:"Nicole is about half way through Eggman files" she remarked as she noticed a considerably large file prop across the screen as it was downloaded, which interested the leader enough to make her whisper the title to herself "Project: Hunter?"

Tails:"I've managed to deactivate all the ships guns and cannons, as well as shut down any aircraft that could try to take off out of here"

Suddenly, a small laser came flying across the room, and nearly hit the computer the two were working on. As the hybrid turned back, he watched as a large group of Eggman's small troops made their way through the door, and the boy could only smile and crack his neck out of joy from his patience finally being rewarded.

As one fired another shot at the hybrid, he easily deflected the attack back at the machine with a flick of his right hand, destroying the machine on contact, right before he leapt into the air ready to attack the rest. Upon approaching the ground, the boy smashed his left foot down and through the head of one robot, and instead of retracting his foot from the machines corpse, he landed on the ground with his left hand and span round on it whilst using the robot attached to his foot to destroy 5 of the machines surrounding him.

The Mangham then jumped back onto his feet as he smashed his left fist through another robot's chest, retracted that same arm to slam the elbow into another machines stomach, launching him flying into the wall before falling down lifeless, and then sweeped what appeared to be the last standing robot with his left leg, before bringing that same leg up in the form of an axe kick, and slamming it through the robot, chopping it in two.

Whilst his back was turned, the robot that was thrown against the wall managed to pick itself up, and fired off another laser at the young boy, though he easily sensed it coming and sidestepped to avoid the attack, though he would later learn that was a huge mistake. The laser, in fact, hit the computer that his two allies were working at, and caused it to short circuit and go haywire, forcing the two to stop hacking.

Suddenly, there was a massive rumbling spread throughout the entire aircraft, before everyone on the ship felt the craft take a sudden nose dive towards whatever was below. Whilst the hybrid managed to somehow stay on his own two feet, both Sally and Tails were forced to hang onto what remained of the computer, and the corpses of each robot were forced to the ceiling, destroying all of them in the process.

Logan:"The hell is happening?!"

Sally:"That blast caused the ships computer to malfunction! The ships engines have been shut off, and were going to crash!"

Tails:"But that's not the worst part! We're still over land! Within minutes, we'll crash into South Island, and the resulting explosion will annihilate all 4 island at once!"

Realizing what the stakes were, the Mangham leapt across the room and grabbed one of the many explosive barrels, right before he flung it above himself and then launched it towards the wall on the far end of the room. Upon contact, a small hole in the wall was created from the explosion, one which he hybrid jumped across to and grabbed the sides of in order to stop himself falling out.

Tails"Logan! What are you doing?!"

Logan:"Get those engines back online! I'll try and stop us crashing!"

With that, the boy lunged out of the hole in the ship, preformed a few front flips before managing to halt himself in the air, and then shot off towards the front of the ship.

* * *

Upon reaching the front of the ship, the hybrid flew underneath the aircraft and hovered under its hull, before he placed both hands upon the ship and began pushing with all his might, in an effort to push the ship back up on course. However, despite how much the Mangham tried, and even after yelling "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" as he became surrounded in the familiar red aura in order to increase his strength, he was unable to push the aircraft back on course, and at most, only succeeded in slowing down its descent.

Realizing the ship had been falling for some time, the hybrid warrior looked behind him to see how close he was to the ground, and whilst he was still a few miles out, he could see every little detail about the island as clear as if he was on the ground. He watched as all the inhabitants looked on in horror as the ship drew closer and closer to wiping them all out, with some of them running into cover to protect themselves or trying to get as far away from the crash site as possible, whilst others were simply frozen in fear and were unable to move.

One such individual, and one of few that stood out amongst the rest of the crowd to the boy, was a young mother. She looked barely a day over 28, and in her arms was a child that looked not even a month old. Logan remembered visiting this same village they were about to crash into, and he remember meeting that woman merely days ago and holding the child in his own arms. Now he could only watch as that same woman held the child close to her, probably in an effort to protect the young ones life, even though she realized he efforts were futile.

Knowing that if he failed, that poor young life, as well as countless other, would be ended, something in the boy snapped, just like it had done so many times before. All of a sudden, parts about the boy began to change. His fur somehow darkened from a normal black to a midnight pitch black that brought about an evil dark aura with it that surrounded the hybrid. His hair and quills stuck on end and spiked slightly like he was in some kind of Super Form. His muscles grew slightly and his arms became slightly vainer. And lastly, his pupils vanished and his eyes became a fear striking pure white abyss.

Then, as the Mangham's strength increased to unbelievable levels, the young warrior slowly began to push the airship upwards slightly, making it so the aircraft wasn't directly nose-diving towards the island, and as seconds passed, the ship began slowly tilting more and more, raising in altitude at the same time, all because of Logan. Then, when the ship was mere miles from directly colliding with the island, the hybrid finally pushed the ship all the way upwards, diverting its course and forcing it to begin rising in altitude.

Seeing that the ships engines were still un-operational, Logan rushed to the back of the airship, and after placing his hands on the back of the ship, the hybrid warrior began pushing the ship back higher into the air until it eventually reached its former altitude in the sky, and so the Mangham flew under the bottom of the ship once more and used his power to hold the ship in the air until his friends could help him.

After a few moments, the ship felt much lighter to the boy, and upon letting go and looking to the back of the ship once more, he found his allies had been successful in fixing the ships engines, and so it now began to float at its altitude once again. With his work finished, Logan flew out from underneath the ship, and after reaching a high enough point in the sky, the hybrid began making his way downwards towards the deck of the ship, until…

Suddenly, the boy felt like he had been smacked in the back of the head with a crowbar, as his power from before vanished from him, and returned him to his normal state. However, the young warrior was unable to get his bearings as fast as he needed, and was left falling towards the deck at an alarming rate. He soon felt his instincts kick in, forcing his body to raise his guard ready for impact, and succeeded in taking some of the pain away from hitting the deck on his left shoulder, before he began rolling across the ground without a means of stopping himself.

It wasn't until the Mangham neared the edge that he finally managed to recover himself, and just succeeded in grabbing onto the edge of the ship with his right hand as he almost fell off, allowing him to simply hang there staring down at the ground that was many, many miles below himself. After a few moments, the boy managed to crawl back onto the ship and roll onto his back, taking the minute of peace to get his breathe back as he continued to look down below him over the edge.

Logan:"That's a…long way down…" he muttered to himself as he managed to stand to his feet.

The second he did stand up, the hybrid felt his communicator go off, and so moved his left hand to his ear to answer it.

Sally (on com):"Logan! How did you do that?!"

Logan:"Gonna be honest Sally, pure luck, as well as something I'd rather not discuss…" he explained as he cracked the shoulder he landed on.

Tails (on com):"Logan, you didn't-"

Logan:"No, at least not fully anyway. Don't worry, I'm fine"

Sally (on com):"What are you two talking about?"

Tails (on com):"It doesn't matter. Logan, all the charges are set, and we got everything we could from the computer. We're all meeting up in the main sector and taking care of any last bit of resistance"

Logan:"Understood, I'm on my way"

The hybrid sprinted across the deck for a few meters, right before he leapt into the air, charged an energy blast in his right hand, and then threw it at the floor below him upon his descent. When the blast exploded, it left a considerable hole in the middle of the deck, big enough for the boy to fall through and enter the rest of the ship.

* * *

Luckily for him, the ships schematics had been correct in pinpointing the main sector to be directly below the deck, allowing for the boy to land directly in the middle of the battle between his friends and Eggman's robots.

Seconds after landing, the Mangham heard a robot running up behind him, and so span round to face it faster than the machine could comprehend, and slammed his left foot through the troop's chest in the form of a sidekick, also faster than the robot could actually comprehend. After retracting his leg, the young warrior span round to backfist a robot in the face with his left hand, crushing the bots head in an instant, right before he grabbed hold of the now standing corpse of the machine with the same hand, and threw the body into a large group of robots, taking them out on contact.

Right as he finished with that small group, the Mangham watched as an even bigger group of bots began sprinting towards him, and so in order to rid the room of them, the hybrid simply raised his right hand and fired off a powerful energy beam, one that spread so big and wide it instantly consumed every robot heading towards him, and disintegrated them, leaving not even a trace of them once the energy wave subsided. With that last move, the entire room was cleared of enemies, allowing the boy a better look at the room.

It was now much easier to identify all of his friends, with those present being Sonic, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Sally and Tails (the last two who had just arrived), seen as there weren't hundreds of robots clouding his vision. However, now that he got a good look at the room, something didn't seem right. There was literally nothing here aside from doors that led to hallways leading to other parts of the base, which begged the question of why the room existed? It would've been much easier to just have connecting hallways instead of this massive open space, leaving Logan to believe something was about to happen.

Suddenly, all the exits were shut off by massive metal doors, leaving absolutely no way for the group to exit. Seconds later, a large TV screen floated down from the roof, and upon turning on, the image of the one and only Eggman appeared plastered all over the screen.

Eggman:"Welcome, Sonic and Friends! I apologize that I can't be there in person to see your demise, but I have bigger projects to be working on. I see you've done your fair share of messing with my airship, and nearly destroying it and the place you were trying to save in the process. I was hoping you would actually mess up and save me the trouble of destroying the islands myself, but it seems I'll have to wait for another chance to destroy your precious home. Well then, seen as I'm not there to do it, I'll allow my good college to deal with you while I continue my work! Tata!"

With that, the feed of the screen cut off, and the TV disappeared back into the roof. Just then, a small whirring noise could be heard throughout the room, before a small platform elevated out of the ground, and on it stood a figure that, while only a few of them recognized, made their skin almost crawl.

Logan:"Cobran…" he muttered, prompting his opponent to smirk.

Despite the complete reset of an entire Universe, it seemed the rivalry between the Mangham and Aindrea could not die, even when the two were given new lives. This Cobran had not changed much in terms of looks, for he still kept his signature black fur, spiky quills and hair of the same color, his tail tha stretched close to the floor like Logan's did, as well as his blood red eyes that struck fear into his opponents, even if he was just a child. His clothes hadn't changed either, as he still wore his grey trousers, no shirt, white and grey shoes, and his blue and grey tipped gloves, but now he wore a long brown trench coat that stretched down to his knees, and was left open so that his chest was exposed.

Rotor:"Er…who is this?"

Sonic:"Long story. We'll fill you in later"

Cobran:"Oh, there isn't going to be a later…"

The moment those words left his mouth, the hybrid disappeared from sight, before repapering right in front of the hedgehog and landing a quick left sidekick straight to the blue blurs stomach, launching him straight into the wall with enough force to cause him to be stuck on the side of the wall. The Mangham immidiently charged at Aindrea following this attack, and managed to tackle him to the floor whilst simultaneously turning him over onto his back, and whilst he used his left hand to keep Cobran down, Logan used his right hand to land punch after punch to his fellow hybrids face.

After enough time, Aindrea managed to grab hold of the Mangham's fist with his left hand, before forcing it upwards and causing Logan to punch himself in the face, leaving Cobran the opportunity he needed to move his legs under his fellow hybrids stomach, before launching them straight into his opponents gut, and launched him upwards and across the room before colliding with the floor with a loud thud. Right as Logan was about to get up, 4 small posts burst out of the ground and formed a square around the hybrid, right before they connected with one another and formed a box comprised of electricity around the young boy, trapping him in place and preventing him from assisting his friends, whilst injuring him at the same time by constantly zapping him with electricity.

As the Mangham began to scream and claw at the ground from the pan, the walrus began sprinting towards his ally in an attempt to free him from his cage, however moments before he could reach Logan, Cobran appeared right in front of him and stopped him with a powerful left elbow to the stomach, instantly freezing him in place as he gawked from the pain for a few moments, right before he collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Whilst Aindrea watched Rotor pass out before him, he almost didn't noticed that Antoine was heading towards him at some speed, sword ready in his right hand and ready to attack the hybrid with an expert strike. Unfortunately for D'Coolette, it mattered not whether he was an expert or not, for Cobran avoided the downwards strike that would've possibly cut him in half with ease, leaving him open for the hybrid to grab hold of the coyotes right arm with both his hands, before he span around and tossed Antoine back the way he had come.

The young fox then came crashing down from above and kicked he the young warrior directly in the back of the head, which succeeded in doing absolutely nothing but catching his attention, though Tails continued his assault and began using both his legs to continually kick Cobran in the back of the head, each attack he threw filled with the hope of doing some kind of damage. Unfortunately, Aindrea felt no pain from all of the attacks combined, and so cut the young genius's efforts short by teleporting behind him and dealing a quick left karate chop to his neck, instantly knocking him out.

He then grabbed hold of the unconscious fox's tails, and threw him towards the wall that Sonic had hit, though Tails did not get stuck in the wall but instead hit it and fell to the floor, right beside his best friend, who had managed to pry himself free. Cobran immidiently followed up his attack and fired off several energy blasts from his left hand, all of which began homing in on the unconscious fox, though to save him from harm, the blue blur managed to move himself in front of Tails and take the blasts head on, inflicting even more damage upon him and caused him to fall to his knees from sheer exhaustion afterwards.

Suddenly, a small pain spread through the hybrids head, before he was forced to stumble forward slightly, as he discovered that Bunnie had comer flying from behind him and smacked him straight in the back of the head with her metallic arm. Right as he turned around to attack her, the rabbot had already transformed her metal arm into its cannon form, and fired off several energy blasts straight into Aindrea's face from point-blank range, forcing him to back away as he tried to regain his sight that had been lost temporarily.

After managing to regain his vision, he rushed forward and landed a quick right punch to the woman's stomach, sending her flying across the room before she skidded across the floor for a few meters and came to a halt on her stomach. That left only the Acorn, who came dropping down from above, ready to land a right kick right to the boys neck, though even if he hadn't have sensed the attack, grabbed her leg with both his hands and slammed her face first into the floor, it wouldn't have done anything. Right as the princess struggled to get herself up, the hybrid grabbed her by the neck with his right hand, before he picked her up off the ground and held her up in front of him.

Cobran:"According to the doctor, this little group of yours was supposed to be threatening, yourself included. But it seems I've just proven his inferiority once again. To think he would lose to such weaklings like yourselves. You're practically wastes of space. I should just do you a favor and snap your little neck here, and end your pitiful existence…" he remarked as his grip on her neck tightened, causing her to struggle even more.

Suddenly, an enormous roar was heard from across the room, before a huge explosion of light erupted from within the cage that contained the hybrid, and absolutely annihilated it whilst causing the entire ship to shake. Once the light cleared, there the Mangham now stood, his appearance changed ever so slightly. His fur had gone from black to a midnight pitch black that brought about an evil dark aura that surrounded the hybrid, his hair and quills stuck on end and spiked slightly like he was in some kind of Super Form, his muscles grew slightly and his arms became slightly vainer, and his pupils had vanished and his eyes became a fear striking pure white abyss.

Within seconds, the Mangham rushed from one side of the room to the other in mere seconds, reaching Aindrea and gifting him a solid right hook across the face, launching him across the room and forcing him to drop Sally from his grasp. Luckily, Sonic reached the princess before she hit the ground, and as he began inspecting her for any more injuries, he slowly looked up in horror at the boy before him, desperately hoping he would not lose himself to the anger he could feel the hybrid was breathing.

After managing to get to his feet after suffering such a powerful blow, Aindrea launched towards his fellow hybrid and threw his left fist out in the fastest and mightiest punch he could summon, only for the Mangham to easily grab the attack with his right hand with no effort, before leaning in close to his fellow hybrid and yelling:

"YOU DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!"

Then, with one swift left uppercut to the chin, Cobran was launched straight up towards the roof, before bursting through it and landing on the deck, and watched in horror as his rival slowly flew out of the hole he'd made and landed just a few meters away from him. Before Aindrea even had a chance to beg for mercy, the Mangham rushed him and landed a right uppercut straight to his stomach, instantly sending him into the air where Logan pursued and caught up with him in moments, and began landing countless punches and kicks as the two ascended higher into the air.

After reaching a certain height in the sky, the young hybrid preformed a front-flip in mid-air whilst simultaneously clasping both his hands together, before he slammed both his fists down upon his rivals back, instantly sending him plummeting back towards the airship. However, moments before he impacted with the ship and possibly harmed it, Logan flew down and met Cobran during his descent, before he landed a powerful right roundhouse kick to his fellow hybrids stomach, launching him flying across the ship before crashing on the other side of the aircraft.

With Cobran no longer an issue, Logan slowly floated back down through the hole in the deck, and landed back in the room. The moment his feet met the floor, the dark power and aura surrounding him disappeared, reverting him back to his normal form and forcing him to drop to his knees from exhaustion. As the Mangham tried regaining his breathe, composure, and possibly sanity, Bunnie and Tails rushed over to check on him whilst the other 4 watched just a small distance away.

Sally:"Sonic, what just happened to Logan? What was that power he just demonstrated?"

Sonic :"(sigh) I knew it was getting worse. This is something the kids been fighting to contain for a while now…do you remember hearing about East Island and how it was destroyed a while ago?"

Sally:"Yes, we heard that Eggman was responsible for it"

Sonic:"Well, it was Eggman's fault, but it was Logan who destroyed the island…

* * *

…about a year after travelling with us, we heard Eggman was pulling a big project over on East Island, so we went to stop him. It was there we learnt that Eggman had something to do with Logan's family's disappearance. He was so angry and was more determined than ever to stop him. When we got to the final battle, Tails and I were caught off guard and pinned down by Eggman. Logan was in a similar situation, though Eggman was continually inflicting pain on him whilst he couldn't fight back. The moment he looked over at us and saw how hurt we were, something inside him exploded.

Over the years, that same something in him has exploded time and time again, and each time it happened we learn more about how it occurred. Whenever someone close to Logan, or just anyone innocent in general, is either hurt or in serious danger, and he doesn't have the power to help them, either because he's not strong enough or too hurt, the beast hidden deep inside him awakens.

Some sort of transformation overtook him and his power sky-rocketed to levels we didn't know were possibly except for when someone went Super. With that new power, he demolished Eggman with little effort, but in his rage, his power got out of hand and he started destroying everything around him with no control over himself. Luckily, Tails and I, and unfortunately Eggman, got out of the way in time as he released all that power and destroyed most of the island.

We found him in the rubble after and he had reverted back to his normal form, with no memory of what just happened. Lucky for him, no one was hurt, but once he found out what happened, it really messed him up for a while. He was afraid of that power getting out and that he might hurt someone if that power overtook him again, so he tries his best to remain calm and train as much as he can so he's strong enough to help everyone…

* * *

…despite his efforts, that power has been brought out a few times, and each time it gets worse, but he keeps going each time, even more determined to win the battle going on inside his head, though lately, we think he's getting weaker and weaker…"

Suddenly, a massive rumbling began to spread throughout the airship, almost knocking everyone off of their feet from the mere surprise of the rumbling. As Sally took out Nicole and investigated what was going on, only to find the ship was preparing itself to drop the bombs across the island.

Sally:"Eggman's preparing the ship for the bombing run of the island!"

Tails:"We need to get to the Tornado and set off the charges!"

Logan:"You guys go, I'll catch up"

Bunnie:"What're ya'll talkin about?"

Logan:"This is the strongest ship in Eggman's fleet. When we set off those charges, we might destroy the bombs, but it won't be enough to take down the ship. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't have the chance to use this thing to hurt anyone ever again!"

Sally:"Logan, we only have around 10 minutes before those bombs are dropped! We need to get out of here!"

Logan:"Just trust me! I'll meet up with you as soon as I can!"

With that, the boy charged up an energy blast in his right hand, leapt into the air, fired the blast at the floor and blew a hole in it, before he dropped down through it and began sprinting down the hallway the hole had lead him into.

Sonic:"Come on, we have to move! We'll come back for him!" he ordered before the group ran off towards the exit.

* * *

After enough time, the boy eventually reached the bottom of the ship, where the schematics had said the main power source of the ship was held. If he destroyed this, in conjunction with all the charges being set off, the ship would be done for. Before him stood a large door, which of course led to said main power source, but was unfortunately locked due to him needing a password to enter the area. After examining the keyboard for a minute, trying to figure out the password, the boy eventually guessed it, and punched straight through the keyboard, short-circuiting it and opening the door for him.

Upon running through the door, the boy examined the area to determine his next move. The bottom of the ship was quite empty, meaning there was no hull to protect anyone if they fell out, and so they had to make sure they stayed on the one small platform that was fastened and attached to the ceiling above them. Above this floor were 2 walkways, each of which were fastened to the ceiling as well, and led up and along the area towards the doors that led to this area, and it was the left one that Logan had entered through. He walked across the walkway for a few moments, before he spotted a huge 20 foot tall and wide light blue sphere in the middle of the platform below him, with several wires connected to it to tell him that this was the main power source.

He leapt down off the walkway and landed on the platform, before he slowly started making his way to the generator whilst thinking of which way he should destroy it. Right as he was about to channel his energy and produce an energy blast, he stopped in place once a familiar energy made their presence known to the boy. With one big jump, the Mangham back flipped a few meters away from the power source, right as Aindrea came dropping down from the shadows of the ceiling, and used his left fist to punch the ground where his rival had once stood, creating a small dent in the floor.

The two then landed on their feet and took their fighting stances, never taking their eyes off the other for even a moment, before they launched at each other and engaged in a small skirmish of punches and kicks whilst remaining on the ground. After a few moments, Logan finally managed to land a quick left sidekick to his rivals face, forcing him to stumble back slightly and leave him open for the boy to lung in and attack with a right punch, but Cobran recovered in time and grabbed his rivals arm before tossing him towards the walkway on the left side.

However, the Mangham manage to regain his bearings moments before he hit the walkway, and managed to grab one of the small lines holding the walkway in place, before he span around it and launched back towards Aindrea, smacking him across the face with a right front kick. After backing away for a moment to comprehend the pain, Cobran rushed at his rival at the same time he did, and the two hybrids grabbed hold of one another's hands before they began pushing against each other with all their might, trying to gain the advantage over the other.

Needing an opening, Logan jumped backwards and landed on his back whilst keeping hold Cobran, forcing him to fall down with him, though the surprise of the move left him off guard for the Mangham to slam both his legs into Aindrea's stomach whilst letting go of his hands, forcing the boy to go flying towards the ceiling. Unfortunately for the hero, Cobran recovered much faster than he had anticipated him to, and preformed a backflip whilst still ascending into the air, so that he landed feet-first on the ceiling and prevented himself from any more harm.

Aindrea then pushed himself off the ceiling whilst clasping both his hands together, and then brought them down upon his fellow hybrids head upon reaching him, forcing the Mangham straight to the floor and onto his stomach. The boy then pushed his rival over onto his back, and whilst holding him down with his right hand, used his left hand to continuously punch his fellow hybrid across the face over and over again.

Eventually, Logan managed to pry himself free of Cobrans grip, and smacked him across the face with a clean right hook that caused him stumble back whilst grabbing at his jaw from the pain. The boy then leapt to his feet and charged at his rival, dodging an incoming energy attack at the same time, before both Mangham and Aindrea met with one another in a clash of right roundhouse kicks, both combatants using all their strength to push against the other and overpower them.

After exerting enough power, a small shockwave burst out of the point their two legs clashed, forcing the two young warriors to back off of one another, before they began circling around each other whilst keeping their fighting stances, never taking their eyes off of the other. They only stopped when the two of them heard the Mangham's communicator go off, and by that point, Cobran was stood a few meters in front of the power source whilst Logan was directly across from him.

Sonic (on com):"Logan, you need to finish up whatever you're doing right now! The bombs are gonna drop in about 2 minutes, and we need to blow the charges!"

Logan:"Gothca, but only set them off on my signal"

Sonic (on com):"What signal?"

Logan:"You'll know it when you see it"

Sonic (on com):"Roger"

Cobran:"Hmph, wishing your friends a last goodbye? Tell me, would you like me to give them your last words after I've killed you?"

Logan:"Sure, I just hope you can remember them after this!"

The boy then took a backwards right junsuki stance, placing his left wrist on top of his right whilst clawing his hands, before he began to channel his energy to a point between his hands. Suddenly, a bright blue ball of energy slowly began to grow in between his hands, eventually becoming the size of a basketball as he chanted the moves name.

"KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAAAAAA!" he yelled before he thrusted his hands forward, and the small blue ball exploded into a 5 foot tall and wide beam of energy that began homing in on Cobran.

Realizing the power that was behind such an attack, Cobran figured it was probably the best idea to get the hell out of the way before it hit him and caused him some major damage, and so when the Kamehameha was mere seconds away from hitting him, Aindrea leapt out of the way and allowed the beam to go flying past him. Unfortunately for him, the beam wasn't exactly supposed to hit him, and he soon found out why when he watched the beam collide with the power source right behind him, and it soon erupted in an enormous explosion that engulfed the entire area, including both hybrids.

* * *

When Logan finally managed to wake himself up, he found that the explosion had thrown him straight up onto the left walkway, which was partially cut in half due to the explosion, and the Mangham quickly found he was dangling over the edge of the walkway, and was only barely holding onto one of the remaining cables holding the walkway up. After managing to crawl back onto the walkway, he took a quick look around to find that the split in half walkway was the only thing remaining of this part of the ship, as the explosion that occurred from the power source, in conjunction with the explosions he could feel still happening above, had annihilated the entire bottom of the ship, leaving only the broken walkway and the way back up the ship.

After managing to stand to his feet, being careful as he did so in order to avoid aggravating all the wounds he now felt over his body, he noticed there was a body on the other side of the walkway, slowly emerging to their feet whilst holding their bloody and possibly broken right arm. Once the figure finally stood up, Logan could now get a good look at the completely bruised, bloodied and beaten Cobran, who glared back at him after their gazes met. Whilst the two kept a serious and angered expression towards one another for a moment, a look of surprise spread across the Mangham's face after he witnessed Aindrea flash him a smirk before walking loser to the edge of the walkway.

Cobran:"Good fight old friend…I look forward to our next one!"

And with that, the hybrid leapt off the broken walkway, and began his descent towards the waters many miles below. The Mangham stayed there and watched for a few moments, as his old friend seemingly disappeared from sight moments after jumping off the ship, before he slowly began to walk away from the edge, all the while contemplating on many questions he had kept to himself up this point in his life. What if things had been different? What if Eggman never attacked Harthill? How different would Logan's life be? Could he and Cobran become friends? Would he have ever met Sonic and the Freedom Fighters?...Would Abigail still be alive…?

A massive shaking and rumbling throughout the ship broke him from his thoughts, and reminded him of where he was and what exactly was happening. It wasn't long before Logan was sprinting out of the now destroyed bottom area of the ship, and quickly began to make his way through the multiple destroyed, and still being destroyed, hallways and elevator shafts, desperately trying to reach the top of the ship. During his escape, he realized his communicator had been going off ever since the explosion occurred, and quickly answered it whilst still making his way out.

Sally (on com):"Logan! We have a problem!"

Logan:"Yeah Yeah Sally, I know, I'm trying to get off the ship as fast as I can!"

Sally (on com):"No! Another problem! The bombs were destroyed, but Eggman had a backup plan the whole time! The airship just fired off 10 high power missiles towards South Island, and the Tornado's not fast enough to keep up with them! We have minutes before all of the Island is destroyed!"

Logan:"Damnit!" he exclaimed as he finally reached the main deck, and looked out over the slowly burning and crumbling airship.

"I'm going after those missiles!"

Sally (on com):"Are you crazy?! You'll never catch up to them!"

Logan:"Watch me!" he yelled before tossing his communicator away from him.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" he yelled as he was surrounded in the familiar red aura.

After a quick sense of the surrounding area, the Mangham located the missiles location, and quickly launched off of the ground and began accelerating towards the flying bringers of death as the aircraft began to crash, eventually reaching the 10 missiles moments later, and prepared himself to take them down.

After charging some of his energy, the hybrid thrusted his right hand out and fired off 5 small energy blasts, each of which homed in on a missile and either destroyed it, or caused its course to divert and crash in the ocean where it harmed no one, except maybe a couple of fish. The boy then pushed himself forward and landed on the 6th missile, before using his own strength to divert its course into the 7th missile as he leapt off of it, destroying both in the process.

With a powerful left axe kick to the back of the missile, the 8th flying bringer of death was diverted into the air, right before the Mangham fired another energy blast after it and caused it to explode higher in the atmosphere and away from anyone. Then, whilst in mid-flight, the hybrid charged up a spindash, before blasting off and slicing the 9th missile clean in half, causing its two halves to erupt in small and harmless explosions as Logan chased after the final bringer of death.

Unfortunately for the young warrior, this final missile seemed faster than the others, and right as he was about to catch it, the weapon took a nose-dive straight towards the ground and was heading for the island at an alarming rate. With some quick thinking, the Mangham managed to teleport in front of the missile and grab its nose, before he began to use all his strength to push the missile up further and further, until it finally began flying upwards into the air and away from the island.

Knowing full well the weapon was seconds away from exploding, the hybrid flipped onto the side of the missile, sprinted down the side of it towards the ground, and with one massive leap, the boy launched himself away from the flying bringer of death. Unfortunately, Logan chose a very poor time to jump, as the missile erupted the literal second he leapt off of it, catching him off guard and throwing off his flight pattern, forcing his Kaio-Ken aura and power to vanish from him whilst leaving him completely drained due to the effects the technique had on his body.

The boy was no doubt going to hit the water below him, and given the rate he was falling at, it was going to hurt a lot. Luckily, out of the corner of his eye, the Mangham spotted a very familiar plane heading in his direction, and so summoning up all the strength he could muster, the hybrid managed to flip himself over and throw his arms out just in time for Sonic and Antoine to grab him literally centimeters before he collided with the water, and began pulling him onto the aircraft as the Tornado ascended higher into the air to gaze over the wreckage of the Egg-Carrier.

Sonic:"Nice job kid!" the hedgehog remarked as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Sally:"Truer words were never spoken…I've never seen someone so young fight so brilliantly!"

Rotor:"You were a really big help, man!"

Antoine:"Ju truly are a mighty warrior" he complimented as he patted his comrades back.

Logan:"Thanks guys"

Bunnie:"Tails, take us home honey"

Tails:"Roger that!" he answered before changing the planes course back towards the island.

* * *

**5:30pm**

It had just fallen evening when the group arrived back at the hedgehog household, and whilst everyone was crashed out in the living room, trying to relax after the day's events, Logan was finishing the treatment of what wounds he had sustained in the battle.

Tails:"What a day!"

Sonic:"You said it buddy"

Antoine:"I am just glad we stopped him before anyzhing rash happened"

Rotor:"Yeah. Who knows what could have happened if he succeeded?"

Logan:"He wouldn't have" he added as he entered the living room and leant against the wall whilst crossing his arms.

"No matter what he did, we would have stopped him. It's just what we do" he remarked as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sally:"You're right about that, Logan. Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind, but I think the others and I have a few questions to ask you. We don't really know much about you, aside for what Sonic has told us, and yet here you are helping us take down Eggman, with little effort I might add"

Logan:"What can I say? I hate the guy. I've hated him ever since I first heard of him. Of course I'm gonna fight him. Though I understand why you might be confused, so I suppose you deserve some answers at least"

Antoine:"Well, if ju vould not mind, ju can start by telling us where you came from? And how did ju encounter ze Eggman?"

Logan:"I suppose that's a good place to start. Let's see…

* * *

…I was born in a small village known as Harthill, a real quiet and peaceful little place. We were hidden in a large forest on the other side of the world, kind of like your Knothole, so it wasn't often we got bothered by outsiders or visitors. We prided ourselves on the kinds of warriors we were able to produce in each generation, growing stronger and stronger with each offspring as the years went on. Some of the skills we created and practiced were the kinds of things the Planet hadn't seen in eons. I was taught a number of these things by my father, who hoped to make me as good a warrior as him. Of course, when I reached 8 years old, everything changed…

I don't remember the date of which it happened, nor do I remember most of the details of what happened, though I do remember two things: hundreds of frightened people running and fighting for their lives, and fire. **So** much fire…I didn't know it at the time, but we were under attack by Eggman. I don't know how he found out about our village, but he was clearly scared of the potential we had as warriors, and so he decided to get rid of us before we could cause him any trouble. I was with my friends at the time the attack started. Given that we didn't understand much, except for the fact that we were under attack, we made a pact to find our families, get out of the village, and meet back at a special training ground far from the city and was only of knowledge to us.

When I got back to my house, my family already had a similar idea to what we did. However, they opted to stay and fend off the troops as long as they could in order to buy me and my brother more time. Of course, I refused at first, but they didn't give me much choice. They both took off to fight as me and my brother left the city, though I can still remember the sounds of bullets and lasers piercing their bodies from so far away.

After running for a while, we encountered a slight hurdle in the form of a humungous waterfall that was definatly going to be difficult to traverse. Under any other circumstances, we would've gotten down fine, but given that we heard a large group of those troops were approaching, we knew we'd be slaughtered whilst we were climbing down or when we had reached the small lake at the bottom. It was then that my brother gave me one last hug, before he tossed me down the waterfall and into the small lake below. The last I saw of my brother was the sight of him fending off the robots whilst he screamed at me to run, and with no other option, I did just that.

I kept on running until eventually I became too tired and had to stop, whilst trying to take a moment to process all that I had lost and all that could be lost. That was when I was found by an old man known simply as Guru. After explaining my situation to him, he showed me kindness and opted to allow me to stay in his own home, and he treated me just as if I were his own son. I discovered that he too was a hybrid, and had moved away from the village several years ago, so the news of our race possibly being slaughtered was hard on the both of us.

During the time we spent together, he trained me in techniques I never through I would ever even know about if Harthill had never been attacked. During my 2 years staying with him, we made a trip back to the village to see if there were any survivors, though what little we did find amongst the wreckage were either dead or on the verge. We also journeyed to the rendezvous point I had established with my friends, though to my dismay, none of them showed up. I still hope to this day that they couldn't make it and still haven't due to other circumstances, though I still can't say for certain what happened to them.

Eventually, the peace I had with Guru was broken, when Eggman's robots finally found me and attacked. We held them off for long enough, but eventually one of the robots managed to catch Guru off guard and kill him. Enraged that I had allowed my home and family to be taken from me twice, I unleashed every bit of power I had, and something dark inside me awoke. That power you saw me use earlier was unleashed, and with it I slaughtered all of Eggman's robots before I lose control and annihilated everything around me. When I awoke, everything was gone, the house I had called my new home, the machines that had attacked us, with the only thing remaining being a few scattered rooms of the house and Gurus body…

* * *

…on that day, I decided to seek vengeance against the Eggman Empire and its leader for destroying my entire life twice. After gathering what little possessions I had left from my previous home, I buried Gurus body on the sight, before I set off to begin taking down the Empire, one day at a time. I was going to make sure no one suffered the same fate as my people, and I would stop Eggman from causing any more harm, by any means necessary. It was on this journey that I met Sonic and Tails, and, well, I think you know the rest"

Rotor:"That's quite the life you've had, Logan. To think you had to go through so much that at such a young age"

Logan:"It wasn't easy, but Sonic and Tails have helped me to cope over the years. They, along with many others, helped me focus my anger into a sole mission, and it's a mission I'm keen on completing"

Sally:"That boy on the airship, Cobran, was incredibly powerful. He was practically on par with you. Who was he?"

Logan:"Ah, him. My old rival from back in the village. We…didn't exactly get along. Disagreements in family and outlooks on life. We constantly fought one another, with both of us beating one another over and over again to try and find out who the best truly was. During the invasion on Harthill, Cobran was captured by Eggman so that at least one of our species was preserved. However, Eggman took more of a liking to Cobran, and offered him a position in the Empire. Seeing this as his way to prove he was better than me, he took it, and we've since been fighting one another for the same old reason: me trying to convince him to leave Eggman and help us, and him trying to kill me to prove he is superior as the last member of our race"

Sally:"I see. I guess in future we need to be careful of him"

Logan:"So, any more questions?"

Rotor:"Nope, I believe that's all we need to know"

Logan:"Alright then. You ever need to know anything though, just come ask. In the meantime, I'm getting some grub" he explained as he exited the room.

* * *

**8:45pm**

As the night finally began to settle, the household began to grow a tad quieter. Whilst Tails, Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie had left the others to get some shut eye, Sonic, Sally and Logan had decided to stay up, not feeling as tired as the others. The Princess had left her two awake comrades to enjoy the night sky, whilst they sat at the kitchen table, relaxing in their own ways.

As Logan was devouring what he had piled up on his plate, Sonic was attempting to read a book, something about a 'Black Knight' or something form what he could see, though the hedgehog was having a pretty difficult time concentrating on his book, as he was too focused on staring at the acorn stood outside. After a few minutes, the Mangham finally became tired of waiting, and asked the question lying on his mind.

Logan:"How long?"

Sonic:"Hmm?" he asked as he snapped out of his daze.

"What'd ya say?"

Logan:"How long were the two of you together? Or did you ever break up?"

Sonic:"Well, to answer your first question, since the day of the 'coup'. As for your second question, I don't really know. When Tails and I left to go after Eggman, I don't really know where we left the relationship. We said we'd stay together, even if we didn't see each other, but that was quite a while ago. I don't know if she's seeing someone else now or what"

Logan:"Why don't you ask her? It's the only way to know for sure. Besides, you two will be alone out there, so no one's gonna interrupt you"

Sonic:"(sigh) I guess you're right. If I don't ask now, it'll probably make things awkward"

Logan:"Of course I'm right. Now get out there, 'stud'"

Sonic:"Funny" he chuckled as he punched Logan's shoulder whilst passing by him.

When he was sure the hedgehog had left the house, the hybrid stood up out of his seat and looked out the window, quickly finding the chipmunk leant against the fence with Sonic quickly approaching her.

* * *

Sonic:"So, enjoying the skies?" he asked as he joined her side.

Sally:"Yeah…it's hard to get these kinds of views in Knothole, what with most of the city being covered by trees and all"

Sonic:"Hehe! I still haven't forgot the old village, and all the good times we used to have there"

Sally:"I know what you mean"

There was a moment of silence between the two, as they continued to stare at the light covered sheet of darkness above them.

Sonic:"So…about when I left?"

Sally:"Yes, what about it?"

Sonic:"Remember the promise we made to each other? About staying together even if we might not see each other?"

Sally:"I remember it"

Sonic"Well…how are we still standing on that? Do you still feel the same way now as you did back then?"

Sally:"Does this answer your question?"

With that, the princess leant over to the hero of Mobius, and planted a small kiss on his cheek, before moving back and giggling as a wave of red overtook Sonics face for a moment.

Sonic:"Heh, I guess it does…" he responded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and the two cuddled closer to continue watching the night sky.

* * *

A smile drew on the boy's face from watching such a heartfelt reunion between two lovers, as he seemed to see a side of Sonic he had never seen before. Believing it best for the two to be left alone, the Mangham stepped away from the window, tidied up after his meal, and then headed to his room to sleep the day off.

After entering his small room, the hybrid threw his jacket and shoes to the side, and then immidiently leapt into his bed and prepared to sleep. After lying down staring at his ceiling for a few moments, the young warrior grabbed hold of his necklace and removed it, before he unlocked it and look at the contents inside. Due to the special properties of the necklace, Logan was able to scroll through pictures from several moments of his childhood, from having dinner and training with his family, exploring and playing around the village with his friends, and those small quiet moments where he would just sit down and enjoy the company of…her…as not to make himself upset after such a triumphant day, the boy closed his necklace and placed it down on his bedside table.

Logan:"Just you wait Eggman…one of these days I'll make you pay for everything you've done against me…I'll avenge my village…I'll avenge my family…I'll avenge my friends…and I'll avenge Abigail…and nothing in this Universe will ever stop me…!"

* * *

**Hidden Eggman Base, 9:35pm…**

…whilst Cobran was bust tending to is wounds at a small table, a strange figure, his details hidden by the shadows and darkness of the room, was sat at a large computer, constantly going over multiple schematics and calculations for something unknown.

Cobran:"Logan seems to be getting better and better. His fighting capabilities have improved as much as mine have, and his dark power seems to be growing stronger as well…"

Unknown:"Do not fret my old friend. Soon, we shall repay him and the Freedom Fighters the favor for our defeat today"

The figure reached across the keyboard and pressed a certain key, activating a video call on the computer screen that displayed an image of the notorious second-in-command of the Eggman Empire, Snively Robotnik.

"How goes the final stages of construction, Snively?"

Snively:"Better than expected, sir. Our workers have almost completed the new Death Egg ahead of schedule, and your latest machine has been completed and installed to all your specifications"

Unknown:"Excellent. Keep at it, Snively. At this rate, the construction should be finished by the morning, and I want the new Death above Mobius' atmosphere as soon as possible!"

Snively:"Of course sir!" he responded as he saluted and the transmission ended.

At this point, the young hybrid had finished attending to his wounds, and stood up to begin readjusting his gloves and jacket.

Cobran:"You really think this machine will work? We have all the Emeralds, sure, but what if Logan and the hedgehog show up? How are we supposed to fend them off?"

Unknown:"Oh, don't you worry about that. I have every confidence the two of them will come to stop me, and it's all part of the plan…"

The figure then turned around to face Abukara, and in doing so, he span out into the light and revealed himself to be Doctor Eggman, the tyrannical dictator seeking to control the entire Planet.

"I already have all the data I need to know that **the Cosmic Reset Button was a success**, and what it is capable of. I expect for this plan of ours to fail, because I know it won't be long before one of them realizes this isn't their world, and attempts to fix it. That's why I brought all the Chaos Emeralds together, as the power of Chaos Control is the only thing that can reset the Universe back to how it was"

Cobran:"You'd better be right about this, Eggman. My **benefactor** took an awful risk allowing you to initiate your test. He only just got outside our Multiverse before you pulled that whole Reset. This had better be worth it"

Eggman:"Trust me, it will. Now, all we need to do is get the Freedom Fighters to foil my plans, and then we can begin linking up with **Wily** and **our** benefactor to commence **the real plan**!"

* * *

**After a complete Universal Reset, the Freedom Fighters have continued their efforts as Mobius' Heroes, and stopped Eggman's newest plans to take over the Planet! However, the doctor has used this as a cover to keep his real Plan of rebuilding the Death Egg under wraps, and the flying fortress has almost reached completion! Just what is Eggman's newest machine that was specifically built into the Death Egg? Will our heroes be able to stop him? Can they Reset the Universe back to the way it was? And just who is Wily and the mysterious benefactor that Eggman and Cobran have spoken of? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	48. Chapter 47:New World, New Mission Part 2

**July 12****th ****11:47pm**

That night as Logan slept, he received something unusual in his dreams that he didn't expect. Visions of things he didn't quite understand, showcasing events and people he didn't know about, and yet was somehow apart of. He watched the memories of a Universe and a story that revolved around him and his friends, but was completely different to the life he had lived up to this point.

Amongst the many visions he recovered, he watched himself and his old friends fighting off hordes of enemies in some kind of war, he did battle alongside his brother and Sonic against some weird red enemy whilst he only had one arm for some reason, he pushed the entire Death Egg into space, he fought against some alien looking opponent, and finally, there was a fight between him and his allies against some weird bug looking creature.

At the end of said vision, he watched as the bug creature fired an attack at some boy, and Logan rushed into help him, though just as he was about to reach the unknown child, everything went white and the hybrid awoke form his slumber.

* * *

The Mangham sat up in his bed and began rubbing his forehead to try and smooth the massive headache echoing through his brain after witnessing all of those visions.

Logan (in his head):"I don't think even my dark power has given me that much crap…what the hell was all that I was shown? And why did it feel…right…and everything else now seems…wrong? It's like my entire life up to this point has been wrong…I need to straighten this out…if I find the Chaos Emeralds, maybe they might help me clear my head? No, I don't have a radar, and it's difficult enough to search for them as is. I could go to Angel Island and ask Knuckles if I can us the Master Emerald, but that's way too long a journey…well, training's never out of the question…"

With that, the hybrid put his shoes and jacket back on, grabbed his necklace and put it around his neck, right before he opened the window and leapt out of it and into the air where he began to hover in place whilst searching for an adequate place to train. During his search, he caught sight of Sonic and Sally, still outside whilst sound asleep underneath a tree and covered by a blanket to keep them warm. A small smile grew on his face, before he turned in place and took off into the distance.

* * *

**July 13****th**** 9:00AM**

The Freedom Fighters were now well awake and rested after their hard battle yesterday, and with no threat currently on the horizon, the group had decided to take the day to relax. Whilst Bunnie and Antoine were busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast, Rotor and Tails were sat at the kitchen table with Sonic and Sally, the former two discussing technology and different projects they had been working on, whilst Sonic and Sally talked of the adventures they had had whilst away from each other.

Rotor:"Really? You're able to invent stuff like that now?"

Tails:"It's easy once you experiment a little bit"

Rotor:"Honestly, I'm a little surprised by how far you've come in so long. I mean, you were starting to get better and better whilst in Knothole, but now you've reached a whole new level of smart"

Tails:"I guess leaving was what gave me the kick I needed"

Rotor:"I can imagine. I had a similar kick needed for me to build my teleportation device"

Tails:"You actually built it? Tell me more"

Sonic:"And then with one good ol' spindash, I went right through his machine and took him out"

Sally:"Of course you did, just like you always save the day"

Sonic:"Heh, what can I say? I'm the best"

Bunnie:"I think Logan would disagree with ya'll on that one sugah-hog"

Sonic:"Ah come on, he's got nothing on me. I'm fast, I'm cool, and I'm blue! What's he got that I don't?"

Sally:"Oh, I don't know, perhaps the most strength and power we've ever seen in a person since Knuckles and Mighty?"

Sonic:"Maybe, but he'll never be as fast as me"

Bunnie:"He'd argue with ya on that one two"

Antoine:"Pardon Mon for asking, but vhy are ve making zo much food? Zhere is plenty for everyone already!"

Bunnie:"Ya'll haven't bin livin with Logan for tha past 2 years. I swear, that boy can eat enough for an entire city"

Antoine:"Mon dieu! Ju are kidding?"

Tails:"She certainly isn't Antoine"

Sonic:"It's a good thing Rotor sent us that food making device, otherwise our bill for takeout's would be enormous"

Sally:"Speaking of Logan, has anyone seen him this morning?"

Rotor:"No, I don't know where he is"

Bunnie:"I thank I heard him leave in tha middle of tha night. Musta had a bad dream or somethin"

Antoine:"Does he actually get any zleep?"

Tails:"He only ever wakes up early if he has a bad dream. In which case, he usually leaves to go train somewhere on the other side of the Planet. He tries not to miss breakfast, though the only times that's ever happened is when he's had a **really** bad dream"

Sonic:"Wonder where he is right now…" he asked himself as he looked out the window and into the distance.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the Planet, on the outskirts of Sandopolis…**

…scattered about the area were multiple rock formations that ranged in height and width, each looking sturdy enough to only be broken by some kind of earthquake. Of course, that fact was proven wrong when the yell of a boys voice echoed through the land, before an enormous power exploded from within the wasteland and caused almost every single rock formation to shatter into several smaller yet still very large rocks. The one to unleash said powerful yell was Logan, who stood atop one of the only remaining rock formations whilst surrounded in a red aura, a symbol that he was using his Kaio-Ken.

Logan:"Well…that was fun…it's been a while since I've trained on my own like that…but I didn't help me get those visions out of my head!" he exclaimed as he clenched his fists in anger.

"What do they mean?! Why am I being showed them?! Are they of my future? Or what my life **should** have been like?! If that's the case, then why is my life the way it is?!" he roared as his power grew slightly and caused the rock formation he stood on to crack slightly.

Realising he was letting his rage get the better of him, the Mangham took a deep breath and powered down, the red aura around him disappearing in an instant, before he sat down on the formation and looked out over the view of the partially destroyed wasteland.

"(sigh) Why does everything feel wrong? Just the other day, I could look at the blue skies above me and see nothing. But now…those blue skies I once knew seem almost…foreign…alien to me…I just don't get it…oh Abigail help me…"

"Well well well, is little Logan having a problem?" mocked an unknown voice.

Logan:"Oh go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you today" he responded to seemingly no one as he stood to his feet.

All of a sudden, the shadow of Logan that was produced from the sun shining down upon him began to radiate with a dark energy and substance, before it slowly began rising out of the ground and taking a physical form. As more and more of the figure became clear, it was almost like looking at a clone of Logan, but a darker and eviler version.

Whereas Logan's fur was a greyish black, this, what could only be described as a Dark Logan, had a midnight kind if pitch black colour about him, with his skin consisting of a dark grey colour and not a peach one. His hair and quills were similar to Logan's as well, except they stuck up and spiked more like he stood in some sort of Super Form. This figure had no pupils or irises to speak of, leaving his eyes a white abyss of pure madness, and even though he spoke with a dark and demonic voice that could send chills down anyone's spine, he had no mouth to speak of.

Dark Logan:"Hmhmhm, how nice to see you as well. I must say, I'm very impressed by your words just now. Very deep considering they came from your mouth. I could've sworn you never had an education?"

Logan:"I read a lot"

Dark Logan:"Ah, of course. So then, what's the matter with you today? Usually, you're thrilled to have these talks with me. After all, how much better of an opinion can you get than from yourself?"

Logan:"Heh, true, but I guess we'll have to reschedule. Right now, I'm dealing with something more annoying in my head than you"

Dark Logan:"Ooooh, ouch, that really hurt. I can almost feel myself fainting from pure offense…" he almost laughed as he dropped backwards and disappeared as his body hit the ground, only to re-emerge sitting right next to his counterpart.

"Come on, tell me what's bugging ya. Is it those visions from last night?"

Logan:"(sigh) Yeah…I can't even look at anything the same anymore…not even you. Over the years, you've been that voice in the back of my head, pushing me forward to keep going and make sure I win the battle, so that no one is harmed in the same way that I was all those years ago. Even when I haven't deemed it right, you've shown me that tapping into my rage and hate can achieve goals for good and justice, and you've always been there to help me when I felt I didn't have the power to carry on. But now…you feel like a stranger to me…I don't even know who I am anymore…"

Dark Logan:"I understand how you feel. I had similar thoughts when I first saw those visions, but due to connections I have that you don't, I understand what they mean"

Logan:"**Please** tell me. I can't stand this anymore…"

Dark Logan:"I'm afraid I can't, for reasons I'm not allowed to say. But I can give you an idea. This world that we live in, the one you have known for years but feels wrong, **is **and **isn't **ours. Whilst it's true we've lived here for all our lives, there is a part of us that hasn't. Due to certain events, we are both invading and living the lives of others that we are not meant to. However, **very soon**, there will be a chance for us to set everything back to normal, and when that opportunity arises, you will understand what has happened"

Logan:"Why can't anything ever be simple?" he questioned as his chin fell into his hands and he stared off into the distance.

Dark Logan:"If it were easy, then it'd be no fun, wouldn't it?" he asked as he placed a hand on his counterparts shoulder.

Logan:"Heh, I guess you're right…I do love a challenge…"

Suddenly, the two hybrids felt a slight rumbling off in the distance, and scrambled to their feet in order to find out what was going on. In the distance, the two watched as a humungous egg shaped dome slowly began rising out of the ground, before slowly ascending into the air and towards the atmosphere. As the two looked closely, they noticed that the facial structure and logos of a familiar mad scientist were plastered all over this egg-shaped construction, and it soon became all too obvious what was going on.

Dark Logan:"So, remember when I said that our chance to set everything right would be coming **very soon**?"

Logan:"Eggman! What is he up to?"

Dark Logan:"Judging from the shape of that thing, and from what I can remember in the past, he must have rebuilt the Death Egg"

Logan:"That can't be good! I have to go stop him before he does anything!"

Dark Logan:"Just be careful. In time, you'll see the kind of power that is being played with and used by those who are invading our lives. It's beyond our comprehension, so watch yourself" he explained as he disappeared into the ground and reformed into the hybrids shadow.

Logan:"You don't have to worry about me, I can handle this!"

With that, the Mangham took off from the wasteland ad began flying towards the launch site of the floating fortress in the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the hedgehog household…**

…the Freedom Fighters were all gathered around the television in the living room, staring at the static screen across every single channel that had been present for the past couple of minutes. It wasn't long before the logo of the Eggman Empire appeared through the static and made itself clear for all to see, right before it disappeared and the static changed to a view of the mad doctor staring at the camera with a smirk upon his lips.

Eggman:"Greetings pathetic people of Mobius! As you all know, **I **am the brilliant Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, the soon to be ruler of the Planet Mobius! Today marks the last day in history that all of humanity and Mobianity exists, and is replaced with nothing but machines! Just moments ago, I launched my latest creation, the Death Egg Mark 2, into the atmosphere, and it is currently making its way to a suitable height and distance to unleash my new **World Robotocisor**. Once this device is activated, it will transform this Planet of lush green fields, bright blue oceans and other such amazing monuments, into shiny metal metropolises and oceans of oil stretching as far as the eye can see!

As well as that, every single man, woman, child, Mobian and other species shall be robotocised as well, and you will all become nothing but mere slaves to my empire. Please enjoy the last few hours of your life, because before you know it, you'll be doing nothing but hard labour for the rest of your existence! Of course, none of you will care, being that you will all want nothing more than to do my bidding, but it's the thought that counts! And of course, if there is a certain hedgehog that wants to stop me, I suggest you hurry and get up here! I'll be seeing you all very shortly! Tata!"

With that, the transmission ended, and whilst everyone else was trying to grasp the situation and think of a plan, Tails and Rotor were using their computer to locate the location of the launch site.

Antoine:"Zhere is no vay he can robotcize an entire Planet!"

Rotor:"I wouldn't be sure about that, Antoine. According to the readings, the Death Egg Mark 2 currently has all 7 Chaos Emeralds on board, and is being used to power the World Robotocisor!"

Bunnie:"Oh mah stars…"

Sally:"Tails, have you found the launch site yet?"

Tails:"Got it! According to what the satellites can pick up, the launch site was somewhere in the Green Hill Zone"

Sonic:"Then that's where I'm headed!" he exclaimed as he smacked his right fist into his left palm.

Bunnie:"Ya'll ain't thinkin a runnin off to fight by yerselves are ya?"

Sonic:"I was personally invited by Egg-Head; no way I'm turning down his offer!"

Rotor:"We should come with you! You can't go off all by yourself!"

Sonic:"I have to. I can tell he wants me and me alone. If I bring any of you with me, I run the risk of getting you all hurt, and I'm not about to let that happen"

Antoine:"I have a feeling you vill not be alone. I have no doubt zhat Logan zaw ze Death Egg be launched, and iz probably on hiz way to ztop it az well"

Sonic:"If he is, I'll make sure he heads back here. I won't risk him getting hurt as well"

Sally:"Be safe"

Sonic:"Hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm always safe! I'll defeat Eggman and be back before lunch!"

The moment he finished his sentence, the blue blur dashed out of the house and began sprinting across the Planet, rushing to reach the launch site in time to stop Eggman's latest scheme.

* * *

**Green Hill Zone, 10:12am…**

…the young warrior floated above one of the most famous zones on all of the Planet, staring down at what was once such a beautiful clear crystal lake, though had lost some of said beauty due to the giant gaping hole in the water that was made when the Death Egg launched into the atmosphere. As he examined the area further, he noticed near the shore of the lake was a small base like building, with the Eggman Empire logo covering one side of said building to let all know who it belonged to.

The base was crawling with all kinds of badniks and other troops, no doubt as a means of defence, though the question of why this base was so important was answered when the hybrid spotted the several large cables attached to the bade and running deep into the water. What those cables were for, he didn't know, though he did know he was going to find out. Before that, however, he would have to find out what that sudden 'BANG' was in the distance.

The Mangham's attention turned to one of the many loops that had naturally been formed as part of the Zones land, and saw a familiar blue blur dash around the entire thing before rocketing across the landscape at an unbelievable speed, though not one he would have trouble following if he tried hard enough. With a quick teleport, Logan was now much closer to the ground, though still managed to retain his flight as he raced across the land alongside his comrade Sonic, who noticed him the moment he appeared.

Sonic:"Nice of you to show up! Where ya been?"

Logan:"Training; just trying to clear my head"

Sonic:"Right. I suppose you noticed the Death Egg launching?"

Logan:"How could I miss it?"

Sonic:"Is there any chance i can convince you to head back home and levae this to me?"

Logan:"Not a chance. Cobran's on that thing, and I'm not about to let you run off and have all the fun"

Sonic:"Heh, I thought as much. Got any info for me?"

Logan:"I think that base up ahead was acting as some kind of Launchpad for the whole thing, so maybe it'll have some way to deactivate it or at least let us get on it"

Sonic:"Let's find out!" he exclaimed as the two boosted towards the base.

In just 3 minutes, the two managed to destroy every badniks and troop surrounding the base, break into the building, beat Snively, who was coincidently still in the building, to a pulp, and then begin to search through the computers as best they could, considering neither of them was very tach-savvy.

Logan:"Okay, so from what I've managed to gather from the computers-"

Sonic:"By 'gather' you mean punching it until it tells you want you want right?"

Logan:"Technicality's. Anyway, it seems this place was being used to charge the Death Egg before activating its launch. There was some kind of teleporter in the building that would take us instantly to the Death Egg, but it seems Snively deactivated and broke it the moment he spotted us coming"

Sonic:"Damn! If we'd have brought the Tornado with us, we might've been able to go after the Death Egg and get on board! We'd have to waste more time running all the way back home just to get it, and that's time we don't have!"

Logan:"Don't be so quick to think of what we could have done Sonic, and instead look at what we can do"

Just then, the image of a small transport ship looking capable of going into space appeared on the screen, and following that, a bunch of lights lit up a walkway in the room leading to said transport and the runway that allowed it to leave the base.

"You ever flown a spaceship before?" he questioned with a certain smirk, before the two dashed off towards their ride.

* * *

**The Death Egg, 10:42am…**

…the mad doctor and the hybrid warrior stood side by side as they stared out through one of the many floor to ceiling sized windows that were on the fortress, taking in one last good look of the Planet before the dictators plan was put underway. Behind them stood a small structure resembling the capsules used by Eggman to hold flickies in the past, though inside it now and constantly floating around one another at a slow pace was the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Plugged into said capsule was also several large wires that ran into the ceiling of the room, no doubt leading to the part of the based where the World Robotocisor resided.

Cobran:"The plan is coming together doctor. The machine is already at 45% charge"

Eggman:"Excellent! Soon, that entire Planet will be nothing but a humungous shiny sheet of metal, accompanied by humungous black oceans of oil, for me to rule! And I'll have countless slaves ready to do my bidding and assist me in remodelling the Planet in my own image!"

Cobran:"Indeed. Hopefully, this machine will take Logan with it as well. He will serve me as a slave to do by bid-ing…" though he cut himself off upon noticing something strange come into his field of vision.

"…what…the hell is that?" he questioned as he pointed out the window and towards the obstruction in his sight.

Robotnik followed his comrades pointing, and his eyes widened slightly upon laying his own sights on what the young warrior had seen. There was something heading out of the Planet, its shape resembling some kind of small transport ship, and it looked to be heading right for the Death Egg. Scratch that, the ships course diverted slightly, and it now seemed to be heading…right for the two of them!

"Run you fool!" the boy exclaimed as the two of them sprinted away from the window, right as the ship the two of them had seen came crashing into the room and grinded to a halt.

Upon managing to reach the capsule, the two villains barely managed to stay on their feet, as the hole in the window caused all the air in the building to start being sucked out and attempt to drag those in the room out into the reaches of space, though luckily the ships security systems kicked in and deployed a small bot from the ceiling that instantly fixed the hole like it was nothing. Following this, the door to the ship burst off as a certain peach skin fist slammed into it, before out stumbled the slightly dazed Logan and Sonic, attempting to regain their bearings after crashing into the ship so violently.

Logan:"Okay…Alright…next time an evil villain launches some super high tech base into space, we need to get there, and the only way there is to fly a spaceship, **I** drive!"

Sonic:"That's an oddly specific situation that I don't really see us getting into in the near future"

Logan:"Still, just though you should know"

Eggman:"Well well well, I'm glad to see the two of you made it! Come to watch your world's destruction from a better view?"

Sonic:"Fat chance Egg-Head, just like you!"

Eggman:"Witty as always, rodent. Do tell me, how did you acquire Snively's ship?"

Logan:"Oh yeah, that thing. Turns out that little base you used as a launch station wasn't exactly the most well-guarded area, so after we bust in and found out your nephew destroyed the teleporter to the Death Egg, we need the next best thing and stole the keys to the ship he had. This was, of course, after we beat the crap out of him. It's kind of hard to stop people from stealing your Uncles ship after you break their legs, and one of their arms…"

Eggman:"Well, since you're here, I can't have you meddling with my plans, so instead of having you become mechanical slaves, I'll settle for destroying both of you right here and now!" he exclaimed as he pressed a button his wrist.

Suddenly, a part of the floor split apart and popped out the mad scientists infamous hover chair that he immidiently hopped into, right before he pressed another button on his dash and opened up the door to his left, allowing him to rush off out of the room and down the halls whilst exclaiming:

"Catch me if you can, hedgehog!"

Immidiently receiving his challenge, the blue blur took off after his foe, leaving the two hybrid warriors alone in the room, with nothing to accompany them but the capsule containing the Emeralds, and the sight of the Planet below them looming in the distance.

Cobran:"So then…here we are once again"

Logan:"Only this time, the stakes are a little higher"

Cobran:"Hmph, for the hedgehog perhaps. Despite what the fat oath thinks, my allegiance isn't with him. He is more of a tool for me to use in order to increase my power time and time again, until I am finally more powerful than you are. In my eyes, the only thing I have to focus on is beating you down into nothing but dust that will drift through the reaches of space, so that I can finally prove why **I **am the greatest warrior of the hybrid race"

Logan:"Same old story, Cobran. I've heard it time and time again, and I'm getting sick of it. If you're so hell bent on defeating me, then just drop Eggman and train on your own. You'd no doubt become much stronger than what he could give you. Better yet, why don't we just drop this whole thing and you come to our side? We could train and fight with one another, and with your help we could take down the Eggman Empire in little over a few months"

Cobran:"What's the point of a rivalry without a little added tension and drama?"

Logan:"(sigh) there's no changing your mind is there?" he asked, with a smile on his face no less.

Cobran:"Not in the slightest. Now what's say we drop the formalities, and take this fight to a level we haven't yet experienced?" he questioned as his eyes gestured to the capsule containing the Emeralds behind him.

Logan:"Heh, I like your style. I think that's a 'Super' idea" he joked as the two walked over to the capsule.

Cobran:"Your jokes are as bad as your fighting style" he commented as the two reached the capsule.

Logan:"Well they must be good then, seen as how that style has kicked your ass on multiple occasions"

Cobran:"True, but there have been times that you have lost, so I wouldn't call you perfect"

Logan:"Never said I was"

With a wave of his hand over the console, a small window opened up in the capsule that was big enough to allow both young warriors to reach in with one of their hands, and begin absorbing some of the insane amount of power that was produced by the Emeralds. After a few moments, the two removed their hands, an insane amount of Chaos Energy now racing through their bodies and awaiting to be unleashed, and both Logan and Cobran began walking side by side with one another towards the middle of the room, before they split apart and circled round one another until Cobran stood with his back to the window, and Logan stood meters away with his back to the capsule.

The moment the two locked eyes with one another, they both unleashed a massive scream of anger, right as their energy accelerated to levels far beyond what they could reach on their own, and a golden light and a humungous level of energy was released from their body and overtook half the space station.

* * *

As the light cleared away, no longer was there two young fighters ready to settle a rivalry, but two golden super powerful warriors of a near extinct race, both ready to engage in a battle that was only comparable between a battle titans. The two hybrids, their hair and quills now golden like their fur and slightly spikier by some unknown force, stared one another down with such fury and fire in their eyes, most likely due to the fact that their eyes had shifted colour from their previous light blue and bright red for the Mangham and Aindrea respectively, to a red comparable in colour to a supernova, and a green comparable to that seen in the lushest of fields.

No words were spoken between the two as they took their fighting stances, their eyes never moving away from one another's gaze to look or focus on something else, as the only thing on their minds was the opponent they were about to lay the smack down to. Then, with one small step from each fighter, both combatants launched across the room and collided their right shoulders together, the mere impact sending out a shockwave that shook the Death Egg due to the level of power the young warriors used against one another.

Seconds after the shockwave ended, the effects of it took place, sending cracks throughout the walls, roof and floor of the room as the two hybrids exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another, each warrior landing a blow on the other every few hits that were exchanged between them.

After a full minute of going blow for blow, the two hybrids grabbed one another's hands and began to pushing against the other with all their might, the effort of the two clearly being shown by the way their auras flared and battled against each other at the same level of intensity the Mangham and Aindrea's fight would reach, whilst the veins on their tightly tense arms were constantly popping, and they grinded their teeth together from the pure rage now sweeping through their body due to the transformation.

Another minute later, Cobran decided to end the struggle between the two, due to wanting to gain an advantage on his opponent, and to ensure his comrades entire space station wasn't destroyed from the climax of said struggle, and the plan was ruined in the process. Using his old friend's weight against him, Aindrea leant back and pulled his opponent forward, catching the Mangham off guard and allowing for the Eggman Empire commander to pull his fellow hybrid completely over and behind him, before he used both his legs to kick Logan out the window and into the reaches of space.

* * *

It only took a few seconds for the Mangham to recover and straighten himself out in time to block his old friend's incoming right punch with a left open palm block, before quickly following with a right knee to Aindrea's stomach that forced him to back away slightly. Following the attack, Cobran retaliated by lunging in and landing a left roundhouse punch across his fellow hybrids face, right before Logan came right back and smacked his fellow warrior across the jaw with the same attack, right before the two yelled at the top of their voices and slammed their foreheads together, once again pushing against one another with all their might to overpower their opponent and gain a chance to inflict more pain.

After a few seconds, the two hybrid were forced to back away from one another, as their clash caused a small shockwave to burst out around them, and the two were left to stare at one another with a smirk on each of their faces, before their battle continued literal milliseconds later. After regaining his bearings, the Mangham immidiently rushed towards Aindrea, and, using his new improved flight thanks to the transformation, tackled his fellow hybrid across the reaches of space at speeds of Mach 2, right before the two crashed into one end of the Death Egg, and by the time they came out the other, they were locked in another skirmish with one another.

The two constantly span and flew around one another as they went blow for blow with one each other, occasionally crashing through another side of the Death Egg and coming out the other, and continued this trait a couple of times before they finally burst out the top of the space station, and ended up in a deadlock with one another, with Logan's left sidekick desperately pushing against Cobrans right punch at the same time he did.

The energy battling between the two from their struggle eventually built up enough to create a powerful burst of golden energy that forced both combatants to back away, though Cobran didn't allow it to slow him down, and so channelled enough of his latent energy to begin firing off multiple energy blasts from his hands towards his opponent, though Logan managed to avoid them by dodging and weaving through his flight all around the vast openness that was space.

After dodging the energy blasts for a while, the Mangham took a sharp turn from his normal flight, and began heading straight towards Cobran, still dodging whatever energy blasts came his way as he drew closer and closer to his old friend. Moments later, Logan managed to make it past whatever energy attack came his way, reach his rival, and slam both of his fists into Cobrans stomach, forcing a small bit of blood to be thrown from his mouth and begin drifting through the humungous black and white dotted void around them. Immidiently following his attack, the Mangham backed off slightly, before he front-flipped on the spot in the space of a second and slammed both of his legs on top of Aindrea's head, launching him towards the top of the Death Egg below them.

The moment he saw his old friend impact the roof of the space station, the Super Hybrid threw his left hand above his head and channelled some of the Chaos Energy in his body to produce a small green light at the end of his palm, right before he tossed his arm downwards and threw the energy whilst yelling the incantation "CHAOS SPEAR!" causing the green light to take the shape of a humungous spear and begin accelerating towards the other Super Hybrid at speeds faster than any missile could ever dream of reaching.

Seeing the attack heading towards him, Aindrea launched both his hands up and yelled at the top of his voice, as he used some of his energy to produce a small barrier around himself for protection, right as the spear impact with him and erupted in an explosion almost the same size of the Death Egg, coming from the top of the same station.

* * *

Somehow, a shroud of smoke had been produced by the explosion, and so hid the fate of the Mangham's opponent from him, leaving him no other option but to stare into the smoke and wait for a sign of his rivals return. Before he could find any trace of Aindrea, Logan sensed a new energy rising above him, and as he turned his attention up to find out what it was, he quickly found Cobran dropping down from above at a rate faster than he could counter, and before he knew it, the young Freedom Fighter received a right elbow drop straight to the forehead, the speed and power behind which sent him rocketing towards the Death Egg at an alarming rate.

Upon impacting with the floating fortress' roof, the Mangham burst straight through it, and then began crashing through several more floors of the space station before finally coming to a halt 21 floors later, finally hitting a floor that was too strong for him to break through after losing so much momentum, and ended up sliding across said floor on his stomach after smacking face first into it.

The attack to his head had done more damage than Logan previously thought, as he began to experience such a serious headache it might as well have been a migraine, sending so much pain through his body that he began clawing at his head to try and ease the pain. However, the hybrid realised that this headache was something else entirely, as the visions of another world he had seen previously began flashing through his head, slowly taking him away from the action and showcasing him something new…

* * *

Eggman:"That energy is unlike anything this world, or any other has seen. I have harnessed an energy almost like artificial Chaos Energy, and combined that power along with the energy from the seven Time Stones that currently reside in the capsule, to create something never thought to be possible. I call it, the **Cosmic Reset Button**"

Snively:"Reset?"

Eggman:"With the power of this machine, I will be able to quite literally re-shape the cosmos in a way that will give me ultimate power and control of the world. I will make it so that I am always on top, and that nothing can stand up to the power of my Egg-Army! I will make a world where I shall never be troubled by that troublesome hedgehog and hybrid!"

* * *

The perspective of the vision changed, now back to his own, as he stood over the dead body of his…son…laughing in such a demonic way it scared himself, as he felt his own power begin to rise above anything he previously imagined was even possible. He stood up and turned back to the enemy he remembered fighting…Rexcor…as he ascended back to his Super Form, and took off towards the creature, ready to end its life for the injustice it had caused him and his family.

As he drew closer and closer to the monster, several other images flashed by his field of vision, of his friends back home in Mobotropolis, and his allies that were there on the battlefield, and both of them were consumed by a humungous flash of white light before disappearing. That light began heading towards him, and right as he was about to engage in battle with the monster that murdered his son, he felt himself be consumed by that same white, and disappeared with it as everything began returning to normal…

* * *

…the young hybrid found himself back on the floor of one level of the Death Egg, still in his Super State whilst his migraine began to die down, and something else entered his mind, or rather, re-entered. Memories of another world, of **his** world, flooding back into his mind, reminding him of **his** mission, of his **real** family, of his **home**.

Logan:"I remember…" he stated with a hint of disbelief, as he stumbled back to his feet.

"This place…it's not my world…it's someone else's, and I'm just living in it…"

The young warrior looked down at his hands, before he clenched them back into fist from the anger he could feel flooding through his body.

"I have to set things right! I have to return my world back to normal, and leave these people to live in their own, without us interrupting it!"

Following his statement, Aindrea hovered down from above and down through one of the many holes his old friend had made from his crash, and landed just a few meters away from him with his arms crossed and with a certain kind of smirk on his face.

Cobran:"So, finally figured it out did you? That this isn't **our **world?"

Logan:"I see you're aware as well. Care to share how you found out?"

Cobran:"I knew from the very beginning. This little Reset was a test on our part. My benefactor has a plan to finally destroy you and anyone else who would stand against him once and for all, and he required some help to do it. He knew Eggman could create a device capable of shaping Universes, but due to certain circumstances we weren't able to change everything so quickly, as we had no Chaos Emeralds to power the device. It kind of worked out for us though, as we were unsure if the device would work in the first place, so seeing what we could change with no Chaos Energy was the perfect opportunity"

Logan:"In the end, you wanted this to fail, didn't you?"

Cobran:"Of course. How else would we engage with the real plan?"

Logan:"Well then, if you want this ended so badly, I guess I'll do you all a favour and set our Universe back to how it's supposed to be"

Cobran:"Not so fast, my old friend. It's been a very long time since the two of us have fought, and I won't get another shot at you for a very long time…"

Logan:"I think I see where you're going with this. Heh, fine then. Let's at least finish the battle, before I set this Universe back"

With that, the two Super Hybrids began channelling their energy to its maximum output, ready to end their battle the same way they did nearly every single time. Aindrea slammed his two hands together like for a prayer, before he slowly began to separate them and produce a small ball of blackish purple energy in between his hands. The Mangham lowered himself into a horse-ring stance, slammed his right wrist on top of his left wrist down by his left hip, and produced a small ball of light blue energy in between his clawed hands.

Cobran:"DARK DEATH BALL…"

Logan:"KAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEEE..."

From the look in one another's eyes, both combatants realised their attacks had reached their complete power output, and so after finishing their incantation for their technique, the two unleashed their energy attacks upon one another.

"FFFFFIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!" Aindrea exclaimed as he pushed his hands forward, launching his energy attack forward in the process.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Mangham roared as he thrusted his hands forward and caused his small energy blast to explode into a larger energy beam.

If someone were to watch the space station from afar, they would see two lights racing towards one another from opposite ends of the Death Egg, right before they collided in the very centre and struggled against one another for a few moments, only to collapse in on one another and combine into a humungous white explosion that erupted from a part of the floating fortress and expanded out into such a huge burst of light it could be seen from the Planet below.

* * *

When the light cleared away, the Death Egg was in shambles. A good 35% of the space station had been completely annihilated, with only a few large chunks of rubble left over from the blast and were left to drift aimlessly next to what was left of the ship. However, due to how bad the fortress was damaged from the explosion, the rest of the ship was suffering and malfunctioning as a result, so it wouldn't be long before the entire station went up in smoke.

Lying on one of the huge chunks left over from the blast, was Logan, now covered in several bruises and burns as a result of the battle. He slowly managed to lift himself up and take a look around, desperate to find out what had happened to Cobran, though so far was only successful in finding that he was still in his Super Form somehow. Eventually, with enough searching, the Mangham found what he was looking for, and saw in the distance that Cobran had also survived the blast, though was slowly drifting towards the atmosphere of the Planet.

The Mangham was about to get up and rush to his friends aid, though a raised hand from said friend ordered him to stop, as he used whatever energy he still had to pick himself up from a lying position and stand upright in the massive void of space. His wounds were definatly much worse than anything Logan had suffered, for Aindrea was covered in burns and bruises far greater than anything his old comrade had received, whilst also having several areas on his body where he was absolutely oozing with blood.

Cobran:"This…isn't over…until next time…"

Suddenly, several, what could only be described as tentacles of black and evil energy, began seeping out of the hybrids back, wrapping around him and combining together to from one massive ball of energy around Aindrea, right before it began to shrink and disappear, taking Cobran away with it.

The Mangham simply stared into the void in the direction where his old friend had previously floated, constantly thinking over where he could have disappeared to. Perhaps he had simply travelled back to Mobius? Maybe to one of the many bases in the Eggman Empire? Or maybe he exited the dimension entirely, and went to a place he didn't know about? Whatever the case, he didn't have time to think on it, for he had a job to do.

After managing to stand to his feet, the hybrid quickly floated off the ground and flew back up to the point of the station where he and Sonic had first landed, and found the same hedgehog there waiting for him, now standing in his own Super Form whilst carrying all 7 Chaos Emeralds in his hand.

Sonic:"Good to see you're not too hurt! Did you kick Cobrans ass?"

Logan:"Yeah, but he teleported away. I don't know where he's gone now"

Sonic:"It doesn't really matter. That blast of yours ruptured the Death Egg and destroyed his World Robotocisor in the process. Eggman's already ran away with his moustache between his legs, so I say we better get moving before what's left of the station is destroyed"

Logan:"Okay…I'll leave…but I've got one last thing to do first"

Sonic:"What is it? I'll stay and help if you want"

Logan:"No, it's nothing you can help me with, though it's something the Emeralds can. I need to do this on my own"

Sonic:"Why? What's so important that you have to do? And why do you need the Emeralds?"

Logan:"There's something wrong with the world, Sonic. Something that, if it isn't set right, could mean the end of all of us. I'm the only one who can set this right, and in order to do that, I need the power of the Chaos Emeralds to help me"

Sonic:"I'm not sure I completely understand what's going on, but if you say something's wrong, then I'll trust you"

The now golden blur placed the 7 Emeralds into the boy's hand, before he slowly began to walk past him and prepared to fly off back to Mobius.

"When you…**fix **the world…what will happen?"

Logan:"If what my visions told me is true, a giant flash of white light should burst out and consume everything, and after it passes, everything will be right again"

Sonic:"Okay then. I'll meet you back home then!" he exclaimed as he gave his friend a thumbs up, a gesture which the young warrior returned to him, before the hero of Mobius took off from the remains of the space station and began heading back to Mobius.

Logan:"Alright…time to save the world…as usual…" he chuckled to himself as he released his grip on the Emeralds, and the 7 Gems began to hover around him.

* * *

Within the space of about a minute or two, Sonic had already re-entered the atmosphere of Mobius and was practically home. As he rocketed over the oceans of the Planet, he saw his house coming up on the horizon, and watched as his friends were exiting the building and heading to the Cliffside to meet him. When he was in range, the golden blur reverted back to a blue blur, and landed just a few meters from the rest of the Freedom Fighters, before they all rushed to meet him.

Sally:"Did you win? Is it over?" she asked as she met him in a hug.

Sonic:"Yep, everything's fine! Eggman and Cobran have been defeated, the World Robotocisor was destroyed, and the Death Egg is on its way to self-destructing"

Bunnie:"Then where's Logan?"

Sonic:"Still on the Death Egg" he explained as he looked back to the skies above.

Tails:"What is he still doing on there? If what you said is right, he could get caught in the explosion!"

Sonic:"I'm not entirely sure what he's doing Tails, but I do know one thing…"

* * *

"…he's trying to save the Planet..."

The hybrid stood with the 7 Chaos Emeralds constantly spinning around his body at a very steady and slow pace, as he simply stared off at the beautiful gem of a Planet in front of him, trying to take in every last detail before he had to see it change. As he stared into the distance, he barely noticed the Dark Version of himself emerge from what little floor was left and stand alongside him.

Dark Logan:"Beautiful, isn't it? To be able to look at your world from such a different angle? You always believe your world to be such a vast and huge place to explore, but looking at it from this point of view really reminds you how small we really are in the Universe, doesn't it?"

Logan:"I suppose it does, even if it isn't **my **world"

Dark Logan:"Yes. The time has come my friend. We must set the Universe back to normal"

Logan:"So all I have to do is absorb the Chaos Emeralds and preform Chaos Control?"

Dark Logan:"Exactly. Having all that power inside your body will give you the boost you need to be able to cover an entire Universe. Then, when you preform Chaos Control, you must think back to how everything used to be, and the power of the Emeralds will change everything back to how it used to be"

Logan:"I understand, though I must know: what will happen to this world?"

Dark Logan:"Since a Universe has been created, it's a much bigger job to completely annihilate it from the Mobius Multiverse, so the Gods are simply going to allow it to exist. When you set everything back, you and all your friends will be taken back to our own world, though this world will continue existing like you never came here"

Logan:"I see. Well, give my regards to the Logan of this Universe. It's been fun learning about this world, but I have to return to my own"

Dark Logan:"I will. See you around"

And with that, the shadowy hybrid completely disappeared into the ground, leaving the Mangham alone in the remains of the destroyed space station.

Logan:"Now, let's do this!"

After tensing all of his body and channelling his energy, the 7 Chaos Emeralds began spinning around the hybrids body at a frantic rate, almost becoming blurs to anyone else who was watching, before they slowly began to move closer and closer to the Mangham whilst still spinning, until eventually they were absorbed into the Super Hybrids body, causing a humungous wave of power to wash over him and increase every aspect about him.

His quills and hair grew longer and spikier, his eyes turned an even brighter red, his aura reached 3 times his own height, his muscles grew equal to a young body builder (and in doing so caused him to grow a few feet taller), and his fur went from a golden colour, to a near white colour, only just keeping a tint of gold on his body.

Then, with one massive scream of the incantation "CHAOS CONTROL!" a humungous explosion of white light erupted from the boy's body and began growing and growing to the point it looked near unstoppable. Whatever came in contact with the white light was consumed and ultimately disappeared into the growing white abyss, and it seemed that no matter what came close to the white light, whether it be a star, a Planet, or even the sun, the white light consumed it and caused it to disappear.

* * *

The same went for Mobius, where all of the citizens could only watched in confused shock and horror as a humongous wave of white energy washed over the Planet and caused whatever was in its path to completely vanish.

Amongst those that watched were the Freedom Fighters, who could do nothing but watch in horror as everything they knew around them was beginning to disappear.

Antoine:"Sacre bleu! Vhat iz zat?!"

Rotor:"It's consuming everything in its path! No matter what comes its way, it doesn't stop!"

Tails:"And it looks like we're next!"

However, whilst everyone else was panicking, Sonic stood there with a calm expression, simply awaiting the white abyss to reach him and his friends.

Sally:"Sonic, why aren't you scared of what's happening?! I know you have to act brave because you're the hero, but at least show some care that we might all die!"

Sonic:"We won't die. This is exactly what Logan told me would happen when he has to save everyone. We don't have to be scared of what's about to happen"

Bunnie:"Even if he did tell ya, how can ya'll be so sure?"

Sonic:"I've trusted Logan since day one, and he's never let me down before. I don't think he's about to start soon, especially when the fate of the world hangs in the balance"

As the white finally drew near to them, Bunnie and Antoine held one another in an attempt to protect each other, Tails and Rotor shielded their eyes as not to be blinded, and Sally hugged Sonic in fear of what would happen, as the hedgehog simply closed his eyes in preparation of what was to come.

And with that, they were all consumed into the white abyss and disappeared, along with everything else in the Universe.

* * *

**After a long and hard battle in a Universe that isn't his own, Logan has finally Reset his own Universe back to how it should be, and left the new Universe to live its own life without his and his friend's interference. With the world finally being set back to normal, the Mangham must now focus his efforts on avenging his son and saving the Planet from the threat of Rexcor. Can Logan defeat Rexcor despite their power difference? Will the Freedom Fighters meet their end at the hands of the Perfect Warrior? And will Logan be prepared for when the next Reset occurs, due to the mysterious enemy seeking revenge against him? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	49. Chapter 48:Finishing the Fight

The Mangham was unsure of how long he spent drifting though the massive white void, unclear on whether he was floating or standing in this massive blank space. However, the hybrid wasn't concerned with any of those issues, the only thing he was concerned with was whether he was successful in fixing the world, and whether he would be blessed with the chance to save his sons life. Before long, he was given his answer, as the world around he began to shift and take shape into something familiar.

* * *

**December 1****st****, 3pm**

As reality began to take form once again, the young man was gifted with the sight of the land rebuilding around him, which was the barren wasteland he and his friends had travelled to in order battle the Perfect Warrior without anyone else being harmed. And speaking of said comrades, Logan watched as they reappeared into existence one by one, unaware of the fact that the Universe had been reset right before them. After confirming he himself was back to his 23 year-old self, he remembered the matter at hand.

As he looked out over the battlefield, there he was his son Harikan, injured and incapable of fighting anymore, and some distance away from him, he saw Rexcor charging his energy attack once more, ready to end his son's life. In an instant, the Mangham watched as the creature unleashed its stolen attack, and decided it was time for him to act.

Logan:"NO! NOT THIS TIME! I WON'T FAIL MY SON!" he yelled as he burst into his Super Form, before he placed his right fingers to his forehead and preformed Instant Transmission.

* * *

As the young hybrid watched the energy beam drew closer to him, he realized the events that were to take place, and prepared himself for his inevitable fate at the hands of the monster he had been battling. However, in a moment that seemed like a punch in the face to destiny, Harikan watched as a figure, a golden glowing warrior he instantly recognized as his father, appeared before him, ready to intervene in the battle.

With a powerful roar, the older hybrid threw his left arm out in the most powerful punch he could muster, right as the energy beam reached the two and collided with the young man's fist, desperately trying to push past him and destroy its intended target, but the Mangham would not yield. However, despite his utmost effort, the hybrid remember that the Perfect Warrior was still in a league of his own, and it wasn't long before both Mangham's were consumed into the energy beam.

An enormous explosion erupted and consumed the area, and whist it didn't destroy or harm anything or anyone, aside from the two at the epicenter perhaps, it did almost blind those present with both its power and light. It quickly died down though, as quick as it had come, and the fighters present just a few miles away, bared witness to the result of the struggle, and it was safe to assume they were in shock.

* * *

The boy slowly opened his eyes, surprised by a number of things: the first was that he was somehow uninjured by the energy struggle that just took place, the second being he now found himself laying on the ground a few steps away from where he had originally stood ready to take the blast, and the third was that he was somehow still in his Super Form despite how tired he was and how much energy he had lost.

Suddenly, the young hybrid remembered the reason he had survived, and he quickly shot up into a sitting position, frantically looking up to find his father, and when he saw the sight before him, it as easy to say he was shaken to the core.

There the young man stood, still standing despite the onslaught of power he had just been through, and even though he was severally wounded, he still had his familiar cocky smirk plastered on his face as he took deep breaths to regain his strength. Though that wasn't the worst part.

If one was to follow his injuries from the bottom up, they would see the few holes and burns on and through his trousers, the few burns and blood trails running down his right arm, that hung lifelessly now from how tired he was, and the most glaring injury being that his entire left arm, the same arm he used to try and stop the attack, had been completely blown off.

Logan:"Hehe…you alright…son…?" he managed to ask before collapsing, however Harikan caught him and laid him down on the ground.

Harikan:"DAD! You're hurt!"

Logan:"Heh…I'll live…it's not the first time I've been in this kinda condition, or had my arm missing…"

* * *

Rexcor:"How about that…" he remarked as he stood out of his previous attack stance.

"How very noble of you Logan; to put yourself in harm's way so that your son will be safe. Either you really have that much faith that your son will beat me that you would put your life on the line to do so, or you really are that stupid and insane"

* * *

Logan:"Listen to me, son…you have to beat Rexcor…you must unleash your hidden power…only then will you be able to beat him…!"

Harikan:"But Dad…I don't know how to unleash my power! I thought I had already reached my limit! I've already become stronger than you, how much more powerful can I become?!"

Logan:"So much more, boy…so much more…your power comes from your dormant anger and rage…when in a pinch, it is what gives you the strength to keep going and defeat whatever is in your way…I heard about how you used it to defeat Metal Sonic…I felt it when you and the others battled against Felrikan…and I watched you near that point of unleashing it time and time again in your training…you just have to remember how angry you were all those times in the past…and just…let it go…"

Harikan:"I-I-I don't know think I can…I just don't believe I have that kind of power…"

* * *

Rexcor:"Hmm…so his power comes from his anger, you say…interesting…so all I have to do to get it out of you is to piss you off? Sounds easy enough…let's see how angry you are after **this**!"

Suddenly, the creature disappeared from his original spot, and reappeared right next to the Freedom Fighters on their small rock formation. With a quick dash, the creature reached Xiro in seconds and slammed his right fist into the hybrids stomach with such sheer power, he was sent flying straight off the formation and created cracks around the point of ground he hit. Attempting to hold him off, Dracton teleported behind him and threw his own right fist out to attack, though before the attack could reach him, Rexcor threw his left leg up and side kicked the machine in the stomach, freezing him in place from the pain before he collapsed onto his knees whilst grabbing at his stomach.

Upon changing his metallic arm into its cannon form, Vincent fired off several energy shots at the Perfect Warrior, however all of the attacks simply hit the monster and did nothing. One energy shot was grabbed by the Perfect Warrior, and he tossed that attack straight back at the cyborg hybrid, splitting it in two in the process and hitting both him and Gracie with 3 times the power the original one held, and sent both warriors straight to the ground.

Believing to have an opening, all 3 hedgehogs charged up their own take on the spindash, before rocketing towards the Bio-Warrior in an attempt to attack him from multiple directions, though with one swift spinning backfist off his left arm, the Perfect Creature knocked each and every one of them away. With seemingly no one else to challenge him, Rexcor slowly began making his way towards Abigail and the still injured Xanaks, a sadistic grin growing on his face the closer he drew to them.

However, before the Perfect Warrior could get his hands on either of them, John teleported behind Rexcor and grabbed him under the arms, right before he activated a special feature in his android design, and bolted his feet to the floor in order to prevent the monster from escaping. Unfortunately for the hybrid, the creature proved too much for him to handle, and broke out of the androids grip with a quick right elbow to the stomach, instantly taking the air out of Williams' lungs and forcing him to let go of the monster as he collapsed to the floor whilst his feet ripped a chunk of rock out of the formation due to the bolts in his feet.

* * *

Harikan:"Stop that! Stop it right now!" he called out from his father's side.

* * *

Rexcor:"Hmm, you're right. Why beat on someone who can defend themselves, when it's more fun to attack those who can't!"

Following his statement, and with no one left to stand against him, Rexcor grabbed Xanaks by the neck and picked him up off the floor, right before he began to strangle him slowly in an effort to make his suffering last. However, feeling no resistance against his hold seemed to bore the Perfect Monster, and as a result, he subsequently released his grip on the teenager and allowed him to drop to the floor.

"Actually, that isn't as fun as I thought. Not really a point trying to make someone suffer when they're already suffering. Guess I'll have to resort to…**other methods**…" he almost hissed as his eyes turned to Abigail without turning his head.

Since she wasn't used to fighting, Woods was unable to percept KI or high speed movement, so the creatures quick step for him to reach her was almost invisible to her, and the right smack he gifted her across the face was not only the fastest thing she had ever witnessed, but also the most powerful and painful thing as well. So powerful in fact, that despite Rexcor holding back a serious amount of his power, the hybrid woman was still sent straight to the ground with no resistance whatsoever.

* * *

And it was with that action that Harikan felt his blood boil and his anger grow so high to a point he didn't even believe was possible for him, it was with that anger that he felt his power begin to overflow and rise, his sheer rage from someone hurting his mother being enough to make the ground tremble below him as he thought of all the ways to make Rexcor pay for laying a hand on her.

Harikan:"HOW…DARE YOU…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY…FOR HURTING HER…! YOU'VE REALLY MAD ME MAD…!"

* * *

Rexcor:"And yet not mad enough. You just need that final push to bring out that power! I can feel it! But who's left to hurt…" he questioned as he examined the area around him.

"Ah, of course…" he remarked upon realizing the last one he could hurt, and promptly disappeared from sight.

Moments later, the monster reappeared, and in the worst of places. The young Mangham sensed a figure had appeared behind him, and as he turned around to attack this figure, he was gifted a swift left backfist across the face, courtesy of Rexcor himself, that sent the young hybrid skidding across the ground for many meters. It didn't take long for the boy to get back to his feet after receiving such a boost in power from his rage, though what he witnessed next almost sent it sky-rocketing.

Stood before him was the Perfect Creature, his right foot grinding into his father's chest as he screamed in agony from the pain spreading through his body. He could feel a different kind of pain in his body growing and growing, and as the monster applied a tiny bit more pressure, an ear shattering crack spread throughout the land, before an even louder scream of pain escaped the Mangham's lungs at the same time an unhealthy amount of blood was forced out of his mouth and stained the creatures foot, bring a sadistic smile to his face as he continued to make the hybrid suffer.

* * *

The young warrior couldn't believe what was happening before him; he couldn't believe that he was allowing this bastard to hurt his friends and family without punishment. And all he could do was stand here, powerless to do anything, just like always. It was the same as before! Always too weak to help when the time came to do something! If only he had the strength to to defeat Rexcor, to save everyone, he wouldn't feel so helpless! He would've prevented the monster from causing any more harm!

* * *

And it was at that point, when the ground slowly but surely began to miraculously shake, that small rocks began to hover off the ground from some unknown force, and an unknown power began to grow to exponential levels, did Harikan finally snap. He took in several deep breathes, each resonating with enough rage to be felt for miles around, as every rock that had floated up off the ground around him began to crumble into nothing but dust, as did every little rock that followed.

Suddenly, the Mangham unleashed a humungous scream of anger at the top of his lungs, causing every vein on his tensed body to pop at the same time he grew slightly more muscular and taller as a result, before his energy slowly began to rise at an unimaginable rate. At the same time, several beams of pure golden energy burst out from the ground surrounding the young hybrid, accelerating into the skies above as the boy continued to scream at the top of his voice.

Then, the beams started to close in on the Mangham's standing point, eventually all combining into one humungous beam that completely consumed the boy in its energy, before it exploded into the sky whilst growing slightly, and eventually burst out into a harmless explosion of light that forced the others to raise their guards as not to be blinded by the light before them.

* * *

The explosion disappeared as quick as it had come, and as everyone dropped their guards, they bared witness to what had become of the young warrior, and it was safe to say everyone had different reactions. The Freedom Fighters back home were completely astonished, the Freedom Fighters on the battlefield were all left speechless from the power now resonating across the area, Abigail allowed a single tear of joy to fall down her cheek at the sight of her child, Rexcor stood amazed with an expression of excited confusement, and all Logan could do was smile at the new warrior before him.

The smoke surrounding the boy's appearance disappeared with a slight tense of his body, and revealed the effect of the **transformation** he had undergone. Whilst most of his quills had stayed the same, a few spikier ones had grown out to accompany them, each of which stretched down to his shoulders though still spiked upwards from the sheer power he produced.

Just like before, the young warrior's muscles had grown slightly bigger, causing Harikan to grow a few inches taller as a result and now stand at 5'4. The aura now surrounding the young warrior was even taller and stronger than previously, with occasional sparks of electricity radiating around his body to accompany it. The color of his eyes had changed as a result of his transformation, no longer a bright orange and instead a bright red that burned with an urge for revenge, just like his fathers did when seeking revenge himself.

* * *

Vincent:"Xiro, what does the scouter say about his power level?" he asked as they all heard the beeping of the machine come to a halt.

Despite this, the Mangham was unable to answer, only slowly remove the screen from his eye as he stared at the young warrior with his mouth ajar, desperately looking for the words to describe the amazement he now felt.

Gracie:"Xiro? What is it?"

Xiro:"…6…billion…" he let out, leaving the others as shocked as he was.

* * *

Rexcor:"Impressive, this may get interesting…"

Logan:"hehe...Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rexcor:"What's so funny?!"

Logan:"Haha…you really don't get it…do you? My son…has grown stronger than you could ever dream to be…and no matter how much you tell yourself…that you'll be able to beat him…because you're the 'Perfect Warrior'…in reality…you don't stand a chance…"

Rexcor:"Hmhmhm…it seems I will have to prove to you all my Perfection once again. Now that the boys power has awakened, I will show you just how outclassed you are!"

The monster launched himself off the ground and dashed towards the Super Hybrid, picking his right leg up upon approach and attacking with a roundhouse kick upon reaching the young warrior, though the result of said attack was not what he had expected. The boy had raised his left hand up just pats his face, and used his forearm to completely halt the kick from hitting his face, his arm not even budging the moment the creature's leg impacted with it and pushed against the guard with all its power.

Seeing his attack wasn't working for whatever reason, the Perfect Warrior teleported away, allowing Harikan to drop his guard, and the two stared down with one another for a few moments, Rexcor grinding his teeth together in anger as the young hybrid looked on at him with a calm yet serious face.

* * *

During the time Rexcor attacked, John used the opportunity to fly over to the battlefield, pick up Logan, and fly him back to the rest of the warriors at the rock formation. Upon setting him down into a comfortably sitting position, the others stood out the way to allow Abigail to heal him, whilst they all turned their attention back to the battle waiting to begin.

Sonic:"Logan! Your son is incredible!"

Shadow:"His power…it's amazing!"

Silver:"It's strange…this kind of…**transformation**…it was never mentioned in any of the history books I found…when it seems like a pretty crucial part of the timeline"

Vincent:"Who cares?! The fact that power like that exists and Harikan is the one to have it is all that matters! There's no way he can lose to Rexcor now!"

Logan:"Heh, you guys better pay attention, cause things are about to get interesting!"

* * *

The young hybrid slowly began to pace towards the Perfect Creature, who mimicked his actions and began walking towards him as well, though with every step the Mangham took, the ground beneath him broke and cracked from the overwhelming power that flowed from his body. Within time, the two warriors met face to face, Rexcor staring down at Harikan as he glared up to him, right as the monster powered up his own black aura and power so he could stand on more even terms with the boy before him.

Rexcor:"So this is the power you've been holding back all this time? It's impressive to say the least. You might actually be able to keep up with me! Now, let us begin our fight and prove who is the most Perfect Warrior in all of the Universe!" he exclaimed as he took his own fighting stance.

Harikan:"You aren't a warrior. You're just a bully and a murderer who uses skills and techniques he stole from other actual fighters. You don't even deserve the power you have, which you stole as well! Almost all the people you stole from use their strength and the abilities they have been taught to keep everyone on this Planet and every other one safe, but you use all their hard work to cause nothing but pain and death. Now, I'm going to use what they have taught me, and kill you for all the injustice you've done to Mobius!" he almost screamed in response as he took his father's own fighting stance.

There was a silence across the battlefield, the only sound heard being the wind blowing small specks of dirt and sand across the ground before promptly stopping just meters later. Then, in an instant, Rexcor burst off his standing point and attacked Harikan with a fury of fast-paced punches at almost blinding speeds, however despite how fast and hard he attacked, the young hybrid avoided every single attack the monster threw by simply shifting his body weight to move himself out of harm's way whilst not even budging his feet.

After some time, the Perfect Warrior threw forward a right jab that was faster than the previous punches before it, and so in response, the Mangham leant back far enough to dodge the attack and let the creatures fist fly over him, right before he launched both his legs up, wrapped them around the monsters arm, and then used both his hands to push himself off the ground and preform a backflip whilst tossing the Perfect Creature flying across the battlefield using his legs.

The moment the boy landed back on his feet after finishing his backflip, his opponent collided back first into a nearby large rock, instantly causing the entire thing to break apart and collapse on top of the Bio-Warrior as he himself hit the ground face first. It didn't take long for Rexcor to recover from the attack, and so after managing to stand up and throw off what rubble had fallen on him, he stared off at the warrior that was currently humiliating him with how little effort he was using to hurt him, and grew even angrier when the boy turned his head slightly to look the creature in the eye without turning his back, and simply smirked at the monsters growing rage.

The Perfect Warrior took off once again, approaching the young hybrid at an alarming rate whilst his power grew on his approach, no doubt due to him charging up some power for his next attack, though as the monster reached the young warrior and readied himself to unleash his attack, the Mangham span round much faster than the Bio-Warrior was able to comprehend and gifted him a right roundhouse kick straight to the stomach, freezing him in place from the sheer pain spreading through his body.

With an opportunity to strike, the boy launched his right fist up and smacked it straight into the monsters jaw, forcing him to stumble back slightly, and with his guard down, the hybrid rushed in and struck him straight in the nose with an elbow off the same hand he had used to punch him, creating a cracking noise across the area that would make anyone cringe from how loud and painful it sounded. Not wanting to give him a moments rest, the boy quickly extended his arm out and smacked a backfist across the creatures cheek, right before he drew his left arm back and launched it forward with incredible speed, once again hitting the Perfect Warrior in the nose and sending an even louder crack out as blood escaped Rexcors nose at the same time he fell back onto the floor.

After holding his nose for a moment to try and prevent any more pain spreading through him, the Bio-Warrior removed his hands to examine how bad the attack was, and quickly found his blood boiling when he saw his own purple blood covered his hands. He looked back up to stare his opponent in the eye, only to feel a sense of worry wash over him when he found the boy to have disappeared from sight. After frantically stumbling back to his feet, the creature began searching around the area as fast as he could, desperate to find a sign of his enemy.

Moments later, his jaw dropped wide open as he was given a pretty clear sign, when he felt a humungous wave of pain spread throughout his entire pain, with the source coming from his stomach and the pain being from something being pushed very deep into it. As he managed to lower his head and look down at what had caused him such agony, he found none other than Harikan right below him, his right knee slammed straight into the monsters stomach and pushing extremely deep despite not piercing through his stomach.

After keeping his knee in place for a few seconds, the boy retracted his knee, and allowed his attack to take true effect on the Perfect Warrior. He stumbled back, holding his stomach as he tried to process the gravity of how powerful that one strike was, and before he could truly figure out what the intentions of the attack were, he soon figured out when he dropped to his knees and threw up a huge puddle of his own blood, a now purple stain on the bare rocky wasteland.

The Bio-Warrior attempted to keep himself form losing any more blood, covering his mouth with his right hand whilst holding his stomach with his free hand, though it didn't help, and the blood managed to seep through his fingers and make the puddle even bigger, right before he removed his right hand and used it to support himself as he almost dropped to the ground.

He looked back up to find his opponent, but he wasn't there. He stood up straight and began to look around, searching for a sign of him wherever he could find it.

Rexcor:"What…have you (gurk) done…to me…?" he managed to ask as he almost threw up again.

Then, another wave of pain spread through his body, this one making him feel weaker for some strange reason, right before he threw up once again, this time spitting up even more blood than previously, as well as spitting up something shiny as well. Actually, it wasn't just one shiny thing, but 6 instead, and as everyone looked closer, they found that the monster had in fact been forced to throw up the 6 Chaos Emeralds he had used to obtain his power.

"H-How did you-?" he attempted to ask, before he bent down once again as more pain spread through his body, and he felt himself growing weaker and weaker.

"My power…it's fading! MY PERFECT POWER!"

Harikan:"During our training in Otherworld, my father and Goku taught me how to amplify my energy sensing abilities, and I used that heightened sense to find where the source of your power was, then knock it out of you. With your power gone, you're nothing compared to me. Face it Rexcor: you're finished"

Rexcor:"You…you think that's it? You think I care if the Emeralds are gone?! There's still plenty of ways for me to gain power…ways the doctor put in place should a situation like this come about…and I promise you…the moment I have seized these opportunities…you won't stand a chance against me! CHAOS CONTROL!" he exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of green light.

The young hybrid looked to the skies, now doubt searching for where Rexcor had disappeared to, and once he had a fix on the creature's location, he uttered the same incantation and disappeared in his own flash of green light.

* * *

John:"Where'd he go?"

Shadow:"Is he headed for Mobotropolis?!"

Gracie:"That's where the last Emerald is…if he obtains that, there's no telling what could happen to him after having the power of 6 Emeralds in his body previously!"

Logan:"No, that's not where he's headed. From what I can sense…he's headed for…ANGEL ISLAND! We need to hurry! Dracton, Xiro, grab on!"

As his two comrades followed his orders, the one armed hybrid placed his two fingers to his forehead, and after channelling some of his energy, the 3 disappeared with the use of Instant Transmission.

* * *

**Angel Island, 3:16pm…**

…in a flash of green light, the Ascended Super Hybrid appeared near the shrine of the Master Emerald, and as he turned to the altar where the humongous emerald should've been sitting, he found both Knuckles lying at the bottom of the stairs whilst clearly injured, and none other than Rexcor standing at the top of the altar whilst holding the massive gem above his head.

Due to removing the Emerald from its shrine, the young warrior noticed that the island was frantically falling towards the ocean below, though Rexcor didn't even seem to notice, as his attention was solely fixated on the countless waves of green energy constantly being produced by the gem and were being absorbed into his body. Of course, after a few seconds, he noticed the boy standing just a small bit away from him, though he almost seemed to welcome him as if forgetting what had happened just moments ago.

Rexcor:"You're too late, **boy**! I have already absorbed enough of the Emeralds power to recharge my strength, and have even had enough time to stockpile more energy that I will use to ascend past my previous limitations and destroy you! On your own, you stand no chance!" and enough power from the emerald to annihilate you, and you could never stand up to me on your own!"

"Then it's a good thing we came!" called out a familiar, machine like voice.

As the Perfect Warrior turned his attention to the source of the voice, which was directly behind him, he was gifted a powerful left sidekick straight to the jaw, courtesy of Dracton, which sent him flying down the stairs of the altar, where Knuckles miraculously recovered and managed to transform into his Super State just in time to deal a swift double uppercut to the monster's back, launching him into the air where Super Xiro appeared out of nowhere and gifted him a right axe kick directly to the stomach that launched him flying back towards the ground, though before his body could make contact with the island, Harikan rushed forward and used his right hand to backfist the Perfect Warrior flying across the ground for a few meters before he managed to jump back to his feet.

The young Mangham then turned himself back around to face his opponent, right as Dracton and Xiro landed by his side and took their own fighting stance, at the same time Knuckles picked up the Master Emerald and began inspecting it for any damages.

Rexcor:"Hmhm, not bad. Since I only stockpiled the energy and didn't actually use it all yet, my strength hasn't recovered to the point that all of you wouldn't be able to hurt me. However, whilst you may have stopped me, can you stop the island from colliding with the ocean in the next few seconds?!"

Sure enough, the group took a look at their surroundings, and found themselves no longer hundreds of miles in the air, and instead just mere moments away from the entirety of Angel Island hitting the water and causing a massive catastrophe. Despite this however, the island never collided with the water, as a sudden jolt that shook the whole island caused the floating paradise to stop just moments away from hitting the ocean.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone else, floating underneath the island and just mere centimeters away from touching the water, whilst also standing in his Super Form and with his power amplified by a Kaio-Ken X2, was Logan Mangham, holding up the entirety of Angel Island using his one remaining hand. Despite his amplified power however, he was finding the task to be a bit difficult, mostly due to his previous injuries, the effect of Kaio-Ken in combination with a Super Form, and the fact he was holding up an entire island with just one hand.

* * *

"Seems you were lucky this time…head back to the battlefield once you're finished here. I'll be waiting to show you and the rest of this Planet my new power. Chaos Control" he remarked before disappearing in another flash of light.

With the Bio-Warrior gone, the echidna rushed back to the shrine, and placed the Master Emerald back into its rightful place, unleashing a huge shockwave of harmless green energy all across Angel Island. Then, all of a sudden, the hybrid below felt the weight pushing down on him become lighter, right before all of Angel Island began to hover back into its rightful place in the sky. With the ME secured and Knuckles back to guard it, the 4 warriors reunited at the shrine, before they took off back to the battlefield with the use of Instant Transmission.

* * *

**Efrika Plains, 3:20pm…**

…once the 4 returned to the battlefield, with Knuckles staying at the island to ensure it was protected, Harikan quickly made his way over to his opponent, who stood arms crossed across his chest in the center of the destroyed wasteland. Upon landing a few meters in front of the Perfect Warrior, the monster chuckled before lowering his arms down by his sides and preparing to channel his energy.

"Just to let you know, once I unleash this power, you don't stand a chance against me!"

Harikan:"We'll see about that"

Rexcor:"Indeed we SHALL!" he exclaimed as his aura flared up around him and his energy sky-rocketed within an instant.

* * *

The beeping on the scouter stopped, and displayed a total that took Xiro back once he realized how high the stakes had been raised.

Xiro:"That's impossible…! Rexcor's power level has grown to 6 billion as well!"

Sonic:"WHAT?!"

John:"You're kidding?! With them tied, there's no telling who'll come out on top!"

* * *

Rexcor:"How's that for power, **boy**?! Even with our power's now equal, I still hold the advantage due to my knowledge on everyone's, including your own, fighting styles and techniques! It won't be long now before you're nothing but a scrap of blood on the bottom of my **perfect **foot…"

Harikan:"Like I said, we'll see about that!"

And with that, the two teleported off their previous standing point, reappeared in the middle of the distance between where they had previously stood, and then slammed their right shoulders into one another, causing the ground below them to level and force several huge chunks of rock to fly out from the ground around them. Literally a second after colliding with one another, the two exploded into a skirmish of high-powered punches and kicks as they slowly floated across the destroyed battlefield.

After enough time, the Mangham launched out a quick right punch that was expertly blocked by the Bio-Warrior, though after the hybrid used all his strength to apply more pressure against the creatures guard, the boy broke through and left the monster wide open for a quick left sidekick to the face, forcing Rexcor to back away as he regained his bearings. Believing to have an opportunity, the young warrior teleported in front of the monster and threw his left leg forward in the form of a sidekick, though the creature managed to recover much faster than Harikan predicted, and managed to grab the hybrids leg with both his hands, right before he tossed the young Super Warrior into the air and then chased after him.

It only took a moment for the Ascended Super Hybrid to recover, though he continued to fly higher into the air to gain some distance from Rexcor, however the Perfect Warrior managed caught up with him and engaged in another skirmish with the boy. After a few moments, the monster launched his left leg up and roundhouse kicked the Mangham across the face, though Harikan retaliated with a right hook to the Perfect Creatures face, before he slammed both his legs into the monster chested, launching him towards the ground, before he proceeded to follow the creatures decent.

Upon reaching the monster in mid-fall, the hybrid managed to land a fury of punches to the monsters stomach, only stopping and backing away just seconds before Rexcor hit the ground and was surrounded by a shroud of smoke.

After a few seconds, the smoke was spontaneously blew away all at once, and revealed Rexcor now standing with his right arm outstretched, a golden ball of Chaos Energy at the end of his palm and waiting to be released. With the yell of the incantation "CHAOS BEAM!" a small yet powerful energy beam about 3 foot tall and wide exploded from the monsters palm, and began closing in on the Ascended Super Hybrid at an alarming rate.

Seeing the attack incoming, the boy raised his left hand up before he used it to smack the attack flying away from him, right before it erupted some miles away in a huge explosion of golden light, and whilst the explosion did send out an aftershock that blew up some dust and was practically powerful enough to level a sky-scraper, Harikan retained his calm yet rageful demeanor. After letting out a slight chuckle at his opponents strength, the monster leapt incredibly high into the air, right before he thrusted his left hand forward and began firing off hundreds of energy blasts towards the boy.

The Mangham waited until the very last second, when every single energy attack was about to collide with his body, before he teleported from his previous standing point, and reappeared right in front of Rexcor, gifting him a solid head-butt straight to the jaw, forcing him to stumble back form the pain that spread through him after the hit. It didn't take long for the creature to recover, and he immidiently rushed towards the young hybrid at the same time he did the same to the Perfect Warrior, and the two collided their right fists together upon reaching one another, the collision between the two sending out another shockwave and caused their auras to rapidly flare up around them as they began pushing against one another with all their might.

After a few seconds, the two pulled their fists back and launched out their other one, colliding once again and resulting in a shockwave powerful enough to shake a city. Seconds later, after pushing against one another's attacks once again, the two pulled back their left fists before throwing up their left legs in the form of roundhouse kicks, clashing once again and forcing the two to push against one another once again, right before they dropped their legs and threw up their right legs to clash, and struggled against one another's might one last time before dropping their legs and grabbing one another's hands, before proceeding to once again push against one another with every last bit of strength they had.

As the two continued their struggle, their auras seemed to battling it out with one another at the same time, dancing around their respected fighter wildly whilst clashing against the opponent and creating several sparks of electricity around the area. The two then got right up in one another's faces, never taking their eyes off one another as Harikan grinded his teeth together in rage, and Rexcor let out a slowly building growl of frustration due to being at odds with a mere child.

Right as their struggle was about to reach its climax, both combatants launched their heads back, before throwing them forward once again and head-butting one another right as the struggle of power between the two reached its climax, unleashing a small wave of energy that forced both warriors to back off one another at the same time a massive strike of electricity/lightening echoed across the skies.

The second the two recovered from the struggle, the two rushed towards one another but disappeared right as they were about to collide with one another. All of a sudden, humungous shockwaves began to spread across the skies in different locations each time, sometimes two or three locations at once. Seen as most were unable to perceive energy or extremely fast movement, most couldn't understand what was happening, though for those who did, they could see the two warriors duking out with one another in ultra-fast skirmishes, each collision creating a shockwave around the area, before they teleported across the skies and repeated the process.

After about 50 shockwaves in different locations across the sky, the two fighters reappeared in another deadlock, this time the Ascended Super Hybrids right fist was firmly pressed against the Perfect Creatures right sidekick. Moments later, the Bio-Warrior decided to end the struggle, and so charged up an energy blast in his left hand before pulling his leg back, causing the Mangham to stumble forward due to him pushing against his foot just a moment ago, and left himself upon for Rexcor to fire the energy attack into the boy's face to disorient him. Now with an opportunity to strike, the monster rushed forward and slammed his right elbow into the boy's stomach, launching him across the skies before the creature gave chase.

* * *

Back with the rest of the warriors in cover, whilst everyone was still astounded by the boy's new power, they were growing increasingly worried due to the fact that Rexcor had somehow closed the gap between him and Harikan. The fate of the Planet now hung in the balance, yet despite this, Logan, as per usual, was the only who didn't seem worried. He was calm, watching the battle intently from the edge of the rock formation. With everything hanging in the balance, it was time for one of them to speak up, and Xiro decided he should be the one to do it.

Xiro:"Logan…I've never questioned any move or judgement you've made up until this day, but how can you just sit there looking all calm and not caring when your son is out there fighting a battle he clearly can't win?! He has broken his limit and reached a new height, sure, but Rexcor has closed the distance and reached that height himself! With everything Rexcor knows, the boy is at a huge disadvantage, despite how great a warrior he has become! Why aren't you doing anything?! Why don't we all team up and help him take Rexcor down?! If we don't do something, then the entire Planet is doomed!"

Vincent:"As much as I hate to say it pal…he's right. He's just a kid. There's no way he can hold the responsibility of the Planet on his shoulders"

Logan:"Heh, that's where you guys are wrong. He can handle it; he proved that to me when we were training in Otherworld; when **he **was training in Otherworld. Besides, he's not reached his limit yet. There's still hope"

Dracton:"He hasn't?"

Logan:"Not in the slightest. See, when Xiro scanned his power level at 6 billion, it was only partly right. He was holding back some of his strength upon transforming. He still hasn't tapped into his full power"

Silver:"Y-You can't be serious?!"

Shadow:"There is no way that a mere child should have all that power! What if he can't handle it?!"

Abigail:"He can handle it. You have to remember that he's no ordinary boy. Not only is he a full hybrid, he's **Logan's** son. How many times have we been in a tight situation with no chance of winning, and Logan came out on top?" her question was answered with silence, as they all knew deep down how many times that had been.

"Harikan is every bit a warrior that his father is and then some. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't be able to pull off the same kinds of feats that Logan did, especially considering how much stronger he now is"

Logan:"Good to see I'm not the only one with a little bit of faith. He'll win this battle. We just have to wait" he explained, right as a humungous explosion appeared on the battlefield.

* * *

As the smoke began to clear away, the two combatants were revealed to now be on the ground, standing just a few meters away from each other though never taking their eyes off their opponent, as not to let them get caught off guard by one of their attacks.

Wanting to continue the battle, Rexcor launched towards the boy and slammed his right fist straight into the young warrior's cheek, the mere impact creating a shockwave that spread cracks so far throughout the land, caused humungous chunks of the area to be levelled and break, as well as almost throw the other fighters in cover off their feet. However, despite the pain this punch would clearly deliver, Rexcor was horrified when he felt the boy's face begin pushing against his fist, until he fully turned to stare him in the eye and show off the fact that he had taken no damage.

Harikan:"What's the matter, Rexcor? Confused as to how your Perfect Power isn't enough? Shocked that a boy barely past 13 is beating you? Or are you now just realizing how much of a painful death you're going to experience?"

Rexcor:"I-I don't understand…" he barely managed to get out as he stumbled back in shock.

"Our power was even just moments ago…! Where did this sudden boost of power come from?!"

Harikan:"You wanna know? Fine then. When I first transformed into this new Form, I didn't unleash the entirety of my new strength. I made sure I held back enough in case you somehow managed to even the playing field and give me a challenge. This whole time, I've been using 80% of my power"

Rexcor:"WHAT?! THAT'S-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD'VE GROWN SO POWERFUL!"

Harikan:"Let me tell you something; All my life, I've had to sit back and watch as my father had to fight and protect those he loved and cared about time after time, with me being able to do nothing to help. Every time a new threat came about, I was forced to do nothing as my father put his life on the line over and over again to ensure we were all safe. And I hated it. I hated feeling so weak and useless. I hated not being able to help him and decrease the chance of him accidentally dying for our sake!

Over time, the anger I felt towards myself for not being able to help kept building and building, to the point I felt if one more threat came about, I was going to snap! And that's where you came about. An opponent with strength beyond anything we've ever been able to handle, and just like all the times before it, my dad was ready to stand up and risk everything so that we could be safe.

And I'd had enough of it. I was going to fight by his side and do my absolute best to make sure this new threat reached the grave. But seeing how outclassed we were, and seeing you hurt everyone I cared about…that was all I needed to finally cut loose. It's thanks to you that I have this new power, and I'm going to let you experience **all **of it first hand, before I send you to the depths of hell for hurting **my** Planet!"

The Mangham dashed towards the Bio-Warrior and gifted him a right hook straight across the face, with enough power behind the attack to cause cracks to spread through his alien-like skull, right before he followed up with a sharp left jab to the monsters stomach, forcing him to bend over slightly as the air was forced from his lungs, and then launched his right leg up and slammed his knee into the creatures stomach with enough force to send the Perfect Creature flying into the air.

After managing to come to a halt in the air, Rexcor raised his guard to block the incoming right sidekick of Harikan, right before the two engaged in another skirmish, though one that was quickly cut short when the Ascended Super Hybrid raised his left leg up and sidekick the monsters abdomen, forcing him flying across the skies for a few meters. Right as the monster came to a halt, the boy reappeared behind him and grabbed each of the creatures wings, and using every bit of strength he had, the Mangham ripped the wings right off of Rexcors back, forcing him to release a scream of agony as a small bit of blood burst form the points of his back where the wings had previously been.

Being too distracted by the pain, Rexcor had no way to defend himself when the young warrior dived underneath him, grabbed hold of both the monsters legs, and began using his father's trademark technique of the Dragon Throw, spinning his opponent around and around at incredible speeds for someone of his size and age, right before he tossed the Perfect Warrior flying higher into the air. However, after ascending higher into the sky for only a few moments, Harikan reappeared above the monster, rushed towards him, grabbed hold of him by the face using his right hand, and then began charging straight towards the ground below with the monster in hand.

Due to the speed he was traveling at, it didn't take long for the Mangham to reach the ground, and after unleashing a roar of anger, the boy slammed the Perfect Warrior right into the ground, sending even more cracks throughout the land before an enormous 10 foot deep and wide crater was made from Rexcors impact. Whilst still using his right hand to hold his opponent down, Harikan raised his free hand and prepared to slam it down into the creature, but stopped when he saw lightening begin to spark around the Bio-Warriors body.

Rexcor:"How…dare you…" he growled at the child.

"**I **am the **Perfect Warrior**…none should be able to oppose me…"

All of a sudden, the Perfect Creature managed to break free from the Ascended Super Hybrids grip and ascend higher into the air, at the same time Harikan leapt out of the crater and landed by the side of it, and watched as the monster stopped many meters just above the carter and began channeling all his energy.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A MERE CHILD! I SHAL ASCEND PAST MY PREVIOUS LIMITATIONS, AND INTO A FORM BEYOND PERFECTION! BEHOLD-MY-POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEEERRRRR!"

His roar and slight power up alone caused the very ground below him to shake and break, even causing the crater to grow even bigger at the same time small chunks of the ground began to burst out and slowly float in the air around the Perfect Warrior.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Freedom HQ…**

…the group could feel the entire base begin to shake from some unknown power. The entire Planet was experiencing something similar, areas that were closer to the battle more so than others, though everyone felt something at least. Despite being so far from the battle, the Freedom Fighters seemed to be experience a pretty serious earthquake, and the source was coming from the lab.

As Tails and Rotor rushed in to investigate what was happening, they found the final Chaos Emerald, the Grey Emerald which they had put on a small stand in the lab, was shaking at an insane rate and emitting a blinding light from within it. Before the two could investigate further, the Emerald spontaneously took to the skies, breaking right through the ceiling of the base, and leaving a big enough hole for the two to watch the gem ascend higher into the air, before taking off across the Planet.

**Back at the Efrika Plains, 3:45pm…**

…suddenly, the group in cover sensed an incoming energy, a Chaos Energy to be precise, and as they looked off into the distance, they watched as a grey light raced right past them and towards the two warriors.

The young Mangham could only watch in confusion as the Emerald past by him, headed towards the monster, whose energy was beginning to rise exponentially in the presence of the Emerald, right before the Gem infused with his chest and was absorbed into his body, causing a humungous white light to explode from the Perfect Warriors body and engulf the entire battlefield.

* * *

The light disappeared as quick as it had come, and whilst the rest of the Planet was left shaking in fear, the Freedom Fighters watched completely shocked and confused, the group in cover were left angered and amazed by the power they were now in the presence of, and Harikan stood as calm and as serious as he had the entire time he had fought, as he watched his opponent descend to the ground just a few meters away, now in his new form.

For the most part, his appearance was the same, with only a few changes, the main one being he was now an even brighter shade of green but still black in the areas he was previously. The only part of his legs that hadn't changed was his thighs, which were still green, whilst practically the rest of his legs were now black. The only exceptions to this were his knees and ankles, the former having his knees completely green and accompanied by a spike on the left and right side of the design that went both up and down his knee, and the latter now having a green ring around each with a small spike in the middle that lead up a small part of his leg.

The creature's tail had grown back, identical to how it had been in his second form, in that it was completely black. In the middle of his hand was now a small green line that lead up his hand and cut off around his wrist, and whilst the rest of his hand was still black, his fingers had become green. Stretching from both his wrists and the rings around each of his biceps, which were now slightly thinner, was a similar line of black color that connected to the massive black patch in the middle of his arms.

Whilst his quills were still a similar style, they had grown out all the way down to his knees, and looked sharp enough to be able to cut through metal with no problem. What allowed his quills to grow so long especially was the fact that he had lost his wings and hadn't regrown them in the transformation. The only other change he suffered was to his eyes, which, whilst retaining his purple irises, had become sclera'd black.

* * *

However, for a moment, Logan, unlike everyone else, noticed they changed. His eyes flashed that familiar style that had been haunting him for a while now, where his sclera's turned red, his irises became green and his pupils became menacing black slits, before returning to normal. This was all the older Mangham needed to see in order to realize that the mysterious figure was still watching over him, and was keen to still make his life hell. Whilst this did anger and worry the hybrid, he remembered there was still a threat to deal with, and it seemed to have gotten even stronger.

* * *

The now Beyond Perfect Warrior in question took a look at each of his hands, and felt the power surge through him as electricity sparked around each of them, before he clenched them tightly and chuckled as his black aura, now accompanied with its own electricity like Harikans was at the moment, sparked around him and his power surged once again.

Rexcor:"Now that's more like it…do you feel it, **boy**? How mine and your power is one in the same?"

Harikan:"I feel it…"

Rexcor:"And how does it make you feel; knowing that you and I are as strong as each other, and that either one of us could now win this battle?"

Harikan:"Well…I certainly am my father's son…cause I'm getting excited to see who the victor will be!" he remarked, flashing a cocky smirk once again.

Rexcor:"That's the spirit, isn't it?! But let's get something clear: I'm going to end this battle, right here and now. And I am going to make you suffer for ALL THE HUMILIATION YOU'VE CAUSED ME! PREPARE TO MEET YOU END!"

The Beyond Perfect Creature took up a backwards right junsuki stance, slammed his left wrist on top of his right wrist down by his left hip, and slowly began channeling his energy into the famous attack, though with a different spin to it. Instead of the usual bright blue ball of energy slowly growing in his hands, black particles of energy were being absorbed from the very air around the creature, and slowly connecting together to form a ball of black energy in the space between his hands.

Rexcor:"YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE THIS! I call this one the **DEATH KAMEHAMEHA**! I'LL SEND YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

This was it. The final moment that would decide the victor of this battle. It was time to see if Harikans new form and power were really all they had been worked up to be. Time to see if Rexcor truly was the Perfect Warrior he claimed to be. The Mangham would not fail. He would not be killed by this monster. He wouldn't let him hurt anyone else. It was time to end it.

The Ascended Super Hybrid back flipped miles into the air, before he landed at least half a mile away from the Bio-Warrior, and slowly began to channel his own energy for an attack. The Mangham crossed both arms in an X shape across his chest, clawing each of his hands as he charged all his energy into producing two light blue energy balls around each of his hands, as he simply uttered "X…"

The young warrior then slipped his legs into his own backwards right junsuki stance, as he shifted both his hands down by his side and positioned them the way a Kamehameha was preformed, combining the two energy balls into one in the process.

Harikan"…KA-ME-HA-ME…"

The mere action of the two charging their attacks was causing the area to shake like a small earthquake was occurring, as well as cause numerous small rocks to begin floating off the ground and hover in the air due to the sheer power that was about to be unleashed. Both combatants were itching to unleash their attacks, to end their battle, to decide the fate of both Mobius and the rest of the Universe, and so unleashed their attacks, with every last bit of power they had.

Rexcor:"NOW…YOU…DIIIIIIIIIE!" he roared as he threw his hands forward and fired off a humungous 15 foot tall and wide black energy beam that was capable of destroying a galaxy.

Harikan:"HAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he thrusted both his hands forward, and the small blue ball of energy erupted into a massive energy beam of equal size and power.

Both Kamehameha's were unique in their own way. For Harikan, the name of the beam seemed to lie in the shape, as a small bit of energy at the front of the beam seemed to stretch out and form an X shape, whilst doing the same thing from the point the energy beam was being fired. For Rexcor, aside from the obvious color difference to coincide with the name, there were several sparks of green electricity constantly circling around the energy blast, whilst there was also a hint of green energy at the very center of the blast.

Both beams soured across the battlefield at speeds of Mach 2, destroying the very land they travelled across as they did so, each creating a thick trail of cracks and broken ground across the land from where the beams had dragged across the Plains, right before they collided at the middle point between the two fighters, and formed a humungous 60 foot tall dome from their collision, with one half being blue from where the boy was firing into it, and one half being black and slightly green from where the monster was firing into it.

The mere creation of the dome from the two beams colliding and expanding caused a single shockwave to spread afros the land, before it took true effect and levelled the entire Plains for as far as the eye could see, and almost caused the entire rock formation to collapse had the warriors not combined their energy to form a shield around it.

Neither warrior was holding anything back, using every last bit of energy they had to make their attack even stronger, in order to try and push past the dome and their opponents attack to ensure victory. Every so often, one of them would manage to push their opponent's energy attack, and the massive dome created from the collision, lightly closer to them, before their opponent summed up some strength and managed to push the dome back to an equal distance, and then did the same to them.

This happened several times, playing up the fact that it was a completely even duel, but eventually, one of them slipped up. After Rexcor had managed to push the dome and Harikans attack back towards the hybrid, the young warrior was unable to push the dome completely back in place, allowing the Beyond Perfect Warrior to gain some ground before he continued to lay down his power and attempt to finish the child.

No matter how hard Harikan tried, he was unable to push the energy attack all the way back, as his previous injuries that he managed to ignore because of the transformation, were starting to catch up to him, and the exhaustion they brought was amplified by the exhaustion he was feeling form maintaining such a new form for so long.

* * *

Seeing the obvious danger the boy was in, the group mentally decided now was the time to help their comrade in battle, though seeked to see what the father of Harikan believed to do, whether the boy could handle the situation or not.

Vincent:"Now do we go help him?!" he shouted in question at his best friend, who he watched transform into his super form.

Logan:"Yes, now let's move!" he ordered to his teammates before taking to the skies.

The others either transformed or powered up to their maximum, right before they took off after Logan and towards the battlefield, leaving only Abigail, Gracie and Xanaks behind, the former of which wasn't strong enough to help, the second wishing to stay behind in case the other two needed defending, and the latter of which needing someone to ensure he didn't die before the battle was finished.

* * *

The 8 warriors landed alongside their boy in a line, going from left to right it went: John, Silver, Shadow, Xiro, Harikan, Logan, Dracton, Sonic and Vincent. Besides the two on each end, who were powered up with their Kaio-Ken X20, Dracton, who was naturally powerful anyway and just outputted his full power, and Harikan, seen as he was already at his maximum potential, the rest of the warriors stood in their Super Forms and were, and every one of them was channeling their energy to its maximum output.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! A KAME AND A HAME AND A SEND-HIM-HOME-TO-MOMMY!"

With that, every single one of the 8 warrior's joining the boy's side, now having their energy at its highest output, each took the famous stance to begin charging the famous Kamehameha attack.

EVERYONE:"KAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The attacks all reached their maximum potential of power within moments, and with one simultaneous roar, the 8 all fired off their own individual blue beam of destruction, all of which quickly fused with the humungous energy beam the young hybrid was producing, and managing to input more power into thanks to the support of his allies, causing the size and power of the Giant Kamehameha to increase even further, now reaching to be about 20 foot tall, and caused the white energy ball between the two Kamehameha's to be pushed further towards the Perfect Warrior. However, despite having the power of 8 more warriors against him, Rexcor held his ground with an iron fist.

Rexcor:"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU BRING IN TO HELP YOU! I WILL NEVER LOSE! YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED BY MY PERFECT POWER! TASTE MY WRATH!" he roared as he inputted even more power into his attack.

His energy attack grew to equal size and power to his opponents, and managed to even the playing field as the energy dome was now at an equal distance between the two sides.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters were now using every last bit of energy they had to maintain the blast and try to push the dome and the Bio-Warriors attack back at him, though were unsuccessful and were beginning to grow weaker due to using up so much energy.

Vincent:"His power…it's-it's unbelievable!"

Sonic:"Damnit…! We're all losing energy fast…!"

Dracton:"At this rate…we'll lose…and Mobius will be doomed!"

John:"If we don't…do something now…then everything's over!"

Silver:"I…I can't hold on…much longer…"

Shadow:"Keep it up everyone! We can't drop our power! Not for a second!"

Xiro:"Harikan…! You have to finish this…!"

Harikan:"I-I don't think I can…! I've broken my limits…but I can't go on…I don't have anything left to give…!"

Logan:"You can do this, son! I believe in you! Don't let that monster win and take away the planet! Are you going to let that happen?! UNLEASH YOUR POWER, HARIKAN! DO IT NOW, MY SON!"

Everyone:"DOOO IIITTT!"

The Ascended Super Hybrid looked deep within himself, searching for the strength to go on, for the power to defeat Rexcor, and as he looked around himself and saw all his allies fighting alongside him, he found the strength to finish the fight, and unleashed everything he had.

Harikan:"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed with all his might, as he unleashed one last huge chunk of power into the combined Kamehameha, causing the Giant attack to double in size, but triple in power.

As the new beam re-collided with the humungous dome, massive beams of light began to shine through several parts of the dome, before cracks began to spread throughout the massive energy ball from these bursts of light, until finally, the energy dome shattered like a glass ball, and the Freedom Fighters combined Kamehameha began to push back the Beyond Perfect Creatures attack at an alarming rate.

Even though he saw the giant attack heading towards him, the monster was still overwhelmed and confused as to how the boy had gained so much power, and, as a result, was completely vulnerable for the Giant Kamehameha to collide straight into his body, right before it expanded into a humungous 80 foot tall blue dome of energy that the monster was consumed into.

Upon being consumed into the massive energy beam, the creature could feel the sheer force and power that had been put into the attack, pummeling every single part of his body at once and without holding back. As the Bio-Warrior looked down at his hands, he watched as tiny pieces of himself began to burst off from the power of the Kamehameha, and were then disintegrated faster than his nanites were able to heal him. As he looked around the rest of his body, he watched as the same was happening to his toes and slowly making its way up his body, and he had no way to stop it.

Rexcor:"This can't be happening…I'M THE PERFECT WARRIOR! This wasn't what was supposed to happen…"

At this point, the creature's legs had been completely disintegrated, along with most of his arms and half of his quills, and there looked to be no signs of stopping what was to happen.

"no…No…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing the Freedom Fighters heard of Rexcor, the Perfect Warrior, before the rest of his body was turned to dust, and whatever was left of him was disintegrated by the power of the Giant X Kamehameha.

Suddenly, a mighty shockwave was unleashed from the dome and spread across the land, right as the dome erupted into a blue beam the same size and width it had previously been, and rocketed across the skies and into the far reaches of space. The entirety of the Efrika Plains was levelled, huge chunks of the ground burst out to form new rock formations and mountains since the previous ones were destroyed by the shockwaves, cracks spread across the land for as far as the eye could see, and each of the Freedom Fighters that were firing the Kamehameha was sent flying back from the force of the shockwave, though Harikan managed to stand his ground and finish the energy attack so that nothing remained of Rexcor.

* * *

After a few moments, the dust finally settled, and what was left of the Efrika Plains became visible to who was left standing. Using every last bit of her power, Gracie had produced an energy shield around the rock formation to ensure herself, Abigail and Xanaks weren't killed in the aftermath of the beam struggle. Speaking of the latter, with Rexcor seemingly gone, the energy residing in him that was preventing him from healing had now vanished, and as Woods' healing began to take effect, the teen was finally able to sit up and get back on his own two feet.

The 3 then made their way over to where the beam struggle had taken place, and found that the 8 who had ran off to assist Harikan were all fine and currently resting after experiencing such a struggle in power. Realizing that one of their own was still missing, the group turned their attention to the massive shroud of smoke left over from the beam struggle, and as it finally passed, were relieved to find the young warrior still standing in both his Ascended Super Form and the Kamehameha stance.

The child looked like he had been through a war and won it on his own. His knuckles were almost pure red and extremely sore from the amount of punches he thrown during the battle. His trousers were in tatters whilst his left wristband and right glove had been completely disintegrated, and his veins were all popping from the amount of stress the fight had had on his body.

With no energy left to spare, the hybrid powered down all the way to his base state, dropped his arms from Kamehameha stance, and dropped backwards from how tired he was, though Logan managed to catch the young Mangham in time, and the two sat back to catch their breath after a hard fought battle.

With victory finally achieved, the two Mangham's began to share a celebratory laugh with one another, which the rest of the fighters seemed to join in with, before they felt something about the area change. As they looked to the skies, they were delighted to find that it was beginning to heavily snow across the now destroyed area, almost as if the gods were rewarding the groups hard work with some weather to celebrate the season.

Whilst everyone else began playing in the newly forming snow to relax, the boy that saved the Planet and his father stared off into the horizon, and took note of what the beam struggled had done to the land in front of them. In place of where the former Perfect Creature had stood to fire his attack, was now a 28 foot deep and wide crater, with absolutely no signs of anybody left at the bottom of it to symbolize the hero's victory. With his one hand, Logan ruffled his son's hair and gave him a proud smile.

Logan:"Nice job son. I'm proud of you!"

Harikan:"Thanks dad…" he barely got out from hos tired he was.

Seeing that the battle was now over, Xiro reached up to his scouter and activated the communication feature, calling back to Freedom HQ on the other side of the Planet.

Xiro:"Tails; it's over. Rexcor's defeated. Think you can send us a pick up?"

Tails (on com):"Roger that, Xiro. Freedom Fighter Special is en-route to your location. We'll see you soon!"

* * *

Before long, the Freedom Fighter Special arrived at the remains of the battlefield, and upon landing, the rest of the Freedom Fighters rushed out and joined their friends in celebrating the defeat of one of the greatest enemies they'd ever faced. When the celebrations were finished, the group took the time to grab the 6 Chaos Emeralds that Rexcor had thrown up, whilst everyone else who needed healing was healed thanks to the combined effort of Logan and Abigail. Then, using the same healing technique, the newly hitched couple healed the battlefield and restored the Efrika Plains to their former glory, with the one exception being the crater made from the Rexcors defeat, which they decided to keep as a monument of their victory.

After which, the group slowly began to board the Freedom Fighter special, and whilst the others began strapping themselves into the seats of the back, with only a few choosing to stand on the transport, Tails and Rotor began prepping the ship for launch. The only two not on the ship were Harikan and Logan, who were making their way towards the transport, though before the older Mangham stepped onto the ship, he stopped in place and turned his attention back to the former battlefield.

Harikan:"Something up dad?" he asked, causing the others to look on as well.

Logan:"No no, it's fine. I'll be one minute, I just gotta do something" he answered as he began to walk off.

The boy turned to everyone else on the ship, before he shrugged his shoulders and stepped on to join them in celebrating.

* * *

The Mangham walked to the edge of the massive crater and stared down into the very center of it, before his eyes widened faintly in surprise when he noticed something sitting at the very center of the crater, and it was something quite shiny. The hybrid then jumped into the crater, holding onto the side with his newly restored left arm so that he could slide down the carter with ease, right until he finally reached the bottom and let go of the side so that he could get closer to the middle.

After kneeling down to get closer to the ground, Logan moved a few remaining rocks away and reached into the middle to grab what he saw, and as he grabbed hold of the item he sought, he lifted up the item in front of his face to confirm it was what he sought, and sure enough, there was the 7th Emerald; the Grey Chaos Emerald, resting in his hands. With a smirk on his face, the young man floated up and out of the crater, and slowly began making his way towards the transport, which was now ready for takeoff.

* * *

Upon reaching the ship, the Mangham stepped on the walkway and caught the attention of everyone as he walked on.

Logan:"Hey, catch!" he called out to Sonic as he threw the Emerald towards him.

Sonic:"You find this in the crater?" he questioned as he caught the Gem and began to examine it.

Logan:"Yep. I'm still confused as to how he was able to draw the Emerald to him, and how it survived such a powerful attack"

Dracton:"Hm. Maybe we'll find out at a later date"

Logan:"Hopefully"

Tails:"Alright everyone, we're taking off" he called down the ship from the cockpit.

As the ship began to ascend into the air, Logan walked towards the end of the ship and leant against the side as he took one last look over the battlefield, the place he and his friends settled one of the biggest battles that Mobius had ever seen. Hopefully, with such a catastrophe averted, maybe Mobius can get some peace for a little while. The Mangham simply smiled as he hoped that would be the case, right before he turned away from the door as it closed shut, and he joined his comrades in celebrating their victory.

And with that, the Freedom Fighter Special took off for Mobotropolis, each passenger now armed with the knowledge that the day had been won, and that peace had been achieved…

* * *

**…but little did they know…this was just the beginning...**

* * *

**After a long drawn out battle, the Perfect Warrior, Rexcor, has finally been defeated, thanks to the efforts of the Freedom Fighters and Harikan, who has unlocked a power beyond that of a normal Super Form. With Rexcor dead, the Chaos Emeralds have now been freed and are back in the possession of the Freedom Fighters, and it seems the group have finally managed to achieve peace for Mobius…however, the threat of Doctor Eggman still looms on the horizon, and after gathering the data he needs on the Cosmic Reset Buttons capabilities, who knows what he plans to do with the device?**

**What new adventures await our heroes? What will Eggman's next move be? And will the mysterious figure that is after Logan, finally reveal himself? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	50. Chapter 49:Goodbyes and A Wedding

And so, after a short flight back to Mobotropolis, the Freedom Fighters were greeted by the citizens with cheers and rounds of applause for achieving victory over one of the greatest threats to ever grace the Planet. The warriors were then publicly thanked by King Elias on behalf of the rest of the world, before the group retired to Freedom HQ to rest and celebrate the peace. A massive meal was shared between the group as they drank and laughed well into the night, and as the sun finally came up for the next day, it was time for the group to say their goodbyes…

* * *

**December 2****nd****, Freedom HQ, 9:38am…**

…the group were all saying their goodbyes in little groups, with the Freedom Fighters conversing with Team Dark one last time, the warriors discussing with Silver on his next plans to find the traitor, and Logan and Harikan wishing his old friends well.

* * *

Williams took his old friends hand and shook it as he did the same, before the two pulled one another into a hug and then separated.

John:"It was good seeing you again, Logan. Fighting by your side was a pleasure as well"

Logan:"Likewise John, I hope we can do so again sometime"

John:"And you, little buddy…" he chuckled as he ruffled the young hybrids hair, causing him to giggle.

"…make sure you keep training. Don't want your old man catching up with ya now, do ya?"

Harikan:"Hehe, yes sir!"

Logan:"Hey, I'm not that old! I'm not even thirty yet!"

As their gesture ended, the older Mangham was immidiently rushed with a hug from Gracie, and whilst he was caught off guard, he simply laughed and returned the gesture.

"I'll miss you as well Gracie" he chuckled as their embrace ended.

Gracie:"Make sure to stop by the city every now and again. It gets pretty boring without you around as much"

Logan:"Haha! I will, so long as you make sure Vincent treats you right"

Gracie:"H-How did you know we were dating?!" she asked as a blush grew on her face.

Logan:"Oh, please! It was obvious! The hug you gave him before we went to war, you barely ever left his side, the kiss you gave him before you and Abi headed to the shelter when Eggman attacked, the hand holding when I came back to the city, it was **too** obvious really! You know, when Cobran started hanging around us more, me and him made a little wager on when the two of you would finally own up. So, whilst it's good the two of you finally owned up, the bad thing is I now owe Cobran 20 bucks…"

Gracie:"Hehe! Well, thanks Logan. We'll try to visit as much as we can"

Harikan:"I'll miss you as well, Aunt Gracie"

Gracie:"I'll miss you as well" she responded as she knelt down and gave him an almost motherly kiss on the forehead.

Vincent:"It was great seeing you man, the city really isn't the same without you" he explained as he joined the hybrid in a handshake, before the two hugged and then separated.

Logan:"And it doesn't feel the same not hanging out with you guys all the time. Remember, if the city's ever in trouble, I'll always be here. Just give me a call"

Vincent:"Heh, we will. And Harikan?" he started as he turned to the boy.

"You're a brilliant warrior, kid. Greater than anything we could've ever dreamed of being at your age. Keep it up" he preached before he gave the kid a fist bumb.

Harikan:"I will, you can count on it!"

The 3 then turned and prepared to leave, right as Abigail walked up to the hybrid and embraced him with a tight hug, which he immidiently returned before they separated and he held her cheek with his hand.

Logan:"I'm certainly gonna miss seeing this beautiful face as often"

Abigail:"Well, so long as you stick around the city more often, you won't have to"

Logan:"Of course. I'm glad you came Abi. And I'm glad we could finally clear things up"

Abigail:"So am I. When I get back home, I'll start organising a date for the wedding"

Logan:"I look forward to hearing from you. Just give me a call if you need my help with something"

Abigail:"Of course" she chuckled to him before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"And you, young man" she started as she knelt down to her sons height.

"I better get a visit from you, otherwise I'll be very cross"

Harikan:"Haha! Of course! What do you take me for?" he laughed as embraced his mother in a hug, though he did grip her slightly harder after a few moments.

"I'll really miss you mom"

Abigail:"I'll miss you too. But you're a Freedom Fighter, so I understand that you've got a Planet to keep safe. Be strong my child" she explained before planting a kiss on his forehead.

With that, Woods walked back over to the other 3 hybrids, and since she was incapable of flight, jumped on top of John's shoulders and prepared to take off. Then, the 4 hybrids took to the skies, waving their old friend and his son goodbye as they did the same, right before they shot off into the distance.

* * *

Sonic:"So, what's next for you guys? Especially now that you have all that power, Shadow?"

Shadow:"We'll probably keep doing missions the same as we used to. Not much changes really, though things might get a little easier"

Rouge:"No matter what happens though, we'll keep the planet safe just like you guys are doing"

Omega:"AND BLOW UP LOTS OF ENEMYS"

Rouge:"Yes, and blow up lots of enemy's…"

Shadow:"Just promise me one thing, Sonic. Keep up your power level just like I will, so I have someone worthy to spar besides Omega" he requested as he extended his hand out, which the blue blur immidiently took and shook straight away.

Sonic:"You bet Shads! I just hope you can keep up with me" he remarked in his usual cocky manner.

Shadow:"I'm not sure what you're talking about, seen as how I have a higher power level than you" he returned, also in a cocky manner and with his own familiar smirk.

Sonic:"Hehe, whatever! See you soon, guys!" he called out as he waved the group away.

Shadow"See you around…Chaos Control!" he yelled out, before he, Rouge and Omega, disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Dracton:"Do you think our theory about Rexcor being the cause of your future will be right?"

Silver:"I guess I'll have to find out. If it turns out he's not the cause, I'll head back as soon as I can and see if I can find whatever did cause my future. I just hope our theory proves to be right" he explained as he took out the orange Chronos Emerald.

Xiro:"Good luck Silver. I hope everything goes well"

Silver:"Thank you, all of you, I hope to see you guys again…Chronos Control!" he yelled to the skies, before he was surrounded by a strange orange energy, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Xanaks:"Do you think he'll be able to handle Rexcor if he really did destroy their world?"

Dracton:"He'll be fine. He told us that the Chaos Emeralds in his world were gone, so if Rexcor does exist in his timeline, he wouldn't have been able to ascend into his Perfect Form. With all of Silvers training, he'll be able to handle whatever threat comes his way"

Logan:"And with our Rexcor out of the way, we finally have a chance for a little bit of peace"

Sally:"Logan's right. Now is a time for enjoying life and just relaxing, instead of worrying what the future will bring"

Xanaks:"I'm not sure how relaxed us guys can be. I'm pretty sure just sitting around doing nothing isn't going to last very long"

Harikan:"Hey, I know! Why don't we all go and spar together?"

Logan:"That's a great idea! Race you all to the sparring area!" he shouted in excitement before taking to the skies at very high speeds.

Xiro:"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" he called out before chasing after his brother.

Xanaks:"Come on, Harikan! Let's go!" he exclaimed as he floated into the sky.

Harikan:"Wait up! Try and keep up, Dracton!" he shouted before he and Xanaks took off after their fathers.

The machine simply smirked at his former pupils, before he began walking off in their direction.

Dracton:"You coming as well, Sonic?" he asked the hedgehog as he looked back to face him.

Sonic:"Nah. You guys go on ahead. I have some catching up to do" he answered as he wrapped one of his arms around Sally's shoulders.

Dracton:"Hmph, suit yourself!" he responded, giving a thumbs up before he took off after the Mangham family.

Tails:"Well, I'm going back to the lab. I think I'm going to add some upgrades to the scouter, should we need it again" he explained as he began to walk back to HQ.

Rotor:"I've got some business with the Council I need to sort out. I'll catch up with you all later" he remarked as he began heading towards Mobotropolis.

Antoine:"I zhink I am going to do some reading. Care to join me ma Cherrie?" he asked the rabbot as he extended his arm out in a gentlemen like manner.

Bunnie:"Of course sugah" she answered as she took his arm in hers, before the two followed Tails to HQ.

Amy:"Those boy's will probably be hungry after that sparring session. I think I'll do something nice for them and make them a bunch of treats. What about you guys?"

Sally:"I think we're just going to go for a walk and catch up with each other"

Amy:"Okay! Have fun!" she called out to the two as she ran off to HQ, waving them goodbye as she did so.

Sally:"So, where do you want to go?"

Sonic:"Oh I think I know a place. Come on, let's go"

* * *

Soon the evening fell, and almost everyone had returned to Freedom HQ if they weren't there already, with only two people not present. Whilst the others were relaxing, or working in a few others cases, the 5 warriors who had gone off to spar were currently showering together in the massive shower room.

Logan:"Man, son, that new form you achieved has really upped your power!" he remarked as he ran his head under the water to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Xiro:"You can say that again! I could barely keep up with you!" he chuckled as he finished washing his body.

Dracton:"Do you think there's a name for that form?" he asked as he turned off the water, and then began chucking everyone a towel to dry themselves.

Harikan:"Well, the form is beyond that of a normal Super Form, so perhaps it's called the Ascended Super Form?" he pondered before he began to dry his hair.

Xanaks:"That's a bit of a mouth full. How about we shorten it to Super Form 2?" he suggested as he wrapped the towel around his waist, as did everyone else as they'd finished drying themselves.

Xiro:"Sounds like it"

The group then made their way out of the showers and into the locker rooms, and after unlocking a small cupboard labelled "After Training" Dracton began to toss everyone a pair of joggers and a T-Shirt to change into, before he took a pair himself.

Logan:"Just think: what if there's a Form beyond a Super Form 2?! The power would be incredible!" he exclaimed as he put on his shirt.

Xanaks:"Not to mention overkill. Who could even achieve a power like that?" he questioned as he finished tightening his joggers so they wouldn't fall down.

Logan:"Beats me. What'd you think Dracton?"

Dracton:"Harikan proved there's still power that you hybrids have yet to access, so it does open up the possibility that there could be more power out there than we are aware of"

Harikan:"I suppose we'll just have to find out"

Amy:"Okay everone! Treats are done!" she shouted throughout the base.

Logan:"Finally! I'm starving!" he exclaimed as he sprinted down the hallway, quickly followed by Xiro and then by their sons, with Dracton lazily following behind with his hands in his pockets whilst simply laughing at his friends antics.

Whilst the 4 hybrids began to devour the hundreds of cakes, and Dracton simply read a book and enjoyed the occasional one or two treats, Amy was busy cooking up even more food for the fighters to devour, Antoine and Bunnie were currently reading their own books whilst the rabbot was sat on D'Coolette's lap, Nicole was busy watching the news, Tails was still tinkering with the scouter (only now in the space of the living room), and Rotor was busy doing paper work at the table. It was only after he stopped to stretch that he noticed that everyone wasn't present.

Rotor:"Hey, where are Sonic and Sally?"

Amy:"They said they were going for a walk, so I guess they aren't back yet"

Logan:"Wonder what the two could be up to?" he asked with his mouth completely stuffed with food.

* * *

The couple in question stood on the bridge overlooking the Lake of Rings, gazing out over the sight it created. It was really something to behold; the clear crystal blue of the lake, how it shone even brighter thanks to the golden rings that were being created inside of it, right before they floated up to the surface to allow any passer-by to take one. The hedgehog and chipmunk stood side by side with one another, the blue blur with his arm wrapped around the Acorns waist so that the two could be closer to one another.

Sonic:"You know…for those '3 years' I was off training with the others, I never stopped thinking about you, even when I was getting repeatedly punched in the face"

Sally:"How romantic, hehe. I really missed you. When you came back, you looked so buff and handsome"

Sonic:"Heh, that's what you get when you train with one of the strongest warriors in the universe"

Sally:"What was the training like anyway?"

Sonic:"Intense doesn't even begin to describe it, especially towards the latter half of the training period. Every day we would all fight one another simultaneously, with no one allowed to hold anything back at any point, before we would all split off, either in small groups or on our own, to work on our own problems and completely push our bodies past their limit. We never did anything without believing it had a chance to increase our chances of taking on Rexcor. Of course, in mine, Shadows and Silvers case, we were nowhere near a match for him, but we still had to try"

Sally:"Either way, it was still very brave of you three to go against him, even if you knew you might not be able to do much. Hm, who would have thought? Sonic the Hedgehog, knowing he can't win but still fights anyway" she questioned with sarcasm present in her tone.

Sonic:"That's who I am Sal, and it's who I've been all my life"

Sally:"Well that's true, and for that I'm thankful" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

There was a moment of silence between the two, as they simply stared out over the sight before them, right before Sonic decided to break the silence.

Sonic:"Alright then, I've got a question for you"

Sally:"Fire away"

Sonic:"Well…" he started, before he took his girlfriend's hand in his own, lead her away from the edge of the bridge, and then grasped both her hands in his own as they stood in the middle of the bridge, their eyes never looking away from one another.

"Sally, I've been wanting to say this to you for so many years, but never thought the time was right because of all the constant threats like Eggman, Enerjak, Scrooge, the Iron Queen, all of them. And now that we've beaten one of the most powerful enemy's to ever threaten the planet, I realised that, if I don't do this now, I'm never going to do it"

Sally:"Sonic, what are you talking about? Does this have something to do with why we stopped at your house on the way here?"

Sonic:"Yeah it does…so let me just get this out…"

Suddenly, the hedgehog got down on one knee whilst still holding his lovers hands, causing the chipmunk to blush while holding a confused look on her face.

"Sal, for as long as I can remember, I've been in love with you, and not once did I ever stop. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which is why I ask…"

The hedgehog reached behind him, and pulled out a small teal box. He popped it open, and revealed that inside it was a beautiful diamond ring. Tears welled up in Sally's eyes, as she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in joy.

"It's my dream to have you be my future wife…will you marry me?"

More tears streamed down her face, as she removed her hand from her mouth, revealing a smile that she was struggling to hold from how happy she was.

Sally:"Yes…yes I'll marry you Sonic the Hedgehog!" she yelled before she leapt into his arms and began to smother his face with kisses, causing him to giggle and laugh before his lips finally caught hers and they shared a moment together under the moonlight.

Their moment together lasted several minutes, before the two separated and stared into one another's eyes, a massive smile gracing each of their faces. Sonic then grabbed Sally's hand, and placed the ring onto her engagement finger as she wiped the tears from her face, right before the hero of Mobius scooped up his new fiancé into his arms.

Sonic:"Come on; let's make our announcement!"

Sally:"Lead the way!"

* * *

**Freedom HQ, 5:06pm…**

…outside Freedom HQ, Logan lay atop the roof of the building, gazing at the stars above that were quite peaceful on this quiet night. His star gazing was interrupted when he felt two familiar energies heading towards the base at an exponentially fast rate, and so leapt down to the ground below in order to greet the two, who turned out to be Sonic and Sally upon stopping in front of the hybrid.

Logan:"Hey guys. Where've you been all day?"

Sonic:"Catching up. We wanted to be alone with each other, and there was something I needed to ask Sally in private" he explained as he began to scratch the back of his head.

As he did this, Logan noticed the slightest blush grow on each of their faces, and it certainly took him back. Sonic the Hedgehog: Blushing. Even in all the time he'd seen the two together, he'd never seen him blush. What could he have possibly asked the Acorn that would cause him to blush? It was as he asked himself that same question, that he noticed something very shiny on Sally's hand, and as he looked closer to identify what it was, a huge smile grew on his face when he realized it was an engagement ring!

Logan:"It's about damn time you two got hitched!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around each of them, and picked them up as he hugged them tightly, though not too tight that they wouldn't be able to breathe.

After placing them down, the hybrid grabbed the chipmunks hand and began examining the ring on her finger, completely amazed by how expensive the diamond looked.

"Man, you really went all out on this ring man! You going to tell the others yet?"

Sally:"We were just about to when we saw you"

Logan:"Then let's waste no more time! Come on!" he said as he opened HQ's door, and allowed the two to walk in before he followed them inside.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Sally and Sonic have something to tell us!" he called out to the entire base, grabbing everyone's attention as the 3 entered.

Tails:"What's the big deal?"

Sally:"Well…" she started as she raised her hand up, and showed off her new diamond engagement ring "Me and Sonic are getting married!" she yelled with such ecstasy in her voice.

Smiles quickly dawned on everyone's face, before all the girls rushed around the Acorn to gawk at her ring and talk of all the things they had to plan for, whilst all the guys had gathered round Sonic to congratulate him on finally asking the question. The groups had their own separate conversation for a while, right before Harikan brought everyone back together by asking a question that was on his mind.

Harikan:"When's the wedding?"

Sally:"Well, we don't have a final date, but we were thinking in about a months' time"

Xanaks:"Isn't that a little early? I mean, most weddings happen at least a few months after the engagement, don't they?"

Sonic:"Hey, Bunnie and Antoine got married a few days after they were engaged, but we wanted to wait for a little bit first"

Logan:"That's nice. Quick question…do I have to wear shoes?"

His question was lost on the others to say the least, as they all stared at him with the most puzzled looks on their faces.

Bunnie:"Why don't ya'll want to wear shoes?"

Logan:"Well, whenever I try on a pair of shoes, they either never fit or just brake because they can't support my size or power. Plus, it's really hard finding size 12 shoes that are comfy"

Nicole:"We'll make you a special pair. You're not going to a wedding bare foot!"

Logan:"(grumbles) fine…I'll wear some special shoes for your wedding…but if they break I'm not getting another pair!"

* * *

A week passed since Sonic and Sally's announcement, and preparations for the wedding were already well underway. All invitations had been sent out, the roles of the best men, bridesmaids, minister, wedding planner, flower girl, and so on, had already been chosen, food was currently being organised, and the location had been decided upon. The only things left to sort out were only smaller details.

At this time, Logan was busy in the training room, punching one of the larger pads over and over again, his senses completely tuned out so that he only focused on what was in front of him. This changed of course, when he landed his finishing blow on the pad, launching it across the room with one solid right punch, and as it collided with the wall and fell to the floor, the hybrid allowed all of his senses to come rushing back to him, allowing him to hear footsteps approaching him from behind, right before he was able to identify the new persons energy as Sally's and turned to converse with her.

Sally:"Hey Logan, do you have a minute?"

Logan:"Of course, what's up?"

Sally:"It's about the wedding. You know how the father of the bride usually walks them down the aisle before giving them off?"

Logan:"Yeah, what about it?"

Sally:"Well, because my father is very sick and unable to walk, he can't take me down the aisle. He can still make it to the wedding, but he didn't want his daughter walking down the aisle while someone had to push him. He wanted someone worthy to take me down the aisle, one who he deems worthy to give me away in his place…sooo me and him were wondering…if you would maybe do it?"

Logan:"You serious? You want me of all people to do it?"

Sally:"After everything you've done for us, for the city, and for the Planet, he thought you were the only one right for it"

Logan:"Well if your dad thinks I'm worthy enough, then of course I'll do it! No problem!"

A smile grew across the chipmunks face as she launched at the Mangham and joined him in a hug in which she began to thank him thousands of times over, right before he simply laughed and released her. She then began making her way out of the training room as Logan was about to return to training, though not before she left him one last bit of information before he thought of bargaining with her.

Sally:"But you still have to wear shoes" she remarked as she pointed her head around the door to the training room.

Logan:"Damnit!" he exclaimed as he jokingly stomped his foot.

The chipmunk let out a little giggle before taking her leave, and Logan himself laughed before returning to his training.

* * *

**January 5****th**** 10:05am…**

And so the day of the Wedding finally arrived, and everyone in Mobotropolis had gathered to bear witness to the event, just like they had when it was the D'Coolette's wedding. And why wouldn't they? This was an important day for everyone in the city. It wasn't every day that two of the most important people in the city were to get married. After all, it was Sonic the Hedgehog, the Hero of Mobius, getting married to Sally Acorn, the princess of the Acorn kingdom and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Truly, a day that everyone would remember for years to come.

Whilst the rest of the city was busy making their way to Castle Acorn, the location of the ceremony, Logan was back at Freedom HQ trying to get the final touches on his suit, whilst he had Tails to accompany him. The Mangham managed to tie his tie, and then straightened it to ensure he looked his best, before he turned to the two-tailed fox with his arms out wide to show off his entire look.

Logan:"How do I look?"

Tails:"Great! I can't believe you get to walk Aunt Sally down the aisle!"

Logan:"I know. Guess I'm lucky. By the way, are you sure these super shoes will hold?" he questioned as he waggled his right foot.

Tails:"You'll be fine. Now, come on, let's go!" he exclaimed as he jumped off his seat and made his way to the door, quickly being followed by the hybrid.

* * *

After the two exited HQ, they slowly took to the skies and began to fly back to the city at a steady pace, as not to ruin their suits.

Logan:"Alright, so run me down who's got what job again?"

Tails:"Okay. Knuckles, Shadow and I are Sonics best men, Bunnie, Nicole and Amy are Sally's bridesmaids, Saffron opted to be the flower girl because we had no one else to do it, and she seemed really keen to take the position, Nicole and I are the ring bearers, you're giving Sally away, and King Elias is preforming the ceremony"

Logan:"Who did they get to plan this whole thing?"

Tails:"Rouge, surprisingly, and she seems to have done a pretty good job"

Logan:"Yeah. Just wait until she starts charging everyone gems for entry"

Tails:"Haha! It wouldn't surprise me"

Logan:"It was nice to know Team Dark was able to make it. Though I'm still confused as to how they managed to get Omega into a suit"

Tails:"You've got me there. It's too bad Silver was unable to make it"

Logan:"Man has a future to save. Doesn't really surprise me that he didn't have time"

Tails:"I guess"

* * *

It wasn't long before the two arrived at the Castle, and slowly hovered down into the main hall where everyone was to wait until the ceremony began. After a bit of searching, Tails and Logan managed to find the other 2 best men, and began to converse with one another as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Logan:"Say, where's Julie-Su?"

Knuckles:"She's with Sally and the bridesmaids, along with the rest of the girls"

Logan:"Oh, right"

Shadow:"This the first wedding you've ever been to, Logan?"

Logan:"Yeah, actually. If Eggman had never attacked my city, this might have been the second or third wedding I would have been to, but I guess things weren't meant to work out that way"

Tails:"One of those weddings wouldn't have been your own would it?"

Logan:"Hehe, yeah…but that's not happening for another few months"

Shadow:"Wait…you're getting married?"

Logan:"Try and keep it on the down low. I don't want it getting out just yet. I'm trying to keep it secret for now"

Knuckles:"Of course. We understand"

Right before they could continue their conversation, the group were approached by King Elias, and as the group deemed it respectable, they all bowed to him before he dismissed the act and shook Logan's hand.

Logan:"It's great to see you again. sir"

Elias:"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Logan"

Logan:"Are you excited for today?"

Elias:"Very much so. I've been waiting for the day these two finally closed the gap and got together"

Logan:"From the short time I've known them, I'd say I completely agree. They seem perfect and happy with one another"

Elias:"Ha! Too true"

Just then, Nicole digitized herself beside the group, now clad in a white bridesmaid dress to suit the day better.

Nicole:"Everyone, the ceremony's about to start. Could you come with me and get into position, please?"

Logan:"Right, we'll speak again soon, your majesty"

Elias:"But of course. We'll catch up later"

With that, the 3 best men, 1 bridesmaid and Logan, bowed to the king, who nodded his head as thanks, before they split off from the Acorn and began making their way to their start positions.

* * *

As everyone took their seats in the main hall, and the music began to play, the best men and the bridesmaids all got into their pairs and prepared to walk down the aisle, with the pairs and order being: Tails and Nicole, Bunnie and Knuckles, and finally Shadow and Amy. The pairs then all got arm in arm, and began walking down the aisle one by one, conversing with one another as they passed by everyone.

Tails:"Can't believe the day's finally come"

Nicole:"I know. I'm surprised it took this long for Sonic to propose"

Tails:"Yeah. For the fastest thing alive, he was pretty slow to ask this question"

Nicole:"Hehe!"

The two then reached the arc, where Sonic was already standing waiting with Elias, and they split off to go on either side, with Tails going to the left, to be at Sonics side, and Nicole going to the right, where she and the rest of the bridesmaids would be by Sally's side. Following them reaching the arc, Knuckles and Bunnie began their trip down the aisle.

Bunnie:"Ya'll sure Julie-Su ain't gonna get jealous of me walking down with ya?"

Knuckles:"Nah, she might be short tempered at times, but she knows I'd never cheat on her"

Bunnie:"Well that's good, it's the same for me an Antoine. This wedding give ya any ideas?"

Knuckles:"Not exactly, but I already had my proposal planned, so don't tell anyone"

Bunnie:"Ma lips are sealed"

The two reached the arc and split off to their designated sides, right before the last two began to walk down the aisle.

Amy:"(sigh)"

Shadow:"Something troubling you?"

Amy:"It's nothing, just…I was obsessed with Sonic for years…I though he and I would eventually end up together, but…him being with Sally…showed me how wrong I was. I'm happy that the two are getting together, but it's just a little…hard to get over you know?"

Shadow:"I understand, but if this was the way things are supposed to play out, then we can't do anything to change them. Besides, Sonic doesn't seem like the perfect guy for you. I think you deserve much better than that, because you're worth it. Anyone who gets you, will be lucky to have you"

Amy:"Thanks, Shadow…I think that's just what I needed"

Shadow:"No problem Rose"

The two separated and joined their fellow best men and bridesmaids, leaving only one pair left to walk down the aisle.

* * *

Seeing it was their time, Logan turned back to take Sally's arm in his own, though was taken back slightly when he bared witness to the chipmunk in her bridal dress. It was like a complete contrast to her normal look, especially since shed allowed her hair to grow out lately in order to style it into a bun.

Logan:"You look like a goddess"

Sally:"Thanks, Logan…I really appreciate you doing this"

Logan:"My pleasure. Now, are you ready to do this?" he asked as he held out his hand for her.

Sally:"I'm a little nervous…"

Logan:"Trust me; the moment you see Sonic up there, and he sees how beautiful you are, all those worries will vanish"

Sally:"Then let's do this" she remarked as the two linked arms with one another.

The two then began making their way down the aisle, all eyes now upon the bride, who truly looked like some heavenly beauty in her bridal dress. As they passed by everyone, they gave small smiles and hellos to those they could, right before they finally reached the arc and it was time for them to split off. The hybrid planted a small kiss on the chipmunk's cheek, right before he released her and took his seat by Harikan and Abigail as the leader of the Freedom Fighters took her place by her soon-to-be-husbands side.

The entire room then fell silent, allowing Elias to begin the ceremony.

Elias:"Friends, family…today, we are gathered here to celebrate these two lovers, in the bonds of holy matrimony. Let us begin. Sally, would you like to read your vows"

Sally:"Sonic, we've known each other since we were kids, and ever since then, we've always been very close. Whenever we were together, I always had a strange and wonderful feeling, and it wasn't until we were older that I realised what that feeling was. We've been through tough times, you and I, and we haven't always agreed with each other, but through it all, I still loved you, and I haven't stopped. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my love"

Elias:"Thank you, Sally. And now, Sonic, your vows please"

Sonic:"…Sally…from the moment I met you, I knew we were destined for something great. When we were younger, and we didn't know what love was, I just figured that you and I would be the best of friends for life. But as I grew up, I started to realise more and more what love was, and what it meant to me. And as I looked back at my life, to see if I'd ever felt this way about anyone, you were the one and only person I thought of. Once we became more than friends, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course, things got in the way, and there were a couple of complications along the way. I didn't think I'd see the day where we'd be together like this. But, I never lost hope, or my love for you, and I'm thankful we both held onto that feeling for so long"

Elias:"Thank you, Sonic. Now, who has the rings?"

The two-tailed fox and lynx then handed the King the two rings, before he handed the rings to the couple, and Sonic took Sally's hand in his own first.

Sonic:"With this ring, I thee wed" he stated as he slid the ring onto her finger.

The Acorn then the blue blurs hand and did the same while saying:

Sally:"With this ring, I thee wed"

Elias:"And so, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

The two then pulled one another into a passionate kiss, their first kiss now as husband and wife, and the entire room erupted in cheers and applause.

* * *

**Later, at the reception…**

…the entire room was packed with the guests, so practically the entire city, enjoying the cuisine provided by the castles staff. Accompanying the bride and groom at their table was the bridesmaids, the best men, and both Sonic and Sally's family. On a table nearby to them was the rest of the Freedom Fighters, as well as the other members of Team Dark and the Chaotix. On a completely separate table, due to their extreme appetite, was the Mangham family, accompanied by Vincent, Gracie, John and Dracton. Whilst the men were busy chucking down as much food as their bodies could stomach, the two girls and machine simply watched on in amusement.

Not long after everyone had finished their meals, Mina Mongoose and her band took their places on stage and began to play some music, to which many people got up to dance to, including the bride and groom themselves. Even the likes of Knuckles, Vincent and Logan got dragged up by their significant others to enjoy a moment together. Once the band had played a few songs, the music stopped so that they could take a short break, and whilst most went to sit down and relax for a moment, Logan was not one of those people.

He leapt up onto the stage and requested the mike from Mina, who gladly chucked it him and caught the attention of some in the process, though the hybrid soon had every watching him when he began to speak up.

Logan:"May I have your attention, please. If you'd be so kind, I'd like everyone to join me in a toast to the happy couple" he requested, prompting everyone to grab a drink ready for the Mangham's speech.

"I haven't known Sonic and Sally as long as the rest of their friends, though in the short time I have known them, I've been as lucky as the rest of us to be able to see the love they share between each other. A bond that is not easily broken, and one I don't think ever will be. Truly, I don't think there are two people who are more suited to one another, and I hope that they go on to live happy lives together. To Sonic and Sally, everyone!" he exclaimed as he raised his right fist in the air, and everyone else raised their glass and applauded him.

"Now, I have a special treat for the happy couple and everyone else"

The hybrid tossed the mike back to Mina, and then looked up the roof of the building, which was slowly being opened up thanks to Nicole. After channelling some energy into his left hand, the hybrid produced a small ball of blue energy just above his palm, right before he tossed it into the air, and allowed everyone to watch as it began to ascend higher and higher into the sky. Once the energy reached a suitable height in the sky, Logan clenched his hand into a fist, causing the energy to explode high in the sky.

But it didn't just explode, as from out of the light, several different coloured lights began to race and dance across the night sky in certain patterns and manoeuvres, before finally they all came back together and exploded into a massive red heart shape in the sky, and inside said heart shape was the words "Sonic and Sally" written in different coloured lights. The Mangham took a bow as everyone began to applaud at the display, whilst the couple whose name had been written in the sky shared a small kiss together before joining everyone else.

* * *

Once he had finished his trick, the ceiling had been closed back up, and Mina's band began to play again, Logan left the reception hall and went further up Castle Acorn, finding a balcony where he could enjoy a moment watching the skies, as he loosened his tie so he could relax a little better. His time alone was interrupted when a familiar voice surprised him from behind.

"I thought I'd catch you out here"

Logan:"Hehe, you know me too well, brother" he chuckled as he turned around, unsurprised to find Xiro leant against the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Never really were the 'party people' were we?"

Xiro:"Heh, guess not. So then, what exciting endeavour do you think is around the corner for all of us?"

Logan:"Beats me, but whatever it may be, I look forward to it no matter what"

Xiro:"This wedding give you any ideas for you and Abigail?"

Logan:"Nah. She's already handling all that herself. I'm pretty sure my only job so far is to turn up on the day!"

Xiro:"Hehe…wouldn't expect much else…"

Logan:"Haha! What about you and Mariko? When are you two gonna get together again?"

Xiro:"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her in years. I'm not sure if she still loves me, or even remembers me"

Logan:"I'm sure she does. Maybe you should go and find her? See where the two of you still stand?"

Xiro:"It's something to consider, I guess…well, I'm heading back to the reception. I hear the cakes coming out soon"

Logan:"Cake?! Race you there!" he exclaimed as he pushed past his brother and began sprinting through the castle with his brother hastily trying to catch up with him.

Xiro:"Every damn time! Get back here!"

* * *

**With the battle against Rexcor now finished, an Age of Peace has fallen upon Mobius, but for how long will it last? No matter the case, the Freedom Fighters have quickly took the opportunity to capitalise on the peace, and have even been able to enjoy the sight of two of them coming together in the bonds of holy matrimony. What new adventures await our heroes? Will Eggman resurface and put his plans in motion? And will the mysterious figure finally reveal himself? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	51. Chapter 50:The Legendary Super Hybrid

**July 18****th****…**

…6 months had passed since the Hedgehog and the Chipmunks wedding, and with no threats currently on the rise, and with Eggman currently in hiding, an age of peace befell the Planet once more, and all were quick to capitalise on it.

* * *

**Efrika Plains 11:07am…**

The Freedom Fighters had been no different. Whilst Logan had decided to train and meditate on the same battlefield he and his friends had used for the battle against Rexcor, his comrades had decided to spend their days a little differently.

Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine were spending a couples day together at Castle Acorn, Tails and Rotor had sealed off HQ so that they could test their new gadgets and devices without being disturbed or causing harm to anyone on accident, Amy (for some reason) had taken a trip to the United Federation about a week ago in order to visit Shadow and the others, Nicole was busy doing maintenance for Mobotropolis, Xiro and Xanaks had gone on a father son training trip around the Planet, with the former of the two also searching for Mariko in the process, and finally, Dracton and Harikan had both gone to Harthill, the former of which doing meditation with John whilst Vincent and Harikan were training together.

That left Logan on his own, not that he minded of course, and it gave him the very opportunity he had been seeking in order to get away from everyone and try and find out just who it was that was interfering with his life and making his enemies stronger. They had shown their presence one again in the battle against Rexcor, when he saw those eyes once again, those eyes that had haunted him for so many years. With all that Cobran had told him during the time in the other Universe, the Mangham could only deduce that the stranger was closer and closer to revealing himself and his plan, but it would still take some time before he showed his face.

Before the hybrid could go any further with his thinking, he felt a strange sensation at the back of his head, and it was one that soon began to spread until it felt like he had a small headache. It was then that he remembered he'd received this feeling once before, so long ago, and prepared himself for what was to come.

Logan:"Alright…Chaos Vision time…let's hope it's something useful…cause good Chaos this hurts damnit…!"

Suddenly, the young man opened his eyes, right as his sclera's and pupils turned the same bright blue as his irises, and the Mangham could no longer see the dirt floor in front of him, but something else, somewhere else entirely…

* * *

His perspective had somehow changed to a view of a familiar broken down city, Central City to be precise, though there was something wrong. Random explosions began spreading across the city, and not any normal explosions, the kinds of explosions produced from energy attacks, and these ones were of green colour, one the hybrid had never seen before. Wanting to get closer and find out what was going on, the vision obliged, and shifted Logan's perspective to that of his own.

The young man was sent flying across the floor for many metres, right before he managed to grind himself to a halt and flip back onto his feet. As he felt himself take a fighting stance, he could feel the massive energy flowing through him, telling him that this was a battle and that he was in his Super Form in order to stand a better chance against an unknown opponent. Before long, this opponent made himself known to the Mangham, as he slowly emerged from the smoke and debris from one of the explosions he had caused.

The hybrid could safely say he had never seen an opponent like this before, they were humungous! Probably even taller than 7 feet, and their build was incredible! It was like they had logs of wood for arms and legs. Despite these features however, Logan couldn't make out the clothing or appearance of this opponent, as the vision decided to hide the figure by colouring him completely black.

After letting out a maniacal laugh, the hulking figure charged another green energy attack in his right hand, and whilst it was small, the power it radiated was enough to wipe out the entire city about 5 times over. The figure then launched the attack at the Mangham, who reacted on instinct and raised his guard to protect himself, right as the energy attack collided with his guard and erupted into a powerful explosion.

It was with that attack, that Logan could feel the vision coming to a close, though not before he was shown one last thing. A strange light, sitting amongst a void of darkness. This light felt familiar to him, it radiated a power and energy, Chaos Energy to be precise, that he had only felt such a strong amount of once before. The Super Emeralds, but why would he be shown this? As the young man reached out to grab the light, hopefully to gain some answers, he snapped back into reality.

* * *

As the hybrid's eyes returned to normal, he shook his head and took a look around the area to ensure he was still in the Plains, and thankfully he was.

Logan:"Well…that was a short vision…though it's not like it didn't hold any significance. Whoever it was that I was fighting…they were powerful…possibly even stronger than Rexcor…if and when this threat comes about, I need to ensure we're all ready to combat him"

Just then, the Mangham felt a small buzz on his comm link, and moved his hand to answer the device.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Logan, its Dracton. You need to come to Harthill right away. The High Chief must speak with you, and he says it's urgent"

Logan:"The fact that he wants to speak to me has caught my attention. I'll be right over"

* * *

**The City of Harthill 11:12am…**

…in the living room of the High Chief's house, Vincent, Gracie, John, Abigail, Dracton and Harikan all stood waiting for their comrade to arrive. The High Chief refused to see all of them until Logan had arrived. Fortunately for them, the Mangham appeared just seconds later, his two fingers placed on his forehead to symbolise he'd used Instant Transmission.

Logan:"Hey guys"

John:"Bout time you got here"

Logan:"Sorry, I was busy training and then I got a Chaos Vision"

Dracton:"Did it show you anything important"

Logan:"Nothing I can say for certain, yet. So then, where is the annoying midget of a leader?"

Gracie:"He's in the study. He refused to see any of us until you arrived. By the way, was that really called for?

Vincent:"Yeah. I thought you'd moved past the grudge to be the better person"

Logan:"Sorry, you're right. I just forgot he was the person that banished me from seeing the rest of my people. Nothing serious"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, not wanting to comment on the issue that they knew still plagued them to this day.

"Let's get this over with" he remarked as he turned towards the study and opened each of the doors.

* * *

There, at his desk, sat the High Chief, with a guard either side of him, no doubt to attempt to protect him should Logan grow angry during this meeting.

"Well well well. Isn't this a surprise? The High Chief; wanting me to come to Harthill. What're the odds?" he questioned sarcastically as he and everyone else entered the study.

High Chief:"And what a displeasure it is to see you as well. Before we get started, I'd like to point out that it wasn't my idea to call you here, but my team begged me to bring you in"

Logan:"Your team, ey? What's this all about?"

High Chief:"A new threat is approaching Mobius at an alarming rate. A threat that will not only endanger the lives of hybrids specifically, but also the rest of Mobius' inhabitants"

Dracton:"And just what exactly is this new threat?"

High Chief:"To understand it, you must first learn the history behind it…

* * *

…hundreds of years ago, there lived a powerful warrior in our great city. Few knew his real name, as more knew him by his title: the Legendary Super Hybrid. Many have heard of the Super Form, a power only achievable by using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, however, like you hybrid warriors and your allies, this warrior didn't require them. He had the ability to naturally transform into a Super Form, but also ascend past that limitation into an entire new realm of power. This form was exclusive to the hybrid race, and was the reason the warrior and the form it earned its name of the Legendary Super Hybrid Form.

The extent of the hybrids power was unknown, though many claimed he could easily destroy Planets and Galaxies many times over. It was with this power, that the warrior slaughtered billions of warriors in the name of Harthill, and was one of the many reasons we won our battles so easily. However, over time, the Hybrids began to fear the potential of the Legendary Super Hybrid, believing that he could pose a danger to the entire Universe should he be provoked. In an effort to protect the Universe from further destruction, the Hybrids banded together and ascended into their own Super Forms, before they all attacked the Legendary Super Hybrid.

A long, bloody battle ensued, and many warriors' lives were lost in an effort to bring the warrior down, but eventually, they succeeded. However, in his dying breath, the warrior told the Hybrids that, one day, many years from now, another Legendary Super Hybrid would be born, and that he would destroy the hybrid race in an act of revenge for what they would both suffer...

* * *

...wanting to ensure that peace was kept throughout the Universe, the hybrids took the warriors words to heart, and from then on, began to monitor the birth of new hybrids, hoping to find the reincarnation of the Legendary Super Hybrid and end his life before he could cause harm to the Universe…

Logan:"Well that's a first; Hybrids, the famed warrior race of Mobius, wanting to keep peace. How we have changed…"

Vincent:"Logan…cool it. So, this Legendary Super Hybrid? Did you find him?"

John:"Are you trying to consult us on what to do with the child?"

High Chief:"As a matter of fact, we found the child many years ago, but that is not the problem…

* * *

…in the year 1989, the child of Legend was born; the Legendary Super Hybrids reincarnation. Most children at the time were born with power levels of around 500, 1300, in some cases even in the 3000s. Logan there was born with one of the highest at 4200. However, this child, named Brikon by his father Ragnore Abukara, was born with a power level of 100,000, the power level the former Legendary Super Hybrid stated his reincarnation would be born with.

With the threat of another Legendary Super Hybrid on the horizon, the city needed to do something to get rid of the child. Unlike our barbaric ancestors, we would not resort to killing the boy, as it would be inhumane. We instead decided to send both him and his family far away from the Planet, so that not only would Mobius be safe, but also so the boy would not be alone in the distant Universe. Of course, due to our city not being the most technologically advanced, we sought help from the Kingdom of Acorn, who were more than willing to help once they understood how big of a threat the Legendary Super Hybrid was.

Still, even with the Acorns help, developing a spacecraft to travel the Universe was no easy task, and the entire construction took 5 years. It was in those 5 years, that Brikon grew the same hatred for others that his previous incarnation did. People avoided him, cursed him, and tried every chance they got not to interact with him. He was hated, hated for a mere legend surrounding himself that may or may not have been true. And this angered him. Why should he be the one to be hated, and every other child born in the city be loved, when there were people who had done much worse than him? When there were children with high power levels like himself who were praised and not hated? Why should he be the only one feared and despised?

However, one day, on the fifth year, and just months before he and his family were sent into the Universe, did he find an individual to focus all of his hatred against. A new child was born, one with an incredibly high power level, and one that was said to be destined to become one of the greatest warriors the hybrid race had ever seen. This child's name was **Logan Mangham**, and Brikon focused all of his hatred and anger against him.

Whilst he was being feared for having such a high power level, all the while never even considering doing anything heinous against someone, this boy was loved and cherished for having a similar strength to himself after just being born. He basically believed that Logan stole the life Brikon should've had, the life where he was praised for his power and talents, and not hated for them.

In time, the transport for the family was finished, and it was time to send them off into the Universe so that their child could cause no more harm. As they began to board the ship, the mother of Brikon attempted to rebel against our wishes, and attacked some of the city's warriors in an attempt to free herself and her family. However, she was quickly overpowered, and due to everyone's utter hatred of her child, and the fact she was the one to give birth to Brikon, the mother was slaughtered on the spot, right in front of the boy's eyes.

The transport then began to take off, but before they left, Brikon made an announcement to the city of Harthill. He would return one day, when he had mastered the power of the Legendary Super Hybrid, and he would slaughter everyone not just for their mistreatment of him and their neglection to give him the love he deserved, but also as to avenge his mother's death at their hands. Not only that, but the day he returned, he vowed to slaughter Logan Mangham, since he had stripped him of the life he deserved…

* * *

…now, Brikon and his father are on their way to Mobius, and from what our scanners can pick up, Brikons power has grown exponentially high. He could possibly be even more powerful than that Rexcor creature, and that spells a problem not just for us, but the entire Planet!"

Logan:"It makes sense now…this was why my father always pushed me so hard in training…he knew that Brikon would return one day, and so wanted to make sure I was strong enough to face him!"

High Chief:"Exactly. We've been doing our hardest to prepare all our warriors for the day Brikon returned, but even we couldn't fathom the level of power he has reached"

Harikan:"And that's why you called us in"

High Chief:"Your group of warriors are the only ones strong and capable enough to prevent the Legendary Super Hybrid from laying waste to this Planet"

Abigail:"Father, you said your scanners were able to detect Brikons power level…did your technology manage to pinpoint their ships location?"

High Chief:"It managed to do much more than that. Thanks to some help from G.U.N, we managed to get a full readout on their ship, and even get into their navigation system. They've set a direct course for Harthill, which is where we believe they intend to begin their battle. With power like that, its unfathomable the amount of civilian causalities we will have in the city"

Logan:"Are you able to redirect their course? Change their landing coordinates so they land somewhere else?"

High Chief:"Thankfully, yes, but we have no idea where to send them. We do not wish to risk any other cities and their populations, and we fear harming any ecosystems or environments by sending them to the jungle or somewhere else"

Logan:"Then change their course to Central City. The place is still abandoned and destroyed, and it's around the same size as Harthill, so they should land there believing it to be Harthill"

Dracton:"We'll be to deal with the Legendary Super Hybrid without harming anything or anyone else"

Harikan:"If he really is as powerful as he's said to be, then who are we going to have him fight?"

Dracton:"We'll need some of our heaviest hitters, but we'll also need warriors stationed at some of the major targets of the Planet so that they'll be safe. Harthill will no doubt be at the top of the list"

Vincent:"The 3 of us will stay to guard it, should he come for the city" he explained as he motioned to himself, Gracie and John.

Logan:"That will work. Your Kaio-Ken should hold him off long enough for us to get to him, if he gets away from us"

Harikan:"What about Mobotropolis? The Kingdom of Acorn are the ones that helped send Brikon and his family into space, so it makes sense he'd want revenge on them as well"

Logan:"That's right…go contact Sonic. Tell him about what's going on so that he's ready to defend the city in case Brikon comes after them. See if he can get in touch with Shadow and have him on standby if any of them need backup"

Harikan:"Got it!" he answered back before running out of the room and heading for the buildings communication centre.

Dracton:"How long do we have until Brikon touches down in Central City?"

High Chief:"About 1 hour"

Logan:"The let's not waste any more time and go grab Xanaks and Xiro…"

* * *

**The Skies above Central City 12:05pm…**

…the 5 warriors, consisting of Logan, Harikan, Xiro, Xanaks and Dracton, floated above the still destroyed city, awaiting the arrival of their newest enemy. In the hour they had before the Legendary Super Hybrid arrived, the group had managed to inform the rest of their comrades of the incoming threat so that they would be prepared, whilst also get to the city long before he arrived to ensure that everything was set for his arrival.

Dracton:"We've done a double sweep of the surrounding area. There isn't anyone around for several miles. No one should get caught in the crossfire"

Logan:"That's reassuring to hear"

Xanaks:"To think: this enemy hates you just because you were born"

Logan:"I can understand his hatred of me. For a full 5 years, he was hated and feared, never receiving anything that resembled love and companionship. And there I was, right in front of him, getting all the attention and care that he should've received"

Xiro:"And now he's coming here to kill you for having those pleasures"

Harikan:"We have to stop him before he can hurt anyone else!"

Logan:"You're right there, son. None of us can afford to hold back against this enemy. If the High Chief truly believes he's capable of being stronger than Rexcor, then we could be in some serious danger"

Suddenly, the group felt a tremendous spike in energy, with the source being from the sky. As they redirected their attention to the source of the massive energy spike, their eyes caught sight of a spacecraft, a humungous sphere with small rockets attached to the sides in order to allow it to hover, slowly descending from the skies and down to the city below. As it drew closer to one of the buildings, some small spikes that were to act as landing gear, extended from the bottom of the ship, and allowed the spacecraft to safely land on the roof of the building.

Xiro:"So, they finally arrived…" he remarked as he uncrossed his arms from across his chest.

Logan:"Come on. Let's greet our new opponent" he ordered as they began to descend towards the landing site.

* * *

As the 5 warriors arrived on the building the ship had landed, a small hatch opened up from the side of the ship, right before a walkway extended out and onto the building to allow the occupants of the spacecraft to get off easier. After a few seconds, two figures emerged from the ship, and began walking down the walkway and towards the Freedom Fighters.

The first of the two figures was quite short, standing at only 5'11 whilst looking to be about 50 or so years old, and his energy immidiently gave off the fact he was a hybrid. Like most, his fur was black, which made his quills practically identical to Shadow and Xiros, as he had two quills either side of his head pointing upwards, whilst one ran off the back of his head and pointed backwards, and every quill was lined with a red streak.

His bangs were also very similar to Logan's, and whilst they ere black like his fur, the tips were dyed red to coincide with his quill streaks, and his red eyes. His clothing was really the only thing they weren't able to see, as he wore a long grey cloak that covered him from the neck down to his ankles, though did allow them to see his shoes, which were half red towards the back, and half black towards the point of the shoe.

The other figure, was defiantly not small, and stood at a towering 6'9 whilst looking around 28 years old. He too had the look of a hybrid, a black furred one as well, especially considering the fact his hair, quills and bangs shared many traits with Logan's, though being specific: his quills were slightly longer and spikier, stretching down to his waist, his hair, whilst also looking like he had literally just got out of bed, was also slightly spikier and messier, though his bangs were still the same as the Mangham's and stretched down to his chest. Around his head, he sported a green headband, attached to which was a special green gem that's glow almost made his green irised eyes shine brighter than they already did.

His trousers had a martial arts GI look around them, though looked a little more traditional in a sense, being that there was a small black traditional cloth attached to/wrapped around the waist of the trousers, one which covered all around his legs down past his knees, though there was a small opening up the middle of them that revealed his white trousers underneath. Like GI trousers, the rings of the trousers were the same colour as the one around the waist, that being black, and almost allowed the black boots he wore to blend in and looked like they were part of the trousers. The boots weren't full black mind you, as there was a portion of the boot, around the middle of the foot, which a large green square covered.

Around his neck and each of his biceps was a black ring that had green spikes sticking out around it, and on his hands he sported a pair of gauntlets, which covered his arm from the elbows down to his wrists, with a small bit just covering the front of his hand whilst the rest of his hand was free. These gauntlets were mostly black, though the front part of them was green, with a small black ring going over the wrist section of the gauntlet. He sported no shirt, but instead two black lines stretching from his trousers, crossing over one another to form an 'X' shape in the middle of his chest, before leading up and attaching to the ring around his neck.

Upon stepping down form the walkway, the cloaked figure and Logan walked closer to one another so converse, whilst the taller hybrid and the rest of the group stayed back.

Unknown:"Greetings! My name is Ragnore Abukara. I am a hybrid from the city of Harthill, and have returned from some travels in space with my son to see the city again. I must say; we did not expect to be greeted upon arrival"

Logan:"You can save your little act. We know how you are and why you're here. Your son over there is the Legendary Super Hybrid, and you've both returned to destroy Mobius"

Ragnore:"Someone certainly did their research. Well then, you know who we are, so why not explain who you are?"

Logan:"Very well. I'm sure you'll be happy to know my name. I'm surprised you didn't recognise me already. My name is Logan Mangham"

Ragnore (in his head):"WHAT?! THIS IS LOGAN MANGHAM?! I didn't expect him to grow up and become so powerful! If Brikon doesn't transform, this might be difficult…"

Suddenly, the entire group felt a power level begin to rise exponentially, almost reaching a level the group never even believed was possible, or had bared witness to before. Resonating from this energy was such a rage and anger that even those that couldn't sense energy could feel the sheer fury being produced. As the group turned to look Brikon, the young man stood with his entire body tensed up, his teeth grinding together as he took in deep breathes, with each one he let out utterly pouring with rage, and a bright green aura slowly beginning to build up around him.

Abukara was about to step forward and speak, but his father raised his left hand up from out of his cloak, revealing that he wore a pair of black gauntlets that covered his arms from just below his elbows down to his fingers, in order to halt his sons approach, and forced him to step back whilst discharging all of his energy and returning to normal.

Ragnore:"Not yet, my son. Your revenge will come in time. So, **you** are Logan Mangham, eh? Funny, I expected you to be much weaker. You've exceeded my previous calculations. I congratulate you on that much"

Logan:"And for the father of the Legendary Super Hybrid, I expected you to be much stronger. With a single punch with just my basic power, I could rip you in two. With my full power, you'd be wiped from the face of existence, and even then, my son could do far worse"

Ragnore:"Is that so? Well then, I'd like a demonstration of this power. I challenge you to a one on one fight. Let me see this power that you claim to have"

Logan:"No"

Ragnore:"No?! What do you mean no?!"

Logan:"It'd be a waste of time. You're not the real threat here. To fight you would be wasting energy I could be using in the fight against your son. Now, get out of the way"

Ragnore:"How dare you…you would simply ignore me?!"

"I've had enough of this…" stated a voice form behind Ragnore.

Suddenly, a fist burst straight through the older Abukara's stomach, instantly taking the air from his lungs, which had no doubt been pierced in some way by the action, and left the other freedom Fighters completely shocked and on guard. As Ragnore barely managed to tilt his head to see who had practically killed him, he felt his world shatter when he saw his own sons cold stare right into his own eyes, right before a sadistic smirk grew on the young man's face as he began twisting his fist an increasing the pain the older Abukara could feel.

Ragnore:"Brikon…why…?"

Brikon:"You're getting in the way of my revenge. I'm not going to waste any more time with your silly attempts to try and attack these foes that are clearly stronger than you. Besides, did you really think, that with all the power I hold, I would be taking revenge for the both of us? That I would be your slave for you to us to destroy the rest of the Planet? Well…"

The tall hybrid then lifted his arm higher into the air, before tossing it straight downwards towards the floor, launching his father off of his arm, into the roof of the building, and the resulting speed and power behind said throw sent Ragnore not just through the ceiling, but all the way through the building until his body collided with the ground floor.

Abukara then slowly floated higher into the air, all the while charging up a small green energy blast in his right hand, the power radiating off which was enough to nearly wipe out a city block, right before he threw his hand above his head and exclaimed "…YOU THOUGHT WRONG! NOW DIE!" before tossing his arm downwards and subsequently throwing the energy blast down towards the building below him.

Logan:"EVERYONE MOVE!" he ordered before they all managed to fly off of the building in time.

The energy blast flew straight into the massive hole in the roof, before it began dropping down every hole that Ragnore had made from his fall, and was approaching the quickly dying old hybrid at a frantic speed which he would not be able to dodge.

Ragnore:"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in horror, as he felt the bright glow of the energy blast growing closer to him and lighting up his body with its energy and power.

The energy attack then collided with Abukara's body, completely incinerating him within seconds, right as the attack erupted and completely demolished the building and the spaceship sitting atop it in one swift move.

* * *

The 5 warriors landed a small distance away from the now burning remains of the building, completely astonished by the power such a small attack contained, and the damage such an attack could cause. Whilst they were so taken back by the attack, they were all caught off guard when they witnessed the shadow of a figure slowly begin to walk out of the fire, and as the figure exited the flames, completely unscathed despite walking straight through such an intense fire, the figure revealed themselves as Brikon, smiling at the fear he had instilled in his 5 opponents.

Brikon:"He always was just a weak insect…just waiting to be squished under my boot…!"

Dracton:"His powers off the charts…we can't take him lightly! We can't hold anything back!"

Logan:"You're right! Everyone, MAX POWER!"

Each of the warriors tensed their body and let out a massive yell, right before their energy levels reached their maximum output and the group all stood at full power, with Dracton constantly being surrounded by a white aura, and the Mangham's all in their Super Forms, as a symbol of this fact. Despite their incredible power, Abukara didn't look the least bit impressed or intimidated, more like he was being posed with a small challenge, and he was more than enthusiastic to take it on.

Brikon:"Going full power from the start, eh? Very well then…but I should warn you; once I transform, none of you will survive the oncoming storm! NOW WITNESS THE POWER…OF THE LEGEDNARY SUPER HYBRID!"

In a split second, Brikon was overtaken by a light blue light, and from what the group could sense, Abukara had somehow ascended into his own Super Form. Now doubt due to him being the Legendary Super Hybrid, the young man's Super Form had gifted him a light blue fur colour instead of a golden one. Stretching from his peach colour chest was large black line that ran up his neck all the way to his muzzle, and that same marking was accompanied by several smaller black markings all around his upper body, practical identical to the ones Logan received when ascending into his own Super Form. Like with all Super Forms, Abukara's hair had spiked up by some unknown force whilst his quills had grown out into 3 separate large spikes that ran down to his abdomen.

Across each of his eyes was a single black line, which were made all the more visible on his face, due to the fact that the green headband he had previously been wearing had completely shattered into pieces, and made his black sclera'd and red irised eyes seem all the more menacing. Also, the moment he had transformed, the parts of his clothing that had previously been green, which were the spikes around his arm and neck band, the square on each of his boots, and the majority of his gauntlets, had turned the same light blue colour as himself.

The Super Hybrid then began to let out a slight growl, as his power slowly began to rise, and a bright blue aura flared up around his body. As his power continued to rise, Abukara tensed up all his body and his growls began to grow more vicious and angry, almost like the transformation was causing him pain in exchange for allowing his power to grow so high. Suddenly, the entire sky darkened across the land, and the only visible light for miles around was the luminous bright green bubble of energy that had now surrounded Brikon, as his power continued to grow and grow.

Amidst his growls and grunts of pain and rage, the Super Hybrid slowly began to laugh, almost like he was enjoying the pain that was spreading through his body due to his transformation. After a few moments, the small grunts and growls turned to a full on scream and yell of rage, as the bubble of green energy that had once surrounded the Super Hybrid was absorbed into his body, causing an even bigger flash of green light to explode out from his body and consume not just the 5 warriors, but practically the entire destroyed city.

* * *

As the light finally died down, the 5 warriors were able to bear witness to their opponent's transformation, and were left completely in shock not only by the power this new form produced, but also its appearance. Despite bulking up to practically 3 times the size of an Olympic body builder, with arms almost the size of logs, whilst he towered over most with his height of 8'2, the hybrids clothes had somehow remained intact. The parts of his clothing that had previously changed from green to blue, had now returned to green, only a slightly brighter shade which was the same that his own fur had turned, for the most part.

Where the markings on his upper body had previously been black, they had now turned the same bright green as his hair and the fur on his head, whilst the areas that had previously been blue had now turned black. Whilst his hair had remained mostly the same, be it a little spikier than previously, his quills had grown out and spiked up tremendously, resembling the 5 quill star shape that Logan received when he transformed into the Hyper Form. His bangs had also grown out considerably, with 2 of the previously 3 bangs combing together to make one long bang that stretched down to his abs, whilst the other reached just past his eyes, which now had no traces of pupils or irises and had become a white abyss.

Dracton:"His power's incredible…!"

Harikan:"The High Chief was right…he's even stronger than Rexcor…"

Xanaks:"Things are about to get ugly!"

Brikon:"HAHAHAHA! NOW YOU UNDERSTAND! MY POWER CAN BE MATCHED BY NO ONE! NOW PREPARE TO EXPERIENCE IT FIRST HAND!"

Xiro:"EVERYONE, TOGETHER!"

The 5 Freedom Fighters teleported and disappeared from sight, right before they all reappeared at different points surrounding Brikon, their formation creating a star shape around Abukara. At the back of the formation, facing the Legendary Super Hybrids back, was Dracton and Xanaks on the left and right respectively. Towards the giant hybrids left and right were Xiro and Harikan respectively, and finally, at the front of the formation and staring into his opponent blank white eyes, was Logan.

Simultaneously, the group all charged forward and attacked him at the same time, with Logan landing a solid right punch to Abukara's stomach, Dracton landing a right sidekick to the giants upper back whilst Xanaks landed a double punch to his lower back, and finally Xiro landing a right elbow jab to Brikons left ribs whilst Harikan jabbed his right knee straight into the right side of the Legendary Super Hybrids neck. Despite this barrage of attacks, Brikons only reaction was to flash a sadistic, toothy smirk, showing off his brand new fangs in the process, for he didn't feel even the slightest bit of pain from any of the hero's attacks.

In an instant, Abukara retaliated against the 5 warriors, attacking all of them simultaneously as they did to him. He brought both of his legs up and slammed them straight into Dracton and Xanaks' faces, threw each of his arms out and punched Xiro and Harikan straight in the stomach, and finally launched his head forward and head-butted Logan straight in the face, right before opening up his mouth and firing out a humungous 10 foot tall beam of green energy at point blank range, launching Logan flying into a further part of the city whilst his comrades were also sent flying by the strikes they received.

* * *

The Mangham eventually landed in one of the many desolate streets, cracks creating around the point he collided with the floor, right before he rolled across the concrete for a few metres and eventually managed to jump back onto his feet and take his fighting stance, trying his best to find any trace of Brikon. He was given a pretty clear idea when the giant hybrid burst through the side of one building and used his left arm to clothesline the Super Hybrid, carrying him flying across the street before the two reached the building on the other side, and Abukara slammed Logan into the side of the building, genuinely chuckling at the sight of Logan hitting the floor afterwards and attempting to regain his breathe.

Suddenly, multiple energy blasts came flying from above and smacked straight into Abukara's back, though succeeded in doing nothing but grab the Legendary Super Hybrids attention, and cause him to turn his eyes to the robot hovering in the sky above him. The giant hybrid teleported in front of Dracton and grabbed hold of his waist using just his right hand, right before he tossed the machine towards the ground below at a frantic speed. Luckily for the robotic Mangham, he managed to backflip in time and safely land on his feet, though not before Abukara came crashing down from above and slammed both of his feet into the machines chest, pushing him straight into the ground and creating a 6 foot deep and wide crater with the robots body.

The Legendary Super Hybrid slowly began to ascend into the air as he sensed an incoming energy, and when said energy was literally right behind him, he did a full 180 to face the energy, and received a sword being smacked straight on top of his head in an attempt to slice him in half. The wielder of the weapon, Xanaks, felt his entire world shatter, when he watched his blade do the exact same thing upon making contact with the giant hybrids head. Whilst the teenager was so shocked and taken back by his swords destruction, he left himself perfectly open for Brikon to slam a green energy blast from his left hand into the Mangham's stomach, and the explosion of which sent him flying straight through the window of a nearby building.

Just then, Xiro came rocketing in from behind and slammed his right fist into Abukara's back, and, after realizing they needed to step up their game in order to beat this opponent, immidiently followed suit by unleashing a fury of punches all up and down the giant hybrids backside, only to have each and every single strike do nothing to him. Brikon then span around much faster than the Mangham was able to react against, and felt the full force of the Legendary Super Hybrids left backfist strike him across the cheek, right before Abukara launched his right arm above his head, and then brought his elbow down straight into the young man's head, sending him crashing straight into Dracton as he was about to get out of the crater.

Following this, Brikon heard a loud screaming from up above him, and turned around to see Harikan dropping down from above, right before he landed a quick and powerful right hook across the giants face, though as he slowly turned back to face the young warrior, he smiled when he saw the boy cower in fear knowing his attack hadn't even left a mark on him. After letting out a laugh that could only be described as devilish, Abukara launched his left arm out and grabbed the Mangham's entire face in his hand, right before he teleported to another nearby street, slammed the child face first into the concrete, and then proceeded to grind his face into the ground for a few city blocks, before finally picking the Super Hybrid up and launching him into a building.

Logan:"HARIKAN!" he exclaimed in fear as he landed further down the street.

Upon hearing his hated enemy's voice not far away from him, the giant hybrid slowly turned back to face the Mangham, catching him off guard in the process and forcing him to push down whatever fear he had of Brikons power in order to combat him, right before Abukara slowly began to walk towards Logan, a smile creeping onto his face as he thought of what pain he was going to inflict upon him.

"Damnit-!" he yelled as he flared his aura up around him to increase his power.

The Mangham then took a backwards right junsuki stance and slammed his left wrist on top of his right wrist down by his left hip, clawing his hands as he began to channel every bit of power he had into this one attack. Despite seeing the growing threat before him, Abukara continued to charge forward, quickening his pace so that he could reach his enemy quicker. By the time Brikon had nearly closed the distance between himself and Logan, the latter of which was now struggling to contain the blue energy blast in his hands, the Mangham figured it was now or never to act.

Logan:"KA-ME-HA-ME…HAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands forward, and the blue energy ball in his hands exploded into a 12 foot tall and wide energy beam.

Within seconds, the energy beam collided with the Legendary Hybrids body, and consumed him into a humungous blue tunnel of pure destructive energy that he simply stood amongst and waited to pass. The energy beam raced down the streets of the city, constantly pushing against Abukara's body as he tanked the attack and remained in the same place, right before the Kamehameha finally collided with a nearby building and incinerated the entire bottom half of it, causing the remaining part of the building to collapse and break into nothing but humungous chunks of rubble.

As the light from the attack slowly began to clear away, there the Mangham stood, still in the Kamehameha stance whilst taking a few deep breathes, all the while he stared into the smoke left over from his attack and searched for any sign of his opponent. After a few moments, Logan felt an energy begin to grow from inside the smoke, and just a second later, a green energy blast came flying through the smoke, blowing it away in the process to reveal that Brikon was still standing and barely even fazed by what just hit him, with the inly injuries present on him being a few scratches on his chest.

Sensing the power of the incoming attack, the Super Hybrid sidestepped to his right to avoid the attack, and watched as the energy blast went flying into the distance, before colliding with a building in the distance and completely incinerating it. The Mangham then turned his attention back to the laughing Legendary Super Hybrid, and felt his eyes widen in shock when he saw Brikon produce another energy blast in his right hand, though this one had more power in it than the previous attack.

Abukara's laugh grew even crazier as he yelled "ERASER SHOT VOLLEY!" and then tossed the next energy blast towards his opponent, who managed to deflect the attack with a right backfist and send it flying further into the city, right before the giant hybrid began tossing multiple energy attacks from both hands, at the same time the first attack he threw hit the floor some miles away and wiped out an entire city block. Knowing he couldn't deflect all that came his way, Logan raised his arms into a cross block and allowed each and every energy attack to hit his guard, with each attack that hit him forcing him back slightly and creating two trails across the ground from where his feet had been dragged.

Eventually, however, the Super Hybrid couldn't take any more of the attacks, and as his guard was finally broken, an energy attack collided with his chest and sent him flying across the city from the explosion it produced, at the same time some of the other energy attacks Brikon had thrown followed after him and created several explosions across the city from whatever they hit, be it a building the young man flew past or simply impacting with the floor after failing to catch up to Logan.

After a while, the Mangham grinded himself to a halt and flipped back onto his feet, taking his fighting stance once more in an attempt to prepare himself for his opponents next move. then, as he watched his hulking opponent emerge from the smoke and debris caused by the last explosion, and he charged another energy blast in his right hand whilst unleashing another maniacal laugh, the young man instantly recalled seeing all this from the vision he received earlier that same day, and knew exactly what he was about to face.

"That attack has enough power to wipe out the entire city! I can't block it! I need to get it away from here!" he thought to himself as Brikon readied himself to throw the attack Logan was thinking of.

"Damnit! I didn't want to do this because of the strain it puts on my body, but I guess I've got no choice! KAIO-KEN!" he exclaimed as his aura turned red and his power increased.

Brikon:"DIE LIKE THE WEAKLING YOU ARE!" he roared as he shot his hand forward and fired off his energy attack.

The attack rocketed down the street at speeds nearly reaching Mach 1, and had managed to reach the young man within second's dispute being so far away from him originally. Then, using his heightened strength and power from the Kaio-Knee boost, Logan unleashed a mighty yell of anger, as he launched his right leg upwards and managed to front kick the energy attack flying into the skies above, and watched as the energy attack reached the upper atmosphere within seconds, and erupted into an explosion as wide as a continent, and one almost powerful enough to wipe an entire one out.

The Mangham then turned his attention back to Brikon, only to see the 8'2 giant speeding towards him at an incredible place, right before he launched his gargantuan right fist out and smacked it straight into the young man's face, forcing his head back at a speed that would've broke any normal persons neck instantly. If the action was watched in slow motion, one could see Abukara's fist impact with Logan's nose, and as his head shot backwards, a trail of blood could be seen flying from his nose and into the distance.

Of course, never being one to give up easily, the young man shot right back and slammed a right hook across the Legendary Super Hybrids face, the added speed and power given to him by the Kaio-Ken actually allowing him to force Brikons head in the direction he punched it. Following this, he launched both of his legs up and kneed Abukara under the chin, striking with his left fist and following swiftly with his right, and immidiently followed said knee strikes with a spinning sidekick off his left leg that struck the giant in the chest and actually managed to push him back by a few meters.

However, upon grinding himself to a halt, Brikon revealed to Logan that his attacks had barely done any damage to him, with the only thing close to an injury present on Abukara being a small mark in the middle of his chest from where he was side kicked. In mere seconds, the Legendary Super Hybrid rushed back to the young man, grabbed his whole face using both of his humungous hands, and then launched the Mangham flying uncontrollably into the air before pursing him.

Upon catching up to Logan, which wasn't a difficult task considering the giants pure speed, Abukara slammed the Super Hybrids back across his right knee, forcing a dangerous amount of blood from the young man's mouth, right before Brikon clasped both his hands together above his head, and then brung them down across Logan's body, launching him down towards the ground before he collided with the side of a building and became stuck in it.

Right as the Super Hybrid was about to pry himself free, the giant hybrid came racing down from above and used his right fist to slam him back into the side of the building, forcing even more blood from his mouth that ended up on Brikons chest, though brought a smile to his face upon it doing so. The Legendary Super Hybrid then raised his left hand up to the Super Hybrids face, and created a bright green energy ball at the end of his hand, the power contained within which would no doubt wipe out most of the city upon being unleashed.

Knowing this was probably the end for him, Abukara expected to see his opponent cowering in fear of his inevitable death, though frowned when the Mangham looked him in the eye and did his best to pull a smirk with how tired he was. Despite not getting the reaction he wanted, the giant laughed all the same knowing he was finally ending his most hated enemy, and so unleashed his attack upon the young man.

The energy ball expanded and burst out into a humungous 30 foot tall and wide beam of energy, which, after hitting Logan, pushed him straight through the other side of the building, before proceeding to carry him through an entire row of buildings throughout the city, destroying them in the process, and after finally reaching the edge of the city, the beam subsided and allowed the practical corpse of the Mangham to drop to the ground below, the bruised and bloody body of Logan hitting the street and almost falling into the nearby ocean before his red aura disappeared, and he powered down to his normal form.

"YOU BASTARD!" exclaimed a voice the giant was unfamiliar with.

Seconds later, Brikon watched as Dracton and Xanaks came flying towards him from the front and back respectively, before the two each slammed their right fists into his stomach and back, though ultimately he was unmoved. Following their attacks, the two warriors unleashed a fury of punches and kicks all up and down the Legendary Super Hybrid, using every bit of power they had to try and inflict some damage upon Abukara, though all they succeeded in doing was irritating him.

After a few moments, the Legendary Super Hybrid quickly grew tired of their attempts to inflict harm upon him, and with one massive roar, he created a bubble of green energy around his body that pushed his two combatants away from him slightly, right before the bubble expanded at an amazing rate and consumed the surrounding area in a massive flash of green light. Once the light cleared, Brikon took a look at his two opponents, and smirked when he saw that his attack had injured both of them equally, as they now had multiple burns scars all up and down their body, as well as having steam resonating from their bodies from how badly they had been burned by the attack.

Using the opportunity whilst they were equally defenceless, the Legendary Super Hybrid threw both his arms out, grabbed each of them by the shoulder, then dropped down to the ground and slammed each of them face first into the street. He then used his right foot to stomp on the machines back and keep him pinned down, whilst he picked the teenager up by his collar using his left hand, whilst also channelling energy into his right hand.

It wasn't long before an energy blast was produced in Brikons hand, and after he chucked the Mangham into the air, he threw the energy attack after him, and the attack quickly caught up with Xanaks and buried itself into his chest. Though it didn't explode upon hitting him, instead carried him miles into the air before erupting in an explosion big and strong enough to wipe out a whole city block, and moments later, the now normal form body of the teenager came flying from the smoke left over from the blast, and landed atop the edge of a rooftop before succumbing to his injuries and passing out.

Abukara then turned his attention to the robot, who was desperately trying to pry himself free in order to avenge his comrade, though his efforts were in vein due to how much more powerful the giant was than the robot. Brikon then leant down and picked up the robotic Mangham by the chest using only his left hand, right before he tossed him into the air ever so slightly, and then brought his right fist down across the robots face at 3 times the speed, sending him straight to the ground before he was sent flying down the street due to the speed and power of the punch, all the while a trail was left in the road from where Dractons body was dragged across the floor.

Whilst the machine was still flying uncontrollably across the city, the Legendary Super Hybrid teleported above him and slammed each of his boots into the robotic Mangham's back, forcing him further into the concrete and causing the trail he left as he went flying down the street to grow deeper and become more of a trench the further Dracton was pushed into the ground. After a few moments, Abukara used his right foot to kick the machine in the chest and force him off the ground, leaving him open for the giant hybrid to bring down his left fist and smack the robot flying into a nearby skyscraper, the collision resulting in the entire building shattering into large chunks of rubble that subsequently fell on top of Dracton and buried him.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" yelled a voice from across the city.

The Legendary Super Hybrid turned his attention to the direction in which he heard the voice, though upon turning around, he was greeted with the sight of a 10 foot tall and wide ball of blue energy rocketing towards him at speeds of 300mph. In response, the giant simply grunted, before he swung his left fist out and smacked the energy attack away from him, allowing him and the one to fire the attack to watch as the energy ball flew all the way out of the city, before it touched down miles away in the ocean, and created a humungous football stadium sized dome of fire and water.

With the attack out of the way, Abukara turned his attention to the one who fired it, and found none other than Xiro standing atop one of the partially destroyed skyscrapers on the other side of the city, his right arm and hand extended out to the giant whilst there was steam resonating off his palm. Now with his target identified, Brikon allowed a sadistic smirk to grow on his face, one that possibly only the devil or the boogieman could replicate, right before he charged towards the Mangham at speeds far greater than that of his Big Bang Attack.

Upon reaching the Super Hybrid, Brikon launched his right fist out and attempted to punch Xiro square in the chest, though surprisingly, the Mangham managed to raise his arms into a cross block and prevent the attack from hitting him just in time. After succeeding in blocking the attack, the Super Hybrid attacked the giant hybrid with a right punch to the stomach himself, and immidiently followed his attack with multiple spinning hook kicks whilst moving further up the Legendary Super Hybrids body, and finally finished his assault by slamming his right leg down on Abukara's head in the form of an axe kick.

Despite his efforts, Brikon wasn't even fazed by his attacks, and to showcase just how uninjured he was to the Mangham, he grabbed both sides of Xiros face using both hands, then slammed his own head into the Super Hybrids, allowing a huge crack to echo through the area that was no doubt from Xiros nose practically breaking. After which, he let go of the Mangham's face with his left hand, though kept hold of it with his right, picked the man up ever so slightly, right before he slammed him straight into the roof of the skyscraper, creating cracks throughout the entire building the moment he made contact.

Following this, Brikon removed his hand from the nearly unconscious Freedom Fighters face, channelled energy into his left hand and created another green energy blast, and upon unleashing a horrific laugh in the face of his opponent, Abukara slammed the energy attack into the Mangham's chest, right before the energy attack pushed the Super Hybrid through the roof of the building, and began to carry him all the way to the bottom of the skyscraper, forcing him to crash through every floor on the way down and gain more injuries, before he finally reached the bottom floor of the building, and the energy attack erupted upwards and annihilated what was left of the building whilst consuming the Mangham into the blast at the same time.

Out of nowhere, Brikon felt an energy charging, one that felt very similar to an energy attack. He turned his head to where he felt the energy was coming from, and he saw standing atop one of the buildings, was Xiro with his hand extended out towards the Legendary Hybrid. All of a sudden, the hybrid yelled "BIG BANG ATTACK!" before a massive blue energy ball shot out of his hand and was headed right for him.

As the explosion subsided, a smirk grew on the Legendary Super Hybrids face upon seeing a bloody, beaten and normal form Xiro laying at the bottom of a crater where the skyscraper previously resided, though that smirk quickly faded and turned to an expression of confusion after Brikon felt another power level begin to skyrocket. Suddenly, a massive beam of golden light exploded in the sky behind the giant hybrid, and as he slowly turned around to investigate the cause, he found floating before him was Harikan Mangham, now standing in his Ascended Super Form.

Harikan:"It's over Brikon! You may be strong, but none can be more powerful than Super Form 2!"

Brikon:"HMM…YOUR POWER SEEMS TO HAVE DOUBLED FROM WHAT IT WAS BEFORE…FOR A CHILD, YOU HOLD STRENGTH LIKE NO OTHER! HOWEVER, THERE IS A REASON THE LEGENDARY SUPER HYBRID IS FEARED AS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN ALL THE UNIVERSE…!"

Harikan:"Then I guess things are about to change!"

The boy charged forward at full speed and slammed his right fist straight into Abukara's cheek, the impact of which created a shockwave that shattered every remaining window in the city, before Brikon was pushed back a considerable distance and only managed to grind himself to a halt after grabbing hold of the side of a building, and grinded his fingers into the concrete until he came to a halt. Despite not having a mark on his face, the young warrior knew his attack had done something, especially after he watched the giant spit out a small bit of blood, though the smirk he gave the Mangham after left him questioning whether he actually did hurt him, or amused him.

Nevertheless, the Mangham rushed forward once more and attacked with a left punch to the Legendary Super Hybrids stomach, only for Brikon to block the attack using his left knee, right before the two exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks whilst simultaneously hovering higher and higher into the sky. After a few moments, the Legendary Super Hybrid caught the Ascended Super Hybrid off guard with a sweep kick from his right leg, right before he followed up with a right hook across Harikans face that launched the child flying across the city, before Abukara gave chase to increase the Mangham's suffering.

It didn't take long for Brikon to catch up to the young warrior, and whilst he was still in mid-flight from Abukara's attack, the giant managed to land several more punches up and down the boy's body, and once the two reached the middle of the city, the Legendary Super Hybrid brought his left arm up above the boy, and then brought it down to slam his elbow into the Mangham's stomach, sending him straight down towards the city centre.

However, despite suffering so many injuries in the fight and just then, Harikan managed to recover a lot quicker than Abukara expected him to, and right as he was about to hit the floor face first, the boy threw each of his arms out so that he landed on the ground in a hand stand, and then used the momentum he had to push himself upwards and preform a backflip in order to regain his footing, right as he watched the giant hover down to the street and land at the opposite end.

After wiping a small bit of blood from his face, which he had gained from one of the many punches his opponent had landed on his face, the Mangham crossed both arms in an X shape across his chest, clawing each of his hands as he charged all his energy into producing two light blue energy balls around each of his hands, and simply uttered the word "X…" before the young warrior slipped his legs into his own backwards right junsuki stance, and then shifted both his hands down by his side and positioned them the way a Kamehameha was preformed, combining the two energy balls into one in the process.

Taking notice of this, Brikon decided to humour the child, and so lowered his right hand down by his side whilst channelling his energy in order to produce his own attack. After a few moments, a bright green bubble of energy appeared around his hand, though slowly began to shrink and close in on his hand, before the bubble formed a small green ball of energy in his palm.

It didn't take very long for both attacks to reach their maximum power, and as if on cue, both fighters released their attacks simultaneously and prepared for the incoming struggle that was to take place between their attacks.

Harikan:"…KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" he roared before the same massive wave of blue energy that defeated Rexcor exploded out of his hands and began rocketing towards the giant.

Brikon:"ERASER CANNON!" he yelled as he threw the energy ball towards the boy, as the small ball spontaneously expanded into a 15 foot tall and wide ball of energy.

The two attacks raced towards each other at incredible speeds before finally reaching one another and colliding together. However, where most had expected a struggle between the two attacks, what actually happened was that Brikons energy attack split right through Harikans, and no matter how much power the boy applied, the Eraser Cannon continued to plow through the energy beam at the same speed it was first released, before it finally collided with the Mangham and consumed him into a humongous explosion.

The explosion was so powerful that whatever came in contact with it was completely incinerated and destroyed, and considering the rate the explosion was expanding and covering the city, that practically meant everything. Every building, every street, gone in an instant. The boy that the explosion first hit was sent hurtling into the unknown as he disappeared in the light of the energy explosion, as the Legendary Super Hybrid simply stood amongst his own attack and laughed at the damage it caused. The other warriors in the city weren't lucky either, as they were also consume into the explosion and sent hurtling into the unknown, right as the entire city was wiped from existence.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, the unconscious body of Logan Mangham finally started to come back around, rubbing his head as he sat up in an attempt to rid himself of the humungous headache that echoed through his brain. As his attention turned to the battle back in the city, his eyes widened in shock when he found that the entire city had been wiped from existence, with the only things remaining of the former desolate city being a few large remains of buildings, along with multiple piles of rubble.

Amongst one of these piles of rubble near to the hybrid, was the faint sign of someone's energy, as long as a lone hand sticking out from the large pile. After rushing over to said pile and digging through it for a moment, the Mangham was relieved to find his own brother at the bottom of the rubble, extremely injured but still alive all the same. The young man then helped his comrade stand to his feet, and whilst he grabbed each of his knees and attempted to regain his lost breathe, Logan began looking around the area for any other signs of life, only for his search to come up short.

Xiro:"(gasp)…(gasp)…we're gonna fucking die…aren't we?"

Logan:"No…we can't give up now…if we don't stop him here…there's no telling what he'll do to the rest of Mobius…!"

Just then, the two heard a pair of footsteps approaching them from behind, and as they turned to investigate who was the cause of the noise, they found none other than Dracton and Xanaks, both of which were covered in injuries, though Xanaks didn't seem to be handling his as well, since the robot had the teenagers right arm slung over his shoulder in order to assist him in walking.

Dracton:"Logan…take a look around…can't you see we stand no chance against him…?"

Xanaks:"As much as I hate to say it…he's right…if we keep going…we'll just end up dying…"

Logan:"No! I'm not giving up here! And the rest of you shouldn't either…if we fail…**everything** we've worked so hard to preserve…**everyone** we've worked to protect…it will all be for nothing…he'll wipe out **everything**, and then do the same to the rest of the Universe…!"

"Hahahahahaha…" laughed a familiar and fear striking voice.

As the group turned their attention to the large building chunk just a small distance away from them, they watched as Brikon, still barely injured despite the entire groups efforts, walked atop it and look down on them with disgust, and in his right hand, being dragged along behind him, was the unconscious body of Harikan, now back in his normal form whilst looking in an even worse state than the rest of the group. There wasn't a part on his body that wasn't bruised, burnt or bloody, with several large trails of blood running from the top of his head and mouth especially.

Xiro:"Oh Chaos no…"

Xanaks:"It's-it's impossible…! He's the strongest warrior on the planet…"

Logan:"Harikan…my son…"

Brikon:"HAHAHAHAHA! AND JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU, THE CHILD HAS FALLEN! WITH HIS POWER, HE CERTAINLY POSED MORE OF A THREAT THAN THE REST OF YOU, BUT IF THIS IS THE GREATEST WARRIOR THAT YOUR PLANET HAS TO OFFER, THEN HE IS WEAK LIKE THE REST OF YOU!"

The giant then hurled the boy off of the chunk of rubble and allowed him to hit the floor, right before he jumped off the rubble himself and slammed his right knee into the child's back, forcing a scream of pain and a huge chunk of blood from his mouth, right before those screams grew worse when Abukara began grinding his knee in further, knowing the rest of them couldn't do a thing to stop him.

It was at this moment, that Logan felt everything around him stop, like time had frozen, and as he bared witness to the sight before him, he could feel the rage within him growing and making his body shake. How dare this monster lay a hand on his son? How dare he hurt his friends and family? How dare he be so heartless towards everyone and everything he comes in contact with? And the fact he was helpless to do anything angered the hybrid even more. If only he had the power he needed, he could stop all of this! He could kill Brikon and stop him from harming anyone ever again!

And it was at that point, when the ground slowly but surely began to miraculously shake, that small rocks began to hover off the ground from some unknown force, and an unknown power began to grow to exponential levels, did Logan finally snap. As he began to unleash a low growl from his grinding teeth, a massive streak of golden lightening echoed across the skies as they darkened all of a sudden, catching everyone's attention to what was going on.

Just then, every single rock that was floating around the Mangham's body shattered into nothing but dust, as he threw his arms down by his sides like he was channelling his energy, and unleashed a massive roar of anger at the top of his lungs. In an instant, the young man ascended into his Super Form once again, only this time every single vein in his body was tensed to the point they looked like they were about to pop, and his muscles grew ever so slightly bigger the moment he unleashed his roar.

Following this, several familiar beams of golden light began to burst out from the ground surrounding the Mangham, each of which accelerated into the skies as the Super Hybrid continued to roar at the top of his voice. After a few seconds, the beams all closed in on the Mangham's standing point, combining into one humungous beam that completely consumed Logan in its energy, right before it exploded into the sky whilst growing at the same time did his power level, until finally a harmless explosion of light erupted from the young man's body and almost blinded those in its presence with its sheer intense light.

* * *

The light cleared away as quick as it had come, and as everyone turned their attention back to the Mangham, they were amazed to find that, like his son before him, the father had ascended beyond his own Super Form, and into the realm of Super Form 2.

The Ascended Super Hybrid's quills had grown out considerably, stretching all the while down to his knees whilst also spiking exponentially, as well as growing several other quills that ranged from being large, whilst there were also some smaller ones closer to the top. While the quills had kept their golden colour, the tips had changed colour and become black, though because of the new nature of his quills, it seemed like his quills were more black than golden, almost like a 65-35 split. His hair had stayed practically the same, albeit a bit spiker, though his bangs had grown out and changed shape to be almost identical to those in his Hyper Form, only golden and black instead of bright blue and black.

The small line markings starching from his spin and reaching around to his chest were still present, only black instead of white, and now he had gained a new marking, one running from his chest and up his neck to his muzzle like Brikon, though his was of course black like the rest of his markings. The aura around him had changed as well, becoming slightly bigger and intense, whilst also gaining a new feature in that, every few seconds, sparks of electricity would fly around the Mangham's body before disappearing. The young man then slowly opened his eyes and laid his sights on Brikon, revealing his bright red eyes to be burning with vengeance.

Before Abukara could even utter a syllable about the transformation that had taken place, Logan teleported in front of the giant and landed a solid left punch straight to his stomach, the power and force behind which launched him flying through the rubble he had stood atop of previously, right before he was sent further into the remains of the city and didn't come back. The rest of the Ascended Super Hybrids comrades were left speechless by their comrade's pure speed, and were almost slightly scared by the fact he hadn't even spoken a word.

The young man knelt down and picked the defeated child up into his arms, then slowly walked up to his brother, who was still completely speechless, and handed him his son.

Logan:"All of you get out of here! I'm going to finish this!" he explained before he turned on the spot and began walking towards his opponent.

Xiro:"Brother…!" he called out, causing the man in question to stop, tilt his head and listen

"…make him pay for what's he's done this day, and make sure he can't hurt this planet!" he exclaimed as he held his right fist out and clenched it to emphasize his point.

The Mangham simply gave a nod in response, without even looking at all of them, before he took one step forward and instantly shot off towards his enemy.

Dracton:"Come on! Let's get to a higher altitude so we won't get caught in the crossfire!" he ordered before taking off with Xanaks still holding on.

The older hybrid continued to stare off at his younger brother for a few moments, before he too turned away and began making his way to the skies. As he continued his flight, he felt the boy in his arms begin to shake slightly, and as he looked down to check on the young hybrid, he watched as Harikan opened his eyes and titled his head in order to watch his father land where Abukara had.

Harikan:"Xiro…can my dad really win…?"

Xiro:"He will…he always does…"

* * *

The giant rose to his feet after being flung for at least a mile, and stared with rage at the Ascended Super Hybrid before him, who stared at him with that same calm yet serious expression he had given many of his enemies over the years.

Brikon:"THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME…I HAVE EVER FELT ACTUAL PAIN…AND IT WILL BE THE LAST!"

The Legendary Super Hybrid rushed forward and planted his left fist straight into Logan's chest, the force and power behind which pushed Logan across the floor whilst Brikon kept his fist firmly planted in, though despite this, the Mangham acted as if nothing had hit him, and he was skidding across the floor for now apparent reason. In retaliation for Abukara's attack, the young man pulled his right fist back, and then launched it upwards into the giants chin in the form of an uppercut, causing him to fall back a few steps whilst trying to regain his composure.

Knowing he was now dealing with an opponent of similar strength, Brikon rushed into the air whilst channelling an energy blast in each of his hands, and upon reaching a certain height, Abukara then tossed each of those energy balls at his opponent, before following suite by firing off multiple energy blasts to accompany them and home in on Logan. The Ascended Super Hybrid saw each and every one of the attacks coming, and right as they were about to make contact with him, the Mangham teleported away, allowing the energy blasts to erupt into a humungous 50 foot dome, before the young man reappeared right in front of the giant and landed a double punch straight to his stomach.

In retaliation, Brikon swung his arms above his head before bringing them down upon his opponents back, forcing him to throw up a slight bit of blood, right before Logan swung his own arms upwards and uppercutted Abukara under the chin once again, leaving him wide open for the Mangham to perform a right sidekick to the giants chest, though he just managed to block the attack using his massive left forearm, and then engage in a skirmish of punches and kicks with his opponent.

After every 50 or so attacks between the two combatants, both hybrids would push forward with an even stronger attack which would clash with their enemies, and result in a powerful shockwave that shook the very ground below them before they continued going bout for bout with one another. Every so often, the two would teleport around the destroyed battlefield whilst still engaging in their skirmish, making harder for those watching to follow their movements, if they weren't having a hard enough time already with how fast they were attacking each other.

After a full 5 minutes of skirmishing with one another, the two warriors engaged in a deadlock, grabbing hold of one another's hands and using all their strength to try and push the other back and gain an advantage. It seemed neither side would win the struggle, even while they were using every last bit of power they had, never taking their eyes off one another in the process whilst they growled and even snarled at each other. The struggle only ended when the two were forced away from each other by a powerful spark of electricity created between the two from their powers going against each other.

The two hybrids then teleported towards each other and collided their left shoulders together, right before they disappeared and reappeared at a different point in the sky, now with their right fists colliding. They then began to repeat this act time and time again, each time using a different attack to counter the others, and after they had used almost every limb in some form of a strike, the two teleported down towards the ground and stared each other down for but a second, right before Brikon launched forward and prepared to attack Logan.

Abukara threw his right fist out and punched the Mangham straight across the face, but the Ascended Super Hybrid attacked right back and hit the Legendary Super Hybrid with a left roundhouse kick across the face, the resulting clash causing both combatants to back away from one another. The giant was then the first to attack again, picked up his left leg, and preformed a front kick into the young man's entire upper body, the resulting power behind the attack launching him flying across the battlefield, though it only took a moment for the hybrid to halt himself.

The Ascended Hybrid spotted his opponent approaching at an incredible rate, both his arms drawn back over his head like he was holding a sledgehammer, and the moment the Legendary Super Hybrid reached the point where Logan was standing, Brikon launched both of his arms down and attempted to crush his opponent, only to have him teleport out of the way the literal seconds his fists were about to crush him, causing Abukara's fists to hit the point where the Mangham had once stood, and the resulting power behind his attack levelled the entire destroyed city.

Whilst the giant was distracted with trying to pry his fists free, the young man took the opportunity and rushed in from the beasts' left, planting a solid right elbow strike to Abukara's ribs that sent him rolling across the floor for a few meters until he managed to jump back onto his feet, and then rushed after the Mangham in order to engage in another skirmish with him whilst they ascended higher and higher into the sky.

Upon reaching a high enough altitude, Brikon lunged forward and attacked with a left hook across Logan's face, then immidiently followed by attacking with a right hook, only to have the Mangham block it with a left outer block, before gifting Abukara a right hook of his own, and then launching his own right leg out at the same time as his gargantuan opponent, causing their roundhouse kicks to clash against one another and produce a shockwave around them that could easily wipe out a city, if there was still one below them.

Following this, the two teleported to separate ends of the separate city, before they shot right back at each other whilst arming themselves for another attack, and upon reaching one another, the Ascended Super Hybrid slammed his right sidekick into his opponents face at the same time the Legendary Super Hybrid slammed his own right sidekick into his opponent's cheek. The two then teleported away from one another, once again repapering at different ends of the city, before they charged back at one another and landed a hit on each other, this time their left fists hitting each other's stomachs and almost making each other throw up some blood.

This action continued 6 more times, each time the action got faster and their attacks got stronger, before finally the two grabbed hold of one another's hands and began pushing against one another's might once again. After a few moments, the result of the previous struggle took place once again, and both warriors were forced away from each other when a powerful spark of electricity was created from their struggling powers, though Brikon was not going to allow his opponent a moment to counter attack, and immidiently rushed forward once more in order to grab Logan's entire head in his right hand.

With his enemy now in his grasp, Abukara dropped himself to the ground at a speed faster than most could percept, and then smashed the Mangham into the ground, the resulting impact levelling the ground even more than previously and creating a 30 foot deep and wide carter. Whilst keeping his hold on the young man's face, the giant used his free hand to punch his opponent in the stomach over and over again, each time levelling the crater each more and causing it to grow deeper, whilst the damage outputted from each attack caused huge chunks of the ground to burst out and practically turn the entire area into nothing but a destroyed ruin. The gargantuan beast only stopped his assault when he heard muffling from the Freedom Fighter in his grasp.

"KMM...MEEE…HMMM…MEEE…" was heard from underneath the giant's hand.

Suddenly, the Ascended Super Hybrid shifted his legs and smashed them into the Legendary Super Hybrids chest with enough force to push him in the air whilst simultaneously make him release his grip on his face, right before the Mangham thrusted his hands forward whilst slamming his left wrist on top of his right and clawing his hands, and finished by screaming "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" causing an enormous 30 foot tall and wide beam to explode from his hands, collide with Abukara's body, and then carry him flying into the skies above.

Once the energy beam subsided, the Ascended Super Hybrid dropped his arms down by his sides and attempted to catch his breathe for a moment. There wasn't a trace of his opponent in the skies, at least not a physical trace anyway. He could still feel Brikons energy above him, though before long, that energy transformed into something physical, and that something physical was an energy blast that was homing in on Logan at an alarming rate.

The Mangham threw each of his arms behind them and used them to push him up and out of the crater, right as the energy blast hit the area he had once stood, and then wiped out what would've previously been an entire street block. Literally just after Logan had managed to skid himself to a halt, it seemed Abukara was in no mood to let his opponent rest, as he came flying down from above and tackled his enemy using his entire body, knocking him off guard and allowing the giant to easily carry him across the battlefield.

Whilst the two were still in mid-flight, Brikon backed off of his enemy slightly, right before he rushed forward and slammed his right leg into Logan's face in the form of a front kick, forcing his head back at a speed that would've broke any normal persons neck, whilst also knocking a considerable amount of blood from the Mangham's mouth. Abukara then removed his foot and landed a right hook across the Freedom Fighters cheek, and immidiently followed with a left hook to his opponent's ribs, right before he used his left leg to kick the Mangham slightly higher into the air, and then slam a right uppercut into his stomach that forced another chunk of blood from his mouth.

Whilst the punch initially just hit him in the stomach, there was an after effect that took place just seconds later, as a shockwave was produced around the giants arm from punching at such an incredible speed, and that shockwave launched the Ascended Super Hybrid flying into the air, right before the Legendary Super Hybrid caught up with him moments later, hands clasped above his head, and he brought them down across his fellow hybrids body, launching him flying towards the opposite end of the city, though before he impacted with the ground, he disappeared from sight.

As the giant dropped to the ground to try searching for the energy of his opponent, he could feel a power growing extremely close to him, though he couldn't identify who or where it was coming from. of course, seconds later, he was given his answer, when Logan teleported in front of his opponent, standing in the Kamehameha stance once more, only instead of a blue ball of energy residing in his hands, it was a green one instead.

With a yell of the incantation "CHAOS WAVE!" the Mangham unleashed his attack, as he launched his hands forward and the energy ball transformed into a humungous 20 foot tall and wide wave of pure Chaos Energy, one which collided with the giants body and carried him flying across the battlefield., inflicting pain upon him by two means; the first by burning him due to just being in contact with the attack, and the second being that, the longer he touched the energy wave, the more Chaos Energy was sent into his body and completely pummelled him from the inside.

Before long, the attack reached its peak, and erupted in a massive explosion powerful enough to wipe out the city 3 times over had it not been contained to only hurt Abukara, and launch him flying into the skies above. After travelling for a few seconds, Brikon managed to flip himself to a halt, and turned back to glare at his enemy, deciding that it was finally time to end him, and the entire Planet.

The Legendary Super Hybrid then flung his right arm behind him whilst bringing his left arm in front of him to act as some sort of guard, right as his aura exploded around him once more and his power begin to sky-rocket whilst he charged his attack. A green bubble of energy appeared around his hand and slowly began to close in on his palm, eventually producing another green energy blast that quickly grew from being the size of a tennis ball to being the size of a medicine ball, and then continuing to grow.

The Ascended Super Hybrid sensed the power his opponents attack contained, and realised that the battle was now coming to a close, but not before one last struggle took place. In his attempt to counter Brikons attack, the Mangham slipped into another horse-riding stance whilst clawing his left hand in front of him and drawing his right fist down by his waist. All of a sudden, a blue aura exploded around the young man's fists, right as small blue waves of energy spontaneously appeared out of thin air and were absorbed into the hybrids fist.

Before long, both attacks reached their maximum power, and it was time to decide the fate of Mobius.

Brikon:"OMEGA…BLASTER!" he roared before slinging his arm forward and throwing the attack down towards the planet, as it miraculously expanded and grew to become a 50 foot tall and wide ball of destruction.

Logan:"DRAGON FIST!" he screamed as he shot off into the sky and towards the incoming attack.

The Mangham raced into the skies at an incredible speed, reaching the incoming energy blast within seconds, and once he was just millimetres away from the humungous attack, he launched his fist out and slammed it into the attack, stopping it in place as a shockwave powerful enough to level a continent was created, right before the two humungous powers began struggling against one another in an attempt to win the battle.

The Ascended Super Hybrid was using every last bit of his power in a desperate attempt to pierce through the attack and save the Planet, but the Legendary Super Hybrid was keen on not letting that happen, as he charged another energy blast in his left hand whilst holding his giant attack with his right, and then began to fire off multiple energy blasts that were absorbed by the humungous attack, causing it to double in size and power, and make the young man struggle even more than previously.

He could feel his entire body shaking as he tried to keep his fist firmly planted into the energy attack, as the sheer intensity the energy attack gave off was enough to burn any normal man's skin into nothing. He was running out of power, he was running out of energy, and he was running out of time. If he didn't do something now, it was the end of everything.

Brikon:"THIS IS IT LOGAN! IT'S TIME FOR YOU AND THIS ENTIRE PLANET TO PAY FOR ALL THE INJUSTICE YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! IT TRULY HAS BEEN FUN, BUT THERE REALLY IS NO ONE STRONGER…THAN THE **LEGENDARY**…**SUPER**…**HYBRIIIIIID**! NOW DIIIIIEEEE!" he roared as he slowly began pushing his attack forward, forcing his opponent back with it.

Logan:"Not…today…! **KAIO**…**KEN**…**TIMES** **TTTWWWWWOOOOO**!" he screamed as his aura and entire body shifted from golden to red, and his power instantly sky-rocketed.

All of a sudden, the Mangham burst into the air and began accelerating towards Abukara whilst carrying the entire energy blast on his fist. Whilst caught off by this, Brikon attempted to stop Logan from gaining any ground, and began firing more and more energy blasts into his attack to increase its power, though in the end his efforts were in vein, as the young man just continued his assault towards the giant without delay.

After a few moments, cracks began to spread through the humungous energy attack like it was made of glass, right before the Ascended Super Hybrid burst through the Omega Blaster and reduced it to nothing, the mere action of which gave off a shockwave equal to one given off by a nuclear bomb. This didn't halt Logan in the slightest, and whilst it panicked the Legendary Super Hybrid, he still attempted to raise his guard and prevent himself from being harmed.

Of course, with his already humungous power and speed doubled thanks to the Kaio-Ken, the Mangham reached Abukara before he had a chance to guard, pulled his fist back behind him to gain more power behind his attack, and then launched his right fist forward and pierced the giant's stomach with his Dragon Fist. For a moment, Brikon was left completely speechless, right before Logan unleashed a massive roar from the bottom of his lungs, and unleashed his attacks true power against his opponent, and what escaped from the giants lips afterwards was a huge scream of agony.

From out of the Ascended Super Hybrids fist, a giant 50 foot tall blue energy dragon burst out and consumed the Legendary Super Hybrid into its grasp, carrying him flying into the skies above and eventually out of the atmosphere and into the reaches of space, all the while Brikon was trapped and forced to experience the power of the Dragon on every single point of his body, allowing him to feel a pain he didn't even know existed, as he felt every part of his body practically burning into nothing.

Brikon:"Impossible…this can't be happening…I…I am the Legendary Super Hybrid…a warrior of ultimate power…I should be…victorious…mark my words…Logan…I shall have my revenge on you…I WILL! DO YOU HEAR ME LOGAN?! LLLLOOOOOGGGAAAAANNNN!"

And that was the last thing spoken by the Legendary Super Hybrid, before the power of the Dragon Fist finally overwhelmed him, and disintegrated him into nothing but a pile of ash that was lost to the far reaches of space.

* * *

In the skies above Central City, stood a lone warrior, his fist extended out like he had performed an attack, all the while he was left gasping for air due to how exhausted he felt form the battle he had barely just survived. Due to the use of Kaio-Ken combined with his Ascended Super Form, Logan was left drained and aching all over his body, and as his red aura finally vanished and he returned to his normal form, the Mangham felt himself drop from the skies and eventually collide with the ground back first, allowing him to finally lie down and rest after such a hard battle. Despite practically going through hell and back though, all the Mangham could do was laugh at the fact he'd somehow won.

Before long, he sensed his allies closing in on his position, and as he managed to sit up in order to greet them, he was immidiently tackled back to the floor by a hug from his son.

Harikan:"DAD! That was awesome!"

Logan:"Thanks son…"

Xanaks:"I can't believe you've ascended beyond a Super Form as well!"

Logan:"I know…it's amazing…"

Dracton:"This was no easy victory, but it certainly helps knowing well never have to see that monster again"

Logan:"I don't know…I have a feeling that's not the last we've seen of him…"

Xiro:"What are you talking about?"

Logan:"Heh…it doesn't matter…I just get the feeling that our paths will cross again someday…"

Dracton:"In the afterlife, perhaps"

Logan:"Ahehe! I'm sure you're right! Alright…I think I have enough energy for one last Instant Transmission…everyone hold on!"

And so, having won the battle to save Mobius from one of the greatest threats ever to grace it, the 5 warriors returned home to rest and celebrate the victory they all worked so hard to achieve…

* * *

**…****but, little did they know…that their age of peace would not last for much longer…**

* * *

**New Megaopolis 8:07pm...**

Deep within one of Eggman's multiple laboratories and workshops, the doctor sat at one of his tables, tinkering with a technical interface that would be used for his latest diabolical scheme. But this wasn't going to be just some attempt at a takeover with a new device, or a plan that was supposed to fail from the start so he could learn and adapt his true plan in order to take place…because the latter was already in motion.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps began to approach the doctor form behind, a pair that he was so familiar with that he didn't even need to turn around in order to confirm the identity of the one saluting him from behind.

Eggman:"How goes the construction, Snively?"

Snively:"Slow sir. With Logan destroying your first Egg-Dome, it was hard to reconstruct that from scratch to begin with, and now that we're converting it into the New Death Egg, the modifications seem to be taking a lot of time and work. Though, if everything goes to according to schedule, we should be finished in around 2 months"

Eggman:"Excellent. That will be all the time I need to finish the upgrades to the Cosmic Reset Button. You are dismissed Snively"

Snively:"Very good sir" he responded before leaving the room and his uncle to work.

Everything fell silent again, as the dictator continued to meddle with the interface and occasionally input more code for it to function properly. It wasn't until he felt another presence in the room that he spoke again.

Eggman:"So, I see you're back…"

From the shadows, a hooded figure emerged and joined the doctors side, this figure being the same one that gifted Cobran his new power in the End Zone, the one who unleashed Kilutro upon Mobius, and the one responsible for almost every catastrophic event to take place in the Freedom Fighters' lives.

Unknown:"And a pleasure to see you as well Doctor. How goes your work?"

Eggman:"Hmph, on schedule according to my dim-witted nephew. I'll soon have finished with the Cosmic Reset Buttons upgrades, and when the Death Egg is operational and I've engaged the first part of my plan, the second stage will swiftly follow without delay"

Unknown:"Excellent. The first Reset was just the beginning. With the help of your machine to assist my own power, I will finally be able to enact my revenge upon Logan Mangham"

Eggman:"Good! It'll be one less thorn in my side that I'll have to deal with. I've made arrangements with Albert, and if everything goes to our calculations, predictions and timing, there'll be nothing to stop us"

Unknown:"Exactly. You and Doctor Wiley will be able to shape your Universes how you please, and with my revenge satisfied, I will finally take my place as the Ultimate Power in the Multiverse! Good speaking to you again, Ivo. Keep up your work" he explained as he vanished into the shadows.

Eggman:"Hmph, he's crazier than me, though I respect him for that. Once I have the Death Egg online, there'll be no one to stop my latest scheme. Though I have to make sure I get everything to go how I planned it, otherwise it won't be as fun to mess with the hedgehogs and everyone else's minds and hearts. Even if I have to be thwarted at the start, there's no way they can stop me in the end!"


	52. Chapter 51:Beginning of the End

**October 20****th****…**

* * *

…and so 3 months passed since the arrival and almost impossible defeat of the Legendary Super Hybrid, and it seemed that the peace the Freedom Fighters had fought for had been returned to them…**though that was about to change**…

* * *

**The City of Harthill, 9:15am…**

…after everything he'd been through, Logan never expected he'd ever end up like this one day; lying in his old bed, in his old home, in the city he was born, and now with his wife lying beside him whilst their son slept in the next room. Truly, it was taking him time to adjust to such a change, but it was time he was enjoying. Time he could appreciate.

Abigail:"You alright, honey? I don't think I felt you go to sleep last night" she questioned as she adjusted herself in the bed so that her head rested against his shoulder.

Logan:"I'm fine. I was just appreciating everything that's happened in my life recently. My entire race isn't extinct, I'm no longer banished from my own home, my friends are alive and well, my other friends are beginning to move on with their lives, the Planet has peace, I have a son, and I'm finally back with the woman I love. Life's pretty good at the moment"

Abigail:"You can say that again. I'm so happy everything's finally turning out alright. Though life almost didn't turn out this way after Brikon arrived"

Logan:"I know what you mean. Brikon was possibly the most powerful enemy I've ever had to face, and the most dangerous. Though it wasn't his strength that made him dangerous, it was the way he enjoyed inflicting pain upon others that made him such a threat. The fact he took such enjoyment out of bringing misery to people made him a bigger threat than all my previous enemies combined"

Abigail:"Still, it was thanks to him that you were pushed beyond your limitations and managed to beat him"

Logan:"I guess so. That, will thank him for. Though even after all he'd done, I can't help but pity him…"

Abigail:"Pity?"

Logan:"Well unlike all my other enemies, Brikon hated me for a justified reason. My other enemies hated me for standing in the way of their plans, and for being the only one who could stop them in the long run. Unlike them, Brikon had known about me for years, and he knew I was living a life that he deserved but didn't get. He wanted to take that life away from me and everyone else because he never had the chance to have such a peaceful life, due to all the hate he suffered from a legend that may or may not have come true in the long run"

Abigail:"When you put it that way, he does seem like quite the tragic figure. However, that doesn't negate the fact he was willing to annihilate everyone else on the Planet for what a few did to him"

Logan:"You are right there, though there was something else about him as well. The way he fought and the techniques he used seem familiar to me for some reason…"

Abigail:"Do you think it had something to do with that evil force you say is behind everything?"

Logan:"I'm not sure…whilst he was certainly a bad guy, I never saw that look in his eyes, nor did I feel that strange power be given off by him to infer that evil force was behind him as well…it must be something else…"

As the hybrids mind wandered back to that day, he couldn't help but recall receiving a vision about the Legendary Super Hybrids arrival, and the dominating power he seemed to showcase from that one vision alone. Though as he thought on the visions more, he recalled seeing something else; that strange light reminding him of the Super Emeralds on Planet Agar. Only when it was important was Logan shown something through his visions, so the fact he had been shown this light must've meant something. He wasn't going to find anything out here, that was for sure, but he knew where he could get his answers.

After planting a kiss upon his wife's cheek, the Mangham threw the covers off of him and sat on the edge of his bed. He then grabbed his GI trousers and pulled them up and onto him as he stood back to his feet, right before he grabbed each of his bracelets and began putting them on.

Abigail:"Leaving already? I thought your meeting with the Council of Acorn wasn't until noon"

Logan:"It isn't, but there's something else I need to take care of"

Abigail:"What's that?"

Logan:"The day Brikon attacked, I had a Chaos Vision before the High Chief informed us about him. The vision gave me a glimpse of the battle that would take place later that day, whilst also showing me something I didn't quite understand. Whatever that thing was, the feeling it gave off reminded me of Planet Agar and its Super Emeralds, so the two must be linked" he explained as he finished putting on his bracelets.

Abigail:"So you're going there to find out what it is?"

Logan:"Exactly"

Abigail:"Do you know how long you'll be?"

Logan:"Hopefully not long. My sense of time gets really messed up when I'm in space"

Abigail:"Alright then. I'll remind Harikan to meet you at Mobotropolis for your weekly spar"

Logan:"Thanks. See you later, honey" he remarked before he performed Instant Transmission and left both Harthill, and Mobius altogether.

* * *

**Planet Agar, moments later...**

…when the hybrid reappeared, he found himself in the middle of the very same village that he saved when he first arrived on the Planet, and it wasn't long before the citizens recognised him and swarmed him with greetings. After a short while of talking amongst them, the Village Leader stepped out from one of the buildings and came to greet the Planets long time saviour with a handshake.

Village Leader:"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Mangham"

Logan:"It's great to see you too, but unfortunately, I didn't come here to see the sights. I recently received a vision that I didn't quite understand, and appeared to be linked to your Planets Super Emeralds, and considering what my visions have usually shown me, I've grown cautious of the future and what is to come"

Village Leader:"Ah, I see. It is a good thing you came then. We've been trying to contact you lately to come here, so that you may see what our experts studying the Emeralds have seen. When you first received this vision, was it nothing but a light in darkness?"

Logan:"Yes, it was"

Village Leader:"Then you have yet to see the full story. The light you saw is the light of all existence. It is supposed to represent the very structure of the Multiverse entirely, and it is in danger"

Logan:"If that is the case, would you allow me to use the Super Emeralds? Perhaps their power can help me unlock the true vision and discover what is to happen"

Village Leader:"We already have them gathered and awaiting your use. The experts studying the Emeralds have also seen the entire vision unfold, have seen what is to come of this Universe and the events that will cause said changes, and I must warn you; what you see will no doubt horrify you to some degree"

* * *

Before long, the Mangham sat in an open space just outside the village, all 7 Super Emeralds slowly floating around him as he sat and mediated in their presence. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and held his hands out to the side as he exhaled, causing all the Emeralds to cease floating and be drawn close enough to him so that Logan could place his hands on the ones immidiently to his sides.

After a few seconds, an aura exploded around each of the emeralds, their colour corresponding to the colour they were, right before the essence of this energy began to transfer into the young man as he continued to take deep and slow breathes. As this carried on, he slowly began to open his eyes, revealing he had lost all traces of irises and pupils, and his eyes were now constantly flashing the different colours of the Emeralds constantly, allowing him to see something beyond normal eyes.

Logan:"I can see it…the future…what is to come?" he questioned as his mind was stripped the normal plains of reality.

* * *

As the hybrids eyes awakened from the blinding flash of colours he had previously been enwrapped in, his eyes laid sights on something family. Mobotropolis, and the Death Egg was slowly looming towards it. The vision then seemed to fast-forward almost, showcasing himself, Sonic, Sally and Tails aboard the Tornado, with the former 3 leaping off the plane and infiltrating the giant fortress in the sky. His perspective changed again, and showcased himself fighting Metal Logan, as well as another robotic figure he couldn't quite make out.

It changed again, and suddenly Sonic was fending off both Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic, whilst Sally snuck away into a small hatch, and then proceeded to hack something with the help of Nicole's handheld device. As the vision changed to outside the Death Egg, a humongous red ball dropped from the bottom of the fortress, before it transformed into some humungous red Metal Sonic that then began heading towards the city.

Before the machine could destroy the city, the wizard Logan recognised as Ixis Nagus, used his magic to crystallise the giant machine, though in the process caught Bunnie in his attack and she became crystallised as a result. Then, a giant red Metal Sonic burst from the bottom of the Death Egg and started making its way towards the city, but was stopped by that wizard guy Ixis Nagus but he accidentally crystallised Bunnie in the process.

Suddenly, the vision changed again, and an enormous explosion erupted from the side of the Death Egg, right before a robotic version of Sally emerged from the Death Egg and threw Sonic off the giant fortress. Following this event, the rest of the vision began to unfold at a more frantic pace. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were forced to rally back at Mobotropolis, where a huge crowd had gathered to cheer on Ixis Nagus, and eventually he grew so popular that he became crowded as the new King in the same day.

As not to upset the masses apparently, Elias opted to leave the city, but in the process of helping him escape, Antoine sacrificed himself so that the king and his wife would not be killed by a suicide bomb attempt from Metal Sonic, and as a result, D'Coolette ended up in a coma that would shock Bunnie and lead her to abandon the rest of the Freedom Fighters, especially after losing her robotic arms and legs and feeling to be useless to the rest of the team.

Then, due to Nagus' actions, Nicole was exiled from the city on orders of the council, and the resulting losses caused what was left of the Freedom Fighters to practically split up. Of course, being the hero that he was, Sonic was determined to get his wife back, and so forming the team of himself, Tails, Amy and Logan, the group headed off to the Death Egg to free Sally and put a stop to Eggman's plans. Upon infiltrating the base with the help of Silver, the group battled their way through every single one of the doctor's robots, before they finally managed to detain Sally.

However, before the group could get her out of there, a humungous white light erupted across the Planet, a light Logan recognised all too well, right before he found his vision was now in a massive white void. Several figures, whose details were hidden by the visions power, seemed to be working alongside him to fight off even more shadowy figures, all before a massive multi coloured explosion consumed all of them, and everything turned black. And it was in this darkness, that the Mangham heard an unknown yet familiar voice begin to speak.

"Thanks to some help from Eggman and Wily, I've been able to bring you six here; to the centre of the Multiverse, **our** Multiverse to be exact. This place acts as a gateway, and the creator, to every alternate universe that branches off the main Universe of this Multiverse, known as Mobius Prime. Throughout the Omniverse, there are millions and millions of Multiverses, all completely different from our own, and each with their own alternate Universes"

"If something were to happen here in the centre of our Multiverse, say for example someone were to destroy the central power and life force that keeps every alternate Universe alive, creates more Universes, and is the very reason every one of us are here right now, then our entire Multiverse would cease to exist"

Suddenly, the darkness vanished, and Logan found himself sanding in his Ascended Super Form, desperately trying to hold back some enormous multi-coloured energy explosion, though before long, he was overtaken by this blast and consumed into it, right as everything began to turn white and voice could be heard from within this void:

"It's over. The Multiverse you knew has been wiped clean from existence, and now, there is nothing. No past. No present. No future. Now, the balance of the Omniverse is in danger"

* * *

The Mangham shot back into reality and subsequently fell onto his back as all the Emeralds dropped around him. He took a few deep breathes, trying to contemplate all he had just seen right before he smacked himself in the face and shook his head to really snap him back to the real world, and then sat up to think over his next move. Eggman was going to attack. He didn't know when, and he didn't fully know why, but because of that attack, a spiral of horrible events would take place that would eventually lead to the destruction of the entire Multiverse, and it was up to him to stop it.

Logan:"Eggman…how could such a fool like him be responsible in part for destroying an entire Multiverse…? And who was that I heard talking in the void? It wasn't a voice I knew of, but there was a sense of…familiarity…in his voice…"

"Now do you understand what I meant when I said you would be horrified?" spoke a voice the Mangham did actually know, and turned to see the Village Leader walking closer to him.

Logan:"I do…I can't believe such a spiral of shit is about to come our way…and I'm the only one who can stop it…"

Village Leader:"So, now that you have the knowledge of what is to come, what will you do with it?"

Logan:"Well, first I'm going to-"

However, before the hybrid could continue, the two heard a beeping coming from the young man's ear, and Logan quickly realised that someone was calling him on his intercom, and pressed his fingers to his ear to answer it.

Nicole:"Logan? Logan are you there?!"

Logan:"I'm here, what's wrong?"

Nicole:"It's bad! Eggman's attacking the city, and he now has the Death Egg online! Get back here right now! We need you!" and with that, the call cut off.

Logan:"…it seems I'm going to have to act quicker than expected…" he almost chuckled as he stood to his feet.

"Thank you for your help" he remarked as he shook the Agarians hand.

Village Leader:"Any time. Just make sure you stop this all before it starts. The fate of our Multiverse, and possibly every other multiverse, rests in your hands" he explained as their shake ended.

The Mangham nodded in response, before he placed his fingers to his forehead and preformed Instant Transmission once again.

* * *

**King Fredrick Airfield, 12:16pm…**

…whilst the Freedom Fighters were busy prepping the Tornado and the Freedom Fighter Special for launch, they barely noticed their comrade appear out of thin air before he walked over to them.

Sonic:"Where have you been?"

Logan:"Busy. Bring me up to speed"

Tails:"Eggman's got the Death Egg back online, and right now it's hovering close to the city" he explained as he pointed off into the distance, allowing Logan to follow and get a glimpse of the giant hovering fortress.

"Since we've detected units like Metal Logan, Metal Sonic and a few others on board, we're going to have you, Sally and Sonic infiltrate the base, and put a stop to whatever he has planned, while me, Amy, Bunnie and Antoine will be keeping all the attention away from you guys in the sky"

Logan:"What about on the ground?"

Sally:"Harikan and Xanaks are running the ground defence and keeping the citizens safe, and unfortunately Ixis Nagus has opted to help them"

Logan:"Where's Xiro and Dracton?"

Antoine:"We were unable to contact Dracton. He haz gone off ze radar"

Amy:"And when we reached Xiro, he told us he'd been ambushed by a fully upgraded Hunter that was as strong as himself, so he's probably busy with that"

Sonic:"Oh, and another bad thing is that we have to bring the traitor with us in case he tries something"

Logan:"Traitor?"

Bunnie:"I do believe ya'll know him as Geoffrey" she answered, pointing to the skunk who was lent against the wall.

The hybrids eyes instantly filled with hate and anger, as the skunk, with a cocky expression plastered across his face, walked towards Logan and stared up at the warrior who towered over him.

Geoferry:"Well well well, if it Ain't Logan Mangham? How ya been pal?"

The young man didn't say anything, and simply glared at the spy before him, allowing him to feel the sheer intensity of the hate in his gaze, almost making Geoffrey cower a little at the sight. Then, in the blink of an eye, the hybrid dealt a swift right hook across the skunks face, one that easily made blood fly from his nose and mouth, send out such a loud cracking noise it made the other Freedom Fighters cringe, and then sent St. John straight to the floor, only just remaining conscious.

Logan:"That was me using no power whatsoever. If you think I'm just gonna forget what you did, you're dead wrong. Try anything or even attempt to cross my path again, and I'll show you what my true power feels like"

The Mangham then turned on his heel and began walking towards the tornado, remaking to his friends "Let's get this over with" as he passed them. The Freedom Fighters shared a few glances of concern amongst one another, right before they remembered the job at hand, and began to get on with it. The pink hedgehog picked Geoffrey up and shoved him onto the Freedom Fighter special as Antoine and Bunnie readied the ship to take off, at the same time Sally got herself into the backseat of the Tornado as Sonic and Logan jumped on the wings, and Tails began to start the plane.

Tails:"All right, we're ready for take-off!"

Sonic:"Let's do it to it!"

Following the hedgehogs line, the two transports took to the skies and began making their way towards their target.

* * *

It wasn't long before Mobotropolis came into a better view, and the sight of the city's defences doing their best to hold off whatever the Death Egg threw at them became clearer as they got closer. However, when the two planes came into close proximity of the flying fortress, hundreds more cannons appeared on numerous parts of the flying base, and began opening fire against the Freedom Fighters.

It wasn't hard for them to dodge the oncoming storm of fire, given how experienced the pilots were with their aircraft, though whatever came to close to either of the aircraft's was shot down by one of Logan's energy blasts. The two crafts continued to circle around the Death Egg, trying to find an opening to infiltrate the base, though whatever possible entrance they did find was cut off by how many cannons and turrets had been put in place.

Logan:"This is getting us nowhere!" he yelled before blasting another incoming projectile out of the way.

"We need to get in there and stop him right now!"

Sally:"There's got to be a weak point on the ship that we can burst through! Nicole, scan the ship for any weak points!" she requested the handheld device.

Nicole:"There seems to be this re-enforced hatch on the upper right of the base that looks like you can burst through. However, from what I can find, it seems to have been put there intentionally"

The Mangham looked out over the side of the plane as they ascended higher above the flying fortress, and immidiently spotted the hatch the A.I had spoken of.

Logan:"Alright, you guys follow me in!" he said briefly before jumping off the plane.

Tails:"The heck is he doing?" he asked as they all leant over the plane to watch.

* * *

The hybrid dive-bombed straight down towards the Death Egg at an incredible speed, and upon nearly reaching the hatch on the side of the fortress, he performed a front-flip so that he landed feet-first onto the hatch, the resulting speed behind him being enough to force the hatch through and allow Logan to burst into the base whilst riding on the hatch like a skateboard.

* * *

Sonic:"Well, shall we my dear?" he asked before scooping Sally up into his arms.

Sally:"Why lead the way handsome!"

The Hedgehog then jumped off the plane, chipmunk still in his arms, and the two shared a small passionate kiss as they fell through the sky, right before they parted and Sonic grinded to a halt upon landing inside the base. As they took a look around, they found they were surrounded by several destroyed robots, with Logan standing amongst all of them with a very bored look on his face.

Logan:"Took you long enough"

After sharing a small chuckle between them, Sally pulled out Nicole's handheld once more and brought up a holographic projection of the schematics to the Death Egg.

Sally:"According to the schematics, there are two points on the base that are producing a lot of power. There is this point here…" she explained as she pointed to a part that lit up red to highlight the area.

"…which we can get to by following these hallways for a little bit, and one all the way on the other side of the base here…" she remarked as she pointed to another lit up red area.

"If we're going to find out what Eggman's plans are, I say the best place to start looking would be those two" she explained as she closed up the device and put it away in her pocket.

Whilst Sonic had given Sally his full attention, Logan wasn't exactly all the way there, and the two other Freedom Fighters found their comrades attention focused on a one-man elevator at the end of the hallway.

Sonic:"Something wrong, Logan?"

Logan:"You guys go on ahead. My senses are telling me there's someone waiting for me on the ship, and that elevator is almost inviting me to go meet them"

Sally:"Are you sure? It might be a trap…"

Logan:"It probably is, but it might work out for the better. If I can keep some of the attention focused on me, then there won't be as much resistance for you guys. I'll catch up with you once I've finished up" he explained as he began walking towards the elevator.

The acorn was about to try and convince him otherwise, until she felt the hedgehogs hand grab her shoulder and she turned to face him.

Sonic:"Come on. He knows what he's doing. We have some Robuttnik to kick!"

The Princess nodded in agreement, and faster giving her comrade one last look as he stepped into the elevator and disappeared, the two took off down the hallway and towards their designated location.

* * *

After some travelling, the two reached the hallway the first location was said to be, only to find nothing. The Acorn whipped out Nicole's device and did a scan of the surrounding area, finding an anomaly that caught both Freedom Fighters' eyes.

Sally:"There's something hidden in that wall there" she explained as she pointed to the nearby wall.

Following his wife's direction, the blue blur ran his hand across the wall she indicated, right before he took a few steps back, charged towards the wall, and shoulder barged it, causing a small hatch to break off and reveal a large room on the other side. As the two jumped down the small opening and into the room, they took a look around at their shrouding's; before them was a long tube running from the ceiling to the floor, and contained within it was a holographic projection of the entire Planet, accompanied by a very missile/bomb looking item underneath it, in Sonic's eyes anyway. Going across the room and plugged into the tube were several large wires, each bolted to the floor and leading to a small part in the wall near a small hatch in the floor.

Sonic:"What is all this?" he asked to no one in particular, but received an answer anyway.

As if on cue, several screens in the room lit up with the Eggman Empire logo, before the very same doctor appeared on the screen, grinning from ear to ear before answering his enemy's question.

Eggman:"That, my dear rodent, is my World Robotocisor. As you already know, I was able to rewrite the rules of Robotocisation about a year and a half ago that those bothersome Bem changed to make things difficult for me. Now, I've been able to upgrade the power of my normal Robotocisor to work on a Planet sized scale. With this device, I will be able to rule the Planet with an iron fist, with no one to oppose me. After all…you **do **know what happens when you robotocise something that's already metal or mechanical, don't you, **Princess**?"

Sonic:"What is he talking about?"

Sally:"When I tricked him into robotocising my auto automaton double all those years ago…oh Chaos **no**…"

Eggman:"That's right, Acorn, it explodes!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, as several projections appeared behind him of cities exploding and being destroyed.

"Just think about it; all of G.U.N'S forces, the United Federation, **blown** back to the Stone Age. And let's not forget about your precious Mobotropolis, which is made entirely out of nanites!" he explained as a projection of Mobotropolis appeared behind him.

Sally:"But what about all your Dark Egg Legions? They'll be destroyed as well!"

Eggman:"HA! As if I care what happens to them! Mere foot soldiers can be replaced fairly easily. In the end, I win"

Sonic:"There's no way I'm letting you get away with any of that! Come out here and face me man-to-Mobian!"

Eggman:"As much as I'd love to, rodent, I have far more important matters to attend to. So in the meantime, I'll allow you to play with some old friends instead"

Sally:"Old friends?"

Just then, a hatch on the other side of the room popped open to reveal itself, right before it split in two and was sucked away into the walls, revealing two metallic figures that the two Freedom Fighters recognised all too well. Stepping into the room and looking ready for a fight were Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic, each of which had grown considerably stronger from what the hedgehog could tell. As the two machines prepared to destroy the two heroes, they began whispering to each other in order to form a plan.

Sonic:"At this rate, Eggman's gonna robotocise the whole world, and we'll be too busy dealing with these suckers to stop him!"

Sally:"Not necessarily. The map told us there were **two** points in the base that are producing a lot of power. The second point is somewhere towards the bottom of the ship, and it seems to be that room that is supplying power to this room and the robotocisor inside. If I can get there in time, Nicole and I should be able to shut off the machine before he even has a chance to fire it. Only problem is the only other way out of here seems to be the vents, and I don't think those two are in the mood to let us pass"

Sonic:"Don't worry" he stated as he scooped up his wife into his arms.

"I've got you covered"

Following his words, the blue blur shot across the room as the two robots charged at him, though before they could strike him, the hedgehog managed to manoeuvre around them and dodge their attacks. As Sonic reached the other side of the room, he channelled his energy to produce a small energy blast in his hand, right before he fired it into the floor and produced a small explosion of smoke, covering the room and temporarily blinding the two metal-hedgehogs. When the smoke finally cleared, there the hero of Mobius stood, a small hole in the floor next to him where it was revealed there was a vent system, and no sign of the Princess whatsoever.

Sonic:"Alright, you bucket of bolts, let's dance!" he yelled before he charged towards his two opponents.

* * *

As the elevator finally reached the top floor and opened its doors, the Mangham stepped out in a dark and wide open room, possibly some kind of training or testing room at the very top of the Death Egg, and from what he could see using his Chaos Sight, practically everything in the surrounding area was fitted with extra resistant material, possibly to withstand the kind of power output he and the other warriors of the Planet could put out.

Then, as his attention turned to the very centre of the room, his eyes lit up in excitement as he laid eyes upon his Metal copy, still identical to the last time he saw him back before the Death Egg was sent into space, and him along with it. The machine noticed his own furry copy also, and though he didn't have a mouth, Logan could see a sort of smirk form on his metallic muzzle.

Logan:"I thought I sensed a familiar energy! This should be interesting!"

Metal Logan:"And what a pleasure it is to see you as well, Logan! You don't know how long I've been waiting to get my revenge!"

Logan:"Eh, I'd say about a year or so, give or take"

Metal Logan:"All that time, I was forced to watch as you constantly improved and reached new heights of power that I could not yet obtain…until now, of course…"

Logan:"Yeah, okay, **sure**. Look, you may be a **GREAT** deal stronger now, but the truth is I'm holding back a lot more power than your processor can really comprehend"

Metal Logan:"I figured you might say that, so the Doctor decided to make me a little bit of backup"

Following his words, the room completely lit up, allowing Logan to see that he truly was at the top deck of the base, and the one-sided glass ceiling that allowed him to see the clear skies above, proved this fact. Though that was not all the light revealed, as standing just a few meters behind Metal Logan was a different robotic figure, though one that looked strikingly similar.

Most of this machines body was black, no doubt some attempt to replicate what the Mangham's fur looked like nowadays. The parts of his body that weren't black, and were instead a metallic grey, were; his arms from half way down his bicep to his elbows, his chest and ab areas, his fingers, accompanied by a small line down the middle of his hand, his thighs, and both sides of his ankles and heels. Around each of his lower legs was a thick black ring like Metal Logan, and also like his robotic comrade, there was what looked like a black holster around each of his thighs.

From his wrists to his shoulders were a black pair of gauntlets that looked strikingly familiar to the ones worn by Xiro Mangham. His muzzle was grey like other parts of his body, though on each cheek was a black screw to emphasize his machine-like appearance. His hair was constantly spiked up like he was in some sort of Super State, the style of his hair looking identical to Logan's when in a similar state, whilst his quills and bangs were also identical to the hybrids, though the tips of his bangs and quills were dyed grey instead of light brown. There was also a grey ring around both his eyes, in order to make his black sclera'd and red irises eyes stand out more and appear even more menacing.

"Allow me to introduce the latest addition to the Eggman Empire: **Mecha Logan**! Like myself, he has data on your entire fighting style and techniques, whilst also outclassing your power in every way like I do as well. He may not be as strong as me, but either way, you really don't stand a chance against our combined might!" he explained as his new comrade teleported to his left side.

Logan:"Oh, now **this **should be fun! Let's see what kind of power you two have then!" he remarked as he cracked his neck and knuckles, before lowering his arms down by his sides as his opponents mimicked his actions.

* * *

**At that same moment…**

…on the main deck of the flying fortress, the mad doctors two subordinates, Lien-Da and Snively, continued their routine of constantly switching between different modules, monitoring different diagnostics the ship was constantly producing to give them a better chance at victory, whilst also issuing commands to other parts of the base to ensure the Death Egg stayed in the skies. After skimming through one screen and beginning to look to the next one, the echidna noticed something strange on the screen she skimmed, and as she took a look back over what she read, her curiosity was peeked and she quickly caught the attention of her comrade in order to determine what she had seen.

Lien-Da:"Snively, take a look at this" she inquired as she pointed at the screen before her.

The human followed his ally's request and came to look over the screen, and as he saw the readings the computer had taken, he took was a bit confused.

"The energy levels coming from the top of the ship are growing at a ridiculous rate! The power is off the charts! I think the battle between Logan and his metal copies is about to begin"

Snively:"Wait, he's already reached them?! That can't be! It's too soon! Put all power into the shields right now! Forget about the other Freedom Fighters!" he exclaimed as he scrambled for the nearby controls as Lien-Da did the same.

"If we don't get our defences up in time, then the entire station will be brought down the moment their battle starts, and we'll all be dead before the main plan has a chance to begin!"

* * *

As the other Freedom Fighters continued to circle the giant floating fortress, constantly dodging incoming fire whilst doing their best to get in as many hits as they could, they suddenly found themselves caught off by the fact all incoming fire had stopped, the Death Egg practically became a ghost town for a moment.

Tails:"They've stopped attacking us!"

Antoine:"What do ju zhink zhey are up to?"

* * *

The Mangham unleashed a mighty yell from the very bottom of his lungs as he outputted his maximum power, a white aura flaring up around his body to symbolise this factor, right as his two robotic opponents did the same, and each gained their own white aura as well. The very act of the 3 simultaneously powering up caused the Death Egg to shake ever so slightly, acting as a warning to the rest of the station that their battle was about to commence.

The 3 warriors then all took one step forward, right before they launched across the room and began closing in on one another, readying an attack on their approach to truly begin their fight. Whilst Metal Logan pulled his left fist back and Mecha Logan pulled his right back, Logan bawled each of his hands into fists on his hips, as he would be using both in order to counter their attacks. When the 3 finally met at the very centre of the room, the 3 hybrids shot their fists forward, and as the robots fists were about to smack straight into the Mangham's chest, the young man shot both his fists forward and countered both strikes with punches of his own, the connection between the 3 creating an enormous shockwave that completely destroyed the roof of the Death Egg.

* * *

When the shockwave was produced, every single part of the flying fortress felt it go off, and not a single area went without some kind of damage or disruption taking place.

* * *

As the blue blur began charging towards his two copies as they did the same once again, a massive rumbling throughout the base caused the 3 to be completely thrown off course, and as the two robots were sent smashing straight into the wall behind Sonic, the hedgehog himself was sent tumbling across the floor before smashing through the wall of the room and ending up back in the hallway.

Sonic:"Jeez, Logan! If you keep this up, the whole base will come down before we get off!"

Just then, Metal Sonic burst through the same wall Sonic had fallen through, and attempted to crush the hedgehog where he sat with a right punch, though the blue blur rolled out of the way in time to cause his copy to simply punch the floor where he had previously been, right before the hero of Mobius jumped back to his feet and gifted the robotic-hedgehog a right roundhouse kick across the face that sent him flying down the hallway. The blue blur then shot off after his opponent to continue the fight, right as the hulking Silver Sonic crashed straight through the wall of the room, and chased after his furry copy after transforming into his spindash state.

* * *

Whilst still travelling through the vents, Sally also felt the massive rumbling spread throughout the base, though due to the fact she was in the vents, she was hardly damaged and was able to continue without much half to her progress.

Sally:"That must have been Logan…no wonder he said he felt something! Though if he can keep that attention focused on himself, it'll make it easier for me to shut off Eggman's machine without much resistance!"

* * *

Once the rumbling finally ended, both Lien-Da and Snively scrambled to get back on their feet, and immidiently began going over the other systems to see the extent of the damage done by the shockwave.

Snively:"Status report!"

Lien-Da:"All systems are still operational, and our defences have held the base together…whilst a few areas are slightly destroyed, they can easily be repaired. The only real damage seems to have been at the top of the base"

Whilst her news had only really been positive, the human couldn't help but slam his fists into the console in anger, letting out a small shriek of anger as he did so.

Snively:"Why?! Why did my uncle insist on this ridiculous plan?! Why are we supposed to fail in the end, when we could robotocise the world and rule over it like we've been trying to do for years now?!"

Lien-Da:"He says that if the plan succeeds, we'll gain more than just one planet to rule over"

Snively:"(sigh) He can never settle for the simple things…"

* * *

The 3 warriors then exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks whilst constantly circling around the room and each other, as Logan was stuck in the middle of the two machines and forced to counter every attack they threw at him without much chance to throw many of his own attacks, considering he was facing two opponents of equal strength to himself.

The three then teleported out of the base and extremely high into the sky, where the Mangham decided to end the skirmish by grabbing each of their right hands, pulled them forwards whilst he jumped upwards, causing the two robots to smack into each other face-first at quite a speed, right before the young man rushed forward and attacked Metal Logan with a left roundhouse kick to the stomach, launching him flying as a result, and then followed up by gifting Mecha Logan a right backfist across the face, followed by a left elbow to the top of the head that launched the new metal-hybrid back down to the room below.

When the Mangham teleported back into the room, he found there was no sign of either robot, and so raised his guard in an attempt to prepare himself for whatever they had installed for him. his decision to raise his guard was a wise one, as both metal-hybrids teleported next to him, Metal at his right and Mecha at his left, and with him being in a defensive stance, it made it easier to grab both Metal's incoming right roundhouse kick, and Mecha's left punch.

The young man then pushed both machines back and back flipped away from them as he fired off multiple energy blasts, forcing them to raise their own guards in order to block the attacks, right before they waited for their opponent to touch the floor, and then rushed forward to attack once again. Mecha rushed ahead of his predecessor, and threw his right leg out in the form of a sidekick that he hoped to hit Logan in the stomach with, though the Mangham was more than ready to counter, and managed to grab the robots leg before the attack even hit him, and preform his now trademark Dragon Throw on his newest copy, spinning the metal-hybrid around himself a few times, before letting go and throwing Mecha straight into the incoming Metal.

The two machines skidded across the floor for a few moments, right before they jumped back onto their feet and grinded themselves to a halt, standing side by side with each other as they faced their furry copy down. The two then raised the arm corresponding to the side they were on, with Metal raising his left arm due to being on the right, and Mecha raising his right arm being on the left, and as the two robots arms perfectly aligned with each other, they each channelled enough energy into their hand to produce an energy blast at the end of their two palms, right before they fired off said energy attack at their opponent.

Seeing the attack from miles away, Logan leapt into the air in order to dodge the attack as it hit the floor where he had once stood, the explosion produced from said attack completely filling the room and shaking the Death Egg ever so slightly once again.

As the Mangham looked back to ready a counterattack against his two opponents, he was greeted with a right punch to the chin courtesy of Metal, a left sidekick to the back from Mecha as Metal teleported away, then a right roundhouse kick to the stomach from Metal as Mecha disappeared, and finally a double palm strike to the back from Mecha as Metal disappeared again, the final attack launching the hybrid back into the room as he rolled across its floor for a few moments, right before he jumped back to his feet and took his fighting stance, and then charged forward to continue the battle.

* * *

The hedgehog sprinted across the walls of the hallway, dodging incoming energy blast from behind courtesy of his Silver copy, though before he think of a way to counterattack, his Metal copy came flying from in front and tackled the blue blur to the floor. The metal-hedgehog then raised his left fist and attempted to crush his furry copies face into mush, then Sonic easily avoided the attack with his speed, the punch narrowly missing his face and sending cracks all throughout the floor of the room, right before the hero of Mobius raised both his legs and used both to kick Metal in the stomach and launch him straight into the ceiling.

As the metal-hedgehog began to drop from the ceiling, Sonic jumped to his feet and prepared to strike his opponent once again, though before he had the chance, a huge silver fist struck him straight in the back, and launched him straight through a nearby wall, and into a small room. As the hero of Mobius jumped back to his feet, he recognised this room as the same room he fought Silver Sonic the very first time the Death Egg was constructed, and the very same hulking machine burst through the same wall he came through seconds later, and began sprinting towards him.

In response, the hedgehog charged up his trademark spindash and launched himself across the room, slamming himself into the chest of the giant and forcing him straight to the ground as the Freedom Fighter continued to grind his body into the robots chest and nearly break through to his core. Of course, he was forced to cease his attack, when Metal came flying into the room and charged towards Sonic, though before he even had the chance to attack, the blue blur jumped up and landed a right axe kick to the robots back, sending him straight to the floor.

The hero of Mobius then readied himself to attack once more, though Metal Sonic was already a step ahead of him, and as he span back around to face his furry copy, a massive red beam exploded out of his chest and collided with Sonics stomach, carrying him into the air before eventually forcing him to collide back first with the ceiling. As the hedgehog began to fall to the ground, he spotted Metal charging towards him once more, though before the metal-hedgehog could slam both his fists into the blue blur, the Freedom Fighter managed to manoeuvre his body around his metal copy, and cause the machine to crash straight into the wall whilst getting himself stuck in the process.

As Sonic finally landed on the floor, he noticed Silver Sonic change into his spindash form and begin charging up his power, and so in response, the hedgehog did the exact same move, before the two shot off and collided together, spindash to spindash. A battle of spindashes then began, as the two began bouncing all over the room, colliding with each other every so often in an attempt to overpower the other and gain superiority in the fight.

After about 15 collisions, Silver Sonic reverted back to his normal form as he and Sonic were charging towards each other, and then grabbed the hedgehog with his right hand whilst he was still in his spindash form, right before slamming the hero of Mobius straight into the floor, creating a slight dip in the floor from the impact as cracks were spread all through the room. After applying a bit more force, the hulking hedgehog forced the blue blur slightly further into the ground whilst forcing him out of his spindash from, right before he began applying even more pressure to apply more pain.

Suddenly, the giant felt something nudge his hand slightly, right before he felt he could no longer push his hand down further; like something was blocking him from applying more pressure. Just then, Silver Sonic watched as his hand was slowly pushed back and off of the hedgehog, and after the Freedom Fighter gave his copy a cheeky smirk, he used the robots arm to sling the hulking hedgehog flying across the room, before he was forced to engage in a skirmish with Metal Sonic.

* * *

After kicking off a small hatch underneath her, Sally Acorn leapt down from the vent and into a small dark room, with the only things inside the room appearing to be a small computer module at the end of the room, no doubt the controls for the World Robotocisor, and the doorway being the exit to the room being right behind her. Upon confirming she was alone in the room, the Princess sprinted over to the module and plugged Nicole's handheld into it, before the two began hacking into the systems as best they could to find out whatever they could.

Sally:"Are you patched into their network?"

Nicole:"I am. But the defensive software remains formidable. It will take hours to break the encryption!"

Sally:"That is time we don't have. Can we block the command signal? Confuse start-up processes?"

Nicole:"No. I am locked out. There is only one other way I can prevent the entire Planet from being robotocised, but I don't think it's a very wise decision, as it might do more harm than good"

Sally:"Nicole, if we don't do something right now, he'll robotocise the world and there'll be no one to stop him! Whatever the risk, I'm willing to take it"

Nicole:"…I could…potentially…re-direct all power from the robotocisor to a completely different point, meaning only that portion of the base would experience the power of the robotocisor…"

Sally:"But?"

Nicole:"…the room we started off in is the room the robotocisor will be fired from. if I was to redirect the power from that room so that the robotocisor wouldn't fire, I can only send it back to the source of the rooms power…which is here…and the only way I can ensure the power is re-directed is if the command is issued from my handheld whilst it is connected to the network…and not only is this the only place I can connect to their network…the command has to come from someone else inputting it…which would be you…"

Sally:"…Do it…"

Nicole:"What?"

Sally:"Do it now. Make sure your core programs are safe back at home, and then begin re-directing all power from the machine to this point as fast as you can"

Nicole:"But you won't be immune to the-"

Sally:"Nicole…I've had an amazing life. I've been blessed with so many good friends, so many good times, and so many good memories. I was lucky enough to find the man of my dreams, and to be lucky enough to marry him as well. I wish I could spend more time with him and everyone else, but **I** have to save the world. **We** have to save the world, like we've been doing all our lives"

"Touching speech…." spoke a voice almost anyone on the Planet could recognise, and would send chills down their spines.

As the chipmunk turned to face who had spoken, she grew angry when the mad doctor, Eggman himself, stood before her with a devilish grin on his face.

"…but I'm afraid you won't be stopping my robotocisor any time soon. Look around; poor little Sally Acorn is on her own, with no big strong hedgehog or hybrid to defend her. I do hope you know how doomed you really are"

Sally:"Not necessarily Eggman" she responded as she reached into her pocket and grabbed something.

Eggman:"Oh really? Then enlighten men on how you're going to get yourself out of this then?" he asked as he removed his hands from behind his back and pointed a high tech gun at the Princess.

Sally:"With this!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a small black ball and tossed it straight at the doctor.

Right before the dictator could even attempt to determine what the small device was, the black ball exploded in a massive flash of white light that consumed the entire room and temporarily blinded Eggman, causing him to fall back slightly and drop his gun as he began grabbing at his eyes in an attempt to see again.

* * *

When the light finally cleared away and the doctor regained his vision, he found that the leader of the Freedom Fighters had subsequently disappeared, along with her little A.I friend.

The mad doctor let out a low growl as he slowly stood back to his feet, though before he could begin to search for the chipmunk, he felt his communicator go off and pressed to answer it.

Eggman:"What is it Snively? I'm in the middle of something here!"

Snively:"Sir, we can't take much more of this! The Freedom Fighters are wearing down our defences, Sonic and Logan's fights with the metal units are tearing away at the Death Egg minute by minute, and we're losing too much power because of it!"

Eggman:"Not to worry, the plan will still succeeded. We just need more time! Release Titan Metal Sonic!"

Snively:"Yes sir!"

As his communicator turned off, Eggman turned his attention back to the room, and after picking up his gun, he began to search around for the Princess.

Little did he know, that, right below him, amongst the wiring and other circuitry for the robotocisor, Sally laid with Nicole's handheld open in front of her, as the two continued to hack through the systems in an attempt to exact the chipmunks plan.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the outside of the Death Egg…**

…the Tornado and the FFS continued to circle the flying fortress whilst taking care of the many defences the base was still crawling with, discussing amongst each other the potential progress of their comrades.

Tails:"They've been in there way too long! I think they might be in trouble!"

Amy:"No…they've got to be okay! They brought Logan with them for Chaos' sake! How could they not be alright?"

Antoine:"But did ju zee ze zize of zat explosion zhat occurred on top of ze Death Egg? I agree with Tails! I zhink zhey are in trouble!"

Bunnie:"Whateva's going on, ah don't like this"

* * *

Suddenly, a massive rumbling came throughout the Death Egg as all of the defences temporarily cut off, and the Freedom Fighters all turned their attention to the source of the rumbling; the bottom of the base, to find out what was going on. All of a sudden, a giant red ball about the size of a football stadium burst out from the bottom of the Death Egg, and crashed into the ground with enough force to create a crater about the same size. After a few seconds, the ball began to move slightly, before it began transforming into something that could only be described as a Titan from its sheer size.

The ball opened up and grew a pair of arms and legs that were about the size of skyscrapers, and used said skyscraper sized limbs to push itself up to stand on its own two feet. Once the giant stood up straight, a head slowly emerged from its back, a head that was shaped like a very familiar hedgehog, and made this giant appear like one humungous red Metal Sonic. Upon unleashing a roar that could only be rivalled by a dinosaur, the giant began walking towards the city on its mission to destroy it.

* * *

Bunnie:"And ah don't like that even more!" she exclaimed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and began walking towards the back of the ship.

"Amy, take mah place as co-pilot! I'm gonna go teach that bucket a bolts notta mess with our city!" she explained as she reached the back of the ship, and Amy ran to take her seat.

* * *

As the FFS flew over the titanic machine, the hatch on the back of the ship opened up, and out leapt the rabbot, who dive-bombed straight towards the giant with the intent of stopping it before it even had the chance to reach the city. Upon being mere meters from reaching it, Bunnie pulled her robotic left fist behind her, and then launched it downwards upon landing on TMS's head, her punch causing the giant to be thrown off balance and stumble back slightly.

D'Coolette then sprinted down his quills, leapt in front of the Titans face as she changed her metallic arm into its cannon from, and then fired off multiple shots into the giant's face that caused him to stumble back by a few more steps. The Titan raised his right hand to block some of the energy blasts, right before he swung that same hand out and smacked Bunnie away like she was a fly. Of course, this was one fly that wasn't giving up easily, and the rabbot managed to regain her composure before flying right back into battle with the giant.

* * *

**Mobotropolis…**

…after Xanaks leapt down from a now burning building with a baby in his arms, and handed the child to its mother, he ordered her and several other civilians in a certain direction, and watched as multiple soldiers from the Royal Acorn army came to guard the group as they ran in the direction they'd been ordered to go. As the city services arrived on the scene to take care of the now burning building, the Mangham turned his attention to further down the street, where Harikan was easily holding up an entire building by himself whilst the citizens trapped in it ran out, and once the building was clear, he slowly set it down and allowed the other city services to deal with it as he and his cousin grouped up to discuss the situation.

Xanaks:"Is that the last building?"

Harikan:"For now, anyway. The others are doing a good job of keeping the Death Egg focused on them, and whatever stray shots actually **get** through the shield and damage the city are easy enough to take care of. I think our main concern now should be taking care of that giant Metal Sonic"

Xanaks:"You're right. If that thing gets to the city, it could cause a lot more damage than a few stray shots could"

Harikan:"Bunnie's doing a good enough job, but we need to act now just in case things turn south"

"Not to worry young ones!" said a voice the two both knew, and both hated at this point.

The two turned their attention to the source of the voice, and found none other than Ixis Nagus, the wizard claiming to have the right to the throne since this morning, walking up to join their side.

"I will not allow that beast to lay a finger on **my** kingdom! I shall stop him with my crystallising magic!" he yelled before he took to the skies towards the robot.

Harikan:"What is that old idiot talking about?"

Xanaks:"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound good!"

* * *

**Back on the Death Egg…**

…Logan and his new Mecha copy were currently engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks, one which the hybrid seemed to have the advantage of, given that he was only countering and not making an attempt to actually fight back against the robot, whilst Mecha was using all his effort to try and hit the young man at **least **once. Eventually, the Mangham caught the machine off guard by pushing both his hands above his head and throwing him off balance, allowing Logan to land a right sidekick straight to the Mecha-hybrids stomach, launching him flying across the room.

Right as the young man was about to rush in and continue the fight, a wave of pain spread through his head like he was having a migraine, though he quickly released he was receiving a vision when his sight was taken from him and showcased something entirely different.

* * *

He watched as Bunnie was fighting against some giant Metal Sonic just outside the city, when Ixis Nagus appeared out of nowhere and blasted the robot with some giant purple beam that crystallised the titan completely. Whilst that did mean the city was safe, it seemed that Bunnie was caught in the blast, and her metallic parts had become crystallised in the cross-fire. This, from what his visions reminded him when he remembered he'd seen this from the Super Emeralds, would cause a spiral of events to take place that he couldn't allow.

* * *

When he regained his sight, he took a quick sense around the area, and found that Bunnie was fighting against that same giant Metal Sonic he had seen, and Nagus was closing in on the two at an alarming rate. The Mangham attempted to fly off and deal with the event before it caused something horrible, but was prevented from doing so when Metal Logan came crashing down from above and tackled the hybrid to the floor, keeping him pressed down with his left hand whilst using his right hand to continuously punch his furry counterpart in the face over and over again. However, after a few moments, Logan grabbed the robots fist with his left hand, confusing the machine before a wave of pain spread through his body from Logan crushing his fist into mere pieces.

Logan:"I've had just about enough of you…GETTING IN MY WAY!" he exclaimed as he completely ripped Metal's arm off, and then used both legs to kick the robot flying into the air.

The Mangham then slammed his left wrist on top of his right, as he clawed each of his hands and roared "KAMEHAMEHA!" instantly firing off a humungous 12 foot tall and wide blue beam of energy from his palms which collided with the metal-hybrids chest, and carried him sky-rocketing into the skies above and continued to spread pain all throughout his body whilst never allowing him to come back down.

When he was sure that the machine was out of the way, Logan reached for his communicator and contacted both Harikan and Xanaks as he slowly began to hover in the air.

"Harikan, Xanaks! Both of you charge up an energy blast and prepare to fire on that massive Metal Sonic when I give the order!"

"Right!" was the unified response from both young warriors.

* * *

As the evil wizard finally reached a suitable height in the sky just a small distance away from the Titanic robot, he raised his staff and pointed it straight towards the giant, the purple Chaos Emerald at the end of the staff beginning to light up as its power began to grow.

Ixis:"I WILL SHOW YOU ALL MY POWER!"

Following his words, a humungous purple energy beam exploded out from the staff and its Emerald, and began rocketing towards TMS with no signs of being stopped. Both the giant and the rabbot noticed the energy blast coming towards them at the last second, and realised it was too late to get out of the way and save themselves…well, it was for Titan Metal Sonic anyway…

From nowhere, Logan came rushing in at top speeds and grabbed hold of Bunnie in his arms, carrying her out of the way as the beam collided with the titan's body, and completely crystallised it in a flash of light. When the Mangham was sure he and Bunnie were out of the way, he held her close to him in order to shield her, as he called out "NOW, BOYS! FINISH IT!"

Just then, two figures teleported next to the crystallised robot, those two figures being Harikan and Xanaks, each with a blue and purple light radiating off their respective hands from the move they had charged to perform.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"GALICK GUN!"

They each yelled as they unleashed their own technique, and the two beams combined together to form one massive energy beam that collided with the giants body, and forced him to shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

When the hybrid was sure the giant was finished, he checked to see if D'Coolette as alright, and upon confirming that she was, he released her form his grip and allowed her to hover alongside him.

Bunnie:"Thanks fer the save, Logan, but how'd ya'll know I was aboutta get caught in that blast?"

Logan:"I sensed something was about to happen, so I made sure it didn't. I'd love to chat more, but we both have a job to do. I'll head back to the Death Egg, and you keep laying down fire from the outside"

Bunnie:"Got it!"

Logan:"You two! Head back to the city and make sure everything's alright!"

Harikan and Xanaks:"YES SIR!"

With that, the 4 Freedom Fighters split off to continue their separate missions.

* * *

As the blue blur finally managed to grind himself to a halt, he watched as Silver Sonic charged up another spindash and launched towards him, though before the hulking hedgehog could hit his target, the Freedom Fighter leapt over him whilst doing a split in mid-air to add insult to the injury the giant received upon crashing through the nearest wall. Upon landing, the hedgehog wasn't given a moment to rest, as Metal Sonic came charging from the side and struck him in the side with a left elbow, though that only seemed to fuel the rage burning through Sonic at the moment, as he swung both hands behind him and clasped them together, before he slammed them down on top of MS'S head, disorienting him and leaving him completely open.

The hero of Mobius took this opportunity whilst his opponent was open, and so threw his right knee up into Metal's nose, forcing his head back as a result of the speed and power behind the strike, right before Sonic landed multiple punches to the robots stomach at blurred speeds, and finished his assault with a spinning hook kick off his right leg, launching Metal flying through the same wall Silver Sonic had crashed through, and forced the hulking hedgehog back through as he tried to get back in, due to his metallic comrade crashing into his body.

It didn't take long for the two to get back to his feet, and Sonic realised how time was starting to run out with how long he'd had to deal with the two of them. He quickly reached for his communicator and contacted his wife.

Sonic:"Sal, whatever you're gonna do, I suggest you do it now!"

* * *

Upon hearing her lover's plea over her ear piece, Sally entered the final codes into Nicole's handheld device, and prepared herself for her inevitable fate.

Sally:"Is it ready to go? Do you have the programmes ready?"

Nicole:"I do, but I just…wanna make sure…do you really want go through with this?"

The Princess was silent for a moment, as she contemplated her entire decision whilst looking back over everything she had been through in her life. All the good times and the bad times. All the struggles and the times of peace. The enemies she'd made, and the friends she could never replace. As her final thoughts laid upon the man she loved dearly, a smile came to the chipmunks face, as she looked her best friend in the eyes with tears her in her eyes.

Sally:"No, but it's what I must do…"

With no more words between the two, the leader of the Freedom Fighters pressed the final command button to initiate her plan, and simply let out a final "Goodbye everyone…" as more tears streamed down her smiling face.

* * *

Just above her, Eggman suddenly stopped his search for the Princess upon hearing a slight whirring and rumbling from behind him, and as he turned his attention to the source of the noise, he dropped his gun in surprise when he saw the computer module to control the robotocisor begin to shake and spark uncontrollably…and a sinister smile grew on his face. The mad doctor then turned on his heel and began sprinting out of the room, right as a massive white light exploded from the control panel, and a strange energy overtook that entire portion of the base, before erupting into an enormous explosion that carried the dictator flying.

* * *

The explosion could be seen from outside the Death Egg, as a small portion of the lower right side was destroyed, and was felt by everyone on the base, though a specific two on board felt it more than others.

* * *

The first of the two to feel it was none other than the hero of Mobius himself, as he and his metal copy's hands were interlocked in a struggle for dominance, though upon hearing the explosion further down his base, and feeling his wife's energy disappear, a wave of fear and shock spread through Sonics body that completely caught him off guard.

Sonic:"Sal…?"

Using the opportunity, Metal Sonic charged up energy throughout his body, right before he fired off another beam from his chest laser that collided with the hedgehog's body and carried him flying across the room at an uncontrollable rate. As the blue blur finally grinded himself to a halt, holding his now burning stomach whilst breathing heavily from the anger and pain spreading through his body, his two robotic copies were caught off guard when the Freedom Fighters head shot up at an incredible speed, and allowed them to stare him right in the eye as he grinded his teeth together.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he exclaimed as he slinked into a backwards right junsuki stance, and clawed each of his hands as he slammed his left wrist on top of his right down by his left hip.

"KAME…HAME…HAAAAA!" he roared before he thrusted each of his hands forward, and fired off a giant 12 foot blue beam of energy.

The energy beam consumed both Silver and Metal as they attempted to raise their guard in an attempt to save themselves, though it was too late as the beam carried them straight through the nearest wall of the room, and continued to carry the two machines flying throughout the Death Egg, until a bright blue beam could be seen shooting out of one side of the flying fortress.

When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of either of the machines, leaving Sonic to be the apparent winner of the brawl. With his two opponents seemingly out of the way, the hedgehog exited the room he had been duelling his copies in and shot off across the base in an attempt to reach the area he had heard the explosion coming from.

Little did he know, that at the very end of the trail of destruction he had caused with his Kamehameha, a single metallic silver hand reached out from the side of the Death Egg, before grabbing onto the edge and began to pull itself back into the flying fortress, helping a smaller metal hand garb onto the edge and pull itself back into the base.

* * *

The second of the two, currently duelling his new Mecha copy at the very top of the base, was Logan, who upon hearing the explosion, pushed his copy away from him in order to try and grasp the situation better.

Logan:"An explosion? Why was there an explosion? The only thing the visions showed me about an explosion was…oh Chaos no…don't tell me I'm too late…"

However, just as the hybrid attempted to fly off and investigate, he was greeted with a swift right punch across the cheek courtesy of Mecha Logan, causing the Mangham to fly across the room for a few moments before he flipped himself to a halt, rubbed his cheek slightly, and then spit a small bit of blood out of his mouth.

"Okay, you might be the new kid around, but you're really starting to piss me off!" he yelled before charging towards his metallic copy and engaging in another skirmish with him.

* * *

As the blue blur finally arrived at the source of the explosion, the area Sally had said the Robotocisor's power was coming from, he trekked through the smoke for any sign of his wife, though as he rounded the corner that would lead to the room the robotocisor was powered from, he found one man standing in the corridor that made his blood absolutely boil at that point. Standing there with his uniform slightly burnt and covered in ash, whilst he held both hands behind his back to keep his high and mighty posture, was none other than Eggman himself, who smiled even more than he previously had been upon seeing the hedgehogs face contort in anger, and kept that smile even after the hero of Mobius rushed him and held him by the collar against the wall.

Sonic:"Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" he roared in rage.

Eggman:"**I** didn't do anything. She did it to herself to save all of you from certain doom!" he practically chuckled at his own words, even as Sonics grip tightened.

Sonic:"Don't play games, Egg-Head!"

Eggman:"I don't need to play, **Hedgehog**…"

Suddenly, a clanking noise could be heard growing louder as it approached the two, and as the hero and villain pair turned their attention to the now destroyed room next to them, they watched as a brown coloured metallic hand grabbed onto the wall, and used it to help push themselves from out of the smoke filled and destroyed room, revealing their identity to the two. Upon laying eyes on the new figure, Sonic released Eggman from his grip as he felt his entire world shatter, whilst Eggman simply began to laugh as he joined the side of the new figure, relishing in the pain he saw in his enemy's eyes.

"…for I have already **won**. Allow me to introduce the latest member of the Eggman Empire; Mecha Sally!"

And true to his word, standing at his side and before the now destroyed Freedom Fighter, was Princess Sally herself, now nothing but a robotocised slave with not even a single trace of who she used to be left on her, leaving her nothing but a cold killing emotionless machine. The blue blur felt his entire body tremble from a mix of both anger and sadness, and whilst tears streamed down his eyes, he could feel himself unintentionally grinding his teeth together in rage, as he rushed forward in an attempt to end Eggman's life.

Sonic:"YOU BASTARD!" he roared on his approach, though found himself falling flat in front of the doctor after Mecha Sally fired an electric blast at him to incapacitate him.

The Mecha Princess then grabbed hold of the back of the hedgehogs neck with her right hand, and slammed the hero of Mobius into the nearby wall, creating cracks around the point his face met the wall, right before she pulled him out and charged her grip to the front of his neck, holding him tightly in place without every loosening her grip.

Eggman:"Excellent work, Princess! Good to see you know how to obey orders right from the start. Now, let's get rid of this rodent, shall we?" he asked as the two began heading down the hallway to the nearby elevator.

* * *

It wasn't long before the 3 had reached the hangar bay, and as Mecha Sally made her way to the middle of the room, Eggman made his way over to the control panel. After pressing a few buttons, the shape of a circle appeared in the middle of the hangar, right in front of the robotocised chipmunk, right before it split into 3 pieces and disappeared into the Death Egg, leaving open a hole in the floor that led straight to the ground below.

Eggman:"Toss him out!"

Sonic:"(gack) Sal…please don't…I love you…" he pleaded, as Mecha Sally brung him close enough to whisper in his ear.

Mecha Sally:"Love is for the weak" she stated as he stared him straight in the face with her ice cold eyes.

And with those closing lines, ones that broke the hedgehog's heart more than it already was, she tossed him out and the blue blur began his decent towards the ground. even whilst he was falling, the two never took their eyes off of one another, as Sonic continued to plead with the machine posing as his wife, and the killing machine continued to look down on him like he was an insect, right before the hatch sealed back up and cut off their last moment with one another.

Eggman:"Excellent work, Mecha Sally. I can already tell I'm going to enjoy having you around!" he complimented as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mecha Sally:"Thank you, sir. Now what are my orders?"

Eggman:"Follow me. We still have one last pest to get off my base…"

* * *

Atop the Death Egg, Logan and Mecha Logan were locked in their skirmish, grabbing one another's hands after a few hundred punches and kicks and began pushing against one another with all their strength. With neither side giving anything less than 100%, it was unclear who the victor would be, though to ensure he came out on top, the Mangham decided to end the struggle right then and there by pulling his opponent closer to him, head-butting him in order to disorient him, and then launched his right fist under his opponents chin in the form of an uppercut, the attacking launching the Mecha-hybrid flying into the air and away from the young man.

As Logan dropped his guard and attempted to regain his breathe, he suddenly noticed something different on the battlefield, and that something threw him off so much that he turned his back on his opponent and he began sensing the area in order tom properly determine what was going on.

Logan:"I can sense Sonic, but he seems like he's in danger! It's like he's…falling…" he didn't even want the words to leave his mouth, but ultimately then and there he realised he'd failed.

"I really was too late…" he muttered as he stared down at his hands.

Unfortunately for the young man, he was so engrossed in the fact he'd failed at saving his friends that Mecha Logan had the perfect opportunity to strike his opponent and possibly win the battle, and so rushed in and attacked the Mangham with a double kick to the back that was so powerful, it instantly sent Logan hurtling back down towards the Death Egg, and upon hitting the floor of the room they had previously been fighting in, the hybrid crashed straight through it and then proceeded to uncontrollably fly through several more floors of the fortress before finally coming to a halt inside an empty supply room.

* * *

Sonic was falling, and because he was so shook up by what had just happened, he couldn't find the strength in him to fly and stop himself. Luckily for him, Tails had managed to spot the hedgehog free falling through the air, and upon noticing he wasn't making any effort to stop and save himself, the two-tailed fox rushed in and caught the blue blur on the wing of his plane, before the young pilot continued his pattern of circling the fortress. Realising he had stopped falling, the hero of Mobius slowly stood back to his feet, and allowed his best friend to see the utter look of defeat across his face as he stared up at the Death Egg.

Tails:"Sonic! What's going on?! Where's Sally?!"

Sonic:"Eggman…he's got her…she got robotocised…"

Tails:"No…we can't give up! We've gotta get her back!"

Sonic:"…I couldn't agree more Tails!" he exclaimed as the defeated look left his face and was replaced with one of determination.

"I can sense Logan's energy, and Eggman and Sally's energies are closing in on him, along with a few others! Let's go!" he ordered as the fox put the Tornado on full speed towards their ally's location.

* * *

As the Mangham finally managed to pick himself up off the floor, he gave his head a quick shake and his back a quick crack, right before he was forced to lean back and dodge an incoming energy blast that was fired from the shadows, and hit the wall behind in a small explosion, creating a large hole big enough for him to fit through in the process, as well as allowing more light into the room that allowed the hybrid to spot the shadow of a familiar figuring walking towards him. Soon enough, that figure emerged from the shadows, and Logan felt a wave of disgust flow through him at the sight of the smiling doctor.

Eggman:"You know, Logan, for 'years' so to speak, you've been one of the biggest thorns in my side…" he explained, right before Mecha Sally emerged from the shadows and stood by the dictators side, changing that disgust the hybrid felt to rage.

"…sometimes, you've even been a bigger thorn than the hedgehog himself! And yet, I'm actually rather fond of you. I've never been sure what it is; perhaps it's your absolutely incredible power, or how it's so easy to get to you because you care about every little person on this planet…whatever the case, it's going to make it all the more amusing watching you burn when mine and my associates plans finally come together!"

Logan:"Let me guess, you're working for 'Mister Behind Everything' just like Cobran?"

Eggman:"And smarter than the hedgehog too! That's another to the list. But still, that's an incredibly accurate guess. Whatever gave you that impression by any chance?" he sarcastically asked as he slightly lifted his glasses up.

That feeling of disgust mixed with his rage when Logan watched the doctors eyes flash from black sclera'd and red irises, to that sickening red sclera'd, green irised and black slitted pupils' pattern he knew was associated with the evil behind everything. The dictators eyes soon returned to normal, and he covered them back up with his glasses.

"It's true. I've been working with him for a while now, and it's been ever so fun. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had this ingenious plan that would break all of you before we completely erase you from existence. It's through him I also know that you've seen everything that will happen because of our scheme, but the funny thing is; we planned for you to see it. Even if you did change a thing here or stopped one thing from happening there, the end result would still be the same. I would have the Princess Robotocised, the city would be in uproar, the Freedom Fighters would begin to break apart, and stage one will be complete"

Logan:"If you think for a second that I'm just going to let you take her away, you're dead wrong. So either get out of my way, or I'll be forced to wipe you out where you stand"

Eggman:"Ah, but you wouldn't just have to go through me! You'd have to go through all these!" he shouted as he raised his arms into the air.

Just then, Silver Sonic came rolling in through the ceiling and transformed back into his normal form upon landing in front of the doctor, raising his guard ready to combat the hybrid. Following his entrance, Metal Sonic slowly hovered down from the hole Logan had made upon crashing into the supply room, and landed alongside his comrade as eager to fight as he was. to make the situation even worse, Mecha Logan came hovering down from above and landed in the middle of his two comrades, and the Mangham realised that out of his two 'brothers', he was no doubt the most eager to fight.

Then, to add the cherry on top of this cake, another figure came crashing through the ceiling and landed in front of his metallic comrades on one knee whilst using his remaining arm to keep himself from falling over. This figure was none other than Metal Logan, his right arm still missing after the young man ripped it off, several sparks coming off of different parts of his body, a slight hole in his chest from where the Kamehameha had hit him, and one of his eyes inactive and missing from how damaged he was.

After taking a look at the situation, the Mangham began to weight the options on what he should do. He was outnumbered and out powered by all these combining together, at least in his base form anyway. If he transformed or used the Kaio-Ken, he'd no doubt be able to defeat them, though that of course was assuming they didn't transform themselves, and the resulting struggle of power could possibly bring down this entire station and kill everyone on board, including Sally. Not only that, but Mobotropolis might get harmed as well, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

However, as he thought on what his visions had showed him, he remembered that he and a few of the remaining Freedom Fighters journeyed to the Arctic, where the Death Egg would've gone to refuel after this battle, in order to save Sally and stop Eggman. Of course, whilst they might succeed, there was the matter of the Multiverse Reset, which would render whatever he did meaningless in the long run because he had to focus on saving everything from being destroyed. In the ned, he realised he could save Sally at a later date, as there were too many risks involved with saving her now.

The hybrid slowly lowered his guard and stood up straight as h stepped ever so slightly closer to the hole behind.

Logan:"I'll be back for you, Sally. We'll save you and stop Eggman once and for all. And when I come back to get you, I'll kill everyone in this room, including you, **Eggman**"

With that, the Mangham raised both arms out like he was doing a spread eagle, before he slowly leant backwards and then leapt out of the hole in the ship.

* * *

All of the Metal units and the doctor came close to the hole and watched him fall, right before he fully back flipped and perfectly landed on the Tornado as it flew under him, before the plane began making its way back to Mobotropolis.

Sonic:"Logan! Are you alright?!"

Logan:"I'm fine. I was surrounded and outnumbered by all the metal units, and if I were to get through them to get her, I could possibly risk accidentally killing her and possibly Mobotropolis in the ensuing battle. I couldn't save her. I'm sorry. I promise you though; we will get her back, and then I'm killing everyone on that damn base"

Sonic:"…I see…I'm glad you considered everyone else's safety for the better, Logan…in the moment, I might not have done the same, and probably caused something terrible in the process…we'll get her back…I know we will…we just have to wait…" he explained as he sat down on the wing, with the Mangham joining his side a moment later and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Tails:"(sigh)…this whole thing's probably caused quite the uproar in the city…we better head back and start coming up with a plan…"

With that, the two-tailed fox redirected the Tornado's course, and began heading towards the front of the city where the other Freedom Fighters had gathered.


	53. Chapter 52:Aftermath

**October 20****th****, Mobotropolis, 1:23pm…**

After the Tornado landed outside the city, the 3 Freedom Fighters made their way into the city to meet up with the rest of their comrades. Luckily for them, the city hadn't been too damaged in the ensuing battle, and whatever had been damaged was currently being dealt with by both the city services, and with the help of Nicole's nanites. Before long, the 3 arrived outside the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, where several of the staff were outside treating the injuries of those who had received them, and it was here that the other Freedom Fighters were gathered and waiting.

Amy:"Sonic!" she exclaimed upon spotting the 3, and immidiently ran up to greet him.

"What happened in there? Why do you look so…beaten?"

Bunnie:"An where's Sally-girl?" she asked as both Tails and Logan walked past them and took a seat beside them.

Sonic:"Eggman…robotocised her…" he could barely bring himself to say it as he felt his hands bawl into fists.

"I couldn't save her…I failed…"

Harikan:"No way…"

Logan:"…we'll get her back…we just have to wait for the right opportunity…"

Geoffery:"Hold on a bloody moment! Right opportunity?! You're the strongest person on the bloody Planet! Why didn't you freakin save her?!"

Logan:"You think I didn't want to?!" he practically yelled, catching the others by surprise, though upon realising what he'd done, the hybrid took a deep breath and calmed himself down as he stared at the floor.

"…there were too many risks…Eggman had me surrounded by every Metal Unit on the ship. In my base form, I could never take all of them on at once. If I transformed or used my Kaio-Ken, I could've probably taken them all out, though the ensuing battle might have destroyed the Death Egg and kill everyone on board, including Sally. Not to mention there was the possibility of the Metal Units transforming, and the resulting struggle of power would've no doubt caused something catastrophic. I might have even caused damage to the city, and I wasn't about to risk all those innocent lives, or the Princess'…"

As the group fell silent, trying to take in the gravity of the Mangham's words, Harikan noticed his father's hands bawl into fists like Sonics had moments ago, and so moved over to place a comforting hand on his dads shoulder.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Death Egg…**

…looking down on the city from the hole in the supply room, Eggman stood with his Metal Units behind him, all of which were waiting for his next set of orders as they watched their master admire his latest victory. After he had ensured the group weren't coming back up to mount some kind of rescue operation, the mad doctor let out a mad laugh in commemoration of his victory, before he turned on his heel and reached for his communicator.

Eggman:"Snively?"

Snively (on comm):"Yes sir?"

Eggman:"We're done here. Put all power in the engines and set a course for the Arctic Tundra Refuelling Station. It's time to begin Stage 2" he explained as he and the rest of the Metal Units boarded the elevator of the room.

Snively (on comm):"Yes sir!"

* * *

Upon reaching the top deck, Eggman stepped off and began walking down the hallway towards his chambers, whilst the Metal Units remained on the elevator.

Eggman:"Metal Units, take yourself for repairs and then you're free to do what you want. Mecha Sally, come to my private workshop at around 1400 hours for upgrades. You'll be a true killing machine when I'm done with you" he ordered before rounded the corner and disappeared.

Mecha Sally:"Yes sir" she responded as Silver Sonic reached for the controls and changed the elevators course down to the repair level.

The group all stood in silence as they waited to reach their floor, though that silence was broken when the group watched Metal Logan fall over from his knees buckling under himself, as he collapsed onto one knee and used his one hand to keep himself propped up, before his comrades rushed to his side to assist him.

Mecha Logan:"You alright?" he asked as he knelt down by his left side.

Metal Logan:"I'm fine…still functioning…but that blast did a lot more than I anticipated…it's a miracle I was able to stand up for so long…"

As he finished explaining, the elevator stopped, signalling to the group they'd arrived at their designated floor.

Metal Sonic:"Come on, let's get you to the repair chamber"

Being by his one remaining arm, Mecha Logan grabbed Metal's left arm and slung it over his shoulder, at the same time Mecha Sally grabbed the metal-hybrids sides and assisted him in standing up, right before the two began helping their leader walk off the elevator and down the hallways with Metal and Silver Sonic in tow.

* * *

Upon reaching the repair chamber, the group all split off across the room, with Mecha Sally moving to grab some repair tools, Mecha Logan helping his Metal predecessor onto the nearby bench, Metal Sonic activating the chambers computer to go over the schematics of each of his comrades in order for them to be repaired properly, and Silver Sonic simply finding the nearest wall to lean against as he crossed his arms.

Silver Sonic:"We preformed valiantly today. All went according to the doctor's plan"

Metal Sonic:"With any luck, we can keep up this level of efficiency and complete the mission to rewrite the entire Multiverse" he remarked as he pulled up ML's schematics.

Metal Logan:"He really is going all out with this plan, isn't he?"

Mecha Logan:"Well, considering what he'll gain at the end of it, you can understand why he's putting in so much effort and planning"

Mecha Sally:"And what do the rest of you hope to gain at the end of this?" she asked as she finally found the appropriate tools and set them down by her injured comrades side.

Silver Sonic:"So long as I continue to function, I don't really care. My only real purpose is to serve Eggman. I don't really have any other goals" he explained, and Metal Sonic nodded in agreement.

Metal Sonic:"What about you, Mecha Logan? What do you hope to gain in the end?"

Mecha Logan:"I'm not too sure. I guess I'll just take satisfaction in knowing I stand by the strongest force in the entire Multiverse. What about you, Mecha Sally?"

Mecha Sally:"I'm not sure either…"

Metal Logan:"You'll figure it out eventually. All of us do…"

Mecha Sally:"Did it take long for you to figure out what you wanted in the end?"

Metal Logan:"Yeah, it did…"

Mecha Logan:"And what do you want?"

Metal Logan:"I want to prove that I am the **true **and **strongest **Logan in all of existence. Machines are the superior species. It is only right they are the strongest. If I can finally kill Logan, I'll be at peace"

Metal Sonic:"Well, you won't be able to do anything in that condition. Let's get to work"

* * *

**Mobotropolis, 1:42pm…**

…the Freedom Fighters had fallen into silence whilst they recollected the events of the day, all the while Logan and Sonic had their wounds treated by Doctor Quack and his staff. After the final scratch on his body had been cleaned, Logan stood back up and gave his back a good cracking, considering it was still aching slightly from Mecha Logan's attack, before he walked away slightly and simply stared out over the city.

Suddenly, the group noticed someone moving amongst the crowd, desperately trying to rush through to reach a destination the others were unsure of. When the figure finally broke through the crowd and into the open, they were revealed to be none other than Nicole, who frantically looked around the area trying to find something whilst looking in a state of distress. When her eyes finally settled on her friends just outside the hospital, she felt her heart almost shatter upon noticing that Sally was nowhere to be found.

She could barely find the strength in her to walk closer to the group and attempt to figure out if her best friend was still with them, though everyone could already tell what question was on her mind the moment they saw her, and it pained Logan to have to shake his head in response to her silent question. And it was then that Nicole's head fell into her hands, and she began to sob uncontrollably at the thought of her being the one to send her friend to her death. Knowing the thoughts rushing through her head, the Mangham did his best to comfort the lynx, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the A.I closer to him, allowing her to bury her head into his chest and unload all the emotions running through her.

Logan:"I'm sorry…" was all he could think to say, as he stroked her hair in some attempt to calm her down.

Sonic:"You have nothing to be sorry for, Logan. You did all you could. I just wish **I** could have done more…"

Logan:"…Sonic, if anyone wishes they could have done more, it should be me. I knew everything that was going to happen today, after all…"

Nicole:"You…what?" she asked as she stopped crying for a moment and removed her head from his chest.

Xanaks:"Logan, what're you talking about?" he asked as the young man released the lynx from his embrace and turned back to face the others.

Logan:"The day Brikon attacked, I received two visions. The first showed me a glimpse of the battle, warning me of what we would encounter without actually informing me what we would go against, though the second was something entirely different. The feeling the vision gave me reminded me of Planet Agar, so I travelled there this morning in order to find out more. Turns out, the Agarians had seen something terrible from the Emeralds, something I was supposed to see, and that vision was supposed to bring me to Agar.

And then, as I used the Super Emeralds to see what they had seen, I watched this entire day unfold. I watched every bad event that would take place, all the possibilities these events could cause, and so much more. I knew about everything that was going to happen today, and I had a chance to prevent so much of it, but I didn't! I let myself get distracted with my metal copies and completely forget that I had so many more things to worry about! But apparently, it didn't even matter in the first place whether I saw what was going to happen, because in the end; Sally would be robotocised, all the consequences of her getting robotocised would've taken place! I would've failed! If anyone should've done more, it should've been me…"

Nicole:"Logan, if you couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening, then why are you beating yourself up over it?"

Logan:"Because I should have been able to stop it! I knew it was going to happen! But I didn't stop it because I was so caught up fighting and trying to fuel my own selfish desire for battle…"

Bunnie:"If it was destiny that ya'll failed, then there's nothing ya'll could've done to change that. Ya did yer best, and in this situation, that's all we can really ask o ya"

Logan:"But-"

Harikan:"Dad, you should start listening to your own words. Instead of focusing on what you could've done, focus on what you can do. Sure, we lost Sally and took a heavy blow, but we can get her back and deal an even bigger blow to Eggman in the process!"

Antoine:"Besides, look at vhat you did manage to accomplish today. If it had not be for ju, ma Cherie would have been caught in ze blast from Nagus, and crystallised as a result. Ju saved her life, and I shall forever be ze grateful"

Sonic:"Besides, if you had risked it and attempted to save Sally, you said yourself that would've caused heavy casualties. You protected more lives in the end, and that's all we can ask for"

Logan:"…thanks guys…but I still stand by what I said…I could've done so much more…"

Just then, the Freedom Fighters heard a loud cheering from further down the street, which, given the current situation, was add to hear, and so they got up to investigate. Upon reaching the source of the cheering, the group saw a massive group of people all gathered around someone standing atop a small podium, as they chanted for him over and over again. Despite the others having no idea, Logan recognised the situation from one of his visions, and his face turned from slight confusion to one of serious determination.

"…and it seems I still can do so much more…"

Tails:"Who are they cheering for?"

Logan:"The wrong person…" he remarked, before his mind flashed back to all that his vision showed him.

* * *

He remembered seeing Ixis be crowded, Elias being forced to leave as not to cause an uproar, and because he and the other Freedom Fighters had to protect his escort, Antoine ended up in a coma after he sacrificed himself to save the King. Then, Nagus used his new influence over the people to get the council to ban Nicole, as he believed the city no longer required her, and they listened.

* * *

As the Mangham shot back into reality, he immidiently began rushing through the crowd in an attempt to reach the evil wizard, constantly having to hear the Nagus' name chanted in his ear on approach, before he finally reached the small opening right in front of the podium, and the wannabe king spotted him and drew attention to him.

Ixis:"Do you see my people?! Even the great warrior, Logan Mangham, has come to give me the blessing of king!"

Logan:"Fat chance, Ixis"

Nagus:"Hm?"

In the space of about a second, Logan rushed forward and planted his fist deep into the wizard's stomach, catching him completely off guard and leaving both him and the crowd speechless at his actions. Before long, the actual effect of the attack overtook the wizard, and he dropped his staff to the floor a she felt himself begin to tremble and shake form losing his power.

Nagus:"What…have you…done…?"

Logan:"Prevented so many catastrophes from taking place. Don't try and take the Crown again, or I'll finish the job"

With that, the hybrid removed his fist from Nagus' stomach, allowing him to fall off his podium and bleed out for a moment, right before his skunk apprentice reached his side and began rushing his master to the hospital as best he could. The crowd practically sprinted off in fear of Logan, as he simply jumped down from the podium and began making his way to the edge of the city, only stopping when he felt his friends catch up to him seconds later.

Amy:"Logan? Why did you do that?"

Logan:"I had to do more to prevent the things I saw in the visions. Nagus taking the crown would've caused too many terrible things, so I needed to stop it before it happened"

Tails:"Well…did you have to be so violent?"

Logan:"It was the only way to ensure he wouldn't take the crown again. Besides, we have bigger problems to deal with"

Sonic:"(sigh) He's right. We need to save Sally, and hit Eggman as hard as we can!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening just yet" spoke a familiar, authoritive, yet calm voice.

The group turned their heads to the direction the voice had come from, and found King Elias himself standing before them, accompanied by every member of the Council of Acorn, including Rotor.

"Logan, we must talk"

* * *

**Castle Acorn, Council Meeting Room, 1:58pm…**

…as the hybrid stood at the very centre of the room, the members of the Council all above them on their seats and practically surrounding him, his comrades stood off to the side, awaiting the reason their friend had been brought before the Council, and why each and every one of them was watching him like a hawk.

Elias:"Thank you for agreeing to the meeting, Logan"

Logan:"Would someone mind telling me why I'm here?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'd like to make this quick. My brother is possibly still locked in battle or dead, one of my friends is missing, and I have a Princess to save. My day is a little booked"

The moment the words left his mouth, Councillor Hamlin jumped up out of his chair and slammed his hands on the desk in anger.

Hamlin:"Listen here! If you think you're going to talk about being a hero after what you pulled not 10 minutes ago-"

Penelope:"Hamlin. Control yourself. This is a place of civilised discussion. Watch your tone"

Following his fellow council members words, the pig slowly slumped back into his chair.

Logan:"Look, if you're talking about what happened with Nagus earlier; just be glad I left him alive. That monster would have only caused more harm than good"

Charles:"We understand where you're coming from, Logan, but in this day and age we have a democracy; one we must live by and obey the rules of. Attacking someone and nearly killing them is not something that's allowed"

Dylan:"And we mean no offense by this, but while that may be accepted in Harthill, here we are not blood thirsty warriors that will allow those kinds of actions"

Logan:"While that last statement is completely false and highly racist, I'm still waiting on what you're trying to tell me"

Rosemary:"What we're trying to tell you is that if these sort of actions are repeated Logan, then we will have no other choice but to banish you from this city"

Logan:"You're joking right?"

Rotor:"I'm afraid not buddy"

Logan:"Are you actually going to try and tell me that after saving you all from an evil wizard trying to be king, that you might banish me for it?"

Elias:"You may have stopped him from becoming king, but the way you did it was overly violent and completely unnecessary. Besides; who's to say he would have done anything bad? I wouldn't want to give up my position by any chance, and I would never in a million years want Nagus of all people to be the King, but you don't know what he could have done with his power. Becoming King might've been the thing he needed to completely turn his life around, and create an even better land for our citizens to live in"

Logan:"No, he wouldn't have. He would've done the exact opposite. "

Hamlin:"How would you of all people know?"

Logan:"How would **I **know? Well, how about we all think back to the time I **carried the entire Death Egg into space to prevent the Planet from being destroyed**? When the bomb inside the base exploded, I was sent flying through space until I eventually landed on Planet Agar, and after a small bit of conflict was resolved, I gained the ability known as Chaos Sight. Not only does it allow me to see beyond normal eyes, like being able to see someone's soul, their intentions, read their mind, determine whether they're lying or not, and so on, it also allows me to occasionally **see the future**. And what I saw after I used the Super Emeralds to enhance my power left me horrified…

To start off, I knew that Sally would get robotocised, but unfortunately I couldn't do anything to stop that as it was apparently destiny that she became a machine. I knew Nagus would crystallise Titan Metal Sonic, but he would have accidentally crystallised Bunnie in the process. Then, to win over the people, he would have done a good deed and fixed her, turning her back into a normal Mobian in the process. However, because of this, she was unable to fight like she used to, and she felt she was becoming a burden to the team.

Then, with Nagus being crowned, Elias thought it would be better for him and his family to leave the city, so that not only would his family be safe, but also to ensure that a massive uproar wasn't caused throughout Mobotropolis after Eggman **just **attacked and a new King was crowned. Of course, because he was still royalty, it made him the perfect target for assassination, and Eggman was the one who wanted him dead. In a noble sacrifice to ensure the **true **King lived on, Antoine sacrificed himself to stop Metal Sonic when he attempted to suicide-bomb Elias' transport.

His sacrifice would leave him in a coma, one that would upset Bunnie so much after losing her robotic limbs that she decided to leave the city, blaming herself for his condition. This act would've resulted in the Freedom Fighters breaking apart, leaving the city, and the rest of the world for that matter, with no heroes to defend it. And to top it all off, because of Nagus' influence over the people, he would've convinced them that Mobotropolis no longer needed Nicole to function properly, and have her banished form the city, which would actually leave the city vulnerable without someone to watch over all its systems!

There is much more than that that I know of, but I still have a chance to prevent all of that happening, and I'm not about to waste the time I have arguing with some council about preventing an evil wizard from controlling and ruining the very city they govern. If you want to banish me, then go right ahead, because as far as I'm concerned; any city that believes in some evil wizard being a great King and Leader, is a city I don't want to be a part of anymore. I've already dealt with horrible rulers in one home, I didn't want it to happen in another"

The Mangham then turned on his heel and went to leave, but before he could do so, the King stood to his feet and called out to the hybrid.

Elias:"Logan, wait!"

Logan:"I can't wait around anymore, Elias!" he yelled as he turned back to face the council.

"I've wasted enough time and too many opportunities to prevent catastrophes all day! There's much more than just the Princess or Mobius at stake right now! Hell, it isn't just the Universe at stake either! **Our entire Multiverse is on the brink of being wiped out**!" he explained, still in a very loud manner, receiving a unified gasp from the entire room.

Charles:"What do you mean it's on the brink of being wiped out?!"

Harikan:"Dad, what're you talking about?!"

Logan:"(sigh) the events of today weren't the only things the vision showed me…I don't know the full details, but I'll try and explain it as best I can…during the battle against Rexcor, Eggman activated a device known as the Cosmic Reset Button. This machine literally allows him to reshape the Universe as he sees fit. Problem was, the first time he used it, he didn't have the required fuel to be able to completely reset the Universe. The machine required Chaos Energy from all 7 Emeralds, and as a result, the reset he did cause was only minor. He did reset our Universe, but he had no control over it, and once I managed to fix everything, the Universe created by the CRB became its own separate Universe"

Xanaks:"So that's why things felt funny during the battle…"

Logan:"Now, with his test run out of the way, Eggman knows what his machine is capable of, and is ready to perform a true reset. Unfortunately for us, not only does he have the 7 Chaos Emeralds, but he also has made partners across the Omniverse in order to pull off something beyond our comprehension. The moment he activates the CRB, a spiral of events will take place that could lead to the complete destruction of our Multiverse, and I'm the only one who's able to stop it. I might not know when it's coming, but I do know how to prevent it. All I need to do is follow the timeline established by the visions I saw, and when that point finally comes, I'll stop it"

Hamlin:"How are you so sure you can stop it if you've seen yourself failing to prevent it?!"

Logan:"Because I don't have a choice. Either I stop it, or we all die. That's all there is to it"

Elias:"Logan…if what you say is true…then your actions are excused. If all the events that took place today would eventually lead to a bad future, and possibly the destruction of everything we know, then I understand why you felt the need to intervene. However, even though you saved us all from a possible catastrophe, I will warn you that these kind of actions in future will not to be tolerated"

Logan:"I understand your highness. I first ask for your forgiveness…" he requested as he bowed on one knee.

"…and I also ask for your permission to depart for the Northern Tundra to rescue the Princess"

Elias:"You have both, but don't think you're going there without a plan. If you know what's going to happen, then we need to take every precaution we can to prevent the events you saw from happening. What did your visions tell you would happen after today?"

Logan:"Because the Freedom Fighters were broken and split apart by all that had happened, the only ones left to go after Sally were myself, Sonic, Tails and Amy. However, from what the visions showed me, it seems we weren't alone in trying to free the Princess, as there was another figure present with us…"

* * *

**The Future, Years ahead of the Present Time…**

…there is nothing left. The entire world has been destroyed by an unknown power. Something that happened in the past caused all this. Caused **him** to be released. And it was up to one time-travelling psychokinetic hedgehog to find out what caused this hell of a future to come about, and stop it from happening. That hedgehog, of course, was Silver, who stood atop one of the many somehow remaining skyscrapers, and stared out over the wasteland that was once called a city.

Silver:"Okay…checklist…Iblis has been sealed for the time being, so everyone else should be safe, Rexcor's now defeated, so there's no chance of him posing a threat, and hopefully the information I required is valid and will lead me to prevent all this from happening. I just pray we can save **her **and prevent everything unfolding into this"

With that, the hedgehog gripped the orange Emerald in his right hand tighter than previously, right before he threw his fist in the air and exclaimed "CHRONOS CONTROL!" a bright orange light soon exploding from the gem following the incantation, consuming the time-traveller and transporting across time and space.

* * *

**Freedom Fighter Special, En Route to Arctic Tundra, 3:02pm…**

…after informing the Council of everything he knew would happen from his visions, the Council assisted Logan and the others in coming up with a plan of action, and once it was completed, the Freedom Fighters split off to fulfil their individual missions.

Since the two of them were still missing, Xanaks and Harikan had been dispatched across the Planet to investigate the whereabouts of Xiro and Dracton respectively, hoping to find them in time to assist in the main mission to bring down Eggman. After repairing Nicole's handheld and using the link to Eggman's network she had acquired when hacking the robotocisor, the group had managed to gather intel that all of Eggman's main forces were gathering to a single location: Central City, and according to what else she could gather, they were going to make one massive push against the United Federation in an attempt to take out one of the main threats to their power, before moving on to the rest of the world.

To ensure the rest of the world was kept unharmed, and wanting to seize the opportunity to take out all of Eggman's forces, the Freedom Fighters and the Council of Acorn had put together a strike team consisting of Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor (now rocking his new Nanite Power Suit), Team Dark (who the Freedom Fighters had contacted and warned of the attack) and the Harthill Warriors (consisting of John, Vincent, Gracie and Abigail, who had been informed of the situation and offered to help).

This now left Logan, Sonic, Amy and Tails to infiltrate the Death Egg and save Sally before blowing the doctor sky-high to finally end his tyrannical rule over the Planet. Whilst the two-tailed fox and punk hedgehog piloted the ship towards its destination, the blue blur and hybrid warrior sat at the back of the ship, the former impatiently awaiting their arrival to the Arctic, while the latter decided to meditate in order to pass the time.

Sonic:"Are we nearly there yet? I'm getting really tired of waiting!"

Amy:"We're another 10 minutes out. Won't be much longer" she called down from the pilot seat.

Sonic:"I don't see why we didn't use Logan's Instant Transmission to immidiently take us on board"

Logan:"Well for starters; Eggman seems to have perfected energy blocking technology, so I can't exactly sense the exact whereabouts of anyone on the Death Egg to get me a clear place to teleport to, and secondly; if I were to use Instant Transmission, following what I just said, there's no telling where in the base we would end up. We could end up right next to all of the metal units and be jumped before we even had the chance to reach Sally"

Tails:"Plus, if we teleported to somewhere outside the base, they would immidiently detect our energy and scramble their forces to take us out"

Sonic:"And I suppose flying or running is out of the question as well?"

Tails:"Yep, which is why we're going to use the Freedom Fighter Specials' cloaking device to mask our energy and land in their hangar, before springing into action and taking them by surprise"

Logan:"Any chance we could speed it up, Tails? I have a feeling we're getting closer to the Multiverse Reset, and when it does happen, I want to at least feel safe knowing Sally will be safe when I stop our Multiverse from collapsing"

Amy:"Nicole, think you can do something to speed up our approach?" she asked the handheld device that was plugged into the pilot's controls.

Nicole:"I'll see what I can do"

Following her words, the group felt a slight increase in speed, and were momentarily taken back before they adjusted to the altered speed, and awaited their arrival to the Arctic.

Logan (in his head):"Don't you worry, Sally. We're on our way. And when we save you, I'm keeping my promise. I'll avenge both you, and my people for the injustice they suffered at that mad man's hands so many years ago. Get ready, Eggman. Because once I've saved the Multiverse from the scheme you and 'Mister behind Everything' have cooked up, I'm going to kill you!"


	54. Chapter 53:Saving the Princess

**Arctic Tundra, 3:08pm…**

…the Freedom Fighter Special, now invisible and undetectable thanks to the cloaking technology implemented into the systems, slowly hovered across the Tundra, itching its way closer and closer to the Death Egg that was settled just a few miles away.

Logan:"It's just up ahead. Everyone ready?"

Amy:"Yeah. Sure am glad we don't have to trek through the snow and ice. It looks freezing outside!"

Sonic:"Doesn't matter how cold it is! The weather isn't gonna stop us from saving Sally!"

Logan:"That's the right attitude. Now, let's-wait…Tails do you see that?" he questioned as he leaned over the controls and pointed to something in the distance.

As the group followed where their comrade was pointing, to a nearby small cliff of ice, the group spotted a familiar white hedgehog, staring off at the massive fortress like he was preparing to attack it. Of course, before he could rush off like an idiot, he sensed a familiar energy closing in on him, and whilst he couldn't see it at first, he soon realised where it was coming from when he felt a gust of wind next to him, and watched a small hatch appear out of nowhere to reveal a partially invisible Freedom Fighter Special. Upon recognising the hybrid and hedgehog stood on the platform waiting for him, the time-traveller leapt off the cliff and into the ship as the hatch closed.

Silver:"Hey everyone! Glad I finally found you"

Tails:"What are you doing here?"

Silver:"I came to help you save the Princess"

Sonic:"I thought you had a future to be saving?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Silver:"Actually, I found out exactly how my world was turned to ruins, and I know how to stop it"

Amy:"What happens that destroys the future?"

Silver:"Boy if it isn't a tale…" he started as he sat down to recount the events of the future.

* * *

…after the defeat of Rexler, Mobius enjoyed a full year of peace before coming under attack again. Someone released a warrior on Mobius, though through his insane battle prowess and enjoyment of bringing pain to others, he could only be described as some kind of creature or monster. His name was Brikon, the Legendary Super Hybrid, and he was practically unbeatable. In an attempt to keep the Planet safe, Logan, Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks and Dracton attempted to defeat him, but he was far too powerful.

Realizing there was only way one left to kill him, Logan began charging the Spirit Bomb, taking energy from not only across Mobius, but across multiple Planets across the galaxy, even going so far as to take some energy from the sun to gain enough power. Of course, charging such a gigantic move took time, and so the other 4 warriors sacrificed their lives to protect Logan whilst he charged his attack. Then, once his attack reached its full power, instead of throwing it at Brikon and risking the chance of him missing, Logan absorbed the power of the Spirit Bomb into himself, overloading his entire body with pure energy and power.

With one final Kamehameha using the full power of the Spirit Bomb, Logan managed to destroy Brikon and save the Planet, but at the cost of his own life. The power charged in the Spirit Bomb was too much for Logan's body to handle, and as a result, his body was overwhelmed and shit down on him, killing him. The Planet had been saved, but at the cost of its 5 strongest warriors.

A few months after their sacrifice, Eggman decided to take the opportunity with most of the Planets strongest warriors gone, and mobilised his Empire for one final strike against Mobotropolis in an attempt to seize control of the Planet. His goal was to destroy the Freedom Fighters once and for all, so that there would be no one left to challenge his rule, and he succeeded. Every one of the Freedom Fighters was killed in the attack, except for two; Sonic and Sally.

Whilst the latter of which ascended to his Super Form to take out Eggman's forces, the latter of which was captured in the battle and taken back to Eggman's base, right before the doctor decided to end the game and dropped a bomb over Mobotropolis, vaporising everything and everyone in the city, except for Sonic. Furious, he attempted one last attack on Eggman in the hopes of killing him and avenging his family, but the doctor was well prepared for him, and used a machine to strip Sonic of his Super Form and leave him weakened.

After which, he brought out a now robotocised Sally Acorn, and used her to kill Sonic just for kicks. With no one to now challenge his power, Eggman began to rebuild his Empire and seized control of the rest of the Planet, using the Princess as his chief enforcer and personal slave. It is unsure how long after he took control this happened, but according to history, a few years after Eggman took control, he sent out Sally to acquire a Chaos Emerald, and came back with one unseen before. A black Emerald that, if one looked close enough, had what appeared to be a fire dancing inside it.

Curious, the Doctor tried investigating and experimenting on this new Emerald in an attempt to discover the secrets inside, but in doing so, he released what was inside. **Iblis**, a giant fire demon of destruction that had been sealed many years ago, and had previously been left contained in a hidden vault so that it could be lost to time. But someone found it, and that someone was Rexcor, who believed it was a Chaos Emerald that he needed to complete his Perfection, though decided to give it to the doctor as a gift seen as he didn't need it.

Once Iblis was released, he proceeded to ravage the entire planet and destroy everything, nearly driving both Mobians and Humans to extinction. Only a small handful survived, about less than a third of the population nowadays. After fighting him enough times, I discovered Iblis can be sealed back into his Emerald Form for a few months, though when he finally gets free, he becomes even stronger than he was previously…

* * *

…I know now that the only way to stop my future from happening is to save Sally from Eggman's clutches, and ensure that Iblis' Emerald stays sealed in its vault, or is destroyed to prevent him from being released ever"

Logan:"So, the Multiverse isn't the only thing that Eggman will destroy…"

Silver:"Wait, the Multiverse?"

After taking a moment to explain what Logan had seen in his visions, Silver was brought up to speed, and seemed even more on edge than previously.

Silver:"So even if we save Sally and stop my future happening, it might not even mean anything because the entire Multiverse will be destroyed?!"

Logan:"Pretty much, yes"

Silver:"Then what are we waiting for?! We need to get in there, save Sally, and stop Eggman before he has a chance to destroy the Multiverse!"

Amy:"We will, we just need to wait a few seconds longer"

Silver:"For what?"

Following his question, the group felt a slight bump throughout the ship, and turned to see that Tails had finally managed to land them into the hangar of the Death Egg, completely undetected.

Sonic:"That. That is what we were waiting for. Nice flying, buddy"

Tails:"Thanks, but we've got another problem"

Logan:"What is it?" he asked as the two-tailed fox pulled out Nicole's handheld, and a holographic image of the schematics for the base displayed for the group to see.

Tails:"Well, as you know, we found a room on the Death Egg that is used as a Robotocisation Chamber, which we plan on reverse-engineering to convert Sally back into a Mobian once we've lured her there. However, the moment we arrive in that room, an alarm will be triggered that will draw every single unit on the base to our location to take us down. Though the problem isn't exactly how many units there are, even though that possess a problem, it's the units themselves"

Sonic:"What's different about these robots than any normal ones we take out?"

Nicole:"They aren't robots, they're androids. The very same Android 11 and 12 that we fought long ago, and now they've been mass-produced on an incredible scale. They're also much stronger than they were previously, though exact power levels haven't been determined"

Logan:"It's a good thing we have Silver then. You can still naturally turn Super, right?"

Silver:"Of course"

Logan:"Then you and Amy will split off from us 4 and keep them distracted whilst we take care of Sally. You should be strong enough to take them out, especially considering those things have nowhere near the potential to become as strong as Rexcor"

Amy:"Okay, but how exactly do you expect me of all people to take on those Androids?"

Logan:"With this" he stated, as he grabbed both Amy's hands with his own.

Suddenly, a bright golden light started to stream down the veins of Logan's arms, into his hands, and then vanished into Amy's, before they travelled up her own arms and into her chest, causing a bright golden light to explode from it and consume the pink hedgehog. Once it cleared, Amy was no longer her famous shade of pink, but now that famous golden shine that came with ascending into a Super Form, along with her hair and quills spiking up ever so slightly whilst her irises had become red.

Amy:"This-This feels amazing!" she exclaimed as she practically jumped in place from excitement.

Rose then held her right hand into the air to materialise her hammer, though as it appeared out of thin air and dropped into her hands, it was accompanied by a new design, no doubt from her ascension into a Super Form. Where it was once red, it was now golden, and where it had once been golden, it was now red. Accompanying this colour swap were several golden spikes around the edge of the hammer, probably to inflict more pain to her enemies.

"Come on Silver! Let's go kick some Android ass!"

The time traveller tensed his body for a moment, before his own body was overcome with a golden light, and the hedgehog ascended into his own Super Form.

Silver:"I couldn't agree more!"

Sonic:"You guys keep them distracted, we'll take care of Sally!"

Following the blue blurs words, the hatch to the Freedom Fighter special opened, and after the 5 rushed out and made their way to the doorway of the empty hangar, the group split apart, with the two Super Hedgehogs rushing down one end of the corridor, whilst the other 3 shot off down the other way.

* * *

As the 3 base form hero's turned the corridor to where the elevator of the base was supposed to be according to the schematics they had, they found the very lift they were looking for, guarded by 4 of the same Androids Tails and Nicole had mentioned. It was at that moment, that the elevator arrived at the very floor the group were all on, and as it opened up, 4 more Androids were revealed to have taken the elevator, and spotted the 3 hero's behind their comrades and grabbed their attention.

With enemies now in sight, the 8 Androids began firing off multiple energy blasts at their opponents, who ducked behind some nearby crates to keep themselves from being harmed. In an attempt to get the enemies off their backs, Logan and Sonic occasionally leant out from behind cover and fired off a few energy blasts of their own, only to have their attacks miss or be blocked when one of the androids used their energy to deploy a shield.

"This is taking too long! Tails, Double Spindash manoeuvre!"

Tails:"Right!"

The two best friends grabbed each other's right hand, leapt into the air and simultaneously charged a spindash, causing them to fuse together into a massive blue and light brown blurred ball of destruction, right before said massive ball launched towards the group of Android at incredible speeds, and upon colliding with the group, caused the machines to be completely destroyed, right before the massive spindash continued accelerating forward and broke through the door of the elevator before disappearing down the shaft.

The Mangham rushed out from behind cover to investigate what had happened, and as he reached the elevator shaft and looked down it trying to find his comrades, he watched as the two of them sped past him and began sprinting up the wall of the shaft on approach to the top.

Sonic:"Come on, Logan! Keep up!" he called down to his team mate in his usual cocky manner.

The hybrid allowed a smirk to grace his face, right before he hovered off the ground slightly, and then shot off himself up the elevator shaft, reaching the two brothers and giving them a quick smirk of amusement, before he increased his speed and reached the highest floor the elevator could reach in a matter of seconds. He then used his left fist to completely destroy the doors of the elevator, before he slowly hovered down and landed on the floor, his two comrades reaching his floor moments later and joining his side.

Tails:"The Robotocisation chamber is right ahead!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the end of the hallway, where a single metal plated door awaited the 3.

Upon reaching it, the Freedom Fighters found that the door required a password to be entered into the keypad next to the door, and whilst Tails began inspecting the keypad for anyway to go around it, the hedgehog grew more and more impatient with each passing second, something the hybrid picked up on and attempted to hurry his comrade along as not to anger Sonic.

Logan:"Think you can hack it?"

Tails:"Actually…I don't even need to. This thing is so poorly designed that with just a little bit of physical action…"

The young pilot then raised his right fist and slammed it into the control pad, breaking it and causing a few sparks to fly off the keypad, before the door split in two and opened up.

Sonic:"Nice work, now let's keep going"

* * *

After the 3 Freedom Fighters entered the room, the Mangham immidiently recognised where he was, as this as the same massive room at the top of the Death Egg where had fought both Metal and Mecha Logan, though with a few slight changes. For starters, the roof had been repaired, and it was no longer a one-sided window that allowed him to see the outside sky. Instead, the roof was now completely solid, and at the very centre of the room, above an area that had been outlined to stand out, was a small cannon which the group guessed was the Robotocisor. On the left side of the room was a small building attached to the wall with a small staircase leading to it; no doubt the control room for the machine that Tails immidiently made a b-line for.

After entering the small control room, Tails plugged Nicole's handheld into the mainframe to begin their work, and as the A.I began inputting the new coding to override the machine, the two-tailed fox began ripping off certain pieces of the control panel to re-wire certain parts of the machine, whilst also rewriting the coding of different pieces here and there throughout the machine. Whilst the two continued to rewrite the robotocisor, the other 2 Freedom Fighters wandered closer to the centre of the room, making sure to stay on their guard as they approached the outlined area.

Sonic:"You said earlier that this was the room you fought your two metal copies in. Why do you think he converted this room from a battle arena to a robotocisation chamber? And why do you think this area is outlined?"

Logan:"Maybe he was planning on capturing hundreds of people and keeping them at gun point in this room as he robotocised them a couple at a time"

Sonic:"Sounds like something he would do…"

Just then, the two warriors sensed incoming energies from the opposite end of the room, and as their attention turned to that portion of the room, where Logan noticed that the small one-man elevator he had used earlier had been converted into a larger elevator, the doors to the lift opened, and outstepped every single Metal Unit of the Eggman Empire.

Standing at the back of the group was: Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Metal Logan and Mecha Logan. Standing at the sides were 50 Shadow Androids, 25 on each side. Standing at the front was: Metal Tails, Metal Amy, Metal Sonic and Mecha Knuckles. Standing in the middle of Metal Sonic and Metal Amy to symbolise she was the leader was Mecha Sally, now looking slightly different to how she was previously.

Before, her robotocised form had simply been a metallic version of the princess sporting her famous light blue jacket, though now she had the look to suit her cold killer demeanour gifted to her by robotocisation. She been gifted a dark blue battle suit that was accompanied by small black shoulder pads, dark grey boots up to her knees, silver hands with black gauntlets, and a small line down the middle of her chest that was red. Her head and face hadn't been altered too much, with the only noticeable difference being the silver circles around her cheeks, and a slight bit more spikiness in her hair. It didn't take much amongst the Freedom Fighters present to determine that the Princess they knew previously had now been weaponised by the doctor.

Sonic:"That bastard…!" he growled through gritted teeth as his fists tightened in ager once more.

Despite the clear disadvantage the 2 seemed to be at, Logan couldn't help but let a certain kind of smile find its way onto his face; the kind of smile he made when he knew he had a challenge put before him, and he was more than excited to take it on.

Logan:"Oh, this is **just **what I wanted…!"

Sonic:"Wait, you're happy that we're completely outnumbered by people that could overpower us?"

Logan:"Sonic, I have to stop an entire **Multiverse** from collapsing soon. I'd like to get a **warmup **in first before I have to actually battle. And plus, with all the attention on me, you should be able to save Sally without too much resistance"

Sonic:"Huh, well….when you put it that way, I guess this might be fun! Knock yourself out, big guy!"

Logan:"I'd worry more about the Metal Units, old friend"

Following those words, the Mangham took one step forward, and immidiently burst off across the room, leaving behind a gust of wind that nearly blew Sonic off his feet. Within seconds, Logan was on the other side of the room, and right as he was about to collide his body with Mecha Sally, the robotocised princess leapt into the air to avoid being harmed. What she didn't know was that this was exactly what the hybrid wanted, as it left Mecha Logan perfectly open for the young man to wrap his arms around the machines body and tackle him across the room, hitting the wall seconds later and bursting out the other side of it before carrying his metal copy into the snow and ice outside the base.

Mecha Sally:"Metal Sonic and 25 of the Shadow Androids, you stay with me against the Hedgehog. Everyone else, destroy Logan!"

Upon receiving their orders, the group that were supposed to go after Logan one by one ran out of the hole he had made and began to pursue their opponent, whilst the remaining machines grouped up with the former leader of the Freedom Fighters and prepared to do battle with the blue blur.

"You're a fool if you think you can defeat all of us"

Sonic:"Hey, I've battled worse. Plus, it'll be fun taking down a bunch of fakers!"

Mecha Sally:"Very well. Shadow Androids, attack!"

The 25 remaining SA split off so that there was 12 on each side of Mecha Sally, though the last one of the group seemed to have disappeared. Then, one by one, they shot off across the room towards their opponent, starting with one from the left side before one from the right followed and so on and so forth until eventually all of the SA's had begun to close in on their target, and the final 25th SA leapt over Mecha Sally from behind, and attempted to double kick Sonic from above.

Of course, the hedgehog was more than prepared for the attack, and as the SA drew closer to him, he grabbed it by its legs, span it around his body once, before he launched it to the other side of the room, and then span around to right hook another SA across the face, and completely rip his head off.

* * *

The two Logan's landed on the outside of the based and skidded across the snow for many, many metres, before the hybrid leapt up and off of the machine, preformed a backflip in mid-air, and then landed a few meters away from Mecha Logan, facing him as he skidded himself to a halt. As the robot finally rose to his feet and dusted himself off, the rest of his metal comrades landed by his side, and each of which looked ready to fight, making the smile on the Mangham's face grow even wider.

Mecha Logan:"What did you hope to benefit from that? All you did was provide us with more space to kill you"

Logan:"Actually, I gave myself space to use my full power without harming those around me! HHHHAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" he yelled as he threw his fists down by his hips and tensed every part of his body.

All of a sudden, a white aura flared up around the hybrids body, causing the very ground and ice deep beneath him to crack from his power. Whilst this power threw off some of the other metal units and left them a little concerned about their chances, one of the 25 Shadow Androids didn't seem bothered in the slightest, and attempted to attack him. With a quick teleport, the android appeared right next to the Mangham and was about to attack him with a right punch to the face, though in the span of a second, Logan launched his own right arm out in the form of a backfist, and completely ripped the machine in two.

The two halves of the machine remained hovering in the air for a moment, allowing the metal units to bear witness to what had happened to their comrade, and what could happen to them, before the programming inside the SA caused what was left of his body to self-destruct and be reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes that stood out amongst the pure white of the snow.

"You know, I could see the absolute fear on his face before he exploded. Makes me wonder why Eggman programmed you with emotions and freewill in the first place" he remarked as he slowly lowered his arm.

Metal Tails:"Are you really that much of a simpleton? When you feel fear, you know you are either in danger, or that you're afraid of something. Being able to experience fear gives you the sense that you are in peril and that you need to react, otherwise what you're scared of will happen to you! It gives the mind some context!"

Logan:"Alright, so contextually speaking…"

All of a sudden, the Mangham's left hand shot up faster than most of the units could perceive, and fired off an energy blast from the end of his palm that collided with the metal fox's chest, and carried him flying into the distance before the energy blast erupted in a massive explosion that was powerful enough to easily wipe out a city block, though because it was contained, the only one to be harmed was Metal Tails, who, when the smoke cleared away, was revealed to be nothing but a few pieces of scarp.

The Metal Units turned their attention away from their defeated comrade and back to their opponent, who continued to hold his hand out as he allowed the last bit of smoke resonating from his palm to clear away, as the smirk on his face grew so wide it became a genuine cocky smile.

"…how **fucked** are you?"

Metal Logan:"Rush him!"

With their orders received, every single one of the Metal Units charged towards the young man at the same time, splitting off from one another so that someone was going to attack him from all sides. When they were all just mere meters away from him and about to land an attack, the Mangham disappeared from sight, causing the robots to all punch nothing but air. Just then, there was a whistling above them, and as they turned their attention to where it had come from, they found none other than Logan floating above them all, that same cocky smile still plastered across his face.

* * *

After Tails replaced the order of a few wires around, he ripped off the keypad to his left, switched two of the wires around, added a small device to the wires that began to run a bunch of codes throughout the system, and then placed the keypad back on the wall before pressing one of its buttons, and then proceeded to enter a bunch of codes into the main system, all the while Nicole's handheld was still busy breaking into Eggman's systems.

Tails:"How we doing Nicole?!" he asked as he frantically switched from keyboard to keyboard to hack different portions of the machine.

Nicole:"Eggman really didn't want us getting into this thing and reversing it! We're only about 26% there!"

Tails:"Well work faster! I think things are about to get difficult for Sonic down there!"

* * *

A SA displayed an expression of surprise before being kicked flying across the room by the right sidekick of the hedgehog. The blue blur then rushed forward and brought his left fist through the torso of another one of the androids, right before he removed his fist, leapt into the air, and then slammed his right elbow down into another machines head causing it to crumble before shattering into pieces and subsequently exploding. Only 10 SA's remained, and, wanting to end things quickly, Sonic decided to channel some of his energy throughout his entire body, before he threw his hands in the air and unleashed a small bubble of energy around him that incinerated the remaining robots and left not even a speck of dust behind.

With the small fires out of the way, the hero of Mobius took a moment to try and regain his breathe after using so much energy. He turned his attention to his two remaining opponents, and as soon as he saw Sally's face staring at him, he instantly got his breathe back and felt even more determined than before. He stood up straight and looked ready to charge towards the two, though before he had the chance, Metal Sonic stepped in front of Mecha Sally and raised his guard to act as her defence.

The metal hedgehog then shot off towards his furry counterpart, who, upon seeing his metal copy was charging towards him, sped up to meet him halfway and begin their inevitable battle. Upon reaching the middle of the room, the two hedgehogs collided their right shoulders together, the collision of which created a small shockwave throughout the room that threw everyone off slightly, though they managed to stand strong and keep their ground. The two then stayed there a moment, pushing against one another's shoulders with all their might in an attempt to gain superiority in the battle, all the while causally conversing with one another like they weren't locked in a life or death battle.

Sonic:"Oh, looks like you've had some upgrades! You're actually on par with me now, unlike earlier! I'm guessing Eggman finally managed to copy my new fighting style down correctly, right?"

Metal Sonic:"Sometimes you're smarter than the Doctor lends on you to be!"

Sonic:"Well, things just got a little more fun!"

The two warriors then backed off of each other for but a few seconds, before immediately rushing back towards one another and engaging in a skirmish of punches and kicks that slowly took them off of the ground and closer to the ceiling. The two were now on an even playing field; equal strength, equal speed, equal abilities. It was like how their fights had been all those years ago, before any of them had met Logan and he introduced them to a level of power not thought possible in their universe.

* * *

Speaking of Logan, the young man grabbed the incoming right fist of the hulking Silver Sonic with both hands, right before he span around and tossed him across the ground, leaving a small trail in the snow from where his body had been dragged across the floor. It didn't take long for the giant machine to grind himself to a halt, right before he transformed into his spindash form and shot off towards the hybrid, who waited until the robot was just a few millimetres away from him before launching his right leg up and kicking SS into the air.

The Mangham quickly flew into the air to chase after his opponent, and upon reaching the hulking hedgehog, who was still in his spindash from, he slammed both his fists down into the spiked ball, sending it straight back down towards the ground, before colliding with the floor and bursting straight through it, becoming stuck in the process. With one enemy out of the way, Logan took a deep breathe to get some of his breathe back, only to immidiently be cut short when the 24 remaining SA's miraculously appeared around him and slowly began to close in on him.

However, this really only worked to his advantage, as right before they were all about to close in on him, he decided to try a similar trick to what he had pulled back on Agar, and yelled at the top of his voice "CHAOS CONTROL!" causing a small bubble of green energy to explode around him and consume all of the machines. Inside the bubble, all of the SA's were frozen in the air, and perfectly open for Logan to take advantage of.

He began moving from robot to robot, landing either a kick or a punch to a point on their body to disorient them and leave them in a state of vulnerable-ness, and once he had hit every one of them, he exclaimed "CHAOS BLAST!" releasing a bubble of red energy from his body that that overtook the one they were all currently trapped within, consumed every one of the machines, and disintegrated them. Following this, he sensed an energy closing in on him from behind, and so quickly turned to counter whatever was headed for him, which he found was Metal Amy after he managed to grab both swings from her incoming hammer arms.

After holding her back for a moment, the Mangham used his true strength to completely rip off the metal hedgehogs arms, right before he chucked them up and caught them the other way around, and then used MA's own hammers to smack her flying into the distance, before finishing her off with an energy blast that homed in on her unique energy, and erupted in an explosion equal in power to the one that destroyed Metal Tails. He felt satisfaction knowing he had finished her off when he saw a few pieces of scarp drop from the explosion and fall towards the ground.

Just then, the young man sensed an incoming projectile, and sidestepped out of the way as a missile came flying past him and exploded a few miles away. Knowing he had but a moment to identify his opponent, Logan turned his attention to the source of the missile, and found Mecha Knuckles running towards him from down below, and he seemed to be…barfing missiles at the hybrid.

Logan (in his head):"…what… in…**Chaos'** name was going through Eggman's mind when he built this?"

Realising he still had Metal Amy's arms, the Mangham decided to use the items to stop the incoming missiles, and so chucked each of the arms at breakneck speeds towards the missiles, colliding with the incoming projectiles and subsequently destroying them. the smoke left over from the missiles explosion temporarily messed up the hybrids view of his opponent, though it wasn't long before MK came flying from out of the smoke and grabbed onto the young man, throwing off his flight pattern and causing him to begin falling towards the ground with the Mecha echidna still held onto him.

In an attempt to hurry his approach to the ground, Mecha Knuckles slammed his right foot into the Mangham's face before pushing him away and firing off a missile to follow him on his inevitable approach to the ground. Of course, it didn't take long for Logan to recover from his minor setback, and after landing feet first on the floor, creating cracks throughout the ice and snow the moment his feet touched the floor, the young man launched his hands up, grabbed the missile and completely stopped it, right before he began flying back into the air whilst carrying the missile with him.

Upon reaching the spot in the air where MK was currently hovering, the hybrid used his right hand to grab the mech echidna by the neck, tightened his grip to force the machines mouth open, used his left hand to force the missile down the robots throat, then threw MK into the air and watched the fireworks unfold as the Mecha echidna was destroyed from the inside.

"Okay, so that's Metal Tails, Metal Amy, Silver Sonic, Mecha Knuckles and the Shadow Androids…whose left?" he asked himself as he counted off who he had defeated on his left hand.

His questioned was answered with a right sidekick to the back of the head courtesy of Metal Logan, which launched the hybrid straight to the ground below, and practically levelled a good portion of the area the moment his body met the floor. After managing to get to his feet and crack his neck, the Mangham turned his attention to the one who had kicked him, and found his Metal copy accompanied by Mecha Sonic and Mecha Logan.

Logan:"Oh yeah…those 3….best till last, I suppose…"

Simultaneously, the 3 machines threw their arms down by their sides as they energy began to sky-rocket, before a golden light erupted from both Mecha Sonic and Mecha Logan, consuming their entire bodies, and was followed by a similar purple light from Metal Logan that enwrapped his entire body, and as all 3 lights cleared away, the 3 machines now stood in their own Super Forms.

Mecha Sonic's Super Form was what was to be expected of a Super Form, as his entire body shifted from a dark blue to a bright golden colour, and his one eye/visor changed from red to bright orange. Metal Logan's Form had remained the same as before; purple body colour instead of white, spiky hair, quills and bangs, green irises, and finally the black markings on his body. Mecha Logan's Super Form made him go through a partial colour swap, as everywhere he had previously been black turned golden, and where he had previously been grey now turned black, for the most part. Like his predecessor, the machine gained several black markings on his arms, legs and chest, and whilst he retained his black scleras, his irises turned a bright purple.

Logan:"Oh, you wanna get serious? Okay, I'll get serious!"

The hybrid then tensed every part of his body, and allowed a golden colour to overtake his black fur whilst his power sky-rocketed and caused the very ground he stood on to nearly burn away from the sheer power outputted in his presence. When he finished his transformation into his own Super Form, there was a notable dip in the ground from where his Super Form had literally burned away the ice and snow, leaving a perfect semi-circle in the ground from where he stood previously.

"Round Two then…Let's GO!" he yelled, before rushing forward towards his opponents, creating a shockwave with his take-off and causing the cracks to spread through the ground for miles on end.

* * *

In their spindash forms, the two hedgehogs raced across the room over and over again, colliding every few seconds before continuing their sprints around the robotocisation chamber. What most didn't realise, simply because their eyes couldn't comprehend such a level of speed, was that every single time the two warriors collided, they would engage in a small skirmish that consisted of at least 50 attacks, before they each managed to land a hit on the other, and then sped off once again.

After colliding and skirmishing with each other another 5 times, the two hedgehogs smacked straight into each other, grabbing hold of one another's hands and trying desperately to push their opponent back and gain an advantage. Eventually, the build-up of power between the two created a powerful shockwave that forced the two warriors to back away from one another, skidding to a halt on opposite ends of the room as they tried desperately to recover and regain the energy they had lost fighting. Whilst the blue blur was covered in bruises, cuts and blood marks, his metal copy was covered in dents, scratches and oil drips, and because they were of the same mind-set, they both decided that it was time to end this battle.

In synchronisation with each other, the two hedgehogs each slipped back into a backwards right junsuki stance, slamming their left wrist on top of their right as they clawed each of their hands down by their left hip, channelling every last bit of energy that had in the process. At the same time, a bright blue ball of energy appeared in each of the warrior's hands, and as both fighters reached their maximum power, they unleashed it against one another in a mighty clash of power.

Sonic and Metal Sonic:"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" they yelled in unison as they thrust their hands forward, and the small energy balls in their hands exploded into 10 foot tall and wide beams of destruction.

At the very centre of the room, the two beams collided against one another and tried their best to overpower the other, but considering their creators were completely even in terms of everything, it seemed that neither side was going to be the victor. No matter how much extra power the two combatants attempted to add into their attacks, the beams never budged an inch, and remained in a constant, equal struggle. It wasn't long before both warriors could feel their attacks reaching their climax, and if a winner was to be decided, it had to be now.

Just then, after so much struggling to overpower each other, the two Kamehameha's collapsed in on each other and combined to form a humungous light blue explosion that, while harmless, did consume the entire room in a blinding light, and caused the Death Egg to shake like a small earthquake was taking place. At the very centre of the blast was Metal Sonic, who was unable to detect his opponent's energy, nor see him through the massive light that had clouded his vision.

However, it wasn't long before his furry counterpart came into view, but he wasn't standing still in an attempt to regain his breathe and energy like the metal hedgehog felt he needed to. Instead, the hero of Mobius was charging towards his robotic copy as fast as his body could muster him to, his right fist raised and surrounded by a strange blue light that was somehow visible amongst all the blue that was surrounding them.

Sonic:"LIGHT SPEED PUNCH!" he roared, before his fist was slammed straight into the stomach of his metal copy, freezing him in place from the sheer pain he felt spread through his body at that point.

However, the blue blurs attack wasn't finished yet, as all of a sudden, Sonic began pummelling Metal Sonic with hundreds of punches from the same fist he'd initially started his attack, each punch being thrown at speeds reaching the Speed of Light, and thus caused parts of the robots body to be pummelled multiple times at once despite only being hit by one fist. Despite not even budging an inch, the metal hedgehog felt every part of his body be beaten to a pulp and gain dents as a result, along with causing sparks to fly from his body whilst multiple areas began to leak oil.

Finally, after being hit with Chaos knows how many punches, the hedgehog pulled his fist back momentarily, before launching it forward once more at practically double the speed he had previously been punching, and allowed his metallic copy to feel his entire body experience a wave of pain as Sonic punched him in the chest, and then literally ripped through him and appeared on the other side of the machine without physically ripping the robot in two.

The metal hedgehog remained frozen in place for a moment, attempting to take in the gravity of such a powerful attack. He slowly took a look back at his opponent one last time, trying to decipher how Sonic had beaten him despite them being even in battle and equally hurt and tired. It quickly dawned on the robot, though, that he was modelled after his furry counterpart for a reason; because Sonic the Hedgehog was one of the greatest warriors alive, and, if replicated, could become something even greater than before, though it only really dawned on the machine that you can never really beat the original. Metal always was just a copy, it made sense that the real thing would come out on top, no matter the situation or predicament.

Satisfied with the knowledge he now possessed, Metal Sonic waited for the hedgehog to turn back and look at him one last time, before he gave the **true **hedgehog a thumbs up from his left hand whilst trying to form a smile as best he could with his emotionless face. It was only after this, that the effect of the blue blurs attack took place, and the robot was practically ripped in two before a massive blue light escaped from his body and erupted in an explosion that would've wiped out a city if it wasn't small and contained like he programmed it to do.

With no more obstacles in his path, Sonic slowly stood up from his punching distance, and eyed Mecha Sally from across the room who raised her guard in response to knowing she was the last one left, and that the hedgehog was slowly walking towards her.

"I've come too far now to lose you, Sal. We're turning you back to the person you were, and then I'm takin you home!"

Mecha Sally:"Over my dead body"

Sonic:"That won't be the case!"

With his famous speed, the hero of Mobius sprinted towards his wife and reached her within seconds, right before he grabbed her by the waist and ran her into the outlined area with him just meters away from her.

"Tails! Close us in!"

* * *

The fox was quick to respond, and slammed his right fist down on one of the buttons on the control pad, causing a massive indestructible glass dome to construct itself around the outlined area in the middle of the room, leaving Sonic and his former wife trapped inside the chamber together.

* * *

Mecha Sally:"What a stupid idea! Trapping yourself in here with me…" she stated as she bawled her hands into fists and tensed her arms, causing blue energy blades to burst out from her arms.

"…you must really have a death wish!"

The robotocised Princess then let out a loud battle cry as she leapt into the air, right before she rocketed down and attempted to cut the hedgehog in two, only for him to use his speed and sidestep out the way, causing MS to stab her blades into the ground and accomplish nothing. After drawing her blades free, a compartment opened up in her head and revealed a small cannon, right before she used said mini cannon to fire a small blast at the blue blur, who barely managed to swat the attack away due to being so caught off guard by such a weapon, right before the two charged at one another and continued their battle.

* * *

Tails:"Nicole, are we nearly there?! Cause it looks like we're running out of time!"

Nicole:"We just reached 72%! He just has to hold on a little longer!"

* * *

The Super Hybrid blocked an incoming right punch from Mecha Sonic using his right palm, grabbed hold of the Mecha hedgehogs arm using his left hand, and then span around and threw MS into the incoming Mecha Logan, sending the two tumbling towards the ground as a result of clashing together. Immidiently after the two were sent flying, the Mangham sensed his other copy closing in on him from behind, and right as Metal Logan was about to strike him with a right punch, Logan span around and gifted the machine a left hook kick across the face, disorienting him with how fast the kick connected.

The young man then teleported above the metal hybrid and slammed his right elbow down on his copy's face, launching him flying straight downwards before hitting the ground and creating a crater 6 foot deep and wide with his impact. The Super Hybrid then prepared to fly down and deal more damage, though he stopped himself when he heard and felt a rumbling around the area, and as he lowered himself closer to the ground to investigate what was happening, some of the ice beneath him cracked spontaneously, before Silver Sonic came bursting through the snow whilst still in his spindash form.

The hulking hedgehog collided his spindash straight into the Mangham's stomach, and carried him further into the air for but a moment, right before the giant changed back into his normal form, grabbed hold of Logan's body using both hands, and then slammed him into the ice back first, breaking it upon his impact and levelling the area for at least a mile. However, the young man didn't remain on the ground for long, as he managed to manoeuvre his legs and slam them into the giant's stomach, right before he placed his hands on the ground and fired an energy beam from each, propelling himself and SS into the air whilst the hybrid kept his feet firmly planted in the robots stomach.

When the two reached a suitable altitude high in the air, Logan ceased firing his energy blasts and threw his body backwards to perform a backflip whilst simultaneously kicking Silver Sonic under the chin using both feet, and upon straighten himself out, the Mangham threw both hand behind his head, and then simultaneously brought them down on the hulking hedgehogs head, and continued to press his fists downwards until the giant was split in two, and his two halves subsequently self-destructed into nothing.

The Super Hybrid then turned his attention to Mecha Sonic, who had just managed to get back on his feet, and teleported right in front of the robot to greet him. The mech hedgehog was immidiently caught off guard the moment Logan appeared in front of him, and in an attempt to inflict some kind of damage against him, leapt into the air and channelled his energy into his chest, before using that energy to fire off several energy blasts from his chest that began homing in on the young man.

With little effort, the Mangham deflected the attacks using only his right hand, sending the energy blasts flying all across the landscape and causing miniature explosions all across the Tundra, and after 12 energy attacks had been fired from the robots chest, he realised he was getting nowhere with this strategy, and so stopped firing his attacks to transform into his spindash form and charge straight towards the hybrid. With little effort once again, Logan grabbed Mecha Sonic and stopped his attack from hitting him, and after managing to grind himself to a halt due to the momentum that had hit his body when the Mecha hedgehog launched his attack, the Mangham unleashed mighty yell from his body, as he used all his strength to rip the machine in two.

Following this, he sensed his two metal copies approaching from behind, Metal on the left and Mecha on the right, and in an attempt to throw them off, span around and threw the two halves of the Mecha hedgehog's spindash like Frisbees, though the moment the halves came close to the machines, they simply used a blast from their chest to disintegrate the remains of their comrade into pieces. Upon reaching him, the two robotic hybrids began attacking with as many punches as they could muster, each of them expertly blocked by the Super Hybrid, though every attack pushing against him and forcing him further and further across the land.

After pushing against the Mangham for a solid 15 seconds, Metal Logan thrusted his right hand forward at the same time Mecha did with his left, and the two simultaneously unleashed their energy and fired off a blast from their outstretched hand, their two attacks combining into one and colliding with Logan's chest before erupting in an explosion equal in size to a skyscraper. Both machines had teleported out of the way in time before the blast went off, and hovered above the smoke left over from the explosion, believing themselves to have actually killed their counterpart.

Of course, moments later, they realised they had overestimated their abilities a little, when Logan came bursting through the smoke unleashing a loud battle cry that, while sounding angry, also sounded like he was laughing in the process. It took him mere seconds to reach both machines, and after smacking his left elbow under Mecha Logan's chin to disorient him, he launched his right fist straight under Metal Logan's jaw and launched him flying higher into the air, right before he rushed back down and grabbed the right foot of the Mecha hybrid, and then proceeded to drag him down towards the ground.

Upon finally reaching a large trench in the ice, the Mangham slammed his mech copy into the ice with a loud roar, sending cracks across the ground for a good mile the moment his back met the cold yet easily breakable floor. The Super Hybrid released his grip on his copy to allow the super machine to jump backwards and land back on his feet, though the moment he did so, the young man rushed forward and head-butted the Mecha hybrid with enough force to break his nearly non-existent nose.

Summoning every last bit of strength he had, the machine came right back and engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks with his furry counterpart, though it didn't last very long, as Logan quickly gained the upper hand and gifted Mecha a right hook across the face, followed by a teleport right sidekick to the back, then teleported in front of him and dealt a right roundhouse kick across the robots face, and finally teleported behind him once again and simply stood there waiting for his copy to realise he was behind him.

When Mecha Logan did realise that the Mangham was behind him, and span around to try and attack him, he realised at the last second there was an energy blast in the Mangham's right hand, and it was one that the young man span around and fired at point blank range, the once tennis ball sized ball of energy expanding into a humungous and powerful 12 foot tall and wide beam that collided with the Mecha hybrid and carried him flying through the trench whilst inflicting pain on every single part of his body.

After a few seconds, the energy beam subsided and the robot managed to grind himself to a halt, though he almost collapsed due to the damage the Mangham's small assault had done to him. An arm missing, his left to be exact, multiple dents on his body, with the most serious one being across his left cheek, and subsequently resulted in his left eye malfunction and no longer appearing, multiple areas where oil was leaking from his body, and the overall damage caused to him resulted in several sparks flying off different parts of his body.

However, before the machine could even think of trying to escape from the battle he was clearly going to lose, the familiar and frightening noise of the Mangham roaring was quickly making its way across the landscape, and before the Mecha hybrid could even fathom how fast his reader was saying Logan was travelling, the Super Hybrid came racing down the trench, his fist covered in a light blue aura, right before he slammed its straight into Mecha Logan's chest and roared "DRAGON FIST!" before passing straight through the robot like some kind of ghost, and then allowing his technique to finish the robot off.

From further down the trench, a humungous dragon comprised of light blue energy came crashing through the trench with no signs of stopping, and upon reaching the practically destroyed robot, consumed the machine like it was its next pray, before its body raced past and through the Mecha hybrid, consuming Logan in the process, and allowed Mecha Logan to feel the full extent of its power, before erupting in a massive blue light and reducing the robot into nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

The light had completely filled the trench for miles on end whilst exploding extremely high into the sky like some kind of beacon, and as it finally cleared away to reveal what remained, Metal Logan, floating above the Tundra, found that not only had the trench widened and drew deeper, but the only thing left in the trench seemed to be Logan, who, even after going through such a battle, was completely unfazed. The Mangham then slowly turned his attention to his copy floating high in the sky, sending a chill down the machines non-existent spine the moment their eyes made contact, right before the young man disappeared in the literal blink of an eye and was undetectable by any means.

"You're frightened aren't you?" came that familiar and cocky voice from right behind the robot.

The metal hybrid scrambled forward in an attempt to escape from his opponents grasp, and turned back to face his furry counterpart with a look of fear in his eyes, whilst the Mangham stood there with the same smug smile he had started the battle with.

"You frightened because you know you can't win. You fear for what's going to happen when I do win, aren't you?"

Metal Logan:"Don't-Don't be foolish! Like I have to be afraid of **YOU**!" he yelled before charging towards his enemy.

The machine launched his right fist out to punch Logan in the face, though he easily caught it by throwing his left palm up and catching the robots fist, right before he tightened his grip enough to get a slight grunt of pain out of the robot.

Logan:"Oh, but you **do**!" he emphasised as he brought his own right fist up and smacked it across the metal hybrids face, causing him to spin around after the punch made contact.

After stopping himself, Metal unleashed a low growl that turned into a full on roar as he span back around and engaged in a skirmish with Logan, their attacks creating shockwaves every single time they collided one of their strikes. They slowly began teleporting across the skies, the skirmish growing wilder and more violent the further and further they travelled, until eventually they were so far across the Tundra that the shockwaves produced from their skirmish shook the very ground beneath them.

They teleported down to the ground whilst still skirmishing, though now it had slowed down; consisting of the two only throwing a single move at a time that would counter the other and produce a shockwave from the collision. A crater was created underneath them the moment their first collision took place, and each time the two countered one another's move from then on, the shockwave produced would cause the carter to grow deeper and wider, eventually reaching the point where it looked like a meteorite had hit the ground. Once it reached that point, the two split off from one another and began flying across the Tundra, making sure to keep in line with one another as they raced across the ice and snow at speeds faster than most were able to perceive.

As they raced across the massive white blank sheet, they began firing off multiple energy blasts at one another despite being miles apart, and though none of the attacks managed to hit their intended target, as they managed to manoeuvre their body out of the way to dodge the attacks, the damage the blasts would've done was clear to see, as a line of small craters was created across the land as they continued to fly. If one was to view their battle form above, all they would see is a purple and golden light racing alongside each other across a massive blank space, with a massive trail of explosions following both sides and leaving marks across the land to symbolise where their fight had taken place.

Eventually, the two ceased firing their energy blasts, and closed in on each other so that the distance between their two flight patterns turned from miles to centimetres, with the two now skirmishing whilst flying across the Tundra. After a few moments, the two split away from one another and teleported to opposite ends of the Tundra, before charging up their energy and began rushing towards each other at their top speeds.

However, right as the two were about to collide, Metal Logan preformed a front flip and attempted to slam both his legs down on Logan's body, though the young man was more than prepared for an attack like this, and launched both his arms out in a cross block to obstruct the incoming attack from the machine, the collision between their limbs and the momentum behind them creating an even stronger shockwave that caused the ice and snow below them to crack for miles on end.

After struggling against one another's attacks for a moment, the Super Hybrid managed to push his opponent back, forcing him to backflip in the process, before the Mangham rushed forward and plated his left knee firmly into the metal hybrids chest side, which would've no doubt broken his ribs if he had any. In rage for allowing his brothers and himself to be embarrassed for this long, Metal unleashed another roar at the top of his voice, before he landed a left elbow strike across the young man's face, immidiently followed by a backfist from the same arm, right before he clasped both hands above his head, and brought them down on the Mangham's head, launching him flying towards the ground with no signs of stopping.

The metal hybrid quickly pursued his target and caught up with him, and as the two quickly approached the ground, the machine made sure to land as many of his most powerful punches as he could on their journey towards the ice below. The moment the Mangham's body hit the snow, the ground for miles on end levelled as a huge 10 foot deep and 20 food wide crater was created, and at the very bottom of said crater laid the young man, constantly being punched in the face by his metal copy without any signs of letting up.

However, whilst he had no intentions of letting up, as he was staking great joy in beating down the bastard he was meant to surpass, he was forced to stop when he felt his right hand be grabbed and held in place by Logan. He attempted to then strike with his free hand, though that was also grabbed by the Mangham, who no longer wore his cocky smile, and stared at the machine with that serious expression only rarely seen on the young man's face.

Whilst keeping hold of his opponents fists, the Super Hybrid slowly stood back to his feet, not even caring that Metal Logan was using all his might to try and push the Mangham back down, and Logan was completely ignoring his efforts. Then, the young man tightened his grip on the machines fists, creating dents in the robots hands from how hard he gripped them, as well as forcing a scream of pain from Metals non-existent lungs, right before he pulled the metal hybrid closer and head-butted him with enough power to create a shockwave around the area that caused the carter to grow bigger, right before Logan launched his right knee up and slammed it under ML's chin, launching him up and out of the crater.

The moment the metal hybrid landed out of the crater and jumped back onto his feet, he was immidiently gifted a right elbow to the face that practically clotheslined him, and whilst he was hovering in the air and on his way down to the ground, the Mangham grabbed hold of the robots legs and began to perform his mentors trademark Dragon Throw, spinning the machine around himself numerous times whilst also making sure he smacked the robots head against the ground each time he spun him, before finally tossing Metal Logan soaring into the air without much control of his own flight, though after a few seconds he regained control, looking down on his furry counterpart with a mix of anger and fear.

Logan:"Face it Metal; you're out of your league here. I'm far stronger than you. You can't win"

Metal Logan:"SILENCE! I'LL SHOW YOU MY POWER, AND I'LL ANIHALATE YOU!" he yelled as his purple aura flared up around him, though even bigger and stronger than previously.

The metal hybrid slammed his left wrist on top of his right as he clawed each of his hands, before he slowly pulled them back down to his left hip, and began channelling every last bit of energy he had into this last attack. A bright purple energy ball practically exploded into the space between his hands, and it looked very much like the machine was struggling to contain the very energy he created. The power being produced by this energy blast was causing shockwaves to be sent out around the robot, and even caused several pieces of the ground below him to break off and float up into the air, right before they were disintegrated upon getting close to him.

Metal Logan:"FEEL…MY…WRAAAAAAAATH! SUPER…KAME…HAME…HAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands forward and unleashed his attack.

Whereas the energy beam had previously started out as being around the size of a basketball, it had now transformed into a humungous beam of destruction around 3 times the robots own height, and given that he was 6'2, it was safe to say the Kamehameha he unleashed was humungous. Despite the clear threat this attack posed with its sheer size and power, the Super Hybrid didn't look worried in the slightest, and simply awaited for the beam to reach him before he tensed every part of his body and unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs as he was consumed into the beams grasp.

The explosion created when ML's Super Kamehameha hit the ground was so big, that if someone was looking at Mobius from space so that the Planet was around the size of a football, they would see a small penny-sized purple circle spontaneously appear at the top of the Planet where the Arctic Tundra was supposed to be. The attack transformed from a beam to a humungous dome the moment it hit Logan, and covered a large portion of the Arctic Tundra whilst simultaneously sending out powerful shockwaves that rocked and damaged the rest of the land, as well as producing an earthquake throughout the Arctic with a magnitude of 7.

* * *

Given that the Death Egg was also in the Arctic Tundra the moment the dome was produced, every single person on the flying fortress felt its power, and practically everything on the base was affected as a result. Walls cracked, systems short-circuited, some troops were even crushed and killed when certain equipment broke off. Despite this serious earthquake happening almost right next to the Death Egg, the top level was most unaffected; probably something to do with the power reinforcements the building was designed with.

Right before the earthquake occurred, Sonic and Mecha Sally were charging towards one another once more, readying to attack once again, though right as the two of them were about to strike, a massive rumbling and shaking threw the both of them off course and they missed one another. Tails himself hadn't been too effected, seen as he had managed to grab hold of one of the nearby control panels and keep himself propped up whilst still meddling with the systems.

When the earthquake finally settled, the hedgehog and the robotocised chipmunk sprang back into action, the former princess lunging forward and attempting to cut the blue blur in half, though he skidded across the floor on his knees and leant back far enough to dodge the attack before bouncing off the wall in his spindash form and attempting to hit Sally, though she smacked him out of the way and then proceeded to chase after him.

* * *

Tails:"Nicole, is it done?!"

Nicole:"100% reversed. It's time to activate it!"

Tails:"Right!"

The two-tailed fox then leant over to a nearby lever, grabbed hold of it whilst inputting a few codes into the control panel, and the moment he finished, he pulled down the lever, activating the machine.

* * *

Suddenly, the two fighters trapped in the dome stopped their battle upon hearing a small whirring begin to grow louder, and as they turned their attention to above them, the source of the whirring, they found that the robotocisor cannon was slowly readying itself to fire, no doubt finally reversed thanks to Tails and Nicole's efforts.

Sonic:"This is it, Sal! You're going back to the person you used to, and this whole robotocisation thing will be behind us!"

Mecha Sally:"Never! I will end you here and now Hedgehog!" she screamed as she sharpened her energy blades and charged towards the hedgehog.

The former princess swung both of her blades at the hero of Mobius, who barely just managed to dodge the strike by side-stepping out of the way, managing to only receive a small cut across his left arm that he ignored to focus on the matter at hand. The hedgehog then rushed behind the robotocised chipmunk and grabbed her under the arms, holding her in place to ensure she was changed back to how she used to be. No matter how hard she struggled, Sonic wouldn't loosen his grip; not when he had gotten this far.

Sonic:"TAILS! WHATEVER YOU'RE GONNA DO; DO IT NOW!" he yelled as loud as he could.

* * *

Nicole:"NOW, TAILS!"

With a nod in understanding, the young pilot brought his left hand above his head, and then slammed it down onto the big red button to activate the machine.

* * *

Mecha Sally:"NO! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO BEING FURRY AND WEAK! I WILL END YOU ALL!"

The former leader of the Freedom Fighters managed to raise both her hands above her head whilst keeping her energy blades drawn, right before she threw them downwards and stabbed her blades straight into the hedgehog's chest, sending a wave of pain and caused his eyes to widen and whiten momentarily as he realised what had just happened. Seen as he was in his base form, the strike to his stomach did a lot more damage, and he could feel himself weakening as a result, losing his grip on her in the process.

However, the moment he realised he was losing his grip, was the moment he felt his determination explode to levels through the roof, and using every last bit of energy he had, the blue blur ascended beyond his limitations and transformed into his Super Form, feeling his power and strength rise beyond his previous levels, and give him the edge he needed to keep his wife in place and save her life.

Sonic:"I WON'T GIVE UP HERE! THIS IS THE END, SALLY! WE SAVED YOU!"

Mecha Sally:"NOOOOOO!" she screamed, right as the cannon finally activated.

A massive streak of electricity blasted out of the cannon and hit Mecha Sally square on, sending a wave of pain through her body whilst also creating a shockwave the moment it hit her body that sent Sonic flying backwards and forced him to revert back to his normal form, all the while shattering the dome around them that had previously kept them trapped. Within seconds, a massive white light overtook the Mecha princess' body, before a similar white light exploded out from her and consumed the entire room, causing the entire Death Egg to shake slightly.

* * *

After a few seconds, Sally opened her eyes, feeling slightly disoriented after whatever the heck just happened, and felt a slight headache at the very back of her head. She found herself lying on the floor, as well as on something that she couldn't quite make out. She slowly began to sit up and rubbed her head, trying to recount al that had happened. When she finally did remember all that she'd been through, saving the Planet, sacrificing herself and becoming robotocised and so on, she realised something about her hand.

It was fur, not metal. As she held up both hands to her face to investigate if what she felt was true, she was delighted to find both her hands were furry, and so was her entire body, which she realised was quite exposed due to being naked, and the only clothes she could've worn, those being the remains of her new armour from Eggman robotocising her, were now nothing but pieces of scrap metal scattered around her and whoever she was lying on.

Sally:"It worked! I'm me again! You did it Sonic!" she exclaimed as she almost jumped in place.

However, when she realised there was no answer, and she **actually **realised she was lying on someone, she frantically started to look around to find her lover, though as she turned around to face the one she was lying on, her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, her husband, was laid beneath her, covered in bruises, cuts, blood trails with the most prominent ones being from his mouth and left arm, and the most notable injury, and the one thing that shook her the most, being two stab wounds embedded deep into his chest, where there was also a considerable amount of blood pouring out.

Sonic:"(cough) Told you I'd get you back…" he managed to get out through his condition.

Sally:"SONIC!" she screamed in horror as she fully turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, which he returned using his right hand to hug her whilst using his left hand to hold his wound and stop the bleeding as best he could.

Whilst he kept one arm wrapped around her, the chipmunk released her grip around his neck and cupped his cheeks with her hands before planting a kiss upon his lips that he did manage to return despite being so low on energy.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Sonic:"It's alright Sally…it wasn't you…I'm just glad you're back…" he let out as his head fell back to the floor and he let out a small celebratory laugh.

"Sally!" the two heard from across the room.

As their eyes darted to the source of the voice, they were relieved to find Tails sprinting towards them with Nicole in hand, and tears streaming down his face. Upon reaching the princess and the hedgehog, he immidiently joined the two of them in a massive group hug, as they simply sat there for a while enjoying the fact they were back in each other's company.

* * *

As the metal hybrid finally uncovered his eyes, he took satisfaction in the effect his blast had done to the landscape, and most probably Logan as well. For miles and miles, the landscape was cracked, levelled and destroyed to put it lightly. Where former formations of ice and rock had previously been, was now nothing but destroyed ground, and those formations had been replaced somewhere else in the Tundra by the massive amount of destroyed ground.

A humungous shroud of smoke had covered the Tundra, hiding most of the effects the blast had had on the landscape, though using his enhanced sight capabilities, ML was able to take in the delicious effect of his Kamehameha, feeling satisfaction in the fact not even a trace of a body had been left from the attack. He was about ready to celebrate his victory, unleash a laugh and make a mark to honour his fallen comrades, but he cut himself short when he felt a massive power level appear on his radar, and the smoke spontaneously cleared away all at once, revealing a sight that the machine trembled before.

Floating above a crater around the size of a city, or maybe even a small island, was a now Ascended Super Form 2 Logan, the black markings, longer quills, massive power level and red irised eyes being signs of this fact. And despite the fact he had just taken on an attack that could've wiped out the Planet **head on**, he didn't look fazed. The small injuries he had receive dover the battle, small bruises, cuts and burns being said injuries, were only made slightly worse by the blast that had hit him, and the only real injury to be seen that the Super Kamehameha had gifted him was a small trail of blood leading down his mouth.

Using his right hand, the Mangham wiped the blood away, never allowing his calm yet serious expression to falter as he stared up at his robotic copy, who was slowly hovering down to the ground to meet him, his face plastered with fear and disbelief at the sight of the young man. Upon finally landing in the crater, Metal Logan allowed his legs to practically collapse under him as he fell to his knees in disbelief, trying to make sure he stayed a small distance away as not to be hit by one of the small patches of ground that was ripped off and floated into the air from being in the mere presence of the Ascended Super Hybrids power, before then being destroyed by that same power.

Metal Logan:"no…THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Logan:"You should have listened to me before. I told you that you were out of your league, but you didn't listen. I actually like you Metal. I was gonna let you go, see if you could train and reach a level like this so that you could offer me a challenge, but you didn't take my offer. Now, I'm going to destroy you like I did the rest of your 'family', and let you experience how **powerful** I **really** am!"

The Ascended Super Hybrid then rushed forward and planted his right fist firmly into the metal hybrids chest, instantly sending a wave of pain through the machines body, though before he could be sent flying from the power and momentum behind the attack, Logan grabbed ML's neck using the same hand he used to punch him, launched the robot into the air with a quick fling of his arm, chased after him and grabbed the machines legs in both his hands, right before he performed his mentors trademark Dragon Throw once again, spinning the metal hybrid around himself over and over again before finally tossing him into the air with enough power behind him that ML was unable to stop himself until he was hovering above Mobius' atmosphere.

The Mangham then landed back in the centre of the crater, before he slipped his legs into a backwards junsuki stance, slammed his left wrist on top of his right wrist down by his left hip whilst clawing his hands, and then proceeded to channel all of his energy into a final attack. Small lines of blue energy appeared out of thin air and began homing in on the point between the hybrids hands, slowly forming an energy ball between his hands overtime that started to gain multiple sparks of electricity the longer it was charged.

Suddenly, the entire area began to shake from the power the attack was producing. Shockwaves were being produced from the Mangham's body, destroying the ground around him and causing the crater to flatten out ever so slightly. Multiple large chunks of the ground began to get ripped out of the ice all across the Tundra, and float in the air by some unknown force. The mere act of Logan charging his attack was causing an earthquake of magnitude 5, and it was about to get worse.

"ULTRA…KAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his arms towards the sky, and unleashed every bit of power he had been charging.

The energy ball exploded and expanded into a beam double the size of ML's previous Kamehameha, rocketing into the air at speeds easily reaching Mach 5 while the earthquake worsened to a magnitude of 9. Cracks spread across the entirety of the Arctic Tundra the moment the beam was unleashed, and the massive chunks of ground that had been ripped from the ice and were hovering in the air literally exploded and shattered into pieces when the Kamehameha was fired towards the atmosphere.

* * *

**Just above Mobius' Atmosphere...**

...the metal hybrid was too hurt and shocked to move. All he could see was this gigantic energy wave heading towards him at speeds much too fast for him to even consider dodging, and before he knew it, the Ultra Kamehameha collided with his body and consumed him into a humungous tunnel of pain, simultaneously destroying every part of his body whilst carrying him further away from the Planet and into the far reaches of space.

Metal Logan:"ONE DAY, LOGAN! ONE DAY I WILL SURPASS YOU! ONE DAY I **WILL** DESTROY YOU! ONE DAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

Those were the last unheard words spoken, or rather screamed, by the robotic copy of Logan Mangham before the power of the Ultra Kamehameha literally obliterated the machine into nothing, and carried whatever was left of him into the deepest depths of space, never to be heard from again.

* * *

With the battle now over, the Ascended Super Hybrid slowly stood up out of the Kamehameha stance, simultaneously dropping his arms whilst taking in a deep breath and powering down all the way to his base form. He took a look around at the damage caused to the area, and simply smirked at all the craters, humungous cracks that spread far and wide across the land and probably sunk deep into the Planet, and the multiple land formations and mountains that had collapsed and replaced by new ones formed by the seriously destroyed, levelled and reshaped landscape.

Logan:"It's over…the Multiverse Reset is now right around the corner. I should say bye to everyone before it happens, and at least see if they succeeded in their missions in case there's more work to do when we get back"

With that, the hybrid floated off the ground for a moment, right before he took off towards the Death Egg, heading towards the hangar where he could sense his allies' energies.

* * *

With their mission now accomplished, Sonic, Sally and Tails decided to head back to the Freedom Fighter special to rest, and whilst Tails sat at the pilot seat, trying to pull up communications with the rest of the team, Sonic sat towards the back of the ship with Sally, trying to regain his energy whilst his wife finished patching up his wounds. The young pilot had plugged Nicole's handheld into the ships main computer, and given that her nanites were partly implemented into the ship, the A.I had managed to create a physical version of herself so she could be by her friends when the true carnage started.

The 4 only ceased their actions when they heard something closing in on their location, and as their attention turned to the entrance to the hangar, a smile found its way onto each of their faces as they watched the Mangham land just outside the ship, and then sprint inside to greet them all. Upon entering the ship, he was immidiently greeted with a hug from the princess, which, while surprising him at first, did make him laugh before he returned the gesture.

Logan:"Thank Chaos you're safe…I'm sorry I didn't try and save you before…"

Sally:"Logan, it's fine. I'm okay now, and that's all that matters" she explained before they parted and smiled at one another, though her smile did disappear after a moment and her expression turned serious.

"Sonic and the others caught me up on what those visions showed you"

Logan:"So, you know about the Multiverse Reset as well?"

Sally:"I do, and all I can say is that you better not fail"

Logan:"You have my word, princess"

Nicole:"So, you managed to beat all of the metal units on your own?"

Logan:"Yep. They gave me a good warmup before I have to save the Multiverse"

Sonic:"You are **insane** sometimes…" he chuckled, his comment bringing a smile to everyone's face.

Just then, the group heard a pair of footsteps approaching them, and as they turned their attention to the entrance of the hangar, they spotted Silver the Hedgehog run into the room, no longer in his Super Form and looking quite injured, whilst an unconscious Amy was being carried in his arms, also no longer in Super Form and looking extremely hurt. Upon reaching the Freedom Fighter Special and running up the ramp into the ship, he looked like he almost collapsed from how tired he was.

Silver:"Did you…succeed? Is the princess-?"

Logan:"She's fine, Silver, though I'd be more concerned with Amy. What happened?"

Silver:"During the fight…Rexler caught her off guard…managed to knock her out…gave me the opening I needed to finish him off though…the rest of Eggman's forces have been destroyed as well…some kind of EMP wave exploded throughout the base from the very top of the fortress…reduced most of them into nothing but ashes…"

Tails:"Must have been one of the effects of us reversing the robotocisor. We must have amplified its power in the process, and the moment it hit Sally, it must have created a wave effect that eliminated anything machine on the ship"

Silver:"Whatever the case, it's good to know you're safe, your highness" he stated as he turned to the chipmunk, who had returned to her husband's side.

Sally:"Thank you Silver. I've been caught up on everything I've missed, and I swear we will help you with the Iblis Emerald when this is all over"

Silver:"Thank you, Princess"

Suddenly, the group heard a beeping coming from the control panel, a sign that someone had made contact with them, and Tails immidiently pressed to answer it.

Vincent (on comm):"Hello? Can you guys hear me?"

Logan:"Loud and clear, Vincent. What's the situation?"

Vincent (on comm):"Well, we were in the battling Eggman's remaining forces, when a humungous white light began approaching us from over the horizon, and it consumed everything in its path! The others handed me a communicator and told me to get as far away as I could in order to contact you and warn you of what was happening, right before the white consumed them and they disappeared. Is this the Multiverse Reset?"

Logan:"It is. There's no way to stop it, and there's no way to run from it. When you finally get caught by the energy, you'll be transported to some unknown place, and you'll have to play out the situation from there"

Vincent (on comm):"Understood. I'll stop flying and let myself get caught, and then I'll see you wherever we end up"

Logan:"Alright, but before you go; you didn't happen to hear from Harikan at all, did you?"

Vincent (on comm):"No, I'm sorry"

Logan:"It's fine. I'll no doubt find him when I get consumed into the Reset myself. If you see him before I do; tell him I love him, and that I won't fail in stopping this"

Vincent (on comm):"You got it, buddy! Make sure you stop all this from happening! See you on the other side!"

And with that, the call cut off, and small rumbling could be felt approaching the group.

The Mangham immidiently sprinted out of the ship and headed towards the exit to the hangar, where he saw looming over the horizon a humungous white light, and it was rapidly growing closer towards them. As he continued to stare off into the approaching white void, Silver, with Amy still in his arms, slowly joined his side, followed by Tails, Sonic and Sally, the latter of which was helping her husband to walk considering he was still quite tired and injured.

Silver:"So…this is the start of the Multiverse Reset?"

Logan:"Indeed. Like I said; once we're all consumed by this, you'll all be taken somewhere different, while I get taken to the centre of the Multiverse and have to stop whatever's causing the reset to stop"

Tails:"Good luck, Logan"

Nicole:"Come home safely"

Sonic:"Make sure you give whoever's causing all this one from all of us!"

Logan:"Thank you, my friends…" he acknowledged as he looked back at all of them and gave them one last smile, before he turned back to the approaching white abyss and his expression turned solemn.

"…now let's get this over with…!"

Everyone but Logan shielded their eyes as not to be blinded by the massive incoming light, right before they were consumed into its grasp and disappeared, along with the rest of the Planet, the entire galaxy, and the rest of the Universe, leaving behind nothing but a blank white void of nothing.

* * *

**The end truly had begun.**


	55. Chapter 54:The Meeting of Logans

**Unknown…**

* * *

The hybrid was unsure of how long the white lasted, believing this to be a recurring thing when he thought about it. He couldn't feel his body or even tell if he was a being, only able to observe the massive white void before him. Eventually, he felt something inside himself, and whatever that thing was, it gave him the impression that whatever he was going through was now over, and after a few moments, he could feel control return to his body and allowed him to close his eyes and end the white.

* * *

When the Mangham reopened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself lying on the ground, more specifically on grass from what he could tell. As he managed sit up and take a look around the area, the sights before him caught him off guard and intrigued him. It was like he was in some massive grassy plain, with small hills and ledges scattered around the area, and just a small bit away was a slightly rockier area with rock formations and small mountains, all of this reminding him of Green Hill Zone for some reason.

As he looked further into the distance, he spotted what seemed to be a Beach area, with sand, palm trees and an ocean stretching for as far as the eye could see. Whilst the thought of all these radically different environments being so close together did confuse him, the thing that seemed the most unusual to him was the fact that literally everything was devoid of actual colour, as everything seemed to be comprised of white, grey and black. Even the sky above him was affected, as it was pure white whilst the clouds were grey and outlined in black. He would've barely been able to perceive what kind of floor he was standing on in this massive void of no colour, as it only barely stood out with its slight grey tint.

Logan:"What **is** this place?" he asked himself as he stood back to his feet, before taking another look around to confirm he wasn't dreaming.

"This place…it's so…interesting…and almost beautiful, in a way…if the Multiverse wasn't at stake right now, I'd like to take a better look around this place"

Just then, the hybrid suddenly became aware of a nearby energy, and as he turned to one of the nearby rock formations, his eyes widened in shock to see a small black furred Mobian lying next to it, seemingly unconscious. Being the first sign of life he'd seen in this colourless void, and being concerned for the possible child's safety, the Mangham sprinted over and knelt next to the Mobians side, shaking him ever so slightly in an attempt to wake him up and check over his condition.

Logan:"Kid? Kid, you alright?"

"Erf…yeah…I think so…" spoke the Mobian, his voice revealing him to be both a boy, and quite young, just barely over 14.

Logan:"That's good to hear. Let's-wait a minute…that voice…it can't be!"

The boy finally managed to sit up and made contact with each other, and the moment their blue eyes met one another, the two jumped back in surprise and stared at each other in shock.

"You! You're the me from when Eggman did the First Reset!"

Kid Logan:"And you're the me I saw in all those visions and came to my Universe!"

Indeed, this was the same child Logan had temporarily taken over in his time in another Universe. Same black fur, white trousers, black belt tied around his waist, black shoes with the white stripes that Logan also wore when he was younger, grey necklace, black and blue wristbands, black fingerless gloves, long spiky hair and quills, large ears and blue eyes. The only differences really were the fact that his small brown jacket seemed to be missing, and the boy also looked a little taller whilst also looking a slight bit buffer.

Logan:"Well…isn't this a peculiar situation. I know my visions said I was meeting 5 other people when the Multiverse Reset took place, but I didn't think I'd find another version of myself" he explained as he stood back to his feet.

Kid Logan:"You saw the visions as well? Did they tell you anything about **where **exactly we are?"

Logan:"Nope, but that sounds like something we should find out" he responded as he held his right hand out to the young hybrid, and after the boy took it, he helped his fellow Mangham back to his feet.

"We should probably find out if there are any other versions of us walking around here as well" he stated as he began to take another look around the area.

Kid Logan:"Do you really think there's anyone else here?"

"Oh, there certainly is!" yelled a female voice from above the two.

As the two Mangham's turned their attention to the source of the voice, their eyes widened at the sight of a figure stood atop the rock formation behind them, and after looking down at them for a moment, no doubt taking in their identities, the figure jumped down and landed next to them, confirming that this woman wasn't just a random figure, but the female version of the older Logan.

Everything about her was identical to the older Logan; same hair and quills, eye colour, GI trousers, muay Thai hand and feet wraps, bracelets, etc. The only real difference in their appearance, aside from the fact that one was male and one was female, was that the female Logan's necklace was white instead of black, and she actually wore something across her chest; a black sports bra to be exact that covered her entire chest and thinned out as it grew closer to her neck, and also had a diamond shape just around her chest area that exposed her boobs in the tiniest bit.

Logan:"You're me as well, but you're a woman!"

Female Logan:"And you're me, but you're a guy! Wait, who's the little guy?"

Kid Logan:"I'm a Kid version of this guy if things in his Universe were different, I guess" he explained as he gestured to the prime Logan.

Female Logan:"Interesting…my visions certainly didn't show me this"

Logan:"Looks like we weren't the only ones to be warned. What's your name?"

Female Logan:"Loganette. Loganette Mangham" she stated as she shook the prime Mangham's right hand with her own.

Logan:"Logan Mangham, Prime Edition, it's a pleasure. The kids got the same name as me, so for the time being we'll just call him Kid Logan so things don't get confusing"

Kid Logan:"Hey!" he yelled in protest.

Loganette:"Hmhm, I forgot how cute we used to be as kids" she remarked as she knelt down to the young hybrids height and gave his hair a quick ruffle, causing a blush to spread across the boy's face from the compliment, and caused the prime Logan to laugh at the boys shyness.

Just then, the 3 sensed an incoming energy from above, and as they turned their heads to find out what the energy was, they found it to be a powerful energy blast, rocketing towards them at quite a speed. With quick reflexes, Kid Logan leapt into the air and used his right leg to kick the energy blast, sending it flying straight up into the air before erupting in an explosion almost powerful enough to take out a city block. With the blast out of the way, the 3 turned their attention to the source of the blast, and found floating in the air a new figure, though one that was awfully familiar.

This figure, unlike the previous two Logan encountered, was not one of fur, but instead of metal; like he was a machine. In fact, when taking in all of his appearance, the figure looked like a robotic version of Logan, though unlike Metal Logan or Mecha Logan, who's image was constructed to be different and more fear-striking than his counterpart, this robot looked like an actual copy of the Mangham, just like when he was robotocised.

Like his other-universally counterparts, the robotic Logan wore the same orange GI trousers with the black belt tied around the waist and small black tassels, the black muay Thai feet wraps, and the white necklace that the hybrid never went anywhere without. His hair, quills and bangs, whilst being of grey and black dyed tip colour, were exactly the same as the other Logan's, and his irises were the same bright blue despite having black sclera's, though that was really where the similarities ended.

Being that he was machine, the figures 'fur' was a dark grey, just like Logan's had been when he was temporarily robotocised. The area covering his abs, chest and leading up his neck to his muzzle was fully black, and going around and over each of his shoulders was a single black line that lead around his body and connected at the very centre of his back. A ring of the same colour was wrapped around each of his biceps, and just below said rings and covering around his elbow area was a large black pattern, ending just a bit above his wrists and a bit below his biceps.

His bracelets were different to his other counterparts, as while they were still black, they resembled Gokus simple one ring wristbands that he almost always wore, and those said wristbands seemed almost infused to his wrists and connected to his black coloured and grey fingered hands, which also had a single grey line running down the middle and connecting to his wrists. Being that he was machine, his ears were grey like his 'fur' whilst the insides were coloured black instead of peach. On each of his cheeks was a single grey screw that stood out against his black muzzle, which seemed to blend in with the black line running up his neck, and really emphasised the fact that he had no mouth.

Robo-Logan:"Strange…I didn't expect there to be a group of fake mes here to attack me, but it looks like this will be a lot of fun!" he exclaimed as he floated down to the ground and took his fighting stance.

However, right before the machine could engage in a battle against the 3, another energy blast came flying across the area, and the robot was forced to backflip away as the attack hit where he had once stood and created a black scorch mark across the previously pristine white ground. As the group turned their attention to the source of the attack, they watched as the creator slowly floated down to the ground just a few meters away from them, and began eyeing them up trying to determine their power level.

This figure looked almost identical to Logan, with the only real difference between the two being their clothing, and even then the change were only minor; in that his GI trousers were grey with dark red rings, belt and tassels. The only other difference between the two was that his version of Logan had bright yellow/golden irises instead of light blue, and he carried with him not a visible aura, but one that clearly presented a threat to those around him.

Unknown Logan:"Great, first I get separated from Scourge and the others, and now I'm surrounded by a bunch of good guy versions of myself! Brilliant! As if this day couldn't get any worse…"

Quite literally the moment those words left his mouth, a massive bang accompanied by a small shockwave spread across the area, right before the 5 hybrids watched a portal manifest itself in the air above them, and a tall figure dropped out of it and landed on the ground a few meters away from them. The moment the figure, who looked nothing like a Mobian or a human, stood back to his feet, the portal above him disappeared with another bang and shockwave, taking with it the shadow that was cast over the figures body, and revealed his appearance.

This figure was clearly some kind of robot, looking like he was wearing some kind of futuristic armour of sorts (if you want an easier time imagining his look, just think of Megaman X). The colour scheme of this armour was quite basic, consisting of only the colour black and white.

The areas on his body that were coloured black included: his boots that stretched and covered a good 65% of his entire legs, his crotch region, his hands and partly his wrists, his biceps and shoulders, his breastplate, his helmet (for the most part), and finally the small mask he wore that covered his mouth and nose. This left his thighs, abs, upper chest, forearms, the square and small triangle in the middle of his head/helmet, and the side areas of his helmet the colour white. His skin, like the others present (except the robotocised version of Logan), was also peach, and also like most of the Logan's present, his eyes were pure light blue.

Unknown:"What strange lifeforms…" he commented as his systems scanned the creatures before him.

"…I don't think I've ever seen anything like them! Though, I must be cautious…"

The machine then raised his right hand and pointed it the sky, before it miraculously transformed and turned his arm into a miniature cannon, which he lowered and pointed at the group, using his left arm to keep his cannon and aim steady.

"…I don't know if they're friendly or not…"

Loganette:"Easy there, buddy. We're not gonna attack you. We're not gonna attack anyone. We're all friendly's here"

Kid Logan:"She's right! There's no need for any of us to be hostile! We're all the same person after all!"

Unknown Logan:"I don't know about being 'friendly' but the kids gotta point"

Robo Logan:"I agree. Fighting won't get us anywhere, as much as I'd love to see how I fair against the rest of you"

Unknown:"The opportunity to take on such powerful opponents intrigues me as well, but it is clear this is not the time" he remarked as he raised his right arm again and changed it back to normal.

Logan:"Well, now that a potential brawl is out of the way, how about we all sit down and get to know each other so that we maybe get an idea of just why we've all been brought here?"

The rest of the group shared glances amongst each other, before subconsciously agreeing that it was a good idea and began to move closer to one another.

* * *

Before long, all 6 warriors were sat in a circle around one another, listening intently as both Logan Prime and Loganette explained the events in each of their Universes, as they were practically the same, in order to get a grasp on why they had all been brought together.

Logan:"…then, the white consumed everything on the Planet, and the two of us ended up here"

Unknown:"I see…the two of you have suffered hard throughout your lives, haven't you? Your worlds are so interesting"

Loganette:"Yet no matter what, they always differ in some way in each Universe"

Unknown Logan:"I think the biggest example of that would be the kid over there. For him to still be a child means there's definatly something up with his Universe!"

Kid Logan:"Well, like Logan explained when he experienced the First Reset, my world exist if several factors had changed throughout the Prime Universe. As for how I got here, well…

* * *

…after sending Logan back to his universe and body, I found myself on the Death Egg after me and Sonic trashed it up. I knew it was about to explode, and so started making my way home. When I arrived back home, everything was fine, and we watched as the Death Egg exploded like a firework. We celebrated, and then for a few months, we had peace. Either Eggman died on the Death Egg, or he managed to escape and was planning his next move.

Either way, I decided I should be ready, and after looking at how strong Logan was in his universe, I decided I wanted to reach that level of strength. I travelled to Angel Island and requested to use the Master Emerald, and after a lot of concentration, I managed to get in touch with some of the folks in Otherworld and arrange for me to receive training in order to protect my Universe. Surprisingly, they accepted without hesitation, and when I arrived, I was greeted by this man named Son Goku, though most of you probably already know him.

For an entire year, I trained with Goku and perfected the abilities that were taught to me by both d by him. He even helped me achieve my Super Form naturally, without any need for Chaos Emeralds. After training for a full year, I decided it was time for me to head back and see my friends, and I returned to Angel Island. However, I didn't get to enjoy the peace and relaxation I had been looking forward to, as an alien by the name Felrikan had other ideas.

He was a Prince to some race known as the Demonks, who apparently ruled most of the known Universe with an iron fist. He came to Mobius and Angel Island seeking the Master Emerald, as it is the single most powerful entity in the Universe, and he wanted to use its power to benefit his and his family's rule over the Universe. Of course, we didn't take lightly to him trying to steal the Emerald, and so fought against him to prevent a catastrophe from happening, though even with my new power and natural control over my Super Form, we only just managed to kill him.

Before he died, however, he managed to activate a distress beacon across the rest of the Universe, and informed us that his father and brother, who were much stronger than he was, were coming to Mobius to seek revenge for his defeat. We had but one year until they arrived, and it was a year I wasn't going to let go to waste.

Over the course of the year, I trained and trained and trained in order to push my body beyond its previously broken limits and become strong enough to face the oncoming threat. If these enemies were truly as strong as Felrikan claimed, and I only just managed to defeat him despite my new power, I knew I would need help. Before I even went searching for any ally to assist me, one of my childhood friends, John Williams, who I had assumed dead ever since Eggman's attack, arrived before me and requested to join the Freedom Fighters in order to protect the Planet, stating he was finished sitting on the side-lines and hiding in the shadows.

Then, after many days of constantly searching the Planet over and over again, I finally managed to find Cobran, who had managed to become as powerful as me after somehow getting in contact with Hell and travelling there to train under all of Gokus enemies. We fought in a battle that shook Mobius to its core, his power had become equal to my own and it seemed neither of us would come out on top, and in the end, we both knocked each other to the floor with nothing else left to give.

I informed him of the oncoming threat of the Demonks, and what they would do to us when they finally arrived, and the two of us managed to put aside our differences and make up for our past transgressions against each other to fight at each other's side and protect Mobius from anything else that would threaten it. With the 3 of us back together, training and becoming stronger than anything Mobius had ever imagined, we were sure of victory…

…but we lost…after a year passed, the two Demonks arrived, King Kalrax and his son Kelriza, two of the previously 3 rulers of the entire Universe. And not only were they powerful, they were ruthless. Even with all our training, we stood no chance against them. Once they were finished with John and he passed out from blood-loss, they tossed his nearly lifeless body into the ocean and fired a blast after him to finish him off.

After the beating the two gave me in battle, I was on the verge of deaths door, and was forced to watch as they both blasted my friends to kingdom-come, leaving not even a speck of dust left of them, and snapped Cobrans neck right before my eyes, ending his life instantly. And it was at that moment, when I felt so much loss and anger build up in me, that I lost it, and unleashed a power hiding in me that I didn't even know existed. A power beyond a normal Super Form. It was with this power that I got back up and was ready to absolutely annihilate the Demonks and avenge my friends and family…but then…

* * *

…everything suddenly went white, and I ended up here"

Logan:"I had no idea you saw all that before coming here…even if we saw such things throughout our lives, there was no reason you should've seen all of that at your age"

Robo-Logan:"Considering how powerful Kelriza was in our Universes, I fear to think how powerful he is in yours. There's also the factor of his father, which none of us have ever faced…"

Loganette:"How about you tell us about your Universe then, Robo-Logan? I assume your Universe was created from when we were robotocised?"

Robo-Logan:"You're right there…

* * *

…when Eggman gave me that deal on whether or not I wanted to be normal again, I didn't rush to get back to normal like you probably did. I have it some thought, and I realised that the benefits of being robotocised really outweighed the benefits of being my old kid self. I was back to my old strength and even beyond that, I was closer to my old age, my Dark Power couldn't control me or get the better of me, and I wouldn't have had to wait to be with Nicole.

So, I stayed as I did, and simply continued to train. The next day, I fought off Carnage and his children and forced them to retreat back to their base, then I followed them there and destroyed both the Hunter and their base, right before I convinced his children to see the good within themselves and leave Carnage. After which, I fought off an attack against Mobotropolis from Eggman and Carnage, and then had a showdown against Cobran in our Super Forms.

Soon after that, Xiro and I got in contact with Goku and King Kai and requested to come to Otherworld to train and grow stronger, and we left for 7 years, though for everyone else it was just 7 days. When I came back, I decided it was time to fully embrace my new robotocised life, and had Tails upgrade and change my design to something I thought was more fitting for me. Not only did I look a bit more like my old self, but my design had upgraded my power even more, making me more than strong enough to take on whatever threat came my way.

I had a good chance to test this strength when some demon named Kilutro destroyed Central City and challenged me to a fight, and with my new ability to transform Super at will, the combined power of me, Xiro and Sonic was enough to destroy the monster and prevent him from causing any more harm. Days later, it was time for the final attack against Eggman, which, as most of you know, went brilliantly for us. We defeated him, but in the end we ended up getting blasted into space when we were forced to push the entire Death Egg into the atmosphere to save the Planet.

Like the rest of you, I arrived on Planet Agar and helped their people defend their Planet against this galactic tyrant known as Kelriza. He was after the Planets Super Emeralds, which had originally been from Mobius, but using the full power of my Super Form and added boost from my Kaio-Ken, I managed to defeat him at his Full Power before he had a chance to get his hands on the Emeralds. As a reward for helping them, the Agarians let me have a sample of the Super Emeralds' power, and I gained the ability of Chaos Sight like you all did.

I then returned to Mobius, ready to deal with Kelriza's brother, Felrikan, who he said would come for my family, though I found he had been defeated by the combined might of Dracton and my brother, who had robotocised himself to become stronger and ensure the Planet had a powerful protector. Following my return, 4 Androids, 2 of which were my brainwashed childhood friends, attacked us in an effort to end my life, though they were an absolute joke, and after we managed to free my friends, I destroyed them before they had a chance to fuse into some all-powerful warrior.

A short while after that, I received a challenge from some unknown warrior asking me to meet him across the Planet. When I arrived at the meeting point, I found the person to challenge me was none other than Cobran, now robotocised and with his own natural access to his Super Form. It was an incredible and tough battle, but in the end I managed to defeat him…just. I tried to get him to come back with me, offered him a place in the Freedom Fighters so he could redeem himself and have a chance at rehabilitation, but his eyes just flashed this weird pattern before a portal appeared behind him and he disappeared through it.

I wanted to peruse him, but another problem arose. Some creature known as Rexcor had gathered 6 of the 7 Emeralds and challenged us to a fight in the run down Central City. We accepted the challenge of course, but in the end we really stood no chance. Throughout the battle, he kept absorbing more of the Chaos Emeralds and increasing his power, eventually reaching what he called his 'Perfect Form' after absorbing the 6 he stole, and his power was far too much for any of us to handle.

He then proposed another challenge. He would give us just 3 days to train and grow stronger before we would fight again, and if he won the battle, he was going to destroy Mobius before moving on to the rest of the galaxy in an attempt to purge it of everything he deemed imperfect. Luckily for us, I remembered one day in Mobius was the same as one year in Otherworld, so me, Xiro, Dracton, Sonic, Shadow, Vincent and John all travelled there to train and prepare for the battle.

When our time was up, we wasted no time and immidiently went to challenge Rexcor, who had absorbed the final Chaos Emerald and ascended into a Form 'Beyond Perfection' as he put it. Once again, it was an incredibly tough battle, with most of us nearly losing our lives, but with our combined power, we completely annihilated Rexcor and saved the Emeralds from his grasp. For our victory, we earned a full year of peace, but it wasn't long before that peace was broken…by a monster named Brikon, the Legendary Super Hybrid…

...he arrived on the Planet with the intention of slaughtering every single living being before moving on to 'finish off' the rest of the galaxy. We fought him with every last bit of strength we had, but in the end we were no match for him…he ripped Vincent limb from limb, making it the second time that had happened to him, he ripped a hole through Johns stomach, he broke both Sonics legs, he completely shattered Shadows arm, he practically incinerated half of Dractons body, and before my very eyes, when I was beaten and lying on the floor in a puddle of my own blood, I watched him destroy Xiro before my very eyes.

It was then, after he had caused so much harm, to those I called my family, then I finally snapped. I felt a power awaken in me, and I ascended past my previous limitations; beyond anything a normal Super Form could give me, and I was ready to rip Brikon limb from limb for everything he had done…but I didn't get the chance…

* * *

…everything went white, and I ended up here with the rest of you. I was so caught up in the battle with Brikon that I forgot my Chaos Sight had warned me of this day, and I was completely unprepared…"

Unknown Logan:"Sounds like you had one hell of a time"

Robo-Logan:"To put it shortly, yeah, I did. What about you? How did your Universe differ?"

Unknown:"I'm curious as well. You are quite different from the others. What Universe do you hail from?"

Unknown Logan:"I come from the Anti-Dimension. A Universe where everyone is the opposite alignment of what they are in the Prime Universe. Whereas the Sonic in the Prime Universe is a hero and fights against the evil Doctor Eggman, the Sonic from my Universe, known as Scourge, is a cold-hearted and ruthless killer that battles against the kind-hearted Doctor Kintobor. As for me, well…

* * *

…I was named Logex by my parents, and my life was almost the same as you, Logan and Loganette, just with a few tweaks. For starters, Harthill wasn't unknown on my Moebius like it was on your Mobius. Harthill was feared for the kinds of warriors it could produce, as the potential destruction and killing they could cause was staggering. I wasn't trained by some light-hearted good guy Goku, who refused to kills his enemies and showed them mercy. The Goku I trained under knew how to get the job done, and he would do whatever it takes to protect his family, friends and Planet, even if that meant he had to be a bit of a bad guy.

Following that, not much was different. There was the tournament, where our little brother/sister died, the war between Harthill and the Enemy Clan, meeting the Suppression Squad/Freedom Fighters, and the attack of Kintobor/Eggman, except I didn't go to Scourge and the others for help afterwards. I managed to save the city and continued to train until we found a way to restore ourselves back to our original ages, though during that time I fought against a Metal copy of myself created by Kintobor, and Cobran left us, believing us to be nothing but mindless warriors capable of killing and wanted to become something more.

His departure angered me, so I went to Otherworld to blow off some steam and grow stronger with my brother, right before I came back, kicked Cobrans ass for leaving us, and then sent his ass into some strange dimension known as the End-Zone, right before following him in days later and losing my arm in battle to him. Then, there was the attack of Kilutro, some Angel created to rid Moebius of its greatest threat, me apparently, and create a better world. Despite being incredibly powerful, the combined might of myself, my brother and Scourge proved too much for him to handle.

Then, after discovering my brother and I had sons from a different timeline, Scourge rallied together a new Suppression Squad from the hybrids of Harthill and staged an attack against Kintobor, though before we could capitalise on the opportunity to end him, he activated a bomb that would wipe out all life on the Planet, and turn Moebius into 'a better place'. I didn't want to let my sons life end after it had practically just ended in another place, so I used all my strength to carry the bomb into space, right before it exploded and sent me hurtling through the galaxy until I eventually landed on Planet Agar.

There, some alien emperor known as Kelriza was trying to steal the Planets supply of Super Anarchy Beryl, as the Agarians apparently planned to use it on a hostile attack against the rest of the Universe. Whilst I didn't agree with what they planned to use it for, I didn't really agree with an entire race being slaughtered either, so when he had wiped out practically 2/3 of the Agarian population, I just decided to fight the guy for the hell of it. Even at my full power, he was pretty tough. Had to use some of the Super Anarchy Beryl myself to get even with him.

At the end of it though, I beat him, but I didn't kill im. He had a reason for what he did, he just didn't go about it the right way. I let him leave, though not before he told me his brother wouldn't take a liking to his defeat and would be coming to avenge his family's honour. With that warning in mind, he left, and I absorbed some of the last of the Anarchy Beryl before destroying the rest, and then had the Agarians help me understand my new abilities before heading back.

Not long after I got back, Felrikan arrived, and for trying to kill my friends and family, I killed him with Kelriza's full consent. Then those Androids showed up, followed by Rexcor, where my son ascended past me during the final battle, and the attack of Brikon where I unlocked the Ascended Super Form as well.

All of this eventually brung us to Kintobor creating the Life Egg, a humungous space station that was designed solely to destroy Mobotropolis and take out Scourge and his new Suppression Squad, right before moving on to Harthill and destroying the hybrids to create some kind of peaceful version of Moebius. His cannon was charging and preparing to wipe us all out in one final blow. I was so caught up fighting with my Metal copy I barely had anytime to save everyone, and right as the cannon fired, I desperately tried to rush and stop it from taking place, but…

* * *

…when I was about to reach the beam and stop it from hitting everyone, this massive white light consumed all of us and I ended up here with you lot. Like the tin-can version of us over there, I was so caught up with the battle I forgot all about my own visions"

Logan:"That just leaves you, stranger. You are clearly not from **our **Multiverse, so how about you fill us in on your World so we can understand where you come from and why youre here?"

Unknown:"Very well, though you must understand my Universe is quite different to all of yours…

* * *

…in my Universe, in the year 20XX, the world is dominated not by you unusual different creatures, but by man and machine. I was created by a man named Doctor Thomas Light, who created machines like myself as a way to bridge the gap between robots and humanity. To show that even machines can think and feel on their own free will. I am one of said machines; a Prototype to a completely different robot that Doctor Light created to test whether what he wanted to accomplish was possible.

Light's old partner, Doctor Albert Wily, grew jealous of his success with his 6 robot masters, machines with the ability to think and feel like I mentioned earlier, though each had special abilities designed to assist different areas of the Planet to help create a better world. To take his revenge against Light, Wily reprogrammed the robot masters and turned them against the world with the intention of taking it over to prove his superiority over Light.

One of Lights lab assistance's, Rock, who was created by Light to be a helper robot, volunteered to have himself converted into a fighting robot to combat the issue and return the robot masters back to normal before bringing Wily to justice. He succeeded in his task, though his actions caused Doctor Light to consider the worst possible scenario; what if, in the future, another such threat comes and threatens the Planet and its peace, and Rock, now dubbed Megaman after being converted, wasn't there to stop it?

As a precaution, Light began to design a new kind of robot who, unlike Rock who was converted into a fighting robot, was purely built for combat and protecting the lives of others, or at least something along those lines. He drew up multiple plans and designs in an attempt to create the perfect robot fighter, but he was unsure if his designs would actually work, and decided to create a prototype to test whether it would work or not, and that prototype was me.

Upon awakening, Light informed me of my purpose and what I was eventually supposed to become, and so after taking time to survey the Planet I was supposed to protect, and get to know the people I was supposed to keep safe, I set off to fulfil my purpose. Being a warrior, I found that if I was to protect the Planet, I needed to be powerful enough to take on whatever threat came my way, and so began training day in and day out to become the warrior my creator wanted me to become. I went through numerous simulations that he created, trying to perfect my abilities as best I could for whenever a new threat emerged and threatened the Planet.

One such threat emerged not long after my creation, when Doctor Wily escaped and created 8 of his own robot masters for Megaman to deal with. Rock seemed capable of handling them, though the more of the robot masters he battled, the more a virus created by Wily was able to work its way into his system. Before long, Megaman was completely under the control of Wily, and we needed to get him back. So, as a test of my abilities and to get his son back of course, Light sent me alongside his 8 reprogrammed Robot Masters to Wily's newest fortress.

Upon returning him to our side, I noticed an unidentified machine disappear into the shadows, and left Megaman and the other Robot Masters to investigate. What I found was a new Robot Master, creation name Prototype-Z, though like myself, he had his own name and purpose outside the other Robot Masters.

You see, Doctor Light wanted me to strive out and become more human, and asked me to adopt a real name for myself like Megaman has his name of Rock. So after some reading, I decided on my name of Logan, and following my creation name, Prototype-X, I dubbed myself L-X, short for Logan-X. Z had been told a similar thing by Wily, and I came to know him as C-Z, short for Cobran-Z, who was designed purely to help Wily in his quest for conquest, and destroy anyone who got in his way. We battled and seemed to be on even terms with one another, but our fight was cut short when Wily activated the fortress' self-destruct, and both of us were forced to flee.

Not long after, an event known as the Advanced Robotics Trade Show came about, where creators from all around the world gathered to show off their robot creations, and Doctor Light had a booth scheduled to show off his advancements in robotics, with Megaman and I being the main subjects for his showcase. Unfortunately, the entire show was attacked by an Eco-Terrorist group that wanted to end some 'Robot Revolution'. They harmed and almost killed several humans and robots, so naturally we had to step up and prevent them from causing any more harm.

Following this were a bunch of smaller issues and troubles to deal with, until eventually we were called to the Arctic by a fellow Robot Master that needed help with some research, though during the excavation we were attacked by one of Wily's newest creations. I never got a good look at what the thing was, though what I do know is that the machine was massive, it was tough, and it was a miracle the ice around us collapsed and managed to bury it. If it wasn't for Megaman and Quake Woman, none of us would have gotten out.

Then, Rocks birthday came around and the entire city wanted to celebrate the hero who had saved them so many times. However, during the celebrations, a new robot by the name Break Man attacked with the help of C-Z, disrupting the celebrations and nearly harming many people in the process. The two of us tried fighting them off, but before we could finish our battle…

* * *

…this massive white light overtook everything, and before I knew it I was travelling through that same portal you saw before landing here with the rest of you. Like the rest of you, I also received visions depicting the rest of us meeting, though I didn't pay attention to them because I believed my systems to be malfunctioning. Now I know that not to be the case"

Kid Logan:"It really makes you wonder why you, as well as all of us, have been brought here together"

Robo-Logan:"Whoever did bring us here must have had a very strange reason for all of us to come together"

Logex:"Well, whoever did bring us all here better be ready, because all I know is they want all of us dead, and I'm more than ready to smash their head in!"

Loganette:"Hey, get in line, bad boy, cause I want first dibs on whoever it is"

L-X:"And I thought I was the only one who was always eager for a fight"

Logan:"Whoever did bring us here must have had a reason for bringing someone outside our Multiverse here, but for what reason I wonder…?"

L-X:"You have me there. I just hope Rock and everyone else is alright"

Logex:"My team better not be harmed either, otherwise they're gonna answer to **me** for hurting my family!"

"I'm sure they're fine, Logan's…" called a very familiar voice, one that everyone present recognised, though it was Logan Prime who knew it the best.

The group immidiently jumped back to their feet and turned to face the direction in which the voice had come from, and atop one of the nearby rocky ledges from the blank wasteland next to them, stood the one and only Cobran Prime.

"…unfortunately, I can't say the same about the rest of you!"

Logan:"**Cobran**…what're you doing here?"

Cobran:"Isn't it obvious as this point? Ever since you first sent me into the End Zone, I have been working side by side with the Man behind Every bit of Misery you've ever suffered in your life, in the hopes that your life will finally end for all the injustice you've done to me!"

Logan:"I agree that I did wrong you in some way, but that doesn't give you the excuse to team up with someone that's planning to destroy the Multiverse!"

Cobran:"Enough talking! It's time we battle and settle our rivalry once and for all before the thing you know as existence ends!"

Robo-Logan:"If you seriously think you can take all of us on at the same time, I seriously hope you've powered up a lot!"

Cobran:"Please. Even I am not foolish enough to take on 6 of you at the same time. That's why I brought myself some backup!"

As if on cue, 5 more figures emerged from behind the ledge and stood alongside their comrade, revealing themselves to be the Cobrans from the other Universes that were present: The Kid Verse, The Robotocised-Verse, The Gender bent-Verse, The Anti-Verse and the Mega-Verse.

The Cobran from the Kid Universe had suffered no change in appearance like his rival had, excluding the fact he was slightly taller and buffer from the training he and Logan underwent to prepare for Kelriza and his father. The Female Cobran, like Loganette, was exactly the same as her male counterpart in terms of looks and clothing, and the only difference between the two was the fact she wore a small black bra underneath her jacket. Robo-Cobran looked practically identical to Robo-Logan in terms of the features on his body, with the only differences being that Robo-Cobran had his own hair, quills, bangs and eye colour, and wore grey GI trousers with just a belt and no tassels, nor did he have a necklace.

The Anti Cobran was not all that different from his Prime Counterpart. He still had his GI trousers with the black belt tied around the waist, the black sandal-like shoes, and his black fingerless gloves, though instead of the black and grey jacket he had been known to wear, he now wore a GI top similar to what Logan wore when he first received his clothes from Goku, with the top being black and weight shirt underneath being grey, and accompanying his change of top was two black elbow pads. The only other difference between the Anti Verse and the Prime Verse was in terms of looks, with Anti Cobrans fur colour being grey instead of black, the areas where the Prime had grey dyed tips were black, and his irises were light blue whilst still having black sclera's.

C-Z, from the Mega-Verse, looked almost identical to L-X because of the armour he wore, though there was obvious differences in their designs. For starters, almost every part of C-Z's body was black, with the exceptions to this being; his thighs, the sides and middle of his boots, his sternum, his small shoulder pads (which reminded Logan of the armour worn by Vegeta when he first came to Earth), and the top of his helmet, which were all a dark red. There was also a notable scar across his face; two red cuts gracing his face and crossing over his right eye to form an 'X' shape on his face.

Knowing exactly where this fight would lead, the 5 Logan's and Cobrans (with the exceptions being Logan-X and Cobran-Z) all channelled their energy and released at once, causing a massive explosion of light across the area that was a mix of golden and purple colour.

* * *

When it cleared away, all 10 warriors stood in their Super Forms, ready to combat each other.

The Prime Logan and Cobrans Super Forms hadn't changed whatsoever, and the same went for the female versions of themselves, who had the exact same look upon transforming, as well as for the two Kid Versions, whose forms looked the same as when they battled on the Death Egg. The two robots didn't really suffer a massive change from the transformation, aside from the same change in hair and eye colour, with the only thing noticeably different about them being that their 'fur' was now golden instead of grey.

The causes of the purple light were Logex and his rival Cobracko, as because they were from the opposite version of Mobius, their Super Form colour was different. Whilst the features that came with their Super Forms remained the same as their Prime counterparts, the only real difference between them was their eye colour, with Logex's eyes becoming irised orange whilst his sclera's turned black, and Cobrackos eyes changing to become irised yellow with white sclera's.

Everyone stared down their respective rival, not a single person budging an inch or allowing their fighting stance to falter in anyway, before finally, after a full minute of staring one another down, the battle begun. With the exception of Cobran Prime, the 5 Cobrans charged forward to engage in battle with their rival, with the 5 Logan's doing the same thing with the exception of Logan Prime, who took to the skies and tackled his rival flying off the small ledge he had been stood atop and into the distance.

* * *

The two Kid combatants had engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks whilst moving across the land, eventually coming to a stop when they floated above the Tropical Beach area, with the water below them being blown away each time they connected a hit on one another and created a shockwave form the impact.

Kid Logan:"How are you here?! I watched Kelriza snap your neck and felt your life fade into nothing!"

The boy used his building confusion and rage to push forward and land a right hook across his old friends face, right before Kid Cobran came right back and slammed his right knee into Kid Logan's stomach, taking the air out of him for a moment before the two returned to their skirmish.

Kid Cobran:"I was brought back to life so that I could fulfil mine and my partners wishes of seeing you wiped from existence!"

Aindrea then pushed forward with a left punch and aimed it straight for his rivals face, though the Mangham raised his cross block in time and prevented the attack from hitting him, before he pushed his opponent back and their skirmish continued.

Kid Logan:"But why?! You and I made peace with each other! We resolved our differences! Why do you still hate me?!"

Suddenly, the skirmish between the two young warriors stopped, as the gravity behind Kid Logan's words hit Kid Cobran and he contemplated for a moment what he was doing.

Kid Cobran:"I-I…I don't know…" he stated as his head dropped slightly.

All of a sudden, the boys head shot back up, and the Mangham watched as Aindrea's eyes flashed that familiar and haunting pattern; red sclera's, green irises and black slit pupils, before the young warrior dashed forward and began attacking the young Freedom Fighter much more aggressively than previously.

"It doesn't matter! I'll kill you, and take my place as the strongest warrior in our universe!"

The boy then brought his right leg up and sidekick his rival in the face, though that gave Kid Logan just the opening he needed to grab hold of Kid Cobrans leg, and then proceeded to spin him around and around, over and over again, before doing as the famed Dragon Throw intended, and launched his old friend flying towards the ocean below. Right before Aindrea hit the water, he managed to flip himself around and bring himself to a halt, right in time to grab both of the Mangham's hands as he came crashing down from above, and the two began pushing against each other with all their might to try and overpower the other.

After struggling against each other's grip for a few moments, a shockwave was produced between the two that caused a small 6 foot long circle to appear in the water below them, and stretched to far down that the two were able to drop down onto the ocean floor and continue to skirmish whilst on foot and not submerged in water. Of course, that wasn't for very long mind you, as when their skirmish came to a climax, that climax coming from the two colliding their right fists together, another shockwave was created that unfroze the water and allowed it to collapse in on itself and begin re-filling the hole, though before the two young hybrids could be submerged into the ocean, they launched into the air and began another skirmish.

Not far away from the two, running across the sand of the beach side by side with his opponent that was running in the shallow ends of the water, were L-X and C-Z, on the left and right respectively, with the arm corresponding to the side they were on transformed into its cannon form and firing at their opponent as they continued sprinting across the beach. Nether managed to land a hit on the other, as whatever blast they fired was either dodged, blocked or destroyed by their rival before it had a chance to inflict any damage.

Eventually, C-Z stopped in place whilst charging more power into his cannon, right before he used his free hand to support his cannon as he fired off an even stronger blast at L-X, who only spotted the attack at the last second and leapt into the air to dodge it, though the small after explosion from the attack was enough to launch the heroic robot high into the air with no control over himself. It took a few seconds, but the machine managed to regain control and land on his feet moments later, now in the shallow ends of the water as well and directly facing the evil robot in front of him.

The two then began sprinting at each other with every last bit of energy they had, firing even more blasts at each other than previously on approach, and right when the two were about to collide with one another, they ceased firing their blasts and changed their cannons back into fists, before using those fists to punch one another in the face, time seeming to slow down as they did so as the two took in the effect of their opponents attack whilst trying to keep eye contact with each other.

As time returned to normal, the two were forced to back off one another from the pain of the attack, right before they dashed towards each other once more to continue the fight. Upon reaching each other, L-X dragged his right foot out from the water and preformed a spinning hook kick with it in an attempt to smack C-Z across the face, with multiple little water particles getting attached to his leg and then launched flying as he performed his technique.

Despite how fast his rival preformed the attack, C-Z managed to avoid the attack, and right as his opponent span back into place, he rushed forward and attacked with a right punch to the stomach, though Prototype X managed to bring his left hand up in time and stop Prototype Z's attack with an open palm block just in time. However, this was just what C-Z had planned, as he pulled up his left hand and transformed it into its cannon from, before firing a charged shot at point blank range straight into L-X's stomach, launching him flying across the area before he skidded to a halt across the water.

After managing to recover from such an attack, the heroic robot jumped back to his feet, sprinted towards his opponent, jumped forward and landed onto his hands, right before he used the momentum behind himself along with his hands to push himself forward and slam both his feet straight into the evil robots fact, knocking him straight to the floor and temporarily submerging his head in water, right before L-X landed back on his feet and C-Z pulled himself up from the water, coughing slightly to release the water trapped in his throat.

Logan-X:"Are you seriously trying to kill me at a time like this?! Look around you! We're fighting alongside creatures that probably have enough power to wipe out a planet! And here we are; simple machines designed for the sole purpose of fighting, that barely measure up the likes of their power! This is not our fight! This is not our plain of battle! What possibly possessed you to side with such titans?!"

Cobra-Man:"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, old friend! Despite what you may think, we have the ability to become as powerful as the likes of these warriors! We simply haven't realised it yet! I will be the first out of us to realise such power, and it is with that power that I shall finally destroy **you**!"

Prototype Z then sprang to his feet and launched forward with a jump-scissors-front kick off his left leg, though Prototype X raised his arms into a cross block to save himself form harm, and was only sent skidding across the ground unharmed for his efforts. Once he regained his footing, L-X sprang forward himself and preformed a jump sinning sidekick off his right leg that was slammed straight into C-Z's face and launched him flying across the area, right before the heroic robot changed his right hand into its cannon from once again, and gave chase.

* * *

Over in the grassland area, Robo-Logan raised both his arms up in time to block an axe kick off his rivals right leg, right before he pushed Robo-Cobran back and lunged forward to attack with a right punch, though Aindrea just managed to counter the Mangham's attack with a right punch of his own. Whilst nothing happened immidiently, a shockwave was produced from the two Super Machines power after a few minutes of struggling, forcing both combatants to back away from each other, and allowed them to stare down temporarily as they took a moment to catch their breathe.

Robo-Logan:"So…lemme guess…you're part of the reason I'm here with all these other versions of myself?"

Robo-Cobran:"Heh…you could say that…you remember the portal I disappeared through after our battle? That took me to a place known as the End Zone. A dimension that exists on a Multiversal scale, meaning it has a connection and presence across the entire time and space of our Multiverse. It was there that I encountered these alternate versions of myself, and teamed up with them to assist the man that will finally be the end of you!"

Robo-Logan:"I'd like to see him try!"

The two machines then charged forward once more, unleashing a mighty battle cry from the bottom of their robotic lungs, right before they collided their right shoulders together at an incredible speed, the resulting power output from the collision causing the ground around them to shatter and break for miles on end. The two then pulled their shoulders back as the Mangham swung his right leg up in the form of a roundhouse kick, only for Aindrea to block the attack with a left outer block and then attack with a right ridgehand strike, though the Freedom Fighter smacked the attack away with a left rising block, right before the two smashed their heads together, and then engaged in another skirmish whilst rising higher into the sky.

Just a few meters away from where the two robots had done battle, a huge explosion of dust and smoke burst through one of the nearby hills, right before Loganette came back flipping out of the smoke, and skidded to a halt across the ground as her opponent, Cobrana, came rushing through the smoke as well and attempted to attack her rival with a fast right punch, but the Mangham was too quick and blocked Aindrea's attack with an expertly timed cross block.

After managing to push her opponent away, the young lady jumped up and preformed a spinning hook kick across her olds friends face, forcing the former ally of Eggman to fall back a few steps. The Mangham took this as an opportunity to strike, and after channelling energy into her left hand, thrusted it forward and fired a small energy blast at Aindrea, though even with her injuries, Cobrana managed to deflect the attack before she rushed forward and struck Loganette with a right elbow to the ribs that launched her flying across the floor with little control over herself.

It took a moment, but the Mangham used her fingernails and dragged herself to a halt, and after letting out a slightly angered growl that caught Aindrea off guard, Loganette jumped back to her feet and began sprinting at Cobrana at a speed her old friend didn't even know she was capable of. In panic, the former elite of Harthill began firing off multiple energy blasts to slow down her old comrade, though the Freedom Fighter simply pushed through the attacks with little effort, and reached her rival in a matter of seconds, planting a solid right sidekick to Cobranas stomach that sent her straight to the floor, and after dropping her attack, Loganette moved forward so that she was stood over her old friend.

Loganette:"You know, even with how much you've improved, you haven't learnt many new techniques. You're still using the same old tricks, Cobrana"

Cobrana:"Heh, can you blame a girl for tryin?" she asked as she managed to sit back up.

Loganette:"Nah, not really" she remarked as she shrugged her shoulders.

Cobrana:"Good…"

Just then, Aindrea disappeared from sight temporarily, right before she reappeared behind the Mangham and planted a solid right front kick to the back of her old comrade, sending her face first into the floor instantly.

"…to know that one still works…"

After managing to turn around and get a look at her old friend's smug smiling face, a wave of anger spread through Loganette that mad her instinctively growl before unleashing a massive war cry as she span around and gave Cobrana a powerful right hook across the face that created a shockwave the moment it hit. Though it inflicted massive damage to Aindrea, it didn't stop her from using the anger she felt from receiving the attack to lung right back and give the Mangham a right hook of her own of equal power, right before the Freedom Fighter pushed forward and tackled her rival across the battlefield.

* * *

Over in the rocky wasteland area, both Logex and his rival Cobracko lunged forward and grabbed one another's hands, the mere collision creating a shockwave that created cracks in the ground around them and caused the two warriors aura to spontaneously flare up around them, as they began using every bit of strength and power they had to try and overpower the other and push them back. The more they pushed against one another, the stronger their auras grew, and the more cracks began to spread across the area whilst it shook like an earthquake was taking place. It got to the point that the two literally started going head for head, as they slammed their heads against one another and began pushing against one another's might at the same time they used their hands.

Logex:"What are you even doing fighting alongside all of these? They're the bad guys! And you're a good guy for cryin out loud! In the end, you're going against your own morals by doing a bad deed and causing the destruction of a Multiverse!"

Cobracko:"It doesn't matter! The new world we have been shown is far greater than anything you could imagine! If it is an evil deed to kill a blood-thirsty warrior in order to ensure a peaceful future for all life, then what can be considered good in the world?!"

Logex:"I might not be the greatest person in the Multiverse, or hell even the Omniverse for that matter, but for Anarchy's sake! How can you not see the consequences of your actions?! You're willing to sacrifice the lives of sextillions of people, and for what?! To eliminate one bad guy, a robot not even from our Multiverse, and 4 genuinely good warriors that exist for the sole purpose of protecting the lives of their respective Universes?! All to create some 'perfect world' that people may not even come to love! OPEN YOUR EYES MAN! I'm a bad guy, and I know this isn't right!"

Cobracko:"SHUT UUUUPPPPP!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

All of a sudden, the resulting struggle of power between the two combatants erupted in a powerful explosion of energy that forced the two warriors to back away from each other, at the same time the very ground around them levelled and collapsed into a 10 foot deep and 30 foot wide crater. With the two of them now having some space, Aindrea grabbed his left wrist with his right hand as it began to glow, the action itself seeming familiar to the Mangham until it was too late to stop him.

"Now, taste my…ANGEL BLADE!" he exclaimed as he casted his left hand to his side, and the glow around his hand expanded and formed a light green energy blade around his hand.

The heroic hybrid then dashed towards his evil opponent whilst drawing his left hand up like he was about to swat a fly, and upon reaching Logex, Cobracko thrusted his hand out and slashed his blade across his old friends chest, gifting the hybrid a massive cut across his chest that ran extremely deep into his skin.

Logex:"GAH! I FUCKING HATE THAT MOVE!"

Following his small outburst, the Mangham was forced to slowly move back whilst dodging and blocking multiple incoming swings and strikes from Aindrea's energy sword, gaining multiple small cuts up and down his arms each time he blocked the blade. After attacking so many times that the two had left the crater and were back on sloid ground, Cobracko swung his left hand above his head before bringing it down and attempting to slice Logex in two, but the anti-hybrid threw both his hands up and caught the blade in between his palms, right before he used all his strength to snap the energy sword in two, and then dealt a right hook across his old friends face to disorient him, before following up with a left sidekick that sent his fellow hybrid skidding across the area.

Seeing an opportunity, the Mangham raised his right fist and channelled enough energy to cause a red aura to burst up around it, right before he rushed towards his rival and screamed "DRAGON FIST!" before he slammed his fist into Aindrea's cross block, and Cobracko was then carried flying across the battlefield by the humungous 20 foot tall red energy dragon that exploded from Logex's fist.

After a few seconds, the red dragon disappeared from sight, and the anti-hybrid managed to grind himself to a halt and take in his injuries. Seen as he'd prevented himself from being consumed by his rivals attack, he wasn't completely damaged; only suffering a few bruises and burns for his troubles. He watched Logex begin to hover into the sky whilst tempting his old friend to attack him, and after giving his neck a quick crack, Cobracko charged forwards and began to ascend into the sky after his opponent, right as two figures burst through the ground he had previously been stood on.

These two figures were Logan Prime and Cobran Prime, engaged in a high powered skirmish as they ascended higher and higher into the skies. After going bout for bout with each other for a few seconds, the two disappeared from sight, and following their disappearance, shockwaves began spontaneously appearing across the battlefield at sporadic locations. Every so often, two figures could be seen amongst the shockwaves for just a few brief seconds, and each time one of them managed to land a hit on the other before they disappeared for another few seconds.

All of a sudden, the shockwaves ceased for a few moments, right before the two figures reappeared high in the sky, their forearms crossover one another and pushing against each other with all their strength at the same time they pressed their foreheads against one another and di the same in an attempt to overpower their opponent. The shockwaves returned as they did, the resulting power struggle between the two combatants causing shockwaves to be created every few seconds as the two hybrid warriors continued to battle it out with each other, all the while their golden auras were growing massive and wild and seemed to be having a battle of their own.

Logan:"I'll be honest here, Cobran; I'm impressed by how far you've come in such a short span of time! You're pretty much on par with me!"

Cobran:"And I have to give it to you Logan; I never imagined such levels of strength were possible until you discovered them, which allowed me to reach those heights myself! And now I shall use the level of power that you discovered to end your existence!"

As the struggle between the two reached its climax and produced such a powerful shockwave it was capable of levelling the ground below it despite being so high in the sky, Aindrea rushed forward and attacked with a right roundhouse kick that the Mangham just managed to block with a left outer block, though Cobran swiftly followed up and used his left leg to front kick Logan in the face, throwing him off guard and allowing the former elite of Harthill to grab hold of the Freedom Fighters face with his right hand, and then toss him towards the ground below.

Seeming to have the advantage, Aindrea slammed his hands together like he was preforming a prayer, and slowly began to separate them as a blackish-purple energy ball appeared in the space between his growing hands, small sparks of light purple energy beginning to flash and dance around the blast as it quickly grew to be bigger than a basketball.

At the same time his opponent was charging his attack, the Mangham had managed to regain control of himself and backflip to land on the ground, creating a small dip in the ground due to the momentum behind his fall. Upon spotting his rival high in the sky and sensing the charging power behind his attack, Logan thought it wise that he slip into his familiar backwards right junsuki stance whilst placing his left wrist in top of his right, clawing each of his hands as a light blue ball of energy appeared in the space between his hands.

The sight of his opponent recovering and charging an attack caught Aindrea off guard, and he figured if he was going to finish this battle, the time was now. With one massive roar of the words "DARK DEATH BALL!" he thrusted each of his hands forward and launched his attack flying towards the Mangham as it spontaneously grew to be 10 foot tall and wide. The attack began homing in on Logan's location, and right before he had the chance to counterattack with his own energy technique, the blast hit and consumed him into an enormous explosion that would've easily wiped out half a continent, and made Cobrans eyes fill with delight at the thought of finally killing his rival.

Unfortunately, that dream was cut short when he felt a familiar energy appear right beside him, and as he turned his attention to the source of the energy, his eyes widened in shock as the Freedom Fighter thrusted his hands forwards and yelled "SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" causing the small blue energy ball in his hands to explode into a humungous 15 foot tall and wide energy beam that collided with the hybrids body and carried him flying across the skies whilst inducing massive pain all throughout his body.

After a few moments, the beam had inflicted all the damage it could whilst trying to sustain itself, and after finally clearing away, Cobran was left to drop to the ground below almost lifelessly whilst powering down back to his normal form. With his rival defeated, Logan took a deep breath and powered down himself, before placing two of his right fingers to his forehead and preforming Instant Transmission to appear right next to his old friend, kneeling down by his side upon settling his gaze on him.

Cobran:"You…why can't I ever…beat you…? Our power was equal…it should have been a fair fight…one that could go either way…"

Logan:"I'm afraid, old friend that I was holding back in that fight. I stuck only to Super Form 1 because I knew that's all you were capable of transforming into, and I wanted to see how much of a challenge you would pose me if I only used my Super Form. It was an incredible battle, Cobran, but I'm afraid you have a long way to go to be able to measure up to my new power"

Cobran:"…hahaha…if you think…I stood no chance against you…when you were holding back…then you certainly don't stand a chance…against **him**…his power…is greater than anything you could ever even comprehend could exist in our Multiverse…if you don't use every last bit of power and energy that you have…you stand no chance against him…"

Logan:"I'll bear that in mind"

Cobran:"You best…the only reason…I have sided with him for so long…is so I could gain the power to match you in combat…no I see I wasted my time…and that there is power I must find on my own…so you better stop the Multiverse from collapsing…as I will want a rematch…when this is over…" he managed to get out before his injuries overtook him and he passed out.

Logan:"I'll be waiting…old friend…"

With that, the Mangham scooped up his fallen rival and flung him over his left shoulder, right before he used Instant Transmission to regroup with his allies, who were all stood around a small circle of their defeated rivals. After laying his own rival down with the other defeated Cobrans, Logan turned back to his comrades to find out what they knew from their fights.

Logan:"Did any of them say anything to you guys about what 'he' has in stall for us?"

Logan-X:"Only that if we don't fight at our full power, we will lose"

Logex:"Whoever this guy is, he certainly sounds strong, but I bet we could take him"

Loganette:"I don't know…if all of our rivals truly believe we can't beat him, then perhaps we shouldn't take this guy lightly…"

Robo-Logan:"What I don't get is; if he is that powerful, then why didn't he destroy us from the very beginning?"

Kid Logan:"That's a good point…why would he bother putting as through all that torment if he could've just destroyed us from the start?"

Logan:"The kid has a point. Whoever this guy is, he's dangerous if he's just been toying with us all this time. We need to find him and stop him before he has the chance to cause any more harm"

Logex:"From what I can sense, there's a huge power level coming from that direction…" he stated as he turned and pointed in the direction of the massive ocean nearby.

"…I reckon that's as good a place as any to start looking"

Logan:"Then let's move"

With a nod in agreement, the 6 warriors turned on their heels and began venturing in the direction the massive power level had been sensed, beginning their journey further and further into the white void of a world they had been stuck in, searching for 'The Man Behind Everything'.

* * *

**The end was drawing closer…**

* * *

**The Multiverse Reset is on the Verge of beginning! After waking up in a world devoid of colour, Logan meets up with 5 alternate versions of himself, each armed with the knowledge of what was to come, and what they had to do to stop it. With their rivals defeated, the 6 warriors ventured out into the white void of a world in search of 'The Man Behind Everything'. Will the group succeed in stopping their mysterious adversary? Just who is 'The Man Behind Everything'? Why does he want vengeance against Logan? And most importantly, can the 6 heroes save the Multiverse from being destroyed? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Mobius Z!**


	56. Chapter 55:Battle for the Multiverse

**Unknown…**

…for what felt like hours, the 6 Logan's journeyed across the blank dimension, travelling through many different environments in the process that were as devoid of colour as the previous ones, with areas such as; Large Forests, Jungles, Deserts, Grasslands and even an Arctic environment. Eventually, however, the environments ceased, and before them was single stone path leading into the distance, and the group knew to follow it considering the stones had some of the first signs of proper colour the 6 had seen in the entire dimension.

* * *

Not an hour later, the path ended upon coming to a slight hill, and as the 6 stepped to the edge of the hill, the sight of something new appeared in the environment, and that something was a Temple. The look of the building was practically identical to the Temple in the Mystic Ruins on Angel Island, though with a few notable differences.

The first thing they immidiently noticed was the lack of patterns the temple was known to have on the outside, and the entire building seemed to be comprised of pure grey stone, and whilst it was a dull colour for the group to see, it was still a relieving sight to see **some** form of colour. The other thing that was most notable was the lack of Echidna statues at the front of the Temple, and they were replaced by large floating balls of constantly changing colour.

Loganette:"I'm going to assume that's where 'Mister Behind Everything' is waiting for us"

Logan-X:"Isn't that a little too obvious? Why would he stay in the one place that stands out from the rest of this void?"

Robo-Logan:"No doubt he's trying to lure us into a trap"

Logan:"A trap we're happily going to fall into. Let's move"

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to reach the Temple and start making their way up the long stair case that lead to the entrance, however, they all stopped upon noticing that Kid Logan wasn't following behind them, and instead stood mesmerised by the side of one of the energy balls.

Logex:"Whats up, Kid?"

Kid Logan:"I feel something…**strange**…radiating off of this energy ball, and it's coming off the other ball as well" he explained as he slowly got closer to the ball.

"I wonder what it is…maybe I can get a feel of the energy if I…" he pondered as he slowly placed his right hand on the energy ball.

Suddenly, a small explosion of light occurred from the energy ball, and the young hybrid began screaming in pain as the energy ball seemed to be electrocuting him. As they looked closer they saw that the boy was unable to pry his hand free from the energy ball, and was almost being pulled into it as his eyes began flashing the same colour as the energy ball.

Logan:"KID!" he yelled as he sprinted down the stairs to help the boy, accompanied by his Anti-Self.

Whilst Logex wrapped both his arms around Kid Logan's stomach, Logan Prime grabbed the young Mangham's arm with both his own, and the two Mangham's struggled with all their might as they attempted to pry the young hybrid free from the balls grip. Luckily, after a few moments, the two Logan's succeeded in pulling their child self-free from the balls grip, and collapsed onto the floor gasping for air, as Kid Logan stared out into the distance with his eyes widened in shock. Whilst Robo-Logan and L-X helped Logan Prime and Logex respectively back to their feet, Loganette knelt by the boys side and supported him as he struggled to stand back up, his body shaking as his mind seemed to process what had just happened.

Loganette:"You alright? What happened?"

Kid Logan:"That energy…I could feel…could feel…"

L-X:"Feel what?"

Kid Logan:"**Everyone's** energy…Sonic, Sally, Tails, Xiro, your sons and daughters, that Dracton guy, that Kalinka girl…I could feel everyone's energy at **once…**like they were all connected through those energy balls…"

L-X:"Forgive me for raising so many questions, but how could everyone's energy be connected through one single energy ball? Especially across Multiverses and the Omniverse?"

Robo-Logan:"You know about sensing energy as well?"

L-X:"One of the many functions Doctor Light installed in me upon my initial awakening"

Logannette:"I bet that **he **knows exactly what they are"

Logex:"Well, why don't we go ask him?" he questioned as he began making his way up the stairs, and the rest of the group followed suite.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the group found a large open doorway with a small hallway that, upon walking down it, lead to a dead end. However, as the group reached this dead end, they found a small square standing out in the floor, and as they got closer to it, a bright green light shone through the cracks of the square, right before it split in two and disappeared into the floor, revealing a small tunnel leading straight down into the temple. Knowing this was the way to go, the 6 warriors jumped down one by one, starting with Logan Prime and finishing with Robo-Logan, who opted to be last in case there was an attack.

* * *

As the 6 landed one after the other, they found themselves in a large and spacious room which, as they thought about it, almost seemed too big to fit into the Temple, and they made the assumption that they were now slightly underground. The room was quite dark, and the only source of light seemed to come from the artificial sun that shone through the cracks in the roof. Spread across the ground was a strange writing consisting of symbols and patterns in a language none of them could understand.

Spread throughout the room were numerous pillars of ranging height and width, though one stood out amongst them all, as it resembled a throne more than a pillar. There was a figure sat atop this throne, one whose identity and appearance was hidden by a large light brown cloak and hood, though that didn't stop the figures horrible murky green irises and black slit pupils from standing out, as they stared down at the group on their approach towards his throne.

"Well…well…well…you finally made it. Long have I waited for this day…when the 6 of us would meet…**face** to **face**"

Kid Logan:"We've only been her about 10 seconds, and this guy's already sending chills down my spine" the young hybrid stated as he backed up behind Loganette ever so slightly.

Logan"Alright, pal, you listen here!" he shouted as he pointed at the figure with his right index finger.

"I speak for everyone here when I say; I have **had** **it** with having to deal with you meddling with our lives and causing so much shit! So why don't we just cut to the chase, and have you explain just **who** the **hell** you are?!"

Unknown:"You really want to know? Hmhmhm…! Ahahahaha! Fine! I suppose I owe you that much…"

The figure then slowly stood up from his throne, grabbing the top of his cloak with his left hand in the process, right before he yanked the cloak off and tossed it to the side, unveiling his appearance in one of the single streaks of light shining through the roof.

The appearance of the figure was very familiar to some, as he was nearly identical to the famous Shadow the Hedgehog, though there was a clear difference between the two. For starters, the figure was devoid of any actual colour, as whilst his body was still black, any part of his body that was red on Shadow was instead grey on the figure. His eyes were also different to the Ultimate Lifeforms and was the thing that stood out most about his appearance, aside from the fact he had no mouth.

"…I'm sure most of you know my name, but for those who don't, allow me to introduce myself as **Mephiles the Dark**!" he exclaimed for all of them to hear.

Whilst L-X and Robo-Logan had no idea who he was, and Kid Logan had the vaguest idea, the remaining 3 Logan's knew the name all too well, as it was this same man that another version of themselves defeated in an alternate timeline, before he returned and destroyed the reality completely, though not before theirs and their brothers/sisters sons/daughters escaped to their Universes.

Loganette:"That's impossible! My daughter and Xanika told me you were destroyed with the rest of their timeline when you attempted to kill them all!"

Mephiles:"Ah yes…such **troublesome** creatures. I'd hoped to have killed them all then and there…**all 6 of them**. Do you have any idea how **hard** it is to sustain and control 3 bodies, minds and personalities of yourself, across the Multiverse? Especially when all 3 of those things are **wiped out** simultaneously across timelines? At every moment, I was in sync with myself. With every action I preformed and every move I made, I ensured that everything would build up to this moment. Even if some of my plans failed, my end goal would still have been accomplished, and would be much more **satisfying** than any other plan I could come up with. Really, making other plans was just to **toy** with the rest of you…"

Logex:"So, why are we here? Why do you hate us? Why have you been trying to ruin our entire lives?"

Mephiles:"To answer your question, allow me to take you back to the very beginning…when I was first created…

* * *

…from beings that I could only describe as **gods** or **demons** of some kind, a new god was created by the name of **Solaris**. After certain events, Solaris was forced to split apart, becoming two new entities; a fire demon named **Iblis**, and me, Mephiles. Due to being created outside the flow of time, I had the power to travel to any timeline or Universe without repercussions, and wouldn't be destroyed for not existing in that timeline or Universe to begin due to being outside of any touch from time. And it was with this power, alongside my incredible strength that I gained from being part-god that I decided to fulfil the desire I didn't know sat within me, and that was the desire to cause pain and misery to others.

To inflict a massive effect across the Multiverse, I split myself into multiple copies and spread myself across the many Universes and timelines, causing grief, destruction and pain to whether I travelled. It was fun for a while; watching the lives of people and their loved ones be destroyed before their very eyes. However, I soon encountered an **anomaly** to my calculation of causing horror, and that anomaly was one known as Logan Mangham. No matter what Universe I encountered him in, he interfered with my plans in some shape or form, and so as not to be disrupted from my ultimate goal, I decided to take care of him.

I pulled myself back together from across the Multiverse and then split myself into 3 more powerful versions of myself, and sent them each into what I **thought **were the main 3 timelines. I tried so many different strategies to end your life…I placed the influence of Dark Power deep within your mind, though you never succumbed to it fully, even after all you had suffered,. I tried forcefully taking over your mind in an attempt to either break and kill you, or take control of you and gain a powerful slave, but instead, I encountered the first being to ever fight back against my control, and one who did it with such finesse.

It eventually came to the point where I knew, if I was going to remove you as an obstacle from my path, I had to destroy you myself. So I staged both a mental and physical attack on you, trying to force your Dark Side to take control whilst I beat you into the dirt, but even then, you overpowered me and I was seemingly destroyed. Luckily, I survived, but was forced into a comatose like state in order to heal my injuries. And it was during this time that I changed my view of you from a small annoyance to a hated combatant. The fact I had allowed such a **lower worldly being** to kill me enraged me beyond anything you could imagine, and, naturally, I would get my revenge.

So, eventually, I returned, and to get back at you for my previous defeat, killed every single one of your allies in battle. That enraged you and pushed your power onto a level that could rival my own, and with that power you killed me, whilst also taking your own life in the process. However, even with you out of the picture, I was even angrier than I was before. You were dead, yes, but your death hadn't come by **my** hand! And now there was no way I could get my true revenge with you leaving Mobius and your life behind to ascend to the heavenly world above. After enough time, I figured that if I couldn't get revenge on you specifically, then your remaining family would feel the wrath of my vengeance.

And yet my revenge was still unsatisfied when your sons and daughters managed to escape to the true versions of their timelines, which infuriated me even more knowing that I hadn't even been after the **real** Logan all this time! It was then, that my previous goal of causing misery across the Multiverse, was put on hold, and rage and vengeance took over my priorities. I was going to get revenge on not just the **real** Logan, for avoiding me for so long, but **every single Logan in existence** that may stand in my way!

After enough searching through the secrets of the Omniverse, I managed to find my way to the very centre of the Multiverse, where all information on it is kept, and through this I found exactly what I needed in order to take my revenge. I found out that, in our Multiverse, there are 5 main Universes that keep Logan alive throughout the entire Multiverse. It was these 5 Universes, 4 of which branched off the Prime Universe itself, where I would be able to take my revenge.

I began to fiddle throughout your timelines, causing events to happen that shouldn't have, enemies to become stronger than they should have, and even manipulated and worked alongside certain people so that your lives could become absolute hell. I was responsible for the existence of your Dark Form, or Light Form in Logex's case, which not only served to try and take over your body whilst breaking it in the process, but also increase feed off your rage and power to make myself even stronger…

Of course, out of all the Universes, it was the Prime one I was most interested in, as this was the Universe in which all others branched off of, and it was truly intriguing to see how events played out thanks to my meddling, and how they differed in all other Universes. I believe I had a hand in everything that ever happened in your life. The attack of the creature, the team of Carnage and Eggman to destroy your city, even making the Enemy Clan Leader from the Henkai Clan so efficient in combat. Everything from when you were a child, I was responsible for in some part...**even the death of your little brother**…"

Whilst everything he had said up to that point had angered Logan Prime in some way, those last words hit him like a steam train, and he had to stop in place to contemplate the true gravity behind what Mephiles had just said. Seeing the way the Mangham processed the information amused Mephiles, and he was certain that if he had a mouth, he would definatly be smiling right about now.

"That's right, Logan. You never did find out how Stan died, only knowing that Cobran had something to do with it. I merely used his outburst of anger at your brother's attempt at comforting words to make some of his power go out of control and slaughter the boy where he stood. I need to thank Aindrea really. Despite what he thinks, he's never really been an ally of mine…more of a pawn really, and one who has served his purpose very well. I'm glad he lost to you all those years ago and allowed his hatred of you to grow, otherwise I would've never been able to use him to kill that annoying little excuse for a warrior"

And it was at this moment that Logan felt his rage reach its breaking point. Not only had he just found out his best friend had been **used** all these years without even knowing it, but he also found the one responsible for his brother's death so many years ago, and the fact that he had the nerve to bad talk him right in front of Logan enraged him even more. he attempted to rush forward and attack Mephiles, end him for all he had done, but Logex and Loganette held him back, despite their own rage that they were struggling to contain, and held Prime in place until he found it in him to calm down, constantly keeping his fists clenched as a way to keep his rage contained.

Robo-Logan:"Alright…so that explains; who you are, why you want to kill us, and what you've done to us…but what about L-X? He's clearly not part of our Multiverse. What does he have to do with any of this? And not only that, but why bring us to…wherever this place is?"

Mephiles:"Ah yes, him. As you know, a Multiverse is comprised of Alternate Universes branching off of the main Universe from whatever decisions and events are made in it. Our Multiverse is not the only one in existence, as there are billions and billions of different realities with their own set of story's, Universal rules, alternate timelines, and so on and so forth. This collection of Multiverses comes together to form what we know as the Omniverse; the collection of everything in existence. And across the Omniverse, some Multiverses are linked together either by complete coincidence, because the Multiverses are very similar, and many other different possibilities.

In this case, the Multiverse L-X comes from, where the previously mentioned hero Megaman also hails from, is linked to our Multiverse. Across every Multiverse, there is some figure that exists in some shape or form that is the equivalent of someone else from another Multiverse. In what we shall call the 'Mega-Multiverse', Megaman is his Universes equivalent to Sonic the Hedgehog, and L-X is his Universes equivalent to Logan.

Thanks to some help from Eggman and Wily, I've been able to bring you six here; to the centre of the Multiverse, our Multiverse to be exact. This place acts as a gateway, and the creator, to every alternate universe that branches off the main Universe of this Multiverse, known as Mobius Prime. Throughout the Omniverse, there are millions and millions of Multiverses, all completely different from our own, and each with their own alternate Universes.

Like I explained earlier, in every Multiverse, there are 5 main Universes, 4 of which branch off of the Prime Universe, that allow certain individuals to remain alive throughout the entire Multiverse. It is also a fact that if you are to completely annihilate a being from existence, you must kill a counterpart of theirs from another Multiverse that is linked to their Multiverse, and L-X fits that role quite nicely. It is here, at the centre of the Multiverse that, if someone were to be killed here, they would be completely erased from the Multiverse and will have never existed.

However, if you were to kill the 5 main versions of a person, including a version of them from another Multiverse, then every single version of that person wouldn't just be erased, but every single Universe throughout that Multiverse would be sent into a state of devastation due to losing so many versions of one person. With this chaos, the Multiverse would be completely destroyed, possibly creating a domino effect throughout the Omniverse that would threaten other Multiverses with being destroyed themselves. The only way to prevent this threat from happening would be to completely Reset the Multiverse that was destroyed"

Loganette:"So you're willing to sacrifice the lives of everyone in the Multiverse just to get revenge on one person?! You're insane!"

Mephiles:"Perhaps I am, but it doesn't matter to me. No matter the cost, my revenge will be satisfied. I will see you all wiped from existence, right before I leave this Multiverse to its inevitable destruction and move on to destroying other Multiverses throughout the Omniverse"

Logan:"I've heard enough! If you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you get away with destroying the lives of so many innocents, THEN YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

With a loud roar from the bottom of his lungs, the prime Mangham outputted his full base form power, his white aura flaring up around him in the process and forced the others to shield themselves because they weren't prepared for his actions. After taking one step forward, Logan took off towards Mephiles whilst raising his right fist to attack, and upon reaching the colourless hedgehog, launched forward his fist to attack.

However, in a moment unexpected by all, Dark simply raised his own right hand and stopped the attack with an open palm block, the collision between the two creating a shockwave that reduced the throne behind Mephiles into nothing put small pieces of rubble. What looked like a smile formed on the mouthless monsters muzzle, right before he launched his left hand up in the form of an uppercut, and launched the prime hybrid up and out of the temple.

Immidiently following this, Kid Logan teleported from his previous standing point and reappeared directly behind Dark, right before he launched his right leg forwards in an attempt to sidekick the colourless hedgehog, though Mephiles dodged it with the same ease he blocked Logan Prime's attack, and reappeared behind the boy almost instantly before landing a left front kick to the young Mangham's back, the resulting power behind it launching the young hybrid flying across the temple before skidding across the ground on his side.

After watching their two comrades be easily defeated, the 4 remaining warriors realised they needed a plan, and after quickly whispering amongst each other, they set their plan into motion. Whilst the 3 hybrids seemingly disappeared from sight, L-X began sprinting towards Dark, firing off multiple energy blasts from his right hand cannon, right before immidiently following up with a charged shot that was powerful enough to take out a small building with ease.

Unfortunately for the machine, Mephiles was barely even fazed by any of the attacks, and used his left hand to effortlessly deflect each of the attacks back at the super-fighting robot. Upon spotting all of his attacks headed back towards him at double the speed they had been fired, Prototype-X attempted to run and jump out of the way, though the moment his feet left the floor from leaping into the air, his charged shot hit the ground behind him and exploded, sending the robot flying across the room due to the aftershock of the small attack.

Just then, Logex came dropping down from above and slammed both of his fists down on Mephiles' head, though Dark was even fazed by the attack, and after tensing his body ever so slightly, a bubble of energy was produced around him that not only forced the Anti-Mangham to back away, but also destroyed a good chunk off the top of the pillar he stood on. Dark then raised his left leg and sidekick Logex in the stomach without so much as looking back at him, right before he span around and kicked the anti-hybrid in the neck with his right leg whilst simultaneously hooking his foot around Logex's neck in the process.

Then, with a good grip on the young man's neck, he span back around and tossed the anti-Mangham flying across the room, before he collided with one of the many pillars in the room and split it in two, falling to the floor seconds later and getting buried under the rubble of the pillar he destroyed. Literally seconds after he tossed Logex flying, both Loganette and Robo-Logan rushed Dark's right and left side respectively, and began attacking him with as many fast-paced and powerful punches and kicks as they could muster, with each every one of their strikes being easily avoided by the colourless hedgehog as he simply shifted his body weight to dodge the attacks.

Eventually, he believed he'd seen enough, and after grabbing the female Mangham's right leg as she attempted to roundhouse kick him with his right hand and the robotic hybrids left ridgehand strike with his own left hand, he pulled the female hybrid closer and used his right leg to kick her flying straight to the other side of the room, right before he pulled the machine closer whilst letting go of him in the process, and then used his left arm to elbow strike the robotic Mangham in the face, and then immidiently followed up by pointing his left index finger at Robo-Logan's chest, and fired off a small yet powerful energy beam from it that launched the machine straight into one of the nearby pillars.

After hitting the pillar and creating cracks through the structure with his impact, the machine dropped face first into the floor, and barely managed to find the energy to push himself up on to his knees and regain his breathe. The moment he did so, Logan Prime reappeared in the temple and next to the machine with the use of Instant Transmission, and then helped his ally to his feet as L-X and Kid Logan did the same for Logex and Loganette respectively.

Logex:"DAMNIT! This is getting us nowhere! We can barely even touch him!"

"Calm down. We need a plan of attack" spoke a voice that the 5 hybrids heard in their heads.

Loganette (telepathically):"Is…is that you, L-X?"

L-X (telepathically):"Indeed. This is one of my newest features that Doctor Light installed. My power source is a unique one, and through his programming, I am able to use its energy to connect my mind to others and communicate with them. We should be able to talk to one another without him hearing us"

Kid Logan (telepathically):"THAT'S SO COOL!"

Robo-Logan (telepathically):"Fan boy later, kid. We have more pressing matters, like the massive energy source I can sense outside"

L-X (telepathically):"As well as the numerous smaller energies I can sense below us. I believe I can feel some of my comrades down there"

Loganette (telepathically):"Agreed on that. I could never mistake my own daughter's energy signature"

Logan (telepathically):"Though it seems they're trapped and being contained by some other powerful force. We'll have to worry about saving them later. I think I have an idea"

Logex (telepathically):"Then spill"

Logan (telepathically):"L-X, Robo-Logan, Kid Logan, I need the 3 of you to keep Mephiles occupied. Logex and Loganette, you two cover me. I'm going to investigate that massive energy source outside and see if I can use it to our advantage"

All (telepathically):"RIGHT!"

* * *

Whilst Logan, Loganette and Logex disappeared with the use of Instant Transmission, the 3 remaining Logan's regrouped at their previous standing point right in front of Dark's destroyed throne, right before they charged forward to engage in round two. The two hybrids took off and charged towards Mephiles, attacking him from both sides with as many punches and kicks as they could muster, whilst the colourless hedgehog simply dodged every attack throw at him with the same bored expression.

After dodging their attacks for a full minute, Mephiles finally decided to take action, and launched both his arms out to grab both Mangham's by the neck, holding them in place with his iron grip as they struggled with all their might to escape his grasp. The mouthless monster began to tighten his grip in an attempt to snap both of their necks, though before he could feel and hear that satisfactory 'snap' from his two opponents, L-X, who had seemingly disappeared, came flying from behind Dark and tackled him straight to the temple floor below, forcing him to release both hybrids as he was taken flying across the room.

After the two warriors skidded across the floor for a few moments, the super fighting robot rushed to his feet whilst using his right foot to keep Mephiles pressed down into the floor, and after changing his right hand into its cannon form, with a charged shot already stored and ready to fire, the machine slammed his cannon arm into the colourless hedgehogs chest and unleashed his blast at point blank range, enveloping the mouthless monster in a small yet powerful explosion that destroyed several nearby pillars.

Both Kid Logan and Robo-Logan, who had landed a few meters from their comrade after he freed them, were forced to raise their guards as not to be blinded by the dust and small bits of rubble that were sent flying at them from the gust of wind the explosion produced. After a few seconds, the explosion settled, and the two lowered their guards to see the result of their ally's efforts, though they seemed to have been in vein when Prototype-X came flying from the smoke and collided with the wall on the other side of the room, followed by two energy blasts fired from each of Mephiles' hands as he too emerged from the smoke.

The two hybrids deflected the attacks with little effort and sent them flying, right before they tensed their bodies and transformed into their Super Forms, and then charged towards their opponent with Kid Logan flying on the left and Robo-Logan flying on the right. Due to not expecting their transformation and sudden boost in power, the mouthless monster was left surprised and completely open when the young hybrid and robotic hybrid landed a blow to his stomach off their left and right hands respectively.

With their opponent temporarily dazed, the two immidiently followed up with an uppercut off their other hand that forced Dark's head back at an alarming speed and disorientated him further, allowing the two Mangham's just enough time to land a serious beat down of punches and kicks all over the colourless hedgehogs body, before they finished with a sidekick off their left and right leg respectively that launched Mephiles flying to the other side of the room.

Taking every opportunity to attack that they had, both Kid and Robo-Logan raised their arms up, right and left respectively, and pointed their palms at the mouthless monster as a blue ball of energy appeared at the end of their palms. Right before they unleashed their attacks, L-X came sprinting up from behind them, skidded to a halt in-between them with both his arms transformed into cannons and charged with a fully-powered shot, and with one simultaneously yell, the 3 Logan's unleashed their attacks and combined them into one humungous blue wave of energy that rocketed towards Mephiles at an incredible speed.

Upon spotting the massive energy wave headed towards him, Dark raised his guard in an attempt to shield himself, as the blast collided with him and erupted in an explosion that completely obliterated the roof of the temple above them in a giant blue light.

* * *

When the dust settled, the entire temple was nowhere to be seen, as the explosion had completely destroyed it. The only thing left of the temple was the large chunks of rubble scattered about the temple floor, which proved that the groups theory about being slightly underground were true, as the floor they stood on was slightly beneath the white foundation of land that made up the dimension.

Whilst the group were inspecting the damage caused by the explosion, they spotted something new come into their field of vision, and it was something they were surprised they hadn't noticed when first entering the temple. Floating at a height that would've been just above the top of the temple, was an enormous ball of energy practically identical to the two that sat outside the temple, though their size paled in comparison to this energy ball, which was looking practically identical to the size of the moon with how massive it was.

Kid Logan:"What the heck is that?!" he questioned to no one in particular, but received an answer anyway from the person he least wanted to hear from.

"**That**…is what is known as the **Carexen**…" spoke a voice from amongst the voice.

Seconds later, from deep within the smoke, emerged Mephiles the Dark, the only injury present on him seeming to be a few scratches up and down his body.

L-X:"And just what **is **the Carexen?"

Mephiles:"It is the central power and life force that keeps every single Universe in our Multiverse alive, creates more Universes, and is the very reason every one of us is here right now. Throughout the Omniverse, there exists a Carexen at the centre of every Multiverse, serving the same purpose as ours. If something or someone was to bring harm to the Carexen, or even worse, **destroy** it, then our entire Multiverse would be destroyed, and we would cease to exist"

Robo-Logan:"Are you insane?! Why would you bring us here, with the knowledge of how powerful each of us are, and have us fight you in a place where we could destroy EVERYTHING?!"

Mephiles:"Because either way my revenge is satisfied. You and every other Logan who could interfere with my future plans would be destroyed, along with your precious friends and family…"

Following his words, Dark waved his right hand over the area in a strange fashion, causing a similar green light to the one the group saw earlier to emerge through the cracks in the temple floor, right before everything around them began to shake and rumble. Whilst they didn't realise it at first, the 3 Logan's noticed that the temple floor was slowly rising to fill the empty space leftover from when the rest of the temple was destroyed, and once the floor reached the same level as the rest of the white void, a second change occurred.

A split appeared in the centre of the temple area around 10 feet in length, right before a portion of the floor around 8 feet wide split open and disappeared into the rest of the temple floor, and a platform slowly rose out of the hole created and filled the gap. Atop this platform were 6 of the energy balls that the group saw outside the temple, though instead of constantly changing colours, these energy balls were clear, and had people trapped inside of them.

Inside each of these energy balls was in fact the friends and family of each of the Logan's, all struggling against their energy prisons in an attempt to free themselves and assist their comrades. From the Prime Universe were; Harikan, Xanaks, Xiro who looked injured, Dracton, Vincent, Gracie, John, and Abigail. From the Gender bent-Verse were; Harikina, Xanika, Xirina who also looked injured, Dracton, Vincentia, Grayson, Johanna, and Abraham. From Kid Logan's Universe there was; Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Knuckles, Amy, John and Abigail who was passed out in the formers arms.

For Robo-Logan, there was the same people trapped in Logan Primes bubble, with the exception of Harikan and Xanaks, and Xiro, while not injured, was robotocised like his brother. In the energy prison for the Anti-Verse, the same people trapped in Logan Primes bubble were present, though their appearances were of course marginally different to their Prime counterparts. And for the Mega-Verse there was: Quake Woman, Doctor Cossack, Kalinka Cossack and Doctor Lalinde.

The sight of all their friends and family's captured before their eyes angered all of the Logan's beyond belief, especially since none of them had done anything to Mephiles and the battle was between them and no one else. With even more reason than before to fight, the 3 Logan's charged their energy to its maximum potential and outputted their full power ready to engage in battle with Mephiles once again.

"So…I see that you're all beginning to get serious? Very well then. Perhaps I shall get a little serious myself!"

The colourless hedgehog slipped his legs into a short horse-riding stance whilst dropping his hands down by his hips, and the moment Dark clenched his hands into fists, he unleashed mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs as his body was surrounded in a menacing purple aura that radiated with an incredible power. After yelling for a solid 30 seconds, the aura Mephiles had been charging around him was absorbed into his body, and after a small explosion of light that lasted a literal second, Dark reappeared before the group, now in a few form.

The transformation Dark underwent seemed to have crystallised the hedgehog's body in a way, as there were several parts of his body that now seemed either frozen or like they had been carved from a gem. His previously black fur had turned an incredibly dark shade of purple, whilst everyone on his body he was previously grey had turned a light blue/greyish colour that was no doubt due to him being slightly crystallised. He no longer had a copy of Shadows boots or gloves, as both had been ripped and destroyed in the process of the transformation.

His hands were now black with a crystal ring around each of his wrists, and the tips of his fingers had become that light blue/greyish colour whilst also becoming very claw like from the crystallising process. His feet were no longer feet, more like swirled crystal stubs that he was somehow able to stand and walk on normally. Whilst he still had no mouth to speak of, he had also lost his nose in the process. And finally, the most prominent feature that the group took notice of was the change in his eyes, now red sclera'd with horrid green irises and black slits for pupils.

"Mhmhmhm…hahahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's more like it! Now…are you ready to feel my power?"

With amazing speed, Mephiles rushed Robo-Logan and struck him with such a powerful left elbow strike to the stomach that the machine was simply frozen in place from the sheer pain spreading throughout every part of his body. Dark then sidestepped past the robotic hybrid and slammed his right fist straight into Kid Logan's face with enough power to send him straight to the floor, right before he began skidding across it for several meters and came to a halt on his stomach just a few meters from the energy prisons whilst being practically unconscious.

Not wanting to go down like his comrades, L-X rushed forward and attempted to land a right hook across the mouthless monsters face, though the crystallised hedgehog caught the attack with little effort using his left hand, right before he used his right hand to palm strike the super fighting robot in the chest with enough force to launch him flying across the temple grounds, coming to a stop by the young Mangham's side as his systems attempted to process the damage he suffered.

With all 3 of his opponents practically beaten, Mephiles placed his hands behind his back and strolled in front of the robotic Mangham, who was still stood frozen in place due to the sheer power behind the elbow strike, and after placing his index and middle finger against Robo-Logan's chest in a fashion like he was making a gun with his fingers, Dark unleashed a powerful blast of energy that carried the machine flying towards his two downed comrades, and upon reaching their location, erupted in a powerful explosion that would've easily wiped out an entire city of the direction of the explosion hadn't been upwards.

As the dust from the attack finally settled, the sight of the 3 Logan's, now powered down and covered in scratches and small burns, became a clear sight for the mouthless monster to see and smile in glee at. The crystallised hedgehog was about to step forward and finish off the 3 warriors, though stopped when he heard the sound of an two auras flaring up around someone, and also felt two energies rise to incredibly high levels just behind him. His attention caught, Mephiles slowly turned around to find out what the source of the disturbance was, and felt a smirk form on his non-existent mouth upon spotting both Logex and Loganette standing before him on his left and right respectively, both in their Super Forms and unique fighting stances.

The 3 warriors then charged towards one another and met when Logex and Loganette launched their right and left fists out respectively, and Mephiles thrusted both his hands forward to stop both attacks with open-palm blocks, the mere collision between the two creating a shockwave that levelled the entire temple floor and destroyed what was left of it, whilst also pushing those in the energy ball prisons back ever so slightly, as well as launching the 3 unconscious Logan's flying across the white void.

Following this, Loganette teleported behind Mephiles and struck him in the back with a left sidekick that forced him to stumble forward, leaving him wide open for Logex to rush forward and land a powerful right uppercut straight under Dark's jaw, the force behind which launched the crystallised hedgehog sky-rocketing into the air. It took a few seconds for the mouthless monster to stop himself in mid-air and spin around to face his two opponents, though once he managed to do so and spotted the two flying towards him at an alarming speed, he thrusted both hands forward and fired off an energy ball from each in an attempt to slow them down.

The two attacks collided with the hybrids' bodies and exploded, yet didn't slow them down in the slightest, as they burst out of the smoke made from the explosion seconds later, crossed paths with one another and switched which side they were on, before they used some of their dormant energy to boost their speed and meet Mephiles in a skirmish of punches and kicks much quicker.

Taking on two opponents of similar strength to himself was a difficult task, but Dark pulled through and managed to grab both his opponents right fists as they went to strike him, right before he stepped back and pulled each of his arms together in order to force the two Mangham's to head-butt one another, and then teleported in the gap between the two to land an elbow strike to each of their noses that launched them back by a few feet.

Dark then rushed forward and landed a powerful right hook across the anti-hybrids face that forced blood from his mouth with how strong the attack was, right before he span back around and landed a spinning hook kick across the female-hybrids cheek that caused a similar thing to happen to her, however as he turned back around to land another blow on Logex, the anti-Mangham had already managed to recover and landed a left hook across the mouthless monsters own face, with staggered him due to the power behind the blow.

With their opponent open, Loganette launched her right leg up and struck the crystallised hedgehog in the spine with a right knee strike, causing him to freeze up from the pain that spread through his body, and left him perfectly open for both hybrids to begin pummelling Dark with as many powerful punches and kicks as they could muster. The fact he allowed himself to be beaten like this angered Mephiles beyond belief, and using that rage, Dark unleashed a massive roar from the bottom of his lungs, causing a bubble of purple energy to burst around his body and launch both Mangham's flying away from him.

After rolling across the ground for a few seconds, the anti-hybrid managed to backflip onto his feet and take his fighting stance, though the mouthless monster was too fast for the anti-Mangham to counter against, as Dark came rushing towards him and managed to land a right ridgehand strike to Logex's throat, forcing the air form his lungs and temporarily disorienting him, leaving him perfectly open for Mephiles to rush forward with the same hand he used to strike his opponent and grab the anti-Mangham by the neck, tightening his grip as he felt Logex begin to struggle against his grip.

The crystallised hedgehog then slowly raised his left hand towards Logex's face, and channelled his energy to create a small purple energy ball at the end of his palm that slowly began to grow in power the longer the mouthless monster held the attack. After managing to push herself back onto her feet, Loganette spotted her comrade in trouble and possibly about to meet his end, and so summoned up whatever energy she had left to make a charge for her enemy and save her comrade.

However, Mephiles sensed her coming from a mile away, and just as her right fist was about to collide with the back of the crystallised hedgehogs head, she completely halted in place when Dark's left hand launched up much faster than she was expecting and stopped straight in front of her face.

The energy ball residing at the end of his palm was fired at point blank range, colliding with the female Mangham and carrying her flying into the distance for almost a mile, right before the attack exploded and consumed the female hybrid into an enormous explosion powerful enough to nearly wipe out half a continent. The mouthless monster felt a smile creep onto his features when he saw the unconscious and powered down body of Loganette fall out of the smoke left over from the explosion, and the Anti-Mangham began growling in anger as he struggled against the crystallised hedgehogs grip even more in an attempt to avenge his comrade.

Mephiles:"What's wrong, Logex? I thought you were supposed to be the opposite of Logan. Caring for no one other than yourself and never concerning yourself with what happened to the people around you. What kind of opposite are you supposed to be?"

Whilst Darks assumptions about Logexs person did anger him, he felt that anger melt away and he eased up his tense figure to allow a cocky smirk to form on his features when he spotted something in the distance. This smirk obviously angered Mephiles, and his grip on the anti-hybrid tightened in an attempt to force the answer out of him.

"What's so funny? Are you planning something? TELL ME!"

Logex:"Heh…you're a fucking idiot you know that? You were so busy beating us to a pulp…you didn't even pay attention to **how many** you were beating up…"

At that moment, Mephiles felt everything around him freeze, as he process the words that his opponent just said. He quickly realised that he had brought 6 here, and had only fought 5 of them, whilst the other seemed to have disappeared completely. When he finally managed to detect the energy of his remaining opponent, he found it was incredibly high, meaning he had transformed…yet why was it still growing?

As Dark turned his attention to behind and above him, where the Carexen floated in the 'sky' of the dimension like it was some kind of Sun, he spotted a figure floating just underneath the giant ball of energy, and upon further inspection, found it to be Logan Prime in his Ascended Super Hybrid Form. The Mangham stood with his arms raised above his head and seemingly holding the Carexen above his head, whilst some of the aura and essence surrounding the energy ball seemed to be flowing off and into the Super Hybrids body, causing his power to grow slowly.

When he felt he had absorbed enough power, Logan Prime removed his hands from the moon-sized energy ball, right before he held his right wrist with his left hand and challenged some of his new energy to produce a bright blue aura around his right fist. With his technique ready, the Mangham pulled his fist behind him ready to attack, before he shot off across the skies of the dimension and began closing in on the mouthless monster at an alarming rate.

Logan:"LOGEX, MOVE!" he yelled on his approach to the crystallised hedgehog.

Dark looked back to the anti-hybrid that he still held by the neck, and watched as he flashed him a cocky smirk that was to say 'you done fucked up' before the anti-Mangham placed his right middle finger to his forehead, and used it to preform Instant Transmission. The mouthless monster then turned his attention back to the prime Mangham, who was literally seconds away from reaching him, and practically froze in place when Logan yelled at the top of his voice "DRAGON FIST!" and slammed his right fist into Mephiles' stomach.

Following this, a massive bright blue light emerged from the cracks in the Ascended Super Hybrids fist, before a humungous 40 foot tall dragon of blue energy burst from his hand, consumed Dark into its grasp like it was devouring its next meal, before the dragon carried Mephiles flying through the dimension whilst disintegrating every part of his body, and when there seemed to be nothing left of the mouthless monster for the energy dragon to destroy, the giant beast erupted in a massive blue light that would've easily destroyed half a small country.

* * *

When the light finally cleared away, and there was no sign of Mephiles to be find, Logan Prime dropped his fist and powered down all the way to his base Form, right before he teleported back over to the Carexen and placed his hands upon it once more, feeling the beautiful and clean energy flow through his body once more. As he continued to search through the constant swarm of energy, the 5 other Logan's floated up to join him, including L-X who seemed to be using some form of rocket boots.

Kid Logan:"Nice punch! That sure showed him!"

L-X:"Though it wasn't enough to put him down. My scanners can still detect his energy. He's slowly piecing himself back together"

Loganette:"That wasn't the plan. We were only supposed to buy ourselves enough time to engage the second stage of our plan"

Robo-Logan:"And that would be?"

Logex:"After some searching, we found that the energy prisons holding our friends and family are made of the same energy as the Carexen, which is why they're practically indestructible. Since the Carexen has a link to everything in the Universe, we tried searching for an energy type we could control and manipulate to free our comrades, and eventually we found one; Chaos Energy"

Logan:"All we needed was to put Mephiles down long enough for us to free our friends. And now that he's out of the way, it's time to send everyone home. CHAOS CONTROL!"

The moment the incantation left his mouth, a massive shockwave burst out of the Mangham's body and spread across the land, causing the energy prisons below them to break and shatter like they were made of glass. Once the prisoners of energy balls were sure they were free, their attention turned to the sound of 6 more shockwaves in the distance, and as they looked to the hill just a mile away from them, they watched as 6 portals appeared out of thin air, each with an image at the end of them depicting the 6 different Universes they were from.

Loganette:"Everyone listen up!" she yelled as she and the other Logan's hovered down next to their allies.

"Everyone head to their Universes portal where you can transported to safety whilst we finish things here! Let's move it people!" she ordered, before all 6 Universes began heading towards the 6 portals.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but before long, all those that had previously been prisoners were sent back to their respective Universes, and once they were on the other side, the portals closed behind them, leaving the 6 Logan's alone in the dimension with Mephiles. They all turned their attention to the remains of the temple (which was practically just rubble at this point), and watched as a black pit began to from on the pristine white ground, and before long Mephiles emerged from that pit, looking completely unharmed despite literally being disintegrated minutes ago.

Mephiles:"Impressive attack…I'll give you that much, Logan. I must also say what a wise decision it was to send your friends and family back to their Universes. Now, at least they won't have to watch all of you die your inevitable painful death!"

Logan:"It's over, Mephiles! Thanks to the energy I absorbed from the Carexen, I'm far stronger than you now! You can't stand up to me, nor could you stand up to the combined might of all of us here! You've lost! The Multiverse won't be destroyed by your plans!"

Mephiles:"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a joke! You really think this is the limit of my power? Did you honestly think it would be that easy to save the Multiverse? Sometimes, I forget how much of a naive fool you really are. Allow me to show you the true power I possess!"

The crystallised hedgehog took a horse-riding stance whilst clenching both his fists down by his waist, and after tensing every part of his body and producing a purple aura around his body, the mouthless monster unleashed a deafening roar at the very top of his lungs, causing the ground around him to crack for several metres, right before the entire dimension began to shake and quake like an earthquake was taking place.

Suddenly, the aura around him changed from purple to white, starting from the bottom and making its way up, and once the entire aura had shifted colour, it was absorbed into Mephiles body, before his entire figure changed white and hid his details as he underwent a new **transformation**. His quills began to shrink into his head and disappear whilst something different began to grow out the back of his head, all the while his feet grew out from the small little stubs they were previously, and into what looked like a pair of feet belonging to a lizard. Something spiky began to grow across his chest, forearms and lower legs, whilst his tail grew out to a ridiculous size that smashed against the ground for how big it became.

Finally, with one loud yell and outburst of power, the white light hiding his appearance disappeared, signifying that his transformation was complete, and revealed his new form for the group of Logan's to bear witness to.

Dark no longer looked like some kind of demonic crystallised hedgehog, and instead some kind of demonic crystallised lizard or alien. His body had retained the extremely dark purple colour that his previous transformation had gifted him, and the parts of his body that were crystallised, acting almost like pieces of armour from how they looked to be shaped and constructed, were now pure light blue instead of having that slight grey tint from before.

Whilst his hands were still that dark purple colour, his fingers were crystallised and completely light blue, and spurting from both his wrists and forming around each of them was what seemed to be a gauntlet made of crystal, looking sharp enough to cut through any substance with ease. He had now formed a pair of feet, though they were shaped in a way that gave off an alien like appearance; having only two long and sharp toes sticking out the front of his foot, whilst a smaller and shorter one spouted from the back of his foot, and just above that was a small bit of crystal around each of his ankles.

Crystal had also formed across his upper body to form a sort of chest plate that covered his shoulders, pecks, upper back, and ended with a small diamond right in the centre of his chest. A tail had grown out from his behind that gave off that lizard-esque part of his appearance, as it was at least 2 feet long and spiked at the very end with a bit of crystal. His quills had shortened dramatically and no longer stuck out from the sides of his head, and whist the quills atop his head were spiked, they seemed slicked back like a gentlemen would do to his hair for a formal event.

However, sporting from the back and sides of his head were large shards of crystal shaped almost like they were a helmet or crown to symbolise his power amongst his clones. Whilst he still had no mouth or nose to speak of, his muzzle had turned a dark grey, and his eyes were still that same haunting pattern that the Logan's knew of, though he now seemed to have several dark red lines crossing over his sclera's.

The others could feel his power-it was ginormous!-but they weren't worried. They weren't allowed to be. They were the heroes (give or take one), the strongest warriors of their Universes, and they weren't allowed to be worried. Because if they were, there would be no hope.

"Now…do you truly understand what you're up against? Are you able to comprehend the power I have held all this time? I should hope so, because now it is time for the final battle…"

The crystallised lizard then crossed his arms in front of him and formed an X shape with his arms, and after creating a purple ball of energy at the end of each of his hands, he thrusted each of his arms out to the side, and caused the energy balls to spread over the area like they were bits of dust. The moment those specks of dust touched the floor, they expanded and grew until they formed clones of Mephiles in his first form, where he was nothing but a colourless and creepy copy of Shadow the hedgehog.

Then, once there were thousands and thousands of versions surrounding him, Mephiles created another two energy balls in his hands and simply let them drop to the floor at either side of him, and once they made contact with the floor, they too expanded and grew into 2 more copies of Mephiles, though these two were copies of him in his previous crystallised hedgehog form.

"Hmhmhmhmhahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Face it, Logan's! You have no chance against all of us! Why don't you just give up? I promise to give you a quick and painless death if you give yourself to me now, right before the entire Multiverse collapses before my might!"

* * *

Robo-Logan:"This doesn't look good…"

Loganette:"Despite them being copies of his first form, his clones are all incredibly powerful, and their numbers pose a problem for us…"

Logex:"We can't give up now! If we don't fight, then we can kiss everything and everyone we know and love goodbye! It's time we stand and fight!"

L-X:"He's right. The time for battle is now, and if it has come to that, it is time I stop holding back. I'm going to use my full power!"

The Super Fighting Robot pressed a hidden button his right forearm, right before he widened his legs and lowered his arms down by his side, before all of a sudden, an aura burst up around the machine as his energy began rising exponentially. All of a sudden, the robot began to undergo his own kind of transformation, as multiple changes began happening all over his specialised armour. His chest piece instantly bulked up whilst gaining a blue light at the top and bottom of it. Shoulder guards literally burst out from his body at the same time two small fins burst out either side of his boot and looked sharp enough to easily cut through steel.

Bright blue rings appeared around each of his wrists, right before he threw his left arm out to the side and allowed it to transform into its cannon form, the cannon itself gaining a light blue ring around the edge of the cannon, right before a blue line appeared down the middle of the cannon, and two smaller firing ports appeared on the top and bottom of his cannon arm. Finally, after a pair of technological wings built themselves onto his back and gained a blue light on either side of them, two small fins appeared on the robots ears, before a blue light illuminated in the centre of his forehead, and two small sharp blue lights burst out either side of the small blue light.

"Hyper-Armour Engaged!"

Kid Logan:"Woah! That's so cool! Why didn't you use that from the beginning?"

L-X:"This Form is incredibly powerful, and it didn't seem like the time to use it earlier, so I waited for the right opportunity. Now, when we're faced with impossible odds, is it time for me to use my Ultimate Power!"

Logan:"Then we'll follow your example. Everyone, max power! Everything you've got!"

In a split second, the 5 hybrids ascended into their Super Forms, and after a bit more concentration, their power levels rose exponentially as they transformed into their Ascended Super Forms.

Seeing that they were practically identical, save for the difference in gender, Loganettes Form was practically identical to Logan Primes, and the same went for Logex's Form, although instead of having golden fur and bright red eyes, the anti-hybrid had purple fur and bright green eyes. Robo-Logan's Form was also identical to Logan Primes, minus the fact that he was a machine and already had several markings imprinted on his body to cancel some of those given by the Ascended Super Form. Due to being the youngest, Kid Logan's Form resembled that of Harikans rather than his older counterparts, though like Logex, the boy had bright green irises instead of the usual bright red ones.

Logex:"Now **this** is more like it!" he commented as he clenched his right fist in front of him to feel the power flowing through his veins.

Robo-Logan:"Even though we're all at maximum power, I'm not sure any of us can take Mephiles yet. He's a lot stronger than everything here combined"

Logan:"Good thing the Carexen is a link to everything in the Universe. After a bit of searching, I managed to find a certain energy that will allow me to transform beyond an Ascended Super Form and give me the edge I need"

Logganette:"You don't mean-?"

Logan:"Oh yes I do"

Suddenly, a bright blue light began to burst through the ground where the Mangham was stood, before a humungous light overtook his entire body, and the group watched as his golden aura subsequently changed to the same colour as the light, at the same time his quills shifted and changed shape. Once it cleared away, there stood Logan Mangham, no longer an Ascended Super Hybrid, and now in the glory of his Hyper Form; black markings, blue fur, red irises and star-like quills and all, only difference now being his quills and bangs weren't as messy as previously, and spiked more whilst the tips were dyed black.

Kid Logan:"OH. HELL. YES! THAT IS SOOO AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Logan:"It's like I said; The Carexen has a link to everything in the Universe, so I used it to search for the energy of the Super Emeralds, and then absorb enough of that energy in order to transform"

Mephiles:"My, that is impressive. The six of you might **just** stand a chance against me! Though I must warn you; just because there is a chance that we are on par with each other, doesn't mean this fight will be easy. I promise you; by the end of this battle, all of you will be reduced to ash by my hand, and I shall be the only one left standing to watch the entire Multiverse collapse before me"

L-X:"Someone's certainly confident in their abilities…" he remarked as he performed a few final adjustments and diagnostics on his cannon arm and other systems.

Loganette:"So, do we have a plan?"

Logan:"L-X, Kid Logan and Robo-Logan, you guys take on the army of Mephiles clones. Logex, Loganette, you take on Mephiles' two copies beside him. Leave the real thing to me!"

* * *

A silence befell the entire dimension for but a moment, and not a sound was heard from either side aside from the flaring of both sides' auras. After a few seconds, Mephiles raised his right hand to the sky and slowly extended his right index finger, before he thrusted his arm downwards and pointed to the 6 Logan's, signalling to his army to attack. With a simultaneous battle cry, the thousands upon thousands of copies of Mephiles all charged towards the 6 warriors, at the same time the two crystallised clones shot off in an X formation and began closing in on their two opponents.

With the battle now started, Logan-X, Kid Logan and Robo-Logan all unleashed their own battle cry, before they took to the skies and split off towards the humungous incoming army. Once they had their own two opponents in sight, Loganette and Logex burst off of the ground and encountered the two crystallised hedgehogs in a skirmish that took them flying across the battlefield. In no time flat, such a fight that could only be described as a war from its sheer scale and the power being used by both sides, had begun.

* * *

In the middle of this war, stood Mephiles, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched the entire fight with an amused look on his features. As he looked across the battlefield, he noticed that there was a rather large gap right in the middle of all the fighting, within which he stood at one end of. And at the other end of this massive gap in the fighting and slowly making his way towards the mutant crystallised lizard, was none other than Logan Prime, sticking out amongst the massive crowd because of his bright blue glow.

The look of determination on the Mangham features excited and enticed Mephiles, and to entertain the Hyper Hybrid, he slowly began walking across the gap to meet his opponent. Because the two were so focused on one another, they left themselves completely oblivious to the battle around them, and what exactly was happening with the other 5 Logan's.

* * *

On the Mangham's side of the battlefield, he sensed how L-X flew overhead and stopped himself over a large group of MC's (Mephiles Clones), right before he unleashed the charge shot in his cannon and incinerated the entire group, before he quickly span around to left hook kick a Mephiles that jumped up to attack him, span back around to right hook another MC, and then dropped down to the ground before using his boosters to tackle through another large group of clones and reduce them to nothing but dust.

Following this, Loganette came bursting through the massive crowd of MC's and skidded to a halt in the gap just a few meters ahead of Logan Prime, right before the crystallised Mephiles she was fighting came rushing after her and fired a blast at her using his right hand, though the female-hybrid managed to avoid the attack before dealing the clone a left uppercut that launched him flying into the air, right before she took to the skies and gave chase as the Prime Mangham walked past her.

* * *

On Darks side of the battlefield, he sensed as Robo-Logan and Kid Logan each preformed a one-step sidekick with their right legs on MC's that were charging towards each of them, the force behind which launched both MC's into a large group of clones and knocked them over, right before the two Mangham's stood back to back whilst charging an energy blast in their right hand, and once they both reached maximum power, they both switched places and unleashed their attack in the form of an energy wave which they continued to fire whilst spinning in place to incinerate as many Mephiles clones as possible.

Just above the mouthless monster, Logex came flying overhead whilst being forced on the defensive by the crystallised clone that was constantly on the offensive with constant punches and kicks, though after multiple failed attempts to break his guard, the Mephiles clone was overpowered by the anti-Mangham when he struck the crystallised hedgehog with a right elbow strike to the face, followed by a right front kick to the chest that launched the MC flying across the battlefield before the anti-hybrid gave chase as Mephiles strolled past him.

* * *

Finally, the two combatants met in the middle of the battlefield, and as the battles continued around them, they did not pay attention to any of it and kept their focus on one another. Whilst the mouthless monster had a slight hint of cockiness and confidence in his expression, the Mangham kept his expression stone cold and serious to show how he was approaching this fight.

The two warriors then took a few more steps towards one another, right before they burst off of the ground and began rocketing towards each other at a magnificent speed, and as they finally met one another in the very centre of the humungous battle, they launched their right fists out and collided them against one another, creating a shockwave powerful enough to level an entire city in seconds.

After struggling against one another's might for a few seconds, the two combat nets took to the skies at the same time they engaged in a skirmish, travelling at such incredible speeds that they became invisible to the naked eye. The only sign that anyone could see of them was the occasional shockwave that spontaneously appeared in the skies of the dimension every few seconds, and was of similar power to the one that started their battle.

Once at least 100 shockwaves appeared over the skies of the dimension, the two warrior's teleported to separate ends of the dimension, right before they dashed towards each other at speeds easily over Mach 3, and collided against each other when they were just above the massive war ravaging through the dimension, their right shoulders pushing against each other in an attempt to gain superiority over the other. The mere struggle between the two was causing the dimension around them to shake from their sheer power.

30 seconds later, the two ended their struggle and backed off of one another when their struggling powers created a shockwave between the two that forced them away from each other, though the two warriors rushed right back at each other and attacked once again, with Logan launching out a right roundhouse kick that Mephiles countered with a right ridgehand strike, again creating another shockwave from their collision that would've no doubt brung a skyscraper down in seconds.

Following this, the two combatants burst into another skirmish, though this one ended much quicker when the two decided to grab one another's hands, and began struggling against one another's might in another attempt to gain superiority. The two used all their dormant energy to try and give them a boost and help them overpower their opponent, thus resulting in their auras flaring up to at least 3 times their own size, whilst also seemingly to gain their own life as they battled against each other at the same time their creators did so.

When it seemed that the struggle wasn't going either way, Dark decided to cheat in order to gain an advantage, and so launched his right knee up and struck the Mangham in the chin, forcing him to let go and back away as he took in the power behind the attack, though in doing so left himself open for the crystallised lizard to lung in and land a right hook across the Hyper-Hybrids cheek, the power behind the attack jerking his head to the side to hide the damage it did whilst he backed away from the pain of the strike.

Though he had no mouth, Mephiles could feel a sort of smirk grace his muzzle at the thought of finally battling and hurting his most hated enemy once again, and he felt that smirk grow even wider when Logan turned back to face him, and revealed there was a small line of blood running down the right side of his mouth. The Mangham simply raised his left hand and wiped the blood from his mouth, right before he spit a little bit out of his mouth and gave his neck a crack, and then disappeared from sight, prompting Dark to worry.

Just when the mouthless monster believed he had a trace on his enemy's energy, the Freedom Fighter appeared right behind the crystallised lizard with his right leg raised high, right before he brought it down and slammed it straight into the back of Mephiles' head in the form on an axe kick, launching him flying towards the ground below at speeds of Mach 2. However, right before the crystallised lizard could impact with the floor, Logan teleported onto the ground at the spot where his enemy would impact, and launched his left leg up and slammed it into the mouthless monsters stomach as he drew close, launching Dark flying directly up into the air with no control over his own flight.

Upon reaching an altitude that would've easily been the atmosphere had this fight taken place on Mobius, the Mangham reappeared right in in front of Mephiles and slammed a right roundhouse kick right into the mouthless monsters ribs, launching him across the skies whilst spinning uncontrollably and with no way to stop himself. Right when Mephiles thought he was about to be able to stop himself, Logan teleported behind him once again and preformed a backflip kick to Dark's back with the use of both his legs, launching him higher through the dimension once again.

At this point, the crystallised lizard had rose so high through the dimension that, if he was on Mobius, he would've just been over the atmosphere of Mobius, and it was once he reached this height did Logan teleport just above him, right before he dive-bombed towards his opponent, slammed both of his fists into Dark's stomach, and then proceeded to carry him towards the ground below whilst travelling at speeds of near Mach 6, constantly digging his fists further into the mouthless monsters stomach whilst the sheer power he outputted whilst ravelling at the speed he was created an aura around both warriors that acted like a re-entry cone despite them travelling at nowhere near the same speeds.

After travelling for at least a full minute, the Mangham released his fists from his opponents stomach and flew away, right before Mephiles impacted with the ground just seconds later, creating an explosion from his impact that was powerful enough to take out a ¼ of Mobius in one fell swoop, and could be seen from miles around due to both its sheer size and power, and how the mix of red and orange from the fires stood out against the pure white of the dimension.

When the smoke finally cleared away, there stood the mouthless monster, covered in scratches, bruises and small burns, at the very bottom of a crater at least 3 miles in length and depth. He took just a moment to dust off his shoulders using both his hands, before he disappeared from sight with a quick teleport, and reappeared in front of the Hyper Hybrid, who had stood hovering over the crater awaiting his opponent. The moment he reappeared, Mephiles lunged forward with a right punch aimed straight for the Mangham's chest, though Logan blocked the crystallised lizards attack with an open palm block from his left hand, and used that same hand to keep his opponent at bay as he began applying more pressure into his attack.

After retracting his fist from the young man's grip, Dark swung his left arm out and preformed a ridgehand strike, though the attack was prevented from hitting the Mangham when he raised his right arm up and blocked the attack with an outer block. However, the moment he raised his arm to block, Mephiles raised his free hand and fired an energy blast into Logan's stomach at point blank range, catching him off guard and causing him to lower his block as he winced and backed away from the pain.

Using the opportunity whilst his opponent was vulnerable, the crystallised lizard charged forward and planted a right uppercut straight into the Mangham's stomach, and whilst he was forced to duck down slightly from the pain and throw up a considerable amount of blood, he used the pain he felt form the attack to fuel his rage and increase his own power further when he threw both hands above his head, clasped them together, and then slammed them down on the mouthless monsters back, launching him towards the ground below once again.

Luckily for Dark, he managed to perform a few backflips and land safely onto his feet, though right as he was about to fly back up to attack his opponent, he found that the Mangham had disappeared once again. When Mephiles was about to ascend into the air and attempt to search for Logan, the same Freedom Fighter came flying from nowhere and planted a right sidekick straight into the crystallised lizards stomach, the power behind which created a shockwave that spread cracks through the land for miles on end.

Immidiently after planting his foot firmly into the crystallised lizards stomach, the Hyper Hybrid jumped up slightly and preformed a spinning left sidekick straight to Mephiles' face that sent him skidding across the ground for many meters, his feet constantly digging into the floor in an attempt to slow him down and creating small trenches in the floor as a result, right before Logan rushed forward once more and planted a right roundhouse kick upside Dark's head that forced him to the ground with such force that the ground was levelled for at least 6 miles in each direction, literally forcing the land to be re-shaped the moment Mephiles' head made contact with the pristine white floor.

The Mangham then raised his right fist and prepared to slam it into Dark's body and possibly finish him off, though the mouthless monster was more than ready for him, and so right when the attack was about to hit him, he shot his tail up and wrapped it around the young man's neck, forcing him to stop as he struggled to regain the breathe that was being strangled from his lungs. After holding him in place long enough to get back to his feet, the crystallised lizard tossed the young man into the air ever so slightly, right before he span around and knocked the Hyper Hybrid flying across the landscape with the use of his tail.

Whilst he was in mid-flight, the mouthless monster launched after the young man and caught up with him after a few seconds, and began planting multiple punches and kicks all up and down the young man's body as they raced across the landscape. After travelling a full 30 feet upon catching up to the Mangham, Mephiles jumped above the Hyper Hybrid and slammed his left elbow down into his chest, forcing the Freedom Fighter into the ground and creating a 20 foot deep and wide crater in the process.

The mouthless monster then teleported high above his opponent and thrusted his right hand out, channelling his energy in the process to create a black and purple outlined ball of energy that grew to the size of a basketball at the end of his palm, right before he clenched his hand into a fist and caused the ball to disappear as he pull his arm back, and then began thrusting his hands forward over and over again, firing off hundreds of copies of the energy blast he created every time he thrusted his hands forward.

After managing to get to his feet, the Hyper Hybrid noticed several incoming small yet powerful energies, and as his attention turned to the skies where the energies were coming from, he quickly spotted the hundreds upon hundreds of energy blasts headed for him, and so raised his guard in response as all of them collided with him at once and expanded into a humungous dome of black and purple outlined energy. The dome quickly expanded and outgrew the crater the Mangham was previously stood in, and only seemed to slow down its growth when it grew larger than a football stadium, though slowly continued to grow in both size and power as Mephiles continued to fire more energy blasts into it.

All of a sudden, the Mangham came bursting out of the dome at unrivalled speeds, his exit causing the dome to erupt with enough power to wipe out a 1/3 of a Planet, right before he began homing in on the crystallised lizard, who started firing off more and more energy blast in an attempt to slow the young man down. Unfortunately for the mouthless monster, Logan managed to dodge every attack that came his way, and in no time flat, the Hyper Hybrid reached Mephiles and preformed a front flip before slamming both his feet into Darks' face, disorienting him whilst possibly creating cracks in his skull from the sheer speed and power behind the kick.

With his opponent vulnerable, the young man grabbed hold of the mouthless monsters legs with both hands, and preformed his mentors trademark Dragon Throw, spinning the crystallised lizard around and around, over and over again, before finally tossing him flying across the skies at Mach 3 speeds, and then proceeded to give chase. Upon catching up to the crystallised lizard, the Hyper Hybrid span around above Mephiles, before he slammed his right elbow down into Dark's back, launching him straight down towards the ground below.

Upon impacting with the ground, cracks spread throughout the land around the point the mutant lizard hit the floor, and after bouncing up off the floor due to how fast he hit the ground, Logan came crashing down from above and slammed his right fist into the chest of the mouthless monster, forcing him straight back into the ground at double the speed and creating a carter around 30 feet deep and wide from the impact.

The crystallised lizard allowed a small growl to escape his non-existent lips, right before he unleashed a full on roar of anger as a bubble of purple energy exploded around him and forced the Mangham flying up and out of the carter, though he managed to land on his feet with the help of a few front flips. However, right as he came to a halt, Mephiles charged forward and slammed his right knee straight into the ribs of Logan, breaking several of them upon collision, right before the mouthless monster used the opportunity whilst his opponent was vulnerable, and began punching the Mangham across the face over and over again, with more and more of Dark's sentence getting out with every few hits he landed on the young man.

Mephiles:"ANNOYING-LITTLE-FILTHY-FUCKING-LOWER-CLASS-HYBRID-**TRASH**!" he roared, before he slammed a final right hook across the Freedom Fighters face, the power behind which sent him skidding across the ground for several meters before he managed to grind himself to a halt and attempted to regain his breathe.

"PATHETIC! That is all you shall ever be! Look at you! You hold power that could rival gods and you're breathless! Tired! I don't share such weakness as yours! That's one of the many great things about being from outside the flow of time; I never feel tired, and no matter how much punishment I suffer, or how long a battle draws out, my power level will always stay at its maximum potential, never faltering in the slightest! Being free of such weakness will make it all the more easier to kill y-"

However, Dark never had the chance to finish his sentence, as the Mangham rushed forward at a remarkable speed that was almost invisible to Mephiles, right before he slammed his left fist across the crystallised lizard's cheek with enough power to launching him flying across the landscape for miles.

Logan:"Oh shut the hell up already! Good Chaos! Eggman's more interesting to listen to than you!"

Mephiles:"Grrr, insolent child!" he yelled as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"I can't wait to finally end your life and free myself of your annoyi-"

But yet again, the mouthless monster was unable to finish, as Logan came charging forward once again, though this time he wrapped his arms around the crystallised lizards stomach and tackled him into the skies above. Upon reaching atmosphere height, Dark pushed himself out of the Mangham's grip, right before the two rushed towards one another and engaged in a skirmish once again, though this one was different than the last.

The two stayed in one spot and went all out against one another with as many powerful punches and kicks as they could muster, and after around 100 attacks had been thrown by either side, one side would succeed in landing an attack on the other, the power contained in said attack creating a shockwave with the impact, right before the two would disappear with the use of teleportation, and reappear at a different point in the sky, once again engaged in a skirmish that consisted of a similar length, right before the other side succeeded in landing an attack and the two teleported away again, and so began to repeat this process over and over again.

As their skirmishes began to speed up and intensify, now teleporting after every 50 attacks were thrown and an attack landed, the two combatants slowly started making their way back down towards the ground, until eventually the two were going bout for bout using only their hands whilst their feet were firmly planted into the floor.

Now that they were only using hands, hits were landing on each side much more frequently, and because the power behind these hits was enough to level a city in seconds, not only was the ground beneath them slowly cracking further and further, eventually reaching the point where chunks of the ground broke and burst up around them to form new rock formations and small mountains, but the entire dimension was beginning to shake from their struggle of power.

Finally, after struggling against each other for Chaos knows how long, the two decided to finish their struggle, and channelled some of their dormant energy into their right fists before they lunged forward and collided their strikes together, the resulting combination of energy creating an explosion of golden light around the area that disintegrated the chunks of ground that burst up around the area, causing the floor of the dimension to be smooth and even once more.

Right as the light died down, and whilst Logan was so busy trying to overpower Mephiles' fist with his own, the mouthless monster channelled some of his leftover energy into his free hand, right before he tossed it straight into the Mangham's face and forced him to back away as he was left temporarily blinded. Then, with his opponent open, the crystallised lizard swung his right leg up and struck the young man directly in his left arm with a roundhouse kick, sending out a deafening crack throughout the area as Logan was forced to back away and turn his back against his opponent as he tried to process the pain he was experiencing.

The attack had not only succeeded in breaking the Freedom Fighters arm, but also pierced his skin to a point where blood was pouring down his arm, and the sight of such damage brought great amusement to Dark, wallowing in the fact he could finally cause such pain to his enemy one on one again. The moment the Hyper Hybrid dropped to his knees trying to deal with the pain, Mephiles began to let out a small chuckle that quickly turned into a maniacal laughter as he drew closer to his opponent.

"Mwhahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Not so invincible now, are you, **boy**?! Looks like that Hyper Form power and little boost from the Carexen wasn't all they were **cracked** up to be! Now…"

The mouthless monster lowered his right hand down by his side, right before a sword made of the same crystallised substance as himself spontaneously materialised itself in his hand, and he then gripped it tightly in both hands and swung the blade above his head, ready to bring it down and slice the Mangham in half.

"…time to end this!" he said with such sadistic glee it could make any other psychopath shiver.

Logan:"I thought…I told **you**…" he started as he began to stand back to his feet, catching Dark by surprise and causing him to stop in place to hear what his enemy had to say.

"…to **SHUT UP**!" he roared as he span around and slammed his left fist straight across the mouthless monsters cheek, and despite the attack coming from his broken arm, the power behind the attack still succeeded in launching Mephiles flying across the landscape whilst dropping his blade, right before the Mangham collapsed onto his stomach, clutching at his still broken and now even more wounded arm.

"…that…**probably**…wasn't the best idea…"

After summoning up his strength, the Hyper Hybrid pulled himself back to his feet and used his right hand to relocate his arm back into place, quickly feeling the power of his Hyper Form healing his injury, though he knew that the massive blood stain on his arm would remain there despite the Forms best efforts. Still, at least he could use both hands again to punch Mephiles' head in.

Just then, Logan sensed Mephiles' energy quickly approaching him, and right as he spotted the mutant lizard heading for him, he launched both hands out and grabbed his opponents tail as he swung it out in an attempt to attack him. with his opponent literally in hand, the Mangham once again preformed his mentors Dragon Throw, swinging the mouthless monster around and around himself over and over again, before he finally tossed him flying into the skies above.

Right as the crystallised lizard managed to stop himself, he was greeted with a powerful left elbow strike directly to the back courtesy of the Hyper Hybrid, the collision creating another deafening cracking noise that no doubt symbolised that Mephiles' back had slightly broken. However, the mouthless monster ignored the pain and span back around to give the young man a right hook straight across the face that forced some blood out of his mouth from the strength the punch contained, though Logan just came right back and attacked with another spinning sidekick to Dark's stomach, and though this one was off his right leg, it still launched the mutant lizard flying higher into the air before he managed to stop himself.

All of a sudden, the mouthless monsters energy began to sky-rocket and his aura flared up around his body once more, signalling to the Mangham that his opponent was preparing some kind of energy attack, though as he watched Mephiles prepare his attack, Logan's eyes widened in shock upon recognising the technique. The crystallised lizard slammed his hands together like he was going to perform a prayer, though once a black light began to seep through the cracks in his hands, Mephiles slowly separated his hands, as a blackish purple ball of energy slowly began to grow in the space between his hands.

Mephiles:"Recognise **this** move, Logan? You think Cobran came up with this all on his own?! I simply implanted in him the knowledge to create the technique when he first learnt about energy usage! And now, you shall taste the **real** power, of a **DARK DEATH BALL**! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he thrusted his hands forward, and the energy ball expanded in size to become a 15 foot tall and wide orb of destruction that began homing in on the Freedom Fighters energy.

Sensing how powerful the attack was, the Mangham knew it wasn't a wise idea to either block the attack or risk wasting time to try and counter the attack with his own energy technique, and so when the DDB grew close enough to him, he resorted to countering the attack with a powerful right front kick that launched the attack sky-rocketing higher into the skies of the dimension, right before it erupted in an explosion powerful enough to wipe out half of Mobius in an instant.

The moment the explosion died down, the Hyper Hybrid felt his opponents energy rise once more, and as he shifted his gaze back to the crystallised lizard, he watched as the mouthless monster began firing off multiple DDB's at speeds much greater than the first attack, though with slightly less power. Despite their increase in speed, their loss in power made them all the more easier for the Mangham to counter, as he simply swatted away every attack that came his way with quick kicks and punches that sent the attacks crashing to the ground below and erupted in explosion that left city wide craters all across the dimension.

When the young man was certain Mephiles had stopped firing any more attacks, he turned his attention back to his opponent, only to narrowly dodge an incoming DDB that travelled much faster than the previous ones he had countered whilst not losing any of the power that the first attack contained, and somehow had no sensible energy. However, when he was expecting Dark to re-direct the attack and bring it back towards the Mangham, it never happened, prompting the Mangham's interest.

When he finally managed to get the attack in his sights, his eyes widened in shock when he spotted the attack on a direct course for the Carexen, and before he could do anything to stop the DDB, the energy attack collided with the massive ball of energy in a humungous explosion that had the power to wipe out half of Mobius, and temporarily blinded both combatants from its sheer size and brightness.

When the dust finally settled, and the Carexen was once again in sight, the Hyper Hybrid noticed that there was something new about the massive energy ball that was so unsubtle it physically pained the Mangham to look at it. To emphasize the image, imagine the Carexen to be a massive snow globe, with the energy being the snow inside the globe whilst the aura surrounding the energy to be the glass of the globe. And because of the DDB that collided with the Carexen, there was a massive crack in the side of the energy ball that was slowly growing bigger and spreading throughout the rest of the ball.

All of a sudden, a massive bang rang throughout the area, as the side of the Carexen erupted in a massive explosion, and allowed for all the energy inside the ball to begin flowing out and take over the dimension it was contained within. Before long, the centre of the Multiverse became a lot less clean, as everything that was previously white (so the entire dimension basically) began shifting through all the different colours in existence just like the Carexen did, whilst the lives, memoires and events of all those in the Multiverse, specifically those from Logan and all those involved in his life, were on display in small illusions and holograms scattered throughout the entire dimension.

Logan:"What did you **do**?!" he practically screamed at the crystallised lizard as he floated down just a few meters away from the Mangham.

Mephiles:"I **secured** my victory. The two of us are completely equal in power, and thanks to your undying determination and strive for battle, you're able to keep up with my ability to never lose power or feel exhausted. At this rate, neither of us will win, and we will be locked in an eternal struggle against one another. So, in order to get my revenge, I decided to do the next best thing besides killing you myself. I simply decided to **destroy** the **Carexen**, and thus result in every single Universe in our Multiverse collapsing and destroying, which in turn would result in the destruction of our Multiverse, the domino effect that will eventually cause the Omniverse to be destroyed, as well as cause the deaths of every single Logan in existence. I **win**"

Logan:"**You**…you fucking…**BASTARD**! You'd **sacrifice**…so many **innocent** lives…for the sake of your **petty** revenge…? I will **not**…allow such a **heartless**…**disgusting** creature like yourself…GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

At a speed faster than the mouthless monster could perceive, the Hyper Hybrid rushed forward and slammed his right fist straight into the stomach of the mutant lizard, the resulting power behind which not only shattered Dark's ribs, but also would've been enough to force an entire puddle worth of blood from his mouth had he had one. The moment his fist made contact with the mutant lizards body, a shockwave was sent out around them that was powerful enough to level the ground of the dimension for miles on end despite them being so high in the air.

* * *

The moment the shockwave was sent out, it spread across the entire dimension at speeds of Mach 6, and easily ripped through every single one of the MC's with little effort, destroying them instantly and leaving the other Logan's confused as to what could be powerful enough to cause such a massacre. Even the humungous clone of Mephiles that had spawned in the middle of the battle when a large group of the MC's fused together to stand more of a chance was instantly ripped down from the shockwave.

Kid Logan:"What's going on? They were all just destroyed!"

Robo-Logan:"That's impossible…every time we defeated one, almost 5 more of them spawned! How could something take out all of them at once?"

L-X:"Hold on, my scanners are detecting the source of the shockwave…there!" he exclaimed as he pointed further into the dimension.

When the two hybrids shifted their gaze and followed their comrades pointing, they found none other than their Prime counterpart with his fist digging firmly into Dark's stomach whilst there was an expression of pure rage plastered across his features that could be seen from miles around.

Robo-Logan:"For him to hit that hard…he must be trying to bring the battle to an end!"

L-X:"We have to help them!"

Kid Logan:"You're right!"

The child then turned away from his comrades as they stood with their guard ready to rush in and help the Prime Logan, whilst he flew into the air to try and get a fix on his other two comrade's locations. When he finally found Logex and Loganette, who were each locked in a skirmish with the crystallised Mephiles Clones seen as they were too powerful for the shockwave to kill them, the boy rushed forward to get close enough to shout and get their attention.

"LOGEX! LOGANETTE! IT'S TIME TO END THIS! WE NEED TO COME TOGETHER AND FINISH HIM OFF TOGETHER!"

With a nod as understanding, both Mangham's grabbed their opponents and launched them towards each other, causing both crystallised Mephiles' to collide with each other before dropping to the ground from both the pain and disorientation they felt. Just as they were about to get up, the two Ascended Super Hybrids appeared just above the two, Logex with his left arm extended behind him and Loganette with her right arm, each channelling their energy to produce an energy ball between them, right before they each thrusted their hands forward and fired off the energy ball in the form of an energy beam.

The two MC's released a scream of horror and fear as their last noise, right before the giant beam of energy collided with their bodies and erupted into a city-sized explosion that disintegrated the two crystallised hedgehogs in seconds. With their opponents now dealt with, the two hybrids flew off to join their child counterpart, before all 3 landed by their two robotic comrades and stood to watch their Prime counterpart's next move.

* * *

After digging his fist into his opponents stomach for Chaos knows how long, the Mangham launched his left fist up and uppercutted Mephiles right under the jaw, forcing his head to jerk back at a speed that would've broken any normal man's neck, right before he followed up with a right hook across the crystallised lizards jaw that would've shattered all of his teeth if he had any, span around and followed up with a left spinning hook kick which created cracks in the side of Mephiles' skull, launched his right leg up and followed up with a right roundhouse kick to increase the damage he caused, and finished his assault by spinning around once again whilst raising his right leg above his head, before he brought it down upside the mouthless monsters skull and launched him flying towards the ground below.

Despite having stopped himself long before hitting the ground even with all of the injuries he suffered, Mephiles didn't realise that he had lined himself up perfectly for Logan's next attack; the attack that would finish this battle once and for all. After slipping his legs into a backwards right junsuki stance, the Mangham clawed each of his hands as he slammed his left wrist on top of his right, before he slowly drew them back and held them by his left hip as he began channelling every last bit of power he had stored in his body.

As his power level quickly began to rise, small blue lines of energy began appearing out of nowhere and slowly began moving into a single point between the Hyper Hybrids hands, coming together to form a growing blue ball of energy that simply oozed with enough power to wipe out a country within seconds. Before long, electricity began to spark around the light blue energy ball which the young man seemed to be struggling to keep contained in his hands.

Due to the sheer power he was charging, the entire dimension began to shake as shockwaves powerful enough to shake a country continued to constantly pump out of the Mangham's body, and even succeeded in ripping large chunks out of the ground below and force them to float into the air before they were disintegrated by the young man's power. The act of charging his attack had created an earthquake throughout the dimension of magnitude 6, and it was about to get even worse.

Logan:"HYPER…KAAAA…MEEEEE…HAAAAAA…MEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared before a light blue bubble of energy appeared around him, as he thrusted his hands forward, and the energy ball residing at the end of his clawed hands exploded into a 60 foot tall and wide blue beam of destruction that rocketed towards the mouthless monster at speeds of Mach 5.

The moment the attack was fired, the earthquake from before worsened as it reached a magnitude of 10, causing the ground of the dimension to either break, be destroyed, or be levelled and reshaped due to the sheer power spreading across the dimension. The crystallised lizard was simply frozen in place at the sight of such an immensely powerful attack heading towards him, yet remembered the entire reason he had reached this moment; to kill the one who stood in his way of absolute carnage and destruction, and that reminder gave him the strength and power he needed to launch both his hands forward and catch the attack, stopping it in place as he used every bit of his strength to keep the attack at bay.

Despite being beaten to a point where he experienced **pain** and **exhaustion** for the first time in his life, and the fact he was holding back an attack that had the potential to possible wipe out a galaxy in one fell swoop, Mephiles found in him the strength to hold back the attack when he realised all of his clones had been killed, and that meant he didn't have to waste energy keeping them alive and producing more of them, and could use all that energy to keep himself going.

The Hyper Hybrid, on the other hand, was beginning to lose energy. Using so much energy whilst in such a powerful form had drained him, and the only energy he had had left was used to fire off this attack. he didn't have enough to push forward and finish Mephiles, even though he was powerful enough to do so, and the rage he felt from knowing the entire Multiverse was at stake because of him fuelled his desire to end the crystallised lizard right here and now, but he simply didn't have the energy to do so. If he just had a few moments, he could possibly get his strength back and finish this, but that was time he didn't have.

* * *

This was something his allies seemed to pick up on, and watched on desperately as they prayed for their friend in his battle.

Loganette:"He's running out of energy…he can't finish the attack…"

Kid Logan:"At this rate, he'll be forced to stop the attack, and Mephiles will have the opportunity he needs to finish the battle!"

Robo-Logan:"If we could stall him for long enough, Logan can temporarily halt his attack in order to get his energy back, and then once he's back at full strength, he can re-release his attack and finish Mephiles off once and for all!"

Logex:"Then let's all get up there and fire off our strongest Kamehameha! Our combined might should be enough to keep him at bay long enough for Logan Prime to get his energy back and finish this off!"

L-X:"While that would work, there is a problem. With Mephiles no longer wasting energy on keeping his clones alive whilst spawning more, he has all the energy he needs to take on all of you at once before destroying you. If we want to keep him at bay long enough, we'll need to weaken him!"

Robo-Logan:"And how do you suppose we do that?"

L-X:"I'm not sure, I-" however, the robot cut himself off once he spotted something shiny planted in the floor far off in the dimension.

"All of you prepare to attack. I think I have an idea! Move out!" he ordered before the 4 Ascended Super Hybrids burst off towards the Final Battle whilst the Super Fighting Robot rocketed off somewhere into the dimension.

* * *

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before his opponent ran out of energy, a smirk dawned on Mephiles' muzzle when he was sure that victory was his. Just as he felt the Mangham's energy falter slightly, implying he might have started to drop his attack, the crystallised lizard suddenly realised that there were 4 powerful and growing energies surrounding him from all 4 diagonal directions.

When he shifted his gaze to find out just what was going on, he found that Logex, Loganette, Robo-Logan and Kid Logan all floated above him and surrounded him from his top left, top right, bottom left and bottom right respectively, and each of them was surrounded in a different coloured energy bubble similar to the one that Logan gained when he fired off his attack, and as he thought back to said attack, he realised that all 4 of them were in the same stance as he was and were charging their own unique version of the Kamehameha.

Literally when he realised that he was about to be flanked from all sides, and that their combined power might be enough to do harm to him, a wave of worry washed over the mouthless monster when he realised that this could be the end. However, the moment he felt and watched the Prime Logan's energy attack disappear, whilst the Hyper Hybrid himself seemed to have vanished, the idea that he could survive this sprang to Dark's mind when he realised he had enough energy to save himself from harm. Even if he couldn't kill them straight away, he could wait out their attacks and allow their energy to dwindle before he finished them off one by one.

Logex, Loganette, Robo-Logan and Kid Logan:"ULTRA KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!" they roared un unison as they thrusted their hands forward and fire doff their own unique energy beams, each of which were 40 feet tall and wide and had a different colour.

All 4 Kamehameha's had a colour the same as the bubble surrounding their creator, which was representative of their person and the Universe they had come from, causing Logex's beam to be bright red, Loganettes beam to be bright yellow, Robo-Logan's to be a bright purple, and Kid Logan's to be a bright green.

At speeds of Mach 3, the 4 attacks soared towards Dark as he simply stood in wait of their combined assault, and right as all of the attacks were about to collide with him, Mephiles unleashed a loud roar from the bottom of his lungs as he thrusted both his arms up in the form of outer blocks, using his energy to form to light purple shields around his arms that blocked both attacks from hitting him and kept them at bay.

Their attempts to finish him off truly amused him when he looked at the differences between his and their power levels. They never had a chance to defeat him! If Logan hadn't collapsed, which is what Mephiles assumed he did, then he no doubt would've been dead by now. But because he had used up so much energy in battle to harm the crystallised lizard, there was no way in hell he was going to lose now. They might stand to actually do something to him if he was wounded, but that was never going to…happen.

It seems the mutant lizard regretted his words when he felt something sharp impale him from behind, and watched as the same thing that impaled him struck right through the other side of his body and pierced through his stomach. As he looked down to inspect what had stabbed him, his eyes widened in shock and confusion when he realised that he had been pierced by the same sword he created to finish off Logan earlier on.

As the mouthless monster turned back to see the one who had stabbed him, he felt a rage burn inside him when he saw L-X standing behind him whilst holding the blade firmly in both his hands. To increase the pain further and to ensure he and his allies had a chance of winning, the machine began twisting the blade whilst it was still stabbed into Mephiles, resulting in such agony spreading through his body that the mutant lizards muzzle literally ripped open to give him a mouth, just so he could throw up the demonic puddle of black blood that was storied in his insides, right before he grinded his teeth together in an attempt to withstand the pain.

Mephiles:"Insolent…STUPID MACHINE!" he exclaimed, puking up a little more blood in the process.

Using what strength he could spare, the crystallised lizard raised his left leg and slammed it into the robots stomach, forcing him to release his grip on the blade as he was launched flying across the landscape. Luckily, L-X managed to grind himself to a halt using his jet wings, and after channelling every bit of power he had left in his systems, Prototype-X thrusted both his hands forward as they both changed into their cannon forms, right before a ball of light blue energy appeared at the end of each of his cannons and was outputting enough energy to wipe out a country within seconds.

L-X:"FULL POWER X-BUSTER CANNON!" he exclaimed as both his cannons moulded into one humungous cannon, at the same time both energy balls combined to form one massive 10 foot tall and wide orb, before that orb exploded and expanded into a 40 foot tall and wide blue beam of destruction.

Knowing that, with the injury he was now suffering, that blast could cause serious damage if he didn't block it, the crystallised lizard summoned up the last remnants of his energy to expand the small shields around each of his arms into a full bubble shield around his body that he was using every last bit of his energy to maintain. He could still win. With Logan out of the picture due to collapsing from exhaustion, and even after sustaining such a serious injury thanks to that annoying robot, he could still come out on top. He just had to hold off their attacks for a bit longer…but wait…

…did the Mangham collapse from exhaustion? Sure, his energy attack stopped and his energy disappeared, but it didn't drop like he had fainted, and it didn't drop like the strain on his body had been too much and he had died. Rather he had had just…disappeared without a trace. It suddenly dawned on the mouthless monster that he had been ignoring the possibility that Logan had survived this entire time, and as he looked above him to investigate whether his true enemy was still alive, he felt his entire world shatter at the sight of the Mangham floating above him, his power incredibly high from simply standing and waiting without unleashing his own energy attack, whilst his strength and energy had returned to 100% with no signs of fault.

Without another word, the Hyper Hybrid dropped back into his Kamehameha stance and instantly recharged his former attack, right before he thrusted his hands forward and rereleased the attack had had been storing all this time.

Logan:"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he fired off his Hyper Kamehameha, though now that he was back to full strength and beyond, he was able to input even more power into his attack, resulting in the Hyper Kamehameha doubling power and increasing in size, now becoming an 80 foot tall and wide energy beam that would wipe out galaxies in seconds.

With their comrade back to full strength and able to finish this off, the other 5 Logan's inputted every last bit of power they had to finish off their opponent, resulting in their own attacks increasing in size and power, now becoming 50 foot tall and wide beams of power that would wipe out Planets over and over again with ease. The only thing that Mephiles could do now was watch as the 6 energy attacks around him began increasing in size more and more, and with him now standing against the might of 6 warriors, one of which could finish him on his own now that he was back to full strength, and since the injury he had suffered was now dragging him down immensely, the crystallised lizard realised that this was the end for him.

Mephiles:"NO…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…I AM THE STRONGEST IN ALL THE MULTIVERSE…I SHOULD HAVE CRUSHED YOU ALL LIKE INSECTS! I'M A **GOD**! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

And it was at that moment that all 6 energy beams collided with the mouthless monsters shield, broke through it and shattered it like it was nothing but glass, right before all 6 attacks collided with Mephiles and engulfed him into a humungous white dome of light due to all attacks combining into one. Whilst trapped inside the domes grasp, Dark could only scream in agony as he felt his entire body be disintegrated into nothing but a pile of ashes, and just when there was nothing left of him, the 6 energy attacks reached their climax and allowed their powers to collapse in on themselves to erupt into a humungous explosion of white light that consumed the entire dimension as Mephiles the Dark was obliterated from existence.

* * *

When the light finally cleared away, everything in the dimension had been wiped out, leaving only a constant colour changing void that was littered with memories and events of every Universe in existence, whilst what was left of the Carexen hung in what remained of the sky like the eclipse of a moon. Stood above this constant carnage of colours were the 6 Logan's, all powered down back to their base states, and with the defeat of their enemy Mephiles, they were left the only people left in the entire dimension.

Kid Logan:"We did it! We did it!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and down whilst still hovering in the air.

Loganette:"He's dead, and the Multiverse is now saved!"

Logex:"Not quite, love. We still got all **this** to deal with" he emphasised as he motioned to the world around them.

Robo-Logan:"Mephiles destroyed the Carexen to ensure his own victory…"

L-X:"And if we can't fix it, then your entire Multiverse, and possibly mine, will be wiped out. What can we do to save everyone?"

Logan:"There is still a little bit of the Carexen left. If I use some of its energy in combination with my Chaos powers, I might be able to restore the Carexen and prevent the Multiverse from collapsing"

Robo-Logan:"Do you really think you can pull off recreating an entire **Life Force**?"

Logan:"It's certainly possible. All I have to do is memorise all the energy in the Carexen, before I use Chaos Control to revert the Carexen back to the point before it was destroyed, then use Hyper Heal to adjust it into the Multiverse. The process will be slow and I'll require a lot of concentration, and if something goes wrong, I wanna be the only one in harm's way. I'll use some of the Carexen's energy to send you all back home" he explained as he began floating over to the massive energy ball with his 5 allies in tow.

Kid Logan:"Are you sure you can handle it on your own? I mean…the fate of **everything** rests in our hands, and you want to try and save it alone?"

Logan:"I can handle it, don't worry. Plus, with you guys out of the way, I'll be able to concentrate more without worrying over everyone. Trust me. I'll save us all"

Upon placing his hands against the Carexen, the hybrid exclaimed "CHAOS CONTROL!" before a massive bang occurred right next to the group, and 5 portals opened up leading to all 5 Logan's Universes.

L-X:"Well…I guess this is goodbye. Despite the situation, it was fun to meet and fight alongside all of you. I hope you are able to save your Multiverse, and know that if you ever require help or wish to meet again, I'm only a Multiverse away" he remarked as he held out his right hand to Robo-Logan, who took it with his own and shook it to return the gesture.

Robo-Logan:"It was a pleasure to meet you as well. You may not be from our Multiverse, but you're a Logan through and through. I hope everything goes well in your Universe as well"

The two ceased shaking hands and nodded to one another, before they turned to the others and gave them a salute goodbye, and then proceeded through their own portals which closed upon them entering.

Kid Logan:"I'm gonna miss you" the boy stated as he and Loganette met one another in a hug.

"I hope everything goes well. It'd be great if we can see each other again"

Loganette:"I know. I hope we do meet again. I want to see how strong you become when you grow up!"

The two ended their hug, though the female hybrid kept her hands on the boy's shoulders and knelt down to his eye level.

"Now you go back and save everyone in your Universe from those horrible people you told us about! Everyone's counting on you!"

The boy nodded in understanding, and after both turned back to the remaining two Logan's and gave them a small wave as goodbye, the two Mangham's flew through their own respective portal and began their journey back home. That just left Logan Prime and Anti-Logan, left standing above the carnage of the dimension as they simply stared one another down for a few moments, though stopped when both felt a small chuckle escape them, and met each other's right hand in a handshake.

Logex:"You better not fail. Remember; your Universe and mine are directly connected unlike these chumps, so if you mess up, I can easily come over and kick your ass!"

Logan:"Heh, I'd like to see you try. Though do try and stop by sometime. I think it'd be a good spar against you"

Logex:"After you save everyone, I'll be waiting. Just hop and by and we'll see who the better Logan is"

The anti-Mangham then floated closer to his portal and prepared to fly through, though not before he turned back and gave his Prime counterpart a final thumps up whilst stating "Good Luck!", prompting the prime-hybrid to return the gesture, before Logex flew through his portal and disappeared as it closed behind him.

Logan:"Right then…time to save everything…again, heh"

The Mangham placed his hands upon the Carexen once more, and after absorbing some of its energy, released a loud yell as he transformed into his Hyper Form once again. With the power to back him up in his next action, the Hyper Hybrid began absorbing all the energy he could from the Carexen, and only stopped when there was just a little bit of energy left over inside the massive energy ball. Then, unusual multi-coloured waves of energy expanded out from the young man's hands and warped around the Carexen, shrinking it down to a size just right to fit the small amount of energy left over in the Carexen, essentially reducing the once moon-sized ball of energy to the size of a tennis ball that floated just above the Freedom Fighters palm.

"Okay, now I have more than enough energy to help me restore the Carexen, whilst there's also enough to keep the Multiverse alive whilst I do so"

The Hyper Hybrid then released his telekinetic grip on the small bit left over of the Carexen, and watched as it floated into the multi-coloured sky before disappeared from sight.

"Now all I have to do is use the energy from the Carexen to move all the Carexen energy dispersed all over this dimension and put it back into another Carexen, then combine that with the small one left over and everything should be okay"

The Mangham then held his hands out once more as they became surrounded in that multi-coloured energy once more, and with the yell of the incantation "CHAOS CONTROL!" before all of the energy in the dimension suddenly stopped changing all of a sudden, and then began to be sucked off of the previously pristine white dimension, into the air, and began forming all at one point to create one slowly growing energy ball that would become the next Carexen.

Logan:"The process is slow, but it'll all be worth it. Once I've saved everyone, I'll head back home, and we should still be on the Death Egg when I get back. I'll have everyone evacuate before I blow Eggman and the entire Death Egg to smithereens! He won't harm anyone ever again! After that, I'm sure there will be a few threats ready to attack the Planet, so I'll just have to keep training to ensure I'll be prepared. After this whole experience, I need to be ready for anything! Especially…for what Abigail told me about…pretty bad time to mention something that big at a time like this…focus Mangham! You've got other things to be concerned with! Just a little bit more, and all of this will be over!"

It had taken nearly all of his energy and incredible concentration, but the Carexen had almost been restored to its original size, now being about ½ of its previous moon size. The Hyper Hybrid was so close that he could already picture himself back home on Mobius, laying in the grass with Abigail as they watched Harikan running through the fields with a small girl on his shoulders that shared Abigail's appearance but had Logan's eyes. He would have saved everything in existence, and with his new strength there would never be any threat that he had to worry about…but of course…the battle was never **truly** over…

All of a sudden, a massive stringing pain spread throughout the young man's back, catching him off guard and forcing him to stop what he was doing as he tried to process the pain he had just felt. As he turned back around to face what could've possibly harmed him in this current situation, his eyes widened in horror upon seeing **Mephiles the Dark**, somehow alive and in his Full Power Form, standing before him with a malicious smile upon his monstrous lips that formed after L-X had stabbed him with his own blade.

Logan:"How did you survive? We destroyed you with our combined power!"

Mephiles:"As a matter of fact, you only destroyed **most **of me! When I realised that I was about to be destroyed, I relinquished some of my energy to create another clone of myself, and right as my body was being destroyed, I transported myself into that body to save myself from harm! I was ready to make a last stand against you to slow you down from saving the Multiverse, though now that I've interrupted you from fixing the Carexen, I've secured my victory anyway!"

It was only after those words left the crystallised lizards mouth did he realise what he had done, and as the Mangham turned back to face the new Carexen, he turned just in time to watch massive cracks spread throughout the new energy ball, right before the Carexen shattered like a ball of glass, and all the multi-coloured energy began seeping out into the dimension once more, though there was something different this time. The multi-coloured energy seemed to be erasing the dimension around it, and the memories and events that were previously plastered all throughout the dimension slowly began to turn blank before disappearing completely, like they were being **erased**.

Logan:"YOU FOOL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" he practically yelled his question as he surrounded his right fist in a bright blue aura.

Mephiles:"I HAVE FINALLY RID MYSELF OF YOU! WHEN THIS IS OVER, I SHALL MOVE ON TO EVERY OTHER MULTIVERSE, AND CAUSE EVEN MORE DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE I GO, UNTIL MY POWER IS UNRIVALLED, AND THE OMNIVERSE HAS FALLEN TO MY INCREDIBLE MIGHT!"

Logan:"I WON'T LET YOU! THIS ENDS HERE!"

With every last bit of power he had, the Hyper Hybrid charged forward and slammed his right fist straight through Dark's stomach, right before he screamed at the top of his lungs "DRAGON FIIIIISSSSSSSTTT!" and so the same humungous 70 foot blue energy dragon burst from his fist, consumed Mephiles like he was its prey, and then carried him through a tunnel of pain before finally obliterating every little part of his body, destroying him once and for all.

Once he was sure he had finally finished off Mephiles, Logan turned back to the dimension around him, and he was reminded of what he saw in his vision; standing above a multi-coloured void with multiple events and memories in the background slowly turning blank and disappearing, all the while there was a humungous white light growing in the distant and growing closer to him. The white light was consuming everything in the void and obliterating it, symbolising to Logan that the centre of the Multiverse was collapsing, and that meant **the end**.

This was supposed to happen, he realised, when he recalled his visions once more. In the end, no matter what he did, he would fail, and everything would be destroyed. Sure, some details had changed, like the fact that the void was becoming white instead of multi-coloured, and the fact that he was in his Hyper Form and not his Ascended Super Form…though…surely if things were different…that meant he had a chance to stop it all from happening?

That was all the reason the young man needed to stand and fight, as he summoned all his energy and flared up his aura around him, and right as the white energy blast was about to impact with him, the Mangham launched both his hands out and caught the blast, before he began to use every last bit of strength he had to keep the blast at bay and attempt to push it back. The Freedom Fighter kept pushing and pushing, desperate to fight back against the white blast until he had nothing left to give, though ultimately, his efforts were in vein. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't overpower the attack, and he was the one being overpowered by the attack.

"DAMNIT! KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" he roared as his entire body was covered in a red aura, and his power increased ten-fold, allowing him to hold the blast at bay once again.

However, in doing so, the white blast managed to think of a different way to overpower the Mangham, and quickly expanded so that it stretched so far into the dimension it was unreal, and forced the Hyper Hybrid to watch as the blast obliterated the events and memories from every single Universe but his own.

"NO! I FAILED THEM!"

* * *

**At the same time, in the other Universes (except for Mega Mans Universe)…**

…each and every single version of the Freedom Fighters, no matter their current situation and predicament, could only watch in horror as a humungous explosion of light appeared in the skies from the very far reaches of space, right before it began to expand and grow at an exponential rate, closing in on their Planet and looking ready to absorb Mobius (or Moebius in the Anti Universes case) just like it did to the Planets in the Solar System that were previously in its way. However, unlike when the Cosmic Resets took place previously, this light didn't seem to just absorb things, but also completely annihilate whatever was in its path, a symbol to all the Logan's that something had gone wrong, and their Universes was collapsing.

Loganette:"Oh no!"

Robo-Logan:"It didn't work!"

Kid Logan:"It has to be Mephiles…there's no way Logan could have failed!"

Logex:"That son of a bitch! I knew I should have stayed!"

"EVERYONE BRACE!" the 4 roared in an attempt to save their friends and family from any harm that could be inflicted upon them.

With no other choice, the other Universes raised their guards and prepared for the oncoming storm, as they watched and felt all they knew as existence vanish before them.

* * *

**Simultaneously, in Hell…**

…the villains from all the other Universes that had been defeated in the past and resided in the Otherworld that connected both the Dragon Multiverse, where Goku and his allies prevailed from, and the Mobius Multiverse, were going about their business as they did usually.

In the Prime Universe, whilst Kelriza, Felrikan and Rexcor interacted with their counterparts from the other Universe, those being Frieza, Cooler and Cell specifically, Kilutro and Hatchiyak simply stood off to the side, never speaking a word as they simply observed the dimension they had come to call home after all this time. Just away from them, Super Android 13 was showing off some of his moves to Rexler, who seemed to be trying to imitate it in his own fashion, all the while Doctor Carnage and Doctor Gero admired their creations and discussed ways to create the very perfect warrior, at the same time Brikon and Broly, both in the Legendary Super Forms of their race, went bout for bout in a round of sparring.

Suddenly, all those villains from the Mobius Multiverse began resonating with a strange white energy, the very act of which caught their attention and took them and their other-universal counterparts by surprise, and before they could even try and figure out what was going on, a white bubble of energy expanded from the villains body and grew large enough to consume them temporarily, before shrinking down and disappearing, taking the villains with them and leaving the villains from the Dragon Multiverse completely confused.

* * *

With only one thing left to destroy, the white blast put all its efforts into overpowering Logan, and as a result, he was slowly being pushed further and further into the remnants of the centre of the Multiverse, feeling his guard break more and more the longer he tried to hold out. It was inevitable now. No matter how much the Mangham tried to increase his power, he would eventually find himself absorbed by the blast and everything would be over, and so for the first and last time in his life…**Logan accepted his fate**.

As his last thoughts turned to all the memories he had from over the course of his life, all the good times and bad times he had, all the battles he had fought, all the enemies and rivals he had faced, all the friends and family he had been blessed with, the son who fate had bestowed upon him, the little brother he promised to live out his dream for, and the wife that made him the happiest man in the known Universe, the Hyper Hybrid allowed one last tear to trail down his cheek, before the white blast overpowered him and consumed him into its grasp as the entire Multiverse collapsed in an instant, before everything turned dark and black, with **nothing** left.

* * *

All of a sudden, the Mangham felt his eyes jerk open unexpectedly, and he attempted to sit up only to notice he was drifting through an endless void of darkness. Somehow, not only was he alive, but he was also back to 100% health, though he had lost his Hyper Form. As he attempted to look around for any sign of life, he found there to be nothing, and he was well and truly alone.

Logan:"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You are nowhere, my child" spoke a voice from within the darkness.

Since the voice sounded like it came from everywhere at once, the hybrid found himself frantically looking all over the place for some sign of where the voice had come from, only to find nothing no matter where he looked. However, after a few seconds, he felt an energy grow in front of him, before a bright light shined right in front of him, forcing him to shield his eyes for as long as it lasted, and as it finally cleared away, a strange figure had appeared before him.

This figure was incredible tall, towering over Logan with his height of 6'9, though there wasn't anything menacing about his appearance. As a matter of fact, it was hard to make out any of his appearance, due to the massive grey cloak he wore that hid the rest of his body, and the large hood that accompanied the hood that hid his facial features. From what the young man could make out, the figure seemed to have white fur and peach skin from what he could see of his muzzle, and though his eyes were mainly hidden by his hood, Logan was sure that if he was to remove it, it would still be very hard to see his eyes due to the long black hair, quills and bangs he seemed to be hiding as well.

Logan:"Who are you? What is this place?"

Unknown:"Unfortunately, I am not allowed to tell you my name, as that is for another occasion. I can, however, answer some of your other questions. For starters, where we are, and where we are is what's left of the Mobius Multiverse"

Logan:"But, there's nothing here"

Unknown:"Exactly. It's over. The Multiverse you knew has been wiped clean from existence, and now, there is nothing. No past. No present. No future. Now, the balance of the Omniverse is in danger"

Logan:"WHAT?!"

Unknown:"Because of Mephiles interrupting you while you were creating the Multiverses new Carexen, its power collapsed in on itself and was destroyed. When a Carexen is destroyed, the entire Multiverse is wiped out, with no trace of anything left form it. On several occasions, a Carexen has been destroyed, and in order to stop the Omniverse from being destroyed in some kind of domino effect, a new Multiverse needs to be created to keep the balance"

Logan:"Well, what will happen once this new Multiverse is created? Will everything go back to the way it was?"

Unknown:"Unfortunately not. Because everything was wiped out, there is no way to recreate it. When a Multiverse is recreated, hints of how things used to be are put in place, or sometimes if a Multiverse is lucky enough, things are almost the same as they used to be. That is, unfortunately, not the case with your Multiverse"

Logan:"So…when I go back…I won't remember anything of my old world? All the good times I had…all the memories and friends I've made…my son…the woman I love…everything will be gone, won't it? Will I be a different person? **Please**! Explain what will happen!" he yelled and pleaded, trembling slightly from the sadness he felt crawling up his spine.

The figure simply chuckled before he floated closer to the young man and placed his right hand on the Mangham's shoulders, bending slightly so he could be at eye level with Logan.

Unknown:"As a matter of fact, no, you won't. You will keep your memories of everything that happened in your world because you will need them. Just like in your old Universe, you are destined to do great things. To keep your world safe from everything that threatens it. You can't do that without what you've learned, and so you shall remember everything"

Logan:"Really? I will?!"

Unknown:"Yes. As a matter of fact, you won't be the only one who retains their memories. A few will remember the old world, but for different reasons. One of those is your friend Sonic. Just like you, he was trying to prevent your Multiverse from being destroyed, but because of Eggman's interference, he too was thrown off, and so was part of the reason everything went wrong. It was because of Eggman's interference in helping the Multiverse be restored did the Carexen crack so easily from Mephiles' attack earlier"

Logan:"I see…so, who else will regain their memories?"

Unknown:"That, I must keep a secret. You will have to find that out for yourself"

Logan:"Oh, I see…well, how will you recreate my Multiverse?"

The figure raised his left hand to the sky, and a bright white light began to glow around his palm, before a small multi-coloured ball of ever-changing colour appeared at the end of his palm. As he lowered his hand for Logan to see, the Freedom Fighters eyes widened in surprise when he recognised the ball as the remains of the original Carexen of his Multiverse.

"The Carexen! The real one! But how?!"

Unknown:"Right before everything was wiped out, I swooped in and grabbed this in order to make recreating your Multiverse a little bit easier. It is with this that the Mobius Multiverse will be saved"

The figure then held his hand out in front of him and poked the energy ball with his right index finger, causing the energy ball to be surrounded by a golden light, right before it slowly began to hover into the non-existent air above the two, and then spontaneously expanded into a humungous bright golden energy ball that was easily the size of the Sun.

"There we are. The Carexen for the Mobius Multiverse has been recreated, and has been made stronger than previously. This will prevent further instances like what Mephiles caused. It's quite lucky for you that I managed to snag the remains of the old Carexen. It'll ensure your world is still somewhat like it was previously. Of course, I still had to recreate a lot of it, and because of this Multiverses link with the Dragon Universe, I took some inspiration from that Multiverse to recreate and reshape your Multiverse. So, if things seem a little **familiar or different **in your new life, you'll understand why"

Logan:"I do, thank you"

Unknown:"To be honest, it was probably better that your Multiverse was reset. Not only did it need a small revamping in the first place, but if it had carried on with its current course, it would've been destroyed anyway"

Logan:"Really? Why's that?"

Unknown:"It all really started when Eggman attempted to de-age your people and caused that time-loop across the Multiverse. This resulted in a spiral of events that weren't supposed to take place in the true timeline, and even if they were supposed to take place, they played out in a much different way than they should have. Mephiles also had a part in that, manipulating people from behind the shadows and creating even more Chaos to cause damage to the Carexen. Everything was causing the Flow of Time to be thrown off, and so before long, time would've snapped and the Multiverse would've been destroyed"

Logan:"I see…wait, what do you mean revamping?"

Unknown:"Well, in a higher plain of reality in your Multiverse, there exist gods like myself who are supposed to watch over your existence. However, due to errors from when your Multiverse was created, not all forms of Gods and their duties were implemented correctly, and as such, caused such things as the Flow of Time being thrown off like it was. In order for your Multiverse to operate properly and without danger, we needed to find a way to implement the Gods into your Multiverse, and this destruction has given us the perfect chance"

Logan:"I understand now. You've opened my eyes to so much. I can't ever repay you for what you've done"

Unknown:"Hmhm. Now, it is time for you to go, my child. Remember what I have told you. When you re-enter your Multiverse, you will placed in the point of your life you should've had in your original Multiverse, but were unable to because the Flow of Time was messed with. You will remember everything from the old Multiverse, as you will need it in order to become Mobius' Greatest Warrior throughout all the Universes once again. I promise you that our paths will cross again very soon, as you will need my help for what you must face"

Logan:"I understand. I will do my best. Thank you again for all you've done"

With that, the figure placed his right hand upon the Mangham's chest, causing him to be surrounded in the same golden energy that surrounded the Carexen, right before Logan's entire body burned with a bright golden light, and he disappeared from the void with a smile on his face. Despite already having left, the figure returned the smile none the less, and after waving his left hand to create a mysterious green portal at his side, the figure floated into it and disappeared as it closed behind him.

* * *

**With the Mobius Multiverse destroyed and subsequently restored in the Final Battle between the 6 Logan's and Mephiles, what new adventures and opponent's await our hero in this new Universe? How will the Mangham's life have changed in his new life? Will his friends and family still be there to support him? Or will they have changed and disappeared because of the Reset? And just who was the mysterious figure that recreated the Mobius Multiverse? And why will he and Logan meet again? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**

**(BTW, if you have no idea who any of those characters are from Megamans world, I suggest you either look them up and read the comics, or don't bother and just roll with it. also wanna apologise for how long this Chapter is. Seriously, it was long before, but after updating it, it's incredibly long. This Chapter was only around 14,000 words the first time, and now it's got about 10,000 more because of me updating it! I seriously hope you have the patience to sit through it and read it the whole way, because I'm going to say that this is some of my best and favourite work I have done so far. Stayed tuned for more!)**


	57. Chapter 56:Awakening

The Mangham was unsure of how long the white light lasted, what a familiar situation he was in. He simply allowed the force to carry him through the unknown until he reached wherever his destination was. Whilst he had no idea who the person that restored the Mobius Multiverse was, he felt a certain…trust when with him. It was something he couldn't explain, but he felt as though if he was to come in the presence of this person again, there would be this constant presence of calmness and serenity.

Eventually, Logan could feel an energy quickly approaching him, and as he looked further into the bright white void he was travelling through, he suddenly noticed that something incredibly bright was approaching him, though not something dangerous from what he could sense. Believing this to be the time, the hybrid simply closed his eyes and allowed himself to be overtaken by the light, as he felt everything around him change.

* * *

When the Freedom Fighter finally opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the sight of a bunch of lush green trees standing above him, the kinds that could only be seen in a jungle of some kind, and shining through the gaps of the leaves and branches wads the big golden Sun that he loved so dearly. After taking a moment to get his bearings, the hybrid found that he was currently lying down in a small hammock tied between two trees, and seemed to be doubling as a bed for the Mangham considering the blanket and pillows surrounding him.

As he managed to sit up and take a look around, he spotted a small vat of water nearby that had formed from the waterfall falling from the cliff above, and after all he had been through recently, he decided a quick wash couldn't hurt, especially considering he felt like he hadn't showered in weeks from…whatever he was doing out here. After jumping out of his bed, not surprised to find himself only in his underwear, Logan took a few steps forward before he used his energy to launch himself high into the air, before dropping right back down like a rock and landing in the vat of water.

After keeping himself submerged for a few seconds, Logan shot out of the water and got his breathe back, feeling all the built up stress and fatigue on his body instantly drain away not that he had washed himself. He used his right hand and pushed the hair and quills that had flopped in front of his face from getting wet out of the way, and was thankful to find that his hair had the same gravity defying features that it had in the previous Universe, and reminded him very much of his mentor from beyond his own Multiverse.

The Freedom Fighter then knelt down and scooped up some water into his hands, right before he used that water to wash his face and get the sleep out of his eyes, and then dropped his hands and looked down at his reflection in the water, surprised by what he saw. His appearance, whilst not completely different, had changed ever so slightly. For starters, he noticed that his skin was no longer a peach colour, instead a light brown colour, no doubt because of the fact that all of those areas felt like fur now instead of actual skin.

His entire chest had turned into one big mass of fluff, and from that mass of fluff there was a line leading up his neck and connecting to his muzzle, which now reminded him of how Tails' was like from how fluffy and furry it was, but of course his was more developed from how much older he was than the fox. Thankfully, his hair, quills and bangs were exactly the same style they were previously, and the only change they suffered was that the tips of his quills and bangs were now light brown like his fur instead of white, no doubt a result of aging instead of Chaos Energy. At least, he believed it to be from aging, as he certainly didn't feel in his twenties anymore, looked more in his thirties.

Despite not remembering anything at all from this Universe, he seemed to be able to recall his age and was surprised to find he was already 34 years old. It certainly showed, when he thought about it, as he was certainly a lot bigger than he was previously, both in terms of height and build. He'd grown from his previous 6'2 to a whopping 6'6, making him also question if he would've grown this tall in the previous Universe, and his physique had improved even more so that previously, as his shoulders certainly felt slightly bigger than previously, and the most he had was a 6 pack in the last Universe, not an 8. Luckily, he could still feel one other thing that hadn't changed, and that was that his eyes were that strange bright blue to symbolise he had Chaos Sight still.

Logan:"Huh, definatly not what I expected to come back to, but I quite like this new look. Although I'm extremely confused as to why I've aged so much" he remarked as he hovered up and out of the vat of water, and slowly began to walk back to his bed.

"That guy did say he'd place me in the time my old Universe should've reached but couldn't because the Flow of Time was messed with, so I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to. Though now that I think about it, why would I be on Angel Island at this time? I only know one place with water that clean, or trees this tropical, so why would I come here?" he asked himself as he took a look around the jungle he was walking within.

"Either way, I have to focus. If this Universe is still a lot like my old one despite being completely Reset, then there should still be things that are the same. I'm sure Sonic or one of the other Freedom Fighters will be at Mobotropolis, so that'll be my first stop"

After reaching his bed, the hybrid noticed that he had completely missed a small duffle bag that had been laid next to his bed, and so knelt down and reached into it to investigate the contents inside it. The first item he picked up and pulled out seemed to be a clock of some sorts, and as he checked over it to find out the date and time, he found that it was **11:06am, April 17****th****, Year 3033**.

"Year 3000?! Jeez, this Universe is way ahead of ours! Though maybe this was one of those Time Flow issues that guy talked about…well, things really were messed up in our old Multiverse.

The Freedom Fighter then reached back into the bag, and after grabbing hold of something that seemed to be slightly heavy, the Mangham pulled out a familiar black weighted shirt, and as he reached in again, he grabbed what seemed to be a pair of black and white GI trousers, the sight of which brought a smile to his face.

* * *

A few minutes later and Logan had finished getting dressed, and after floating to the top of the waterfall and landing atop the cliff, the hybrid took a look out over the scenery whilst also exposing himself and his new appearance for the rest of the world to bear witness to.

The trousers of his new GI were quite similar to the ones he wore in the previous Universe. Except these ones were white and black instead of orange and black, and instead of having small tassels attached to the black belt that tied around the hybrids waist, there was instead a black portion on either side of the trousers that looked like a pair of pockets, though were in fact just part of the trousers design. The hybrid retain his black muay Thai hand and feet wraps, though instead of a pair of bracelets, he instead wore small black wristbands that were very reminiscent of the ones Goku wore.

For the first time in forever, Logan had a GI shirt and weighted undershirt to wear once more, though instead of the over shirt being white like his trousers, it was instead black, whilst his weighted undershirt was actually a little longer and cut off around his elbows, though the weighted shirt itself seemed to have built in elbow guards for its wearer. And whilst he hadn't noticed it earlier, Logan's necklace, whilst still being of the same design, was instead white, no doubt so it would stand out against his black top.

"Ah, it feels good to wear a full GI once again! I've missed the weighted shirt! It was too bad my old one got destroyed in the battle against Kelriza, I really enjoyed wearing that! Whelp, enough reminiscin! Time to head for Mobotropolis! I just hope Sonic's energy is the same…" he remarked as he placed his right index and middle finger to his forehead and prepared to preform Instant Transmission.

The Mangham used his heightened sensing abilities to perform a sweep over the Planet, trying to determine the location of his old ally to find out what he had missed in this Universe, and to find out what Sonic knew since the figure he met in the void told him he would regain his memoires as well. When the hybrid finally found his old allies energy signature, he was slightly confused by how…different, yet familiar, it felt.

"Strange…the unnamed energy that existed in the old Universe due to being a combination of KI, Chaos and some other energy…doesn't exist anymore…I can sense…KI…residing in Sonics body, as well as everyone else on the Planet…I guess when that guy said he took inspiration from the Dragon Universe, and that things in my new life might seem a little **familiar** or **different**, he wasn't lying…well, on the Brightside, Sonic seems stronger at least! Time to find out what's going on!" he stated, before he disappeared.

* * *

**Mobotropolis, 11:14am…**

Within an Instant, the Mangham reappeared, now in the heart of a city he recognised all too well as Mobotropolis, as the massive Castle with the Acorn symbol plastered on it didn't make it all obvious. However, he was sure he didn't remember the city being this damage, as there was several smaller craters scattered around the area, and there was a large strip of ground not far from the castle that seemed to have straight up been ripped out.

"Aw man! It looks I **just **missed a fight! I need an opportunity to test my new strength already!"

Just then, Logan sensed 3 familiar energies leaving the castle, and as he turned to face them and find out if they were who he truly believed them to be, he found a smile gracing his face when Sonic, Tails and Nicole, the latter of the 3 seemed to have a new appearance, walked out of the castles exit, and upon spotting their hybrid comrade, immidiently rushed to greet him.

Sonic:"Logan?!" he practically yelled the question as he and his two friends reached the Mangham.

Tails:"You're here!"

Logan:"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with that same old smirk on his face.

Nicole:"So, I'm guessing you didn't stop whatever it was that was going to destroy the Multiverse?"

Logan:"Sadly, no…I was almost there, and probably would have prevented all this from happening, but sadly…the guy responsible for it all in the first place interrupted me at the last moment, and caused what I was planning to collapse in on itself and destroy the Mobius Multiverse"

Sonic:"So…how are we alive? And please tell me we're not the only ones being bugged by these dual memories in our heads?"

Logan:"After the Multiverse was destroyed, I found myself floating through this massive black void. Some guy then appeared before me claiming to be a God of our Multiverse, and dropped a very big exposition bomb on me to explain the state of our Multiverse and the current situation we were in. if a Multiverse is destroyed, the entire Omniverse is put in danger, and so to prevent the Omniverse from collapsing, the Multiverse must be recreated. Luckily for us, we didn't have our Multiverse completely changed thanks to some of the old Multiverse surviving, and form that he was able to create this new Multiverse"

Tails:"You met a God? And he had the power to recreate an entire Multiverse just like that?"

Logan:"I think he was a God at least. Also, what do you mean by dual memories?

Sonic:"When I awoke in this Universe, I was flooded with memories from both the previous Universe, as well as what happened in this Universe. After coming in contact with Ixis' magic, it set off some dormant Cosmic Reset Energy in her systems, and from that Energy she was able to regain her memory of the old world whilst keeping her memories of this world like I did. When Tails come in contact with Nicole's handheld, some of the energy was transferred to him, and allowed him to remember as well"

Logan:"Strange…I was at the epicentre of the Reset like you were, Sonic, and yet I only awoke here with memories of the past universe…I wonder why I don't know…?"

Nicole:"Shall we restore your memories now?"

Logan:"No, not yet. If you and Tails forgot what happened in the old Universe, then it's likely that the others don't remember either. I think it's safer that we get everyone back together first before we start restoring peoples memoires"

Tails:"That sounds like a plan. If we want to get everyone, then perhaps we should split up. Nicole, can you bring us up a list of the Freedom Fighters locations?"

Nicole:"Of course. One moment…"

After pressing a few buttons on her handheld device, a holographic projection of the Planet popped up out of the device, before a small profile on each Freedom Fighter of the team randomly appeared around the projection, with lines pointing to their supposed location across the globe.

"…alright, let's see. Rotor is still in the Mystic Ruins with Vincent and Gracie. He's finishing up what he can on his new project, the Sky Patrol, until the other's missions have been complete. He asked Vincent and Gracie to guard the place, along with Amy, Cream and Xiro, though the last 3 seemed to have disappeared, right about the time we all woke up, and I just received word not long ago that the Sky Patrol has come under attack by some of Eggman's forces. Antoine was assigned to help Uncle Chuck whilst he's doing some research in the Great Forest, whilst Bunnie has been deep undercover at one of Eggman's R&amp;D bases on a mission for both the Sky Patrol, and in an attempt to find Dracton.

He went missing not long ago, and it's been a while since she's made contact with us to update us on the situation, and I'm beginning to get worried. Before we awoke back in this Universe, Logan, you were staying on Angel Island for a while, and so to ensure you weren't…**lonely**…in your training, I sent Harikan and Xanaks to live on the Island and keep on an eye on you. They're currently training up in the Red Mountain Zone. And finally, Sally and John were dispatched to infiltrate the Death Egg and acquire what information they could, and informed us a short while ago that their mission is finished and they're starting to escape the fortress…" she explained before the projections all disappeared.

"I'll stay here and try and contact the others to inform them that you're on your way. I'll also make sure to contact you when Sally and John have gotten back"

Sonic:"Alright. Tails, you and I will head and go grab Antoine, seeing as he's the closest to us, before heading up to the Mystic Ruins where Rotor and the others are"

Logan:"I'll go grab Harikan and Xanaks before meeting you at Bunnie and Dractons location"

Tails:"Sounds good. We'll see you guys later!" he shouted as he and the hedgehog ran off towards the Great Forest.

Logan:"Contact us once Sally and John are on their way. I'll speak with you soon!" he exclaimed as he began to hover into the air and prepared to fly off.

Nicole:"Logan wait!" she called, causing him to stop and look back at her.

"You don't have any memories of this universe, so don't be surprised if Harikan and Xanaks look a bit different than you'd expect them to, or say things you don't quite understand. That goes for the others as well"

Logan:"I understand. Thanks for the heads up, Nicole. I'll be alright! See ya later!" he shouted as he took to the skies at the same time the lynx gave him a wave goodbye.

* * *

**The Skies above the Coast off Angel Island, 11:44am…**

After slowly flying across Mobius for about 30 minutes, travelling slowly so he could take in the sights of Mobius, the Mangham finally arrived back at Angel Island, and after taking a moment to sense the location of his son and nephew, the hybrid identified their location at the same time a few shockwaves appeared on the other side of the Island, and the hybrid rushed over to watch the event unfold.

* * *

**Red Mountain Zone, moments later…**

In the skies above the Zone, two figures could be seen locked in a skirmish with one another, exchanging punches and kicks with each other at incredible speeds, each time creating a shockwave with every clash that took place. The two figures launched their right fists out and slammed them against one another's attack, right before a shockwave forced the two to back away from one another, and they both simultaneously dropped to the ground before back flipping away from one another and taking their fighting stances once they landed just meters away from each other. It was then, when the two weren't locked in battle, did their appearance become clearer, and revealed the two to be Harikan and Xanaks, each with their appearance changed from the Reset.

The son of Xiro hadn't changed much despite decreasing in age, going from 19 years old and starting to become a young man, and now because of the Reset, brought back down to his teen years by now being 16 years old. Still, despite a change of age and a complete Multiversal Reset, the boys fashion sense hadn't changed much. He still wore the same grey jeans that he wore in the last Universe, although now he wore them with an orange and black buckled belt instead of a black and grey buckled one, and the belt itself had small black tassels like Logan had on his belt in the olds Universe. The boots Xanaks wore were also relatively the same, being black with grey soles, though they were more rounded like actual boots instead of looking like ones from some armour.

Whilst the teen no longer wore his jacket, he instead wore a black tank-top that was accompanied by a single grey strap that went over his shoulder, and held his sword down by his right hip. The blade was also relatively unchanged, only suffering a change to its hilt cover going from black to grey, and though it was settled in the black and light grey holster, the blade of the sword could be seen by Logan as the same sleek black colour that he remembered. Around each of his biceps was a small black ring, further down his arms and covering his hands were a pair of long black gloves that cut off at the elbows, and were the very same design of gloves worn by the teen's father.

In actual appearance, the boy wasn't all that different. Same purple fur, black hair, quills and bangs that he had when he was 16 in the old Universe, only now his quills were all stuck up like he was in a Super Form, and the tips of both his quills and bangs were dyed the same purple colour as his fur. His skin was the same shade of peach and his eyes were still that same bright yellow as Logan remembered, and in right in the middle of the teen's eyes was that familiar red 'X' mark that reminded Logan and everyone else that Xanaks was the son of Xiro Mangham. Also, despite having gotten younger from the reset, the hybrid teen stood taller than he used to be at the height of 6'0.

Between the two, Harikan was the one who changed the most, as the boy was no longer a boy anymore. The 14 year old that Logan once knew as his son was gone, and was replaced by a tall, 5'9, 16 year old proud warrior teen. Whilst his fur colour was still black, no doubt as a result of Logan being born with black fur in this Universe and not doubt to ageing or Chaos Energy exposure, his peach skin had been replaced by light brown fur just like his fathers had, and whilst his chest wasn't as furry as his fathers, it still had the line leading to his ever so slightly furry muzzle, not fully developed yet of course because he was quite young.

The boy wore a martial arts GI identical to the one that his father wore, with black and white GI trousers with the same black belt and pocket patters, muay Thai hand and feet wraps, bracelets, and GI top accompanied by a weighted undershirt, though there was one difference in that the boys weighted undershirt was more like a tank top, having no sleeves running down his arm, though the elbow guards built into the weighted shirt were still worn on the teens arms. The Mangham did wear his own white necklace, though his had a different design, being just a simple white ring attached to a white chain.

The teen's hair was all spiked up like he was in some sort of Super Form, no doubt because he inherited his father's ability to have gravity defying hair, and his bangs were identical to Xanaks', though were black and dyed light brown like his fathers. His quills were also black and light brown dyed, though they were much shorter and barely reached down past his neck. There was something new, the Mangham noticed, about his son's eyes, and that was the fact that, while they were light blue like his own, they were incredibly bright like Logan's due to having Chaos Sight.

Harikan:"Nice move, Xanaks! This is getting fun!" he called to his cousin in a much deeper voice now that he was a teenager.

Xanaks:"Sure is, but now I think it's time to step it up a notch!"

After tensing his body, a white aura flared up around the Mangham's body, right before he charged towards his cousin whilst reaching for his holster. Upon reaching Harikan, Xanaks grabbed hold of the hilt of his sword and swung his blade out attempting to catch his cousin across the chest, though the son of Logan avoided this attack by stepping backwards when the blade was about to hit him, right before his own white aura flared up around his body, and he used his right foot to front kick the son of Xiro flying higher into the skies above.

Upon grinding himself to a halt, Harikan dashed forward and readied his right fist to strike, though right as he reached his opponent and launched his attack out, Xanaks grabbed the end of his blade with his right hand whilst keeping hold of the hilt with his left hand, and used the middle of the blade to block the attack and protect himself from harm, and even managed to use the blade to hold his cousin at bay as he continued to apply pressure in an attempt to break through and land a hit.

Harikan:"Hey! You said you wouldn't use your sword!"

Xanaks:"I said at the **beginning**! I didn't say anything about using it later!"

Harikan:"Well, if you're gonna be like that…FINE!" he exclaimed, right before his left leg launched up and kicked the blade out of Xanaks' hands and flying into the skies above.

The two cousins then engaged in another rapid fire skirmish, their kicks and punches clashing over and over again as they tried over and over again to land a hit on their opponent, right before the son of Xiros blade finally came crashing back down, and so to end the fight, he pushed himself away from the son of Logan, caught the blade in both hands as it came back down, right before both Mangham's spun towards each other with a clockwise 360, and finished the battle as Harikans ridgehand strike countered Xanaks sword slash, the collision resulting in a shockwave around the area that created a very small crater in the ground below them.

The two warriors stayed for a moment, smirking at each other even while they were gasping for air after their fight, though they stopped smirking upon hearing a small clapping nearby them, and as they turned their attention to the ground below, they spotted Logan standing there whilst giving the two a small round of applause.

Logan:"Wow! You two are looking stronger than ever! I'm impressed!"

Harikan:"Dad!" he exclaimed as he and his cousin hovered down from the skies and landed next to him.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were caught up in your training on the others die of the Island?"

Logan:"Change of plans. Somethings come up and we need to bring everyone back together"

Xanaks:"Is there a new threat? And where is my father? I can't sense his energy at all!"

Logan:"I'm not sure where he is, and I'm not entirely sure about a new threat, but something has happened. Are you guys willing to come back?"

Xanaks:"I'm in, whatever it is I'm getting myself in to"

Harikan:"Heh, same here. We haven't seen everyone in a while, and it'll be nice spending some time with you after so long, father"

Logan:"Hehe, yeah…" he said aloud, before he quickly began to think over his sons words in his mind.

"So long? What does he mean by that? Did something happen in this Universe that caused us both to separate? Or was I that selfish and just left him on his own while I went and trained? Whatever the case, I'll make it right!" he explained to himself before he snapped back to reality.

"So, are the two of you ready to go?"

Xanaks:"Pretty much. We were going to spend a week in Mobotropolis soon, so we sent all our stuff back ahead of us"

Logan:"Cool. Let me just check on the others" he stated as he raised his left hand to use his communicator.

"Sonic, Tails, you guys finished with your tasks yet?"

Tails (on com):"Yeah. We've already arrived at the R&amp;D base in Metropolis Zone, and we're trying to get in contact with Bunnie and Dracton. It doesn't seem to be going very well, and Sonics getting impatient…"

Sonic (in the distance over the com):"They're not answering, so I say I just run in and grab em both!"

Tails (on com):"Just wait a little longer, please. Logan, teleport to our location as quick as you can. We need to get everyone together as soon as possible"

Logan:"Gotcha, on my way" he remarked before he turned off his communicator, and then placed the index and middle finger of the hand he had just used to his forehead.

"Head over to the Mystic Ruins and meet up with the others at the Sky Patrol. We should have everyone together soon. We won't be long"

And with that, the Mangham Instant Transmission'd away.

Harikan:"What do you think this whole things about anyway?"

Xanaks:"No idea, but I hope we get a chance to test our new power!"

Harikan:"I hope so too! Hey, race ya to the Mystic Ruins!" he exclaimed as he powered off and took to the skies.

Xanaks:"Hey! No fair! That's cheating!" he yelled back, before powering up himself and started chasing after is cousin.

* * *

**Metropolis Zone, 11:52am…**

…when the hybrid reappeared, he found himself to be stood atop the Tornado as it continued to circle the R&amp;D base below them, and whilst Sonic was on one end of the wing, tapping his foot impatiently, Tails was busy using the built-in-communicator to try and contact their allies.

Sonic:"Tails, my patience has run out right about now. Any word from Bunnie or not?"

Tails:"Negative. Chaos only knows what's going on down there…" he remarked as he looked out over the edge of the plan and surveyed the base.

Logan:"Well, only one way to find out…" he stated as he walked towards the right side of the wing and stood at the edge with the hedgehog.

"…Tails, you stay here with the Tornado and be prepared to get us out of here. Sonic and I will find Bunnie and Dracton"

Tails:"Roger that!" he confirmed, before changing the planes course and started a cycle of circling around the middle of the base.

Sonic:"Ready to do this?" he asked as he raised his right fist to his comrade.

Logan:"You know it!" he answered as he raised his left fist and the two friends bro-fisted, right before they leapt off the side of the plane and began their descent towards the ground.

* * *

As the two Freedom Fighters drew closer to the base, their security systems detected the two dropping towards the, and began alerting the rest of the base to prepare whatever defences they could to prevent them from entering the base. Seeing the soldiers attempt to try and stop the two of them certainly did amuse both Logan and Sonic, and both mentally decided to end all of it quickly just to save them from any embarrassment.

Using his own control of KI flight, Sonic stopped himself in the air as the Mangham continued to fall, activating his Kaio-Ken times 10 as he soared towards the enemy research centre, and the moment the hybrid finally reached the ground, he slammed his right fist into the floor with enough force to send out a shockwave throughout the entire base, resulting in every single defence they attempted to put up to be destroyed in seconds, whilst every soldier who tried to stand and fight was launched flying across the base. The many buildings throughout the base were also damaged in some way, with some either gaining cracks throughout their structure or were forced to have a large chunk of themselves destroyed, whilst other buildings were tilted slightly from the shockwave.

"I think I might've overdone it…" he remarked as he stood to his feet and his Kaio-Ken dispersed, right as Sonic dropped from the skies and landed next to him.

Sonic:"Eh, I'm sure they're fine. Now, we need to focus on finding Bunnie. Where do you think we should start?"

Logan:"How about that massive gear door that was locked just moments before I landed?" he questioned as he pointed ahead to a building straight ahead of them, though one that was completely blocked off by a boat sized gear that served as a door.

Sonic:"Couldn't hurt to try"

In no time flat, the two reached the building, and with little effort, the Mangham managed to rip the entire gear door off its hinges and chucked it aside, revealing what appeared to be a command centre that contained many command consoles, as well as 3 troopers all shaking in their boots at the sight of the 2 Freedom Fighters. In a moment of what Logan deemed pure stupidity, the leader of the group, who stood out from the other two by being much bigger whilst his uniform had some tassels on the shoulder areas, dashed at Logan in an attempt to attack him.

Of course, this ended horribly for him, as the moment he was about to hit Logan, the hybrid used his control over KI to launch out an invisible burst of energy from his body without even lifting a finger, the force behind which was enough to launch the commander flying across the room before he collided with the wall and passed out. One of the other troops attempted to attack the 2, though with lighting speed, Sonics right arm shot up and fired off a KI blast that hit the trooper square in the head and knocked him out, leaving only one trooper remaining.

Sonic:"And then there was one. Hold on, I'll take care of this" he stated as he raised his right hand to the soldier and prepared to fire off another blast.

However, right as a ball of blue KI appeared at the end of the blue blurs palm, it dispersed as Logan used his own right hand to smack Sonic round the back of the head.

Logan:"Are you stupid? Can't you sense that's Bunnie in front of us?"

Sonic:"It is?" he asked as he took a closer look at the solider before him, right before he smacked himself in the face upon getting a good look at the figures energy.

"Oh my Chaos, you're right! Sorry about that! Still haven't got this whole Ki sensing thing down…"

The trooper let out a slight chuckle as they reached for their helmet, and upon removing it revealed themselves to be Bunnie Rabbot, who shook her hair back into its style before she tossed away the helmet and began changing out of her uniform and into the Freedom Fighter uniform she had underneath her clothes.

Bunnie:"Howdy, boys. Feels like it's been ages" she remarked as she finally finished changing.

"Sorry I haven't been keepin up with ya'll lately. **All** outgoin transmission were being monitored closely, and people were startin ta get suspicious of me, so I had to go deeper undercover"

Sonic:"The others got worried when you didn't check in, and after some recent events that took place, Tails, Logan and I decided it best to come and get the both of you"

Bunnie:"I see, though speakin a whom, how you doin Logan?" she asked as she walked up to the Mangham, having to actually look up at him to talk due to how tall he was.

"Haven't seen ya'll for-what?-3 years now?"

Logan:"Seems like it. Sorry I've been gone for so long" he spoke aloud, before, like with Harikan earlier, he began to process the information in his head.

"3 years?! I left everyone I love for 3 YEARS?! What was the me of this universe thinking?! What could've drove him to leave everyone?! My knowledge on this Universe is so scarce…I need to hurry up and get everyone back together…things are getting to hectic…"

Bunnie:"I'm just glad to see ya'll again. Ya look much better than when I last saw ya"

Logan:"Never mind all that. We'll talk when we're back at the Sky Patrol. What did Rotor send you here for?"

Bunnie:"He got word that they were beginning to develop a new Shield Generator for the Death Egg and he wanted to use it for the Sky Patrol. It was still in development stages when we got word of it, so I had to go undercover in order to keep tabs on it and gather information. They finished it just a few days ago, and I was working on a way to get it out of here, right before the two of you showed up"

Sonic:"What was Dracton doing here again?"

Bunnie:"He was captured by Eggman's latest version of Metal Hariko not long ago. They've been trying to get to his power source and use it as a way to power the shield generator, but so far they've had no luck. At the same time I was planning on getting the shield generator out, I was working on a way to bust him out as well"

Logan:"Where is he now?"

Bunnie:"Down in the holdin chambers at the end of that corridor" she explained as she pointed to a hallway on the other side of the room.

"After what the scientists here have done to im, he's pretty messed up"

Sonic:"Logan, you go grab Dracton, and Bunnie and I will go grab the shield generator before meeting you on the Tornado"

Logan:"Sounds good. Let's move out"

With that, the hedgehog and rabbot took off towards the other side of the base, whilst the hybrid hovered over to the other side of the room and travelled down to the end of the corridor where he was met with a large armoured door. Though it took extreme concentration, the Mangham was able to sense his old ally on the other side of the door, and was only having trouble because Eggman seemed to have implemented anti-KI sensing systems into the cells of the base.

Whilst the Freedom Fighter required a password in order to enter the room, a quick right punch knocked the door straight over and allowed him access to the room, where he saw Dracton chained in the centre of the room whilst looking in one of the worst conditions of his life. The new appearance of his robotic ally had been completely hidden due to the multiple holes in different areas of his body, most likely from attempts to get to his power source, along with multiple burns, dints, oil and even blood leaks streaming down and across his body. The machine took several deep breathes to try and regain his breathe, and upon noticing there was another figure in the room, he looked up to spot his old comrade and allowed a small smile to grace his metallic muzzle.

Dracton:"…where the…hell have you been…?" he barely managed to get out with a slight chuckle.

Logan:"Busy. Sorry I didn't know about this sooner" he answered as he stepped closer to his comrade.

The Mangham ripped the chains from his comrade's body, freeing him from their grip, and just managed to catch the robot as he fell to his knees from pure exhaustion and fatigue.

Dracton:"Heh…to be fair…Eggman had my cell…KI sense proof…so you wouldn't be able…to sense my energy…"

Logan:"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here" he stated as he slung his allies right arm across his shoulder to carry him easier.

"But first, let's just slow down Eggman's research a small bit…" he stated as he raised his left hand towards the ceiling.

* * *

By this time, Bunnie and Sonic had made it to the Tornado with the shield generator, and were stood waiting for the arrival of their two comrades. All of a sudden, a massive golden light shined from the command centre of the base, before a humungous golden KI dome expanded and consumed the entirety of Metropolis Zone, holding the R&amp;D base in its grasp for a few moments, right before the light finally died down and disappeared, revealing a practically destroyed Metropolis Zone that looked like it had been caught up in a humungous battle. Moments later, two figures launched out of the destroyed Zone and landed on the plane, revealing themselves to be Logan and Dracton, the latter of the two was being set down into the passenger seat of the Tornado.

Tails:"Are you all right, Dracton? What'd they do to you in there?"

Dracton:"I'll live…they kept experimenting and torturing me in an attempt to find out the secrets of my design…luckily they were too stupid to figure anything out…I'm glad you guys showed up when you did though…Chaos knows what they would've done next…"

Sonic:"Well, that was easy"

Logan:"Too easy if you ask me. By the way, how did your guys' tasks go?"

Tails:"After checking up on Antoine and Uncle Chuck, and telling him to head back to the Sky Patrol, some portal appeared in the forest and out jumped Xiro, Amy and Cream!"

Sonic:"Turns out when we 'awoke', they got transported to the Sol Dimension because of Blaze, who apparently needed their help with something in her dimension"

Logan:"Huh, well that's convenient"

Bunnie:"What's the big deal anyway? Why are we all regrouping at the Sky Patrol anyway?"

Dracton:"I'm curious to know as well"

Logan:"It's…complicated…we'll explain when we're all together"

Just then, the Tornado's communicator began to flash, signalling that someone was trying to make contact with them, and after Tails pressed the answer button on the communicator, a live video image of Nicole was displayed on the screen.

Nicole:"Tails, are you with Sonic and Logan? Did you get Bunnie and Dracton?"

Tails:"Yeah. We're heading back to the Sky Patrol now. What's up?"

Nicole:"I need you to send Sonic and Logan ahead of you guys. Sally contacted me and told me that she and John were closing in on the city, but Metal Hariko and Metal Sonic are hot on their tail!"

At the mention of his metal copy, Sonic looked up at Logan as he looked at him, and whilst the hybrid had no idea who Metal Hariko was at this point in time, he was sure that they were a threat and they needed to be dealt with.

Logan:"We'll be right there!" he stated as he stood to his feet and placed his right fingers to his forehead ready for Instant Transmission.

The blue blur joined his ally's side and placed his left hand upon his comrade's shoulder, right before the two disappeared in an instant.

* * *

**Mobotropolis, 12:01pm…**

…and reappeared outside Castle Acorn and right by their A.I companion's side.

Nicole:"Thank Chaos you're here! They've almost arrived! We need to be ready!"

Just then, the group's attention changed to the skies far away from the city, and watched as a large figure, with a smaller figure lying on his back and holding onto him as he soared through the skies, quickly came into their field of view. As the two figures got closer to the city, the 3 Freedom Fighters were able to identify them as Sally and John, both suffering slight changes in appearance thanks to the Reset.

Williams was almost identical to how he looked in the previous Universe, only now his black armour that he first gained when being transformed into an Android had short black sleeves instead of long ones, and the gloves he wore were like a metallic mashup of Logan's old bracelets and Xiros gloves, and his grey fur seemed slightly darker. Sally, whilst also suffering minor changes in actual appearance, did have a slight change in clothes, in that she had a new pair of boots, a new blue jacket with black sports bra underneath, as well as black sports shorts, and accompanied by a pair of white gloves that had blue rings around each of her wrist areas.

Sonic:"There they are!"

Following the hedgehog's statement, two more figures burst into view that seemed to be pursing the two Freedom Fighters, and because they were flying much faster, they grew closer to the 3 more quicker for them to be able to identify them as both Metal Sonic, looking the same as ever, and the new machine on the block, Metal Hariko.

This new opponent had quite a unique design. Where he wasn't black on his body, his fur was a very dark grey, giving off that machine like appearance with no subtlety. From the waist down the machines body was black, with the exceptions to this rule being his toes and his knees, which were the same dark grey as the rest of his body. His lower legs seemed a little bit bulkier than the rest of his legs due to the black rings covering the entirety of his lower legs, ending just below his knees and right around his ankles.

Whilst his upper body was entirely grey, his abs and chest area were completely black, and were accompanied by a line leading up his neck and connecting to his black muzzle. Sprouting from the centre of his back and leading both around and over his shoulders was a thick black line, both of which connected to each other upon wrapping fully around his shoulders. Around each of his biceps was a single black ring, and from his elbows down, the robots entire lower arm was black, though he wore grey ring wristbands around each of his wrists that were almost identical to the ones Logan wore in the new Universe, and there was a portion of his hand that was grey whilst his fingers were black and were accompanied by a single black line leading down the middle of his hands.

Whilst his hair was spiked up like he was in some sort of Super Form, it was still grey, just like his bangs and quills, which were also identical in style to the Mangham's own, especially since both of them had dyed tips, but his were of course black to coincide with the rest of his body. His muzzle was also identical to Logan's, being quite furry whilst still completely metallic, and his nose just managed to stand out with its grey shine. Both the insides of his ears and his sclera's were pitch black, whilst his irises glowed with the same bright blue colour as Logan's, adding to his suspicion.

Logan:"And there they are!"

With lightning fast speed, Metal Hariko raised his right hand and created a KI blast in his grasp, right before he tossed it towards the fleeing Android with incredible speed and power. Williams noticed the attack coming at the last second, and so to save the chipmunk from harm, span around so fast that she temporarily was launched off him, right before he grabbed her and held her close as to shield her when the KI blast collided with his back, and the resulting explosion of the attack knocked him off his course and sent him careening down to the ground below.

After crashing just a mile away from the Castle, the lynx sprinted off as to her assist her allies, whilst Sonic and Logan took to the skies to combat the machine menaces. When the two finally met high above the city, the hedgehog tackled his robotic copy out of the sky, carried him all the way to the ground creating a massive explosion of smoke as they hit the floor, right before the two shot off out of the smokes grasp and began racing across the landscape, whilst Logan and MH met each other with a right punch to each other's cheek, right before they burst out into a skirmish.

"Okay, **Metal Hariko**, my memories been a bit fuzzy lately, so would you do me a favour and remind me of who you are?" he asked so casually as the two attacked one another with amazingly fast punches and kicks.

Metal Hariko:"Heh! As if you would forget your own metal counterpart! Your robotic superior!"

Logan:"Wait…Metal Logan?! Is that you?"

Metal Hariko:"Indeed it is! And like yourself, I also remember the old Universe thanks to some assistance from the Doctor!"

Logan:"Then…then why are you called Metal **Hariko**?! Where did that name come from?"

Metal Hariko:"Oh? Still lacking in knowledge on your new life, ey Logan? Well, just trust me when I say this…"

Suddenly, the skirmish ended as the robotic hybrid lunged forward and attempted to land a right punch straight to the Mangham's forehead, though he just countered it by raising his cross block up in time to stop the attack, and held his duplicate at bay as he began applying more pressure in an attempt to break through his guard.

"…if you wish to keep your sanity in a state that will allow you to keep going and not break under the incredible **guilt** and **sorrow** you have suffered, you shouldn't even attempt to restore your memoires of this world!"

Logan:"Big talk, but don't think that some empty threat will keep me from finding out the truth!"

With those words, the hybrid pushed back his oppressor and landed a front flip kick with both his legs to the top of the machines head, launching the robotic hybrid flying down towards the ground below before he managed to halt his fall in mid-air, flaring up his own white aura in the process.

Metal Logan:"Fine…but it will be your own **downfall**!" he yelled before he dashed towards the Mangham, ready to re-engage their battle.

* * *

On the ground below, two streaks of blue light could be seen racing across the landscape, every so often clashing together before backing off once again. These two streaks were Sonic and his metal copy, and every time the two clashed together, they engaged in a short lightning fast skirmish before backing off of one another. After a few more clashes, the machine diverted his course to take him slightly further away from the hedgehog, as he began charging a KI blast in his right hand, and once his attack was at full power, he launched right back at his opponent and attempted to smack him with the KI attack, only for the blue blur to leap high into the air and backflip away as the attack hit the ground he had previously stood on.

After landing on the floor and grinding himself to a halt, the Freedom Fighter shot back towards the robotic hedgehog at double the speed he had travelled previously, reaching his duplicate in mere seconds, right before he struck the robot with such a powerful right hook that MS was launched flying into the air above whilst spiralling uncontrollably. It took a few seconds, but Metal managed to flip himself to a halt in the air, and after regaining his bearings and re-acquiring his target, the metallic hedgehog charged towards his furry copy as he took to the skies as well.

The two combatants readied a left punch to strike one another at the moment they finally met with one another, though right as MS launched his fist out to strike the hedgehog, Sonic disappeared from sight, leaving the robot to punch nothing and be thrown off guard. Because of this, he made himself all the more open when the Freedom Fighter reappeared behind the machine and launched his left fist out to pierce straight through the metallic hedgehog's chest, instantly catching him by surprise whilst causing intense damage to him.

The moment the blue blur retracted his fist from his opponents stomach, Metal span around and fired off another KI blast from his right hand, though Sonic teleported away and caused his copy to blast nothing but air. MS then began frantically searching around the area for any sign of his copy, though when he finally did find the hedgehog, it was already too late.

The blue blur came dropping down form above at sonic speeds, already in his spindash form, and because of the speed he was travelling at, the Freedom Fighter easily split right through his metal copy, cutting Metal into two halves, one of which barely kept his head attached to it. the Freedom Fighter touched down on the ground at the same time both halves of his robotic copy's corpse did so, and upon checking that the machine wouldn't be getting back up, Sonic burst off into the distance and began racing back to Mobotropolis.

* * *

Back in the air, the two hybrids now stood with a hold on one another's hands, using all of their strength to try and overpower the other in order to inflict damage upon the other. However, it was clear that neither side was going to win, as no matter how hard either side struggled, they found that they were both completely equal, and their duel would have no winner. Deciding simultaneously to end their pointless struggle, the two combatants launched their heads back and then threw them forward in order to head-butt each other, forcing them to back away from each other due to the pain that spread through them from the attacks.

Logan:"Look, Metal…as much as I'd love to continue fighting…we both have more important matters to attend to. I have to find out what happened in this new Universe…and make sure all my friends and family are safe…and you have business back with Eggman...not to mention ensuring Metal Sonic down there doesn't die…"

Metal Logan:"You do have a good point…and in your case…now is not the best time for you to be fighting…even with what I have told you…you still seek the truth and you don't seem like you're going to stop until you do know…so I think we will postpone our battle…until you have learned what transpired in your new life…besides…we will have our own opportunity to fight soon enough…I'll be seeing you…"

With that, the robotic hybrid placed his own right index and middle finger to his forehead, and with the use of Instant Transmission, appeared by the side of his fallen comrade, right before he performed the technique again and disappeared altogether. Now with both his opponent gone, and his friends all reuniting at the Sky Patrol, the Mangham breathed a sigh of relief, right before he began flying back to Mobotropolis…

* * *

…where Sally, John and Nicole, the latter of the two were luckily free of any injuries after their crash, were discussing the success of their recent mission.

Sally:"…and we also managed to find some weak points to the Death Eggs infrastructure"

John:"I was also successful in sabotaging the Death Eggs main fuel station. It won't be able to get off the ground for a few months now"

Nicole:"Great work. With the Death Egg down, the Planet should have at least a whole month before Eggman tries anything, and with the information you've acquired, the Sky Patrol will be more than ready to take on whatever Eggman throws at us. It's also better than you 2 are back now, as we need to get everyone together as soon as possible. We've already gathered everyone else at the Sky Patrol, and the last two to join us are you two"

Sally:"What happened? Is there a new threat?"

Nicole:"It's…complicated…"

John:"Princess, you might wanna brace yourself"

Sally:"Why? What's wrong now? Is something headed for u-"

However, before the princess had a chance to finish her sentence, a blue streak of light raced past the 3 Freedom Fighters, scooped the Acorn up into their grasp, and then shot off across the city whilst leaving behind a gust of wind that forced the other two to shield their eyes.

John:"I tried to warn her"

Nicole:"And, had she have finished her sentence, she would've hit the nail on the head on what was about to happen"

Just seconds later, the two turned to see Logan come dropping down from above and land by the two, and upon spotting his childhood friend stood before him, Logan embraced John in a tight hug after not seeing him for so long, in a matter of speaking at least.

Logan:"It's good to see you again, John. It's been too long" he stated as their gesture ended.

John:"Indeed it has. You don't seem to have changed at all during that time"

Logan:"Hey, looks who's talking" he remarked before the two shared a laugh with one another.

"So, you heard what Nicole said, right? About us needing to get everyone together again"

John:"Yes I heard, and whatever it is, I'm intrigued"

Logan:"I'll explain once we have everyone together. Let's head back to the Sky Patrol. Everyone should be there by now"

John:"Alright. Shall we go grab Sonic and Sally first?"

Logan:"Is he here? I saw him come speeding past but I can't see him anywhere now"

Nicole:"He took off with Sally about a minute ago. I think he's just happy to see here again"

John:"Strange. We've only been gone a few days and he's acting like he hasn't seen her in years"

Logan:"Guess he was worried…" he remarked as he and Nicole shared a look of understanding with one another.

* * *

The blue blur shot off across the city with the princess in his arms, speeding towards Castle Acorn whilst showing absolutely no signs of stopping. The hedgehog leapt on to the top of a nearby small house, right before he used the momentum behind him to launch himself to the roof of the Castle, and then preformed a few more jumps until he stood on the very top of the Castles flagpole, a view of the entire city before him whilst he held the woman he loved in his arms.

Wanting to waste no more time, Sonic brought Sally closer to him, who while overjoyed to see him was confused by his actions, and brought the acorn into a deep kiss that, while surprising her at first, she allowed herself to melt into just moments later. The two stayed there in that spot for a few minutes, enjoying one another's company after being away from each other, right before they finally parted and held one another close, the hedgehog keeping his princess close as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sally:"What's gotten into you?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"I've only been gone a few days and you're acting like I nearly died!"

Sonic:"Heh, I know Sal. I was just…worried, ya know? I'm just so happy to see you!"

Sally:"Well, I'm happy to see you too, but you should know by now I can handle myself!"

Sonic:"And I think you need to remember that you're still my girl, so I'm always gonna be worried about ya no matter what"

Sally:"Fair enough"

At that moment, Logan and John, the latter holding Nicole's handheld device in his hands whilst the A.I was safely stored away in it, floated up to the same height as their comrades and prepared to take off.

Logan:"Come on, lovebirds. It's time we head back to the Sky Patrol"

Sonic:"You guys fly on ahead. We'll run"

John:"Suit yourself! We'll see you there!"

With that, the two hybrids turned on their heel, and shot off into the distance.

Sonic:"Shall we, malady?"

Sally:"If you please"

Wasting no time once again, the hedgehog leapt from atop the Castle and preformed a front-flip with the acorn still in his arms, and upon touching down on the ground with both feet, the blue blur shot off into the distance, following after his two comrades, with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

Whilst the two hybrids flew towards the Mystic Ruins, Williams was taking extra care not to drop Nicole during their flight, whilst the Mangham had his arms crossed over his chest as he thought over things in his mind.

Logan (in his head):"This new Universe is shaping up to be so different from the one I lived…from what I can tell, so many things happened that didn't in our Universe…Xanaks isn't as old as he used to be, my son is much older than he used to be, Metal Logan is called Metal Hariko for some reason, I can't even sense the Agarians all the way on the other side of the Galaxy, and there's no trace of Abigail anywhere…I just hope she's alright…"

Being friends since they were children, John knew when something was bothering his old friend, and was curious to know just what was wrong with him.

John:"Logan…are you…**sure** you're alright?"

Logan:"Hm?" he asked as he was snapped from his thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

John:"I'm just…checking…I mean, I thought you'd still be a bit upset about…no…I'll not mention it…even after all this time, it's probably still a sore subject…"

Logan:"It's fine, John. I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me"

John:"If you say so…"

Logan (in his head):"What is he talking about? Everyone so far keeps referring to 'that thing', but what just what is it? Could it be what happened made me leave everyone for 3 years? Did some new enemy push me to a new limit? Or did something else happen to me? I can't waste any more time. I need to find out what happened in this new Universe, and I need to restore my friends' memories of their own lives"

"Hey do you think we should pick up the pace?" he turned and asked his old friend. "Everyone's probably waiting for us so it might not hurt to get there quicker"

John:"Yeah, you're probably right. Plus, we don't want Sonic getting there before us and calling us slow!"

Logan:"Heh, too right! Let's go!"

With that, the two hybrids flared up their white auras and boosted their KI, before they used that KI to boost their speed and race across the skies of Mobius on route to the Mystic Ruins.


	58. Chapter 57:Restoration

**April 17****th****, 1:05pm, The Skies above the Mystic Ruins…**

…the moment Tails, Dracton and Bunnie had arrived back at the flying headquarters, the Sky Patrol had left its station point in the jungles of the ruins, and had taken to the skies above, and was now slowly floating across the clouds of the Planet in wait of the remaining members of the team.

On the bridge of the Sky Patrol, every one of the Freedom Fighters was gathered in wait, and almost every one of them had a new appearance. Amongst these with a new look were Bunnie, Rotor, who was much bigger and buffer than he was in the previous Universe, Antoine, who had gained a new uniform, Harikan and Xanaks, Xiro, Dracton, Vincent and Gracie. Those who didn't have a new appearance were Tails, Amy, Cream and Big.

* * *

In terms of physical appearance, Xiro hadn't changed too much, as he still retained his black fur, his black and red lined quills that resembled the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, his red and black dyed bangs, his spiky red Mohawk hair, and his famous red 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his eyes. There were some changes obviously, namely that his skin was peach instead of red, no doubt meaning he hadn't suffered the same horrible torture that he did in the previous Universe, his irises were a dark green and no longer a bright yellow, and he no stood slightly taller at 6'2 instead of 6'0 dead.

His clothing, whilst different, was still very reminiscent of his teacher, the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Instead of the blue and black armour piece meant to resemble the Saiyan armour Vegeta wore, Xiro now wore a dark blue training suit that was almost identical to the one Vegeta wore for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and the one he wore during the battle against Majin Buu. There were a few changes, obviously, as instead of white boots and gloves, Xiro wore his own black versions, with his boots stretching up to just below his knees whilst he also wore a black holster around each of his legs, and his gloves reaching his elbows whilst also being fingerless to allow his fingers to be free, and just above his gloves and around each of his biceps was a black ring.

Vincent's physical appearance hadn't changed in the slightest from the old Universe to the present, with the only glaring changes being that his irises were now orange instead of green, and his lower arm, more specifically everything past his elbow, was robotic like the entirety of his right arm. The only other change he suffered was to his clothing, which seemed to have colour swapped, as his grey shorts were now black and his black short sleeved shirt was now grey whilst also now having a spiked collar.

There was also two black lines leading across the shirt, crossing over the centre of his chest and forming an 'X' shape, before they connected to his shorts and cut off. His hands were also black with grey fingers and a grey line leading down the middle of them, and were accompanied by a pair of black wristbands like the ones Logan and Harikan wore. There was also a strange new feature about Younge, as he had somehow grown a large red tail.

Gracie hadn't changed in the slightest from her transition to the new Universe, and the only thing relatively different about her was her clothes, though even they hadn't changed all that much. She no longer wore her blue skirt or small jacket, and stuck solely to her black leggings and long sleeved crop top. To accompany her new choice of clothing, Williams now wore a solid black neck choker, brown wristbands like Vincent's and the others, some black fingerless gloves, and most notably, a golden wedding ring on her right middle finger.

Now that Dracton was repaired, his new design was easier to make out. The things about him that hadn't changed was; his green 'fur', his 5 black dyed quills styled in a star shape, his black muzzle with the green screw in either cheek, his long green and black line nose, his black marked eye area with his eyes standing out against the darkness with their green sclera's and black slits for pupils, and his black coloured crotch region.

Like Metal Hariko, his lower legs seemed a little bit bulkier than the rest of his legs due to the black rings covering the entirety of his lower legs, ending just below his knees and right around his ankles, and though a majority of his legs and feet were coloured black, the areas that remained their green colour included; his toes, his knees and his outer thighs. His upper body remained green, though like MH, his chest and abs were completely black, and had a black line leading from his chest and up his neck to connect to his muzzle. He also had the same black lines stretching from his back and leading both around and over his shoulders, and he also had the same black ring around each of his biceps and wrists.

However, unlike the robotic copy of his comrade, Dracton had a portion of his arm, stretching from just below his bicep to just above his forearm, coloured black, instead of having his entire lower arm be black. His hands were also the same green colour as his body, though his fingers were black line the small line leading from the ring around his hand and ending at the centre of his hand. His bangs were also something that had changed, as they were much longer, stretching down to the end of his chest, and consisted of 3 separate spiked bangs that were green and black dyed.

* * *

Whilst waiting for the last few members of their team to arrive, the Freedom Fighters all conversed with one another in two separate groups, with Xiro, Dracton, Harikan and Xanaks discussing their training and why they had been gathered together, whilst everyone else discussed Amy and Creams adventure with Xiro to the Sol Dimension.

Vincent:"So, what was Blaze's dimension like?"

Amy:"Really interesting actually! Though now that I think about it, the place is probably Sonics worse nightmare"

Gracie:"Why's that?"

Cream:"There isn't much land he could run on. It's mainly just islands dotted around the dimension, and he'd probably get tired of one island pretty quickly, but I think he'd be too scarred of all the water around him to try and run across it"

Bunnie:"Good thang he learned ta fly then, otherwise I'm sho he'd be freakin out the entire time"

Antoine:"It iz so unfair! Vhy does he get to fly, while ve are reduced to using ze Tornado or Extreme Gear?"

Rotor:"You could always learnt to fly yourself and you wouldn't have to complain so much"

Antoine:"Are ju kidding me?! I am afraid of ze heights!"

* * *

Dracton:"What do you think we're all gathered here for?"

Xanaks:"I'm not sure. Uncle Logan wouldn't reveal much"

Harikan:"All he told us was that something had happened and we all needed to come together"

Xiro:"You don't think it's a new threat?"

Xanaks:"He said he wasn't entirely sure"

Xiro:"Whatever the case then, I just hope you boys have been keeping up with your training all this time"

Harikan:"Don't worry Uncle. Xanaks and I have been training pretty much every day for the past 3 years. Whatever comes our way, I think we'll be able to take it on. We might even catch up to you soon"

Xanaks:"Well, I wouldn't go that far"

Dracton:"No, he's right. The two of you are almost as strong as Xiro. Though, if you want my personal opinion, I'd give yourselves another couple of years before you can actually take him on in combat"

Harikan:"Jee, thanks for getting our hopes up" he remarked as both Xiro and Dracton let out a slight chuckle.

* * *

Just then, the doors to the bridge opened, catching the others attention, and as John, Sally and Sonic stepped through to join everyone, Nicole materialised herself before everyone.

Nicole:"Attention, everyone! The final members of the Freedom Fighters have arrived, including Logan!"

Vincent:"What?!"

Antoine:"No vay!"

Gracie:"Is it really him?"

"The one and only, guys!" called out that familiar and cheerful voice.

As Sonic, Sally and John stepped out of the way, the one and only Logan Mangham, not changed in the slightest despite disappearing for 3 years, waltzed into the room and jumped over the command seat before landing before everyone with that same smile on his face that he always had.

"Hey Guys!" he remarked as he did a small mock salute with his right hand.

Everyone:"LOGAN!" they all shouted with joy as they swarmed him with greetings.

Amy:"It's been so long!"

Cream:"It's great to see you again!"

Vincent:"We've all missed you!"

Xiro:"Things haven't been the same since you left, Hariko"

Logan:"Hehe, I bet they weren't. I'm sorry I left you guys" he said aloud, before he began processing his brother's words in his head.

"Hariko? Why did he call me that? It sounds like something from the old Hybrid language, and it was the same name that Metal Logan was going by…does that mean…in this Universe…I have two names? Things have really changed…" he contemplated before he returned to reality.

The Mangham opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and felt his face shift from happiness into confusion and horror, as a familiar energy slowly began to approach him from behind, and he shifted round to confirm if what he had sensed was truly who he believed it to be.

John:"Something wrong?"

Logan:"I feel…an energy…one I haven't felt in a long time…"

"Hello, everyone. What's with all the commotion?" spoke the voice, a robotic voice at that, and one that 'Hariko' knew all too well.

As the figure stepped out of the shadows of the hallway and onto the bridge of the Sky Patrol, the light revealed the figures appearance, and despite suffering a few changes, Logan knew all too well that the person before him was the infamous Doctor Carnage.

The Mangham looked the doctor up and down, taking in every aspect of his appearance to try and find some fault that would prevent the person before him from being Carnage, but he just couldn't find anything. Like in the previous Universe, the doctor wore a special red and black armour, no doubt because he suffered a similar accident in this Universe to the one he underwent in the last Universe, and the hybrids suspicions were confirmed and he used his Chaos Sight to peer through the helmet and see Carnages burnt and disfigured face.

His armour from the waist down was all black, including the bulkier parts of his lower legs from the black rings that were the same as Dractons and MH's. His toes, knees and the holsters around each of his legs were the only exception to the black of his legs, as all of them were a red colour instead. His upper body consisted of an armour piece that was identical to the one Xiro wore in the old Universe, only this one was completely red, and the only parts of the armour that were black were the small pockets on either side of his chest, and ring leading all around his shoulders.

His arms were completely black, though were covered in accessories of red colour, including; a ring around each of his biceps, elbow supports similar to the ones Vincent wore, and wristbands similar to Logan's and the others. His hands were also red, though his fingers were black, and so was the line leading down the middle of his hands. His muzzle seemed to connect to his black neck and under-armour shirt, and like Dracton, the doctor had a red screw in both his cheeks, and his nose was pointy but red and black lined instead of green.

His quills were very much like Xanaks', only they were red like the rest of his armour, and instead of being lined with another colour like Xiro's and Shadow's, the ends of his quills were dyed black. Also, unlike Xiro and Shadow, the bottom two quills of Carnages pointed downwards slightly instead of upwards. Finally, at both side of his eyes, which were black sclera'd with red irises because of some kind of visor in the helmet, was a small black circle, and leading out of both was a small red energy line that looked sharp enough to cut through a person's skin.

"Oh, Hello Logan! It's nice to see you again! Have you been well?" he asked, though the Mangham looked visibly disgusted to look at the doctor.

Logan:"You…" he simply said with such hatred in his voice it sent a chill down everyone in the room.

In an instant, the Mangham dashed across the room, grabbed Carnage by the neck with his right hand, and slammed him against the now closed doors of the bridge, creating cracks in them with his impact.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! I SWEAR, IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING ANYONE HERE-!"

The hybrid cut himself off as he raised his free hand and socked the doctor across the face, though before he could do more, Dracton rushed behind Logan, grabbed him under the arms so he couldn't attack any further, and pulled him to the front of the bridge. Using all his strength, 'Hariko' tried breaking out of his comrades grip to inflict more pain on Carnage, but the robotic Mangham held him in place with an iron grip, though if it wasn't for all the other guys in the room helping keep him back whilst the girls helped the doctor to his feet, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold onto Logan for much longer.

"LET ME GO!" he roared as he struggled even more.

Dracton:"Logan! Get a hold of yourself!"

Xiro:"What's gotten into you, brother?!"

Harikan:"Dad! Calm down!"

Sonic:"Get a grip, Logan!"

Carnage:"Everyone, stop!" he ordered, causing even Logan to halt his anger as the doctor approached the hybrid that had just attacked him.

"It's alright. I understand why he's angry at me. Let him go, please"

The machine looked at his comrade one more time, ensuring he had calmed down, right before he released his grip on the hybrid, and he and everyone else allowed 'Hariko' to walk past them and stand face to face with Carnage.

Logan:"You've got a lot of explaining to do"

Carnage:"I've heard that one before"

Logan:"Why are you here? And why is everyone being so nice to you?"

Carnage:"Well, part of that reason is because of you, Logan…after you killed me in the old Universe…

* * *

…like you, I remember the old Universe, but I didn't straight away. I awoke at the very start of my life, obviously, experiencing the joys of being born again and having to grow up. My dreams was to become one of the greatest doctors Mobius had ever seen, and when I was in my 20's, and I'd finally got my degree, I figured now was my time to fulfil my dream. However, I was approached by a mysterious figure, who stated that he needed to talk to me.

He explained to me that the world I lived in was not the first one, and that I had originally come from a completely different Universe and had a completely different life. I didn't believe him at first, but after he restored my memoires of my previous life, it was safe to say I had a better understanding of where he was coming from. Whilst in the process of explaining the old Multiverse business, he revealed to me that he was the one to restore our Multiverse, and even sent you, Logan, back to the new Multiverse.

You would awaken sometime in the future with your memories restored, and following your awakening, the others would regain their memoires as well. Seeing what I had become in the old Universe disgusted me to no end. The sorts of things I had used my knowledge for were despicable. With all my knowledge that I had acquired, I was determined to set myself on the right path in this Universe, and changed my goals as a result.

I travelled to Harthill, and requested to become a part of their medical staff in the hopes that my 'dreams' of a horrible life wouldn't come true. The High Chief went one step beyond that and appointed me head of staff due to my outstanding achievements in my studies. I also asked to study, within reason, the biology of the Hybrids in the hopes I could discover your origins, and see if your physical prowess could be used to benefit Mobius.

However, whilst they were my side reasons for coming to Harthill, my main concern was you, Logan. I was horrified by how I had allowed my entire life to be consumed with the sole purpose of ending your life, and so I thought to turn that around by instead helping you in your quest to become the Ultimate Warrior, and the eventual Protector of Mobius. You were but a child when we first met, fascinated by the fact someone from Mobius wanted to join your city. Even after I said what a horrible man I dreamt I would become, you supported me, and when you needed it, I supported you…

* * *

…I know you have no knowledge of what transpired in this Universe, and so when you finally learn of your new life, you will know of what happened after our first meeting"

Logan:"I'm…I'm so sorry for attacking you…I had no idea you'd changed so much, doctor…I may not know much about this universe, or anything else that you have done, but as long as you swear you have changed, that is good enough for me" he stated as he held his right hand out to the Mobian.

Carnage:"I do swear. I will never become that monster again" he answered as he shook the hybrids hand with his own.

Xanaks:"That's a nice story and everything, but what the hell do you mean by 'old Universe' and all that stuff? What are the two of you talking about?" he asked on behalf of most in the room, with all those with no knowledge on the old Universe nodding in agreement.

Logan:"Well, that's kinda the reason I gathered you all here really…" he remarked as his handshake ended with Carnage, and he turned to the others whilst scratching the back of his head in anxiousness.

Nicole:"Are you sure it's time to tell them?"

Sonic:"It's now or never really"

Vincent:"Tell us what? What's going on?"

Logan:"Alright…I suppose it's time I explain…I'll get straight to the point; the entire life you have lived in this Universe isn't the first one you have lived. The entire Multiverse that we live in is a completely new and different one to the one we lived in previously. The previous Multiverse we lived in was destroyed, and as a result, this new one was created"

Amy:"What?!"

Sally:"Logan, you're not making any sense"

Logan:"I thought so…to put it in simpler terms; the world we live in right now is not our original world. We all lived entirely different lives before the ones we live now"

Xiro:"That's absurd! If what you say is true, then why do we live the lives that we do now?!"

His question seemed to not only shock Logan, but sadden him, something everyone picked up on but was confused by. All except for Sonic, Tails, Nicole and Carnage, who simply turned away as Logan's head dropped slightly.

Logan:"That's…that my fault…" he barely managed to say, regret filling his voice as everyone was taken back by his words.

"Just…here's what happened…

* * *

…in the old Universe, there was a threat that endangered the entire Multiverse. His name was Mephiles the Dark. I'm not sure whether he existed or exists in this Universe, but throughout my entire life in the old universe, he haunted me and messed with different aspects and events in an attempt to end my life as revenge for what I did to him. He caused things to happen that shouldn't have, made enemies stronger than they should have been, caused people do things they weren't supposed to or didn't want to do…all to try and break and kill me.

However, he wasn't just doing it to me. He caused similar suffering and pain to multiple versions of myself from across our Multiverse, specifically the 4 other Logan's beside myself that kept all Logan's in the Mobius Multiverse alive. See, in a Multiverse, there exist 5 versions of a person, one of those being the Prime and main version of that person, which keep all versions of that person alive throughout a Universe. If all 5 of those are to die, specifically at the very centre of the Multiverse where all life flows, along with another version of that person from a completely different Multiverse that is linked to that Multiverse, then not only will all versions of that person die, but the Multiverse will collapse due to the deaths of so many version of one person at once,

That was Mephiles' plan to get revenge on all Logan's, due to one version of us killing him in another Universe, and because no matter where he went, there would always be a version of us that would become an obstacle for him. He brought the 5 main Logan's of the old Universe, as well as a version of myself from another Multiverse, to the centre of the Multiverse, and attempted to kill all of us there. After a mighty battle, the 6 of us managed to kill Mephiles, though in the end our victory might not have mattered.

At the centre of a Multiverse, there exists an item known as the Carexen, the main source of life and power throughout that Multiverse. It exists to keep every single Universe in a Multiverse alive, as well as create more alternate Universes, and is the very reason every single one of us are standing here right now. If something were to happen to the Carexen, say it was damaged or destroyed, then the entire Multiverse it belongs to would be destroyed, and could possibly cause a domino-effect throughout the rest of the Omniverse.

Mephiles didn't know whether he was going to win the battle against us or not, so to ensure he won in the end, he damaged the Carexen, causing all of its energy to start flowing out and cause the Multiverse to slowly start collapsing. In order to stop the Multiverse form collapsing, I absorbed some of the power from the Carexen to improve my abilities, whilst also ensuring I left just enough behind to keep the Multiverse stabilised and surviving whilst I did what I had to do.

I then used my new power alongside Chaos Control to move all the energy that had left the Carexen back into one point in the hopes I could restore the Carexen and save the Multiverse from collapsing and destroying itself…I was **almost** there…if I just had another minute or so of pure concentration…none of us would be here right now…turns out Mephiles survived our combined attack, and interrupted me whilst I was in the process of restoring the Carexen.

Because he threw me off, the energy all collapsed in on itself, and the Multiverse was slowly beginning to get wiped from existence. I used my remaining power to destroy what was left of Mephiles before I tried to prevent out Multiverse from collapsing, but in the end my efforts were futile, and I was consumed along with the rest of our Multiverse into destruction…I thought I was dead…I thought I'd lost everyone…

That was when I awoke in a massive black void, and this mysterious figure appeared before me and explained he was some kind of God, and that what I stood in now was what remained of our Multiverse; nothing. He told me that whenever a Multiverse is destroyed, the Omniverse is put out of balance, and if all of reality is to stay intact, a new Multiverse was created. Under normal circumstances, a Multiverse must be created from scratch due to their Carexen being completely destroyed, but the small Carexen I created to keep our Multiverse from surviving was retrieved by this God, and using that, he was able to recreate our Multiverse…

* * *

…because a part of our Multiverse still remained, there were still somethings that were able to remain the same. However, because most of it was wiped out, our Multiverse had to be created from scratch, and because of our link to the Multiverse where Goku and Vegeta come from, the God decided to pull elements from that Multiverse in order for our Multiverse to survive"

Antoine:"I cannot believe zhat we had no idea about this…"

Gracie:"We've lived two lives altogether?"

Tails:"And now we want to restore your memories of the old Universe so that we all understand where we have come from and how we must proceed forward in our new lives"

John:"How are you going to restore our memories?"

Nicole:"With the use of an energy known as **Genesis Wave Energy**"

Amy:"Gene-what?"

Tails:"Sonic? If you'd explain?"

Sonic:"When this whole Multiversal battle took place, Eggman, along with the assistance of another mad scientist from the Multiverse Logan's other counterpart came from, activated a machine called the Cosmic Reset Button. With it, he was able to take Logan and his friends and family out of our Universe and into the centre of the Multiverse, whilst the rest of us were transported to a completely different Universe entirely where it was like Logan and the others never existed.

From there, I encountered a fellow hero named Megaman, the enemy to the scientist Eggman called in to help him, and after a small scuffle with him, we teamed up to stop Eggman's plan of Multiversal conquest/control, completely unaware that one of his ally's, Mephiles, planned to destroy the Multiverse. In the end, we managed to stop both of them, and after Megaman used Chaos Control to restore his world back to normal, I was ready to do the same for ours, when Eggman interrupted me and caused me to completely shatter the fabric of our very Universe. This was one of the reasons the Carexen was damaged so easily in Logan's battle, apparently.

When I woke up in this new Universe, I was hit by a strange energy which was a combination of Cosmic Reset energy, as well as a strange new energy produced by the fabric of our Universe shattering. We came to call this energy earlier today as Genesis Wave Energy, and it caused me to remember both our old Universe and our new Universe. After coming in contact with Ixis' magic, which somehow resonated with the same energy from the shattered Universes fabric, some dormant Cosmic Reset energy was set off in Nicole's systems, allowing her and whoever came in contact with her to remember our old lives, which is how Tails remembered"

Nicole:"I'm going to blast all of you with some of this energy, and it should cause all of you to remember your old lives"

Rotor:"So, what happens when we do remember?"

Tails:"The memories you have of the old Universe will coincide with the ones of this Universe, and you will remember both at the same time. It puts a bit of a strain on your head at first, but then your mind allows you to remotely access which memoires you want to remember"

Amy:"Sounds simple enough…"

Nicole:"Is everyone ready?"

With a nod in understanding, the lynx raised her handheld device up to the entire group, and after pressing a button on her keypad, a massive wave of green energy blasted out from the device and over took everyone that didn't remember. Their eyes all temporarily flashed the same green colour as the wave, the memoires of their old lives all rushing back to them in seconds, and after a few seconds, the energy from the wave wore off, causing all of them to revert to normal whilst trying to process everything going on in their heads.

Bunnie:"My, what a rush that was…" she stated as Antoine helped her to her feet after nearly falling over.

Xiro:"I don't believe it…everything we forgot…" he muttered as he held his face in his left hand.

Harikan:"I was 14 in the old Universe…I've missed 2 years of my life…" he almost growled as he clenched his right fist in anger.

Cream:"I don't understand…why did someone do this to us all?" she asked as she cried into Big's belly.

Sonic:"Because there are bad people no matter where you go, Cream. People who get sheer enjoyment out of watching others suffer. Mephiles was one of these people, and thank Chaos you stopped him, Logan" he stated as he turned to the Mangham, who simply nodded in response.

Vincent:"Wait a second, didn't Carnage say Logan had no memoires of **this** Universe? He doesn't know about anything that happened in his new life!"

Logan:"(sigh) I know…it's about time I see what I have missed out on"

Gracie:"Are you sure you want to know? It…it might be a bit much for you"

Logan:"If I don't find out now, I'll find it out some other way that will most likely be worse. Like Sonic said; It's now or never"

Nicole:"I've recalibrated the energy to restore your memories of this world…are you ready?"

With another nod in response, the A.I fired off the green energy wave, and the moment it hit Logan, his eyes instantly went bright green as all the memories came flooding back to him. Of course, since the energy being used on him was originally for old memoires and not new ones, his reaction was quite different, as the act of remembering seemed to send a burning pain throughout his body, prompting the Mangham to scream whilst grabbing at the sides of his head and stumbling about whist he remembered all that had transpired in his new life.

* * *

It started off with his childhood, obviously, showcasing him playing, laughing and training with all his friends and family form Harthill, including Brikon of all people, who looked happy for one of the first times the hybrid had ever seen. Not long after the fact, it seemed fate decided to make some events happen over again, as Brikon and his family were forced into space even after Logan tired saving them, and was knocked out for his efforts…

…it then cut to the tournament, the day Stan had died in the old Universe, and like with Brikon, history seemed to repeat itself. However this time, instead of Cobrans rage being used by Mephiles to accidentally murder him, the boy was poisoned by an unknown assailant, and so instead of forcing the long and painful death that was to come upon himself, the boy requested his big brother to end his life quickly, and the Mangham could feel a tear coming to his eyes at the sight of Stan lying with a hole in his chest, and with a young Logan's hand covered in blood…

…when the Mangham reached his teenager years, his father came down the with same deathly disease as the last Universe, though as Logan finally acquired the cure to help his father, a newly built Metal Hariko destroyed the cure, and unlike the previous Universe, Logan's father wasn't as lucky as he once was, and ended up dying because of the disease. Following this was Logan's many battles against his rival Dracton, as well as against Eggman's forces and even some mercenary from what he could gather. This same mercenary seemed to work for Eggman, as there showcased a memory where Logan battled against him atop one of the doctors air ships after he kidnapped a pregnant Abigail, and Logan took the mercenary's jaw off for it.

Not long after this, a group of hybrids that also escaped his home Planets destruction came to Mobius seeking to conquer it, though with the help of his friends that Logan went to war with in the old Universe, this time with the company of Rex, Sadler, Dracton and Xiro, the hybrids were drove back, though not before Vincent was left crippled and limbless, forcing him to become a cyborg in order to save his life.

The group of warriors from Harthill then ventured off to join the Freedom Fighters in Mobotropolis after Eggman continued to attack their city, and assisted the heroes in taking down Perfect Chaos after the High Chief assisted Eggman in summoning the creature, and when the Chief was cornered when the God was defeated, the man committed suicide. Following this, Cobran went berserk, claiming that Logan had stolen his place as the greatest warrior of Mobius, and after a battle ensued between the two, he disappeared.

Many years and adventures later, the Freedom Fighters were contacted by the people of Planet Agar, begging them for assistance when a galactic tyrant known as Kelriza was attempting to take over their Planet and wipe out their entire race. It seems history once again repeats itself. The Mangham travelled to Agar once more, this time with the assistance of Xiro, Vincent, Dracton, the young Harikan and Xanaks, and even Cobran in order to take down the tyrant, though ultimately it seemed they were outmatched.

That was until 'Hariko' was pushed beyond his limits, and was forced to awaken the dormant power in his being that was first awakened by his Grandfather many years ago, allowing Logan to ascend to the state of Super Hybrid, a Super state unique to the hybrid race due to its power and abilities, and it was the power of this transformation that allowed him to defeat Kelriza, before he was forced to escape the Planet as it was being destroyed, separated from his friends and family once more.

For some reason or another, the next year that played out for Logan seemed so confidential to him that he decided it best to keep it to himself until the time was right, as it seems he agreed with his decision in the past that it wasn't time for his friends to know what transpired. Upon returning home to his friends and family right when they were in the middle of a battle with Eggman, and after helping them win the battle and send the doctor packing, Kelriza and his brother Felrikan arrived on Mobius seeking revenge for their humiliation, and Logan ended their lives just as he did the first time.

There then came the point in time when Carnage was kidnapped and forced to convert his own children, Rex and Sadler, as well as John and Gracie, into Androids for Eggman to use against the Freedom Fighters, along with several other original designs that the mad scientist forced Carnage to create, though the Freedom Fighters still managed to fend off the group before restoring their friends back to normal.

Unfortunately, it seemed that there was one last foe Eggman had planned, as Carnages dream to create the Perfect Warrior that would watch over Mobius in the future was ruined, and the monster Rexcor was born once again to commit similar atrocities to the ones he did in the last Universe, before Harikan was pushed beyond is breaking point and into the realm of the Ascended Super Hybrid in order to defeat monster.

Then there was the return of Brikon, and a similar bloody battle ensued that ended with the heroes blasting the monster into space. And then there came the demon Kilutro, hell bent on wiping out Mobius and all other life to prove he was the strongest in existence, and he very nearly proved that fact when he almost killed every last one of the Freedom Fighters, though only succeeded in pushing Logan beyond his boundaries once again and into his own realm of Super Hybrid 2, before he used that power to kill the demon and save everyone.

Before the next stage in his life was presented to him, the Mangham was shown a new aspect about his life; his little sister named Elexia. As it turned out, his mother and father had attempted to have another child before his father acquired the deadly disease, though something was wrong with the egg and it seemed it would never be born. As it turns out, the child was simply in a medical stage that resulted in the pregnancy coming many, many years later, when Logan was in his late 20s.

And it was because he was reminded of this fact that it made the next memory all the more painful to watch. The sight of a humungous energy blast heading towards Harthill, before everything and everyone was wiped out, including Logan's mother, his little sister, and his wife, who had survived the initial blast, but ultimately ended up dying before Logan could get her medical attention. Just hours later, Eggman, now with the company of Cobran, launched his newest Death Egg and prepared to take over the Planet.

Another mighty battle ensued, and the heroes managed to come out on top, though the fortress was exploding, and they needed to get to the ship and get out of there. However, before 'Hariko' reached the ship, he spotted something and stopped, and Logan could feel himself be placed in the memory to live it out once more…

* * *

…at the end of the hallway the Mangham had stopped at, he spotted his old friend standing at the other end, his arms crossed across his chest and a smirk on his face despite standing on a ship that was literally about to explode within minutes. The two rivals stared one another down for a few moments, with Cobran simply waiting for his old comrade to challenge him whilst Hariko debated whether to get back to the ship, or attempt to bring his best friend back to his side. After much consideration, the hybrid turned into the hallway and walked a few feet closer to his old rival.

Hariko:"Decided to stick around, Cobran? I'm surprised at you. You never jumped out to fight me, even after I'd dealt with my metal copy"

Cobran:"Yes, well, I debated on it for a while, but I thought now was as good a time as any to talk to you about what happened to our people recently"

Hariko:"So, you know about that, huh?"

Cobran:"I should, seen as I'm the one who killed them all" he remarked so casually it was chilling.

Hariko:"You…killed them? You killed them all?!" he yelled as his initial shock turned to anger.

Cobran:"I did it for **us**, Hariko! You, me, your brother, and both of your sons! Even Gracie, Vincent, John and Rex and Sadler, Chaos rest their souls! We are the ones to realise the true potential of our race! We are the ones who have climbed to heights of power those warriors could only ever dream of reaching! They only exist to show the weakness of our race, and bring the rest of us down as a result! They make us look like flukes and cheats, when we are the **true warriors**! By eliminating the weaker bunch, the strong are the only ones left standing, allowing their strength to seem true and not faked like so many would believe! Our race are the strongest beings in the entire Universe, and I will not let our reputation be slandered by the weaklings that are the rest of our people!"

Hariko:"**You**…you killed everyone we ever knew and were close to…! You killed your own parents…you killed my mother…you killed my little sister…! But the thing that's pissed me off the most…"

All of a sudden, the hybrids head shot up from previously staring at the ground, revealing the irises of his eyes to be white instead of their usual bright blue, as the Mangham's power level dramatically rose from its usual limits in his base form.

"YOU KILLED **YOUR** SISTER, **MY** WIFE!" he roared at the top of his voice, before he charged towards his rival at a speed he wasn't sure was possible with their base power.

Since they were in their base forms, and since Aindrea had been so caught off by his rivals sudden rise in power, Cobran took extra damage from the right hook Logan dealt to him, since he couldn't raise his KI to protect himself against the Mangham's attack. The former prince was sent rolling down the hallway with no control over himself, and after finally managing to come to a halt and stand back to his feet, the hybrid raised his left hand and wiped the blood pouring from his nose, only to wince in pain when he realised it was broken.

The moment Aindrea was about to jump back at the Mangham and attack, the lower-class warrior leapt forward and launched his right foot upwards and into the former princes stomach, instantly taking the air from his lungs as he was launched upwards and hit the roof, and right as Cobran dropped down and was about to hit the floor, Logan launched his left fist out and slammed it into his old friends body, launching him further down the hallway, now with a broken rib.

Due to the assault of such powerful attacks all at once without him having a chance to raise his KI, the pain the attacks gifted him was far worse than what it should have been, and because those few hits had worn him out so much, Cobran had no defence when an explosion occurred above him and caused a part of the ceiling to collapse on top of him, burying all of his body except part of his upper body and his left arm in rubble and leaving him trapped with no energy to push himself out.

With his opponent down, Logan slowly started to pace towards him, ready to finish what he started and avenge his entire race, when a familiar blue blur came sprinting from down the hallway and stopped just a few meters from his comrade.

Sonic:"There you are! Come on! We have to go! The Death Egg's gonna explode any minute!"

The Mangham stopped in place for a moment, turning to his friend to allow the hedgehog to see the rage in his white and hateful eyes, before he turned back to Cobran and started walking towards him once more.

Hariko:"You guys go! I'll be fine! **I** have some unfinished business!"

Sonic:"Not an option!" he answered back as he rushed towards his friend and placed a hand on his right shoulder, forcing him to stop because of the blue blurs grip.

The hybrid let out a rage-filled, almost animalistic, growl, right before he span round and smacked his right fist across Sonic's shoulder, launching him flying into the wall of the hallway before he fell to the floor, grabbing at his now dislocated shoulder as the lower-class warrior turned to face him fully.

Hariko:"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" he ordered, before he turned his back once more and began pacing towards Aindrea once again.

The blue blur winced from the pain as he managed to stand to his feet, right before he channelled some of his energy and rushed towards his comrade, wrapping both his arms around him as he released the energy with the incantation "CHAOS CONTROL!" causing a bright green light to emit around the two before they disappeared in a flash of light.

As he watched his opponent vanish from sight, and he felt the base around him shake violently and uncontrollably, Aindrea simply let out a small "Heh" before a humungous explosion appeared further down the hallway, and quickly grew to consume both Cobran, and the rest of the base.

* * *

From a random field on Mobius, the hedgehog and hybrid stared up at the stars and watched as the Death Egg erupted into a humungous explosion above the Planet's atmosphere.

Sonic:"Due to how badly you beat him and the fact he was unable to raise his KI, that explosion was far too powerful for even Cobran to survive. We won"

Hariko:"Won? Survive? You know nothing, Sonic" he stated before he turned to face his comrade.

"Cobran revealed to me that he was the one to murder my entire race. I had an opportunity to avenge my fallen people, to take back the lives that were lost, and you blew it. Now, the hybrids will never rest in peace, and I'll have lost not only my family, but my wife, with nothing to show for making it up to them"

And with that, the lower-class warrior flared up his aura of white KI, before he shot off across the skies of Mobius right as the Freedom Fighter Special landed in the field he and Sonic had ended up in, and the hybrid felt his white irised eyes return to their normal blue colour as tears began to trail down his face.

* * *

As the memory ended, Logan shot back into reality, disoriented by what he had seen and by the pain seeing it had brung, and would've fallen over had it not been for John standing behind him to catch him and help him back to his feet.

John:"Are you alright?"

Logan:"Yeah…it's just…Bunnie wasn't lying…what a rush…to have all those memories come back at once…and even having to experience one of them head on…that was…something…"

After managing to stand up by himself without Williams' assistance, the hybrid slowly started making his way towards the door, to the obvious confusion of everyone else.

Xiro:"Uh, brother? Where are you going?" he asked, prompting the Mangham to stop and turn to everyone else.

Logan:"Oh, just for some fresh air. I won't be long"

Rotor:"Don't you…I don't know…need a minute to process everything?"

Vincent:"Go over all that happened in your new life?"

Logan:"Well, to be honest…I don't really need to. Aside from a few differences here and there, as well as some events happening that didn't in the old Universe, my life was practically the same. I might've been born 'Hariko' in this Universe, but I'm still Logan. I'm still who I've always been. Even if my reasons for fighting have changed ever so slightly, and I have a few new things in my life to sort out, I'm still the same person. I'm still the strongest warrior on Mobius, I'm still protector of the Universe, and nothing will ever change that. Harikan!"

Harikan:"Y-Yeah dead?"

Logan:"Doesn't this place have a gravity chamber built into it?"

Harikan:"Uh…yeah, it does. It's at the top of the base. Rotor built it so some of us could train whilst on the move"

Logan:"Then get it ready for when I come back, cause you and I are gonna have a spar to test your new strength!"

Harikan:"Really?!"

Logan:"Of course!" he stated with that same goofy smile on his face, before his expression turned slightly serious and he placed his hands upon his son's shoulders.

"I know it's not the best way to make up for being gone for 3 years, but I hope you know how truly sorry I am for leaving you, son. Loosing Abigail…it was like losing my very reason for fighting…loosing that reminder that I'm more than just a warrior, and have obligations elsewhere. Without her, I was just…**lost**…I didn't know how else to cope…and I'm so…so sorry"

The young teen couldn't muster any words as tears came to his eyes, right before he rushed forward and embraced his father for the first time in 3 years, and whilst the lower-class warrior was caught off guard at first, he slowly brought his arms around his son and hugged him as well. As the two stayed there in the moment, a smile befell everyone else as it warmed their heart, though out of the entire group, none could be happier than Carnage.

Carnage (in his head):"It seems the fears that I expressed to Goku about what would happen when the others regained their memories was all a bunch of crap. I never really stopped to look back and think on how little our worlds actually changed, and how even though some of them differed from how they used to be, they were still the same people deep down. Heh, I'll have to thank Logan for never becoming someone he's not, and how that kept everyone else from changing as well…"

Logan:"Now…" he started as he parted from the hug and wiped the tears from his son's eyes, before the hybrid grabbed his sons head and leant their foreheads together.

"…no more tears. We've been blessed with a new life and brand new adventures that await us. Let's not dawdle on the past and keep moving towards the future"

Harikan:"R-right…" he got out through his ragged breathes from crying and chuckled slightly.

Logan:"Good. You just get ready to spar, son…"

* * *

**"…I'll be right back…"**

* * *

**The Remains of the City of Harthill, 2:00pm…**

…it was raining when the hybrid reappeared outside the city limits with the use of Instant Transmission. He thought it fitting seen as he was here to mourn the lives of those he had and hadn't seen died, with the version of himself from this Universe being the one to witness them die, whilst the new version himself, created from remembering the old Universe, was the one left out of the loop.

After walking for a few minutes to reach his destination, the lower-class warrior stopped upon coming to the edge of a large carter, and stared out over the huge gaping hole in the landscape that spread for miles and miles in every direction. At the bottom of said crater were multiple large chunks of rubble, some being of stone like they were a part of an old temple or other ancient structure, whist some were metallic and shone with such a brightness they looked like they were ripped from the future. Seeing all the different bits of rubble reminded Hariko of how the city used to look; almost like some fairy-tale combination between science and nature, past and present, but now there was nothing.

"So…this is what's left of my old home…crushed and extinguished…as I think back to that day…after everything had been destroyed and I was left to gaze on at what was left…I remember ascending into my Ascended Super Hybrid Form, and unleashing all my power in a mighty roar of rage…I very nearly destroyed the Planet that day…but Abigail stopped me before she had to pass on herself…I guess I have her to thank for actually having a life to return to…" he remarked with a small smile, before his gaze turned back to the city and his expression hardened.

"Why did you do this Cobran? These were your own people-your own family!-and you just decided to extinguish them…like stepping on mere bugs in your path…you've really hit a new low…you're as big of a monster as Frieza when he did the same thing to the Sayians! But…unlike Goku…I wasn't able to avenge my race…yet I know you're still out there, Cobran! And I swear, I will make you pay for what you've done to our people!" he yelled aloud as he clenched both of his fists, but softened them upon remembering he was here to mourn.

The Mangham leapt down into the crater and began trekking through the remains of the city, traveling down the streets he once knew as he took in all that was left and all that was destroyed. He eventually stopped when he reached the centre of the city, and after using his Chaos Sight to think back on how the city used to be, he could literally picture himself standing back in the city when it wasn't destroyed, watching as the people of the hybrid race went about their business like nothing had happened. He closed his eyes for a moment and let a single tear fall to the floor, before he opened his eyes again and gazed upon the ruins of the home he once knew.

Having finished mourning, Logan was prepared to travel back to the Sky Patrol and see his friends and family, when a massive bang shook him from his thoughts, and a certain KI began to rise right in front of him. It was no ordinary KI either, as it was a kind of KI he could only sense thanks to his Chaos Sight, meaning it was the KI of a deity, or a God to put it in simpler terms. Out of nowhere, a green portal appeared before the Mangham, where it came from and was leading to he couldn't quite make out, before a familiar grey cloaked and hooded figure stepped out of the portal as it closed, revealing themselves as the one who restored the Mobius Multiverse.

Logan:"It's you! What're you doing here?"

Unknown:"I told you we would meet again. This is just one of those many times. I see you've discovered the past you had in this new Universe"

Logan:"Yes, I have. It wasn't what I was expecting, but I'm thankful for it all the same"

Unknown:"Hmhm, such a modest one, aren't you? Well, in any case, I didn't come just to make small talk. I come bearing a gift for you"

Logan:"A gift? What kind of gift? Is it made of gold? Frankincense? Or myrrh?"

Unknown:"Hmhm! No, it's not made of either of those things, though it is a gift I think you will appreciate very much. Throughout both Universes, you have had to go through things that any normal man would have been broken by, and despite the circumstances put before you, you kept going through it all in order to become this planet's, and this Universes, Strongest protector. On your journey, you've gone through so much suffering and loss, including the loss of nearly your entire race"

Logan:"Yes, and though I only learned of that not long ago, the pain of having to keep it inside for years has caught up with me"

Unknown:"And so to make up for your suffering, I present to you this!" he exclaimed as he waved his right hand in front of him in a very similar manner to what he did in the void of the Multiverse.

A small golden light emitted from his hand after he waved it, creating a small golden energy ball that slowly floated to the ground, and upon contact, quickly expanded out and took the shape of a person, right before the light cleared away and the figures appearance and identity were revealed.

The figure was soon revealed to be a woman, but not just any woman for Logan knew her all too well, even if she'd change slightly from an entire Multiversal Reset. The figure wore a tight black jumpsuit that covered her body from the neck down, with the exception of both her arms. In the centre of her chest was a small diamond shape that revealed her fur to be the same shade of pink that he recognised, and her skin was still that smooth peachy colour he adored. The boots she wore seemed attached or part of her jump suit, and whilst being of a similar style to the one's Gracie wore, hers were coloured black whilst the bottom of the shoes were lined pink, and there was a small potion extending up the boot that reminded Logan of Dracton's and MH's bulkier lower legs.

Around each of her biceps was a black ring, and on each of her wrists was a black bracelets very similar in style to the ones Logan wore in the old Universe, though these bracelets had a pair of fingerless gloves attached to them that allowed the golden wedding ring the woman wore on her right index finger to be all the more prominent for people to see. Her hair, whilst styled into a bun with the use of a pink ribbon, and accompanied by two separate ponytails leading all the way down to her hips and also tied with pink ribbons, was coloured a very light black, practically grey, though not the kind of grey one would get from old age, as this one seemed more dyed. The Mangham was all too quick to recognise the figure before him as his wife, Abigail Mangham (formerly Aindrea).

Logan:"It's…it's impossible…" he barely managed to get out through his sheer disbelief, as he scooped the unconscious women up into his arms and held her bridal style.

"She…she died in my arms…"

Unknown:"After talking with King Yemma and the other Kais in Otherworld, they all agreed with me that you deserved a reward after all your efforts to protect both this Universe and the last, as well as your assistance with the Multiverse Reset. If it wasn't for you, we'd have to start your Universe over from scratch, and that would just cause trouble in the realm of the Gods. So, after hearing that your wife had been killed in the destruction of your entire race, I thought the best thing to do was to give her back to you. I even restored her memories as well. I couldn't revive your entire race, unfortunately, as that would create too much paperwork for King Yemma, though there will be a chance for you to revive all of them sooner or later. Of that, I can assure you"

Logan:"I…I don't know what to say…thank you…for all you've done for me. I don't even know your name or where you've come from, and you've done more than I can ever repay you for…"

Unknown:"Again, it is not the right time for you to learn of my name yet, but you have no need to repay me. You continuing to be the person you are is thanks enough. Fear not though, for you shall learn my name…at a later date. Until then…"

The figure waved his hand once more, and another portal appeared beside him that he slowly stepped into.

"…I'll be seeing you!" he exclaimed as he disappeared through the portal, and it closed behind him.

Though I will tell you my name, at a later date, until then…" he explained, before turning around, waving his hand again and created another portal "…I'll be seeing you!" and he vanished through the portal, before it disappeared after him.

Logan:"Goodbye…I hope to see you again soon…"

The lower-class warrior then turned his attention to his wife, and slowly began to shaker her in an effort to wake her up.

"Hey, Abigail! Wake up!"

The Mangham watched as his wife's eyes slowly opened up, revealing her irises to be the same light blue coloured he remembered them to be, and right as the woman's gaze fixated on the hybrid whose arms she resided in, they shot open a little wider and she sat up slightly in his arms.

Abigail:"Logan?!"

Logan"The one and only!" he remarked with that same smile she loved so dearly.

Abigail:"Oh, Logan!" she exclaimed as she leapt out of his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, prompting Hariko to chuckle before he enveloped her into his own embrace as well.

"I'm so happy to see you again!"

Logan:"And I'm happy to see you as well! It's been far too long, Abi…I've missed you so much…when the Multiverse was ending…all I could think of was you…and how I'd failed to save you and everyone else…and then…when you died in this Universe…I was **so** lost…" he explained as he felt his body begin to tremble from all the emotions rising through his body.

Abigail:"That's all over now. I'm here again, and I'm never leaving your side again…" she stated as she pulled back slightly whilst keeping herself in his embrace, and placed each of her hands on his cheeks to wipe away the tears forming at his eyes.

"Oh, Logan…I love you so much…"

Logan:"I love you too, Abi…"

Wasting no more time, the two Mangham's leaned into one another, before their lips locked in one of the first times in years, and neither of them was keen on hiding any of the passion they had been waiting to give one another for so long. The two hybrids stayed there for many a moment, the world pretty much frozen around them as they simply enjoyed being in the company of one another after so long, and after several minutes, the two parted, and Logan placed his wife back to her feet whilst his hands still resided on her shoulders.

Abigail:"Logan…I'm so sorry I told you about…**that**…just before your battle with Mephiles…it probably distracted you and caused you to mess up…and I'm even more sorry that…because of the Multiverse Reset…I can't deliver you the life I promised was coming…"

Logan:"It's alright, Abi. You telling me that only gave me even more reason to fight on, and though **you** may not be able to deliver me that life, I have a feeling this new Universe will present them before us in one way or another"

Abigail:"Do you really think so?"

Logan:"I know so…" he stated as he planted a kiss upon his wife's forehead, as his memoires drifted to the year after Kelriza's death that he forced himself to keep locked away.

"Now then, malady, shall I escort you back to our new home on the Sky Patrol?"

Abigail:"Oooh, sounds fancy! If you please!"

Logan:"Then hang on!" he exclaimed as he scooped his wife into his arms, before he took to the skies and began soaring across Mobius whilst Abigail cheered and laughed the entire way.

* * *

**Forests of Avalon, 7:08pm…**

…as the dark clouds above the forests littered the world below it with heavy rain and the occasional cackle of lightning, a lone girl sat beneath on of the many trees amongst the forest, attempting to keep herself out of the rain whilst she kept herself huddled together in an attempt to keep warm, though the visible shaking of her body proved that she wasn't doing a very good job. Despite how much rain was being chucked down on the Planet below, it wasn't hard to tell that the water running down the girls face was from tears and not the rain.

The girl was a black furred and peach skinned hybrid from her appearance, mainly due to the fact she looked like a mix of a hedgehog and wolf, and even had the tail of a cat/leopard that was white at the very end. Upon her body she wore a black short-sleeved crop-top, as well as a pair of black gloves that were so long they were practically doubling as sleeves, though were fingerless at the end and had red belt-like attachments on the wrist and bicep areas. She also wore a pair of black jeans that were tied with a small orange belt that had no visible buckle, and 2 similar kinds of belts were seen coming out of both of the knee areas of her trousers and attaching to the back, and finally adorning her feet was a pair of small black boots.

The girl's ears were quite big for someone her age though nothing ridiculously huge, and she had no visible quills or bangs to speak of. Her hair stood out against the rest of her body with its white colour, and though it was quite short, the left side of her hair was long enough to come down and cover her eye, making her one visible eye with its natural light blue eyeshadow and grey irised eyes all the more prominent.

All of a sudden, the girl felt a shadow be cast over her body, and as she turned her head up to eye what had caused the shadow, she found a figure standing just above her, his appearance and identity completely hidden by the massive brown cloak and hood that he wore.

Unknown:"Hello there, young one. Might I ask why you're out alone in the cold and rain?"

Girl:"Why do you care?"

Unknown:"Why shouldn't I? After all, an innocent girl like yourself shouldn't be out here all alone. It could be dangerous"

Girl:"**Dangerous**? According to everyone else, **I'm** the thing that's dangerous…"

Unknown:"Whatever do you mean by that?"

The young hybrid then raised her right hand up, causing a mysterious red aura to surround her hand, right before a huge rumbling began to spread throughout the area from behind the figure. As he turned his attention to the source of the rumbling, he watched as a massive chunk of land and trees floated into the skies above him, and as the girl clenched her hand into a fist, he watched as the mass of land physically collapsed in on itself before erupting in a small explosion of red energy.

Unknown:"Incredible! I would have never though such a young girl as yourself could perform such a feat!"

Girl:"I can do much more than that, but…you're not afraid of what I can do?"

Unknown:"Why should I be afraid of someone with such spectacular abilities?"

Girl:"Because everyone else was…a long time ago, some bad people came and attacked where I lived. I was afraid I was going to lose everyone I loved, and that fear caused some power to awaken within me. I used that power to help save everyone, but they became afraid of me. They were scarred of what I could do with my new power, and after some time, they thought it best to banish the **monster** before she could do harm to those around her…now I have nowhere to go, and no one to turn to…" she explained as she rested her head on her chin and shifted her gaze to look off into the distance.

Unknown"It's disgusting, isn't it? How the people you thought you could trust the most can turn their backs on you so easily just because you're different?"

Girl:"It is…I hate it…I hate them!"

Unknown:"I understand your pain. What's your name?"

Girl:"Mephilisa"

Unknown:"No last name?"

Mephilisa:"I cast aside my mother's name after she died and I was adopted, and now that my other family has turned their backs on me, I'm not taking any other name besides my own"

Unknown:"Very well then. Mephilisa, do you want revenge for what they did to you? Do you think anyone should have to suffer like you do?"

Mephilisa:"I do! I do want revenge! And I don't want anyone else put in my situation!"

Unknown:"Very well then. It just so happens that my friends and I have come up with a plan to help people like you get revenge on their oppressors, and it would be an honour if you would help us. With your abilities, we would crush those that stand in our way, and not only you, but all those suffering on this Planet will have their revenge against the people that turned their backs on them, and those that abuse their power to do wrong against others. Will you accept my offer?" he asked as he extend his right hand out to the girl before him.

The young girl slowly extended her own right hand out to the figure, hesitated for but a moment, before she took the strangers hand with her own, and as he helped her stand to her feet, a sinister smile grew on his face that was hidden by the hood he wore.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

…after leading her through the forest for a while, the stranger eventually stopped outside a small wooden cabin in the middle of the forest, before he led her towards the building and took her inside.

Upon stepping into the small cabin, Mephilisa took a look around the building and spotted 5 other figures inside the building, whilst the figure that brought her here closed the door behind them and began taking his cloak off.

Amongst the 5 figures were 4 look alikes, all of which were on the left side of the room with two of them playing a video game on the massive TV installed in the room, whilst the other 2 were playing a card game at the table nearby. Each of them were similar in appearance by a few factors, but all of them had their own distinguishing colours and little features. The two that were playing a video game were of purple and light blue colour, whilst the two playing cards were green light green.

Each of them had a similar design, consisting of; their legs being black for the knees down whilst there was a ring around each of their lower legs like Dracton and MH, and the colour pf which corresponded to their skin, their arms being black from the elbows down whilst there was a ring around each of their wrists that again corresponded to the colour of their body, their chest and groin area's being completely black, their muzzles, insides of their ears, and the sclera's of their eyes being black whilst their noses, ears and irises were the same colour as their body.

Each of the 4 had different black markings covering all of their body, whilst their quills and bangs were all completely separate to distinguish their identities further.

The purple one had markings similar to the ones Logan and MH had whenever they went Super in the old Universe, whilst his quills consisted of 4 separate large quills, two of which stretched down to his knees, another two reaching down to his shoulders, and finally accompanied by a few smaller quills at the top of his head that barely reached down to his ears. The markings of the light blue one were like the stripes of a tiger, whilst his quills and bangs were identical to that of Dractons, the latter being of 5 quills that created a star-shape, and the latter consisting of 3 separate spiked bangs that stretched down to his chest.

The markings of the green one were again identical to that on Dractons body, with the exception of the rings around his biceps, and whilst his quills consisted of multiple large quills that stretched down to his knees altogether, his bangs consisted of one large bang on either side of his face that stretched all the way down to his abs, and was accompanied by a slightly smaller spike at the top of each bang. The light green one was slightly different than his other comrades, as whilst his body was light green from the brick-like pattern markings on his body, his head and the cracks in-between the patterns were black, leading his quills and bangs, which were identical to the ones Logan had in his Ascended Super Hybrid Form, to be black and dyed light green unlike the others.

The final figure, who sat reading at the kitchen table on the right side of the room, was a young woman, around 16 from what Mephilisa could make out. Her skin was the same light green as one of the other 4 figures, though her hair, quills and bangs were orange and stood out against her fur. Her bangs were similar in style to Logan's, though were much longer and ended down by her waist, and whilst her hair was quite short and only came down past her ears, her bangs stretched down to just above her chest and were very much like Harikans.

The teenage girl wore a pair of dark grey and black ringed GI trousers, which was accompanied by a black waist cloth that stretched down her left side and ended just past her knee, whilst her boots were completely black and almost seemed to blend in with her trousers. She also wore a black crop top that was covered by an open grey waistcoat, and upon each of her arms was a pair of long black fingerless globes, much like what Mephilisa wore only hers had no belt attachments. She also wore a small set of jewellery that included a small golden ring around a necklace similar to the one that Harikan wore, as well as a golden stud in each of her slightly pointed ears that were black on the insides and light green like the rest of her skin.

When she noticed someone enter the cabin, she looked up from her book and gazed upon Mephilisa and the stranger with her light blue eyes, as the other 4 in the room noticed as well and turned to inspect the new member of their group, before they returned to their previous occupations.

Mephilisa:"Are these your friends?" she asked the stranger as he placed both his hands upon her shoulders.

Unknown:"Yes. These are the people who are gonna help you, as well as all those suffering on this Planet, get revenge for all the wrongs you have bene dealt.

The young hybrid turned back to face the stranger as he said this, and finally managed to get a good look at his appearance now that he had removed his cloak.

The figure looked very much like the young woman on the other side of the room, with his light green skin, blue eyes, and orange hair, quills and bangs, though they were mostly hidden due to the black pirate-like bandana he wore across his head. His attire was quite similar as well, as he also wore a pair of GI trousers with a waist cloth that came down to his left knee, only his was white and grey instead of dark grey and black, as well as a pair of black boots that were grey on the bottom and, like the woman's, seemed to merge with his trousers.

He wore a blue jacket that was left open to show off that he had now shirt, and its size, whilst fitting him, cut off just around his abs. the jacket also had a hood that now rested against his back, though unlike the rest of the jacket, the hood was black. His pirate theme seemed to continued due to; the multiple necklaces he wore around his neck, one of which was identical to the one the woman wore, the two large scars across both his face, one just above and across his left eye and the other across his chest, and finally with his slightly sharper than normal fangs that shined brighter the more he smiled, though that could've been due to the fact he didn't look like he was a Mobian of any kind.

Green:"So who's the new girl?" he asked whilst not taking his eyes off he game he was playing.

Light Blue:"She the one you've been talking about?" he questioned, also not taking his eyes off his own game.

Unknown:"Indeed she is. Allow me to introduce you all to Mephilisa, the newest member of our crew"

Mephilisa:"Erm, hi…I still don't know your name, or who any of these people are" she remarked a little embarrassed.

Unknown:"Oh, then apologies and introductions are in order! My name is Hagian Bronack. The woman to my right is my sister, Alician…" he explained as he motioned towards the woman, who gave a friendly wave in response.

"…the other 4 are childhood friends of ours that have accompanied us in our quest. The purple one is Hypon, the light blue one is Gyron, the green is Phyron, and the light green is Querton"

Mephilisa:"Hello there. So, why did you bring me here? And what has your plan got to do with me getting revenge?"

Hagian:"Allow me to explain from the beginning then. You, Mephilisa, like us, have had everyone you loved and cared about turn your backs on you. While we did not experience such injustice on this planet, we did on another, our home planet, Planet Kikari. Alician and I were born into the wealthiest and most powerful family on the Planet. Our future was laid out for us to take and live happy lives…but then, one night, whilst exploring some caverns on our Planet with our 4 friends, we each discovered the secrets our race held. A hidden power, a **transformation** if you will, that gave us unbelievable strength and endurance which no other race could rival.

Unfortunately, whilst Alician and I could turn our powers off, the other 4 couldn't and were mutated by the power they unlocked, but we thought that wouldn't matter. We had unlocked a secret that had possibly been lost for generations! We could lead our people into a greater age of prosperity! Of course, they did not see the potential we held to do good, only monsters with power they couldn't control. They cast us aside, just like your village did, and from this action we vowed to overthrow our entire Planet and take it as our own in order to show that, just because we were different, we weren't capable of turning our Planet into something greater.

After we conquered Planet Kikari and demonstrated what we were capable of, we decided that no one in the Universe should have to suffer as we did, and so we set out into the Universe, looking for any Planet where someone was cast aside or had their loved ones backs be turned against them for some arbitrary reason, and conquer the Planet in their name before moving onto the next one. We have travelled for many years, liberating Planet after Planet from the control of such horrid people, before we have finally arrived here on Mobius.

Throughout the Universe, Mobius is on the top 10 for biggest population, meaning it will have many like you who have suffered, and due to events that have taken place over the course of this Planets lifetime, it's a planet that has universal ties. They have control over multiple Planets throughout the Universe, meaning that if we liberate this Planet from its control, all those other Universes will be free of the oppression people like us have suffered. So, I ask you, Mephilisa, will you join us and fight for all those on your planet that are suffering like you are?"

Mephilisa:"…I will. I will fight with you, for all those on my planet that know the pain we have all shared"

Alician:"That's good to hear. With your mental powers, I'm sure we'll have no trouble getting past whatever's in our way"

Mephilisa:"My powers don't just give me control of everything around me. They also heightened my intelligence, and allow me to manipulate and read people's minds"

Querton:"Well, considering the place we're going to attack, that's definatly going to come in handy"

Mephilisa:"And just **where** are we going to attack?"

Phyron:"None other than the one of the Planets biggest capitals, **Mobotropolis**"

Gyron:"Not only do they own and rule a good chunk of the planet, but they also own some of those Planets Hagian mentioned. Taking over there is obviously our first choice. However, there is a problem that we need to take care of first…"

Mephilisa:"What's that?"

Hypon:"A man by the name **Logan Mangham**…" he stated, making the girl almost freeze up at the mention of his name.

"…he's the strongest warrior on this planet, and a Freedom Fighter who stands alongside Mobotropolis and the Acorn Kingdom. If we were to attack the city, he'd no doubt come and stop us"

Hagian:"But that's where you come in, Mephilisa. I'm sure with your power, we could take him out before he can cause a problem for us"

Mephilisa:"…I think I can do that…"

Hagian:"Excellent. Now, Alician, help Mephilisa get dry and warmed up, and then I want everyone to get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us…"

* * *

**New Memories and Old Faces have been revealed and returned in this new Universe, and whilst the lives of Logan and the Freedom Fighters have changed for both the better and the worse, the group have pulled themselves together to keep striving towards the future. However, it seems that their happiness and peace will soon be cut short, as a new enemy has reared their ugly head ready to attack our heroes.**

**Hagian and his Crew, now with their newest member, the mysteriously powerful hybrid Mephilisa, are preparing to attack both the Mangham and Mobotropolis for the sake of those that have been 'wronged' by the rest of the world! Can the Freedom Fighters stand up to these new opponents? What is this power and transformation that Hagian spoke of? Just how powerful is Mephilisa, and what is her connection to Hariko? Find out, in the next chapter of Mobius Z!**


	59. Chapter 58:Hagian's Crew Attack!

**April 18****th****, 10:06am, the Mystic Ruins…**

…after celebrating the return of his wife and the lives they had been blessed with in this new Universe all night long, the Mangham had decided to do some solo training in the Jungle to adjust to his new power, whilst the Freedom Fighters took the Sky Patrol back to Mobotropolis to grab some last-minute supplies and check up on how the city was doing.

* * *

In a small opening in the Jungle, the hybrid launched his right fist out with enough speed to create a small gust of wind from his attack, right before he span around to his left and preformed a spinning hook kick off his left leg, and to finish the small kata he had been preforming for the past half hour, leapt into the air, preformed a quick front-flip, before he came crashing back down and slammed his left fist into the ground, creating a spider web of cracks around the point his fist met the floor.

Logan:"Phew! That was great!" he exclaimed as he stood back to his feet and stretched his arms out.

"I can't believe how much I've increased in power thanks to the Carexen! I feel like a new man! Now, if only I had an opponent to test my strength properly! So far, I haven't encountered a new threat in this Universe yet, **but**, knowing my luck…"

As if on cue, the lower-class warrior sensed a KI rapidly approaching him from above, and so to avoid it, leapt into the air and preformed a backflip, causing the KI he sensed to collide with the floor and explode into a small puff of smoke. Upon landing back on his feet and locating the source of where the KI was fired, Hariko turned his attention above him and spotted a lone purple figure floating in the air.

Before the hybrid could question the identity if this new figure, he sensed another energy blast coming towards him from the left side, and so swung his left arm out and smacked the attack flying into the distance where it exploded and didn't harm the Mystic Ruins in anyway. After a quick search, he found another strange figure, this one coloured light blue, floating in the skies above him, right before he and the purple figured floated down to the ground and landed a few meters away from the hybrid. Literally seconds after they landed, Logan felt two more KI's rise from behind him, and as he looked back slightly to see what had caused them, he spotted two more figures, one green and one light green, walk out of the Jungle and stop a few meters behind him.

Logan:"Okay, multi-coloured unusual KI'd individuals that all look alike…not exactly what I **thought** I'd encounter in this new Universe…" he remarked to himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

Following this, 3 more figures appeared from above and landed before him, two of them being some strange light green skinned and orange quilled individuals that were quite powerful, and the other hidden from sight from being stood behind the other two.

"And assuming by your power level and how you stand out against these fine coloured individuals, I wouldn't be wrong in assuming you are the leader of this crew?" he asked, his questioned directed at Hagian.

Hagian:"You'd be correct. My name is Hagian. The woman to my left is Alician, and the 4 surrounding you are known as Hypon, Gyron, Phyron and Querton" he explained, with each of the 4 boosting their KI slightly so he knew who was who.

"We've come to kill you so that you won't interfere with our plans"

Logan:"Wow…I've…never heard that one before. I mean, seriously, did you pick up some book on 'Stereotypical Villain Lines' or something. Honestly, I've only known you not even a minute and you're already boring me. Such a let-down! I would've liked my first threat in a few years to have a bit more meat to them if you catch my drift?"

Hagian:"Well then, if I'm boring you so much, perhaps my newest comrade will provide you more entertainment…"

Following this, the two Kikari's stepped out of the way as the small figure behind them stepped forward, and as the Mangham took in the identity of the little girl before him, he quickly dropped his guard and felt his eyed widen in shock and confusion.

Logan:"Mephilisa…?"

Mephilisa:"Hello, Logan"

Logan:"What are you…what are you doing here? Why are you with them? What did you **do** to her?!"

Alician:"We simply gave her an opportunity to get revenge on all those that have wronged her"

Logan:"Wronged her…? What the hell are you talking about?! What did you do to my-"

However, before the Mangham had a chance to finish his sentence, an indescribable pain began to spread throughout his head, causing him to scream and howl in pain as he stumbled and nearly tripped trying to garb at his head and ease the pain, but to no avail. As he managed to look up enough to see Mephilisa once more, her saw her right hand extended out and clenched into a fist whilst surrounded in a strange yet powerful red aura.

Before he realised it, the lower-class warrior collapsed to his knees, forcing him to use his right hand to keep himself from falling flat on his face whilst he used his left hand to try and ease the pain he knew would never stop at this rate. Just seconds later, he felt a shadow be cast over his body, and as after he managed to push his head up and look the figure in the eyes, he came face to face with the smiling face of Hagian.

Hagian:"We'll see you around…**hybrid**!"

And with that, Bronack brought his right foot up and slammed it straight into the Mangham's face, knocking him out cold as a massive shockwave spread throughout the area.

* * *

**Mobotropolis, 10:10am…**

…just outside of Castle Acorn on its newly installed landing pad, sat the Sky Patrol, and whilst the heavy lifters like John, Dracton and Xiro were lifting massive supplies onto and into the floating HQ's hangar, the rest of the Freedom Fighters either stood or sat around the area, relaxing and waiting for their comrades to finish up before taking to the skies once more.

Harikan:"Did Dad say where or what he was doing this morning? After breakfast, he just dashed off"

Abigail:"He told me he wanted to adjust to his new power, so he went to the Mystic Runs whilst the rest of us went to Mobotropolis. He told me he'd try and catch us whilst we were still here, but if not, he'll just turn up at the Sky Patrol"

John:"Certainly sounds like him" he commented with a light chuckle as he and his two companions finished lifting the heavy supplies and joined their comrades on the landing pad.

Vincent:"Hey, am I the only one who's not able to sense his KI at the moment?"

Sonic:"No, I can't sense it either. With him training, I thought it would've been easier to detect"

Gracie:"You don't think he's in trouble, do you?"

Dracton:"Relax. We haven't had a threat bigger than Eggman for 3 years. I'm sure if there was one, Logan would've handled it by now"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" called out a voice from above.

As everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice, they spotted 7 figures floating above them, 4 being multi-coloured and covered in patterns, 2 looking like some green and orange haired pirates, and the last a young hybrid girl. The leader of this group, Hagian, who was the one that called out to them, quickly landed on the landing pad a few meters away from the Freedom Fighters, and his 6 crew members quickly followed him and stood behind him.

"The one you know as Logan Mangham is currently lying unconscious in a crater in the Mystic Ruins"

Sonic:"What?! How did you beat Logan?!"

Hagian:"All thanks to our girl, Mephilisa, here. She holds power unlike anything else on this Planet, and with that power she made very quick work of your precious comrade!" he complimented as he patted the girls shoulder, who he towered over considering she was about 4'6 and he was reaching 6'7.

Mephilisa:"Would you like me to do the same to them, Hagian?" she asked in a very harsh and cold voice to be heard from someone so young.

Hagian:"No no. You've done enough, my girl. I'd like to personally deal with them myself. Though I do ask you carry out the Plan we discussed last night"

Mephilisa:"Very well"

Dracton:"Just who are you people?!"

Hagian:"My name is Hagian, and these are my comrades; Alician, Hypon, Gyron, Phyron and Querton. We belong to the race known as the Kikari, and have come here to take revenge for all those suffering under the injustice and wrongs of those in power! Of those who fear those that are different than them!"

Sonic:"Sounds like some righteous quest, but the way you're going about it seems pretty un-cool!"

Alician:"You would think that, having never suffered like we have, and like those of this Planet have. But we know, and our girl, Mephilisa, knows as well..." she explained as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, as a mysterious red aura picked up around her body.

"…she's had first-hand experience of being mistreated because she was different, and we know there are others like her, so we shall do them all right and free this Planet of its own tyranny!"

Xiro (in his head):"How strange…the KI of that young girl is so unique…I'm having a hard time trying to gauge her maximum output…at this point…she might just be stronger than all of us…though why does her KI feel so familiar…?"

Hagian:"So then, who amongst you will be the first to take us on?"

The Freedom Fighters were silent as the fighters amongst them, those being Xiro, Dracton, Harikan, Xanaks, Vincent, Gracie, John and Sonic, stepped forward and took their fighting stances, ready to combat the new threat before them. right as they were about to make a simultaneous charge, Tails of all people burst out ahead of the group, charging towards the crew of enemies before them, and upon reaching Hagian at his maximum speed, the young fox launched his right fist out and slammed it straight into Bronack's face.

However, the Kikari didn't budge in the slightest by the attack, and in response, grabbed the young fox by the arm he used to attack him with his left hand, and then span around and tossed the pilot into the air whilst firing a KI blast after him using his free hand, the energy attack colliding with the two-tailed fox's body seconds later and erupting in an explosion that launched the now unconscious body of Tails flying across the city.

Sonic:"TAILS!" he yelled in both concern and fear as he watched his best friends limp body hit the floor on the other side of the city, before the expression on his face quickly shifted to rage as he turned back to the 6 opponents before him.

The hedgehog leapt into the air and insta-charged a spin-dash, right before he shot off across the landing pad, his target being the leader of the crew before his comrades, and right as he was about to collide with the Kikari, Phyron teleported in front of his leader and sent the hedgehog flying with a right sidekick that forced him out of his spindash form before he was sent soaring across the landing pad. The blue blur would've crashed into the Sky Patrol at the rate he was travelling, though the green skinned warrior reappeared behind him and sent Sonic flying into the air with a left front kick to the back.

Following this, the other 3 mutated Kikari's charged towards the Freedom Fighters to engage in combat, and in response, those without the strength to take on such powerful opponents headed inside the castle for safety, whilst those who cold fight split off across the city to take the battle elsewhere. The only warriors who didn't run were Xiro, Dracton, Harikan and Xanaks, who stood facing down their two opponents with icy-glares whilst the two Kikari's gazed upon them with amused smirks.

Hagian:"Not attacking us?"

Dracton:"Not yet"

Xiro:"The 3 of you seem confident in your abilities to just stand around and not attack us"

Harikan:"So it's wiser for us to gauge your power before engaging in combat"

Alician:"Very well. While we wait, we can watch our comrades demolish the rest of your friends…" she remarked as she shifted her attention to the fights going on throughout the city.

* * *

Gracie sprinted towards Hypon at her maximum speed, the purple figure simply standing and waiting for the android to reach him, and upon being a few meters from the mutated Kikari, Williams jumped up whilst spinning around and attempted to slam both her legs down onto her opponents body with a backflip kick. However, right as her legs were about to make contact with his body, Hypon disappeared from sight, catching the hybrid off guard, right before the purple figure came dropping down from above and slammed Williams into the floor with a right jab to the back of the head, and then immidiently sent the android flying into the side of a nearby building with a front kick straight to the stomach.

Just a few meters away, Vincent and Gyron were locked in a skirmish of punches and kicks that seemed to be even between both fighters, though the cyborg quickly ended the exchange of attacks as he lunged forward with a right punch, though before he could land the attack, the blue figure leapt over him with a front flip, and right as Younge managed to turn back and face his opponent, he was greeted with a right sidekick straight to the jaw that knocked him off guard.

Whilst he was disoriented, the mutated Kikari slammed his left fist across the hybrids jaw, followed up his attack by slamming his left knee into the cyborg hybrids chest, then knocked him down to the ground below with a left elbow strike to the back, and after hitting and bouncing off the street below, Vincent was sent flying across the area when Gyron teleported down to him and landed a spinning hook kick off his left leg straight to Younge's back.

In the skies above, Williams rushed towards Phyron and attempted to deal a right karate strike to the side of his head, though the green figure easily dodged the attack by side-stepping out of the way, right before he span in place and slammed his right leg into the Androids stomach in the form of a sidekick, instantly taking the wind from the hybrids lungs. Before John could even attempt to think of a counter-attack or a way to recover, he was struck in the back by the left elbow of Querton, and launched towards the ground at such a speed that he made a crater in the streets the moment his body hit the floor.

After a few seconds, the body of the android began to stir slightly, before Williams miraculously managed to push himself onto each of his fists and drag himself out of the crater. Knowing he himself couldn't fight any longer, John began looking around the area to see if any of his comrades could still do battle, only to feel his heart sink at the sight of his sister and brother-in-law out for the count, as well as the sight of Sonic, the last remaining fighter of their group, be strangled into unconsciousness by Hypon before being tossed to the floor. As the hybrid felt exhaustion take over his body and he dropped unconscious himself, Phyron and Querton landed just a few meters from the crater created by the android, and simply laughed in his face about his defeat.

* * *

Mephilisa:"They were taken out pretty quickly. I didn't even have to move a finger"

Hagian:"And rightly so. They were the weaker fighters of their group after all. It's these ones who are the real threat…" he remarked as he turned his attention to the 4 warriors before him.

Dracton:"So, any of us got a plan?" he whispered to his teammates.

Xiro:"Hagian is clearly the strongest of the group, though that young girl is clearly dangerous in some way for Hagian to hold her in such a high regard"

Xanaks:"Though she isn't going to be fighting according to what Hagian said"

Harikan:"And from what I can sense, the other 4 are heading back here right now…"

Literally as he stated this, the 4 coloured figures floated down from above, and whilst Hypon and Gyron landed alongside their comrades, Phyron and Querton landed behind the 4 Super Warriors, and each and every one of them looked like they were itching for a fight.

Xiro:"Dracton, you and me take Hagian. Harikan, Xanaks, you take both that Alician girl and the other 4 warriors"

Hagian:"Finally! I've been looking forward to this…!" he stated as he began hovering into the skies above, followed by the hybrid and machine.

Alician:"Well, well, looks like it's just the 7 of us. I hope you boys can last longer than your friends did"

Harikan:"Let's find out!" he exclaimed as he and his cousin flared up their auras.

Querton and Alician looked at one another for a moment, and after nodding at each other, they, along with Phyron, lightly floated off the ground, right before they dashed towards the two teenagers to engage in battle. Whilst Xanaks took to the skies to avoid the three warriors, Harikan dashed backwards as all 3 struck where he and his cousin had previously stood. The young Mangham grinded himself to a halt as he slammed his left elbow into Hypon's face, catching him off guard, right before the son of Hariko took to the skies as Querton rushed after him.

The light green figure launched his left fist out and attempted to strike the hybrid as they reached a certain altitude in the skies above, though with expert reflexes, Harikan caught the mutated Kikari's entire arm, right before he span in place and unleashed a mighty battle cry as he tossed the figure flying back from where he came. Right as Querton managed to flip himself to a halt just before colliding with the landing pad, Alician came swooping in and began to home in on the Mangham, though was forced to stop as Harikan fired off a blue KI blast from both his hands that soared towards Bronack, and she stopped in place before using the back of her right hand to smack the attack flying into the distance.

The 4 coloured figures and Alician then made a simultaneous charge for Harikan, who raised his guard ready for the onslaught, though before he could get flanked, Gyron and Phyron were carried straight down to the ground below when Xanaks came dropping from above and slammed both his elbows down on their backs. Upon colliding with the floor, both mutated Kikari's managed to flip back onto their feet and each attempted to land a spinning roundhouse kick off their right and left leg respectively, though the son of Xiro leapt out of the way, deflecting an incoming KI blast off both Hypon and Querton whilst he was in the air, right before he touched down on the floor, and then backwards dashed further into the city as the 4 figures gave chase.

Alician:"And then…" she started as she watched her comrades run off, before she turned her attention to the teenager before her.

"…there were two…" she remarked as a smirk grew on her face, before she dashed towards the young Mangham once more.

* * *

Dracton charged towards Hagian and thrusted his right fist out to attack, though the Kikari dodged the attack and slammed his right knee straight into the robots stomach, catching him off guard and leaving him open for Bronack to sock him across the jaw with a swift right hook. Of course, the machine wasn't down yet, as he launched his left leg upwards and roundhouse kicked the pirate-like warrior away from him, the attack sending the Kikari skidding across the streets with no control over himself, leaving a small trail in the road from where his body was dragged through the ground.

Whilst he was still grinding across the floor, Xiro quickly caught up to Bronack, his hands clasped together above his head, right before he swung them down and attempted to crush Hagian in place, only for the Kikari to slip underneath him as the student of Vegeta dropped down, causing the Mangham to hit nothing but the streets and create a small crater where his opponent once was. the hybrid watched as the pirate-like warrior ascended into the skies above, right before he span around and fired off a light green KI blast from his left hand that raced down towards the Freedom Fighter, though before it could do any damage, the lower-class warrior swatted the attack away with his left hand, causing it to explode in the air and harm nothing.

As the dust finally settled, the Mangham quickly found that Bronack had disappeared from sight, though after searching the area for a sign of his enemies energy, he was quickly forced to spin around and launch both his hands out in order to grab another incoming KI blast fired from Hagian, though this one was more powerful than the last and managed to push the student of Vegeta backwards through the city for a few moments, right before it finally erupted and launched the hybrid flying across Mobotropolis.

The direction of the student of Vegeta's flight took him past Castle Acorn, where, on top of the banister of the Castles balcony, Xanaks was going blow for blow in a skirmish between Gyron and Querton, the former attacking him from his left whilst the latter attacked him from his right. The struggle between both sides seemed to be even, though the skirmish was cut short when Querton managed to break through the teens defence and strike him in the chest with his right knee, taking the wind out of him and leaving him open for Gyron to slam his clasped hands down on the Mangham's back, forcing him down through the banister and towards the ground below.

Eventually, Xiro's body collided with the side of a building before beginning its slow descent towards the ground below, and it was as this descent began that Hagian swooped down from below and prepared to attack the lower-class warrior with another KI blast charged in his right hand. However, before the Kikari could reach his opponent, the machine reappeared in front of Bronack with his arms outstretched to symbolise he would not pass, right before the robot brought both his hands together and began firing off multiple KI blasts in Bronack's direction. In response, Hagian charged up his KI to produce a shield around his body that protected him from the attacks, and only dropped it after Dracton realised his assault was useless.

The two combatants then channelled some of their own KI into their hands, before they pushed both forward and fired off a small energy beam that raced across the skies and collided with their opponent's attacks, causing the energy attacks to simply erupt in a small explosion before the smoke leftover was carried away with the wind. The two warriors then raced across the city, and every so often, one of them would fire off either an energy blast or beam at the other that their opponent would dodge before firing one back, and the same thing would occur.

After enough time, the two landed in one of the streets in the city, though the robot quickly realised what a bad idea it was when he sensed the KI's of multiple citizens standing behind him and cowering in fear at the sight of one of those that were attacking their city. Using the opportunity, the Kikari created another energy blast in between both his hands, before he fired it off at the robotic Mangham, who quickly sensed the potential damage the attack could cause should it not be stopped. With no other choice, the robotic Mangham thrusted both his hands out and caught the attack, before he began using every last bit of strength he had to contain the attack and prevent it from harming anyone.

Dracton:"ALL OF YOU; MOVE!" he ordered, to which the citizens obeyed and split off between the buildings, leaving the streets behind the machine empty and free.

It was at that point that Dracton couldn't hold back the energy any longer, and the blast collapsed in on itself before erupting in a humungous explosion that sent the robot skidding down the streets of Mobotropolis with no control over himself. After a couple of seconds, the robotic Mangham finally managed to grind himself to a halt and pick himself back up onto his feet, only to receive a left hook across the face as Hagian dropped down from above and rushed the machine before he had any chance to guard or counter.

* * *

Across the city, the son of Xiro landed atop a building and began looking around the area for any signs of his opponents, only for Hypon to burst through the building he stood on and swing his right leg out in a roundhouse kick to attack. The Mangham blocked the attack with a left outer block, right before he lunged in and slammed his right fist into the purple figures guard, pushing back by a considerable distance, right before Gyron lunged in from the teens left side and struck him in the stomach with a left jab that temporarily caught Xanaks off guard.

The hybrid grinded his teeth together as he got his wits about him after such a blow, right before he smacked the mutated Kikari away from him with a right backhand, and then leant back far enough to dodge an incoming left punch from Phyron, before he leapt onto another nearby building and took his fighting stance ready for his opponents. The green figure launched forward and clashed his left forearm against the Mangham's own, the two pushing against one another with all their might whilst spinning in place, before eventually the two ended their struggle and backed away from one another.

However, this was just what the mutated Kikari wanted, as Querton came flying from behind the son of Xiro and struck him in the side with a left sidekick that knocked the Freedom Fighter off balance long enough for Phyron to manoeuvre himself behind the teenager, and then launch him flying into the side of a nearby building with a front kick straight to the back. Whilst the hybrid managed to pry himself free from the buildings grip, he light green figure raised his hand and pointed his palm to the sky, right before a KI blast the same colour as himself appeared hovering above his hand, and he then tossed the attack flying towards his opponent.

Quickly spotting the attack coming for him and sensing the power it held, Xanaks quickly flared up his aura and boosted his power output to its maximum, right before he swung his left leg up and kicked the incoming energy blast into the air like a football, and watched as the light green and black filled energy ball ascended high into the skies above the city, before erupting in a humungous energy sphere-like explosion that would've easily consumed 1/6th of Mobotropolis and damage much more.

Xanaks:"Damnit…even outputting my full power, I'm only just coming to blows with these guys…guess it's time I take it to the next level…!"

The hybrid lowered each of his hands down by his hips and clenched each of his fists, right before he began to unleash a mighty roar from the very bottom of his lungs, and within seconds, his entire body was overtaken by a golden aura, causing his entire body to change colour in the process and become an incredible golden colour. His hair, bangs and quills, the latter two of which had their once purple dyed tips become black, transformed golden as they spiked up and grew from some unknown force. To finish the teenager's ascension into the Super Hybrid Form, he looked back to his opponents to let them watch as his yellow irised eyes became bright orange and burned with a passion for battle.

"That's more like it! Now, let's get th-" however, before the son of Vegeta could finish, something happened.

All of a sudden, the Super Hybrid began screaming uncontrollably and grabbing at his head as he felt such an indescribable pain spread through his body, with the source coming from his head. It was like experience the most intense migraines in history all at once, as he felt his mind be assaulted by multiple mental attacks, subsequently torturing his entire brain at the same time. Before long, Xanaks could take no more, and as his body reverted back to its base form, the hybrid dropped his hands from his head and allowed his limp body to fall to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

At that moment, Harikan was locked in a deadly even skirmish with Alician, who he seemed to be on par with as neither side could hold an advantage over the other for long. After a few moments, the teenager realised there was a shift in one of his allies' energy, and as he turned his attention to what was going on down below, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of his cousin, his brother pretty much after all these years, down for the count. The Mangham called out to his fallen family member and stopped throwing attacks for but a moment, but that was all the opportunity the Kikari needed to lung forward and landed a right hook across the hybrids face, forcing him to back away before spitting a bit of blood form his mouth.

Harikan:"What did you to do him?!"

Alician:"We knew about your Super Hybrid transformations and how they can increase your power to tremendous levels, so we thought it best to have a little insurance to keep you from using them…" she explained as she shifted her gaze to Castle Acorn.

As the son of Hariko followed the woman's line of sight, he quickly laid eyes on the landing pad, where Mephilisa stood with her right hand extended out to Xanaks, and was surrounded by that strange red aura once more.

"…that girls mental capabilities are possibly the greatest in the entire Universe. She managed to pry herself into each and every one of your minds and place a psychic block on both your mind and body that prevents you from transforming into your Super Hybrid Forms. If you attempt to transform, your body and mind will be assaulted with multiple mental attacks until you either give up and pass out from exhaustion, or die…! Lucky for you, it seems your friend only suffered the former effects, though had he stayed up a little longer…"

Harikan:"DAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOUUUU!" he roared as he flared up his aura and charged towards Bronack once more.

* * *

The hybrid and the Kikari charged at each other once more, though Hagian was already well ahead of Xiro, and before the Mangham could even begin to throw an attack, the pirate-like warrior slammed both his fists down on the lower-class warriors back, launching him flying towards the ground below with no control over his own flight. Before the student of Vegeta could impact with the street, Bronack teleported underneath the hybrid and slammed his left knee into the Freedom Fighters back, launching him flying into the air once again.

Whilst he was in mid-flight, the Kikari teleported behind the Mangham and stood back to back with him as he ascended higher and higher into the sky, right before Hagian span around and slammed a left roundhouse kick straight into the lower-class warriors ribs, sending a cracking noise throughout the area before the Freedom Fighter was sent spinning towards the ground below, and upon hitting the floor, bounced off of it before his body grinded to a halt on is back moments later, and he fell unconscious.

The pirate-like warrior then sensed an incoming attack from behind, and so span around to plant a solid right punch straight to Dractons stomach as he attempted to rush the Kikari from behind, right before Hagian slammed his left fist across the machines jaw and sent him flying straight into the side of a nearby building. Before he had a chance to get out, Bronack rushed the robotic Mangham and struck him in the stomach once again with a right punch, this one even more powerful than before as it made a slight dent in the robots body, before following up by slamming his left elbow into the robots chest, creating another small dent from how powerful the strike was.

* * *

The son of Hariko swung a right punch out that Bronack just managed to dodge, right before the teenager launched his left arm out in the form of an outer block in order to prevent himself from being harmed by Alicians incoming spinning hook kick off her left leg. Upon blocking her attack, the Mangham launched his right fist out again in an attempt to strike the Kikari, though she managed to dodge the attack before she brought both her knees into her chest, and then extended both her legs out and slammed them into the hybrids chest, forcing him closer to the ground before he managed to halt himself in mid-air.

However, the moment he managed to bring himself to a halt, the intergalactic warrior rushed down from above and planted a solid right roundhouse kick straight into his chest, forcing the air from his lungs and leaving him open long enough for Bronack to land a right punch to his stomach, a left hook upside his jaw, a right knee strike to his stomach, further disorienting him before the Kikari extended out the leg she just used to attack and roundhouse kicked him straight across his left cheek, before she brought that leg down and struck again with a sidekick to the chest that forced a small amount of blood from the Mangham's mouth.

It was at that moment that the teens anger reached its peak, and with a loud outcry of the words "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!" a humungous red aura flared up around the son of Hariko's body, catching the intergalactic warrior off-guard and forcing her to back away. Then, the hybrid thrusted his right hand forward and pointed his palm directly in front of the Kikari's face, and with a loud yell from the bottom of his lungs, a burst of energy shot out of his hands and launched Bronack flying towards the ground below, only stopping upon grinding to a halt and hitting a wall with her back.

The young woman took only a moment to let the pain register, before she watched as the Kaio-Ken enhanced warrior floated down and landed right in front of her, the teenager now towering over his opponent in terms of height and strength.

Alician:"Well…what are you waiting for? Finish me while I'm down. I'm a bad girl after all. It's the right thing to do"

Harikan:"…tell me, why does such a beautiful and innocent soul such as yourself side with such horrid people?"

Alician:"Someone's very forward now, isn't he?…and very assuming as well"

Harikan:"I might be 16, but I'm very much like my father"

Alician:"Now this is interesting! It's been too long since I've faced someone my own age, and to have my opponent be so handsome is definatly a treat…"

Harikan:"You still haven't answered my question"

Alician:"Hmph, someone's not in a playful mood. Though, since this Planet will be ours very soon, I might as well answer what questions you have. I side myself with my brother and our friends because we were cast aside by everyone we loved just because we were slightly different. We fought back against them and took over our Planet as payback, to show that even if we were different, we were still as powerful as and even more so than everyone else! We then decided that no one should have to suffer as we did, so we made it our goal to rid the Universe of such injustice"

Harikan:"I'm not sure if you're aware, but my father possess an ability known as Chaos Sight, which allows him to see many things others can't. He can see through objects and materials most can't, sense unique energies like that of a deity, and even see a person's soul. When I was born, I inherited this ability, and whilst I still have to perfect it, I do excel in some areas my father doesn't, like the soul seeing department. I have seen your soul, and I see that it is conflicted. From the moment you took over your home Planet and moved onto 'helping' other's, you have felt this way. Why?"

Alician:"I…I thought once we took our home back…that was it. We had proven to everyone else what we were capable of. We had gotten our rights back and were fit to take the throne. We could've led Kikari into a greater age, where others like ourselves didn't have to suffer…but my brother wanted more…not only did he want no one else to suffer like we did…but he wanted more to rule…more to conquer…more to kill for what had happened to him…"

Harikan:"Do you wish things could've turned out differently?"

Alician:"…admittedly…yes…I do"

Harikan:"Do you wish you could undo taking the lives of so many throughout the Universe?"

Alician:"…yes…I do…but it's too late for any of that now! I've killed and there's no way to bring back all those that have had their lives ended by me! There's no way to undo all the sins I've done!"

Harikan:"Perhaps, but you can make up for them" he stated before he extended his right hand out to the woman.

"You might never be able to undo all that you've done, but you can make up for it by starting over. Start a clean slate. Let yourself become a better person. All you have to do is leave these guys behind. I promise, we can help you"

Alician:"I…I…"

However, right before any decision could be made, a right beam of energy pierced straight through the hybrids right shoulder and even through the wall Alician was backed up against. As the Mangham turned back to find out who had hit him, he felt his anger rise further when a second beam pierced through his left leg, forcing him to let out a small growl of frustration as he felt the pain spread through his body, and spotted Hagian standing there with his left index finger extended and with a smirk on his face.

Hagian:"Excellent distraction, sister! Now, leave him to me…!"

Harikan:"You…for all you have done this day…I'm not going to let you leave here alive!" he exclaimed as he clenched both his fists and flared up his Kaio-Ken aura and power.

The teenager then rushed forward and swung his right fist out to try and sock the Kikari across the jaw, though he teleported out of the way right as the attack was about to hit him and caused the Mangham to stumble forward out of control, right before the pirate-like warrior reappeared in the exact same spot as previously, and grabbed Harikans left foot before tossing him flying towards a nearby building. Before he could be caused more harm, the son of Hariko managed to regain control of himself and flip to a halt before landing on the side of the building, right before he was forced to leap out of the way as Hagian rushed up and slammed his right fist through the side of the building the hybrid previously stood on.

Upon pulling his fist out from the building, Bronack span around and fired out another KI blast from the same hand, though with his Kaio-Ken enhanced senses, the Mangham spotted this attack coming from miles away, and swatted it away with a left backhand, though in the process of doing so, caused the energy blasts to split apart into smaller disc KI shapes that went flying past their creator and erupted into small explosions behind the pirate-like warrior.

The Kikari then teleported from his previous standing point and reappeared above the teenager before slamming him to the floor with a right punch straight to the top of the head, however the teenager managed to recover and land safely on the side of a building before he leapt into the air and prepared to strike once more. Unfortunately for the hybrid, he was thrown off when a KI blast came flying towards him from both sides, courtesy of all 4 mutated Kikari's flanking him, and because the Mangham was forced to dodge two attacks at once, which he did with an expertly preformed aileron roll, he was all the more open when Hagian came rushing in and struck the teenager across the face with a powerful left hook.

Using that same hand, Bronack thrusted his arm across and back fisted the son of Hariko across the cheek, right before he reached forward and grabbed the Mangham by his hair using his right hand, and then pulled Harikan close enough to him so that the Kikari could head-butt him with enough power to force blood out of the teenagers mouth. However, just like before, this only fuelled the teenagers rage further, as he rushed forward and slammed a right punch straight into the pirate-like warriors chest that launched him backwards by a couple of meters, before the Mangham came flying forward and attempted to engage in a skirmish with Bronack, only for the 4 mutated Kikari's to take their leaders place in the battle temporarily.

Whilst the Mangham managed to hold off the 4 warriors at once for a while, and even managed to launch both Hypon and Gyron flying with a right punch and left punch to the stomach respectively, he was ultimately defeated when Querton landed a right front kick to the teenagers stomach, launching him further into the air, before Phyron appeared above the hybrid and sent him flying to the floor the moment he swung both his fists down onto the son of Harikos back.

Upon hitting the ground, a small 3 feet deep carter was created by Harikans body, who, after struggling to get back to his feet for a moment, ultimately collapsed and felt his Kaio-Ken power and aura fade from his body. With all to oppose him now defeated, Bronack slowly floated down next to the crater with a smirk upon his face, and upon landing, grabbed the teenager by his GI shirt and picked him up out of the crater before holding him up before him.

Hagian:"You've lost, Freedom Fighter. You and your comrades are no match for me and my crew, especially since your precious father isn't around to save you anymore. Be sure to send him my regards when you meet him in the next world!" he stated as he began to channel KI into his hand once more.

"Why don't you give them me yourself?" spoke a familiar voice from behind the Kikari, as he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

As the pirate-like warrior slowly turned back to face the person who dared to touch him, and confirm if what he heard was true, he felt his eyes widen in shock at the glimpse he got of the figure before him, right before a red aura covered right fist was slammed straight into his jaw, forcing blood from his mouth, right before Hagian was sent flying across the area whilst being forced to drop the victim he had in his hands. The Kikari was sent flying for only a few seconds, as it wasn't long before he collided with a small house and was buried in the rubble of the destroyed building.

After taking a moment to regain his bearings, Hagian pulled himself free of the destroyed building, and stared the figure before him down with an amused look. Covered in a red aura that symbolised his power was amplified by Kaio-Ken X30, and carrying the barely conscious body of Harikan in both his arms, was Logan Mangham himself, with a pissed and serious expression on his face. After taking a moment to gently lay his son down on the floor, the hybrid slowly began to pace towards Bronack, who simply chuckled as he wiped the blood trailing down the side of his mouth.

Hagian:"Ah, Logan. I'm surprised you're still alive after Mephilisa's onslaught. Come to join your friends in their last moments?"

Logan:"Cut the crap let's just get to the part where I kick your ass for messing with my friends and family!"

Hagian:"I'm afraid that won't be happening, my friend. I have no intention of being stopped here, not when I'm so close to galactic control! After travelling from Planet to Planet for years, freeing each of them of the tyranny and injustice that consumes them, I have amassed an empire that spreads almost as wide and mighty as that of the previously destroyed Demonk Empire! And with my conquering of Mobius, I shall inherit control of multiple Planets throughout this Solar System, expanding my reach even further!"

Logan:"If you think I'll simply roll over and let you take my Planet, you're surely mistaken!"

Harikan:"Fa…ther…be careful…that Mephilisa…is able to restrict your power…she prevented us from going Super Hybrid…and she's no doubt…done the same to you…!"

Logan:"Don't worry, son. I won't allow this heartless monster to take our Planet, no matter the odds!"

Hagian:"Heartless?! I am doing the poor and suffering people of this world a favour! I am helping them get revenge for all the injustice they against their oppressors! Oppressors who think they can abuse those that are different with the power they have! They think they can do anything! Cast out those not like them, kill people for doing a crime they did not commit, or simply abandon one of their own because they were born or decide to be something not like others! **I** am not the heartless one, **they** are the heartless ones!"

Logan:"I've heard enough. You're going down! KAIO-KEN!" he exclaimed as his aura and power were amplified by their previous multiplier, and his aura flared up nearly twice his own height.

The hybrid then rushed forward and caught the Kikari off guard with a quick left jab to the stomach that forced the air from his lungs, and left him open long enough for Hariko to grab Bronack by his right leg, and preform his mentors trademark Dragon Throw, as he span Hagian around his body over and over again before tossing him into the air. Upon reaching a certain altitude, the Mangham reappeared behind the pirate-like warrior, before he sent him flying towards the back of Castle Acorn with a double kick straight to the back.

Upon crashing into the small garden area at the back of the Castle, known as the Julayla Memorial Garden, Bronack bounced off of the grass and dirt due to his momentum, and ended up landing in the large vat of water behind the garden, known as the Lake of Rings. The moment he fell into the water, Alician and Mephilisa rushed over to assist their leader, whilst the 4 mutated Kikari's slowly floated into the air and formed a diamond shape around the hybrid.

After nodding towards one another, the 4 coloured figures rushed forward and prepared to attack the lower-class warrior, with Hypon attacking from behind, Gyron from the left, Phyron from the front, and Querton from the right, and when the 4 figures were literally centimetres away from colliding with the hybrid, a skirmish broke out in which the 4 assaulted the Kaio-Ken enhanced warrior with as many punches and kicks as they could muster, and Logan simply dodged and blocked every attack that came his way.

* * *

Whilst the battle was going on, Alician and Mephilisa reached the Lake of Rings, and watched as their leaders body sat up out of the water before he spit out a small bit of water, as well as a tiny droplet of blood. The two quickly rushed into the lake and helped him stand to his feet, before the 3 walked back to the memorial garden and shifted their attention to the skirmish above them.

Hagian:"I wasn't expecting him to be this powerful with just Kaio-Ken…but I also wasn't expecting him to still be alive…" he remarked as he turned back to the young girl, who wasn't fazed in the slightest by the annoyed look he sent her.

"How is he still alive?"

Mephilisa:"I'm not sure. His mental strength and capabilities are far greater than what I expected them to be"

Just then, the 3 felt a wave of power wash over the area, right before a humungous golden light exploded in the sky from within the skirmish, forcing the 4 mutated Kikari's to back away before they retreated to the side of their comrades. The golden light hovered down from the sky and landed in the gardens just a few meters away from them, right before the light slowly started to clear away and revealed a golden furred, spiky haired, green eyed and powerful warrior. Logan Mangham was the one who stood before him, only now, he stood in the realm of a Super Hybrid.

Phyron:"That's-That's impossible!"

Querton:"He shouldn't be able to transform!"

Alician:"His energy is **enormous**…how are we supposed to stand up to something like that?!"

Hagian:"Explain yourself, hybrid! How did you transform?! Mephilisa put a mental block on everyone to prevent them from transforming!"

Logan:"I managed to transform thanks to the same mental blocks on my mind that kept Mephilisa from killing me. Over the years and throughout my training, I haven't just focused on training my body, but my mind as well. It wasn't hard to know that one day I'd face an enemy who had some kind of mental capabilities, and to ensure I was protected against such abilities, I trained with others to protect my mind. I received training from Carnage, Dracton, even the Agarians, on how to keep my mind safe. Of course, none of that would've really meant anything against how powerful of a telepath Mephilisa is, so it's a good thing that some of the mental blocks on my mind were put there be Mephilisa herself" he explained as he tapped the side of his head with his left index finger.

Gyron:"You did what?!" he yelled as they all turned to face the girl, who was still unfazed by everything that had just happened.

Phyron:"Why?! How?! When?!"

Logan:"Years and years ago, before she was even on this Planet"

Querton:"Wait…you mean she's **not** of Mobius?"

Logan:"Indeed, and thanks to what she's done for me, beating the rest of you will be a piece of cake"

Gyron:"Grr, Super Hybrid and mental blocks or not, I'm gonna crush you!"

The light blue figure than took one step forward and rushed towards the Super Hybrid, though before he even had the chance to throw the attack he was thinking of, the lower-class warriors right arm shot out in a backfist that literally ripped Gyron in two halves, before Hariko used that same arm to blast what was left of the mutated Kikari into nothing but ash with a KI blast. As the other 3 coloured figures watched their brother be turned to ash, their rage instantly reached its breaking point, and they all rushed towards the Mangham as he hovered higher into the air.

Whilst Phyron and Hypon split off to attack from the young man's left and right respectively, Querton opted to attack his opponent head on, and as the 4 mutated Kikari's reached their brothers killer, they each launched out an attack, with the two at the sides attacking with a sidekick to the bicep off the leg that corresponded to the side they were on, and the light green figure launching out a left punch that struck the Freedom Fighter straight in the chest.

Despite their combined efforts, however, Hariko didn't even budge the moment all of these attacks collided with him, and after he slowly moved his hands down and grabbed Querton's arm, the Mangham unleashed a mighty roar before he performed the Dragon Throw once more, spinning the light green figure around him, knocking the other two mutated Kikari's away in the process, before finally Logan let go of his opponent and sent him flying towards the ground below, and ended up ploughing through several trees before impacting with the ground and creating a crater with his body that was 6 feet deep and wide.

Not wasting the opportunity while he had it, the Super Hybrid channelled KI into his right hand to produce a light blue KI blast, right before he tossed it towards the crater below like a baseball. Due to how fast he had been thrown into the ground, Querton's injuries were a lot more serious than expected, and as a result, he couldn't find the strength in him to pick himself up and avoid the attack. Then, just seconds later, the blast collided with the light green figures body and erupted in a beam-like explosion that filled the crater before bursting up into the sky, and completely incinerated Querton's body in the process.

The two remaining mutated Kikari's slowly floated back down to the garden, frozen in disbelief at how quickly two of their brothers, including the strongest one of them, was so easily defeated by what could only now be described as a titan of power. They watched in fear as Logan slowly floated down to the ground a few meters away from them and simply stood staring at them, awaiting their next move, and as Phyron weighed out the remaining options he had at this point, he decided to preform one last ditch effort.

In an instant, the green figure outputted every last bit of power he had and channelled every last bit of KI he had into some kind of attack, before all of a sudden, a mouth suddenly opened up on the mutated Kikari's muzzle, and the inside of it glowed with a bright green light that seemed to be coming and growing from his stomach. Then, all of the power that he had been charging suddenly erupted, as Phyron threw his head backwards and then thrusted it forwards, causing a humungous 10 foot tall beam of energy to fire out of his mouth and begin homing in on the Freedom Fighter.

In response, the Super Hybrid simply waited until the attack was seconds away from hitting him, before he quickly shot his left hand up and jabbed the attack, causing it to change direction and be sent back to where it came from, now twice as big, twice as powerful, and twice as fast. Before Phyron knew it, the massive energy beam he had fired was forced right back down into his mouth, and after taking a few seconds to process what had happened, the mutated Kikari's body shook for only a moment, right before his head exploded into millions of tiny pieces, and his lifeless body then dropped to the floor.

After taking a moment to look between his fallen brother and all the areas his family had all been murdered, absolute shock and horror present on his face, before he slowly turned to face the one who had slaughtered all his brothers, and saw the sheer rage and fire burning in his green irises as he simply stood there, awaiting whatever move the purple figure would pull. Knowing how outclassed he was and what would happen to him if he stayed, Hypon flared up his aura and took to the skies, attempting to flee and get away from Mobius before he suffered the same fate as his family.

Though the Super Hybrid wasn't going to have that, and with lightning fast reflexes, he shot his right hand up and fired off another KI blast that homed in on Phyron at such a ridiculous speed it was unreal. In no time flat, the energy blast collided with the mutated Kikari's body, and erupted in a small explosion that slowly disintegrated every part of his body in seconds, and caused whatever was left of him to be blown away with the after wind and smoke of the explosion.

After witness all of their comrades be blown to smithereens so easily, Alician could only think to back away in fear, as Hagains fists tightened in anger at being overpowered so easily. Upon seeing the Mangham start to walk towards him, in an act of desperation, Bronack grabbed his sister by the back of the neck using his right hand and held her up in front of him like some kind of shield. He then raised his left hand up to her back and created an energy blast at the end of his palm, signalling to the Freedom Fighter that he would fire if he got any closer, and, seeing the message, Hariko stopped in his tracks, though retained his calm yet serious demeanour.

Logan:"You sicken me, Hagian. Using your own sister as a hostage when you've been cornered? Disgusting. You don't fight for any kind of justice. You're just a bully and a coward who uses the power he has to stomp on peoples Planets before claiming it's in the name of justice for all those that have suffered! I'd love to make such a monster as yourself suffer, but I'll be fair and give you once chance. Leave this planet, relinquish the control you have on the galaxy, go someplace no one will ever find you, and don't ever think of trying to take over this Planet or any other ever again!"

Hagian:"You fool! You think I'm going to give up so easily?! NEVER! As long as I'm breathing, I won't allow the poor and suffering to go without revenge!"

Logan:"There you go again with that act of righteousness. Just drop it already and quit while you still have the chance!"

Alician:"Hagian, **please**. Listen to him! If you fight him, you'll be killed! You don't stand a chance against the kind of power he possess! We should take his mercy and be thankful!"

Hagian:"Those sound like the words of a **traitor**, and you know **exactly** how I deal with those…"

Alician:"NO! Hagian, please-! I'm your sister!" she squealed as she began to struggle against his grip.

Hagian:"I SHALL NOT HAVE TRAITORS AMONGST MY CREW! BE GONE!"

And with that, the Kikari tossed one of his fellow race, his own sister and family, into the skies above, right before he tossed the KI blast he held after her and awaited her destruction. After a few seconds, Bronack managed to stop herself in the air and turn back to face her brother, only to be greeted with the sight of a powerful energy blast homing in on her, and looked to be the cause of her inevitable death. In an attempt to save herself from harm, Alician raised her guard and attempted to shield herself form the attack, though even she knew it was pointless.

However, right as the attack was about to collide with her, a figure came racing up from down below, grabbed the intergalactic warrior and shielded her in his arms, before the energy blast collided with the figures back and erupted in a small explosion of energy that sent the figure, and subsequently Alician, tumbling towards the ground below. Just moments before they hit the ground, the figure span around so that he would hit the ground back first whilst the Kikari was kept unharmed, and after the two collided with the streets of Mobotropolis and bounced down the road for a few seconds, the two grinded to a halt before they finally came to a halt resting against the same wall Bronack had been backed against not long ago.

After opening her eyes to confirm what she had felt wasn't a dream and that she was actually alive, Alician slowly looked up to see the face of her saviour, and was surprised to find she was now laying in the arms of Logan's son, the one she had faced in combat earlier, Harikan Mangham. After taking on such a powerful attack, steam resonated from the back of the teens body, most likely because the back of his GI had been burnt to shreds whilst also leaving a burn on the Freedom Fighters back, and due to how fast he had hit the ground and the wall behind them, blood was pouring from the hybrids head.

Alician:"You…you saved me…" she simply stated as she pushed herself up whilst still in his embrace.

"…why? You try to show mercy to me in battle…and then…you save me? Why did you risk your life for some scum like me?" she asked as the teenager finished grinding his teeth to bear the pain, and shot the girl a sympathetic smile.

Harikan:"Because…like I said earlier…you're not like them. Your soul told me everything. You may have done some bad things, but ultimately that's because you were forced to do them. You felt you had to follow your brother because you both suffered, but you couldn't bring yourself to enjoy taking the lives of others. You aren't a bad person, Alician, you just haven't had the chance to do good…"

Alician:"I…I…**thank you**…I haven't received such kindness in years…not even from my own brother…"

Harikan:"I promise you; he won't hurt you again. My father will stop him, and if he couldn't for whatever reason, I'll protect you"

The Mangham then sat up straighter against the wall whilst keeping Bronack in his embrace, and the Kikari turned her body around so her back leant against his chest, and the two sat there as they prepared to watch the battle unfold.

* * *

Hagian:"That little bastard! Why did he save her?!"

Logan:"Because like me, my son sensed what a conflicted soul your sister had. She agreed to help you get revenge when both of you were wronged by your people, but the fact that you continued on and began judging and taking over other Planets for a similar cause confused and disgusted her. Despite how much she didn't want to, she felt she had to stay by your side as you both suffered injustice together. She has a chance at retribution, unlike yourself, and I won't allow you to take it away from her, nor will I allow you to take away this Planets freedom. I'm ending things right here!"

Hagian:"Fine then! Let's end things at **full power**!

The Kikari then tensed every part of his body as his energy instantly reached its maximum potential, and as Bronack threw his head backwards and unleashed a mighty battle roar from the bottom of his lungs, the ground below him cracked and broke whilst a small dip in the ground was created under where he stood as his transformation began to take place. All of a sudden, the jacket, bandana and jewellery that Hagian wore instantly ripped and shattered, as his entire body bulked up and grew bigger, his previous height of 6'7 now reaching 6'9.

All of sudden, the pirate-like warriors skin shifted from a light green to a bright green, at the same time his hair and quills changed from orange to bright red and became spikier and longer. Black markings then began to appear up and down the Kikari's arms, the designs of which markings included; a black ring around each of his wrists, biceps and neck, a black marking stretching from his back and going around each of his shoulders before stopping right at his chest, and a black marking that covered all of his elbows and ended just below and above his biceps and wrists respectively. As his transformation finished and his power rose exponentially, Hagian lowered his head and turned back to Logan with a confident smirk, revealing his irises to now be white instead of blue.

"**This**…this is the power I described to you, Logan. The secret transformation hidden in the Kikari race; **the Super Kikari transformation**! What do you think of my power now, old man?" he yelled as an insult to the Mangham.

After looking the teenager up and down, taking in every bit of his new power, the Mangham simply looked back at Hagian with his signature cocky smirk and remarked;

"Is that all?"

The pirate-like warrior unleashed a ravenous growl as he dashed across the area and threw a right punch at the lower-class warrior upon reaching him, though the Mangham easily stopped the attack by grabbing Bronack's wrist with his right hand, right before he pulled the Super Kikari forward ever so slightly to throw him off, and then slammed his left knee straight into his chest with enough force to launch Hagian flying into the skies above. After a few seconds, Bronack managed to come to a halt with a few backflips, right before he charged a KI blast in each of his hands and fired them down at the Super Hybrid one after the other.

With two separate teleportation's, the young man dodged both KI blasts as they went flying and collided with the ground where he once stood, and one a third teleportation, the Freedom Fighter appeared right in front of the intergalactic warrior and landed a powerful right uppercut straight to his chin, forcing his head back and disorienting him long enough for Logan to raise his right leg and strike Hagian in the chest with a powerful sidekick that forced the air straight from his lungs. The Mangham then let out a loud battle cry of his own before he span around and slammed his left foot across the Super Kikari's cheek in the form of a hook kick, and the power behind which launched Hagian flying across the area once more.

After managing to come to a halt a second time, the pirate-like warrior quickly spotted his opponent racing towards him at an impressive speed, and so in response, swung both his hands up and behind his head, and the moment the Super Hybrid was within range, Bronack swung both his hands down and smacked them against Hariko's back, launching him towards the ground below whilst flipping uncontrollably. However, right before the young man impacted with the ground, he disappeared from sight, and when the teenager tried sensing where his opponent had vanished to, he was given a pretty clear idea when he was struck in the back of the head by the Freedom Fighters left elbow.

With lightning fast reflexes, the intergalactic warrior span around and launched his left fist out to attack, though the attack was stopped altogether when Logan raised his right hand out for an open-palm block, and upon stopping the attack, grabbed hold of his opponents fist with such an iron grip it was nigh-impossible to break from. the Super Kikari discovered this fact after trying to pry his hand free for half a minute, and so when he realised the young man wasn't letting him get free anytime soon, he decided to force his way out, as he opened his mouth and fired out a humungous wave of red KI that forced the Mangham to release the pirate-like warrior and raised his arms into a cross block to prevent himself from being harmed.

When the KI wave finally ended, the Freedom Fighter dropped his guard, only to be greeted with the sight of Bronack with both hands clasped above his head, and with a powerful green KI blast charged around his hands. The intergalactic warrior then went to toss the attack at the Mangham, though his reactions were too quick and he managed to duck under the attack before planting a solid left blow straight to the Super Kikari's stomach, causing him to be thrown off balance and misfire the attack towards the group of Freedom Fighters gathered on the landing pad.

* * *

On its approach to the group of heroes, the blast exploded and split apart into multiple smaller KI blasts that were just as powerful, though were now twice as fast. In response, Xiro flared up his aura and threw his right hand out, ready to blast every attack that came near them into smithereens. However, right when the blasts were all in range, a familiar red aura surrounded each of the attacks, before the small KI blasts were forced to collapse in on themselves and harm nothing. As his aura dropped and he lowered his arm, the student of Vegeta turned his attention down to the memorial garden, where Mephilisa had her left hand extended out towards the group and was surrounded in a red aura, right before she dropped it and turned her attention back to the battle.

* * *

The Super Hybrid smacked the teenager across the face with a powerful right hook, then immidiently followed up with the same attack off his left hand, both attacks forcing blood from the Super Kikari's mouth whilst also sending out cracking noises throughout the area, right before the Mangham used his opponents moment of disorientation to grab each of his legs, and preform the Dragon Throw once more as he began spinning Bronack around himself over and over again.

Then, as the name entailed, the young man tossed the pirate-like warrior flying down towards the Lake of Rings, though just before the intergalactic warrior impacted with the water, the lower-class warrior appeared right above the water and knocked Hagian away with a spinning right roundhouse kick to the ribs that broke several of them on impact. The Super Kikari bounced across the ground for several meters, before he finally came to a halt on his stomach right in the middle of the Julayla Memorial Garden.

After managing to push himself onto his fists, Bronack looked back up at the Mangham, who floated just above the small lake, and stared him down with an expression of rage and frustration, grinding his teeth together to try and suppress the anger building in his system, and there Logan stood, simply unfazed. To be humiliated and beaten like he had been pushed Hagian past his breaking point, and so as he unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs whilst outputting enough power to push himself back onto his feet and hover off the ground as a small crater was created in the ground he previously stood on, he decided to end it.

The intergalactic warrior placed each of his palms together before slowly drawing them out, creating a red ball of KI in-between his hands that grew as he pulled his hands apart, and stopped growing when it was the size of a basketball in-between his hands. The Super Kikari then threw both hands out by his sides, making a star-shape with his body, and causing the energy blast in his hands to split in two without losing any of its size or power, right before the pirate-like warrior slammed both his palms together above his head and clasped his hands together, causing the two energy blasts to fuse together and grow in size ever so slightly whilst doubling in power.

In response to this, whilst still hovering above the water, the young man slipped his legs into a backwards right junsuki stance, behind his left leg whilst he kept his right leg locked straight, as he placed his left wrist on top of his right and clawed each of his hands down by his left hip. After tensing his body for a moment, his golden aura flared up around his body even stronger than before, causing the water below him to ripple uncontrollably, and even cause some of the rings in the lake to float up out of the water and hover in the air around the Freedom Fighter.

Logan:"KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…!" he chanted as his power began rising at a steady rate.

Hagian:"GRAND SMASHER!" he roared as he tossed both his hands downwards and flung his attack towards his opponent, the red KI blast instantly growing in the process to be about 15 feet tall and wide.

Logan:"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands forwards, and a humungous 20 foot tall and wide blue beam of KI burst out of his hands and began racing across the landscape.

The moment the lower-class warrior fired his attacks, the rings that had been previously floating around him dropped back into the lake, and the water below him that had been rippling from his power suddenly burst up and created a wall behind the Mangham as he fired his attack.

Within seconds, the two energy attacks met at the halfway point between their two creators, and after they clashed against one another and pushed against the others might for a few seconds, the Kamehameha managed to overpower the Grand Smasher, and began pushing it all the way back to its creator at twice the speed it had originally been thrown. Within moments, Hagian was consumed into the grasp of his own attack and the Kamehameha's, and, after realising that the attacks were reaching their climax and would do serious damage to the area, the Super Hybrid redirected his beams direction, and caused the combination of energy attacks to carry Bronack into the skies above.

And it was once the Grand Smasher/Kamehameha combination reached a height higher than Castle Acorn and far above Mobotropolis did they finally erupted in a spectacular purple explosion of KI that spread far enough to cover the entirety of Mobotropolis had the explosion taken place on the ground, and rose high enough into the altitude that the explosion almost touched the clouds.

* * *

As the smoke finally began to settle, the young man dropped out of his fighting stance and lowered his energy, causing the wall of water behind him to drop back into the lake of reform itself, before he slowly hovered over to the Memorial Garden and stared at the 2 feet deep and 8 feet wide crater that had been created at the centre of it. And of course, lying at the centre of this crater and covered in such a ridiculous amount of bruises and blood, was Hagian, who the Super Hybrid could feel was starting to stir and get back up.

Logan:"Just stay down, Hagian. There's nothing you can do against me or anyone else in your condition. You've lost"

Hagian:"If you think…I'm going to roll over and die…after all I've accomplished…you're dead wrong…!" he yelled as he managed to stand up, puking up a small amount of blood as he managed to stand to his feet.

"I…won't stop…until you…my traitorous little sister…and that bastard little girl…have been killed by my hand…!"

Logan:"That won't be happening anytime soon"

Hagian:"Heh…if you really think so…then why don't you end my life…right here and now…old man…?!"

Logan:"Because not only would it be a waste of effort, but it's not my kill to take. For trying to manipulate her to do your bidding, I think it's only right Mephilisa deals the finishing blow…" he remarked as he turned his attention the young hybrid girl walking towards him and joining his side.

Hagian:"No…I've see what she can do…you wouldn't dare let her do something like that…you're the hero! You'd never allow something like that!"

Logan:"I thought I'd take a page out of your book, and help her get **justice** for all she **suffered**..." he stated as he reverted back to his normal state and stepped back as the young girl began walking forwards.

Hagian:"No…no…! Stay back…don't come near me you freak…!" he yelled as he attempted to back away in his condition.

Mephilisa:"You told me we would be getting revenge for all those like me who have suffered, but you real goal was just to gain another Planet to squish under your boot and rule. You didn't want to help me for all I'd been through, you just wanted another slave to do your bidding. Now, I'll do the right thing, and protect **all those like me** from the likes of **you**!"

With a terrifying scream, the girl leapt at Bronack, who desperately tried to get away but failed, wrapped her legs around the teenagers body, and placed both her hands on both sides of his head before gripping them so tightly and digging her nails in to the point Hagian began to scream in pain and felt a slight bit of blood pop out of his head. The pain he experienced quickly amplified ten-fold, as a red aura surrounded the hybrids hands once more, before she began using her power to mentally assault the Super Kikari and began literally breaking his mind.

The pirate-like warrior began screaming and thrashing about as he experienced pure agony all throughout his head, though no matter how hard he struggled, Mephilisa would not break her grip, and even seemed to tighten it to ensure he wouldn't get a moment without feeling pain. Before long, blood began to pour out of multiple points on the intergalactic warrior's body, including; the scar across both his face and chest, the sides of his eyes and mouth, and from all the pints in his head where the young girls fingers dug into his scalp.

After a full minute of struggling and thrashing, Hagains body eventually froze still, and as Mephilisa released her grip and jumped off of Bronack's body, his pupils and irises disappeared, leaving his eyes black white abyss', before his now lifeless body collapsed face first into the ground and didn't get back up.

Mephilisa:"Do…do you think that was too much?"

Logan:"No. After all he's done in his life that was a fitting punishment"

Mephilisa:"If you say so…"

Logan:"Tell me something; how long have you been on Mobius? And why did you side yourself with these guys?"

Mephilisa:"A couple of years now. When our Planet was being destroyed, Mom sent me in an escape pod and I winded up landing on Mobius. I didn't know where I was at the time, and simply enjoyed being blessed with the opportunity to keep living. Of course, after I was thrown out by everyone I had come to know as family, I didn't really appreciate my life…I honestly thought Hagian and his crew were here to help people like me, but when they mentioned taking you down, I knew something wasn't right. After all the stories my Mom had told me about you, it didn't seem right to be fighting you, and so that's why when we met in the jungle earlier, I had that mental conversation with you"

Logan:"I see. We make a pretty good acting team don't we?"

Mephilisa:"Hehe, I suppose we do!"

Logan:"So, had you known this was Mobius, would you have come looking for me?"

Mephilisa:"Of course I would. You're the only real family I have left now"

Logan:"And that will never change" he stated as he placed his right hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So, you ready to come meet the others and get settled into your new home?"

Mephilisa:"…no. Not just yet"

Logan:"Why not?"

Mephilisa:"I haven't had a chance to explore Mobius yet. I only ever stayed in the village before I was forced to leave and stayed hidden in the forests. Now, I think it's time I get to know the Planet I will come to call my home, before I think I'm ready to meet a new family"

Logan:"I understand. Better to get yourself adjusted with your surrounding's before meeting the people in them. Still, if you ever need a place to stay during your travels, or you think you're finally ready to meet everyone, there's always a place for you here with the Freedom Fighters"

Mephilisa:"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Logan. For all you've done"

With that, the older hybrid knelt down to the girl's eye level so that the two could hug properly, and after staying in one another's embrace for a few moments, the two separated and gave each other a nod, before Mephilisa took to the skies above and began racing across Mobius. The Mangham stayed and watched her for leave for a few moments, before he got up himself and went to re-join his allies.

* * *

**1:02pm, The Skies above Westside Island, aboard the Sky Patrol…**

…in the medical of the ship, whilst the last two fighters, Dracton and Xiro, were getting their wounds treated by Doctor Carnage, and Cream and Abigail respectively, Logan, Vincent and Gracie stood off to the side conversing about the recent battle.

Logan:"So, they managed to beat all of you whilst I was knocked out? Man, maybe they were a lot stronger than I thought…"

Abigail:"Well, since you didn't have your power restricted like everyone else, it wasn't very hard for you to come to blows with them"

Xiro:"That raises a couple of questions. If Mephilisa was working with you the whole time, why did she put that power restriction on us? And if you were on the same side since your first encounter in the jungle, how did you get knocked out?" he questioned as Cream finished putting a plaster on one of his last wounds.

Logan:"You have to remember that she was still putting on an act to side with them, so if she didn't put up the block, they would have turned on her and possibly harmed her. And as for me getting knocked out? Well…when I lowered my guard and KI to allow Hagian to strike me…I sorta…lowered it…a little too much…hehe…"

Dracton:"Moron…" he remarked with a small smirk on his face.

Gracie:"I'm still curious though; why did Harikan save that Alician girl?"

Logan:"Like me, he has Chaos Sight, and whilst he hasn't perfected it yet, he is better at sensing and seeing a person's soul than I am. He saw the conflict in her soul, saw how she didn't enjoy having to perform the crimes that she did, and decided it was better to give her a second chance than to end her life"

Carnage:"Showing mercy to the enemies you face despite them not deserving it…your boy really is like you, Logan"

Logan:"He sure is. I couldn't be prouder of him!"

Vincent:"You know, I can think of another reason he decided to spare her"

Xiro:"And what would that be?"

Vincent:"Well, you know what they say; **love** can make a man do **crazy** things…"

The group erupted in laughter at their old friend's statement, and only stopped when Xanaks came strolling into the room and caught their attention.

Xanaks:"Hey, everyone! You'll never guess what I just found out! The 50th annual Mobius' Strongest tournament is taking place in just 2 days!"

Logan:"Mobius' Strongest? What's that about?"

Vincent:"You remember Harthill's yearly fighting tournament in the old Universe? It's exactly the same, but way better than before!"

Logan:"I see. Well, if it's a tournament, then you can bet I'm entering!"

Xiro:"Same here!"

Dracton:"Heh, should be fun"

Cream:"Is Mister Sonic going to enter?"

Xanaks:"No, because he stated, and I quote 'Going up against all of you, I wouldn't even make it past round 1'" he stated, to which the others chuckled.

Logan:"Then it's settled! Our second adventure in the new Universe will be the Mobius' Strongest Tournament! I can hardly wait!"

* * *

**10:15pm, Sky Patrol Sleeping Quarters…**

…after giving her a tour of the base, and hearing of the Tournament coming up and that they would all be getting up early to train the next day, Harikan and Alician decided to retreat to their quarters to get some rest before their day tomorrow.

Harikan:"I guess if you're gonna stay by my side, you can sleep in my room with Xanaks and me"

Alician:"Are you sure that's alright with everyone?"

Harikan:"Relax. We're pretty forgiving people, and everyone seems to have taken a liking to you already! Hey! Here we are!" he exclaimed as they reached his room and stopped.

The Mangham then opened the door and allowed Bronack to step through first, right before he entered after her and closed the door behind himself as she took a look around. To say how small the ship seemed from the outside, it certainly seemed to make up for it in its interior. The room had managed to fit two double beds on the left and right side of the room, 3 closets with 2 on the left and one on the right, a desk on the right side of the room, a bathroom through a door in between the two beds, 2 flat screen TV's against the wall the door was on, and finally, on the right side of the room, there was a small stand against the wall with several different swords placed in the holders.

"So, what'd ya think?"

Alician:"It's…defiantly a guy's room…"

Harikan:"Hehe yeah…sorry about the smell by the way. In between the Sky Patrols construction and our 3 years of training, we kept coming back to stay in our rooms after a hard session, and we were usually sweating buckets after working so hard. We, uh, haven't exactly figured out how to get the smell out yet…"

Alician:"It's fine, though…I see only one problem…"

Harikan:"What's that?"

Alician:"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked as a small blush grew on her face.

Despite this, her question seemed to make the hybrid blush harder, as he began scratching the back of his head in embarrassment whilst laughing awkwardly and trying to come up with a solution.

Harikan:"Well, uh, hehe…you're a little closer to me than you are Xanaks…so…maybe…you could…sleep in my bed with me? I mean…it is a double bed after all…"

Alician:"Erm…y-yes, thank you I'd like that…" she remarked as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

The two then split off to get changed, with the Kikari going into the bathroom to get changed whilst the hybrid got changed just sat on his bed. Once the two were finished, and the Mangham had changed into his sleeping shorts whilst Bronack had changed into a short black top and black shorts, the two got underneath the covers of the bed and laid just a tiny bit away from one another.

Harikan:"Hey…Alician?"

Alician:"What is it Harikan?" she asked, before another blush grew on her face as the hybrid wrapped his left arm around her and closed the gap in between them by pulling her closer to him.

Harikan:"Me protecting you wasn't just a onetime thing. I promise to always protect you from whatever dangers come our way from now on"

The intergalactic warrior simply took moment to process what had just been said to her, words she would have never thought would be said to her in a million years, before a small smile and blush graced her face once more, and she snuggled closer to the Mangham before resting her head on his arm.

Alician:"Thank you…goodnight…"

Harikan:"Goodnight…"

And with that, the two dozed off to sleep by each other's side.

* * *

**Remains of the City of Harthill, 11:00pm…**

…standing on the outskirts of the city and looking down into the crater that was previously Harthill, was a lone shadowy figure, who stood with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed whilst seeming to be meditating.

From his appearance, it wasn't hard to tell that this figure was a hybrid, especially because of his impressive warrior physique. His fur was quite a contrast to most hybrids, as it was white unlike the other members of his race who generally had dark fur, though his skin was still the same peach colour found on most hybrids and Mobians. His spiky Super Form like hair and long spiky quills and bangs were almost identical to that of Cobrans, but of course instead of being black and having grey dyed tips, the figure's quills were white and the tips were dyed black.

Whilst the figure wore no top, he did wear a pair of black GI trousers that came with a pair of black warrior-sandals attached to the trousers, and were identical to the ones Cobran used to wear as well. On each of his arms he wore a black gauntlet that covered all of his hands except for his fingers, and stretched all up his arms and cut off just below his elbows. Around each of his biceps was a stretchy black ring that grew bigger if his muscles expanded, and around his neck was a necklace similar in style to the one Harikan wore, only the ring was purple instead of white.

"It seems that **Hariko** has dealt with those poor excuses for warriors very easily…his power has grown tremendously high over the years. That girl he spoke with was powerful as well, though I shouldn't have to worry about running into her. It isn't long now before the Tournament begins, and I'll finally be able to rise from the shadows and take my revenge against Hariko for all he has done to me!" he stated as he uncrossed his arms and held his right fist out in front of him as he tightened it to feel his own power flow through him.

The figure then opened his eyes, revealing them to have black sclera's and red irises, before his gaze shifted to the skies above that were pelting it down with rain.

"I swear to you, my brother, that your death shall be avenged, and the Aindrea family name will be restored to honour! So says **Shade Aindrea**!"

* * *

**After battling against the notorious Hagian and his crew, the Freedom Fighters have gained not only a new ally and friend in Alician Bronack, the sister of the now deceased Hagian, but also Mephilisa, a hybrid girl with physics and mental capabilities beyond comprehension, and with ties to Logan not quite explained. Now, the Mobius' Strongest Tournament is right around the corner, and our heroes seem dead set on entering and winning the competition! However, little do they know that a mysterious figure by the name Shade Aindrea is planning on entering the tournament, and he seems determined to meet Logan in the ring.**

**Who will come out victorious in the Tournament? Will the secrets of Mephilisa be revealed? And just who is this Shade, and what is his connection to the other members of the Aindrea family like Abigail and Cobran? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	60. 59:Mobius' Strongest Tournament Part 1

**April 20****th****, 11:06am, a few miles off the coast of the Adabat Region…**

…at speeds easily reaching 200mph, 9 white aura covered figures raced across the oceans of Mobius towards their designated location. After 2 solid days of training, the group wanting to participate in the tournament, those being; Logan, Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Alician, Dracton, John, and Vincent, were ready. Abigail and Gracie, the former of whom was not a warrior and was currently riding on her husband's back as they flew, and the latter of whom couldn't be bothered to enter, had decided to accompany their friends and family to simply watch.

Logan:"How much longer till we arrive?"

Dracton:"Not long now. We're about 2 minutes out"

Xanaks:"I'm so psyched!"

Alician:"As am I. I'm curious to see what kind of competition there is here on Mobius. I imagine it'll be very much like it is on Kikari"

Harikan:"Fighting is fighting wherever you are really"

Xiro:"My only curiosity resides in seeing how strong you have grown, Hariko. After 3 years of doing nothing but training, your power must have grown incredible. Not to mention there's the boost you received from the Carexen during your battle against Mephiles"

Logan:"We'll just have to find out, won't we, brother? I just hope you can keep up! Ahehe!"

Vincent:"And here's me just hoping I get past round 1…"

John:"I'm sure you'll do fine, Vince" he chuckled at his friends comment

Dracton:"Here we are!" he called out, prompting the others to turn their attention to the sight ahead of them.

Slowly looming over the horizon of water and skies and growing bigger the closer they got to it, was the island where the Mobius' Strongest Tournament would take place. The island was divided into multiple sections; one section being a city area that took up about 2/5 of the island, the actual tournament area that took up another 1/5 of the island, and finally the last 2/5 of the island was taken up by a combination of small jungles/forests and beach areas. The tournament area itself reminded the group of the area used in the Strongest under the Heavens Tournament that their mentors from the Dragon Universe had described to them.

* * *

Upon landing on the island and at the edge of the tournament area, the group began making their way towards the sign up area so that they could enter the tournament. As they walked through the thousands upon thousands of people who had come to either enter or watch the event, most of the people there recognised the heroes and separated out to form an opening so that the Freedom Fighters could stroll throughout without much trouble whilst allowing the general public to gawk at the very fact they were in the same place as them.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to find the sign up area and get themselves checked in, right before they moved on to the waiting area for all participants of the tournament. Due to their reputations as warriors, heroes, and members of Harthill and it's now extinct race of warriors, the group were allowed access to usually restricted and higher areas that the other fighters and public weren't allowed into. Gracie and Abigail were allowed these privileges as well, and so were allowed to stay with their friends and family during the entire event.

John:"There sure are a lot of fighters here…" he remarked as he scanned the area, noting that all warriors present were in the 16-60 age range.

"…though most of them don't even come close to facing us" he chuckled as he turned off his scanners by tapping his forehead.

Logan:"Yeah, you're right. I gotta say though; there weren't nearly this many people attending the Tournaments back in the old Universe"

Harikan:"Well this tournament is a global event for all people to take part in now, unlike the old one where only people from Harthill could participate"

Logan:"I suppose you're right…" he remarked as he took another look around.

Alician:"I'm curious; is it normal for people on this Planet to have power levels similar to your own?"

Gracie:"Not really, no"

Alician:"Then why does that one have such a tremendous KI?" she asked as she pointed out an individual who stood out amongst the crowd.

Leant against a nearby tree and hiding most of his appearance under the shade it provided from the sun, was a white furred figure that was unmistakably a hybrid. His appearance certainly showed off the fact that he was a warrior, with his black GI trousers, sandals and gauntlets. The Kikari hadn't lied when she commented that the figures KI was incredible, as whoever this figure was, they radiated with power practically equal to that of Logan's. Whilst his eyes were closed at first, he opened them upon feeling the groups gazes turned to him, and after his own sights set on Hariko, he stood up straight and walked over to meet the group, stopping when he stood straight before Logan and looked up to meet his gaze due to being at least an inch shorter than he was.

Unknown:"Greetings"

Logan:"Um…Hello?"

Unknown:"You are **Hariko Mangham**, are you not?"

Logan:"I am. How do you know me?"

Unknown:"Oh, I met you a great many years ago. You might not remember me, but the two of us duked it out and I now have a little score that I'd like to settle with you here in this tournament. I also wish to see how not only my own, but how your abilities have grown as well"

Logan:"I see. Well, I hope to see how good you fight!"

Unknown:"The feeling is mutual. Good day…" he finished before he turned on his heel and began to walk back to his spot.

Xiro:"I'm not sure I'm fond of that guy…"

Vincent:"He seems familiar, and yet I can't quite place my finger on where I've seen him…"

Harikan:"Do you recognise him, dad?"

Logan:"No…and yet I know I've seen him somewhere! Just where have I met him…?" he asked aloud to no one in particular before he began to think to himself.

"He said he's known me for years, and I know he's nobody from the old Universe, so just where have I seen him in this Universe…?"

Suddenly, a thought struck the Mangham, and his eyes widened in surprise as he recalled where he had seen this figure from.

"That's it! I remember now! It was a few months after the tournament…after Stan died…"

* * *

**May 25****th****, Year 3013, The City of Harthill…**

…in the Gardens of the Aindrea palace, two young figures could be seen duking it out in a one on one sparring session. These two were none other than the 13 year old Hariko 'Logan' Mangham, and Cobran Aindrea (both of whom shared their Kid Universe counterpart appearances, though Aindrea had his long jacket removed since he was fighting), and each had a smirk on their face from battling it out with their favourite opponent.

Just a short distance from the massive dirt patch in the garden used for training purposes were Vincent, John, Gracie and Abigail, who sat on the nearby grass and watched their friends duke it out with one another in amusement and amazement at their incredible strength. Sat around a small table under a gazebo not far from the children were the parents of the Mangham and Aindrea family, including the High Chief himself, enjoying some tea whilst discussing issues that were taking place through the city.

The young lower-class warrior launched his head forward and slammed it into the young princes' at the same time he launched his own head forward, the collision causing the two to back away from a moment in order to regain their composure before launching right back at each other to re-start their spar. Upon reaching one another again, Aindrea jumped into the air and attempted to land a spinning hook kick off his left leg, though the Mangham ducked under the attack to dodge it, right before he launched his right fist forward in an attempt to strike Cobran, though he grabbed Hariko's hand with both his own before tossing him over him and flying away. It took a few seconds, but Hariko managed to grind himself to a halt before he and his rival took their fighting stances.

Hariko:"Nice one, Cobran! You're getting better!"

Cobran:"The feelings mutual, Hariko. Now, let's step it up a notch!"

Hariko:"Bring it on!" he exclaimed as he charged towards his opponent once more.

* * *

Just a small distance away, two older figures stood watching the spar; one of whom was a 15 year old Xiro (looking identical to how he did in the old Universe), and that same white furred hybrid seen at the tournament, only slightly smaller and younger looking due to being the same age as Xiro.

Unknown:"So, that's your little brother?"

Xiro:"Yep. Quite the warrior, isn't he?"

Unknown:"For someone so young, yes. His skill is remarkable. Certainly better than that of my own brother"

Xiro:"Hey. Cut Cobran some slack. The kids every bit a warrior as my brother. You just gotta give him chance to shine"

Unknown:"Hmph, after suffering such a humiliating loss at the tournament, that chance won't ever come"

Xiro:"Whatever you say, Shade" he remarked, revealing the figures identity.

Shade:"You know, with how powerful the next generation of warriors seems to be growing, and with your little brother seeming to be at the figurehead of these warriors, I'd very much like to see what he is capable of"

Xiro:"Are you saying you want to fight my brother?"

Shade:"Indeed. With the sort of strength he's showcased in a tournament styled battle, I'm curious to see how he handles in a true battle situation"

Xiro:"You can't be serious"

Shade:"No? Watch me" he remarked with the trademark Aindrea smirk before he began walking towards the nearby sparring match.

* * *

After skirmishing with one another for a few moments, the two rivals back flipped away from one another and used their feet to grind themselves to a halt upon touching the ground, right before they shot towards each other once more, intent on smacking each other across the cheek with a solid right hook. However, just before the two collided, a voice calling out the word "HALT!" prompted to the two young hybrids to slam their feet into the dirt and grind themselves to a halt once more, before turning to the source of the voice and found a quickly approaching Shade with Xiro lagging behind him.

Cobran:"What do you want, Shade? Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

Shade:"What's the matter, little brother? Am I not allowed to speak with your little rival?"

Hariko:"Uh…you want to speak with me?"

Shade:"Indeed. Your strength interests me. Because of you, the entire next generation of warriors is advancing to a level of strength not seen for years. The last time we had warriors like this was back in the days of my grandfather and your own. True, they were much stronger than you are now, but the two of them were warrior prodigies, and with enough time, I'm sure it won't be long before you close that gap and then excel it"

Hariko:"Well…thanks, I guess"

Shade:"And it is for that reason that I wish to **fight** you. Not spar. **Fight**"

The moment he stated this, the attention of everyone in the immediate area was caught, and as the Youngers leaned in closer to listen better, the adults, with their interest peaked, stood up from the gazebo and walked over to see what was to unfold.

Hariko:"Seriously?"

Cobran:"What's the matter, big brother? Can't beat anyone your own age and resorting to beating up warriors weaker than yourself?"

Shade:"Very funny, Cobran. But no, that isn't the case, seen as I am the top of my class. I'm just curious to see his potential"

Vincent:"I wouldn't recommend it, dude. Shade's a monster in battle. He outclasses several of the oldest warriors in the city!"

Xiro:"If you don't think you're up to facing him, it's alright for you to back out"

Hariko:"Back out? Why would I wanna back out with an opportunity like this?! A chance to spar one of the strongest warriors in the city? It'd be a waste for me not to take the challenge!"

John:"You can't be serious!"

Cobran:"Hey! What about our spar?"

Hariko:"We'll pick it up next week. Don't worry about it!"

Shade:"Excellent. Then let's get started!"

Abigail:"Great-Uncle! Surely you can't let this happen! Shade's much stronger than Logan is! He'll kill him!"

High Chief:"Calm yourself, Abigail. Despite being from the lower-class, the Mangham has proved himself quite capable as a warrior. It is as your older brother stated; the strength the boy holds is far beyond even our strongest warriors and possibly even greater than we can comprehend. Such strength hasn't been seen in a hybrid since your grandfather and the Mangham's own grandfather passed away. I'm curious myself as to the extent of the boys fighting capabilities"

Cobran's Father:"So, you're going to allow them to fight, Uncle?"

High Chief:"Indeed. Shade: Hold nothing back against this opponent. You will need to in order to secure victory. Hariko: show us all what you are capable of as a warrior!" he ordered with all the authority expected of the ruler of the hybrids, and the two fighters bowed in respect accordingly before taking their own fighting stances.

After staring one another down for but a moment, the two hybrids took off at far greater speeds than anyone present had ever seen the travel at before, reaching one another within seconds and beginning their battle as a result. With incredible speed for someone of his age, Shade launched his right leg up above his head before he immidiently brung it down in the form of an axe kick that Hariko just managed to block with the use of both his forearms, and began using every last bit of strength he had to hold back his opponent.

The two battled against each other for a moment, until eventually, in a moment of complete shock to everyone watching, the Mangham succeeded in pushing Aindrea back and knocked him off guard as a result, leaving him all the more open when the boy leapt forward and planted a left hook across the elder hybrids jaw as he passed by him. As the young hybrids feet touched back down on the ground and skidded him to a halt, Logan turned back to see how much damage he had done to Shade, and touch great pleasure in watching the teen turn back to him with an angered expression, and with blood oozing down the left side of his mouth.

* * *

Cobran:"Did…did he just make **Shade…bleed**?!" he asked as if the very notion was impossible.

Abigail:"I don't think I've ever seen anyone hurt our brother before…"

* * *

The elder warrior took a moment to wipe the blood from his mouth using his right hand, and after taking a moment to validate the fact someone other than his Great-Uncle had made him bleed in battle, the hybrid spit out a small bit of blood still lingering in his mouth before he let out a low growl and re-took his fighting stance as the young hybrid did the same.

Shade:"Not bad, kid. Not bad. But let's see how you handle this!" he exclaimed as he dashed towards his opponent, who tensed slightly in preparation.

Upon reaching the younger hybrid, the elder began attacking with a fury of punches and kicks at speeds much greater than his first attack, and yet the boy was still able to dodge and block each and every strike that came his way due to his size and the speed and manoeuvrability it brought. Eventually, Shade attacked with a left roundhouse kick much faster and stronger than the other attacks, yet with the same precision as previously, Hariko jumped over the attack to avoid being hit, but instead of landing on the ground, landed atop his opponent's leg, perched like an owl.

After allowing Aindrea a moment to process what he just did, the Mangham flashed him a cocky smirk, before he leapt backwards through the air whilst landing a left front kick straight underneath the teenagers chin, forcing his head backwards and his body to stumble in the same direction as a result, whilst the younger warrior simply landed on his feet just a metre away. It took less time for the Prince to recover, namely because he had gotten over the shock of being hit by someone so much younger than him, and thus allowed him to rush forward and plant a right hook straight across the lower-class warriors cheek and send him skidding across the dirt for a few meters right before the boy managed to jump back to his feet.

And he did so with good timing, as at that very moment, Shade rushed forward with a KI blast in his right hand and prepared to fire it straight into the boy's face, though at the very last second, Logan leant back far enough and used his right leg to kick the teenagers arm upwards and force him to fire the energy blast into the skies above where it would harm no one. This in turn left Aindrea perfectly open for the Mangham to take advantage of, and he did just that as he adjusted his right legs position and used it to hook kick the elder hybrid across the face.

The teenager backed off slightly from the attack, though immidiently rushed back after regaining his strength and slammed his right fist into the boy's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs and temporarily knocking him off guard in the process. With an opportunity to attack, Shade pulled his fist back as he raised his left arm above him, right before he brung it down and attempted to slam his elbow straight into Logan's skull, though with expert reflexes, Hariko managed to launch both his hands up and grab his opponents elbow before stopping it in place.

However, whilst the younger hybrid was so occupied holding back one attack with both hands, he was left perfectly open for the elder hybrid to charge a purple KI blast into his free hand, right before he slammed it into his opponent stomach, and the explosion it created launched the boy skidding across the ground before he finally came to a halt on his back. The prince then leapt into the air, brought his right foot up above his head, and then proceeded to drop down towards the ground, ready to axe kick the lower-class warrior where he laid. However, right as the elder hybrid was about to hit the younger hybrid, the boy rolled out of the way, causing the teenager's foot to hit the ground he previously laid and create cracks in the floor around the point his foot hit the floor.

This in turn left Shade perfectly open for Logan to take advantage of, and he did so as he leapt forward and landed a left front kick under his opponents chin, knocking him off balance and allowing Hariko to land a solid 10 punches at speeds far beyond what was expected of someone his age, right before the boy jumped up onto the teenagers chest and simultaneously back flipped away from him at the same time he kicked the elder hybrid with enough power to force him to stumble away from the younger hybrid.

After regaining his strength, Aindrea rushed forward and landed a right uppercut to the Mangham's stomach to knock him off guard, right before he clasped both his hands above his head and slammed them down onto the boys back, further disorienting him and allowing the teenager to uppercut his opponent under the chin and into the air with his clasped hands. The boy hit the ground a few meters away from the teenager and came to a skidding halt on his back, and whilst he attempted to get back to his feet, his opponent slowly raised his left hand upwards and pointed his palm towards the young warrior, a purple ball of KI forming at the end of his hand after he did so.

Shade:"Let's see how you do against this! Split Burst!" he exclaimed before he fired off the ball towards his opponent.

The blast raced across the arena at an incredible pace, and upon seeing it approaching him, Logan leapt back to his feet and took his fighting stance ready for the attack. However, just a few moments before the blast got close to the boy, it spontaneously changed course and took off towards the skies above. The Mangham watched in both awe and confusion as this occurred, and the moment the blast reached a certain altitude in the sky, a smirk appeared across Aindrea's face before he closed his hand onto a fist, and the blast burst out into hundreds of small beams that began closing in on the young warrior's unique energy.

In response to so many attacks heading towards him, the boy silently whispered something to himself as he raised his arms into a cross-block, and right as a red aura flared up around his body, every single one of the beams collided with his body simultaneously and erupted into an explosion only 10 feet wide yet at least 40 foot tall. A smirk grew across Shade's face as he lowered his hand, believing himself to have ended the battle then and there, though that smirk quickly faded and his expression changed to one of shock and surprise when Hariko came flying through the smoke, a few burns on his person being the only injury, and struck his opponent in the chest with a right elbow strike that forced the elder hybrid to back away as a cracking noise echoed through the area.

Upon regaining control of himself, the Prince dashed at the lower-class warrior as he did the same, and launched his right leg out in a roundhouse kick the moment he reached the younger hybrid, though with expert timing the boy leapt over the elder hybrid and dodged his attack, right before he landed behind him and struck his opponent in the back with a left reverse punch. Despite the initial shock of the blow, the teenager span around and struck the boy across the face with such a powerful left backfist that Logan was sent skidding across the floor on his side for a few meters before he managed to jump back onto his feet and take his stance once again.

However, he did so at the absolute worst moment, as Shade came flying across the arena and sent Hariko to the floor with a powerful drop kick that sent the boy skidding once again for several meters, only this time on his stomach due to the force of the attack. The Mangham sensed Aindrea charging him from behind with an attack ready to strike, and so in response, the boy used his hands to push himself up and deal a left sidekick straight to the teenagers nose that threw him off balance.

Upon dropping his leg down, the lower-class warrior immidiently took advantage of the situation by launching his leg up once more and hook kicked the Prince across the jaw, right before he dropped it again and followed up his attack by launching both his legs up and struck his opponent in the chest with enough power to force him into the air slightly and right back across the arena. Using his hands once more, the Hariko pushed himself into the air and preformed a few side flips before landing back in his stance, and watched as Shade struggled back to his feet and glared at the boy with an absolute passion.

Shade:"**You**…little **shit**! I've had enough of this! I'm ending this battle, right now!"

In a similar fashion to earlier, Aindrea raised his left arm and pointed his palm towards the Mangham as a purple KI blast appeared at the end of his palm, and upon charging every bit of latent KI he had into the ball, he exclaimed the words "HYPER DEATH BEAM!" and the ball in his hands expanded and exploded out into a 15 foot tall and wide purple beam of destruction. In response, the boy did as he did earlier, and as he raised his arms into a cross block, he whispered something to himself, causing a red aura to flare up around his body.

The beam then collided with the young hybrid and erupted into another explosion practically double the size and power of the previous one, and was enough to knock several people off their feet or a few meters away. The exceptions to this rule were the adults, as the High Chief used his KI to raise a shield around himself and the others. Even Shade was knocked off his feet from the explosion, and as he stumbled back to his feet to see the results of his attack, he took great pleasure in the fact he couldn't sense a trace of his opponents KI.

However, just like previously, that pleasure vanished when he spotted what seemed to be a red light, and what seemed to be a small figure amongst that light. The figure then tensed their body, causing the red light around them to expand slightly before disappearing, and all the smoke surrounding them disappeared in an instant, revealing the one and only Hariko Mangham; his body now covered in several bruises and even small blood marks whilst his jacket was in tatters and ripped to pieces.

After inspecting his now destroyed jacket, the boy grabbed the side of it with his right hand, ripped what was left of it off his body, and then dropped it to the ground, with what was left of the jacket making a small thud the moment it hit the floor, making all those who saw and heard the act realise that the casual clothing the boy wore was **weighted** like training gear. The younger hybrid then sent such a glare at the elder hybrid that shivers ran down his spine, and those shivers grew worse when the boy spit out a little blood and let out a small growl.

Hariko:"**That**…was my **favourite** jacket…!" he growled as he recalled the day his little brother gifted him the jacket.

Shade:"T-T-That was my most p-powerful attack! H-H-How did you survive?! How are you standing like it's nothing?!"

Hariko:"Same way I barely took any damage from your last attack. Not long ago, a great warrior taught me a powerful technique that boosts my power, speed and defence at the sacrifice of burning my body the stronger I amplify the technique. Let me demonstrate it to you!" he explained as he took up a positon usually used by runners when beginning a sprint at the Olympics.

"KAIO KEN!" the young warrior yelled at the top of his voice, right before his body was enveloped in a red aura and his power increased exponentially.

With a smirk on his face that made Shade almost **scared** of what the boy was about to pull off, Hariko took off in a mad dash towards his opponent, running at speeds easily over 30mph, and when he was just meters away from his opponent, he exclaimed the words "METEOR COMBINATION!" right before he struck his fellow hybrid with a right elbow strike straight to the jaw that was so powerful that, if it were watched in slow motion, one would've seen a small bit of blood fly from the Prince's mouth at the same time one tooth went flying as well.

Immidiently after doing so, the boy raised his left leg into the air whilst both he and his opponent were still moving across the arena, and began to deal the teenager about 50 or so kicks all up and down his face and stomach in the space of about 8 seconds, right before he span around and landed a left roundhouse kick straight to the Prince's stomach that forced him to bend over slightly, and allowed the lower-class warrior to land a front kick straight under his opponents chin that forced his head back upwards and then land several more kicks to the face at ultra-fast speeds.

After one last speedy kick that forced Shade's head to the left, Hariko continued to use his left leg and attacked with a hook kick across his opponents jaw that forced his head to the right, and left Aindrea open for the Mangham to first land a roundhouse kick off the same leg, and then follow up with a right sidekick straight to the elder hybrids nose that forced a considerable amount of blood to fly from his nose whilst he stumbled back from both pain and the exhaustion overtaking him from taking so many attacks.

The Prince was left wide open, and with all the strength he could summon for one punch, the Mangham landed a solid right punch straight to his opponents stomach that had enough force behind it to not only force a considerable amount of blood from Shade's mouth, but also caused the elder hybrid to be sent flying off of his feet for a few moments until he eventually collapsed back to the ground and collapsed onto his back.

* * *

John:"Yeah! Nice one!"

Gracie:"You've got this, Logan!"

Vincent:"Bring it home, man!"

* * *

With his red aura and Kaio-Ken power still about him, the Mangham took to the skies with one incredible leap, and upon reaching a certain altitude in the sky, the lower-class warrior span around to face the ground, thrusted his arms out and pointed his clawed hands towards his opponent, right before he slowly drew them down by his left hip, making sure to keep his hands close together by keeping his left wrist on top of his right. Then, channelling every last bit of latent KI in his body, the boy prepared to unleash the attack he would later become famous for, and the same move his master had taught him not long ago.

Hariko:"KAAAA…MEEEEE…"

* * *

Shade:"AH! What's he doing?!"

Cobrans Mother:"Didn't he use that at the Tournament in the final fight?"

* * *

Hariko:"HAAAAA…MEEEEE…"

* * *

Cobran:"It is! That's the move he was able to beat me with!"

Abigail:"Then that means that's he's…uh oh…"

* * *

At that very same moment, a bright blue ball of energy appeared from the space within Logan's hands and engulfed them both with its basket-ball size, at the same time massive beams of blue light began blasting out of and spinning around the ball of energy as it reached its maximum power.

* * *

Vincent:"IIIIINNNNCOOOMING!" he yelled as everyone either shielded themselves or did duck and cover while trying to keep their eyes on the fight.

* * *

Hariko:"…HAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as his entire body was surrounded by an 8 foot tall and wide blue bubble of energy, right before he thrusted his hands forward and fired off a giant 20 foot tall and wide beam of blue KI that raced down towards the ground at speeds nearing 300mph.

In no time flat, the beam reached Aindrea, and given his current predicament of being too injured and exhausted to move, it was impossible for him to avoid the attack. With one last scream of the words "NOOOOO!" the beam collided with the Prince's body and expanded out into a humungous explosion of blue light that stretched almost as high as a sky-scraper whilst managing to overtake the entire garden area without harming anyone or anything but the person at the epicentre.

* * *

The explosion of light lasted a full minute, and once it finally cleared away, a large crater about 6 feet deep and 8 feet wide was revealed smack-dab in the centre of the arena with a body lying at the bottom of it. Everyone present gathered around the hole to see just what had occurred, and there in the centre covered in bruises, burns and several blood stains was Shade Aindrea, one of the Princes of the Hybrid race, one of the most powerful warriors to grace the city and its people for years on end, had been absolutely destroyed by a boy.

Shade:"B-beaten…by a…**child**…?! How…is this…**possible**…?" was the last words he barely managed to get out before he passed out.

Following his recent state of unconsciousness, the group saw a shadow growing just above the, and as they shifted their gaze to inspect the cause of the shadow, they saw none other than Logan Mangham front-flipping down from the skies. Upon finally touching down on the ground just a few meters from the group, his Kaio-Ken aura disappeared and caused his power to drop, and the effect the technique had on his body caused the boy to fall flat on his bum before he let out a small victory laugh.

Hariko:"Ahehe! Looks like I won! Hehehehe!"

At the sight of their comrade, John and Vincent rushed ahead of the others to assist him knowing the effects of the technique, whilst Abigail, Gracie and Cobran jogged behind them. Upon reaching the Mangham, Younge and Williams grabbed one of his arms and helped him stand up, and just in time as well as Abigail practically jumped at the boy and embraced him in a tight hug.

Abigail:"I was so worried about you! I thought you died twice during that fight!"

Hariko:"Hehe! Come on, Abi! You know me better than that!"

John:"Still, it was an incredible battle"

Hariko:"Sure was! Cobran, your brother really is quite the warrior! I might have to ask to spar him again!" he laughed as he left Aindrea's embrace, though had to hang onto John due to how tired the Kaio-Ken had left him.

Cobran:"I'm still amazed as to how you beat him! My brother has never been hurt in a fight before, nor has he ever had trouble or been given a challenge! This is the first time he's ever been in such a state!"

Logan:"Really? Well, if I'm being honest here, I don't think he was all he was made out to be. From what I can tell, you and your brother are on par in terms of strength, Cobran. If we keep training like we have been, you'll surpass him in no time!"

Cobran:"You're saying I could become stronger than Shade?" he asked aloud before he began to think to himself.

"The mere prospect of coming close to my brother's power is one thing, but the idea that I could surpass it? Maybe I'm not as strong as I've been giving myself credit for…then again, the only reason I reached this sort of strength was because of Hariko. His special training and constant need to strive to be stronger brought me to where I am. I swear, I will find a way to thank him one day"

"Hariko Mangham!" called a loud and authoritive voice.

At the sound of it, the kids turned in the direction it came from, and all immidiently froze up when they saw the High Chief strolling towards, passing by Shade and not even sparring his nephew a glance. In response, the kids all stood at attention as was the custom, whilst Logan stepped forward from his friends and bowed to his ruler as he stopped before them.

Hariko:"Yes, my lord?" he asked as he stood back to his feet.

High Chief:"Never until this day has my nephew ever come close to being injured or defeated. Today, you have demonstrated that you hold power and skill like no other from our race, despite being only a child and from the lower-class. This battle has shown me two things; that the next generation of warriors may even become stronger than my dear brother and your grandfather, and that you, Hariko, have the potential to become possibly the greatest warrior in all of existence"

Hariko:"Do…do you really mean that?"

High Chief:"I do. From this day forth, you shall receive training from the highest of instructors we have in the city in order to allow you to reach your maximum potential in terms of both combat and strength. Your friends will also receive a similar opportunity, given how strong they are as well and the potential I know they have as well. However, only **you** will receive special training from **me** personally. I must make sure a warrior of your calibre comes out to be the greatest he can be. I hope you will not disappoint me"

Hariko:"For such an opportunity as this, I will make sure that I do not, High Chief!" he exclaimed as he saluted his leader, with his last words echoing through his mind as the flashback ended.

* * *

With a shake of his head, Logan returned to reality, and as he watched the former Prince stroll away from them, his familiar smirk appeared on his face.

Logan:"Well, whoever he is, I look forward to our match!"

Dracton:"Let's go. The Preliminaries are about to begin"

As the band of fighters began to head towards the next area, Abigail discreetly leaned in closer to her husband in order to whisper to him without the others hearing him.

Abigail:"Logan, that man…he's my-"

Logan:"I know, but keep it down. If the others knew, they'd only do something stupid. We'll wait until the time is right to say something"

Abigail:"Of course…it's just…I don't want things to go wrong…he's the only family I have left…"

Logan:"I'll do everything in my power to make sure he comes home with us. Don't you worry" he stated before he gave his wife a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

The group followed the crowd out of the waiting section and into another larger area, where at the far end of this area was a small stage that stood above the entire crowd of fighters, and atop said stage next to a strange looking punching machine was a black furred Mobian wearing a black suit, tie and aviator shades.

Announcer:"All right, everyone! It's time for the Preliminaries to get underway! Here, we shall decide what warriors have the honour of taking part in the 50th Mobius' Strongest Tournament! For those of you new to the competition, the fighters chosen for the tournament are decided by this machine. All you have to do is punch it as hard as you can, and the 16 fighters with the highest score will be the ones to fight!"

Xiro:"Times sure have changed since when we used to do these tournaments!"

Xanaks:"How so?"

Logan:"In the old days, depending on which division you were in, there would be a massive free-for-all battle on 4 separate platforms, and the winner of each platform would go through to the semi-finals"

Vincent:"I guess because there are a lot more people coming year and year they decided to change the rules slightly"

Announcer:"Now, do we have any volunteers to go first?"

Immidiently after asking the question, a figure leapt from the crowd and landed on the stage, and the moment the figure stood up and revealed their identity, every fighter present erupted in applause at the sight of the Logan Mangham being the first to step up.

"Well look here! It seems we have a Veteran of the Mobius Tournament returning to take part once again! Ladies and gentlemen, it's Hariko Mangham!"

The Mangham raised his right fist to the sky as the crowd applauded once more, and after he turned around and inspected the machine before him, he quickly leaned in and whispered to the Announcer.

Logan:"Are you **sure** I won't break this thing?"

Announcer:"Don't worry. It's been specially designed by a close friend of yours to take whatever kind of punch you throw at it, so hit it as hard as you want! I warn you though that the limit of this machine is only 10,000"

Logan:"Then this should be easy!"

The hybrid then stepped away from the Announcer and took his fighting stance before the machine, pulling his right fist back at the same time ready to unleash his power. The entire crowd fell silent awaiting for the hero to strike, and then, in an instant, Logan's fist shot forward and struck the pad with such a mighty punch that a small gust of wind was produced by his fist. The Mangham then stepped back and awaited for the machine to calculate his score and when it was finally finished, he wasn't all that surprised to see the number 10,000 staring him in the face.

Announcer:"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hariko Mangham has punched the machine with enough power to reach its very maximum capacity! Who knows if he was still holding back at all? I have no doubt he'll be going through to participate in the tournament! Let's give him a hand!"

* * *

As the crowd applauded once more, the Freedom Fighters managed to overhear several conversations throughout the many fighters present.

Guy 1:"The limit of the machine?! That's insane!"

Guy 2:"I'm quitting. Like hell I'm going against a guy with that kind of strength!"

Guy 3:"Same here!"

John:"Well, that makes things easier"

Xiro:"Did he really have to put on such a show? He could've easily reached that number by barely trying"

Abigail:"You know Logan; he loves to put on a show"

Xanaks:"We might as well follow in his example"

Annoucner:"Alright, who's next?"

* * *

Every one of the Freedom Fighters managed to get through with relative ease, with the group easily scoring with; Xiro getting 9001, Dracton with 8500, Harikan and Xanaks with 8000, John with 7000, Alician with 6500, and Vincent with 6000. As they were celebrating all of them being in the competition together whilst making their wait to the actual waiting area for those in the tournament, Logan used his Chaos Sight to see if Shade had managed to get in, and was not surprised when he saw Aindrea heading in their direction, the machine reading 10,000 from when he had punched it.

Whilst the group were waiting for the next competitors to arrive, they simply either sat around awaiting the competition to start, or, in the case of Hariko, Harikan, Xiro and Xanaks, began stretching and doing warm up exercises. Right when Logan was in the middle of doing some one handed balancing warm-up, he noticed 3 pairs of footsteps approaching him, and so to see who had managed to get through, he ducked his head under his chest to look behind him, only to fall flat on his face after being caught off guard by who he saw.

Logan:"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed as he leapt back to his feet.

"It's been too long, Logan" remarked a very deep voice which the Mangham recognised all too well.

The 3 figures stood before him were none other than the children of Carnage themselves; Flare, Ice and Drako, with none of them looking any different than they did in the old Universe.

Logan:"It's so good to see you all again!" he exclaimed as he somehow wrapped his arms around all 3 of them and picked them up in a tight bear hug before letting them all go.

Flare:"How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

Xiro:"Nearly 10 years if I recall correctly" he remarked as he and a few of the others approached the 3.

Drako:"Always a pleasure to see you, Xiro" he remarked as he joined the hybrid in a handshake.

Dracton:"What exactly have you all been doing this past few years?"

Ice:"After you guys freed us of Eggman's control, we travelled east until we found a small village in the Dragon Kingdom, and we settled down there to help and protect the people. It's rather quiet up there, but that doesn't make it boring"

The moment she said the word 'Eggman', a memory was triggered inside Logan's mind that cleared up his confusion on the matter, as he remembered how Carnage was kidnapped by Eggman a few years ago and forced to create several Android warriors for the doctor to control. In the end, they were able to free most of them, but others swore their loyalty to Eggman and died as a result. It was also because of Eggman that Carnage moulded his Perfect Warrior of Rexcor, who would protect the Planet years after the Freedom Fighters were gone, was turned to evil.

Logan:"I'll bet with all that peace you've had plenty of time to train!"

Flare:"You bet! I bet I could take you on blow for blow now!"

Vincent:"Keep dreaming there, bud"

John:"What were your scores?"

Ice:"I got a 6000, Drako a score of 9000, and Flare got a 5500"

Xiro:"Blow for blow, you say?"

Flare:"I miss-punched, alright?!"

"Such sloppy technique will get you nowhere in this tournament" remarked a machine-like voice of the first Super Hybrid.

As the group's attention turned to the source of the voice, they were all caught off guard when they saw Metal Hariko, Mecha Logan (who had suffered no change in the transition to another Universe) and the all new Metal Xiro (who's appearance was identical to Metal Hariko's save for the fact he was red instead of grey and had Xiro's facial features) stood before them looking something they never imagined they were capable of; casual and relaxed.

Logan:"And just what are the 3 of you doing here?! This is a civilised event with numerous innocent people in the area! What could Eggman possibly gain from attacking a tournament?"

Metal Hariko:"He gains nothing, but we do. We gain satisfaction and enjoyment from going blow for blow with the lot of you"

Xiro:"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Metal Xiro:"Are you stupid? We're here to compete alongside you"

Dracton:"Say what?"

Metal Hariko:"The good Doctor occasionally allows us brief time to ourselves to spend how we please. Seeing as how we haven't done battle with the lot of you for a while, this Tournament seemed as good a chance as any to see how both we and you have improved"

Harikan:"So…you're not here to cause trouble?"

Mecha Logan:"Of course not. We only care about fighting all of you and possibly winning this tournament"

Metal Hariko:"Though do not take this to mean there is a possibility of us becoming allies or friends. The moment this competition ends, we shall go back to Eggman"

Logan:"I see. Well, since we're being civil and all that, what scores did you all achieve?"

Metal Xiro:"9001"

Mecha Logan:"8000"

Metal Hariko:"10,000"

Logan:"Well, let's hope we have a match then, Metal Me. I think it could be a good fight"

Metal Hariko:"I'll hold you to that"

At that moment, the final fighter entered the room, though it was not one anyone recognised. From what they could sense, he was not all that powerful, seeming to have no control over his KI, though from what they managed to find out with the organisers, the warrior passed with a score of 5000.

This figure wore some kind of armour similar to that of what Carnage wore, though instead of the colour scheme consisting of mostly red and black, this warrior's armour was of black and grey. He had the same chest piece armour, only where Carnage's was red his was black, and where the doctor's armour was black, the warriors armour was grey. The pockets on the front of the chest piece also seemed to serve a different purpose than the doctors, as the ones on the warriors armour looked like holders for small knives or ammunition for weapons. Attached to the armour was a black pair of trousers which had special grey enhancements around the knees, which were also grey from the metal plating over them, and the ankles.

The rest of his feet were black whilst his toes were grey, though that didn't seem to be a part of the armour, and instead seemed that his feet were actually mechanical. He had similar enhancers around his elbows, though were black instead of grey, and around each of his wrists was a black metal ring which, after Logan inspected with the use of Chaos Sight, had special cyber enhancements as well. His hands, like his feet, also seemed mechanical, especially with their mostly black and grey fingered colour scheme, with a grey line also running down the middle of his hand and cutting off at both his knuckles and wrists.

The warrior also wore a grey pair of dog-tags around his neck, indicating he was from some kind of military background. His fur was black and his skin was grey and very furry, prompting his quills, which were similar to Xiro's and Shadow's without the stripes lining their quills and the middle of their head, to be black whilst the tips seemed to be dyed grey. His hair was black and spiky, almost the same as Hariko's, and whilst his eyes were a contrast to the rest of his body with their green colour, they went the only oddity about him. His fur ran up from his chest and neck, though upon reaching his muzzle, were cut off from the massive metal implant covering his entire jaw, nose and mouth.

With all 16 fighters finally gathered in the waiting area, the Announcer finally joined them and activated a large TV screen at the end of the room where the others gathered around upon seeing all of their names displayed on screen with a picture alongside them.

Announcer:"Now that we have our 16 fighters, it's time to find out who will be facing who. Fights are randomly determined by the computer. You will each be given a number, and depending on what number you get, that will determine your opponent. For example, whoever gets number 1 will be fighting number 2, who gets number 5 shall battle number 6, and so on and so forth. Now, please pay attention to the screen"

Each of the fighter's names disappeared and their pictures remained for but a moment, right before they were all piled together and shrank into non-existence. After a moment, the pictures all fanned out across the screen, now in a different order with their names back and accompanied by a number. The order went: 1. Metal Xiro, 2. Xiro, 3. Xanaks, 4. Ice, 5. Mecha Logan, 6. Harikan, 7. Alician, 8. Shade (though on the TV he appeared as Anonymous), 9. Vincent, 10. John, 11. Flare, 12. Dracton, 13. Jaio (the unnamed warrior who joined), 14. Drako, 15. Metal Hariko, and finally 16. Hariko.

Logan:"Aw man! Why do I have to go last?!" he exclaimed before his head dropped in disbelief.

Xiro:"Trust me to be up first, and against Metal Xiro of all people! I wanted to save my strength for the finals, but it looks like I won't have that pleasure…"

Alician:"I'm up against that stranger from earlier"

Dracton:"Be careful when you're fighting him. We know he's as strong as Logan, but we don't know what else he's capable of"

Xanaks:"Why did I have to be paired up with Ice? I don't wanna hit a girl! This sucks!"

Ice:"I'm exactly the same. I don't want to have to fight a girl either" she remarked with a very coy smile.

Xanaks:"Oh that's it. I was gonna take it easy on you, but now you're gonna get it!"

Ice:"I'm looking forward to it"

Mecha Logan:"Heh, you're going down, **kid**!" he remarked as he nudged the son of his copy.

Harikan:"We'll see about that, **tin-can**!" he shot back before the two got right up in each other's faces and stared one another down.

Announcer:"Woah there boys! Save it for the ring!" he exclaimed with a slight chuckle as he cut in between the two and pushed them away from each other.

"Now, give me a moment to get the crowd introduced to the tournament, and then we'll begin!" he stated before he walked out of the waiting area and towards the tournament ring.

* * *

Whilst others began their own warm up exercises, Logan and Xiro walked to the edge of the doorway and stared out over the sight before them, and what they saw sent a wave of nostalgia over them as memories of their training with Vegeta and Goku came right back to them. Just as the Tournament area looked identical on the approach to the island, the actual fighting arena was identical to what had been described to them by their mentors. There was the massive stone ring made up of the same shaped evenly spaced squares, the massive bleachers for thousands of people to sit and watch, and the intricate patterns and designs across the walls and rest of the tournament grounds.

However, as Hariko watched the Announcer climb atop the ring and began his stroll towards the middle, he noticed with the use of his Chaos Sight that the ring had been technologically enhanced to be no normal ring. The stone slabs that made up the floor were reinforced with some special plating that seemed to be able to take in whatever could be outputted form the likes of the Freedom Fighters. There also seemed to be an invisible energy shield surrounding the audience, no doubt something they'd learned to implement over the years of seeing what the likes of him and the others were capable of.

Announcer:"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen!" he shouted into his microphone as the crowd went wild.

"The 50th annual Mobius' Strongest Tournament is ready to begin! The matches have been decided, and our combatants are more than rearing to fight! But, before that all gets underway, I shall explain the rules of the tournament for those of you new to this competition! 16 fighters enter this tournament, but only **one** will emerge victorious. The fighters must survive 3 rounds, and the last 2 warriors at the end of those 3 rounds will square off in one Final match to decide the victor. You are not allowed to use weapons or anything else that could threaten your opponent's life.

If you land anywhere outside the ring; you are out. However, we have seen over the years that many contestants are able to fly, and so you are allowed to take your battle to the skies as long as you do not leave the island. Fights can only last up to 30 minutes. Once that time is over, a special machine will read who is hurt the most, and the winner will be the one who is the most undamaged. If you are knocked to the floor and don't get up after 10 seconds, you are also out. However, if both fighters are knocked off their feet, the loser is the one who is unable to stand to their feet after 10 seconds. One of the most important rules we have is that you are not allowed to **kill** your opponent, otherwise that results in an immidient disqualification!

Now, as some of you know, many of the competitors of this competition our some of our Planets Protectors, who have demonstrated power beyond anything we can really comprehend. Over the years, they have entered in this tournament, and the power they bring to their battles has caused us many close calls when it comes to the safety of the audience and other fighters. So, to ensure your safety, we have had both the ring and tournament grounds specially designed to ensure we don't have any mishaps.

The ring has been reinforced so that it will not be destroyed no matter what it is hit by, and the entire audience is protected by an invisible barrier which can withstand whatever energy blast or other attack is thrown its way. All of these features and more were designed by the incredible **Mariko Mangham**, leading scientist of Mobius and the wife of one of our contestants here today! Let's give her a hand!" he exclaimed as he waved his right hand to the side and a woman walked onto the ring with him as the audience went wild.

There was no mistaking that this 5'8 woman was of Hybrid descent with both her physique and appearance. Her fur was white, but her quills (which were like Xanaks' from the old Universe) hair and bangs (both of which were like Gracie's though the former was a lot shorter whilst the latter had the tips dyed white like her skin) were black, and her skin was peach. She wore a simple pair of black leggings, some black and white trainers, and a short black shirt that covered her from the chest down and had no sleeves but did have two rings that went around each of her biceps.

* * *

Xiro:"What?! My wife's here?!"

Logan:"Your wife? Oh yeah! You actually got married in this Universe! And with Mariko of all people!"

Vincent:"Hehe, why so embarrassed Xiro?"

Xiro:"Well…it's just…I haven't **exactly**…seen or visited her in about…3 years…"

Xanaks:"You did what?!"

Xiro:"Oh like you're one to talk! You never visited her either! You were up on that mountain for 3 years!"

Xanaks:"Oh yeah…"

"Well well well, if it isn't my loving husband and son!" called a voice from the doorway.

The Freedom Fighters all turned to face where the voice had come from, and a wave of fear spread down the Mangham's spine at the sight of his wife standing before him with her hands on her hips and a stern yet smiling expression. Keeping her hands on her hips, she slowly strolled over to Xiro and stood right in front of him, and as he looked up to meet her husband eye to eye, the hybrid cowered back slightly as a massive blush grew on his face.

"How've you been, **honey**?"

Xiro:"Erm…good…and…you, dear?"

Mariko:"Oh, **me**? Perfectly fine. Especially knowing that I haven't seen my **husband** or my **son** IN **3 YEARS**!" she yelled, making everyone, even the Metal Units and Shade, cower slightly, as well as cause Xanaks to start scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and Xiro to blush even more.

Xiro:"I'm sorry! I was busy training! I meant to visit you but I got caught up! Please don't hurt me!"

Mariko:"Hehe, relax! I'm not going to…" she explained before she planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"…besides, with you two loud mouths out of the house, I was able to get a lot of stuff done without having to deal with your crazy lives. You think this tournament got this ring like that?" she asked as she clicked her fingers for effect.

Xiro:"Hehe, I guess not…"

Mariko:"And Logan…" she started as she lightly pushed her husband out of the way.

"…I haven't seen you in years! You certainly haven't changed"

Logan:"Ahehe, thanks! I'm sorry I haven't seen you either. Had a few…issues I had to get over…" he remarked as he scratched the back of his head.

Mariko:"Yes, I've heard. I'm sorry about what happened. I only heard a few months after it happened"

Logan:"Well, I've been feelin a bit better lately ever since I found a survivor of the attack…" he explained as Abigail walked up to his side.

Mariko"(gasp)! Abi?!"

Abigail:"Mari?!"

The two women squealed in unison as they joined one another in a long overdue hug, right before they sprinted off, grabbed Gracie with them, and left to catch up outside the waiting area.

Xiro:"Phew…I forgot how scary she can be…" he chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Harikan:"Hey, you better pull yourself together Unc! Your fights about to start!"

Xiro:"Right! Let's do this!"

* * *

An hour passed and the first 3 fights of the tournament had already been decided, with the winners of said matches being Harikan, Xiro and Xanaks. Both father and son were set to do battle in the next round, though Harikans opponent was about to be decided. It was time for the 4th match between Alician and the Anonymous Fighter only Logan knew as Shade, and whilst the former Prince stood by the doorway waiting for his opponent, the Kikari was conversing with her comrades for advice.

Alician:"I'm not sure if I'll be able to take this guy. What should I do?"

Harikan:"You could forfeit the match? I mean…he has power on par with my father. Do you really think it's wise to try and fight him?"

Dracton:"I understand your concern, Harikan, but you must remember Alician is a warrior like us. We must allow her to choose her own battles without us trying to influence her"

Alician:"Thank you Dracton, and thank you Harikan, but I'm still going to fight. At the very least, I can help the rest of you analyse his fighting style for your next matches"

Xiro:"If you're to do so, then go full power from the start. The only way you'll come close to standing up to him is with your Super Kikari Form"

Alician:"Right…"

"Could our next 2 fighters please enter the ring?!" shouted the Announcer from the ring outside.

With a quick nod to her friends, Bronack walked over to join Shade's side, right before they made their way out of the doorway and towards the ring.

Shade:"If you think you can beat me, you're sorely mistaken"

Alician:"I don't plan on beating you, though I'm not going to back down. I'll show you what I'm capable of"

Shade:"Very well then. I shall give you and everyone else a glimpse of my power" he remarked as the two of them reached the ring before splitting off.

Announcer:"And here we have our 4th match of the Tournament between Alician and Anonymous!" he informed as the crowd went wild.

"Not much is known about either fighter, but we do know that Alician is one of the Freedom Fighters newest members, and hopes to show off the skill she possess here in this tournament!" he explained as the Kikari reached her side of the ring and took her fighting stance.

"Our second fighter hasn't told us his name or anything about him, though he was one of three to punch the limit of our punching machine earlier today, putting him on the same level of strength as Hariko and his metal copy!" he added as Shade reached his side, though simply crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to face his opponent.

"Which one of these mysterious fighters will be victorious?! It's time to find out! FIGHT!"

The moment those words left the Announcers mouth, Alician launched forward and attacked Shade with a punch off her right fist, though the results of her attack caught everyone off guard when the hybrid effortlessly raised his left hand up and caught the Kikari's attack like it was nothing. After managing to pry her fist free from his iron grip, Bronack thrusted her right leg up and attacked with two incredibly fast roundhouse kicks, both of which were blocked by Aindrea's left hand once again, right before she followed through with a spinning hook kick off her left leg, and the former Prince dodged the attack by stepping backwards away from his opponent.

* * *

Harikan:"He's dodging her attacks like they're nothing!"

Xanaks:"Wonder what kind of training he did?"

* * *

The Kikari let out a small growl of frustration, right before she leapt into the skies above, stabilized herself with her own flight, and then began to fire off hundreds of high powered KI blasts down towards her opponent. However, every single time one of the KI blasts was about to hit him, the hybrid preformed some variation of the afterimage technique and continued sliding/teleporting all across the ring to avoid every attack that came his way.

After avoiding so many attacks, Shade grew tired of the useless attempts to hurt him, and so teleported above Alician in the blink of an eye before he forced her to the ground with a right elbow strike to the top of the head. Just before Bronack hit the floor, she managed to backflip and land on her feet, and the moment she saw Aindrea land back on the ground just a second later, she launched herself forward once more-flying at speeds twice as fast as previously-and struck him straight across the face with a powerful right hook that shook the ring floor. Despite hitting him head on with a punch that could easily devastate a building, the last thing the Freedom Fighter expected was a chuckle to come from the former Prince's mouth.

Shade:"Is that really how hard you can punch?" he asked in a sarcastic and bored tone despite the fact he had a fist pressed into his face.

Alician:"I'll show you!" she exclaimed as she jumped away from him and skidded to a halt.

The Kikari then threw her clenched fists down by her sides as she tensed every part of her body, at the same time her energy instantly reached its maximum output and caused the ground below her to shake. Then, Bronack threw her head backwards and unleashed a mighty battle roar from the bottom of her lungs, right as her power began to rise at an incredibly rate, and said power caused some tiles of the ring to break off and float in the air around the Freedom Fighter.

Suddenly, the small grey jacket she wore, as well as the portion of her gloves that covered her arms from her biceps down to her wrists, instantly ripped and disintegrated from the power and aura that was outputted from her body, as her entire body bulked up ever so slightly and caused her to grow just an inch taller. Following this, Alician's skin shifted from a light green to a bright green, at the same time her hair and quills changed from orange to bright red and became spikier and longer.

Black markings then began to appear up and down the Kikari's arms, the designs of which markings included; a ring around each of her wrists and biceps, a marking that covered her abs, chest and neck alone whilst leaving the rest of her upper body green, and a marking that covered all of his elbows and ended just below and above his biceps and wrists respectively. As her transformation finished and her now increased power reached its peak-causing the tiles of the ring to fall back into place-Bronack slowly lowered her head and glared back at her opponent, revealing her irises to now be a bright yellow.

"This is the Super Kikari Form. You might be as strong as Logan naturally is, but in this form, you don't stand a chance against me"

Shade:"Very impressive. There's some semblance of power in you after all. In that form, there really is no way for me to take you on evenly. However, you're not the only one who can transform…" he remarked as the irises of his eyes suddenly changed from red to orange.

Suddenly, Aindrea's fur shifted from white to purple in an instant, as an aura of the same colour flared up around his body and his power rose exponentially in just a moment.

"Behold; The Super Hybrid transformation…!"

Announcer:"Wow! Ladies and Gentlemen, both of our competitors have transformed into forms of incredible power! Just how intense will this battle get?!"

* * *

Dracton:"That's impossible! He can transform into a Super Hybrid?!"

Vincent:"No way!"

Logan:"And from what I can sense, he's still holding back. He might even be able to go further beyond a Super Hybrid…"

Xiro:"I'm curious though; why is his Form purple instead of golden?"

Logan:"We'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

Shade:"So then…shall we get started?"

Upon his words, the Super Kikari flared up her aura stronger than before, prompting the Super Hybrid to do the same, right before the two dashed towards one another to continue the battle. The two warriors met in the middle of the ring as their left fists collided against one another, causing a shockwave to spread across the ring and send cracks throughout the entire structure. A skirmish then ensued between the two combatants that was very one sided, with Shade dodging and blocking every single attack that Alician threw at him without even bothering to fight back.

Eventually, Aindrea decided to abruptly end the skirmish, grabbed Bronack's incoming left fist, span around and threw her skidding across the ring floor, the action earning her several graces and cuts all up and down her body until she eventually came to a stop at the very edge of the ring. The Freedom Fighter stumbled back to her feet a moment later, right before she back flipped into the air upon regaining complete control of herself, simultaneously preforming a 180 to turn herself around, and upon regaining sight of her opponent, she tucked her right knee into her chest, and then began rocketing down towards the former Prince with a sidekick ready to strike.

However, literally seconds before the attack hit the target, Shade sidestepped to the left and out of the way, causing Alician's foot to collide with the floor he previously stood, and the power of said attack caused several tiles of the ring to launch into the air uncontrollably. With his opponent open, Aindrea raised his right hand above his head and straightened it like he was about to perform a karate chop, right before he brung it down at insane speeds and struck Bronack in the neck with enough force to nearly shut down her entire body.

Whilst she was disoriented, the Super Hybrid rushed around in front of his opponent and struck the Super Kikari in the stomach with a powerful left punch that forced some blood from her mouth whilst also causing her to stumble forward slightly. Then, just as the Freedom Fighter regained her footing, she looked up to see the former Prince's right palm staring her in the face, and just a moment later, she was sent skidding across the ring at nearly 50mph-creating a small trail of broken concrete from where her body dragged across the floor-from a burst of KI.

It was only when she reached the edge of the ring once again did Bronack manage to come to a halt, when she was absolutely breathless and couldn't feel any part of her body from how much damage those few blows had dealt her. Suddenly, she felt a shadow loom over her body, and as she looked up to see the cause, she found Aindrea staring down at her with a face of disgust. After a moment, the Super Hybrid slowly raised his left hand, pointed his palm towards his opponent, and created a small ball of purple KI at the end of his palm that would no doubt kill the Super Kikari in her condition and due to how much power was contained in the blast.

Shade:"**Yield**…" he ordered.

Alician:"(gasp)…(gasp)…I…I give up…" she barely managed to get out as she powered down.

Shade:"A wise decision…" he chuckled as he powered down himself.

Announcer:"And with that, Shade has won the battle! He will now move onto the Quarter Finals!" he exclaimed as the crowd erupted in applause.

As Shade stepped down from the ring, he watched Harikan sprint past him and onto the fighting area, peaking his curiosity's and prompting him to stay and watch just what his next opponent was going to do.

Upon reaching Alician, Harikan tilted her head up to face him whilst he supported her back to make sure she didn't aggravate any of her injuries.

Harikan:"Are you alright?!"

Alician:"I've…been better…he was so powerful…"

Harikan:"I know. It's alright. You did your best"

Announcer:"Would you like me to call a stretcher for her?" he asked as he walked up to the teen.

Harikan:"It's alright. I'll take her myself…" he stated as he scooped the Kikari up into his arms and slowly made his way down off the ring.

Shade:"Do hurry back, boy. I would hate for our match to be delayed…" he remarked as the Mangham passed him by.

Harikan:"Don't you worry. When I get back, it's on" he stated before he took to the skies.

The former Prince simply chuckled in response before he began to stroll into the fighters waiting room, all the while Logan kept his eyes trained on his old opponent for any suspicious activities.

* * *

**The Mobius' Strongest Tournament is already well underway, and the mysterious Shade has already given a glimpse of his true power in his battle against Alician. Somehow he has attained the Super Hybrid Form, and Logan reckons he is still holding back more power! Will Harikan be able to defeat Shade in their match? Will Logan and Shade have their rematch? And who will be the winner of this tournament? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**

* * *

Okay because somethings probably don't make sense in this Chapter I thought I'd just add a little bit of information here about the new Universe.

Because of the Multiverse Reset, many things were changed and altered, which included the Hybrids. Rumour still has it they were crafted by the Gods from the species of Hedgehog, Wolf, Dragon and an unknown alien entity, they were not born on Mobius. They were given their own Planet known as Planet Henkai, which Cobran's Ancestors, the Aindrea's, ruled because they were some of the strongest people. Logan's Grandfather, while being of the lower class, was incredibly powerful, which is why he is held in such high regard in the Present.

When the Hybrids came to Mobius after their Planet was destroyed by the Demonks (Kelriza's People), the High Chief took charge and seized the throne from his brother, Cobran's Grandfather, as he died in the Planet's destruction. Because of the Multiverse Reset, the High Chief was no longer Abigail's father, as she was instead born into Cobrans family, making Cobran, Shades and Abigail brothers and sister, whilst also making the High Chief their Great-Uncle.

Going off the history and onto the present day of Mobius Z, the reason I didn't show the fights prior to Alician VS Shade was because that would've made this Chapter waaaaaaay too long, and this story's already long enough, so I've decided you'll get to see whatever fights I miss when I get around to making Untold Stories of Mobius Z. The only fights I'll show in the next probably 2-3 chapters, will be ones important to the plot throughout the tournament, which mainly involves Shade, and a special one off involving the mysterious fighter Jaio so that you get a glimpse of what happened in the New Universes past. And that's about it, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	61. 60:Mobius' Strongest Tournament Part 2

**Another hour passed, and the matches between Vincent and John, as well as Flare and Dracton, had been decided. Both fights had been mighty struggles, but in the end, John and Dracton had come out victorious and were set to battle in the Quarter-Finals. Now, the battle between Drako and Jaio was about to begin…**

* * *

**April 20****th****, 2:04pm, The Tournament Ring…**

…the two combatants stood on either side of the ring-Jaio on the left and Drako on the right-both stood up straight and watching each other's every movement for the possibility that one of them would attack first.

Drako:"So, what's your deal?"

Jaio:"I'm not sure I follow" he remarked in his partially robotic voice.

Drako:"What's your background? How'd you get such a high score in the preliminaries? Your KI is ridiculously small. I bet you couldn't even form a KI blast"

Jaio:"You're right. I didn't need that KI rubbish. My suit cybernetically enhances by abilities and allows me to hit harder than any normal Mobian"

Drako:"So you cheated? And you just admitted it in public?"

Jaio:"Suppose I did"

Drako:"Heh. You're an idiot, you know that? You just got yourself banned from the Tournament"

Jaio:"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I have business here that I must finish"

Announcer:"Well, I'm afraid that 'business' is going to have to wait another time…" he stated as he walked up onto the ring and towards the enhanced Mobian.

"…for the use of illegal cybernetic enhancements, you can no longer participate in the tournament. Please, leave the ring immidiently. I don't want to have to call security"

Jaio:"I said I'm not leaving. And there is nothing you or anyone can do to make me"

Drako:"Don't worry, sir. I'll take him off myself" he stated as he began to pace towards his former opponent.

Jaio:"I **said**…I'm not **LEAVING**!" he yelled as he pointed his right arm at his opponent and fired a strange substance from a small cannon in his arm.

The substance collided with the androids body and quickly expanded into some strange sticky substance that trapped him in place with no chance at escape.

Drako:"What **IS** this stuff?" he yelled as he tried to pry himself free, but to no avail.

Jaio:"A special grade of plastique that has been enhanced to hold power-houses like yourself. I was hoping to save it for my target, but it seems I'm going to have to wing it. Now…to draw him out…" he explained as he turned to the announcer.

The enhanced Mobian then lowered his left arm down by his side, and from out of his armoured arm shot a long blade sharp enough to slice through solid steel with ease. Then, after drawing it past the right side of his face, Jaio shot forward and attempted to slice the Announcer into bits, though just as his blade was about to collide with his newest target, he felt it be stopped unexpectedly from some powerful force. As the cybernetic warrior turned his attention to what had stopped his assault, he felt his face contort into anger at the sight of Logan Mangham standing before him, his right hand extended out and holding the edge of the blade like it was nothing.

"You…" he growled with such pure rage it was almost inhuman.

Logan:"I finally remembered just who you are…" he stated before he slowly increased his grip on the blade and shatter it like glass.

The moment his weapon was destroyed, the enhanced Mobian leapt back to his side of the ring and skidded to a halt, quickly drawing another hidden sword from his right arm whilst also activating a small cannon around his left hand as he regained his footing.

"…**Mercenary Jaio**. It's been a while. I didn't recognise you at first with that muzzle you're wearing" he chuckled.

Jaio:"**Don't** think **I** forgot who **you** are, Hariko Mangham you **bastard**! You're the reason I look like this! You're the reason I'm barely even flesh and bone anymore!"

Logan:"You brought that on yourself when you helped Eggman attack my people numerous times, and you kidnapped my wife when she was still pregnant!"

Jaio:"You shouldn't have took it so personal! It was just business! I had a job to do, and death waiting me if I didn't complete it! If you had died like you were supposed to after enduring so much pain, I would've let her and your friends go!"

Logan:"I'm surprised you didn't die after I punched your jaw clean off. I'm curious; how did you survive that battle?"

Jaio:"As you know, the airship the two of us did battle on was damaged, and was going to crash in moments. After you practically too half my head off, I was left with very little energy to do anything let alone get up and make for the escape pods. So, when the airship crashed into the grounds, I was stuck on board. Luckily, the section of the ship we did battle on remained intact, for the most part anyway, but my body was buried in a large pile of rubble and pieces of the destroyed ship. I spent days in that destroyed heap. I was on the verge of death when Eggman finally found me. His robots dragged me free of the rubble, but my body was so severally damaged that it was unlikely I'd ever actually survive long.

Eggman clearly saw me as some pawn he could use in future, so he left me in cryostasis for years until he saw a purpose for me. When he kidnapped your precious Doctor Carnage, he had him repair my body and make me an even greater killing machine than I was previously. I'm not sure what he had planned for me, but the first chance I got, I bailed out of there. I spent the next few years adjusting to my body and biding my time until I had the perfect chance to kill you and take my revenge for not only ruining my career, but also causing me to turn into **this**…**this**…**freak**…!" he growled as he gestured to his body.

Logan:"You know…you'd **think** I'd feel pity for you…but after all the **countless** contracts you've carried out to kill people in cold blood…after you assisted that **disgusting** excuse for a human being in attacking my people…and after you kidnap my wife on the verge of giving birth to my son…I don't give a damn what happened to you. Before long, you'll be rotting in a G.U.N cell for the rest of your miserable life"

Jaio:"I DON'T THINK SO!" he exclaimed as he began sprinting across the ring.

On his approach, the mercenary fired off several high powered energy blast from his small cannon, all of which simply hit the hybrids body without so much as facing him, right before the cybernetic warrior leapt into the air and prepared to bring his blade down to slice his enemy in half. However, right as the blade was about to make contact with the Mangham's skin, a bight golden light erupted from the Freedom Fighters body, and the force it exerted was powerful enough to launch Jaio flying across the ring and into the stone walls just underneath where the audience was seated, his impact creating a spider web of cracks throughout the structure before he slumped down onto the grass.

Logan:"Have you been ignoring my adventures since that day? Did you completely miss Anonymous' transformation two rounds ago? Did you honestly think you could just show up with your slightly enhanced body and kill me so easily?" he questioned as he floated over to his opponent in his Super Hybrid Form.

"I obtained power that allows me to crush opponents like you with a simple flick of my wrist. With one Super Blast or Punch, I could destroy a Planet within moments. Of course, being the hero, I'd never do such a thing, but just **think** what would've happened to you if such an attack had hit you. You'd be left with an injury a lot worse than a missing jaw"

The Super Hybrid then powered down to his base state as the security team came onto the field and dragged him away, at the same time he heard the Announcer proclaim Drako's automatic victory as Flare used his mastery of fire to burn the plastique keeping his brother trapped. The two then exited to the waiting area as Logan made his way onto the ring, at the same time his metal copy joined him on the other side of the fighting area.

Announcer:"Now, it's time for the final match of the First Round! We have Hariko Mangham, the power-house hero of the Freedom Fighters that has helped defend our Planet from the likes of Perfect Chaos, Rexcor the Perfect Warrior, and Doctor Eggman, against Metal Hariko, the robotic duplicate of the famed hero who was designed to outmatch his predecessor in every way possible! I can feel the anticipation rising in the audience already! Just who will come out victorious?! The Hybrid, or The Machine?! It's time to find out! Get ready!"

Metal Hariko:"Ready to taste defeat?" he questioned as both he and his opponent got into their identical fighting stances.

Logan:"I'd ask you the same question, but that would be stupid"

Metal Hariko:"Hehe! That is fair enough! Let us give these people a glimpse of what it is like on the battlefield by showing them a **real** fight!"

Logan:"I agree! Let's do this!"

Announcer:"Both fighters; GIVE IT YOUR ALL! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! FIGHT!"

* * *

**A mighty battle ensued between the Hybrid and his metal counterpart, and in the end, Hariko managed to come out victorious, though it was very slim. This fight completed the First Round and moved the Tournament onto the Quarter-Finals. The matches that would follow included; Xiro VS Xanaks, Harikan VS Shade, John VS Dracton and finally Drako VS Logan. Considering they were now out of the Tournament, the 3 Metal Units bid their farewells to the Freedom Fighters and made their leave, though not before concreting the fact that this day made them no closer to being allies. After the match between Father and Son in which Xiro came out victorious, the time arrived for Harikan to battle Shade…**

* * *

The two warriors stood across from each other on either side of the ring-Harikan on the left going out from the door and Shade on the right-neither of them taking their eyes off of their opponent for even a moment. Whilst the teenager glared at his enemy with all the anger and hate he could muster, the young man looked upon his opponent with amusement and curiosity. The announcer yelled to the stadium that the battle was underway, yet both fighters ignored him and continued to stare the other down for a few moments, and only ceased when Aindrea spotted the Mangham's aura flare up around him as his KI steadily began to rise.

Harikan:"For what you did to Alician, I'm gonna make sure you pay!" he stated, right before he unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs and unleashed his dormant power.

In an instant, the Freedom Fighters fur changed from black to golden and his power sky-rocketed to 50 times its previous limitations. The Mangham's already spiky set of hair grew just that tad spikier, whilst his bangs grew and curved out just slightly at the same time the irises of his eyes shifted from light blue to a bright green. It was those eyes he used to stare right into Shade's soul as he himself ascended to his Super Hybrid state, and whilst the former Prince could clearly tell the boy was trying to be intimidated, he only succeeded in amusing him.

Announcer:"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems both our contestants are starting to get serious and have transformed into their Super Hybrid States! This battle looks like it's really starting to heat up!"

Following the announcers words, the two warriors launched towards one another and met each other in a high speed skirmish just a few meters above the tournament ring, with each fighter constantly slinging punches and kicks easily over speeds of 80mph. the collisions produced between the two were enough to shake the ring ever so slightly whilst the audience simply stare din bewilderment at how two figures could be so powerful. Eventually, the two backed away from one another as they each landed a blow to one another's chest, though Harikan was far from finished and teleported back towards his opponent to inflict further damage.

The teenager reappeared behind his opponent and launched his right foot out in the form of a sidekick that was aimed for Shade's back, though with incredible reflexes, the young man managed to grab the attack with his right hand without even turning to face his opponent, right before he span in place, spinning the Freedom Fighter in the process, and then threw his opponent towards the ground below. With just seconds to react, the Mangham barely managed to stop himself from hitting the ring by launching both of his hands out and using them to stop and support his body, right before he used his hands to flip himself into the air and land back on his feet.

He did so just in time, as Aindrea came dropping down from above and attempted to land an axe kick to his opponents head off of his right leg, though the Prince's attack was stopped just in time when his opponent launched his left arm up in a rising block and halted the attack from hitting him. the two struggled against one another sight for but a moment before breaking off, right as Harikan leapt forward and attempted to land a spinning hook kick off his right leg to Shade's head, only for the Prince to duck down in order to dodge the attack, right before he used his hands to support his body and deal the Freedom Fighter a strong left sidekick to the chin that forced him to stumble back slightly.

Instead of trying to stop himself, the Mangham used his momentum to launch himself into the air whilst firing off several KI blasts towards Aindrea as he attempted to rush his opponent. On his approach, the Purple Super Hybrid managed to dodge every KI blast that came his way, right before he jumped into the air and slammed a right roundhouse kick to the Golden Super Hybrid's face, the force of which launched him out of the ring and towards the crowd.

However, just as the teenager was about to hit the wall of the bleachers, he managed to flip himself around in order to place his feet on the wall, right before he pushed himself off and sent himself flying towards his opponent with enough speed to land a flying head-butt to the young man's stomach with little trouble. The impact forced a considerable amount of saliva-as well as a small bit of blood-from Shade's mouth, and resulted in him skidding across the ring floor before coming to a halt right at the edge of the fighting area, where he took a moment to regain his breathe as Harikan floated back down to the ring and re-took his fighting stance.

Shade:"(gasp)…impressive…attack, boy…however…" he complimented before he managed to stand up straight once again.

"…it won't be enough to take me down. It seems you're still too weak to take on opponents of greater strength, just like that girl from before" he chuckled, furthering increasing the teenager's already incredible rage.

Harikan:"THAT'S IT!" he roared as his aura flared up stronger than previously.

The Mangham then thrusted each of his arms forward whilst his wrists were connected and his hands were clawed, right before he quickly brought them down by his right hip and took a backwards left junsuki stance as he began to channel KI into a single point between his hands. Before long, a bright blue ball of KI appeared in the space with his hands, and radiated with enough power to wipe out a city without even trying.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" the Super Hybrid chanted as his attack began to reach its peak of power, and Shade simply opened his arms out to his sides as to welcome his opponents next move, pissing Harikan off that little bit more to make his attack just a tad stronger than previously.

"HHHHHAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he thrusted his arms forward, and the bright blue ball of energy expanded out into a 15 foot tall and wide beam of devastation.

The beam raced across the area in seconds, tearing up the concrete of the ring as it rocketed towards its target, who simply stood in wait for the attack like it was an old friend. It looked as if Shade was going to be wiped out on the spot by Harikan's Kamehameha, though Anonymous had other ideas. Just as the blast was about to collide with his body, a familiar blade of purple KI spontaneously appeared around the Prince's right hand, right before he raised the Demon Blade above his head and brought it down into the attack, splitting the entire Kamehameha in half and causing it to dissipate in seconds.

The event threw the Freedom Fighter off guard-the resulting aftershock of such a powerful attack being cut down so quickly knocking him back across the ring-leaving him perfectly open as Shade rushed behind the teenager-his blade raised above his head once again-and then brought it down against Harikan's neck like a karate chop, instantly immobilizing the teenager as an immense pain spread throughout his very being. The two remained still for a few moments, right before the young man stood up and dispersed his blade, just as his opponent reverted back to his base form and collapsed face-first into the decimate ring, unconscious.

Announcer:"And after a devastating blow to Harikans neck, Anonymous secures his victory and will now move onto the semi-finals!"

As the crowd erupted in applause, Dracton and Logan rushed onto the ring as Shade made his exit, quickly joining the teenager's side and accessing the best way to bring him back to the conscious world. After a few moments, the two had a plan in mind, and after charging a small bit of KI into his palm, Dracton placed his right hand into Harikan's stomach and exerted the KI to give his body a quick jumpstart. Within seconds, the Mangham was back on his feet and being led towards the fighter's waiting room as he regained his bearings.

Logan:"You alright son?" he asked as they sat the teenager down on one of the benches.

Harikan:"Eurgh…I'll live…man that hurt…" he answered as he began to scratch the back of his neck.

Dracton:"For one strike to instantly take you down…he's hiding some of his true power"

Logan:"He'll be dealt with. Whether it's me or Xiro, he'll be beaten. I assure you"

Harikan:"If you say so…" he remarked as he stood up and began heading towards the exit.

Vincent:"Where are you going?"

Harikan:"The doctors told me that Alician would've recovered by now, so I'm heading over to the hospital to bring her back so she can watch the remaining matches"

Hariko:"Alright, but hurry back! I don't want you missing any of the action!"

Harikan:"I won't be long!" he called out as he took to the skies and raced across the city.

* * *

After a slow 30 minute flight, the Hybrid reached the other side of the island where the hospital resided, and after floating up to the level he knew Alician was on, Harikan opened the window to his comrade's room and landed inside. After taking a quick look around the room, he spotted Alician on the far side of the room, still laid in her bed the same as when he had left her, now awake and watching whatever was on the TV. Of course, upon sensing the Mangham enter the room, her focus quickly shifted towards him.

Alician:"Hi Harikan…" she greeted as he joined her side.

Harikan:"How you feelin?" he asked as he took a seat beside her bed.

Alician:"Much better…I think I'm able to walk again now…"

Harikan:"That's good to hear, especially considering you looked like you were almost dead earlier"

Alician:"Yeah…that guy was way too strong…he looked to be on par with your dad"

Harikan:"And he certainly was. I faced him and lost just a few minutes ago. He ended the match quickly. I have a feeling it's to do with his burning desire to face my father again"

Alician:"What do you think he wants with Logan?"

Harikan:"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure we're there to find out"

Alician:"I just hope Logan can beat him. This Anonymous seems…dangerous…"

Harikan:"He'll be fine. Don't worry"

Alician:"…say…Harikan?"

Harikan:"What's up?"

Alician:"Well…" she started as she moved across the bed so that she sat closer to the teenager.

"…just…**thanks**…for being so considerate of me these past couple days…and thank you for taking me all the way to the hospital by yourself…it's just…**nice**…to have someone genuinely care about me after all these years…"

Harikan:"Hey. I told you I'd take care of you and make sure no one hurts you. Though, I feel like I failed that promise today…I allowed Anonymous to hurt you so badly, and I did nothing to stop him…"

Alician:"Harikan, we were in a tournament. It was my fight. You weren't allowed to get involved. So what if I got a little roughed up? It wouldn't be the first time"

Harikan:"But that's the thing! You shouldn't have come close to even being in that condition! I should've been on that ring helping you before you got too hurt! (sigh) I feel like such a fool…"

Alician:"Did your friends think you were a fool for saving me from Hagian? No. They knew you had a valid reason to risk your life for an enemy and accepted it. Your father never thought for a moment you were being a fool, and he wouldn't consider you one now. But most of all, I don't think you're a fool at all. I think you're an amazing person, Harikan. Perhaps the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. I appreciate your promise to protect me, but don't beat yourself up over a situation you couldn't have been involved with"

Harikan:"…thanks…Alician…you know…there's something I want to tell you…something I've had on my mind for the past few days in fact…and now that were alone…I feel it's the best time to do it…"

Alician:"Okay…" she answered him as she turned to face him, though a blush quickly grew on her face when the Mangham grabbed her hands with both his own and stared deeply into her light blue eyes with his own.

Harikan:"When I first saw you on the day Hagian attacked, I couldn't fathom how someone so beautiful would side herself with such horrible people. It was one of the reasons I spared your life when you were cornered, aside from being taught never to kill a warrior when they're down. I thought maybe once it was over, I could convince you to leave your comrades and join us. However, when I saw the look in your eyes, I knew I didn't even need to try and convince you. All I had to do was save you from those you surrounded yourself with. And when I saw my opportunity, I took it, for it was not just an opportunity for you to have a life you deserved-one of happiness and joyous memories-but also a chance for me...to finally be with someone I considered to…**love**…"

Alician:"You…you love me? Do you really mean that?"

Harikan:"I do, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay safe and be the happiest you can be"

Alician:"Oh Harikan…" she remarked as tears streamed down her eyes.

With incredible speed for someone who had just recovered, the Kikari rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the Hybrids neck as he did the same around her waist and picked her up off the bed, spinning her around a few times as the two held one another close and kept their foreheads closely pressed together. Eventually the two came to a halt in the middle of the room and simply stood there, enjoying one another's company so close to the other, and grew closer still after Alician gifted Harikan a small kiss on the end of his nose.

The new couple were content to stay there for a while, but were quickly dragged back into reality when they heard the TV mention the tournament. After setting the Kikari down, the Hybrid and his new girlfriend made their way over to the TV to find out what had just happened, and grew shocked to learn that the match between Xiro and Anonymous had taken place, and that the two hadn't even fought one another. Xiro verbally forfeited the match. With a wave of fear now spread throughout their beings, Bronack jumped into the Mangham's arms as he made for the window, right before the two took off back towards the Tournament.

* * *

Before long, the two fighters arrived back at the Tournament grounds, and rushed back into the fighter's room to find everyone else watching the battle between Super Hybrid Logan and Full-Power Dracton. Upon sensing their presence, Xiro turned around to greet the two as they approached him.

Harikan:"Uncle Xiro, you gave up?"

Xiro:"It wasn't my place to take on this opponent. I finally recognised who Anonymous was, and after recalling the history he has with my brother, I knew I shouldn't be the one to fight him"

Alician:"Are you saying you could've won against him?"

Xiro:"If I had tried my hardest, then yes I could've"

Harikan:"But…you scored less than my father! You're only a smidge weaker than he is but Anonymous is so much stronger!"

Xiro:"Hariko isn't the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve…" he remarked as he turned back to the fight at hand.

* * *

Outside the waiting area, the two warriors were stuck going blow for blow with each other a few miles above the ring, with each clash between the two Freedom Fighters creating a small shockwave that shook the area below them. The auras radiating around each fighter were at war with one another, as the white aura surrounding the machine danced wildly against the golden aura of the Super Hybrid, causing a spectacle of light in the skies greater than any firework display. In the middle of their skirmish of blindingly fast punches and kicks, the two warriors conversed with one another as casual as they would be if they were sat enjoying a drink.

Logan:"This has been a lot of fun, Dracton! It's been great to see how both of our abilities have grown after so many years! But I have a date with Anonymous that I just can't miss! So it's time to end this!"

Dracton:"Then let's give the people one last spectacle!"

Logan:"Fine by me!"

Following this, the two warriors burst off of one another, and as the robot began to charge up all the KI that he could, the Super Hybrid began accelerating into the skies above, never taking his eyes off of his opponent for a moment. The Mangham halted his ascension when he was a few miles below the clouds, conveniently at the same time Dracton had finished gathering KI for his final attack against his comrade.

* * *

The robotic Mangham thrusted his right arm forwards and pointed his palm towards his opponent, right before he began channelling the KI he had charged into his palm, producing an orange energy ball at the end of his palm that slowly grew bigger over time. It wasn't long before the ball reached its maximum power, and with the yell of the techniques name "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" an enormous 20 foot tall and wide orange KI beam rocketed out of the machines palm and raced towards the skies above.

* * *

Upon seeing the oncoming attack, the Mangham flared up his aura and began accelerating downwards towards the oncoming attack, absolute anticipation spread across his features the closer and closer he drew to the attack. Just when Logan was seconds away from colliding face-first into the blast, his right fist suddenly became surrounded in a bright blue aura that radiated Planet destroying power, right before he screamed "MINICHUA DRAGON FIST!" and gifted the Explosive Demon Wave a right hook that disrupted the entire beam and dispersed it in one massive blue shockwave.

* * *

The shockwave grew large enough to hit Dracton when he was so close to the ground, and knocked him off-guard even more than he already was after his attack had been suddenly blasted out of existence. After inspecting his injuries for a moment, the machine turned his attention to his opponent, only to be greeted with the sight of a spinning Super Hybrid flying towards him, right before Logan slammed a spinning right roundhouse kick across Dractons cheek that launched him straight to the ground below. Before he knew it, the robotic Mangham had landed in the space just outside the tournament ring, whilst the Mangham stood victorious atop the ring after teleporting back down to the ground.

Announcer:"And with that final struggle, Dracton has been knocked out of the ring, making Logan the winner of the match! He will now go onto the Final Round against Anonymous, for the title of MOBIUS' STRONGEST!" he exclaimed as the crowd went absolutely ecstatic.

The machine sat up a moment later, cracking his jaw as he did so in order to check he still felt some sort of sensation in it. before long, he felt a shadow loom over him, and looked up to see the now base form Hybrid looking down on him with a face of satisfaction, and with his left arm outstretched to help his comrade back to his feet. It didn't take long for the robot to take his allies hand and laugh as the lower-class warrior helped him to his feet.

Dracton:"It seems even after 3 years you still have ways to surprise and impress me"

Logan:"Hehe! I could say the same for you. Even after all the training I did, you're still a challenge for me in my Super Hybrid state!"

Dracton:"I'm not gonna let you leave me in the dust. By the way, what the hell does Minichua mean? My knowledge on Chun-Nan's and the surrounding islands' language is very limited"

Logan:"It means Miniature, making my attack a miniature Dragon Fist. I take a portion of the power I would usually use for a Dragon Fist and condense it into a smaller attack"

Dracton:"Interesting…" he remarked as the two re-entered the fighter's waiting room.

* * *

The two took a seat beside Abigail as the others gathered around, and as the wife of the Mangham began to use her healing powers on the two warriors, the remaining Freedom Fighters congratulated their comrades on a great battle.

Gracie:"Both of you were amazing!"

Xanaks:"Yeah! You've both seriously improved from 3 years ago!"

Ice:"And from the last time the 3 of us saw you"

Dracton:"Thanks everyone, but we have a more pressing matter at hand"

Xiro:"He's right. We're not to take that Anonymous lightly"

Vincent:"Whoever he is…"

Logan:"His name is **Shade Aindrea**…" he enlightened, catching everyone's attention.

John:"Aindrea? One of Cobran's and Abigail's family?"

Gracie:"Wait a moment…I remember him now! That guy that challenged you all the way back in 3013!"

Drako:"Just who is this Shade?"

Logan:"A man born in this Universe unlike most here. He's a hybrid like us, which is why he has the Super Hybrid Form if you hadn't already guessed. I've only ever met him once and that was when I was 13. He challenged me to a fight in which I beat him. we never heard anything from him after that"

Abigail:"He felt incredibly dishonoured after his loss…especially after the way Great-Uncle-the High Chief-treat him after the fight. He gathered his things and left not long after…"

Xiro:"He dropped out of the academy and everything. Cut all ties to me and the rest of the old gang"

Xanaks:"So why is he here?"

Flare:"You don't think the guy's still angry after he lost to you?"

Logan:"He's related to the High Chief of all people. Of course he'd still be mad. He and that old fool would think one loss such as that a disgrace to their royal bloodline"

Harikan:"If he's here for revenge, then why now? Why not all those years ago? Why build up all that aggression for so long?"

Logan:"Whatever the case is, I plan to find out, and maybe see if I can talk him down in to dropping his jealousy and joining us" he explained as his wife finished healing him and the robot, and he stood to his feet ready to fight.

Abigail:"Please try. He's the only family I have left. I can't lose him as well"

Logan:"I'll do my best"

Announcer:"Could both our fighters please make their way to the ring?! It's time to decide who is Mobius' Strongest!" called the man from outside as the crowd erupted in applause and cheer once again.

Following this, the Mangham planted a quick kiss on his wife's cheek and gave the rest of his allies a thumbs up, right before he joined Aindrea's side as they made their way out of the doorway and towards the ring.

* * *

The two Hybrids simultaneously stepped onto the ring and took their place at either side of the Announcer-Shade on the right facing the crowd and Logan on the left-as the audience continued to applaud and cheer for both warriors and the fight that was moments away from getting underway.

Announcer:"Ladies and Gentlemen! We've reached the Final Round of the 50th Annual Mobius' Strongest Tournament! We've seen many great warriors battle it out today, but none have stood out more than these two! Both achieved the same score in the elimination round, both have demonstrated their mastery of the Super Hybrid transformation, and have continued to show their incredible strength and skill throughout their fights! Let's give them a massive round of applause!" he exclaimed as the entire crowd went ballistic.

And the Announcer wasn't kidding when he said massive, as not only did the people in the entire stadium cheer, but also the faint noise of people cheering outside and from around the island was heard as well.

"Now, let's not delay this match any further! Whenever our two competitors are ready, YOU MAY BEGIN!" he exclaimed to the heavens as he leapt off of the stage.

The two fighters began to walk away from one another, slowly moving towards their sides of the ring and more towards the centre whilst never taking their eyes off of their opponent for even a moment. The two stopped when they had reached their designated side of the ring, and continued to stare one another down as the entire crowd watched in anticipation for the battle to finally begin. Then, the last thing that the audience and even the other Freedom Fighters expected to happen took place, and the two opponents began to casually converse in normal tones of voices despite being a little far away from each other.

Logan:"I have to say, Shade, you're really incredible. You've improved so much since we first met. It's hard to believe you're as strong as me now!"

Shade:"So, you remember me now, eh? Heh. It's funny that you say I'm as strong as you now, when really my strength goes up and beyond what yours could ever be. I think I am comfortable in saying I have now become the most powerful warrior on this planet!"

Logan:"Heh, that's quite a bold claim. You're starting to sound a lot like your younger brother"

Shade:"I suppose so. It's funny that you mention him, as he is just one of the reasons that I am here today…

* * *

…after my defeat against you over 20 years ago, I was **shunned** by almost **everyone** in our city. A mighty warrior like myself, who was powerful and skilled enough to be able to defeat any advanced warrior from this city or beyond that came my way, **lost** to a mere **child** who considered the fight a **game**. Clearly, our generation, and more specifically myself, was no longer going to be needed in any fight that would come our way. No, they would need these **children** once they were fully grown, because if they could beat someone like me at their age, who **couldn't** they beat?

**My** destiny as Harthill's-and most likely this Planet's-most powerful warrior, taken away from me after one incident. Even my **parents** shunned me. They thought if you could beat me, after my little **shit** of a brother was able to take you on head to head on even terms, then clearly **he** would become a greater warrior than I, and so they cast me out. Though out of everyone, Great-Uncle hurt me the most. He couldn't even look me in the **eye** after my defeat. Do you know how much that hurt me? I looked up to him more than I did my own father! All my efforts to impress him and secure my place as Harthill's next ruler after him, all for nothing!

If I went back to the academy after such a disgrace, I would be the laughing stock of our generation. So I left to avoid any further disgrace to the royal Aindrea bloodline. Only two people stuck by me after that; my dear sister Abigail, and my brother Cobran. I didn't care if she was **your** friend, or that Cobran **stole** what should've been **my** destiny-just like **you** did-they believed I could become Mobius' Greatest Warrior, and drove me to become stronger.

With no place left in Harthill, there was only one way I would become stronger. I had to sever all ties to the place that turned me into such a **weakling**, and strive out into the unknown to discover the power I needed to exact my revenge and take back my destiny. I began to train and push my body beyond any limits I thought I could never break before. The sole reason I continued to carry on was my **burning** hatred for you and all that you stood for in my life; the **enigma** that had completely derailed and high-jacked my destiny!

I made sure to keep track of you. I had to make sure I kept watch on you in case you grew stronger by any incredible means. Whenever you reached a new height of power, I pushed myself to reach those same heights and be capable enough to destroy you. In order for you not to get suspicious of my constant rises in power, I needed a place to hide myself whilst I trained, and so after incredible mental concentration with help from a Chaos Emerald, I opened a portal through our dimension and into one known as the **End Zone**.

Conveniently, my brother travelled to the very same dimension in order to grow stronger like myself, though our paths never crossed. When I witnessed you achieve the Super Hybrid transformation, I knew I needed to push myself in order to reach a similar level. The Super Hybrid Form comes in response to a **need** for power, and my burning need to take back my destiny and have my revenge against you drove me to become a Super Hybrid.

Once I finally gained the Forms power, I figured I would be able to finally beat you and reclaim my **honour**…that was until I found out you-as well as your family-had achieved a form **beyond** the Super Hybrid, and that my brother had **died** by **your** hands. Now, my rage and determination to end your life was greater than ever before. Not just because you took away my destiny, but also **my** brother's, adding further **shame** and **disgrace** to the Aindrea bloodline. After that, it was much easier to push myself to achieve the Ascended Super Hybrid State, thanks to my already incredible rage for all the trouble you have caused me and my family…

* * *

…after that, I figured I was powerful enough to finally take you on, though I knew I couldn't just emerge from nowhere and battle you. I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to rise from the shadows and defeat you in order to reclaim my honour, and this opportunity presented itself! Now, I will **not** be kept from my revenge any longer!"

Logan:"I…had no idea you were so affected by that one match between us…everything that followed shouldn't have happened to you…and I'm sorry…but I **didn't** kill Cobran…as much as I wish I did…and I never meant to take your destiny. It doesn't have to be like this between us. We can drop all this hatred and jealousy and be civil. We don't have to fight. You could join us Freedom Fighters. Use your power to help make a difference. Become a force for good. **Be** Mobius' Strongest Warrior. It's all up to you"

Shade:"And just **why** would I ever want to join with the very man who placed my life into the shit-spiral it became?!"

Logan:"If not for me, then for the memory of our people; The Hybrid Race, the strongest warriors in the Universe. For the memory of Cobran, so that you can fulfil the destiny you and he were denied. But above all, do it for your sister. The only family that you have left. If not for me and all the people of Mobius, do it for her"

As he contemplated his enemy's words, Aindrea shifted his gaze to the Fighters waiting room and spotted Abigail staring directly into his soul. He stared right back for a moment, until a harsh smirk grew across his face and he turned his attention back to his opponent.

Shade:"Your cheap words won't sway me. I've come too far, sacrificed too much, and wasted so many years of my life to back out now. I already severed my ties to all that which made me weak"

Logan:"Compassion and love are not weaknesses. They are strengths. Powers we can never grow close to reaching"

Shade:"Maybe for you, but the only powers I have needed and relied on all these years are hatred and rage, and they have done a fine enough job satisfying my needs for power. I will not be denied my revenge. We shall do battle here today, and decide who truly is the Strongest Warrior of Mobius!" he exclaimed as he effortlessly transformed into his Super Hybrid Form.

Logan:"If that is your answer…so be it…" he remarked as he too ascended into the Super State.

"…if you aren't backing out, then I'm not about to do the same!"

Shade:"The how about we finally get this battle started?!" he asked as he slipped into the fighting stance of the Aindrea family.

Logan:"Let's do this…!" he remarked as he took the fighting stance of the Mangham family.

* * *

**The Mobius' Strongest Tournament has finally reached its Final Round! The Rematch of the Aindrea's eldest son and the Mangham's second oldest is moments away from beginning! Will Logan be able to defeat Shade when the two begin to get serious? Will Shade take his revenge on Logan for his defeat over 20 years ago? And just who will be the winner of the 5oth Annual Mobius' Strongest Tournament? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	62. 61:Mobius' Strongest Tournament Part 3

The two warrior's teleported across the arena and towards the middle, where they reappeared and collided their right shoulders together before pushing against one another's might in an attempt to overpower the other, their struggle causing the entire ring to shake, shockwaves to be sent out around them, and their auras to dance wildly around each other and battle against each other just like their creators. The struggle between the two Super Hybrids lasted about a minute before they finally burst off of one another and instantly took to the skies above, skirmishing against one another with hundreds of high-powered punches and kicks that always countered one another without ever hitting their target.

When the two were at least 20 miles above sea level, they each launched out their right fists towards their opponent, and socked one another right across the jaw with enough power to force saliva from each of their mouths. The two Super Hybrids kept their fists firmly planted in one another's face for but a moment, right before they exploded back into their skirmish, now with the added teleportation across the sky every couple attacks that were thrown.

Eventually, the two reappeared on either side of the ring-this time the opposite to which they had started-and began sprinting towards one another to engage in another struggle. Upon meeting in the middle of the ring once more, the two warriors grabbed one another's hands and began pushing against each other's power once more, as the power building up and being used between the two caused their auras to flare up to ridiculous degrees and spin around the two Super Hybrids like some massive tornado. The auras themselves outputted enough power to spread cracks throughout the concrete floor of the ring, and even began to chip away at the walls to the fighter's waiting room.

When the two warriors realised they had gained no ground on the other, they channelled a large amount of their dormant KI into their being and released it in an attempt to overpower their opponent, only for both Super Hybrids to unleash the exact same amount of energy and be pushed away to opposite ends of the ring as a result. It didn't take long for the two to recover, and the moment they did so, Shade immidiently made a charge for Logan. The Prince sprinted to the middle of the ring, leapt into the air whilst clasping his hands above his head, and as he dropped back down towards the ring, he unleashed a massive yell as he swung his hands downward in an attempt to crush the lower-class warrior where he stood.

Luckily, the Mangham jumped backwards just in time to dodge the attack, causing Aindrea's fists to only hit the ring floor and shatter several slabs of concrete with his brute strength. The Freedom Fighter then landed on each of his hands before using them to propel himself forward and land a flying spinning drop kick to the royal warriors chest, hitting him with enough force to send him skidding all the way to the other end of the ring. The two Super Hybrids then sprinted towards each other once more, with Shade launching out his right fist to strike his opponent, only for Logan to block the attack with both his hands.

The clash between the Mangham's hands and Aindrea's fist sent the two warriors skidding across the ring, with Hariko being pushed across the ring as Shade applied more pressure against his opponent, though eventually the Freedom Fighter managed to halt himself and stand his ground against the royal warrior. However, because the lower-class warrior had used both hands to block his enemy's attack, he was unable to block what came next, and that was a knee strike to the stomach courtesy of the Prince's left knee.

The attack forced a considerable amount of saliva from Logan's mouth, though succeeded more in fuelling his already pent up aggression against Shade, and after managing to hold the royal warriors right fist in place with his own right hand, the Freedom Fighter swung his left arm behind him, and then launched it forward at speeds of Mach 0.5 to strike his opponent across the jaw. The left hook Aindrea received knocked him off balance, forced him to back away by a few steps to regain his composure, and even forced him to spit out a small bit of blood.

Whilst he was of-guard, the Mangham rushed forward and landed a rush of 20 incredibly quick punches to Aindrea's stomach, right before he followed up by swinging his right leg up and striking Shade in the face and chest with 4 separate yet equally powerful sidekicks. After the 4th kick hit his opponent's with enough force to knock the air from his lungs, a ball of KI appeared in Logan's left hand that he quickly slammed into his enemy's stomach, and the resulting explosion produced by the attack launched his fellow Super Hybrid to the other side of the ring whilst somehow remaining on his feet.

Upon regaining his composure, the purple Super Hybrid gave his neck a quick crack, right before he charged towards the golden Super Hybrid once more and landed a powerful elbow strike to his opponent's stomach that forced the air from his lungs and knocked him off-guard as a result. Following this, Shade swung his left fist upwards and uppercutted Logan directly under his jaw with enough force to launch him into the skies above, though just a few miles before the Mangham reached the clouds, Aindrea appeared above him and knocked his enemy back down towards the ring with a right axe kick directly to the chest.

Just before the Freedom Fighter collided with the ground, he managed to regain control of himself and preform a few flips in order to land feet-first in the centre of the ring, though as he looked back to find a sign of his opponent, he was quickly forced to launch his body backwards as the royal warrior came dropping down from above, his left hand surrounded by his Demon Blade technique, and stabbed his hand straight into and through the middle of the ring, causing cracks to spread to each corner of the fighting arena and form an 'X' pattern.

Upon retracting his hand from the ground, the Prince simultaneously leapt forward whilst lunging his blade out to strike again and charging KI into his right hand, though before his attack could hit, the lower-class warrior unleashed some of his dormant KI into the ground and launched him into the air. As a result, the Mangham avoided his opponents attack, and due to the momentum he was travelling at when lunging in to strike, Aindrea ended up throwing his body across the ring and towards the ring of the bleachers.

Before the purple Super Hybrid collided with the barrier to the audience, he flipped his body around and landed feet first against the side of the wall, right before he pushed himself up into the air whilst dispersing his blade and raising his KI blast to attack the golden Super Hybrid. On his approach to his opponent, Aindrea fired off the blast-only for the Mangham to smack it flying into the skies above where it would harm no one-and upon reaching his enemy, engaged in another skirmish that slowly began to get higher and higher in the skies.

* * *

John:"From what my analysis can pick up, the two are perfectly matched in every category. Speed, strength, maximum power output, everything!"

Dracton:"The winner of this fight seems to be switching from either one all the time. It's unclear who will come out on top"

Xiro:"Let's just hope that Hariko will be able to put aside his moral standing against Shade and be able to beat him. If he loses this battle, he will no doubt die by Shade's hand, and that would give us an even bigger problem to deal with"

* * *

As the skirmish reached its climax, Aindrea launched his right fist forward in an attempt to strike his opponent in the nose, though just before it could reach, the Mangham launched both his hands up and grabbed his opponents arm to stop him in place. Then, with a grip on his enemy and a smirk on his face, Logan began to perform his mentor's famous Dragon Throw technique, and after he had swung his opponent around him in circles multiple time, he did as the name entailed and threw his opponent towards the ground below, right before he began to give chase.

Moments before he hit the ring, Shade front-flipped himself in mid-air to regain control, allowing him to smoothly touchdown against the ring, right before he shot off back into the air, leaving behind an incredibly powerful gust of wind the moment he took off due to instantly accelerating to Mach 2 speeds. On their approach to one another, the two Super Hybrids flared up their individual auras to double their normal size, becoming like a piercing drill around them as they grew closer to one another, whilst also charging a KI blast into their left hand.

As the two grew closer, they launched their left hand forward and fired off the KI blast, and as the two blasts were seconds away from hitting each other, they both split apart into 8 separate blasts that all ended up colliding together and forming a massive smoke cloud. Of course, this massive cloud was quickly dispersed as the two Super Hybrids came racing towards each other and collided their right fists together with enough force to unleash a massive circular-energy explosion easily 20 feet tall and wide.

The explosion quickly dispersed, and revealed the two warriors skirmishing with each other once again, this time at a higher intensity than previously. Before long, the two began to race across the skies and away from the tournament grounds whilst still going bout for bout, eventually reaching the area of the skies above the city of the island. Once they reached this area, they began racing through and around the buildings of the cities, never once bothered by the obstacles in their path and only focused on battling it out with one another.

Eventually, the Prince managed to gain an upper hand on the lower-class warrior, and launched him into the side of a building with a well-placed right sidekick to the chest. The Freedom Fighter was momentarily dazed from the attack, though managed to recover quickly, only to be both confused and shocked that the royal warrior had fired off an incredibly powerful KI blast towards that, if it hit him or the building, would cause serious damage to the city.

Reacting on instinct, the Mangham launched his right foot upwards in a front kick and sent the KI blast flying into the skies above where it exploded and harmed no one, right before he began to backflip up the side of the building as Aindrea rushed in and thrusted his left fist through the side of the building his opponent was previously stuck. After 3 backflips, the golden Super Hybrid pushed himself off of the skyscraper and into the skies, and after turning to face his approaching opponent, he swung both his fists above his head and brought them down against the purple Super Hybrid with enough force to launch him down onto the roof of the skyscraper.

Logan:"The hell do you think you're doing?!" he questioned as he floated down and landed a few meters away from his opponent.

"You could've killed several people when you fired that blast at me!"

Shade:"What's your point?" he asked as he gave his jaw a crack.

Logan:"What's my point?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you realise how many lives you put at stake?!"

Shade:"The lives of the weak do not matter to me. My only concern is our fight and the revenge I will not be denied. All foolish enough to get in my way will be annihilated!"

Logan:"…you know…I thought we could settle this in a civil fashion…I thought we could resolve our differences with this fight and maybe, just maybe, you could drop all your jealously and hatred to use your power for something good. Be there as a brother to your sister who has no family left whatsoever. But no. Here I discover you're nothing but a warrior with no honour and no morals. I can't allow someone like you to do as you please. I have to stop you"

Shade:"Stop me?! You fool! How will you stop me when you're too busy saving those in my way?!" he questioned as he raised his right hand and surrounded it with a KI blast.

The Prince then fired the blast towards his opponent at an angle that would cause the attack to go racing past the lower-class warrior, and as he turned to inspect what his enemy's plans for his attack was, he grew horrified when the blast collided with the side of a building and caused it to begin slowly tipping towards the ground and people below it. in response, the Mangham teleported in front of Aindrea and gifted him an incredibly powerful left hook to the cheek that launched him flying across the city, right before he took to the skies and raced towards the collapsing building.

Upon reaching the falling skyscraper, the golden Super Hybrid threw his hands up and caught the building, halting its decent towards the ground using all the strength he could muster. After which, he slowly began to move it back into its former place, and upon feeling that the building was stabilised, the Freedom Fighter removed his grip from the building and ascended further into the skies as the crowds in the streets, and tournament area, cheered and applauded him. The lower-class warrior halted his ascension upon reaching the same altitude in the sky as his purple-furred Super Hybrid opponent, who was rubbing his jaw whilst shooting Hariko a venomous look.

"Nice punch…caught me off-guard…"

Logan:"Enough talk, Shade. You've endangered the lives of innocent people in your ridiculous quest for revenge too many times for it to be forgiven. I'm done treating this like a game. Now, I'm going to finish this"

With one massive scream and burst of KI, the Mangham was enveloped-from the toes upwards-in a massive golden light that not only forced Aindrea to raise his hands in order not to be blinded, but also unleashed a humungous shockwave across the land that shook the city below him.

* * *

Suddenly, all those in the fighter's waiting room stiffened slightly, as they felt a massive rise in KI close to them.

Alician:"Incredible! Is that…**Logan's** power?"

Harikan:"Yep. He's gone beyond his Super Hybrid state"

Alician:"There's a level beyond a Super Hybrid?!"

Xiro:"It was discovered by Harikan in our battle against Rexcor the Perfect Warrior. When a Super Hybrid's rage builds up past its breaking point, a dormant power hiding within them explodes from within them and begins to overflow their previous limits to make them **twice** as powerful as before"

Alician:"That's…that's insane…if he had used that kind of power against us when we had attacked, we'd have died even faster than we did…"

John:"Don't forget; Shade stated he could reach the next level as well, so I fear it won't be long before we feel his transformation take place"

* * *

The moment the Prince felt the light die down, he lowered his hands to bear upon his opponent's new form, and felt his face light up at baring witness to such incredible power. The quills of the Super Hybrid had grown past his knees, and even grown out to become spiker at the sides whilst they were mostly dyed light brown. His bangs had also joined together to become one singular spiked bang that reached down to the top of his abs, all the while the irises of his eyes had become a rage-filled bright red that looked upon his fellow Hybrid with nothing but anger.

Shade:"Yes…YES! This is what I wanted! A battle of proportions equal to my urge for revenge against you! Now, let us take this battle to the next level!"

With his own massive scream and burst of KI, Aindrea was enveloped in a massive purple light from the toes upwards that would've possibly blinded the Mangham from how bright it was, and maybe even forced him back from the force of the shockwave had he not already Ascended. It didn't take long for the light to clear away, and once the Prince's new Form was revealed to the lower-class warrior, he tightened his already grim scowl at his enemy.

The royal warrior's Form was not that much different from the Freedom Fighters, as his features had only changed ever so slightly whilst his power level had doubled. The shape of Shade's quills hadn't changed and were still long, flowing and spiky, though now they reached down to his knees and the dyed tips had taken up most of each quill. His bangs had split apart into 3 separate spikes that reached down to his pecks, and the irises of his eyes had turned grey of all colours.

"How does it feel to be in the presence of a **true** Ascended Super Hybrid?"

Logan:"Your Form isn't **true**. It's **corrupted**"

Shade:"And just what do you mean by that?"

Logan:"A true Super Hybrid has a Form of shining golden colour to represent their **pure** and **true** heart. Your Form is the furthest thing from golden, meaning your heart isn't **pure** enough to allow you to become a **true** Super Hybrid"

Shade:"On the contrary, my heart **is** pure. Full of pure **hatred** and lust for **revenge** that is. Your **righteousness** and **love** to give you your Super Hybrid Form are feeble powers in the presence of hatred and anger. And it is with my own pure Form that I will KILL YOU FOR ALL THE DISGRACE YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON ME!" he screamed as his aura flared up around him stronger than before.

Logan:"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" he yelled back as he flared up his own aura.

The two combatant's rushed towards each other and swung their right legs out in roundhouse kicks that clashed against one another, resulting in a large shockwave being released between the two, right before they exploded into another skirmish across the island. The two would go bout for bout with one another for a few incredibly fast attacks, right before they would disappear from sight and reappear at a different point doing the same thing.

This happened for another 2 minutes before the build-up of power forced the two Super Hybrids to burst away from each other, and caused their skirmish to divulge into the two racing around the entire island at speeds of Mach 3 before colliding against one another every couple of seconds for a chance at superiority in the battle. Even after 20 clashes in the space of around a minute, neither side was any closer to victory than the other, prompting the two to come together for one final clash where they slammed their right fists together and began using every last bit of power they had to overpower their enemy.

The struggle between the two provoked their auras to flare up to double their usual size as their clash began to shake the very island beneath them like a small earthquake was taking place, until eventually the accumulation of KI between the two Ascended Warriors unleashed a half-golden half-purple shockwave that forced the two warriors away from each other for only a moment before they rushed back towards each other and engaged in a skirmish even more intense than the last.

When the two began to go blow for blow, they completely disappeared from sight with the only evidence that they were still in the air being the shockwaves given off from their struggle. These shockwaves would travel across the skies for a few seconds, right before they halted all together as the two warriors reappeared for but a moment-one of them succeeding in landing a hit to the other-right before they disappeared again and the shockwaves continued across the skies once more, until they stopped after a few seconds and revealed the opposite warrior landing a blow.

After each Super Hybrid had landed 10 hits to the other, resulting in 20 attacks successfully landing overall, the two reappeared in the skies immidiently with a hold on the others hands and pushing against their opponent with all of their strength. The two Ascended Warriors struggled against one another's grip for a moment, until eventually they decided to drop the skirmish all together, and after releasing their grips on one another and backing away for a moment, the two launched towards each other once more and slammed their right fists into their opponent's cheeks.

Despite having their heads forced away from one another by the forces of each punch, the two warriors kept their eyes trained on each other, never looking away for a moment as they awaited each other to make their next move. The two Super Hybrids eventually removed their fists from one another and backed away once more, only for the exact same struggle to take place with their left fists instead of their rights, with both Ascended Warriors slamming their attacks into one another's cheeks and forcing their heads away as a result.

The two Ascended Warriors removed their attacks from each other's faces faster than previously, immidiently moving in for another attack as they span in place and launched their right legs out in roundhouse kicks, with both legs clashing against one another and releasing another shockwave as a result. Both Super Hybrids struggled against one another's might for a moment, before eventually they exploded into another skirmish whilst flying across the sky, eventually returning themselves to the ring of the Tournament Grounds.

* * *

The moment the two touched down in the centre of the ring, the skirmish reached its climax as the two warriors lunged in for their final attacks, as Logan launched his right fist out and connected it with the bottom of Shade's left sidekick. The resulting clash of power unleashed another of the half-golden half-purple shockwaves that was so powerful it would've wiped out the entire Tournament Arena had it not been for the reinforced ring and protective barriers.

After holding their struggle for a few last moments, the two Super Hybrids back flipped away from one another and landed on the side of the ring they had started the battle on, immidiently taking their own fighting stances in preparation for their opponent's next move. Following this, Shade stood up out of his stance and extended his right arm out towards his opponent, and upon pointing his palm to face Logan, a purple ball of KI the size of a tennis-ball appeared at the end of his hand.

Aindrea charged the attack for but a moment before unleashing the ball into a 3 foot beam that raced across the ring, though instead of heading directly for the Mangham, the beam curved upwards so that it raced into the skies above. The golden Super Hybrid recognised this technique, and so the moment he watched the beam explode and disperse into several hundred smaller beams that began closing in on his energy, he flared up his aura once more and began channelling his KI in an attempt to counter the oncoming storm.

Just seconds before the beams collided with the Freedom Fighters body, he threw his hands to the sky and unleashed a mighty yell from the bottom of his lungs, right before the energy he released created a large light blue bubble of energy around his body that was 3 times his own size. The attacks then collided with the bubble a second later, and erupted in a humungous upwards explosion that shook the entire Tournament Area and almost blinded all those in its presence from the sheer intensity of the light outputted.

* * *

It took nearly a minute, but the explosion and the light it produced finally died down, leaving only a massive cloud of smoke in its presence. After uncovering his eyes, Shade looked upon the area with a smug expression, believing himself to have finally achieved his victory and revenge over Hariko. After stumbling back to his feet, the Announcer managed to peek his head over the side of the ring and look upon the area, practically shaking his boots at the possible fate of the battle.

Announcer:"Is-Is he-?" he attempted to ask to no one in particular, too shaken after what just transpired.

Xiro:"…No" was the simple answer, and while it was a relief for everyone in the fighters waiting room and everyone in the stalls, it was a massive shock to Shade.

Shade:"WHAT?!" was his simple question.

Almost instantly, the smoke cleared away as a massive golden light shined through from the source, revealing a completely uninjured Hariko Mangham with his body tensed-no doubt how he removed the smoke so quickly-and his aura shining around him to tell his opponent he was ready to do battle once more.

Logan:"Nice try Shade, but I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve"

Shade:"Grrr! Impressive, I'll give you that! What do you call that little technique?"

Logan:"It's called Chaos Shield. Makes me completely invulnerable to attacks as long as it's active. No matter how hard someone tries, they'll never break through the bubble and harm me. Quite a nifty technique to have in desperate situations"

Shade:"I'm sure it is"

Logan:"Tell me something; whether you win or lose today, where will you go from here?"

Shade:"If I were to lose, I would begin to train once again in order to overpower and beat you. My revenge will not be denied and I shall reclaim my honour by any means necessary. However, seen as I know my victory is assured today, I think I'll go back to Harthill, murder the council governing the people, and establish myself as its newest ruler"

Logan:"Quiet the ambitious goal. What makes you think the people will follow you?"

Shade:"Please. The Hybrid people have been ruled by a King and Monarchy for centuries. A Democracy will never last them. If I promise to bring back the Monarchy, they will follow me. I have no doubt about that. Besides, I think they will agree with the policies I will put in place"

Logan:"And just what policies would they be?"

Shade:"Well my main policy would be allowing the people to kill those they deem weak or have a problem with. After all, that was what I did back in my younger years, so why should the rest of the Hybrids not be allowed to do the same?"

Logan:"You're telling me-before the two of us had our battel all those years ago-you killed people you deemed '**annoying'**? You are ore of a disgrace then I believed you to be. How did you ever call yourself a warrior?" he asked calmly, despite the sheer anger people could feel behind his words.

Shade:"I think the better question is; how did your **little brother** call himself a warrior?" he asked with a sly look on his face as the Mangham felt his entire world freeze for a moment.

Logan:"Wait…are you talking about Stan…?" he asked as he felt his fists clench so tightly that blood almost began to ooze out of his hands.

Shade:"Yes. That little **shit**" he remarked, furthering angering both Logan, and his comrades in the fighters waiting room.

"I remember all the times you and **my** little brother would hang out when you were kids. I would sometimes shadow these meetings to watch the growth of the next generation of warriors after myself…

* * *

I still remember exactly what your little brother was like; so **young**, so **naïve**…so **annoying**. He was too nice for his own good. He trained to become a warrior, but I knew he would be a failure in later life. True, he could spar and even hold his own with some of the best, but if it came down to an **actual** battle, the boy would never hurt a fly. And I **hated** that. He made a mockery of not only the great warriors of **our** race, but also made a mockery of your **own** family's legacy as great warriors. Why should someone like him be trained when all the skills he will learn shall be **wasted**? When the person these skills are being taught to will never partake in a battle for the sake of his own race?

Someone like him would never mean **anything** in the grand scheme of our race and the Universe. He was **weak**. The weak do **not** survive. Only the strong are capable of ever-lasting existence in this world. So I **ended** him. Of course, I couldn't flat out murder him. It would be too risky and I could possibly get caught. So, I went with another tactic instead, and so as you were celebrating on the day of the Tournament, I slipped a small, slow-acting toxin into Stan's drink. The toxin would take a few days to kick in, but once it did, the boy would be put on a one-way trip to the after-life with **no** chance at recovering…

* * *

…after that, I just had to bide my time. No one would want the poor boy to suffer for as long as he did, and would subsequently put him out of his misery. I saw what I did not only as a favour to myself-as to rid myself of another annoying pest-or a favour to everyone else-so that they wouldn't have to deal with this pathetic excuse for a warrior any longer-but also as a favour to **him** so that he wouldn't hurt himself and realise the harsh reality of the Universe that everyone is **not** equal. Really, killing him was a **kindness**"

Logan:"**Kindness**?!" he asked through gritted teeth as he stared at the floor whilst his entire body trembled from sheer rage.

Shade:"And you want to know what else? My little brother wasn't the only to destroy Harthill 3 years ago. He just took credit for it. I thought the Hybrid race had become weak in their time under a Democracy, so in order for the strong to flourish, they needed to be exterminated. Plus, if they were to be killed, it would've provoked you into fighting me once and for all! Their deaths only served to make the two of us stronger and bring my revenge closer and closer to fruition!" he explained before he began to laugh, all the while Hariko began to shake even more than previously.

* * *

Xiro:"That bastard…**murdered**…my little brother…**and** my **little sister**…! I'll kill him!" he yelled as he attempted to rush onto the ring, only for John and Mariko to stop him.

Mariko:"Honey, as much as we all wish we could do that, I think you're missing the big picture here"

Xiro:"What do you mean?"

Vincent:"Xiro, Shade pushed '**The Stan Button**'"

Xiro:"Oh…shit…" was all he remarked as he turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

* * *

Logan:"**You**…**ANIMAL**…! You took away my little brothers life…when he never did anything to harm anyone…when he never had the chance to grow up and live out his own dreams…when he never had the chance to live his own life! And then you go and kill not only everyone from your own race…you killed your parents…my mother…my little sister…your own sister…you took all of their lives the same as you took Stan's…! For all that you have done against our people…I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared as his head shot up and his eyes opened, revealing that his irises had turned white just like they did in his battle against Cobran 3 years ago.

At speeds practically invisible to both the audience and Aindrea, the Mangham raced across the ring and slammed his right fist into his opponent's stomach with enough power to force a considerable amount of blood from his mouth and onto his fellow Super Hybrids face. upon unleashing a massive roar from the bottom of his lungs that expressed his deepest rage against his enemy, the lower-class warrior swung his left fist upwards and gifted the royal warrior a left hook across the face that, if the attack was watched in slow motion, launched a tooth or two from his mouth along with a small sliver of blood.

Following this, the Freedom Fighter span in place and landed a spinning hook kick across the Prince's face with his left leg, forcing his opponents head back from the direction his previous attack had previously forced him, right before he swung his right leg up and roundhouse kicked Shade in the ribs, with the crack produced from the impact bringing an uncertain joy to Logan's soul. After dropping his leg, the golden Super Hybrid stepped away from his opponent for a moment, allowing him seconds to try and recover after such a short onslaught, right before he rushed forward and planted a hopping right sidekick to the purple Super Hybrid's chest that launched him skidding across the ring, leaving two small trails in the concrete from where his feet dragged against the floor.

Just before he could fall of and lose the match automatically, the lower-class warrior appeared behind his opponent so that they were back to back, right before he slammed his right elbow into the royal warriors back, forcing him to stumble forward as a horribly loud crack echoed across the area. after just regaining his footing on the fighting area, Shade was assaulted once again as Logan appeared in front of him and head-butted him with enough force to crack his nose and send blood flying into the air as his enemy's head launched backwards at such a speed it was a miracle he didn't damage his neck in some way.

Right before Aindrea could fall over from how fast his head was sent backwards, the Mangham grabbed the side of his opponents head, and pulled him downwards so that the Prince's face would meet with the lower-class warriors right knee, furthering shattering his already broken nose and staining the Freedom Fighters trousers with the royal warriors blood. With his opponent disoriented, Logan swung his left arm upwards and into Shade's chin, upper cutting him into the air with no control over his own flight, right before the golden Super Hybrid rushed after his opponent, grabbed the purple Super Hybrids legs, and used the Dragon Throw technique to launch the murderer into the centre of the ring with enough force to send cracks throughout the structure.

"Time to end this" he remarked as he flared up his aura to its maximum power.

Following this, the Mangham slipped his legs into a horse-riding stance mid-air whilst placing his left wrist on top of his right, then drew both his clawed hands down by his left hip as he began to channel his energy. Whilst gathering the necessary KI, the Freedom Fighter shifted his body in mid-air so that he was directly facing the downed Prince, right as a bright blue ball of KI spontaneously appeared in the space between his hands and began to grow in both size and power at an exponential rate.

"KAAAAA…MEEEEE…" he chanted as his attack began to reach its maximum power.

* * *

Back down on the ring, Shade had finally managed to bring himself back to his feet despite his numerous deadly injuries, and after cracking his neck to try and relieve some of the pain he was now experiencing, he turned his attention to the massive growing power above him. The moment he saw his opponent charging his most famous attack-the move he's defeated countless enemies with, the move taught to him by a legendary warrior from another Multiverse, and the move Logan had used over 20 years ago to defeat the Prince-Aindrea was reminded of his defeat in these nearly identical set of circumstances, and was not about to let history repeat itself.

Shade:"NOT THIS TIME LOGAN! THE SAME TRICK WON'T WORK TWICE!" he screamed as he flared up his own wild aura and threw his hands to the sky.

"GET READY TO FEEL PAIN AND HUMILIATION I EXPIRIENCED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! HYPER…" he started as a small purple energy ball began to grow just above the gap in his hands.

Logan:"HAAAA…MEEEEE…" he continued to chant, as the KI blast had grown to fill the gap in his hands and began shooting out small beams of light through the cracks in his hands and fingers.

Shade:"DEATH…" he added as his own attack grew big enough to fill the gap just above and between his hands, right as sparks of electricity began to spark around the blast.

When the two attacks reached their maximum power output, with the entire island shaking as a sign of this, the two Ascended Warriors released their attacks against each other for one final struggle.

Shade:"BLAST!" he yelled as his KI blast exploded into a massive beam twice his own size, and sky-rocketed towards the Mangham above him.

Logan:"HAAAAAA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward, and his KI blast burst into its own massive beam double his own size, and began racing down towards Aindrea.

At the halfway point between Shade's and Logan's standing points, the two beams collided against each other and engaged in an all-out struggle for dominance as their two creators kept inputting every last bit of power they had into their attacks. Due to the equal power of the two combatants in their Ascended Super Hybrid Forms, neither warrior could overpower the other, and as a result, the beams remained at a perfect balance and couldn't overtake the other in order to reach their target.

However, due to his sheer rage and the power gifted to him by some unknown force lying deep within his body, the Mangham still had an entire pool of KI to tap from in order to overpower his opponent, and when he was sure that the struggle had gone on long enough, he inputted that entire vat of KI into his attack, causing his Kamehameha to double in size before slowly pushing Aindrea's attack back towards him.

Seeing this, the royal warrior began pulling every last bit of strength he had into his attack in one final attempt to overpower his opponent and achieve the victory and revenge he'd been denied for so long, but what little he could summon was incapable of standing up against the lower-class warriors unchallenged might. Before the Prince knew it, the Freedom Fighters Kamehameha completely tore through his own Hyper Death Blast and collided with his own extended hands, which he then used in an attempt to hold back the attack and save himself from his inevitable fate.

The bright blue beam of destruction pushed against Shade's hands with all of their might, making him feel as if he was trying to bench press a mountain but was slowly and surely being crushed by its sheer weight and power. After a full minute of attempting to keep himself from possibly dying, the Kamehameha blew past the Prince's guard and consumed him into its grasp, allowing him to feel every last aspect of its power on every single part of his body before it finally erupted in a giant light blue explosion which grew to consume the entire island.

* * *

Moments passed, and the light finally began to die down and reveal the results of the battle. The ring was in absolute shambles, now reduced to nothing more than a few piles of concrete slabs alongside several piles of rubble and destroyed technology. At the centre of the remains was a small crater around 3 feet deep and 10 feet wide-one of the reasons the ring was in the state that it was-and at the bottom it lied an base form, extremely bruised, bloody, burnt and defeated Shade Aindrea. History had repeated itself.

Just seconds later, a golden figure dropped down from the skies above and landed just a few steps away from the crater with his back to the man lying at the bottom of it. The light revealed this figure to be the one and only Logan Mangham, his injuries now showing through despite him still standing in his Ascended Super Hybrid Form. With the white still staining the irises of his eyes, the Freedom Fighter turned his head ever so slightly so that he could look upon the broken body of his opponent, and took great pleasure in the fact he was left in such a condition.

Logan:"You may have killed millions of people, and you may deserve the same horrible fate that they suffered, but even I'm **not** about to stoop to **your** level…!" he spat at his enemy as he powered down to his base state, and the white in his irises reverted back to their normal bright blue colour.

Announcer:"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AFTER THAT EXPLSOIVE FINAL ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT, WE HAVE A WINNER! THIS YEARS WINNER OF THE TITLE 'MOBIUS' STRONGEST', AND THE 10 BILLION DOLLAR PRIZE, GOES TO THE ONE, THE ONLY, **HARIKO MANGHAM**!" he yelled into his microphone, as Logan raised his right fist to the sky in victory, and the audience went wild.

Upon jumping down from the ring and walking a few steps away from his previous battle ground, the Hybrid was greeted by a massive hug from his wife, who practically jumped at him the moment he stepped off the ring and rested her head against his chest. The two remained in one another's embrace for a moment whilst the rest of his comrades caught up to her, and the moment they did so, the Mangham parted from his wife and joined his friends in celebration of his victory.

Just as the group were about to leave, they each felt a familiar KI pick up behind them, and as they turned their attention back to the destroyed ring, they watched a single hand reach up and grab onto the side of the ring before using that hold to pull their body up and onto what remained of the fighting grounds, revealing themselves as the injured and barely standing Shade. Whilst holding his left arm from the insane pain he felt spreading through it, Aindrea slowly managed to drop off of the ring and stumble towards the Freedom Fighters as they raised their guards against him, and Logan stepped ahead of all of them to greet his opponent.

Shade:"**Incredible**…truly…**incredible**…" he started as he reached the heroes and looked up to meet the Mangham's eye.

"I see now…that you and I…were **never**…on the same level…you have more power…than you realise…hiding deep within you…some of that power…was demonstrated in our battle…and it puts you on a level…I believe no one will ever reach…not **today** anyway...I see now…that I will not defeat you whilst you have this power…not until I find that power myself…I will take my leave now…and continue my training…for I will defeat you, **Hariko**…I will reclaim the **honour** you took from me…I will re-right the disgrace against my family…and I will avenge the brother you took from me…"

Logan:"I didn't take your brother. You took ours, and so much more. Go ahead. Leave. Train all you want. Search for this power that you saw. In the end, I'll be ready and waiting to kick your ass just like I did this time and the last. Though you better watch yourself. Because the next time we face, I will not be as merciful as I was today"

Shade:"Hmph, very well then" he responded as he turned his back to the group and began to walk away.

Abigail:"Shade, wait!" she exclaimed as she ran ahead of everyone else and towards her brother, with him stopping to face her upon hearing her call to him.

Shade:"What do **you** want?"

Abigail:"What do I want? What do you think I want? I want my brother back. I want the only family I have left to stop being an idiot and come home to me!"

Shade:"An idiot?! I am an idiot for trying to reclaim our family's honour?! For trying to avenge the brother that your husband murdered?!"

Abigail:"What honour did we lose? Sure, we've suffered losses, but that didn't lose us our honour. What lost us our honour was when you went behind people's backs and slaughtered innocent people! If you had stood up that day after that fight and faced all the challenges that came your way without compromise or anger, you'd have showcased the true honour of the Aindrea family. The honour that our Grandfather demonstrated in his rule before we came to Mobius!"

Shade:"You're a disgrace to the name Aindrea. Being amongst these lower-class warriors have altered your perception of the Universe. They have made you believe that everyone is equal when they aren't. The strong stand above the weak in this Universe. The Royalty stand above the commoners. For the lower to beat the higher is the ultimate offense in this Universe and cannot go unchallenged. Great-Uncle understood that. Cobran understood that. The fact that you do not makes you no family of mine"

Abigail:"I don't care about any of your beliefs or what you have to say to me. All I want is for you to come home with me. All I want is for you to have a good life, not ruin it by focusing all your time and effort to revenge and hatred. All I want is my brother"

Shade:"This is what separates you and I. This is what separates me from everyone else. You all believe that love and all your other emotions will make you stronger and bring you victory. In the end, you're all wrong. Only those driven by anger and hate will survive in this Universe. Only they shall be the ones to achieve victory. That is why I have severed all ties to this world. So that I can become uninhibited to all foolish emotion and take my place as this Universes inevitable strongest warrior. No matter what, I will achieve my goals and have revenge, and nothing will stop me"

With that, Aindrea turned his back to the heroes and took to the skies of Mobius, leaving behind his enemy's and his sister, who watched him leave with small tears on the edge of her eyes, though never brung herself to cry. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to join her husband's embrace as he ensured Shade left the island.

Logan:"Are you alright?"

Abigail:"I'm fine. I should've expected this due to us Aindrea's incredibly stubbornness"

Logan:"Hehe. Don't worry about him. When he appears again, he'll either see the error of his ways and come back to us, or join your Great-Uncle in hell"

Abigail:"At this rate, I think I'd prefer the latter option"

John:"Come on everyone. Let's go get our rewards and go home"

Harikan:"And get something to eat. I'm starving!"

Logan:"Same here, son! Let's go!" he exclaimed as the Freedom Fighters took to the skies and raced across the island.

* * *

**That night, 11:47pm, the Great Forest…**

…a lone, small figure stumbled through the greenery and plant-life of the forest, clutching at their head with their right hand whilst using their left hand to guide themselves against the trees of the forest. The identity of this figure was hidden by the shadows given off by the trees, though when the pain the figure was experiencing became too much to cope and forced them to stop against one tree for some kind of break, the light given off by the moon managed to creak through one of the cracks in the trees branches and reveal the figures identity as the young Mephilisa.

Sweat dripped down the young girls forehead as she took ragged breathes to keep herself from collapsing, though she very nearly did that when she suffered yet another migraine and clutched the tree tighter to keep herself from falling. When she was sure the migraine had passed, she removed her grip from the tree, took one deep breathe, and then began to stumble through the forest once more, desperately trying to reach her desired, unclear location.

Mephilisa:"It's getting **worse**…I have to find **him**…I have to find **Logan**…he's the only one who can help me…before it's too **late**…"

* * *

**And so with the defeat of Shade, Logan has claimed the title of Mobius' Strongest Warrior for the year. Now, with the tournament over, the group venture off for home, ready for a well-deserved rest. However, it seems their next adventure is right around the corner with the re-emergence of Mephilisa. What adventures await our heroes next? When will Shade reappear for another chance at revenge? And just what is wrong with Mephilisa? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	63. Chapter 62:The End of Mephilisa

Meanwhile, in the very deepest areas of the planets core, lies a single, white energy ball. It is neither comprised of Chaos Energy or KI energy, but something far more powerful. Small lines of the same white energy could be seen flowing into the white bubble of energy, however the bubble did not grow. Inside the bubble, sat alone figure, curled up in a ball like he was in some meditative state, his features and looks all unclear as he was nothing but a black figure. However, it was revealed that he had eyes, when he opened them and revealed that he had red irises with black sclera's.

Unknown:"It is only a matter of time before I can release myself and wreak havoc upon this planet. I've absorbed enough energy over these past 200 years to be powerful enough to take on any opponent that will come my way. It's taken a while yes, but itz shall all be worth it when I get out, and I finally face an opponent worthy to call a rival…"

* * *

"…Logan Mangham…"

Was taking a shower back on the Sky Patrol, after a hard fought day at the Mobius' Strongest Tournament, which he won. He was sat in the dead centre of the shower, just relaxing as he allowed the water to hit and roll down him, all over his body, the warm water made all his muscles untense and made him feel relaxed.

After being in there for about an hour, the hybrid decided he'd had enough, and so stood up, turned off the shower, and stepped out before drying himself down, and walking out the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He passed by his loving wife Abigail, who was laying in there double bed reading a book, on his way to the wardrobe.

He dropped the towel, before reaching in his wardrobe to grab some shorts. While he was distracted trying to find something to wear, Abigail caught sight of him, and simply stared with a lustful smirk on her face, to which Logan returned even if she didn't see it.

Logan:"You're staring at my ass again aren't you?" he asked sarcastically, before putting on the shorts he had found.

Abigail:"Well I was before you put them on" she answered before returning to her book.

The Mangham smirked at her, before throwing the towel back into the bathroom, and stepping into bed by his wife. He gave her a quick kiss on the neck before he collapsed onto his side of the bed, eyes already shut.

Abigail:"Falling asleep already?"

Logan:"Honey it's been a long day" he stared, still with his sarcastic tone "I've already had to fight my metal copy who's as strong as me, a little girl with powers that could make her stronger than me, one of my best friends that's a robot and always gives me a run for my money, and a former warrior turned monster that wants my head, that is also your brother, I need my sleep for once"

Abigail:"Hmhm, well alright I guess that's fair" she said closing her book, putting on the bedside table, and turning off the lamp beside her bed, before he moved over slightly and laid slightly on top of Hariko, moving her left arm around his chest, and her right arm through the gap under his right arm and getting slightly around his chest "Goodnight love"

Logan:"Heh, goodnight love" he responded as he grabbed her left hand with his as they fell asleep together.

* * *

That night, the Mangham's dreams were mostly pleasant, for about the first quarter of his sleep, that was when he was hit by some Chaos Visions, ones he hadn't really expected and nor did he understand.

The first showed him of Mephilisa surprisingly, and it seemed to be happening very soon. The girl was screaming in pain, grabbing at her head like some of her victims, mainly Logan, did when they were attacked by her amazing abilities. She flipped out and burst a massive hole in the side of the Sky Patrol, before she flew off into the unknown.

Hundreds of these mysterious warriors were doing battle with the Freedom Fighters, but Logan flew past them all into this mysterious portal thing, before everything went white and changed to another time period, most likely the same day, however this time as he flew past all the Freedom Fighters, he held a now dead Mephilisa in his arms.

* * *

The next vision was the one he didn't understand the most, as it was unclear when it was happening. Mobotropolis was in ruins, destroyed, burnt to the ground, pieces of buildings everywhere, the bodies of every citizen and every Freedom Fighter, including Logan's family, dotted around here and there, with one figure standing above the rest, with one last person being held by the neck by this mysterious figure.

Xiro was the one being held, though the figure was unclear as he was just a black figure, though Logan could make out his eyes, black sclera's and red irises. Normally Hariko related these eyes to that of Cobran, but he knew that this figure was not Cobran, but someone much worse.

The figure held the Mangham's brother up slightly more as he started to fight back, before snapping his neck, killing him instantly, and throwing his body away like trash.

Unknown:"Well Logan, it was fun, but I'm afraid none are stronger than me! You put up a good fight, but in the end, you could never stand up to the invincible might…" he started before raising his hand as an energy ball appeared, one of red and black energy "…OF GARO KAN!" he roared before the blast was fired, consumed Logan, and killed him.

* * *

Hariko shot up in his bed, gasping for air while taking a look around to see if he was still in his bedroom, which he was luckily. He looked to his side and thanked Chaos that Abigail was still asleep by his side, hand still with a good grip around Logan's. Despite her appearance, Abigail was actually pretty strong, not as strong as pretty much most people on this ship, but she could beat up anyone who came her way pretty much. She wasn't just physically strong, she was also very strong-willed, something Logan admired about her.

He gave her hand a quick kiss before slipping out of her grip, and made his way over to the wardrobe. Considering it was 6:30 in the morning according to the Mangham's clock, Logan didn't bother putting his full GI on, or putting it on correctly for that matter. He put his GI trousers on, but didn't bother tying his belt, nor did he bother putting his hand wraps on, though he did put his wristbands on.

He walked out his room, and slowly crept down the hallways as not to wake anyone. On his way there, he noticed the door to Harikan and Xanaks room was open, and noticed a certain something happening on his sons side of the room, but didn't think much of it as he passed by. However when he thought about it, he realised what he saw and crept back to see. And wouldn't you know it, there snuggled up with each other, in a way that would only suggest the two was a couple, were Harikan and Alician.

The Mangham's son had his arm wrapped round her and snuggled her up to him, while Alician didn't just have her arm rested and wrapped around his chest, she also had her leg slightly wrapped around him, in a very sexual manner Logan might add. He could sense the two were awake, and after letting out a quiet laugh with one another over something the other had said, Alician leant in and kissed the teenagers neck, before the two fell asleep again. The cute scene had brought a smile to Logan's face before he walked back down the hallway again.

* * *

He reached the kitchen and dining room area, and was surprised to see Bunnie up so early, making herself a cup of coffee. She caught sight of him and gave him a smile.

Bunnie:"Mornin Sugah, want some coffee?"

Logan:"Mornin Buns, and yes please" he answered as he joined her in the kitchen, immidiently going for the fridge "So what'd you guys do yesterday?"

Bunnie:"Nothin much, was kinda borin with ya'll gone. No attacks or alerts about Egg-Head, and the rest of us couldn't thinka whatta do, so we watched ya'll at the tournament. Congrats by tha way"

Logan:"Thanks…" he answered before closing the fridge, taking a large bite out of a leftover chicken leg "That was a fun day, aside from the psychopath trying to kill me in the last round. Thanks" he said when Bunnie handed him his cup of coffee.

Bunnie:"I'm sure it was, though I find it harda believe that guy was so close ta beatin ya" she said as the two sat down at the table.

Logan:"Yeah, if I hadn't fully focused at the end and let my rage fuel me, the fight would've probably gone on for a lot longer, and the winner could've gone either way"

Bunnie:"Well ahm glad you're alright anyway"

Logan:"Well I am…for the most part…"

Bunnie:"What do ya'll mean 'for the most part'?" it was only after the Rabbot saw the look in the Mangham's eyes as he looked up at her, that she realised what was wrong with him, and so put her coffee down so she wouldn't interrupt herself "I know that look all too well"

Logan:"Well you're the one I can trust the most to keep a secret on this team. Besides, you and I have been best friends ever since I joined the Freedom Fighters, and we've stayed that way for over 20 years now"

Bunnie:"And it'll naver change. Now tell me, what didya visions show ya this time?"

Logan:"A few things actually. First thing was for something that's no doubt going to happen very, very soon. It involved Mephilisa, something was wrong with her, she was in pain and after we tried helping her she ran away. I flew through into some portal and when I came out, the girl was lying dead in my arms" his words caused the southern belle to gasp in shock "She's already suffered enough through her life already, I don't want her life to get cut short before she can make it better and live it to its fullest. I already let that happen once, I swore that wouldn't happen again"

Bunnie:"We all know ya did honey, and whenever she does show up, we'll do our best to make sure what ya'll saw won't happen, promise. Besides, whatever'll be wrong with her, ahm sure we'll be able to help her, one way or anotha"

Logan:"That's nice to hear after seeing that, but it wasn't all the visions showed me, fact the other thing it showed me scarred me even more"

Scarred. Logan. The words often didn't pop up in the same sentence. Only on very, very rare occasions did Logan ever feel scarred, and Bunnie, as well as everyone else knew, that whenever Logan's scarred, something bad is sure to happen, something not even he can stop.

Bunnie:"That's never a good sign, ever. Tell me what ya saw"

Logan:"It looked like it took place a bit after the Mephilisa thing, Mobotropolis was destroyed, everyone dead, including all of you guys. The one who did it, I have no idea, all I saw was a black figure before he snapped Xiros neck in front of me. I could see pieces of Eggman's robots and other such from his army, so either we were battling him and were winning before that guy showed up, or the two happened to show up on coincidence and fought it out to decide who'd kill the Freedom Fighters, with that unknown guy winning. After killing Xiro, he annihilated me, and then I woke up"

Bunnie:"Oh mah stars…and ya have no idea who did all that?"

Logan:"The only thing I know is his name, Garo Kan, and I know for a fact none of us have ever heard of him. Despite all that though, we need to be ready. As soon as Mephilisa shows up, we need to do our best to stop her death from happening. After that, we need to prepare ourselves and everyone else for what will come"

Bunnie:"Ah know honey, we'll wait till everyone's up and then maybe we should try an find Mephilisa and help her before everythin goes wrong"

Logan:"That's a god idea, we'll tell them-wait a second" he started before standing up form his seat in caution, prompting Bunnie to stand up as well, fists tightened in preparation for whatever was about to happen.

Bunnie:"What is it?"

Logan:"I sense someone's KI really close by, and it's approaching very-"but he was cut off when there was a massive bang coming from the outside of the Sky Patrol, before the entire ship shook slightly before regaining its balance. Whatever that noise was, it was from something hitting the ship, and most likely waking everyone up "-quickly…" he finished before the two made their way towards the elevator.

* * *

The two arrived on the top of the ship, and slowly and cautiously made their way towards the massive smoke cloud coming from whatever had impacted the ship. Upon reaching the smoke, the two watched as it slowly cleared away, and revealed a figure the two were both surprised to see, and it was none other than Mephilisa, but she looked slightly different. Her hair was slightly messy, like shed been grabbing at it and trying to pull it out, her eyes were very bloodshot, and she was in a constant state of trembling.

Logan:"Mephilisa!" he exclaimed before running and kneeling down by the child, who was also on her knees and grabbing at her head.

Bunnie:"I'll go get the Doc!" she informed the hybrid, before she ran off back to the elevator.

Logan:"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked placing his hand son her shoulders.

Mephilisa:"Logan…I hear a billion voices in my head…all at once…I can't get them all to shut up…! I'm having a hard time…controlling my powers…" she jumped up slightly, grabbing hold of him "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" she managed to get out, tears now streaming form her eyes, before she dropped down again as she was hit with a serious headache.

Logan:"MEPHILISA!" he yelled before picking the girl up in his arms, and rushing back to the elevator.

* * *

About an hour later, Mephilisa had managed to fall asleep and get some rest while Doctor Carnage and Nicole did a full analysis on her. In that time, everyone else had been woken up and informed about the current situation, but not about what Logan had said in his visions. Meanwhile, the same Mangham stood outside the Medical Room, looking in and staring at the girl in concern, the only thoughts on his mind were the hopes that she would recover.

After a few moments, Carnage left the room and stood by Hariko, as Nicole continued to run an analysis on her.

Logan:"How's it look Doc?"

Carnage:"I've never seen anything like this in all my years. Her powers are very unique, out of the ordinary, especially considering what background she came from. Though it made a bit more sense when I discovered a certain **someone's** blood in her…"

Logan:"And if it's all the same to you Carnage, I think it'd be best to keep that information a secret until it's the right time to tell everyone"

Carnage:"I trust you'll tell them eventually. Anyways, because she's merely a child, she's unable to control her powers correctly, especially as she starts to become more used to them. Without the proper training, she isn't fully used to these powers, even after having them all these years, and they're starting to go against her. Her mind reading abilities have expanded and powered up so that she can hear not just every voice around her, but as time goes on, she'll hear the thoughts of every single person on this planet. But it won't stop there, she'll soon start hearing the voices of every single person in the Universe, and all those voices in her head will probably drive her to insanity and possibly a complete mind collapse"

Logan:"You're kidding me"

Carnage:"But that's not all. Because all those voices are piling up and digging at every single inch in her mind, her power levels starting to flux and grow, to a point where it'll be far greater than yours ever could be and she won't be able to control it or keep it in any longer, and it'll burst out and explode, destroying almost everything in our solar system"

Logan:"There has to be some way to stop it, some way that doesn't result in her death"

Carnage:"I'm afraid…there doesn't seem to be any other option…we're working on a special device as we speak that will tune into her brain and shut it down completely before all that power builds up"

Logan:"No, there has to be some other way!"

Carnage:"Logan I don't want the life of this child to end as much as you do. I know you made a promise to protect all life from ending so that everyone gets a chance at a full life and won't suffer the same fate as Stan, but right now that isn't an option. One girl's life, or an entire Solar System. It's the lesser of two evils I'm afraid"

The Mangham looked defeated when Carnage said this, more defeated than any battle or fight he'd lost, more defeated than every time he's lost someone he's cared about, the only time one had ever seen him like this, was on that fateful day at the tournament when he was but a child. He bowed his head and clenched his fist in anger, to which the doctor responded to by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Carnage:"I really am sorry Logan, but it's for the greater good"

Logan"…(sigh)…you're right…you're right…lest at least-what the hell-?" he started as he turned back to the medical room in front of him, where he sensed a large power growing. He saw on the table, Mephilisa start grabbing at her head and screaming in pain, as a bright light began shining from within her "NICOLE GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" he ordered before the lynx dematerialised herself away "GET DOWN!" he yelled as he grabbed Carnage and jumped out the way with him, before a massive explosion engulfed the entire hallway and blew a hole in the side of the Sky Patrol.

* * *

The Mangham looked up just in time as the smoke started to clear, and was able to see a massive white bubble of energy fly out of the hole in the Sky Patrol, and off into the distance.

The hybrid picked himself up before helping Carnage to his feet, and then made his way towards the hole and watched as the white ball flew away, and Mephilisa went with it.

Logan:"Damnit this isn't good!"

Carnage:"Youre right, whatever's happening to her now is just causing her more pain, and I think it might be speeding up the process"

Logan:"Youre kidding?!"

Carnage:"I wish I was"

Just then, the rest of the Freedom Fighters ran down the hallway to discover what had caused that massive bang just a few moments ago.

Harikan:"What the hell happened here?"

Sonic:"And where's Mephilisa?"

Logan:"People we have a serious problem right now! Mephilisa's condition is getting worse, and if we don't help her right away, we can kiss our entire Solar System goodbye!"

Xiro:"Condition? What's wrong with her?"

Logan:"Everyone who can fly or keep up with me is coming with me, Carnage and Nicole will get you up to speed on our way after her, the rest of you prep the Sky Patrol to come after us. Let's move people!" he ordered before bursting off out the hole in the ship, and was swiftly followed by Xiro, Dracton, Harikan, Xanaks, Alician, Vincent, Gracie, John, Sonic and Bunnie.

* * *

The group flew for about 10 minutes before everyone was caught up with what was happening, and were closing in on Mephilisa's location.

Vincent:"That's insane! How can one little girl have so much power? Or the ability to produce so much power?"

Sonic:"He makes a good point, I thought she was just a normal Mobian"

Logan:"Well…not exactly…I can't explain now, I'll have to do it at a later date, right now we need to focus on helping her!"

Xanaks:"Er guys? What is that?" he asked pointing ahead of everyone, straight at a giant white energy ball in the sky, just above a massive lake of water, that seemed to be sending out constant shockwaves that were causing the ground and water below to shake and rumble.

Xiro:"The KI it's outputting is exactly the same as Mephilisa's, but it just keeps growing!"

Logan:"That's her alright!"

Alician:"What's with the white energy bubble anyway?"

Logan:"I don't k-"but just before he could finish his sentence, some unknown figure came bursting out of the lake, tackled the Mangham up into the air slightly, before bringing him down and smacking straight into the ground near the forest that was next to the lake. Logan kicked the figure off him before jumping to his feet to get a better look at his new opponent "Alright pal, I don't know what your beef is with me, but I seriously don't have time for…you…" he slowed down when he realised who was stood before him, and uttered the man's name in shock "Hagian…"

Indeed, the very same Kikari that Logan defeated days ago, the one he saw Mephilisa murder with her powers and absolutely annihilated his brain, was standing before him, though he was not the same at all. He was still in his Super Kikari form, green skin, red spiky hair, strange black markings and all, was still wearing his white trousers with the grey belt, and still had the scars across his face and chest, but that was all that was the same. His shoes had disappeared, he had several hundred scratch, burns, bruises, cuts and blood marks all over his upper half and face, the same injuries he'd received from his fight with Logan and from Mephilisa, and he no longer had irises or pupils, his eyes were full white, reminding the Mangham of a certain Legendary Hybrid. He opened his mouth, revealing the insides to be a demonic, un-natural and dead black, before letting out a horrid, zombie like monster roar that almost sounded like there was two of him.

Logan:"Well shit" was all he let out, before the two charged at one another.

Hariko landed a solid and powerful blow to Hagians stomach, that slightly pierced his skin and almost allowed the Mangham entrance into the Kikari's stomach, however Hagian stood there almost like nothing had happened, and made Logan let out a simple "The fuck?" in response before his arm was grabbed, and he was thrown right into the air before managing to recover himself. He raised his guard in time to block an incoming punch from the walking corpse, and continued to block more punches from him as he tried communicating with his teammates.

Logan:"Guys! I need a hand over here!"

Vincent:"We're kinda busy here!" he heard his friend yell over the intercom before he also heard a KI blast be fired.

Logan:"Busy with-oh" he turned around to see every one of them was fighting off hundreds upon hundreds of clones of Hypon, Gyron, Phyron and Querton, with each one being defeated, another 4 appeared, another clone of each one "That's not good!" he exclaimed, before he was dealt a powerful punch across the face courtesy of Hagian "And you're pissing me off!" he yelled before coming right back with an even stronger punch, and followed up his attack with a front flip kick right to the Kikari's head, that sent him sky-rocketing back into the lake.

Literally seconds after going under the water, the walking corpse flew right back out and grabbed the Mangham by the neck, strangling him with all his power, and no matter how hard Loan attacked his opponent, the Kikari wouldn't loosen his grip. Just then, Xiro came flying form above and kicked Hagian Square in the face, sending him flying into the forest somewhere, and leaving Logan able to breathe again.

Logan:"Thanks man"

Xiro:"Don't mention it! Now come on, Carnage and the others are here and need to talk to us!" he explained before the two flew down to meet with the rest of the group.

* * *

They'd all taken a break from fighting the clones in order to hear the plan, and had all met on a top of the Sky Patrol, which was hovering just near the lake.

Bunnie:"What've ya'll got for us geniuses?" she asked Carnage and Tails.

Carnage:"This" he simply stated as he revealed a small remote looking device, with one simple red button in the middle of it "This is the device I talked about with Logan. It'll shut down Mephilisa's mind so that all that power she builds up wont bursts out and destroy everything. Once her mind shuts down, all that power will disappear and our Solar System will be safe"

Tails:"The one catch is that it doesn't work from a distance, you have to get extremely close to her in order for the device to work, and considering our current situation that's going to be quite difficult"

Dracton:"So one of us just has to get close to that energy bubble?"

Carnage:"Not exactly. That bubble isn't just the energy she's building up that'll eventually explode, and it's not just a shield, it's a portal to a pocket dimension that Mephilisa herself created in her head. In order to use the device, one of you will have to travel into that dimension with the remote, and the moment you find Mephilisa, you have to put her down. Time might pass slowly for her in that dimension, and for her it may take days for her life to end, as well as everyone else's in the Solar System, but for us, we have mere hours"

Every one of them looked at each other in concern upon hearing this news, and slowly all looked down at the device that Carnage held out in his hand. Xiro looked at everyone one last time before reaching for the remote, but stopped when he saw his brother's hand grab and stop him.

Logan:"No, I'll take it" he answered before taking the remote "She knows me the most and won't be as hostile towards me as she would be to any of you"

Tails:"Logan, if you take that remote, there might not be any chance of you coming back. If you enter that portal, there's a high chance you might either die or not make it out"

Logan:"If I don't make it…blow the portal to smithereens. I might not come back, but all that power she builds up will hopefully only destroy that pocket dimension, and everyone else will be safe" he turned his back to the group and walked to the edge of the ship "Everyone ready up, and clear me a path!" he ordered before every one of them shot of towards he portal.

* * *

Hariko was going full speed at a dead straight angle towards the portal, nothing would stop him from getting there, and his friends made sure of that. Whenever a clone was about to attack him, the others would either blast or hit them away, or sacrifice themselves and tackle them out the way before dealing with more. Eventually, when Logan wasn't far away from the portal, he outputted every bit of power he had almost like a shield around him, before using whatever power he had to boost his speed tremendously, before he finally penetrated and disappeared through the portal.

Just then, Hagians roar could be heard and the others saw him fly past them all, and was about to enter the portal after the Mangham, but halted just before he entered the portal, when Xiro flew in front of him and punched the walking corpse back a few feet away. The Mangham tensed all his body before letting out a small yell, as he was engulfed in a massive golden light for a few moments, until it cleared away and revealed his Super Hybrid Form. Just like his form used to be, all his fur turned golden, including his quills and bangs, though Xiros form was a little different. Where he was once red on his quills, bangs, hair and the X mark in-between his eyes were now white, his hair was now much bigger and spikier, as well as being white, his bangs were white but the tips of them were golden like his fur, and his eyes were now orange and not green.

Xiro:"Now I can show you the power that was held back from me in our first fight, and give you the beating of your undead lifetime!"

The walking corpse simply responded with another roar, before the two charged at each other, teleported away, and reappeared in a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another, as everyone else continued to fight of the thousands of clones.

* * *

Hariko opened his eyes and took a look around, and was surprised at where he found himself. He was in a forest but no ordinary forest, as all the leaves and such growing off the trees weren't green, they were white. The grass below him was white also, but aside from that everything else was normal.

Logan:"Well…this isn't exactly what I expected…"

Suddenly, he heard something behind him, and when he turned around to see what the noise was, he found that all the trees going in that direction were opening up and parting form each other, creating a path of sorts, one which it seemed to ant Logan to walk down.

"And that's also something I didn't expect" he said to himself before he ventured down the path.

* * *

Xiro took a powerful roundhouse kick to the face, before he came right back with a KI blast in hand and fired it straight into Hagians, face, sending him back slightly, and was sent flying once again when Xiro tackled him whilst in mid-air. As the two fell, Xiro delivered punch upon punch upon punch right in the walking corpses face, until the Kikari finally had enough, flipped himself over so that he was on top of the Mangham, gave him a few punches to the face, before backing off him slightly and then delivering a powerful double punch to Xiros stomach, right before the two smacked down into the lake, causing a massive splash of water.

Harikan punched a Querton that was headed for him, grabbed its arm, and then threw him into a massive group of the clones before blasting them all to ashes, and then moved onto another incoming clone. At the same time, Xanaks was slicing and dicing everyone that came his way, and if one came from behind he'd either kick it away or blast it to pieces. Alician countered an axe kick off of a Gyron using both her arms, before charging a small blast and firing it right into the clone's stomach, instantly killing him. a Hypon came flying form behind her, but she did a front flip as the clone went over her, then used both her feet to kick it towards Xanaks, who upon seeing the enemy headed to him, sliced the clone in half, and jumped out the way to allow Harikan to blast what was left of him to pieces.

Xanaks:"A little overkill don't you think?" he yelled before slashing another clone to pieces.

Harikan:"I thought it we destroyed every piece of them, they wouldn't be able to make more!" he answered before punching the head off a different clone.

Alician:"Well you were partly right!" she answered back as she kicked one flying towards the ground and then blasted another to pieces "When we destroy them completely, they only spawn two more instead of four!"

Just then, everyone in the area felt a massive rumbling, and they all sensed the source to be coming from the lake. As they turned to see what was happening, they watched as Hagians body came flying out of the water before he managed to stop himself high in the air. Then, a massive golden light began growing inside the lake, before Xiro burst out of the water, creating an explosion of water because of it, and went flying straight into the Kikari, before double punching him straight in the stomach, opening up his hands and grabbing the walking corpses stomach, and finished his assault by letting out a massive and powerful energy blast that ripped the corpse in two, and sent both halves of him falling towards the ground.

Seeing another opportunity, Xiro threw his hand out as a blue KI blast appeared at the end of his hand, and with the yell of the moves name "BIG BANG ATTACK!" the attack exploded from his hand and went flying towards Hagians halves, that were falling alongside each other, and upon contact with the two, a massive explosion consumed the two, and grew to not only fit the entire lake, but also went so high that Xiro himself was almost consumed into his own attack, and sent every clone flying and all the Mangham's comrades skidding back slightly from the sheer output of power.

Xiro:"HA! All too easy!" he boasted, though he instantly regretted his words when he saw the after math of his attack. While none of the environment had been harmed, every one of the clones were still alive, and their numbers had doubled. Not only that, but the person the attack was meant to kill had failed, and there floating still in two halves was Hagian. The dead Kikari slowly moved himself together, and everyone watched as strange black tentacle like things burst form his lower half to reconnect his upper half "Holy shit" was all he let out before he and the walking corpse charged at one another again.

* * *

Logan had followed the path made by the parting trees for a good 10 minutes now, and finally came to an opening in the white forest, where in the middle was a lone swing set, and swinging on one of the swings was none other than Mephilisa. As Hariko approached her, she talked to him, though she never looked at him.

Mephilisa:"Logan"

Logan:"Mephilisa"

Mephilisa:"Your friends seem to be having fun with the clones I made outside. Your brother seems to be enjoying beating Hagian up especially"

Logan:"I could tell, I've sensed the battles going on. You created them again, but why?"

Mephilisa:"I gave them their lives back and even boosted their abilities because I knew people would come after me and try to take my life before I destroy everything. So I used them to protect me, but they don't seem to care about me at all, all they want is revenge on you and your friends for killing them, and if they managed to beat you they planned on coming after me, for my betrayal against them all"

Logan:"They're selfish people Mephilisa, they don't care about the wants and needs of others despite what they say, all they care about is themselves"

Mephilisa:"When I was younger, the people I once called my family weren't my real family. I was adopted and taken in by them, though in the end they still abandoned me. I wasn't even born on this planet despite being part of this race, I was born in a far off planet. I lived with my mother until we were hunted down by a man named Felrikan, who killed my mother right in front of me just before I escaped our home and was sent to this planet"

Logan:"I already know that, I've known and remembered all that ever since I first saw you. I remember seeing you when you were a baby, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you"

Mephilisa:"You do know don't you?" she rhetorically asked "I remember you when I was just a baby" she said with a slight smile on her face "You were there for me and my mother during the important years of me growing up. I remember some of the memories I've forgotten because I've red your mind. It's also how I know you weren't going to use Doctor Carnage's device on me"

Logan:"No…" he stated as he pulled the remote from behind his back, before crushing it and letting the small left over pieces fall to the ground "…I wasn't"

Mephilsa:"You were going to try and calm me down, so that my power would die down and not destroy everything…when I die…"

Logan:"Yes"

Mephilisa:"I'm dying very soon…"

Logan:"Yes…I'm sorry…"

Mephilisa:"Its okay…" she said as she shrugged her shoulders "…if I'm destined to die here, then I won't complain…"

Logan:"But you shouldn't die here. You haven't lived a full life yet. You've never had the chance to experience everything that life has to offer. I promised myself I wouldn't let something like this happen again, and I've failed…just like-"

Mephilisa:"You failed Stan?" she interrupted "Logan, I've read the minds of every one of your team, and they all agree you didn't fail Stan. It was just an unfortunate turn of events, events that shouldn't have happened but there was no way to stop them. In hindsight, you didn't fail Stan, you helped him. He would've been stuck suffering for who knows how long until he finally met his sad and painful end. He didn't want that, and so you giving him that quick and painful death was what he wanted, because it wasn't just the best for him, or the best for everyone, it was the best for you"

Logan:"Mephilisa…thank you…"

Mephilisa:"Its fine" she said with a smile on her face, but that smile soon faded as tears came to her eyes "Could you…stay with me…until I die…?...I'm scarred…"

Hariko made his way over to the swing next to her, and sat down as she wiped away her tears. He slowly held out his hand to her. She slowly went to take it, hesitated for a moment, before taking it.

* * *

A half hour passed since Logan vanished, and the battle was still going on. The clones, who had previously doubled since Xiros attack, had now tripled from that number, and the Freedom Fighters were now struggling to hold all of them off. Xiro was also growing weary from his on-going battle with the walking corpse of Hagian, who never seemed to lose a bit of energy, and this in turn was causing the hybrids Super form to die down.

Suddenly, however, every one of them stopped in place. None of them moved an inch and were all like status frozen in the air. Just then, all of them began to disappear from sight, with the exception of Hagian, whose white eyes turned full black before his now no-longer walking corpse fell into the lake and never resurfaced.

Every one of them turned their attention to the white portal, which they could all sense and see was dying out. It shrank in both the output power and size, until it disappeared at the same time a figure appeared from the portal. The figure slowly floated towards the group, with something present in his arms, and it soon became all too clear to them who it was. Floating towards the group, was Logan, looking the same as when he entered the portal not long ago, and in his arms was Mephilisa, eyes closed and no longer could anyone sense her KI, and every one of them knew what had happened.

They all bowed their heads in respect, as Hariko flew past them all with the girl in his arms, and as he passed them they all slowly followed behind him. He eventually reached the Sky Patrol, where everyone had made a space for the Mangham to walk through them. He touched down on the ship and began making his way past them all, with them all following behind them on their way to the elevator, before they all took off from the location.

* * *

**And so the life of Mephilisa has come to an abrupt end, but with her death, the entire Solar System still stands. Logan's vision of her death came true, but will his other one? What other secrets does Mephilisa's past hold? How does Logan know so much about her? Who was the mother and father of Mephilisa? And just who is Garo Kan? The answers to these and more questions will be answered, in the next chapter of Mobius Z! **


	64. Chapter 63:Garo Kan the Demon

Many days later, back down in the deepest parts of the planets core, that same white energy ball remained. However it was slightly different, for it was slightly bigger than before, and no longer had small lines of that unusual energy seeming into it. The figure inside the white ball had disappeared, though he was still in there.

Suddenly, a small crack appeared in the very centre of the bubble. Then, another appeared, this time on the left side of the bubble. All of a sudden, hundreds and hundreds of cracks started to appeared and grow together before finally, the white energy bubble shattered to pieces and disappeared, as that same figure slowly floated out of it and onto the ground below him.

His features and looks were still un-clear, he was still nothing but a black outline of a figure. Though his eyes, which consisted of red irises and black scleras were still visible. The figure looked down at his fist before clenching it, feeling all of his power flow through and around his body.

Unknown:"Finally…I'm free…and my power is unchallengeable…well except against one…though he and everyone else will soon no longer stand in my way…and once I've dealt with them…I will commence with my quest for galactic wide destruction! Prepare yourself **Logan Mangham**...for I am coming for you…"

* * *

The same hybrid in question, stood atop the Sky Patrol, a place he'd been going for the past few days, just to enjoy the outside and fresh air. Mephilisa's funeral had taken place last night, and despite not many knowing her, there was a massive turnout at her funeral, and that meant everything to Logan, that the people in Mobotropolis were all good-willed people, willing to forgive and forget those who did not mean the things they do.

He took a deep breathe, inhaling the sweet and pure air of high up in the sky, before he made his way back inside.

* * *

He expected when he came inside, for everyone to either be in the living room, kitchen or training area, but they weren't. As a matter of fact it seemed a little too quiet on the Sky Patrol, especially considering he knew everyone was still on board. If they were anywhere else, it had to be the bridge, which was where Hariko began heading towards.

* * *

And sure enough, he was correct. As he looked over the banister, he found that everyone was there staring at the screen, while Sally and Antione conversed with King Elias back in Mobotropolis. He jumped down off the banister and joined in what was going on when everyone noticed him.

Logan:"Hey guys"

Cream:"Hello Mister Logan"

Sally:"Nice of you to join us"

Logan:"What's going on?"

Elias (on screen):"Its urgent Mangham. We received a threat from Eggman hours ago, calming he was going to attack the city, and that he was bringing some intense level fire power. Our city's defences can't handle that, and so we're going to need you here ready in case he attacks"

Logan:"Well if he's bringing any of the Metal Units we'll defiantly need to be-oh ow"

Sonic:"Something wrong?"

Logan:"Nothing just, my head suddenly hurts a ton! Wait a minute…" he started before looking down at his arms, and found a strange light blue light glowing up his veins towards his head. Almost everyone knew what was about to happen, and those who didn't simply gave a confused look "Oh no…" was all he managed to let out before a bright light blue light burst and consumed his eyes, before he began screaming in pain and fell to his knees clutching at his head.

Abigail:"Logan!" she yelled before she and Gracie ran by Harikos side and tried their best to prevent any more harm coming to him.

Logan:"I'm…I'm starting to see something…" he managed to get out through the pain this Chaos Vision was giving him.

* * *

And being shown something he was. In his eyes, he saw many things happen at once before they all signalled out into small short visions one after the other, and seemed to show off the events that would play out on this very day.

He saw an explosion happen right next to Elias, literally minutes after this entire thing Chaos Vision thing happened, he saw the entire group who could fly from the Freedom Fighters headed towards the city, he saw a full out war being ravaged in the streets of Mobotropolis, citizens running, explosions, the group were taking on multiple Metal Units at once, the entire Sky Patrol was falling towards the ground, he saw a massive blast hit and destroy Castle Acorn, and at the end of it all, he saw that mysterious warrior form his previous visions, let out a devilish and evil laugh before he fired an energy wave at a group of Logan's friends, and it annihilated everyone one of them.

* * *

The Mangham shot back into reality, his veins no longer pumping that strange light blue light, and his eyes had returned to normal. Everyone was looking at him now as he shook his head.

Xanaks:"You alright?"

Logan:"I'm okay…that was one of the worst ones yet"

Rotor:"What did it show you this time?"

Logan:"A number of things…very dreadful and devastating things that are going to happen on this day…" his eyes widened slightly when he remember the first vision he was showed "ELIAS! IF YOU HAVE ANY FAIYTH IN ME, YOULL DO AS I SAY NOW AND RUN!"

While confused, the king knew to always trust the Mangham's word, and so just as he started running, there was a massive explosion behind him, that almost hurt him but didn't because he avoided it, before a few Egg-Robots opened fire on the king, who was now in cover. And that was when the video feed cut off.

Xiro:"Nice call brother"

Logan:"Thanks, but we need to hurry!" he exclaimed as he stood to his feet "If what my visions show me comes true, we're looking at the end of Mobotropolis!"

Sally:"Then let's move! Everyone who can fly you all go on ahead, the rest of us will catch up using the Sky Patrol!"

Harikan:"Lets move guys!" the teenager yelled before they all ran up and out of the bridge.

* * *

About half an hour later, the group were mere minutes away from the city. However upon arrival, they were angered they didn't get there sooner, and Logan was all the more shocked it was exactly like his visions predicted. Destruction, fire, a literal war happening right in the streets of the city, and with Mobotropolis losing.

Bunnie:"Darn it! We might be too late!"

Dracton:"No, we can still save the city if we stop dawdling!"

Logan:"Alright here's the plan. Everyone except Xiro and Dracton take care of the ground forces and whatever ships come our way. Sonic, you go after Eggman and keep him busy"

Sonic:"Roger, let's do it to it people!" he exclaimed before they all flew off towards the city.

Logan:"You two'll help me with the Metal Units, I have no doubt they'll be the biggest thre-"but he was once again cut off, when an energy ball the size of the Mangham's chest came flying, collided with his stomach, carried him a few feet away from his comrades, before the attack erupted in an explosion double the size of Hariko, before the Mangham was sent hurtling to the ground, heavily damaged from the attack.

* * *

Both Xiro and Dracton turned to where the attack had come from, and the figure before them was unlike anything they had ever seen before. For starters, the entire figures body was pink, he had dreadlocks that were the same colour as his body but had black tips, and went down past his shoulders and stopped around his waist area behind him, and went to around his core area in front of him, with the black tips appearing around his neck area. He wore some white traditional martial arts looking trousers that were similarly designed to Logan's, as the ends of which were coloured, but they weren't black, they were golden. He had a black button in the middle of his trousers and two small golden tassels coming from the golden ring around his waist. He also wore some black boots that were gold on the bottom.

His chest was black, and had a small line leading up and covering his neck, with two lines branching off his black chest to form slight rings around his chest. He had other black markings around his arms, with a black ring around his muscles and wrists, both of which had a black line leading to the massive black part of his arm that covered his shoulders. His hands were mostly black, the only pink parts being a slight bit of his hand and all of his fingers. He also had two very distinguishable black tattoo looking patterns on top of his shoulders. While he had no muzzle, he did have a mouth and nose, the former of the two being open in a toothy smile that showed off the figures fangs.

Coming from the top of his head was what could only be described as a tentacle of some sorts, only it was furry like hair and didn't have any properties a normal tentacle would have, reminding Xiro and would've done Logan, of a certain pink monster turned ally from Goku and Vegetas stories. He also had two lines on either side of his head, almost like tattoos like the ones on his shoulders. He had other tattoos around his eyes, two black outlines going down both his eyes almost like scars. The irises of his eyes were red, with his sclera's being black, reminding the two of a certain hybrid that hated Logan.

Unknown:"Well he was certainly easier to deal with than I predicted" he commented smugly "Greetings Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Garo Kan the Demon, and I have awoken after my 1000 year slumber to annihilate your planet and countless more"

Xiro:"And what makes you think we'll just stand by and let you do that?"

Garo Kan:"It's not that you'll let me do it, it's that you'll die trying to stop me doing it. My power has gone unchallenged for 1000 years, the last time being before I decided to take my slumber and re-charge my power. For the thousand years I have been asleep, I have fed off every negative thought, feeling, action, event that's has taken place on this planet, going as far back as the Echidnas war, all the way up to the Great War, the Attack of Perfect Chaos, and I gained even more power once you all upped your power and began taking on opponents such as Cobran and Rexcor. None of you can stop me, and none of you can measure up to my power"

"GARO KAN!" they heard a familiar voice roar from below, before all of a sudden, a bright golden light shot past Xiro and Dracton, and the figure inside the light delivered a powerful double punch right to the demons stomach, causing him to gawk slightly from the pain. The punch had been delivered by none other than Hariko, now in his Super Hybrid Form and with his GI top slightly ripped from the attack "I WILL STOP YOU!" he yelled before he threw his head up and head-butted Garo under the chin, causing him to back away, before the Mangham grabbed hold of the demons feet, span him round using his mentors trademark Dragon Throw, before he sent Kan hurtling towards the ground.

Dracton:"Logan!"

Xiro:"Are you alright?"

Logan:"I'm fine! Now go, you guys have a city to defend!"

Xiro:"What?! Brother have you lost your mind?!"

Dracton:"You're insane if you think you can stop him!"

Logan:"I don't care, I've put my life on the line hundreds of times for the sake of everyone, and every time I knew the risk I was taking. I knew I could potentially die and leave not only my wife and child behind, but also leave the entire world up to the fate of whatever warrior did end my life. I put my life on the line not o I get the thrill of a good battle or to make myself stronger, I do it to not just keep those I love safe, but also our world safe. Because if I don't, there's no one else who can! Now go!" he lectured before he shot off towards his fastly approaching opponent.

Both warriors looked at one another, before they nodded in agreement with what Hariko had said, and flew off to the city and win the battle.

* * *

The hybrid and demon collided with one another in mid-air, sending out a shockwave around them before the two exploded into a full on skirmish of high powered punches and kicks with one another. Every blow connected with their opponent, not a single strike was thrown in vein, even if their opponent manage to block it, the power the two were using was enough to cause the other damage on their own.

Eventually the two came to a standstill, each with a hold of the others hands as they tried their best to push the other back and gain an upper hand on them, however this time their efforts were in vein as their powers were evenly matched at this point. After a good 30 seconds struggle, the two burst off each other as a massive shockwave was produced. The Mangham took this opportunity to make a charge for Garo and was able to land a powerful roundhouse punch to the right side of the demons face. Kan then returned Harikos kindness and landed a powerful front kick off his left leg, straight to the Mangham's stomach, causing him to back away from the pain.

With a loud yell, the two both fired a KI blast at point blank range, the attack being the size of their chests, and the explosion because of the two hitting each other literally seconds after being charged being as big as Castle Acorn itself, and from out the smoke and ash from said explosion, burst Logan and Garo. Once the two caught site of each other again, they teleported towards each other and landed a hit on the other, Hariko succeeding in landing a sidekick straight to the left side of Kans face, and the demon himself landing a punch to the right side of the Mangham's face. Both stayed there and kept grinding their attacks into their opponents faces, before they disappeared again and reappeared higher in the sky a few miles away from their previous location, in another struggle though this time the twos attacks didn't hit the other more countered each other.

This process repeated about 30 times at super speeds, making it look like a bunch of explosions happening across the sky. Finally the two reappeared flying across the sky alongside each other, with the two actually engaged in another skirmish as they flew all over the sky, before the twos battle began making its way downwards towards the city, which was still well into battle.

* * *

Back in Mobotropolis, the war was still well going on. There was destruction around every corner, hundreds upon hundreds of Egg-Bots and other Eggman forces attacking the city or being destroyed by the Freedom Fighters, citizens attempting to be moved to safety by the Freedom Fighters as they attempted holding of any more robots attacking, and much more.

Dracton blocked an incoming punch from Logan's robotic duplicate Mecha Logan, before returning with a punch of his own that sent the robot in the air slightly, before the robot hero himself dashed after the metal hybrid and head-butted him flying across the city before chasing after him. Xiro then came flying and crashing across the floor, though quickly managed to get himself back onto his feet, jump back onto his hands, and land a powerful double kick right to the incoming Metal Xiros face, who was sent hurtling across the floor as a result of Xiros attack. The robot hybrid jumped back onto his feet and dashed at his furry counterpart again, where the two engaged in a quick skirmish before Xiro quickly gained the upper hand and uppercutted his metal copy into the air before chasing after him.

Metal Logan blocked two incoming strikes from each side of him, on his left a kick from his copy's son Harikan, and on the right a ridge hand strike from his copy's brother's son Xanaks. He pushed both back before the 3 engaged in a skirmish with one another, the robotic version of the famous Mangham taking on the teenager and young man at the same time. After a good minute of going one on two with each other, they all teleported away from each other and ended up on different sides of the city. After a few seconds, two massive smoke clouds could be seen coming from either side of the city and closing in on each other fast, as Metal Hariko prepared a punch for the two as they prepared a combined punch that would hit the metal imposter at the same time.

However, right as the 3 warriors attacks were about to clash, Logan and Garo teleported out of nowhere, their fists colliding together so fast it sent out a shockwave of not only their power that was strong enough to cause a massive crater about 6 foot deep, caused cracks in the ground next to the crater to appear and even some nearby buildings to slightly break, as well as sending the 3 warriors flying in different directions, but the shockwave was also because of the fact the two had punched each other so fast they'd broke the sound barrier.

Milliseconds after their fists collided, the two engaged in a skirmish of high powered punches and kicks as they ascended into the sky, more shockwaves of power sent out with each and every attack clashing with each other.

* * *

Watching below as he slowly got up was Metal Logan, locking onto his new target who was now clashing with a figure he was unfamiliar with.

Metal Logan:"Primary Targets: Harikan and Xanaks now changed to Secondary Targets. New Primary Target:…" he said as he grabbed the incoming punch off Xanaks without even looking, before he delivered a powerful side kick to the young man's stomach that sent him flying in the direction he previously came "Logan Mangham! Engaging!" and he shot off into the sky after his new opponent.

* * *

The Mangham in question finally managed to block a punch from Kan, and using the opportunity he dealt a powerful reverse punch to the demons stomach before throwing him over his shoulder and towards the other side of the city. Just as he was about to chase after him, a certain metal figure he was all too familiar with appeared behind him and grabbed him under his arms, stopping the hybrid in place.

Logan:"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOU! NOW FUCK OFF!" he yelled before he elbowed his robotic copy in the stomach so hard, he caused a dint to be made as well as manging to slightly break the robots hard metal exterior, before he span round and fired a powerful KI energy wave that sent his robotic copy crashing straight through a building, now out of commission and missing an arm. He heard his communicator go off and pressed to answer it "Talk to me and make it quick!"

Rotor (on com):"Logan, we've finally arrived and are about to begin our assault on Eggman! The Sky Patrol should be coming into view now!"

Just as he mentioned that, the hybrid saw the massive ship reaching closer and closer to the city. However at the same time, he felt a powerful energy growing behind him. It was neither of Chaos energy or KI energy, some much more powerful, and much more evil and sinister. Come to think of it, that was the same energy he felt radiating off Garo Kan, which led him to the only conclusion, which turned out to be true when he turned around and found the very same demon he predicted to be charging an energy blast of purple energy in his hand. He gifted Hariko a sinister smile before he fired the energy blast, but it didn't go for Logan, in fact it went right past him, and began homing in on the Sky Patrol.

In seconds the attack hit the right side of the ship, exploded and took a huge chunk out of that side of the ship, which in turn took off practically most of the right engine, causing the Sky Patrol to slowly but soon quickly fall towards the ground. The Mangham shot a glare at the demon, who simply laughed in response, before he teleported above Kan and gave him a powerful double punch to the very top of his head, sending him sky-rocketing towards the ground, which he created a crater and landed in upon impact. With his enemy temporarily taken care of, he made a dash towards his falling comrades.

* * *

Logan:"Rotor, you better get everyone to brace, cause this might be tricky!" he explained over his communicator just as he reached the Sky Patrol.

He flew to the front of the ship and placed both hands upon it, before he used all his strength in an attempt to slow the ship down, and hopefully not damage it too badly. He managed to pull it up off the ground just before it hit, and carried it all the way to the city, before finally he used up all the strength he could spare on the ship, and so he along with the ship crashed into the ground and went flying along it before managing to finally come to a halt.

Everyone on board quickly rushed off before taking a look around, desperately searching for Logan, when all of a sudden they heard a massive rumbling behind them and turned to see the Mangham lifting the ship up so that he could get out of the carter made by it stopping. The group were able to get a good look at him as he put his hands on his knees and tried catching his breath. He had a good amount of bruises and cuts all over his body, a few burns marks here and there, the tiniest bit of blood on his arms, chest and a little coming from his mouth. Not only that his GI shirt was in tatters, a large chunk of the right side looked like it had been ripped off.

Antoine:"Are ju alright?"

Logan:"I'm fine! Just finding it hard to keep up with Garo Kan"

Big:"Who?"

Logan:"Some demon who's been sealed away in the planets core for a thousand years, gathering up his strength before he finally annihilates everything in existence"

Cream:"Everything?!"

Sally:"This is serious, Eggman just became a secondary objective, we need to focus all our efforts on stopping him!"

Logan:"No! I can handle him, you guys have a city to save! Now get to it!" he ordered before rushing of into the air after his opponent once more.

* * *

He greeted his opponent with a front flip kick that Kan managed to block sing his hand, before he span the hybrid round and threw him towards the ground. However Hariko was quick to recover, and stopped himself mid-air before turning back around in time to counter Garos incoming punch before engaging in another skirmish with him, which was like the previous one with shockwaves of power being sent out after each blow dealt. The two began teleporting across the sky after every few hits, giving anyone who was to look at the sky the view of massive white circles appearing multiple times across the skies above the city that was still well in combat.

* * *

Meanwhile as their battle raged on, so did several others. John fired a KI blast an incoming small ship that instantly destroyed the small robot, before he span round and landed an axe kick across another incoming small plane that caused it to divert of its original course and crash into a small squadron of the mini ships. Gracie flew and landed on top of one ship, then used her strength to divert the pilot off its original course, and also send it crashing into a squadron of the ships right after she jumped off. Vincent had managed to get a massive train of ships following him, and when he reached a certain distance from them at the same time as charging his attack to the max potential power he could get, he span round as he changed his left hand into a cannon and fired a massive wave of KI energy wave that consumed and destroyed every ship following him. Right after he destroyed them, John and Gracie flew by his side.

Vincent:"These things just keep coming!"

Gracie:"I know, not gonna lie, I'm getting a little tired"

John:"If we don't take out those massive air-carriers then those ships will just keep coming!"

"Don't worry!" they heard a familiar voice call over their inter-coms, before a certain fox in his plane the others recognised as the Tornado flew by them "Backups arrived!" Tails responded as he flew towards the air-carriers, with the others quickly following and catching up to the fox.

Gracie:"Nice of you to join us kid"

Tails:"No problem, would've been here sooner but had a little detour as the Sky Patrol crashed. Everyone's fine though!"

Vincent:"Alright so what's the plan?"

Tails:"See that air-carrier we're coming up on?" he asked as he pointed ahead "Hit it with everything you've got it and it'll come crashing to the ground!"

John:"My kind of plan!" he exclaimed before the 3 flying hybrids split off from Tails, who began activating a bunch of switches and pressing a number of buttons on his plane.

The three flew to different sides of the ship and began fastly approaching it as they charged their attacks, with Gracie attacking from the left, Vincent from the right, John from the back and Tails from the front. As they drew closer to it, two compartments on each of the wings opened up and brought out two small cannons that began glowing with golden yellow KI as they charged. The three warriors also held out their hands as a ball of golden KI energy built up in their hand as they got closer.

Finally, the group were all an equal distance from the ship as their attacks reached their max power, and they fired all of their KI blasts at the same time directly at the giant air-carrier. All attacks hit the ship at the same time, and consumed it into a massive destructive dome of golden KI energy that utterly annihilated the ship and turned it to dust. Tails, as to avoid crashing into said destruction dome, pulled his plane up and preformed an aerial backflip while at the same time turning the plane around to face the way he'd came, and began flying in that direction.

* * *

As he continued flying in that direction, he noticed Logan clashing with the opponent he'd spoke of previously, and on his approach to the two, he watched as Logan broke out of a headlock Kan had him in, elbowed the demon in the stomach before spinning round and punching him in the face, only for the Mangham to receive a kick in the stomach and a punch to the face himself in return. Considering his canons were still fully charged even after that attack, the two-tailed fox decided to lend his hybrid comrade a hand, and fired off another golden KI blast but this time right at Garo.

Hariko sensed the attack coming, and while he had time, double kicked Kan just a bit in front of him, putting him right in the line of sight of the KI blast, which was successful in hitting him and seemed to cause some serious damage as he seemed to be left with some kind of stinging pain from it. He watched as the one who fired it flew past him in the famous plane he'd heard about while deep beneath Mobius, and in response to his attack fired another purple energy blast at the Tornado that seemed to lock onto Tails' energy specifically.

Realising the young teen was in danger, the hybrid shot off after the plane, and looked to be reaching it at the same time the energy attack would. And he did just that. He ripped through the plane in order to grab hold of Tails and used his own body to shield the fox, right as the attack hit the plane and erupted inti a massive explosion, which Logan was caught in and the damage of which sent him hurtling towards the ground, still keeping Tails shielded from harm.

Upon impact with the ground, a small crater was made that Logan laid in the very middle of, the only slightly harmed Tails laying on top of him. The young fox rolled off his comrade when he realised he was fine, and helped Hariko stand to his feet. His injuries from before were now worse, and his shirt was barely holding onto him now.

Tails:"Logan if you keep going like this, you'll run out of energy and be killed before you even have a chance at stopping him!"

Logan:"But I can't give up! No matter what I can't, I'm the only one who can defeat him and if I don't succeed then we can kiss everything goodbye!"

Just then, the two heard a rumbling and the Mangham could sense an energy growing, the same energy he'd felt come from Garo Kans previous two energy attacks. And as he searched the area using his Chaos Sight for a moment, he found the same demon charging another attack, this time a mix of purple and black energy that he was going to fire right at Castle Acorn!

Logan:"OH FOR CHAOS' SAKE!" he roared as he powered up slightly, causing Tails to back off from his aura exploding around him, before the hybrid shot off towards his opponent.

* * *

The demon anticipated his foes move, and decided to fire off his black and purple energy ball into a massive energy wave that was headed at some speeds towards the old castle. However before it could hit, a figure who was easy to identify as the one and only Logan Mangham, teleported right in front of the castle and stopped the beam from hitting by shoulder barging the massive energy wave. In response, the demon added more power to his beam that increased the size of the attack to being as big as Logan, to nearly twice the size of him, but he never stopped holding it back, even if he was pushed back a significant amount and was almost touching the castle.

Small loose bricks began breaking out of the castles walls and got sucked into the energy wave before being turned to ash. As the beam pushed Logan back into the wall of the castle, a small carter was made into the wall with Logan hovering just in front of it, however as he was pushed back by a slight CM at a time, the crater grew a little more. Finally Hariko figured he had to counter the attack before more damage was caused. He lowered his arms and put his hands together while keeping his shoulder pressed against the energy beam to keep it back. Then, with one mighty yell and swing of his arms, he smacked the energy beam flying upwards into the air, going higher and higher above the city and clouds before it reached Mobius' atmosphere and erupted in a massive explosion of purple and black light that was big enough to cover half the country.

The Mangham was left gasping for air once more as he hovered next to the now slightly damaged Castle Acorn, and watched as Garo Kan slowly floated down to his level. Hariko looked him dead in the eye, allowing the demon to see the anger and hate he had towards him, before Logan slowly started floating above the castle, his aura now growing around him, his hair going slightly crazy from his power charging, and the last pieces of his shirt began shaking and desperately tried clinging to him as the power he was outputting almost destroyed it.

Logan:"I've had enough of you, TIME TO END THIS! HAAAAAARGH!" he roared before the last bit of his shirt ripped off and went flying, before he was surrounded in a bubble of golden energy that had sparks of blue electricity racing around it.

Seconds after that, a massive golden beam of energy erupted from the top of the energy bubble surrounding Logan and went accelerating into the sky, the power it now outputted causing not just the city, not the entire country, but the entire half of the planet to shake from a powerful earthquake of magnitude 5 that was caused from the hybrids transformation. Everyone stopped to observe the transformation, as those who could sense energy felt Logan's rise from the normal level of strength he usually had in this form. After a few moments, the earthquake subsided and the light around the hybrid slowly began to shrink down before revealing him in his Super Hybrid Form 2, long quills, bangs, electricity with his aura, red eyes and all.

Garo Kan:"My, this is interesting, your power is higher than your body usually allows for in this form! This fight might be even more fun that I dreamt it would!"

Logan:"Just so you know, I'm not holding back anything anymore, I'm going to fight at my full power and end you before you can destroy or hurt anyone!"

Garo Kan:"Is that so? Well then I guess if you're not holding back, neither should I!" he exclaimed before a black aura exploded around him, with small sparks of pink electricity running around him with the aura.

Both shot into the air and clashed lower arms with each other, the power of the two sending out another shockwave, though this time despite being very high off the ground it was powerful enough to cause the ground below them to crack. Both pushed off each other before coming right back and clashing again, this time with their right legs, the same result. The two teleported away and exploded into another skirmish, this one even more violent than the last. It lasted a good 3 minutes before the two burst off each other and stared one another down.

The Mangham moved hands behind him as a light green chaos energy ball appeared in his hands, small sparks of the same coloured electricity also going around the ball, before the hybrid threw it out in front of him while yelling "CHAOS WAVE!" as the ball took the shape of a massive wave of energy that upon collision with the demon, carried him with it while inflicting massive amounts of damage on him before exploding into a massive green energy ball that sent him flying into the air.

Using this moment of vunerableness, the Mangham charged two golden balls of chaos energy in each of his hands, and screamed "CHAOS SPEAR!" before he threw his hands forward and fired millions of Chaos Spears out of his hands that all homed in on Garo and upon impact with him they one by one began taking form of a massive energy bubble around him with each hit, and by the end of the assault Kan was completely submerged in the bubble that was constantly inflicting damage on him because of the amount of Chaos Energy it held. To finish the attack, Hariko charged one last golden KI blast in his right hand, this one a little bigger than the previous ones, before he threw it straight into the bubble of chaos energy, and it erupted into a massive explosion across the sky that went just a bit further than the city, though its power was much greater than that.

The dust settled from Logan's assault, and while it did seem cruel coming from him, he took great pleasure in seeing his opponent in such a state of pain, considering what kind of monster he was up against. It was a miracle the demon was still holding himself together, he had several holes in his body pretty much everywhere, with quite a notable big hole that caused most of the right side of his chest to have vanished, he even had a few holes in his face that made him loom disfigured and zombie-like. He was gawking from the sheer pain he was feeling, though a sinister smile found its way onto his face that not only worried Logan but also made him slightly cautious.

All of a sudden, every hole in his body started to slowly move back together, healing itself, healing him. In a matter of seconds he returned to his former look before Logan's barrage, though despite fixing his wounds he did seem in pain still.

Logan:"That may be one of the weirdest and most disgusting things I've ever seen in my life! How did you do that?!"

Garo Kan:"One of the many perks of being a demon…" he explained as he cracked his neck "…I can repair my body from serious injuries, however the pain of such injuries is mostly left over…however a little pain won't stop me from my ultimate goal, now…" he finished as two black energy balls appeared around his hands "…my turn!" and he burst off straight towards the hybrid.

Logan:"Oh shi-" but he was unable to finish when the demon reached him, and hit him square in the chest with both energy balls, which exploded on impact and sent him hurtling towards the ground, now with a significant burn mark across his chest and with a slight bit of blood pouring out of it.

He only just managed to land and skid across the floor with his feet, but was quickly taken down again when Kan came flying past and clotheslined him, elbowed him in the stomach and then kicked him up into the air. Garo reappeared just above him and used both hands to smack him down towards the ground once more, this time at a slight angle that made him go downwards and left. The demon teleported to the ground, his hand held out charging another black and purple energy attack, with Logan quickly headed to him with no signs of stopping or being able to stop himself. Garo fired off his attack, which hit Hariko straight in the back and carried him high into the air, before it finally erupted in a massive explosion of black energy, and sent him hurtling towards the ground once more where he landed in a crater he made from his impact with the ground.

* * *

"LOGAN!" the Mangham heard a familiar female voice scream, one he loved very dearly. He opened his eyes to see none other than his wife jump down into the crater, and kneel down by his side "Are you okay? Come on get up!" she exclaimed as she helped her husband sit up and slowly stand to his feet "Logan please, I know you have to protect everyone, but at this rate…I'm scarred I might lose you…please don't sacrifice your life for everyone else because you feel you need to!"

Logan:"Honey…it's not that I feel I need to…" he managed to get out as he took her hand "It's that I have to…I know the risks…I know I might die and leave you all behind…but if that's what must happen for you guys to have happy and peaceful lives…then so be it…" he explained before running off and flying back to the fight.

Abigail:"…you're a real idiot sometimes Logan…" she said to herself"…don't you understand…? How can my life…how can everyone's lives be happy…if you won't be in them…?" she explained to no one before she ran out of the crater to re-join the battle.

* * *

Logan let out a massive battle cry before landing a powerful roundhouse punch across Garos left cheek, to which the demon returned a roundhouse kick to the hybrids left cheek as well. Hariko let out another roar as he kneed Kan in the stomach, to which he replied with a powerful punch to Logan's nose, before the two teleported away. They reappeared across the skies multiple times, always landing a hit on the other, whether Logan had landed a punch to Garos stomach at the same time the demon landed a punch to the hybrids face, or Kan landed a kick to Logan's face at the same time Hariko landed an uppercut to the demons chin, this continued on about 50 times at extremely high speeds, shockwaves being sent out not just from the power they outputted, but also from the fact they broke the sound barrier each time.

Finally the shockwaves ceased and the two were in a deadlock. Their arms were each crossed I front of them and were pushing against the others crossed arms. A small white ball, which was a mix of both Logan's KI and Garos Evil energy, began to from in between the two, before finally so much power built up that it exploded and forced the two away from each other. The hybrid attempted a spinning hook kick to Kans neck, but he managed to block it with his right arm before trying a punch off his left arm to Logan's stomach, only for the Mangham to reach over and garb his attack with his left arm, with the two then using their right arms to charge a small KI and energy blast that they fired point blank at each other, the combined explosion of which sent the two flying across the sky from each other, guards both up as they'd used them to decrease some of the pain from the explosion.

As the demon dropped his guard to make sure all was clear, he was greeted with a powerful front kick of the Mangham right in his face. Hariko then flipped up above him and slammed his fist square in Kans stomach, the force of which sent him hurtling towards the ground, though Logan wasn't finished. As Garo fell, the Mangham caught up to him a unleashed a fury of punches and kicks on him, before finishing with a strong axe kick that sped up his approach to the ground, and forced him into a crater made by Kan himself from his impact with the ground.

The demon regained his composure, let out a small growl and then teleported into the air. He appeared just a little below Hariko, giving him enough space to put his hands together and land a powerful uppercut with them right to the hybrids chin. He then unleashed a fury of punches on the Mangham, landed a few spinning hook kicks, one after the other, and finished his assault with a sidekick to his chest that sent him flying and fired off another energy blast after him.

Luckily, Logan recovered in time to smack the attack away, and rushed right back at Kan, who in response made a mad dash for him at the same time. Both warriors fist collided in the air, desperately trying to push the other back, with their auras exploding and going crazy behind them, sending out shockwaves from their power at the same time. With one final struggle of power, the two created an explosion around them, before they flew past each other and kept going.

Both stopped when they were an equal distance away and seemed to have the same idea as one another. Garo raised his hand once more as a purple and black energy ball once again appeared in his hand and grew to the size of his chest, but its power continued to rise. Logan moved his hands behind him and took the stance for his most powerful attack, as a light blue energy ball appeared in the space between his hands and also grew to the size of his chest, but as well his power continued growing. The power of their attacks reached their maximum at the same time, and with the yell of their moves name they unleashed their power.

Garo Kan:"ULTRA DEMON BLAST!" he roared as his ball of black and purple energy exploded into a wave of evil energy the same size as him, and was headed right for the hybrid.

Logan:"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward and the KI blast exploded into a massive wave of KI energy also the same size of him, and was headed straight for the demon.

The two attacks collided in mid-air and went straight into a struggle to try and overpower and get past the other, in order to inflict damage on their creators opponent. No matter how much power the two inputted into their attacks, they would not budge, they were on a completely equal level of power, and that factor wouldn't change no matter how hard they tried. Eventually, the power of both attacks built up so much, they had reached the maximum they were able to use, and so collapsed in on each other, causing a massive white explosion, which was a mix of KI and evil energy, which was even bigger than the city and happened just above it.

Both fighters were consumed into this explosion, however when it cleared they stood proud, having only the injuries they'd been dealt with previously. They were a lot closer than they had been before they fired their attacks, now no longer on either side of the city, the two stood just a few feet away from each other.

Garo Kan:"You truly are the most powerful warrior on this planet, and possibly the universe next to me. It's been years since I've had a battle like this, and I've enjoyed every moment of it"

Logan:"Despite the reason for us fighting, and why I have to win, I've enjoyed this fight also, I always enjoy being pushed to my limits, but this is where are battle must end. I must stop you, before you endanger anyone else's life!"

Garo Kan:"Anyone else ey? Lie your friends down there perhaps?" he asked with a sadistic tone, almost like he had something planned, as he pointed downwards to the city.

* * *

Sure enough, the Mangham saw his friends, more specially a select few of his friend's interacting with each other during their battle. Sonic looked to have been knocked down pretty seriously, Xiro as well, though Logan was able to figure out it was from each of their battles, as the now unconscious bodies of Metal Sonic and Metal Xiro were just a few metres away. By the twos side were Abigail, Sally and Cream, trying to help the two as much as they could with their injuries.

* * *

"Tell me Logan, how far are you willing to go to protect the ones you hold dearest?"

Logan:"I would sacrifice my life for those I care about, not that you would know anything about that, seen as how you're nothing but a heartless monster that only enjoys destruction!"

Garo Kan:"Hmm, true, true, but that doesn't mean I don't take great pleasure in watching such sacrifices happen before me!"

Logan:"What're you talking about?!"

Slowly, the demon moved his hand towards where the Mangham's friends were once again, this time stretching his hand fully out as a dark purple evil energy ball appeared in his hands that was already the size of his chest. Though I didn't look like much, both Hariko and Kan knew and could sense how much power it was outputting.

Garo Kan:"This one attack is stronger than both you and I combined Logan. I now offer you a choice, save your friends and allow me to escape and reach havoc on this world, or kill me, but allow all those you hold dearest to die! You must decide…NOW! ULTRA DEMON BOMB!" he roared before he fired off his attack, and Logan's world almost shattered before his eyes.

Everything slowed down for him as he though over what he had to do next. This bastard was on the verge of ending everyone Logan loved, and would get away with it if Logan didn't stop him, though if he saved his friends, he would most likely die and Garo would be left free to destroy everything. However, Logan had a chance to stop him here and now, the demon had put everything he had into his attack and had no energy left, one last strike would end his life, but in doing so everyone would die, and Logan would have nothing. The hybrid didn't know what to do, he didn't have the power to do both, either way his world would end and he'd have nothing, and it was then he felt a power awaken in him, a power he'd felt dwelling in him for long enough, and this moment had finally brought it out of him.

He opened his eyes as his irises turned white, and he made a mad dash for the demon as he pulled his fist back. Hariko then threw it forward with such speed he broke the sound barrier, and with the yell of the move "DRAGON FIST!" he penetrated Kans chest with his fist, before a massive light blue KI dragon that was 3 times the size of the Mangham, came bursting from his fist and consumed the demon, and using its power the dragon annihilated him into nothing, the last words that could be heard from him were nothing but screams of pain.

With his enemy finally defeated, Logan rushed off after Garos Ultra Demon Bomb that was still heading for his friends. The group all noticed and knew there was no way to help themselves, and so attempted to shield themselves from their inevitable fate. But Hariko wasn't going to allow that. He caught up with the evil energy blast and put his hands upon it, suddenly feeling a large flow of pain around himself from simply placing his hands on it.

Then, using every bit of power he had, he let out a massive roar and managed to push and carry the attack into the air just before it hit his friends, and continued to carry it into the air for as long as he could, eventually he was only a few meters from Mobius' atmosphere. It was at that moment he sensed the attack about to ignite, and so closed his eyes in preparation before the dark purple evil energy ball erupted in a massive explosion, once again bigger than the city, and Logan was caught right in the middle of it.

The massive bang noise sent out when the attack exploded caught everyone in the city's attention and they all stopped to observe the sight above them. They could sense their comrade's energy right in the middle of it, and they could sense it dropping fast. The sounds of the hybrids screams of pain could be heard the longer the attack went on, before finally, the explosion disappeared after one last massive explosion of white energy, and Logan was nowhere in sight.

For a few moments anyway, for as the smoke began to clear, a figure could be seen falling through it and towards the city. This figure was almost lifeless, no matter how much he tried, he could not recover himself from this attack. They all new who it was, though they couldn't believe he was in such a state, a state they'd never seen him in before, beaten. The Mangham had now returned to the city, though he was still unmoving, and within seconds, crashed straight through a building, came out the other side, and went skidding down the road for a few moments before finally coming to a halt laying on his back, and didn't get up.

Xiro:"No…" was all his brother could say as he sat up.

Abigail:"LOGAN!" she screamed before running to his aid, swiftly followed by everyone else.

* * *

The metal units all flew back to their commander, Doctor Eggman, as he stood watching the scene next to his now destroyed Egg-Mech Suit. All the soldiers had stopped, awaiting the orders of their creator as hat to do now the enemy was in such a state.

Mecha Logan:"My lord, our opponents are all venerable!"

Metal Xiro:"What shall we do? Shall we attack them head on?"

The doctor was silent for a moment. He observed the emotion on all of their faces, on the faces of every citizen in the city that was watching this event unfold, and made up his mind as to their next move.

Eggman:"Full retreat everyone! We've done enough here today, let them grieve their fallen comrade, we shall attack another day!" he explained as he began walking off.

A small transport ship landed for them, and one by one the Metal Units boarded the ship with the doctor. The last to board was Metal Logan, who took one last look at his fallen copy, before he got on the ship and it took off, with the rest of the Eggman Empire.

* * *

The Mangham coughed up some blood before letting out a faint chuckle, which he found hard to do in the first place considering his injuries. There wasn't a place on his body he didn't have a bruise, burn mark, cut or blood coming out. Especially his stomach and chest, which were practically oozing with blood. He had a trail of blood coming from his mouth and a pretty serious looking one coming from the top of his head.

He watched as his wife ran and knelt by his side, bringing him into a tight hug which she had no intention of letting him out of. He slowly managed to move his left arm around her in the hug, though it took a lot of whatever energy he had left. His friends soon joined him and gathered round him.

Logan:"I told you…I'd beat him…no matter the cost…"

Harikan:"Dad, why did you do that?"

Logan:"I wasn't gonna let him…take everyone I love from me…and I wasn't gonna let him get away…and destroy whatever he pleases…"

Vincent:"But…now we'll never see you again…"

Logan:"It's okay…I've lived a good life…and you guys can continue living yours as well…and you'll all have the chance…to be happy…"

Sonic:"Logan…without you-"

Logan:"You can still be happy…" he interrupted "…even if I'm not around…I'll always be with you…in your hearts…and I'll always be watching from up above…I will never truly leave you my friends…"

Xiro:"Brother, you can't leave us!"

Logan:"Should the planet…ever be threatened again…I leave it up to you guys to keep it safe…keep everyone safe…" he let out a massive cough, blood coming from his mouth as he coughed "I'm afraid I've gotta go guys…it was fun…I'll miss you all…"

Abigail:"You can't leave us…please stay…"

Logan:"Forgive me…I cannot stop what is inevitable…but remember…I'll always be with you…always…I love you…" he preached before engaging in one last passionate kiss with his wife, a scene that would've made any passer-by cry, before he two parted and Hariko whispered "Goodbye…" before dropping lifeless.

Silence. Not a sound was heard for a few moments as everyone took in the gravity of what had just happened. It was only a few seconds later when everyone finally realised fully that he wasn't coming back, and everyone reacted differently. Most burst into tears, some tried holding back their emotions to comfort others, and some simply couldn't stop staring at the now lifeless body of not just a good man, a good warrior, a good father, a good friend, a good lover, but a man who had changed all of their lives in some way or another, benefited and made them happy in some way, and could no longer do that anymore.

Hariko Mangham was dead, and there was no changing that. Ever.

* * *

**And so after one final battle with an opponent that has finally pushed the Mangham past all limits he can handle, Logan Mangham has passed, and left behind not just his family, not just his friends, but a whole planet without its sworn protector, and one of its most beloved inhabitants. However with his death, one of the biggest threats to not only Mobius, but the entire Universe has been killed...or has it?**

* * *

Deep in the great forest, in one of the many cracks in the ground, a small pink substance slowly oozed up out of the crack and formed itself into a hand.

* * *

**What will happen to Logan now that he has passed on? What adventures await our heroes now that Hariko has left them? Will another threat come to the planet that they themselves must deal with? Is there no way to bring Hariko back? The answers to these and more questions will be revealed, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	65. Chapter 64:Future Threats to Mobius?

Hours since the Mangham's death passed, and reconstruction of the city had already began. The Freedom Fighters, knowing the city was safe from Eggman as he mysteriously retreated, put all their efforts into repairing the Sky Patrol before taking off.

In the medical bay, the now lifeless body of Logan Mangham lay on a bed, covered up by the sheets as he lay there, unmoving. Xiro, who was stood by the beds side, placed a hand on his brother's chest for a few moments, before he took off out of the room.

He was going to return to his room and be alone with his thoughts, but didn't expect to be stopped by Sonic of all people, who seemed to want to have a word with him.

Sonic:"Its weird isn't it?" he asked catching Xiros attention, making him turn to face the hedgehog, who was stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed "Usually after a hard fought battle, Logan's always the first to celebrate, have a few drinks, food, share laughs with everyone, but now that he's gone, it doesn't feel right that we technically won. Everyone feels the same, I've never heard this place be quieter, even when everyone's asleep"

Xiro:"Even if he is gone, we all have to stay strong. That's what he would've wanted. He would want everyone to celebrate the day, rejoice that we can keep fighting another day and sustain the peace we've all worked so hard to obtain, even if he wasn't there to celebrate or enjoy that peace with us. Because that's the person my brother was, and I think it's wise we keep that memory of him with us all"

Sonic:"You're right, as always. I'll try and get the others in a better mood with what you said, what're you going to do?"

Xiro:"I think I just need to be alone for a while, be with my own thoughts"

Sonic:"Alright then, talk to you later" he said as he walked away down the hall, the opposite way as to where Xiro was headed.

Xiro:"I know you're up there brother" he said o himself, looking towards the ceiling "You're up there in Otherworld, probably with King Kai right now, organising for you to go to heaven and be with Stan, Mum, Dad, the rest of our race, I just hope you'll be happy, and we'll try to find some happiness ourselves with you gone" he preached before walking own the hallway towards his room.

* * *

Harikos eyes shot open before he sat up and took a look around himself. He took a look around himself and was greeted with the familiar and pleasant site of the line leading to the Otherworld's check in station, with the same building being only a few miles away. He picked himself up and was surprised to find himself in his full martial arts GI, every bit of it repaired, including his shirt that had previously been destroyed in battle. His injuries had also vanished as well, so no wonder he felt so alive, even though he was dead. And sure enough, to symbolise that very condition, the golden halo floated above his head.

Knowing he himself was in check and fine, he made his way towards the check in station.

* * *

Inside the very building, sat at a giant wooden chair next to an enormous wooden desk with literal mountains and mountains of paper work, sat the one and only King Yemma, busy with paper work in another book.

King Yemma:"Bring forth the next soul!" he called out, never looking up from the work he was doing, however he stopped himself when he recognised the voice of the next person that stood before him.

"Hey there King Yemma!" the voice called. The giant put down his pencil and leaned over his desk to see if the voice he heard was truly from the one he thought it was, and he was correct as the voice was form Logan Mangham, staring up at him with that same smile that was always on his face.

King Yemma:"Logan? My, it's been a while since I've seen you up here! I heard about what happened to you and I'm surprised to say the least"

Logan:"Yeah, it was pretty rough. So, where am I headed? The magical paradise upstairs?"

King Yemma:"Actually you're not. King Kai came here earlier telling me to send you to him instead, apparently it's urgent"

Logan:"Urgent? I see, alright then, thanks Yemma!" he shouted as he ran out through the door, the giant waving him farewell before returning to work.

* * *

Outside, the Mangham took in the views of Otherworld once more before focusing.

"Okay, off to King Kais place then" he explained to himself as he put his two gingers to his head for the famous Instant Transmission "Now that I think about it, I probably could've been using this more lately but whatever" and like that, he vanished.

Seconds later, at King Kais planet, the hybrid appeared next to the Kais house, and took a look around in search of him. seconds after that, the very man he sought pulled up in his little car next to his house, and exited with bubbles by his side as he walked up to Hariko.

King Kai:"Ah Logan, good to see you again"

Logan:"Good to see you too King Kai, so why did you call me here, King Yemma told me it's urgent"

King Kai:"Indeed it is, follow me, we'll sit down and talk this over" he motioned to the bench outside his house, and the two sat down "As bad as this sounds, it's a good thing you died today. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be prepared for what is to come, with you here and dead, you'll be able to push your body past its limits with now danger to yourself or anyone who could get hurt"

Logan:"Training? King Kia what's so urgent that I'd need to train more?"

King Kai:"Baba came to me yesterday. After a girl called Mephilisa came to Otherworld claiming to know you, Baba got interested and looked through her past. When she found out about you, she decided to take a look at the future of Mobius for fun and see what would happen, though what she saw worried her more than anything else. A new threat will come to your planet, with a power like nothing you or anybody has ever seen, and where all of you stand in power at the moment, you'd be completely demolished by this opponent"

Logan:"Who is this opponent?"

King Kai:"I believe you've already met him, you fought him only today"

Logan:"Garo Kan?! But that's impossible, I killed him with my Dragon Fist!"

King Kai:"Wrong, he survived and has now entered a healing state in order to get his power back. However he isn't the only threat that you won't be able to handle. I'm not allowed to reveal who these opponents are, but I will say this, old enemy's will resurface and seek revenge, you'll have to battle an opponent you never thought you would, old rivals will reappear after being gone for so long, an old foe thought long to be dead will return and show off his **legendary** power once more, and finally, after you've survived all those battles, you will face a power only thought to be achieved by **gods**, and can only be achieved by them, and in order for you to defeat them, you will have to ascend to this power yourself"

Logan:"This is insane…how can so much be happening so soon…how long do I have until these evils are unleashed?"

King Kai:"At the most, I'd say we have a year, however if we get Goku here I'm sure one year of training will be enough to bring you to the heights you must achieve. However that's not the only problem we have, there's the issue of resurrecting you in order to face these opponents. Normally we would suggest using the Dragon Balls, however they have no effect on your world and so that limits our options"

Logan:"Then what can we do?"

King Kai:"Hehe, don't you worry boy, me and some of the other Kais have been doing some digging to find a solution for this problem available on your world, and we believe we've found it, but we'll need a little help from your friends…"

* * *

Back on the Sky Patrol, everyone had gathered in the living room, though not a conversation was heard. Everyone was in silent mourning over the loss of Hariko. It was only when Xiro entered the room that a word was spoken again.

Vincent:"So, what do we do now?"

Sally:"We can't keep his body no board the ship forever, we have to bury it at some point"

John:"Should we really be planning his funeral, when it's only been hours since his passing?"

"There won't be a funeral anyway" a voice called from an unknown source, a voice everyone heard and recognised, and was confused as to why they heard it.

Alician:"Was that-?"

Harikan:"Father?"

"It's me alright!" he called out "I'm speaking to you guys from Otherworld thanks to King Kai. Some of you might be thinking I'm here to give you another goodbye, and that's the complete opposite as to why I'm here"

Rotor:"Are you being brought back?"

"Not yet, exactly. Look, I need your guys help. I've been informed by King Kai that we'll soon face opponents that none of us, and I mean none of us, will be able to defeat. If we're to beat these guys, we'll need to train, and I want to be there on the battlefield to help us to victory, but I can't do it if you guys don't help me with this next part"

Tails:"Anything you need, we're here for you"

"Good to hear, I can always count on you guys. First things first, gather all 7 Chaos Emeralds and then bring them to Angel Island. Make sure you bring back Knuckles' memoires when you arrive so he can get a better understanding of the situation. I'll talk to you all when you're there, later!" he explained before his voice vanished.

Sonic:"Tails, you still got that Chaos Radar?"

Tails:"Yep, just needs a bit of tuning is all"

Dracton:"Get to work then, we need to get those emeralds as fast as we can!"

* * *

Within hours the group had acquired all 7 emeralds, and were mere minutes away from arrival at Angel Island. It wasn't long before the giant floating paradise in the sky could be seen, and the group were quick to land nearby to the Master Emeralds Shine, where a certain red echidna stood watching their arrival. Upon seeing his friends drawing closer to him, he walked down the shrine stairs to greet them.

Sally:"Hello again Knuckles, good to see you again"

Knuckles:"And what a surprise it is to see all of you again. What're you doing here? And where's Logan? I sensed his energy disappear earlier"

Xanaks:"He's the reason we're here now. He's…dead…"

Knuckles:"No way…how?"

Abigail:"Some asshole by the name Garo Kan took his life…Logan took his in response…"

Knuckles:"I see…so why are you here?"

Tails:"Well…we have something for you first, something you need to see…" he explained as he held out Nicole's handheld.

Knuckles:"What's this about?" he asked as he took Nicole from Tails' hand. Upon touching it, a bright green light shone up through Knuckles' arm, right into his head before a green light shone through both his eyes, the memories of the past world re-entering his mind, before the green light subsided, he threw Nicole back to Tails, and slumped down onto the stairs of the shrine, as he tried to grasp what he'd just seen "Okay, that's something…I didn't expect…"

Sonic:"You alright man?"

Knuckles:"Yeah…just a bit of a rush is all…ill deal with it later, we have more pressing matters to attend to, why else would you bring all the emeralds?"

John:"Right, we don't even know why we had to gather them, Logan just told us to and he'd contact us again"

"And I'm right on schedule!" the voice from unknown sources was heard again, everyone once again recognising it as Hariko "Nice job getting the Emeralds guys"

Xiro:"So what'd we do now?"

"I'll let King Kai explain that, he's the one who knows more about this after all"

King Kai:"That's correct. Now all of you will need to pay attention if we're to do this. After doing some research into some of the well kept secrets and myths of your planet, we found something the Echidna tribe kept from the world. A ritual that can only be preformed under certain circumstances, and once the ritual is complete, a great power is awakened in the Master Emerald that was not thought previously possible"

Bunnie:"So what is this ritual about anyway?"

King Kai:"The Echidna tribe created this ritual long ago, hoping for it to be passed down for generations in case the world was in danger and needed this power. For the ritual to happen, the sole of one from the Echidna tribe must be sealed within the Master Emerald alongside the mighty god himself Chaos. We know of your Multiverse Resetting itself because of prior events, which Knuckles here has only just learnt of, and in this new timeline, I understand that very event happened"

Sonic:"Yeah it did. Chaos went crazy and almost ravaged the world. If it weren't for me going Super and having that last bit of help from Logan, it would've been all over. Once we defeated him, Chaos returned to being peaceful and left with Tikal to be sealed back inside the Master Emerald"

King Kai:"With those two there, we already can do half of the ritual, which I'll now explain. The echidnas that created this ritual stated, that in order for this secret power to be unlocked, 7 warriors with the power of the Super Form must have their energy flow into the 7 mystical Chaos Emeralds, before the guardian of the emerald at that point in time must transfer that power from the Emeralds into the Master Emerald. Once this has happened, that power shall be unlashed. All we need now is 7 people who can transform into a form of the Super Form, and then we can begin the ritual"

Knuckles:"7 people huh? Well who do we have?"

Nicole:"Theres Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Sonic, You, and Shadow"

Antoine:"But zat makes only 6"

Tails:"A-Actually guys, there's one more"

Sally:"Who?"

Just as the teen was about to explain, Dracton fired a blast of energy at the two-tailed fox, however it wasn't one that was to harm him. Instead, the energy went inside of him, and he exploded with a bright golden light. The others, except for those used to this kind of sight, covered their eyes as this happened. The light soon cleared, and Tails looked different than before, probably because he was in his own Super Form! Indeed, his hair stuck on end slightly, he had a golden aura constantly surrounding his body, and his eyes had now changed from blue to red. Not only that, but a red cape had somehow materialised itself on him.

Rotor:"Incredible!"

Big:"Why'd he change colours?"

Nicole:"Tails, how long have you had a Super Form?"

Tails:"Well, the truth is, Sonics been training me in secret. Ever since Logan and all of you reached this level of strength where it was impossible for anyone to keep up with you, and then here was Sonic managing to not just keep up but take you guys on, I felt a little useless. For years Sonic and I were the best duo anyone had ever seen, no one could take us on, and now I felt a little bit in his shadow. So I asked him to train my so I could fight along with the rest of you, and it's been going good so far, I'm so close to being able to transform Super at my own free will!"

Xanaks:"That's great!"

Cream:"You're awesome Tails!" she complimented as she gave him a hug, bring a slight blush to his face as he returned the favour.

Dracton:"Now all we need is Shadow and to restore his memory of the old world"

Sonic:"I've got this one! Chaos Control!" he shouted before he disappeared in a flash of green light, and reappeared with the same light a few moments later, only now he had Shadow by his side "One emo hedgehog with the ability to go Super, at your service"

Shadow:"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

After quickly explaining the situation, as well as restoring his memories of the old world, the black hedgehog now had a grasp of the situation.

Shadow:"So Logans passed huh?"

Vincent:"But that's why we're doing this ritual, to bring him back to life, somehow"

Sally:"Think you can help us?"

Shadow:"Well seen as **someone…**" he started as he glared at Sonic, who cowered slightly from his action "…brought me here without even asking, I suppose I will"

Xiro:"So, shall we get started?"

Knuckles:"Lets do this"

* * *

Soon, the 7 who could transform Super were all stood around the Master Emerald, each with a Chaos Emerald in their hands ready. Seen as he was the guardian, Knuckles stood the closest to the Master Emerald, and was the one to hold the Green Chaos Emerald. He stood in front of the Master Emerald, with the stairs being behind him. to his left and going all the way round went: Sonic with the Purple Emerald, Xanaks with the Cyan Emerald, Harikan with the Red Emerald, Shadow with the Yellow Emerald, Xiro with the Grey Emerald, and Tails with the Blue Emerald.

Aside from Tails, who was already in Super Form, the 6 others transformed into their Super Forms and held the Emeralds out in front of them. They began channelling both KI and Chaos energy into their Emeralds, causing an aura to appear around them depend on the colour emerald they held. They did this until their auras were going crazy around them and caused the ground below them to shake. The auras around them slowly moved off them and surrounded the Emeralds instead, with all of them now letting go of the Emeralds as they floated in front of them. Knuckles then threw his hands out and took control of the Emeralds, moving them closer to the Master Emerald before beams of different coloured energy shot out of the Emerald that was the same colour as them, right into the Master Emerald.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald turned completely white and began o glow for a moment, before a massive white beam of Chaos and KI energy shot out and consumed the Master Emerald, right up into the heavens before disappearing. All of a sudden, the sky turned black and cloudy, almost like there was a storm, but it wasn't as simple as that, for it wasn't just the sky and clouds above the floating island, but the entire planet. There were a few strikes of lighting across the skies around the island, though they were not yellow like normal lighting, they were white, the same as the beam that was shot out of the Master Emerald.

Then, another beam of white chaos and KI energy came crashing down towards the shrine, this one bigger then the last, hit and consumed the Master Emerald, and caused all the other Emeralds to turn and glow white as well, before the Chaos Emeralds burst away and split off across the Planet once more, and a bright white light consumed everyone on the island.

Soon the light died down, though it was still hard to see, as there was a bright, unknown and almost godlike light shine just above the Master Emerald, which had returned to its original green colour. It soon became clear to the group that there were two figures standing atop the Master Emerald, and as that light died down the figures became clear, and only some of them recognised the two to be Tikal and Chaos himself, only they looked slightly different.

Her dreadlocks had become longer and went down past her shoulders. While she still had her old jewellery like her necklace, headband and arm bracelets, the rings around her hands just before her gloves had changed from being blue to silver, which went nicely with her new white dress she wore that made her look like a goddess. Around her waist was a golden belt that looked very similar to the jewellery she wore. She didn't wear any shoes though for some reason.

Chaos looked the same as he did before he was sealed inside the Master Emerald years ago, still being in his Chaos Zero state, only now he had a few accessories. Around his wrists and ankles were some golden bracelets similar to Tikal's except for the difference in colour. He also wore a few golden necklaces similar to Tikal's as well, and wore a long red cape that went with his new look.

The two stepped down off the Master Emerald as the 7 warriors powered down to their normal forms again.

Tikal:"Greetings everyone, we thank you for unlocking the hidden powers within us"

Knuckles:"Tikal, whats going on? What did this ritual allow?"

Tikal:"Allow me to explain. The echidnas who created this ritual long ago decided to create a safety net call it for the entire planet should such incredible power be needed. Using hundreds of Chaos incantations and ancient techniques, they were able to allow the Master Emerald to gift two individuals that has been sealed inside the Master Emerald, the power of gods so that they could help the world with whatever crisis it is in. with these new powers, we are allowed to grant you any 3 wishes in order to help you with whatever situation you've been blessed with"

Sonic:"3 wishes huh? Kinda like a genie?"

Tikal:"In a way yes, but we don't have limitations and can wish for anything, as long as it is something for the greater good or is done with the purest of intentions. We don't allow any evil wishes to be granted"

Tails:"This is great! Now we can wish back Logan!"

"Hold up guys!" that same voice called "I don't want you to wish me back just yet! There's still things I have to do in Otherworld before I can come back"

Abigail:"But why? Why can't you come back yet?"

"I told you before, we'll soon have to face enemies that none of us will be able to withstand at this stage, and if we're to beat them, we need to get stronger. So that we'll win these battles, I'm going to train here in Otherworld so I can push my body past its limits and achieve the power we'll need in order to beat these opponents. So that I have enough time, I want you guys to wish for me to be brought back a year from today, so that I can get all the training I need!"

Harikan:"Can you do that? Bring my father back a year from today?"

Tikal glanced over to Chaos, who gave a simple nod at her before turning back to the others.

Tikal:"Yes, it can be done"

Tails:"All right!" he exclaimed before everyone else started celebrating.

Chaos looked to the skies, then for a moment, his green eyes flashed to be white before returning to normal.

Tikal:"It is done, what is your second wish?"

Xanaks:"Man, we didn't really think about this one did we?"

Gracie:"Hey I have an idea!" he called out "Why don't we bring back the city of Harthill and the rest of our race?!"

John:"That's brilliant!"

Xiro:"Will you be able to do this?"

Tikal:"Yes, it should be fairly easy"

Xiro:"Then please grant the wish and bring back the hybrid race and grand city of Harthill that were destroyed 3 years ago"

Chaos looked to the skies once more, and his eyes flashed white once more before he returned to look at the others.

Tikal:"It is done, now do you have a final wish?"

Knuckles:"I don't think we do, anyone have anything?"

"OH! I have an idea! I've wanted to do this for years but I could never think of a way to do it until now! Tikal, is it possible for you to restore Planet Agar and revive all of its people? After my battle with Kelriza, the planet was left in shambles as during the fight he attempted to destroy the planet but only partially succeeded. it was only after I escaped the planet that it exploded, everyone on the planet had already been killed by Kelriza and his men"

Tikal:"Yet another task we can accomplish"

Chaos nodded in response, before he looked to the skies one last time, his eyes flashed white once more and then returned to normal.

Tikal:"It is done, we have granted your wishes, and now we must leave"

Knuckles:"What will happen to you guys now?"

Tikal:"We will return to the Master Emerald for now. We will still be able to leave and explore the island like we've been able to do for years, however we will lose our god powers until we are called upon again. Seen as you didn't use your third wish, you may call on us whenever you need it, but the next time after you use all 3 wishes, we won't be able to call on our god powers for a year" she explained before the two stepped back onto the Master Emerald "We'll see you soon" she exclaimed as she and Chaos waved goodbye to everyone, with them waving back.

The two became fully white figures, at the same time the Master Emerald glowed white again, and with another giant white Chaos and KI beam into the heavens, the two were gone, and the skies returned to normal.

"Well I've gotta go now guys, I have to start my training soon. Ill see you all in a year!" he called out to the others before his voice faded away.

Shadow:"So, what next?"

Dracton:"Logan told us to train, so I know that's what I'm going to do" he simply stated before taking to the skies.

Xiro:"With Harthill being back, I'm going to go see my mother and sister again"

Harikan:"We'll come with you" he added as he, Xanaks and Alician stepped forward.

John:"I'll go as well, Vince, Gracie you coming?"

Vincent:"We'll catch up"

Gracie:"We have a certain daughter to pick up from Marikos house. We'll tell her you said 'Hi' Xiro"

Xiro:"Heh thanks"

The two then took to the skies and flew off from the island.

Knuckles:"What about you guys?"

Sonic:"Well me and Tails have more training to do I know that's a fact"

Nicole:"And we'll be helping anyway we can"

Xanaks:"What about you Shadow?"

Shadow:"I have to return to G.U.N headquarters. However I think I'm going to have a word with Commander Tower about having Team Dark join with the Freedom Fighters. It just seems to make more sense so that we'll be able to tackle threats to the planet with much more ease"

Rotor:"That sounds like a good idea, better to work as one than be two teams just trying to do the same thing"

Sally:"Let your commander know we'll be waiting to make contact if he jumps on your idea"

Shadow:"Will do Princess" he responded, giving her a small salute before he teleported away.

Xiro:"See you guys later!" he called out as he, Xanaks, Harikan, Alician and John took off towards Harthill.

Knuckles:"Later guys!" he shouted from the shrine as the rest of the Freedom Fighters made their way back to the Sky Patrol.

Sonic:"Later Knuckle-head!"

Antoine:"Au revoir!"

Tails:"Goodbye!"

And as soon as the group were on board, the Sky Patrol took off for Mobotropolis.

* * *

The 4 hybrids and the Kikari were minutes away from reaching the old city. They flew in a slight pack formation, with Xiro being at the front, Xanaks and John behind him as the two conversed, and Harikan and Alician at the back conversing also. After searching intently for a few moments, the eldest Mangham called to the group.

Xiro:"There it is!" catching everyone's attention, they turned to face what he saw, and it was none other than the now restored city of Harthill, surprisingly looking the same as it did in the old Universe "Just like old times…" he said to himself.

John:"Hey don't get too caught up in your own thoughts there, let's go see everyone!"

Xiro:"Right! Follow me!" he ordered as he took a nose dive towards the city, the others quickly following him.

* * *

They landed on a rooftop in the city, and observed everyone celebrating amongst each other in happiness they were all alive once again. All jumped down and made their way through the massive crowds of celebrating people before splitting up. John decided to go see his family, Harikan, Alician and Xanaks decided to explore the city, and Xiro decided to see his mother and sister like he said he would.

He knew if they'd be anywhere, it'd be the park, their family had always enjoyed it, they didn't know why they just did. And sure enough, there they were, his mother Teresina sitting at the bench, watching as his little sister Elexia ran around and enjoyed being alive once more.

His mother reminded him a lot of Logan, mainly from the old Universe, as she had white fur, peach skin, and the same quills as him only hers had black tips. She had the same bangs as Xiro only hers were white with black tips, and she also had her hair in the same style as Abigail did now, except her hair was white and the ribbons around her ponytails were black. Her eyes were the same shade of green as Xiros. She wore a black dress with a white waist band, a white bracelet, her wedding ring on her right middle finger and some black pumps.

Elexia was about 8 years old, just. She had black fur and peach skin like Xiro, black hair that was slightly messy and went down to her eyes, and one large streak of her hair was white on the right side of her hair. Her eras were quite big for someone her age, her eyes were blue like Logan's, but not as bright as she didn't have Chaos Sight, and had no tail. She wore a grey track jacket that had no sleeves, cyan joggers with white lines down the sides, some red trainers that had a white line down the middle, some black gloves that were fingerless at the end, and a small golden heart necklace.

The Mangham walked up behind his mother and simply uttered the words "Hi mom" to grab her attention. She slowly turned around, gasped at the sight of her son and almost burst into tears as the two walked over and met in a hug.

Teresina:"I thought I'd never see you again"

Xiro:"I missed you too mom"

Teresina:"How are we back? I just remember this bright red light before we all vanished and ended up in that strange and lovely place"

Xiro:"We used some special ritual in order to bring everyone back and restore the city"

Teresina:"Where's your brother? You're not telling me you came without him are you?"

Xiro:"That's the thing mom…earlier today…in a battle with an enemy who could destroy more than just our planet…he died just after defeating that enemy"

Teresina:"Oh my god…so now 3 of my boys are dead…my youngest…my second youngest…and my husband…?"

Xiro:"But don't worry! In one year, after he's finished his training in that strange place you went to called Otherworld, he'll come back!"

Teresina:"Are you serious?"

Xiro:"You really think I'd lie to you? Especially about something like this?"

Teresina:"Heh, I suppose you're right, I just wish he was here now"

Xiro:"Come on now, lest not be so glum. Why don't you go home and get dinner on and me and Elexia will be home soon?"

Teresina:"That'll be nice, to eat as a family again. I'll see you at home" she said before walking off, leaving the oldest brother with his younger sister. It didn't take long for the girl to notice Xiro and imidieantly started running at him.

Elexia:"BIG BROTHER!" she yelled before jumping at him for a hug.

Xiro:"Hey kidd-umf!" he was cut off though when the girl tackled him to the ground and then hugged him "Man, you've gotten stronger!"

Elexia:"I kept training while I was in that Otherworld place! I'm not gonna stop until I catch up with you and Logan! Where is he by the way? I've missed him so much!"

Xiro:"Oh hes…away, still doing his training! He's going to come back even stronger than before, but he won't be back for another year!"

Elexia:"Oh poo, I wanted to see him!"

Xiro:"Hey come now I'll be alright. How about until he comes home, you come training with all my friends and me? How's that sounds?"

Eleia:"That sounds awesome! You're the best Xiro!"

Xiro:"I try. Now come on!" he exclaimed before picking her up and putting his sister on his shoulders "Let's go home, mom went on ahead to make dinner"

Elexia:"Yay I'm starving! Let's go!"

Xiro:"Alright we're going!" he answered her requests and began to walk home. He thought to himself while he walked "It was better to tell her that he's away and not that he's dead, I don't wanna now how shed react if she found out Logan was gone. Best to keep her happy until he gets home, and then we'll have serious business to deal with" he looked to the sky, still thinking to himself "You hear my brother, you better get stronger, cause I'll be waiting for you, and ill want to see that power first hand!"

* * *

**In Otherworld…**

Logan:"I hear you brother" he responded, watching from King Kais planet "I promise I will grow stronger, so that I can keep our planet safe from these new threats!"

King Kai:"Logan! Your training partners here!" he called from the other side of the planet.

The Mangham quickly made his way to join King Kai, and a smile found its way onto the hybrids face when he spotted his old friend and mentor, Son Goku standing before him.

Goku:"Hey there Logan! It's good to see you again!"

Logan:"And it's great to see you again Goku!"

Goku:"Man you sure have changed since we last saw each other! What happened?"

Logan:"And you haven't changed a bit! As for my looks, it's all because my Multiverse got reset because the last one was destroyed during the battle between me and Mephilisa, the man who turned out to be behind every bit of pain and injustice I've suffered. He tried destroying us all, he both succeeded and failed at the same time"

Goku:"Well I'm glad to know you're doing alright anyway. King Kai informed me you'll soon be facing enemies you won't be able to keep up with, and that you're going to need some extreme training in order to get stronger"

Logan:"Yep, and I was hoping you'd help me with that"

Goku:"You kidding? Of course I'm gonna help! Though I am curious as to how much stronger you've gotten! So let's spar!"

Logan:"Oh this'll be fun!"

Both warriors took their stances, which were the same fighting stances seen as it was what they'd both been taught, before teleporting into the air and engaging in a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another.

* * *

**Harikos training to prepare him for the new threats to Mobius has begun, and soon the Freedom Fighters will begin their own training and preparation for these threats. Who are the enemies King Kai spoke of? Will one year of training really be enough for Logan? Will the others be able to increase their powers as much as Hariko's will? Just how powerful truly are these new enemies? And when will Garo Kan resurface himself? Find out in the next chapter of Mobius Z!**


	66. Chapter 65:Training Over, Harikos Return

**Hi guys! So id like to apologize for taking so long to get this Chapter up, I was having trouble coming up with ideas but managed to finally get it finished. If you wanna know the whole story go check out my Deviantart Account where I posted a journal about it. Also if you wanna go check out some designs for the Characters, where more will soon be going up, go there as well, link will be in my profile. Other than that guys, thanks for over 3500 views, you guys are amazing, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

And so the year of training came and went. For the others back on Mobius, they'd tried their best to improve their power levels as much as they could, while at the same time having to deal with small minor issues like Eggman and the Metal Units. For Logan, his entire year was spent trying to break the barrier of his strength to achieve levels of strength not thought possible for him, and he succeeded, but the real question was, how strong was he now?

* * *

Well he would have the chance to find out soon, as today was the day he was going to be brought back to life. He only had to wait a few hours before the halo over his head disappeared and he could return to his body in the wold of the living. The hybrid was patiently waiting on King Kais planet, sitting at the table in King Kais house.

The Mangham hadn't changed in his time training at all, except he'd somehow grown a slight bit more and now stood at 6'6. The whole time he'd pretty much been sat there just patiently waiting. King Kai and Goku were busy with other stuff, Goku doing some training and King Kai trying to discuss with the other Kais how to keep Goku from meeting this Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction as they kept calling him. Sometimes it was good having en-heightened senses. Hariko decided it was best to just find out what else they were talking about so he could also try and keep Goku from meeting this person, well until he left anyway.

The hybrid stepped outside and walked up to King Kai, who noticed him walking and turned to face him.

King Kai:"AH Hariko, finally come out the house have you?"

Hariko:"Yeah, decided I should stretch my legs a little before I go. So er, who exactly is this Beerus guy?" his question seemed to make the god jump in place before he grabbed the Mangham and pulled him closer to whisper.

King Kai:"How do you know about him?!" he asked with concern.

Hariko:"You do remember I have extreme hearing capabilities?"

King Kai:"Oh yeah, that. Well I've already told Goku who he is after he overheard me talking about him, so I'll give you the same explanation. See Hariko, there are deity's whose purpose is to create life in the universe, to watch over and protect it, like Supreme Kai, but there are also those whose purpose is to destroy. Before you comment on whether you believe he's bad or good, it's not that kind of matter, he is just a destroyer"

Hariko:"But what's the purpose for him destroying things?"

King Kai:"Creation and Destruction Hariko, both forces are necessary, they check each other, without them the Universe would go all out of balance"

Hariko:"I see, and Goku wants to fight him I'm guessing?"

King Kai:"Correct, he's been doing some little warm up training to get himself ready, though I'm going to try and prevent this fight from happening at all costs. He freaked me out earlier as I thought he was screaming because Beerus had arrived, but turns out he just forget his friend Bulmas party he was supposed to go to"

Hariko:"Typical Goku, if what I remember is true about his friend Bulma, he's a dead man"

King Kai:"Quite right" he answered before looking up to the Sky, before all of a sudden he began sweating as he felt something enormous heading for them "Goku, Hariko, we're in for some serious trouble, and its heading straight for us!"

Goku:"WHAT?!" he exclaimed before hovering down to stand by the two "WHY'S BULMA COMING HERE?!" he asked, causing the Mangham to face palm himself in response, and King Kai to get angrier.

King Kai:"No not her! BEERUS IS COMING! As we speak, Beerus the Destroyer is rapidly approaching this planet!"

Goku:"Really?" he asked in awe.

Hariko:"Are you sure King Kai? Cause we can't sense anything" the sayian nodded in response.

King Kai:"That's because you can't sense the presence of deity's! Remember above all else, whatever you do, refrain from doing anything stupid!"

Goku:"How hard could that be?" he asked scathing his chin "I'll be fine!" he stated turning around, before hunching over slightly and throwing his fists down "ALRIGHT!" he whispered to himself.

King Kai:"You worry me" he started before he gasped again, sensing the energy getting closer "Goku, get inside the house now!"

Goku:"Huh? Whhhhhhyyyyy?" he asked like a young child.

King Kai:"Just do it!" he yelled before Goku began walking towards the house.

Goku:"Would it kill him to say please?"

King Kai:"Hurry!"

Goku:"Alright, alright!" he responded as he entered the house.

Hariko:"What about me?"

King Kai:"You can stay out here with me, but make sure you're extremely respectable to Lord Beerus! I know you're not as dumb as Goku can be, but you have your moments!"

Hariko:"Fair enough!"

King Kai:"(sigh)" he let out before dusting himself off "I don't understand, why would Beerus come here of all places? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Why indeed!" a voice exclaimed from behind him, almost causing King Kai to freeze in place from fear of that voice.

Both the Mangham and kai turned around as something touched down on the planet, creating a cloud of smoke to hide itself from the two, and Goku who was watching from inside. The figure revealed after the smoke cleared was quite an odd one. He was a tall pale blue person, with white styled in an unusual fashion that made it stuck up, purple lips, pale purple eyes, and pink nails. He wore a long red robe that was tied around his waist with a blue cloth, and had a strange black overall on top of it that extended around the shoulder areas and wrapped itself around his robe, it had strange markings going down the middle of the black over all, which went from a short orange rectangle, two small white diamonds and then an orange diamond below it. He also wore red trousers that were the same colour as his robe, some long black and white pointy shoes, and had a strange light blue disk around his neck, though it wasn't attached to anything to it was basically hovering around him. He also held a golden and blue long staff that at the top had a black floating ball with a similar blue ring around it. Behind the unknown man was another figure that was hard to see because the first figure was stood in front of him.

King Kai:"Oh Lord Beerus it's you!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Back in the house, Goku was on the edge of his seat, staring and almost gawking over this mysterious figure on the planet.

Goku:"Woah…so that's him huh? The mighty Beerus! He does look mighty important!"

* * *

Hariko (in his head):"Wow, a real God of Destruction, right in front of me! This could be interesting!"

King Kai:"What a pleasant surprise!" he said as he tried looking at the figure behind that tall man, but the person behind kept looking around the other corner every time King Kai tried to look at him "Welcome uh to my humble abode! Uh I appreciate you coming al this way just to see me!" he explained before finally looking the right way the figure behind the man was leaning, before that figure let out a yawn and stepped out from behind.

The unknown figure was a lot smaller than the tall man, and looked like some kind of purple house cat, those kinds with no fur and were from Egyptian times. His ears were extremely big and long, and had a gold piercing in the left one right at the top, his eyes were unusual as well, and he had yellow sclera's, no irises and a single black dot for his pupils. He wore gold rings around his neck and upper arms, while having two gold bracelets, one for each arm, and another two gold rings around his shoes, which were brown and looked a bit like the shoes he'd seen Piccolo wear, but not as pointy or big. He wore blue traditional trousers that cut off just a bit past his knees, and was tied around his waist with a darker blue cloth that had that same black over all going down it, only he only had the past with the two white diamonds and one orange diamond. He also wore a ring cloth around him that was black with blue stripes going around it, except for a bit at the front where he had another orange diamond.

Hariko (in his head):"Woah that guys emitting energy on a level I've never seen before, and could probably never reach. Hell, that tall guy seems to be on an even higher level of strength! King Kai told Goku he can't sense the energy of deity's, he never said anything about people with Chaos Sight! But still, these guys could be dangerous in the wrong mood, so I'll do my best to help accommodate them like King Kai's trying to do!"

Unknown:"Its been a while" the purple cat yawned "Hasn't it North Kai?"

* * *

Goku"(gasp) Wait that's Beerus?! He looks like a big hairless house cat!"

* * *

Hariko (in his head):"Hold on a minute that's Beerus? He looks like he could've come from Mobius yet he comes from this Universe, how unusual"

Lord Beerus:"You know I must say" he started, taking a look round at the planet "Your world it's…on the small side…"

King Kai:"Huh? Well, yes I-I suppose it is a little cosy, please excuse the uh cramped accommodations…" he explained again before the tall figure leant down to Beerus to talk.

Unknown:"Long ago after Lord Beerus lost an especially spirited game of hide and seek, he destroyed this world, shrinking it"

Lord Beerus:"Really Whis? I did that?" he asked his partner, the tall figure, revealing his name in the process.

Whis:"Of course, you had this planet restored didn't you King Kai? It could've been restored to full size easily, I'm sure a Kai of your level knows that? I guess you simply prefer it to be small and cosy?" he asked with a smile on his face, causing the Kai to nervously laugh in place, something he received a strange look off from the Mangham as he'd never seen him do that before.

King Kai:"So uh what do I owe the pleasure of your company Lord Beerus?" he asked as the cat god let out another yawn.

Lord Beerus:"There is something I've been trying to seek and I only know of a few people who would know the location of what I seek"

Hariko:"Pardon me for asking my Lord but what is it you seek?" he asked, speaking up for the first time, however the reaction he received off Beerus was one he certainly didn't expect.

Lord Beerus:"How strange, I've been alive hundreds of thousands of years, and in all my life I've never encountered a creature as strange or unusual looking as you. Tell me, what planet do you come from? I should pay it a visit sometime"

King Kai:"Actually Hariko here isn't from our Universe, or any of the other Universes in our Multiverse, he reigns from a different Multiverse known as the Mobius Multiverse"

Whis:"Mobius you say? Sounds interesting. You look like a warrior yourself, and from the level of strength I see you're at, you must have done some very interesting training. Of course you're nothing compared to the two of us but still it's impressive for someone of the…lower worlds…"

Hariko:"Yes I trained with a Sayian by the name Son Goku in order to reach this strength, and I'm grateful he's taught me so much, I use the power he's gifted me to protect my planet from any danger that should come its way"

Lord Beerus:"That's very noble of you to risk everything for the sake of others. Tell me, if you've trained with this Sayian I'm sure he might have revealed some secrets of his race, what can you tell me about the term 'Super Sayian God' was it Whis?" he asked, with Whis nodding in response.

Hariko:"Super Sayian God you say? I'm afraid I don't know anything about that my Lord, it's a very new term to me. The idea of a Super Sayian with the power of a god comes to mind but I'd probably be wrong, I'm no expert on Sayians unfortunately"

King Kai:"Come to think of it, this is the first time I've ever head of the phrase myself"

Lord Beerus:"So neither of you know? Well that's a darn shame"

Just then, the halo above Harikos head disappeared, and he quickly took notice.

Hariko:"Alright! I'm alive again!" he exclaimed before turning to Lord Beerus, holding his left hand out and smacking his right hand into it before bowing "Apologies for my hasty leave Lord Beerus and Whis, but I must go, my friends back in my Universe need me!" he explained before standing back up and turning to King Kai "See ya around King Kai, tell Goku I said bye as well!" the god nodded in response, before the hybrid took off from the planet and began racing across Snake Way.

Whis:"Quite an interesting one isn't he?"

Lord Beerus:"Indeed, we should pay a visit to his Multiverse sometime, but anyway back to business…" he noted before turning back to King Kai.

* * *

The Mangham flew as fast as he could across Snake Way, going at some of the highest speeds he's ever flown before, too excited to slow down as he was desperate to see all his friends again. After flying for a good few minutes, he reached the Check-In Station, and quickly landed outside before rushing in.

He reached the room, looked up and yelled to King Yemma.

Hariko:"HEY! KING YEMMA!" he shouted grabbing the giant's attention "It's me! My halos gone! I'm alive again! Could you send me back to my body please?!"

King Yemma:"Not a problem my boy!" he answered before writing something down in a smaller book "We hope to see you again!"

Hariko:"Later Yemma!" he exclaimed before he was surrounded in a white light and teleported away.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back on the Sky Patrol…**

Doctor Carnage was watching over some screens in his lab while simultaneously working on a separate monitor. The screens were of the Freedom Fighters fighting off something, though the screens didn't show what they were fighting, only that they were losing, badly, however they all knew what and who they were fighting, and Carnage knew at this rate, they wouldn't last much longer.

Carnage:"Damnit this isn't good! At this rate he'll kill them and destroy everything before Logan is resurrected! Why and how did he come back? Especially on today of all days!"

Suddenly, he heard something behind him, in the medical chamber of his lab. There was only one thing in that room at the moment, and there was one thing he'd programmed into the computer to alert him in case that certain thing happened. He slowly moved towards the door and prepared to open it, and then with the press of the button, the door opened and revealed a certain figure stood facing away from him, off the bed in the room and slowly putting on his hand wraps that he'd almost finished.

"Logan?" he simply asked, and the figure responded.

"I'd prefer you didn't call me that, but yeah it's me" he answered as he finished with his hand wraps. He reached down and gabbed his necklace, before slowly clipping it around his neck "Now tell me doc…" he asked slightly tilting his head to face Carnage "…Where's my team?"

* * *

**Just outside the city of Harthill…**

A figure could be seen going flying towards and hitting a large rock before falling to the ground on his stomach. That figure was now other than the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, though looking a little more black and blue and red from how beaten up he was. He slowly managed to sit himself up and take a look around. All the Freedom Fighters without the power to take on powerful enemies were on the side-lines still trying to recover from the injuries this new enemy had dealt them, while everyone else was either knocked out or still trying to fight. However it wasn't just the Freedom Fighters on the side-lines, Rouge and Omega, who had also been hurt in the battle, were resting their injuries.

Tails made a charge for the enemy as fast as he could, charging a Kamehameha as he flew past Sonic, who let out a massive "NO!" upon seeing his little brother fly towards this enemy. The fox's attack fully charged upon reaching this enemy, and with the scream of the words "KAMEHAMEHA!" he fired the attack directly in the enemies face and caused a huge explosion around the area. However when the smoke cleared, his attack revealed to have done nothing, and the enemy held the young teen by his throat. This enemy was none other than Kilutro, looking exactly the same as he used to in the old Universe.

Kilutro:"Come now, is this really the best you can send at me?! Mere teenagers?!" he exclaimed before throwing the two-tailed fox flying into the same rock Sonic hit, only he didn't come back down, he was stuck in the rock "Come then! Who else can challenge me?!" he roared.

Harikan and Xanaks heard his challenge, and decided to attack him once more, both coming from the sides as fast as they could with their right fists ready to lay a powerful punch, however the demon could see this coming miles away, and so blasted the two flying away. Right after he did that, he felt something fly and hit his back, and then felt numerous punches and kicks hit him from behind, courtesy of Alician. He threw his head back and head-butted her right in the nose, casing blood to fly from it, before grabbing her head and throwing her over him and flying towards the others, though she was luckily caught by Vincent and Gracie, who were barely standing after the beating they received.

Kilutro began walking towards the others, channelling his energy probably ready to destroy them, however it cut down when he felt a little nip on his neck, which was actually from Johns spinning hook kick. The demon grabbed his foot, tightened his grip until there was a mix of both a cracking sound from him breaking the bone, and a crushing sound from the mechanical parts of his body he was breaking, before he threw the android hybrid flying across the ground. He grabbed an incoming Chaos Spear of a certain black hedgehog, and cracked it over his knee, before preforming a spinning roundhouse kick right to the hedgehog's stomach, which was none other than Shadow, and sent him flying back to the other Freedom Fighters.

He sensed an energy attack coming at him from behind, and span round in time to swat Dractons Special Beam Cannon tom the ground, causing a small explosion of smoke in front of him as he syphoned most of the strength from the attack. He teleported and grabbed the robot by the neck, then slammed him into the ground, punched him a few times in the face, and finished his assault by throwing him flying into the air and firing off a KI blast that hit him square in the stomach, and the force of the explosion sent him flying and landed by the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

The only warrior that still stood to fight was Xiro Mangham. He was still tired from fighting Kilutro earlier, but he wasn't going to give up now, for if he did, everything would be over. He made a charge for Kilutro and punched him square in the face, but he didn't budge an inch. He then proceeded to unleash a fury of punches and kicks all over Kilutro's body, and while he was succeeding in moving him back attack by attack, and inflicting the tiniest bit of damage each time, it was exactly what it was, tiny, and was making him more angry than hurt. He finally grabbed one of the hybrids fists, and twisted it, causing him to drop to his knees from the pain.

Kilutro:"Your Weakness disgusts me! I demand to fight Logan Mangham, and if I do not have my vengeance on him, I will kill you all!"

Xiro:"We told you! HES NOT HERE! HES DEAD!"

Kilutro:"Then you shall soon join him!" he yelled before tightening his grip on the Mangham's fist and breaking it, causing the hybrid to scream in pain before he was kicked to the floor. The demon walked over to him and pressed his foot firmly into his ribcages, and slowly started applying more pressure "FEEL MY WRATH!" he roared before there was a massive cracking noise heard from Xiros ribs breaking and he screamed in pain, making Kilutro laugh. He only stopped when he heard a voice call to him.

"HEY!" a little girls voice could be heard, and so the demon turned around to see Elexia standing before him, her face a mix of anger, fear and sadness "STOP THAT!" she screamed again.

Xiro:"Elexia…run…!" he managed to get out before Kilutro applied more pressure again to make him shut up.

Kilutro:"Please child, your power is nothing compared to mine or anybody's here. Usually I would let you go before I lose my temper, but I've already lost it, so now taste my power!" he yelled before firing a KI blast the same size as he girl at her.

Howver what happened next nobody expected, as she smacked the attack flying away from her. Suddenly, they all fell a massive power rising around the child, as they saw tears start streaming from her eyes from how angry she was.

Elexia:"I said…LEAVE…MY BIG BROTHER…ALLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEE!" she screamed one again as a massive golden explosion surrounded and consumed the girl, and caused an earthquake that could be felt for miles, as he ground around the girl levelled and was destroyed.

The explosion lasted for a few moments before it slowly died down and revealed the girls new form. Her once black hair now had a very large tint of golden colour, and her once white streak of hair was fully golden, like the rest of her body. Her ponytail had unravelled and revealed her now golden locks that went down to her shoulders, and she had grown some extra quills that stuck out much like Logan's used to when he was a kid and went Super. She opened her eyes, and revealed all the built u rage and emotion she was feeling from her now tear running red iris eyes. She was no ordinary hybrid anymore, she had now achieved the power and title of a Super Hybrid.

Kilutro:"Impossible…how can a child hold such power?"

Xiro:"She finally did it…"

* * *

Harikan:"Her power…it's just greater than dads during the Tournament…when he was in his Super Hybrid 2 Form…"

Xanaks:"I knew one day she'd catch up to us…"

* * *

Elexia:"I'm taking you down, for hurting my brother, and threatening to kill my other one! NOW DIE!" she screamed once again before she disappeared from sight.

She reappeared and landed a powerful punch off her right hand, directly to the demons stomach, and if he had a mouth he would have no doubt thrown up blood as he was sent flying across the battlefield. She quickly caught up to him and landed a fury of punches and kicks all over his body before finishing her small assault and kicked him flying into the air and teleported away. She reappeared in the air and smacked the demon towards the ground as he drew closer to her, and as he approached the ground, she flew down and began kicking him in the chest and stomach over and over again, before flying off him, and instantly charging a Kamehameha behind her, and unleashed said attack on Kilutro with a loud scream. The beam collided with him and sent him to the ground faster than he would've been falling normally, and upon contact with the ground created a massive explosion that consumed but didn't harm everyone else on the battlefield.

The girl fell to the floor, and upon landing on her feet, she quickly powered down to her normal form and fell to her knees gasping for air. The smoke of the explosion quickly cleared away, and revealed a now slightly hurt but extremely pissed Kilutro, who slowly made his way towards the little Mangham.

* * *

Tails:"No, it wasn't enough!"

Vincent:"Damnit…she's gonna get killed…"

* * *

The demon grabbed the girl by the neck and lifted her up off the ground as he tightened his grip.

Kilutro:"You little piece of shit…I don't know how you achieved such power in an instant but you made a fool of me…I shall repay you by ending your life here and now!" he roared as his grip on her neck tightened, and the girl screamed out in pain and fear, however he stopped when he felt an energy heading towards him, one very familiar but also very powerful.

Everyone else noticed it, and they all let out a sigh of relief upon sensing it heading towards them. However they all stayed on their toes in case, as there was no way he person they knew was coming could achieve a power so great. A figure could be seen slowly coming into view, however upon seeing the shockwave sent off from him breaking the sound barrier, the figure instantly landed just a few meters away from him, breaking and creating several cracks in the ground upon landing. The figure stood to his feet and let everyone see just who it was that stood before them, and it was none other than Hariko Mangham. He looked the exact same as the day he died, damaged clothes, completely torn off shirt, except now his injuries had all vanished.

Kilutro:"Well well, Logan Mangham, I was wondering when you would have the balls to show up. Come to finally face me have you?"

Hariko:"That's not who I am anymore. Logan Mangham died on this very day one year ago, he sacrificed everything in order to save his loved ones and the rest of the planet from the evil known as Garo Kan. While he may have passed, he lives on in his birth and true name, Hariko Mangham! Now if you don't let my little sister go, I'll snap your neck like a twig!" he explained before his irises turned white with rage.

Kilutro:"Fine then, have her!" he yelled as he threw the girl at high speeds towards the Mangham, who easily caught her in his arms, as his eyes returned to normal.

Elexia:"Brother!" she squealed as she hugged the hybrid, and he hugged her back before setting her down on the floor.

Hariko:"Good to see you to pip-squeak, you been keeping up with your training?"

Elexia:"Ya-huh! I even turned Super Hybrid just now!"

Hariko:"I saw, and I'm very impressed! Now go back to everyone else and make sure they don't get in the way, big brother has to deal with that sleaze ball Kilutro!"

Elexia:"Got it!" she responded before running back to the others, and the Mangham teleported to meet Kilutro face to face.

Kilutro:"So, are you ready to feel the awesome might of my new pow-" that was all he managed to say before Hariko instantly transformed into his Super Hybrid Form and dealt a quick and powerful right punch across his face, causing a loud crack to be heard that made all the Freedom Fighters cringe, before the demon was sent hurtling across the floor.

Hariko:"I've heard about enough out of you already"

Kilutro:"Impossible…" he exclaimed as he held his bloody and broken nose "…there's no way…after only one year…you could improve that much…"

* * *

Abigail:"Did he just break his nose with one punch?"

Shadow:"It seems his training really paid off"

* * *

The Mangham slowly made his way towards Kilutro as he began to stand to his feet, though was knocked flying once more when the hybrid landed a powerful jump-scissors front kick straight in the demons face. He teleported to where the demon would land, and preformed a powerful uppercut off his left arm directly into the demons face, that sent him hurtling into the skies before he managed to recover himself. But only for a few seconds as Hariko came flying from behind and kicked him right in the back, sending him hurtling across the skies before the hybrid teleported to where he would ned up, and used both hands together to smack him straight into the ground and cause a crater to be made that Kilutro now laid in.

The Mangham slowly floated down just a few feet away from the crater, never losing his calm but serious expression. Everyone was simply in awe of their old friend's new power and were finding it hard to believe such strength existed, especially coming from him of all people.

* * *

Rotor:"There's no way he can have that much power! What kind of training did he do?"

Nicole:"In the few blows he's dealt him, he's caused more damage to Kilutro than all of us have over the hour we've been fighting him!"

* * *

Suddenly, a massive explosion appeared from the crater, before the demon slowly floated out of it and onto the ground, heavily breathing in and out from both how hurt he was and how angry he was.

Kilutro:"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME WITH YOUR POWER! THERES NO WAY SOMEONE LIKE YOU, A MERE MORTAL, CAN WEILD THAT LEVEL OF STRENGHT! ILL SHOW YOU, ILL SHOW YOU ALL!" he vented, and while the others were now slightly on edge, Hariko was still calm "You know, I was saving a new little ability I created just for when you arrived, and now that you're here I will demonstrate it! BEHOLD MY NEW FORM!" he yelled before his KI exploded and began to rise.

Xanaks:"He's-He's transforming!" he exclaimed, spreading worry throughout the Freedom Fighters, all except for Hariko, who simply stared and watched as his opponent transformed.

As the demons KI continued to rise, almost everything about him began to change. His body was consumed into a large KI bubble of red energy that hid his looks but the sight of his form changing could be seen. His quills stretched out and became much longer, going all the way down to his knees and took the same shape as Harikos used to be in the old world after returning from Agar and the same as him now when he went Super Hybrid 2. A small line began to stretch and grow out the top of his head and pointed towards the back. Two small claws could be seen stretching out from his hands, and the colour of his body seemed to go into a flux at the same time as the energy bubble did. The energy changed from red to black, and it seemed most of Kilutro's body did as well.

With one loud battle cry, the bubble exploded and consumed every in the vicinity, however it didn't harm them just temporarily blinded them. However despite it all, the Mangham still stood strong and serious, didn't even move a muscle or close his eyes when the energy exploded out, as he wanted to be the first to witness this new form of the demons. Soon the light from the energy cleared away and everyone else took in the new form of their enemy.

Everywhere on his body had changed colour except for an area around his crotch and the part of his legs from the knees down, those areas had stayed black from the transformation, everything else was different. Everywhere on his body he was once black, he was now white, and where he had previously been red, he was now black, meaning now all his body was now black, but he'd kept his tattoos and markings from before but they were now white. His hands were now white but his fingers and the two new claws coming from each hand were now black. His quills had grown out as previously stated, and they were black like the rest of his body with white dyed tips. The small fur line that had grown from the top of his head was white and looked similar to the one Garo Kan had on his head. His muzzle had changed to be white and his nose was now black. His eyes opened and revealed they were now full white, no pupils or irises, just full white sclera's, reminding some of them of a certain **Legendary Hybrid Warrior**.

* * *

Tails:"His KI is greater than Logan's!"

Bunnie:"This don't look too good"

* * *

Kilutro:"So then…what do you think of my new form? Do you feel the power I now possess? Does it scare you? Are you prepared to be destroyed by my incredible power?!"

Hariko:"Actually it's not all that impressive, you basically got a colour swap and grew your quills out, not too impressive. And yes your power is impressive, but it doesn't scare me, makes me feel more relieved actually"

Kilutro:"How dare yo-wait, relieved about what?"

Hariko:"That I don't have to hold back anymore" he explained before letting out a loud yell and channelling his KI for a few moments before relaxing "There, now I'm outputting a little bit of strength from my Super Hybrid 2 Form, but not fully using all of it as I don't wanna waste energy transforming"

Kilutro:"There's-There's no way that can be your power…when you're only in your Super Hybrid Form! You haven't even transformed to your next form and our strength is equal! How is this possible?!"

Hariko:"Why don't you come and find out?" he sarcastically and confidently asked with that same smirk across his face that he always had and held out his hand and waved his fingers towards him as if to say "Bring it".

The demon let out an annoyed and angered yell before dashing straight at the hybrid and punching him across the face. He withdrew his fist and smirked at his handy work, only for that smirk to disappear and be replaced with shock as the Mangham turned back to face him, unscathed. He cracked his jaw and then landed a punch of his own across the demons face, this attack succeeding in sending Kilutro to the floor. The demon teleported away and attempted a roundhouse kick off his left leg to Harikos neck, only to have the hybrid garb it with his right arm and hold him in place for a few moments, before he grabbed hold of the leg with both hands, then preformed the Dragon Throw and began spinning him round and round multiple times, making sure he smacked the demons head into the ground each time he span round, before finally throwing him into the air.

Kilutro recovered himself and charged two black KI energy balls in each of his hands, both the size of his chest, then threw both hands forward and fired thousands of the same kind of energy balls directly at the Mangham. The hybrid took to the skies and dodged every single one of them, only having to smack away 2 or 3 that came directly at him. Upon reaching Kilutro, he caused the demon to cease fire by landing a powerful head-butt right under his chin before the two engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks, which Hariko seemed to be winning. Eventually he grabbed both of Kiluro's fists as he attempted to punch him, brought the demon closer to him and landed a powerful knee right to his stomach before pushing Kilutro back with a spinning hook kick across his face.

The demon recovered himself and let out a massive growl before charging at Hariko and punched him continuously in the stomach and face for a minute before the Mangham managed to land a punch of his own across the demons face. He then preformed a front flip kick to the top of the demons head that sent him sky-rocketing directly towards the ground, however before he hit the ground, Hariko appeared where he would land and used both hands to punch him flying upwards and in the other direction. He then reappeared behind where the demon would again land and sent him flying across the sky with a powerful sidekick, with Kilutro finally managing to stop himself, now shaking from his rage as he watched the hybrid slowly float down to the ground.

Kilutro:"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL DESTROY YOU, AND EVERYHTING ON THIS PLANET!" he roared before he threw one hand up and pointed it towards Logan. A small black KI energy ball with a small white ball inside it began growing in his hand.

He then threw his hand above him as it started to get bigger and bigger until it was as big as himself and then continued to grow in both size and power. Eventually, it was like he was holding up a small moon with just his one hand. However, despite all this, Hariko didn't seem to care. He simply stood there, watching as the attack grew and grew to a power that not even he looked to be able to stop. Though he was calm, and continued to stay where he was.

* * *

Sonic:"What is he doing?"

Dracton:"If he doesn't do something then we're all going to die!"

* * *

Kilutro:"I knew that power…was nothing but a joke! You will never be anything compared to me! Now taste the wrath of my PLANET CRUSHER!" he yelled as he threw the small moon sized KI blast down at the Mangham, who stood there waiting for it to hit him.

The attacks was mere meters away from him, before he threw his hand out and grabbed the attack. While he was pushed back a substantial bit, he held the attack in place with ease. He threw the attack up above him, jumped onto his two hands, and then used them to push himself up and double kick the attack flying into the atmosphere, before it detonated in a massive black explosion that covered the skies. While everyone, including the demon himself that fired the attack was in shock, the Mangham continued to keep his calm expression. He teleported in front of the demon, who now cowered in the presence of the hybrid.

"How? How can one mere Mobian, even if he is a hybrid, achieve power like you hold?"

Hariko:"It's called training, and a lot of it. I knew threats like you would be coming back to Mobius, and I wasn't going to allow any of those threats hurt my friends or those I love, so I decided I would become stronger than I've ever had to become before in order to make sure scum like you are wiped off the face of the planet!"

Kilutro:"All that time I spent watching the planet and you grow stronger with each battle, you never kill, even when it is necessary you show a sign of mercy!"

Hariko:"Monsters like you don't deserve mercy, you deserve justice!"

Suddenly, the hybrids right fist became surrounded in light blue KI energy, before a small ball of said energy formed around his hand. He raised his fist upwards before dashing at Kilutro and piercing the demons stomach with said fist, before yelling out the words "DRAGON FIST!" before the massive light blue KI Dragon exploded out of his hands and consumed the demon into it, as it slowly began destroying him.

He watched as small pieces of himself began picking off one by one and be destroyed by the energy, and pretty quickly, he watched as his hands and feet began to completely disintegrate before his very eyes. That same burning sensation slowly moved itself up and began destroying every last bit of his body, his screams of pain were soon silenced when his whole body had been destroyed, and his head followed swift. Whatever was left over from him, which wasn't much, was destroyed by the Dragons energy as it went flying into the far reaches of space before disappearing.

* * *

As the dust settled from what Hariko would now consider a warm up, the hybrid floated down to the ground while powering down to his normal form and began making his way towards his friends. They were quick, or attempted to in their current condition anyway, to come up and greet him, where the Mangham was quickly welcomed with a hug of Abigail. He span her round as she jumped on him before he held her head to his chest and smiled as she began whelling up.

Abigail:"I missed you…so much…"

Hariko:"I missed you too, more than you can believe…"

Abigail:"…I've missed this fluffy thing…" she explained before pushing her head further into his chest.

Hariko:"Heh I'm sure you did, and I've missed that beautiful face of yours" he explained to her, as she unburied her face from his chest, and he held her chin with his hand so he could get a better look at her.

Vincent:"Er, Lo-I mean Hariko, is that really you?"

Hariko:"Of course it's me! Who else could I be?"

Sonic:"You just seem…different…you're wielding levels of strength none of us could even imagine were possible!"

John:"Hariko by my calculations of what I just saw, you barely put any energy into that Dragon Fist! You killed Kilutro without even breaking a sweat, while we were struggling to even stand against that guy!"

Hariko:"Ahehe, well to be fair I was training with Goku for pretty much the entire year. I was going toe to toe with him in his Super Sayian 3 Form! I'm about as strong as him now, just the tiniest bit weaker!"

Xiro:"His Super Sayian 3?! That's impossible!"

Dracton:"Even we can do the calculations on that, and we know even if you went Super Hybrid 2 against him, you would barely come close to his Super Sayian transformation!"

Hariko:"That was until my training and I pushed my body beyond its capabilities to achieve this kind of power. I didn't do all this training for nothing, like I explained to Kilutro, I had to become this strong in order to take on the new threats to our planet, because if I didn't achieve this kind of power, none of us will survive" he explained, bringing the mood of everyone down slightly "Hey, come now guys, let's not be so glum. I'm back now, and I'm prepared to fight any threats that will come our way, whatever they may be"

Tails:"He's right, we need to keep our chins up, and if we're all down in the dumps we'll never be able to face these new enemies!"

Sally:"Well said Tails. We have Hariko back with us and he's strong enough to keep us all safe. And no matter what happens we'll be behind you all the way!"

Hariko:"Thanks guys. Now everyone hold on, I'll take us home!" he offered putting his two fingers to his head ready for Instant Transmission.

Everyone held on in one way or another, and in the blink of an eye, they vanished and were already home.

* * *

**Meanwhile, deep in the End Zone…**

Everything was silent, it always was in this dimension of nothing, however, everything was about to change. All of a sudden, multiple portals of yellow energy appeared all over the place, with figures falling out of them one by one after another, before they had all fallen out and the portals disappeared. Every one of them stood to their feet and took a look around to see who they had the pleasure of being in the company of.

These figures consisted of: Kilutro, who was now back in his Original Form, Kelriza, looking the same as he used to in the old Universe and was in his Final and Original Form, he was accompanied by his men Cyktar, Cross and Crusher, who also looked the same as they did in the old Universe though that was the case for everyone there from the old Universe and this new Universe, Felrikan, who as well looked the same, Rexler, the fusion of Rex and Sadler, Androids 11 and 12 respectively, Rexcor, who was in his Perfect Form, Ragnore, and Hagian, who was back to his Normal Form and accompanied by his men Hypon, Gyron, Phyron and Querton.

Kelriza:"Rexcor? Brother? Weren't we just in Hell?"

Rexcor:"I could've sworn we were"

Kilutro:"I was on my way back to Hell after being humiliated by that damn Logan Mangham, oh I do apologise, Hariko Mangham!"

Felrikan:"Why is he using his birth name?"

Kilutro:"He just prefers it now, and he's gotten exponentially stronger!"

Hagian:"How much stronger?"

Kilutro:"His Normal Form was in equal strength to my new Form, and he barely put any energy into his Dragon Fist that killed me!"

Rexler:"That's the Hariko we know!"

Kelriza:"Quiet you! Or I'll punish you again!"

Rexcor:"I often forget this little shit used to be friends with Logan before Eggman hacked their cybernetics and forced them onto his side"

Felrikan:"Indeed, he can be a pest but we always put him in line!"

Ragnore:"Gentlemen as much as I always enjoy our talks, I believe we need to focus on the matter at hand. Like for starters, where the hell are we?!"

"You are in the End Zone, my domain!" a voice called from above. The villains all turned to face where the voice had come from, and were surprised to find a large throne a top a large peak of rock behind them. The throne looked like something belonging to a devil as it was black and red with spikes and swords sticking out of it. Atop the throne was a mysterious figure hidden in darkness. He stood up from his throne and his features became visible for the rest to see.

The beast looked to be wearing some kind of black armour that was almost like his skin. It was tight around his leg areas but when it came to his chest it made him look very big and buff as it was very broad and wide. Around his chest area of the armour it was grey and not black, and the massive shoulder pads from the armour were black, the same as the rest of it. Around his lower legs were massive blacks that were the same colour grey as his chest. His arms were not covered by his skin armour and showed off his red skin with the strange black tattoo around his upper arms, the grey bracelets with the small black ring around the top of them, and his black hands with the red fingers and small red line in the middle of his hand.

He had a long red tail that went down to the floor coming from his back, and also coming from his back were two black wings that had two small purple lines on them. The black armour went all the way up to his neck and covered it up, but he wore no mask with his armour and revealed his face that was the same colour as his skin which was red. He had purple quills, 5 stretching from his head that had black tips, similar to Logan when he went hyper in the old Universe, and he also had a Mohawk that was also purple, but his ears were still red. He had two black tattoos going over his eyes, as well as a black X tattoo in the middle of his eyes, which turned out to be full yellow with nothing but two white black lines in each of his eyes acting as his pupils, and two lines on his face which were actually his nose.

"I have revived you all and brought you to my dimension for a simple task that I ask of you" the figure continued.

Hagian:"And why should we listen to you? What can you offer us?"

"Well for a start I can give you power you never knew you could achieve, similar to the level of strength your most hated opponent Hariko Mangham has achieved. Did I also mention that I can offer you all the chance to finally take your revenge on him and his pathetic friends and family with the use of this new power?"

Every one of them was silent for a moment, exchanging glances amongst one another before retuning their attention to the unknown figure.

Felrikan:"We accept your offer, but tell us, who are you? And what is it you require us to do?"

"My name? Oh that's right, I never formally introduced myself. My name is Garianga, the ruler of the End Zone, the place you people now stand. To any passer-by, the End Zone looks like a dimension filled with nothing, just an endless void of darkness, but they'd be wrong. Hidden in this Zone is an incredible power source, one that gives whoever comes in contact with it incredible power and abilities.

It is called the Deathexen, and every Universe has them. While there is something known as the Carexen, a source of power that sustains and creates life thanks to the massive amount of positive energy put off in every Universe, but where does all the negative energy of all the Universes go? They don't go together, putting so much evil energy together could destroy our entire Multiverse, which is why there is a separate Deathexen for each Universe. Its power comes from every negative or evil idea, though, order, movement, action, everything.

I was created from the left over power off-putted by the Deathexen. I absorbed some of its power and now my power could rival gods and their abilities, it was how I brought you all here. I will allow you all to absorb some of this power and boost your abilities, just like a certain warrior by the name Cobran Henkai did when he travelled to this Zone and found the Deathexen"

Rexler:"Cobran? I know him! He was Logan's rival back in the city but became close friends with us after a while. But when he was kicked out the city he lost it and attacked Logan for years trying to kill him. At one point he gained an incredible boost in power than no one knew how he achieved it, but this explains it!"

Garianga:"Indeed, normally I wouldn't allow such a foreigner to sample that power, but when I saw what he intended to use it for, I allowed it, for you see he desired to use that power to kill Hariko Mangham, and that was what I wished for him to use the power for but he continuously failed his task! But that is why I brought you here. I wish to expand my empire and rule from this little Zone and take over the entire Universe with my power. I could do it easily, however there is one person I know will get in my way…"

Rexcor:"Hariko Mangham…" he answered.

Garianga:"Correct, as with his new power he might present a problem, especially if he were to gather all his allies and attack me. I cannot allow that, so that is why I brought all of you here!"

Hagian:"So you're gonna give us our power boost, and then expect us to go out there and kill that bastard?"

Garianga:"No, not him, everyone else! My task is for you to kill and destroy everything, including the Mangham's allies, while I bring him here and deal with him myself! Then with him out of the way, there will be nothing to stop us from ruling the entire planet! I will reward each of you with your own section of the Universe to rule, and whenever a new part of the Universe is created, we will conquer it until there is no one that can challenge us, and then we will move our sights to the rest of the Universes in our Mobius Multiverse, before we move onto other Multiverses until we have control of the entire Omniverse! And of course if any of you wish to take revenge on the Mangham yourself after I kill him, I can always resurrect him for any of you to take your revenge whenever you wish! So my friends, what do you say?"

Ragnore:"I'm in!"

Kelriza:"How I have dreamt of returning to that miserable planet to take my revenge!"

Felrikan:"You and me both brother!"

Rexcor:"I will prove to that Planet as well as every planet in the Universe why I am the Perfect Warrior!"

Kilutro:"I think the only question we have left to ask Garianga is, when do we start?!"

* * *

**Hariko has returned from his training, which has brought him back like a whole new man, whose power is greater than anything the group could imagine! But while his training may be over, the others is not, for the Mangham must now teach the others how to achieve this level of strength themselves before anymore threats come to the planet, however little do they know that a new enemy approaches the planet by the minute! Garianga, the secret ruler of the End Zone, has revealed himself and used his power to revive all the previous enemies of the Freedom Fighters so that they can extract their revenge on the group while Garianga enacts his own plan. Will the Freedom Fighters be able to stop their plans? Can Hariko bring his friends to his level of strength? What other adventures await our heroes? That is if there will be anymore adventures?! Find out next time in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	67. Chapter 66:Attack of the Demon, Garianga

And so a month passed since Harikos return from the Otherworld, and while he made sure to spend his time with everyone again, enjoying being alive once more, he did have a job to do, and that was to try and get everyone on his level of strength so they could deal with any new threats. It wasn't easy, but after a month straight, the group were almost there, their power levels rose exponentially thanks to his training, and though his power level did not rise, the Mangham himself felt he didn't need it thanks to the new ability's and strength he'd received while training.

* * *

**However, little did they know, they weren't the only ones to receive a boost in power…**

Somewhere, deep in the End Zone, the 6 villains, their 7 loyal subordinates and the one unwilling villain, stood around their benefactor Garianga, as they stared out over a large ball of energy that was acted almost like a crystal ball. The Villains watched Hariko and his family as they were in their training, increasing their power with every session.

Ragnore:"I feel we must attack soon, Harikos allies are quickly reaching his level of strength and it won't be long before we are unable to deal with them"

Garianga:"He is right, the time has come for you all to carry out your tasks!" he waved his hand behind him and created a massive golden portal, similar to the ones that brought the villains there "Go now, and unleash hell upon this planet so that we make take it as our own! Deal with the Mangham's allies, and I shall deal with him myself!"

The group nodded and all flew through the portal at once before it closed behind them, leaving Garianga to wait patiently for his opponent to arrive.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Sky Patrol…**

The group of fighters, which consisted of: Hariko (whose clothes were now repaired), Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Dracton, Alician, Vincent, John, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Elexia, stood atop the flying ship as it slowly drifted across the skies of the planet. They were all up to different things, Hariko and Dracton enjoying the view as they stood meditating, Harikan, Xanaks, Alician and Elexia sat down talking, Vincent, John, Sonic and Tails having a conversation as they also enjoyed the view, and Xiro and Shadow were stood with their arms crossed leant against the elevator to go back down.

Vincent:"Such a beautiful day today"

Sonic:"Sure is, seems like nothing could ruin it"

Tails:"There's something that's been troubling me lately"

John:"What's that?"

Tails:"Eggman hasn't attack in months, not since Sonic, Harikan, Xanaks and Xiro dealt with the Metal Units anyway"

Vincent:"Reckon he's planning something?"

John:"It's gotta be big if he hasn't showed himself in so long"

Sonic:"You're all worrying too much, remember we're waaay stronger now thanks to Harikos training, Ain't nothing Eggman can throw at us that we won't be able to deal with"

Vincent:"You make a good point"

Alician:"So, has it always been common for someone so young to achieve power like a Super Hybrid?"

Xanaks:"Not really, fact right now she's the youngest to ever achieve a Super Hybrid form"

Harikan:"It was me for a while but now she's beat me"

Elexia:"Before Harthill was destroyed, I used to train with my big brothers all the time, so that's why I'm really strong"

Alician:"Hold on, you let her spar Hariko and Xiro, when she was probably around 3 or 4 and those two were in their 20s?!"

Harikan:"In our city it's a common thing"

Xanaks:"Yeah, hybrid children aren't like most Mobians, if we want to become a warrior when we're older, which is what most want, we get trained form a young age because we're able to handle it"

Elexia:"Xiro told me stories that as soon as Hariko learned to walk, Dad started training him!" her answer gave Alician the most shocked and dumbfounded face the 3 had ever seen.

Hariko and Dracton were still, never moving, eyes closed as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of the rest of the planet. There was no fault anywhere on the planet, everything felt god, every energy, every life, was all good and peaceful to the two. However, all of that was taken away in an instant, when the two felt something so horrid it caused both to fall over and snap out of their meditation state.

Xiro:"What's wrong?"

Shadow:"What did you sense?"

Dracton:"Millions of lives…gone in an instant…so much screaming, pain and death…"

Hariko:"Not just that…but there are 14 new KIs that I can sense, and every one of them isn't just familiar, but evil…"

Just then, the group saw a figure heading towards them, whose energy was familiar and shocking when they realised how it was, and their disbelief continued when the figure became clearer to see.

* * *

**Moments before, at the United Federation…**

The 14 energies, which were actually Kilutro, Kelriza, Felrikan, Rexler, Rexcor, Ragnore, Hagian, Cyktar, Cross, Crusher, Hypon, Gyron, Phyron and Querton, floated above one of the many cities in the United Federation, and watched all the people of the city walking about and doing their usual business.

Rexcor:"Another thing I forget is how peaceful this planet really is, I'm quite glad I forgot that"

Felrikan:"I believe it's time to grab our opponent's attention…who would like to do the honours?"

Kelriza:"Allow me…" he called as he floated down slightly closer to the city.

The Demonk outstretched his hand and created a small purple KI blast in his hand. He bawled his fist around it and threw it towards the far end of the city. Upon impact it exploded and destroyed a good chunk of the city, though Kelriza wasn't done, for he waved his hand across the skies away from him, and the explosions spread not just across the city, but across the entire country, destroying hundreds of cities and killing millions. What was left after his attack was a massive line of destruction across the map of the world that was too devastating and big to be ignored.

"There, that ought to grab their attention" he explained to his comrades.

Ragnore:"Now remember, spread out across the globe and destroy as much as you can until someone comes to stop you. Then kill them before continuing with destroying things"

Just then, one of them took off and began flying in an unknown direction, and that one was Rexler. He flew as fast as he could to try and escape the villains and reach his desired location.

Hagian:"He's getting away!" he exclaimed as he was about to fire a Ki blast after him, before Kilutro stopped him by throwing his hand down and caused the blast to disappear.

Kilutro:"Let him go and run away to his old friends. It doesn't matter if he tells them what's happening, or tells Hariko it's going to be a trap in the End Zone, we're already strong enough to destroy them all and Garianga will be able to deal with the Mangham easily. We must focus on our tasks"

Rexcor:"He's right, now let's move out!" he ordered before they all flew off from each other, except for the Perfect Warrior himself who began a descent towards the now destroyed land.

* * *

**Present time…**

The Fusion Android landed on the Sky Patrol and began walking towards the Mangham, his face all serious and slightly angry. The others were on guard, but Hariko wasn't, and he simply waited for his old friends to stop in front of him and talk.

Hariko:"Rexler? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead"

Rexler:"I was until about a month ago"

Hariko:"How? Who revived you?"

Rexler:"A demon by the name Garianga, and he didn't just revive me in case you couldn't tell already, he revived practically everyone you've every fought in your life. Kelriza, Rexcor, Hagian, all of them"

Xiro:"Was Cobran there?"

Rexler:"No he wasn't, and neither was that Garo Kan the boys and I saw you fighting from Hell, but that's not the main issue"

Dracton:"What is then?"

Rexler:"There's a power source hidden in the End Zone known as the Deathexen. Whereas the Carexen exists in the very centre of the Multiverse, creates and sustains life and is comprised of all the positive and good energy put out throughout our ever expanding Multiverse, every bit of evil or negative energy cannot be put all together at once, such power would destroy the Multiverse, therefore there is a Deathexen in every Universe to contain such evil power, and that's how Garianga was created.

From some of the evil energy outputted from the Deathexen he was formed, and after absorbing some of its power, he's almost like a god with his power and abilities. He wants to take over the Universe, nay, the Multiverse and every other Multiverse, but he knows one man will always try to get in his way, and that person is you Hariko. He sent all the other villains to destroy the planet and your allies, while he lures you to the End Zone and kills you there"

Hariko:"That won't happen, I won't allow it"

Rexler:"You might not allow it, but it will happen. He's stronger than you combined with everyone here, there's no way you'll defeat him!"

Hariko:"We'll see about that!" he answered turning to his brother "Xiro, you're coming with me to the End Zone"

Xiro:"What? Why?"

Hariko:"If what Rexler says is true, then I'm going to need backup, everyone else will be busy dealing with the other villains"

Xiro:"Alright fine"

Hariko:"Everyone else listen up! From what Rexler has told me and what I've sensed, every single opponent that I or we have had to face is now back from the dead seeking revenge! They've powered up and will no doubt be coming to kill us sooner or later, but we're going to send them back to hell where they belong! So everyone get out there, split up, and do not let those assholes take our planet, or this Universe!" he preached before he received a massive battle cry off everyone and then they all shot off across the planet, leaving just Hariko, Xiro and Rexler.

Rexler:"I'll go inform the rest of the Freedom Fighters of what's happening and see how we can help"

Xiro:"Good to hear, now get going!" he ordered before the android ran off and went down the elevator, and the two brothers walked closer to one another.

Hariko:"You ready to do this?"

Xiro:"No, but that's never stopped us before"

Hariko:"Heh, too true. Now hold on, I'll try and get us to the End Zone" he explained as he put his fingers to his head ready to preform Instant Transmission, while at the same time Xiro but his hand on his brothers shoulder. The hybrid closed his eyes for a few moments, as he tried picking out an energy source that would allow him to travel to their desired destination, and eventually, after opening his eyes he found one "Got it!" he exclaimed before the two disappeared.

* * *

Both reappeared in the desolate black void known as the End Zone, with both taking a look around just to confirm their location. They took a few steps around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary that they knew existed in this dimension, and were both delighted and also slightly on edge that there was still nothing. Just then, the two heard footsteps approaching them, and as they turned to face the direction they were coming from, they were greeted with the sight of the demon known only as Garianga, however this was information they did not yet know.

Hariko:"So, are you the infamous Garianga we've heard so much about?"

Garianga:"Indeed I am, and I know for a fact that you are Hariko Mangham, and your friend there is your brother Xiro Mangham. While I am delighted to see you both, unless you misheard Rexler, I asked for you alone Hariko"

Xiro:"Yeah we know, but I'm here now anyway so just deal with it! Besides my brother asked me to come anyway"

Garianga:"Fair enough, I'll enjoy crushing you both, take out two problems for the price of one"

Hariko:"I wouldn't count on it. We know your plan, and don't think for a second that we'll just stand by and let you take over the Universe!"

Garianga:"Oh I know for a fact you won't allow that to happen, but there's nothing you can do to stop me. The two of you combined are nowhere near enough to be able to take me on"

Xiro:"Listen to this joker, ill destroy him in an instant!" he yelled before powering up into his Super Hybrid Form and flying up into the air above. He threw his right hand out as a large blue ball of KI the size of his chest grew at the end of his hand, and with the yell of the moves name "BIG BANG ATTACK!" the blue ball of KI was fired out and was headed right for the demon.

Though he felt the power the attack contained, it didn't scare or even faze him. Once the attack was close enough to him, he simply flicked it away and the group watched as the attack went miles away from them, before finally making contact with the ground and detonating in a massive blue explosion that almost reached the group and would've probably been enough to wipe out most of Mobotropolis. Both brothers were in awe of what just transpired while the demon still remained calm and collected.

"Impossible! That was one of my strongest attacks! And he swatted it away like a fly!" he complained as he landed alongside his fellow Mangham.

Hariko:"Looks like were both gonna have to give it our all right from the start!" he explained as he transformed into his Super Hybrid Form as well "You with me?"

Xiro:"I'm with you, let's do this!"

Both fighters channelled their KI once more, before a golden light exploded out of the two and consumed them for a moment, before dying away and revealing the two to be in their Super Hybrid 2 Forms. With one nod towards each other, the two burst off in an X shape, the two crossing over onto the side the other had stood, as they raced towards the demon to begin their battle.

* * *

**Back on Mobius…**

The two Demonk brothers were in the middle of Central City, now no longer destroyed like in the previous Universe, however that factor was now in the balance, as Kelriza and Felrikan, as well as their men Cyktar, Cross and Crusher, were destroying it. The troops with them carried out the orders from their Demonk leaders to blast and pound every building and citizen to dust or into the ground. And they seemed to be doing a good job as they had most citizens on the run.

Felrikan:"Oh I have missed this, watching helpless beings run and scream in terror as we take their lives from them in the blink of an eye!"

Kelriza:"Indeed, it is a missed pastime, and just think of how much more we'll have to do once we take care of the Mangham and his allies!"

Felrikan:"Too true, I can't wait for us to show these fools what true power is!"

Both warriors shared a maniacal laugh with one another, before they each pointed their index finger towards a building and fired off a small blast of KI towards it. However, before the blast hit the building, a blue blur of light came flying past and pierced the attack, causing it to explode before and not harming the building. Suddenly a black blur of light was seen heading towards the two, and so they jumped up into the air out of the way before the blur hit the ground where they once stood and levelled it. The two stopped when they were around at the same height of one of the skyscrapers, and turned to face behind them when they heard a voice call to them.

"Hey, tough guys!" one called in a cocky manner, catching their attention, they turned to see on one of the skyscrapers they were very near to, two hedgehogs, one black and one blue, the blue one the one who had called to them, standing on the skyscraper facing them "Whattup?" he asked upon having their attention.

The two floated over and landed on the building to greet the two hedgehogs.

Kelriza:"Funny, I don't think we've had the pleasure of your twos acquaintance"

"Let's fix that then" the black hedgehog responded "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. The blue one stood next to me is Sonic the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Idiot"

Sonic:"Hey!" he responded, lightly punching Shadows shoulder "Joking aside, we're here to kick your ass in the name of our planet, just like Hariko did the last time you guys tried to take over the planet!"

Felrikan:"Oh now I remember these two. They were there after id found you almost dead from your first battle with Hariko. We came to Mobius and almost killed you all until the Mangham showed up and stopped us"

Kelriza:"Oh that's right, as if I didn't have enough reasons to hate the people of this planet, other than siding themselves with and supporting Hariko Mangham, just like the two of you do already!"

Shadow:"Heh, sounds like someone's a little cranky"

Felrikan:"You know the only reason you continue to breathe is because we need some entertainment until either one of the Mangham's family shows up, or once Garianga has finished with him so that we can resurrect him and extract our own revenge on him and get an actual fight and challenge!"

Sonic:"Oh you want a challenge huh? I think we can oblige"

The two hedgehogs shot off faster than the two Demonks were able to see, and only realised how fast the two Mobians had travelled when they felt the impact of the twos spindash hit their chests and send them flying of the building. The two managed to recover in time so that they were able to gracefully float and land on the ground, and watched as the two blurs came speeding past and stopped in front of them once more. Seconds later, the hedgehogs were surrounded from behind by the two brother's men.

Felrikan:"You little pests…I'll end your lives in an instant!" he roared before he fired out a wave of purple Ki at the two, however just before it hit, a small blast of KI came flying and hit the energy wave, destroying it before it hit the two and only slightly damaged the ground "Who-?" he simply asked.

Just then, Vincent and Tails came flying from above and landed behind the two hedgehogs, facing Cyktar, Cross and Crusher.

Vincent:"Think we'd let you guys have all the fun?"

Shadow:"Nice of you to join us"

Tails:"You guys take care of those two, we'll handle their goons!"

Kelriza:"You just sealed your fate Mobians!" he yelled before they all dashed at each other, beginning their battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Harthill city…**

Kilutro and Ragnore stood on a ledge watching over the people if the city as they went about their normal day, completely unaware of the danger they'd soon be in.

Kilutro:"Ah, there's just something about Harthill that draws me to it and makes me want to destroy it!" he said tightening his fist in front of him and turning to his hybrid ally.

Ragnore:"Yes, when I first brought my son Brikon to this planet after being banished for years, this was to be our first target for destruction. But now with him dead I'd love nothing more than to see this city turned to ashes a second time!"

Kilutro:"With pleasure!"

The demon raised his hand and was about to fire off an attack, but before he even had a second to charge it, a small figure came flying and punched him right across the face, sending him flying miles away from the hybrid, before that same figure and another slightly taller one were seen heading after the now downed demon. Just as Ragnore was about to take off and assist his ally, a voice that called out to him halted him in his tracks.

"Hey Ragnore!" the voice called, prompting the hybrid to turn around and find none other than Dracton standing atop a small rock formation, looking down on him with his arms crossed "Don't think for a second you're getting away that easily, now you're going to fight me!"

Ragnore:"Ah yes, I remember you, Dracton wasn't it? You were there when me and my son returned to this planet, and you all killed him!"

Dracton:"He was a monster, just like yourself, and now I'm gonna send you to where all monsters belong, back in Hell!"

Ragnoe:"Well if you really have so much confidence in yourself…" he started as he unclipped his cloak and threw it of him, revealing himself to still be wearing his clothes from the old universe. He tensed all his body before he was surrounded in a red aura, his eyes changed to have red sclera's and black slits as pupils, and a small red diamond formed on his forehead "Then bring everything you've got!"

Dracton tensed his body, as a white aura appeared around him, the power of which destroyed the rock formation and cause it to fall to pieces on the ground, and the two charged towards each other before engaging in a skirmish of punches and kicks.

* * *

The demon stood to his feet and cracked his neck before letting out an angered growl.

Kilutro:"Who dares attack me?!" he asked, only to answer his own question upon seeing the two figures stood before him "Oh brilliant, the Super Hybrid brat that is Harikos sister, and the son of Harikos brother, excellent, not even a challenge!"

Xanaks:"Its funny you say that after just getting punched right in the face and sent flying for miles by a little girl"

Kilutro:"SILENCE! I WILL END YOU ALL!" he roared before his fists became surrounded in red energy and he smacked them right into the floor.

What happened after was a massive red shockwave came flying from out of the ground, destroying everything as it travelled, and just before it could hit the two, they jumped out the way.

Xanaks"Think youll be able to handle this? If things get too tricky I want you to get out as quickly as possible!" the teen explained to his aunt.

Elexia:"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not backing out! I almost beat this guy before, I can do it now!"

Xanaks:"Right, let's do this!" he yelled before the two charged towards the demon.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Mobotropolis…**

Hagian and his crew floated just a few miles away from the city while hovering in the air.

Hagian:"Finally, we will fulfil our previously failed task and take this city as our own, therefore giving us control of numerous planets in the galaxy! And this time, there's no Mangham here to stop us!"

Just then, a figure came flying out of nowhere and tackled Hagian out of the air. The 4 warriors were about to go after him, when a small blast flew in between the group, exploded in a massive ball of energy and sent the group tumbling down to the ground.

As the two fell, the figure made sure to deal plenty of punches to Hagian's face before finally jumping off right before the moment of impact, and the Kikari now laid in a crater on the ground he made from the crash. As he slowly sat up, he heard a voice that made his blood boil and turned around with a pissed expression to face the traitor that the voice belonged to.

"You're right, there isn't a Mangham here to stop you, but one isn't needed" the voice called, and it belonged to none other than Alician, who stood with her arms crossed looking down at her old boss.

Hagian:"Well well, if it isn't the traitor, siding with the enemy now?!"

Alician:"They aren't the enemy, you are. After I saw what kind of person you truly were, and the kinds of people they really were, I knew I'd made a terrible decision ever trusting you. Now I've made up for the mistakes in the past, and these people have accepted me as their friend and some even family. I'm not gonna let them down, and instead I'll take you down!" she yelled as she uncrossed her arms but kept her hands bawled in fists.

Hagian:"HAHA! Come now Alician, do you really think you have the strength to take me on? Besides, how will you be able to fight me, when you'll be so distracted with your old teammates?" he asked, prompting her to turn her head slightly as she was surrounded by the 4 coloured warriors.

Hwoever just before the 4 could attack her, 4 more KI blasts appeared in front of each of them, causing them all to step back. Just then, another figure came flying down and landed behind the Kikari girl, and this figure was none other than John Williams.

John:"Back of the girl, you lot are mine!" he ordered before he charged at the group.

He landed a powerful punch on Querton, sending him flying miles past the city, and then proceeded to fly after him, with the 3 remaining warriors chasing after him to help their comrade. The only two left were now Alician and Hagian.

Alician:"It's just us now Hagian, you're all alone"

Hagian:"I don't need help in order to deal with a weak traitor like you! ILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" he roared before making a dash at the girl and attempting to punch her in the face using his right hand, with poor results as his fellow Kikari was able to garb his arm and stop it using both her hands.

Alician:"You can try, but you'll fail" was all she responded with before landing a powerful left knee right to Hagians stomach, followed by a jump-scissors front kick off her left leg that sent him flying across the landscape before she proceeded to pursue her opponent.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the United Federation…**

Stood in the very centre of the wasteland that was once the United Federation, was Rexcor. Nothing around for miles except from rocky terrain and traces of what used to be before it was destroyed, such as buildings, cars, trees and the likes. The Perfect Warrior stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed, waiting for his opponent to arrive, and it was only when he heard and sensed that same opponent touch down that he opened his eyes.

Rexcor:"So you finally showed up, hm Harikan?" he asked, not turning his back to even confirm he was talking to who he thought it was, for he knew too well it was the person he wished.

Harikan:"I knew you'd be waiting for me, and I didn't wanna disappoint, plus I'm kinda looking forward to this myself"

Rexcor:"Even after all these years, you're still just like your father, though you aren't the same as when we fought all those years ago"

Harikan:"You're right, I have changed, I got taller"

Rexcor:"And a lot stronger from what I can sense, just like I myself have"

Harikan:"I sensed that also"

Rexcor:"Hmph, take a look around Mangham. No one around for miles and miles. No one to get hurt. No one to get in the way. No one to interrupt us as we re-enact our legendary fight, but the outcome will be different this time, for I shall have my revenge for you killing me all those years ago!"

Harikan:"No you won't Rexcor, the outcome will be the same as last time. I'll stop you and send you back to Hell where you belong!"

Rexcor:"You're really fired up aren't you? Well then…" he started as he turned around to face his opponents and took his fighting stance "…Shall we begin?"

The teen tensed all his body, before letting out a loud yell and turning into his Super Hybrid Form, and then slowly takin his own fighting stance, the same as his fathers.

Harikan:"Ready when you are!"

There was silence for a few moments as the two old enemies stared one another down. Both knew who they were up against, what they were capable of, what they'd do if they lost. This was what they had learned from their previous battle, a battle that unlocked Harikans hidden potential, a battle where Rexcor showed off the powers of his Perfect Form and even unlocked a power beyond that, and a battle where after a mighty struggle, Harikan ended Rexcors life in a powerful Kamehameha. All these things were present in the two warriors mind as they prepared themselves for the battle.

Then, with the slightest step off each of their feet, both sky-rocketed across the battlefield, their shoulders colliding upon reaching each other in the middle of the battlefield, with a shockwave sent out that was so powerful, it made a crater the size of the Death Egg in the ground below the two, before they exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks.

* * *

**Back in the End Zone…**

Garianga teleported to the ground, awaiting his opponents' next move. Just then, Hariko and Xiro, now looking very hurt from their prolonged battle and also both in their Super Hybrid 2 Forms, appeared either side of the demon and attempted to punch him right in the face using their right hand, only to have each of their attacks blocked by Garianga's hand, using the opposite hand for the opposite side. He then threw the two over each other, onto the opposite side they started, the ground gaining several cracks from the two being slammed into it. Right as they were about to get up, both spotted a black and purple KI blast being charged right in front of their face, courtesy of the demon himself, and were only just able to teleport out of the way and into the air in time as both blasts hit the floor and made explosions double the size of Mobotropolis.

Hariko:"Xiro…we're extremely outmatched here…this guy's way too strong for us to handle…"

Xiro:"Nonsense…! We can take him down…we have to…"

Hariko:"Looks like we've only got one more chance if we're to take this guy down…we've got to unleash our most powerful attack on him at the same time…!"

Xiro:"Right…we better not mess this up…!" he yelled before the two teleported away.

* * *

Xiro reappeared a few miles behind Garianga, and Hariko appeared a few miles in front of the demon. Both summoned ever last bit of power they had and used it to charge their next attack. Hariko slowly moved his hands behind him and cupped them slightly and taking a backwards junsuki stance. Xiro slowly moved both hands out to the side while moving his legs into a horse-riding stance. The demon was intrigued by their actions, and decided to simply watch as they did whatever it was they we trying to do.

Hariko and Xiro:"ULTRA…" both spoke as their attacks began to charge.

A light blue ball of KI appeared in Harikos hands, and though small, was slowly growing to fit the gap in between his hands. Two golden KI balls appeared in each of Xiros hands and continued to grow until they consumed his hands.

Hariko:"…KAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEE…" he chanted. The light blue ball had now fit the gap in his hands, and it looked as though the Mangham was struggling to contain it and its power inside his hands. Small sparks of electricity began flashing around the ball every 2 seconds.

Xiro:"…FINAL…" he also chanted. The two golden KI balls were now the size of his hands, and both also had sparks of electricity going round them every two seconds. He slammed the two together, creating a massive KI ball about as big as his chest. It slowly shrank down to a small ball that fit in between his sideway cupped hands though it never lost a bit of its power.

Hariko:"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward and unleashed the power of his attack. The small light blue ball of KI exploded into a beam 3 times the Mangham's size and went sky-rocketing towards Garianga.

Xiro:"FLASH!" he roared as the small ball of KI he held in his hand exploded into a beam also 3 times his size and was going sky-rocketing towards the demon.

Both beams went soaring across the black and desolate landscape right towards the demon. He simply awaited for the two beams to get close to him, before a small bubble of clear purple energy, that allowed both warriors to see into, appeared around Garianga and stopped both beams from hitting him, though that didn't stop the two hybrids from keeping up their power and trying to destroy his shield.

However the demon had other plans. He waved both his hands in front of the beams, creating a yellow portal large enough for both beams to fit into, right in front of them. This in turn, caused the beams to go flying into each portal, with the two warriors keeping up their power and blasting more of their beams into the unknown. Suddenly, two yellow portals appeared behind each Mangham, and they could sense something come from each portal.

As they turned around to see what it was, both were shocked to find it was their brothers own attack headed right for them. They were barely able to stop firing more of their attack in time to try and block their brothers attack, but it was too late, and both experienced the power of the others blast. The beams hit each of the Mangham's and carried them flying towards the demon while the attacks dealt some serious damage to them.

Upon seeing the two were about to hit him, Garianga teleported out of the way, causing both Mangham's, while still consumed into their brothers attack, to hit each other, the beams power combining to form one giant explosion probably bigger than Angel Island, with the two hybrids at the very centre of it. After a few seconds, the explosion collapsed in on itself and made a massive aftershock explosion that sent the now bloody and powered down hybrids flying.

* * *

The two made impact with the ground seconds after the aftershock explosion, and created a massive crater half the size of Mobotropolis from them touching down on the ground, and the two warriors now laid at the very bottom and centre of it, unable to move as they were that hurt. The demon teleport into the crater just a few meters away from the two and soon walked over to them.

Garianga:"Pathetic!" he yelled as he kicked Hariko onto his back "This is the mighty strength of both Hariko Mangham and Xiro Mangham, the most powerful warriors on the planet?! I'm disappointed" he preached as he kicked Xiro onto his stomach "Though I didn't expect much, after all there was no way the two of you would be able to step up to my power. I suppose its only fair I end both your lives quick fully and painfully!" he explained before he took to the skies of the zone.

Hariko:"Xiro…you still…breathing…?"

Xiro:"(cough cough) just…this looks like the end brother…"

Hariko:"No…we have…one more chance…"

Xiro:"Whatre you…talking about…?"

Hariko:"You remember…our training in Otherworld…all those years ago…do you remember our teachings…form Goku and Vegeta…"

Xiro:"Like it was yesterday…what's your point…?"

Hariko:"Do you remember…that one technique they taught us…? The Fusion Dance…?"

Xiro:"Yes…yes I do…! They told us…that when two warriors preform the dance…they turn into a being of un-imaginable might…! Oh…I think I see where…you're going with this…"

Hariko:"Heh…it's pretty much the only option we have now…so what do you say…? Think we can pull this off…?"

Xiro:"We'll have to find out…" he answered as the two stood to their feet and managed to get a few feet away from each other.

* * *

Garianga reached a high enough point in the sky for what he was about to do. He turned back to the two and extended his arm out towards the two. Another ball of black and purple energy appeared in his hand and grew to the size of his chest. He was ready to fire off the attack, when he noticed the two were now on their feet.

Garianga:"What are those fools planning now?!" he yelled as he extinguished his attack and lowered his arm.

* * *

Xiro turned to Hariko, and the two nodded at each other before facing forward. The two stood with Xiro on the left facing Garianga, and Hariko on the right facing Garianga. Xiro extended both his arms to his left, keeping his fingers and arms completely straight as he could while facing completely left, with Hariko doing the same only facing the right. Both slowly began moving towards each other, their arms slowly moving from the side they were facing, above their head, and now eventually facing the way they were walking upon reaching each other, so Xiros arms now faced the right, and Harikos arms the left. As they approached each other, the two chanted "FUUUUUUUUU…" and stopped upon reaching each other.

The two then threw their arms to face the way they had originally, Xiros arms now facing the left and Harikos the right, now with their hands bawled into fists. As they did that, they chanted "SION…" and also picked up their knee depending on which side they were no, Hariko picking up his left knee and Xiro his right. They then lowered their knee into what looked like a junsuki stance, while bringing their arms back over their head and meeting on the other side again, this time the two had their index fingers extended on each fist, and all four index fingers met and touched each other at the exact moment the Harikos left leg and Xiros right leg touched the ground to form the stance, and the two finished the chant with the words "HA!"

Just then, bright lights of energy and electricity began sparking out of the twos top index finger, as well as some small shockwaves, until finally a small ball of white energy began growing out of the twos fingers before it consumed them and hid them. The ball continued to grow to be the size of an explosion from a Chaos Blast, which was pretty much the size of a city.

* * *

The light was blinding to the demon, and had to cover his eyes slightly in order to look at it.

Garianga:"What's going?! What did they do?!"

* * *

Just then, the light began to dye down and shrank into nothing. Once it did that, there was a large smoke cloud left behind and hid the fate of the two hybrids. The demon floated down to find out what was going on, and touched down at the very moment the smoke began to clear away, and revealed not the two Mangham's, but a completely new warrior that he didn't know.

The figure wore some white traditional trousers that looked very similar to Hariko's Martial Arts GI trousers of this Universe, given that they had the black rings around the edge as well, however it was different as it didn't look the same as the GI trousers, more like an old traditional warrior of an old Universe. It didn't have the added tassels that Hariko's belt does, and the belt wasn't facing forward, the black belt around this warrior's waist was facing his back and slightly to his right. He wore black boots that almost blended in with the trousers, as it had some black wraps around the top of the shoe that also went around the trouser leg, making it look like the boots were part of the trousers. He also wore a black no sleeve jacket that was opened to show off his chest, and cut off right before his stomach. Around the jacket were some strange orange pattern markings that went around the sleeve holes and from the front part of the jacket around to the neck area of it.

The figure also wore some black bracelets that were the same as Xiro wore, though he didn't have the same gloves, he instead wore Harikos black muay Thai hand wraps. He had tanned skin that was similar to Xiros, but could be mistaken for a light brown like Hariko's own fur, or perhaps it was a mix of the two, no one could tell. As well as that, he also had black fur like both Mangham's had, and his muzzle was the same colour as his skin, and was very furry like Hariko's was. The figure had the same quills that Xiro had, messy and with the black streaks on each quill, same line running down the middle quill and along his forehead that could just be seen coming from his hair. His hair was all spiked up and looked the same as Harikos when he was in his Super Hybrid Form, though it was red so he wasn't powered up. His right bang was the same as Xiros, and his left bang was the same as Harikos, both were dyed with black tips. In between his eyes was the same red X marking Xiro had, and when he opened his eyes they were revealed to be the same as Harikos, extremely light blue from his Chaos Sight ability.

Garianga:"Who are you?! Where are the other two? Are you one of them? ANSWER ME!"

"The two Hybrids are gone, they are now me. I am neither Hariko nor Xiro, I am the man who will defeat you! My name...is XIRIKO!" the figure yelled. His voice was a combination of both brothers, like they were talking simultaneously, though Harikos voice was a slight bit more dominant between the two though it was incredibly hard to notice.

Garianga:"Defeat me? You do talk nonsense, do you not remember our previous battle? It is impossible for your power to measure up to mine, and I will prove so right now!" he explained before he raised his hand and that same black and purple energy ball appeared in his hand.

The attack had instantly charged to the same level of strength it had been before the demon was interrupted by the Mangham's Fusion Dance, and gone beyond that as well. He fired it forward at speeds most wouldn't be able to handle, and the attack was CM's from hitting the Fusion warrior, when his left fist exploded into an incredibly fast back fist that sent the attack flying into the air before it detonated into an explosion the size of the Death Egg.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled before firing hundreds of those same blasts, each with more power than the first one.

However it didn't matter how many attacks he threw, Xiriko continued to smack them away or dodge them with the slightest movement. The demon let out a massive yell before firing one final energy ball, however this one was the same size as the 6'7 Fusion Warrior himself. He allowed for the attack to come close, and it looked like he didn't even make an effort to dodge as the attack hit him and consumed him into the giant Mobotropolis sized explosion. The demon lowered his guard, believing to have one the battle, though his beliefs were quickly thrown out the window when a new sight appeared before him.

That sight was actually Xiriko, unscathed from the blast, teleporting in front of Garianga before landing a powerful roundhouse kick across his face that sent him hurtling across the ground. After skidding for about a mile, the demon bounced up off the ground, only to be dealt a powerful teleporting uppercut right in the middle of his back that sent him flying into the air. The Fusion Warrior then appeared just above where Garianga would stop in the air, and preformed a front flip kick on him that sent him straight into the ground and forced a large crater to be made that the demon now laid in.

Just as he sat up, the Mangham floated down to the edge of the crater and stared down at his opponent, who responded with a glare as he wiped the slightest bit of purple blood from his mouth and let out an angered growl.

Garianga:"This can't be happening! My power could rival gods and the abilities they possess! How does one so powerful come from two so weak?!"

Xiriko:"That's the thing about the Fusion Dance, well hope it works in our Universe anyway, it detects the maximum natural potential each of the people could ever reach in their lifetime, and combines that power together. Of course you take into account the two that fused are hybrids, and they have the Super Hybrid Transformations that passed onto me, that increases their power further, you really don't stand a chance"

Garianga:"SILENCE! I AM THE KING OF THE END ZONE! MY POWER CANNOT BE BEATEN!" he roared before dashing straight at the hybrid, who despite being able to see this happen, remained still and watched.

The demon landed a powerful right punch to the very centre of the Fusion Warriors chest, pushing him back by a substantial rate, and then proceeded to land hundreds more punches all up and down his stomach, chest, and face. After 3000 punches were dealt in the space of a few minutes, Garianga finished his assault with one final punch off his left hand across the hybrids face, forcing it to say looking in the direction his head had been forced by the punch as he slid back a few feet.

The retracted his feet and a sinister smile grew on his face over the fact he landed so many powerful shots, but his satisfaction soon turned to disbelief as of what happened next. Xiriko slowly moved his head sown back to looking right at Garianga with his serious expression, before he cracked his neck and continued staring. The Fusion Warriors face and body were unscathed from his attacks.

He let out yet another growl before throwing his hands down by his sides, causing two swords to materialise, one in each hand. The swords were both a medieval style, with a red handle and a sharp purple blade. Garianga charged at Xiriko and swung the two blades in front of him, in an attempt to try and slice the hybrid in half, however he was too quick and front flipped over the demon. He quickly turned around as the demon swung at him once more with his right sword, this one an attempt to hack his head off, and was also quick enough to dodge a swing off Garianga's left sword that tried to cut off the Fusion Warriors legs, however Xiriko managed to jump over it before landing a double kick right in Garianga's face.

After recovering, the demon span round while at the same time throwing his swords above his head, attacked with a few punches to Xiriko's that he managed to dodge, as well as attempting a spinning hook kick on him that the Mangham ducked to dodge. At that point, Garianga's swords came back down, but he caught the swords in the opposite hand they'd started in, before bring them up and trying to cut off the hybrids head from the side the sword was from, but the Fusion Warrior raised his arms in time to block both strikes, however the demon kept applying pressure in an attempt to break through his defence.

Eventually Xiriko pushed both swords back and left the demon open for a powerful sidekick off his right leg that caused him to back away a few steps before he regained his composure. He swung his left sword again, only for Xiriko to snap it in two with a powerful backfist off his right hand, and grabbed the right sword with his left hand as Garianga swung his right sword, then snapped it in two before putting both hands on the demons chest and fired a blast of KI in his stomach that sent him flying across the land.

The hybrid slowly moved both hands out in front of him, a small ball of light blue energy appeared in front of his hands and began slowly growing in size as small beams of the same coloured light slowly appeared out of thin air and moved into the ball, while at the same time he charged its power. The ball grew to be the size of his chest and then kept going before eventually it was half the size of him and floating in front of his hands. The ground began shaking from the power the attack outputted, the ground below the Mangham's feet cracked and broke, with small pieces of said broken ground floating up into the air but were disintegrated into nothing by the time they were at the same height as the Fusion Warriors head.

* * *

Garianga managed to stand up and watched as the attack grew before him. He stood up and sensed out the power of the attack Xiriko was growing, and for the first time he felt worried, for that kind of power would destroy him in an instant. In a state of panic, he waved his hand in front of him and created a shield of purple energy in order to protect himself.

* * *

Xiriko saw this as he charged his attack and simply smirked. His attack had reached its full power, and he decided it was time to unleash it. He roared "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" before the light blue ball of KI exploded in size, as it went from being half the Mangham's height, to double his height, with a massive beam the same size as the ball of KI bursting out of it and heading towards the End Zone ruler, the ground below the beam breaking, destroying and levelling as it travelled towards its desired location.

It was travelling so fast it reached Garianga within a matter of seconds, the beam colliding with his shield and desperately trying to pierce and destroy the opponent on the other side. The demon thought himself to be safe, his shield seemed to be strong enough to hold back the attack, all he had to do was wait it out until his attack died down. However, he noticed a slight crack in his shield. Suddenly, hundreds more cracks slowly began piercing and appearing all over the shield, with the demon doing his best to try and keep it held together, but eventually it was too late, and the beam burst right through and destroyed the shield before consuming Garianga into it.

As the attack carried him, he could feel its power absolutely annihilating his body, there wasn't a part of his body he didn't felt pain at that point. This was new to him and hard for him to comprehend. Here he was, the Ruler of the End Zone, whose power is unrivalled throughout the cosmos and possibly Multiverse, was experiencing true pain for the first time. He didn't know how to take it or what to do, so he simply allowed his body to be destroyed by its power, whatever was left over from him being burned to ashes disappeared in the beam before the after explosion took affect and destroyed whatever was left of him, and utterly annihilated the entire dimension.

* * *

As the light from the explosion died down after a few minutes, what was left of the dimension was revealed, and it looked completely remodelled. Because of the power of the attack, the ground had been reformed, with some parts sticking up almost like mountains, and some areas with a smooth levelled ground like before. There were also what looked like oceans now sprawling around a good chunk of the dimension that consisted of purple water but had no life in them. And floating above said ocean was none other than Xiriko, still unscathed from the fight and explosion. He took a look around the new dimension and found it almost peaceful in a hellish sense considering the kind of place he was in. perhaps with Garianga destroyed, this place could become something more than the desolate wasteland it once was.

However the Fusion Warrior knew that would not happen for some time, for the battle was far from over yet. He knew this after the attack had finished, and was just waiting for his opponent to reveal himself once more. He heard the sound of what seemed like a person bursting up out of the waters behind him and began hovering in the air with him.

"Did you really think that would be enough to stop me?!" the familiar voice questioned.

Xiriko:"It would've been, but your shield seemed to reduce some of the power before it finally got to you. You're lucky to be alive right now" he said as he turned around, and bared witness to the demons new form.

He looked slightly the same with a few differences. The small parts around his lower legs had turned black, with a purple spike marking coming out around his knee, and his toes had all changed and become purple. There was a slight bit on each side of his legs that was now red, with the rest being black, and his tail was slightly shorter but still large, only now it wasn't dropped on the floor and had purple scales underneath. His chest armour skin was gone, and revealed his red skin and tattoos he had, ranging from a big black one that covered his full chest and stomach and went up to his neck, two black lines going around his shoulders, an unusual styled one on top of his shoulders, and now a new black one on his elbow area that blended in with his bracelets that were still the same.

Also coming from his bracelets and slightly going over his new black elbow marking was a purple spike marking similar to the ones on his knees, and his fingers as well as his small marking in the middle of his hand were now purple. Everything about his head was almost the same, the only changes now being he'd lost the small X marking in between his eyes, and his eyes had also changed to full white with two black lines in each eye serving as his pupils.

Garianga:"Maybe so, but your attack unlocked my dormant power I've been keeping in for so long, and now you bear witness to my Super Form that comes with this power. You will not survive this battle!"

Xiriko:"We'll see about that!"

* * *

**Garianga, the Ruler of the End Zone, has finally put his plan in motion, and unleash the now revived villains on Mobius. While the Freedom Fighters deal with the resurrected old foes, Hariko and Xiro walk into the trap the demon had set for them in the End Zone, and completely demolished them in battle while showing off his abilities. However after being beaten to a pulp, the two Mangham brothers decide to pull one last trick in order to defeat this new foe, and use the Fusion Dance taught to them by Goku and Vegeta to transform into Xiriko, the Ultimate Hybrid Fusion Warrior. After using his incredible new power to easily crush Garianga, Xiriko unlocked the demons incredible dormant power that now makes the most powerful warrior undecided. Will the Freedom Fighters be able to hold off the resurrected Villains? Can Hariko defeat this new 'Super Garianga'? Or will he be outmatched by the demons new power? Find out next time in Mobius Z!**


	68. Chapter 67:The Battle for Mobius Part 1

**Central City…**

The blue blur, or golden blur as of this moment, blocked an incoming axe kick off Kelriza's right leg, who was now in his Full Powered Form that looked the same as it did in the old Universe, with both arms that he then used to push the Demonk back slightly before landing a powerful spinning hook kick off his right leg across his face. Kelriza came right back and delivered a powerful right hook across Sonics face, with the hedgehog quickly throwing himself forwards after and collided his lower right arm against Kelriza's, with a shockwave being sent out that blew both combatants back before they teleported away into a skirmish.

Meanwhile, the Ultimate Lifeform threw a left punch at the now transformed Felrikan, using the same Final Form he used in the old Universe against Logan when he returned to Mobius, though he managed to block it with his right hand, grab Shadows hand and throw him towards one of the buildings. Luckily, Shadow recovered in time, and bounced off of it while simultaneously rolling up into a ball, and hitting the Demonk across the face while in his Spinball form. He then unrolled out of the form and landed a front kick off his left leg right under Felrikans chin, to which he responded by giving a backfist across the left side of Shadows head.

He then charged up a small blast of KI in his hands and fired it out into a beam of energy, which the hedgehog raised both hands to block, and while he succeeded, he was sent flying into the ground in the city below, with Felrikan chasing after him. The Demonk watched as the Ultimate Lifeform crawled out of a small pile of rubble, a small line of blood from a cut was now across his forehead, and though you couldn't see it, Felrikan was now smirking behind his mask. Shadow let out a growl before charging towards his opponent once more, just as a small explosion appeared behind him.

Bursting out the explosions came Tails, preforming a backflip onto his hands and then using them to jump back onto his feet as both Cross and Crusher threw several attacks in an attempt to hit him. He slid across the road for a few metres before jumping back at them and delivering a punch straight in both of their faces. Upon landing behind the two, they turned around and each fired a KI blast at him, both of which he perfectly deflected right back at them, thanks to his teachings from the others. The two were sent flying down the street from their own attacks, however Crusher managed to stop himself while Cross went flying through the side of a building.

Crusher:"GRRR! YOU LITTLE PIPSKEAK! ILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" he yelled before quickly charging his power, and firing a massive orange beam out of his mouth and towards the young fox.

Tails waited for the beam to come within seconds of hitting him, before he jumped up and used his two tails to smack the attack right back at Crusher at double the speed he'd shot it. With no time to react, the alien could only watched as his beam came right back at him, he swallowed it back down into his body, and felt an extreme pain in his head before a giant orange beam erupted form his body and obliterated his head, allowing for his now lifeless and headless body to drop to the floor seconds later.

Tails:"You won't be able to, because I just blew yours off!" he shouted in response to the now dead henchmen's statement earlier.

Just then, he sensed someone coming behind him, and span round in time to deliver a powerful sidekick right to Cross' stomach and then finishing his attack with a punch that sent him flying down the street before he chased after him. Just then, a figure came flying and slammed down into the floor where the teen fox had once stood, and upon standing up revealed themselves to be Cyktar.

The alien henchmen commander looked up with a growl towards his opponent, Vincent Younge, wearing a cocky and overconfident grin on his face, for good reason, before launching after the hybrid to reengage in their battle. He threw a punch off his right hand that was intended to hit directly under the half-cyborg's chin, but the exact opposite happened and Vincent was easily able to grab the aliens hand and step back slightly so that he could hold Cyktar up in front of him with his left arm, before dealing a powerful punch to the aliens stomach off his left arm, forcing him to back away.

Vincent:"Come on man, give me a challenge. My friends are out there right now having a really good fight, and here I am dealing with henchmen who's not even that strong"

Cykytar:"How dare you insult me! I'll have you know I was the leader of half the Demonks brother's army for most of my life up until the day I died! They all feared my power and what I was capable of, because if even one person messed up or stepped out of line, every one of them feared what I would do to them"

Vincent:"Wow, as if you weren't boring enough already"

Cyktar tightened his fist and fired out a KI blast right towards the hybrids face, but he teleported and disappeared milliseconds before it hit him. He then reappeared behind the alien and dealt a powerful double back fist to the side of his head, sending him flying straight into the side of a building. Just as he was about to get himself out, Younge came flying down and kicked him into the building, which happened to be an office area.

The alien rose to his feet as the half-cyborg reached him and threw a punch off his left and that hit Vincent directly across the face. While his face had been moved by the attack, it had barely hurt him, angered him more really, and so he responded with a head-butt straight to the alien's nose and broke it, causing Cyktar to fall to his knees while holding his now bloody nose form the pain. He jumped up and front kicked the hybrid under the chin using his right leg, but again the same result, his head was forced back but he moved it right back and there was no damage. So in response again, he gifted Cyktar a good right punch across the face, hurting him so much he stumbled back a few feet before falling into and breaking one of the desks in the room, a computer and mountains of paper work falling on him as a result.

Just then, the two heard a crash coming from just down the hall and seconds later, saw Tails and Cross come bursting through the wall, with the fox looking to have tackled the alien into the room, the two then smacking down on the floor, with Tails managing to get on top of Cross and deliver a few punches before being kicked in the face and being forced to back off as Cross got to his feet. He charged ta the fox and attempted a jump scissors roundhouse kick off his right leg, but the young teen just managed to grab it before throwing the alien into the wall, smashing him through it in the process while keeping hold of his leg, pulled him back and then punched him across the room towards Vincent, who upon seeing this preformed an axe kick off his left leg that smacked the alien into the ground.

Vincent:"Nice one kid, you're really starting to get the hang of this. You sure have come a long way from being the little geeky kid we all knew that juts helped on the side-lines compared to all us raging powerhouses. Now you're playin with the big boys and you're doing great!"

Tails:"I know, it feels like such a change of pace from what I'm used to, but it's exciting. I see why you guys love to do what you do, it's such a thrill, but I'm never gonna give up on inventing things, this mind is too smart to be wasted on just fighting"

Vincent:"So, how's about we end these two and go watch Sonic and Shadow wrap up their fights?"

Tails:"Sounds good to me!"

The two picked up their respective opponents by the neck and threw them across the room towards the massive windows. They both teleported over and charged a KI blast, Vincent charging in his left and Tails in his right. As both their opponents stood to their feet, both Freedom Fighters ran up to the aliens and kicked them flying out of the window, then collided both their energy balls together, creating one big KI blast the size of their chests, and together threw it at Cyktar and Cross. The attack exploded and consumed both into a massive bubble of destruction, as their bodies were vaporised by the sheer power the attack held and were turned to ash.

* * *

A few miles down the street, a few shockwaves appeared extremely close to some of the skyscrapers, causing several of the glass windows to smash from the power, before two figures appeared in a deadlock in the sky and the shockwaves stopped. Those two figures were Sonic and Kelriza, the two pushing against one another's lower right arm to gain an advantage over the other. Eventually, the hedgehog got an idea, and decided to take action with it. He backed off of the Demonk and curled up into his Spinball form. He then attacked Kelriza multiple times with a Homing Attack at multiple points all over his body, each attack hitting and causing some damage to the Demonk. The golden blur, after 20 hits at high speeds, unrolled out of his Spinball form and then dealt 200 punches right to Kelriza's chest in the space of a few seconds, before finishing his assault with a front-flip kick that sent him sky-rocketing into the ground below.

A few seconds later, the same Demonk appeared behind the hedgehog and landed a double punch right to his back that sent him flying down the street past several buildings, Kelriza then teleported further down the street from him, and kicked Sonic with his left leg, and he went flying straight through into the side of a building and came out the other side, still unable to stop himself. The Demonk teleported to where the golden blur would end up, and gifted him a solid punch off his right arm that sent him flying forwards into the side of a building and forced him to get stuck in it and unable to free himself.

He tried prying himself free, but just as he was about to get out, Kelriza came flying and kneed him in the stomach, forcing him right back into the wall. Using the opportunity, the Demonk dealt the hedgehog multiple punches across his face and stomach, landing many hits and dealing some very serious damage, but was interrupted when Sonic had finally had enough and let out a massive roar while at the same time a KI energy filed of golden colour exploded around him and forced Kelriza back while also breaking him free from the wall and taking a small chunk of the building off. He then dashed at the Demonk and landed a powerful right hook across his face, which Kelriza then returned, then the hedgehog delivered a front kick off his left leg under his chin, which the Demonk responded with a right leg roundhouse kick across the face, and the two then engaged in a skirmish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow charged up a Chaos Spear in his hand, then ran across the roof of one building and, upon reaching the end of it, leapt off and slammed the Chaos Attack right in Felrikans stomach, the explosion and power forcing him closer to the ground by a few feet. Right as he was about to fly up and return the attack, he was greeted with a punch from the golden and red streaked hedgehog from his left fist right across the Demonks face, right before the Ultimate Lifeform began to deal hundreds of punches at top speeds as the Demon was forced closer to the ground with each punch.

Eventually Shadow had forced Felrikan right into the ground, and was about to deal a Chaos Punch to finish his assault, but was interrupted when he was kicked flying off by the very Demonk he was on top of, and the hedgehog landed a few feet away from the crater he'd made from Felrikans impact on the ground. The Demonk then burst out of the crater and right as the hedgehog just got to his feet, Felrikan delivered a strong right punch straight to the hedgehogs stomach that was so strong, it sent him soaring down the street right before colliding with a small building and it all collapsed on him.

Felrikan then reappeared above the same collapsed building, charged a small KI blast the size of a marble just above his left index finger, and then fired the marble sized blast towards the hedgehog buried under rubble. However, a few seconds before the attack hit the rubble, it burst out into hundreds of bigger of bigger KI blasts all around half the height of Shadow, and everyone impact the rubble at the same time and created a massive dome explosion like a Chaos Blast.

The Demonk watched the fireworks with a smirk under his mask again for a few moments, but it quickly faded when he heard the sound of someone teleporting behind him and sensed a familiar energy behind him also. As he turned around he was greeted with the sight of Shadow, now slightly burnt and bruised thanks to Felrikans attack that was still going on, and now his fist was surrounded by a green energy like fire. The hedgehog let out a massive yell "CHAOS PUNCH!" before his fist collided with the Demonks face, and after a large explosion of green light, it sent him flying right into his own attack, right as it collapsed in on itself and let out a massive explosion the covered practically the entire city, but luckily only slightly harmed the buildings.

Seconds later, Shadow uncovered his eyes as the smoke and light from the explosion cleared away and revealed a now very burnt, bruised and bloody Felrikan, growling like there was no tomorrow.

Felrikan:"ENOUGH OF THIS! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY SOME MERE LIFEFORM LIKE A MOBIAN! I AM LORD FELRIKAN! I ONCE RULED PRACTCIALLY THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! THERE WASN'T A PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE MY NAME WASN'T KNOWN AND FEARED, AND TODAY AFTER I HAVE FINALLY BEEN RESUSRECTED ALONGSIDE MY BROTHER, WHO WAS ALSO FEARED THROUGH THE UNIVERSE, WE SHALL NOT BE EMBARESSED AND KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" he bellowed before he teleported off the ground and into the area at the same time Felrikan did, with both brothers now standing side by side with each other.

Both raised their arm and hand to the sky alongside each other, with Felrikan raising his right arm and Kelriza his left arm, with the two extending their index finger from what side they were on. A marble sized KI blast appeared at the tip of their fingers like before, but this one was more orange and redy, like a tiny sun. Both marble KI balls floated up above the two and combined together, before expanding at an exponential rate and forming a Sun looking KI blast the size of a boulder, and its power was massive for both Sonic and Shadow.

The two Super Hedgehogs now stood side by side floating just a bit above the city. The two looked at each other and nodded before throwing their hands behind them in the same way they would for a Kamehameha, though it was slightly different. Sonic stood on the left and Shadow the right, and they threw their arms behind them to the opposite side, Sonics hands being for the Kamehameha on his right side behind him, and Shadows being on his left behind him. The two channelled their KI into one ball between them, one KI blast the size of both their chest put together.

The attack was a mix between light blue and bright red, with on half being one colour and one half being the other. Depending on what side, the colour of the electricity sparking around it would be different. If it sparked around Shadows red side, it would be light blue, and if it sparked around Sonics blue side, it would be red. All 4 warriors' attacks reached their max power at the same time, and they all unleashed it at the same time.

Felrikan and Kelriza:"FINAL NOVA BLAST!" they yelled as they each threw their respective arms forward, their massive boulder sized sun following swiftly after towards the two hedgehogs.

Sonic and Shadow:"SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAA!" they yelled as they each threw their arms and their attack forward in front of them, with it exploding gout into a beam of spiralling light blue and bright red colour towards the two Demonks.

The two attacks collided together, and from a distance it looked like a small beam of red and blue light was trying to rill its way inside this giant boulder sized sun. All fighters were putting everything they had into their attacks, if one side won they'd most likely take over the Universe, if another side won they'd stop the planet form being destroyed and everyone would be safe. It was neck and neck, with neither sign looking to be the winner, until two people changed the outcome of what would be a never ending struggle.

Tails and Vincent, both who had been watching on the side-lines after finishing their fights, rushed to their comrades aide and stepped to either side of them, with Tails standing next to Sonic and Vincent next to shadow. Each of them took the same stance as the hedgehogs respective to which side they were on, with Tails throwing his hands to the right and behind him, and Vincent using his left arm to charge his cannon arm. With the yell of the move "KAMEHAMEHA!" they each fired out a KI energy beam that was the same colour as the hedgehog's side they were on, with Tails blasting a light blue beam and Vincent a bright red.

The twos beams soared alongside the two hedgehogs combined beam, and then flew into their beam and caused it to double in size and power before colliding against the two Demonks attack again. With that added help, it was all the hero's needed for their attacks to pierce through and detonate the Demonks Final Nova Blast, which let out a massive burst of white light because of it, and the combined Super Kamehameha collided with both Felrikan and Kelriza, and consumed them into the massive beam of light as they were slowly disintegrated into nothing while simultaneously being carried into space by the beam. The two were practically dust by the time they were out of Mobius' atmosphere, and whatever was left of them was either destroyed or sent drifting into the far reaches of space.

As the dust settled from the explosion, the 4 warriors could be seen floating in the sky, slowly relaxing out of their stances and the two hedgehogs powering down into their normal forms. They all took a deep breathe before celebrating amongst each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Mobotropolis…**

John caught the punch from Hypon off his right hand and threw him flying over him and forced him to collide with his brother Gyron. He sensed an attack coming behind him and jumped into the air at the exact time Phyron flew at him and attempted a roundhouse kick off his left leg. Williams then came back down and smacked Phyron into the ground by using both hands and slamming them down upon the warriors head. Just after he did that, eh span round and fire doff a KI blast that collided straight with Quertons chest and carried the warrior flying for a few miles before finally detonating and consuming him in a powerful explosion.

The android turned and spotted that other 3 warriors heading for him, and in response teleported into the air at the exact moment they reached him. At that point Querton managed to recover and teleported to join his brothers. The 4 of them then decided to attack him together and so flew up after him in an attempt to rush him. Though the hybrid was ready for them and engaged in a skirmish with all 4, one attacking him form each side but it seemed no trouble to him. He was able to counter or block every attack they threw at him and was able to land a few shots of his own on the 4.

After seeing enough of what the 4 were capable of, he decided to end the skirmish and land a hit on each of them. He allowed them to take a few more shots, but then he made his move. He interrupted every single one of their attacks by landing a hit on each of them at the same time. He landed a right punch across Phyron's face, a left elbow to Querton's face, a right front kick to Hypon's stomach, and a left back kick to Gyron's stomach. The 4 were frozen from Williams attack for a moment, but they quickly took affect and every one of them was sent either flying to the floor or across the sky.

One of those flying across the sky he decided to pursue, and that one was Gyron. He landed a few combos of punches and kicks all over the warrior's body, and finished his small assault by smacking him towards a small forest but making sure to keep up with him as he approached the ground. He charged up a KI blast and planted it on Gyrons chest, then flew away right as the warrior hit the floor and detonated the KI blast, consuming him in an explosion that literally ripped his body to shreds with its power and scattered what was left of him all over the place, and also cleared a small opening in the trees for John to land in.

The android then turned his attention to both Hypon and Phyron, who were attempting a double attack on him. He span round, jumped up and double kicked the two, his foot firmly pressing into each of their faces as they each attempted to land a punch on him, and then threw the two to the ground from the attack, though they managed to jump to their feet and ready to try again. Hypon threw a left punch but John easily dodged it and kicked him right back using his right leg, while at the same time grabbing Phyron's right foot as he attempted to kick his stomach, pushed him back and punched him using his left fist.

Both then tried firing a KI blast at him point blank range, though he smacked both away with the opposite hand they came from, using his left to smack away Phyron's from the right and his right hand to smack away Hypon's form the left, sending both attacks flying up around and past him, hitting the floor and causing two massive explosions behind him as he walked closer to the two.

Phyron attempted one last strike and dashed at the android, a KI blast appearing and surrounding his right fist that he would use to punch Williams, though the hybrid grabbed it with such ease using his right hand also, and with a bit of pressure and tightening his grip around the warriors hand, Phyron fell to his knees before a massive crack was heard coming from his arm and he let out a massive cry of pain. John then raised his left hand ready for what looked like a karate chop, and preformed that same attack but not to knock out Gyron like it would usually be used for, he instead used it to chop the warrior in half, holding up most of his upper body by the arm he had broken, which was the only arm left on his upper body, and watched as his legs dropped to the floor lifeless at the same time his body fell motionless as well.

He dropped the now dead body and turned his attention to Hypon, who as now once again quivering in his boots. He turned around to run, but stumbled onto his bum when John teleported in front of him. John knelt down and grabbed him by both his neck with his left hand and his legs with his right hand. He hauled the warrior up above him, who was desperately trying to break free of Johns grip, but it was too late as he suffered the same fate as his brother, when the android brought him down over his knee and ripped Hypon in half with his power. He dropped the now lifeless body and floated up into the air, searching for the last of the 4 brothers.

He detected his power, but also detected that it was growing, almost like he was charging something. He turned around to find Querton, now with a mouth that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and a massive green KI blast growing just in front of it. John smirked at his attempt to harm him, and so raised his left fist ready to counter his attack.

Querton:"FOR MY BROTHERS YOU HAVE KILLED THIS DAY, I SHALL END YOU!" he roared as his attack neared its full power.

John:"You're all a bunch of low-life's that get enjoyment out of watching good people suffer and die. I'll send you back to hell where you belong!"

Querton swallowed his KI blast back into his mouth, before he puked out a massive Beam that was headed straight for the hybrid, whose fist had been held out ready to counter it. Just then, 4 small hatches opened up around Johns wrist, almost like they were keeping his hand attached to his arm, and each one of the hatches had small rocket boosters on them that all activated and began building up power ready to blast off. The android yelled "ROCKET PUNCH!" and all of a sudden his fist and part of his lower arm blasted off from his body and was headed straight for the giant beam headed towards him.

The two collided against each other and tried pushing one another back, both seeming to be on an even playing field, before all of a sudden, Johns hand went straight into and through the bema and kept going, getting closer to Querton with each second. Being too surprised to react, the warrior simply watched until the fist got extremely close to his face, before all he saw was darkness and then never saw again. The reason for this, was that Johns punch had taken Quertons head clean off his body, sending the body dropping to the floor lifeless, and the head to end up lost somewhere in the woods most likely. The hybrid kept his fist extended as his fist flew back to him and then reattached itself to his arm, with him rubbing his wrist to make sure it had attached itself properly.

John:"Well, now the henchmen are out of the way…" he started turning his attention to the fight happening on the ground "…time for the big one…"

* * *

Down on the ground, shockwaves could be seen appearing all over the place, destroying a good chunk of the ground each time. Finally they stopped and two figures could be seen bouncing off each other and skidding along the ground to stop themselves. Those two figures were the two Kikari, Alician and Hagian, and both were in their Super Kikari Forms.

Alicians was very similar to her old comrades form, in the sense she gained darker green skin, black markings around her neck, upper arm and elbow, her small over jacket had disappeared and her black to, was now a black sleeveless crop top, her quills and bangs had gotten spikier and red, so had her hair, her eyes were now yellow and not light blue.

Each combatant was bruised and bloody, one more than the other and that one was Hagian. He couldn't comprehend how or why he was losing, as well as Alicians incredible boost in strength. There was no way this was the same girl he took in with him when they both began their lives way back after conquering their home planet. She was almost a completely different person, a person that Hagian didn't like, and the kind he wanted to see dead before his feet.

He charged towards her and almost landed a punch off his right hand in her face, but she jumped on top of his fist and dealt a front flip kick off her left leg right under his chin, forcing him to stumble back a few feet. Just as he raised his head up to get a sight of the Kikari, he was instead greeted with the sight of her left foot before he felt the power of her sidekick hitting him right in the face and forcing him to fall to the ground.

Hagian managed to get a good look at Alician, who now towered over him now that he was on the ground. He grinded his teeth together before teleporting away. He reappeared behind her and managed to land a solid left hook kick to the back of her face, sending her flying across the ground before she managed to recover herself. She didn't get much time though, as her fellow Kikari reached her in a few seconds and began throwing hundreds of punches that she was only just managing to block and counter.

He finally broke through her defence and landed a solid left hook across her face, followed up by two kicks one of each leg, to her stomach, and then charging a KI blast and firing it in her stomach form point blank range, sending her sky-rocketing across the landscape. Luckily she managed to grab hold of the ground and throw herself back onto her feet while skidding for a few miles, and after finally coming to a halt, she raised both hands in front of her. Hundreds of small KI blasts materialised out of thin air and shot off towards Hagian, who on approach to his fellow Kikari, deflected them all away.

However this was exactly what she wanted him to do. She waited until he was a few feet away, then halted her blasts at him, and instead fired a much larger blast into the ground while simultaneously flying up into the air. Hagian was caught in this explosion and knocked onto his back a few feet away, and as he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the rather unpleasant site of Alician slowly descending towards him with a light red KI blast in her hands. She threw her hands forward and screamed "KAMEHAMEHA!" as a massive beam of that same coloured energy burst out from the energy ball and was headed right for her fellow Kikari.

The beam collided with him and the ground and he was consumed into a massive dome of devastation that not only seriously wounded him, but also levelled and destroyed the surrounding area, with the only things that were unharmed being the forests, Mobotropolis, which was only a few miles away, and John, who was floating and watching it all form above. As the dust settled form her attack, the Kikari slowly floated and touched down on the ground, looking through the smoke from the explosion searching for her old comrade, and soon enough, he came into view. The attack had seriously injured him, and he now looked more like when Mephilisa controlled his corpse to do her bidding, though his eyes were normal, except a little bloodshot form how angry and hurt he was.

Hagian:"You…little…traitorous bitch…I'm going to end you…along with everyone in that forsaken city…WITNESS MY ULTIMATE TECHNQIUE!" he bellowed as he launched into the air.

After reaching a high enough height, the Kikari stopped and threw both hands out by his side, as two red KI balls appeared in his hands. Once the two energy balls had grown big enough to consume both his hands in the energy, he combined the two together to create a blast the size of his chest. Alician knew this move all too well, and was always prepared for what to do against it, and with her added training and strength she'd received from Harikan and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, it would be easy to defeat Hagian here and now, and send him back to Hell.

"FAREWELL TRAITOR! GRAND SMASHER!" he roared as he fired off his attack towards his fellow Kikari, who stood waiting patiently for the attack on the ground.

She waited for the attack to get extremely close, before she threw her hands out and caught it in her hands, however doing so was no easy task as the attack still held a ginormous amount of energy. Alician then began channelling and outputting a strange kind of almost magic like energy around the KI attack, with small shockwaves of the same light red coloured energy going around the ball before disappearing. Then, all of a sudden, as she continued to output these KI waves, the attack began to shrink and shrink down in both size and power, until eventually, Alician held a tiny red Ki blast in her hand the size of a pearl, and extinguished it from existence upon closing her hand into a fist.

"That's…impossible…" he gasped out, being out breathe from using all his energy in his attack "…how did you…do that…?!...the only ones….that can pull of feats as that are-"

Alician:"Wizards and other magical beings?" she interjected "You know, throughout our time journeying from planet to planet over the years, you weren't the only person to learn, train and pick up a few things. One time when you sent me to scout out a planet for us to take, I found a planet known as **Kelinkaray**. The inhabitants were all magic users, and no one there was unequal, they had a fair society and simply practised and discovered new magic abilities that they pass on down their generations, visitors to their planet, or any planet they travel to.

I knew you would find something wrong with everything so I kept it a secret. In return they taught me many magic abilities over the countless times I travelled there, when I told you I was scouting a new planet, that's where I really went. If it weren't for them, I'd never have gained powers like that, and realise what you were really doing to the rest of the universe"

Hagian:"You…cheating bitch…afraid to fight me like a true warrior…and have to rely on cheap tricks in order to…beat me…"

Alician:"I don't care for anything you have to say to me my brother. Actually, if it's all the same to you, you're not my brother, you never were my brother. I haven't seen my brother for over 12 years. I realise only now that he died the moment we took our home planet for the injustice we were given. I thought my brother would use that new power to help people in the right way, build a better kingdom and society for our planet and its people, maybe even one day move on and do the same for the rest of the Universe, but instead he allowed that power to corrupt and kill him. You're nothing but a walking shell of what he used to be, and what's left of him is now trapped inside you. Now I'm not sending you back to Hell, I'm freeing my brother from your body and sending him where he belongs, by using a 'cheap trick' as you call it monster"

The Kikari slowly began taking a few steps towards her 'brother' while lowly lowering her left hand down and bawling it into a fist. It was soon surrounded by an ominous white aura that was almost soothing and relaxing while at the same time deadly just to look at. Its power could be felt for miles, and energy that it radiated out wasn't anything less than pure of heart and of good doing. It seemed almost an impossible entity to exist, but it did, and Hagian knew she was going to use this kind of power to end him once and for all, and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Hagian:"NO! I WON'T BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" he yelled as he threw his arms forward and began charging another red KI attack, however he was interrupted when he felt someone's arms come up behind and grab underneath his arms and lock him into place. He struggled with all his might but was unable to pry his arms or himself free of this person grip, which upon looking back, turned out to be none other than John "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! LET GO OF ME!"

Though his efforts were all in vein as Alician finally reached him. She looked up to give her fellow Kikari one last glare before she decided it was time to end it. She pulled her fist back behind her before bringing it forward at such incredible speeds, her fist slamming dead into Hagains stomach and causing him to gawk from the pain. She yelled at the top of her voice "PURGING FIST!" before the light disappeared off her hand and then exploded out, surrounded Hagian, and consumed the three into a small white bubble where only those 3 could see what was going on inside, as it blocked out the rest of the world.

Hagian was surrounded in a white aura, one that seemed to make him feel like he was burning alive, as he felt all his insides were being incinerated and turning into nothing, with that same affect and feeling moving to the outside of his body as well and making him feel like his skin was burning. He screamed "NO! IT CANT END LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS! NOOOOOOO!" before his entire body became surrounded by that same white light, before it exploded and blinded the other two warriors.

Hagian screamed from the sheer pain he felt, as beams of that same white light burst out of several parts of his body, starting from his legs, going up to his stomach, chest, arms, and finally bursting out of his eyes and mouth before that power literally ripped him to shreds, and the white power surrounding them not only destroyed the landscape and the leftover bodies from the remaining 4 warriors annihilated him, and an explosion of that white dome of energy could be seen from not just miles away, but also from if one was fighting in space, like a tiny white dot on the planet.

As the dust finally settled from the explosion, it revealed what was left of the surrounding area, and while the explosion had previously destroyed the land, that power had also made sure to repair it and then some afterwards. The grass was now much greener, the trees were in greater shape than any could ever imagine to be, and the ground was perfectly re-levelled to what it once was. And standing amongst this beautiful scenery were John and Alician, still taking in the breath taking site leftover from the fight. Upon realising the battle was now won, the two smiled at each other before joining in a hug and sharing some laughs as they celebrated.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Harthill…**

Dracton went skidding across the ground, steam coming off his arms from his cross block, which he'd used in order to shield himself from a powerful KI blast courtesy of Ragnore. The robot teleported towards Ragnore and landed a right hook across his face, though the now golden hybrid turned back and landed the same punch across his face, before the two came at each other with a head-butt and were sent backing off each other.

Dracton was now having a hard time keeping up with Ragnore's new found power. Earlier when the hybrid was simply in his enraged form, Dracton would've still been able to defeat him, but now Ragnore had unlocked a new ability, the Super Hybrid Form. Aside from the change in fur colour to be the usual golden colour, where his quills and tips of his bangs were once red, they were now black, including the strange red diamond above his eyes was now black. His quills were slightly messier from his power up, and he'd grown a full set of spiky golden hair like one usually did in the Super Hybrid Form. His eyes had also changed to be quite an unnatural colour. He still kept his slit pupil eyes, except now where his sclera's were red and his pupils were black, his sclera's were now black and his pupils golden.

Ragnore:"Come now machine, surely you can offer me more of a challenge than you are putting up right now? I did not achieve this form to be wasted on a petty and weak opponent! COME NOW, SHOW ME WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF!" he yelled before teleporting away.

He reappeared behind Dracton as he turned around to counter, but wasn't quick enough and the hybrid was able to land a powerful punch off his left hand right to the robots stomach, sending him flying across the battlefield. Ragnore quickly caught up to Dracton and landed a good few hundred punches and kicks before slamming him into the ground and flying up into the air. He raised both hands above his head as two red KI blasts appeared for one in each of his hands, with the hybrid then throwing his hand down and firing out hundreds of said KI blasts towards the robot.

As he sat up, Dracton was able to spot all of them heading towards him, and so in response jumped to his feet and began running out the way. As all of the attacks hot where Dracton had once been laid, the robot leapt out the way as the explosion took affect and threw him flying across the landscape, with hi eventually coning to a skidding halt, as Ragnore teleported to the ground a few feet away from him. The robot managed to stand to his feet, but was now growing tired form their extended battle.

This really wasn't looking good for him now. If this battle kept going, he was defiantly going to die. He needed to defeat him right here and now, but how? Well, he had been saving a certain new ability of his on for a special occasion, namely when Garo Kan returned and they needed to defeat him, but it looked like he needed to show off this new ability now.

Dracton:"Alright then tough guy, you wanna see what I'm really capable of? Well then let me show you a little something I've been working on!" he preached before he took a horse-riding stance, threw his hands down by his sides like anyone usually would to power up, and began yelling off the top of his head as his KI began to rise and a strange light blue aura appeared around him.

The ground below him began to shake and crack, with tiny pieces of the ground breaking off around him, floating upwards towards him and disintegrating upon getting close. Ragnore was in complete awe of his constantly rising power, how could a robot be capable of achieving such strength? It was impossible! Dracton seemed to be reaching the end of his transformation, as his whole body became surrounded by a light blue bubble of KI, and with one loud final yell, that bubble exploded out into a dome that consumed Ragnore but didn't harm him.

It took seconds to clear, though it was like the dome of energy was absorbed into the robot as his form became clear and left Ragnore in astonishment. The most notable change about Dracton's Form was the fact that he wasn't green and black, he was now light blue with a lot more black, meaning every part of his body that was once green was now light blue, with no exceptions. All up and down his arms from his shoulders to his wrists was a strange wall crack like marking, it was all black with several cracks going down the arm in all different ways and revealed that underneath it was light blue. The same went for his legs, though it only covered his thighs and ended around his knees, which were now light blue.

The strange rings around his lower legs were also light blue and his toes were as well with most of his foot now being black. His upper body was still mostly black, mainly going down the middle of it and leading up his neck, but now also had a small tuffle of what looked like fur growing in the middle of his chest and was also light blue. Around his upper arm, elbows and wrists were light blue rings. His hands were now black with light blue fingers and the small line going down the middle of it. His bangs had also gotten longer and resembled Hariko's when he transformed into his Super Hybrid 2.

Ragnore:"What-What is this? A transformation? How I a robot able to achieve a form like this?"

Dracton:"During the time we all trained while Hariko was dead, we all had to push ourselves to a new height of strength. I spent most of my time training alone, hoping to find a way to boost my power almost like a Super Form, and I found it. With some help from Nicole, she created me what she called an 'Override Core' that wouldn't just improve my performance in usual battle with a boost in power, but also allow me to override my circuits to improve my body's maximum power output without causing serious damage to myself. I now call this my Override Form"

Ragnore:"Well it is quite a boost in power, but still nothing compared to ME!" he yelled as he charged at the robot and attempted to land a right leg roundhouse kick to his neck.

Though his results came up poor, as the robot was able to easily grab it using his left hand, and then span round and threw the hybrid flying across the floor. Ragnore managed to jump back onto his feet, only to be immidiently greeted with a left front kick right to the face, followed up by a spinning hook kick off the robots right leg. The hybrid let out a growl before charging at Dracton once more and attacked with hundreds of punches at high speeds, punches Dracton dodged with such ease by simply moving his head from side to side.

Eventually after seeing enough, the robot landed a powerful reverse punch to the hybrids stomach off his right arm, a roundhouse kick to the next off his left leg, a front kick under the chin off his other leg, an elbow straight to the nose off his right arm, a left hook across the face, a spinning backfist off his right arm, and finished his attack with a jump scissors front kick right to his chest that sent the hybrid flying across the landscape, with Dracton quickly teleporting after him.

The robot appeared a few meters in front of where Ragnore would end up, and used both hands to smack him straight into the air before teleporting after him. The hybrid went straight up in the air and was about to start falling down, but Dracton came flying from the left of him and double kicked him straight in the side, sending him flying across the sky this time and with Dracton quickly giving chase. He dealt several punches and kicks all over Ragnore's body, before flying a few meters in front of him, then dealing a powerful right elbow into his stomach, sending him sky-rocketing towards the ground though he managed to recover himself and stay in the air.

The hybrid let out a massive growl, before he fired off hundreds more KI blasts towards the robot, who simply deflected all of them away. Then, Ragnore charge dup one that was slightly stronger and fired it directly towards the robots face, though just like before he chopped it in half, however this one caused a massive cloud of smoke to appear in his face and temporarily blind him. it didn't take long for the smoke to clear away and Dracton to be able to see again, however as he looked to where his opponent had previously been, he found he was no longer there and was unable to sense his energy…

…for a few moments anyway, as it didn't take long for him to detect an energy growing behind him, which he quickly turned to face. He was surprised to find Ragnore floating a few miles above him, both hands behind his back and over his head with a large red KI blast growing in his hands. There were small sparks of light red electricity going around the ball as it grew to be the same size as his chest. Dracton saw his action and decided to counter it with his own attack, and so raised his right hand to his chest while clenching his fist and extending both his middle and index finger, as he began channelling his KI and power to them.

Ragnore:"THIS IT MACHINE! YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE FULL MIGHT OF A SUPER HYBRIDS POWER FIRST HAND! TAKE THIS! SUPER DEATH BOMB!" he roared before chucking his hands and his attack flying towards the robot, who stood there waiting for it to get close enough for him to unleash his own attack.

Dracton:"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he yelled as he threw his arm forwards, keeping his fingers extended, as a single long thick yellow line with a purple aura around it, with a line of that same coloured energy circling around it as the attack went further, shot out of his fingers and towards the attack.

It didn't take long for the two attacks to meet each other in mid-air, and while the two hit and clashed against each other for a good few seconds, Dractons attack pierced straight through Ragnore's attack, and even while the hybrids attack detonated into a massive red explosion, the robots attack kept going and was headed right for its designated target. Ragnore saw the attack headed for him, and it an attempt to shield himself threw both hands out in front of him to try and catch the attack, though his efforts were in vein as the attack pierced straight through his hands, literally ripping holes in his hand sin order to get through them, and pierced straight through his chest and out the other side.

The hybrid puked out a massive amount of blood, as he mouth the word "FUCK", all the while he powered down into his normal form and then began his descent towards the ground. Upon seeing his opponent defeated and on his way down, Dracton lowered his hands and began slowly floating down to greet his enemy. The hybrid hot the ground with some speed and created a small crater for himself to now lay in. the robot landed a few feet away and then slowly walked up and looked down on his opponent.

"You're not looking too good there Ragnore. How's that power of a Super Hybrid working out for you?" the robot asked with a cocky tone.

Ragnore:"F-Fuck you…you may have defeated me this day…but rest assured…one day I shall get my revenge…and even if I do not…my son…will kill you all…"

Dracton:"Your son's been dead for many years Ragnore, he's no coming back to kill us anytime soon"

Ragnore:"That's…hahaha…**what you think**…hahaha…!" he laughed manically, leaving Dracton slightly worried and confused but didn't show it.

Dracton:"I've had enough of you, it's time to end this and send you back to Hell with the rest of your pals!" he exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed the hybrids left arm with his right hand.

The robot then picked him up using just that one hand, swung him round multiple times before throwing him in the opposite direction from where he'd been laid, so behind the way Dracton had originally been facing, and left him to helplessly soar into the air for a few moments. The robot then brought his right hand back for a moment, then threw it forward at such speeds, while opening up his hand and extending it while yelling "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" and a massive orange KI beam fired out of his hand and was headed right for the hybrid.

He watched as the attack grew closer and closer to him with each second, but was unable to move out the way, counter it or do anything as he was that injured. Ragnore witnessed the last few seconds of his life before he was consumed into the massive beam of destruction, and disintegrated into nothing but ashes, which were then destroyed by the explosion from the beam.

Dracton watched the explosion from afar, and let out a simple "heh" knowing his battle was now over. He suddenly sensed a huge rise in energy, and so ran to investigate. He looked up over a small cliff and saw Kilutro, now in his new transformation, floating in the air and beginning to charge his final attack that would most likely wipe out most of the planet.

"Well one down, one more to go!" he exclaimed before jumping down and began running to his two comrades, Elexia and Xanaks, to assist them.

* * *

**The Battle for Mobius is reaching its climax! Most of our Heroes have defeated most of the Villains and now only few remain! However even if they manage to finish them off, will Xiriko be able to finish off Super Garianga? If he is unable to, will the rest of the Freedom Fighters stand a chance against Garianga and his new form? Who will win the Battle for Mobius? Find out in part 2, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	69. Chapter 68:The Battle for Mobius Part 2

**Hey guys, Mangham13 here! Just wanna give you guys a quick update before reading this chapter. First I wanna apologize for this Chapter taking so long, and being so long (probably shoulda put a heads up about that in the last one but whatever) but I'm glad you guys are patient enough to wait for the next chapter.**

**Just wanna mention that the next chapter will probably take much longer to upload, as I plan on going back over the previous chapters and correcting/redoing all the power levels, as I've made a few mistakes here and there, and when I look back on the power levels I have wrote down, they really don't make sense in the long run, so it just makes more sense to redo them.**

**Aside from that, thank you guys for over 3900 views, and I hope you enjoy theis Chapter of Mobius Z! Ill see you guys later! **

* * *

**Earlier, still on the outskirts of Harthill…**

Xanaks, standing proud in his Super Hybrid Form, grabbed the left punch off Kilutro with his right hand, and gave the same punch right back in his face. The demon, who also now stood in his new Final Form, stumbled back a bit, and was unable to recover as the teen dealt a series of quick punches off each of his hands that hit Kilutro in both his face and stomach, before Xanaks dealt an uppercut off his right arm that dealt some serious damage to the demon and sent him back by quite a bit.

Just then, Elexia, also in her Super Hybrid Form, ran up to the demon and jump double kicked him in the back. Upon touching the floor with her hands, at the same time the demon turned around to attack the girl, she jumped back up and preformed a spinning hook kick off her right leg, followed by a roundhouse kick off her left leg, before landing on her feet and then dealing multiple punches off each hand to his stomach, then finishing with a one-step side kick off her left leg that sent Kilutro fling into a small rock.

It wasn't long before he recovered, and in his rage let out a massive yell of power that broke the ground around him before he charged at the two. He tackled the teen flying, holding him by the neck with his left hand and delivering some extremely powerful punches off his right hand straight in Xanaks' face. After dealing enough blows, the demon forced the hybrids body straight into the ground while the two were still flying, grinding his body across the landscape as they continued to travel. After going for a few miles, Kilutro span round and threw the teen into the air, following up with a black KI blast that homed in on him, and upon exploding sent him flying for miles.

The demon continued to travel along the landscape upon seeing a KI blast nearly hit and hurt him with a giant explosion. The blast had been fired off Elexia, who continued to fire more and more in an attempt to hit him, but Kilutro continued diving and drifting across the landscape in order to dodge them. Elexia quickly got the idea to blast the attacks from afar and slowly move them towards him in an attempt to trap him. And it seemed to be working as he became closed in a small area, however right before the attacks could hit and cause some serious damage, he flew up and off the ground and began heading towards the girl at some speed.

She was so caught off by his actions that she was unable to avoid the right elbow he dealt right in her stomach, then following up with an uppercut off his left hand and grabbing her neck with the same hand. He began to grip as hard as he could, giving her a sinister look as he did so, hoping her neck would snap sometime soon.

Kilutro:"You embarrassed me with that little boost in power you received not long ago. Now I shall repay you, by allowing you to watch as I kill Xanaks over there, wipe out your entire city and everyone in it, and then give you the most slow and painful death you could ever imagine. Prepare to meet your end you little-GAH!" he yelled in pain, and dropped the girl in the process who managed to land on the floor alright, as he looked back and discovered that Xanaks had drawn his sword and slashed straight across the demons back. He slowly turned to face the teen "You insolent little-"but he was interrupted again when Xanaks took another slash across his chest.

The hybrid then yelled out as he began cutting hacking and slashing all up and down the demons chest, never letting up on his attacks for a moment, never missing a spot to tear to shreds, eventually he began stabbing several areas as well, and after 200 consecutive sword strikes at top speed, he stabbed his sword straight into his chest. He then twisted it, pulled it from the demons chest, then held the sword in his left hand while holding his right hand out to Kilutro, and then with one loud yell he lout out a massive burst of yellow energy that sent the demon sky-rocketing straight towards the ground, creating a crater upon touching down with it.

While he was down, Xanaks put his sword away and began charging for his next attack, giving the demon time to get to his feet. He threw his hands out in front of him, facing the demon that was mow on his feet but still in the small crater. Then, Xanaks began throwing his hands in strange motions in front of him at speeds that were almost invisible, before finally bringing his hands together in front of him, connecting his two index fingers and thumbs while spreading the rest of his fingers out. Then with the shout of the words "BURNING ATTACK!" he fired a massive ball of KI that almost looked like a massive fireball bigger than his chest, right towards Kilutro.

The demon spotted it coming and as it was about to hit him, threw both his hands out and managed to stop it in place, then with a tiny bit more effort, held it with just his right hand, as he lowered his left hand underneath the attack, charged a red KI blast, an fired it into the attack. Xanaks Burning Attack was pushed miles into the air thanks to Kilkutro's KI blast, and the two detonated together and created one big explosion in the sky. The demon then turned his attention back to the teenager and teleported to greet him in a skirmish of punches and kicks on the sky, a skirmish he seemed to have a slight upper hand in.

Elexia quickly noticed her nephew was in trouble, and shot off into the skies to assist him. She joined the two in their skirmish and seemed to even the playing field as the match was now even between Xanaks and Elexia against Kilutro. Both hybrids were giving it everything they had in order to break through Kilutros defence, though he was managing to keep the two Mangham's off him for the time being, though it didn't look like he would last much longer. In response to realising this, the demon let out a massive yell and small energy field around him that caused his two opponents to back off him, leaving them open for him to strike.

He dashed at Elexia, raised both hands above his head and slammed them down up-on her head, sending her straight into the ground and caused a massive crater to be created that she got stuck in. he then flew backwards towards Xanaks and landed a powerful right elbow straight in his stomach, span round and delivered a backfist off his left hand and a right hook straight to the Mangham's face, then finished his attack by charging an energy ball right in front of the teens stomach, released it, and upon contact with the hybrids skin, exploded and sent him falling to the ground below.

However as he fell he made sure to fire multiple KI blasts at the demon as to try and harm him, though Kilutro was able to deflect them all away before teleporting to the ground to meet him. Xanaks touched down into a crater made by his contact with the land, and Kilutro appeared literally seconds after he crashed. Just as he was about to walk up to him and gift him more pain, he sensed an energy growing behind him and turned to see what it was.

The second he turned his head, he was greeted with the sight of Elexia, with a fully charged Kamehameha in her hands headed right for him, and just as he was about to try and counter it, "KAMEHAMEHA!" she screamed and it was too late. She threw her hands forward and blasted the attack directly in his face, a world of pain and burn was all he felt from the neck up, and the small after explosion from the attack that sent both flying from each other, didn't do much to help him.

Seeing his opportunity, Xanaks sprang into action, jumped to his feet whilst simultaneously pulling out his sword, and waited until he was directly under the demon before he stabbed his blade straight through Kilutros back and out his stomach, and with one powerful right uppercut, Kilutro was sent flying into the skies above, his face shrouded in smoke from the attack and hid his faces features. As he managed to stop himself a good height in the air, the smoke from his face cleared, and revealed the right half of his skin to be burned off, revealing his horrid disfigured mutant looking skull underneath, with what looked to be a pure black eye underneath with nothing else in it but a single white dot.

Kilutro:"My…face…you insects…had the nerve…to scar….MY FACE! IHAVE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS! IVE ALLOWED YOU ALL TO LIVE FOR THIS LONG, BUT I SHALL NOT STAND FOR THIS MUCH LONGER! PREPARE TO WATCH YOUR CITY BURN BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES!" he roared as he threw one hand up and pointed it towards the two.

A small black KI energy ball with a small white ball inside it began growing in his hand. He then threw his hand above him as it started to get bigger and bigger until it was as big as himself and then continued to grow in both size and power. Eventually, it was like he was holding up a small moon above him, it was that ginormous. He slowly turned to face the city, and with one loud yell of his famous final technique "PLANET CRUSHER!" he hurled the massive small moon sized ball of destruction towards the city.

* * *

The second Elexia saw this, she felt the entire world freeze around her. This…this couldn't be happening again…this couldn't be what destiny had in store for the people of Harthill: Death once again…and it seemed to be done in the exact same way. As the Mangham reminisced back to that day, all she remember was that giant red ball of death headed right for her, before she felt herself and everyone around her disappear into nothing. And it was all about to happen again…but she wouldn't allow it.

Elexia:"No…No not again…I won't let everyone die again…I won't let this happen…! IM GOING TO STOP THIS!" she screamed before powering up more and bursting off the ground towards the city.

She flew and stopped a few miles away from it, making sure to position herself in the air where the attack would come straight for her, and it was about to hit her any second. With one more scream, she threw both her hands forward and caught the attack, and though she was pushed back a substantial bit, she managed to grab hold of the attack, however it was slowly making ground on her and the longer she held it, the more it looked like she was struggling to hold it back.

* * *

Kilutro:"Hmm, so it seems she's decided to try one last effort in order to save everyone she cares about…how noble. Unfortunately she will fall, she won't be able to hold that attack back forever, it will eventually overpower her and she'll die, with the rest of that damn city! Now for you…" he said to himself before turning to Xanaks, and holding out his hand towards the teen as a similar black KI ball with the white ball inside it appeared at the end of his hand, accept this one didn't grow to the size the previous one did, this one only grew to the size of his chest.

Xanaks tightened his fist, ready for what the demon was about to throw at him. Kilutro formed a slight smirk on his face, but it quickly vanished when he felt the slight pain from a small KI blast hitting the side of his head. While still charging the attack, he turned his head to see where that attack had come from, and the one who fired it was none other than Dracton, still in his Overdrive Form that he used in his fight against Ragnore that finished just moments ago.

Dracton:"Don't forget about me demon, you're going down!"

Kilutro:"Yet another insect I shall squash under my feet!" he exclaimed before raising his hand up that held the energy attack he had charged, pointed it at the robot and fired it off.

Dracton:"LIGHT GRENADE!" he roared as he quickly put all his fingers together in front of him, then threw them forwards as a golden KI blast the size of his chest was fired out towards the demons attack. The two attacks collided together and began a small skirmish against each other, as both combatants tried their hardest to gain an advantage over the other. As it went on, Dracton managed to telepathically contact both Xanaks and Elexia "Elexia, you need to keep that ball from hitting the city. As you do, try and channel some of your energy into your most powerful attack! Xanaks, while we hold both these attacks back, he'll be too distracted to deal with you, so you need to be the one to finish him! Get right underneath him and unleash your most powerful attack as well! We'll all hit him at the same time and beat him!"

Xanaks:"Gotcha!" he yelled in response before he began to run.

He stopped and looked up, finding himself to be standing directly underneath the demon, who hadn't even noticed the teen had moved. Perfect, the hybrid thought to himself before he began channelling his KI, suddenly being surrounded in a small dome of golden energy that began to grow as time passed.

* * *

Elexia:"Super…" she began to chant, as she slowly moved her hands closer together.

She now held the giant attack back using her hands positioned in the same way she would fire her brother's famous attack. She began channelling all her KI into said attack, and a small light blue light could be seen growing at the end of her hands.

* * *

Xanaks raised his hands above him, the dome around him had now grown even bigger and was around nearly triple the teens own height. The ground below him began cracking and breaking slightly, with some pieces even floating into the air and disintegrating into pieces.

Xanaks:"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU KILUTRO! NOW DIE!" he roared.

* * *

The demons attention was caught by the Mangham's words, and while still holding back Dractons Light Grenade with his own attack, he looked down to see what he heard, and was shocked when he found that Xanaks was charging an attack directly below him. Just then, he felt something happen to his Planet Crusher that Elexia had tried to stop, and went into a state of worry when he found the child was holding back the entire attack! Not only that, but he could also sense her energy growing for an attack, and also saw a light blue light emitting from behind his own attack.

Kilutro:"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! THERES NO WAY SHE CAN BE HOLDING THAT ENTIRE THING BACK ON HER OWN, SHES A MERE CHILD! AND HOW DIDN'T I SENSE XANAKS HEADING UNDERNEATH ME?!"

* * *

Dracton (telepathically):"BOTH OF YOU, UNLEASH YOUR POWER NOW!" he explained before letting out a massive yell and putting every last bit of energy he head into his attack, causing it to double in size and overpower the demons attack, combining its power into its own to create an even stronger attack that was headed straight for the demon.

* * *

Eleixa:"…KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" she screamed as a massive light blue beam the same size as her exploded out of her hands and carried the small moon of destruction straight back to its creator.

* * *

Kilutro helplessly watched as both attacks drew near to him, and with no other way to defend himself, threw both his hands out to the side and stopped both attacks from hitting him. He used all his might and energy in order to keep the robot and hybrid child form pushing his attacks into him and destroying him, though it didn't look like he was going to last for much longer. Kilutro then made the sudden realisation that he had completely forgotten about the young teen whose attack was growing right below him.

Xanaks attack was now at full power, and the dome surrounding him was now nearly 4 times his own height. Keeping his hands up in the air and looking straight into the demons eyes, he yelled out the words "HEAT DOME ATTACK!" before a beam the same size as the demon burst out of it and was headed straight for Kilutro.

As he did this, both Elexia and Dracton inputted that tiny last bit of energy to catch Kilutro off guard, leaving him open for both his own two attacks, Dractons attack, and Elexia's attack to consume him into a massive white explosion of pain, before Xanaks giant golden beam came flying straight into the white bubble, cause it to grow even bigger, and carry it right into the atmosphere above while still inflicting more damage on him.

Kilutro felt and watched as the skin on his left arm, right leg, most of his chest and a large chunk off his back, melted and disintegrated right before his eyes. With one last scream of pain, the demons entire body disappeared into the white bubble, before being completely annihilated in the massive explosion that followed the combined attacks and added destructive power of the hybrids Heat Dome Attack. The explosion was so large, all one could see for miles in certain areas, or if viewing the planet from afar, was a massive white circle appear just next to the planet before quickly disappearing.

* * *

Back on the ground, Xanaks stood still holding his arms in the air, now gasping for air and in his normal form. He let out a slight chuckle before collapsing to his knees and trying to catch his breath. Both Dracton and Elexia, who were also in their normal form, floated down and sat down by their comrade's side.

Xanaks:"We…we did it…"

Elexia:"Yaaaay…" she managed to get out while throwing her hand sin the air for victory and then falling onto her back.

Dracton:"Hehe…" he spoke before he turned his head slightly after sensing some incoming energies "Would you look at that…? Looks like the others have finished with their fights as well…" he explained before standing to his feet and turning to face where the energies were coming from, with Xanaks and Elexia quickly following.

Sure enough, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Vincent, Alician and John soon came into view, and quickly landed and met up with the 3.

Vincent:"Hey guys!"

Dracton:"Looks like you lot handled yourselves alright"

John:"Indeed, all threats have been eliminated"

Alician:"Wait, isn't Harikan with you guys?"

Xanaks:"We thought he was with you guys"

Shadow:"So it seems that one enemy still remains, the only question is who?"

Sonic:"We've already dealt with Kelriza and Felrikan, as well as their goons"

Alician:"We sent Hagian and his crew back to hell"

Elexia:"And we kicked the snot out of Kilutro while Dracton fought Ragnore"

Tails:"That leaves only Rexcor, was kind of obvious now that I think about it"

John:"When he split off from us we assumed he was going to go help you, but it seems he had a different idea"

Vincent:"And either he's still fighting that freak or he's in trouble"

Dracton:"Doesn't matter which is the case, lets head on over and help him out!" he explained before every one of them took to the skies, towards the Mangham's energy that they sensed on the other side of the planet.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at what remained of the United Federation…**

Shockwaves could be seen moving across the land, and the faint outline of two figures clashing together right before said shockwaves appeared, revealing them to be the causes of them. Eventually, the identity of these two figures became clear to be Rexcor, now in his Beyond Perfect Form, and Harikan, in his Super Hybrid 2 Form. Each time the two clashed together, they would use either of their fists to attack their opponent, with them getting the idea to use the same hand to attack, causing both combatants to collide said fists with each other and the power output to create a shockwave.

After so many shockwaves, the two came racing across opposite ends of the battlefield at full speed, and collided shoulders with each other, sending out one massive shockwave that levelled the ground for miles and miles, before the two bounced off one another and landed just a few feet away, staring one another down.

Rexcor:"You know Harikan, I believe that this fight was a thousand times better than our previous fight. This time, we're on even grounds, even strength, technique, speed, all of it! Neither of us have a slight advantage or disadvantage, with neither of us having anything else to boost our power. A **perfectly **even battle, and that's exactly what I wanted!"

Harikan:"You're right there Rexcor, this is a great battle, the greatest I've ever had in my entire life! I really am my father's son, cause even though there is a chance that I may die and the world could potentially be doomed, I still find this a ton of fun! I'm glad I split off from my friends when I sensed your energy, if I hadn't I never would've had this battle, but now it's coming to a close, and only one of us will stand the victor!"

Rexcor:"You certainly are right there, so then let's give it everything we've got and make this such a climactic finale!"

Harikan:"I couldn't ask for anything less!"

Both fighters teleported into the air and collided their right lower arms together, pushing against one another with all their might to try and gain an advantage over the other, however neither succeeded. Eventually the two both got the idea to push off one another, and attempted a spinning hook kick from their right legs, clashing together and almost hitting their opponent in the face. Both backed off while firing multiple KI blasts at one another, every single one countered another, until eventually the two were unable to see each other as the countering of KI attacks had created a massive smoke cloud in front of the other and hiding the other from sight.

Just then, Rexcor came bursting out of the smoke, both hands held up behind his head, as he brought them down and attempted to smash the teens head into little pieces, though he managed to raise both hands up and stop it before he had the chance to do that, and returned the favour with a strong right sidekick that caused the Perfect Warrior to back off. He then attempted a left hook to Rexcors face, but unfortunately he blocked it and gave a right hook back across the hybrids face, who backed off upon receiving it.

The hybrid teleported behind the Perfect Warrior and landed a powerful right sidekick straight in his back, and followed up his attack with a right elbow to the back of Rexcors head before following up with a back fist off the same arm and then a front kick off his left leg. Rexcor was forced forward from the attack, though quickly regained his composure and came right back at the Mangham with his own attack. He landed a solid left punch right in Harikans stomach, forcing him to duck down and leaving him open for the Perfect Warrior to land a right uppercut, followed up by a roundhouse kick to the side of the chest from his right leg, and a spinning sidekick to the stomach off his left leg, ending his attack and sending the Mangham back slightly.

Both warriors caught a glimpse of one another, before they charged towards each other and engaged in another high powered skirmish of punches and kicks, every attack countering each other with neither giving anything less than 100%. After so many hundred hits, the two would occasionally teleport around the battlefield while still in their skirmish, neither of them losing any power or letting up with their attacks. After a while the two moved to the grounds and the power they began outputting started to break, level and create craters all across the land, with some holes being so deep and wide they were almost the size of Skyscrapers. Finally, the two stationed themselves in one position, and as they battled on attempting to land a hit on the other, they casually conversed, with no awareness that the crater they were making below them was getting bigger and bigger with every strike.

Rexcor:"I never dreamed I would ever face an opponent like you Harikan! I believed when I was first created, no warrior, not even your father, would ever measure up to my level of power! They could come close, but they would never beat me no matter how hard they tried! But then you unlocked that secret Form of the hybrids no one knew existed, and while it fascinated me at first to see you wielding such unbelievable power, I quickly came to realise that your power had outgrown and made you stronger than mine! Of course I managed to even the playing field when I ascended to this Beyond Perfect Form, but still you beat me! And even after all these years you still found a way to make your power grow and even yourself with me! I assure you, when this battle is set and done, and I stand over your lifeless body, the victor of our mighty battle, I know I will never encounter a warrior like you ever again! And that is an honour to be heard coming from the Perfect Warrior!"

Harikan:"You're right there Rexcor, all my life I thought I'd never be as strong as my father, never have the power or courage to take on the kinds of opponents he had to face! But then after training all that time and achieving power similar to and greater than my dad's, I knew it wasn't luck, it was fate! Because it was fate that knew I needed that power in order to take you on! And it was my father that knew that with that power, it was time for me to save the world! I didn't believe in myself at first, but after seeing what people like you could do, the harm you could cause to others, I knew I could never allow anything like that to happen again, and I made it my mission to stop you and your kind from causing the injustice that you do! But in order to win, I needed the power, power I didn't know was hidden within myself, but your actions and my dad's encouragement brought it out of me, and with that power I ended you and saved everyone! And now history will repeat itself, cause I'm ending this battle, right here, RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Both warriors right fists collided once more, sending out another powerful shockwave that caused the crater to grow only slightly more, before the two teleported away, and reappeared around the middle of the battlefield though miles apart. However despite the two talking in normal tones, they could still hear each other from so far away.

Rexcor:"Fine then boy, lets finish this the same way we did last time! One final beam struggle to the death!" he roared as his body became surrounded in a black aura "Prepare yourself, BECAUSE I'M NOT HOLDING ANYTHING BACK NOW!" he yelled as he slowly took the Kamehameha stance, moving his hands behind him the same way anyone would if they were to do the attack.

Small lines of black KI energy appeared out of thin air and were absorbed into the space in his hands. A small green KI blast, surrounded by that black energy appeared in his hands, and as he continued to charge his attack grew to fit the gap in his hands "DEATH…" he began to chant as he continued to channel his KI, the aura around him now going crazy and breaking the ground below him.

Harikan powered up slightly so a golden aura appeared around him, before he took a horse-riding stance and crossed his arms in in front of him. He clawed his hands as two light bright blue energy balls appeared in his hands. He spoke the word "X…" before he moved his hands behind him in the same move he used not just all those years ago in this Universe, but also in the previous one.

Harikan and Rexcor:"…KAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEE…!" they both chanted as they still continued to charge and chant.

As they continued to channel their KI and power, their auras began growing out of hand and into new forms, essentially fusing with the KI blast charging in their hands, and began creating two massive domes, one for each warrior, around the two, being of the same colour as their attacks. The more they charged their attacks, the bigger the domes of energy surrounding them got. Not just that, but the ground began to break off and float into the air, disintegrating after mere seconds because of the sheer power these two combatants were outputting.

* * *

Just a few miles away, the group that had just regrouped were mere minutes away from arriving at Harikans battlefield. They flew in a slight formation, with Dracton, Xanaks and Alician at the fornt leading the rest, Vincent, John and Shadow around the middle of the pack, and Sonic, Tails and Elexia flying at the back.

Dracton:"We're almost there!" he called to everyone from the front.

Alician:"I just hope he's alright"

Sonic:"Don't worry about him Ali, Harikan's as tough as his old man, he can handle himself!"

Vincent:"Besides, he beat him once, he can easily do it again!"

Shadow:"Maybe so, but we can sense the power levels these two are emitting, and its clear they're both on even terms"

John:"Yes, they are a perfect match in every category, the winner of this battle could go either way"

Tails:"Lets just hope it's in the direction we want and need it to go"

Xanaks:"Uh…guys…take a look up ahead…I think I know why Harikan didn't return yet…"

Dracton:"What're you talking abo-" he was about to ask before cutting himself and stopping mid-air, along with the rest of the group upon seeing the sight before them "Oh" was all he could say in response to what he saw.

The group looked on ahead to see, over the barren wasteland that was previously the United Federation, two massive domes of KI, one of light blue colour, one of black with a little bit of green at the core of it. And at the centre of these two domes the group sensed both Harikan and Rexcor in their respective energy colour, channelling their KI into the attacks they were about to unleash.

* * *

On the battlefield, both opponents' attacks were ready to be unleashed, and called out to each other one last time before doing so.

Rexcor:"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU HARIKAN! JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER AND UNCLE WHEN GARIANGA IS THROUGH WITH THEM, AND JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS WILL DO AFTER I'VE FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU WILL PERISH HERE THIS DAY!"

Harikan:"NO REXCOR! JUST LIKE THIS BATTLE WENT MANY YEARS AGO, BY THE END OF IT, YOU WILL PERISH, JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR LOW-LIFE COMRADES DID WHEN MY FRIENDS FINISHED WITH THEM!"

Rexcor:"IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT TO BE THE CASE, THEN I FEEL PITY FOR YOU BOY! NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!"

Harikan:"BRING IT ON! I'LL END YOU THIS DAY!"

Both the Mangham and Perfect Warrior felt their entire worlds slow down around them, as they slowly moved their hands out in front of them, their attacks seconds away from being unleashed.

Harikan and Rexcor:"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they roared as each of them fired a beam the same size as themselves put together, right at their opponent, the floor below their attacks breaking and levelling as both beams soared across the battlefield to meet each other.

Within seconds, the two blasts collided and created a massive dome of energy around 50 foot tall and 70 foot wide, with one half consisting of light blue energy, and the other half of the black and slightly green energy, both halves looking like they were fighting against each other for dominance over the other. Just then, a massive chunk of the ground below the dome exploded and was destroyed, revealing the rest of the massive conflicting dome to form one giant 100 foot tall circle of energy, with two figures at the very ends of the beam skirmish, each firing a beam of energy as big as themselves into the giant sphere of energy.

For a good 3 minutes, both attacks were equal in ground, neither gained or lost some and were at a perfect match, the power of both attacks constantly pushing against one another. Every so often, one of the sides would gain a slight bit more of the giant sphere, with the other side soon pushing it back to be even, before they got a slight advantage for a few moments but were also pushed back to make it even. However at one point, the light blue side didn't manage to move the black and green side all the way back, and was unable to move it back to being even, and so when the black and green side pushed on and gained ground again, they took over more of the sphere than they had previously, and kept that ground as the light blue side desperately tried holding back the other side.

Rexcor:"HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS IT BOY! YOUR END IS DRAWING NEAR! I HAVE THE ADVANTAGE NOW, AND I WILL NOT LOOSE IT LIKE I DID LAST TIME! THIS TIME YOU HAVE NO ONE TO HELP YOU, SO DON'T EXPECT YOUR DADDY AND HIS BIG POSSY OF USELESS FRIENDS TO COEM ALONG AND SAVE YOU FROM YOUR DESRTUCTION THIS TIME!"

* * *

Back in the air, the others could only watch in horror at the sight before them now happening.

Vincent:"Why are we all standing around?!"

Sonic:"Yeah! Why aren't we going down and helping him?! He could lose the battle any minute!"

Dracton:"No, Harikan can handle this. Years ago, when he was in this exact same situation and only a child, he needed help in order to bring out the power he held inside, which was why we got involved and bought him more time while also encouraging him to bring out the power he held within himself. Now, he's nearly a young man, and he knows he wields that power. Harikan knows he can bring it out, he's just waiting for the right opportunity to unleash it and destroy Rexcor. We just have to be patient"

* * *

Rexcors attack had all but taken over the sphere, the only trace of light blue energy left was a small smudge from where Harikan was still blasting his attack into the giant ball of energy. It looked to be all over, there was no way the teen could save himself now. He would die and the rest of the planet would be doomed, and how Rexcor loved the very thought of it.

Rexcor:"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU HARIKAN! YOU HAVE NOTHING MORE TO GIVE! YOU ARE BEATEN, YOU ARE BROKEN, AND IN A FE MOMENTS, YOU SHALL BE DEAD, NOW BRACE YOURSELF AND FEEL MY WRATH!" he roared while inputting one last bit of power, made to finish the struggle and end the hybrid…

…only it didn't. This confused the Perfect Warrior, and in an attempt to figure out what was going on, looked right through the giant energy sphere to the other side using his special sight. He saw on the other side, Harikan, still powered up in his Super Hybrid 2 Form and still holding his arms out as he continued to fire his Kamehameha into the attack, except his head was bowed and wasn't coming up. Rexcor assumed this was out of exhaustion, but if he was so exhausted then how was he still going? That was when he saw it, the Mangham slowly moving his head up and stared at the Perfect Warrior right in the eyes and through the energy sphere as well.

Just then, Rexcor watched as Harikan smirked, while at the same time his usual red irises and golden fur that came with his Super Hybrid 2 Form, changed for just a second, going from him having black fur, while still having all the features his Super Hybrid 2 Form gave him, and gaining white irises like his father did at times, before he returned to his normal golden self, and a surge of power appeared in himself.

Just then, the entire sphere of energy went from being entirely black and green, to be half light blue, and then being almost full light blue in a matter of seconds, with only around 5% of the sphere still having a trace of black and green energy. The Perfect Warrior was barely holding his own against this sudden rise in power the hybrid gained, and was using all his might to keep that one bit of energy in the sphere and hold back all of Harikans power.

Rexcor:"WHATS GOING ON?! WHERE DID THIS POWER COME FROM?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD HE HAVE HID SO MUCH?!"

Harikan:"Like I said before Rexcor, history repeats itself, and in this case, in the exact same situation the two of us were in all those years ago, the outcome is the same. I might actually miss you, you're one of the only people to really push me above and beyond my limits, and you've given me the two greatest battles of my life. For that, I am grateful and thankful of you. However I cannot forgive you for all the harm and injustice you've done, which is why you're gong back where you belong! So long Rexcor! It was nice knowing you!" the teen pulled his hands back slightly, still firing the beam as he did so, before pushing them forwards and screaming "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" before his attack boosted in size and power just a slight bit more.

With that power, the entire sphere of energy was taken over by light blue energy and exploded into a beam of pure power that consumed the Perfect Warrior into it. As he felt the sheer force the attack contained, he attempted to keep his hands out and try and attack with his Kamehameha or any other attack, but it was already too late. Just like all those years ago, he felt pieces of his body slowly picking off and being brunt to ashes by the giant attack he was now consumed into. With one last "NOOOOOOOOO!" his entire body was annihilated, and what was left of it was sent into space along with the Kamehameha before detonating into a small moon sized explosion far off in the cosmos.

* * *

Back on the ground, the dust from the attack settled and revealed a lone figure, Harikan in his Super Hybrid 2 still, standing on the battlefield with his arms still out in a Kamehameha and gasping for air. Before him was a massive trail of destruction leading for miles and miles, a result of the giant beam explosion that destroyed Rexcor juts moments ago. there was no way this land was going back to what it used to be after being turned into a wasteland, and then after the hybrid and Perfect Warriors battle, and destroyed wasteland, with craters, broken and levelled ground everywhere.

The teen let out a slight chuckle as he powered down into his normal state, before he fell on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breathe while letting out a celebratory laugh. Suddenly, he heard someone call out his name, a girl's voice, one he knew and loved all too well. He turned around as he spotted his group of friends land on the ground and began walking towards him, though ahead of them all and running towards him was none other than Alician. He managed to stand to his feet and opened his arms up to hug her, but she jumped up and tackled him into a hug, forcing him to fall over with her in his arms, and upon touching the ground took the chance to bestow hundreds of kisses across his face, all of which made him laugh before the two simply laid there and hugged until the rest of the group joined them just moments later.

Xanaks:"Nice job man, we knew you could pull it off!"

Shadow:"Indeed, excellent work Harikan. Its moments like these when we're truly reminded that you are Harikos son"

Alician:"We were all so worried about you, we were scarred when you didn't regroup with the rest of us!"

Harikan:"Hehe, thanks for the concern guys, but I knew what I was doing the whole time. The second I sensed Rexcors energy, I knew he was waiting for a rematch, and considering he was the strongest and possibly the most dangerous one out of the group of villains, it was wiser for me to go after him. Plus, I kinda wanted a rematch anyway, he was the one opponent to push me beyond anything I would ever dream I could achieve, and I wanted that same feeling again, which he managed to deliver"

Dracton:"Well don't start celebrating yet guys…battles not over yet…only one villain remains now…

…Garianga…and let's hope Hariko and Xiro can deal with him…"

* * *

**Back in the New End Zone…**

Deep within the New End Zone, two warriors floated above the purple oceans, each with a hold of the others hands as they tried pushing one another back. Shockwaves of power were outputted around them from the level of strength they were competing at, so much so that whirlpools and tidal waves were being created because of their skirmish in power. These two figures were none other than Super Garianga, ruler of the previous End Zone and now in his unlocked Super Form, and Xiriko, the Fusion Warrior of Hariko and Xiro Mangham and still in his normal state.

Garianga:"Impressive Xiriko! Impressive to say the least! There is no being out there who could ever withstand my power like you have today! However it won't be for much longer, for am I about to end this duel and use all my power to DESTROY YOU!" he yelled before bringing his legs up while still holding the Mangham's hands, and double kicking him straight in the chest, forcing him to back off.

The demon king charged at the hybrid while simultaneously materialising a sword out of thin air into his right hand, and the slashed it down in an attempt to cut the Mangham in half, though he avoided it by leaning to the side, and then followed up by chopping the demons blade in half with a right karate chop. He the attempted the same move off the same hand but to Garianga's face, however the demon saw it coming and managed to limbo dodge it before delivering a left jab to the Fusion Warriors side. He followed up with a left roundhouse kick followed by a left hook kick across the hybrids face before spinning round and landing a spinning hook across Xiriko's face using his right leg, forcing the Fusion Warrior to back off momentarily.

Garianga then threw his right hand out towards the hybrid, with a large black KI blast appearing at the end of his hand. He yelled out the moves name "DEVASTATION BLAST!" before firing it off towards the Mangham, who upon seeing it was seconds away from hitting him, brought up his cross block in front of him and managed to stop the attack from hitting him using said block. Though the attacks was small and fast, the power it contained was incredible and extremely dangerous, and it was about to blow up in the hybrids face at any moment. With one loud yell, Xiriko threw his arms up in the air, taking the attack with it, and so Garianga's Devastation Blast went flying up into the air for miles before coming down behind the Mangham, hitting the ground some miles away, and causing an explosion the same size and pretty much the same level of power as a nuke.

The demon teleported behind the hybrid and landed a powerful left roundhouse kick that sent him flying across the sky. Garianga then reappeared a few miles ahead in the direction the Mangham would end up, and slammed both his hands downwards as Xiriko came uncontrollably flying closer to him, and the Fusion Warrior was now sent hurtling towards the ground below. Upon contact with said ground, the Mangham ended up in a large crater, and right before he could fly out of it, the demon king came crashing down and landed on top of him, holding the hybrids neck with his left hand and dealing him hundreds of high powered punches with his right.

Eventually he'd had enough and the Fusion Warrior let out a massive yell as a golden bubble of energy exploded around him, and sent Garianga flying off of him and landed on his back just next to the crater, though quickly pulled himself to his feet. Xiriko flew up out of the crater and made a dash for the demon, engaging in a high powered skirmish of punches and kicks, the two travelling across the ocean and leaving a small trail as they continued to battle. Eventually, Xiriko gained an advantage on Garianga and landed a few solid punches across his face, followed by a left sidekick that sent the demon flying ahead before the Fusion Warrior caught up with him and dealt a powerful double punch to the demon king that sent him straight into the ground and a caused a carter to be made from his impact.

Garianga slowly flew up high into the sky, now surrounded by an unusual sparking electrical bright red aura. Xiriko halted his flight and turned himself around so that he was hovering above the ground while facing his opponent. All of a sudden, the demon king let out a massive roar that never stopped, as hundreds of thousands of millions of KI blasts of the same colour and properties as the aura surrounding the demon, exploded out all around his body and began firing literally everywhere, destroying whatever they touched in a massive explosion. Xiriko did his best to try and dodge them, and whenever one came near him he smacked it away from him using either his legs or hands but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

Summoning up his energy, the Fusion Warrior began flying towards Garianga, trying his best to avoid any incoming fire from the demon or swat away any attack that came near him on his approach. He was just seconds away from the demon king when the size and power of the attacks grew, and slowed down the Fusion Warriors approach, though they didn't stop him. The Mangham pierced through the shield, grabbed hold of Garianga, causing him to stop roaring and his KI blasts to halt, and tackled the demon king out of his small aura and right into the ground. he was about to lay a left punch across Garianga's face, but was unable to after being kicked off by said demon, with the two instantly jumping to their feet.

Both combatants dashed at each other, and Xiriko attempted another right hook, however Garianga saw it coming and jumped over his attack while simultaneously dealing a left roundhouse kick across the Fusion Warriors face. He followed up with a spinning hook kick off his right leg, and then a left sidekick to the hybrids stomach, forcing him to bend slightly from the pain. The demon king used this opportunity to lay a right uppercut under the Mangham's chin, followed up by a spinning back fist off his left and a right elbow across Xiriko's face, a jab to the stomach off the same arm, a left hook, and finished his assault by charging a KI blast in his right hand and firing it directly into the Fusion Warriors stomach, the explosion of which sent him flying into the air, though he just managed to stop himself and now hovered above the ocean, where he was soon joined by Garianga through teleportation.

The Mangham wiped a small bit of blood from his nose and mouth, though ignored the small trail coming from the top of his head. He then spat out a little blood, placed his right hand on his neck and cracked it a few times, then did the same for each shoulder, using the opposite hand for each shoulder, and finished his little cool down by cracking both his knuckles.

Xiriko:"Alright then, so that's how you wanna play it huh? Fine, if you're going all out, then I might as well!"

The hybrid threw both arms down by his side, tensing all his body a she began to channel his inner KI, with that same KI soon exploding out of him in a golden light a few seconds later, consuming his whole body as he transformed. Moments later, that light faded out to be a faint aura around the new golden figure. Everywhere on his body the Mangham had once been black, he was now golden, and where he was once red, was now white. His right bang had changed and become longer and spikier, though still kept its white and golden tip colour scheme. His eyes had also changed, going for a bright light blue to a bright orange much like Xiro when he turned Super Hybrid.

"This, is SUPER XIRIKO!"

Garianga:"Incredible! Such a boost in power, but it's still nothing compared to me!" he boated before teleporting away.

He reappeared right in front of the Mangham and dealt a powerful right hook across his face, forcing the hybrids head in that direction. The demon king smiled believing to have delivered a powerful hit on the Fusion Warrior, though he was greatly shocked when he turned back to face him and found Xiriko without a scratch on him. While still shocked, the demon decided to power through it and keep attacking, though when Xiriko was able to easily grab his left roundhouse kick by just raising his right hand, he knew something was up, though before he could figure it out he was already head-butted by the Fusion Warrior, swiftly followed up by a left jab to the face that hurt equally as much, and sent him flying straight back into the ocean.

Within seconds, the demon king burst out of the water behind the hybrid and attempted another jab to the back of his head, though he sensed it coming, span round faster than Garianga was able to see and landed a right hook of his own across the demons face, followed up by him moving forward slightly and slamming his right elbow down on Garianga's back, and then using his left hand to punch the demon king in the back of his own head, sending him sky-rocketing towards the water again, however just before he went under, he managed to recover himself, spin himself round and hover just above the water.

Xiriko hovered down to the same height as Garianga, and gave him a quick wink and smirk before teleporting right in front of him and landing a powerful left front kick straight under the demons chin, forcing his head all the way back and his body to go up slightly. Now being left wide open, Xiriko took the opportunity to land hundreds of punches straight to the demons chest, and after around 500, he delivered a strong left reverse punch that caused the demon to almost bend over the Fusion Warriors hand.

He then brought his right hand down and smacked it down right on top of Garianga's head, and quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick off his right, before delivering hundreds of kicks off both legs at the same time all over the demon kings chest and stomach at the same time. When he'd finished dealing another 500 attacks, he used both legs at the same time to double kick the demon flying across the ocean before chasing after him. He caught up very easily and was able to deal a hundred more punches and kicks, 50 of each, before preforming a side flip in mid-flight and landing an axe-kick off his right leg right on the demons back, forcing him right back towards the water, but before he fell in, Xiriko appeared below him and uppercutted him into the air.

The demon king got to a very high altitude before he grinded his teeth together, span himself round to face the Fusion Warrior and stopped himself mid-air. He powered up slightly, causing his aura to appear around him, before he made a charge straight downwards towards the Fusion Warrior, both arms extended out and ready to double punch the Mangham in the face, and that was exactly what he did. The demon king landed both fists straight in the hybrids face, first causing a shockwave of power to be sent out from the impact, before Xiriko was carried by Garianga's fists straight into the water, carried several miles below into the very deep abyss, before Garianga finally jumped off him, though he wasn't finished.

He created a red KI blast in his hand that appeared the same size as his whole upper body, swung it round him a few times before throwing it directly at the hybrid, who it hit straight in the chest and carried him even further down the abyss, until he disappeared from sight in the darkness that reigned in the very bottom of the ocean. A few seconds later, a small red light could just be seen for a moment, before a massive explosion of that same coloured energy began growing out of the abyss and took over practically the entire bottom of the ocean but kept growing up in size. Garianga saw this and smirked, before he began his escape out of the ocean, as the explosion was quickly catching up to him.

He eventually burst out the top of the ocean, and flew up very high in the sky in order to get out of the way of the explosion as it blew up out of the abyss and consumed almost the entire ocean, most of the sky above the ocean, and nearly destroyed the landscape nearby. The demon king could only laugh at his hand work, there was no way anyone could survive an explosion like that, not even Xiriko with all his Fusion and Super Hybrid power…

"Wow! That was quite a move!"

…except it wasn't…

That voice, the voice he heard just then with that dual dialogue of both Mangham's talking simultaneously could only belong to one man, Xiriko. But how could he survive that attack? The demon king watched as that same Mangham, still in his Super Hybrid Form, flew up out of the ocean without so much as a scratch on him. That also raised the demons next question, how was he unharmed? This didn't look good, Garianga thought to himself, he might actually be outmatched here. He could die here, he could be stripped of his title as ruler of the End Zone, stripped of his power that could rival gods, all of it and being forced into that one place he could never escape, that one place he'd feel torture and pain for the rest of his never fading existence, the deep horrid bowels of Hell.

Xiriko:"But it wasn't enough to kill me unfortunately for you! I've really loved this battle Garianga, but now that my power completely outmatches yours, it's time to bring it to a close. I'm ending this, right here, right now!"

Garianga:"no…No…NO…I will not lose here…I cannot lose here…with my power I should be unrivalled, unchallenged, unbeaten! This cannot be happening…not to me…!"

Xiriko:"Face it Garianga, not everyone's invincible, not even you! No one out there is invincible, not even the gods you claim to be able to beat, and the ones you keep trying to pose as!"

Garianga:"You…insect…I do not pose…as a god…" he began as he began to channel his KI, before it exploded out around him in a black and evil aura "I AM A GOD! AND I SHALL NOT BE BEWITTLED BY A MORTAL LIKE YOU!" he roared as his power began to rise, though nothing that would make Xiriko worry.

The demon king teleported a few miles away from the Mangham, still keeping the same altitude so that the two were still perfectly in line with one another. He threw both hands out in front of him, as a small ball of pure black KI appeared in the space between them, with small lines of the same energy slowly appearing out of nowhere and absorbing into the attack to make it bigger and stronger. Small sparks of the same coloured electricity appeared and sparked around the attack as it continued charging and growing, eventually it became the same size as him, and at that point, the demon threw both his hands behind him, taking the ball with it, so that it could continue to grow in power, not size, without obstructing his sight from his opponent.

* * *

Xiriko let out a little confident smirk knowing everything was coming to a close, and thought that if Garianga was going to end this on a giant and explosive note, so was he, and that meant brining out his biggest and strongest attack. He threw both hands out by his sides, extending his hands as a light blue KI ball appeared in each of his hands and grew to consume them in seconds. He slammed both hands together and held out his arms, much like with Xiros Final Flash, as the KI blast grew to double the size they had originally been, and was now just bigger than his chest. The Mangham then moved his hands behind them in the same fashion Hariko would charge his Super Kamehameha, with the attack no longer growing in size, but still in power, with small sparks of golden lighting symbolising this.

Within moments, both warriors' attacks had reached their maximum power capacity, and it was time to unleash them. One last struggle, a struggle that would decide the fate of both combatants, was about to take place.

Garianga:"FINAL…DEVASTATION…BOOOOOOMMMBBB!" he bellowed as he threw both his arms forwards and then down in front of him, his KI blast following suit but then instantly growing in size to become this 20 Foot tall sphere of destruction that was headed right for the Fusion Warrior, who was also about to release his power.

Xiriko:"FINAL…KAMEHAME…HAAAAAAA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward in front of him, with one hand similar to how one would fire a Kamehameha, and the other similar to how one would fire a Final Flash, with both hands being at a slight angle as well, instead of being just dead straight like a Kamehameha or sideways like a Final Flash. The chest sized ball of KI, after being moved to in front of the Mangham, exploded into a massive 20 Foot beam of light blue energy, with large sparks of golden lighting going around it as it soared across the skies.

Both attacks collided in the air, and a large white ball of KI, bigger than either two blasts, was created as a result, sitting in the middle of both attacks as they pushed against each other. Both warriors used all their energy in this attack, Garianga to try and overpower the hybrids attack, and Xiriko simply trying to keep the attacks at an equal distance for as long as he could. Overall, for the Mangham it was no contest, with his Super Hybrid Form taking his power from being even and on par with Garianga's Super Form, to heights beyond what the demon king could dream to reach, and heights of strength both Mangham's could never reach no matter how much training they did.

Xiriko:"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU GARIANGA! YOUR RULE OVER THE END ZONE, YOUR POWER TAKEN FROM THE DEATHEXEN, ALL OF IT, WILL BE GONE ON THIS DAY! NOW DIIIIEEE! HAAAAAAA!" he roared as he boosted even more power into his attack, taking it from 30 foot all beam, to a 35 foot tall one, and its power practically doubled almost because of it.

This new giant beam burst right through the giant white bubble, causing it to fade into nothing, and completely destroyed Garianga's own Final Devastation Bomb, before it continued its journey to its desired target, the demon king himself. Garianga could only watch as the attack drew closer and closer, with him unable to dodge as he'd used all his energy in the attack, as well as the energy beam being too big to dodge. Not to mention the fact he realised that this was his end, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, so why bother.

He was consumed into the massive beam of destruction, its sheer power only made him gawk and bleed from the pain. As he looked around all he saw was the massive light blue light and golden lighting going around said light, all of which he could feel constantly striking at and destroying his body within a matter of seconds. Garianga looked down at his hand, and felt his world shatter to pieces upon seeing small pieces of it slowly picking off and disintegrating into nothing. While still in that state, he slowly looked to his left hand, holding it in front of his face and turning it to see the same thing happening. He looked down at his legs afterwards, and didn't think he could feel any more worse than he already did until after seeing his legs also slowly disappearing.

Garianga:"This is the end…my existence…gone in the blink of an eye…this can't be happening…all those years I spent watching, waiting, plotting my next move when I could've taken them out at any time…" he noticed that all of his legs had completely disintegrated and the process was now slowly moving up his stomach and more of his arms "…but I didn't need to…I had the power to rival gods…I was a god! I AM a god!" now, all of his arms had vanished, and now the last parts of his stomach and chest were disappearing "I SHOULDVE WON! DO YOU HEAR ME XIRIKO?! I SHOULDVE WON! I SHALL RETRUN ONE DAY, AND EXTRACT MY REVENGE! I AM A GOD! I AM A GOOOOOOOOooooooodddddd….." was all he managed to say before he was completely annihilated, the only thing left of him being a small red ball of KI and evil energy, though it was soon destroyed by the Final Kamehameha's power.

A giant explosion of white energy followed the Mangham's attack, and consumed the entire dimension, with not one place left untouched. Even he himself was consumed into the white, though he smiled at the sight of it and was unaffected once he disappeared into it.

* * *

That white light lasted for a few seconds, not a thing could be seen by the Fusion Warrior, but eventually things began to become clear to him, and what a beautiful sight now laid before him. The oceans were no longer that horrible murky purple, but now a sweet smooth clear crystal ocean that was like stepping into paradise. The lands were no longer these barren wastelands, but now lush green fields and forests, trees so beautiful and in their prime it's like they had been there for years yet only had stood for a few moments, large triumphant mountains that occasionally dotted around the landscape. And to top it off, the sky was no longer nothing but a black void of darkness like the zone had previously been, but now what looked to be great clear cloudless skies of a light purple colour, and what looked like a small moon constantly hovering over the horizon that somehow acted like a sun as it didn't look like there seemed to be a night around this beautiful place, as well as many other planets far off in the distance.

Xiriko:"Amazing" the now normal state Fusion Warrior spoke to himself "It's as if Garianga caused this entire place to become that dark void from before when he took control of it. He created that horrible and hellish wasteland we fought in when he transformed to be his actual kingdom, and that black void that we've always known the End Zone to was a cover up so no one could see his own Kingdom, but as the battle went on the energy he had to sustain that cloak was destroyed and revealed this place, and with him gone the End Zone can return to the paradise it once was"

"As a matter of fact, this is not a Zone, neither a dimension" a familiar voice spoke from behind, grabbing the hybrids attention. As he turned around, he was delighted to discover that Unknown Figure that restored the Mobius Multiverse and the one who revived Abigail, floating up behind him to stand by his side as the two overlooked the new landscape "As a matter of fact, this is actually a planet, far off in your galaxy"

Xiriko:"It's you! Wait, a planet? Then, how come it's called the End Zone? And how were we able to access it through the Star Posts like in the old Universe?"

"Allow me to explain. Yes this is a planet, but it also has the properties of a Zone, well it did anyway because of Garianga. In the previous dimension, yes this was just a dimension filled with nothing, the Deathexen didn't exist in the End Zone until we had to reset your Multiverse, which is where the End Zones origins changed. This was, and is now back to thanks to you, a planet where the Deathexen was kept. Far off in a secret part of the planet where only few know, lies the Deathexen. If you're wondering why the planet doesn't look like a Hell look alike, what with it keeping the very source of evil throughout your entire Universe, is simply because not only does the Carexen prevent that from happening, but also because that is what the Deathexen is designed to do, contain evil, not spread it"

Xiriko:"Then how is it that Garianga was created? And if he presented such a danger in being in control of the Deathexen, then why didn't you stop him?"

"Somehow, an unknown assailant infiltrated this planet many years ago. That very idea was virtually impossible, as the planet is protected by an invisible cloak of energy and magic that hides its existence to the rest of the Universe almost and prevents any unwanted people entering the planet. The only people who could enter this place are those like yourself that are pure of heart or have been allowed access by the gods themselves, or if one is able to bend reality. In any case, he was able to find the Deathexen, again only possible if one is able to bend reality and such, and caused a crack in the Deathexen. While it was immidiently repaired by powers from above, but the energy that leaked out was able to form the previous demon king himself. And as he explained to you before he absorbed the power from the Deathexen to gain the abilities and strength the demonstrated to you"

Xiriko:"I see, and he used that power to turn this heavenly gem of a place into that Hell look alike he called his kingdom, with that black barren nothing land acting as a cloak for it?"

"Indeed. Fact if you were to try and fly into the sky for long enough when it was either of those two you would eventually break out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. Using his new abilities, he sensed throughout the universe trying to find anyone who could present a problem to his new and expanding kingdom he had planned, and he eventually found some. He detected your power and noticed that there were also many powerful warrior on your planet, more than anywhere else in the Universe. He first decided to observe the events f your planet and what strong warriors rounded their heads, just so he knew how he could take you all out when he saw it best to, but it seems his plans failed now didn't they? I suppose you've noticed by now that your Fusion technique has lasted longer than it should have?"

Xiriko:"Yes I have. I knew at one point during the battle my time was coming to a close, but when I hit the 30 minute mark and nothing happened I was amazed to say the least but concerned myself with the battle first before figuring it out"

"Well you best be lucky that there is no such thing as time in this place. Where it may be morning or afternoon on yours or any other planet, time never shifts at all here, it is at one stage forever, but considering nobody here sleeps and that barely anyone lives on this planet, it is not an issue. Speaking of issues, I believe the one back on your planet concerning those revived enemies of yours has been sorted out. Your friends and family have now saved Mobius from destruction"

Xiriko:"I have sensed it, thank you. I knew I could count of them to keep the planet safe while we dealt with Garianga. I think its best I return home and see them"

"Yes it is. Fear not though, for we shall meet again, sometime anyway"

Xiriko:"Hehe, good to hear, I'll be seeing you" he chuckled as he raised his fingers to his forehead for Instant Transmission.

"And Xiriko?" he asked, catching the Mangham's attention "Heed my words. Do not begin to relax now, for if you wish for another age of peace, you still have one battle left to win. Garo Kan is not dead, despite your efforts when you first battled him and died trying to kill him, and Xiros efforts against him during the time you were dead, the demon still lives and breathes. He will come after you and everyone you hold dear before not just destroying Mobius, but destroying everything in the Universe, and then moving onto every other Universe. He will come for you in probably just days, so prepare yourselves, otherwise it may be your undoing"

Xiriko:"Thank you friend, we shall inform the others, and then we shall beat this monster. Goodbye for now!" he exclaimed before disappearing.

"Let us hope you do beat him, otherwise there is no one else who can"

* * *

**Back on Mobius…**

The group were still at the United Federation wasteland/battlefield, patiently awaiting the return of Hariko and Xiro. By then, everyone who had previously been on the Sky Patrol had now arrived, and the same ship was landed just a few miles away from them. Not just the Freedom Fighters were there but Carnage, Rexler, Mariko, and Vincent and Gracie's daughter Laura were also there.

Laura was a young girl, only around the same age as Mephilisa had been before her passing, making her just that bit older than Elexia. The girl was a hybrid, obviously, and had red fur just like her father did, and peach skin like both her parents. Besides her fur colour, Laura gained most of her looks from her mother, and looked very much like her when she was younger. She had re dreadlocks much like her father, and hair much like her mother's that came down each side of her face, as well as having yellow irises like her mother did. She, like most hybrids her age, had a long red tail that nearly dragged across the ground with ow big it was.

She wore light grey jeans, some black boots that Gracie wore when she was younger, a black short-sleeved crop top, and black gloves that extended all the way up to her sleeves and had red belts around the wrists. Her reason for wearing such gloves was to hide the horrible wound she had on her right arm, she had lost it when she was younger and as such had to have a metal arm to replace it much like Vincent did when he was younger, and only wore the other glove so that she didn't look wired and unmatching.

Xanaks:"Anyone got a feel of their energy yet?"

Dracton:"Nothing, they still aren't here yet"

Abigail:"I just hope they're alright"

Mariko:"They'll be fine Abi, when have they ever not been?"

Elexia:"Yeah! My big brothers can handle themselves!"

Rexler:"Its unusual. The power I felt gifted to me from Garianga…it's…"

Harikan:"What?"

Rexler:"…Gone. And that could only mean one of two things: either he's decided to pull that energy from us to up his power and help himself in the fight, or he's dead and so that energy no longer exist anymore"

Sonic:"So that could mean either Hariko and Xiro are giving him such a difficult time he needs that power in order to stand a chance in facing them, or they were too much for him to handle and as a result he's now dead"

Just then, the group heard a teleporting sound come from behind them, and felt a massive power level in that same area. As they turned around, they were surprised to find a strange and tall looking figure standing before them, looking like a mix between both Hariko and Xiro. He held his left fist on his waist, and lifted his right hand up and gave a small air salute while saying "Hi!" in a combination of both Mangham's voices, before his entire body became surrounded in a full white aura, hiding both his feature's, and the faint outline of him splitting apart into two people could be seen right before the light disappeared and revealed both Hariko and Xiro, slightly harmed but completely fine.

Hariko:"Man what a rush!"

Xiro:"You can sya that again"

Vincent:"What the hell just happened?"

Bunnie:"Who was that before ya'll appeared outta nowhere?"

Hariko:"Oh yeah, that was Xiriko, the Fusion of both me and Xiro! It's thanks to him that we beat Garianga!"

Xiro:"Indeed, if we hadn't preformed the Fusion Dance in order to become him, we might not have won the battle"

Nicole:"I have so many questions about what you two just said"

Hariko:"We can answer them later, for now let's just relax a little. We won the battle today and it was extremely close, so let's just eat, get a little shut eye and then we'll explain and answer any questions you guys might have"

Elexia:"Yay! Food!"

Sally:"Alright then, come on Freedom Fighters let's move out!" she ordered before the group began making their way towards the Sky Patrol.

* * *

**The Battle for Mobius is over, and the Freedom Fighters have come out as the victors! Though they were all very close battles, the Freedom Fighters managed to deal with the resurrected villains before any more harm could come to the planet. Once they were finished, the battle between Xiriko and Garianga was coming to a close, and while it looked to be an even battle, Xiriko came out as the winner after showing off what true power he held with his Super Hybrid Form! With all the villains defeated, only one more remains, Garo Kan, and according to the mysterious figure, it won't be long before our heroes have to fight the demon once again. Can they defeat the demon? Can the Freedom Fighters undo all the damage caused by this fight and the upcoming one? Or will Garo Kan end up the victor and destroy everything? Find out in the next chapter of Mobius Z!**


	70. Chapter 69:Return of Garo Kan

**Hey guys, its Harry again. Just got a few things to say before the Chapter begins. First just wanna say sorry for this chapter taking so long, its been a busy week for me lately as my exams are coming up soon so I've ben needing to revise, and just coming up with things for this chapter has been a bit difficult but I still got it done. I also want to apologise for not telling you guys this would be a long chapter, but I will give you a heads up in saying the next chapter is also going to be long. I also quickly wanna say thanks for 4000 views! Seriously you guys are awesome and I hope I keep getting your guys' support. But yeah, that's all form me, so enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Later that same evening, the entire group of Freedom Fighters were now relaxing in the living room, talking and celebrating about the day as the injured fighters were healed.

Laura:"So you guys preformed some ancient ritual dance, from another universe, and fused into a separate being of power greater than both of yours?" she asked the two hybrid brothers, both of whom were busy stuffing their faces.

Hariko:"Yep, that's basically the jist of it" he exclaimed with his mouth still full. He swallowed what he was eating before continuing "After we preformed that dance, we weren't in control anymore, it was all Xiriko"

Xiro:"He's given our powers, techniques, thoughts, feelings, beliefs, but he acts according to those, he is his own person. Hariko and I were just along to watch the ride"

Xanaks:"That's incredible!"

Harikan:"Maybe us two should learn the Fusion Dance, then we'd be unstoppable!"

Hariko:"Well when you boys are ready, we'll give you a lesson any time!"

Xiro:"The rest of you all did very well in your fights. We were able to sense what was happening while we were in the End Zone"

Dracton:"Thanks, though for some of us it was a bit easy"

John:"I second that"

Vincent:"Same here"

Shadow:"Well Sonic and I had decent fights with those Demonk fellows"

Sonic:"Yep, but we still whooped their buts in the end"

Harikan:"I know right. Oh, and I didn't know you could use magic Alician"

Alician:"Yeah, I kept it to myself because I wasn't sure how any of you would react to that kind of thing. In most of the Universe it's sorta disgraced and hated"

Sally:"Well on Mobius not many people use magic, so we find it very interesting and amazing"

Nicole:"The only one using that sort of stuff being a certain crazy wizard that seems to have disappeared at this point"

Tails:"Ha, nice one"

Xiro:"So brother, should we tell them of what Xiriko was informed?"

Hariko:"I think it's time, everyone's here anyway so now is a better time than any"

Cream:"Tell us what Hariko?" she asked, prompting the Mangham to let out a sigh as he stood to his feet.

Hariko:"Alright everyone listen up. After we defeated Garianga, we were informed by an old friend some dire news. In just a few days' time, Garo Kan will return, and he's gonna want revenge on all of us" his news caused an in-synch gasp throughout the entire room.

Antoine:"Zat is impossible!"

Elexia:"He's right! While you were gone, he came back and tried fighting Xiro, but big brother blew whim to pieces and seriously hurt himself"

Hariko:"While that may be true, despite Xiros efforts, all he managed to do was temporarily harm the demon and delay his healing process. According to my friend, after I defeated him the first time, I actually sent him into a healing state where he would recover his injuries but he'd be slightly depowered, which is why when he resurfaced he was much weaker and Xiro had a better chance against him.

After Xiro defeated him while in his Diminished Form, he was sent into another healing state, though this time his power would recover more and he'd be stronger. We don't know when he'll attack but we know it'll be soon, and we're gonna need all the help we can get to take him down if he gets out of that Diminished Form, or try and take him down as fast as possible the moment he shows up"

Sonic:"So what's our first move?"

Xiro:"We rest until daylight comes. In the morning, we'll take all our strongest fighters to Angel Island and try to train a bit in order to prepare ourselves for when the demon arrives. The rest of you will stay here on the Sky Patrol where you'll be safe, but if Kan does come here and attacks you, you'll get yourselves to Angel Island as fast as possible or try and contact us for help"

Abigail:"Do you guys think you'll actually be able to defeat him this time?"

Hariko:"We'll have to find out"

Meanwhile, just a few miles in the air above the ship, listening into the groups plans and conversations, was a certain tall pink figure, who let out a maniacal smirk before disappearing from the sky.

* * *

**That morning…**

…at around 8:00, Hariko, Xiro, Dracton, Harikan, Xanaks, Alician, John, Sonic, Shadow, Elexia and Rexler were on their way to Angel Island in order to get Knuckles help for when Garo Kan appeared and to try and prepare themselves for the battle against him.

The group flew across the skies of the planet at break neck speeds towards the floating island.

Hariko:"We're almost there guys!"

Dracton:"Lets hope Knuckles will be able to give us a hand"

Sonic:"I'm sure Knuckle head'll gladly help us, after all he does live on the planet Garo is planning to destroy"

Rexler:"I don't understand. If Kan is weaker at this point in time, why don't we all simultaneously team up and destroy him"

Xiro:"He's a demon, and one with especially good powers and healing capabilities. We could all completely annihilate him with our strongest blasts combined, or just have one of us take him on single handily and destroy him, but that would do either of two things: 1. it could cause him to evolve back into his normal form which is even stronger, or 2. If we did destroy him he could regenerate and attack us again, stronger than before"

Alician:"There is only one way to fully destroy a demon, and that is with the complete opposite of what a demon is comprised of, positive and good pure energy"

Xanaks:"So the plan is to use the positive energy from the Master Emerald thanks to Knuckles to either destroy Garo Kan or seal him away"

Shadow:"I don't think this plan will work at all"

John:"We'll just have to wait and see"

Elexia:"Everyone look! Angel Island!" she exclaimed, pointing forwards to the same floating island that was coming into the groups vision.

Hariko:"Come on lets hurry up and land!" he ordered before the group all powered up slightly and flew off towards the island.

Soon the group arrived just next to the altar of the Master Emerald, where the guardian was already making his way down to greet the warriors.

Knuckles:"I already heard about the situation through the Master Emerald, and I'm ready to help"

Hariko:"Good to hear, that's saved us time we would've wasted explaining it to you, and given us more time to prepare ourselves for his return. We don't know when he's going to attack but we know it'll be soon"

Rexler:"I hope everyone on the Sky Patrol will be alright"

Shadow:"If he was to come after anyone first it would be us, he'd be drawn to the high power levels, he wouldn't go after the weaker ones just for the sake of it"

Just then, everyone there sensed a massive power suddenly appear and disappear in an instant, in the worst possible place.

Dracton:"You've gotta be kidding me he's there?!"

Elexia:"And everyone else is still on the ship!"

Harikan:"Dad, let me and Xanaks go help. I think we can handle him long enough to get everyone off the ship"

Xanaks:"If we need help we'll make sure to contact you but I think we can handle this!"

Hariko:"Alright you can go, but the second things become too much for you boys, make contact with us and we'll be there!"

With that, the two teenagers nodded at each other before taking to the skies and flying off towards the Sky Patrol.

* * *

**Moments before…**

…those that were still on the ship were Vincent, Gracie, Laura, Mariko, Abigail, Sally, Rotor, Nicole, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, Cream, Big Rouge, Omega and Carnage.

The group back on the Sky Patrol were trying to relax during this small downtime before the climax, knowing that Garo Kan would soon emerge and the battle would begin. Vincent stood on the bridge, overlooking the area the ship was hovering above, which was actually a massive rocky wasteland. He sensed someone coming and turned to see his wife Gracie and daughter Laura walking up to him.

Gracie:"How come you didn't go with the others?"

Vincent:"Ya kidding me? Someone's gotta be here to keep you guys safe while they all prepare for the battle"

Gracie:"Always a worrier"

Vincent:"I'm only thinking of everyone else"

Laura:"Hey dad, are you and everyone else gonna beat that Garo guy?"

Vincent:"I'll be honest sweetheart, I have no idea. It's either we beat him while he's weak, or things are gonna get complicated"

Gracie:"Lets just hope it doesn't come to that"

As the 3 stared out over the view, Vincent noticed something moving towards them. It was getting bigger, faster and…stronger…like a KI attack…which was exactly what it was, and it would hit them at any second.

Vincent:"Get down!" he yelled as he grabbed hold of Gracie and Laura, and jumped down to keep them covered and safe.

The KI attack came flying and hit the front of the Sky Patrol, causing a massive explosion that could've been felt throughout the entire ship, and also caused the ship to shake quite violently.

* * *

The cyborg-hybrid sat up and looked behind him, keeping his wife and child down in order for them to be safe, as he investigated the one who fired off the attack. Upon seeing a certain pink figure floating down onto the now destroyed bridge, he stood up to face him as Gracie and Laura also slowly got up. Moments later, everyone else who was on the Sky Patrol came running in, but froze upon seeing the one stood before them.

Sally:"No, not him! How is he here already?!"

Bunnie:"This bad, real bad!"

Rotor:"Damnit! And the others have already left!"

It was indeed none other than the demon Garo Kan, standing before the group in his Diminished Form. The pink demon no longer sported his white and gold trousers, they were now black and gold though he still kept the golden tassels, the black button in the middle of his trouser belt and his black and gold boots. He also now sported a sleeveless black and gold jacket that was kept open and cut off around his abs. his chest was still mostly black and the black markings on his elbows, shoulders and hands were still present, though he now wore strange black bracelet with gold rings around the edges. While he still had his strange tentacle like hair coming out of his head, the small black lines around the edge of his head, and his evil black sclera and red irises eyes, he no longer sported a nose and his dreadlocks were now shorter, only just going over his shoulders and now cutting off around his chest behind him.

Garo Kan:"Knock…Knock…"

Vincent:"Garo Kan…"

Garo Kan:"Ah Vincent, what a pleasure it is seeing an actual warrior on this ship. I could not sense one seen as how they all ran off to Angel Island like cowards. Oh how will I ever attract the group to come racing back ad help their friends?! I know, how about I start with the children…" he suggested as he raised his hand up, creating a small black KI blast just above it.

Vincent:"Gracie…take Laura and get everyone off the ship right now! Then I want you guys to get to Angel Island as fast as possible"

Gracie:"What?! Are you crazy?! You can't go up against him you'll be killed!"

Vincent:"Don't worry about me, remember I've been the distraction before? When you had to run from Rexcor before he got the Chaos Emerald from your body? Of course it didn't work out well that time, but this time'll be different! Now go!" he took one step forward before he shot off towards the demon "YAAAAAAH!"

Cream:"VINCENT!"

Carnage:"NO!"

Garo Kan:"Hm?" was all he managed to get out, before he felt the full power of Vincent's charged up Super Tackle directly to his stomach, sending him flying out of the hole he made from his attack, and began falling towards the ground below.

Vincent:"COME ON!" he roared as he ran towards the hole and dived out of it after the demon.

Carnage:"Wait up Younge!" he exclaimed as he ran and jumped out after the hybrid.

Omega:"BACKUP IS ON THE WAY!" he yelled as he ran and flew out the window as well.

Laura:"Dad?!"

Gracie:"Come on sweetie we have to go!" she ordered as she picked up her daughter and ran out with the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Vincent touched down on the ground, Carnage and Omega landing either side of him seconds later. The three watched as the demon rose to his feet, an angered expression had now made its way onto his face.

Vincent:"Hope you guys know you're as stupid as I am for coming down here!"

Omega:"I HAVE NOT HAD A CHANCE TO UNLEASH MY FULL ASERNAL IN A WHILE NOW…" he explained as he opened up every weapon compartment on him "…THIS IS MERELY A JOYOUS OCCASION FOR DESTRUCTION!"

Carnage:"I might be getting older, and I might spend most of my time in the lab nowadays, but…" he explained as he created a red energy blade around his left hand and drew a red energy axe in his right "…that doesn't mean I've forgotten how to kick some ass!"

Vincent:"Heh, looks like today we're the underdogs, now let's show this demon what we're capable of!"

Garo Kan:"You're right there hybrid, the three of you are as stupid as each other, to think you ca do anything against me! But by all means, entertain me with your feeble attempts!"

Omega opened fire with quite literally every weapon under the sun right at the demon, creating a shroud of smoke that hid the demons fate from the amount of bullets, missiles and other explosions he was taking at the moment. After firing non-stop for about 2 minutes, the hulking robot ceased fire and lowered his arm cannons to take a look at the damage he caused. When the smoke cleared, Garo was revealed to have several hundred thousand holes all over his body, his face and upper areas being the most disfigured because of the attacks, though despite it all he seemed to feel no pain and was smiling about it.

Garo Kan:"Are you finished?" he asked before his body completely regenerated back to what it once was.

The demon then dashed at the robot and kneed him directly in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby small mountain that collapsed on Omega upon contact, taking him out instantly. Carnage tightened his grip on his axe before letting out a battle cry and charging at Kan. He swung and slashed at the demon, but wasn't able to land a hit on Garo as he continually dodged the doctors attacks. Carnage threw his axe down to try and cut down the demons stomach, though he raised his left arm and blocked it from happening. With one arm occupied, the doctor used his opportunity to use his blade arm and slash across the right side of Garo Kans stomach.

However he didn't get the result he expected, as the demon merely laughed in his face before backhanding him with his right hand, sending Carnage to the floor. The doctor rolled over onto his back, raised his left arm towards the demons face, and fired off his energy blade and stabbed it right into Garo's eye. Kan grabbed at his eyes and backed away from the pain, and managed to break the energy to pieces after a few seconds before turning back to Carnage, and allowed him to watch as his now misshapen eye reformed itself. He gripped his hand around Carnages neck and began to squeeze tighter, causing the armour around his neck to dint and bend before something snapped and sparks flew out of him, the demon dropping him in response out of curiosity.

Garo Kan:"Oh my, did I cause you to short-circuit?"

Carnage:"Bastard…that was my…breathing support system…!"

Garo Kan:"Ah yes, I remember watching that day when you were nearly burned alive and killed in that horrible accident. Hmhm, still makes me laugh whenever I think of it! Well, you aren't going to be alive for much longer at this rate, so how about I put you out of your misery?!" he asked in a sadistic tone as he raised his left hand up and prepared to smack it down upon the doctor.

However right before he had the chance, Vincent came flying from the side and left sidekick him right in the side of the stomach, sending him flying away from Carnage.

Vincent:"You alright doc?" he asked as the doctor managed to fix his breathing control system.

Carnage:"(gaaaaasp)I'll live…"

Vincent:"Good to hear, now get Omega and meet with the others, then get out of here!"

Carnage:"Vincent you can't hold him off forever. Eventually he'll actually start using that ginormous amount of power he holds against you, and when he does that, you will die!"

Vincent:"Heh, ell at least if I do go out…" he explained before giving Carnage a thumbs up "…then I'll go out like a hero. Better for me not to be remembered sitting on the side-lines and cheering my friends on while they save the day, as I was unable to help because I was either too weak or too hurt to do anything. If I do die today, then I'll be remembered for sacrificing everything I have in order to keep my friends and family safe from that monster!" he preached before dashing off towards Garo Kan.

Carnage:"Heh, you are something else Younge, something else…" he said to himself before running off to help Omega.

* * *

Younge let out another battle cry before slamming his right fist in the dead centre of Garo Kans head, though he didn't budge by an inch. Though that didn't bother the hybrid, he continued his assault and attacked with hundreds more punches and kicks all over the demons head and chest, wherever he could land a hit with a lot of power. He would stop with his attacks, he couldn't stop, he wouldn't allow himself to stop, until...Garo grabbed hold of the hybrids left arm, the one that was only partly mechanical, and caused him to halt his attacks.

Garo Kan:"It seems there's still some human in this arm. Does that mean, if I apply pressure, then-?" he questioned before he tightened his grip on Younges' arm. Suddenly, a massive crack was heard coming from the cyborg-hybrids arm and he let out a massive yell of pain, before he used his right arm to try and punch at Kans arm, hoping he would bring enough pain for the demon to release him "There it is! I knew your arm could still be broken, and it brings me such a good feeling to hear your bones break! I'm sure I'll enjoy the sound more when I've finished with you and move onto your family, starting with that daughter of yours!"

Vincent's eyes shot open, revealing themselves to no longer be orange, but a bright blue, and with one loud yell he slammed his fist right into the demons face, forcing it away from him and causing him to release his grip on the hybrid. Younge landed on his feet, and with another loud yell punched Kan with the same arm right in the stomach, forcing him to bend down slightly and gawk from the slight pain he was feeling. Vincent then kneed the demon under his chin with his right leg, preformed a roundhouse kick off the same leg across Kans face, span round and used his left leg for a spinning hook kick to Garos head, and finished his assault by punching Garo Kan in the face off his right arm, sending him straight to the floor.

The hybrid then threw out his metal arm, and changed his hand into its cannon form, as a light blue ball of KI began charging in the cannon. It charged to the point it was practically overflowing and nearly breaking out of the cannon. With one loud yell of the famous words "KAMEHAMEHA!" he fired off the massive beam directly in front of him, right into the demons chest, the power of which carried Kan across the wasteland before he finally collided with a small mountain and was consumed into the massive bright blue explosion that followed with the attack.

The hybrid took in a few deep breathes before dropping to his knees and using his cannon arm to keep himself up. His eyes reverted back to their normal colour and he collapsed onto his side.

Vincent:"Heh…I knew that wouldn't be enough…but at least I hurt him…even if it was only a little bit…"

Just then, the hybrid watched a shadow appear in front of him, and already knew who it was that stood before him. When he looked up right in the demons eye, who looked at him with a face of distain and anger, all Vincent could do was smile.

"How'd ya like…that one ya…big pink freak…?!"

Garo Kan:"I'll give you some credit Vincent, you actually managed to hurt me. Of course not by much, but still that should be enough to please you with before I send you into the afterlife!"

Vincent:"Hehe…do your worst…shithead…"

The demon grinded his teeth and raised his left leg ready to bring down on the hybrids head and end his life. Younge closed his eyes and prepared for the massive pain he was about to experience. Upon seeing such fear installed in the cyborg-hybrids mind, a devilish smirk came to Kans mouth before he brung his foot down and was about to smash Vincent head into sludge, but then…he felt a bit of pain across his face before he was sent flying miles away from the hybrid. A golden figure landed in front of the hybrid, and it was actually none other than Harikan Mangham in his Super Hybrid Form, though he quickly reverted back to his normal form. Just seconds later, Xanaks Mangham, landed by Vincent's side and helped him stand to his feet.

Xanaks:"You alright Vince?"

Vincent:"Hehehe…I've had better days…much better days…"

Harikan:"That was quite the boost in power you got earlier. You've gotten stronger Vince to be able to access that kind of power on a whim now like most of us can, though for your safety I suggest you leave the rest of the fight to us, and go with everyone else to Angel Island"

Vincent:"Yeah…that sounds good…is everyone already gone…?"

Xanaks:"Yes they're all safe thanks to you, including Carnage and Omega. Take this…" he explained as he held out his hand, revealing a green Chaos Emerald "…it'll save you flying all that way and won't consume much energy"

Vincent:"Thanks kid…you sure you guys can handle this on your own?"

Harikan:"Don't worry man, we've got a few surprises install for this guy!"

Vincent:"Okay then…good luck to you both…and make sure you give that guy a punch from all of us…! CHAOS CONTROL!" he exclaimed as he held the emerald to the sky, and was quickly consumed in a bright green light before disappearing.

Just a few miles away, the two saw the demon rise to his feet and crack his neck. The two stood side by side with each other and stared right off at him.

Xanaks:"So here we are. Two teens, sons of the greatest warriors in the Universe, about to save the planet in their name. Did you ever think it'd come to this Harikan?"

Harikan:"Nope, but through it all we've always had each other's backs, and that's not changing anytime soon. So how bout we give this guy a double hybrid beating?!" he questioned as he held up his left fist to his cousin.

Xanaks:"Lets do this!" he answered back before bro-fisted his cousin back with his right fist, and upon contact with each other, both transformed into their Super Hybrid Forms before taking their fathers fighting stances.

* * *

**Angel Island…**

…everyone was watching the fight about to be underway through Tails set up satellite TV. The group heard a sound behind them and saw Vincent appear in a flash of green light.

Gracie:"Vincent!" she shouted before running towards her husband.

Vincent:"Hey beautiful…" he managed to get out before collapsing, however Gracie caught him and stopped him from falling, and slowly knelt down on the ground with him so she could hug him and he her "Don't worry…I'm fine…a little banged up and tired but I'm cool…"

John:"Good to see you're alright old friend. Now come and join us, the fights about to begin"

Xiro:"Think they can handle him? He may be weakened but this form alone is stronger than each of their Super Hybrid Forms"

Hariko:"They'll be fine, I have faith"

* * *

The two Mangham's looked at one another and nodded before simultaneously blasting off towards the demon. Garo spotted both coming and prepared himself for their attack. Each hybrid raised their fist corresponding to the side they were on, Xanaks raising his right and Harikan his left, and charged up all the power they could into them. Kan pulled both his fists back and charged up what power he could into his ready to counter both hybrids attacks. The three met on the spot Garo Kan had been standing, and the two Mangham's each threw their fists towards the demon at the same time as each other, as well as when Garo Kan threw both his fists, causing all 4 fists to collide together, the power collision of which sent out a shockwave of power the created a 10 mile crater below the three.

Then, they exploded into a skirmish of punches and kicks, slowly floating into the skies and spinning round and round as the two hybrids continued attacking the demon, and he did his best to block, dodge and counter such attacks. Eventually the 3 reached a certain altitude and both hybrids backed off Kan. Harikan attempted a spinning hook kick off his left leg to the monsters neck, though he just blocked it with his left hand. Xanaks then tried to land a reverse punch to the demons stomach, though he just managed to stop it with his right hand and try and hold back the force of the punch while simultaneously doing the same for the kick.

He pushed both combatants back and jump kicked both of them in the face at the same time before firing off a purple KI blast from each hand, hitting both hybrids and causing them to back off slightly. Xanaks raised his hand and fired multiple KI blasts at the point blank range to Garo Kan, who in response raised his guard and turned his attention solely on Xanaks for a moment. However in doing so he left himself wide open for Harikan to land a right jab right in his back, followed by a one-step left sidekick that pushed him towards Xanaks, who delivered a roundhouse kick across the monsters face and followed up with a double punch on top of his head that sent him towards the ground.

Harikan chased after the demon on his descent towards the ground, and dealt all the punches he could to the monsters stomach, before Kan finally touched down and landed in a massive crater. He slowly stood to his feet and teleported towards the Mangham's. Garo head-butted Harikan under the chin before charging a KI blast right in front of his stomach, and the explosion of which sent him flying towards the ground. The demon then turned his attention to Xanaks and teleported behind him. Kan then delivered an axe kick to the back of the Mangham head, grabbed the teen before he could fall to the floor, kneed him in the stomach, then span him round over his head and finished by throwing him towards the ground.

Xanaks manged to recover himself at the last moment and landed on his feet. He looked up to see the demons next move, though quickly figured out his own next move, which was to run out of the way, upon seeing the monster diving head fist towards him with both fists extended ready to attack. The teen ran and jumped out the way as Garo Kan came flying and slammed both his fists into the ground, creating a large crater and put out a massive shockwave of power that caused the Mangham to go skidding across the floor slightly before managing to jump back onto his feet. And he did so at just the right time, as the monster came flying at him right as he did so, and the Mangham only just raised his cross block in time to block Kans incoming punch.

The two combatants engaged in another small skirmish, one Xanaks didn't seem to be winning, and after so many hits, the teen was punched flying away by Garo's right fist, and the monster was about to chase after him and finish the job. However just before he could, Harikan came flying down from above and slammed his right foot into the demons back, sending him straight into the floor and caused a small crater to be made from his impact. Kan bounced off the floor after hitting it, and left him wide open for the Mangham to land a left front kick right on Garo Kans stomach, sending him flying up in the air slightly before the teen brought down both his fists on the monster, and sent him flying across the battlefield, with a small cloud of dirt and smoke being made to symbolise he touched down on the ground all that distance away.

Xanaks:"Man this guy is persistent!" the teen yelled as he landed by his cousin.

Harikan:"I know, and incredibly strong, we're only just keeping up with him!"

Just then, the two sensed a surge of power coming from the same location Garo Kan crashed from Harikans attack. Suddenly, a massive pink light exploded into the sky and created a massive dome of the same coloured energy, so bright and powerful the two Mangham's had to shield their eyes slightly so they could see. After a few seconds, the light cleared away and a massive shroud of smoke replaced it, though it was quickly clearing away. Once it did, it revealed Garo Kan, but no longer in his Diminished Form, now back to his Original Form, white trousers, more markings, nose and all.

Garo Kan:"Ah it's good to be back to my old strength once again! I hope you two boys know, that you really stand no chance against me now!"

* * *

Sonic:"That's not good"

Tails:"According to the data readings the satellite is picking up, his power level just doubled!"

Dracton:"Even if the two went Super Hybrid 2, would they be able to beat him?"

Xiro:"We'll have to wait and see. They haven't called on us for help yet, so they must have a plan to defeat him"

* * *

Harikan:"Time to go to the next level!"

Xanaks:"Right!"

The two teens channelled their KIs and let out a massive battle cry before they were consumed into one massive golden light that raced up into the skies, and quickly disappeared when the twos transformation had finished. As the light cleared away, the two now stood in their Super Hybrid 2 Forms, and looked ready for round 2, just as the demon was. He raised his right hand and extended his index and middle finger out, before waving them towards him to say "Bring it on!" to which both hybrids smirked in response before charging towards him.

Upon seeing the two headed towards him, the monster flew up into the sky a bit to offer a more spacious area to fight. the two teens reached him seconds later and began throwing hundreds of punches and kicks at him, all of which he managed to block or dodge, though it became more difficult for him when both of them stopped attacking from the front, and one of them switched to start attacking from behind at the same time someone attacked from the front, with Xanaks being the one to go behind.

Both warriors wouldn't let up with their attacks, they were giving everything they had in order to land a hit on the monster, and Kan was giving it everything he had in order to make sure they didn't land a hit on him, however seen as he had just that bit of extra power than the two, he had some energy to spare, and used it to let out a massive purple KI explosion around him, catching both Mangham's by surprise and sending them flying to the ground.

Harikan was the first to jump to his feet, though in doing so he was the first to receive a blow of Garo's left hand right to his stomach, though he wasn't going to allow him to land anything else. He raised both his hands above his head like before and slammed them down upon the demons head, causing him to bounce back up from the pain and leave him wide open for the teen to land hundreds of punches straight to his stomach before right side kicking him flying. The Mangham charged after him and was about to land a left punch to the monsters face, however while in mid-flight, the monster brought his right leg up and front kicked the teen under the chin, forcing his head back, and left him open for Garo to land a backflip uppercut off his left arm while still in mid-flight, and send the Mangham soaring into the skies.

The monster teleported by the teens side and was about to slam the hybrid over his knee, but was interrupted when he was left kicked right in the side by Xanaks, catching him off guard, and with that same leg, the Mangham landed a spinning hook kick across the monsters face, and followed up with a right front kick to Kans stomach that forced him to back off from Xanaks. The teen then charged a KI blast around his right hand and rushed at the monster to smash it into his face, except the demon saw it coming and instantly charged a KI blast of his own and fired it right in Xanaks face, temporarily blinding him, and leaving him defenceless against Garo Kans front flip left kick that sent him flying right towards the ground.

Xanaks looked down behind him to the ground he was coming up on, though was surprised and relieved when he saw Harikan standing below him, his right arm extended up looking like he was going to use it to catch his cousin, and his left arm extended in a thumbs up before moving it to connect with his right hand. The teen smirked and regained control of himself, preforming a few backflips before managing to straighten himself up on his approach. He reached the ground and landed both feet on his cousin's hands, who then moved his hands down super quick in order to keep Xanaks momentum going, then pushed them up at top speeds, and in doing so, threw Xanaks flying back up into the air at break-neck speeds.

The demon was confused at this sudden move, and wasn't fast enough to stop the double punch he received right to his stomach courtesy of Xanaks, and the pain of which left him immobile and open for the teen to follow up with a left elbow right to the monsters back that sent him flying towards the ground. However he did not hit it, as Harikan teleported from the ground and smacked Kan straight across the face with a right roundhouse kick that sent him flying across the sky. The teen teleported again and greeted the monster with a right uppercut that sent him diagonally soaring into a higher altitude, and once higher up, was dealt a teleport right axe kick courtesy of the same Mangham, this one sending him straight into the ground and created a large crater because of it.

Xanaks then teleported a few miles above the crater, hovering horizontally so he was directly facing the crater and the one laying inside it. He threw his hands out in front of him, facing the demon that was still down on his back in the large crater. Then, the teen began throwing his hands in strange motions in front of him at speeds that were almost invisible, before finally bringing his hands together in front of him, connecting his two index fingers and thumbs while spreading the rest of his fingers out. Then with the shout of the words "BURNING ATTACK!" he fired a massive ball of KI that almost looked like a massive fireball bigger than his chest, right towards Garo Kan.

The demon opened his eyes at the very last moment to see the KI attack literally seconds away from hitting him, and attempted to raise his guard in order to shield himself form some pain, though it didn't stop him from being hit and consumed into the massive fiery explosion that spread for miles and went as high as a skyscraper. Both Mangham's floating in the sky above the explosion shield their eyes slightly as they watched it go on, and just a few moments later unshielded their eyes as the explosion cleared away. What was left over from said explosion was now a crater around 20 foot deep and 10 miles wide, with one motionless figure laying in the dead centre of it.

The two Mangham's teleported to the ground just a few metres from the monster, who as they landed, began to slowly stand to his feet. Steam was coming off of his body, though not from Xanaks attack, but from angry he was. He turned to face the two with an expression of pure madness and rage, with the two being able to feel the amount of KI he was now channelling. He took a horse-riding stance and threw his arms down by his side as his KI began growing even more powerful, then, as he stood up straight and threw his arms out, he let out a massive roar before being surrounded by an aura of purple KI, that soon exploded out into a massive growing dome of destruction, one both teenagers were caught in.

The dome spread far and wide, growing even bigger than what Xanaks attack had caused, probably around twice the size and even greater the power. After a few seconds, both hybrids came flying out the dome, both extremely hurt from the demons attack, being especially burnt, bruised and bloody from it. They slowly stood up as the dome stated to come to a close, and only managed to keep themselves and their guards up from how tired they were. They watched as Kan slowly began walking out the dome as it ended, a sadistic smile across his face as he made his way towards them.

Xanaks:"This isn't good!"

Harikan:"Xanaks…I think it's time we stop holding back, and show off our new power!"

Xanaks:"I think you're right, it is time we stop hiding our true strength"

Harikan:"Then let's show this creep and everyone else the power we've achieved!"

Both nodded at each other before standing up straight and throwing their hands down by their sides like most did when channelling their KI. The two became surrounded in an unusual white aura that sparked around them with similar coloured lighting. The ground below them began to shake and crack as they powered up, with the demon noticing this and stopping in place to witness the sight before him. Large chunks of the ground began to break off the ground and float into the area, breaking up into nothing only moments later after being ripped out the ground. The two then let out a massive battle roar, as the two became surrounded in bubbles of that same aura colour, that only allowed the outlines of the two to be shown through, before everything in the immediate area was consumed into a massive white sparking dome of KI, that also consumed Garo Kan into, who covered his eyes as he was almost blinded by the light, and created an earthquake of magnitude 7 that nearly half the planet could feel.

* * *

Shadow:"What a tremendous KI!"

Abigail:"What are they doing?!"

Hariko:"They're transforming…into a form beyond a Super Hybrid…"

John:"Their KI just double!"

Vincent:"Does that mean they're stronger than Xiro and Hariko then?"

Xiro:"Indeed it does, and I think I'm very proud!"

Hariko:"You and me both brother!"

Bunnie:"Does that mean they've gotta chance at beatin Kan?"

Dracton:"They've got more than a chance, their victory is guaranteed now!"

* * *

Garo Kan uncovered his eyes as he felt the light die down, and looked ahead to find the two teens, but the sight before him was a shock.

Both Mangham's now stood in a new form, with that same unusual white aura surrounding them. They looked like they were still in their Super Hybrid 2 Form, but at the same time not. All the features that came with the Super Hybrid 2 Form were still present with them, like the longer and spikier quills and bangs, and the spiked hair, except they looked different, as their fur had completely changed, almost like when they were in their normal forms. Harikans furs, hair, quills and bangs were all black like his normal form, and with Xanaks his fur was purple, and his hair, quills and bangs were all black, like with his normal form. The tips of Harikans quills and bangs were still light brown like his skin, and Xanaks' were purple like in his normal form. The only thing that had actually changed was the twos eye colour, with both Xanaks' and Harikans irises now being white.

Garo Kan:"What the hell is this? What is this form? And how did you gain such power?"

Harikan:"Me and Xanaks created this form during our yearlong training after you killed my father. We unlocked it by trying to access a form beyond a Super Hybrid 2, believing there to be something else to aspire to"

Xanaks:"We named it the Ultra Hybrid transformation, and it is the peak of strength a hybrid can reach"

Garo Kan:"Hahaha, well it certainly is impressive, but you're still nothing compared to me! And ill prove that to you right now!"

Xanaks:"So you wanna attack first?"

Harikan:"Sure, why not? We'll show this freak what real power is!"

Garo Kan:"By all means, bring it!"

The Mangham smirked before taking a few steps forward and standing dead in front of the demon, having to look at him to glare seen as how Kan was much taller than Harikan. The monster only chuckled at the teenager's apparent confidence in beating him, though he was cut short very quickly. Harikan sweeped the demons leg using his right foot, and then landed a spinning backfist off his left hand right across the monsters face, causing him to gawk and back away from the sheer pain. Everyone watching, aside from Xanaks, was either shocked or impressed with how quickly the teenager attacked. After a few seconds, Garo Kan managed to regain his composure and let out a small growl as he glared at the hybrid.

Garo Kan:"You're making a big mistake! I'll make your death painful!"

Harikan simply tightened his fist before charging at the monster once more, and with a loud yell dealt a powerful left roundhouse kick across Kans face, sending him skidding across the floor for a few metres, and barely managed to come to a halt as Xanaks teleported behind him.

Garo Kan:"You!" he exclaimed as he turned around "Stupid boy!"

The monster let out another growl, before he released a loud yell and attempted to punch the teen with a powerful left punch, however his results were very poor as Xanaks span round and grabbed the attack with his right hand, and no matter how much the demon tried, he couldn't push past the Mangham's grip and land the hit, with Xanaks looking like he was barely using any effort. A cocky smirk came to hybrids face before he landed a right sidekick under Garo's face that forced his head upwards and allowed for Xanaks to land a strong left punch that forced the demon to almost bend over the teenager's hand.

He retracted his fist and allowed for Kan to back away while holding at his stomach trying to ease the pain. When he finally got a grip on himself, all he could do was look at the teenager with a death stare, who returned said stare with a cocky smile.

Xanaks:"What's wrong? I thought you were going to give us a painful death?"

Garo Kan:"Grrrr, I'll make you dead! What I say, I do! NOW YOU DIE!" he roared as he charged at Xanaks, though he teleported away and Harikan teleported into the spot he once stood.

The monster swung his left fist at the teenager, though he easily dodged it by stepping backwards slightly. He brought his right fist back and then threw it at the Mangham, though he cross blocked it with such ease. Kan then attack with a right sidekick, a left punch, a left roundhouse and a right punch, though Harikan grabbed and stopped every attack he threw. The demon then threw multiple punches off his left hand that Harikan blocked, multiple punches off his right hand that the teenager also blocked, ducked under a right roundhouse kick from Kan, and moved his head from left to right to dodge the demons incoming fast paced sidekicks, and also managed to duck and dodge a hook kick from the monsters left leg.

Just then, Garo Kan felt a stinging pain on his back, and turned to see it was actually from Xanaks firing a KI blast at him. He let out a massive roar before charging at the hybrid and attempting to right knee him in the face, though the teenager blocked it suing his left arm and elbow. The monster then attempted a right punch to follow up his attack, though Xanaks raised his left arm up and blocked it with his bicep. Then as the demon attempted a left axe kick, Xanaks once again blocked it with his left arm using a rising block. Finally as the demon attempted a backfist off his left arm, Xanaks jumped over him and preformed a side flip to land a few metres behind him, and upon touching the ground, charged at the monster and landed a strong left knee to Kans face, sending him to the floor and skidding across it.

The Teenager touched down on the ground as Harikan teleported next to him, both staring down at the monster with a pathetic look on their face.

Harikan:"You can get up now, assuming of course you can"

Garo Kan let out an angered growl once again before using his hands to jump back onto his feet. The monster channelled his KI and outputted it around him to power himself up slightly, and then made a dash towards the two Mangham's. Both stepped back slightly so that Harikans left foot was in front of his right foot, and Xanaks right foot was in front of his left foot. Kan raised both hands up and surrounded them in purple KI, looking like he was going to use them to punch both hybrids, however he didn't have a chance when Harikan used his right leg and Xanaks used his left to roundhouse kick the demon in the stomach, causing him throw up a huge puddle of purple blood before he was sent straight to the ground.

Harikan bent down and grabbed both of the demons feet. He turned to Xanaks and said "Go long!" with his cousin flying miles away in response. The teenager then started swinging the monster round and round, faster and faster with each spin, before finally throwing Kan in the direction Xanaks had flown, and then flew off to go after him. Garo was headed right for Xanaks, who was standing there waiting with his right fist pulled back ready. When he was in hitting distance, Xanaks threw his fist out and punched the demon flying miles away back in the direction he came, though Harikan was flying towards him in that direction, and upon reaching the demon, dealt him a powerful right front kick that sent him flying back towards Xanaks. The Mangham raised both hands above his head and smashed them down on the monster when he was close enough, sending him towards the floor.

However he wouldn't hit it, as Harikan teleported underneath him and uppercutted him using his left arm right in Kans back, then used that same hand to hold up the monster before throwing him onto the ground. Harikan then stepped over him and grabbed the monster by the neck with his left hand and raised his right hand up above him.

Harikan:"This is for all the people you've harmed!" he yelled before punching Kan directly in the face "This is for threatening to destroy the universe!" he punched him against, this time creating a small crater in the ground that the two now sat in "AND THIS IS FOR KILLING MY FATHER!" he roared before slamming his fist down upon the demons face with such force and power, the ground around them was levelled for miles.

As the teenager stood up off the demon, he found his punch had seriously disfigured the monsters face, and he took great pleasure in seeing the freak that killed his father tha year ago like this. He teleported some miles away, and was soon joined by Xanaks who floated down by his side. Each of them moved their hands into certain positions, Harikan moving his hands behind him for the Kamehameha, and Xanaks moving both his hands behind him and made it look like he was carrying a massive ball behind him.

A light blue ball of KI appeared in Harikans hands, and grew so big the energy was practically seething out of the spaces in his hands. Small sparks of white electricity kept appearing around the ball as it charged. The ground around him shook and broke and it did even worse as Xanaks charged his attack at the same time. A golden reddy ball of KI appeared in the space of Xanaks hands, and grew to be bigger than his chest in a matter of seconds, with sparks of the same white lighting going around it as well. Both charged their attacks to their maximum potential and were ready to unleash it when they spotted Garo Kan mange to stand to his feet.

Harikan:"ULTRA KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward and fired off a massive blue KI wave the same size as himself.

Xanaks:"ULTRA FINISH BUSTER!" he roared as he chucked his hands downwards and his attack went soaring across the battlefield alongside Harikans.

Both attacks slowly moved together, before combining together to make it look like Xanaks' Ultra Finish Buster was at the end of and being pushed by Harikans Ultra Kamehameha. The size and power of both attacks increased a small amount after combining together, and as the beam raced across the battlefield, the ground below it was destroyed leaving a long trail of devastation from the teenagers to Garo Kan. The demon saw the attacks headed for him, and in an effort to save himself form a severe amount of pain, he threw both his hands out and caught the massive beam, halting it form hitting him, however keeping it back was no easy task as the power the beam contained was extraordinary.

Some of the power form the beam began seeping through the cracks in his fingers and almost seemed to burn him with its power. Eventually he was unable to hold it back anymore, and the beam completely blew through his guard, disintegrating his arms in the process before carrying and consuming him into the massive wave of destruction and pain. He was completely disintegrated by the beams power, and the small pieces left over of him were nearly annihilated completely in the massive city wide explosion that followed with the attack.

* * *

Elexia:"Amazing…"

Mariko:"Will that be enough to stop him?"

Hariko:"…No…not even close…"

Everyone:"WHAT?!"

Hariko:"Remember what Alician told us guys, demons can only be killed by pure positive good energy. That attack was very high in that kind of energy, but nowhere near enough to be able to fully destroy Garo Kan. Not only that, but there was also a tiny trace of negative energy in the attack, which gave it that bit more of a power boost"

Vincent:"Negative energy? How can that be?"

Antoine:"Wui, ze attack came from both yourz and Xiroz son, who are practically az pure hearted azz e two of you. How could anyzing negative come from zhem?"

Hariko:"You do have to remember all the horrible things Garo Kans done. He's killed millions, nay, billions of people in his lifetime. He's destroyed countless planets, cultures, races, and innocent people. We hate it when such injustice is carried out and not punished, and so do they. Not to mention it was Kan who killed me a year ago, and Harikan is still angered by that"

Xiro:"Not to mention, you too at one point brother had to deal with such negative energy controlling and laying inside you"

Hariko:"That's true, and that was one thing I was never sure of at the Boy's birth, and that was whether that power was passed onto him. He's shown signs, but that power never really came out in him luckily. But even so, I think that blast did more to Kan than just hurt him, I think its awakened something in him, can't you feel his power?..."

* * *

"…the boys are certainly about to…"

Both teenagers stared off at the massive smoke cloud left behind form the city sized explosion they just caused, looking deep within the smoke in order to find their possible dead/alive opponent.

Xanaks:"I…don't think that killed him"

Harikan:"I know what you mean, but we can't stop now, if we do the planets screwed!"

From the smoke, the two saw a figure emerge and stand to his feet. They heard his voice as clear as can be, despite him talking in a normal tone and being miles away from them.

Garo Kan:"You little shits…have embarrassed me today for the last time…now…" he explained as his horrid black and red eyes appeared through the smoke "ILL END YOU!" he roared before his power exploded in heights.

All of the smoke faded away in a second, and the demon could now be seen clearly, with a massive purple aura surrounding him and exploding up into the sky, as his power continued to rise and rise, to the point it was even higher than the two teenagers. The ground around him shook and broke, and an earthquake of magnitude 8 could be felt my nearly half the planet. Three massive chunks of ground broke of and began floating in the air, each one of them the size of boulders, with cracks beginning to form on them by the second. Eventually, the monster stopped yelling and his power up finished, the aura around him disappeared and the massive boulder sized chunks of ground fell to the floor and separated into separate massive pieces.

Harikan:"Holy shit…"

Xanaks:"His nearly tripled!"

Harikan:"This doesn't look good…"

Garo Kan:"I will now show you two why I am the most feared being in the Universe! Prepare to taste real power!"

The demon disappeared in an instant and reappeared behind the two, who turned around in shock to find him, but were not quick enough to attack as the monster dealt a punch to each of their faces, sending them sky-rocketing across the battlefield. Harikan used his hands to jump onto his feet while Xanaks was left still flying until hitting a rock and it collapsing on him. The teenager charged at Kan and attempted to land a right punch across his face, though Garo easily caught it, and used his grip on the hybrid to throw him over and behind him onto the ground, before using his right leg to slam him further into the ground.

Kan then heard a yelling come from behind him, and let out a cocky smirk before spinning round and landing a right spinning hook kick across Xanaks' face, sending him straight to the floor form the attack. He walked over to the now downed teen and placed his foot on the boy's ribs. He pushed down on them with a bit of force until he heard a massive cracking sound, Xanaks puked up some blood, and the Mangham began screaming from the pain he was now experiencing. After a few seconds, the teenager powered down to his original form and ceased his attempts to free himself.

Harikan:"XANAKS!" he yelled before getting up and running at the demon.

Just as the Mangham was about to deal a left punch to the back of Kans head, the monster span round faster than the hybrid could see and left back fisted him across the face, sending him skidding across the floor for a few miles before hitting a small rock and coming to a halt. As he was about to get to his feet, Garo came flying along and kneed the teenager in the face, sending him flying through the rock before falling onto his stomach and powering down to his normal form.

* * *

Xiro:"Oh no!"

Dracton:"He beat the transformation out of them, in just a few hits!"

Tails:"This isn't good!"

* * *

Kan kicked the hybrid onto his back and then picked him up by the neck using his left hand, Harikans hands coming up around his hands to try and free himself. The demon only gripped tighter in order to see the teenager squirm. He raised his right hand and punched the Mangham dead in the stomach, causing him to puke up a massive amount of blood before he dropped motionless, not dead but in excoriating pain. Garo span round and threw the hybrid across the floor on his side, only managing to stop when he was by Xanaks side, who was barely managing to stand to his feet.

Xanaks:"I'm not…gonna give up…I'll stop you…"

Garo Kan:"I highly doubt that" he responded as a purple KI blast appeared in his hand.

He fired off the Ki blast and it hit Xanaks straight in the right shoulder, sending him right back to the floor, now with a burnt and bloody shoulder, as well as some brunt and tared clothes now. Xanaks managed to get to his feet once again and span round to give the monster a right punch to the face, which succeeded…in doing nothing. Garo simply stood there laughing at the Mangham's efforts before dealing a powerful head-butt to the hybrid, so strong it instantly took him out and caused him to stumble back a few feet before falling over.

Garo Kan:"And now, not just to finish you chumps off, but to show this planet what true terror is, I'll destroy everything right here and now!"

* * *

Sally:"He's insane!"

Alician:"We have to do something! They'll be killed if we don't, along with the rest of us!"

Hariko:"Damnit! I'm not waiting on the side-lines any longer! Harikan and Xanaks might not be able to bet him, but damnit all I can give it a try!" he explained before using Instant Transmission to teleport away.

Vincent:"Damnit you fool, you'll get killed!"

* * *

A massive pink aura appeared around the demon, as he began charging his final attack for Mobius.

Garo Kan:"Say goodbye to your planet!" he roared as his attack instantly reached its maximum potential.

However, right before he could unleash it, he felt a certain pain grace his face, which actually turned out to be a right punch courtesy of Hariko Mangham, now in his Super Hybrid Form, with such speed momentum and power it was enough to send the demon flying across the battlefield, the power from his attack completely gone. Kan landed on the floor and was about to get up, when the Mangham teleported by his side, placed a hand on his chest and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" before leaping away from him as Garo was consumed in a bright green light before being teleported away. With him out of the way, Hariko powered down to his normal form and teleported back to the two teenagers, before he placed a hand on them and preforming Instant Transmission to teleport back.

* * *

He reappeared on Angel Island, now with the company of the two Mangham's that were coming to as they arrived.

Hariko:"Everyone stay here and out of the fight! Ill handle Kan!"

Abigail:"That's crazy! You'll get yourself killed!"

John:"She's right, even in your Super Hybrid 2, your power level is smaller than the two teenagers in their Ultra Hybrid Forms, and his power level is double the size of yours"

Hariko:"Maybe so, but I have one last technique that'll beat him, just you watch!" he explained before using Instant Transmission again.

* * *

This time, he reappeared hovering over the ocean, the demon standing just metres away from him with an angered expression on his face.

Garo Kan:"Well well, Logan Mangham. Oh I apologize, Hariko, what a reunion this is"

Hariko:"And what an horrible pleasure it is to see you again Garo"

Garo Kan:"Did you like what I did to those boys of yours? Don't worry, ill make sure I give you a beating way worse than anything they received!"

Hariko:"That's nice Kan, but I didn't come here to get a beating, I came to kill you!"

Garo Kan:"AHAHAHAHA! And what makes you think you can do that? Your strongest form is still weaker than the two teenager's highest form, and even then I still beat them"

Hariko:"Well I'll give it to you there, I am weaker than them in that form. Which is why to beat you, I'm going to have to go beyond an Ascended Super Hybrid myself!"

* * *

**Garo Kan has finally returned after being dormant for so long, and is ready to wreak havoc on Mobius once again! After Vincent distracted the demon long enough for everyone to escape, Harikan and Xanaks went up against the monster in order to defeat him and save the planet, demonstrating their power that was on par with his. However, even after going beyond a Super Hybrid 2 into a new form the boys created themselves, which made them stronger than Hariko himself, they were still no match for the demons true power. Now Hariko has stepped up to fight, and claims he is able to access a form beyond a Super Hybrid 2 as well! Is he bluffing? Does Hariko truly possess such a form? Will he be able to defeat Garo Kan and save Mobius! Find out, in the next chapter of Mobius Z!**


	71. Chapter 70:The Universe's Last Hope

**Hey guys! Harry here again! Just quickly wanted to apologise for this Chapter taking so long, I've been busy with revision lately and I've been doing my exams this week so that delayed me slightly, but never the less I was determined to get it done, and I also apologise again for it being so long (though I did give you guys a heads up just sayin) and I want to thank you guys for over 4000 views (you guys just keep astonishing me, thank you so much and here's to 5000 I guess here). Other than that guys, I hope you enjoy the Chapter, and i will see you in the next one, for there is plenty more to come!**

* * *

**After saving his son and nephew from being killed by the demon, Hariko has challenged Garo Kan to battle, and claims he too has a form beyond the Super Hybrid 2 like Harikan and Xanaks discovered.**

Garo Kan:"WHAT?!" the demon yelled before stepping back slightly upon hearing the Mangham's announcement.

It was impossible, how he could have also achieved a level beyond an Ascended Super Hybrid just like the two boys did, and from what he could tell, Hariko seemed to think his form was even stronger than theirs. However he wasn't the only one to think so…

…as Harikos allies did also…

* * *

**Angel Island…**

Xiro:"That's absurd, another level beyond a Super Hybrid 2?"

Dracton:"Do you think he achieved it while training in Otherworld?"

Sally:"He did mention something about being able to go toe-to-toe with Goku in his…what was it called?"

Harikan:"Super Sayian 3 Form. And from what we know, that seems downright impossible!"

Sonic:"He's right, that form has some extraordinary power!"

Shadow:"So either Hariko achieved something similar, or he was bluffing to right and keep our hopes up"

Bunnie:"Either way, ah thank we're about a find out"

* * *

**Back to the Battlefield…**

Garo Kan:"Eh…hehe…hehehe….HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! Very funny Hariko, extremely hilarious! But if you think I'm falling for that, you've got another thing coming!"

Hariko:"Think so? Well then, let me demonstrate this new form to you! But let's start at the basics…" he explained before tensing slightly and power up into his Super Hybrid Form "First you have your basic Super Hybrid. Then…" he tensed a bit more and transformed into his Super Hybrid 2 Form "…this is what's known as an Ascended Super Hybrid, or as the boys nicknamed it, Super Hybrid 2"

Garo Kan:"Yes I'm quite familiar with both these forms, I've had to fight with your family using these transformations time and time again! Honestly I'm getting rather bored of seeing the same old hair and experiencing the same old and minuscule power!" he responded as he folded his arms.

Hariko:"Well trust me, you'll love this next part…"

* * *

John:"Has he actually found a way to go beyond an Ascended Super Hybrid?"

Laura:"It sounds crazy!"

Vincent:"Just the kind of thing he's known for"

* * *

Hariko:"Now, in the words of my great mentor…THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!" he roared.

Suddenly, the hybrid became surrounded in a massive golden light, however he didn't disappear into it like usual, he was still very clear to see. He threw his head back and his arms down by his sides as one did for a transformation. Everyone felt his KI begin to channel, before he let out a massive scream that never stopped once as his power began rising at an exponential rate. The ocean below him began forming whirlpools and massive tidal waves from his sheer power output. Waves of said energy and power were being outburst all around him, with such sheer force they slowly managed to move the monster back bit by bit, who stood in complete awe of the Mangham's rising power. However it wasn't just the surrounding area that was affected…

* * *

…it was the entire planet.

* * *

**The G.U.N U.F.A.F Letter of Gabriel...**

The entire base felt like it was going through an earthquake, and a damn powerful one too. Something was causing huge chunks of the base to either crack, break off or explode, including some of the bases equipment and vehicles. Agents were running around all over the place trying to keep the ship from falling apart completely, while trying to avoid hurting themselves. On the ships bridge, some of the computers were exploding or short-circuiting from the power that was being outputted from across the globe.

Commander Tower, standing at the top of the bridge, had to hold onto one of the railings in order to keep himself standing up. He called out to one of the standing agents at a working computer.

Commander Tower:"PRIVATE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

G.U.N Private:"We've identified a large and still growing power level on the other side of the planet that seems to be causing this through the kind of power it's putting out!"

Commander Tower:"PUT IT ON SCREEN!" he yelled. The private pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, before a massive satellite display of Hariko powering up and Garo Kan stood away from him appeared "Logan Mangham…of course…whatever he's doing I'm sure he's got good reason to be putting out that much power…he just better not destroy the planet in the process!"

* * *

**Mobotropolis…**

The citizens were running in fear of the massive earthquake they seemed to be experiencing. Huge chunks of the ground had cracks in them, pieces of buildings were breaking off, TV's and other electrical devices were exploding. On the balcony of Castle Acorn, Elias stared off into the distance while everyone else was in a fit of panic. The former King Acorn came running past when he spotted his son staring off on the balcony, and ran to his side to join him.

King Acorn:"SON! Your people are in danger from whatever it is that's causing all this mess, and you're too busy staring off in the distance like a fool!"

Elias:"I'm not being a fool father, my people aren't in any danger. I'm looking at the cause of all this right now" he explained a she pointed ahead to over the horizon.

Off in the distance, the king spotted a massive golden light bursting up into the sky, with waves of said golden power being outputted off the light.

King Acorn:"What is that?!"

"That is from Hariko Mangham" said a familiar voice from behind, the two acorns turning around to find to no surprise it to be Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog "Or Logan as most know him"

King Acorn:"Well what is he doing? Trying to destroy everything?"

Uncle Chuck:"From what my sensors can indicate, he's transforming into a new form, one with 4 times the power of his highest form, which is ridiculously strong in itself. He's using it to face that Garo Kan figure that killed Logan over a year ago and attack Xiro some months ago"

Elias:"And right now, I'd say he needs every bit of that power"

* * *

**Back on the Battlefield…**

Hariko:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Mangham roared as his transformation continued.

As he continued to scream, Kan started to notice some changes to the hybrids body. Harikos quills began growing longer and changing shape slightly, and the case was the same for his bangs. His hair was also slowly growing longer as well, though while it was falling behind him like long luscious hair usually does, he never once lost an ounce of the spikiness in his hair, in fact he gained more.

* * *

**Angel Island…**

…was now shaking and rumbling without control. The entire island was in chaos, animals and inhabitants of the island were going crazy. Trees were collapsing, cracks were appearing in the different ruins and architecture before breaking off, even the volcanic areas of the island started spontaneously erupting. And all around the Altar of the Master Emerald, the Freedom Fighters were left in complete shock and awe.

Dracton:"I've never felt power…like this before…!"

Knuckles:"Its amazing! I didn't think this was even possible!"

Gracie:"Maybe we stop being so amazed by Harikos power, and be more concerned with the fact he's practically destroying the planet by just powering up!"

Alician:"Is such destruction possible with one simple transformation?!"

Xiro:"Heh…nice one brother…looks like you really did get the power to keep us safe after all…"

Harikan:"You can do it Dad!"

* * *

**The Death Egg…just above Mobius' Atmosphere…**

Throughout the whole base was confusion and destruction. Several levels of the base had either collapsed in on one another, or just been destroyed and wiped out completely. Most of Eggman's labs were destroyed and some of the transport on board was beginning to break. The Metal Units throughout the base were doing their best to keep it from being completely destroyed, well almost all of them, with Metal Hariko being the only exception. He was on his way to the top of the base where Eggman resided. He ran though the hallways and turned the corner into the doctor's chambers.

Metal Hariko:"MY LORD!" he called before the Death Egg experienced a massive hit of power, causing the base to shake and tremble once again, and for Eggman to go flying out of his chair and crash into the side of a wall "Do you have any idea what's going on?! The base is practically tearing itself apart!"

Eggman:"Urf…" he let out as he rubbed his now hurting head "…whatever's causing this is happening back on the planet's surface! Orbot, get me an image of what the hell is causing this!" he yelled at the small robot, as he entered a bunch of codes into a holographic keyboard. Just then, on a massive screen before them, the image of Garo Kan floating in awe as Hariko continued his transformation was shown "Logan Mangham! Of course, can't that guy just not be so powerful for once! Hold on a moment, who's that he's fighting?"

Metal Hariko:"That sir is Garo Kan, he was there over a year ago when we tried to take Mobotropolis and he killed my fleshy copy during battle"

Eggman:"Ah yes, I still have to thank/scold him for that!"

Metal Hariko:"I think after Harikos done transforming the battle will recommence"

Eggman:"Finally, we'll have some entertainment around here!" the doctor remarked before laying back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head to support his head.

* * *

**Back on Mobius, in the Rocky Jungle Zone…**

A certain white hybrid, his features hid by the darkness that came from all the trees surrounding him, opened his eyes out of his meditative position, and took a look to the skies above him to see the massive golden waves being sent out across the skies. He could also feel the massive earthquake being caused, and watched as some trees around him began to break and fall over. The man stood to his feet in amazement, and revealed himself to be none other than Shade Henkai, not looking a bit different since his defeat over a yer ago.

Shade:"So it seems you have achieved a new height of power and left me in the dust Hariko! I'm truly offended, but you are using it in order to destroy that Kan figure who plans on destroying everything, so I'll give you a pass for that. After all…"he said to himself as he sat back in his meditative position "…how can I kill you if you're destroyed with everything else? You've given me a new height to aspire to Mangham, and once I reach that height, you're a dead man!"

* * *

**Across the Universe on Planet Agar…**

The Agarians were going about their day as normal, some were tending to their crops and other everyday duties, some were relaxing and enjoying the peaceful day they'd been graced with just like every day, and some of the children were running around playing with one another. The High Chief of one of the planets many villages, stood on a ledge overlooking a large stream, staring at the skies of the planet with a smile on his face, nothing more he could ask for from this planet. All of a sudden, his smile faded, as he felt quite a large power level growing some light years away, coming from a person he knew all too well.

High Chief:"Logan Mangham? It's been years since I've felt his power, and I never imagined it could grow this strong! Hmhm, well I'm very proud of him, he's certainly surpassed all his previous limitations, and possible anything else we could've taught him in his brief time spent on our planet. We still have to repay him for bringing our planet and our people back to life, but now doesn't seem like the best time to do so. I should pay a visit soon to thank him for his kindness! Go on Hybrid Warrior, defeat that monstrous opponent!" he called out to the sky.

* * *

**Finally, on the planet that was once previously the End Zone, Planet ABAVEN…**

A black hybrid stood atop the peak of a mountain on the planet, his eyes closed as he allowed all the positive energy of the planet to flow through and calm him.

"So this is what being at peace is like then? It's a rather nice feeling. Though it won't last me long, I'll need to get to training soon, in order to become stronger and finally beat **him**. It's been too damn long since I've been on that planet, and even longer considering what happened in the last Universe. Though it won't stop my hatred for **him**, no matter what happens I will always despise him for what he's done to me!"

Just then, a massive wave of power could be felt by the hybrid, with his eyes shooting open, revealing themselves to be black sclered and red irised, as he shot back slightly.

"That's impossible! No way can a power like that exist! And it's coming from…Hariko…he's achieved a new height of strength, one so high and powerful it seems impossible to achieve! However…I can't let that stop me…I also can't let the fact my visions told me he would be coming here to stop me…when he does arrive here I'll make sure to hide my power level and observe the battle and his new power…after all…he can't find out his old pal **Cobran Henkai **is still alive…"

* * *

**Back to the Battlefield…**

Hariko"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he continued to roar as he reached the climax of his transformation.

Garo Kan:"This kind of power…should not be achieved…by a mere mortal!" he managed to yell as he tried his best to stay in position as the power outputted by the hybrid kept pushing him back.

Hariko:"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he screamed one last time before his transformation began to end.

Just then, the Mangham became fully consumed into the massive golden bubble of light and KI surrounding him, before a massive beam the same size as the bubble blasted into the sky, all the way up right into the atmosphere, before detonating and expanding out into a massive dome of light that covered the skies of practically 75% of the planet.

Garo Kan was consumed into this light, and in order to not be blinded, raised his guard and closed his eyes.

* * *

Most citizens of the planet were amazed at the spectacle now taking place in their skies, confused at how it was all happening.

The Freedom Fighters on Angel Island, were consumed into this light, however they didn't have to cover their eyes as it wasn't blinding to them for some reason. They simply stared in awe of the new skies they'd been gifted, and could see on the other side of the planet, an especially bright part of the sky, symbolising that to be the source.

As the light finally died down, the demon uncovered his eyes to behold the Mangham's new form, and he was left simply gobsmacked, not simply by the forms look, but by its sheer power. And he wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Death Egg…**

Metal Hariko:"Mother of Mobius…I've never felt power like that before…"

Eggman:"It completely destroyed our scanners…he's outputting power that's technically impossible to exist in our Universe…!"

* * *

**Mobotropolis…**

Elias:"I may not be able to sense power levels like the rest of the Freedom Fighters…but I can feel that…"

King Acorn:"What does it mean? To be able to feel this kind of energy and power?"

Chuck:"It means we now have a god walking among us Mobians"

* * *

**Angel Island…**

Knuckles:"Incredible…I didn't think anything like that was even possible…"

Elexia:"Are you kidding?! IT'S AWESOME! ONLY MY BOG BROTHER COULD BE AS STRONG AS THAT!"

Alician:"Does he stand a chance against Garo Kan now?"

Xiro:"Stand a chance? He stands more of a chance Alician…"

"…he's won the battle!"

* * *

**The Battlefield…**

Garo Kan:"That's impossible…no mortal should hold this kind of power…"

His quills had grown down past his knees, and gotten a little spiker than before, as well as keeping their golden and light brown dyed tip colour. His golden hair had also grown down past his waist, and like stated previously, was also a lot spikier. He'd also grown a small little light brown hair from the middle of his new hair line, and went down to just above his right eye. His bangs had also grown and were now down to his abs while also keeping their golden and light brown dyed tip colour. The Mangham slowly opened his eyes, and revealed his irises to now be white.

Hariko:"I'm sorry that took longer than the others. I haven't had a chance to use or practise this form very much outside of Otherworld. Adding to that is that Mobius is much more fragile than Otherworld, so I had to slow down the transformation and not let out too much power otherwise id end up destroying the planet. But anyways, I like to call this form, Super Hybrid 3!"

Garo Kan:"Ah...ah…well it…certainly is impressive for someone of the lower worlds, but your power is still nothing compared to mine! Ill wipe you out in an instant!"

Hariko:"I'm afraid that's where we disagree Kan. My power seriously outclasses yours. There's no way you can win. Give up now. Leave my planet. Go to the furthest part of the Universe and stay there, don't ever think about returning and destroying any other planets! Otherwise I'll hunt you down myself and demonstrate my power to you!"

Garo Kan:"You…insect! How dare you talk down to me like that! I WILL END YOU!" he roared before powering up and charging towards the hybrid.

He raised his right fist and was about to slam it straight into the Mangham's face, but was cut extremely short when Hariko countered and completely stopped him in place by slamming his left knee into the demons stomach, causing him to bend over slightly and gawk form the pain that one blow had given him. The Mangham leaned in closer and whispered in the monsters ear "You'll die trying…" before backing away slightly, pulling his right knee up, and then slamming it straight into Kans face, sending him sky-rocketing across the skies.

Hariko reappeared some miles away, in the location the demon would eventually end up, and when he was close enough, landed a powerful right axe kick straight in Garo's stomach, sending him directly into the ocean and continued falling down to the lowest depths. Just then, from beneath the ocean depths, the hybrid came flying up and double punched Kan in the stomach, and carried him up out of the water and continued to do so into the air, while simultaneously landing hundreds of devastating punches at extreme speeds.

After dealing enough blows and reaching a high enough point in the atmosphere, the Mangham teleported off him and a little bit above him at a diagonal angle, before he came crashing down and landed a powerful right kick straight to the monsters face, and continued to press said foot in Kans face as the two went straight across the ocean and touched down in some rocky wasteland, creating an impact the size of a football field upon landing.

As the hybrid stood up, he wrapped his hands around Garo's neck, and with one good throw into the air, Hariko then grabbed hold of his legs, and preformed his mentors trade mark grapple of the Dragon Throw, spinning the demon around and around, slamming his head across the floor upon each spin, and after spinning him 10 times super-fast, he did as the moves name intended and launched the monster flying across the battlefield, until he collided with a large mountain, and it all came crashing down upon him.

A fist burst through the rubble, before a bright purple light emerged through the cracks in the rubble, and soon after they were all annihilated into nothing, now allowing for Garo Kan to stand to his feet. He created two black KI blasts in either of his hands, and fired them off at incredible speeds towards the hybrid, speeds most would found blinding and impossible to follow, though Hariko did. The Mangham crossed both hands in front of him, and uncrossed them in front of them, swatting both attacks flying miles and miles behind him, before making contact with the ground and created two massive black energy explosions behind the hybrid.

Hariko:"As you can see Kan, I've got you outmatched here. You might as well give in now before you have to suffer any humiliation!"

Garo Kan:"A demon…does not give up…and he can certainly not be embarrassed…by some MORTAAAALLLLLSSSS!" he roared as the ground below him broke, before he made a charge towards the Mangham.

Kan threw his right fist at Hariko, who simply sidestepped to the right out the way before landing a roundhouse kick off the same side leg to the monsters head. Garo came right back and threw thousands more punches at the hybrid, all of which he dodged carefully and quickly. After avoiding so many attacks, he grabbed hold of both Kans hands with the opposite hands, and pulled him forward in order to land a powerful head-butt right to the demons nose, allowing for a massive crack to be heard right before the monster stumbled back from the pain and purple blood flew out of his nose.

Hariko:"I'm ending this now, with the same way I did all those years ago!"

All of a sudden, the demon, while still holding his broken and bloody nose form how much it hurt, began to feel everything around him shaking. Small rocks were beginning to float into the sky before disappearing and never coming back down. Just then, waves of light blue energy began flowing into the hybrids right fist, slowly forming a ball of KI around his hand. One it grew to consume his whole hand, and the energy ceased flowing into it, he raised it up while simultaneously stepping his right foot back and widening his legs to take a horse-riding stance, with massive cracks in the ground appearing for a mile when his right foot touched the floor.

Hariko:"TAKE THIS KAN! DRAGON…" he started as he slowly took a step forward.

The second his right foot left the floor, he travelled at speeds invisible to even the monster, and was instantly in front of Garo Kan and slowly moving his fist forward towards him. Kan tried raising his hands to block it, but he was neither faster enough nor strong enough to do so. Just as his fist was about to slam into the demon, the Mangham roared "FIIIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTT!" before his fist went straight through Kans stomach, blood exploding out the other side of him, as well as some unusual black goo like energy pouring out of him. The hybrid unleash one massive roar once again, before the massive light blue KI dragon exploded out of his fist and consumed the demon, carrying him flying across the battlefield as his body was slowly disintegrated by the power, with that same black goo energy flowing out as they travelled.

All that was left of him was a small ball comprised of unusual purple and pink energy, with strange black energy moving around it in usual ways. The black slowly moved into the ball, and caused the entire energy to become pure black, before pink energy began flowing around it, and the energy ball was carried away with the energy before being consumed in the city wide explosion of light blue KI, so powerful it annihilated the landscape for miles.

As the dust settled, Hariko stood up out of his stance, and took a deep breathe before relaxing, though he didn't power down. He stared off into the destruction and smoke that came with his attack, and looked for any sign of the monster left. There was going to be one thing left at least, one little thing that the monster would use to regenerate and come back and attack, though it would be that one thing that Hariko would crush into nothing, to make sure he never came back and tried to hurt anyone ever again. Though what happened next he did not expect.

Suddenly, the Mangham spotted those same black sclered and red irised eyes that belonged to the demon, and heard a horrible laugh before it was followed by the monsters voice "You should be afraid…you've unlocked a dormant power in me I did not think any mortal could for years…and you shall now pay the price for your mistake…!"

Just then, a massive black and somehow blinding light exploded out and consumed the area for miles, almost catching the Mangham into it. The energy emitted all kinds of evil, one the hybrid could feel attacking him at his very soul it was that horrid. As this transformation went on, all that could be heard for miles was the demons maniacal and evil laugh. Earthquakes appeared for miles, practically attacking the entire planet like Harikos did previously, only not for as long though still as powerful.

* * *

**Angel Island…**

Sally:"Okay, so I can't sense power levels, but I can FEEL that!"

Laura:"What's going on?!"

Dracton:"We're fucked!"

* * *

**The Battlefield…**

A massive black light appeared and consumed the skies of practically the entire planet for a few moments, similar to previously with the hybrids transformation, with a certain part appearing a bit darker and having a trace of pink light to symbolise the source. As the light died down, all Hariko could do was stare in horror at the sight now stood before him.

From the smoke left over from the attack, the demon stepped out and revealed his new, horrifying form. The monster now stood at the same height as the Mangham, at 6'6. His trousers remained mostly the same, the only difference now being that the rings of the trousers were now black and not golden, the button in the middle was now grey and not black, the tassels were also black, and his boots were now black and blended into his trousers, having small white squares in the middle of them. His hands were now all black, with his fingers now being pink and he gained a pink line in the middle of his hand. He'd gained a muzzle that was now all black and caused his nose to turn pink in order to see it. The markings around his eyes had turned black, just like his pink fur tentacle coming out of his head. His dreadlocks had also turned into quills similar to what the Mangham had in his normal form, except his were black with pink dyed tips. He also gained black and pink dyed bangs that were the same as the Mangham's. He opened his eyes, and revealed his eyes to now have black sclera's and white irises, but for just a moment, Hariko noticed him turn that familiar colour and pattern that was just like Mephiles', before returning to normal.

Hariko:"Well shit…this can't be good…"

Garo Kan:"You're right there Mangham…" he spoke, in a now demonic voice that sounded like there were two more deeper versions of himself talking at the same time "…this is form I have not used in over a millennium. The only people to bring out this form have either been demi-gods, and **one actual god**, attempting to stop me from destroying every planet in the Universe and throwing the Universe out of order. That **one god** that I faced was the one to stop me and send me into my healing coma that drew me to Mobius. It is only when I am challenged by extremely powerful opponents that I am forced to unleash this form. It has doubled my already boosted power, and if you couldn't sense it already, you and I are now on an even playing field Hariko!"

Hariko:"I sense it…and I know my friends and family will be annoyed at me for saying this…but I'm excited to start fighting again. However it is for that exact reason you just stated, that our battle won't continue on Mobius. Both of us have too much power to be using on such a fragile planet. So I propose a duel, you vs me and my family, just to give you that more of a challenge because you and I are even in power. We'll fight to the death, the winner gets Mobius, the loser gets sent to the Afterlife. What do you say?"

Garo Kan:"I accept your offer. Go and gather your allies and then proceed to the planet we shall duel, I will meet you there after you arrive. Do not keep me waiting" he answered as he folded his arms.

The Mangham turned his back to the monster before preforming Instant Transmission and disappearing.

* * *

**Angel Island…**

Hariko reappeared before his friends, still maintaining his Super Hybrid 3 Form, and walked up to them as they were all anxious to hear what was to happen next.

Sonic:"What. The Hell. IS GOING ON?!"

Hariko:"I awakened a power in Kan that he saves for fighting demi-gods and once used it against an actual god, though he was defeated and was what caused him to come to Mobius in the first place. For those of you who can sense energy, if you haven't already noticed, his and my power are now perfectly equal. I can't fight him on Mobius, not when we're using power like this, which is why I'm taking him off world to fight, and I need my strongest warriors by my side in order to help me defeat him. I came here to see who will stand by me"

Shadow:"You can count me in"

Sonic:"Yeah, we'll show that creep what kind of warriors Mobius can produce!"

Xanaks:"I'll fight with you Uncle"

Knuckles:"Ill come as well"

Tails:"What about the Master Emerald? And how will we watch the fight?"

Knuckles:"Tikal can handle that. Once we leave, she'll exit the Master Emerald and help you out, you guys will just have to keep it safe while we go off to fight"

Rexler:"I'll fight as well. I already stood by and kept everyone safe wile Vincent held of Kan, now it's my turn to give that bastard what's coming to him"

Harikan:"Alician, please stay behind and keep the others safe, I don't want you getting hurt"

Alician:"Fine, I'll stay, but you guys better beat that creep"

Harikan:"We will, I promise"

Elexia:"I'll go too!"

Xiro:"No you won't, this isn't a battle for young ones. You will stay here and protect everyone while we fight"

Hariko:"So I can count you in as well Xiro?"

Xiro:"Have I ever not fought by your side in a crisis brother? Of course I'm in!"

Dracton:"We'll show that creep the true power of Mobius"

John:"Vince and I are in as well"

Vincent:"We might not be the strongest, but we'll help however we can"

Abigail:"You better not die again, otherwise we can kiss everything goodbye"

Hariko:"I promise I won't, I'm not failing a second time at getting rid of that monster. The only thing I'll be kissing goodbye is you right now" he explained before giving her a small kiss on her forehead and walking towards his friends that were ready to fight with him. The Mangham raised his two fingers to his head, with two of them, Dracton and Xiro, placing a hand on his shoulder, and everyone else holding onto those connected "We will return, and we will have won!" he preached before the group disappeared.

Just then, the Freedom Fighters watched as a bright green light emerged from the Master Emerald, before out of that light stepped the one and only Tikal, back to her usual attire and not her godly ones.

Tikal:"Greetings everyone, it's good to see you all again. I sensed Knuckles leave the Island"

Antoine:"Wui, he haz left with ze others in order to protect ze planet"

Tikal:"I see, do you require any assistance from me?"

Tails:"Our satellites are unable to watch the fight that's happening hundreds of lightyears away from our planet. Is it possible for you to use your powers or the Master Emerald in order to allow us to see what's happening?"

Tikal:"I can, one moment please" she turned her back to the group and placed a hand on the Master Emerald.

A bright green light emerged from the emerald, before a strange dust like energy floated off the Emerald and stopped just above it, before the energy formed a moving image of what was currently happening on the planet Hariko had took the group…

* * *

**…****Planet Abaven…**

The 11 warriors: Hariko, Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Dracton, Vincent, John, Rexler, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, appeared atop a small cliff looking over the planet. The group fanned out in order to take a look at the planet they arrived on, and were confused but also curious as to where they were and why they were here.

Vincent:"This place is amazing! It's like one massive paradise!"

Sonic:"Yeah, who could've thought a place like this would exist somewhere out there in the Universe?"

Xiro:"Which begs the question, why did you bring us here brother? You know what could happen by us being here?"

Xanaks:"Why? What is this place?"

Hariko:"It's called planet Abaven. This used to be the End Zone, well rather it was the other way round, this place was turned into the End Zone by Garo, after he absorbed the Deathexen's power. This place is where the Deathexen is kept and protected to keep the Universe safe, and from what Xiro and I have sensed upon our last visit here, the planet is extremely strong and will be able to withstand the power output of both me and Garo Kan as we fight"

Xiro:"And that possible gives him the chance to also absorb the Deathexen's power if we fail to stop him"

Harikan:"Come on Uncle, we won't lose. Today, we'll finish him for good!"

Dracton:"So what's the plan?"

Hariko:"When he arrives, I'll try and hold him off for as long as I can, deal as much damage as possible before we wear each other out. Then in order to completely destroy him for good, we need enough pure positive energy in order to finish him for good, and I only know one move that's capable of doing that"

Shadow:"The Spirit Bomb"

Hariko:"Exactly. Once I've done all I can, I'll need you guys to hold him off for as long as you can while I charge the attack. I'm gonna need all the energy I can get in order to beat this guy!"

Vincent:"Well you better prepare yourself, cause I think he's on his way"

Just then, the group sensed a power level appear not far away, and walked to the edge of the cliff to confirm the person's identity. And sure enough, there was the demon, still with his arms folded and looking very smug and impatient.

Hariko:"Looks like this is it my friends. The Final Battle, the battle that doesn't just decide the fate of everyone stood here, but also the fate of every being in the Universe. Today is a day we cannot fail. Today is no day for fear of what might come, and is instead a day to be strong and fight for the greater good. Together we will stand united against this monster, and destroy him for all the harm he's done!" he preached while raising his right fist into the air, causing a response of the same action from his comrades as they all let out an in synch "YEAH!" before the hybrid disappeared form a teleportation.

* * *

He reappeared just a few metres away from the demon, who unfolded his arms upon seeing the Mangham's arrival. Both stood staring at one another for a few moments, before Hariko slowly moved into his mentor's most famous fighting stance, and Kan simply smirked in response.

Garo Kan:"You really want to go through with this? You actually want to fight me despite knowing you will probably die?"

Hariko:"In all my years, I've never turned down a fight. Even in the direst situations when things have looked to be at their worst, or when certain events happen that people don't expect to, I've never given up. I'm not gonna just stand by and let you use all that power to destroy everything and everyone in the Universe. Today, you will be defeated Garo Kan!"

Garo Kan:"Well then if you truly believe that…THEN BRING IT!" he roared as the ground below him broke.

The hybrid launched forwards once again and brought up his right fist to attack the monster with, at least that's what he made himself look like he was doing. Right before he landed the punch to the monsters face, he disappeared from sight, leaving Kan confused as to his whereabouts, though he was given a pretty good idea when he left a left roundhouse kick be dealt to the side of his face courtesy of Hariko. The monster span round and dealt a right hook straight across the hybrids face, sending him skidding across the floor before he managed to come to a halt seconds later.

Both launched at one another and landed a left punch across each other's face, followed up by a head-butt against one another before the two exploded into a high powered and extremely fast skirmish of punches and kicks. The ground below them began to break and grow into a massive crater with each connecting hit, growing as big and wide as 3 football pitches, before the two flew into the air while still in the skirmish. Shockwaves of power were being sent out around the two from their equal power colliding with one another, appearing whenever one of them landed a hit on the other through the hundreds of attacks they were throwing at one another, with one occasionally appearing in a different location in the sky from the two teleporting to continue the skirmish.

All the group could see was the shockwaves getting higher and higher into the sky, and even getting slightly bigger as it went on. Finally the two reached a certain height in the sky and stopped their skirmish, grabbing hold of one another's hands as they tried pushing one another back, building up more and kore power around them as they did so. Lighting began sparking around and out of them as they continued to push against one another. Finally after so long, Garo brought both his feet up and kicked the Mangham in the face, forcing him to back off slightly, leaving him open for the monster to try to land another left punch, however Hariko grabbed it with his right arm, pulled him in closer, and then slammed his left elbow down upon the demons head, sending him sky-rocketing towards the ground.

The hybrid then turned around and began flying higher into the air, as high as he could go, before he felt something stop him, almost like an invisible barrier. He slowly moved his hand out and placed it forward against the barrier, creating electrical energy around but not touching his hand as he did so. He then noticed the energy began to move and flow out into more of this electrical energy and it got even bigger, until Hariko could see this energy creating a perfect barrier around the planet.

Hariko:"So this is what **he **meant when he said the planet was protected. Well, I'm not going any further up, so looks like I'm going down!"

The Mangham preformed a flip in mid-air and placed his feet on the barrier, before pushing off it and went racing down towards the ground, extending both fists out ready to lay a double punch to the monster. He was travelling towards the ground at quite some speed now, normally this kind of impact would've seriously damaged Mobius at the least, but this planet was much bigger and stronger, to the planet this would be like getting pinched.

Garo Kan finally stood to his feet and shook off the blow he received, and looked to the skies to see what move Hariko was going to pull. He didn't expect to see a massive 6'6 fireball falling from the sky and heading right for him with nothing to stop it. The demon prepare himself for the blow and raised his guard ready for it, right as the Mangham came flying in and double punched Kans guard, with a massive fiery explosion of power greater than a nuke being created and engulfing a good 12% of the planet, and would've consumed nearly the entire planet of Mobius should it've happened there.

Moments later, the Mangham came flying out of the smoke form the explosion, trying to block all the attacks that came from the demon, whether they be kicks punches, KI blasts and such. Eventually the demon aught him of guard with a left roundhouse kick to the side of the stomach, followed up by a double punch to the back of the head that sent him into the ground, creating a small crater in the process. The monster teleported on top of the Mangham and began dealing hundreds of punches off his left arm directly across the hybrids face, holding him down by the neck using his right arm.

After dealing so many blows, Hariko finally managed to grab the monsters fist with his right hand and cause Kan to punch himself in the face, forcing him to back off the Mangham and allow him to get to his feet. Though Garo wouldn't cease his attack, and surprised the hybrid with a right blow to the stomach, followed by a left hook kick across the face and a jump spinning hook kick off the same leg to his stomach, causing him to take a few steps back.

Hariko regained his composure, and readied his own attack ready to counter Kans incoming left punch. He jumped onto his right hand, still keeping himself above the ground, and used both legs to double kick him so hard in the stomach, it instantly sent him flying diagonally up into the air. The demon continued to rise, until he felt a massive pain from a jab on his neck, courtesy of the Mangham appearing miles above him and flying down to land a left kick. He then flew up slightly in the air as the demon was left frozen from the pain, before he came crashing back down and slammed his right foot into the monsters chest, carrying him straight down into the ground and forming another small crater that the monster now laid in.

Right before he could get up, Hariko forced him back down with his right hand, before raising his left hand up as a large light blue ball of KI appeared around it. He let out a massive scream before the attack exploded out into a massive beam that consumed Garo, and created a massive light blue explosion that went straight up into the air and went for a few miles. The hybrid teleported a few miles away from the explosion and hovered in the air, waiting for his opponent to reappear from the attack.

And sure enough, bursting out of the explosion came the demon once again, and this time he got an advantage over Hariko very quickly and landed a right hook swiftly followed by a left hook to the Mangham's head and side respectively, upon reaching him only seconds after flying out of the explosion. He then grabbed the hybrid by the neck, and threw him into the ocean below. Purple KI then surrounded his hands, before he threw them downwards towards where Hariko was currently sinking, and began firing off thousands of KI attacks that all homed in on his unique energy. A massive purple explosion the size of a nuke came bursting out of the water and almost hit Kan himself, though he sidestepped out the way to avoid injury. Though he wasn't able to avoid Hariko come flying from the side and right knee him across the face.

The monster teleported a few metres away from the hybrid and stared him down, right before the two charged at one another and landed a right punch across each other's face before stepping back. Hariko landed a right hook across the demons face, which he responded with a left roundhouse kick across his face. Then the Mangham attacked with a left front kick under the chin, and Kan responded with a left jab to the face. This continued on for the next hundred hits, with one hitting the other only for the other to immidiently follow up and attack back. Every time the tow connected with an attack, a shockwave of their power was sent off, so big and powerful it could be felt and seen for miles.

After 100 hits on one another off each warrior, the two teleported miles away from one another and began flying towards each other. Both raised their right fist and pulled it back ready as they built up their power. When both met in the sky, they threw each of their fists out and collided against one another, sending out hundreds of even stronger shockwaves that caused tidal waves in the ocean below them, some pieces of the ground to break and level, and even caused both combatants to go flying off each other and land on solid ground that were on opposite ends of the ocean.

Both were down for a few moments but managed to pick themselves up, and despite being so many miles away from each other, they both met each other's gazes and glared at one another, for they both got the same idea. Hariko took a backwards junsuki stance while moving his hands behind him as he channelled his KI. Garo Kan stepped his left leg back and threw his right hand out as he too channelled his KI.

A light blue ball of KI appeared in the hybrids hands, and continued to grow until it outgrew the space in his hands and consumed them. As small sparks of lighting began appearing around the ball as it charged, the ground below him began to shake, tremble and break. The water in front of him began to part and shake like an Earthquake was taking place. Small pieces of the ground were being picked off and began floating into the air alongside small pebbles and rocks, and disintegrated into nothing.

A dark purple ball of KI appeared at the end of the demons right hand, and grew to be the same size of his chest before stopping in size growth, but not in power growth. Just like with the Mangham's attack, small sparks of lighting began flashing around the ball as it charged, with the ground shaking and breaking like an earthquake was happening, but in reality it was just from the sheer power he was putting out. The water before him parted as well, almost forming a perfect line across the ocean between him and the hybrid.

* * *

From the cliff many, many miles away, the group of fighters could see and feel the two attacks charging from where they stood.

Rexler:"The size of that attack is ridiculous!"

Knuckles:"Both those attacks colliding together could probably destroy Mobius many times over!"

Xiro:"I never imagined this kind of power could be achieved by anyone, not even us or Hariko"

Harikan:"It truly shows how far we've come, but also how far we have left to reach"

* * *

Hariko:"KAAAAA… …MEEEEEE…" he chanted as his attack reached its final stages.

Garo Kan:"ULTRA…DEMON…" he also chanted as his attack was ready to unleash.

Hariko:"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he launched his hands forward and fired off the massive 12 Foot beam of destruction across the ocean.

Garo Kan:"BOMB!" he yelled as he fired off the blast of KI, with it transforming into a giant 20 Foot tall KI boulder of destruction, flying across the ocean.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the ocean, creating one massive white explosion that looked like a small moon in the middle of the attacks, constantly being pushed by either side as they used all their power. Shockwaves were constantly sent out of the collision, causing massive waves to part away from the attack, as well as some large chunks to come out of the ocean and float into the air, before gaining multiple cracks and breaking into nothing from the power.

Both warriors were giving it their all in order to win the skirmish, both for different intentions. Harikos was so that he could cause enough damage to Garo Kan that he'd be weakened and wouldn't be too much trouble for the others to keep him occupied while the hybrid charged The Spirit Bomb to finally eliminate him. Kans intention was to finally end the Mangham's life, and with him out of the way there'd be no one to stop him killing his friend's, destroying his home planet, and then moving onto destroying everything in the Universe, before taking on that **god** once again for revenge.

The two attacks continued pushing against the massive small moon of white energy, with every little ounce of power they had. Suddenly, the moon of energy shifted and rumbled, causing confusion to both fighters, however it made sense why it had done that when they saw the energy moon collapse in on itself and erupt into a massive growing white explosion. Both ceased their attacks and were consumed into the white growing explosion, which destroyed everything it consumed, before it finally covered a good 35% of the planet, and erupted into another slightly bigger explosion that destroyed what it had already even more, and inflicted serious pain to both warriors caught in it.

* * *

After a few moments, the light from the explosion died down and revealed what had been left from all the destruction. Most of the area that had been destroyed was now just mainly ocean, with land not around for miles. What little land there was consisted of rocky and small mountainous areas, caused by the ground being destroyed and relevelled, as well as any grass or life in the area being completely wiped out by the explosion.

Laying on the very edge of this destroyed area, in a grassy field that hadn't been destroyed as it was on the very edge of the explosions reach, sat a now bloody and slightly unconscious Hariko, somehow still remaining in his Super Hybrid 3 Form while a good chunk of his GI top had been ripped to shreds, mainly on the left side, exposing his now bloody chest underneath. The Mangham slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to see his comrades all standing around him.

Dracton:"You alright man?" he asked as he extended his hand out.

Hariko:"Heh…I've been better…" he responded upon taking his hand and being helped to his feet "…I think…I've managed to weaken him…that blast has done quite a bit to him…as well as doing lot to me…"

Xanaks:"We can handle it from here Uncle. You need to rest and charge The Spirit Bomb!"

Sonic:"He's right, it's our last hope"

Hariko:"All right then…" he responded before taking in a deep breathe, and powering down all the way to his normal form upon exhaling "I should be able to get the Spirit Bomb charging pretty quickly…but it'll take me a while to get the right amount of energy needed to fully destroy him…you sure you guys can handle him for that long?"

John:"Trust us man, we've got this!"

Hariko:"If you say so…I'll leave you guys to it…" he responded as he slowly floated up into the air.

The group of fighters all turned and looked off into the distance, where they spotted a figure burst up out of the ocean before slowly making his way towards them. Every one of them powered up to their maximum, Harikan and Xanaks turned Ultra Hybrid, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles all went Super Form, Dracton went into his Override Form, Rexler outputted his full potential, John activated his Fusion Core Generator to activate his full power, Vincent waved his right hand in front of his face, causing his eyes to change from orange to bright blue like before, and Xiro transformed into his Super Hybrid 2 Form.

The demon landed a few metres from them and simply smirked upon seeing the group all powered up to their maximum.

Garo Kan:"Hmhm…hmhmhm….HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's precious, that the lot of you think you can take me on! Word of advice, none of you are strong enough to stop me!"

Harikan:"We're not trying to stop you…" he started before he disappeared from the demons sight, and reappeared behind him with both fist ready to slam across the side of the monsters face "…ITS CALLED STALLING!" he yelled before he smacked the demon flying across the landscape and chased after him, the rest of the group following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, floating in the air watching the entire endeavour, the Mangham waited until the group were a good distance away and began to fight, before he decided to begin charging the attack. He raised both hands to the sky and closed his eyes for a few moments.

Hariko:"Planet Abaven…please lend me your energy!" he called out to the skies.

Suddenly, all around the planet, small spots of light blue energy began floating out of everything on the planet. From the grass and trees and other nature life, to the vast oceans, to the occasional wildlife and people, everything gave off a small amount of positive energy and floated all the way from whatever corner of the planet they came from, all the way to Hariko. They began forming a ball just above his hands that ever so slightly and slowly grew as time went on.

"This planets got some good and strong energy…but it won't be enough to beat him on his own…I'm going to have to call on Mobius as well…and probably even more than that!"

* * *

Kan blocked an incoming right punch from Shadow using his left arm, grabbed hold of his arm, and then threw him over him and flying for miles. He then felt someone kick him in the back of the head, and as he turned around to face who it was, he was dealt another kick, this one off the left leg of the blue blur himself, and was about to hit him with another one, but Garo broke past any defence he could've put up and left punched him right under the chin. This left him open for the monster to charge a KI blast and fire it right into his back, sending him flying as well.

Just then, he felt the ground below him begin to rumble, and as he looked down, discovered it was beginning to break. All of a sudden, Knuckles burst up out of the ground and double spinning uppercutted the monster right up into the air, making sure to continue his assault of punches to the monsters stomach as they got higher and higher into the air. Eventually when he had had enough of being tickled, Kan grabbed hold of both the echidnas arms with his left arm, charged another KI blast in his right hand, but then placed it against the guardians stomach, before letting go of his arms and allowing the KI blast to carry him miles away before finally erupting into a small explosion, which Knuckles could be seen falling out of moments later.

Garo Kan:"WEAKLINGS! YOU ARE ALL BENEATH ME! NOW STOP GETTING IN MY W-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" however right as he was about to say the word, John teleported behind him, wrapped his arms around the monsters waist, and then leant back to perform a German Suplex, carrying Kan all the way to the ground as he screamed out the ending of his sentence, before touching down on the ground and making a massive crater. Seconds after the smoke cleared, John was sent flying up into the air, thanks to the demon giving him a good right hook across the face, before he stood up out of the crater, an angered expression across his face "Insects…" was all he had to say as he stood to his feet.

Just then, he sensed an opponent incoming from above, and teleported out of the way right as Rexler came flying down and double punched the crater where Kan once stood, increasing its size further. The android teleported to the monster, who was floating in mid-air above the ground, and attempted to land a right roundhouse kick down on his neck, though Kan easily teleported behind him, wrapped his arms around the hybrids neck, and began strangling the life out of him, never loosening his grip no matter how hard he struggled. He felt Rexler begin to struggle less, and began tightening his grip even more, about to snap his neck at any second…until…

Vincent came flying from the side and rugby tackled the monster off of the android, allowing him to fall to the floor and catch his breathe, and took the demon flying for miles before finally smacking him down into the ground. As quickly as he good, the hybrid stood to his feet and turned his left arm into a cannon, simultaneously raising it up and grabbing it with his right hand to support it, and keeping the demon held down with his right foot. Then with the yell of the famous move "KAMEHAMEHA!" a massive light blue beam exploded out of Younge's cannon, consuming the demon into the wave before a massive light blue explosion followed, leaving the fate of both warriors undecided.

However in the end, the result was obvious. As the dust began to settle form the attack, Vincent came flying through it before smacking straight into and though a large rock, landing on top of the rubble now slightly unconscious. The smoke finally died away and revealed Garo Kan, with not a scratch on him. He looked around him to see everyone he hadn't and had just dealt damage too, minus Vincent, all flying towards him and readying an attack to hit him. All he did was let out a slight laugh before a purple aura surrounded him, and with one loud roar expanded out into a massive dome of such energy, consuming every one of them into it and sending them flying all in different directions, each one of them hurt by the attack.

* * *

Miles away, Hariko could see the explosion and began worrying about his friends. What if they couldn't hold him off for long enough? He might not be able to get enough energy for The Spirit Bomb, and that itself would result in the demon surviving, allowing him to most likely kill not just him, but everyone in the Universe. No, he had faith they could hold him off, he just needed more time was all, and more energy, energy he knew he was about to receive.

Hariko:"PEOPLE OF MOBIUS!" he called out to the sky, his message transmitted throughout the planet, which somehow heard it, and transferred his message all over Mobius, everyone heard it "RAISE YOUR HANDS TO THE SKY AND LEDN ME YOUR ENERGY!"

And they did, every single person on the planet raised their hands to the sky and gave off their energy. All that could be seen for miles on end, was small sparkles of light blue energy flying through the air, up into the higher atmosphere, and travelling into space, where they soon arrived at Planet Abaven, and met up with the rest of the energy being charged by the hybrid. And it wasn't just the people's energy he took, like with Abaven, he took the energy from the planets, the trees, the oceans and everything else on the planet that had positive energy to give. The Spirit Bomb was now around 18 foot tall and still growing.

"That's it, not much longer now…I just need a bit more time…!"

* * *

A few miles away, standing on a small cliff hidden by some larger ones, was a hooded figure watching the battle rage on. He saw the Mangham floating in the air, with that massive and still growing light blue ball of KI above him. The figure smirked before removing his hood, and revealing himself to be Cobran, though he looked different than the old Universe, but only ever so slightly. His hair was slightly spikier, like he was in a Super Hybrid Form, and his quills and bangs were similar to Harikos, except his was black with grey tips and not white.

Cobran:"Well well well, so my visions were true. Of course they were, only he would choose to come to a place like this. I'll admit old friend, you are in quite the situation aren't you? Forcing to have your friends fight and protect you while you attempt to try one last technique that will save everyone? I'll admit it is amusing, but…" he preached to himself before raising his left hand up to The Spirit Bomb "…if that freak does end up destroying everything, I'll never have my shot at revenge. So you better destroy him Hariko, not just for my own sake, but for your friends as ell…" he said as he looked over to the battle between the demon and The Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Dracton preformed a few side flips before bringing his right leg up and then right back down to try and land an axe kick on the demons head, however he raised his hand up and blocked the attack from hitting him. The robot backed off before attempting to land a spinning hook kick off his left leg, but Kan managed to just stop it with his left hand, then using his right hand to punch Dracton away, though the robot jumped back onto his hands and used them to push himself up onto his feet to recover. The robot then fired off hundreds and hundreds of KI blasts point blank range, each one creating a larger and larger build-up of smoke that hid the demon.

Seconds after Dracton ceased his attack, the monster teleported behind him and gave him a right sidekick straight to the back that sent him flying for miles. Just then, he heard someone unhinge a sword, and turned around to see Xanaks walking towards him, now with his famous sword held in his right hand. The teenager began speeding up towards Kan, lifting his sword up and above his head, and right as he was about to strike, he teleported and disappeared from sight. Confused, Garo began looking around for any sight of him, but quickly figured out where he was when he felt a massive pain along his back, and turned to see it was from the same Mangham slashing him across the back.

Kan span round and attempted to backfist the teen with his right hand, but Xanaks held his sword with both hands and used it to block the strike from hitting him, before pushing the monster back, spinning around and stabbing the blade right through his stomach. Though the demon was unmoved, and he slowly moved his hand down, grabbed hold of the sword, and snapped it in two before left kicking the boy away. The hybrid rolled onto his side before getting up on one knee and inspecting his now broken weapon, before looking towards the monster, and watched as the other half of the blade fell out of his back.

Though that wouldn't stop the hybrid, as he threw what was left of his weapon away, and then made another charge towards the monster. He threw hundreds of punches and kicks at the demon, though none of them connected as Kan was able to dodge every single one of them. When he'd seen enough, he left kneed the teenager right under the chin, and followed up with a spinning sidekick off his right leg that hit the Mangham right in the stomach, sending him flying across the battlefield.

Just then, Garo felt a KI rising above him, and turned around to see a figure floating up above, a light blue ball of KI at the end of his hand. This figure was in fact Xiro, and with the yell of the words "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he fired off the KI attack directly at Garo Kan, who simply stood and awaited for the attack to hit him. It was only seconds later that the Mangham's Big Bang Attack hit the monster straight in the chest, and a massive light blue explosion followed that consumed most of the area. Smoke from the explosion hid the fate of the monster, though it was obvious what had happened to him.

And sure enough, mere moments after dropping his guard, Kan came racing out of the smoke and head-butted the hybrid right in the stomach. While he did gawk from the pain for a few moments, he quickly regained his composure, raised both hands above his head and then smacked them down upon the monsters back, catching him off guard. The Mangham then landed a right front kick on Garo's chest, forcing him upwards, and left him open for Xiro to land hundreds of punches directly to the stomach, chest and face, before preforming a backflip kick off his left leg, and following it up with a right elbow to the monsters head, that sent him flying towards the ground, and upon impact made a massive crater.

Kan managed to get up moments later, but wasn't expecting for Harikan to come flying out of nowhere and land a double kick directly in his face, causing him to fall back a few steps. The Mangham landed and stopped himself with both his hands, preformed a spinning drop sweep off his right leg to trip the demon off his feet, then finished his attack by teleporting above the demon and smacking him into the floor with a right reverse punch.

Garo recovered fairly quickly and dealt a left hook across the teenagers facing, sending him flying into the air. However this only allowed Harikan the opportunity he needed, as he moved both hands behind him, created a ball of light blue KI in his hands, and then fired it off into a massive beam while yelling the name of the famous attack he was preforming "KAMEHAMEHA!" right towards Kan, who had only managed to get to his feet as of that moment. He spotted the attack coming and raised both hands above his head to catch the attack and protect himself form it. The hybrid inputted a little more power into his attack to cause it to collapse on itself, and so consumed Garo Kan into another massive explosion that he was at the very epicentre of.

The teenager touched down on the ground a few metres away, and stared into the destruction awaiting to see the demons face one more. However through the smoke, he and everyone else was able to see the monsters horrid eyes in an angered expression, before he roared "That…is…IIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" and all the smoke from the explosion instantly vanished from the massive KI waves he was bursting out, the power of which was slowly pushing everyone back until he finished.

Garo Kan:"I AM DONE PLAYING AROUND AND WASTING MY TIME WITH THE LIKES OF YOU! NO MORE GAMES, NO MORE HOLDING BACK SO I CAN ENETERTAIN MYSELF, IM ENDING EVERYTHING! RIGHT. NOW"

Sonic curled up into a spindash and shot off towards the demon, but he was stopped in seconds when Kan grabbed hold of his neck with his right hand and began choking the life out of him. No matter how much he struggled he could not break free, and eventually he stopped and reverted back to his normal form, with Garo then throwing him across the ground in response. Knuckles let out a mighty roar, teleported behind the monster and attempted to land a left punch to the back of his head, however Garo Kan span round so fast it was invisible, and left back fisted the guardian flying across the landscape before he finally hit a small rock, the rubble collapsed on him, and he reverted back to his normal form.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" the demon heard the ultimate lifeform yell, and turned around to see the same Chaos Energy attack headed for him, which he easily leant back and dodged, and the others watched as the attack went flying through a few miles before finally exploding. Kan raised his left hand and fired off a purple KI blast, though luckily Shadow shielded himself form the pain by using his cross block, however he was pushed back a severe amount. When he opened his guard, he was greeted with a powerful right uppercut off the demon, so strong it knocked the Super Form right out of the hedgehog, and was followed up by a left jab that sent Shadow flying across the floor, leaving a massive trail across the ground.

Vincent and John both looked at each other and nodded at one another, before each of them teleported to either side of the demon, John on the left and Vincent on the right, and each threw an attack at him, John a left punch and Vincent a right kick, but both attacks, despite their power and speed, were caught with such ease by the demon. He tightened his grip on both hybrids arms and leg, then pulled his arms together in front of him and smacked both fighters into each other, before then throwing his arms behind him and letting go of each warrior, sending both Younge and Williams flying.

The two recovered and charged at him again, though the monster span round once again and land a jump spinning hook kick off his left leg across both of the hybrids face, taking them both to the floor, both landing side by side with John on his stomach and Vincent on his back, and either one powered down after a few seconds, with Johns core deactivating, and Vincent's eyes returning to normal.

Just then, Kan felt someone charging an attack right above him, and so raised his head to find Rexler floating above him, both hands extended out in front of him holding a big reddish purple KI ball the size of his chest. He yelled "HYPER FUSION BLAST!" as the ball exploded into a beam nearly the same size as the demon, and was headed right for him. Kan simply stood there waiting for it, and when it was close enough to him, jumped up and right backflip kicked it into the air, right back at the one who fired it. The android sidestepped out the way as his attack came flying past him, almost burning him as it did so, but left him completely open for Garo to land his teleport left front flip kick right upon the young man's head, sending him flying straight into the ground, creating a small crater from the impact.

Just then, the monster heard a massive yell behind him before he felt a slight nip on the side of his neck, with as he turned to find out, was actually from Dractons left roundhouse kick to his neck, though it had done nothing. Garo thought he repay the favour, teleported behind the robot and landed a left roundhouse kick of his own to Dractons neck, sending him flying straight into the ground. He managed to get up seconds later, but only to be dealt a powerful right knee to the stomach, breaking his stomach a slight bit, before Kan finished his assault by grabbing the robots right arm, and then ripping it right off his body, causing him to yell in pain before he fell to the floor, grabbing at his arm and ended up powering down to his normal form.

Kan simply smirked before dropping the arm by Dractons side. Out of nowhere, Xanaks came flying over the robot and double punched Garo in the stomach, managing to push him back a good few meters but that was about it. The monster raised his right hand and used it to punch the hybrid into the floor, then raised his left leg and prepared to stamp the teenagers face in, but was unsuccessful as Xanaks fired a KI blast near his feet to push himself through Garo's legs. He then used the opportunity to jump back to his feet, and then began attacking with hundreds of punches to the monsters back, though like the double punch nothing affected him.

Xanaks only stopped when he noticed small sparks of pink electricity appear around the demon, before a massive explosion of the same coloured KI appeared around him, inflicting massive pain on the teenager and sent him flying across the landscape. Garo Kan teleported after him, brought his left arm up, and smacked it down on the Mangham's stomach while he was still soaring, sending him straight into the ground where a new crater was made from his impact. The hybrid used his left fist to try and push himself up and get back in the fight, but ultimately he was too tired and hurt and ended up collapsing before powering down to his normal state.

A loud yell could be heard heading for the monster, and as he turned around, he was greeted with a left roundhouse kick, across the face, one so powerful it twisted the demons head all the way around, a massive triple cracking sound going alongside it. The one to deal the attack landed on the ground, and as Kan span his head back to its normal position, he could clearly see the one to attack him was Xiro Mangham, looking ready to go against him once again. He jumped forward and threw a punch off both hands, though Garo easily dodged both of them and landed a right front kick to the hybrids chest in order to push him away.

The Mangham fell onto his back, though preformed a backwards roll, not just to follow up and jump onto his feet, but also to dodge the monsters incoming right axe kick. Kan had stamped his foot down so hard that his foot became slightly stuck in a small crater, and left him open for the hybrid to land hundreds of punches and kicks all up and down his stomach, chest and head. He finished his 200 attack assault with a jump spinning sidekick off his left leg to the demons chest, before teleporting behind him and began attacking his backside with the same kind of assault. Though like before, it did absolutely nothing to him, and once he finished prying his foot loose form the small crater, he turned around to face Xiro, only to be greeted with a right sidekick straight to the middle of his face, but he was unmoved.

He grabbed Xiros leg with his left hand, brought him up and slammed him down on the ground behind him, then slammed him on the ground in front of him, then span him round a few times before throwing him into the side of a cliff. Right as the hybrid was about to pry himself free, Garo came flying straight at him and left kneed him straight through the other side of the cliff, destroying it in the process. The Mangham struggled to his feet, and attempted raising his guard to get back in the fight, but Garo Kan walked up to him, grabbed and lifted up Xiro by his gold spikey hair and quills, dealt a few right punches to his face, and then a powerful one right in his stomach, forcing him to puke up some blood before powering down to his normal state and nearly passing out.

He slowly opened his hand up and charged a black KI blast right in the hybrids stomach, and simply uttered the word "DIE" in his ear before firing off the KI blast and letting go of the Mangham, allowing for his attack to take him flying across the landscape before detonating and consuming him in a massive black explosion. Suddenly, the monster felt a power level headed for him, and span round in time to grab both fists of Harikan Mangham, a look of rage now across his face. The teenager was really giving it all with his punches, desperately trying to break past the demons guard to land a hit in revenge for his friends and family that had just been hurt.

After realising he was going nowhere with his attacks, the hybrid used both his feet to land a backflip kick under the demons chin, forcing his head up and making him let go of the Mangham, with Harikan then using his hands to jump back onto his feet, before charging at Garo right as he moved his head down, and landed a right hook across the monsters face, followed up by a left roundhouse kick, a left uppercut, and a right jump back kick, actually managing to make the monster fall over. Harikan ran towards Kan, jumped up and combined both his hands together, and was about to slam them down upon Kan, however he put both his hands together, jumped up and smacked the hybrid under the chin with the same attack. With him now open and in the air, Garo grabbed hold of his neck with his left hand and let out a massive roar as he slammed the teenager into the ground, causing a massive crater around the area.

While still with a hold on the Mangham's neck, Kan began dealing punch upon punch across the teenagers face, getting stronger with each strike, and making Harikans face bloodier with each hit. Eventually the demon stopped and held his right hand right to the Mangham's face, another black KI blast appearing in it. The monster let out a maniacal chuckle before slamming the attack into the teenagers stomach, and simply laughed and watched as he screamed in pain from being consumed in the massive city wide black explosion.

* * *

Moments later, as the smoke from the explosion began to settle, the demon walked out without a scratch on him, and looked around at the devastation and the pain he'd caused to the landscape and the Freedom Fighters.

Garo Kan:"Look at you all, crushed like ants beneath my boot! I warned all of you that you were foolish in trying to take me on, and none of you listened. Now look at you, barely breathing and unable to stand. Pathetic. Now…" he explained right as black electricity began sparking around his body "…TIME TO END THIS…"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" a voice called from a few miles away, catching the monsters attention, and making him stop charging his final attack. He turned around to find the one who had called to him, and stepped back in shock upon seeing the sight before him. Floating in the air a few miles away was Hariko Mangham, looking recovered from their previous bout though extremely tired, holding his hands in the air, where just above him was a massive 35 foot tall light blue KI bomb of death. The hybrid called out to him "THIS IS IT GARO KAN! IM ENDING YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! TAKE THIS! HA!" he roared as he threw both his arms and legs backwards, before throwing them forwards, and The Spirit Bomb followed his commands to go towards and destroy the monster.

Kan simply didn't know what to do, there was this massive, nay giant, nay, enormous ball of KI, so pure, positive and good it almost stung burnt just to look at it, heading directly for him. If he attacked it, it would either do one of two things, the first being that the attack would explode and send that positive energy everywhere on the planet, and being that there was no escape it would slowly kill him, or the second, do absolutely nothing considering his attacks are comprised of negative energy, and against positive energy it wouldn't do anything. What could he do? He had to do something, standing there wouldn't do anything he'd get killed quicker. The only thing Garo could think to do was try and block it, though that itself looed impossible.

On its journey towards its target, The Spirit Bomb destroyed everything that got in its path. Though it was only a few meters off the ground, it left a massive trail of destruction across the landscape as it travelled, just so future visitors to the planet knew that was where the attack had travelled. A few small rock formations, cliffs, mountains and tress were near the path of The Sprit Bomb, and aside from the trees, which seemed to grow bigger and healthier thanks to the energy from the KI attack, the others were annihilated by the sheer presence of The Spirit Bomb going past them.

The Spirit Bomb was seconds away from hitting the demon, and in response he threw both hands out and just caught the attack, desperately holding it back…for a few seconds before the giant KI attack began slowly pushing him back, the ground below Kan slowly breaking as it did push him back. The monster was using everything he had to try and stop this attack form hitting him, though it was extremely difficult, it nearly broke past his guard each time though he just managed to keep it back. The hybrid was using all his energy to try and push The Spirit Bomb through the demons defences in order to destroy him, but he'd spent so much energy on the battle and charging the attack he was drained, no more energy to give, making the playing field even for both combatants.

Hariko:"DAMNIT! THIS ISNT GOOD! I only need… a bit more energy…and I can end this…but give got nothing left to give! It's hard to keep The Spirit Bomb together at this stage…damn!"

The demon managed to stop himself in place while keeping The Spirit Bomb back, the ground behind him bursting up to form a slight curved wall to symbolise where he had stopped, and ever so slowly, he began taking small steps forward and pushing the Mangham's attack back, though it was still taking a lot of effort. He looked up and glared at Hariko, his eyes flashing that same colour from previously, that same colour the hybrid knew as Mephiles' eyes, as he continued fighting against The Spirit Bomb

"My friends…please…I only need a bit of your energy…and I can end him here and now…whatever you've got left…please give it to me!" the hybrid yelled out.

One by one, all of the downed Freedom Fighters raised their hand to their comrade, as small sparkles of light blue energy floated out of their hand and up towards the hybrid. All of them were slowly absorbed into him, and once he took all of the energy they had left to give, he curled up into a slight ball before bursting out and transforming into his Super Hybrid form, then used his right hand to hold The Spirit Bomb in place, and halt the demons walk against his attack.

"Thanks guys…that's all I needed…this is the end for you demon…you've caused enough suffering, pain, grief and injustice throughout your lifetime…you've destroyed countless worlds, cultures, races, innocent people…all for your own personal enjoyment…I can't allow such an evil to live on…I'll destroy you here and now! SAYONARA!" he called out before pulling his right hand back and grabbing his bicep with his left hand, then pushing it forward at extreme speeds and yelling "HAAAAAAAAA!"

All of a sudden, The Spirit Bomb grew an extra two feet, before it sped up against the demons hold, and after a few seconds blew past his guard and consumed him into the massive ball of positive energy. He felt every part of his body burning and there wasn't one place he didn't feel pain. He felt every part of his body began to crumble into pieces, almost like a rock being crushed at high pressure and every one of those small pieces, save for one, fell off and was absorbed into the very epicentre and strongest part of the attack, before being disintegrated into nothing. The only part left over was that small unusual black energy ball with the pink electricity going around it, Garo Kans very core of existence, and soon enough, that too was absorbed and annihilated by The Sprit Bomb.

The Spirit Bomb shrank slight for a moment, before expanding out into a massive light blue explosion that consumed a good 2/3 of the planet, though didn't harm any of it, except for where the main explosion was caused.

* * *

The light from the explosion lasted for a few moments, but eventually died down and revealed the damage caused by the attack. No longer was there any destruction or missing places of the planet that had been taken away by the battle that ensued on Planet Abaven, but now a bright and joyous lush green landscape, with trees dotted around the area and water flowing all through the landscape in rivers and streams.

Floating above it all, was now an extremely tired and normal form Hariko Mangham, holding his knees to support himself while he caught his breathe. When he'd recovered himself, he chuckled before slowly standing up straight and looking out over the now even more beautiful paradise that was this planet. It was over, the battle for not just Mobius, but the entire Universe was finished, and just like with every battle, good prevailed in the end. And now, there was nothing but peace.

The hybrid heard a shout from his friends, and was relieved to find the whole group now up and looking better, some of them celebrating the victory while some waved down for their comrade to join them. Hariko simply laughed before floating down to greet and join them in celebrating.

Vincent:"YOUD DID IT MAN!"

Harikan:"YOU WON THE BATTLE DAD!"

Sonic:"Everyone's safe now!"

Hariko:"Haha, you're right there my friends, but I couldn't have won this battle without you. If you hadn't kept Garo Kan distracted long enough for me to charge The Spirit Bomb with the energy we needed, and if you hadn't given me your energy at the last moment in order to finish it, the outcome of this battle could've been very different!"

Xiro:"Either way, the days won, the villains defeated, and we might actually have peace again"

Hariko:"I hope so too brother!"

"HELLO! CAN YOU GUYS HEAR ME?!" a familiar voice called form each of their ear pieces.

John:"Tails?"

Tails:"Oh great I finally reached you guys! YOU DID IT! YOU SAVED THE UNIVERSE!"

Rexler:"How are the others doing?"

Tails:"Everyone's celebrating, and I mean everyone! Elias contacted us over a worldwide broadcast and asked for us to show the battle to the rest of the planet and help everyone understand what was going on. Everyone couldn't happier having known what the stakes were and now knowing that everything's okay!"

Hariko:"Have you gathered the Chaos Emeralds yet?"

Tails:"Gracie and Alician returned with them not long ago, everything's all set to make the wishes!"

Hariko:"Alright, we'll be home soon!" he called out before the call ended "Right, shall we head home then my friends?"

Xanaks:"Yeah, I can't wait to lay down after today"

Shadow:"I'm looking forward to all of us getting a good rest"

Rexler:"Well said"

Everyone placed a hand on Hariko as he placed his left index and middle fingers to his forehead ready to preform Instant Transmission. He was silent for a few moments as he tried picking out an energy source to head home.

Hariko:"Got it, off we go!" he explained before the 11 of them disappeared from Planet Abaven, now journeying back home to Mobius.

* * *

**Finally, the menace known as Garo Kan has been destroyed for good! The Universe is now safe from the demon and his power, and can hopefully ow enjoy an age of peace. The Freedom Fighters, now exhausted and hurt from their battle against Kan, head off home to use the Chaos Emeralds and restore the damage caused by Garo Kan, and then enjoy the peace they've fought so hard to gain. What adventures will await our hero's now that their most powerful enemy has been defat6ed? Will Shade come back and attack the group knowing Hariko has achieved the indomitable power known as Super Hybrid 3? And what are Cobrans plans for the Mangham concerning his revenge? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	72. Chapter 71:After the Battle

**Angel Island, back on Planet Mobius…**

The Freedom Fighters were already well underway with celebrating the victory over Garo Kan, cheering, hugging and other all enjoying the moment and feeling. Moments later, the group heard a strange and familiar sound behind some trees, and a few seconds later, outwalked the 11 warriors: Hariko, Xiro, Harikan, Xanaks, Dracton, John, Vincent, Rexler, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles, that had won the battle. The group were quickly bombarded with hugs and congratulations on defeating the demon, and all they could do was both laugh and accept all the praise. Soon after, the time for restoration was upon them, and the group readied themselves for the ritual.

* * *

The 7 Chaos Emeralds were placed around The Master Emerald, still sitting in its place in the shrine like it always did. Knuckles stood just in front of the steps and prepared himself to start the ritual. He raised his hands up, and the 7 emeralds followed and floated off the ground in response. Each of them glowed a brighter version of their own colour, before beams of that same bright colour was blasted into The Master Emerald, causing it to glow white. All of a sudden, a massive white beam of energy blasted out of the emerald, right up into the sky before disappearing.

Then, all over the planet, the skies turned dark and cloudy, with white strikes of lighting appearing here and there. Moments later, a beam of that same white energy came crashing down from the sky and hit The Master Emerald, causing all the other emeralds to glow white as well, before every one of the emeralds burst off and flew to different corners of the planet once again, and a massive white light consumed the entire island.

The light died down moments later, and revealed there to be two figures stood atop The Master Emerald, which was back to its original green colour, and those figures were none other than Tikal and Chaos, now donning their god like appearances.

Tikal:"Greetings again everyone. You have summoned us because you require our godlike abilities, what is it you require us to do for you?"

Hariko:"Tikal, a horrible being by the name Garo Kan has caused so much death and destruction to not just the Mobius, but also the entire Universe. Not just him, but another demon named Garianga formed an attack against Mobius not long ago, and his minions caused much destruction to Mobius. Can you please restore the damage caused not just to Mobius, but also across the entire Universe?"

Tikal:"Hmm…it is a difficult task indeed, but…it can be done"

Chaos nodded in response, before looking to the skies for a moment, his eyes flashed white before returning to normal, before he looked back at Tikal and nodded.

Tikal:"It is done, the damage across Mobius has been fixed, the lives that were taken restored, and across the Universe, all the planets and races that were murdered by Garo Kan have been revived"

Elexia:"YAY!"

Vincent:"Alright!"

Mariko:"It's like he never existed"

Tikal:"What is your second wish?"

Xiro:"Hmm, we don't really have anything to wish for now that we think about it"

Hariko:"I…sorta have two ideas we could possibly do…but I don't wanna take them unless anybody else has something they want to wish for"

Tails:"Just take them Hariko"

Sally:"I'm sure none of us need anything so go ahead"

Hariko:"Well, couldn't hurt to try. Tikal, is it possible for you to bring back Brikon the Legendary Super Hybrid?"

Everyone:"WHAT?!"

Xiro:"Are you insane?!"

Dracton:"You know what that monsters capable of!"

Abigail:"Honey why would you ever ask for that to happen?"

Hariko:"I wasn't finished yet. I was going to ask if he could but brought back to life, but with all the evil, hate, negativity, want for revenge, all of that removed from him"

Bunnie:"Honey that's…actually very kind"

Antoine:"Wui, but vhy vould ju vish for zat?"

Hariko:"Brikon's life was ruined for him before he even had a chance to live it. He was born to be The Legendary Super Hybrid, but he didn't want that, all he wanted was a normal life. But instead of giving him that chance, everyone was scared of him and hated him when he hadn't actually done anything. All of that negativity got to him, drove him over the edge, and so something in his head just clicked and made him decide to become the Legend he was destined to be. I think he should have a chance to start over, a clean slate, allow him to become someone more, someone better, and have a chance at the life he wished he had"

Knuckles:"Can it be done Tikal?"

The echidna god looked over to her comrade to see if he was able to…but he shook his head in response.

Tikal:"No…I'm afraid it can't be done, I'm sorry"

Hariko:"What? How come?"

Tikal:"He cannot be revived, because he isn't dead. Brikon is still amongst the living, deep in the far reaches of space. And we cannot remove the evil from his heart because he is too set on his goals, and has allowed his very soul to be infused with this negativity. The only way to remove it would be to kill him"

Harikan:"Well there's one wish out the window"

Alician:"What is your other wish Hariko?"

Hariko:"Well this one I know can be accomplished but I wanted to know about the first one before I asked this one. Before I ask, are we sure nobody else wants to wish for anything? Cause if so once I've made my wish we can let these two go and then if we need them we can just call on them when we want?"

Carnage:"We're alright Mangham, make your wish"

Hariko:"Alright then. Tikal, can you please bring Mephilisa back to life? Then you're free to go"

Tikal:"It shall be done"

Chaos nodded and raised his head to the sky, his eyes flashed white again before returning to normal. Moments later, a bright golden light appeared before the group, and took shape into a small figure, before the light slowly disappeared, revealing this figure to be none other than Mephilisa, looking the same as she did over a year ago, though only a slight bti older. She looked down at her hands before taking a look around the area.

Mephilisa:"What's going on? Where am I? I thought I was dead?"

Hariko:"Not anymore" he spoke as he walked up to the girl and stood before her.

Mephilisa:"Logan?"

Hariko:"Nowadays its Hariko kid, but…" he said as he knelt down to her eye-level "…I'd much rather you call me by what I am to you"

Mephilisa:"But, what about everyone else?"

Hariko:"Might as well tell em now sweetheart. Now are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna give your old man a hug?" he asked as he held both his arms out, prompting a smile to dawn on the girls face.

Mephilisa:"Oh dad!" she called out before embracing him in a hug.

Vincent:"Er…am I the only one missing something here?"

John:"Yeah, what's with the whole 'dad' thing?" he asked as the twos hug ended and they walked up to the group.

Hariko:"I knew I shouldn't have kept this a secret for so long. Well, to put it shortly, Mephilisa here…she's kinda my daughter" his statement alone left the entire group gobsmacked, except Carnage.

Xanaks:"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, hold up. Mephilisa, is your daughter? How is that even possible?"

Sonic:"Yeah, I don't recall getting the invite to this one's baby shower"

Hariko:"It's a long story…it happened years ago…after I defeated Kelriza on Planet Agar…

* * *

…after one last beam struggle, I overpowered the freak and killed him with my new Super Hybrid power. Of course we learned later that Felrikan was able to bring back his brother using this one little scrap left over of him after the battle but I'm getting off topic. There wasn't much time left before the planet exploded, as during the fight, Kelriza got desperate and tried blowing the two of us up, only to have me weaken his attack and cause the planet to slowly be destroyed. I needed to get off the planet, but the only ship was Kelriza's cruiser, and I sorta blew that up with all its escape pods on board.

It looked like the end for me, but as I looked to the skies, I spotted a planet not far from this one. It was a long shot but it looked like I could make it to there. So I charged up whatever energy I had and burst off towards the planet, and tried my best to ignore the fact there was no oxygen for me to take a breath. When Planet Agar finally exploded, it gave me a boost towards the planet, but as it did so, I watched its destruction, and all I could keep thinking to myself was how it was my fault that happened, and that I would one day fix it however I could.

I crashed down on the planet and felt myself power down to my normal state, with the last thing I saw being the finale of the explosion of Agar before passing out for a few hours. When I woke up I could truly take in where I was, I wouldn't learn the name of this planet for the longest time, but its name was actually Planet Girodian. The planet was like one big rainforest, it was very peaceful and serial. I knew this was most likely my fate for the rest of my life, no way off the planet, no way to contact everyone else, just me stuck on this desolate planet forever.

Even though I was stuck here, I decided to make the most of it, there was plenty of food, clean water, and breathable air on the planet to keep me alive the rest of my life, and with no one on the planet, I could train my new ability of the Super Hybrid Form and reach heights of strength I couldn't reach on Mobius without harming everyone. And for my first 6 months I lived life alright, of course it was lonely for many nights and I missed you guys very much, but if this was to be my life, I wouldn't complain. However one day during training, something unexpected happened…I found someone…well, more like they found me…

Someone, a young woman who was apparently an inhabitant of the planet, had sensed me training some time ago and had slowly been building up the courage to come and find out what was going on. Her name was Gracia Meliscion, and to my surprise, she was a hybrid just like me. We got to talking and I discovered that years ago, when the entire Hybrid race was being evacuated off Planet Henkai, our home world when Kelriza's grandfather was attacking, there was two ships. One massive one made to get most of the planet off at a set time, and a smaller one to get and stragglers left behind, which included Gracia's parents.

Unfortunately, the smaller ship was unable to contact or meet up with the larger ship, and so were forced to find refuge elsewhere, and found Planet Girodian, where they'd been settled here for years. She invited me to their small village and allowed me to live there, considering I was part of their race. They enjoyed the stories I shared with them about how the hybrid race was thieving back on Mobius, and my own personal experiences there over the years with the inhabitants of Mobius, including how I wound up there. When I told them of my victory over Kelriza, they were overjoyed considering they were there on the day his family destroyed our home planet.

I became used to life living with the group, I became friends with the locals, became masters to all the young hybrids who desired to become warriors, and became very close friends with Gracia, considering I was living with her. After being on that planet for a year and a half, Gracia came to me with a request, and extremely important request that she needed me to fulfil in order to change her life forever and for the better. She believed the hybrids of the planet weren't fit to carry a child for her, especially considering years ago, back on planet Henkai, it was predicted that she would give birth to a powerful hybrid child, though none of the people on her planet looked like they would produce this child, except me.

Gracia knew I was married and that I already had a love and a child of my own, this was only to fulfil her own destiny and have a child of her own, I did not have to love her or be involved with the child in anyway. I chose to fulfil her request, and 9 months later, Mephilisa was born. She had incredibly high power for someone of her age, stronger than me when I was younger I'm pretty sure, and she was truly a blessing, not just to Gracia, not just to the hybrid people of this planet, or myself for gaining a daughter, she was a blessing to the Universe.

I stayed with Gracia and Mephilisa for another year and 9 months, taking my total time on Girodian up to 3 years now, id loved watching Mephilisa grow up for that time, but it was time for me to leave. When I learned the hybrids of this planet had good technology, I asked them to make me a small ship for me to take myself home in, and they replied to my request, and by that time the ship was done and ready for me to take. I bid my farewells to the hybrids and said goodbye to Gracia and Mephilisa, before taking off in my ship and was headed home for Mobius…

* * *

…I would've been home sooner, soon enough to stop Felrikan and Kelriza before they caused more harm, until I noticed one of Kelriza's ships in the area, and decided to follow it, which ended up delaying my return time to home as I had to liberate an entire planet from Kelriza's armies, and one of his highest and strongest ranking men. After that I was headed back for Mobius, but I was heading there at double time after hearing Felrikan had revived his brother and was attacking Mobius"

Abigail:"So you…slept with another woman?"

Hariko:"It was only one time, and it was only so that Mephilisa could be born. My love for you never ceased at all. I should've told you sooner but I couldn't have the secret about Mephilisa getting out, otherwise our enemies would just have another person close to us to target. Can you forgive me for my…deception let's call it?"

Abigail:"…I'll forgive you…because I love you and you never lost that love for me…but answer me one thing, how did Mephilisa come to our planet?" her question left Hariko looking a little worried, speechless, and almost a slight bit offended, and it seemed to sadden Mephilisa.

Mephilisa:"I'll explain that part…

* * *

…it was barely a few days since Logan…Hariko left the planet. Everything was normal, my mother and I were enjoying the day, until…**he **attacked…Felrikan and his men came to our planet searching for Hariko after hearing claims about the one who murdered Kelriza had escaped to a nearby planet. They'd already slaughtered and destroyed the remaining nearby planets, planets he could've possibly escaped to, and ours was the only one left.

He attacked the village and murdered everyone, the Demonks family had a personal vendetta against the hybrid race after one hybrid killed their grandfather on the day they attacked planet Henkai. The warrior was too hurt afterwards to fight back against the combined effort of Kelriza, Felrikan and the boy's father, and so he was killed along with the planet. On that day, the Demonks swore vengeance against all the hybrids, especially the ones with ability known as the Super Hybrid Form, which was what was used to kill their Grandfather by the hybrid warrior who stayed behind on the planet when everyone else had left. They told themselves that one day they would wipe out every existing hybrid in the Universe, and possibly other Universes.

He took extra pride in slaughtering everyone, though after torturing the information out of the locals that the killer of Kelriza had slept with a young woman and gave birth to a powerful child, he became dead set on finding the two of us and finding out where the Mangham was before murdering the two of us and going after him. My mother remembered where the old spaceship was that brought the small patch of hybrids to this planet, and after finding it, the two of us began our escape from the planet, though we barely got out in time. I watched as Felrikan almost caught up to us, and in his rage, destroyed the entire planet, before he began chasing after us.

My mother wanted me to survive, and so thought sending me to you on Mobius would keep me safe. She put me in the only escape pod, and set the coordinates for Mobius and blasted me off from harm's way. My powers were still developing at an early age, but I could sense and feel Felrikan question my mother, and when she wouldn't tell him anything, felt her scream in pain as he killed her, like the rest of the people on my planet. I landed on Mobius a day before both Felrikans and dads arrival, and was found by the locals of the area I landed and was taken in by them…

* * *

…I'm sure you all know the rest"

Gracie:"We had no idea you suffered this much pain at such an early age"

Dracton:"What reason did you think to keep this from us Hariko? You knew all this and probably more and you didn't tell us any of it? Not even at the funeral we had for her?"

Hariko:"You've…got me there…I didn't know how I could explain any of that to you guys really. I thought it best to keep it to myself if that was the case"

Mariko:"Well we have another wish, so why don't we revive Gracia and the other hybrids who died?"

Mephilisa:"I think it best if we don't. I talked to my mother when I was up in heaven, and she was much happier up there than she ever was when she was alive. She met someone from the hybrid race and they got married, she doesn't want to leave him because he was part of the hybrids who escaped to Mobius. She told me even if the two of us were separated again and that I was brought back alive, shed still be happy because the powerful child she was destined to give birth to is alive and living the life she deserves"

Knuckles:"I that's the case then, looks like you and Chaos are free to go" he explained as he turned to Tikal.

Tikal:"Very well, we bid you all farewell, and look forward to seeing you again" she said as both her and Chaos bowed before the group, before they transformed into two small white lights and vanished into the Master Emerald, with the skies returning to normal seconds afterwards.

Cream:"So…what do we do now?"

Hariko:"The same thing we always do after winning the day…PARTY!" he yelled as he threw his left fist in the air, and was quickly followed by everyone else as they shouted "YEAH!" in unison.

* * *

**Later that night…**

The once peaceful area of The Master Emerald Shrine, had transformed into a loud and crowded party zone. Every one of the Freedom Fighters were celebrating in one way or another. Hariko, Xiro, Harikan and Xanaks were having an eating competition with each other, with Abigail cheering on her two boys with a little help from Alician, and Mariko cheering on her two. Vincent and John were having an arm wrestling match with Gracie watching. Sonic and Sally were chatting with Tails and Cream. Shadow was stood leaning against the Master Emerald, and was soon joined by Amy as the two began chatting with one another.

Dracton and Nicole were enjoying a moment together behind the Shrine. Bunnie and Antoine were preparing more food that was most likely going to be devoured by the hybrids, and were evening getting some help from Rexler. Rouge was flirting with Knuckles and he was trying not to get embarrassed. Omega, Carnage and Big were sharing some laughs together. Elexia and Laura were running around playing with one another. Everyone was having fun, well, almost everyone...

* * *

Mephilisa sat on the edge of the island near the shrine, looking out over the beautiful view it provided. Below her she saw the vast oceans and could sense every fish living in and exploring down below. She saw the vast forests and jungles on the edges of the ocean, all the wildlife there slowly getting to sleep before waking up early the next day. The starry night above her, with all the lights racing across it, all the planets lightyears away from them, it was truly peaceful. The quiet was only interrupted when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and turned to see who it was. Stepping out of the bushes seconds later was Laura, taking a look around as if in search of something.

Laura:"Elexia I know you're hiding around here somewhere so come out where ever yo-"she stopped her sentence upon spotting Mephilisa "Oh hi Mephilisa, what're you doing here? The parties back at the shrine"

Mephilisa:"Hi, Laura was it? I know, I was just enjoying some time to myself, getting used to be alive again and all"

Laura:"Oh, I can understand that. I can also understand why you'd come here to do that…" she explained as she sat down next to her fellow hybrid "…this view is beautiful. You don't get anything like this anywhere else in the world except on Angel Island, well that's what my dad keeps telling me anyway"

Mephilisa:"Hehe, your father is a nice guy, well that's what my dad seems to think anyway"

Laura:"Yeah, they've been friends since they were kids, they've always had one another's back in every situation"

Mephilisa:"That's exactly what he told me over a year ago in my mindscape. He told me many stories in that brief time we spent with one another, including the time he nearly threw you through the roof one time he was babysitting you"

Laura:"Hahaha! Oh my Chaos I remember that day. He got such a telling off and my dad even tried punching him in the face, but it didn't really go his way and he ended up nearly breaking his own hand"

Mephilisa:"Hehe, I should have no doubt he did. Speaking of hands, I've been curious up to now, why do you wear those gloves? They're extremely long and look unnecessary, what're they for?"

Laura:"They cover up my scars…"

Mephilisa:"Scars?" she asked.

The hybrid watched the Younge remove her right glove and reveal what lied beneath and it turned out that her skin was all torn and disfigured all up and down her arm, and revealed underneath there to be what looked like a mechanical arm, very similar to her fathers.

Laura:"When I was very young, there was an attack on the city of Harthill. I was caught in an explosion that completely tore off my arm. The surgery was very dangerous for someone of my age but they managed to replace my arm with a robotic one so that I'd survive. Despite my life being saved, it felt like hell living every day, being judged for looking different from everyone else because of my arm. Eventually I tried this skin coating to put over it, but I didn't work and made it look even more horrid and weird, and people judged me even more. I wear the glove to cover it up so I won't be shunned and the other glove so it doesn't look odd and unlatching…" she explained as she put her glove back on.

Mephilisa:"I'm so sorry I had no idea, I hope I haven't offended you by making you bring out something that makes you feel so insecure"

Laura:"It's fine…I'm used to being called ugly for it nowadays…called a monster cause my skins abnormal…maybe they are right though…" she said as her chin slumped down into her hands, using them to keep her head up while she stared off into the distance.

Mephilisa:"What're you talking about?" she asked, catching the girl's attention. A blush grew on Laura's face as Mephilisa placed her left hand on her fellow hybrids cheek and brought her closer to her face "You saying that you're ugly is like saying my dad isn't hungry. It's impossible. I might not have known you very long, but I can say for certain that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life, you're no monster just because one part of you is different. Those people that judged you are the monsters. Never think any less of yourself okay?"

Laura:"…O-Okay…thank you…" she managed to get out before the two hugged one another for a few moments, before Mephilisa stood up and held her hand out to Younge.

Mephilisa:"Now how's about we go join the rest of the party? I can sense your dad chugging a crate of beer as we speak"

Laura:"That certainly sounds like him…" she answered as she took Mephilisa's hand and stood to her feet "…alright lets go" she said before the two began walking their way back to the rest of the Freedom Fighters, now hand in hand.

* * *

As they walked, each of the two girls began thinking to themselves about the small conversation they had moments ago.

Mephilisa:"I know I was only trying to give Laura a morale boost there, but…it is the truth, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. When I was talking to her just now, I don't think I've ever felt that kind of way talking to someone. It's so new and exciting…I want to feel it all the time…but does that mean I like Laura? I-I think I do…and I'm kind of hoping she feels the same way about me…"

Laura:"What's going on? Why do I feel this way around Mephilisa? I haven't known her longer than a day, and yet when we talked together I felt so amazing around her. When she placed her hand on my cheek…I felt my whole body light up with this funny feeling…what does it mean? Do i…like Mephilisa? No that can't be…girls can't like each other…can they? I sure hope so…cause I think…this could go somewhere…amazing…"

* * *

**Much later that night…**

It was silent across Angel Island. Almost every soul on the island was now at rest. The Freedom Fighters had called the Sky Patrol to give them a place to rest for the night while still staying on the island. Room arrangements had already been made for Mephilisa, placing her in the Youngers room with Tails, Cream, Elexia and Laura. Knuckles was given a place to sleep for the night, and was only convinced to sleep there and not outside with the emerald until Hariko offered to watch The Master Emerald for the night, despite how tired he was from todays battle.

He sat on top of the emerald, meditating as it seems, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night while he went over some things in his head. He only ceased his train of thought when he sensed a certain someone walking up the steps, and opened his eyes before speaking.

Hariko:"You knew he was alive didn't?" he asked the someone, which was actually Dracton.

Dracton:"When Garianga revived our old enemies, I fought against Ragnore as you know, and after I defeated him, he suggested that Brikon was still out there, and that he would come back and kill every one of us"

"Was that all?" another familiar voice called from behind, and the two turned to see Xiro walking up the stairs to greet them "I would've expected a whole speech to come from Ragnore"

Dracton:"He would've, though it was kinda hard for him considering I put a massive hole in his lungs"

Xiro:"Touché"

Hariko:"Either way this is extremely serious. If Brikon has been floating around in space for all those years, it's impossible to determine how far his power level has risen form him being in such suspended animation for so long"

Xiro:"And he's not the only threat we have to worry about"

Dracton:"Shade's still out there training in hiding. He'll most likely have sensed your transformation into Super Hybrid 3, and will no doubt be trying to reach a similar level"

Hariko:"He won't reach it so easily. It'll probably be months or a year before we see him"

Xiro:"He'll be easy to take care of, my main concern is with Eggman and the Metal Units. Lately I've been feeling their numbers grow more and more, and their powers keep rising and are nearly reaching our level"

Hariko:"I've sensed that too. It's unclear when they will show their face, but I have every confidence we will be able to take care of them when they do arrive"

Dracton:"So that's all we have to worry about then? A few robots, a fat scientist and his creations, an insane warrior hell bent on killing Hariko, and a warrior of Legendary power that we thought we killed years ago and is probably ten time stronger than us?"

Hariko:"Actually…there's more than just those 3…"

Xiro:"What're you talking about?"

Hariko:"When I died over a year ago, King Kai wasn't allowed to explain directly what we would face, but he did give me hints at what was to come. And I'm pretty sure one of those threats is a **god**"

Dracton:"You're kidding?! How are we supposed to combat a **god**, especially with our power at this stage?!"

Hariko:"We won't, yet anyway. According to King Kai, he'd be the last opponent wed face, but that still leaves the rest to deal with before him"

Xiro:"Now that he mentions it, I believe there is another threat we will have to take on"

Hariko:"What do you mean?"

Xiro:"Remember when we were on Planet Abaven earlier today? Did none of you…sense a **familiar **energy? Even when you were charging The Spirit Bomb, did you not feel that same persons KI going into the attack?"

Dracton:"Now that you mention it…I think I know what you're talking about. It felt similar to Shades energy, but different, and familiar. Hold on a minute...you don't think-?"

Xiro:"It couldn't be him! But then again…there's no one else it could be…"

Hariko:"So Cobran Henkai lives…and we all know what that means…"

* * *

"…he'll be coming after us soon enough…"

**Planet Abaven…**

The same hooded figure from before that was seen overlooking the battle between The Freedom Fighters and Garo Kan, now stood atop a large cliff overlooking the ocean. The part of the planet he stood on and the direction he was facing was perfectly in line with Mobius lightyears away, and using some special abilities, the hooded figure was listening into every conversation the group was having. Upon hearing the mention of his name and talk of his return, the figure simply allowed for an evil smirk to find its way on his face, before his eyes flashed through the darkness of the hood, and were that same horrible colour found on Mephiles the Dark, as well as all those tainted with his power.

* * *

**The Death Egg…**

Metal Hariko, Metal Xiro and Mecha Hariko walked down the hallways of the ship, before coming to a door that split apart and opened up, revealing a small computer room where Metal Tails sat at a desk overlooking a computer screen. Upon hearing them enter, the robot span round on his chair to greet them.

Metal Tails:"Commander Metal Hariko, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Metal Hariko:"Good to see you as well Lieutenant. Tell me, how goes our little side project that the buffoon is completely oblivious to?"

Metal Tails:"Ah yes, very well Commander. Allow me to show you how our progress is…" he explain, spinning back round on the chair.

He pressed a button on the keyboard of the computer, causing the screen of the computer to change from some trooper designs, to a live view of one of Eggman's bases, well, not his anymore but still. The view was of a large factory, not assembling any normal badniks or other Eggman troops, but other Metal Units. And not just more copies of Shadow Androids, or more Metal Sonics, no, they were creating specialised versions of every fighter. Harikan, Xanaks, Alician, Elexia, Vincent only to name a few. Over seeing their creation were Units such as Metal Amy, Metal Knuckles, Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic.

Metal Tails:"As you can see, our production line is completely on schedule. We will have all the units we need with enough power to rival their counterparts within months, a year at most"

Metal Xiro:"What of Eggman? Has he any idea of our plans?"

Metal Tails:"Not in the slightest. I've ordered Orbot and Cubot to keep him off us in case he does suspect anything that is if he did"

Mecha Hariko:"Finally! Our time has come! Machines will rule over Mobianaity!"

Metal Hariko:"And what of Eggman's plans against The Freedom Fighters? Will his plans get in the way of ours?"

Metal Tails:"Not in the slightest"

Metal Hariko:"Then prepare yourselves my brothers, for soon we will attack our furry copies and destroy them, and prove to the Universe that Machines are the superior race to their own imitators"

* * *

**Rocky Jungle Zone…**

An explosion could be seen deep in the forest, and a large yell could be heard before another explosion was caused. Deep in the forests, a figure appeared and left side kicked a tree so hard, it instantly snapped and fell to the ground. The figure span round and threw out his right hand, a massive wave of purple KI following that destroyed a large portion of the Jungle, with a massive trail of destruction left behind because of it. This unknown figure had been hidden by the darkness created by the trees, but now they were destroyed they no longer hid him, and revealed him to Shade.

Shade:"I will not rest…until I reach the same power…as a Super Hybrid 3…do you hear me Hariko?! I will not give! I WILL END YOOOOOUUUUUUU!" he roared into the air, before he transformed into his Super Hybrid form, and a massive purple explosion consumed the area around him with his rage.

* * *

**Angel Island…**

Xiro and Dracton had returned to The Sky Patrol to get some rest, and now left Hariko stood alone atop The Master Emerald, looking out into the starry night.

Hariko:"Even with the defeat of one of the greatest threats to the Universe, it seems that peace we've been fighting so hard to achieve will have to wait. There are many more battles that we still have yet to face, and I know that not only me, but all my friends will be ready to stand by me and help defeat these new threats, no matter how strong they are. Shade, Metal Me, Eggman, Brikon, Cobran, and even that unknown **god**…I'll be right here, waiting to face you. So whenever you're ready, bring it!"

* * *

**With the defeat of Garo Kan, The Freedom Fighters have been able to wish for all the damage he's caused over his many years to be undone, with old previously extinct races now thriving with life again, and planets that were once missing, have now returned to their rightful place in the galaxy. Not only that, but the damage done to Mobius by not only him, but also by the revived enemies that attacked under Garianga's orders has been undone. With what looked like an age of peace brought to them, The Freedom Fighters wasted no time in celebrating their victory. During such celebrations, a small spark of love seems to have appeared between Laura Younge, the daughter of Vincent and Gracie Younge, and Mephilisa Mangham, the newly revived daughter of Hariko Mangham and Gracia Meliscion.**

**However, the peace they have fought so hard to gain seems to still be just out of reach, as Hariko, Xiro and Dracton discuss with one another what remaining threats there are to the planet, which include: Eggman, The Metal Units, Shade Henkai, Cobran Henkai who has recently been discovered as not dead, Brikon the Legendary Super Hybrid who was also found not to be deceased, and an unknown god who will be the last of their opponents.**

**Can the hero's defeat these opponents and finally gain the peace they've fought so hard to gain? Will Mephilisa and Laura confess their newfound feelings for one another? What does Eggman have in plan for The Freedom Fighters? What do The Metal Units plan to do with their newly built and still developing army? Will Shade reach the level of Super Hybrid 3? What level of power has Cobran reached? And can he too reach the Super Hybrid 3 level? How strong has Brikon grown during his time in space, and when does he plan on returning to Mobius? And just who is this unknown god that will attack Mobius? Find out in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	73. Chapter 72:Return of Shade Henkai

And so one year passed since the defeat of Garo Kan, and knowing what threats were soon to come to Mobius, Hariko, Xiro and Dracton were quick to inform everyone of what would soon come and end their age of peace. It was unclear when these threats would attack, but they knew they could be ready for them in no time. So for that year, all the groups' strongest warriors trained together to push beyond their strength barriers and reach new heights, honing new and old skills to perfection ready to use in the heat of battle.

Over that year, Knuckles became a permanent member of the Freedom Fighters, now living with the group on the Sky Patrol, entrusting the safety of the Master Emerald to Chaos, Tikal, the Chaotix whenever they were to visit, Julie-Su who had returned from some travels across Mobius, and the echidna himself would occasionally travel back to see his friends and keep up his own title as guardian.

Also over said year, Mephilisa trained along with the group, though not to the extreme extent they were doing, just enough to keep her on par with them at the least. During this year, she also became great friends with the youngers of the Freedom Fighters, specifically Tails, Cream, Elexia, and Laura the most out of the group, with the two spending nearly the entire year together, hanging out, sleeping, laughing together, but were they aware of their crush on one another?

* * *

The Freedom Fighters were all stationed on the Sky Patrol, as it slowly drifted across the skies of Mobius, and was currently flying over South Ocean, near the small beach and forest surrounding its edge. Everyone on board was enjoying the quiet day put before them, with everyone taking advantage of it in some shape or form. And for every Mangham on board, that meant training.

Hariko, Xiro, Harikan and Xanaks, each stood at one end of the built in gravity room, residing in the lower levels of the ship, and was a lot bigger on the inside thanks to some special technology developed by Tails and Mariko. The gravity was set to 250 times Mobius' normal gravity, a simple obstacle for the fighters to get around. The gravity wasn't the challenge, the real challenge was the fact they all had to take each other on, no teams, only one winner.

Each of them charged at one another, letting out their own unique battle cries, before they met in the middle of the room and each attacked one another with a right punch. The result was the 4 making a square, each one of them being one of the corners, with the lines connecting them being the punch they all landed to another. Hariko's punch had hit Xiro straight in the face, and his punch had hit Harikan across the face, whose punch had hit Xanaks across the face, and his had hit Hariko across the face. The four stayed there for a few seconds, pressing their fists into each other's faces, before they all leapt off one another.

The two Mangham brothers teleported and engaged in a skirmish with one another, while the two cousins did the same thing, with all 4 fighters moving around the gravity room in a circle, constantly attacking while spinning and flying around the room. Occasionally, one of them would try to fire an energy blast point blank, but their opponent would knock it away and almost harm the other two fighting, had they not dodge each energy wave that came their way.

* * *

Watching the entire training session was everyone on the Sky Patrol, enjoying the always chaotic but exciting training sessions of the hybrids.

Rotor:"You know what's funny? How watching these guys never gets old"

Alician:"It is interesting, watching them always grow that next level stronger each time we face a new opponent"

Sally:"And then seeing what they're capable of with that power is really mind-blowing"

Elexia:"You think there's ever gonna be anyone stronger than my big brother?"

Carnage:"Probably not for a very long time"

Vincent:"Well there's probably one guy I can think of, but I'm not too sure if he is stronger than Hariko, or on par with him"

Tails:"And who would that be?"

Vincent:"Harikos anti-counterpart, the one he worked with before the Multiverse Reset. Those two looked pretty on par with each other in terms of power, but because he's the opposite of Hariko, perhaps his ruthlessness makes him that bit stronger"

Shadow:"That…is actually an interesting thought"

Rex:"Come to think of it, what if all our anti-counterparts are stronger than us for that same reason?"

Sadler:"Or is it because they are the opposites of us, that they could actually be a bit weaker than us?"

Dracton:"Truly, these are the questions that we have yet to answer"

* * *

Just then, the group heard the door to the Gravity Room unhitch, before it swung open and the 4 inside walked out.

Hariko:"Man that was a good sparring session!"

Xiro:"Indeed, we truly have come a long way in this last year"

Xanaks:"All there is left to do, is to test our potential on our enemies!"

Harikan:"Yeah, but there are no enemies to face!"

However, it seemed the boy literally ate his own words at that very second, as everyone that was able to sense energy felt a familiar and powerful KI emerge from nowhere, and begin to close in on them. In response to them sensing this, Xanaks punched his cousin's right arm in annoyance.

Xanaks:"You had to say something didn't you?!"

Harikan:"Oh shut up!"

Knuckles:"To be fair, this does seem a bit out of the blue"

Dracton:"He's right. Why would he, after we've known he's been in hiding all this time, spontaneously decide to emerge at this very moment?"

Abigail:"Who is it that's headed for us?"

Hariko:"Your ever so loving brother…"

* * *

"…**Shade**…"

The Freedom Fighters quickly rushed to the top of the ship, and stared off in the direction the warriors had sensed their opponent. Hariko, Xiro and Dracton stood ahead of the group, with Hariko standing in the mille and his two allies stood to his left and right respectively, and upon spotting the same hybrid warrior coming into their field of vision, the robot and Mangham readied their stances to fight. But, they dropped their guards after the Mangham stood before them raised his hand up for them to leave it to him, and took a few more steps forward. The Henkais approach was slow, but he in the blink of an eye, he teleported right onto the ship and stood a few steps away from Hariko, looking the same as he did the day they met him at the tournament.

Shade:"Greetings everyone, it's nice to see you all again, especially you Hariko"

Hariko:"And what a displeasure it is to see you again, what do you want Shade?"

Shade:"What do you think I'm here for? I'm here for a rematch against you, I will have my revenge for the humiliation you've caused me!"

Hariko:"And why should I fight you? Your power might be on par with mine at this moment, but I'm still in a whole other league above you thanks to my Super Hybrid 3 transformation"

Shade:"Oh I know all too well about your little transformation, it's not like you nearly destroyed the planet by simply powering up into it! I knew I would be no match for you with that kind of power behind you, so I too have achieved that same transformation to even the playing the field!" he explained with a look of smugness and confidence as he pointed to himself with his left thumb.

His statement, of course, brought much surprise and shock to everyone listening. It was impossible, how could he have reached that form without them knowing? Better yet, how did he achieve the form in the first place? All questions on everyone's minds.

Sally:"That's impossible!"

Mephilisa:"There's no way you could have reached that kind of power!"

Shade:"Stupid child, you know nothing of true power!"

Hariko:"Hey! You better not talk to my daughter that way, unless you want another beating like the one you got at the tournament!"

Shade:"Daughter you say? Well that's certainly a surprise! Perhaps when our battle is over, I will let your friends experience my new power first hand, starting with her!" he remarked with a sinister look on his face, as he stared the girl right in the eyes.

Hariko:"THAT'S IT!" he yelled in rage, right before he powered up his KI, and launched at Shade.

It was so unexpected for the Henkai, that he didn't realise until the last moment he was being attacked, but it was too late as the Mangham had landed a solid right punch to the centre of his face, sending him flying off the Sky Patrol for a few metres, before he managed to come to a halt and hover himself in the air.

His fellow hybrid teleported a few metres away from him, and effortlessly transformed into his Super Hybrid Form, which had received no changes over the course of the year. The Henkai wiped the bit of blood from his mouth that he'd received after the punch he was given, spit out a slight bit also, and then also transformed into his Super Hybrid Form with no effort, also receiving no changes since it was last seen.

Shade:"It's good to see you haven't lost a bit of your power, and that you've gained even more!"

Hariko:"Cut the crap. I have much more important issues to deal with than your petty wish for revenge Shade. I have serious threats coming for the planet that I have to deal with. Right now, you're nothing but a distraction, but it's a distraction that's not going away easily, so it looks like I have no choice but to fight you!"

Shade:"A distraction? You think I'm not a threat?! WITH MY POWER I COULD DESTROY A PLANET, POSSIBLY MULTIPLE PLANETS, DON'T ACT LIKE I'M A JOKE! I did not train those entire **two years** to achieve my power, only to be brushed away like nothing. I will have my battle against you Hariko, and if you want to stop me so you can focus on these 'serious threats', the only option is to kill me in battle! But that won't happen, for my Super Hybrid 3 Form is superior to yours in every way!"

Hariko:"You're something else Shade. As much as I don't want to fight you, I am looking forward to seeing how your power has grown! A fight's a fight after all, and I'm never one to turn one down!"

Shade:"Well then, if you would be so kind as to transform first, we can begin!"

Hariko:"With pleasure!" he responded before, again, effortlessly transforming into his Super Hybrid 2 Form, which also hadn't changed over the course of training.

* * *

Laura:"Wait, if he's going Super Hybrid 3, shouldn't we maybe move the Sky Patrol out of the way?"

Vincent:"What are you talking about sweetie?"

Cream:"Don't you remember Mister Harikos transformation last time? The whole planet was nearly destroyed"

Xiro:"Relax, my brother knows what he's doing. Do you all remember the chamber Tails, Mariko, Rotor and Nicole designed and constructed that replicated the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the room where one year in there is a day in the real world? We found where it was on Angel Island, and spent half a year in there training. Over that time, Hariko spent all his energy into controlling the Super Hybrid 3 Form, expanding its time and energy use, as well as learning how to keep the damage output from the transformation alone to a minimum. There's nothing to worry about, except for Shades transformation possibly"

* * *

The Mangham let out a slight smirk, before he threw his fists down by his sides, tensed every muscle in his body, and began channelling his KI into his transformation, a massive golden aura along with multiple sparks of light blue electricity exploding around him as he yelled at the top of his voice during the transformation. Small shockwaves of power were produced from his power-up, strong enough to cause a slight ripple effect in the ocean below, as well as making some very violent waves, and even affected the nearby jungle by causing the ground to shake slightly and the trees to be blown back very violently by the shockwaves. The effects of the transformation, such as the hair, quills and bangs beginning to grow even more, as well as the Mangham's eyes violently flashing between the bright red of his Form 2, and the white of his Form 3, could be seen as the transformation went on.

Then, the Mangham threw his arms up and crossed them in front of his face, then threw them down while throwing his head back and unleashing a mighty yell, before his entire body was consumed into a massive golden beam of light that exploded into the air and sent out even stronger shockwaves, manging to push Shade back that little bit and make the Sky Patrol shake from the power. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and revealed Hariko in his Super Hybrid 3 Form, still the same as it was a year ago, save for the difference in power.

Hariko:"Here we are, my Super Hybrid 3 Form like you requested. This time the transformation doesn't take me as long like you've probably noticed, I've had some time to control and get used to it so I won't harm the planet anymore"

Shade:"Very impressive Hariko, your power in this form is certainly nothing to brush aside, it's truly incredible! But now, it's time to show you what true power is! WITNESS A TRUE SUPER HYBRID 3!" he roared as he effortlessly transformed into his Super Hybrid 2 Form, once again receiving no change.

The Henkai did as his fellow hybrid did, and threw his hands down by his sides as he tensed every muscle in his body, before his KI began rising at an exponential rate, with a massive purple aura surrounding him instead along with multiple sparks of red electricity exploding around him as he yelled at the top of his voice during his own transformation. Shockwaves were sent off as he powered up, but they weren't as strong as the ones sent out by Hariko, and while they caused the same kinds of effects the Mangham's did, they weren't to the extent as Harikos were. The effects of the transformation were becoming clearer and clearer, with his hair, quills and bangs beginning to grow out, along with his irises violently changing between grey and white.

The Super Hybrid 3 watching the warrior's ascension to the same form, noticed a few things as his transformation was coming to a close. For one, his transformation, while not causing as much damage as his own did the first time he transformed, in fact it looked like Shade had mastered how to control the damage the output his transformation would cause, though it looked like it was putting an even bigger strain on his body than it should have, the signs of this being how much more his veins all over his body were pulsing and showing, along with his eyes going slightly bloodshot from his own power.

Secondly, it seemed Shade's power level wasn't given the normal boost and multiply that is supposed to be received from the transformation, leading the Mangham to think he either is holding back his power to try and trick his fellow hybrid, or he was unable to master the form properly and as a result, his power isn't as great. It seemed the only way to find out if any of his theories were correct, was to fight Shade and see for himself what was really going on.

Finally, the Henkai threw his arms up in the air above him, before throwing them down by his side as he threw his head back and let out a mighty yell like the Mangham did before him, and then allowed his entire body to be consumed into a massive purple beam of light that exploded into the air like Hariko's did, and did manage to send out some powerful shockwaves, but were unable to have the same effect that the Mangham's did, who also simply hovered in the same place during the finale of the transformation, despite the shockwaves constantly attacking him trying to push him back. After a few moments, the light slowly disappeared, and Shades new form was finally revealed.

His quills and hair were exactly the same as Harikos, save for their purple colour and black dyed tips, as well as the smaller strand of hair coming down to the right eye being black as well unlike the Mangham's, which was light brown like his fur. His bangs were now a tad longer, going down to around his abs, and were the same shape as the Mangham's when he was in his Super Hybrid 2 Form. And, just as Hariko witness during the transformation stage, Shades irises were now white just like his own, though his sclera's were still that menacing black.

"…Haha…Hahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA! OH HOW I LOVE TO STAND IN THIS FORM, WITH ALL THIS INCREIBLE POWER FLOWING THROUGH ME!"

Hariko:"Wow, that's pretty impressive that you actually managed to achieve this form! I didn't think you had it in you!"

Shade:"Please, enough chit-chat, how about we finally settle this? ONCE AND FOR ALL?!" he asked as he took his fighting stance mid-air.

Hariko:"Lets do this!" he answered, also taking his stance mid-air.

* * *

Both fighters kept their sights set on one another for a few moments, until suddenly, they each charged at each other at top speed, and collided their right elbows together, trying with all their might to push the other back and gain an opening to land a strike. After about 15 seconds of pushing against one another, the two backed off a by a few steps, as a powerful shockwave produced by the build-up in power from their collision was unleashed.

Hariko then launched at Shade with a spinning hook kick off his left leg, which the Henkai managed to block by using his left arm to perform a rising block and stop the attack hitting his head. Using that same arm, he pushed the Mangham back a few steps before charging at him and throwing a right punch to try and hit him square in the face, though Hariko smacked it out the way with his own right hand before landing a solid right sidekick to his fellow hybrids stomach, sending him flying across the skies for a good few metres. While Shade managed to come to a halt, it didn't matter because Hariko came flying right at him the second he recovered, and slammed his left fist across his fellow hybrids face, sending him flying towards the ocean below.

The Henkai managed to recover himself right before he went underwater, and so hovered above the ocean awaiting his foes next move. The Mangham came crashing down at extreme speeds, readying both fists to smack his opponent to the depths below, however right as he was about to hit his fellow hybrid, Shade sidestepped to the right and out of the way, before landing a right roundhouse kick straight to Harikos stomach, sending him flying across the water for a good distance before he also recovered and hovered just above the water.

As the Mangham got a lock on his opponent once more, who was now ascending into the air a slight bit, he noticed the two purple KI balls in each of his hands, and prepared himself for what Shade was about to throw at him. The Henkai launched each of his hands forward, before hundreds of KI blasts were fired out from each of his hands, and all had a lock on and were headed for his fellow hybrid. Hariko began flying in the other direction to avoid the incoming blast, the water below him separating and bursting to the sides as he flew by. Whenever a blast tried to hit him, he was either too fast for it so it would end up going into the water and exploding there, or he would just dodge it by jumping to the side, slowing down slightly, or hovering above it to get the same affect. From the Sky Patrol, all that could be seen was explosion popping up across the ocean for miles and miles.

After travelling about 30 miles away from the Sky Patrol and Shade, who was still firing even more blasts that were on his trail, Hariko made a huge U-turn and began heading back towards his enemy, avoiding more KI blasts that came after him, and upon reaching the Henkai, raced past him and flew into the nearby jungle, and was swiftly followed by even more KI blasts. As the hybrid flew through the trees, being careful not to hit one and slow himself down, he continued the same procedures that he did out at sea to avoid the KI blasts, allowing everyone watching the sight of random explosions appearing all over the jungle.

Eventually, the Mangham came bursting out of the jungle, catching the Henkai by surprise, and landed a solid right kick under his fellow hybrids chin, forcing his head back as he flew overhead, and leaving him open for all the KI blasts he fired to come flying and hit him, every last one, and allowed for a massive explosion of purple KI and black smoke. The explosion eventually subsided and showed Shade, standing tall with little injuries.

He disappeared for a few seconds, before reappearing right in front of Hariko and landing a left roundhouse kick across his face, which he immidiently retaliated with a right backfist across the Henkais face. Both Super Hybrids then head-butted one another, before grabbing each other's hands and began pushing against each other, their auras exploding out around them and fighting against each other to gain an advantage over the other, just like the warriors the auras had emerged from.

Shockwaves from the sheer power the two were producing began bursting out one after another, a one bigger and stronger than the others burst out the second the two explode into a skirmish of punches and kicks, constantly spinning around one another at top speeds, occasionally teleporting across the landscape the second one of them landed a hit on the other and sent out another shockwave of equal power to the one after they started the skirmish.

After enough teleporting, the two reappeared over the ocean, still in their skirmish, only now they were producing shockwaves every few hits, causing massive ripples and waves to be produced all around them, until eventually with one last right punch to each other's fists, a massive circle of water exploded miles into the air around them, before they engaged in another skirmish, this time flying into the air as the water they forced into the air came crashing back down into the ocean.

The two warriors finally burst off each other and began flying a good distance away from each other, with Hariko firing multiple KI blasts of each hand as he flew away, and with Shade blocking all of them as they drew close to him. After swatting away enough attacks, the Henkai stopped in place and decided to use one of his own, and so threw out his left hand and created a purple KI blasts at the end of his palm.

Shade:"SPLIT BURST!" he yelled before he fired off the KI blast into a KI beam around half the hybrids own height.

As the beam raced across the skies and drew closer and closer to the Mangham, the Henkai clenched the fist that fired off the attack, causing the beam to act upon its name and split into eight new beams the same size as the first one, before they all sped up towards their target. Hariko needed a defence against these oncoming attacks, and thought of one technique he hadn't used in ages, so decided to use it once more.

This time he did not channel his KI into the move, but instead Chaos Energy, and with the yell of the incantation "CHAOS BLAST!" a massive ball of light blue Chaos Energy exploded out from his body and consumed him while it grew to around 20 feet tall and wide. All the beams collided against the ball, and it seemed the eight beams and the ball were fighting against each other to try and gain the better of the other, but ultimately all they resulted in doing was causing an even bigger explosion of light blue and purple light that was the same size as a small island.

The Henkai stared off into the smoke from the explosion, seeking the sight of his opponent and how to attack him next, though he didn't get the chance when he heard the familiar sound of someone teleporting behind him, and as he span round to see who it was, he was greeted with a smack across the face courtesy of the Mangham combining both hands together to strike, with the blow being strong enough to send Shade flying down towards the water again. As his foe fell towards the ocean, Hariko used the opportunity to take his Kamehameha stance mid-air, and slowly move his hands down by his right side.

Hariko:"KAAA…MEEE…" he began to chant as he channelled his KI.

* * *

The Super Hybrid headed for the ocean once again managed to recover himself right before impact, and looked back up to see what his foe was about to unleash.

Shade:"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME OFF GUARD AND END THIS EARLY, YOURE DEAD WRONG! HYPER…" he began to chant as he threw both hands out in front of him while also channelling his KI.

* * *

The two charging their attacks alone created shockwaves around them, and while the ones the Mangham produced didn't really affect much considering he was in the air, the ones produced by the Henkai were causing that same ripple affect around him from before.

Hariko:"HAAA…MEEE…" as he finished those words, the usual light blue KI ball appeared and consumed his two hands, and with it came some sparks of electricity of the same colour that flashed around the ball.

Shade:"DEATH…" he shouted as a purple KI ball the same size as his chest appeared right in front of his two palms, and also gained some sparks of electricity going around it, only his were red.

The two attacks reached their maximum output in a manner of seconds, and with the yell of the final words, the two unleashed their attacks.

Hariko:"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward and unleashed a massive beam of KI the same size as himself, that was headed straight for the Henkai.

Shade:"BLAST!" he yelled as the ball he held in front of him exploded into a beam of KI that was also the same size as him, and was headed towards the Mangham.

The two beams went soaring across the 'battlefield' and collided with each other in a matter of seconds, with both fighters using all their energy to overpower the other and inflict damage on their opponent. Except, one wasn't using all their power, in fact that one was only using around half his own power and was holding the attack back with a lot more to give out, but his opponent was using all his energy to try and overpower his foes attack but with no luck. That one was Hariko, and he was confused as to what was going on, though as he began to think about it, he made more and more sense of it, and so decided to end this squabble as quickly as possible so he could explain what was going on.

The Mangham inputted a little more power into his attack, not to overpower Shade's Hyper Death Blast and defeat him, but only to end the fight. That little bit more energy he inputted into the attack caused two small beams of KI to blast out from the middle of the beams climax, with a beam of light blue light exploding and going into the air, and a purple beam of light exploding from the same point but going into the ocean below.

Seconds later, those two beams of light disappeared, and a massive explosion of white light burst out and consumed everything in the vicinity, including the two fighters, the Freedom Fighters and Sky Patrol, along with a bit of the nearby jungle. In terms of scale, the explosion was around the size of a small nuke, but it did not harm anyone, save for the Mangham and Henkai by the slightest bit.

* * *

Moments later, the light disappeared, and the former of the two warriors stood floating in the sky still, little injuries on his person, staring into the smoke leftover from the explosion that was floating in the same spot the beams had hit one another. No matter how hard Hariko tried, he couldn't sense Shade on the other side of the smoke or coming through it, and the reason for that he quickly sensed, was because he was attempting a surprise attack from behind. An attack, which was actually a left roundhouse kick to the Mangham's neck, that didn't work because Hariko grabbed Shade's leg with his right hand and stopped it in place with ease.

This caught the hybrid off guard, even more so when his fellow warrior grabbed hold of his leg with both hands at that point, and preformed one of his trademark moves the Dragon Throw, spinning the Henkai round and round multiple times at incredible speeds, before finally doing as the move entails and throwing him flying. The Mangham quickly caught up with his opponent, and slammed his right elbow into Shade's stomach, forcing him down towards the water, though with a quick outburst of power that caused a small shockwave, he stopped himself mid-air before charging at Hariko.

The Henkai attempted an uppercut off his left fist, but the Mangham easily dodged it before landing a quick yet painful roundhouse kick off his left leg to his fellow hybrids face, catching him off guard slightly. After regaining his composure seconds later, Shade threw a punch off his right hand and immidiently followed with his left, though again Hariko dodged them with little ease, and used the same amount of effort to block both spinning hook kicks off the Henkais legs, the starting leg of which was his left, by simply raising his arm up into an outer block.

Using the opportunity while the Henkai was close to him, the Mangham channelled some of his KI and outputted it into a powerful shockwave around himself, forcing his opponent back by a few metres, and allowing Hariko to simply stand and stare at his opponent, who was not only quite hurt, but extremely tired.

Shade:"Wha-whats wrong..Hariko? Why are you simply…not putting in any effort to attack me?!"

Hariko:"There's no point to this fight, not only for the reason I stated earlier of you being a distraction, but also because I'm much stronger than you are now, and I don't see the fight turning into anything fun or interesting with your limit of power"

Shade:"What are you…talking about?! OUR POWER IS EVENLY MATCHED! I AM NOT WEAKER!"

Hariko:"But you are, for the simple reason you didn't master the Super Hybrid 3 transformation!"

Shade:"WHAT?!" was his and near enough everyone on the Sky Patrols reaction "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I TRAINED DAY AND NIGHT TO REACH THE LEVEL OF STRENGHT HIGH ENOUGH TO BREAK THE LIMIT OF SUPER HYBRID 3!"

Hariko:"Except you only broke the first barrier of Super Hybrid 3, not the second"

Shade:"Second…barrier? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Hariko:"According to my mentor Goku, for us Mobians, specifically hybrids, our Super transformations are of course different to Super Saiyan Transformations. A case of this is evident in the Super Hybrid 3 Form. First, one must have the ability to transform into Super Hybrid levels 1 and 2, in order to be close to accessing Super Hybrid 3. Second, one must have the right base power to be able to reach these levels, as well as having the control of KI to maintain the power and burden of this transformation in all forms.

Finally, one must have a strong emotional drive and reason for achieving the Super Hybrid 3 Form. Mine was my strong will to keep everyone I love, along with my planet, safe from anyone that would do it hard, and to gain the strength to fight powerful opponents and test my limits. Your reason was your strong desire to take revenge on me for what had happened to you. With those 3 things, one has the necessary elements to reach the first level of the Super Hybrid 3 Form.

The first stage is what you are in now, I'll give you that it's a very developed first stage, but because it's so developed you won't ever reach the second stage, which is the true Super Hybrid 3. In order to master the second stage of a Super Hybrid 3, you must do two things. First, you have to master how to control the KI usage of the Super Hybrid 3, since the forms multiplier boost and power is exponential to the user, it drains so much KI so fast, so you have to know how to control the use of KI.

Second, you not only have to have the right physical strength to endure the power of the form without it completely destroying your body, you have to have the right mental strength to endure the strain it has on the mind, after all you are constantly trying to control your KI and not run out while using the KI to power the transformation on whatever you use it for. The mental strength is the most important part, because if your mind can't handle the kind of power you're using and controlling, the power of the transformation will destroy you"

Shade:"How…How can this be…? My strength was on par with your own…I was even able to keep the damage output of the transformation…to a minimum…"

Hariko:"But you were barely able to withstand and deal with the strain the form had on you. Also, our strength wasn't on par, I was holding back the entire time. I thought you were as well, but after putting all the pieces together, I figured it out. Tails and the others did the calculations a while back, and we figured out the multipliers gained from each Super Hybrid transformation, though I figured out Super Hybrid 3 myself with some assistance from Goku.

The Basic Super Hybrid 1 is your Base Form times by 50, which is why in legend the warrior that first achieved the form was hailed as being so powerful. Super Hybrid 2 multiples the Super Hybrid 1 power by 2. The Ultra Hybrid transformation my son and nephew created, takes the Super Hybrid 2 power and times' that by 2.5. The Super Hybrid 3 transformation, when one has reached stage 2, takes the power of Super Hybrid 2 and multiplies that by 4, which is why the form is incredibly powerful. However, because you mastered only stage 1 of the Super Hybrid 3 Form, which is essentially half the true form and power, your boost in power took your Super Hybrid 2 power and multiplied it by 2. Your power, is equal to half my power in this form"

Shade:"N-No…this can't be…I spent all that time, mastering the form the second I achieved it…all for nothing…and now I can't even reach the full potential power this form holds…! But that doesn't mean…I can't still fight you…and attempt my revenge…I won't stop until I get what's rightfully mine…no matter our difference in power…and if you want to stop me…you're going to have to kill me…!"

Hariko:"No…I'm not going to fight you…and I won't kill you…you should know by now I don't like to do that…but it's also because if I went on with this battle it'd be a waste, and you would most likely end up dead…so leave and go drown in your own saddens for however long it takes you to get over the fact that you won't beat me, then start over with your life and do something useful with it, and hope we don't cross paths again, for your own sake" he preached, before he took a deep breathe, and powered down all the way to his base form upon exhaling.

* * *

He then began slowly flying back to everyone on the Sky Patrol, but ceased upon hearing his foes interruption.

Shade:"NO! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! I AM THE GREAT SHADE HENKAI! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I PROVE I AM THE GREATEST WARRIOR IN THE UNIVERSE! YOU WILL FIGHT ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, RIGHT HERE AND NOW, AND I WILL EITHER BEAT YOU, OR DIE TRYING! EITHER WAY, YOU SHALL BATTLE ME!"

The Mangham was angered by the Henkai not taking his show of mercy, and decided if he truly wanted to die in battle, he was going to have no choice but to give it to him. He turned back to face him and began tensing his right fist, ready to transform and finish the fight, until he watched a certain someone slowly hover past him from behind, and stand before Shade ready to take Harikos place, and that someone was none other than Xiro.

Xiro:"Hariko, if you will not finish him, then I will for you! I have my own business with Shade I'd like to take care of. And besides, it'll give me some more practise for what we achieved in the Time Chamber"

Hariko:"Hehe, alright Xiro, I can respect that. Enjoy your fight!" he exclaimed before using Instant Transmission to teleport back to the others and watch from the Sky Patrol.

The Mangham smirked before he floated closer to Shade, who was extremely unhappy to say the least about Xiro taking Harikos place in their fight.

Shade:"Go back to sitting on the side-lines Xiro, I have no business with you!"

Xiro:"Funny, I have no business with absolute pathetic excuses for warriors, but I'm making an exception today!"

Shade:"Very funny, but does your humour make up for your lack in power?! I may not have achieved the full power of a Super Hybrid 3, but you are still lacking in that transformation anyway, essentially sealing the gap between our power!"

Xiro:"Really?" he asked sarcastically as he transformed into his Super Hybrid Form with no effort, and kept the same tone upon asking "Want to test that theory?" and he transformed into his Super Hybrid 2 Form.

Shade:"HMM?!"

The Mangham let out a cocky smirk, before he tensed every muscle in his body and began to yell out as a golden aura, along with light blue electricity, exploded around his body. As he channelled his KI into his transformation, the same small shockwaves of power that came with his power-up, and were strong enough to cause the same effects that Harikos did, and unlike Shade's transformation, where the effects were nowhere near as strong, Xiros transformation caused effects that were only the tiniest bit weaker. The effects of the transformation, such as the hair, quills and bangs beginning to grow even more, as well as the Mangham's eyes violently flashing between the bright light purple of his Form 2, and the white of his apparent Form 3, could be seen as the transformation went on.

Then, the Mangham threw his arms up and crossed them in front of his face, then threw them down while throwing his head back and unleashing a mighty yell, before his entire body was consumed into a massive golden beam of light that exploded into the air and sent out even stronger shockwaves, even manging to push Shade back that little bit despite him also being in Form 3. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, and revealed the newest Super Hybrid 3.

The Mangham's quills had grown out to around his knees, while still retaining their white and golden dyed tip colour, with the dyed part going from the tips of his quills and ending around his shoulders. He had gained the same shape bangs that Shade had in his Form 3 and what Hariko had in his Form 2, only his wore white with the golden dyed tips instead. He had also gained the long spiky hair that came with the form, only his was pure white and not even the small strand going to the right eye was a different colour. The 'X' mark in the middle of his eyes was still white, and his irises, as seen in the transformation, were also now white.

* * *

Xanaks:"Father is a Super Hybrid 3?!"

Shadow:"Amazing…"

Mariko:"How did he achieve such power?"

Hariko:"During the 6 months we spent in the Time Chamber, while I also focused on mastering Super Hybrid 3 even more, I also taught Xiro how to achieve the form himself, including how to reach stage 2 and feel the full power of the Form! Now he's almost as strong as me, and he can handle Shade himself, even if it's not in the way I'd prefer him to do so"

* * *

Shade:"NO…THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE…"

Xiro:"Oh but it is. You know, the night my little brother died, I made a promise to myself that the day I found his killer, I would end his life without question. Of course I didn't do it at the tournament because I didn't want to worry any of the civilians there, and make them question why one of their heroes murdered a man in cold blood. But now, with no one around, I'll make you pay ten-fold for what you did to Stan!"

Shade:"If you think…I'm scarred of you…simply because you're stronger than me…THEN YOURE DEAD WRO-"but he was cut off when the Mangham stood before him, teleported in front of him and slammed his right fist straight into his stomach, and he held back nothing. Xiro then leaned in close to him and whispered:

"We'll see about that…" before he backed away from the Henkai, and then landed a spinning hook kick off his left leg, directly across Shade's face, sending him sky-rocketing straight into the water below.

Shade quickly managed to fly up and out of the water, and looked back up to where his opponent was last seen, only to find he wasn't there anymore. However, he was given a pretty clear idea of his location when the Mangham came flying from his left side and dealt him a right sidekick directly to his ribs, allowing Xiro the satisfactory sound of hearing his opponent's bones break where he hit him, right before he was sent flying across the landscape.

Xiro quickly caught up to him while he was still soaring across the skies, and slammed his left elbow into the Henkais stomach, sending him sky-rocketing straight into the small uninhabited island below, and upon impact, nearly shattered the entire island to pieces. The Mangham then threw his right hand out directly pointed to the point Shade now laid on the island, and began channelling his KI into the bright blue KI ball that appeared at the end of his palm, and with the yell of the moves name "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he fired off the KI blast, which began homing in straight on the Henkais location.

* * *

Down on the island, Shade finally managed to sit up and get his head together after those few blows did so much damage to him, though it didn't seem he would have much time to rest, as he could sense something powerful headed right for him. He looked up and saw the blue KI blast heading right of him, and considering the speed it was going at, it didn't look like he was going to have time to escape, so instead he simply took a cross block and hoped for the best. The blast impacted with him, and for miles a tall explosion could be seen that completely decimated any evidence of there being an island there in the first place.

* * *

In the air, the Mangham simply stared through the fire and smoke, looking for any sign of his opponent, though upon sensing Shade's energy extremely lose to him, Xiro knew exactly where he was. And sure enough, the Henkai, covered in burns marks and accompanied by some smoke coming off his body after being hit by the attack, appeared right behind the Mangham and attempted to land a roundhouse kick off his right leg to Xiro's neck, though he knew it was coming and easily used a right outer block to stop it, before turning to his attacker with a smirk upon his face.

Xiro:"Really? Trying the same trick twice? You really are pathetic!"

His statement angered the Henkai of course, so in retaliation he withdrew his leg from the Mangham's block, turning him around to face him in the process, and went to strike with a left ridgehand strike, but Xiro simply grabbed it with his own left hand, before dealing a quick but strong right jab right in Shade's nose, forcing him to back off while holding his nose with both hands from the pain, and upon taking them off to inspect himself, he found the strike was strong enough to make his nose seriously bleed.

The Henkai looked like he was going to make a strike, but his efforts were cut extremely short when the Mangham flew at him and dealt a powerful right hook straight across Shades face, and swiftly followed with a left hook across his foes face, before Xiro proceeded to land hundreds of punches all over the Henkais body, before finally after a full minute of punching, he combined both his hands together, jumped up slightly, then slammed his hands down upon Shade's head, sending him sky-rocketing down onto another island, again nearly destroying it on impact.

"Time to end this…" he stated before he disappeared from sight.

The Mangham reappeared a few steps away from the Henkai, who was slowly getting to his feet, slowly being the keyword because of all the injuries he'd sustained. Shade spit out a bit of blood before glaring up at Xiro, while also wiping away the blood form his mouth and nose.

Shade:"YOU…HOW DARE YOU…EMBARRASS ME LIKE THIS…I WILL-"

Xiro:"You'll what? Make another speech about how you should've been the strongest warrior of Harthill? Of the world? Of the Universe? How you want revenge on my brother for causing all this to you? You brought this on yourself Shade. You were still one of the most powerful people in the city, you could've still grown and become one of the strongest people the planet had ever known. You might not have been the strongest, but people would've still respected you.

But you lost your way long before that, using your power to harm others instead of helping them. That's the difference between you and my brother, that's what he used his power for and still does, all you've used your power for in life was to bring pain to people's lives. That's why he's stronger than you. You're nothing but a walking example of a lost and pathetic warrior. Everyone knows it: your mother, your father, the city, probably your own brother, but I think the most important one, is that even your sister believes you to have lost your way"

* * *

That statement shook Shade for some reason, he didn't know why, but the thought of his own sister disapproving him and not wanting to associate herself with him killed him. As he looked back up at the Sky Patrol, he made direct eye contact with Abigail, who couldn't even say a word to him after spotting him, and simply turned herself away from him while hugging herself, before Hariko walked up and brought her into a hug, glaring down at Shade himself.

* * *

"Even when you were beaten by Hariko, she still showed you love and kindness, believed you could still be great, but you neglected that love and decided to block everyone out that could've helped you, and turn you into the heartless and murderous person you are now. Even after she learned of what you used your power for, she believed you could change, turn your life around and use your power for the right thing, but then you claimed you would go away and train again until you could beat my brother, and she lost all hope for you. Even at the end of the road, you haven't changed in the slightest"

His words seemed to get to the Henkai, as he dropped to his knees, punched the floor with his fist, creating cracks around the point he hit, and began to shake from what seemed like sadness, and the Mangham swore he could hear him cry almost.

"You may have murdered my brother and countless others, and you might be some power hungry warrior bent on bringing harm to others, but try and face your death with some dignity!" and it was at that point, that Shade snapped.

Shade:"SSSSHHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUUPPPPPP!" he roared as he burst off the ground, raising his left fist to try and attack Xiro one last time, bringing a smirk to his fellow hybrids face.

The Mangham charged at the Henkai also, only he was much faster and reached Shade within a matter of seconds, catching him by surprise and causing him to almost freeze in place from simply pure fear. He placed his hands upon the Henkais stomach upon reaching him, confusing but at the same time scaring him, and after giving Shade one last smirk, Xiro yelled at the top of his voice:

"DOUBLE GALICK GUN!" before a massive beam of golden energy the same size as himself exploded out of his hands.

The Henkai was consumed into this beam, and was literally disintegrated into pieces, with the last thing heard from him being his screams of pain, and what was left of him was destroyed by the after explosion that followed the beam, which also destroyed the entire island with the same power as about half a nuke.

* * *

It didn't take long for the smoke of the explosion to clear away, and revealed there to be no trace of Shade or the island, and also revealed Xiro floating above all the destruction, now returned to his normal form and with his arms crossed.

"Good riddance!" he said simply before he began to float back to his friends, the day now won.

* * *

**For now…**

* * *

**A year has passed since the defeat of Garo Kan, and knowing what threats there are to come to the planet still, the group decide to train and prepare themselves for what is to come. The first to come and attack is none other than Shade Henkai, returning after his defeat at the tournament 2 years ago, and after reaching the Super Hybrid 3 Form, demands a rematch against Hariko.**

**However after discovering Shade has not reached the form correctly, the Mangham decides to end the fight, believing it to be a waste, and also gives an explanation of the different Super Hybrid stages, including how to reach the true state of Super Hybrid 3, a state that Xiro has reached himself, and with that power, he finally ended Shades life once and for all.**

* * *

**Okay well sorry for that kind of abrupt end guys, but the Chapter was already going on long enough and I didn't want you guys reading for ages and boring yourselves. I'm also sorry this Chapter took so long to get out, as if you haven't read the little add on to the story's description, I've recently been going back and improving all the Chapters. Currently, I've updated the first 20, and I'm going to get to work on the rest, I just wanted to get this chapter out first so you guys wouldn't be waiting ages, because I've clearly got a lot to get through.**

**Maybe after I've done another chunk of updating, I'll post another Chapter, and then get back to updating, but that Chapter itself could take a while because I've planned it to be extremely long, might be one of the longest chapters I've written. I'm not gonna reveal much of what's going to happen in the next chapter, which is why I ended this Chapter kind of quickly, but I will say this: The Metal Units Are Coming Back, and they're bringing everything they've got for one last battle.**

**Well aside from that, I quickly wanna thank you guys for over 4700 views! We're so close to hitting the 5000 views milestone, and I cant thank you guys enough, you're all absolutely amazing for taking the time to read my story, and actually enjoying it! Seriously I cant thank you guys enough, and I hope you look forward to the next Chapter, and I guess here's to 4800! I'll see you guys in the next Chapter!**


	74. Chapter 73:Attack of the Metal Empire

**Hey Everyone! Harry Here Again!**

Well, this is finally finished. I want to thank everyone who reads this for being so patient. I'm sorry this Chapter took so long to get out, and for the fact this Chapter is so long. Many things delayed this Chapter getting out, from updating previous Chapters, planning ideas, designs and such for other Chapters, preparing work for another project I'm working on, and a holiday. But, it's finally out, and I hope you all enjoy. Also...**OVER 5000 VIEWS**...WHY ARE YOU ALL SO AMAZING?!

Seriously, I never though I'd get this far, and I honestly can't thank you all enough for taking the time to read my story, and hopefully enjoy it. I hope you all look forward to the next Chapter (which won't take as long considering it's only a small one, and it's Chapter 75 you guys should look forward to. I've got something very special planned for the 75th chapter, and I think you'll all enjoy reading it.

But enough of that. Hope you all enjoy this Chapter, I hope you continue to read Mobius Z and all my other works (when they come out), thanks for over 5000 views (here's to 6000 maybe), and I'll see you all later.

* * *

2 weeks since Shades death had passed, and the Freedom Fighters hadn't exactly been able to enjoy the small time of peace they'd been given. They knew of all the threats that were to come after them, and knowing they would attack in such a brief period of time, made them feel they couldn't exactly sit around and relax. They had to be prepared for what their enemy was going to throw at them, and so had spent their time making sure they were at the best of their abilities in order to combat whatever came their way next. Little did they know, their enemy was doing the same thing…

* * *

**Across the Globe, in an unknown location…**

…for as far as the eye could see, spread out to every corner of the room, was nothing but machines. Clones to be accurate, of none other than both the infamous Metal Sonic, the robotic copy to the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog, and Shadow Android Units, copies of the Ultimate Lifeform himself. To try and count how many copies of these menacing machines were present would be a strenuous task, but for simplicity, it was safe to assume there were over 1 and a half million of each of them.

And standing before all of them, atop a small podium, were what seemed to be the lieutenants of this Metal Army, and included every single Metal Unit design that Eggman had ever thought of, including: Silver Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Metal Knuckles, Mecha Sonic, Metal Tails, Metal Amy, Metal Shadow, Mecha Shadow, Metal Scourge, 4 Shadow Androids whose stripes were green instead of the usual orange the machines were painted with, and even Titan Metal Sonic. Standing a slight bit in front of these 14 were the Leaders and Commanders of the Metal Army: Mecha Logan, The Hunter, Metal Sonic, Metal Xiro, and standing in the middle and at the front of them all was the one and only Metal Hariko.

Metal Hariko:"Here me now my Metal Brethren. For months now, we have spent all our efforts and resources to create this fine army that we have stood before me!" he exclaimed, receiving a loud war cry off every robot present.

"Today is the day that Mobius will find out why machines are the only race fit to rule such a planet, and that we are the greatest beings to ever exist throughout the Universe. It is time that they realise they are all inferior to us in every single possible way. But before we can take the planet and turn it into the ultimate paradise for every living machine throughout the Universe, one small group stands in our way: The Freedom Fighters.

Specifically amongst this group, is the Mangham family, our greatest obstacle. Time and time again they have proven to be mighty warriors, with power that can rival, and in some cases, destroy us machines. But now, we have grown much stronger than anything they could ever handle, and with our combined power, we shall destroy them once and for all! ALL WILL FEAR THE METAL EMPIRE!" he exclaimed as he raised his right fist to the air, with his followers copying his action and letting out a unison of war cries and cheers.

* * *

**Across Planet, atop the Sky Patrol…**

…listening into the entire conversation was none other than Hariko Mangham. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be such a bright blue that the details in his eyes had disappeared, right before they reverted back to normal, and he began making his way back inside.

Upon reaching the bridge, the hybrid was greeted with the sight of all his friends gearing themselves up ready for battle. Some adjusting clothing, equipping armour, or checking weaponry. The hybrid warrior made his way down the steps and began approaching the pilot seat of the ship, where Rotor Walrus was sat readying a set of coordinates.

Rotor:"Were you successful in listening into their plans?"

Hariko:"Yep, and our predications were right. They're mobilising their units as we speak. Their first target is Station Square, like that place hasn't seen enough destruction"

Rotor:"Lucky for us, we're about 5 minutes from the location. To think you could use your Chaos Sight to home in on locations and see what's happening at that moment"

Hariko:"As if I didn't have enough to thank the Agarians for. They continue to help me discover new abilities time and time again"

Dracton:"Chaos Sight or not, we still need to be ready for what they throw at us"

Xanaks:"We can't under estimate them. They've been growing stronger and stronger the longer they've been in hiding"

Hariko:"Which is why we're gonna stop them before they have the chance to use that power to destroy the planet"

Suddenly, the entire Sky Patrol shook like an earthquake had hit it, with some members of the team falling flat on their bums from the shock of the event. All of a sudden, the ship slowly began sinking towards the ground, and despite the walrus' best efforts, he was unable to pull the ship back up on course.

Antoine:"Vhat happened?"

Rotor:"The Metal Units. They cloaked themselves and snuck an attack on our engines! We're going down!"

Hariko:"I'm on it!" he exclaimed before he performed Instant Transmission and disappeared from sight.

* * *

The hybrid reappeared on the outside of the ship, and without any time to waste, rushed to the front of the vessel and grabbed hold of the front.

"THIS IS GONNA BE ROUGH!" he called out to everyone on board.

The Mangham then used all his natural strength to slow the Sky Patrol down as much as he could, realising he was quickly approaching the city without any sings of stopping, but after using that last bit of energy, he succeeded in bringing the ship to a halt in the air, with him holding the ship above his head like he was about to bench press it.

"Well…that could've gone worse…" but like all men to speak too soon, the hybrid soon regretted his words.

Out of nowhere, an energy blast came flying and smacked into the hybrid warriors chest, the force sending him flying down to the streets of the city below, and because the ship was so close to ground, left the vessel to drop and crash straight into the ground below.

* * *

It wasn't long after the impact, that the group slowly poured out of the Sky Patrol, and after regaining their composure, began preparing themselves for battle. The only people that were not to be involved in the battle were Laura, Mariko, Abigail, Cream, Nicole and Carnage, though the final four were to act as the medics as Sally instructed.

Mariko:"You guys better kick their metal asses!"

Xanaks:"You can count on it, mom"

Elexia:"Ain't no talking microwaves getting the best of the Freedom Fighters!"

Sonic:"I don't think anyone could've worded it better"

Tails:"Damn right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, off to the side, Mephilisa and Laura were watching the rest of the group make their final preparations for the battle.

Laura:"You think we can actually win?"

Mephilisa:"You kidding? We've beat these things more times than I can count. There's no way we'll lose this time"

Laura:"Yeah, but you've heard what the others have been saying. The Metal Units have grown stronger than we anticipated they could, and they even have an army!"

Mephilisa:"That won't make a difference. I'm confident we'll beat these things"

Laura:"Even so, please promise me you'll be careful"

Mephilisa:"I'd never break a promise with you"

With that, the two young girls brought one another into a hug that lasted a few moments, before the two separated and looked into one another's eyes, and for a moment, felt a connection with one another that the two hadn't felt before, though did not want to react as not to provoke the other. With their moment over, the young Mangham began making her way over to the rest of the group.

Laura (in her head):"You better be safe Laura. I don't know what I'd do without you. I might not have realised it at first, but as we've been spending time with one another of this past year, I've finally realised what I felt on Angel Island. So you better pull through this battle, because I've got something I need to tell you…"

Mephilisa (in her head):"Don't you worry Laura. We will beat these guys, and once it's over, I've got something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…"

* * *

Harikan:"Where the hell did dad go?"

The second that question left his lips, the hybrid instantly appeared next to his son, fingers to his forehead to signify he had reformed Instant Transmission, and succeeded in scaring the life out of his own boy.

"Could you **not**?!" he asked as he held his heart with his left hand.

Hariko:"Sorry" he remarked as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sally:"Focus people, we have a mission, as well as some guests"

As the group all looked to the skies, they were greeted with the sight of the 19 leaders of the Metal Army hovering before them. This included: Silver Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Metal Knuckles, Mecha Sonic, Metal Tails, Metal Amy, Metal Shadow, Mecha Shadow, Metal Scourge, 4 Shadow Androids, Titan Metal Sonic, Mecha Logan, The Hunter, Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Xiro and Metal Hariko, who stood before his group to signify he was the leader.

Metal Hariko:"Nice to see you again Hariko! I trust you've been well?"

Hariko:"It's good to see you as well Metal! Your power has grown quite a lot since we last saw each other. I just hope you'll actually make use of that power unlike last time. I'm looking forward to a real challenge!"

Metal Hariko:"Oh trust me old friend, I intend to use it! It has been a while since I have received a mighty challenge myself, and I'm looking forward to our rematch!"

Sonic:"Yo! If this is the so called army you guys have been amassing, I think you're a few thousand men short. Right now you aren't really a Metal Army, more like a Metal Dodgeball Squad!"

Metal Sonic:"Did you mean, this army?" he asked a she clicked his right fingers.

Just then, the group all felt a large group of KI's coming closer to them, and before long, they were greeted with the sight of hundreds of thousands of Metal Sonics and Shadow Androids swarming and covering the skies. Each soldier stopped a small distance behind their commanders, and all lined up perfectly in the sky with one another.

Sonic:"…I had to say something didn't I?"

Sally:"John, are all citizens out of the city?"

John:"The United Federation has just left with the last few people. The city is empty, and no lives will be harmed"

The Mangham cracked his neck, right before he and everyone else powered up to maximise their odds. Hariko, Xiro, Xanaks, Harikan, Elexia, and Mephilisa all transformed into their Super Hybrid Forms. Dracton went into his Override Form, Vincent closed his eyes before opening them and revealing his irises to have changed blue as his power rose, John and Gracie activated their Fusion Generator Cores, Rex and Sadler fused into becoming Rexler once more, Alician transformed into her Super Kikari Forn, and Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles all transformed into their Super Forms.

Along with that, Sally drew both of her energy blades, Bunnie turned her robotic hand into its cannon form, Antoine drew his blade, Rotor cracked each of his knuckles, Amy created her hammer out of thin air, Big smacked his hands into his stomach, Rouge pulled out two small pistols, and Omega prepared both his mini-gun hands, along with some rocket launchers on his shoulders.

Hariko:"Just what we needed to hear"

Metal Hariko:"Going all out already? Then we shan't disappoint!"

The 4 Shadow Androids, along with Metal Knuckles, Mecha Sonic, Metal Shadow, Mecha Shadow, Metal Scourge, Neo Metal Sonic, Mecha Logan, The Hunter, Metal Xiro and Metal Hariko, all transformed into their own Super Forms. Silver Sonic grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand, and began spinning his arm round like he was loosening his arm. Mecha Knuckles cracked his neck before spitting out what appeared to be a bit of sheet metal. Metal Tails transformed his right hand into a small cannon, Metal Amy turned both her hands into small hammers, Titan Metal Sonic let out a loud monster-like roar, and each of the MS'S and SA'S readied to charge like soldiers.

* * *

The entire battlefield fell silent. Not a soul moved a muscle or dared to speak, desperately awaiting the other side to make the first move. Eventually, the two hybrid copies decided to charge in unison, and so both Harikos yelled at the top of their voice "CCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRGGGGEEEE!" and with that, the battle begun.

Both Harikos charged at one another, though the furry one of the two succeeded in tackling the robotic one into the distance before beginning their brawl, unlike their Xiro counterparts, who immidiently engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks with one another. Harikan and Mecha Logan landed a solid right punch to each other's cheek, right before they took off into the distance, all the while going blow for blow with punches against one another. Xanaks swung his blade to chop The Hunter's head off, though he avoided it and flew off towards the city, with the teenager quickly giving chase.

The two blue hedgehogs clashed their right shoulders, before they took off at blinding speeds into the city. The Ultimate Lifeform rolled into a spindash and tackled one of his Android copies into the distance, prompting the remaining three to chase after their comrade. Knuckles swung his left fist and smacked it across his metal counterparts face, sending him sky-rocketing into one of the city's buildings, right before he flew off to continue the battle.

Mecha Sonic charged into a spindash and shot straight at Elexia, who just grabbed him in time to stop herself from being hurt, but was unable to stop the machines momentum, and was carried off into the city with him. Mephilisa used her powers to rip a few rocks out of the ground, before she tossed them at Metal Shadow, who teleported out of the way to dodge them, before he teleported off into the city, with the girl quickly giving chase.

Mecha Shadow rushed at Dracton and attempted to slam his left fist into the robots face, only to instead be gifted a right hook that shot him straight into and through the side of a building, before the machine teleported after him. Metal Scourge fired an energy blast at Vincent, who grabbed the attack and threw it back at the machine, hitting him and disorienting him long enough for the hybrid to leap up and tackle him to the ground.

Silver Sonic also charged up a spindash and launched at John, who, like Elexia, managed to grab the machine in time to stop him, though the two were left pushing against each other's might in a stalemate. Mecha Knuckles barfed out several missiles that began homing in on Gracie, though she swiftly jumped from missile to missile, eventually getting close enough to left roundhouse the metal-echidna flying into the distance before flying after him.

Omega fired off multiple rounds from his mini-gun hands, though Metal Tails was fast enough to dodge each bullet and fire a blast off himself, one which the walking battalion simply crushed with his foot before chasing the metal-fox into the city. Both Amy's' sprinted towards each other whilst readying their individual hammers, and upon being within feet of each other, leapt up and clashed their weapons together, creating a shockwave from the impact. Titan Metal Sonic let out a monsterific roar before swinging his left fist at Rexler, who dodged the attack, causing the giant robot to take out half of a building, right before the android managed to land a swift left punch across the titans face.

* * *

Those that had not taken on one of the army's commanders were left to deal with the countless Metal Sonics and Shadow Androids that had come after them.

Sally and Bunnie were back to back with one another, and whilst the acorn slashed and sliced any machine that came near her, the rabbot was on the offensive by firing off multiple energy blasts from her blaster, taking out multiple enemies at once with each shot.

Sally:"Bunnie, Manoeuvre 7!" she called out.

The two girl's turned to one another, and as Bunnie returned her cannon arm to its normal robotic hand form, Sally leapt up into the air before landing on the rabbot's hand, and with one massive push, the acorn was launched straight into the air at an incoming group of robots. Sally then extended her arms out and began spinning at incredible speeds, essentially turning her into a giant saw that sliced the large group into pieces, before they exploded simultaneously as the acorn ceased spinning and landed on the ground, returning to the fight.

Rotor brought both hands up above his head before bringing them down and crushing a few machines into nothing but flattened piles of scrap, then immidiently grabbed hold of said flattened machines and tossed them at an incoming group of robots, before quickly pulling out a small grenade and throwing it at them, incinerating all of them upon contact. Not far away from him, Antoine slashed at entire group of machines in half with a single stroke, before he performed his own take on the hedgehogs famous technique, and spindashed through an entire line of MS and SA, literally cutting them in half so perfectly, that they collapsed into perfectly even symmetrical halves.

A MS displayed an expression of shock, right before a massive purple cat came crashing down from above and flattened both him and the rest of his friends into pieces. Big then quickly got up and span round as he slammed his right fist into another robot as it tried to attack him from behind, before he quickly turned back around and grabbed another incoming machine by the head with only his left hand, before he tossed it into another group of machines, causing a large explosion on contact and destroying the rest of the group.

"Heads up!" a familiar female bat called out to the purple cat as she sprinted towards him, guns drawn at the ready.

She fired off a bullet from each, narrowly missing the peaceful giant as he ducked to dodge her attack, which actually coincided with her original plan, as the bullets destroyed a few incoming robots that were about to gang up on the cat.

Rouge:"Manoeuvre 6, Big!" she ordered to him.

With those words, the giant cat stood back up and extended his belly out slightly, right as the jewel thief leapt onto the cat's gargantuan belly, and bounced off into and was sent many metres high in the sky, giving her the perfect opportunity to spin round at incredible speeds, at the same time she fired off multiple bullets that expertly hit multiple machines surrounding her, destroying them instantly. Seconds later, the bat spy landed back on the ground, now back to back with Big as he readied his fists and she reloaded her guns, as multiple robots began to surround them.

* * *

In the skies, Tails wrapped both his tails around the necks of a SA and MS, before he used them to slam the two into one another, and then toss them aside before using his left leg to kick the head off an MS that attempted to charge attack him. He then sensed a large group surround him and begin to close in on him, so he began channelling his energy to an extreme level, and right as the group were all about to reach him and inflict damage upon him, the young fox let out a massive roar as he threw his hands in the air, causing a massive dome of energy to appear around himself, and vaporised the machines with little effort.

Not far away, Alician fired off an energy blast that homed in one a large group of incoming robots, destroying them instantly and leaving absolutely nothing behind. She then span round to slam her right foot into and through the chest of an incoming MS, before spinning round once more and throwing the robot off of her foot, and into an incoming SA, taking both out. The Kikari then threw her right elbow backwards, smashing into the chest of another SA and knocking him out, before she threw both hands above her head and then brought them down at incredible speeds, smacking straight down onto the head of a MS, and sending him flying into a nearby building, right as a massive fist came crashing through it.

That giant fist belonged to Titan Metal Sonic, who had swung his fist in an attempt to crush Rexler, but had failed miserably due to the androids incredible speed advantage. As the machine began picking his hulking arm back up, he was left perfectly open for the young man to land multiple punches and kicks all up and down the robots body, causing major damage in the process. Once the giant had finally recovered, he slowly opened his mouth and created a small energy ball right at the end of his mouth, slowly growing from the size of a basketball, to the size of a boulder over time.

Seeing what was about to happen, the android threw his right hand out, and began channelling his energy to the end of his palm, slowly producing an orange energy ball that grew from the size of a tennis ball, to the size of a basketball within moments. Then, with a loud roar, the 7 foot ball of energy the robot had been charging exploded into a beam of the same size and width, that quickly began approaching Rexler at dangerous speeds.

However, moments before the beam could hit and possibly hurt him, the android fired off his energy blast, connecting with the beam of energy, and the small impact and struggle between the two caused a small explosion in the air that consumed the area momentarily, before the young man launched through the smoke and back towards his opponent.

* * *

Not far down the street, a clash between two pink figures could be seen, and upon looking closer, one would find the two figures to be Amy and her metal copy. The furry one of the two swung her hammer above her head, before bringing it down and smashing it into both Metal Amy's hammer fists, which she had used to block the attack. The machine then leapt back before charging fourth and swinging her left hammer across to try and strike Rose across the face, though the hedgehog leant back far enough to dodge the strike, before jumping backwards whilst using her right foot to kick her copy in the face, and then preformed a backflip to land on her feet.

The two stared one down for a moment, the robot having a hint of anger in her eyes and expression whilst a confident smirk found its way on the real hedgehogs face, right before the two charged at one another again, readying their hammers for another strike. This time, Metal Amy was the one to swing both hammers above her head, and as the two were mere centimetres from hitting each other, the robot swung both fists down to crush the hedgehog where she stood.

However, Rose was more than prepared for this, and easily sidestepped to the right and out the way as both the machines hammers came in contact with the ground, creating massive cracks in the flor for some distance whilst also sending out a powerful shockwave, though it wasn't enough to push Amy back. Instead, the hedgehog used the opportunity to swing her hammer back far enough as he manoeuvred round her copy, and right as the metal-hedgehog realised what was about to happen, it was already too late, as the furry one slammed her hammer into her copies back, sending her flying at unstoppable speeds before colliding with a nearby building, and bringing the entire thing down upon contact and crushing her to pieces.

* * *

Just down the street, multiple gunshots could be heard being fired all over the place, courtesy of Omega, who was firing round after round from his twin machine gun hands, in an attempt to hit Metal Tails once and immobilize him. However, the task seemed easier said than done, as the tactical robot was much faster than the hulking machine could keep up with, and was able to avoid each gunshot that came his way with expertise, whilst at the same time firing the occasional shot from his own blaster than the walking arsenal would either dodge or smack away before continuing his own assault.

Eventually, the E-Unit grew tired of aimlessly firing his bullets and harming nothing but the buildings around him, and so waited for the metal fox to get into the perfect spot right in front of a building, before Omega moved his left hand more to the left just slightly so that both his lines of fire were blocking Metal Tails from moving anywhere (unless he wanted to be riddled with bullets that is), leaving him perfectly open for the walking arsenal to charge right at him before tackling him straight into the side of the building.

He then retracted his guns back into his arms and extended his hands out once more, before he began to lay down punch after punch on the tactical robot, before grabbing hold of the metal fox with his right hand, tossing him behind him for some metres, fired off a missile from each of his shoulders, and then sprinted back after Metal Tails to continue the battle.

Both missiles hit the fox and succeeded in both seriously damage him and sending him flying, still left wide open for the hulking machine to catch up with him using his jet boosters, grab hold of the metal fox once more with his left hand, slam him into the ground, creating a small crater on contact, and held him down whilst he brought his right hand up and changed it into a cannon, before he opened fire at point-blank range and destroyed Metal Tails in a massive explosion.

* * *

Atop one of the city's rooftops, Mecha Knuckles barfed out missile after missile in an attempt to hit the woman constantly circling him from above, though Gracie was much faster than any of the missiles could travel, and avoided every single one with ease. Eventually, she grew bored of just dodging the robots attacks, and decided to finally do some damage to him, and her way of doing that, was to first stop in place and give the machine the perfect opportunity to hit her.

While confused by her actions, the robot echidna wasted no time in taking advantage of this new opportunity, and puked out 3 huge missiles at once that quickly began homing in on the android, and right as they were about to hit her, she made no effort to move or counter the attacks, and was consumed in a massive explosion that almost threw the machine off his own feet. Believing himself to have victory, Mecha Knuckles turned on his heel to join his brethren in battle, though quickly stopped himself short when he found Gracie was standing right behind him.

After gifting him a quick smirk, the metal echidna let out a slight growl before slamming his head into Williams in order to do some damage, but was left shocked when he found she hadn't budged by even an inch, and was simply still smiling at him. With un-counter-able speed, the android slammed her right elbow into the robots stomach, freezing him in place from the pain, right before she lifted her right elbow above her and slammed it down on the machines head, launching him through the roof of the building, all the way down to the bottom of the building, causing it all to fall down on top of him.

Knowing she had yet to finish him off, the hybrid charged up a small energy blast in her left hand, and tossed it down to the rubble below, where the metal echidna could only watch on in horror as the attack drew closer and closer to him, and upon touching him and the rubble, erupted in a huge upwards explosion that destroyed both it made contact with.

* * *

Meters away from said explosion, the other android of the Williams family threw a right punch that collided with Silver Sonic's spindash form, as the two struggled against one another's power in an attempt to push the other back and gain an advantage. Predictably, John overpowered the robotic hedgehog by miles, and made sure to cement this factor in the machines processor, by firing off the same fist he was using to hold the robot back, which in turn, forced Silver Sonic back into his normal form, as the fist pushed against his stomach and carried him flying until he collided with the side of a building.

As the fist left his chest and returned to its rightful place on the androids arm, SS managed to pull himself out form the side of the building and after changing into his Spindash Form again and charging up for an unprecedented amount of time, the machine shot off at speeds that might have rivalled the blue blur on a bad day, however these were still speeds that John could easily comprehend, and counter even easier.

As the silver hedgehog drew lose enough to him, Williams threw both his hands around and grabbed the machine, stopping him in place using all his power, and with incredible speeds, tossed the robot miles into the air before chasing after him. After catching up with him in mere seconds, the android raised his left hand above his head, before yelling at the top of his voice "HAMMER ARM!" and bringing his forearm down through the hedgehog, chopping him clean in half whilst still in the spindash form. The two halves floated in the air for a few moments, but were quickly taken care of as the hybrid threw both his arms out by his sides, and for off two massive energy waves that consumed both halves and turned them to dust.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside one of the buildings, two figures were going bout for bout in the middle of an office area, with each time they clashed creating a shockwave that shook the building more and more, causing little by little damage as time went on. These two figures were Vincent and Metal Scourge, each throwing punch after punch at the other whilst staying firmly in place, with their attacks clashing and countering one another every single time, with only the occasional one or two getting through and hitting the opponent.

After enough time passed, the hybrid finally managed to halt his opponents attacks by grabbing hold of his opponents left arm with both his own hands, right before he span the metal anti-hedgehog around a few times, before he tossed him through the floor of the building and towards the bottom floor. However, once the machine reached said floor, Younge had already teleported there waiting for him, and landed a right uppercut to the robots chest as he finally reached the ground floor, freezing him in place from the shock of the attack, and leaving him open for the hybrid warrior to smack him flying into the air using his right leg, sending him through every single floor again before finally bursting out the roof of the building and landing on top.

Believing the assault to be over, Metal Scourge finally managed to pull himself back to his feet atop the roof, and turned around to head back into the battle, but was instead greeted with Younge's right hand staring him straight in the face, and the cyborg hybrid simply stared down at him and smirked as he finished channelling his energy. With one quick yell, a massive energy wave burst out of Younge's hand, knocking the robot flying off of the rooftop and further into the city, with Vincent quickly chasing after him.

The moment the two had left the building, another figure was seen hurtling straight towards said structure before flying straight through the middle of it, destroying everything from the middle upwards in the process, before the figure flew out the other end of the remains of the building, and finally managed to regain their bearings. This figure was in fact Mecha Shadow, who upon finally recovering from the recent blow he received, threw his right arm out behind him and began channelling Chaos Energy into his hand, slowly creating a bright green light.

Upon reaching its maximum power, the Mecha-hedgehog threw his right arm forwards and tossed the green energy in his hands whilst shouting "CHAOS SPEAR!" which in turn, forced the light to take shape of the very object, as it propelled towards an incoming figure at speeds faster than any military missile. The attack collided with the figure in mid-flight, creating a large explosion and shroud of smoke in the process, though was proven to be unsuccessful in harming its target all that much, as the figure burst out of the smoke, revealing themselves to be Dracton, and launched towards the machine at unforgeable speeds.

With said speed and momentum behind him, the robot Mangham landed a solid right elbow straight to the robots stomach, which, if he was a human or Mobian, would have forced a very considerable amount of blood out of his system, right before the Overrided robot span round and smacked his left foot across Mecha Shadow's face in the form of a hook kick, before he leapt up above the Mecha-hedgehog slightly, and then brought both his hands down on the machines head, launching him towards the ground before Dracton gave chase after him.

* * *

A few miles away, closer to the Sky Patrol and the other Freedom Fighters battles, Metal Shadow had managed to observe through his fight, what Mecha Shadow had just preformed, and decided to perform the same move his ally/copy just had, but on a much bigger scale. The metal hedgehog threw his hands out by his sides so that he looked like he was doing a star shape, right as yellow Chaos Energy began to emit around both his hands.

His opponent, Mephilisa, saw the amount of energy he was producing, and readied her guard for what was to come next, which was in fact the machine spawning thousands of yellow Chaos Spears around himself, each with enough power to wipe out the entirety of Station Square a few times over. Then, without even having a mouth, what could only be described as a sinister, sadistic and joyful smirk and expression found its way onto Metal Shadows face, before he threw his hands forward, unleashing every single spear he'd created, whilst also spawning more as he lost numbers.

Thinking on the spot, the Mangham channelled her own inner power, wrapping her hands in that familiar yet strange red aura, before she threw her hand sup whilst letting out a mighty battle cry for someone of her age, which succeeded in doing two things simultaneously. The first being that her powers managed to create a big and strong enough shield to cover everyone else as they battled below, and made sure the damage only hurt her shield and herself slightly, and the second being that the young girl managed to catch the occasional few Chaos Spears, before she tossed them back at their creator in the hopes of harming him.

After noticing the hybrids shield, the machine grew slightly angrier, and upped the power of his attacks in the hopes of breaking through the girls defences, but to his luck, he was unable to break through. All he needed was something to break her concentration, and then he could cause some real damage and win this battle for the Metal Empire. But it seemed like there was nothing, all of his brethren were keeping the other fighters busy, and even the warriors who had defeated his allies were busy in the midst of the fight against the Metal Sonic and Shadow Android clones, who were all protected by Mephilisa's shield. The more he looked around, the less opportunity's he found himself having, until…

On the edge of all the fighting, there laid the crashed Sky Patrol, with the few who hadn't gone out to fight, those being Laura, Mariko, Abigail, Cream, Nicole and Carnage, holding down the fort until the battel had ended. Well, more specifically, Nicole, Abigail, Cream and Carnage were holding down the fort by fighting off the incoming MS' and SA'S, whilst Mariko and Laura tried to keep themselves safe whilst trying to watch the multiple fights happening. It was then that an idea dawned on him, and his sadistic expression grew even more.

Whilst still firing off multiple Chaos Spears towards Mephilisa, Metal Shadow managed to fire off 5 separate blasts towards the Sky Patrol, each one passing by the Mangham as she struggled to hold back the armies worth of attacks being thrown at her. Though as those 5 attacks passed by her, she felt her entire world slow down, with the only thing remaining in normal time being herself. She could only watch helplessly as the spears drew closer and closer to the Sky Patrol, and with her focus solely on those 5 spears, she was unaware that she'd let her shield down, and the rest of the attacks were drawing closer to her.

She saw the 6 who were still present at the ship spot the attacks, and each of them prepared to defend themselves in their own way. Carnage leapt into cover alongside everyone else, Nicole attempted to build a shield around everyone, even though it would be too late by the time she finished, Cream cuddled up to Carnage as the doctor grabbed her and tried to shield her, Abigail just stared out in horror as the attacks grew closer and closer, Mariko did the same whilst trying to give herself more and more cover, as well as trying to defend…Laura…

Nothing else mattered in that moment, all of the hybrids focus was on Younge. The girl she'd grown so close with in just a years' time. The girl she'd helped to regain her confidence in herself. The girl who had treated her in a way no other person her age had ever done. The girl who gave her a beautiful feeling she'd never had before. The girl that Mephilisa loved…was about to be taken away from her…and she wouldn't have that.

In an instant, time returned to normal and the girl disappeared from sight, with all the Chaos Spears now beginning their approach to reign down on the ongoing battle between the Freedom Fighters and the MS AND SA clones. The 5 attacks were seconds away from hitting everyone at the Sky Patrol and killing them, when all of a sudden…

The young girl reappeared in front of her allies, her Super Hybrid aura even greater than before, and her power rising even higher than previously, and with one massive scream as she became enveloped in a bright golden light, every single Chaos Spear erupted in a small contained explosion, forcing the machine to cease his firing of the attacks, as everyone else stared on in awe of the sight before them.

Their eyes soon caught the massive golden light emitting next to the Sky Patrol, and everyone stared in awe at the figure who was revealed as the light died down, and all anyone could do was stare in silence and shock in the presence of Mephilisa, as she had finally ascended.

Her once purple fur and black hair had turned golden to coincide with the light that burst out of her, though the tips of her hair and quills, the latter of the two which had grown out down to her tail, were now dyed black, and the irises of her eyes had turned red, though a moment later, her entire eyes filled with a bright red colour from her unstoppable rage.

Mephilisa:"YOU TRIED TO HURT THOSE I CARE ABOUT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAAAYYYY!" she screamed as her power and aura rose once more.

All of a sudden, every single MS and SA were surrounded in the girl's trademark unusual red aura, and slowly began floating high into the air without control of their own bodies. The hybrid raised her left hand higher and higher as the machines reached a higher and higher altitude, and upon all being suspended in the sky, the girl clenched her hand into a fist, and the second she finished that action, every one of the robots was destroyed from the inside-out at the exact same time, combining together to form an explosion enough to damage half a country, but was still contained because of Mephilisa.

With the lackeys out of the way, that left only Metal Shadow present on the battlefield at the moment, and his once sadistic expression had vanished and was replaced with one of shock and fear. It grew even more so after he blinked for but a moment, and found the Mangham was no longer miles away from him, but instead right in front of him. He desperately tried to cower back by just an inch, but his efforts were futile when the girl's right hand rose faster than he could calculate, once again surrounded in that red aura, and he soon found himself surrounded with the same aura.

Right before he could even think about begging for mercy, the girl threw her hand to the right in one swift motion, instantly ripping the robot to pieces before all his individual pieces turned to ash upon her command, with the very last piece to be destroyed being his only remaining eye that kept its sights trained on her, with fear still present in them before they disappeared.

Then, silence fell over everyone for a moment, as they all stared at the girl above them, now holding enough power to possibly destroy most of the planet with a flick of her wrist, as she slowly took deep breathes. Her eyes slowly turned from full red to just normal irised red, and within moments, her eyes returned to their normal grey colour as she reverted back to her normal form, and slowly began to descent towards the ground uncontrollably.

The group quickly picked up on this fact, and were about to send someone to catch her, when all of a sudden, Laura of all people took to the skies and flew towards Mephilisa, catching her in a bear hug moments before she could hit the ground, and seconds later, fell to the ground whilst holding the Mangham close to her in order to keep her from more harm. Carnage and Abigail caught up to Younge in moments as everyone else gathered round also, and the two doctors began to inspect the young hybrid as Laura held her close still, supporting her as she came back around.

Abigail:"Is she alright?"

Carnage:"She's fine. Her body was unable to withstand such a level of energy all at once without being trained to be used to it, so it was only a matter of time before she lost her energy and her body gave out on her. All she needs now is a few moments of rest"

Laura:"Shall I take her back to the ship?"

Abigail:"If you'd be so kind Laura. We still have to treat everyone else and all she needs is rest. Please take care of her"

Laura:"I promise"

With that, Younge flung her best friends right arm over her shoulder, and slowly began to walk her back towards the Sky Patrol as whilst Abigail, Cream, Nicole and Carnage began to patch up everyone else's injuries.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the city…**

…amongst the gloomy clouds, massive bright lights could be seen nearly every few seconds, and in the middle of these lights, two figures could be seen going bout for bout with both incredible speed and power. Both figures seemed matched, neither one seemed to have an advantage over the other, and it seemed their battle could last a millennium, until one of them finally landed a hit on the other. This figure brought both his hands together and smacked them round the right side of the other figures face, launching him flying towards the ground and out of the clouds, though the figure recovered many miles before he hit the ground, and hovered in the sky whilst looking up at his opponent.

This figure was in fact Metal Hariko, now standing in his Super Hybrid 2 Form, and was staring directly into his opponent's eyes as he floated out from the clouds and hovered at the exact same altitude as the robot some distance away. This figure was of course Hariko, also in his Super Hybrid 2 Form, and was as covered in blood and bruises as his robotic copy was dents and oil leaks.

Hariko:"(gasp)…(gasp)…come on Metal…we both know we're holding back…and I don't intend to make this fight go on any longer…I'm going to end this…right here and now…"

Metal Hariko:"Hmhmhm…you'll certainly try…"

All of a sudden, both warriors power levels began to rise exponentially, reaching levels never though possibly for either a mortal or a machine, before eventually the two were consumed in a bright golden light that consumed the skies over the city. It disappeared within seconds, and both fighters were soon revealed to be in their Super Hybrid 3 Forms, with Hariko's suffering no change, and MH's Form looking almost identical to his furry counterpart, only more hard and machine-like.

Hariko:"I'll say this Metal: I'm impressed at your mastery of the Super Hybrid 3 Form. You haven't made the same mistake as Shade, and have managed to achieve the true power of the form"

Metal Hariko:"Being a machine helps. Unlike you living beings, I don't have to worry about controlling and conserving my energy, as my own internal systems watch over and control them for me. Along with that, I can just adjust my strength to reach the level required to achieve the form anyway. So, to put it simply-"

Hariko:"You cheated"

Metal Harko:"I was going to say: It'll be even easier to kill you, but I suppose that works"

Hariko:"I've heard enough out of you. By the end of Today, I'll make sure you never come back to hurt anyone again!" he yelled as he took his fighting stance.

Metal Hariko:"And by the end of Today, I'll make sure this planet gets to watch as the last little amount of life drains from your eyes, proving machine's superiority ove-" though he was unable to finish.

The Mangham charged his copy during the middle of his rant, and landed a solid right punch straight to his jaw, knocking him off guard and leaving him open for the hybrid to land multiple high-powered punches to the machines stomach at in-dodge-able speeds, and after landing around 100 punches, the hybrid warrior preformed a front flip before slamming both his legs down on top of the metal hybrids head, launching him towards the ground.

The machine recovered a few moments before his impact, only to be greeted with a left sidekick to the face that sent him flying into the side of a building, unable to move after being forced into the wall with such strength. Logan then charged MH again to land another blow, though right as his next right punch was about to hit him, the robot teleported out of the way, causing the punch to hit the building and shatter the glass of every window on the building, before the metal hybrid reappeared behind Hariko, and slammed his right leg into the hybrids back, forcing him through the wall of the building and out the other side at unstoppable speeds.

However, the robots attack wasn't finished yet, as he flew around the building and appeared on the other side the moment Logan burst out of the building, and was in just the right spot to land a powerful right axe kick directly to the Mangham's stomach, sending him straight to the streets below. The literal second Hariko made contact with the ground, he immidiently burst back into the air and engaged in another skirmish of punches and kicks with his copy, before managing to land a powerful left knee right under the metal hybrids chin, before he backed away slightly whilst raising his left hand up towards MH, and then fired off a massive blue energy wave that sent the machine flying across the city and past multiple buildings.

He eventually came to a stop, and right as his furry counterpart caught up with him and readied his fists to attack again, the machine manage to land a powerful right punch straight to his stomach, catching Hariko off guard and allowing for the metal hybrid to land a right roundhouse kick across the Mangham's face, launching him towards another building. Unfortunately for the robot, Logan didn't collide with this building, and managed to stop himself centimetres before hitting the wall, right before he burst off into the air as MH came flying towards him and attempted to double punch him, but because the hybrid warrior moved out of the way, the metal hybrid ended up bursting through the wall and falling into the building.

The hybrid could only laugh at his opponent's stupidity as he ascended alongside the building, and upon reaching the top, flew even further so that he was hovering a few miles above the building's rooftop, waiting for Metal Hariko to emerge once again. And sure enough, a few moments later, the machine came bursting out of the building, causing it to crumble and crash in the process, as he let out an angered yell as he rocketed towards his furry counterpart. The two met in the sky once again, and engaged in another skirmish of punches and kicks.

* * *

Not far away from the two Harikos struggle, two figures could be seen plummeting from the skies above and heading towards the city at an alarming rate. Though not many could tell, the two figures were in fact Mecha Sonic and Elexia, the former of which was on top of the latter, attempting to land a punch on any part of the young girls body that he could, though was unable, as the Mangham kept raising her hands up to block each punch with such expertise. This seemed impossible to the machine, as he was the one with an advantage over her, that being he had practically trapped her legs in his own and was holding her down to ensure she would take the damage from such a high fall.

However, it seemed his 'advantage' wouldn't remain with him for long, as Elexia preformed her own unique technique to escape from his grasp. After managing to pry her legs from the machines grip, she held up both her feet in the robots face before yelling "KAMEHAMEHA!" and in a moment of pure impossibility, the familiar light blue beam was blasted out from the girls feet directly in the Mecha-hedgehogs face, disorienting him and forcing him to cease trying to punch the hybrid and hold his eyes from the burning pain that was present in them.

With her enemy open for attack, the young girl teleported behind the robot and began laying down punch after punch into his lower back, making a bigger and bigger dent as time progressed, before eventually she slammed both her fists into his back and increased her speed momentarily, before she let go and flew away from the machine, right as he collided with a cross-road in the city and turned it into a 20 foot deep and wide crater.

Seconds later, two fighters were seen flying over the crater before disappearing further into the city, going blow for blow with one another as they rocketed down the multiple streets. These two fighters were Knuckles and his metal copy, the two each throwing a punch after the other had thrown and hit them with one, creating a shockwave after each impact that slightly shook the area around them.

Eventually, the echidna grew tired of the meaningless struggle, and so when MK threw another right punch towards him, the echidna grabbed it with both his hands before he flipped the machine over him and towards a nearby building, and then disappeared from sight. Right before the robot impacted with the side of the building, the guardian reappeared bursting through the ground and slammed both his fists into his copy's back, right before he began to carry him into the air whilst digging his knuckles further into the machines back.

After reaching a high enough altitude, MK managed to pry himself loose and land a powerful right hook across his furry counterparts face, disorienting him and leaving him open for the metal echidna to land multiple high powered punches and kicks all over Knuckles' body, with absolutely no signs of resistance from the echidna. However, after around 100 hits, the guardian once again grabbed hold of his opponent's right hand and left hand, slammed his left knee into the machines stomach, and then tossed him further into the air before chasing after him.

The echidna made sure to fly just a bit higher than his metal counterpart, before he nosedived towards MK, extending both his fists out and began to spin around whilst in mid-flight, and upon reaching the machine, slammed both his fists into the robots stomach, and began digging his knuckles in more every time he span around.

At the same time, he pushed the metal echidna down towards the ground with incredible speed, and during the trip to the hard concrete floor, Knuckles dive bombed through the building his metal counterpart almost hit moments ago, with said counterpart underneath him so he took the worse end of the trip, right until they finally collided with the ground, creating a 10 feet deep crater, which the guardian managed to escape before his opponent was covered in the rubble.

* * *

Further down the street, atop another of the city's many skyscrapers, the ultimate lifeform stood in the centre of the rooftop, surrounded by the 4 special SA's, one of each standing at the corners of the building. The 4 all launched at Shadow simultaneously, each readying to attack him with their own unique move, whilst the real hedgehog simply uncrossed his arms from across his chest and replaced his bored expression with a serious and calculating one.

As the 4 reached him, they were each attacking from a different angle, the first from behind him to the right, the second from behind him to the left, the third from his front fight, and the fourth from his front left. The first one attacked with a right roundhouse kick, the second with a left roundhouse kick, the third with a left punch, and the fourth with a left hook kick. The hedgehog blocked the first attack by raising his right hand into an outer block, the second attack he stopped by grabbing the copies leg with his left hand, the third he stopped by raising his right knee to stop the punch in place, and the fourth attack he stopped with a left hook kick of his own.

With his opponents all perfectly lined up and shocked from his multiple counters, Shadow outputted a small invisible bubble of KI around him, enough to push his 4 opponents back slightly and leave them dazed and disoriented enough to give the black hedgehog all the time he needed to deal serious damage to them.

He then slammed his right elbow into the SA behind him to his right, launching him off the building and leaving him falling to the ground below, span round and brought his right knee straight into the face of the SA behind him to his right, sending him skidding across the rooftop before colliding with a small satellite pole and was quickly buried in its rubble, span back around and preformed a left spinning hook kick across the face of the SA in front of him to his right, spinning him around in mid-air as he landed a few metres away, and finally grabbed the neck of the SA in front of him to his left, and threw him up and over him whilst keeping hold of his neck, before he slammed him through the rooftop and onto the floor below.

The ultimate lifeform then slowly stood back up and crossed his arms, waiting for his opponent's next move, and just like he predicted, each one of them got up and launched towards him, attempting to make another strike at him, though this is exactly what he wanted. Without even having to lift a finger, the hedgehog uttered the incantation "Chaos Blast!" and within seconds, a massive 30 foot dome of red Chaos Energy emitted around him, destroying the top half of the building and colliding with each of the androids, allowing them to feel the full extent of the techniques power, right before they were launched flying once again.

* * *

Down in the streets below, two golden streaks were seen racing against each other down the multiple streets of the city, occasionally colliding against one another before separating completely, and then returning to collide with one another on a bigger scale, sending out a shockwave that created cracks on the part of the ground they had run. These two streaks were in fact Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic, both engaging in a small skirmish of incredibly fast punches and kicks, each time they collided, with each skirmish lasting at least 100 hits or more in the span of a few seconds, mostly due to both warriors chanting Chaos Control to slow down time for a few seconds, though both warriors were still moving incredibly fast to begin with.

Eventually, the two reached the one road that led from the start to the end of the city, and the two began racing down it side by side, engaged in another skirmish as the two made their way through the city, their sheer speed leaving both a long golden trail behind them, as well as a powerful gust of wind that forced any vehicle remaining in the road to go flying out of the way. Eventually, the two reached the end of the road, and whilst still going blow for blow with one another, the two turned down another road before they began racing up the side of the building, their clash now beginning to emit shockwaves strong enough to break every bit of glass on the building, and even begin to slowly damage it.

Upon reaching the two, the two launched into the air and separated from each other, before they each charged up in a spindash and launched at one another, colliding against one another with seconds and quickly began to push against one another, hoping to gain the advantage and inflict damage upon the other. Whilst still in the struggle, the two flipped out of their spindash forms and grabbed hold of one another's hands as they began to push against one another, electricity soon beginning to spark around the point their hands were touching.

After a few moments of struggling, a massive surge of electricity burst out around the two, forcing them to back away from each other, though Sonic managed to recover faster than his metal copy, and slammed his right leg across the machines face in the form of a roundhouse kick, the resulting force behind the kick launching the metal-hedgehog flying towards the ground before disappearing amongst some rubble, and never coming back out.

* * *

Further down the street, Harikan and Xanaks stood back to back, searching around the area for any sign of their opponents, only to come up short. No KI signatures, no signs of movement, sound, nothing, until…a loud crash was heard coming from behind each warrior, and so they each span around and changed places in order to counter their own opponent. Harikan span round and threw his left leg out in a sidekick, which perfectly countered Mecha Logan's own right punch, and Xanaks drew his blade in his right hand and held it up in a suwari no tori position, which perfectly stopped The Hunter's left knee strike.

Both warriors then forced each of their opponents back, before they each disappeared from sight and reappeared where their ally had once stood, right before they lunged in and attacked their comrades won opponent, with the son of Hariko landing a right hook across TH's jaw, and the son of Xiro landing a right hook kick across ML's face.

The two then disappeared and reappeared where they had once stood, and finished their allies combo on their own opponent, with Harikan clasping both his hands together and throwing them upwards under the Mecha-hybrids chin, launching him towards and through a nearby building, and Xanaks slashing his sword up across the machines chest, and followed up by holding his left hand up to the robot, and unleashing a small burst of invisible KI that launched TH into a pile of rubble.

* * *

Back in the skies, another two figures could be seen in a skirmish of punches and kicks, each attack countering the other and allowing for neither side to land a hit on the other. These two figures were in fact Xiro and his metal counterpart, each now standing in their Super Hybrid 2 Forms, and the equality in their power was clearly present from their fight. After enough time, both fighters backed off of one another after their right fists met and released a powerful shockwave that forced the two back, leaving the question open of who was going to attack first.

The answer to that question was in fact the true hybrid of the two, as he lunged at the machine and landed a powerful left back hand across the robots face, disorienting him temporarily. This left him open for the Mangham to land a quick right elbow to the metal hybrids face, followed by an as quick right karate chop to MX's right hip, then followed by 5 kicks off the hybrid warriors left leg all up and down the machines face and chest, and finally ended with a spinning right back fist to the robots face, launching him flying diagonally upwards across the sky.

However, it seemed that Xiro wasn't done, as he quickly flew after and caught up with his metal counterpart, and finished his combo with a well-placed right kick to the robots stomach, freezing him in place from the pain and would've no doubt caused him to throw up some blood if he wasn't a machine. The metal hybrid managed to recover, and after backing away just enough, he threw his right hand out and fired off a massive energy wave, which the Mangham just managed to save himself harm from with a well-timed cross block, though he was pushed back severally by the attack.

Metal Xiro:"THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME TO END ALL OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! ALL METAL UNITS TO ME!" he roared before disappearing.

* * *

Back down in the city, every remaining Metal Unit, which included Titan Metal Sonic, Metal Scourge, Mecha Shadow, Mecha Sonic, Metal Knuckles, the 4 Shadow Androids, Mecha Logan, The Hunter and Metal Xiro, appeared gathered together at one end of the road tha stretched throughout the entire city, and with moments, the remaining Freedom Fighters appeared at the other end, and this included Rexler, Vincent, Dracton, Elexia, Knuckles, Shadow, Harikan, Xanaks and Xiro.

"EVERYONE, COMBINE YOUR POWER, AND LET US FINISH THESE MISERABLE CREATURES, AND PROVE MACHINES SUPERIORITY OVER LVING BEINGS!"

All:"RIGHT!"

Soon, every Metal Unit present began charging their own unique attack, with some charging up their own KI, whilst others charged up Chaos Energy. The Freedom Fighters saw their actions, and quickly began to charge a counter attack in order to win the battle. Like the machines, the group each charged their own unique attacks of either Chaos Energy or KI, and soon, each side became surrounded in a unique bubble of energy, with the FF's being surrounded in a bubble of blue energy, and the MU'S in a bubble of red energy. Minutes passed, the skies darkened as lighting began to strike, and the two sides unleashed their power.

Rexler:"HYPER FUSION BLAST!"

Titan Metal Sonic:"TITAN DESTRUCTION WAVE!"

Vincent:"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Metal Scourge:"ANTI KAMEHAMEHA!"

Elexia:"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!"

Mecha Shadow:"SUPER CHAOS BLAST!"

Dracton:"LIGHT GRENADE!"

Mecha Sonic:"CHAOS KAMEHAMEHA!"

Knuckles and Metal Knuckles:"CHAOS LIGHTNING!"

Shadow and the 4 Shadow Androids:"SUPER CHAOS SPEAR!"

Harikan:"X KAMEHAMEHA!"

Mecha Logan:"HYPER KAMEHAMEHA!"

Xanaks:"FINISH BUSTER!"

The Hunter:"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Xiro and Metal Xiro:"FINAL FLASH!"

Each of the teams individual attacks combined into the massive energy bubble surrounding the teams, and each fired out massive 40 foot tall and wide blue and red beams of destruction. Both attacks soared down from each end of the city, and collided against one another in the very centre, constantly pushing against one another in the hopes of pushing past the other and ending the other teams' lives.

It became a mighty struggle for both teams, with the combination of attacks putting out such mighty shockwaves that an earthquake soon began to take place, causing a few buildings in the city to collapse, the ground around them to shake and crumble, and both teams desperately trying to keep their attacks going as they struggled against the mighty pain and exhaustion overcoming them. It seemed that neither side was going to win, that all their powers had become equal and that none of them would win, until…

5 more energy blasts joined the struggle, each of which were their creators take on the Kamehameha wave, and as the Freedom Fighters all looked around to see who had produced those 5 energy beams, they were happy to find Sonic, Tails, John, Gracie and Alician had joined the struggle, and were combining their power into the teams blast. Realising that what was left of their units had been destroyed, the Metal Units could only stare in horror as they realized what was about to happen, though kept their attacks going despite it.

Xiro:"EVERYONE! MAXIMUM POWER! NOOOOOWWWW!"

ALL:"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Just then, the FF's energy blast increased in size just a slight bit, and completely overpowered MU's energy blast with ease, and began to quickly close in on them without any signs of stopping. All the 12 robots could do was stare on in horror as the energy blast drew closer and closer towards them, and as they were finally consumed into the massive attack, the last thing that could be heard were the collective screams and 'NO!''s of the machines, before they were completely obliterated in the massive blue explosion that followed the energy attack and consumed the entire city.

The light left over from the explosion died down within moments, and the 14 warriors hovering in the sky, all of which had returned to their base forms, and in the case of one unfused, were left to look out over the aftermath of their struggle. Thankfully, the city hadn't been harmed any more than it already had, and all that was left was a few remains of robotic corpses plastered at the end of the city, serving as but a symbol of their victory. Though as they turned to the sky upon hearing the sounds of small explosions, they realised the battle wasn't quite finished yet.

* * *

In the skies, the two Super Hybrid 3 warriors clashed once again, engaging in another quick skirmish before the two landed another hit on the other, in this case another right punch across each other's face, before the two were forced to back off one another, and stayed staring at one another as they attempted to get their breathe back.

Hariko:"(gasp)…your Empire…has fallen Metal…it's over…you've lost…so just give up…and save yourself anymore pain…"

Metal Hariko:"NEVER! SO LONG AS I STILL LIVE, I SHALL NEVER GIVE IN! I WILL AMASS A NEW ARMY! A STRONGER, AND BETTER ARMY! AND WE WILL CRUSH ALL OF MOBIUS WITH OUR MIGHT!"

Acting as his parting words, the metal hybrid took off in the opposite direction of his copy, desperately trying to get away in order to form a new plan, though the Mangham wasn't going to allow this.

Hariko:"How the mighty have fallen…" he remarked as he took the Kamehameha stance once again.

His attack charged to unbelievable levels within mere seconds, though instead of firing it off at the robot, he instead decided to pull an old technique that he used against Rexcor, in order to make sure he finished the fight once and for all.

Right as MH though he was in the clear, he was stopped dead in his tracks when he felt and saw a familiar KI appear in front of him, only to find it was none other than his furry counterpart staring him right in the face, a Kamehameha armed and ready to fire. Right as he was about to scream in horror, the hybrid already through his hands forward and roared "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!" and the small basketball sized energy ball exploded into a massive 10 foot tall and wide beam that consumed the machine and carried him towards the stars.

As the rapidly dying metal hybrid flew through the vacuum of space, consumed into and being carried by the massive light blue beam of light, he was helpless to watch as his body began to burn and reduce to nothing but ash, as he felt his very life and existence begin to fade away and disappear. Eventually, when there was nothing but tiny scraps left of the former robotic warrior, the energy beam finally finished itself off and erupted in a huge light blue explosion that destroyed the remains of Metal Hariko, and would've been enough to wipe out most of Mobius, but was nowhere near any planet to cause such harm.

* * *

The Mangham slowly dropped out of his Kamehameha stance, and powered down back to his base form, letting out a massive sigh as his injuries from the battle took their toll, and he finally ran out of energy. He slowly dropped down back into the city, where his friends, family and comrades were all waiting to greet him and celebrate the day. The group began to share a few laughs and told one another of their battles, finally having won the day and freed Mobius of the Metallic threat…almost anyway…

* * *

All of a sudden, the group felt a nearby KI begin to rise exponentially, before a lone metallic right fist burst out of some rubble, and was quickly followed by its own, which was none other than Neo Metal Sonic, somehow still standing in his Super Form.

Neo Metal Sonic:"Don't think for a second you've won the day! As long as I still live, so does the Metal Empire, and I shall destroy you all in its name!"

Shadow:"You're a bigger fool than your comrades. You're outnumbered and outgunned Metal. You should just give up"

Neo Metal Sonic:"Don't think I'm out of the game just yet Shadow. My brothers and I prepared a contingency plan, should this very situation become a reality. Now, I shall use the power of my fallen brethren to destroy you all!"

The metal hedgehog then raised both his hands to the sky, at the same time his eyes turned full purple, before the group felt multiple large KI's rise around them. All of a sudden, the energy cores of the multiple robotic corpses were ripped from their very bodies, and floated across the skies before lowering down and hovering around the remaining robot. In what seemed like a moment of impossible-ness, the energy cores fazed through NMS's body and became absorbed into his person, right before a massive golden aura appeared around him and his power began to rise to levels not thought possibly by most warriors present.

"Now, with my new power, and considering the fact the rest of you are completely drained of energy, I shall destroy you all with little to no effort!"

Whilst the machine slowly began to charge his power, his counterpart, the real blue blur, slowly began to whisper amongst his comrades.

Sonic:"Everyone, I need you to transfer all the leftover energy you've got to me, but I need you to make sure you do it without him sensing it!"

Dracton:"Alright. I suppose you have a plan?" he questioned as the group slowly began to share their energy with him through means of connected thought.

Sonic:"Kind of. It's really risky, and if I do this incorrectly with the amount of energy I have, I'll probably die, but it's the only way to beat him!"

Shadow:"If it could kill you, why don't you let Hariko do it? He might be able to handle that kind of power for whatever your plan is!"

Sonic:"Maybe so, but there are two factors that he can't replicate. The first thing is that Metal is my opponent, he always has been, and I'm the only one who can stop him. The second thing, and the most important thing, is that whilst Lo0gan might be stronger than me, he'll never be as fast as me!"

NMS:"I hope you're all ready, because in mere moments, you shall all be nothing but ashes!"

As everyone began to prepare themselves for the machines attack, they all suddenly felt a massive gust of wind behind them, and turned to see a blue streak of light, now turning into a golden streak, racing off into the distance.

"HAHAHAHA! It seems my copy has finally shown his true colours! The great 'Hero of Mobius' turns out to be another coward! Pathetic!"

Amy:"What is he doing?!"

Sally:"No…he can't leave us…he wouldn't!"

Harikan:"I hope whatever he's planning works!"

The metal hedgehog began to chuckle, and slowly raised his right hand above him and was about to begin charging an attack to wipe everyone out, when all of a sudden he felt a familiar and powerful KI slowly drawing closer to him from behind. As he turned around to inspect it, he was surprised to find none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, racing towards him at speeds he wasn't even sure were possible for his counterpart.

Right as he was about to attack the golden blur, he was hit by an unbelievably fast streak of light that instantly sent him to the floor before racing past him. NMS scrambled to his feet, desperately trying to calculate the hedgehogs speed as he quickly ran away from him, though mere seconds later, he was hit square in the back by the same streak of light before it raced into the distance.

NMS:"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Unbeknownst to the machine, Sonic was in fact racing all the way around the planet, pushing his speeds to his very limit in order to build up enough power to end his copy once and for all. Usually when he was in his Super Form, he accepted the forms gifts and used the ability to fly at extreme speeds, though he had never actually tried to urn normally in this state of power, though after training on his own, he had soon discovered what a level of speed he could reach, and this was his only hope to put an end to his metal copy.

Time after time, the streak of light raced past NMS and hit over and over, making dent after dent and pushing him back time after time, and each time the light raced past, the group swore they could see the light becoming less golden, and more white. After 15 hits at no doubt light-speeds, the robot finally fell to the floor, barely able to get himself up though still holding his unbelievable power, as he stared up at the warrior who had caused him so much pain, and where he expected to see Super Sonic staring down at him, he was instead greeted by the sight of none other than Hyper Sonic, his bright white fur and powerful aura almost enough to send chills down the metal hedgehogs spine.

Then, the hedgehog raised his right fist as it began to shake and vibrate so fast it become nothing but a blur, and was soon surrounded in a light blue light that NMS recognised all too well. With the yell of the words "LIGHT SPEED PUNCH!" the hyper hedgehog slammed his fist into the machines chest, and the robot soon began to experiencing hundreds upon hundreds of punches at useable speeds, pummelling every single part of his body with no mercy or remorse, before finally he was finished by one finally full powered punch that burst straight through his face, before his entire body erupted in a massive blue light that consumed the entire city and everyone left in it.

* * *

The light soon died down, and the Freedom Fighters were left gaping in awe of their comrade, who stood over the hole where Metal Sonic had formally laid before being beaten to death, with the hedgehog glaring down at it for a few moments. He then slowly began to take a few deep breathes as he powered down back to his Super Form, and then back to his normal form, right before he held his chest with his right hand and then turned back to all his friends watching.

Sonic:"Heh…hehe…told you I had a…nnghh…plan…" he barely managed to get out as he gripped his chest tighter.

Carnage:"Sonic! Your heart rate is going extreme! You're having a heart attack!"

Sonic:"Nnghh…don't worry…I'm…fine…" he let out before he collapsed to the floor.

Sally:"SONIC!" she screamed before rushing over to him.

She quickly stopped herself behind him and laid his head on her knees, right as Carnage and Hariko knelt down by his left and right side respectively, and everyone else gathered around him.

Hariko:"Come on Doc! How do we save him?!"

Carnage:"His heart rate is going out of control! It's on a level not possible to stop through any conventional medical means!"

Hariko:"Then what do we do!"

Carnage:"We need someone to literally slow his heart down from the inside!"

Mephilisa:"I can do it!"

Carnage:"Are you sure? If this goes wrong, he will die"

Mephilisa:"I can try at least!"

Sally:"Please! Just save him!"

The girl took the spot where her father had once knelt, and placed her hand on the hedgehog's chest as her hand became surrounded in her familiar red aura. Then, whilst the Freedom Fighters couldn't see this, within Sonics body, a strange red aura surrounded his rapidly beating heart, and overtime, managed to slow the heartbeat down enough to a normal meeting level, and kept it at that stage whilst re-pumping blood around his body and to the heart, and when his body and heart were function properly again, she removed her hand and aura from his body.

Moments later, the blue blur sat up and flashed his familiar smile, and whole group began to celebrate once more, the day finally finished and the battle finally won.

* * *

However, as they had already learned that day, the battle is never over…

Suddenly, multiple small TV's hovered down from the sky all over the planet, and upon turning on, everyone was greeted with the sight of Eggman staring them in the face with his familiar evil smile.

Eggman:"Hello people of Mobius! It is I, the ingenious Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik! I have come with a message that everyone on the planet should hear, especially you, my dear Freedom Fighters. I sure hope you had fun playing with the Metal Units. They honestly though they could go behind my back and build themselves an army without me knowing about it. Typical machines. Always trying to overthrow their master.

Well, on the bright side, they made for an excellent distraction whilst I put the last touches on my own plan. It's come to my attention that I'm certainly not getting any younger, and it's been too long since I've had a victory against you little pests. To me, it seemed like I would never fulfil my dream of turning Mobius into a robotic utopia, and I decided that's just no good. As oi thought more, I realised I would never, ever beat your little group in a millions years, especially because of Logan Mangham and all his power, so I thought of a new plan.

In order to turn Mobius into my own personal Eggman Empire, I created a bomb capable of wiping out all life on Mobius, whilst leaving machines, like myself, completely unharmed. This would leave me with a blank space to expand my empire and rule the planet with an iron fist. But then, I figured why should I stop there? There are billions of planets throughout the Universe, and more are created every day! So instead of having a bomb that will wipe out just the life on one planet, I created a bomb to wipe out the life in an entire galaxy!

Within minutes, 10 at tops, all life in the entire galaxy will cease to exist, and there will be no one left to stop me from building my Eggman Empire throughout the Universe! So think of this as your last chance to stop me Freedom Fighters, before you're all nothing but piles of ash! You have 9 minutes and 34 seconds to stop me, and I hope you realise that time isn't on your side!"

With his speech finished, each of the TV's across the planet self-destructed in a small explosion, releasing a wave of panic across the entire planet.

Bunnie:"We need to find 'im, and now!"

Xiro:"Hariko, do you have a fix on his location?"

Hariko:"I've got him! He's in the Northern Tundra! Mephilisa, Shadow, you two come with me! Everyone else, stay here and rest. We can handle this!"

The two described partner's grabbed hold of the Mangham, and within seconds, the 3 disappeared with the use of Logan's Instant Transmission.

* * *

**Across the planet, in the Northern Tundra…**

…the mad doctor stood next to a small rock of pure ice, with his massive doomsday device stood just a few metres away from him, looking somewhat like a small and fat nuke. He heard a small sound appear behind him, and was delighted to find Hariko, Shadow and Mephilisa walking towards him.

Eggman:"I was wondering when you would get here! I'm surprised you didn't bring the whole cavalry!"

With no time to spare, the hybrid grabbed the doctor by his collar using his right hand, and lifted him off the ground.

Hariko:"How do we stop it?"

Eggman:"You can't. Once it's started, there's no way to stop it. You can't hack it, you can't turn it off, you can do nothing to save every living thing in our galaxy. Unless, of course, you'd be willing to sacrifice another galaxy?"

After letting out an angered growl, the Mangham chucked the doctor across the floor, before staring at the bomb in anger and horror, where Shadow was already fiddling with the inner-circuity.

Shadow:"He isn't kidding. There's no way to stop it. The only way we can save everyone is by moving it away from our galaxy"

Mephilisa:"But if we move it to another galaxy, then all the life there would be wiped out! We can't just sacrifice so many innocent lives!"

Shadow:"Hariko, you can sense life energy on an exponential scale because of your Chaos Sight can't you? Couldn't you teleport to another galaxy and detect whether there was no life there?"

Hariko:"I could, but it would take around 15 to 20 to maybe even 30 minutes! That's time we don't have"

Eggman:"Looks like I'll finally win then!"

As both Shadow and Mephilisa began discussing the many possibilities of a plan, the hybrid warrior heard a voice speak to him I his head, and began to converse with this strange yet familiar voice.

Unknown:"Hariko, can you hear me?"

Hariko (in his head):"Is that you? The one who saved the Multiverse and brought Abigail back?"

Unknown:"Indeed. I am afraid I still can't reveal my name, but I can still help you"

Hariko (in his head):"Wait…aren't you some kind of god? Are you allowed to interfere with the business of mortals?"

Unknown:"This 'Eggman' is about to commit a crime on a Universal scale. It is times like this where I must get involved"

Hariko (in his head):"Alright, just tell me what to do"

Unknown:"Listen closely. You remember what my KI feels like don't you?"

Hariko (in his head):"Yeah, I managed to get a good feel of it in our two meetings"

Unknown:"In a moment, I shall make my KI available for you to sense. It shall appear in an empty space of the Universe, where there is nothing around for lightyears. Here, you shall take the bomb and allow it to explode, in a place where no life shall be harmed whatsoever. Even if something were to come within range of the blast, I have already setup a bubble around the area, in order to prevent anyone being harmed. Do you understand?"

Hariko (in his head):"I do"

Unknown:"Then go"

As the voice in his head faded, Logan sprinted towards the bomb, passing by his comrades and leaving both them and the mad dictator confused as he transformed into his Super Hybrid Form, grabbed hold of the bomb with his right hand, and disappeared with the use of his Instant Transmission.

Mephilisa:"DAD!"

Shadow:"He's not going to sacrifice another galaxy is he?"

"Fear not. Your ally is on another mission" explained an unknown voice that the 3 could hear.

* * *

**Seconds later, in an empty and unknown part of the Universe…**

…the Mangham reappeared with the bomb in hand and slowly let go as it began to float away from him slightly. He was unaware of how much time had passed during his trip to the Northern Tundra, the discussion with Eggman, and the conversation with his unknown friend, and so patiently waited for the time to turn and face him in order to find out how long he had to stay in the vacuum of space (did he mention it was very hard to breathe in space?).

As the bomb finally turned to face him, the hybrids eyes widened with shock as the timer turned 10 seconds and counting, and moving as fast as he could in his Super Hybrid Form, the hybrid warrior left punched the bomb as hard as he could, launching the bomb sky-rocketing across the massive blank space (literally) right before the bomb erupted before his very eyes.

There was no way to describe the sight Hariko witnessed that day, being both a combination of beauty and horror. The latter part was given more due to the context of why the explosion occurred, but for one lone person to be standing before this humongous and bright burst of light, in such a dark and desolate part of the living Universe, was breathe taking.

There was also no way to describe the unbelievable pain the hybrid experienced when the aftershock of the explosion hit him head on, and he was forced to take his guard in order to save himself from damage. Logan could literally feel his shirt be burned and flung off of him, leaving his body open to suffer some serious third degree burns all over his chest, as well as on his arms, which suffered such serious burns that small bits of the Mangham's bones could be seen through the many burns marks. Baring in mid, this was only the aftershock of the explosion going off, and not the explosion actually hitting him.

Realising what would happen if he stayed any further, Hariko moved his right index and middle finger to his head, and preformed Instant Transmission the very second the explosion was about to consume him.

* * *

After a few seconds, the hybrid reappeared before the group, still standing in his Super Hybrid Form, only now present with the injuries he suffered from the aftershock. Accompanying said injuries was an extremely pissed expression, directed straight at Eggman, and that expression did not leave his face as he slowly walked closer and closer to the doctor.

Mephilisa:"Dad! Are you alright?!"

Shadow:"Is it finished? The bomb didn't hurt anyone?!"

Whilst the Mangham didn't answer his question verbally, he did answer the hedgehog and his daughter with a simple nod, still keeping his expression as he drew even closer to the dictator.

Eggman:"I'm impressed! You actually survived enough power to destroy a galaxy! Well, I've learned my lesson! Go ahead. Take me away so I can bust out, and we can do this all over ag-" though he was unable to finish.

With almost invisible speeds, Logan grabbed hold of the mad doctors neck and tightened his grip to an extent that almost broke the dictators neck, then dragged Eggman closer to the nearby rock formation, before he lifted Robotnik off his feet and slammed him straight into the formation, with hundreds of thousands of cracks surrounding the point he made contact with the wall. With an expression of fear plastered all over his face, Eggman stared the Mangham right in the eye, who glared back with both a burning sense of vengeance and hate in his own eyes.

Hariko:"You almost wiped out everyone I've ever cared about because you thought it would be funny. You almost wiped out every innocent and living thing on this planet to prove try your supposed superiority over them. You almost destroyed the lives of billions of living beings throughout the galaxy, just so you could finally cement **one **victory against the Freedom Fighters.

Add that to every single crime you've ever committed against this planet to try and take it over, the few other dimensions, zones, and other planets you've caused harm to, and even your assistance in destroying an entire Multiverse for the sake of more power. With all of the things you've done…"

Slowly, he raised his right hand directly in front of the evil geniuses face, and within a second, a baseball sixed ball of blue KI appeared in front of the doctor's face, containing enough power to wipe out an entire city. The hybrid then slowly leaned in closer so that he was directly eye to eye with Eggman, right before he growled in the scariest but calmest voice he could ever summon:

"…Give me **one **good reason I should allow you to **live**!"

Shadow:"Hariko! Stop! It's not worth it!"

Hariko:"You can't be serious Shadow! After everything he's done, why does he deserve to live?!"

Shadow:"Because even you know that killing him is wrong! Any form of killings is wrong, whether we like it or not!"

Hariko:"That may be true…" he started as he turned back to the dictator "…but sometimes you have to do some wrong to do some good!"

Mephilisa:"Dad, wait!" she called, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We all know you don't want to go through with tis. It's not in your nature to do something like this, even if it is for the greater good. The only people that deserve to be put down are the likes of Kelriza and Garo Kan, not this sad little man trying to rule the world. His punishment shouldn't be death. It should be letting him live, knowing all that he could've done with the talents and gifts he was blessed with. And I have the perfect way to make him permanently remember that"

The hybrid contemplated his daughter's proposition for a moment, looking back and forth between her and the man he held by the neck and was on the verge of deaths door. After giving the mad doctor one last glare right in the eyes, he subsided both his energy blast and Super Hybrid Form, before dropping the dictator to the ground, blessing him with the ability to properly breathe again.

Hariko:"He's all yours" he stated as he stepped away from the man as his daughter walked up to him.

She placed her right hand on Eggman's forehead, and as she slightly tensed her hand, a strange energy was sent straight into the dictator's mind, leaving him in complete awe of what he felt happen inside his brain, before he began gasping for air as the girl removed her hand from him and stepped back slightly.

Eggman:"What…did you…do to me…?"

Mephilisa:"It was your incredible IQ that allowed you to think of all these cunning plans, strategies, tactics, and weapons in order to try and take over the planet. So, in order to stop you from creating these dangers, I took away your ability to think of them. Your supposed intelligence level of 300, has been reduced to a mere 15. You might be able to speak and talk the same as when you were smart, but if we were to give you a test of intelligence, a 6 year old would be found smarter than you. I've also made it so that it will stay that way for the rest of your life"

Shadow:"Now, you'll spend the rest of your days rotting inside a cell, allowing you all the time in the world to reflect on all your failures, and all the things you could have done with that intelligence of yours"

Hariko:"This, Ivo Robotnik, is your punishment"

Eggman:"No…no please…I can't live like this…knowing my brilliance has been taken from me! JUST KILL ME!"

Hariko:"No. That will give you the victory you've always wanted. You'll have finally pushed one of us to kill you and cross that line we try to avoid crossing. If we were to kill you, you'd have finally won, and we're not going to let that happen"

* * *

**Moments later, back at Station Square…**

…each of the Freedom Fighters were attempting to relax after the mighty battle that had taken place. Some were either getting their wounds treated or helping treat said wounds, or just sitting around and talking with others about their previous fight. Their attention was all caught when their 3 allies returned, the mad dictator in tow, a look of defeat plastered all over his face.

Shadow:"I will take him to the G.U.N holding facility, and re-join you all later" he explained as he grabbed hold of the doctors shoulder.

Hariko:"Make sure he stays locked away"

Shadow:"Noted. Chaos Control" and like that, he and the former dictator disappeared in a flash of light.

As Mephilisa re-joined the other Freedom Fighters in celebrating, Hariko joined his wife in a loving hug, with the two just staying there in the moment as they finally relaxed for the first time that day.

Abigail:"I'm so glad you're alright…"

Hariko:"'Alright' is sort of subjective here…considering the probable 4th degree burns I have on my skin…"

Abigail:"I'll heal you soon…and then maybe, if you're up for it…we'll celebrate together…in the bedroom…alone…"

Hariko"God I love you…" he remarked as his wife planted a kiss on his right cheek.

Xanaks:"So…what do we do now?"

Rouge:"I say we all get wasted"

Vincent:"I second that"

Hariko:"THEN LET'S PARTY!"

All:"YEAAAH!"


	75. Chapter 74:Celebrations and The Return

**Hey Again Everyone!**

**Since this was such a short Chapter, I managed to get it finished relatively early and uploaded pretty quickly too. I do apologize if any of the dialogue seems a bit cheesy or cringy, I'm terrible at romance, but I try at least. Anyway, this Chapter acted more as just a build up to Chapter 75, which might be a bit long but I think it'll be worth it, as well as to cover a few plot points that will affect the story later down the road. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**

* * *

That night, the once silent and empty city that had been the stage for such a climactic battle, had now returned to its bumbling and busy self, and seemed to be an even louder place than previously, mostly due to the amount of celebrating going on throughout the place, along with the multiple re-construction projects going on. One such group to be celebrating were the Freedom Fighters, who had been given the penthouse suite of one of the hotels for the night, as thanks for their hard work. The group wasted no time in finally relaxing, sharing merriment and laughter with one another as they drank the night away.

* * *

The group had split themselves into groups for the party, with the men as one sharing many drinks and challenges with one another, the women gossiping and telling stories, and the children playing around the suite. Over in the men's corner, Hariko and Vincent were having an arm wrestle with their right hands whilst everyone else was gathered around them and cheering for the two. Whilst the Mangham was surrounded by a red aura, gifted to him by his Kaio-Ken times 25, and Younge's irises had changed blue, activating his hidden power.

The two seemed even, and neither side budged despite the humongous amount of strength being played with, but after a few moments, a victor was decided, as Logan slammed Vincent's arm down on the table, receiving a loud cheer from the other men.

Vincent:"Damnit! I thought I had you!"

Hariko:"You nearly did to be fair!"

John:"Another round my friends?"

All:"YEAH!"

* * *

Over in the women's corner, the ladies all watched as their male comrades began downing another round of beer, simply putting a smile on all their faces from their stupidity.

Rouge:"Hmhm, men"

Bunnie:"They neva change"

Mariko:"Well they don't have the wrong idea. Who wants another drink?" she asked as she reached into the nearby cooler.

Sally:"I'll have one"

Abigail:"Same here"

Alician:"I think I'll pass, thank you…" she answered a little sheepishly.

Amy:"Oh come on, it's not gonna hurt you"

Alician:"Well…maybe not me…" she remarked, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Abigail:"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harikan:"I think I can explain it…" he answered as he walked up behind the Kikari and wrapped his arms around her.

"Alician is sorta…pregnant…with my kid…"

* * *

Literally seconds after announcing the whole ordeal, all of the women broke out into a collective squeal, whilst all the men let out a mighty cheer. Alician was then bombarded by all the girls, asking multiple questions to find out the facts, whilst the men began to pat Harikan on the back in their own collective ways.

Abigail:"How long have you been pregnant?"

Alician:"About…4, maybe 5 months"

Sally:"But you look exactly the same!"

Alician:"Yeah, that's probably to do with me being a Kikari. The women of our planet don't start to show the signs like your planets women until around the 6th or 7th month"

Mariko:"Well it doesn't surprise me that you still decided to go out and fight. I remember when Gracie was pregnant, and she was still doing sparring matches against everyone"

Gracie:"I wasn't exactly gonna sit around and wait, I had dot do something to keep me occupied. Besides, other hybrid women before me have done way worse than I did while pregnant"

Alician:"…your race still continue to amaze me"

* * *

Sonic:"So? You not gonna tell us how it happened?"

Harikan:"Well…during our year of training after Garo Kans defeat…me and Alician went to the mountains for a few weeks to train, and one night while we were in bed…we sorta…did it…"

Knuckles:"Ha! Nice!"

Xanaks:"Do you know the gender yet?"

Harikan:"No, we decided to wait until it's born to find out what it is. Honestly though, I don't really care which it is, just as long as it, along with Alician, is happy and healthy"

Xiro:"That is all you can really ask for"

Shadow:"A toast then!" he called out as he raised his drink, prompting everyone else to follow.

"To Harikan and Alician!"

Everyone:"TO HARIKAN AND ALICIAN!"

* * *

The night continued on with even more celebration and merriment than before, and as the time started to draw closer to the very early morning, specifically around 1 am, everything slowed down a small bit. Some either passed out from partying to hard or decided to sleep because they were tired, others stayed up and continued to party and a smaller scale, with Shadow, Knuckles, Dracton and Xanaks just talking and drinking with one another, Gracie, John, Vincent, Mariko and Cream playing a card game (of which the young rabbit was somehow winning), and Hariko and Abigail with Harikan and Alician, as well as Sonic and Sally, enjoying a slow dance as some music played in the background.

Knuckles:"Ya know, I really enjoy times like this. Where there's no battle to fight, no enemies to defeat, and no peace to protect. We can all just relax and enjoy life"

Xanaks:"True dat" he remarked as he downed the rest of his drink.

Dracton:"Indeed, and while there may be more battles to fight, I'm sure we'll come out on top"

Shadow:"Here-Here"

* * *

The 5 that were sat around the small table nearby were playing a game of Blackjack, each player keeping their cards close to them as they calculated their next move. Each player had a different amount of cards left, Vincent with 7, John with 5, Gracie with 6, Mariko with 4, and Cream with 3. It was Mariko's turn, and next it would be Cream, and considering the lead the little girl had on the adults, the Mangham decided to choose her next move carefully.

The card placed on the table was a 5 of hearts, and after careful consideration, Mariko placed down a 5 of spades, followed by a 6 of spades, leaving her with just one card left. She smiled, believing herself to have a victory, but that was when she realized the young rabbit's bright smile hadn't faltered in the slightest upon her cards being placed down. With her turn now around, Cream first placed down a 6 of diamonds, followed by a 6 of clubs, and finished with a 7 of clubs, leaving her with no cards left, and sealing her victory.

Cream:"I win!" she exclaimed whilst clapping her hands in celebration of her own victory, whilst all the adults simply stared at her, dumbfounded on how she managed to win.

* * *

Over in the middle of the room, the 3 couples each danced in a different way to the song. Hariko and Abigail slowly moved every now and then to the music, with the female hybrid resting her head against her husband's chest as they slowly moved in and out with the rhythm. Sonic and Sally made a little more of an effort with their dance, preforming expert moves and styles in time with every beat of the music. Harikan and Alician simply held one another close, blocking out the world around them as they moved to and fro every so often.

Abigail:"(sigh)I remember when we first danced to this song…"

Hariko:"Me too…it was the night after we got together…"

Abigail:"Hehe, what an amazing night…and perhaps tonight could be even better…"

Hariko:"Shall I escort thee to our room m'lady?"

Abiagil:"If you please"

With that, the hybrid scooped his wife into his arms, and the two slowly danced their way out of the room.

* * *

Sonic:"This is nice"

Sally:"What is? The music? Or the dance?"

Sonic:"None of that. Just, having time with you, without the worry of what's to come next"

Sally:"You think we'll have that feeling? With Eggman finally put away?"

Sonic:"Only time will tell"

* * *

Alician:"What do you think the baby will want to do when they get older?"

Harikan:"Heh, I haven't really thought about it…"

Alician:"I have a feeling if it' a boy, he'll want to follow in his dad and grandfathers footsteps"

Harikan:"Oh yeah? You know what I think they'll want to do if they're a girl?"

Alician:"What's that?"

Harikan:"Follow in their mothers footsteps"

Alician:"Hmhm…that take you long to think of?"

Harikan:"It's always hard to think when I'm around you"

Alician:"Just kiss me already" she remarked with a playful smirk, which her boyfriend returned.

* * *

The only other two who hadn't fallen asleep were Mephilisa and Laura, who were sat atop the balcony and watching everyone else's celebration. Accompanying them was Elexia, though by now she had long since fell asleep, and laid next to the young girls with her head rested on her fellow Mangham's knees. The two best friends shared small talk with one another as they sat atop the balcony, gazing up at the stars and the moons whilst taking in the breathe taking views of the city skyline before them.

Laura:"It sure is beautiful tonight…"

Mephilisa:"Yeah…though I can think of something even more beautiful…" she remarked as she looked over to Younge.

Laura:"That was so cheesy" she answered back with a playful smile.

Mephilisa:"Hehe, I know"

There was a silence between the two for a moment, as they continued to stare out over the view, before Mephilisa broke the silence.

"I never knew you could fly"

Laura:"I tend not to. I don't have the greatest control over my KI, so it's hard for me to maintain it for long. That's why I dropped so suddenly after I caught you. I thought someone else would rush and get you, but after seeing you in the state you were in…"

Mephilisa:"I'm sorry for worrying you…and I'm sorry for breaking our promise…I should've been more careful! Maybe if I had, your guy's lives wouldn't have been endangered…"

Laura:"Don't worry about it Mephilisa. Everything turned out alright in the end, and you even achieved Super Hybrid 2 in the process! So everyone's better for it"

Mephilisa:"I guess you're right…"

Laura:"You know…my dad explained something to me once. At one point, my father was confused as to how the Super Hybrid transformation worked, so he went to your dad in order to find out how. He told him that the Super Hybrid Form comes in response to a need for power, not a desire. Logan didn't want the power to beat Kelriza, but instead needed it, which was why he transformed on Agar when they went to fight him. Super Hybrid 2 was apparently a little different, and is said that someone will only ascend when they are in a state of pure rage and aggression. What exactly was it that made you so angry to achieve the power?"

Mephilisa:"…you would think it was the fact that I'd allowed Metal Shadow to get past my defenses and send his attacks at everyone else? Or maybe it was the idea of seeing all my friends die before me that made me so mad. But actually…the thing that made me so mad…was the thought that I was going to lose **you**...and only **you**…the first true friend I've had in my life…the first person I've been able to connect with and such a serious level…the first person I've ever felt a true connection with besides my family…"

Laura:"Mephilisa…"

The young Mangham slowly stood up from her seat, moving Elexia over to a more comfortable spot using her telekinesis, before walking away from Younge a slight bit as the two stared off in opposite directions. Then, a moment later, the two turned back to one another and said:

"There's something I need to tell you…"

This in turn, took both hybrids back slightly and caused a small blush to appear on each of their faces.

Laura:"Uummm…you first…?"

Mephilisa:"Okayy…welllll…whenever I'm around you…I get this…**really **amazing feeling…and I don't want it to go away…I've never felt that kind of feeling around anyone before…and after talking with my mum about what this feeling might be…I think…I'm in love with you Laura…I have since the first moment we met and talked…when I said you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever met…I really meant it…no one compares to your beauty…and now…I was hoping…maybe…you wanna…get together or something…? I don't know…I probably screwed this up…I'm sorry…forget I said anything…I'll-"

Laura:"Mephy…"

Mephilisa:"Hmm?"

Was all she let out before Younge rushed the Mangham, stood up slightly on her tip-toes, wrapped her hands around Mephilisa's neck, and planted a long and passionate kiss upon the young girl's lips. Whilst taken aback at first, the Mangham slowly slipped into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Younge's waist as she brought the girl closer, in order to feel her lips and presence closer to her in this moment. After a few minutes, the two girls parted lips and stared into one another eyes.

Laura:"Just shut up…"

Mephilisa:"I take it you feel the same then?"

Laura:"Yes, I do. You make me feel like no one has ever made me feel before. With you I can laugh and play and enjoy life like I used to before my accident, all because you are simply there, serving as a reminder of those who are there to love and support me. I love you too Mephilisa, and I shall never stop…"

Mephilisa:"Well…let's hope you keep your promises better than I do…"

Laura:"Let's find out shall we?"

The new couple then returned to their seat on the balcony to stare out over the view once again, only now the two were a little closer than before, both in terms of seating, and in terms of a relationship.

* * *

**The next morning…**

…Logan slowly awoke with one of the biggest headaches he'd ever received in his life, and I almost made him want to go back to sleep, though he still pushed through the slight pain and managed to sit up.

Hariko:"Ooowww…I don't think I've ever been so wasted in my life…"

He looked off to his right and found lying next to him in one of the penthouse beds was his wife, sleeping soundly whilst being completely naked, exposing her goddess like body, and was only slightly covered by the sheets. After planting a kiss on her cheek, he covered the rest of her up and began making his way out of the bedroom, grabbing his GI trousers and being careful not to step on or wake the two nearby couples sleeping in the room, those being Bunnie and Antoine and Harikan and Alician.

He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing whatever food he could from the fridge, though all there seemed to be was a few pieces of leftover chocolate cake, however the hybrid was never one to really complain about food and took it anyway. He took a scan around the room and even to the outside part of the penthouse, and took in every person who was sound asleep dotted around the areas. It quickly dawned on him that two people were missing, Mephilisa and Laura, and after taking a quick scan around the city, he was confused to find their energies on the roof.

* * *

Atop said roof, Mephilisa lay on a small bed she had made that night, her new girlfriend sleeping soundly next to her and huddled close to her as the two hugged one another in their sleep. As the morning sun finally shone down on the two, they simultaneously opened their eyes slowly, awakening to the sight of each other.

Mephilisa:"Morning beautiful"

Laura:"Good morning" she answered back as she kissed the Mangham's cheek.

Mephlisa:"That was fun last night…"

Laura:"It was…how did you do that thing with your tongue by the way?"

Mephilisa:"Trade secret…though I might tell you if you tell me how you get your lips so soft?"

Laura:"Hehe, it seems we'll never know one another's secrets…"

Mephlisa:"Well, I could always read your mind"

Laura:"But where's the fun in that?"

Mephilisa:"True, true…how are we gonna tell people?"

Laura:"I'm not sure…doesn't your mom already know you like me?"

Mephilisa:"No, she thinks I like someone else. No one knows about us yet"

"Except for one" remarked a familiar voice that froze each girl in fear.

The two of them each scrambled to their feet as they turned around, and felt like their worlds broke apart when they saw Logan standing just a little bit away from them, watching with his arms crossed across his chest.

"So…what did the two of you do last night then?"

Mephilisa:"Um…hey dad…you didn't…catch-"

Hariko:"-all of that conversation? No, I heard everything"

Laura:"…shit…"

Hariko:"Would the two of you mind explaining to me why you're acting so close?" he questioned as he walked closer to the 2.

Mephilisa:"Well…last night…me and Laura were talking…and we told each other some things…and we decided…to go out with one another…"

Laura:"And we aren't just doing it for attention, or to try and prove something. Me and Mephy love each other, and we aren't going to stop" she explained as the couple grabbed one another's hand.

The Mangham stared at them for only a few moments, looking very intently at the two of them and almost scaring the life out of them with his gaze, before he returned to his normal smiley self.

Hariko:"Okay, I believe you"

Both:"…what?"

Hariko:"I believe you. The two of you love each other very much and have decided to go out with each other. I'm not going to deny it, and I'm not going to try and separate the two of you. If you both love each other, there's not really much anyone can do to take you apart"

Laura:"But…aren't you annoyed at the fact we're both girls and love each other?"

Hariko:"There are some horrible people in the world who might tell you that you can't be with each other because you're the same gender, but really that isn't what love is about. Love can be between anyone. Boy and Girl, Boy and Boy, Girl and Girl, and even those that don't identify as either. Love is about supporting and caring for one another, not about what reproductive organs you have. As long as the two of you are happy with each other, then there's no reason the two of you shouldn't be together"

Mephilisa:"You reall think so?"

Hariko:"Of course! Remember, I'm your father, I'm going to support you no matter what decision you make! And this is a decision I'm completely behind the both of you on. Besides, I have Chaos Sight remember? I looked at each of your souls, and it's one of the few times I've ever seen 2 souls so compatible with one another"

Laura:"Do you think…everyone else will be as accepting as you were?"

Hariko:"Laura, downstairs is full of the greatest people I've ever met. Two of which, are your parents, kid. I can say here and now, that everyone else will be as supporting as I am, if not more"

Mephilisa:"Thanks dad…"

Hariko:"No problem. Now, I'm gonna go out and do a small job before doing some training. You guys take it easy, and when you're ready, just let everyone else know"

The hybrid then slowly began to walk off, but stopped himself when one more thought dawned on him.

"Oh, and just so I know…last night…the two of you didn't…do it did you?"

Both:"NO! NO-N-NONONO! Chaos NO!"

Hariko:"Okay calm down, I was only joking. I'll see the two of you later" he remarked before he left downstairs, leaving the two kids with massive blushes across each of their faces.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Mangham arrived at the crash site of the Sky Patrol from the previous day, now dressed in his full martial arts GI, and slowly floated down to investigate the damage. Upon landing next to the ship, Hariko did a quick run around to make sure nothing else besides the engines were damaged, and to his luck, the ship was completely fine. Knowing that fact, the hybrid grabbed hold of the ship, and slowly picked it up off the ground and held it over his head. He then slowly made his way away from where the ship had crashed previously, and upon reaching a soft and smooth spot on the outskirts of the city, he set the ship down.

Hariko:"Now that the ship is out of the wreckage, it'll be easier for Rotor to repair once everyone's woken up. I guess I'll just do some training until everyone's up then…"

"How about a sparring session instead?" called a voice from behind.

The hybrid warrior almost felt himself freeze in place upon hearing that familiar voice, one that he knew all too well and had not heard in many years. As he slowly turned back to face the Sky Patrol, his eyes widened in shock upon spotting a familiar figure stood atop the ship: Cobran Aindrea, who soon stepped down from the ship and landed a few meters from his old friend.

His appearance hadn't changed much since the last time Logan encountered his old comrade. He still sported his purple and black ringed Martials arts GI trousers (which were basically the same trousers Hariko wore only purple instead of white), which also sported the small black colored area around his thighs, as well as the black martial arts belt tied around his waist like the Mangham's trousers sported. He also still had his black martial arts style sandals that exposed his toes and looked like they connected with his trousers.

Aindrea also still wore his favorite jacket from his teen years, which was all black from his shoulder area downwards, purple around the shoulder and upper back areas, and white around the collar area. He kept it unzipped like he used to back in the day, except now he wore no shirt underneath the jacket and so exposed his well-built figure. On his hands were his own black muay Thai hand wraps, though like his shoes, they almost seemed to connect with the black part of his jacket.

His height had not changed by much, though now he stood at 6'4, and his fur was the same shade of black as the Mangham remembered. His quills and bangs had also not changed, his quills stretched down to his upper back and were similar in style to Logan's, same with his bangs though they stretched down to his chest, and both had the tips of each dyed a dark grey. His hair seemed to have changed slightly, growing bigger and spikier like he was in his Super State whilst still retaining its black color. And most notably, his eyes were still that same horrible style the hybrid remembered from the day Cobran abandoned the city, with his sclera's being full black so it almost blended in with his fur, and his irises were their same old blood red color.

Hariko:"Cobran. I was waiting for you to show up. I knew it was only a matter of time"

Cobran:"Too right. I was amazed at the power you demonstrated in your battle against Garo Kan. You truly have come a long way Hariko, and it makes me more than happy that I can still call you my rival!"

Hariko:"The feelings mutual, old friend. You say you've come here for a fight?"

Cobran:"Indeed. I've trained and waited long enough to extract my revenge. The time has come for our inevitable rematch! I warn you though, I won't lose like all the times before, and I don't just mean in this Universe"

Hariko:"I see you're aware of the Multiverse Reset as well then? I would ask you how you know that, but I'd much rather stop wasting time and start fighting!" he remarked as he transformed into his Super Hybrid Form.

Cobran:"I couldn't agree more!" he answered back as he repeated his old friend's actions.

Aindrea's transformation was different this time round for some reason, as if he somehow suffered some gene change to his Super Form during the change between the old Multiverse and the new one. His fur did not turn the normal golden color that came with most people's Super transformations, but instead turned a bright blue. The tips of his bangs and quills did not change of course, though his eyes suffered a slight change, that being his red eyes turning pink instead.

Then, in an instant, the two launched into the air whilst moving towards each other at the same time, and upon reaching a high enough altitude, the two met with one another and engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks, with each collision sending out a small shockwave around them that, whilst not harming or destroying anything, did cause the area around them to shake quite violently. Neither side let up with their attacks, with each strike they attacked with being packed with all the power and speed they could muster.

After a few moments, the two ceased throwing any more punches and kicks, and head-butted one another with enough force to cause a shockwave strong enough to level the ground below them slightly, before forcing the two to back away from each other. Hariko then rushed Cobran and landed a powerful right hook across his old allies face, right before Aindrea came right back with a left roundhouse kick that smacked the Mangham across the face, before the two backed off of one another again.

Hariko:"You've certainly gotten stronger Cobran. I'm really amazed by how far you've come!"

Cobran:"I couldn't agree more my old friend. You have not slacked once in the 5 years since we last fought!"

Hariko:"Heh, I wouldn't have really called that one a fight. More like you getting your ass kicked for claiming to kill our entire race"

Cobran:"Yes, I do recall"

Hariko:"Tell me, if Shade was really the one to kill everyone, then why did you take credit for it?"

Cobran:"I believed if someone you knew, like myself, took credit for such an event, you would see the true reason and meaning behind it. My brother did it simply to aggravate you, but I saw it as an opportunity to try and make you realize the strength we hold above all other hybrids. Of course my plan failed, but now that we've reached this point in our lives, I'm glad it did"

Hariko:"Heh…so am I!"

The two then rushed at each other once again, colliding their right fists together, then their left, then their right again, and continued to follow this process over and over again, each time creating shockwave from the collision between their two powers.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, everyone else was slowly beginning to wake up. The group had mostly gotten dressed considering they were still slightly tired from last night, and were starting to go about their day as normal. A few people, namely Bunnie, Antoine and Mariko, had already begun to cook breakfast for everyone as they enjoyed the perks of the suite for the time they had it. Things looked like they would be a relaxed day, until everyone felt the massive power surges going off in the distance.

John:"What the heck is that?"

Almost everyone quickly rushed outside to the end of the suite, and looked off into the distance, where they soon found two figures to be going bout for bout with one another. Upon looking closer and inspecting the twos KI's, they soon determined the identities of both warriors.

Dracton:"It's Hariko!"

Xanaks:"But who is he fighting with?"

Xiro:"No…it can't be…that's Cobran!"

Sonic:"What?!"

Abigail:"My brother's alive?!"

Harikan:"Come on, let's find out!"

With that, Harikan, Xanaks, Xiro, Dracton, Vincent and John, took off towards the ongoing battle.

* * *

Both hybrids neared the end of their struggle, and began speeding up their attacks and increasing their power, creating even stronger shockwaves each time their fists clashed, and eventually, the two finished their skirmish not with a punch, but with a well-placed right roundhouse kick across each of their faces, right before the two backed off of one another, and then slowly floated down to the ground, taking deep breathes every so often.

Cobran:"Is that all you've got?! I know you're holding back Hariko! Stop toying with me and unleash your power!"

Hariko:"No! There's too many people around. If we were to unleash our power, we'd no doubt hurt or maybe even kill everyone in the nearby city! Let's just switch locations, to a place where there's no people around to get hurt!"

Cobran:"I have a better idea!"

Slowly, Aindrea raised his left hand up towards the city, and emitted a small tennis-ball sized KI ball of dark purple energy, that emitted a terrifying amount of power for the Mangham to sense.

"I shall just destroy the obstacles preventing you from unleashing your strength!" he remarked before he fired off the energy blast.

Hariko:"NO YOU FOOL!"

However, the hybrids plan did not succeed, as a figure dropped down from the sky seconds after the blast left Cobrans hand, and smacked the KI blast into the ground, causing it to disintegrate into a small puff of smoke. This figure was in fact Xiro, who landed just a few meters from the two fighters, and was soon joined by the others who had left the other Freedom Fighters.

Cobran:"Well, if it isn't the backup…"

Harikan:"So it's true…you did survive the explosion of the Death Egg…"

Cobran:"Of course. You think a measly explosion like that could have killed someone like myself?"

Hariko:"Everyone, leave now! This is between me and Cobran. No one else has to get involved"

Vincent:"No, we're here to help!" he explained as the group stepped slightly closer.

Cobran:"GRRR, MOVE ASIDE!" he roared as he waved his right hand across towards the ground.

Following his movement, a small purple wave of energy burst out from the ground and pushed the group back so that they kept their distance.

"This does not concern you! This fight is between us and us alone! No one shall get in our way!"

Hariko:"He's right. This is just me and him. But tell me something Cobran. With those eyes, I can tell that Mephiles has been with you and giving your orders. Is this one of them?! Are you trying to fight me and kill me in battle for his petty revenge? Or is this just the same old story between you and me? Which one?!"

Dracton:"Does it really matter?! He's a threat either way!"

Cobran:"Perhaps not to you, machine, but to us hybrids, who have known each other all our lives and battled over and over, it matters greatly. I have in me the blood of hybrid royalty! He is nothing but low-class trash from the bottom ends of our race! Yet time and time again, I've had to watch him surpass me in strength! My destiny as Harthill's greatest warrior, thrown to the way-side! He's even saved my life on a few occasions, like I was a helpless child! He has stolen my honor, and his debts must be paid!"

Hariko:"…heh…that's the Cobran I know, and not the pawn that Mephiles abuses!"

Cobran:"Hmph, so are you ready to face me Hariko?"

Hariko:"First, let's move locations. I'm not fighting whilst so many people are at risk"

Cobran:"Fair enough. Lead the way then"

Harikan:"Dad, wait!"

Hariko:"Hmm?"

Harikan:"Take these!" he exclaimed as he chucked a small pouch towards his father.

Hariko:"What are these?" he asked as he caught the bag in his right hand.

Harikan:"It's full of the Agarians Special Healing Balls, which they call Super Kusudama. You used one back when we fought Kelriza, and in the same situation back in the old Universe. They'll heal all your injuries and recover your energy and stamina"

Hariko:"Thanks son…" he stated as he ate one of the balls, before he picked out another one from the small pouch.

"Hey Cobran! Catch!" he called out as he tossed one of the balls to his old ally, who caught it easily in his left hand.

John:"Logan! What are you doing?"

Hariko:"I've been waiting for this fight for years now. We already wasted some of our energy on that little warm up round, and I want him at full strength for when we get serious!"

Cobran:"Hmhmhm, still always waning a fair fight I see…" he remarked before he ate the small ball "…one of these days, it shall be your downfall Hariko"

Hariko:"But not today. Now follow me, we'll continue our fight elsewhere. The rest of you stay here and out of the fight!"

With that, the two fighter's hovered off the ground for a moment, right before they burst off into the distance, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

**Moments later, at Thunder Plains Zone…**

…the two warriors touched down in the massive grassland area, the occasional few small mountains and rock formations off in the distance, and was accompanied by the massive ongoing storm that covered the land, and occasionally shot down a massive strike of lighting that hit the land but did not harm it.

Cobran:"So…this is where you have chosen to be your final resting place? Interesting to say the least…"

Hariko:"No one is dying today Cobran, not even you…"

Cobran:"Is that so? Then how do you intend to beat me if you're not willing to kill me? You should know by now, that death is the only way this battle and rivalry will ever end!"

Hariko:"I won't kill my friend. I know the real you is still in there Cobran, and when this fight's over, I'll do everything I can to bring you back"

Cobran:"As much as I hate to say it old friend, the old Cobran is dead, and in his place, stands me. We're going to end this battle, once and for all! One final duel to decide who truly is the strongest among us!"

Hariko:"Then let's not hold anything back!"

Both warriors tensed their body slightly, before the two were consumed in a golden and green light respectively, which quickly cleared away to reveal their Ascended Super Hybrid Forms.

Aindrea's form was very different to the Mangham's Form, though Logan believed that Mephiles' influence on Cobran was the case for that. His fellow hybrid's fur had turned a bright green colour, the tips of his quills and bangs had turned black, the latter of which had spiked up and starred slightly similar to Harikos Hyper Form in the previous Universe, and the former of which had grown out to form 3 spikes on each bang and were almost long enough to go down to his abs, and finally, as with all transformations, Aindrea's irises had changed, and his were a bright and menacing yellow.

Without the need to speak anymore words between each other, both fighters silently took their own fighting stances, never taking their eyes off of one another for even a millisecond. The two remained there for a few moments, simply wanting to take in the fact that the two would finally battle again after all these years. Over the course of two Universes, both combatants had done battle with each other time after time, every time learning from the others mistakes and victories, analysing one another's techniques and fighting styles to near perfection, all leading up to this.

The greatest rivals the Mobius Multiverse had ever seen. Two of the strongest warriors throughout the Mobius Multiverse. The Student of Son Goku VS The Pawn of Mephiles. The City of Harthill's Greatest Warrior VS The One who Abandoned It. Mangham VS Aindrea. Friend against Friend. Brother against Brother. Hariko VS Cobran. The Rematch of Legends was about to Begin.


	76. Chapter 75:Rematch! Hariko VS Cobran

At this point, it was only a matter of not when the first person would attack, but who would it be. Both fighters knew one of them would have to attack sooner or later, it was only a matter of time before their fight truly began, one that each combatant had waited yeas for. After a few moments, one of them finally sprang into action, and that one was of course Aindrea, who launched towards the Mangham whilst readying each of his fists for his assault, with his fellow hybrid responding to the launch by hovering a few metres in the air for the two to combat.

Upon reaching Hariko, Cobran threw his left fist out towards his fellow hybrids head, though the Mangham just dodged it by leaning his head far enough to the left, only to be forced to move it to the right as fast as he could, when Aindrea threw out a right punch towards his fellow hybrid. These two attacks were then followed by a series of fast-paced punches that Logan decided to dodge by moving his head like before, or occasionally throw his hands up and stop a punch before it could hit him.

After several strikes were thrown, Aindrea managed to land a sneaky but powerful right knee to the Mangham stomach, almost bending his fellow hybrid over his leg from the impact, before he followed up his attack by slamming his right elbow down upon Harikos back, forcing him towards the ground, though Logan managed to recover right before he hit he ground, allowing him to touch own on the grass softly before being forced to teleport away as Cobran dropped down from above and attempted to slam his right leg down upon the Mangham's back, though Aindrea only succeeded in driving his foot and leg through the point of ground his old ally had once stood, causing the area around his impact to level and break slightly.

The Pawn of Mephiles quickly found his target floating high in the skies above him, and quickly hovered into the air until he resided at the same altitude as the Student of Son Goku, and stood with his guar ready just a few meters away. The two then quickly floated around each other for a moment, before Cobran rushed at Hariko once more an attempted to slam his right knee into a part of the Mangham's body, though Logan was well prepared for Aindrea's attack, and threw his left knee up to counter his old comrades attack, the resulting collision sending out a massive spark of electricity.

The two then backed off each other for a moment before rushing back towards each other and throwing an attack of one of their fists, with Hariko attacking with his right fist and Cobran attacking with his left, however both warriors saw each other's attacks coming, and grabbed hold of one another's fists with their free hands, stopping each other's attacks before any harm could be caused.

As the two began struggling against each other's grip on one another, they began attacking the other by raising their knee up to attack the other, with Harikos attack being countered by Cobrans left knee each time he brought up his right and Aindrea's attack being countered by the Mangham raising his left knee when he brought up his right. Each time the two clashed, large beams of white light burst out around the point of impact, radiating off into the distance though not harming anything.

Eventually, after seeing he wasn't making any progress, Cobran threw his head forward and slammed it into Harikos, throwing him off guard and forcing him back for a few meters, leaving him wide open for Aindrea to land 10 solid punches, 5 off of each hand, directly to the Mangham's stomach. Then, as the POM threw another left punch, the SOG caught the attack with his right, and as Aindrea threw another right punch, the Mangham caught it with his left hand, right before Hariko pulled Cobran close enough to land a right knee strike directly under his chin, and follow up with another knee strike off his left leg that launched his fellow hybrid into the air slightly.

With his opponent temporarily disoriented, the SOG charged up some energy his right leg, before he let out a small, yell and slammed his right knee into the POM's head with enough force to launch his old comrade flying across the battlefield, before eventually coming into contact with a small mountain, and winded up getting stuck in the side of the mountain from how hard he was pushed into the small, formation.

Cobran:"Heh, that's more like it!"

With a loud roar and burst of energy, the mountain Aindrea was once stuck in was reduced to nothing but a pile of rocks, allowing him free movement once again, such as the ability to slowly hover across the landscape towards the Mangham as he did the same, with the two fighters only stopping when they were mere centimetres away from each other. After the two shared a quick smirk at one another, they each began to channel their KI to its maximum level, bursting out a golden and green aura around one another, which soon combine into one huge white aura that consumed both of them for a second, before it disappeared in a quick flash as the two engaged in a skirmish of punches and kicks whilst ascending into the skies.

The skirmish ended momentarily, as Cobran slammed his right fist into Harikos cross block before throwing a left hook that Logan also dodged, before the two broke out into their skirmish again, now moving across the battlefield as they went blow for blow. After several hundred hits countering each other one after the other, the two hybrids pulled back from one another before rushing towards each other, and as Hariko threw his left fist out, Cobran threw his right fist, the two attacks smacking each fighter across the face, and remained there as the two warriors pushed their fist deeper into the others cheek.

After a few moments, Aindrea let out an angered growl before he retracted his fist from his opponents cheek, and began laying punch after punch to Harikos stomach once again, and as he began hitting his old comrade more and more, the power of his punches grew more and more, to the point he was using enough energy to form his aura around himself once more. After laying down Chaos knows how many punches, the POM launched his right leg up and slammed his knee into the left side of the SOG's neck, and swiftly followed up by slamming his left knee into Logan's stomach, and whilst keeping said knee in Harikos stomach, Cobran slammed his left elbow into the back of the Mangham's neck, forcing a small bit of blood from his fellow hybrids mouth.

A growl was quickly let out of the Mangham's gritted teeth, before he teleported out of Aindrea's hold, and landed a powerful right roundhouse kick across the right side of his old friend's face from behind, disorienting him and leaving him open for Hariko to land a solid left sidekick to Cobrans back, forcing him across the skies by a small distance before he managed to flip himself over to face his old comrade and stop himself in mid-air.

The SOG then rushed at the POM and began throwing punch after punch at his opponent, who had to quickly try and think of a counter to block every single attack that came his way, and only just succeeding in doing so as he was slowly pushed back across the skies of the battlefield, the storm in the distance beginning to pick up as the battle did. After several attacks were thrown and blocked, Hariko backed away slightly before rushing towards Cobran once again, and slammed his right leg into his former ally's stomach in the form of a sidekick, temporarily knocking all of the wind from his body.

Believing to have an opening, the Mangham charged up some KI in his right fist and leaned in to attack Aindrea, though right as his fist was about to meet Cobrans face, the POM teleported out the way, leaving Hariko with no target to hit, and forced him to begin searching the area for any sign of his opponent. The Mangham was given a pretty clear sign when he felt Aindrea's KI appear behind him, though right as he was about to turn around and attack, Cobran placed both his hands on Harikos chest, and fired off a powerful energy blast at point blank range, the resulting explosion of which sent the hybrid warrior flying off towards the ground below.

Unfortunately for the SOG, the hybrid ended up colliding with and falling into the insides of a small mountain, with a large hole present in the side of it to symbolise where he had fallen through. The POM slowly floated down so that he hovered just a bit away from the hole, and began inspecting the dark abyss for any signs of his rival, waiting for the moment he would emerge and the fight would re-engage, but even after a few moments, there was no sign of him whatsoever.

Though that changed seconds later, when a bright golden light began to emit from inside the darkness inside the mountain, and right as Cobran figured out what was going on, the creator the golden energy, who was in fact Hariko, fired off the golden light in the form of a powerful energy wave form his right hand, which forced his old friend to retaliate with the same manoeuvre, firing off a golden energy blast from his own right hand, causing the two beams to collide at the halfway point between both fighters.

The collision of the two beams created a small golden energy ball between the two, and quickly grew to the size of the boulder within seconds, as the two beams constantly pushed against one another in order to gain superiority over the other, though neither side won. After a few moments, each fighter began slowly itching forward towards the other whilst still firing off their attack, and as the two reached the halfway point where the golden energy ball resided, it seemed like the two fighters energy blasts had combined to form said ball, the struggle between both warriors now becoming even harder considering how close they now were.

Cobran:"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN! NOT THIS TIME!"

Both:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Each fighter roared as they inputted that last bit of power, forcing electricity and shockwaves to burst out from the two golden energy beams, and the resulting power struggle between the two beams caused the sky to darken and the golden energy ball to grow so big that it consumed the two fighters within it as they continued to struggle, creating the image of this one lone source of golden light in the middle of this dark and desolate landscape, and it wasn't long before this light grew so much that it erupted in an enormous explosion that consumed the entire area.

* * *

As the light finally vanished, the remains of the Thunder Plains Zone were revealed, and it looked like an entire army had caused the damage in some kind of war, when in reality it was the battle between two super-powered warriors. Mountains had either collapsed or new ones had been formed, the ground was either broken, burnt, or levelled to the point they were either half the size or the same as the mountains that had once been there, and the resulting struggle in power had been so great, the storms ravaging the land had temporarily ended, though the grey clouds that came with them still covered the skies.

Hanging onto the edge of one of these new releveled land areas that formed a slight mountain, was none other than Hariko himself, who was now beginning to show the bruises and other injuries that this fight was beginning to give him. Whilst he wasn't overwhelmingly hurt or tired, the fight was starting to take a toll on him, though he didn't really expect much else from his greatest rival, who seemed to be missing at this point in time.

Hariko:"(sigh) I don't know why I'm surprised…he has been training for the past 5 years straight…" he remarked to himself as he began to attempt to climb up the new ground he was hanging onto.

However, right as he began to ascend up the side of the mountain like formation, the Mangham felt a hand, specifically a right one, grab his left arm and pull him up from off the edge, and greeted him with sight of Aindrea staring him in the face with a sinister look.

Cobran:"I realise the two o you are in the middle of the fight…" he spoke as Logan noticed his old friends' voice change to one he knew and recognised all too well.

"But I thought I'd take this time to have a little talk…" he remarked as his eyes changed to that sinister look the hybrid knew all too well.

Horrid Red Sclera's, Murky and Menacing Green Irises, and Fear-Striking Black Slit Pupils. The Mangham was no longer in the presence of his old comrade, but instead in the company of his greatest and oldest enemy: Mephiles the Dark.

The possessed hybrid launched the real hybrid behind himself, forcing him into the side of a large rock and causing him to get stuck in it in the process, and right as Logan was about to burst out and attack Mephiles, Cobrans body waved his right hand in front of him, which in turn, created magical energy bonds around both Harikos feet and arms, and even around his neck, restricting him and preventing him from leaving the side of the rock.

Hariko:"Mephiles…finally decided to show yourself huh…?"

Mephiles:"Well, it was only a matter of time…" he answered as he teleported in front of the trapped hybrid.

Hariko:"You've certainly got some explaining to do. How did you survive the destruction of a Multiverse?"

Mephiles:"You thought you killed me with your combined Kamehameha attack, but I survived that as well in order to stop you from saving everyone. That was when you thought you killed me with your Dragon Fist, before the entire Multiverse was destroyed, but you seem to forget I am able to transport myself outside our realm of time and space. So, when you hit me with your Dragon Fist, I simply managed to extract a piece of myself and place it outside that of time and space, and whilst my body might've been destroyed, my essence managed to survive, for the most part…"

Hariko:"If that's the case, then surely when you came to the new Universe, you should have ceased to exist, considering there wasn't a version of you or new life for you to take over from"

Mephiles:"I only managed to survive because of that lovely piece known as the Deathexen, which I'm sure you're familiar with by now. The same item that gave Garianga his incredible power? I used it as a way to slowly heal myself and restore my power, in order to try and kill you once again. However, when I realised how long the process would take, I decided to come up with a new strategy to exact my revenge. Using the power I had, I managed to trick Cobran into coming to the End Zone and interacting with the Deathexen, and that was all I need in order to place my influence on him, and bring him over to the dark side once more!"

Hariko:"So you're the reason he left! You're the reason his small jealousy of me turned to full on hate! You're the reason I lost one of my best friends! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Mephiles:"Oh it's much too late for that now. My influence is so embedded in him that the only way to rid him of it would be to kill him, freeing him from any control I could ever put on him. But we both know you could never do that. I've let him have his fun, but now Cobran shall no longer be in control. My body may still be damaged and healing in the Deathexen, but that doesn't mean I can't use this body to extract my revenge against you!"

The Mangham let out a growl and began to struggle against his bonds more as the possessed body of his former ally slowly raised his right hand and began to charge a powerful KI blast that would most likely kill Logan if he didn't move son. However, right as Mephiles seemed to have the advantage, he all of a sudden felt the body he was controlling begin to fight against him, forcing him to disperse the energy blast and hold his own head from the massive pain being sent through him.

Mephiles:"What…are you doing…Cobran?!"

Cobran:"Errrghh…I REFUSE!"

Mephiles:"WHAT?!"

Cobran:"For too long have I allowed you to use me as your pawn, but no longer! This is my body, my fight, my own revenge and rivalry that I must satisfy! And no one shall get in my way, not even you! NOW GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

As the two began an inner struggle over control of the hybrids body, the SOG, saw his chance to finally break free and continue the battle. Using all the strength he could muster, the hybrid let out a mighty roar as his aura exploded around him, bursting him out the rock, though not freeing him of his bonds, which were still connected to a piece of the rock that had been ripped out when the Mangham freed himself.

Mephiles:"What-?!" was all he could muster as his opponent drew closer.

As Hariko reached the possessed body of Cobran, he slammed his right fist across Aindrea's face, shattering the rock in the process as he yelled "LEAVE-" before he slammed both his feet into his fellow hybrids stomach, breaking the rocks stuck to his feet as he continued "HIM-" and finally finished breaking free as he slammed his left fist across his old friends face, breaking the rock to pieces as he roared "ALONE!" and launched Aindrea's body flying off of the small formation and down onto the broken ground below.

* * *

After landing and making even more cracks in the ground that were there previously, Cobran slowly sat up and shook his head, right as Hariko floated down from above and landed right in front of his old friend.

Hariko:"You okay?" he asked whilst holding his right hand out to his old ally.

Cobran:"Yeah…I think you got him out…" he remarked as he took the hand and was helped to his feet.

Hariko:"That's good to hear. Maybe you'll finally be rid of him and we can just go home"

Cobran:"No, Hariko…he's still there…in the back of my mind…taunting me with the little control he has over my thoughts and feelings…I may have full control of myself again…but I'll never be free of him…"

Hariko:"Then let me help you. Let's put this battle and our rivalry behind us so that we can get you back to who you were before"

Cobran:"…I would like that very much…old friend…but there is one thing we must do first…"

Hariko:"What's that?"

Cobran:"We must finish this battle"

Hariko:"WHAT?! What do you mean? You're practically back to your old self! I though this whole 'wanting to kill me and prove you're the strongest warrior on Mobius' was because of Mephiles?"

Cobran:"It was….but I know that the only way I'll find peace is if we settle the goals he put in my head…

* * *

…it's true that when we were younger, I was slightly jealous of you. Me, born of royal hybrid blood, destined to become the strongest warrior of our race, was outshined by a lower class warrior. I'll admit, it did annoy me at first, even in this Universe when we had become such good friends as children unlike in our old Universe. But as the years went by, I realised how much a fool I was being. I only really wanted to be the strongest because I thought I was meant to be. Because **I had to be**.

To showcase the strength that made the Aindrea's the rightful rulers of our race. But as we grew up, and I saw what kind of person you truly were, I saw my ideas were nothing but a bunch of rubbish I made up to myself to make me feel like I had something to prove. You, the kind-hearted guy, never harming an opponent without good reason, always looking out for his friends, helping those that needed it without ever asking for a reward, when you yourself barely had anything.

You never had a job, never went to school, all you did was train to become stronger and live your life as the low-class warrior you were born as. Even when we were in the army, and you were supposed to be promoted to leader, the greatest position any warrior could ever ask for and would practically keep you supported for your entire life, you declined it. You had the promotion go to me, because you didn't think you were leader material. You skipped out on the opportunity of a lifetime just to help out your friends, when you had nothing.

That was when I realised how foolish I'd been all those years, and that really my small jealousy of you was just that. Small, it didn't matter. But that jealousy still remained, because no matter how many times I told myself I was being stupid, my old ideals kept telling me I should be the strongest on Mobius, and I should be proving why the Aindrea's were the strongest of the hybrids and were the only ones meant to rule, even though I'd already realised it wasn't just strength that made the Aindrea's the right ones to rule.

Though that small jealously was all Mephiles needed to take me over, and drive out feelings within me that I'd never truly felt in a long time. Anger, Rage, Bloodlust, all of it. I couldn't even control myself the whole time, no matter how many times I tried to fight against my body. It was only after our scuffle on the Death Egg, and the explosion that followed that gave me the excuse to escape and train again. It was then, when I found myself back on Planet Abaven, that I finally got control back, and could feel peace once again, even though Mephiles influence was still present within me…

* * *

…and now, here I stand, finally with control over my own thoughts and feelings once again, and yet all I want to do is satisfy the goals and ideals Mephiles forced and crafted in my head when he had control. The only way I'll ever put this to rest, the only way I'll ever have peace within myself again, is if I satisfy the goals my other me created, because I owe him that much"

Hariko:"I understand Cobran…" he responded as he placed his right hand on Aindrea's shoulder.

"If you truly wish to put those demons at rest, then I shall help you whatever way I can. We will finish our battle, but there shall be no killing, and at the end of it, we shall both return home as allies and friends"

Cobran:"Then if we are to finish it, I believe we should both stop holding back!" he remarked with a certain smirk on his face.

Hariko:"Ah…ahehehehe…so you knew about that huh?" he jokingly asked as he removed his hand from his friends shoulder and used it to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

Cobran:"Are you kidding? It was hard to miss when you almost destroyed Mobius just transforming. Hell, I could feel it all the way on Planet Abaven, and that was before you brought Garo Kan there!" he answered as both reverted back to their normal forms.

Hariko:"Well, if we're going to go all out...maybe we should move locations. We've already destroyed this area pretty much, and I don't think the locals will take too kindly to their land being destroyed…"

Cobran:"Wait, I thought you said this place was far away from any people who could get hurt?"

Hariko:"It is, mostly. There's not a huge population like back in Station Square, but there is a small tribe of wolves around here. They're really good at surviving and fightin according to Sonic and Sally, so I knew they would have a way to protect themselves from whatever happened here, and thankfully I was right"

Cobran:"Okay…so where shall we go?"

Hariko:"Hmm…I think I've got a spot…"

* * *

**Moments later, in the middle of the Shamar Desert…**

…the two warriors reappeared in the middle of the vast desert, with the multitude of rock formations and mountains scattered around them for miles and miles. The Mangham lowered his right fingers from his forehead, symbolising he had used Instant Transmission, before he reached into the small punch his son had gifted him, and pulled out 2 more of the Agarians Super Kusudama, and tossed one to Aindrea before the two ate them, feeling their strength return to them within seconds.

Cobran:"Now this is more like it. I remember when the two of us would spend hours flying here just to train"

Hariko:"That's why I thought it was fitting to end our battle here"

Cobran:"Well then…" he started before both transformed from into their Super Hybrid Forms, and then to their Ascended Super Hybrid Forms.

"Shall we finally begin?"

Hariko:"Wouldn't want anything else!"

Both fighters channelled their energy for a moment, right before they were each engulfed in a small flash of light, golden for Hariko and purple for Cobran, and the moment the lights died away, there the two stood in their own Super Hybrid 3 Forms.

Like with all Super Hybrid 3 Forms, Aindrea's hair and quills had grown out exponentially whilst spiking to a degree not thought possible by most. His entire fur had turned purple, with the only exceptions being the tips of his quills, which now grew down all the way to his knees and the dyed black parts started around his shoulders, his bangs which had combined the previous 3 of each bang to form one long black spike running down to his abs, and finally the small strand of hair that came from his new hairline and dropped down to his right eye, which, whilst still having black sclera's, now had the infamous white irises of the Super Hybrid 3 Form.

Cobran:"Now then, let us end this battle!"

Hariko:"All right, here I go!"

The Mangham then burst off towards Aindrea, the ground around where he stood breaking as he simply left contact with it, and upon reaching Cobran, Hariko succeeded in landing punch after punch directly to his fellow hybrids stomach, and after landing about 20 punches non-stop, the SOG backed away slightly to give the former POM a moment to breathe, right before the Mangham picked his right knee up and slammed it under Aindrea's chin with enough force to launch him flying across the battlefield.

The former POM winded up slamming into and through the side of a small mountain, disappearing into the insides of the small cave within, a cave which the SOG immidiently dived into to continue the fight. The sounds of fists and kicks clashing against one another were heard for a few moments, right before two massive bright lights began to shine out of the hole made by Aindrea's impact, a light blue and purple light to be exact, before two voices were heard from within the cave:

"DARK DEATH BEAM!"

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

Seconds later, a massive shockwave was spread across the land, right before an explosion equal in size and power to that of a nuke burst out from and destroyed the small mountain, as well as a few others around the area of explosion.

* * *

Within moments, two figures could be seen floating up from the ground and standing on the very epicentre of the explosions aftermath, with rocks floating up into the sky around them before disappearing. These two figures were of course Hariko and Cobran, the causes of the destruction that had just enveloped the land, and below them was the crater left over from their collision, one that looked about the width of a football field and was so deep and dark it looked like it stretched to the very centre of the planet.

The two then disappeared momentarily, right before a golden and purple light were seen racing towards each other over the crater, and upon making contact above the very middle of the crater, the two lights disappeared and were replaced by the sight of the two hybrids going blow for blow in a skirmish of punches and kicks. Eventually, the two came to a small clash, with each throwing a left roundhouse kick that the other countered with a right outer block, right before the two pushed off of one another and returned to their skirmish.

After another several hundred hits, the skirmish was beginning to draw to a close, and so Aindrea prepared to lung in and strike with a right roundhouse kick, though as he went do attack, he found that the Mangham was too fast to keep up with, and was gifted a swift left hook across the cheek courtesy of his fellow hybrid. However, one punch wasn't going to be enough to take Cobran down, and he proved this by immidiently recovering and throwing a left roundhouse kick, which Hariko just managed to counter with another outer block with his right hand.

The former POM then lunged in to attack with a left punch, though the SOG just caught the attack with an open palm block off his left hand, right before the two exploded into another skirmish, this one producing shockwaves, strikes of lighting, and even small beams of light each time the two clashed attacks or connected a hit with one another. Their skirmish then began to move across the battlefield, and were putting out so much power that the sand on the ground below them would burst in every direction around the point the two hovered above it, and their collision of power even caused the area to begin to shake like an earthquake was happening, as well as produce spontaneous clouds of smoke as the two continued to battle.

As a small explosion of light burst out from the two's skirmish and enveloped the land, Hariko flung his left knee up to strike Cobran, only for him to block it with his right forearm and then swing a punch off his left arm that his old ally dodged by teleporting out of the way. With the battle between such massive powers now dying down, the affect it had on the land finally took its toll, and caused multiple nearby mountains and rock formations to collapse as well as levelling some parts of the ground.

Floating above it all was the Mangham, who was constantly searching for any sing of Aindrea, whether it be physical or KI wise, though his efforts seemed to be for nothing when he couldn't find even a trace of his opponent. However, that all changed when the former POM reappeared right behind the SOG, catching him by surprise and leaving him open for Cobran to land the right roundhouse kick he already had prepared, though right as he swung his leg out, Hariko teleported out the way and reappeared above his old comrade, right before he slammed his left elbow down on his fellow hybrids head, launching him towards the ground.

The two then touched down on the ground and took their fighting stances away from one another, taking deep breathes in order to regain some strength. The two quickly found what they had searched for, before throwing their right hands behind themselves as they began to channel their KI for a new attack.

Hariko:"BAKURAT…"

Cobran:"TYRANT…"

Each warrior chanted as a tennis ball sized KI ball of blue energy appeared in each of their right hands.

Hariko:"…SSUUUUUUU!"

Cobran:"…LANCER!"

As the two finished their moves named, they each threw their right hand forward and fired off a powerful blue beam of energy, the once small tennis ball of energy soon exploding into 6 foot tall and wide beams of destruction that clashed against one another, and instantly erupted into a massive blue explosion like that of another nuke, that consumed the entire area.

Once it cleared, the two fighters stood strong in their stances once again, the area around them now levelled and riddled with a few more collapsed mountains and rock formations.

Cobran:"Heh, it's been a while since I've seen you use that technique!"

Hariko:"The feelings mutual! I haven't had a chance to use it in so long, and I thought this battle was the perfect opportunity to bring it out again!"

Cobran:"Well then, let's continue our fight!"

Hariko:"Right!"

The two then burst into the air and engaged in a quick skirmish, right before Hariko threw a left roundhouse kick that Cobran blocked with his own right outer block, right before he landed a solid right hook across his old comrades face, and then Aindrea followed up with another right punch to the Mangham stomach, forcing him to cough up a small bit of blood before the two exploded into another skirmish, this time taking them across the land before the two collided with a large rock formation and caused it to collapse on top of them.

Seconds later, the two launched out of the smoke and began flying higher into the air, with the SOG seeming to have a lead on the former POM, who soon began firing multiple energy blasts from each of his hands on his approach. The Mangham easily dodged and swatted each attack away with ease, and when he felt the last of the energy blasts, which was much stronger than the rest of them closing in on him, he used his right hand to karate chop the energy blast in two, right before both halves erupted in a non-lethal explosion of smoke.

Right as the smoke cleared away and allowed the Mangham to see once again, he quickly felt Aindrea's energy approaching him at an exponential rate from behind, and right as he turned around to counter whatever Cobran had in store for him, Hariko was instead gifted a powerful right knee to the stomach that forced a slight bit of blood from his mouth as he was frozen in place from the sheer pain spreading throughout his entire body.

With his opponent disoriented, the former POM wrapped his arms around the SOG in a choke hold, right before he began to dive-bomb straight towards the ground, creating a small explosion of light upon impact. As Hariko stumbled to his feet, he was quickly gifted even more pain as Cobran landed a powerful head-butt that launched his fellow hybrid flying off of his feet before skidding across the battlefield for a few metres, and even before the Mangham could consider getting up, Aindrea quickly fired off a powerful golden beam of energy from both his hands, which erupted in an enormous yet harmless explosion that engulfed the area.

As the smoke finally settled, Cobran dropped his guard and began searching for his opponent, in order to find out whether the battle would be continuing or not, though he was quickly given his answer when Hariko came rushing from the smoke at incredible speeds, and laid down punch after punch across his fellow hybrids face and chest, and after 10 solid punches had been landed, the Mangham threw a final right punch down upon Aindrea's head, forcing him down slightly and leaving him open for his old comrade to land a powerful right front kick under his chin that launched him flying into a large rock before it all came crumbling down upon him.

The SOG slowly landed on the ground and awaited his opponents next move, though was quickly forced back into the air as a small but powerful energy blast emerged from the rubble and almost hit him, and after reaching a certain altitude in the skies, the hybrid met the former POM in another skirmish of punches and kicks. After a few more attacks, both fighters withdrew from the skirmish and ready to throw their own attack, though Aindrea was faster than the Mangham and managed to land a solid right punch that launched him flying across the skies.

He then quickly rushed after him his fellow hybrid and dealt a swift head-butt to him upon reaching him, right before both fighters flipped away from each other and stared down in the sky for a few seconds. Hariko then launched at his old comrade and landed a solid left sidekick straight in Cobrans face, which sent him sky-rocketing towards the ground, through the former POM managed to backflip onto his fee before touching down, allowing him to skid himself to a halt as he watched the SOG float down to the ground a few metres away from him.

The two hybrids then dashed at one another and engaged in a mighty struggle, both their forearms cross over each other and pushing against the others, all the while they occasionally threw their heads back before slamming them into one another, a bright light which was a mixture of purple and golden being sent out every time they collided. After one final head-butt, sending out that light once more, only on a much bigger scale and accompanied by a strike of electricity coming off of him, the two backed off of one another before Cobran attacked with another right roundhouse kick, and Hariko blocked it with another left outer block.

After forcing him away, the Mangham lunged in to attack with a left punch, but Aindrea ducked out of the way whilst jumping onto his hands, right before he threw both his legs up and attempted to hit his old ally in the face, though he just dodged it before the SOG managed to slam his left knee into the former POM's stomach, sending him forward slightly before he managed to bring himself back up onto his feet, only with his back turned to his old friend.

It wasn't long before Cobran heard Hariko sprinting towards him from behind, and so he jumped onto the floor with his right hand and used it to support him as he used his left leg to trip his fellow hybrid off his feet, but using his quick reflexes, the Mangham managed to jump onto his on two hands and used them to spring himself back onto his feet, though that didn't mater as Aindrea rushed towards him and threw his left fist out to attack his old comrade, but missed as his target leapt into the air.

With his opponent confused and left open, the SOG dropped down from the skies whilst combining his hands together, right before he slammed them down over the former POM's head, right before he tried following up with a left front kick to hit Aindrea under the chin, however he was able to grab hold of the Mangham's leg with both his hands, right before he picked him up over his head and then slammed him down onto the ground onto his back, levelling the area slightly around his point of impact.

Right as Hariko got his bearings back, he had to leap to his left to dodge Cobran's right foot as he attempted to stomp on his old ally's head, though only succeeded in breaking his foot through the point his old comrades head had once laid. Aindrea then threw his left leg out in the form of a roundhouse kick, which the Mangham just managed to dodge by dropped to the ground and onto his left hand, which he used to support himself as he used his right hand to sweep his old comrades right foot, leaving the two to stare and smirk at each other for a moment as they each slowly fell closer to the ground, before they both teleported back onto their feet.

The two then launched into the air and slammed their right knees into one another's, before they burst out into another skirmish that lasted only for a few second, before the two leapt away from one another before turning to face once more. As Hariko began sprinting towards his opponent, Cobran began firing of KI blast after KI blast, hoping to do some damage on his rivals approach, though the SOG merely manoeuvred out the way of each of the former POM's attacks as he drew closer.

When Aindrea realised he was allowing his opponent to get too close, he leapt into the air at the exact moment the Mangham reached him, charged up another KI blast in his right hand, and then tossed it down towards his fellow hybrid, who simply stood there waiting for it to hit him, and erupted in a massive 3 mile dome-like explosion upon contact with him.

* * *

Luckily, most of the battlefield wasn't damaged, with the only exception being the first few feet around the start of the explosion, where a small 6 foot crater laid where the hybrid had once stood, and was surrounded by a massive cloud of smoke.

A smirk found its way onto Aindrea's face, believing to have finally defeated his rival, and patiently awaited for the smoke to clear on its own, so that he could see the now unconscious body of his opponent lying at the bottom of the crater…unfortunately for him…

"I have to give it to you Cobran…" remarked a voice from behind the smoke.

Suddenly, an unnatural gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing a massive blue bubble around 15 feet tall and wide at the bottom of the crater, and as it disappeared, there stood the SOG, staring up at the former POM with a smirk on his face, and no new injuries on his body, only the ones he'd received earlier in battle.

"…if I hadn't used Chaos Shield to protect myself, I'd probably be injured a lot more right now!"

Cobran:"Heh, trust you to have a way to defend yourself. I was wondering why you didn't move when you saw such a clear attack heading towards you"

Hariko:"Hehe, well I had to give you something!"

Cobran:"Well you better prepare yourself, because I'm busting out another technique!"

Hariko:"Fine with me! I'll just use one myself!"

* * *

The two fighter's teleported to a less destroyed part of the battlefield, standing miles apart from each other as they prepared their own separate attacks.

Aindrea raised his right hand up to his chest and grabbed his wrist with his left hand as it began to shake violently and emit a strange blackish red colour. After a few moments, he threw his arm down by his side, and bursting out of his hand came a massive long sleek blade made of pure energy. The blade stretched all the way from his hand all the way down to being only a few centimetres off the ground, and accompanying said blade was a strange power and aura that seemed to radiate off it.

Mangham raised his right hand down by his side and clenched it so tight he could break a normal person's skull many times over, as a bright blue light began to emit around it. After a few moments, he threw his arm up above him, before he brung his elbow down and held his fist in front of him, as that light burst into a light blue fire around his fist, and was accompanied by what sounded like a Dragon's roar being projected from an unknown source.

With both fighters attacks ready, they each took one step forward with their right leg, before they took off from the ground, breaking and levelling the area they had once stood, right as they burst off across the battlefield, drawing closer as seconds passed. When the two were about to collide, Hariko threw his right fist ready to punch, and Cobran raised his blade across his chest like he was doing a salute.

Then, as the two reached each other, time seemed to slow down for the two as they each threw their attacks out. Everything darkened around them, and the only thing that was visible was the two fighters, as the Mangham threw his right fist towards his old friend, and Cobran swung his blade out towards his old comrade.

"DEMON BLADE!"

"DRAGON FIST!"

It was then, that the two disappeared from sight, and in the middle of the darkness, the sight of a massive blue streak that resembled a light blue fireball, and a massive blackish red wave of energy collided with it, before the two lights erupted in one massive white explosion that consumed the darkness.

* * *

As it cleared away, the sight of the partially destroyed Shamar Desert was revealed, and the two fighters who were about to clash skidded past one another, each with their attacks still extended out as a small amount of smoke emitted off of each of them. The two then dropped their attacks, the light around each of their hands disappearing as they did so, and turned back to face one another, revealing the damage each of them had caused to one another.

In Harikos case, a massive cut had graced him, running up from his right hip up to his left shoulder, completely ripping through his GI and weighted shirt and cutting deep into his skin, leaving a massive red streak across his body. In Cobrans case, in the very middle of his chest where his jacket was open, a massive burn mark in the shape of a fist remained square in his chest, still emitting smoke from it considering how new the injury was.

As the Mangham grabbed what was left of his tattered GI and weighted shirt and ripped it off, Aindrea took off his new severally burned jacket, and the two each dropped them to the ground at the same time, never taking their gaze off one another as they did so.

Cobran:"So…here we are…"

Hariko:"Equally beaten…and equally powerful…"

Cobran:"No more tricks or techniques to use…"

Hariko:"And no way the two of us can keep going any longer…"

Cobran:"Then what's say we end this? The same way we did in our battle at the tournament?"

Hariko:"The same way we did it in both Universes…"

Both:"I'm in…"

* * *

Within seconds, the two fighters were miles apart once again, in one of the only non-damaged parts of the desert remaining. Both warriors knew what was about to happen, the oncoming struggle that would decide the fate of the battle, the same way it had done twice many years ago. With nothing left to do, both hybrids channelled their KI to their maximum outputs, before they began to prepare their final attacks, though with a small difference.

On each side, both fighters could envision their younger-selves, both in the old Universe and the present one, appear alongside themselves, so that there were 3 Harikos (or in this case 2 Harikos and a Logan technically) and 3 Cobrans on each side. On the left stood the hybrid children of the old Universe, the right was the hybrid children of the present Universe, and in the middle stood the adults of both, now grown up and ready to end their rivalry once and for all.

Simultaneously, the 6 hybrids each prepared their own attacks, ready to be used to end the battle.

The 3 Aindrea's placed their hands together like they were in prayer, and as they slowly began to separate them, a blackish purple ball of KI the size of a large medicine ball appeared in the space between the 3 warriors hands, and unlike previously incarnations of the attack, this one seemed to radiate with both a menacing black fire and was accompanied by wild purple electricity that sparked around the ball constantly.

"ULTRA…DARK…DEATH…BALL…"

The 3 Mangham's each took a backwards right junsuki stance, slowly moving their hands down by their left side whilst connecting their two wrists together on top of one another and slightly clawing their hands at the same time. It wasn't long before the familiar light blue light appeared in the space between their hands, and overtime grew from the size of a tennis ball to the size of a basketball, and was soon accompanied by small sparks of white electricity that constantly appeared around the KI blast.

"TRUE…KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…"

Then, right as both sides were about to unleash their attacks, the 4 children disappeared, merging inside their older counterparts as the battle entered its final climactic struggle.

"FFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The former POM pushed his hands forward, launching his attack as it burst into a 12 foot tall and wide ball of destruction, and the SOG threw his hands forward as his attack exploded into a 12 foot tall and wide beam of destruction. Both attacks soared across the battlefield, leaving a trail of broken and levelled ground as they drew closer to one another, and the literal second the two attacks impacted with one another, a massive surge of white energy and electricity burst out from within the two attacks struggle, consuming the entire area as the final struggle took place.

The two warriors, no matter how hard they tried and how much energy they put into their attacks, neither side could gain an advantage, leaving the two attacks in a permanent 50-50 struggle, never changing, never moving. As the clash of both power's continued, more of that strange yet powerful white energy surged out of the collision, causing an earthquake to envelope the area, destroy the many mountains and rock formations surrounding the area, and even level the ground from the mere impact of the two beams.

Realising that if the two were to continue, their battle would no doubt destroy the planet, the two inputted one last bit of strength, the only remaining energy they had left, into each of their attacks, causing both attacks to grow just that every bit, before they merged into one another, and seconds later, a massive white explosion burst out from the area the two attacks had collided, and enveloped the entire area in a massive white void, one that both hybrids were consumed into.

* * *

It was unclear how long the white void lasted, though Hariko knew that one it finally stopped, he defiantly had a headache. Actually, scratch that, he had much more than a headache. He had bruises, burns, blood trails, and even a few cuts all up and down his body. The large cut running across his chest had gotten worse during the explosion of white energy, so it was safe to assume had a hard time standing up, even more so because he had lost all his energy and reverted back to his normal form, though once he did, the sight around him truly amazed him.

For starters, he realized he had been buried under some rubble when he first got up, but he figured that was from the ground around him levelling slightly. Well, it did, but it also created several craters across the land, one of which he laid in, and was around 10 feet deep and wide. After hovering out of it and onto the ground in front of him, he could see massive piles of rubble across the land, most likely from all the collapsed mountains and rock formations, multiple areas of land either higher or lower than they were supposed to be, multiple craters, some even bigger than the one he was in, as well as a few burn marks across the land from the many explosions that had taken place in the battle.

It quickly dawned on the Mangham that he wasn't the only one caught in the explosion, and after finding his old friend's energy not far away from him, he quickly appeared right beside the massive crater that Aindrea lay at the bottom of, also now reverted back to his normal form. After quickly jumping down and throwing what rubble he could manage off of his fellow hybrid, Logan kneeled down by his old ally's side and awaited for him to come around, which thankfully, he did just moments later.

Cobran:"errr…"

Hariko:"Take it easy buddy…we're both pretty banged up…"

Cobran:"Hehe…I guess we are…" he remarked as he sat up.

"Do you still have those…Super Kusudama's?"

Hariko:"Yeah…" he answered as he opened his left hand and revealed two of the very items his friend had described.

"It's a miracle they survived that fight…" he stated as Aindrea took one and ate them as the Mangham did the same.

Cobran:"Yeah…it is…that was truly a mighty battle…"

Hariko:"It was…I've been waiting for this rematch for years…and I can say I'm truly satisfied by the outcome…"

Cobran:"What…is the outcome of the fight? We both knocked each other down…"

Hariko:"My friend, I believe that is what they call a tie..." he answered as he smiled at Aindrea, who returned the gesture.

Cobran:"Heh, I suppose a tie will suffice…until our next battle of course…"

Hariko:"Now that's the Cobran I've missed all these years!" he yelled in happiness as he picked Cobran up in a hug.

Cobran:"Hahaha! And I have missed you Hariko!" he let out as the SOG put him down.

Hariko:"That is good to hear. Now, shall we return home to everyone else?"

Cobran:"Oh…yes…I suppose…"

Hariko:"What's wrong?"

Cobran:"I…don't think it'd be a good idea for me to go with you…"

Hariko:"WHAT?! Why would you think that?"

Cobran:"Hariko, I'm the one that abandoned the city! I'm the one that fought and nearly killed you and the Freedom Fighters on several occasions! I helped in the destruction of a MULTIVERSE! Do you really think I deserve forgiveness?!"

Hariko:"OF COURSE!"

Cobran:"…what did you say?"

Hariko:"Of course you deserve forgiveness! Everyone deserves it! No matter what someone has done, they should always be given a second chance to turn things over! That is the way I have lived my whole life! Every opponent I've met, I always gave them a second chance to turn things around! And even when none of them took that chance, I still tried! Because I sill believe anyone can turn their life around if they truly try!

In both the old and this new Universes, you may have made mistakes, but that was only because of Mephiles. Everything you did was because he was controlling you to do so. The others might not realise that, but I do. And I don't care what they do or say, I will make them understand and accept you. Because I just got my best friend back after him being missing for more than 15 years, and I'm not about to lose him again!"

There was a moment of silence between the two hybrids stared into one another's eyes, one of them filled with pure determination and forgiveness, the other with happiness and sadness mixed into one. After a few seconds, Aindrea walked up to the Mangham and joined him in a hug, shedding a few slight tears as the two stayed there in silence, communicating with each other on a level that was heard by no ears, not even their own.

Cobran:"You…truly are a great friend, Hariko…I am glad I have been blessed in being your friend…"

Hariko:"And I'm just happy to have my friend back…"

* * *

**"****New let's go home…"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, aboard the Sky Patrol many miles above Station Square…**

…all of the Freedom Fighters were gathered on the bridge, each patiently awaiting as Rotor, Nicole and Tails did their best to repair the ship.

Sally:"How come the repairs you guys?"

Rotor:"We're almost finished…fixing the engines was the easy part…"

Nicole:"Fixing the Ships guidance and control system is a bit trickier…"

Xiro:"The sooner it's repaired the better. Hariko and Cobran have been fighting for a long time now, and who knows what could have happened to the two of them"

Xanaks:"He told us not to get involved, but we can't just sit around while he risks his life for the rest of us!"

Harikan:"So if we travel by ship instead of flying, he won't see us coming to help him"

Dracton:"I am not sue he needs us anyway. Both of their energy signatures dropped significantly just moments ago"

John:"Which means either Logan killed Cobran and is trying to rest, Cobran killed Logan and has gone into hiding…"

Vincent:"Or they're both dead"

"The answer is none of the above!" called a familiar voice.

As the group all looked to the top of the bridge, there stood none other than Hariko Mangham, and whilst the Super Kusudama had healed him, the injuries were still present on his body. After jumping down to greet everyone, he was immidiently rushed by Abigail, who wrapped her arms around him instantly as he did the same.

Abigail:"I was so worried about you!"

Hariko:"Ah come on, you know I can handle myself…" he remarked as he looked himself up and down.

"For the most part anyway…hehe…"

Shadow:"We were all worried when we heard of who you had been fighting"

Bunnie:"Those are some nasty injuries sugah. Did he give ya a hard time?"

Hariko:"Oh yeah! That was one of the greatest battles we've ever had!"

Mephilisa:"It certainly shows it"

Hariko:"Hehe, sure does. By the way, have you and Laura told everyone yet?"

Laura:"Not yet. We were gonna wait until you were back, but I think you should get yourself healed first"

Hariko:"Fair enough I guess"

Gracie:"Uh, tell everyone what exactly? Did the two of you do something while we were in that suite?"

Hariko:"It doesn't matter, we'll tell you all later. First, I think we need to be healed and then fed! I'm starving!"

Xiro:"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I believe he's referring to me"

That voice, only few recognised. Whilst some were merely shocked by the simple hearing of such a familiar voice, the rest were set on their guards just in case it truly was who they believed. And wouldn't you know it, walking down the dark corridors and into the bridge, was none other than Cobran Aindrea, looking equally as hurt as Hariko was.

Dracton:"It's Cobran!"

Within seconds, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Dracton, John, Vincent, Xanaks, Harikan and Xiro formed a wall in front of everyone else, each of them ready to attack Aindrea, who cowered slightly at the mere thought of having to fight all of these in his current state. Xiro raised his right hand up and began charging his Big Bang Attack, ready to fire and possibly kill Cobran right where he stood, though before he had the chance, Hariko rushed in front of the former POM and raised his arms out ready to protect his old friend from any harm.

Xiro:"Hariko! Move aside!"

Hariko:"No! I won't let you hurt him!"

Sonic:"Logan! He's dangerous! He could kill everyone on the ship!"

Hariko:"No, he wouldn't. He's not like that anymore! I freed him of Mephiles' influence! He's back to how he was before he left the city!"

Dracton:"How do we know he isn't tricking you in order to get close to everyone and then kill them?!"

Hariko:"Because I know he isn't! If you just give him a chance, he'll prove he's free from Mephiles! He can become a Freedom Fighter again, and fight alongside us!"

Xiro:"Brother, if you don't move out the way now, I will take down if it's how I've got to get to Cobran!"

Hariko:"Do your worst, but so long as I still breathe, you won't hurt him!"

Amidst all the arguing, the group barely noticed Abigail walking out of the fighters shield around the rest of the Freedom Fighters, and slowly making her way closer to the two hybrids at the front of the room.

Vincent:"Abi! Get out of the way! Cobran'll hurt you if you get closer!"

As the female Mangham drew closer, Aindrea stepped out from behind Hariko and slowly made his way towards Abigail, with the two meeting halfway and stood just centimetres away from each other. The 6'3 Cobran having to look down at the 5'6 Abigail before him. After the two had stared at each other for a few moments, Abigail growled slightly before bringing her right hand up and smacking it across Aindrea's face, the sound of the impact nearly making everyone cringe.

Cobran:"Oooowww…big ring…" he muttered to himself as he held his face.

Right as he turned back to the Mangham, he was immidiently greeted with a hug of the small woman, which, while he was surprised from at first, he quickly joined her in. While Abigail had originally gripped Cobran quite tightly, he gripped her tighter upon finally sinking into the hug, the first real hug he'd had with his family in such a long time, and he wasn't going to lose this opportunity after spending so long in isolation.

Abigail:"Tell me…is my brother finally back…or is this some stupid trick?!"

Cobran:"It's no trick…I would never do that to you…I'm so sorry for leaving you this long…"

Realising that their comrade had been telling the truth, the fighters all lowered their guards and joined everyone in welcoming Aindrea to their own little family.

Vincent:"Welcome back old friend"

John:"It's good to have the real you back"

Antoine:"Ju have certainly missed a lot in your absence"

Bunnie:"But ahm sure it won't take long ta catch up"

Sally:"On behalf of the Freedom Fighters, I hereby reinstate your status, Cobran Aindrea"

Cobran:"Thank you, your highness. Thank all of you, especially you, Hariko, for bringing me back home. So, who else is hungry?"

* * *

As the night finally dawned on the Sky Patrol, everyone else left the world of reality and into the world of their dreams. Whilst everyone else was sound asleep, including Cobran, who now resided with John in the same room, which they had both shared back in the earlier days, one soul was still awake. Atop the ship, looking over the stars and the moon above the giant city, was of course Hariko Mangham. Whilst most of his injuries had been healed, there would always be the small little marks and scars left over from every fight, though for some reason, while it had been healed, the Mangham had decided to keep the massive scar across his chest that he had gained toward the end of the fight.

"Along again I see?" the hybrid heard a familiar voice speak behind him.

Hariko:"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come watch the stars for a while" he remarked as Xiro walked up and stood beside him.

Xiro:"As per usual…Hariko…I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…I should have trusted your judgement…"

Hariko:"No need for apologies. You weren't there on the battlefield to see him gain his freedom, so I know why you were so hesitant to trust me"

Xiro:"If you say so…can I ask…why did you keep the scar from his Demon Blade?"

Hariko:"I wanted a reminder of our battle, and it seemed like the best thing to keep"

Xiro:"Heh, whatever helps you sleep I guess. So then…what's the next adventure? The next great battle for us to tackle? We've already taken care of Shade, The Metal Units, Garo Kan, Cobran, who's left to fight?"

Hariko:"The two greatest opponents yet. While yes, we still have a **god **to face, that isn't just yet, thankfully. Now, there's just one foe left…"

* * *

**"…****King Kai had already warned me that his ****_legendary power_**** had grown even greater than previously, so we need to be on our guard for when ****_he_**** arrives…"**

* * *

**In the deep reaches of space…**

…a lone planet sat in the middle of the massive dark void that is space, with no other planets and not even a moon in the surrounding area. This planet was much like that of Mobius, except more primitive, yet still full of life. Multiple sub-cultures and sub-species reside on the planet within the many vast lands it contained. Unfortunately, before anyone was able to discover this fascinating planet and all its wonders, it was destroyed.

Racing through the darkness at unimaginable speeds, was a lone bright green light, similar to that of a shooting star. This 'shooting star' raced towards this unknown planet, collided with and destroyed it, and simply continued to fly onwards life nothing had happened, not even acknowledging the fact it had just wiped out billions of lives in an instant…or, was it aware it had performed such a Universal crime? For you see, whilst this was a detail most wouldn't even notice, as within that 'shooting star' was the outline of a very tall and large figure, who upon seeing the destruction he had caused within his flight, allowed a sinister grin to appear on his face before he muttered something that no one would hear:

**"****Soon Hariko, soon…"**

* * *

**The battle between Hariko and Cobran has drawn to a close, and after being freed of Mephiles' control, Aindrea has returned to the Freedom Fighters after many years in isolation, and re-joined his friends and family to fight for the side of good once again. Whilst many enemies have been defeated, only one more stands in the way of the Freedom Fighters battle against the unknown ****_god _****that Hariko was warned about over 2 years ago. Now, the group must begin their training to break their limits once again, ready for the arrival of their final, legendary opponent.**

**Brikon, the Legendary Super Hybrid, is returning to Mobius, and he seeks his vengeance against those that wronged him previously. Will the Freedom Fighters grow strong enough to defeat Brikon? Will the new addition of Cobran and his Super Hybrid 3 Power be enough to end the maniac once and for all? Or will the Freedom Fighters meet their demise before the arrival of the unknown god? The answers to these and more questions will be answered, in the next chapter of Mobius Z!**


	77. Chapter 76:Return of Brikon Part 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I've had this Chapter finished for a few weeks now, but I wanted to give this one some time before I post it, whilst I work on updating some of the other Chapters, as well as another story that I am currently in the process of writing. I've already managed to get the first 3 Chapters done and I am currently working on the 4th. It's a story I think you'll enjoy if you're a Dragon Ball fan, and I hope it's as well received as this story currently is.**

**Speaking of being well received, I checked the view count a few weeks ago, and I was so happy to find the story has hit another mile stone of over 6000 views! I honestly can't describe how much I appreciate you all taking the time to read my story (especially considering how damn long it is) and most of you actually ending up enjoying it. Please make sure to leave a review on what you think of the story so far. I'm interested to hear your thoughts and answer any possible questions you may have.**

**I hope you will all enjoy the last few Chapters that will be posted on this story, the side stories and extra content I will be writing to further add to the already huge world I've made, possibly the updated Chapters once they're finished, and the new story I will be posting in either a few days time or possibly a week. I'll see how things go.**

**All that aside, I hope you enjoy the Chapter, and I'll see you next time for the finale of Mobius Z!**

* * *

And so another 6 months passed and life settled slightly for the Freedom Fighters. They were well aware that peace had not yet been obtained, but they were learning to enjoy the downtime between the battles and spend time with one another. During this downtime, two wonderful things happened in the groups small family, that being the coming out of Mephilisa and Laura as a couple, a decision of which everyone was supportive, and the introduction of a new life into the group's small family, that being the son of Harikan Mangham and Alician Bronack: Ichiro.

Whilst the rest of the Freedom Fighters, including the Chaotix, decided to enjoy this small moment of peace by relaxing on Angel Island, a small handful of the group (that being the male hybrids of the group, and Dracton) decided to train in the replica of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only this one had been given a few adjustments…

* * *

…within the massive white void, multiple figures could be seen going blow for blow, with occasional energy blast being fired off that shook the area slightly. One of the figures, the robot of the group, left backwards onto his hands and used them to push himself flying into the air, right as an energy blast came flying and hit the ground where he was standing. Upon landing on his feet, he met the one who fired the blast, that being Rex, in a small skirmish of punches and kicks, before the machine quickly caught the advantage and knocked the android flying with a right sidekick, and then began to peruse him.

Not far away, the second android twin, Sadler, lunged forward and slammed his right fist into Vincent's cross block, pushing the bionic hybrid back ever so slightly. However, this was the opening Younge was hoping for, as he quickly manoeuvred his hands to grab hold of the androids arm, before he threw him up above him and slammed him down on the ground behind him. Unfortunately for the cyborg, the android hybrid was faster than he anticipated, and managed to pry himself free before slamming both his feet into Vincent's face, forcing him to stumble back slightly before he managed to recover, and then flew right back at Sadler, and tackled him up into the air.

Meanwhile, in the air, John and Cobran were going blow for blow with one another, with one landing an attack on the other, be it a punch or a kick, before the other came back with an attack equally as powerful. Eventually, Aindrea managed to land a powerful front flip kick down upon the android's head with both legs, launching him towards the ground at an incredible rate, however on his approach to the ground, Williams managed to raise his right fist up to be perfectly in line with his opponent, before he yelled at the top of his voice "ROCKET PUNCH!" and fired off his fist towards his fellow hybrid.

Unfortunately, Cobran was so surprised by the attack (just like everyone is when Williams pulled his little manoeuvre), he was unable to prevent the fist smacking him straight in the jaw and carrying him for some distance, right before it let go of him and allowed him to go flying as John caught up with his own fist and reattached it to his own arm, and then proceeded to chase after his opponent.

Not far away, the two hybrids cousins floated high in the sky many miles away from each other, each holding their right hand out slightly as they channelled their energy into their palm. Within moments, a small but powerful blue KI blast appeared at the end of their palm, right before they grabbed hold of it like a tennis ball, and flung their right arm behind them as they began charging towards one another at incredible speeds. Within moments, the two Mangham's reached one another, and with one loud yell, they slammed the two energy attacks into one another, the power of which combined to form an enormous explosion of light that burst out of their hands and consumed most of the skies.

Just below them, the two hybrids brothers were locked in a similar blow to blow situation, only whatever attack one of them used, the other would counter before throwing his own attack, and that too would be countered by the other. As Hariko threw another right hook, Xiro blocked it with a left outer block, right before he attacked with a right roundhouse kick, only for Logan to grab it with his left hand before swinging his brother around and tossing him a few metres behind him. The Mangham quickly came to a halt and began charging towards his brother at the same time he did, and right as the two reached one another, they each landed a left hook across one another's face, right before they stumbled back and fell onto their bums, exhausted and gasping for air.

Xiro:"(gasp) That was…a good spar…"

Hariko:"I agree…(gasp)…"

* * *

Moments later, the two were joined by the other fighters in the room, and they all sat by one another in a circle as they began to catch their breathe.

Vincent:"So…what modifications did Mariko and the others make anyway?"

Xanaks:"They pretty much managed to break time…they allowed us to change the settings of the room…one day in hear could mean as much as ten years now…and the best part is…we don't age because of it…unless we allow it to, of course…"

Xiro:"And of course…it wasn't easy to accomplish…and required help from geniuses from another Universe…"

Harikan:"I heard they might be doing the same to their Hyperbolic Time Chamber soon…"

Hariko:"Speakin of which…how do you think we should thank Bulma and the others for helping with this? I mean…breaking the laws of time is a pretty big feat…"

Cobran:"Probably a pretty big crime too…"

Xiro:"Beats me…"

Dracton:"How about we get back to training? We'll think of a gift later…"

Hariko:"Okay…hey! I know what exercise we can do to train next!"

John:"And that would be?"

Hariko:"Let's play Kamehameha tag! I'll start!" he remarked as he disappeared, prompting everyone to struggle to their feet.

Everyone:"NO WAIT!"

Hariko:"Too late!" he called from above.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he fired the energy wave towards the ground below.

Everyone:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they leapt out of the way.

Hariko:"You guy's cant dodge forever! Now I'm gonna up the power! KAAMEEEHAAAMMEEE…!" he chanted as he took the famous stance once more.

Vincent:"QUICK! EVERYONE GET TO THE EXIT!" he yelled before they all began to run for their lives.

Hariko:"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Whilst the boys continued to play and train, the rest of the Freedom Fighters were enjoying some peace and quiet. Whilst some adults slept or napped, the others talked and laughed, all the while the children played games and ran around enjoying their freedom. Whilst everyone else was doing their own thing, literally all the girls, except for the kids among them, were absolutely swooning over the young Ichiro, who currently resided in Rouges arms at the moment.

Like his father and grandfather before him, the boy shared the same black fur and bright blue eyes some Mangham's had become known for, but instead of the usual black spiky hair, the young child seemed to be growing an orange Mohawk, most likely due to his mother's blood. Also, despite his age, the boy had quite a furry muzzle and chest, though they were white considering his age.

Rouge:"He's just so precious"

Alician:"I tell myself that everyday"

Sally:"Despite being a mix of both, he doesn't seem to show many signs of being a Kikari"

Alician:"The doctors informed me those kinds of features will appear more when he's a teenager"

Sally:"I see…"

Abigail:"Well, I don't think he cares all that much about his looks, considering he's already so handsome" she remarked before she tickled his cheek, a small giggle from the child following her action.

Mariko:"So, any idea what you think he'll do when he gets older?"

Alician:"I honestly have no idea"

Gracie:"He's got Mangham blood in him, so there's no doubt he'll have an urge to fight when he's older"

Alician:"Well there is that, but I think he might go into fashion or modelling when he grows up"

Bunnie:"What gave ya that impression?"

Alician:"When I'm tired, I usually just turn on Mobius' Next Top Model or something like that, and whilst I'm fast asleep, Ichiro's still wide awake and actually enjoying the program. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if he went into something like that, we can't all be fighters forever"

Abigail:"True, true"

Rouge:"So, who's gonna teach him to walk in heels?" she remarked before they all shared a laugh with one another.

* * *

Over at the Master Emerald…

Knuckles:"I am so glad to be back home"

Sonic:"Lemme guess: you missed doing nothing all day?"

Knuckles:"Funny"

Shadow:"I agree with Knuckles. That was probably the best joke you've ever told, except from the time you said you were the fastest thing alive"

Antoine:"Oh, ze burn"

Sonic:"Excuse me, but who was the one who broke light speed multiple times in one day?"

Knuckles:"And who's the one who got a heart attack from it?"

Sonic:"…Touché…"

* * *

"For the last time Elexia…" started the young two-tailed fox.

"We're not playing Kamehameha tag…"

Elexia:"But why not?! My big brother would play it!"

Mephilisa:"Yes, but unlike most of us, we don't exactly want to get hurt just playing a game"

Elexia:"Hmph! Wimps!"

Laura:"Well we could always play a different game"

Cream:"How about hide and seek?"

Mephilisa:"Nah. We banned that idea whenever we're on Angel Island after we couldn't find Elexia for 3 days"

Tails:"Why didn't you just sense for her energy?"

Laura:"How would that be fun?"

Tails:"I see your point…"

Cream:"Why don't we just explore the island?"

Mephilisa:"I'm up for it"

Laura:"Same here"

Tails:"Elexia?" he questioned as they all turned to the grumpy kid.

Elexia:"Oh fine!" she huffed as she dropped her crossed arms.

* * *

Right as the 5 were about to venture off into the island, a wave of fear spread across the entire area. Even those that were unable to sense energy could feel what was coming. As their gazes turned to the skies, their eyes widened in shock and horror of the figure approaching them, a certain bright green aura surrounding him as he flew closer. It wasn't long before the figure touched down on the ground in the middle of the shrine area, his left knee touching the ground as his right leg was bent slightly, along with his left hand touching the ground whilst his right was laid across his bent leg.

Despite not even standing up to reveal his appearance, most people knew who it was the second he entered the planet's atmosphere, though for those who were unsure, the figure quickly made his face shown when he stood to his feet, revealing himself to be none other than Brikon, the Legendary Super Hybrid, suffering no change in appearance despite a complete Multiversal change.

Abigail:"Oh…shit…"

* * *

**Back in the Time Chamber…**

…each one of the fighters was now exhausted. Once again, they were all positioned in a circle, only now it looked like each of them had passed out in their own unique ways. The group stayed quiet, the only sound being the gasping for air the group desperately needed after almost destroying their bodies in such an intense training session. All **was **quiet…before they all simultaneously felt a familiar power crash into Mobius, and each of them immidiently jerked up to their feet in shock.

Cobarn:"What is this…unfathomable power? I've never felt anything like this…"

Vincent:"It can't be him…it just can't be!"

Hariko:"Harikan, please tell me you already started growing the Super Kusudama?"

Harikan:"I did, but even with the altered settings in here, they still won't be ready for another couple of hours, and that's time the others don't have…"

Xiro:"Then all we can do is pray they survive whatever he throws at them…"

* * *

Brikon:"WHERE IS HARIKO?!" he roared with enough might to nearly shake the area.

Gracie:"He's not here, so get lost!"

Brikon:"Well…I'm sure he'd be heartbroken to find all his loved ones dead by the time he returns…I wonder who to start with…the pathetic excuse for fighters put before me? The civilians who could do no harm against me?"

Suddenly, those fear-striking green eyes caught glimpse of the 5 youngest members of the Freedom Fighters, and a horrific smile found its way on his face, almost stretching from ear to ear.

"Or perhaps…I'll start with the children…?"

Whilst his words struck fear into all of them, Tails, Elexia and Mephilisa weren't allowed to show how scared they were, and stood in front of their 2 weaker friends, ready to defend them from harm. However, whilst everyone suspected one of them to be the first to attack, their theories were proven wrong when everyone felt Gracie's energy sky-rocket.

Gracie:"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!" she screamed before launching towards her fellow hybrid.

Mariko:"GRACIE DON'T!"

With a loud battle cry, the android raced across the shrine area of the island, meeting the opponent who stood in the very centre of it all, before she brought her right fist up and fired it off like a missile, the punch slamming straight into the Legendary Hybrids forehead with enough force to create a shockwave powerful enough to shake the area. However, despite how much power was behind the attack, Brikon had neither budged, flinched, or been injured, and simply smirked at Williams' attempt at an attack against him.

Brikon:"That tickled…" he remarked as he slowly lifted his right hand up and grabbed the arm Gracie used to attack him.

Then, with one swift twist, a massive cracking noise mixed with the crunching of metal and short-circuiting of wires, echoed through the area, right before the Legendary Hybrid dropped the girl to the floor, and allowed her to scream and almost cry from the pain she now experienced. Brikon then raised his right leg up and prepared to slam it straight down on, and possibly through, William's stomach, though before he had the chance, a black and red blur zoomed past and caused the girl to disappear the moment the hybrid stomped his foot into the ground.

Following the direction of the blur, Brikon quickly found that Gracie had been rescued by Shadow, and placed near the stairs to the Master Emerald, where Abigail quickly began to tend to her injuries. The Legendary hybrid was about to attack the 3 in some shape or form, though before he could, he sensed an incoming attack from behind, and leapt to his right at the very moment Sonic came flying in to attack with his trademark spindash, though now that Brikon was out of the way, the blue blur was left perfectly open for the hybrid to perform a left hook kick straight into the hedgehogs stomach, forcing him out of his spindash form before he was sent skidding across the ground, possibly with a broken rib.

At that moment, Mighty the Armadillo leapt into the air and began crashing down towards the ground, both fists ready to smack down upon Brikons head, though as he'd already proved, the hybrid was too fast for any of them, and launched a solid right punch to the armadillos stomach the moment he came within range, before grabbing hold of Mighty's stomach with just the hand he had used to punch him, and tossed the Chaotix member away from him.

Suddenly, the hybrid felt a noise coming from behind him, and turned to see the walking arsenal unloading every single weapon he had. Missile launchers, machine guns, death machines, grenade launchers, almost every weapon under the sun was stretching from some point of his body, and right as everything began to fall silent, it was immidiently broken by the almost deafening sound of an entire armies supply of ammunition was unleashed against a single warrior.

The more bullets, missiles etc. that hit the hybrid, the larger the shroud of smoke around him grew, masking his easily foreseeable fate to everyone watching. Whilst Omega was still in the process of unleashing his arsenal, the Legendary Hybrid teleported out of the smoke and right behind the hulking machine, before he thrusted his right hand through the walking arsenal's back, and right out the other side through his stomach.

Rouge:"OMEGA!"

OMEGA:"SYSTEM…FAILURE…"

That was all he was able to get out before Brikon retracted his fist, and allowed the hulking machine to drop to the floor as he began to short-circuit. With a loud scream of rage, Rouge launched toward the hybrid and attacked him with a right roundhouse kick, though he easily caught the attack with his left hand before tossing her flying across the area, and right into the wall of the Master Emeralds holding place.

Right as he was about to finish all of the weaklings in his presence and be done with this foolish attempt at combat, Brikon threw his hand backwards and grabbed the face of something invisible. As he slowly picked up the figure and held him in front of him, the invisible stranger soon turned visible and revealed themselves as Espio the Chameleon, right before the hybrid slammed the ninjas face right into the ground, knocking him out instantly.

He then sensed a weak power level coming from above and quickly falling down to greet him, so the Legendary Hybrid turned around to face this newcomer, only to be smacked on the top of the head by someone's blade. That someone was Antoine, and unfortunately, his attack did not have the effect he wished it to have, as he watched his sword shatter to pieces before his eyes, right before Brikon tensed slightly and outputted a small shockwave around him, strong enough to send D'Coolette skidding across the floor for several meters.

Just then, Vector the Crocodile came charging towards the Legendary Hybrid from behind, and attempted to grab and restrain the hybrid from doing any more harm, though Brikon easily managed to grab each of the detectives hands as he was about to grab him, right before the murderer tossed Vector flying over him and into a nearby tree, breaking it in the process before he collapsed to the ground.

Whilst enjoying the sight of everyone barely recovering from each of their injuries, Brikon failed to notice an enemy approaching him from the side, and was surprised when he felt something cold slam into his cheek, and so slowly turned to investigate what had hit him. To his surprise, the Rabbot had come flying towards him and slammed her metal fist straight into his face, but unfortunately for her, the attack did not have the desired effect she wished. The hybrid smirked before he slowly moved his right hand up to grab Bunnie's hand, though before ye could, he watched as the fist pressed against his face transformed into a small cannon, before an enormous wave of energy was fired into his face from point blank range.

The wife of D'Coolette was sent flying across the ground due to how powerful her attack was, and upon finally halting herself after skidding across the ground for some meters, she slowly looked up at the Legendary Hybrid a few meters away, who despite having a massive cloud of smoke surrounding his face, was still standing. She also found out, when the smoke cleared, why he was still standing, as there wasn't even a mark on his face from her desperate attack.

With a devilish grin, Brikon slowly raised his right hand up to the Rabbot, and created a small tennis-ball sized green energy blast at the end of his palm, ready to fire at the woman and possibly destroy everything in the surrounding area. However, right as he told his blast to fire, he found his body unable to move, and as he inspected his arm, he found it was surrounded in a strange light blue aura. Suddenly, the Legendary Hybrid found he no longer had control of his own arm, as it was somehow forced to make him slam his own energy attack into his face, the explosion of which seemed to temporarily blind him and aggravate him slightly, leaving him perfectly open for the enormous fireball that came flying out of nowhere, to hit him and send him straight of the island.

* * *

As the group turned in the direction the fireball had come from, they were greeted with the sight of the time travelling Silver the Hedgehog, accompanied by the Princess of the Sol Dimension, Blaze the Cat, floating down from the skies before landing on the island.

Silver:"Hello everyone"

Sonic:"Silver?"

Shadow:"Blaze?"

Knuckles:"What are you doing here?"

Silver:"It's a long story. Like you all probably know, when the Multiverse Reset took place, almost everything changed in some shape or form, and that included my future. My world was no longer an apocalypse, and instead some kind of Utopia. According to History, when Iblis had been released, we'd managed to imprison him before he could destroy the world, allowing us a much better future. However, the existence of this prison for Iblis was beginning to weaken, and if we wanted to ensure the world stayed safe, I had a mission to complete.

According to our History, it was said that I time travelled back to this era and helped the Freedom Fighters in their last few battles, one of which involved Iblis. In order to keep history in check, I have to stay in this timeline until Iblis appears, and once he's defeated, I must seal him away to ensure he doesn't destroy this world or the future world. However, I had to time travel a bit further back in order to gain the strength I'd need to seal Mephiles, and so I've come here to help"

Sonic:"So…why is Blaze here?"

Blaze:"Iblis seems to have control of 3 types of energy: KI, Chaos, and Sol Energy. To seal Iblis, we will need a master of each energy. I volunteered to help Silver in his quest"

Knuckles:"Well you won't be doing much helping if we don't survive this fight!"

Silver:"Then let's do this!"

With that, the 5 Mobians took their own fighting stances the moment they heard Brikons roar of anger, right before he came bursting out of the Ocean and began flying towards the 5. Using his psychokinesis, Silver diverted the hybrids course and forced him to crash into the ground, halting his assault towards him. Whilst he was down, Blaze leapt into the air and began raining down hundreds of fireballs all over the Legendry Hybrids body, though because he was far stronger than all of them, it felt like he was getting hit with hundreds of small needles instead.

As the hybrid finally managed to get to his feet, he was assault with a double spindash from both hedgehogs, sending him skidding across the ground and slightly out of control, right before Knuckles came flying across the battlefield and landed a solid double punch directly to Brikons stomach, the momentum behind said attack managed to be enough to send the Legendary Hybrid to the floor temporarily. Not allowing him a moment of rest, the 5 fighter's teleported around the hybrid, each with an energy blast charged in one of their hands, before they simultaneously tossed it at the hybrid, the 5 attacks combining to make one enormous explosion of light that only did damage at the very epicentre of the blast.

* * *

Slowly, the smoke began to clear, and the 5 Mobians patiently waited for the result of their combined attack. Of course, after seeing everyone else's attacks against him, they knew not to hold their breathe. And sure enough, as the smoke vanished, there Brikon stood, almost unfazed by their combined assault against him. Then, with one loud and angered roar, the hybrid sent out a massive burst of energy around him, strong enough to send each of the fighters flying across the ground for some distance.

"That's enough Brikon!" spoke a voice the hybrid recognised all too well.

Brikon:"What a pleasure it is to hear from you again…doctor…" he remarked as he turned to face the voice.

Before the Legendary Hybrid stood the one and only Doctor Carnage, no weapons at the ready, no fighting stance, simply standing just a small distance away from the murderer.

Carnage:"You've certainly grown since the last I've seen you"

Brikon:"And you have changed as well"

Carnage:"Brikon, just stop this senseless fighting. Let's talk this out for a moment. But I don't want to speak with the psychopathic Legendary Super Hybrid, I want to talk to the man, or rather, the boy that is still inside you"

Brikon:"I hate to crush your hopes doctor, but the boy you knew has long since died. The same boy who was hated and despised by his own people. The same boy that was feared for doing no wrong against anyone! The same boy who watched his MOTHER BE SLAUGHTERED IN FRONT OF HIS EYES! THAT BOY YOU KNEW IS DEAD!"

A silence spread across the area for but a moment, as everyone felt the gravity of such a statement sink in.

"Brikon Abukara is **dead**. He is gone, doctor. Now, there only lives Brikon, the Legendary Super Hybrid"

Carnage:"If that's the case, then I guess I've got no choice…"

The former Mobian now machine threw his right hand down by his side, materialising a red energy blade around his hand that was almost long enough for him to have to drag the sword across the floor. He then held his left hand up slightly, as a different weapon, this time a short black hilt, materialised in his hand, and with a slight tense of his arm, a red blade similar to one from an axe materialised itself on the small hilt.

"Come get me!" he remarked as he span the axe around his hand before catching it and gripping it tighter.

Accepting the challenge without delay, Brikon launched towards the doctor whilst simultaneously bringing both his hands above his head on his approach. Upon reaching the former mad scientist, the hybrid launched his arms down to crush Carnage into mush, though surprisingly, his attack was stopped when the doctor brought both his weapons up and used it to halt the Legendary Hybrids attack. After managing to just hold him for long enough, the doctor pushed Brikons arms upwards to leave him temporarily open, and used that opportunity to spin round and slice his axe across Abukara's chest, forcing him to stumble back slightly.

As the Legendary Hybrid regained his footing, he slowly looked down at the cut across his chest, bleeding ever so slightly seen as it was a quick cut and not too deep, though still caused as much pain as if it had been a deeper cut. The doctor had defiantly had practise with such a skill, and as Brikon watched the doctor roll his axe around his hand once more before taking a fighting stance, a devilish grin found its way on the hybrids face.

Brikon:"Finally…a challenge!"

The hybrid disappeared from sight before reappearing right in front of the doctor, and attempted to slam his right fist straight down through the machine man's chest, though Carnage was quick enough to leap out of the way in time with a backflip, causing Brikons fist to go straight into the ground and create cracks around his point of impact. He quickly retraced his fist and fired off an energy blast from his free hand, though with one swift strike downwards using the blade around his right hand, the doctor chopped the energy blast in half, causing both pieces to go flying past him for some distance, before erupting in two separate yet equally massive explosions just a small bit away from the island.

"Even in old age, you haven't lost your touch, doctor"

Carnage:"I try to keep in shape…" he remarked, most likely with a smirk that couldn't be seen through his mask.

Brikon:"Let's see how well you do against this then!" he yelled as a green energy ball appeared in each of his hands.

With a wild and maniacal laugh, the Legendary Hybrid began tossing blast after blast at the doctor, each time he was forced to react quicker than the last, using a combination of both his axe and blade to slice the attacks into nothing, smack them away from him, or sometimes having to outright dodge an incoming attack to avoid harm. Eventually, the doctor detected that the attacks were getting stronger, and so to save himself form messing up and taking any more harm, Carnage leapt into the air and positioned himself so that he as facing the Legendary Hybrid, right before he held his right hand up directly in line with Brikon, and fired of his energy blade directly towards Abukara.

In a moment of pure un-expectancy, whilst Carnage had expected his attack to fail, for Brikon to simply grab the attack and shatter the energy to pieces, he didn't. The energy blade stabbed straight into the right side of the Legendary Hybrids chest, and pierced straight through the other side. As Carnage landed, he and everyone else bared witness to this surprising turn of events, but as they looked at Brikons face, they realised why the attack had hit him. The smile told them everything they needed to know. He'd let it hit him.

"A noble effort…" he started as he pulled the blade out of his chest using his left hand.

"But ultimately…**pointless**!" he growled as he tightened his fist, shattering the energy to pieces.

Carnage:"And here I thought I got lucky…"

Brikon:"You've amused me doctor, but I've grown bored of you…"

"Then get a load of this!" called a familiar, cocky voice.

Suddenly, a massive golden light burst out from around the Master Emerald, catching the group's attention immidiently, as 6 new golden figures slowly floated down off the shrine, and onto the ground below. As the light around them cleared away, these 6 were revealed to be Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Super Tails, Super Knuckles and Burning Blaze.

Sonic:"Hang back doc, we got this"

Brikon:"How pathetic…you truly believe you are capable of defeating me with a simple Super Form? That is not true power, so allow me to show you what is!"

With one loud roar and burst of KI, an enormous explosion of blue light erupted from inside the hybrid, consuming him into a blinding light that almost enveloped the entire island.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone in the Time Chamber almost froze in place, as they each sensed the exact same thing.

Vincent:"Dear Chaos no…"

Xiro:"Damnit! He's transformed!"

Harikan:"His power's beyond anything I could imagine…"

Cobran:"Their Super Forms won't last long against Brikons power"

Hariko:"Xanaks! How long until the Super Kusudama is finished?!"

Xanaks:"We have at least another 20 minutes!"

Dracton:"That's time they don't have…"

* * *

For those that are unable to sense KI and energy, the form Brikon had now taken on was staggering and incredible at most, but for those that could sense energy, they felt like ants staring at a mountain. There was no way to truly describe the overwhelming power simply oozing from the Legendary Hybrids body. It was power most dreamed to reach, and very few actually held.

Unlike most Super Hybrid transformations, Brikons fur had not turned the usual blinding golden colour, but instead a bright blue colour, reminiscent almost of when Logan transformed into the Legendary Hyper Form in the previous Universe. Like usually, his hair had spiked up, his quills had grown slightly, his bangs had grown longer and spiker, reaching down to his abs, and another detail reminiscent of the old Universe was the fact that strange markings had appeared on the hybrids body.

From his chest, a black line stretched up along his neck and stopped at his muzzle, and was accompanied by sharp black lines starting from his back, curving around his body, and ending around the front of his body. Another detail to note was that every part of his clothing that had previously been green, specifically his shoes, gaunt less, bicep rings and neck choker, had changed to the same bright blue colour as his fur. The headband and gem he had previously worn had shattered to pieces, the remains now laying at his feet, and instead, his face now adorned a black line across each of his eyes, which had also changed to now have black sclera's and bright red irises.

Brikon:"It's overwhelming isn't it? To be in the presence of power that makes your own seem completely irrelevant. To know that no matter how hard you try, everything you do is useless against me. How do you find it? Frightening? Frustrating?"

His questions were met with only silence, as the 6 fighters tried keeping their calm yet battle ready composure.

"You need not answer. It doesn't matter how you feel, for soon, you will feel nothing but pain and agony, before finally…nothing" he finished with a sadistic expression across his face.

"But, because I already know how much I outclass every one of you, I'll give you one chance. You can fight me with everything you have, whilst I shall use barely any of my power to fight back. You'll have, I'll say, about 5, maybe 10 minutes if I think you're capable enough, to inflict as much damage against me as possible, before I get bored and decide to end all of you. Clocks ticking…"

Shadow:"Then let's not waste any more time!"

The second he finished his sentence, the Ultimate Lifeform disappeared from sight temporarily, before reappearing right in front of the Legendary Hybrid, already with a spindash charged up, before he slammed his entire body into Brikons stomach, the force behind said attack being enough to launch the hybrid flying off of the island, with the 6 Super Warriors quickly following after him.

Whilst he was in mid-flight, the guardian caught up with Abukara and managed to position himself behind the hybrid, before he slammed his right fist into Brikons back, and launched him diagonally upwards, back in the direction had had travelled. Upon reaching a certain altitude, the young two tailed fox appeared out of nowhere, and slammed both his hands down upon the Legendary Hybrids chest, launching him straight towards the oceans below.

However, moments before he touched down with the water, the time-travelling hedgehog appeared just below him, and landed a swift back-flip kick off his right leg to Abukara's back, launching him diagonally upwards once again, this time moving further away from the island once again. Again, after reaching a certain altitude, the princess of the Sol Dimension appeared at a point in the sky he would eventually end up, before she landed a left roundhouse kick across the side of his face, which launched him directly across the sky and back towards Angel Island.

However, before he could reach the island, the golden blur came sky-rocketing towards him in his spindash form, and slammed himself into the hybrids back, launching him back the way he came, where Shadow was already waiting for him, and with one quick front-flip kick using both his legs, the Legendary Hybrid was sent straight into the waters below.

"SONIC, NOW!" called out the Ultimate Lifeform.

Sonic:"GOTCHA!" he responded, before he began ascending higher into the skies above.

Shadow:"EVERYONE, KEEP HIM DOWN, HOWEVER YOU CAN!"

Simultaneously, each of the 5 remaining fighters charged up their own unique energy attacks, some using Chaos Spears, some using regular energy blasts, one using fireballs, and the last using a combination of energy and large rocks, before they all began unleashing a volley of these attacks into their opponent below the ocean, never ceasing for a moment, all in an attempt to keep him under the water.

* * *

Whilst they attempted to keep Abukara down, the former blue blur was ascending past the clouds and the atmosphere of Mobius, until he stopped himself just a few miles away from the Planet, and turned around to look at its majesty whilst simultaneously locking onto his target. Once he had his opponent in sight, Sonic began charging his famous Spindash once more, this time using more power to increase the punch it would pack, the mere task of charging it beginning to output shockwaves enough to shatter skyscrapers easily. Then, once he finally reached his limit, he burst off towards the planet below him, quickly re-entering the atmosphere and gaining a massive shroud of fire around him from re-entering the atmosphere at such incredible speeds.

* * *

Despite their efforts, Brikon easily managed to break through their volley of attacks, ascending high into the sky above him whilst surrounding himself in an enormous bubble of blue energy to protect himself, all the while he let out a cry of anger. Right as he turned his attention to begin fighting back against the group, he noticed each and every one of them was backing away or shielding themselves in some shape or form, all the while he noticed a shadow was beginning to grow around him.

As he looked to the skies, presumably where he perceived the shadow to be coming from, he immidiently regretted it when the small golden ball surrounded by fire came dropping from the skies faster than when a rock is thrown into the ocean, unrolled out of the ball form and into the shape of a flipping golden hedgehog, before Sonic slammed both of his feet down across Brikons head with such speed and force behind him, an enormous explosion of light erupted from the impact, right before the hybrid was sent straight into the ocean below, and his mere impact with that created an explosion equal to the power of a 500 tonne nuke.

* * *

The hedgehog immidiently bounced off of the Legendary Hybrid after impact, and managed to float in the air whilst taking deep breathes despite how tired he was from charging up so much power and re-entering the atmosphere at speeds of around Mach 25. Each of them patiently awaited the result of their desperate attempt to harm the Legendary Hybrid, believing to have actually done some damage when the waters finally clamed and went still, and Abukara still had reappeared.

But of course, despite how hard they had tried, it ultimately meant nothing. The Legendary Hybrid reappeared right behind the golden blur, catching his attention whilst shocking him so much he was left completely off guard, allowing for Brikon to land such a powerful right hook that Sonic was sent into the waters below almost immidiently. Shadow was of course the first to fight back, despite the clear disadvantage he was at, and attacked the hybrid with a fast right roundhouse kick, but with a simple left outer block, the attack was halted completely, right before Abukara slammed his own right foot into the Ultimate Lifeforms stomach using a front kick, which launched Shadow flying across the skies for some distance before he dropped into the ocean as well.

With two of their strongest fighters down, Tails and Knuckles decided to attack simultaneously, with the young fox landed as many kicks as he could all up and down the hybrids back, whilst the echidna attacked with as many punches to Abukara's stomach as he could muster. Unfortunately, their attacks didn't succeed in doing much damage, and so in order to prevent himself being irritated any longer, Brikon grabbed Knuckles' right hand with his left, and grabbed Tails left leg with his right hand, halting their attacks completely, before he swung the two Mobians around and slammed them into each other, before he tossed them towards the waters blow like they were garbage.

The Legendary Hybrid then sensed an attack coming from behind him, and span around to grab and stop Blaze's incoming left ridgehand strike with his right hand, though she was quick enough to still bring up her right leg and attack him using a roundhouse kick, but his face didn't budge an inch, and his angered expression only grew angrier. With incredible speed, Brikon brought his right knee up and slammed it into the princess' stomach, forcing her to throw up some blood, right before he released his grip on her and watched her plummet to the waters below.

Suddenly, a rumbling began to spread throughout the area, and the hybrid could suddenly feel a large shadow growing over him once again. As his attention changed to what was behind him, he suddenly span round to fully face it, surprised at the sight hovering a few meters from him. There floated Silver the Hedgehog, his body surrounded in a light blue aura and his arms stretched high in the air, and just above him was an enormous island, around the same size as Angel Island, only this was still leaking water, symbolising it had been pulled out of the water not far from here.

Silver:"Thank god this was uninhabited…"

Then, with one massive roar, the time-travelling hedgehog tossed both his arms forward, and the enormous island followed his commands and was tossed straight towards the Legendary Hybrid, who simply stood there dumbfounded by how such a weakling could lift an island as big as that. Being lost in such thought left him completely open to be wiped out by the island, the enormous mass of land colliding with him and began to push the hybrid towards the waters below.

Of course, Abukara was far from giving up, and with one loud roar, he launched his right fist straight into the island, the moment his fist made contact with the massive mass of land, it erupted and shatter into several large rocks that dropped straight into the waters below. Then, with a quick teleport, the Legendary Hybrid reappeared in front of Silver, and head-butted him in the stomach with enough force to launch him sky-rocketing towards the clouds above.

Luckily, after travelling for some distance, Silver managed to halt his ascension and floated in the air for a few moments, holding his stomach from the pain as he attempted to regain his breathe, before he teleported back to his comrades, who all floated just a few miles away from the island, equally as hurt and tired as he was. They all watched in horror as their opponent floated in line with their altitude and remained just a mile away from them, looking as if he wasn't even fazed by all he had just endured.

Brikon:"I've had about enough at your pathetic attempts to hurt me. I'll admit, it has been amusing to see the lengths of your strength, but only because it pales in comparison to mine. Now, prepare yourselves, as I end you and the rest of your weakling friends!"

Sonic:"EVERYONE! COMBINE YOUR POWER! OTHERWISE HE'LL WIPE OUT EVERYONE ON THE ISLAND!"

With that, the 6 each took the same fighting stance, the backwards right junsuki stance, and each placed their left wrist just a bit on top of their right, clawing their hands slightly and began channelling their KI for the famous attack. With no time, the 6 had created a basketball sized energy ball in their hands, differing in colour for all 6, with Blaze and Shadow having a red energy blast, Knuckles and Silver having a green blast, and Sonic and Tails having the familiar blue energy blast.

Then, with one simultaneously yell "KAMEHAMEHA!" the 6 all threw their hands forward and combined their blast into a humongous 10 foot tall and wide energy beam, the colour of which was a continuous spiral of blue, red and green, as it sky-rocketed towards the Legendary Hybrid.

Seeing the attack headed for him, Abukara slowly lowered his left hand down by his side, channelling his energy to produce an energy attack of his own. All of a sudden, a massive green colour seemed to coat the area around him in a small bubble, before it slowly began to shrink and close in on his hands, eventually creating a small tennis-ball sized green energy blast. The hybrid then slowly lifted his hand up behind him, before he tossed the small energy blast towards the humungous spiralling Kamehameha headed for him.

It didn't take long for the two energy attacks to meet, though the very second Brikons attack touched the 6 Super Fighters combined energy blast, the once small green energy blast expanded into an enormous 20 foot tall and wide ball of destruction that slowly began to push the energy back bit by bit. No matter how hard the 5 struggled, they simply could not stack up to the overwhelming power the Legendary Hybrids attack contained. Eventually, the two attacks erupted into an enormous white explosion of light that consumed the immediate area, and whilst their attacks seemed to have disappeared, the struggle continued as the 6 warriors kept their Kamehameha stance, desperately struggling against the might of Brikons power.

Whilst they managed to hold their ground for a significantly long time, it wasn't long before the fighters were blown back to the Island they were protecting one by one. Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, the 3 were sent flying one after the other, reverting back to their normal forms from the sheer pain being spread throughout their bodies as the struggle came to a climax. The 3 hedgehogs managed to keep their ground just that bit longer, but just like their allies, they soon fell, and as they were forced back into their normal forms, they were launched flying out of the white void before crashing down on Angel Island, defeated.

* * *

The white light cleared away, and there stood the Legendary Hybrid, now back in his normal form, for he no longer needed to remain in his Super Form and waste any more energy. He slowly floated back down to the island, and simply stared at all the broken and defeated fighters before him with a sadistic smile.

Brikon:"Look at you all. Tired, Defeated, Worthless. And yet despite how much harm I have done to his friends, Hariko is still nowhere to be found! COWARD!" he roared as his anger caused a small burst of his power to be released.

"If Hariko isn't here, then I guess it's time I make good on my earlier statement and kill every one of you here…"

Then, as he trailed of, he slowly tilted his head to the right and looked behind him, and allowed a sinister smirk when he spotted Alician and the thing she held in her arms.

"…starting with the children…!"

Realising the danger, the Kikari held her child closer to her chest to protect him from harm, as the towering murderer before her slowly began to walk towards her, the sinister smile on his face even bigger than before. As he made his approach, the legendary hybrid sensed an attacker coming from his left, and as he turned to find out who it was, he was angered to find Mephilisa closing in on him, her left fist pulled back ready to attack.

"Stay out of my WAY!"

He emphasized the last word as he threw his own left fist out in the form of a backfist, which smacked the child across the face and sent her skidding across the ground for a few meters before managing to come to a halt in a state of half-consciousness. Right as he was about to continue his approach, he sensed another figure attempt to attack him from behind, and so threw his right arm out and grabbed the head of the incoming figure, and to his delight as he turned around, he found it to be none other than Elexia, her face now completely trapped in his hand. No matter how hard she struggled or punched, she was unable to free herself from the giants grip, and only succeeded in humouring him from the likes of it.

Then, with a loud roar that was a mix of anger and sadistic pleasure, Brikon threw the girl in the air slightly whilst keeping hold of her face, before her slammed her face first into the ground, instantly knocking her out the moment her head made contact with the floor, making her fall completely limp and unable to move as cracks appeared around the point her face met the floor. With no one seemingly left to challenge him, the hybrid slowly began to pace towards the young woman and her child, the latter of which was being set down on the ground.

Alician:"I will NOT let you touch my son! I'LL KILL YOU!" she roared as she transformed into her Super Kikari Form.

Then, with a loud battle cry, she rushed towards Brikon in a fit of rage, with the hybrid simply stopping in his tracks and waiting for her to get close. The Kikari raised her right hand and channelled enough KI to produce a powerful energy blast in her hand, and prepared to slam said attack right in the giants face. However, the legendary hybrid was more than ready for this, and right as Alician was about to hit him with her attack, he instantly transformed into his Super Hybrid Form, and landed an incredibly fast and powerful left roundhouse kick straight to the Kikari's arm, a loud crack echoing through the area, right before the woman was sent skidding across the ground, and reverted back to her normal form as she came to a halt.

Brikon:"How foolish. You should have stayed with the child. At least then you would've died together" he spat as he reverted back to his normal form.

Alician:"You…stay away…from him…!" she barely managed to say as the pain began to overwhelm her.

Brikon:"The fact you are still breathing right now is a miracle, but you're in no place to give me orders…" he remarked as he turned his back on her.

"**No one gives me orders**…" he finished as he began making his way towards the child.

It didn't take long for the legendary hybrid to reach the child, and picked him up using only his right hand. Upon noticing he was being picked up, Ichiro opened his eyes and took notice of the new figure he was in the hand of. Like all infants, the child was fascinated by this new face, and tried moving his arms up to grab something from Brikon. Whilst he originally frowned at what stupidity the boy possessed, something spread through Abukara when the child grabbed the fingers of his left hand. A feeling Brikon had not felt in years, something he had buried and made sure was buried in order to get the revenge he deserved, a feeling he believed he remembered as…compassion…unfortunately, it vanished as quick as it came, when he remember why he was here.

"I've always had a soft spot for children, so I'll make sure his death is as slow and painful as possible!"

The hybrid then began to squeeze his hand tighter, the young Ichiro letting out horrible, loud screams of pain as he cried from a feeling he'd never experienced before. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for this feeling to stop, but Brikon wasn't going to listen to whatever inner voice was within the child. His smile grew bigger and crazier as he knew he was close to breaking the child in a few moments, and right as he was about to crush the child and end his suffering once and for all, which would give himself that satisfactory feeling of ending a life…

* * *

…a wave of pain spread across his face, right before he was forced to let go of the child as he was launched flying across the area, and eventually ended up falling off the edge of the island and into the waters below. The young Ichiro went flying in the air for a few moments, before finally coming down, and landing in the arms of his golden saviour, one he immidiently recognised upon opening his eyes, and quickly began hugging the chest of his grandfather in thanks, for this golden figure was of course Super Hybrid Hariko Mangham. In the angriest and deepest voice he could muster, the Super Hybrid growled at the legendary hybrid through his grinding teeth:

"**Keep your ****_filthy_**** hands off ****_my_**** grandson**…!"

It was at that moment that the rest of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber group ascended upon the area, and quickly began to help everyone recover from their injuries.

* * *

Harikan:"ALICIAN!" he screamed as he reached her side.

"Please tell me you're okay?!"

Alician:"I've been through…worse…"

Harikan:"It's alright…I'm here now…"

* * *

Whilst the rest of the group helped everyone into a safer position to deal with their injuries, Dracton and John remained on lookout, in case Brikon attempted a surprise attack. However, despite the fact he was in perfectly good shape, minus the punch he had taken from Hariko, he simply waited in the ocean.

Dracton:"It's strange…he could very well resurface and kill us all right here and now…and yet…"

John:"It's almost like he's allowing us to help our friends…"

Dracton:"Does that mean there really is a trace of the old Brikon still in there?"

John:"That, or he's allowing us one last moment with our loved ones before he kills us…"

* * *

Alician:"Where is…Ichiro…?!"

"He's safe" remarked a familiar voice.

The two turned to see Hariko, now back in his normal form, walking towards the two with the child in his arms, and quickly handed him back to the young woman as he reached her.

Alician:"Oh thank Chaos…" she almost cried as she held the child tight in her arms, being careful not to aggravate her own wounds.

Harikan:"Brikon's going to pay for what he's done!" he yelled as his fists trembled from anger.

Hariko:"Contain your anger, son. Hold it within you until the battle begins, and when the moment is right, unleash it"

The young teen could only nod in agreement, before he began to help his girlfriend stand to her feet, and then escorted her to where everyone was going to be healed. Whilst he did so, Hariko turned to his comrade Cobran as he walked closer to him, Elexia and Mephilisa in each of his arms and Laura walking close behind him.

Cobran:"Do we have any Kusudama left? These two might come in handy during the battle"

Hariko:"Yeah, we have quite a few left" he remarked as he reached into the small pouch on his side and took out two more Kusudamas.

It didn't take long to get the two to swallow the healing balls, and the two young girls awoke almost screaming and gasping for air.

Mephilisa:"What happened?! Is Ichiro alright?!"

Cobran:"He's fine, and so is everyone else"

Hariko:"We don't have long until Brikon resurfaces, and we need all hands on deck for when we go against him. You two better prepare yourselves, this may be the greatest battle we ever face…" he remarked before he began to walk away from the group.

Mephilisa:"Even with all the enemies we've faced, I don't think I've ever seen my father so serious"

Elexia:"It's because he blames himself for Brikon's life…" she started, catching the three's attention.

"When they were younger, my brother was friends with Brikon. They played and laughed together for many years, but eventually, when people started to fear Brikon more and more because of the legends surrounding him, it started to get to him. He saw how even though Hariko was stronger than him, basically posing more of a threat than he did, everyone cherished and loved him, whilst everyone **hated** and **feared** him, all because of a simple legend that might not come true.

Overtime, a small **jealously** turned to a **bitter hate**, and Brikon wanted to end Hariko. My brother lived the life that Brikon **wanted**, the one he **deserved**. One where he was loved, where he was appreciated for his abilities, and where he was not hated and feared. He decided that if he was to be denied the life he deserved, that no one should have the right to live. And because he and Hariko were so similar, but my brother had the better life, Brikon wanted the death of Hariko more than anything in the Universe. And my brother can never forgive himself for allowing it to happen"

"That's why he wanted to revive Brikon not long ago…" added a familiar voice, who they quickly found was the approaching voice of Xiro.

"…he wished to remove the evil and hatred from Brikons heart, and allow him to live a normal life. But he wasn't dead like we thought, and the hatred he had for Hariko had become so infused with his heart and soul that the only way to remove it was to kill him. Hariko knows this, and whilst he wishes he didn't have to do it, he will do everything in his power to make sure Brikon gets the life he deserves, **even if that means he must kill him**"

* * *

Suddenly, an enormous rumbling began to spread throughout the area, and before long, the one and only Legendary Hybrid shot out of the water, and floated just above the island. Whilst those who could still stand to fight took their fighting stances in front of all those who had cowered back to be safe, Hariko stepped forward in front of them all, right as Brikon floated back down to the ground and walked towards him at the same time, the two hybrids eventually coming face to face, the Mangham staring up whilst Abukara stared down.

Hariko:"Brikon"

Brikon:"Hariko"

Without so much as another word between them, the two hybrids ascended into their Super Hybrid Forms, and whilst they continued to stare one another down, it was almost as if their mighty auras were at war with each other, clashing against one another and exerting enough power around them to cause the island to shake and tremble whilst everyone else attempted to keep themselves on their feet. Then, all of a sudden, Brikon raised his right fist and lunged in to attack Hariko, though before his hit connected, Logan yelled the incantation "CHAOS CONTROL!" before a bright green light erupted from within his body, and caused both Super Hybrids to disappear.

* * *

**Somewhere in the distant Universe, on a barren planet…**

…there wasn't a speck of life left on this planet. What was once a thrilling civilisation, full of alien races and cultures from all corners of the galaxy, residing on this small moon like planet to live their lives in harmony with one another, was gone. The only traces that remained of this civilisation were the partially destroyed and abandoned cities left scattered across the planet, looking in such a state it was like they were old ruins, buried far away from any kind of life where no one could find them. But someone did, and that same hybrid returned to this planet once more, now with a guest.

In one of these remaining cities, a bright flash of green light appeared in the middle of the street, and the Mangham that had caused the teleportation to occur leapt backwards onto his hands to dodge Abukara's incoming right punch, before he used his hands to leap away from his fellow hybrid as he took in his new surroundings.

"Why have you brung me here, Hariko? Wanted to make sure your friends didn't have to watch you die in front of them?"

Hariko:"Mobius isn't exactly the sturdiest Planet, especially since both of us have ascended to such a new height of power. If we were to use our full power in battle, Mobius would probably get seriously wrecked or possibly destroyed. So, for the past 6 months I've been searching the Universe for a Planet strong enough to survive the kind of onslaught your power would bring to battle, and this was what I found. Now, no one will get hurt!"

Brikon:"Hmhmh, except for yourself of course!"

Hariko:"…I really wish we didn't have to do this. I wish we could just drop all of this and go back to how things used to be when we were kids. Maybe we could try and help you get over this hatred that has taken you over"

Brikon:"I hate to burst your bubble Hariko, but the Brikon you knew has long since died, and in his place stands me, the true Legendary Super Hybrid! So long as I still breathe, my hatred for you shall never cease, and I will continue to fight you for as long as it takes! I won't stop until you're lying on the ground, bloodied and beaten, before you watch everything you love burn before your eyes, and you realise just how much you have lost, and how much I will never have had the chance to lose!"

Hariko:"…if that's how it has to be…then so be it!"

With a slight tense throughout his body, the Mangham ascended to his Super Hybrid 2 Form, and stood staring down the Super Hybrid before him with sheer determination.

Brikon:"Even if you have grown stronger, you're a fool for fighting me alone"

Hariko:"Whoever said I was alone?"

As if on cue, a bright green light appeared behind Logan, the outlines of different figures becoming apparent as the light began to clear away, before it finally did so and revealed 10 new warriors, each ready for battle. These 10 were: Elexia in her Super Hybrid Form, Rex and Sadler fused into Rexler, John with his Fusion Generator Core Activated, Vincent with his Hidden Power Unlocked, Dracton in his Override Form, and Mephilisa, Harikan, Xanaks, Xiro and Cobran all in their Ascended Super Hybrid Forms.

Brikon:"HAHAHAHA! It doesn't matter how many you bring to fight me, I'll end them all quickly!"

Cobran:"So…do we have a plan?"

Vincent:"Ya know…aside from 'Try not to die'?"

Xiro:"He won't stay in his Super Hybrid Form for long. He'll eventually ascend into the Legendary Super Hybrid transformation, and it'll be near impossible to beat him at that point"

John:"So we should try and defeat him before he has the chance to transform"

Harikan:"If someone gest injured, the closest person to them should teleport them back to Angel Island before returning to the fight"

Dracton:"So then…this is it…"

Xanaks:"Everything we've been training and fighting for…all leading up to this!"

Rexler:"Then let's make sure we survive this so we can tell the tale!"

Brikon:"COME AND GET ME!"

Hariko:"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

**Brikon, the Legendary Super Hybrid, has finally returned to Mobius, deadest on ending the lives of Hariko and the rest of the Freedom Fighters! Can their combined power stand up to the Super Hybrid of Legend? Or will Brikon finally get his revenge against Hariko and his allies? Find out, in the next and finale, thrilling Chapter, of Mobius Z!**


	78. Chapter 77:Return of Brikon Part 2

**Well, that took longer than expected. I'm really sorry with how long this Chapter took getting out, but with exams popping up, school starting to become more and more of a drag, and having to update the story as well, this Chapter took a lot to finally get done. Nevertheless, it's finished, but this is not the Final Chapter! I've had a sequel idea in stall for Mobius Z, and I was going to put the next two Chapters at the start of that new story, but seen as how it fits in more with this story, I thought I should include them here instead of the next one.**

**Don't worry though! One of the Chapters is already finished, and so after this one is uploaded, I'll post the next Chapter and then get to work on finishing the last Chapter! In the meantime, if you're interested, you could go back and read over the changes I've made from updating the story. I do apologise that some Chapters are now longer than originally, but I think the content and style of the writing more than makes up for it.**

**I'm currently working on Chapter 59 so look out for that sometime soon. Anyways, I want to thank you all for nearly 7,500 views (I love all of you) and your continued support for this series that has taken up nearly 2 years of my life. It's been a wild ride. So, that said, I hope you enjoy the Chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! Later!**

* * *

**After taking Brikon off of Mobius and onto a distance Planet far out into the reaches of the Universe, the battle between the Freedom Fighters and the Legendary Super Hybrid was about to commence…**

* * *

The Legendary Super Hybrid charged a green KI blast in each of his hands, right before he unleashed a maniacal laugh from the bottom of his lungs and tossed them both, one after the other, towards the group of heroes. The group only just managed to leap into the air and out of the way in time, as the two energy blasts collided with where they had once stood and produced an explosion powerful enough to wipe out a city instantly despite being so small.

As the group began inspecting the area to find their opponent, they found that he had subsequently vanished, though it wasn't long before he reappeared right next to Rexler, his hands clasped above his head before he brought them down and slammed them into the androids back, launching him towards the ground below. With their opponent now insight, Elexia, John and Vincent rushed towards him and began attacking him from every angle with as many punches and kicks as they could muster, though they were unsuccessful in inflicting any damage upon him, as he simply manoeuvred his body to dodge the attacks, or raised his arms to block them.

Moments later, Abukara decided to give himself some space, and so roared at the top of his voice "BLASTER METEOR!" causing a green bubble of KI to appear around his body, before several hundred small green energy blasts shot out of every part of his body, and caused a small explosion whenever they collided with something.

A couple of these attacks collided with the 3, simultaneously forcing them to back away from the hybrid as they were launched flying away from him, though some of the other combatants were forced to dodge or knock away one of these attacks when they came close, as not to be injured themselves. The power of these blasts was nothing to joke about either, as they watched some collide with a few of the remaining buildings and utterly annihilate them, whilst others impacted with the ground and left craters of varying size scattered across the area.

Whilst Mephilisa was too awe-struck by the power Brikon had demonstrated, the Super Hybrid used the opportunity to sneak up on the girl and land an extremely powerful right knee strike to her back that sent a cracking noise echoing through the area, right before the power behind said strike launched her flying across the area before colliding with the side of a building, breaking through the wall, and landing in the room inside.

Abukara then attempted to rush after the girl and inflict further pain to her, but was prevented from doing so when Dracton came dropping down from above and slammed his right leg into the Super Hybrids back, carrying him straight down towards the ground before the two impacted with the streets below, and the machine continued to press his foot into the hybrids back as they went skidding down the streets and left a trail of broken asphalt throughout the city.

Despite this, it didn't take long for Brikon to get back on his feet, showcasing the only effect that the robots attack had on him was giving him a few scratches across the chest. He then took a step forward before he rushed Dracton faster than he was able to counter, and was gifted a right hook straight across the face, disorienting him and leaving him open for Abukara to grab him by the back of the neck using his left hand, and then slam the machine face first into the street, immidiently creating a 4 foot deep crater the moment Dractons face met the floor.

The Super Hybrid then raised his right foot and prepared to stamp it down on the machines head, though was prevented from doing so when a right sidekick came flying and struck him in the back, sending him skidding out of the cater, and as he turned to identify his attacker, he was forced to raised his arms up into a cross block when Cobran rushed forward again and began attacking with numerous fast-paced punches in an attempt to break through Abukara's guard.

After tanking at least 100 punches from Aindrea, Brikon pushed back to avoid the Ascended Super Hybrids incoming strike, causing him to stumble forward and be thrown off guard in the process, right as Brikon leant back onto his right hand and used it to push his body up as he slammed his left leg into Aindrea's chest, launching Cobran sky-rocketing into the air with little control over his own flight. The moment the Prince of the Hybrids reached a height in the sky equal to that of the greatest sky-scraper in the city, Abukara came crashing down from above and slammed his crossed arms into the Ascended Super Hybrids back, and continued to dig them into Aindrea's spine as he tackled him all the way to the streets below.

Upon crashing into the streets, several chunks of the ground were ripped out the moment Cobran collided with the asphalt, and to add insult to injury and increase the damage further, Brikon leapt up and off of Aindrea, before he came crashing down again and dug both his heels into the Ascended Super Hybrids back, further pushing him into the ground and causing even more chunks of the ground to burst out and be scattered across the area.

Abukara landed just a few meters from the Prince, though was immidiently jumped with a double attack from Xanaks and Harikan, as they rushed in and engaged in a skirmish with the Super Hybrid, attacking from the back and front respectively and forcing him to block and dodge the attacks of two much faster and powerful opponents than the ones he was in a skirmish with previously. Though he was facing tougher opponents, they lasted about as long, as the Super Hybrid managed to manoeuvre his body into the perfect position to launch both his fists up and strike the two teenagers in the stomachs, forcing the air from their lungs and leaving them limp long enough for Brikon to toss them flying into the sides of nearby buildings.

With two more of them out of the way, Abukara began searching the area for his next opponent, only to be caught off guard when he felt his head forced down by the efforts of Xiro, who had clasped his hands together before bringing them down upside the Super Hybrids head, and swiftly followed up his attack by launching his right knee up and striking Brikon under the chin, forcing his head right back and catching him off guard.

This in turn, left him perfectly open for a screaming Hariko to come racing down the streets and plant his own right sidekick straight into Brikons chest, the resulting impact creating a shockwave that spread cracks through the streets for miles, whilst also launching Abukara skidding down the streets for several seconds before he grinded himself to a halt, leaving small trenches in the asphalt from where his boots had grinded against the road.

The two brothers touched down on the ground an eyed their opponent, awaiting to see if their attack had any effect, though after they watched the Super Hybrid simply cracks his neck before looking up at the Mangham brothers and flashing them a sadistic smirk, they realised they had succeeded in doing very, very little. With incredible speed, Brikon charged forward and slammed both of his fists into the Ascended Super Hybrids stomachs, forcing the air form their lungs before they were launched flying down the street with no control over themselves.

* * *

After travelling for nearly 2 miles, the two Mangham's came to a grinding halt on both their stomachs, attempting to regain their breathe and recover after suffering such a blow. As they struggled to get back to their feet, the other 9 members of their group that had all disappeared after being attacked by Abukara, descended around them and took their guard as to protect the two whilst Vincent and Rexler helped Hariko and Xiro stand respectively.

Vincent:"So…maybe we should start hitting him…a little more seriously?"

Hariko:"Yeah…I gathered as much…" he wheezed as he regained his breathe.

"I thought taking it easy on him to begin with would do one of two things; either help us gauge his power level and see how outmatched we are in the fight, or make him question why we refused to fight back and see if that could lead to bringing him back to us. Sadly…it seems the latter won't become a reality…"

Dracton:"And the former has shown us that we're clearly not doing much against him. Despite some of us being on par and even stronger than he is in his Super Hybrid Form, his power keeps rising exponentially at different increments before returning to what it was before!"

John:"It's like he's starting to transform into his Legendary Super Hybrid Form, but before he even gets close, he stops all together!"

Cobran:"It seems the savage monster he was destined to become is a lot smarter than we realised. He's trained his body, mind and KI to a point where he's able to access some of his Legendary Super Hybrid Form in small bursts and without transforming all the way. Whenever he needs to gain the strength to overpower us, he simply taps into his power before returning to normal as not to put a strain on his body, and to ensure he doesn't lose too much control"

Rexler:"However, I get the feeling he's quickly becoming tired with only using a portion of his true strength, and I have no doubt it won't be long before he accesses his **true **power…!"

Mephilisa:"Guess we'll just have to put him down before he gets the chance to use that power"

Hariko:"She's right. Everyone, prepare for Attack Plan: LSH"

All:"RIGHT!" they all exclaimed, before they all disappeared from sight with the use of teleportation.

* * *

Whilst confused by their sudden disappearance, the Super Hybrid quickly began searching the area for any signs of KI for him to lock onto and pursue, and when he finally did lock onto one, coming at him from behind at a remarkable speed he might add, it was too late. With his famous flying tackle, John carried Brikon flying down the streets and across the city with no signs of stopping, and then, whilst still in mid-flight, the Android backed off of his opponent and aimed his right fist straight for Abukara's chest, right before he fired off his rocket punch, the fist slamming straight into the Super Hybrids chest, and carrying him further across the city at almost double the speed.

When the rocket fist finally retreated itself and disappeared into the distance, and Abukara finally managed to grind himself to a halt, he was immidiently caught off guard by a left elbow strike to his jaw courtesy of Rexler, right before the Fusion Android unleashed a fury of rapid-fire punches at speeds of Mach 2, before he finally span around and preformed a spinning right hook kick across the Super Hybrids cheek, causing him to stumble back whilst trying to regain his composure.

It took him a few seconds, but Brikon managed to recover after being rushed by two quite powerful attacks, and right as he was about to charge forward and find both Androids before ripping them into pieces for what they did to him, Abukara was once again caught off guard and had pain brought upon his body, though this time from a combined effort. Elexia and Mephiles had charged the Super Hybrid from behind and struck him in the back with a combined KI blast between them, the resulting explosion sending a stinging and burning pain throughout Brikons body that forced him to stumble forwards whilst he tried using his power to heal his injuries.

However, the two girls were in no mood to let him heal after what he threatened to do to Ichiro, and so whilst Mephilisa flew around to Brikons front whilst Elexia stayed behind him, the two began pummelling the Super Hybrid with as many punches and kicks as they could summon, each and every attack fuelled with their rage at his threats and actions against his family, with Abukara unable to fight back due to being constantly attacked and surprised, leaving him unable to access his Legendary Power to heal himself or over power the others.

After landing Chaos knows how many hits on Brikon, the two hybrids teleported to either side of the Super Hybrid, with Mephilisa on the left and Elexia on the right, right before they each span in place and landed a hook kick to Abukara's chest off their left and right legs respectively, the impact creating a shockwave from their combined power and launched the tall hybrid flying across the city, right before he crashed through a building and fell out the other side of it, barely managing to roll back onto his feet whilst trying to tap into his Legendary Power once more.

Of course, before he could do so, he was attacked again, this time by Vincent as he came charging through the very same building Brikon was launched through, and slammed his right knee straight into the Super Hybrids chest, forcing the breathe from his lungs as he was forced to bend over slightly. The cyborg hybrid then backed off of his opponent and launched his left arm up in the form of an uppercut that struck Abukara straight in the jaw and launched his head upwards, right before Dracton teleported behind him and slammed his right leg into the back of Brikons head in the form of a roundhouse kick, disorienting him and forcing him to fall forwards.

This caused him to fall straight into Younge's right hook across the jaw, the Super Hybrid feeling his jaw crack the slightest bit, right before Dracton slammed his left fist into Abukara's lower back, forcing him to freeze up from the pain, allowing Vincent to land a left upwards elbow strike that forced Brikons head back once again, and the robotic Mangham finished their assault by landing a double punch amplified by KI that launched the tall hybrid flying back through the building he crashed through moments ago, right before he stumbled and rolled out onto the streets whilst trying to regain his breathe.

And of course, the Freedom Fighters weren't going to allow him to rest, as Harikan and Xanaks were next up to strike, with the son of Xiro charging in and landing a front kick off his right leg to Brikons chest that launched him flying uncontrollably to the end of the street, where the son of Hariko was waiting to land a right hook kick to the Super Hybrids back that launched him flying to the right and down another street.

However, at the end of this street, Xanaks was awaiting for him once again, his hands clasped together at his right side, and when the tall hybrid was in range, the young man swung his arms out and struck Brikon in the side, launching him flying down another street to the left, and upon reaching the end of this street, Harikan appeared behind the tall hybrid and landed a backflip kick to the Super Hybrids back using both his legs, the attack resulting in Abukara being launched flying into the skies above with no control over himself once again.

After reaching a certain altitude in the skies above the desolate city, Xiro appeared right behind Abukara with his hands clasped above his head, right before he brought them down upon the Super Hybrid and launched him diagonally back towards the city. Before he could reach the city, however, Cobran came soaring from out of the shadows at speeds of Mach 4 and charged towards Brikon, reaching him within seconds and used the opportunity to pummel Abukara's body with multiple fast-paced punches that each had enough power to break a Planet in half, and finished his assault by swinging his right leg upwards and front kicking Brikon back into the sky.

When the tall hybrid reached the same altitude as Xiro, he rushed forward and began pummelling Abukara's body like his comrade did just a moment ago, only instead of with punches, the Ascended Super Hybrid used kicks, slamming his feet into different parts of the Super Hybrids body over and over again, before finally landing a backflip kick to the chin off his right leg that launched Brikon flying upwards into the air at speeds of Mach 4.

It was then that Hariko came flying from underneath Abukara and slammed both his feet into the tall hybrids stomach, launching him higher into the air before he finally peaked his height at the Planets altitude and floated in the air whilst trying to recover from his injuries. The Mangham was in no mood to let up, however, as he teleported above Brikon and slammed his right knee into the Super Hybrids chest, disorienting him even further than previously due to having the breathe knocked out of his lungs, right before the Ascended Super Hybrid grabbed hold of the tall hybrids legs in both his hands, and preformed his mentors trademark Dragon Throw, spinning Abukara around himself over and over again before letting go and throwing him back towards the city.

At a speed of Mach 5, the Super Hybrid came crashing down from the atmosphere and collided with the ground at the very centre of the desolate city, his mere impact creating a huge upwards explosion of smoke that hid his fate from the rest of the Freedom Fighters, who all teleported around the area and hovered above the crash site waiting for the results of their combined strike. After a few seconds, the smoke finally cleared away, revealing a mile long and 30 foot deep crater, at the bottom of which laid a very beaten and bloodied Brikon that was still breathing and was slowly starting to get back to his feet.

Hariko:"EVERYONE; NOW! HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" he ordered as his aura flared up stronger than before.

Following his orders, all 11 warriors channelled their own energy and caused their auras to grow stronger as well, right before they all took their own unique stances and began charging their won attacks.

The Fusion Android threw both his arms out to his sides, creating a golden energy ball at the end of each of his hands, right before he slammed his wrists together, fusing the two energy balls into one at the end of his clawed hands in the process, right before he began pumping more KI into his attack to amplify its power. Williams thrusted both his hands downwards and pointed his palms directly at his opponent below, as two basket-ball sized fire-like energy balls appeared at the end of his palms and began increasing in power as time went on.

Younge moved both his hands up and held them out in front of him whilst in line with his chest area, his fingers connected together at the tips to form a triangle shape with his hands, and after concentrating his KI, an orange ball of energy appeared in the small space between his hands. The robotic Mangham placed each of his fingertips together and concentrated all his energy, causing a wave of green light to radiate down and over each of his arms and into the space in-between his hands, right before a ball of the same coloured KI appeared in the same space and began to grow.

The young Mangham clawed each of her hands before slamming her left wrist on top of her right, and upon channelling enough KI to produce a ball of blue energy at the end of her palms, she drew her hands down by her left hip and began applying even more power to her attack. Opting to try one her newest techniques, the daughter of Hariko raised her left index and middle finger to the right side of her face, and channelled her KI to produce her unusual red aura around only the two fingers she had opted to use.

After thrusting both hands out in front of him, the son of Xiro's hands began to be thrown and waved about in strange motions at speeds practically invisible to the naked eye, before the young man finally brought his hands together in front of him, his index fingers and thumbs connecting whilst his other fingers were spread out, as a fire-like ball of KI appeared at the end of his hands. The son of Hariko threw both hands above his head, placing his right hand on top of his left as he channelled his KI, right before a golden ball of energy appeared at the end of his palm.

The 3 remaining hybrids all thrusted their right hands out towards Abukara, their palms directly facing the tall hybrid as they pointed their fingers to the sky, and after channelling all of their KI into a single point in their palm, a ball of blue KI appeared at the end of their palms, and each with a varying design; Xiro's being like a ball of electricity from its static properties and fuzzy misshapen appearance, Cobran's being like a ball of fire, the energy dancing around itself like a flame, and Hariko's being a basic rounded shape that was accompanied by sparks of energy around the ball.

It was at that moment, when Brikon had finally managed to stand to his feet and felt the power of all these attacks around him, did he realise how much trouble he was in. and just moments later, as he attempted to raise his guard in preparation for the incoming onslaught, did all 11 warriors unleashed their attacks.

Rexler:"HYPER FUSION BLAST!" he yelled as the golden energy ball expanded and exploded into a massive 40 foot tall and wide beam.

John:"HELL'S FLASH!" he roared as the two fire-like energy balls expanded into two separate beams, each at least 20 foot tall and wide.

Vincent:"TRI-BEAM-HA!" he screamed, as the immensely powerful, dangerously strainful, and humungous golden triangle shaped wave of energy blasted out of his hands.

Dracton:"LIGHT GRENADE!" he yelled as he connected his wrists together and thrusted his arms forward, firing off the 20 foot tall and wide energy blast.

Elexia:"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" she screamed as she thrusted her hands forward, and the small ball in her hands exploded into a 25 foot tall and wide beam.

Mephilisa:"PSYCHO SHOCKWAVE!" she yelled as she swung her arm downwards in front of her, and a giant 45 foot tall and 5 feet wide vertical wave of red energy fired out of her fingers.

Xanaks:"BURNING ATTACK!" he roared as the fire-like ball of KI blasted out of his hands and quickly grew to be around 30 feet tall and wide.

Harikan:"MASENKO-HA!" he roared as he threw both arms out in front of him whilst keeping his right hand on top of his left, and fired off a giant 50 foot tall and wide golden KI beam.

Xiro:"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled as he pulled his arm back ever so slightly, before he thrusted it forwards and fired off his attack into a 30 foot tall and wide blue blast of KI.

Cobran:"TYRANT LANCER!" he exclaimed as he thrusted his right hand forward and fired off a 45 foot tall and wide beam of blue KI.

Hariko:"BAKUHATSU!" he roared as he also thrusted his right hand forward and fired off an equally tall and wide beam of blue KI.

Every single one of the attacks travelled at the exact same speed towards Abukara, who could only watch in anger as each and every one of this immensely powerful attacks homed in on his location at incredible speeds. He was too injured to try and run or even block any of these attacks, so he thought to do the next best thing, and right as all the attacks were about to collide with him, Brikon unleashed a deafening roar that was heard from every point of the Planet, as a green bubble of energy surrounded his body, right before every single one of the attacks collided with his body.

The power of all 11 attacks combined into one, before they all miraculously expanded into a humungous explosive white dome of pure KI that quickly consumed the entire city and all 11 warriors, the power of the dome easily vaporising every single building the dome came in contact with, as well as anything else it came in contact with as it expanded to cover a good 1/3 of the entire Planet, and also caused the Planet to shake and tremble violently like some natural disaster was occurring.

* * *

When the blast finally cleared away, there wasn't even a trace of a city left. The dome had completely devastated whatever had come in contact with it, and left a humungous small-country sized black stain on the Planet to symbolise where the explosion had originated from. The 11 warriors hovered over the remains of the city, desperately waiting for the smoke to clear and give them an idea of what had happened to Brikon, as his energy had all but disappeared, prompting the others to worry.

And they did more than worry when the smoke finally cleared away, and revealed that bright green aura and menacingly large figure that was spoke of in **legends**. Standing tall, literally because he was now 8'2 and larger than any Olympic bodybuilder could ever dream to become, and with the only injuries on his person now being just a few measly scratches, was Brikon Abukara, now ascended into the realm of the Legendary Super Hybrid, the appearance of which hadn't changed over the course of a Multiversal Reset, but was still as terrifying to be in the presence of as it was the first time.

Harikan:"Oh-"

Xanaks:"-shit…"

Dracton:"Damnit-! We were so close to beating him…!"

Cobran:"This isn't good…!"

The Legendary Super Hybrid took a moment to crack his neck, right before he began looking around at all of his attackers trying to decided his next victim. The moment his white abyss eyes settle down the two youngest members of the group, Mephilisa and Elexia, an unsettling smile settled onto the monsters face, right before he charged towards the two at speeds reaching Mach 5 in mere seconds, and upon reaching the two Mangham's, the Legendary Super Hybrid launched both of his massive arms out and used them to clothesline both young hybrids.

However, he didn't stop there, as he positioned his arms in a way that would trap both girls in his arms grasp, and whilst he had a hold of both Super Hybrids, Abukara began racing across the wasteland of a Planet with the intent of inflicting as much pain as he could to his two victims. On his approach to the closest city, Abukara forced the two girls to crash through whatever came their way; whether it be a rock formation, a higher mound of land, or even a small mountain, all of them were broken and shattered by the might of Brikon forcing the two girls into them, inflicting more and more damage upon them each time he did so.

Even after reaching the next city, the giant continued to plough through building after building with the two girls in two, and upon reaching the complete opposite end of the city, he flew higher into the sky with both girls still trapped on his arms, and upon unleashing a devilish laugh/animalistic roar, he launched the two Mangham's flying towards the city below, where they promptly collided with the side of building, and caused it to collapse on top of them from the sheer speed they were thrown.

As the dust settled, the Legendary Super Hybrid took great pleasure in watching the girls buried underneath the rubble, now reduced back to their normal states because of how worn out they were, shudder and tremble from the amount of pain spreading through their bodies. Right as Abukara was about to rush down and attack the two Mangham's once again, he felt a small tapping against his back, and turned to see Rexler and John floating just a few meters away from him, the former with his arm extended out and with smoke resonating off of it to symbolise he had fired off a few KI blasts. After another sinister smile dawned on his face, Brikon leapt forward to engage in battle with his two opponents.

* * *

Whilst the two Androids did their best to keep the giant at bay by dodging and attempting to counter his attacks, the rest of the group floated down to the now unconscious Mephilisa and Elexia in order to assist them. after managing to pry his daughter free from the rubble, Hariko felt himself shake with rage as he wiped away the large blood trail leading from his daughters head, and felt similar feelings arise in his brother when he pulled Elexia out and set her down gently to rest.

Xiro:"Harikan, do we have any Kusudama left?"

Harikan:"Just two, but I don't think it's a wise idea to give it to them. Even with a Zenkai Boost, they probably won't last very long against Brikon"

Dracton:"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. We need to save them for when we're desperate"

Hariko:"The rest of you, go help Rexler and John before it's too late. I'll take care of these two"

With a nod in understanding, the remaining 6 warriors flared up their auras and took to the skies to assist their comrades. After laying Mephilisa by Elexia's side, the lower-class warrior placed a hand on the shoulders of both girls, right before he exclaimed "CHAOS CONTROL!" causing a green aura to radiate around them both before they were teleported off the Planet and back to Mobius. With the injured off the battlefield, Logan placed his right index and middle fingers to his forehead, and preformed Instant Transmission to teleport to his comrades.

* * *

The Mangham reappeared in the skies right alongside his old comrade Vincent, and appeared at the perfect time to catch Rexler from going flying right as Brikon landed a solid right hook across the Androids face and launched him flying. After ensuring his comrade could stand on his own, he and the other 8 remaining Freedom Fighters spaced themselves out around Abukara, who simply stood waiting for their next move with that same sadistic smirk on his face.

Brikon:"HEHEHE…SO THEN, NOW THAT THE CHILDREN ARE OUT OF THE WAY, WILL THE BIG BOYS START TO PLAY PROPERLY?!"

Rexler:"His power is tremendous…he's a **monster**!"

Brikon:"Monster? No…I AM A **DEVIL**!"

Xanaks:"Wonder where I've heard **that** one before…"

Xiro:"We can't afford to hold back against him any longer…everyone! MAX POWER!"

Following his orders, the 9 warriors outputted every last bit of KI they had laying formant in their system, and unleashed it in order to ascend and increase their power beyond its previous limits. In an instant, Hariko, Xiro and Cobran all ascended to their Super Hybrid 3 Forms, Harikan and Xanaks transformed into their Ultra Hybrid Forms, and the remaining 4, seen as they were already at their max power, amplified their already boosted power with the use of Kaio-Ken, seen as their Forms didn't cause such a massive strain on the body.

In terms of power levels, it went as such; Hariko at 250 billion with his SH3, Cobran with 240 billion and Xiro close behind with 230 billion whilst also at SH3, Harikan and Xanaks each at 110 billion with their Ultra Hybrid Forms, Dracton and Vincent each at 105 billion, the former with his Override Form amplified by Kaio-Ken times 3, and the latter with his hidden power amplified by Kaio-Ken times 6, and finally John and Rexler each at 100 billion, the former with his Fusion Generator Core activated and improved by Kaio-Ken times 5, and the latter having his naturally high Fusion Power multiplied by Kaio-Ken times 2. Though they couldn't clearly gauge the Legendary Super Hybrids power, they realised that he was still slightly stronger than all of them, possibly reaching around 300 billion.

Hariko:"This is the end of the line, Brikon. Either give up now and let us help you, or we'll be forced to take you down, by any means necessary and no matter the cost!"

Brikon:"HAHAHAHA! Have you forgotten what I told you, Hariko? The Brikon that you knew died many years ago, and in his place stands **me**, THE LEGENDARY SUPER HYBRID, TO AVENGE HIM FOR ALL THE INJUSTICE HE WAS CAUSED! AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL HIS REVENGE IS SATISFIED!"

Hariko:"Then I guess we've got no choice…TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Upon his orders, the auras of every fighter flared up around their bodies, right before all 9 fighters charged a KI blast in one of their hands and simultaneously threw them at the giant before them, colliding and combining to form one humungous explosion of energy that would've wiped out the city below them if they were closer to the ground. Of course, this did absolutely nothing to the giant, as he rushed out of the smoke left from the explosion with little more than a few scratches on his person, before he rushed forward and planted a solid left elbow strike straight to Dractons face, launching him flying across the skies with no control over his flight.

Following this, both Harikan and Xanaks launched towards Brikon in an attempt to attack him whilst his back was turned, though Abukara sensed them coming from a mile away, and swung his massive right fist out in the form of a backfist, knocking both teenagers flying away from him, before the Legendary Super Hybrid swung his other arm downwards and tossed a green KI blast after the two, but never hit its intended target as Vincent managed to knock the attack out of the way with a swift left front kick.

Due to ruining his attack, the giant decided his next target would be the cyborg, and charged towards Younge at speeds he could only ever dream of reaching. It took just seconds for Brikon to reach Vincent, and only a second more to swing his arms above his head before bringing them down onto his fellow hybrids back, launching Vincent flying towards the city below with no control over himself, eventually colliding with the streets below and creating a small crater upon his impact.

Just then, Hariko came crashing down from above and slammed both his legs into Abukara's back, at the same time Xiro and Cobran rushed their opponent from either side and struck him in the ribs with a right elbow strike, and whilst this threw the giant off due to the combined power of the strikes, that was all their small assault succeeded in doing. After a small smirk graced his face, the Legendary Super Hybrid unleashed a mighty roar from his lungs, causing a green bubble of KI to explode around him and force the 3 SH3's flying away from him due to the power the bubble contained.

The moment his bubble finally disappeared, Brikon was gifted a left punch across the face from a rocket fist, and as he followed the fist after it had punched him, he watched as it returned to John, who floated just a few meters away from him with the company of Rexler, right before the Android placed his fist back upon his arm and took his fighting stance. After staring down for a minute, the two Androids charged towards their opponent and began attacking him with as many punches and kicks as they could muster, with each strike they connected containing enough power to level a city in seconds, but did little bit nudge the giant.

After tanking the two hybrids attacks for a while, Brikon thrusted both his hands out, grabbed the two androids by their heads, slammed them into one another to disorient them, right before Abukara swung his right leg up and side kicked Williams straight in the chest and sent him flying across the skies once more, right before he span in place and then slammed his right elbow down on Rexler's head, launching him towards the ground below at speeds of Mach 3.

Despite having the wind knocked from his robotic lungs, John still found the strength within him to grind himself to a halt, and the moment his cybernetic eyes locked with the Legendary Super Hybrids white abyss ones, the android hybrid charged up some of his dormant KI to produce a stronger than normal aura around himself, right before he launched across the skies and headed towards Brikon with his signature tackle attack, and in response, Brikon flared up his own aura and charged towards Williams at the same time.

After travelling towards each other at speeds pushing Mach 4, the two hybrids collided their right shoulders together, the impact between the two creating a powerful shockwave that would easily wipe out entire cities in seconds, though due to being so high up in the air, the shockwave only caused the Planet below them to shake ever so slightly. The moment their shoulders collided, Brikon easily managed to overpower Williams due to being at least 3 times stronger than him, and the mere impact between the two caused Williams' arm to break and shatter, leaving Abukara all the opening he needed to grab the android with both his massive hands and carry him flying across the skies.

After carrying him for a few seconds, the giant flipped in place with John still in his hands, right before he tossed the android hybrid towards the ground at speeds similar to how fast they had approached each other just moments ago. during his descent towards the ground, the Legendary Super Hybrid caught up with Williams and slammed his left shoulder into the androids body, increasing his pain further as he felt several of his ribs crack, and the resulting collision between the two caused Johns descent towards the ground to speed up thanks to Abukara staying with him in his fall and digging his shoulder further into the androids body on the way down.

On the ground, Rexler had finally managed to get himself up after the blow Brikon had dealt him, and after taking a moment to stand back up and rub his head, the android sensed an incoming energy from above. As the young man turned around and looked further off into the city, he watched as a streak of bright green light raced towards the ground below, and upon impact with the street, a humungous dome of green energy enveloped an entire 3rd of the city, decimating the area whilst causing multiple buildings to either collapse or be incinerated.

Seconds after the dome died down and the smoke began to envelope the destroyed part of the city, Rexler used his enhanced eyes and sensory systems to try and detect any sign of his opponent or comrade, only to be completely caught off guard when the smoke instantly parted and revealed the Legendary Super Hybrid, not damaged in the slightest, racing towards the Android whilst dragging the unconscious body of John across the area in his right hand. When Abukara was just seconds away from reaching the fusion of his two childhood friends he tossed Williams flying across the landscape, right before he pulled his right hand back and prepared to attack with it.

To prepare himself and possibly stand more of a chance against the giant, the young man exclaimed at the top of his voice "KAIO-KEN TIMES 3!" causing his aura to increase in size and his power to also increase, right as Brikon reached Rexler and launched his right fist out. The attack ended up colliding with the Android Fusion's cross block, though that didn't stop the young man from being pushed across the landscape whilst holding back the attack due to the momentum and power behind Brikon's punch.

After some time, the android miraculously managed to push the giant away from him and drop his guard, right before the two hybrids engaged in a skirmish whilst still racing across the land, though it was one that ended fairly quickly as Abukara quickly gained the other hand and launched Rexler further across the city with a left front kick that practically covered the young man's entire chest and stomach from how massive the giants foot was.

It took him a few moments, but Rexler managed to grind himself to a halt in the middle of a 4 way-road, though the exchange between him and Brikon had left him relatively drained and out of breathe. With his opponent wide open, Abukara dashed forward whilst charging a green KI blast in his right hand, and upon reaching the stunned and disoriented android, the Legendary Super Hybrid slammed his hand into the young man's stomach, resulting in the energy blast he held to erupted and explode into a small beam like explosion, the power behind which launched Rexler flying into and through a nearby skyscraper, right before the resulting impact of his body with the building caused the skyscraper to come toppling down on him and bury the android in rubble.

The Legendary Super Hybrid then began to scan the area for a new victim, though upon spotting a KI just above him and identifying who it was, he quickly realised that the KI he sensed was far more powerful than what he was capable of earlier, prompting his curiosity to grow as he slowly turned back to face his newest opponent. What he turned around to was none other than Vincent Younge, once again in the position to charge the Tri-Beam attack, only this time it was clear to see how long he had been charging such a powerful technique, as all of the veins on his arms were pulsed and pumped to a point they all looked like they were about to pop, and his one visible eye, despite having completely black sclera's, was visibly bloodshot.

Vincent:"TRI. BEAM. HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he unleashed his attack once more.

The golden light charging in his hands expanded out into a humungous 70 foot tall and wide triangle-shaped beam of energy that rocketed towards Brikon at speeds over Mach 7, with the giant simply standing there in response whilst not making any effort to block or dodge, completely mesmerised by how such a weak fighter had produced such a powerful attack. The moment the beam collided with the monsters body, the attack erupted into a contained yet massive upwards explosion that, had it not been condensed like the cyborg commanded it to so that the power of the attack was concentrated at the centre to cause more damage, would have wiped out the entire Planet right then and there.

When the smoke finally died down, an entire 1/3 of the city had been demolished once more, with only a few pieces of buildings left scattered around the area to symbolise that a city had once stood before the attack collided with the Planet. Amongst this smoke, a familiar and fear-inducing bright green aura stood out from the pitch black fog that had enveloped the area, and before long, it cleared away and revealed Brikon, standing with only a few more scratches on his person after tanking the attack head on. Floating above him and now back in his normal state after exerting all of his energy, was Vincent, who, after unleashing such a powerful and strenuous attack, was slowly falling closer and closer to the decimated streets below out of exhaustion.

Vincent:"That's…me…done…I'm out…can't go any…longer…" he barely managed to get out before he collapsed face first into the ground.

Brikon:"How boring…you're already down before I can have my fun…guess I'll just take pride in SQUISHING YOUR HEAD INTO MUSH!" he exclaimed before he dashed towards the downed cyborg.

However, right before he could reach Younge, Dracton came soaring from the giants right side and slammed his left knee straight into his ribs, catching him off guard due to the power and momentum behind the strike, and left him momentarily vulnerable enough for the robot to swing his right leg up and front kick Abukara straight in the nose, and finished his assault by pulling away from Brikon whilst preforming a 360 spin, and upon finishing his spin, launched right back and struck the monster in the side with a powerful right sidekick that launched Brikon flying across the demolished city.

Upon regaining his breathe and grinding himself to a halt, leaving two separate trails in the ground from where his feet had dug into the former streets, Abukara created a green KI blast in each of his hand before exclaiming "ERASER SHOT VOLLEY!" and then began to toss energy attack after energy attack at the incoming machine, who span and weaved around each attack that came his way as he drew closer and closer to his humungous opponent. The robotic Mangham reached the giant and prepared to strike him as he pulled his left arm back to fire another attack, though the robot was caught off guard when a green KI blast didn't appear in his hand, and a certain kind of smirk dawned on Brikons face.

The Legendary Super Hybrid then launched his gigantic left arm out and clotheslined the robotic Mangham, launching him flying down the streets before he managed to bring himself to a halt with the use of a few backflips. However, the moment he brought himself to a halt, Brikon instantly reached him and grabbed both of the machines shoulders, right before he leant back whilst throwing Dracton slightly above him, and then swung his left foot up and slammed it into the overridden machines stomach, launching him flying across the city with no control over himself.

However, Abukara was far from finished, as he caught up to Dracton with relative ease, grabbed hold of the robots face with his massive right hand, right before he slammed him back first into the ground, forcing multiple chunks of the street to be broken and ripped out from his impact. Seen as his opponent was now seemingly unconscious, or just unable to fight back due to lack of energy, the giant easily picked the robot up and off the floor, right before he launched him flying into the distance by slamming his left fist into Dracton's stomach, and only stopped when he collided with the side of a building on the other side of the city and became stuck.

With two more opponents down, Abukara began scouting the area for the remaining 5 hybrids, only to be struck in the back multiple times by KI blasts from above. As he turned his attention to the source of the blasts, he spotted Xanaks, Xiro and Cobran floating above him with their hands all extended out to symbolise they had been the ones to fire off the attacks. Once they had their opponent's attention, the 3 hybrids flared up their auras and took off across the Planet, with the Legendary Super Hybrid quickly chasing after him.

* * *

Whilst their 3 comrades led Abukara away, Hariko and his son dealt with their injured comrades, and whilst Harikan pried his robotic mentor from the side of the building, the Mangham slowly floated the two androids across the city and laid them gently down next to their cyborg comrade. It was only moments later that the younger Mangham returned with Dracton and gently laid him with the others before digging into his GI to find the bag containing the Kusudama.

Hariko:"Son, pass me the Kusudama. Go help the others. I'll be with you shortly"

Harikan:"Alright, dad" he remarked before he tossed the small bag to his father and then took off across the skies in the direction the other hybrids travelled.

The SH3 knelt down by the side of Vincent, and after pulling out a smaller portion of Kusudama, he opened up Younge's mouth and assisted him in consuming the healing ball. It took a few moments, but before long, the cyborg hybrids injuries had all but vanished, and he managed to sit up and rub his head free of the headache that had overtaken it.

Vincent:"Logan…why'd you give the Kusudama to me?" he managed to get out as his old friend helped him to his feet.

Hariko:"Because even if I gave it to one of the others, they wouldn't be able to get up. The Kusudama we had left was only very small, and it wouldn't have healed all of their injuries. Luckily, you only collapsed from exhaustion, so you were easy to heal"

Vincent:"Well, I'm glad to be back on my feet, but I hope you know I'm not going to be able to do much against that monster…" he remarked as he began cracking his neck.

Hariko:"I wouldn't ask you to. I'll need you to get everyone else back to Mobius and protect them"

Vincent:"WHAT?!" he exclaimed as his head shot back to face his comrade in disbelief.

"Logan, I can't just leave you and the others! Especially after I'm back on my feet! Look, I might not be able to do much, but I won't abandon my friends in their time of need! I won't abandon **you** at the time you need support the most! I know what fighting Brikon means to you, and I know that you hate what you have to do to him, and so as your friend, it is my duty to stay by you and help support you in this time!"

Hariko:"Whilst your bravery, comradeship and friendship is appreciated, Vincent, I couldn't ask you to. You, like myself, have a family waiting for you back on Mobius. I couldn't possibly live with myself if it was me that ordered you to stay behind and fight against an opponent you couldn't do anything else. You have an obligation to your wife and to your daughter, which you can't just throw away for my sake"

Vincent:"But what about the others?! They're risking everything for their families as well!"

Hariko:"And that is why, the first chance I get, I'm sending them back as well. I won't let them get involved any further than they need to…" he stated before turning his back on his old friend and began walking away.

"…Brikon's life is **my** fault. His hatred for me and everything for all the injustice he suffered is **my** failure. This is **my** fight. I'll be the one to **finish** **it**"

And with that, the SH3 flared up his aura and chased after his comrades, whilst Vincent, begrudgingly, stepped over to his comrades and grabbed hold of them before exclaiming "CHAOS CONTROL!" and disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

**Planet Mobius, Angel Island, Shrine of the Master Emerald…**

…the Freedom Fighters all laid scattered around the Shrine, some watching the live-broadcast Tails had managed to establish to watch the fight, some helping with the injuries of others, whilst others simply stood around waiting for the battle to come to a close. All of a sudden, the entire groups attention turned to a massive gust of wind near the stairs to the Master Emerald, and watched as a massive flash of green light appeared before the, before out of it stepped Vincent Younge, carrying the unconscious and injured bodies of Dracton, John and Rexler.

Seeing the condition their comrades were in, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles rushed to help the machine, the fusion android, and the normal android respectively, taking them out of the cyborgs hands and carrying them over to the medical area of the Shrine to be treated. After they did so, Vincent turned his back on the group and walked to the edge of the island alongside Abigail, and began staring out into space trying to sense the KI of his comrades, all the while he felt his anger clench his hands into fists at his sides. His wife picked up on this, as well as a few others, and they slowly paced over to find out what exactly had happened.

Gracie:"Honey, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be fighting?" she questioned as she placed a hand upon his right shoulder.

Vincent:"Logan ordered me to bring everyone back and refused to let me fight anymore. Said that not only did I have to get the others to safety, but that I had obligations to my family that he couldn't allow me to throw away. He didn't want me wasting my life against a monster I'd be able to do nothing against. But I can't just sit here! I feel so weak and helpless!" he remarked as he raised his left fist up to his chest and tightened it further.

Sally:"Vincent, you've already done all that you can. It's alright if you couldn-"

Vincent:"No! It's not alright!" he exclaimed as he span around to face his friends, catching everyone else's attention in the process.

"How many times has Logan risked his life to keep all of us safe? How many times has he had to set aside his own obligations to his family in order to protect them? How many times has he almost lost his life for the sake of everyone he loves? And here we are...too weak to help and repay him after all he's done for us…at the time when he needs us the most…at the time he's facing the one opponent he wants to give mercy to the most but is unable to do so…the time he needs all the support we can give him, but we can't…" he stated as he dropped his anger and unclenched both his fists, dropping them down by his sides as he felt defeat wash over him.

Abigail:"Logan…" she started as she clasped her hands together and held them to her chest, staring up into the skies and the Universe above as she did so.

* * *

**"…****please don't die…"**

* * *

…the Legendary Super Hybrid's scream was heard from every point of the Planet, as he slammed his right fist straight into Logan's cheek, causing him to be launched flying across the city and through several buildings, creating a large cloud of smoke as a result that began covering more and more of the city with each sky-scraper the Mangham ploughed through. Eventually, the Freedom Fighter managed to grind himself to a halt right before he collided with another building, and attempted to regain his breathe as he watched all the buildings he was forced through collapse into rubble.

The literal moment the buildings finished collapsing, Abukara charged forward and launched his massive left fist forward in an attempt to smash the Mangham into pieces, though the SH3 raised his arms into a cross block and prevented the attack from hitting him, though the collision between the two powers created a shockwave throughout the area the sent cracks through every remaining building in the city. After **just **managing to push Brikon back, Hariko launched his right fist forward and struck the giant in the chest, only to watch the monster not even budge an inch, right before he grabbed the Mangham's arm with his right hand, and then tossed the lower-class warrior flying across the city before he collided with the side of a building and became stuck.

The giant then took off and began charging towards the Mangham, ready to inflict more pain upon his most hated adversary, though before he could reach the trapped SH3, the brother of the Mangham came flying from Brikons right side and struck him in the side with a quick and powerful right front kick, knocking him off his course and temporarily leaving him open. Xiro took this opening and unleashed a fury of extremely fast and powerful punches straight to the monsters stomach, though they did little but nudge him and push him backwards, and eventually, the Mangham was stopped in his tracks when Abukara launched his head forward and slammed into straight into Xiro's own face.

The attack disoriented the student of Vegeta and caused him to stagger backwards, giving Brikon al the time he needed to flip in place before slamming both his legs down onto his opponents back, forcing the SH3 face first into the ground, his impact sending a spider web of cracks in the ground for miles on end, and the source all came form the point his face met the floor. After landing in place, Abukara swung his left fist behind himself and then launched it downwards in an attempt to crush Xiro further into the ground, though just moments before the attack could hit, the lower-class warrior managed to roll to the right and avoid the attack, as the giants gargantuan fist hit the ground and created a 7 foot deep and 8 feet wide crater.

Upon regaining his bearings, the Freedom Fighter pushed himself onto both his hands and thrusted both his legs upwards and into the monsters face, creating a shockwave from the impact that shook the area due to its power, though only managed to irritate the Legendary Super Hybrid. In response, Abukara grabbed both of Xiro's legs in just his right hand, right before he performed a 180 whilst lifting the Mangham above his head, and upon finishing his spin, slammed the student of Vegeta back first into the ground, again creating a spider web of cracks throughout the area, before the giant span around once again, preforming a full 360 altogether, before he tossed the Freedom Fighter flying across the city and through several more buildings.

The Legendary Super Hybrid then raised his right hand and prepared to fire off another KI blast, though right before he could even create the energy attack, a black figure raced in and struck him right in the arm with a right front kick, knocking his aim off despite him not even being ready to fire yet, before the figure span around and struck the monster across the face with a hook kick off their left leg, knocking Brikon off guard and causing him to stumble back a few steps, whilst also allowing him to see that the figure who attacked him was none other than Harikan.

With a new victim in sight, the giant was ready to lung forward and attack the son of Hariko, only to be sent flying when the second Ultra Hybrid of the group, Xanaks, came soaring from behind Abukara and slammed both of his legs into the Legendary Super Hybrids lower back. It took him a few seconds, but Brikon managed to slam both his feet into the floor and grind himself to a halt, creating two separate trails in the floor from where his boots had scarped across the destroyed asphalt, right before the monster span around and launched both his massive hands out to block the left and right punches of Harikan and Xanaks respectively.

With lightning fast reflexes, Abukara grabbed hold of both teenagers' hands, grabbing all of their arm in the process due to how big his hands were, right before he swung each of his arms out to the sides, therefore swinging both of them in the process, right before he brought both his arms together to slam the cousins into one another and disorient them, and then finished his assault on them by letting go of both Mangham's arms, and then swung both his legs up and slammed them into each of their faces, launching them flying across the floor before they managed to come to a halt on their stomachs a moment later.

After managing to regain their breathe and stand back to their feet, the two Ultra Hybrids charged towards their opponent once more, and whilst the son of Hariko began attacking the giant over and over again from the front with as many punches and kicks as he could muster, attacking at a speed that gave Brikon no chance to counter and only either block or dodge, the son of Vegeta flew around behind the monster whilst channelling his KI to its upper limits, and upon reaching said limit at the same time he managed to get a few meters directly behind the Legendary Super Hybrid, the Mangham shot his left hand forward and fired off a 6 foot tall and wide ball of KI.

Whilst still blocking Harikans attacks, Brikon sensed the blast coming towards him, and so after managing to break through the Mangham's attacks and launch the son of Hariko flying with a right front kick straight to the jaw, the monster span around and slammed his right fist straight into the energy blast, causing it to fly back and collide with its creator at triple the speed it was fired, the resulting explosion knocking Xanaks straight into the side of a building before he collapsed onto his hands and knees from the exhaustion and agony he was experiencing.

The Legendary Super Hybrid was about to rush forward and attack the son of Xiro, though right as he took a step forward, a golden figure that Abukara just managed to identify as Cobran, came soaring down from the heavens at speeds of Mach 7, and slammed each of his fists into the monsters stomach with such momentum and power that he actually succeeded in knocking the wind from Brikons lungs and knock him off guard.

This gave Aindrea all the opening he needed to pick the giant up and carry him into the air whilst continuing to bury his fists deep into the monsters stomach, and upon reaching a certain height above the city, he released his grip on the Legendary Super Hybrid before taking a page out of his rivals book, grabbed hold of both Brikons gargantuan legs in both his hands, and then proceeded to spin the monster around and around himself before finally tossing him back down towards the city.

Upon colliding with the floor, a humungous shockwave spread across the city that not only spread cracks through the lands for miles on end, but also levelled the area, causing some buildings and chunks of land to rise higher than others by just a small margin, and even caused some buildings to collapse due to a combination of the two. Abukara was about to get back to his feet and attack the former pawn of Mephiles, though the man in question came dropping down from above whilst exclaiming "DEMON FISTS!" and slammed his right fist, that was covered in a black fire-like aura like his other fist, into the monsters chest, the mere impact creating a shockwave that sent more cracks through the area, before he began pummelling the giant with multiple punches of similar calibre.

Watching the constant shockwaves from above the city, Hariko stood with Xiro at his side and their sons behind them watching the scene as well, and all the Mangham's were simply amazed as Cobran continued to lay down punch after punch on the Legendary Super Hybrids body, the sheer speed and power behind the attack managing to keep the monster from getting up and attacking back.

Hariko:"I don't believe it…his constant attacks are keeping Brikon from getting back up…"

Xiro:"We have a chance! Cobran's given us an opportunity to attack! Let's not waste it!"

Harikan and Xanaks:"RIGHT!" they exclaimed as the entire family flared up their auras, and took off in teams of two, father and son together, to different ends of the city.

The two groups landed at opposite ends of the city, though stood in the centre of the same road that ran all the way through the destroyed landscape, and at the very centre of this long pathway was Brikon still being pummelled by Cobran. With their opponent directly ahead of them, the two sides of the Mangham family channelled their KI to their maximum output, before the fathers and sons took their own unique fighting stances.

Whilst Hariko took a backwards right junsuki stance and clawed each of his hands down by his left hip, his son, to the left of him, did the same but the exact opposite, taking a backwards left junsuki whilst clawing each of his hands down by his right hip. The two then used their KI to create a small ball of blue energy in between their hands, and as they slowly began applying more KI, the attacks grew and grew to the point where the energy filled the space between their hands and looked to be trying to escape through the gaps in their fingers, whilst the sheer power they were outputting was causing small stones and pieces of rubble to float and hover in the air uncontrollably.

On the opposite end of the street, both father and son crossed their arms in front of their face whilst taking a horse-riding stance, before they threw their arms out to the sides like they were starfish, and then began to channel every bit of their energy into both of their palms. Before long, a golden electrified aura sparked up around each of their bodies, causing the area around them to shake slightly, at the same time a golden energy ball appeared at the end of each of their palms. Then, the two Mangham's slammed their wrists together horizontally and clawed each of their hands, the action causing the two energy balls to combine into one and spark uncontrollably.

Just about a mile ahead of both groups, Aindrea was still going all out and attacking Abukara as many times as he could with absolutely no intention of stopping, though little did he know that the giant had grown tired of his opponents struggle against him and decided to end it. In an instant, the monsters left hand shot up and grabbed hold of both the SH3's fists, catching him off guard and trapping him in the LSH's grip as he slowly stood back to his feet.

Then, after grabbing the Freedom Fighters legs with his free hand, Brikon unleashed a horrifying laugh/roar as he lifted Cobran above his head, and then, at speeds of Mach 3, Abukara slammed Aindrea's back over his right knee, the mere act sending out a shockwave that deepened the cracks spread through the crack, as well as a cringe-worthy crack throughout the area as the SH3 unleashed a deafening and agonising scream of anguish.

Harikan:"UNCLE COBRAN!"

Hariko:"NO!"

Xiro:"EVERYONE, IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"

Everyone:"RIGHT!"

And with that, the 4 Mangham's watched their opponent toss their crippled ally flying into the distance as he reverted back to his normal form, and knew that it was now time to strike.

Hariko and Harikan:"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" the two screamed as they thrusted their clawed hands forward and combined their energy balls together, before they fired off a humungous 50 foot tall and wide blue KI beam of destruction.

Xiro and Xanaks:"FINAL FLASH!" the two yelled as they fired off their own golden energy blasts which combined with each other just seconds later and formed a 50 foot tall and wide golden KI beam of devastation.

The second the attacks were fired out, a wave of power spread across the area that sent a spider web of cracks throughout the city from the points the 4 Mangham's stood, and even created an earthquake that caused the ¼ of the Planet the group were fighting on to shake uncontrollably. As the two beams raced down the middle of the city and towards their intended target, the buildings to the side of them were pushed and bent slightly away from the attacks due to the sheer power they outputted and the speed they travelled at.

Within moments, the two massive beams reached the centre of the city, and as Brikon finally noticed the two attacks closing in on him, he unleashed a mighty roar from the bottom of his lungs and flared up his green aura once more, right before both beams collided with his body and their combined power erupted into a dome-like explosion that consumed the entire city within seconds and incinerated what buildings were left before expanding out to cover a 1/5 of the entire Planet in a massive golden and blue light.

* * *

It didn't take long for the light to clear, and after the remaining fighters surveyed the area and saw that the entire city had been replaced by a massive black scorn covering the Planet, their attention turned to the humungous cloud of smoke surrounding the area that was once the centre of the city. Like the explosion, the smoke didn't take long to clear, and the sight that came with the clearing shattered the 4 Mangham's worlds when they saw Abukara standing with a green bubble of KI surrounding him, and only very minimal burns and scratches covering his massive body.

Xiro:"He-he shielded himself!"

Harikan:"He managed to hold back 4 full-powered energy blasts like they were nothing…"

After dispersing the bubble of KI surrounding him and cracking his neck, the LSH slowly turned to face Xiro and Xanaks, and upon locking onto the father between the two, a sadistic smirk graced his face before he disappeared from sight. A moment later, the giant reappeared right in front of the older Mangham and slammed his right knee straight into the SH3's stomach with such sheer force that the lower-class warrior was sent flying across the land instantly. The monster then turned and grabbed the Ultra Hybrid's entire head in his right hand, right before he raised his free hand and slammed it into the son of Xiro's stomach, the power behind which launched the Freedom Fighter flying into the air with no control over himself.

Just seconds later, Brikon sensed an energy approaching him from further down the street, and as he shifted his gaze to see the cause, he saw Harikan charging towards him at full speed whilst his father flew a small distance behind him. in response, Abukara span in place whilst launching his left leg into the air, and right as the younger Mangham finally reached his opponent, the giant swung his leg down and slammed it into the teenagers back in the form of an axe kick, instantly sending him to the floor before a spider web of cracks spread through the land and even caused some small chunks of land to burst from the ground and shatter to pieces.

Once he was finished with the son of Hariko, the monster turned his attention to the father that had literally just reached him, and launched both his arms up into a cross block to stop Logan's incoming sidekick that was powerful enough to send out a shockwave that shook the ground the moment his foot met the LSH's arms. Following this, Abukara launched both his arms forward and grabbed each of the lower-class warrior's shoulders, right before he launched his head forward and head-butted Hariko with enough force to shatter a building to pieces in seconds, and then tossed the SH3 into the air before chasing after him.

It didn't take much effort to catch up to the disoriented Freedom Fighter, and once he did, Brikon slammed his left fist straight into the Mangham's stomach, the impact forcing a small chunk of blood from his mouth right before he was sent sky-rocketing towards the ground below and created an 8 foot deep and 30 feet wide crater upon impact. The LSH flared up his aura and prepared to dive down and attack his most hated enemy once again, though right before he could, the student of Vegeta came flying from across the skies, wrapped his arms around the monsters body as best he could considering his sheer size, and then proceeded to tackle the giant across the skies for miles on end.

As Logan watched his brother carry their opponent off into the distance, he managed to push himself up out of the crater and onto his feet, right before his attention turned to their most recently downed ally. It took a moment, but the Freedom Fighter managed to locate his rivals KI, though grew even more worried than he was upon sensing his faint and weak the KI signature was. With the use of Instant Transmission, Hariko appeared by the side of his crippled ally, and quickly knelt down to assist him.

Hariko:"Cobran, can you hear me?!" he asked as he turned Aindrea onto his back and supported his head.

Cobran:"(cough) just about…" he managed to get out before he puked up a small bit of blood.

Hariko:"Can you still breathe alright?"

Cobran:"Yeah…I'll live…but I can't feel my legs…or anything below my waist really…"

Hariko:"Don't worry. We still have one Kusudama left…" he stated before he began to reach into the small pouch on the side of his trousers.

However, before the SH3 could pull out the healing ball, he felt a hand grab him and prevent him from puling the Kusudama out, and as he followed where the bloodied and burnt hand came from, he found that it had come from his own crippled ally.

Cobran:"No…save it…my sister can heal me just fine…you will need it more than I do…"

Hariko:"Are…are you sure?"

Cobran:"I am…besides…I have done my part…it is as you said; this…is your battle…not ours…you shall be the one to finish it…"

Hariko:"Heh…I knew you of all people would understand at least…thank you, old friend…" he remarked as he placed his left hand onto his friend's chest.

Cobran:"Just be sure…to give him one…from all of us…!" he managed to get out whilst bringing his right hand up to give a weak thumbs up.

The lower-class warrior gave a nod in acknowledgement, right before he exclaimed "CHAOS CONTROL!" and teleported the prince of the hybrids away in a bright green flash of light. The moment his rival had vanished from sight, Hariko slowly rose to his feet and turned his attention to the KI of his remaining family and his opponent.

* * *

After carrying Abukara for quite a distance, Xiro released his grip on Brikon and allowed him to fly across the skies uncontrollably for a few more seconds, right before Harikan and Xanaks came flying from behind the older Mangham and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks on the giants body to keep him off guard for just that bit longer. Once they had thrown at least 100 attacks each, the two cousins stepped back from their opponent for but a moment, and left him open just long enough for Xiro to come rushing in and slam both his fists into the LSH's stomach, causing the giant to be launched towards the next city below.

However, despite all he had endured, Brikon still managed to regain control of himself, and after back flipping to correct himself in mid-air, Abukara slammed both his feet into the ground and grinded himself to a halt, leaving two small trails in the road from where his boots had dug into the ground. after flaring up his aura, the SH3 divided down from the skies above and raised his left fist to attack once more, though right as his fist was about to hit the giants face, the monster launched his own left hand up and grabbed the Mangham by the neck, and held him in place by strangling him to the point where he could do nothing but struggle with little to no effect.

With his victim in place, Brikon swung his right fist up and began slamming it into the student of Vegeta's stomach over and over again, each time forcing what little air was left in his lungs out, and even managed to force a small bit of blood out after multiple blows. Right as the LSH was about to land his 10th punch, he sensed an attacker coming at him from his right side, and so in response, launched his right leg up and attacked his incoming target with a sidekick to the chest, instantly launching him back where he came before he rolled to a halt on his stomach.

Whilst still holding Xiro in place, Abukara turned his attention to see who had attacked him, and upon spotting that it was Xanaks, a smile graced his face when he realised the kind of psychological damage he could do to the one he held in his hand. After raising his right hand and channelling enough KI to create a green energy blast at the end of it, the monster turned back to the lower-class warrior to flash him a horrifying smile that could only be found on the devil, right before he fired off the energy blast towards the weakened Freedom Fighter.

It was at the last second the young Mangham noticed the energy blast heading towards him, and so attempted to raise his guard in a feeble attempt to save himself from harm, though right when he was expecting to be wiped out by the incoming blast, he found that it never happened. As he lowered his guard and looked out in front of him, he was relieved to see Hariko standing with the energy blast contained in his right hand, and as he flicked his arm out to the side, the energy blast was tossed flying into the distance before erupting in a small explosion in the sky.

Upon helping the teenager back to his feet, the two Mangham's watched as the SOV was tossed flying into the side of a nearby building, and as Abukara slowly began to pace towards Hariko and Xanaks, the two took their fighting stances side by side and prepared for battle. However, right as Brikon was about to charge forward and attack them, he was knocked off guard when he felt something hit his back, and as he slowly shifted his gaze to see what had hit him, he saw Harikan with both his fists firmly planted into the monsters back, right before he began launching the two forward over and over again, punching the giants back over and over again though doing little more than pushing him forward.

In response, the LSH span around and smacked the teenager across the face with a powerful left backfist, knocking him off guard and forcing a small bit of blood from his mouth, right before the giant raised his right leg and slammed it into the Freedom Fighters chest in the form of a front kick. The kick launched the Ultra Hybrid flying away, and though he managed to keep his feet planted in the floor to drag himself to a halt, it did very little in actually slowing him down, and he only actually came to a halt upon colliding his back with the side of a building and falling to his knees from exhaustion. In anger at seeing his 'brother' be hurt, Xanaks drew his blade in his right hand and launched towards Abukara with the intention of murdering him where he stood.

Hariko:"XANAKS, NO!" he called out upon realising his intentions and how foolish the young warrior was acting.

The Freedom Fighter reached the monster in seconds, and since he had suppressed his energy, he had managed to sneak up on Abukara without being detected. Now with a prime opportunity to strike, Xanaks gripped the hilt of his blade tightly in both hands, right before he swung it above his head whilst unleashing a mighty battle cry, and then swung the blade down to attack the giant that had harmed his ally. However, the moment the blade made contact with the LSH's body, the Mangham's sword shattered into pieces, freezing the son of Xiro in place from shock whilst also drawing Brikons attention to the one who had struck him.

At an incredible speed for someone of his size, Abukara span around and wrapped the teenager in a bear hug that he couldn't escape from, right before he began to tighten his grip on the Mangham to the point he felt and heard several bones begin to break, and Xanaks was forced to cough up a serious amount of blood whilst screaming in agony. In response, the remaining SH3 flared up his aura and charged towards his opponent, racing his left fist on his approach ready to attack and free his nephew, though right as he was about to strike the monster, Brikon unleashed a mighty roar/laugh, causing a green bubble of KI to spontaneously appear around his body once more and force the Mangham away by simultaneously electrocuting and burning him.

Now free to torture his victim further, Abukara released the young Mangham from the bear hug for but a moment, right before he brought his right fist down across the teenager's cheek and forced him into the ground, his impact sending cracks throughout the streets from how hard and fast he had been forced into the ground. Then, to further add to the pain, Brikon swung his left leg up and slammed it into the Ultra Hybrids ribs, cracking and breaking several of them that weren't already damaged from the bear hug.

Just meters away, the other Ultra Hybrid, who had barely just managed to regain his wits and energy, perked up upon hearing the screams of his 'brother, and upon finding the location of the screams, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of his cousin being tortured by the LSH, who had such a sadistic smile on his face it was bone chilling. However, what was initially horror turned to anger at the thought of his family being harmed in such a way by the monster, and as Harikan watched Brikon twist his boot into Xanaks' chest and force more blood from his mouth whilst also forcing him to revert back to his normal form, he snapped.

Harikan:"That…is…IIIIIITTTTTTTT!" he roared as he rose to his feet and his power level rocketed to levels beyond the previous limits of an Ultra Hybrid.

All of a sudden, the Mangham's body began to grow in both height and width, with his muscles beginning to bulge and grow until they were almost half the size of Brikons own arms, and he now stood around 6'9. His veins not only became so large and bulked that they stood out on his arms like nothing else, but they also transformed and became black, becoming a real contrast against his light brown arms. When Hariko and Xiro laid eyes on the form, they believed it to resemble the Ascended Super Saiyan Form that Vegeta and Trunks discovered in their training to battle Cell, though when Xanaks laid eyes on his 'brother', fear quickly began to spread through his body.

Xanaks:"HARIKAN! DON'T DO IT! WE KNOW THE RISKS OF THAT POWER! YOU CAN'T USE IT; YOU'LL DIE!"

Harikan:"BRIKON!" he shouted so loud that it could be heard across the Planet, and managed to catch the Legendary Hybrids attention and prevented him from torturing his victim any further.

"I'LL KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL YYOOOOOUUUU!" he screamed as he took one step forward, before he accelerated across the battlefield at such a speed it was barely even visible, right as his pupils completely vanished from his eyes and left them the same white abyss as the Legendary Super Hybrids.

The young man's left fist collided with Abukara's face with such sheer force and power, Brikon was instantly sent sky-rocketing across the land, ploughed through several buildings like they were made of mere cardboard or some other quite weak material, until eventually he came to a halt in some random street. Upon ensuring his 'brother' was still alive, Harikan turned his attention back to the Legendary Super Hybrid, and then took to the skies and began making his way towards his opponent, eager to inflict more pain to him.

Upon leaving, Hariko and Xiro, who had just managed to recover after their injuries, rushed to Xanaks aid, the young man's father quickly reaching his side and helping him to sit up whilst Hariko did his best to treat the young hybrids wounds.

Xiro:"Son, what the hell is that power Harikan is using? And why did you tell him not to use it?"

Xanaks:"When we first discovered the Ultra Hybrid Form…we learnt that there were 3 stages to its power…the first stage is the one you see us use all the time…a very basic form that amplifies our power and is easy to manage…but the second form…the one Harikan just awakened into it…it's a form of pure power…activated only when the users rage has reached its limit…it amplifies his power to indescribable degrees…but in return…it slowly begins to feed off your life force…to supply you more power…we very nearly lost our lives…the first time we tapped into the power…and vowed never to use it again…but Harikans rage has overcome him…and it's going to be his end…"

Hariko:"Brother, send him back to Angel Island. I'll go catch up to Harikan and make sure he doesn't kill himself"

Xiro:"Right" he responded before he began to prepare his son for the journey back.

As he did this, the SH3 stood back to his feet and flared up his aura, before he took to the skies and tried identifying where his son and his opponent had disappeared to. Upon acquiring their location, the Mangham took off across the city to catch up with the battle.

* * *

A massive explosion of smoke burst through the side of a building, right before a massive hulking figure came flying out of it and was quickly pursued by a smaller yet nearly as muscular figure. These two were of course Brikon and Harikan respectively, and the moment the Enraged Ultra Hybrid caught up to the LSH, the Mangham flipped in place before slamming both of his feet into the monsters stomach, instantly sending him towards the ground before he managed to flip himself to a halt and land without inflicting much damage upon himself.

Abukara looked up and watched as the teenager dropped down from the skies and attempted to slam both his fists down on the monsters head, though the giant managed to react in time and launched both his forearms up to block the attack, creating a shockwave the moment their limbs collided that shattered the road they stood on for miles on end. After struggling against one another's might for a few seconds, the Mangham backed away from his opponent and preformed a backflip, and right as he was about to spin back to stand upright, the Freedom Fighter lunged his body forward and slammed both his feet underneath Brikons chin, forcing his head back and catching him off guard.

The Enraged Ultra Hybrid then rushed forward and landed a fury of punches on the giants stomach, pushing him back meter by meter with each hit that connected, before the LSH finally had enough and brought his right fist up before planting it across the teenagers cheek, forcing him to back away as Abukara swung both his fists above his head and prepared to bring them down and squish the Mangham into mush, though the teenager saw it coming and managed to block the attack in the same way Brikon did moments ago by swinging both his forearms up and stopping the attack with them. A shockwave was sent out when the two collided once again, this one sending cracks throughout the buildings nearby and even causing one or two to collapse.

Another struggle ensued before the two were forced to break off from one another due to the power building up between them, though the rage fuelling Harikan pushed him forward to throw a roundhouse kick off his left leg that the monster just blocked with a right outer block, right before he launched his own gargantuan left fist forward to crush the teenager, though with expert precision, the Mangham grabbed the giants arm with both hands whilst simultaneously spinning in place, and then managed to haul Brikons entire body over him before slamming him into the ground, creating a 6 foot deep and 20 feet wide crater the moment the Freedom Fighter slammed the devil back first into the street.

Whilst the Freedom Fighter still had a hold of his arm, Brikon flung his left arm forward at a speed that forced the teenager to let go before flipping himself to a halt further down the street, however, the moment he did so, Abukara had managed to get out of the crater made with his own body, and launched Harikan flying into the air with a right uppercut to the cheek. The giant then thrusted both his arms out to the side and created a green KI blast in each of them, and upon shouting "ERASER SHOT VOLLEY!" he began tossing energy blast after energy blast from his palms, and all of which began to home in on the Freedom Fighter that had now regained control of himself and was halted in mid-air.

Seeing the energy blasts coming towards him, the Enraged Ultra Hybrid lowered his hands down by his left hip and clawed them, and after channelling his KI for a few seconds, produced a bright blue ball of energy in between his hands that continued to grow in power the longer he held it. It was at that moment that the green KI blast finally closed in on the Mangham's location, and whilst keeping the energy ball contained in his hands, Harikan began sidestepping, flipping, rolling and curving around each and every blast that came his way in order to dodge the incoming attacks.

Then, after a full minute of dodging, the Freedom Fighter began diving straight towards the LSH, and on his approach, thrusted his hands forward like one would do for a Kamehameha, pushing the energy ball in his hands to the end of his palms, before he screamed "RAGE KAMEHAMEHA!" and fired off an enormous 50 foot tall and wide electrified blue beam of KI towards the monster. The power of the attack was enormous, and so as to avoid any possible injury, Brikon ceased firing anymore attacks before he launched both his fists upwards and uppercutted the energy blast, re-directing its course and launching it into the starts above where it collided with a nearby moon and incinerated it in seconds in a humungous light blue blast of light.

Harikan (in his head):"Even with my boost…he's still got more strength to tap into…I don't have much time left…I can feel myself about to drop at any second…I have to finish this now!" he remarked as he watched his opponent float up to the same height in the sky as he was.

With that, the Enraged Ultra Hybrid rushed forward and planted the most powerful right hook he's ever swung across the Legendary Super Hybrids face, launching him across the skies with no control over his flight whatsoever. It took mere milliseconds for Harikan to catch up to Brikon, before he began planting numerous punches and kicks all up and down the giants body with enough power to break a mountain, and enough speed behind them that they were pushing Mach 4. He ended his small assault with a right front kick under Abukara's chin, followed swiftly by a right sidekick to the chest that almost broke some of his bones the moment it hit.

The Mangham then thrusted his left fist upwards and uppercutted the Legendary Super Hybrid before immidiently grabbing him by the neck with the same hand, and after charging a bright blue ball of KI into his free hand, the teenager yelled at the top of his voice "DIE!" before he thrusted his right hand upwards and unleashed the ball of KI into a humungous 60 foot tall blue wave of energy that completely consumed Brikon and carried him flying into the skies above before the beam erupted in a small contained blast that would've been enough to wipe out the Planet if it wasn't contained.

For a few moments, the teenager managed to stay in the air and keep his hand held to the sky from where he had fired his blast, though ultimately, the strain of using the EUH form caught up to him, and as he felt himself nearing his last few ounces of life energy, he reverted back to his normal form and allowed the fatigue and injuries he had endured from the battle to catch up with him, forcing him to drop from the skies and fall unconscious. However, moments before Harikan could hit the ground and harm himself further, Logan swooped in and caught his son in his arms, before slowly hovering down to the ground and gently lying the teenager down before turning his attention to the massive smoke cloud above, where a faint green aura could be seen shining through.

Hariko:"You've done well, my son. Now rest. Chaos Control" he stated as he placed his hand on the unconscious teenagers chest, causing him to disappear in a bright green light.

The SH3 then stood back to his feet and flared up his aura as he watched the smoke finally clear away and revealed a partially scratched and burned Brikon, and whilst the two stared down for a few moments, Xiro took this time to fly over and join his brothers side before flaring up his own aura.

Hariko:"Xiro, we need to do Fusion, or we'll never be able to beat him!"

Xiro:"Right! But we'll need to distract him!"

Hariko:"Well…we could always take a page out of Piccolo and Tien's book…"

Xiro:"The Tri-Form technique?"

Hariko:"Might as well give it a shot"

Xiro:"Very well then!"

The two SH3's then began to channel their KI to their maximum potential, and upon reaching said potential, an unusual golden outline appeared around their bodies and replaced their aura, and just moments later, two copies of each Mangham split out of their body and stood alongside them. The 4 clones each flared up their own auras, before taking off one by one in a zig-zag pattern and began charging towards Abukara, who, while confused, flexed his gargantuan muscles and charged towards them to engage in combat. When they were sure their opponent was distracted enough to not notice them, the brothers turned to one another and nodded before taking off across the city.

* * *

Upon landing atop a lone rooftop, Xiro on the left side and Hariko on the right, the two brothers nodded at each other before facing forward and preparing to perform the dance. The SOV extended both his arms to his left, keeping his fingers and arms completely straight as he could while facing completely left, at the same time the SOG did the same only facing the right. Both slowly began moving towards each other, their arms slowly moving from the side they were facing, above their head, and finally facing the way they were walking upon reaching each other, Xiro's arms now facing the right and Harikos arms to the left, all the while they both chanted "FUUUUUUUUU…" and stopped upon reaching each other.

The two then threw their arms to face the way they had originally, Xiro's arms back to the left and Hariko's the right, now with their hands bawled into fists as they chanted "SION…" and picked up the knee corresponding to the side they were on, Hariko picking up his left knee and Xiro his right. They then lowered their knee into what looked like a junsuki stance, while bringing their arms back over their head and meeting on the other side again, this time the two had their index fingers extended on each fist, and all four index fingers were ready to meet and finish the dance, when…

The two spotted multiple green KI blasts heading towards their location, and if one of those was to hit, it would cause enough damage to possibly wipe out both of them. With no other choice, the two dropped out of their stances and leapt into the air, right as the energy blasts collided with the rooftop and annihilated the building they had stood on in a humungous upwards explosion that shook the rest of the city and covered a good chunk of the skies with a massive black cloud of smoke. Knowing their opponent wasn't far, the two began to sense around the area for any sign of the monster, though were given a pretty clear idea when the giant burst from the smoke just a few meters behind the SOV.

Hariko:"XIRO, LOOK OUT!"

Unfortunately, his warning was given too late, as the moment Xiro registered what his comrade had called to him, the giant slammed both of his fists against either side of the Freedom Fighters head, causing him to freeze up from the immense pain that spread through his body, right before his body fell limp and reverted back to its normal form, though didn't drop to the ground as Abukara kept him held up by the sides of his head. The LSH kept his fists grinding into either side of the Mangham's head for a few moments, right before he pulled both his fists back, allowing Xiro to fall for but a moment, before the monster slammed his right foot into the lower-class warriors back, launching him flying across the skies with no control of himself.

Luckily, before he could go any further, Hariko launched himself up and caught his brother's body, and then quickly placed his fingers to his forehead and preformed Instant Transmission to escape as Abukara charged forward and attempted to crush both of them in another bear hug, though they disappeared the moment he launched his arms out and caused him to squish nothing but air. After sensing the area and realising that he had allowed his remaining opponent to escape, the LSH charged his KI to its maximum potential, before he unleashed a humungous roar from the bottom of his lungs as his aura flared up around him, and he exerted such power from his body that he caused the entire Planet he stood on to explode just seconds later.

* * *

**Planet Mobius, Angel Island…**

…in the middle of the shrine, the two last fighters appeared out of nowhere, catching everyone's attention instantly. After Mariko and a few of the others carried Xiro off to get healed, Abigail and John helped Hariko stand to his feet as he attempted to catch his breath after the drawn out fight he had just been in.

John:"What happened to Brikon?"

Hariko:"He's…still alive…I had to get Xiro back here before he could do more harm…" he explained before he managed to stand up straight on his own.

"…and now I'm heading back to finish him off!" he stated before he placed his fingers back to his forehead and prepared to preform Instant Transmission.

However, as Logan acquired his opponents KI, his eyes widened in shock and fear when he realised that his location had changed. The others picked up on the change in his facial expression, and grew as worried as he looked before they managed to speak up.

Abigail:"Honey? What's wrong?"

Hariko:"Brikon…he's not in space anymore…he's on Mobius!" he exclaimed, sending a wave of fear over everyone present.

As if on cue, the group felt a KI begin to pick up behind them, and as they turned towards the front of the island, they spotted a lone, giant figure, floating just a mile away. His bright green fur and aura instantly gave away his appearance, and whilst those who couldn't fight tried cowering back in fear as those who could fight stepped forward and took their fighting stances alongside Hariko, who stood ahead of everyone and stared the monster right into his white abyss eyes despite being so far away from him.

Seeing all the weaklings cower before him was a joyous sight for the LSH, even more so when he saw all the warrior tense upon feeling his KI grow ever so slightly. Abukara then lowered his right hand and un-bawled his fist, and after channelling his KI into his palm for a few seconds, a bubble of green energy appeared around his hand and radiated with enough power to wipe out the entire Planet in seconds.

The bubble then began to shrink and close in on the centre of the giant's palm, and upon shrinking into nothing, a ball of green KI lighter than the bubble and with twice its power appeared in his hand. Then, with a smirk on his face, Brikon thrusted his right arm above his head, before he yelled "ERASER CANNON!" and swung his arm downwards, tossing the energy blast towards the island at speeds of Mach 5, the attack spontaneously increasing in size on its approach and growing into a 50 foot tall and wide ball of destruction.

Hariko:"SHIT! EVERYONE; TAKE COVER!" he ordered as he spotted the humungous energy blast heading towards them.

As everyone else scrambled to protect themselves, the SH3 flared up his aura whilst taking a horse-riding stance and crossing both his arms in front of his face, and right as the humungous energy blast was about to collide with the island, the Mangham unleashed a mighty roar from the very bottom of his lungs as he threw both his arms out to the side and straightened his legs, and just a second later, a ginormous blue bubble of KI enveloped the entire island and acted as a shield against the Eraser Cannon.

The humungous energy blast collided with the blue shield, and with enough force and power to shatter a Planet and destroy it several times over, the Eraser Cannon continued to push against the giant bubble in an attempt to break through and wipe out everyone and everything on the island. However, no matter how hard the attack tried, and no matter how much Brikon tried to amplify his attack to break through, the Mangham held his ground with an iron fist and refused to let his barrier break. Eventually, the attack reached its climax, and erupted in a humungous explosion equal to that in power and size of a nuke, and yet despite this, Hariko held his shield up and pushed his body to its limits to keep it up and protect all those he loved.

Only when he was sure that the explosion had ended did the SH3 drop his shield, and at the same time, dropped to his knees from the pure exhaustion that had overtaken his body due to the strain of holding up the shield for so long and against such power. Because of this, all he could do was watch as Brikon emerged from the smoke left over from the blast, and slowly landed on the island and just a few meters away from him, that same smirk still present on his face.

Brikon:"How pathetic…you use what little energy you have left to protect all your friends instead of attacking me. You're a fool"

Hariko:"Just…shut up…and…kill me…it's…what you want…so just do it…"

Brikon:"Oh, I think you have my intentions mistaken…"

With incredible speed, Abukara swung his right knee up and struck the SH3 in the face, launching him skidding across the shrine and leaving a trail across the floor from where his body had been dragged across the floor, before he finally came to a halt on his back and was unable to get up from the fatigue spreading through his body after all he had had to endure whilst remaining in his SH3 state for so long. The monster quickly closed the distance that had been created, and upon reaching Logan, slammed his left boot straight into his chest, forcing the air form his lungs as well as a small bit of blood.

"I don't **just** want to kill you. I want you to know **just** how I have **suffered**. I want you to watch as everyone you know and love **burns** and **dies**, as the Planet you've come to call home **crumbles** before my **might**, as the peace you have worked so hard to maintain is **shattered**. I want you to break knowing just how much **you** have lost, and how much **I** never had the chance to lose…!" he explained whilst starting his old friend right in the face.

"Now then…seen as these are your last moments, I'll give you a choice on who dies first. So…who will it be? Your friends from home?" he asked as he turned to all those from Harthill.

"The friends and comrades you have made in your travels?" he questioned as he turned to the Freedom Fighters.

"The family your life has been blessed with?" he queried as he motioned towards the Mangham's family.

"Or…perhaps…-"

"YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!" screamed a certain female voice that made the SH3 freeze in fear.

From out of the cowering crowd, none other than Abigail Mangham marched forward, a look of determination and anger on her face as she drew closer and closer to the giant that held her husband hostage. Those who could fight attempted to hold her back, though she either pushed them off and kept walking, or Brikon raised his hand and threatened them with the possibility of firing off a KI attack. Eventually, the former Aindrea reached the monster, and looked him right in the eyes as he stared at her with an amused look.

"Well, it seems the one most dear to you has volunteered herself. What a pleasure to see you again, Abigail. It's been too long"

Hariko:"Abi…run…!" he barely got out before Abukara pressed his foot down harder and silenced his victim.

Abigail:"Brikon, this is not who you are"

Brikon:"I hope you haven't gone death after all these years, as if you had been listening, you would know I have explained to these people many times already that **this** is who I am **destined** to be"

Abigail:"There is no such thing as destiny. Just old, silly rumours made up by old people to scare others. This person stood before me isn't who Brikon Abukara really is. Brikon was a sweet and gentle boy, who would never even harm a fly. This-this monster…it's not who you are. Why don't you just drop this silly quest for revenge and come back to us? Come back to being the Brikon that we knew and loved?" she asked as she gently held her right hand out to grab his own hand.

For a moment, there was a twitch of surprise in Abukara's eyes, and his expression lowered for but a moment as he contemplated the woman's words. The monster slowly raised his own right hand out to grab Abigail's hand, the smile that graced her face at his actions made him feel…warm…but then it felt wrong. The voice in the back of his head began to scream, scream and yell that all this was wrong and that this wasn't what they wanted. As the screams began to get worse, Brikon threw his head back and garbed the sides of his head as he felt a pain begin spreading through his body.

No matter how hard he struggled, the pain increased and he couldn't get rid of the screaming. Screaming that this wasn't their destiny, and that they were supposed to become the monster everyone feared he would become. Screaming that they're not allowed to have a happy ending and that they're supposed to end the lives of everyone. It was in that moment, during his fit of pain and rage, that the wife of Hariko noticed a familiar pattern overtake Abukara's eyes for a moment, his white abyss eyes changed to have red sclera's, green irises and black slit pupils, before his eyes turned back a second later, and instead of taking her hand with his own giant one, he thrusted it right in front of her face as a sadistic smile crept onto his features.

Brikon:"Sorry, Abi, but my quest can never end, and the Brikon you once knew is dead!"

Then, with a tense of his hand, a burst of KI was unleashed from the monster humongous hand, and sent the female hybrid sky-rocketing across the shrine and would've no doubt hit the wall of the Master Emerald shrine had Harikan not swooped in and caught her.

* * *

At the sight of this, Hariko felt his entire world begin to darken, and his only focus in this world of black was his wife, now being held in the arms of his son whilst Carnage and Cream did their best to access his wounds.

The fact that Brikon had the nerve to trick his love into thinking he was going to relapse sickened and angered the Mangham to a point he hadn't felt in so long. To a point where in this Universe and the last, a dark power awakened in him and gave him power beyond anything he ever imagined. Though for the sake of everyone, he had locked this power away deep inside him long ago, so that not only would he and everyone else be safe, but also so his sanity wouldn't snap under the pressure of the power and his Chaos Sight abilities. However, the second Logan saw a line of blood running down his wife's forehead, whatever barriers or blocks that had kept that dark power hidden snapped and disappeared.

* * *

Suddenly, the entire island began to shake, and the LSH could feel a force pushing against his boot. As he looked down, he saw that Hariko had gripped both sides of the giant's foot and was attempting to push him off, to which Brikon simply laughed knowing that his enemy was too weak to pull off such a feat. However, in a moment that was a shock to all, the Mangham forced the monsters foot off of him and launched him into the skies above with how strong he had thrown Abukara off of him.

With no one holding him down, the SH3 slowly stood back to his feet whilst completely ripping off his GI and weighted shirt with his right hand before dropping them to the ground, at the same time his power began to sky-rocket and caused both the island and the entire side of the Planet they were on to begin shaking from a violent earthquake easily reaching a magnitude of 6. Those on the island and in close range of the Mangham were forced to shield themselves as not to be blown away by his tremendous power, and even Brikon, who floated miles away from the island, had to raise his guard against the growing KI.

All of a sudden, the gold aura that had surrounded the SH3 slowly began to grow darker from the bottom up, eventually causing it to turn a somehow bright black before a similar change began to happen all over his body. Everywhere on his body he was gold slowly began turning pitch black, and everywhere on his body that was light brown slowly began turning grey. As this change finally overtook his muzzle, his mouth disappeared despite the fact he was still roaring with rage, and to finish his transformation, his irises disappeared and left his eyes pure white abysses.

Shadow:"What's happened to him?"

Sonic:"This KI…I haven't felt it in so long…"

Sally:"I don't understand…he shut away that power years ago…"

Vincent:"The dark power from years ago…it's finally been released…!"

After he finished his roar of rage, the Dark Super Hybrid relaxed his body and began examining his new form. He held his right hand up to his face and watched it with great interest as he bawled and un-bawled his fingers a few times, feeling the sheer power race through every part of his body. Once he had finally adjusted his body to the change, the Mangham clenched his hand into a fist, the mere act releasing a small gust of wind throughout the area, as the lower-class warrior disappeared from sight and reappeared just a few meters in front of Brikon.

Hariko:"BRIKON!" he roared in a now deep and demonic voice.

"FOR ALL THE HARM YOU'VE CAUSED MY FAMILY, I'LL END YOUR LIFE!" he yelled as he took his fighting stance in mid-air.

Brikon:"YOU CAN STRUGGLE AGAINST MY POWER ALL YOU WANT, BUT IN THE END; YOU'LL STILL DIE!"

Without another word, the DSH simply cracked his neck before his eyes flashed for a moment, and then, in an instant, the distance between him and the LSH was closed as he slammed his right elbow into the giant's stomach with enough force to blow the wind right from his lungs. Not letting up for a second, Hariko shot up and slammed his left fist across Brikons jaw, causing him to stumble back for a moment, right before he unleashed such a powerful scream it could shatter steel as he charged towards his opponent and met him in a skirmish of incredibly fast punches and kicks, each and every clash creating a shockwave powerful enough to level a city.

A full minute later, the skirmish ended as Abukara launched his right fist forward and slammed it across the Mangham's cheek, though the Freedom Fighter came right back and slammed his left fist under the monsters jaw before upper cutting him into the skies above. The moment the giant's body just passed over the clouds, the lower-class warrior appeared above him before he crashed both of his feet into the LSH's stomach, launching him towards the ocean below.

However, just moments before he hit the water, Brikon exerted some of his KI and stopped himself literally centimetres above the ocean, and caused a small amount of water to burst up into the air before falling back down. Once he had regained control of himself, Abukara dropped both his hands down by his sides and created two green KI blasts in his hands, right before he screamed "DOUBLE ERASER CANNON!" and launched the two 50 foot tall and wide attacks one after the other towards his opponent.

In response, the Mangham simply took a step forward, before he teleported out of the way right as the attacks were about to collide with his body, and his action caused the two attacks to hit one another and erupt into another green nuke-like explosion in the sky. A moment later, Hariko reappeared right in front of Brikon, and the two immidiently burst into another skirmish, this one taking them flying across the ocean until they reached land, a barren wasteland to be exact, and continued going bout for bout.

Eventually, their skirmish came to an end once again by the LSH, as he created a green bubble of KI around his left hand before he punched the DSH straight in the chest, causing the energy around his hand to explode and launch Logan flying across the wasteland. With a few backflips, the Mangham managed to regain control of himself before he slammed both of his feet into the ground and used them to grind himself to a halt, right as he was about to collide back first into a nearby rock formation.

Following this, Abukara came racing across the land with his right fist at the ready, and right as the giant reached the lower-class warrior, he launched his fist out at the same time Hariko did the same, causing the two combat net's attacks to collide against each other, and the resulting struggle of power between the two sent out such a humungous and powerful shockwave that; the area for miles on end was levelled, a spider web of cracks spread through the area from the point right underneath where their fists clashed, and the rock formation that was behind the Freedom Fighter shattered into mere pebbles.

The two hybrids continued to press their fists against one another, desperately trying to overpower the other despite being at a clear stalemate, until eventually the build-up of power between them created a small shockwave and strike of energy lightening that forced them to back away from each other, though didn't prevent their white abyss gazes to look away from one another as multiple small stones around the area began hovering into the air from the clash of power.

The DSH and LSH then rushed towards one another at the same time, and upon reaching each other, the former slammed his left fist into the latter's cheek whilst the latter did the same to the former using his right fist, the collision of power creating another shockwave that cracked and levelled the area even more than previously. It seemed that neither one of them would be able to overpower the other at this rate, however, the rage fuelling the Mangham was enough to drive him forward to slam his right fist into Abukara's stomach, right before he began to plant punch after punch to the same area over and over again at speeds of Mach 4.

Whilst tanking every blow his hated enemy dealt him, Brikon slowly managed to lift his hands above his head and clasp them together, right before he brought them down and slammed them against the Mangham's back, knocking him off guard and temporarily taking the wind out of him, though he quickly managed to regain his strength and launch his head up to head-butt Abukara under the chin and force his head back from the speed he was struck. Just a second later, the giant recovered and threw his own head forward to head-butt the lower-class warrior, who then retaliated with a right sidekick to the monsters chest that forced him to bend down slightly, right before he grabbed the Freedom Fighters leg with both hands, span around and tossed him into the distance.

After travelling for at least a mile, Hariko spotted a rock formation that he was quickly coming up on, and so to save himself form further harm and finally stop himself, the Mangham back flipped in mid-air and managed to land feet-first against the formation. However, just a moment later, the DSH was forced to leap to the side and away from the formation, as the LSH appeared right in front of him and attempted to crush him with his right foot, though because his target had moved, the monster ended up only hitting and destroyed the rock formation.

With his opponent open, Logan rushed forward and planted a right uppercut straight to the devils jaw, forcing him to stumble back slightly before he managed to bring his left leg up and swing it out to roundhouse kick the Freedom Fighter, though before the attack could land, the lower-class warrior jumped on top of the giants shoulders and then leapt higher into the air. Upon reaching a certain altitude, the Mangham span around and fired off a black KI blast from his right palm, though with expert reflexes, Abukara span around and caught the attack in his left hand before crushing it into nothing but smoke, and then teleported to the same height in the sky as his opponent before the two stared down.

Just a moment later, the two rushed towards one another and engaged in a bout for bout skirmish with one another, in which one of them would attack and hit their opponent, before the other came back with an equally powerful attack, and the struggle continued from there. The LSH planted a right knee to the DSH's stomach who, in response, leapt up and struck the side of the giants head with a left roundhouse kick. Abukara then lunged forward and slammed his right fist into the Mangham's left shoulder as he used it to block, right before Logan lunged forward himself and attacked with the same technique as Brikon blocked the attack in the same way.

The two then launched their left fists out and collided them against one another, the impact creating a shockwave that shook the ground below them, right before they retracted their fists and swung their right legs up to attack with roundhouse kicks that clashed and sent out another shockwave of equal power. They continued to push their legs against one another's might for a few moments, desperately trying to overpower the other, right before they both deemed it a useless struggle, retracted their legs, and then launched their heads forward at the same time, causing the two hybrids to head-butt one another with such force that both of their heads were forced backwards at a considerable speed.

After floating in the air for a moment with both their heads leant so far backwards that their bodies leant backwards as a result like they were falling, the two warriors back flipped away from one another at the same time and touched down on the ground about a mile away from each other simultaneously, right before they both dashed forward once again to re-engage in battle. At the halfway point between their previous standing positions, the two launched their arms up and grabbed one another's hands, the collision between the two sending out a shockwave that literally obliterated and levelled the ground they stood on for miles on end, right before they began struggling against one another's might once more in an attempt to overpower the other.

In an attempt to gain an advantage over the other, both warriors flared up their auras and KI, amplifying their power and causing the ground they stood on to deepen slightly like a crater had been formed, whilst also sending out a spider web of cracks throughout the land from the point the two stood. Eventually, they began outputting so much power that their feet dug into the ground so much that rock and dirt burst out around their feet like some makeshift shoes.

Lightening of pure energy and KI began sparking off of their bodies and arms as they pushed against one another, as they continued to rise their KI to their very limits in an attempt to overpower the other, their auras increased in size by such a ridiculous degree that it wasn't just a battle between the two hybrids, it was a battle between black and green light. Eventually, the struggle of power between the two could go no further, and the power that built up between them erupted in a massive white explosion that launched both combatants flying in different directions, and whilst Abukara was sent flying into the skies above, the Mangham was sent skidding across the land before finally coming to a halt at the edge of the wasteland and next to the ocean.

Moments later, the DSH managed to pick himself back up and give his neck a quick crack, right before he began to scan the area for any sign of his opponent. Sure enough, he found a trace of the LSH's KI, and as he turned to face the ocean and looked to the skies above, he spotted none other than Brikon floating above him, his aura flared around his body and his KI rising in a fashion that prompted Logan to believe he was about to fire off an attack.

The giant flung his right arm behind him whilst bringing his left arm in front of him to act as some sort of guard, and after channelling his KI to its very maximum output, a green bubble of energy appeared around his right hand and slowly began to close in on his palm. Upon closing in on the centre of his palm and shrinking into nothing, another green KI blast appeared in his palm and grew to consume his whole hand, similar to the Eraser Cannon from earlier, only far more powerful.

In response, the lower-class warrior flared up his own aura before slipping into a horse-riding stance with his right leg in front of his left, and slammed his right wrist underneath his left wrist whilst clawing his hands out in front of him, and then drew his hands back down by his left hip and began channelling all of his KI into his palms. Before long, a bright black ball of KI appeared in the space between his palms, and began radiating with enough power to annihilate half a galaxy in moments.

The two attacks charging simultaneously caused the entire Planet to shake like a small earthquake was taking place, and even caused the clouds and the sky to darken and begin striking lightening due to how much power was being outputted. In the air, huge gusts of wind and shockwaves began bursting out and around the LSH's body, whilst on the ground, small stones began floating off the floor before breaking into nothing around the DSH, at the same time the water in front of him began to be blown back from his might. And it was at that point, did they unleash their attacks.

Brikon:"OMEGA BLASTER!" he roared as he tossed his arm forward and threw the attack down towards his opponent, as it miraculously expanded and grew to become a 60 foot tall and wide ball of destruction.

Hariko:"DARK KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he thrusted his arms forward, and the black ball of KI in his hands exploded into a 60 foot tall and wide beam of pure KI.

Within seconds, the two attacks collided with each other in mid-air, creating another shockwave that caused a burst and split in the ocean from how powerful the struggle of the attacks was. Using every last bit of KI and power they had, the two combatants used everything they had in an attempt to overpower the other, but with no luck. The two were so even in power that they just couldn't find any little bit of power to use in order to overpower their opponent.

However, before long, one of them began to gain ground, and it wasn't Hariko. The power of his Dark Form, in conjunction with his Super Hybrid 3 Form that he had maintained for too long, as well as the injuries he had suffered in the battle, were beginning to pile up and weigh him down. He couldn't find the strength to push forward and try to overpower his opponent, and as a result, slowly allowed Brikons attack to begin gaining ground. The monster managed to overtake his opponents attack even more when he channelled another green KI blast into his right hand, and then fired off 3 clones of said blast from his hand and into his Omega Blaster, causing the attack to increase in size by another 10 feet whilst its power grew to such exponential levels.

This looked to be the end for the Freedom Fighter, as with such exhaustion catching up on his body, he simply couldn't find the strength to push forward and attempt to end the fight. However, right when he was expecting to drop his attack and feel the full might of his opponents attack, he sensed multiple KI's appear around him, and as he shifted his gaze to see who had joined his side, he felt a wave of relief and joy when he spotted all his allies that could fight standing by his side.

In order from left to right, the line went; Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, Rexler, Elexia, Vincent, Xanaks, Xiro, Hariko, Dracton, Harikan, Cobran, Mephilisa, John, Sonic, Shadow and finally Silver, each standing in their strongest form and with their own attacks charged and ready to be unleash. Despite having no visible mouth, a smirk crept onto the DSH's muzzle, before he began summoning every last bit of power he had, ready to unleash alongside his comrades and finish off his opponent. Whilst his Dark Kamehameha was still being fired, the Mangham pulled both his hands began down by his hip and channelled another ball of black KI into his hands, and as his allies KI reached their maximum potential, the 17 warriors unleashed their power.

Everyone:"KAMEHAMEHA!" they all screamed as they thrusted their hands forwards and fired off their own uniquely coloured, 60 foot tall and wide, KI beam of destruction.

The moment they fired off their attacks, a bubble of white KI surrounded the fighters, and as a result, caused all of their attacks to combine into one humungous 70 foot tall white Kamehameha that instantly burst through the LSH's Omega Blaster like a balloon, and rocketed towards him at speeds of Mach 7 with no signs of stopping. Seeing such a tremendous attacks headed towards him caught the monster off-guard to the point he realised too late that the attack was much closer to hitting him than he first believed, and in an instant, the giant was consumed into the massive white light of destruction and carried into the atmosphere in seconds before completely disappearing alongside the attack.

With their opponent seemingly gone, each and every one of the Freedom Fighters dropped out of their stances and reverted back to their normal states, before one by one they all collapsed onto the floor or onto their knees in an attempt to regain their breathe and energy.

Silver:"Is…he…is he dead?" he managed to get out in between massive breathes.

Hariko:"…no…" was his simple answer as he barely managed to push himself back to his feet, prompting the others to worry and scramble back to their feet.

Xiro:"You mean after all that, he's still alive?!"

Hariko:"Yeah…it was hard to sense…but at the very last second…he managed to put up another shield…and protect himself from harm…"

John:"This isn't good…I can feel his KI starting to rise again…"

Elexia:"We have to do something to stop him!"

Xiro:"Brother, I think it's time that we fuse!"

Hariko:"No"

Cobran:"What do you mean no?!"

Hariko:"This is my fight. I appreciate you guys helping me, but I have to be the one to finish it. His hatred stems from me and me alone. It's only right that I finish him"

Sonic:"Mind telling us how you plan on doing that in your condition?"

Harikan:"Father, you barely have enough energy to stand. Even with the Kusudama, you'll never have the strength to finish this!" he explained even as his father consumed the healing ball.

Hariko:"I know that. But I've still got one last technique that will beat him!"

Following his words, the hybrid flared up his white aura and leapt into the skies above, stopping in mid-air upon reaching a certain height and began channelling his KI throughout every point of his being. Then, after a few moments, the Mangham raised his hands to the sky, and began drawing in KI from every part of the Planet into a single point above him, prompting the others to remember the technique their ally was using.

Rexler:"The Spirit Bomb! Of course!"

Hariko:"PLANET MOBIUS! LEND ME YOUR ENERGY! ALL MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! GIVE ME YOUR POWER! DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK! GIVE ME EVERYHTING YOU'VE GOT!"

On his orders, the Freedom Fighters all raised their hands to the sky, and as they channelled their thoughts to give their comrade their energy, they watched as tiny blue specks of light began to disperse from their hands and the rest of their body, before making its way into the skies above and fusing together just above the hybrids hands. Though it wasn't just their energy, for there were similar blue lights being gathered from around the Planet. From every tree, every ocean, every grain of grass, all fusing into one point. Before long, all the energy from the Planet had been gathered, and formed an enormous 40 foot tall and wide blue ball of KI above the Mangham's head.

Xanaks:"Even with all our energy, it won't be enough to defeat Brikon!"

Dracton:"He's right. A planet won't be enough. It took nearly an entire Universes energy to fully destroy Garo Kan. We'd need a similar amount of energy to defeat Brikon!"

Hariko:"Oh no…this Ain't for Brikon…"

Suddenly, the hybrid began to unleash a massive roar from the very bottom of his lungs, right as his power began to rise at a steady yet exponential rate, and the entire area around the group began shake like an earthquake was taking place. The source was, of course, from Hariko's Spirit Bomb, though not because he was readying himself to fire the attack, but instead because he was absorbing the attack into himself. Whilst not losing any of its height, in fact somehow gaining some, the massive KI bomb slowly began to thin out as more and more of its energy began to flow into Logan's body, and before long, the last remaining chunk of the energy began to funnel into his body, before an enormous golden light erupted from his body and consumed the area.

When the light cleared and the shaking of the land stopped, the Freedom Fighters turned their attention to their ally in the sky, and stood amazed as he floated there in his Super Hybrid 3 Form, his body now resonating with such sheer KI and power it was like being in the presence of an extremely small star. After turning to his comrades and giving them a quick smirk and nod, the Mangham hardened his expression and turned his attention to the skies above, right before he took off at speed instantly reach Mach 6 and ascended into the stars above.

* * *

Upon reaching Mobius' altitude, the SH3 quickly surveyed the area for any sign of his opponent, and within seconds, acquired his target upon spotting a humungous 50 foot tall and wide bubble of green energy off in the distance. At the centre of this bubble of green energy was Brikon, and upon spotting his sworn enemy a few miles away from him, the LSH unleashed a powerful and humungous roar, right before he pushed himself back and placed his right hand in the centre of the bubble, and caused the giant green KI ball to slowly be absorbed into the monsters hand.

Brikon:"THIS IS IT, HARIKO! I'M GOING TO END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW, AND TAKE MY REVENGE FOR ALL THE INJUSTICE YOU AND OTHERS CASUED ME! PREPARE. TO. FEEL. MY. WRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as his body began to shake and tremble from the power he was absorbing.

Hariko:"I'm sorry it has to be this way Brikon. Maybe…if things had been different…we would have never ended up in this situation. Maybe we would have never become enemies. You could have had the life you always wanted. You could have had joy and happiness and so many wonderful memories to take with you when you eventually passed on to the afterlife. But it seems destiny decided not to let that become a reality. Decided that you should become the monster people feared you would become. And it pains me to have to be the one to finally put down that monster.

Perhaps…in another life…we could have been allies instead of enemies. We could have fought together and alongside one another in many battles to protect the ones we love and experience the rush that battle brings. In another life, we could have been friends that laughed and messed around together to create wonderful memories that would stick with us for the rest of our lives. And maybe…if we were lucky…we could have become…**more** than friends…besides Abigail…you're the only person I felt something I could only relate **love** to…not like a brother or other kind of family…but something **more**…something more meaningful…but I guess…that wasn't meant to be…" he explained, sadness present in his voice, though with a light chuckle at the thought.

"I promise you this, Brikon; once this battle is over, I will do everything in my power to ensure you have a good life! I will do everything it takes to make sure you get the happiness that people refused to allow you to have! I will destroy the evil that lies in your heart so you can become a better person! This, I will do for you, BRIKON!" he yelled as his aura flared up wilder and stronger than before.

With that, the SH3 thrusted his arms out in front of him and slammed his left wrist on top of his right wrist whilst clawing each of his hands, right before he slowly drew both his hands down and held them by his left hip, where he began channelling every bit of KI Mobius and his friends had supplied to him for one final attack. A ball of bright blue energy so bright and powerful spontaneously appeared in the space between the lower-class warrior's hands, and resonated with such a pure and positive energy that it was like looking at and being in the presence of a star.

"SPIRIT BOMB…KAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!" he chanted as his attack began to reach its climax.

At that point, the green bubble of KI had been completely absorbed into the giant's hand, and formed a slightly smaller ball of green KI in his palm that looked like a combination of a fireball and electricity with its shape. With his attack finally ready, the monster pulled his right hand back behind himself, and took just a few seconds to position his body so that, when he fired off his attack, it wouldn't just wipe out Hariko, but also race down to the Planet below and wipe it out instantly.

Brikon:"**GIGANTIC…BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR**!" he all but screamed as he thrusted his hand forward, and fire off an 80 foot tall and wide green KI ball of annihilation.

The gargantuan attack raced across the stars and quickly began to home in on the Freedom Fighters location, looking like it would consume and completely destroy him before moving onto Mobius and doing the same on an even grander scale. However, right as the attack was seconds away from hitting and obliterating the SH3, his own attack reached its limit, and he unleashed it.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted his hands forward, and unleashed a mighty 100 foot tall and wide blue beam of devastation.

With absolute ease due to all the power the Mangham had absorbed for his attack, the Spirit Bomb Kamehameha absolutely destroyed the Gigantic Buster before racing across the stars at speeds pushing past Mach 10. Enraged at the fact he was being so easily overpowered, Abukara unleashed one more mighty roar of rage as he channelled his remaining KI to produce a green bubble shield around his body, right as the humungous Kamehameha reached him, and he launched both his hands out to catch the attack and prevent himself from being killed. However, despite the valiant fight the giant put up to prevent himself from his doom, the lower-class warrior was ultimately the one with all the cards, and so readied himself to end the battle.

"Goodbye…old friend…old comrade…old **love**…HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he pulled his arms back and then thrusted them forwards once more, causing the Spirit Bomb Kamehameha to grow in both size and power by just the tiniest bit.

It was this little boost that allowed the humungous blue KI blast to shatter Abukara's shield and overpower him, forcing him to be consumed into the gargantuan tunnel of pure KI and power. On every single point of the monsters body, he could feel himself being pummelled, burnt and destroyed by pure positive energy, and in the very darkest and deepest depths of his soul, he could feel the Spirit Bomb Kamehameha cleansing and destroying every last little ounce of his very being.

"No…this can't be happening…! I'm the Legendary Super Hybrid…I'm supposed to get my revenge…I'm destined to destroy every single one of them…THIS CAN'T BE! I SWEAR…I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON **YOU**…hariko…Hariko…Hariko! HARIKO! **HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

And with that final scream, the Spirit Bomb Kamehameha finished its job and completely annihilated the Legendary Super Hybrids body and reduced it into nothing but mere particles of ash, which were then carried into the furthest depths of the galaxy by the giant energy beam, before being annihilated completely in one final and humongous bright blue explosion of energy that was the size of a Planet, though would've easily wiped out most of the galaxy had the Mangham not contained it.

* * *

As the SH3 felt his attack finally die down off in the distant galaxy, he slowly lowered himself out of his stance and dropped his guard, taking in a deep breathe to relax after the day and battle he had just withstanded. He'd finally done it; he'd defeated Brikon and freed him of the hatred that had consumed his own soul, and now, in the Otherworld, he could only hope that King Yemma would give him a chance at redemption. After all Brikon had been forced to endure, it was only right he got a chance to be a good person. The lower-class warrior reverted back to his normal form and turned on his heel, ready to fly back and join his friends, though just before he did, he turned his head back and looked off into deep darkness of space.

"**Rest well, Brikon**…" he remarked with a small smile on his face as he gave a mock wave behind him, before he turned back to Mobius and began making his way back home.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a distant part of the Universe outside the realm of mortals…**

…atop a large, alien like palace and stood looking out over one of its many balconies that viewed the Universe in its entirety, was a lone figure. Due to the shadows given off by the palace, his appearance was hidden, though there was one thing that managed to stand out, and that was his eyes, which had black sclera's whilst his irises were a bright yellow.

This figure looked out over the humungous black and white dotted space before him, and whilst on any other day he would be viewing the entire Universe as one, his attention was fixated on a single planet in one section of the galaxy. This section was the west quadrant, and the Planet his focus was fixed on was one known as Mobius, where a figure he had come to know as Hariko Mangham was doing battle with the Legendary Super Hybrid, Brikon Abukara. Upon witnessing Abukara's demise at the hands of Hariko, a smirk crept onto the figures features, before he turned on his heel and began to stroll into his palace.

"Well, it would seem it's time for me to make my appearance. It's time to find the **Super Hybrid God**, and **eradicate** him before the **balance of the Universe is threatened**! So is the duty of a God of Destruction…"

* * *

**The Legendary Super Hybrid has finally been defeated, and whilst an opportunity for peace arises on Mobius and throughout the rest of the Universe, a possible chance for redemption arises in the Otherworld for the now dead Brikon Abukara. However, it seems that our heroes have but one more battle to face, as the warning given to Hariko by King Kai finally comes to fruition. After all the battles our heroes encounter, their last opponent is on his way; the God of Destruction!**

**Just who is the God of Destruction? Why does he have an interest in Mobius? Just who or what is a Super Hybrid God? And can our heroes stand up to the power of a God? Find out, in the next Chapter of Mobius Z!**


	79. Chapter 78:Battle of Gods

**Hey again! Bet you guys didn't expect an update this quick? I told you that the first of the next two Chapters was already finished, and I just had a bit of work to do on the next one. However, as i was writing it, I thought to myself; why don't i just combine them into one? The first one was only around 11,000 words, and the second one was around 15,000 upon finishing, and considering the last few Chapters have been close to or pushing the 20,000 word mark, I thought to myself; screw it and just do it.**

**So here we have it; the final Chapter of Mobius Z! The story isn't quite finished yet. I still have to go back and update the other Chapters, but whilst I'm doing that, there's a new project I have to work on. Though what project i work on, I'm going to leave in your hands! I have work done for at least some of these already, and I think I have an idea on which one I'm going to write first, but I want to get your guys' opinion on what you want to see first, so I can decide whether I start posting the one I intended to first, or post that one alongside the one you guys want. So, here are the options:**

**1) Untold Stories of Mobius Z (All the little in-between moments that are mentioned but you don't exactly get to see in the main story e.g. The Iron Queen Saga whilst Logan was on Agar, all the fights not seen during the Tournament Arc, How Harikan and Xanaks achieved the Ultra Hybrid Form, etc)**

**2) All New Mobius Z (The story of Mobius Z that took place in the new Universe created by the Multiverse Reset. Some stories will be familiar but with new twists and added moments, whilst completely new stories will be created)**

**3) Mobius Z: War on Gods (The sequel to Mobius Z, in which things follow what happened after Chapter 78)**

**I'll make a poll and leave you all to decide which you want to see first. As well as that, I want to thank you all for 7,500 views (again, I love all of you) and I ask that you please, please, PLEASE, leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the series. This story has taken me almost 2 years to write, so I'd be extremely happy to hear what you have to say. In the meantime guys, hope you enjoy the Chapter, and whatever story I post next, I'll see you there! Later!**

* * *

**And so another 6 months passed since the defeat of Brikon, and whilst most have taken the opportunity to relax and enjoy the Peace they have been given, one individual in particular isn't in such a relaxing mood...**

* * *

**Aboard the Sky Patrol…**

…Abigail Mangham, wife of Hariko Mangham and mother of Harikan and Mephilisa, wandered down the halls of the mobile-base, looking for any sign of life. She had only recently woken up around half an hour ago, and no matter where she searched on the ship, she couldn't find a trace of anyone anywhere. Considering there was only one place left to check, she slowly started making her way there, doing a few last checks before heading to the last area.

* * *

Upon arriving at the only location she hadn't checked, the Gravity Room, she found her theory of everyone being there to be true, though something was off. Pretty much everyone on the Sky Patrol was gathered around and looking into the Gravity Room, which she could tell was active from the noise coming from inside. Usually when people watched the others train, they were full of excitement to watch them break such incredible barriers of strength, but not this time. The expression on everyone's face seemed to be a mix of worry and concern.

As she drew closer to everyone, she spoke up as to grab their attention.

Abigail:"Would someone mind explaining what's going on here?" she asked as she reached the window that allowed others to see into the room.

Harikan:"Dad's in there training"

Abigail:"What else is new?"

Dracton:"He refused to let anyone else in the room, just like he's been doing for the past week"

Abigail:"He told me he wanted to do some solo training for a while"

Xiro:"What he's doing in there isn't training. It's more like a game of survival"

Abigail:"Survival? What level of gravity is the room set to?"

Tails:"According to the machine…1000 times Mobius' normal gravity"

Abigail:"Is he trying to get himself killed?!"

Sonic:"It's like Xiro said…

* * *

**…it's a game of survival…"**

Sweat dripped down the hybrids chest, as he constantly took deep and heavy breathes to try and give himself some energy. There were a few bruises, burns, and even some tiny patches of blood running all up and down the Super Hybrid's body, though he chose to ignore them in order to keep up his training. What he was calling training for the moment anyway. He started to ponder whether it was the right choose setting the rooms A.I to extreme levels, but he could handle it, he'd done it multiple times before. The gravity was just another obstacle he had to overcome.

Suddenly, he heard a clanking sound behind him, right before he felt a powerful KI coming up behind him, and so he span round and threw his right fist out to counter the energy. His fist ended up making contact with a KI blast fired from a small cannon, and ended up completely disintegrating it with little effort. Then, hundreds of KI blasts began to be fired at him from all directions, and so in order to counter them, he launched himself in the air, and as they came towards him, he used multiple punches, kicks and blocks to avoid them causing any more harm to him.

All of a sudden, the KI blasts ceased firing, and a new energy could be felt coming up from behind him, predictable as usual. The Mangham preformed a back-flip mid-air, simultaneously smacking both his feet into the back of a figure in the process, right before he stood up straight once more and stared down at the now deactivated attack bot. He then teleported to the ground, awaiting the next round of bots to come and attack him, and seconds later, they all burst out of the ground and walls and began homing in on him.

With incredible speed and agility, the hybrid launched into the air as the bots started to come down towards him, and as he made his way closer and closer to the roof, he bounced off each and every bot, dealing them a kick or punch or specially timed striked to completely destroy and disarm them, and upon reaching the roof and was out of the cluster of the bots, every last one erupted in a small and harmless explosion, before whatever was left fell to the floor and piled up like a stack of bones in a dungeon, and the warrior landed just a few metres away as it all disappeared.

Hariko:"It seems…1000 times normal gravity…is not match…for a Super Hybrid 2…so it's onto the next challenge…" he said to himself before he looked up at the ceiling "…Nicole…double the gravity…"

Nicole:"Logan. Doubling the gravity now will take the room to 2000 times Mobius' normal gravity…my sensors indicate this level of gravity is **not** to be taken…are you sure you wish to continue?"

Hariko:"…yes…"

Nicole:"…changing gravity…"

For a few seconds, everything was normal, and the hybrid stood strong in the 1000 times normal gravity, but then, in a split second, he instantly regretted his decision. He hunched over slightly as he attempted to keep himself up on his feet, feeling like a mountain had just been dropped on his back. Though despite it all, and using every last bit of effort he had, the Mangham succeeded in standing tall in his Super Hybrid 2.

"Now…for the tricky part…" he joked to himself as he slowly sinked into a backwards right junsuki stance, placed his right wrist so it was almost on top of his left wrist, and then clawed his hands slightly.

"KAA…MEE…HAA…MEE…HAAAAAA!" he roared as he threw his hands forward, and a giant 7 foot tall and wide beam exploded out of his hands, and began to travel around the room.

With his beam now fired, the warrior stood up out of his stance and turned around, awaiting the return of his own attack. Within moments, the beam had rounded the room, and was quickly approaching Hariko himself, who looked ready to counter the attack in any way he could think of. As the beam was seconds away from hitting him, the Mangham threw both his hands out and caught the energy attack with his hands using whatever energy he had remaining to keep the energy from harming him, however his efforts were in vain.

After using so much energy to keep himself standing up in the room altogether, the hybrid had nothing left to keep the energy back, and so his own Kamehameha blew past his guard, allowing him to feel is world destroying power impact on his chest, right before he was forced across the room for several metres, all the while the beam burned into his chest, before it finally depleted and allowed him to drop to the floor onto his stomach. Before he could attempt to make another move, the Mangham lost whatever energy he had left and depleted back to his normal form, allowing him to now feel the bone breaking power of 2000 times normal gravity, on every part of his body, forcing out slight grunts and small yells of pain.

* * *

Abigail:"The gravity will kill him! Turn it off!" she frantically ordered as the young fox attempted to deactivate it as fast as he could.

Seconds after the rooms gravity was de-activated, the Mangham burst through the door and shut it behind herself, before she began storming towards her husband, who slowly picked himself off the floor and began cracking a few of his bones.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Hariko:"Not yet…" he responded as he cracked his neck "…why'd you ask?"

Abigail:"**2000** times normal gravity? Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Hariko:"No, just trying to push my body to its limits. If another enemy is to come, and we want to stand a chance against it, then I have to become stronger. Right now, I'm nowhere near strong enough"

Abigail:"Strong enough? So doing this will make you stronger?"

Hariko:"Yes…no…maybe!" he exclaimed as he turned away from her.

Abigail:"Is that why you're doing all this 'training'?" she asked as she used her hands to form the air quotes around the word 'training' to emphasize her point.

"You call destroying your body and risking your life training? You want to throw away everything you have, and all the people you know and love? Just to become stronger? How could **you **ever be so selfish?!"

It was at that moment that the male hybrid had heard enough of her argument, and so sought to end it as he span round and grabbed his wife's arms whilst slightly shaking her as he yelled out his reason in a mix of anger and fear.

Hariko:"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

His words were followed by a deafening silence. Not one person dared to utter a word as to interrupt the moment the two were having. The husband and wife stared into each other's eyes, Abigail's were full of confusion, and Harikos were full of terror, and looked to have seen so much lose. He bowed his head as he tried to get out the rest of what he had to say, never taking his grip off his wife, wanting to feel close to her.

"I can't…not again…not after the last time…and not after what I've seen…I can't stand to see you gone again…I don't want it to happen like it did last time…"

Abigail:"Honey…" she started as she placed her right hand on his cheek and lifted his head up to look at her "…please. Tell me what's troubling you. Tell me why you're doing all this"

The hybrid bowed his head once more and took a deep breathe, before he released his grip on his wife and walked a few steps away from her.

Hariko:"…when Brikon came back 6 months ago…and he attacked you…I thought you were **dead** when I saw that blood trickling down your head…something I thought I'd locked away **long**…**long** ago snapped after thinking I'd lost you again…that's why my Dark Power arose once more and overtook me. I felt so much **rage**…I thought for a moment I'd gone insane…I was surprised this power had come out now, and not the last time you died…but then I remembered why that power wasn't released…

…no matter what…after I felt you die in my arms…I believed there was a way to bring you back. I believed that one day you'd be back home and we'd be together. I didn't care how long it would take…because I knew you'd come back…but when Brikon attacked…**that's** when I thought I'd lost you for good…and **that** power came out inside me. Without you…I'm not sure what I would do with myself. I have all this power at my constant beck and call…I can perform feats that no Mobian or any other ordinary being could…I have the power to protect every living person on the planet from any threat that could come our way…and that drives me **crazy**…

To have this constant responsibility of keeping everyone safe looming over my head, to know if I don't use my power to help people and keep them safe from what could harm them, to know that if I don't use my power for truth, justice, and for the good of everyone…**I'll be just like the villains I fight to protect everyone from**…**and I hate the thought of that**. Without doing all those things…I am no better than them…all I do is train to become stronger than I already am, and fight powerful opponents in order to satisfy my need to test and break the limits of my power, and have a brilliant fight time and time again…I'm about as selfish as all those I fight when I think about it…but…that's why I need you.

You remind me that I'm **more** than just a man who wants to become stronger for the sole purpose of being strong. You remind that there's **more** to life than just fighting. That there's family and friends and sights in the world that I need to see and care for. You remind me that, at the end of the day, when the bad guys are beaten, the world is saved, and my need to have a good fight is satisfied…there's still **more** in life for me to enjoy and love…**and you'll be by my side the whole time**…without you…I'm **nothing**…"

The former Aindrea was left at a complete loss for words after hearing her husband's speech, and the same was the case for everyone watching as well. She slowly walked up closer to him and stood before him as he stared at the floor with a small forced smile. She used her left hand to bring her husband's head and eyes up so that they were looking at hers, whilst she placed her other hand on his chest and slowly stroked his chest hair.

Abigail:"Logan…if that's how you truly feel, then why have you never said anything?" she asked with concern as the male hybrid placed his own left hand on his wife's, and interlocked his right hand with hers.

Hariko:"I didn't want you guys to worry about me. I didn't want you guys to feel like you had a responsibility to help me with my 'problems'. After all, I'm one of the strongest people in the Universe. I'm supposed to carry the responsibilities and problems of everyone. I'm supposed to help people overcome **their** problems, not the other way around. You're not supposed to worry about the strongest, because they're supposed to worry about everyone else"

Abigail:"No. That's not how it should be, and that's not how it is. The people here are your friends and family. You've done more for us than we can ever thank and repay you for. Though we don't love you solely for the actions you've done for us, we love you because of who you are.

We love how you're so carefree, so kind, so accepting, and so loveable. We love you because you take on these problems time after time, and always put every else's needs before your own. Though just because you do that for all of us, doesn't mean we won't hate you if you need to talk about a problem yourself. We're here to help you because that's what family do. It doesn't matter what the problem is, or when you need or want to talk about it. We're always here for one another, and nothing will ever change that"

Hariko:"…except something will…"

Abigail:"What-What are you talking about?"

Hariko:"…(sigh)…this is something I've only shared with a few people…you all know about Chaos Sight…how I said it **occasionally** allows me to see the future…well…that was a lie…ever since I was 5…nearly every single time I go to sleep…I get to watch every battle we have and will ever face…I get to watch every single bad and possible good ending…I get to watch and feel both myself and my loved ones die over and over again…but above all else…even when some visions change…**one** has stayed the same each and every time. It shows me every single person on the planet dying in an instant. It allows me to see everyone I've ever cared about die before my eyes. It even allows me to experience my own death…over…and over…and over again…

At first…I thought they were just nightmares…something that went wrong with my Chaos Sight…trying to show me things to scare and trick me…but as I got older…I started to see more and more of the vision…all the details it showed…the people that fought and died...and as I took a look around at my life…I saw more and more pieces of the puzzle were falling into place…the more and more it became obvious that our end is coming sooner than we think…it's inevitable…before we know it…we shall die at the hands of a **god**…"

Abigail:"…and you truly believe that?"

Hariko:"Of course I believe it! I've seen it happen too many times to know it's going to happen! I've looked it at every way I can, but I know that there's no way stop us all from dying!"

Abigail:"That's what you thought about every Chaos Vision you've ever received. You always believed that there was no way to prevent what was going to happen, and yet despite the odds, you stayed determined and found a way to overcome the situation. It doesn't matter what your visions have told you, because I believe that even if we are challenged by a **god**, you'll find a way to make him bleed"

Hariko:"…well…I didn't think you'd put it that way…but I like your choice of words…"

Abigail:"Please. I'm your wife. I know exactly what to say to get you interested and back to being yourself"

Hariko:"You're right. I do feel better. And its time I stop worrying about what I can't do, and focus on what I can do. And what I can do is fight for everyone I care about. Even if I'm not strong enough, I'll find a way to reach that level of strength in order to win!"

Abigail:"Now that is the Logan I know" she remarked as she brought him into a hug.

Hariko:"See, this is exactly why I need you" he stated as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Just then, the two heard the Gravity Room door open, and turned to see Xiro standing in the doorway.

Xiro:"You need to hear this"

* * *

The three made their way to the bridge of the ship, where, plastered on the main screen, was the live image of Knuckles, Silver and Blaze, contacting the group all the way from Angel Island.

Hariko:"Hey guys. What's happening over on the island?"

Silver:"Uh…there's a guy here that claims he knows you and wants to meet you"

Hariko:"And who exactly would this guy be?"

Blaze:"He calls himself **Tyrus**"

Hariko:"Tyrus?"

Knuckles:"You might know him better by his title: **The God of Destruction**"

The 2 hybrid brothers and the robot froze in place upon hearing that name, with such an expression of fear and shock on their faces it looked like they'd been through the scariest haunted house of all time, 3 times. They seemed to be the oddities amongst the group, as everyone else shared a confused look upon hearing that name.

Sonic:"God of Destruction?"

Xanaks:"You mean there's an actual **god **standing near you guys?"

Knuckles:"Yes, though he's been acting very strange. He appeared out of nowhere and asked us if we knew Logan, and then told us to contact you and inform him when you've arrived. After that, he simply stood on the edge of the island, staring out over the sea, and he keeps mumbling in this foreign language I can't understand"

Sally:"Do you think he's hostile?"

Silver:"We're not entirely sure. All we know is he wants to see Hariko as soon as possible"

Hariko:"I'm on my way"

Blaze:"We'll let him know. See you all soon"

With that, the feed cut off, and the Mangham turned on his heel and began to leave the room, with all those that could fly quickly following after him.

Sonic:"We'll meet you all at Angel Island!" he called out as the group exited the bridge.

* * *

Within minutes, the group were already close to arriving at the floating Island in the sky. Those that had ventured out in flight were; Hariko, Xiro, Cobran, Dracton, Harikan, Xanaks, John, Vincent, Rex and Sadler, Elexia, Mephilisa, Laura, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails.

Tails:"Someone want to explain why we took off in such a hurry?"

Xiro:"Hariko, Dracton and I have known this guy was coming for a long time, though Hariko has known for longest"

Hariko:"When Garo Kan killed me, King Kai informed me of the threats that were coming for us, giving me a reason to train and fight again. This unknown **god **was the last opponent we would face after Brikon and everyone else"

Shadow:"If that's the case, why didn't you inform us about it?"

Hariko:"…because I knew this **god **was coming long before King Kai told me. Since I was little, I've always had a Chaos Vision showing me this **god **would eventually come and kill all of us before destroying the entire planet. Whilst trying to take care of every threat that came our way, I always tried to make sure I was strong enough to take him on when he finally came, and so always pushed my body beyond its limits. But now, it's time to find out whether I truly prepared myself enough"

* * *

Moments later, the 16 warriors arrived on the floating island, just a small bit away from the shrine, where Knuckles, Silver and Blaze were waiting for the group, and the two sides met at the bottom of the Master Emeralds stairs.

Knuckles:"Took you long enough"

Hariko:"Where is he?"

Knuckles:"Around the corner, just at the edge of the island"

With no more need for conversation, the hybrid made his way around the shrine and continued towards the figure standing near the edge of the island, everyone else following behind him. The figure watching the oceans before him seemed to hear those approaching him, as his ears perked up slightly upon hearing footsteps, and as he slightly turned his head to confirm who was approaching him, he smirked before fully turning to face the Mangham that had just reached him.

Now, Logan and everyone else were able to get a good look at the new person before them. Despite having the title of a 'god', this figure certainly looked like an ordinary Mobian, a purple skinned one at that, though it was to some extent of course. His feet were very dragon-like, with that being he only had four toes, each of which were a sharp purple nail whilst the rest of his feet were black. His trousers were a design much like any martial arts GI, being the only difference with his was that his were coloured grey with the rings around the waist and trouser legs being black.

The shirt he wore was of a very similar style to the metamorse fusion jacket, with the rings around the arm openings and jacket collar, only instead of black and orange, the god's jacket was coloured grey and black. While his skin was purple, there was a marking that covered only his abs and chest in a full black colour, and similar kinds of markings appeared on his arms, the design of which consisted of a black ring around each of his wrists and biceps, and a small line of the same colour reaching down to connect with another black marking that covered his entire elbow.

Whilst his hands were purple, his fingers were full black, and around his neck he wore several tight white chains, one of which had a small white ring attached around it. The god had no visible mouth, being that his muzzle was full black and had a line leading down his neck to attach to his black chest and abs, and whilst his nose was visible, it was coloured purple and not black. His ears were taller and slightly pointier than most, and were coloured black with purple insides to blend with his quills, which, whilst being black with purple dyed tips, were a very similar style to Logan's. His hair resembled that of a black Mohawk, and his eyes were irised yellow whilst his sclera's were black.

Hariko:"Would I be wrong in assuming you are Tyrus, the God of Destruction?"

Tyrus:"Hmhm, no, you would not. Of course, you yourself need no introduction, Hariko Mangham"

Hariko:"Heh, I'm flattered. What brings you here might I ask? Are you planning to destroy Mobius to keep balance in the Universe?"

Tyrus:"That all depends. Whilst the planet has no reason to be destroyed in order to keep balance, I might consider doing it. That is, of course, if you can't help me with my issue"

Hariko:"What kind of issue could a God of Destruction have? You're not having problem destroying a planet are you?"

Tyrus:"Hmhm, It seems the stories of your humour weren't lies"

Hariko:"Eh, I try. But in all seriousness, how might we assist you my lord?"

Tyrus:"Long ago, I learned that a new **god** is going to be born, and shall supposedly hold power mighty enough to challenge myself. Whilst the name of this **god **was not revealed, his title has, and he is known only as **the Super Hybrid God**. Obviously, an interest grew in me upon hearing of this new god, as not a single being has challenged me throughout the Multiverse for the last ten thousand years"

Hariko:"Wait…the Multiverse? You mean there isn't multiple versions of yourself, but instead one single entity?"

Tyrus:"That is right. If there were multiple Gods of Destruction throughout one Multiverse, chaos would be unleashed from how much destruction would take place, which is why only one exists throughout an entire Multiverse to keep the balance. Not one being has challenged me throughout the entire Multiverse in a very long time, and to hear that a god will soon hold the power to challenge me certainly caught my attention. And the thought of such disturbed me.

I'm sure you're well aware of the kind of power I possess? In my eyes, if there existed **two **beings with power like that in a single Universe, the balance of power throughout the Universe would be broken. As you know, while it is one gods place to create life throughout the Universe, it is a God of Destruction's job to end life, with the two forces checking one another to keep balance throughout the Universe. If the Universe is stay in balance, the balance of power must stay in check, and so I must kill this new god to keep the balance of power in check"

Hariko:"So, why come to us?"

Tyrus:"As you heard, the title of this new god is 'the Super **Hybrid **God'. According to the legends surrounding this new god, the **Super Hybrid God **will be born to become **the strongest of their race**. I have done my research, and I believe I have found the identity of the Hybrid God, and that person is you, Hariko. On some level, I know you know this is true, one way or another. Your visions have not lied in telling you this day would come.

Whether you have ascended to this power yet or not does not concern me. What does concern me is the balance of the Universe, and as God of Destruction, I have a duty to fulfil. However, because of your heroic actions in defending not only your home, but also the entire Universe, I shall give you one chance. If you, and your allies if required, defeat me in combat, I shall leave you and find another way to correct the balance of power. But if I win, I will wipe out not only you, not just this planet, **but your entire Solar System**…**with just a breathe**. The decision is yours"

Hariko:"Well, the way you word it, it sounds like I only have one decision to make…" he responded as he removed both his GI top and weighted shirt, before dropping them to the floor behind him.

"…So if we're going to fight, I'm going all out from the start!"

With one loud roar and burst of power, the Mangham ascended all the way to his Super Hybrid 3 Form, the outburst of power and light almost blowing the group back, whilst the god simply stood there, almost unimpressed.

"This is the peak of a hybrids power! I call it Super Hybrid 3!"

Tyrus:"Quite the boost in power you just received, but let's see if it will be enough!" he remarked as he floated higher into the sky.

Hariko:"Alright, here I come!"

With no more words needed to be spoken, the SH3 launched into the air at unbelievably fast speeds, readying his right fist on his approach, and right as he reached the God of Destruction, he launched his fist out on a direct course for the Destroyer Gods face, with no signs of stopping. However, in a moment of near-impossibility, the Mangham felt his attack stopped. As he looked closer, he found that Tyrus had lifted his own right hand up into an open-palm block, and completely stopped the attack with little to no effort.

"What?!"

Whilst keeping hold of the hybrids hand, the Hakaishin merely tossed Logan behind him like some kind of trash, though given the overwhelming power behind him, Hariko was instead launched miles away from the island, before finally coming to a halt above the ocean. Seconds later, the God of Destruction reappeared a few meters in front of the lower-class warrior, leaving him with less distance to travel in order to move in to attack with a right roundhouse kick. However, in a moment of pure finesse and grace, Tyrus leant back so far that he easily avoided the kick as it swung over his head, right before he jumped back slightly and managed to land a quick left front kick right to the Freedom Fighters nose, forcing him to back away whilst grabbing at the now hurting area.

As the Destroyer God back-flipped in mid-air to reposition himself and level out, the Mangham dropped his hands from his nose, staring at the blood that now seemed to almost stain his hands, right before he tightened his fists in anger and rushed the God of Destruction once more. The SH3 then began to unleash his fury, attacking and striking with such unbelievably fast punches and kicks that most people wouldn't even be able to comprehend a person could move at these kinds of speeds.

However, Tyrus easily saw each and every one of his attacks, and dodged each and every single one of them with the same bored expression, eventually growing so bored that he halted Logan's assault by grabbing him by the neck with his left hand, and held him in place as Hariko struggled against his grip.

Tyrus:"It seems you have not achieved the godly power that you require to beat me. In a situation like this, most gods would let you go, being that you are no threat to the Multiverse. **But I am not most Gods. **Be it now or sometime in the future, you will inevitably achieve the Super Hybrid God Power, and when that happens, you become a threat to the balance of the Universe. I am ending the threat before it becomes a reality"

The moment he finished his sentence, the Hakaishin released the SH3 from his grip, allowing him but a moment to regain his breathe, right before Tyrus brought his right foot down across the Mangham's head in the form of a roundhouse kick, the mere contact of which launched Logan sky-rocketing to the waters below, and after impacting with the water and creating an enormous explosion sized splash of water, he never resurfaced.

* * *

Mephilisa:"DAD!"

Xiro:"BROTHER!"

Cobran:"THAT'S IT!" he yelled in anger before transforming into his own Super Hybrid 3 Form, and bursting off into the sky ready to combat the God.

John:"DON'T DO IT, COBRAN!"

Xiro:"Idiot! Thinking he can take on a god alone…!"

With those words, the Mangham transformed into his Super Hybrid 3 Form, and rushed off to assist Aindrea in battle.

Elexia:"I'M COMING TOO, BIG BROTHER!" she screamed as she shot off into the skies, simultaneously transforming into her Super Hybrid Form.

Harikan:"Come on, Xanaks!"

Xanaks:"Right!"

The two cousins then ascended all the way to their Ultra Hybrid Forms, before they simultaneously burst off to help in the battle, and were quickly followed by Dracton, who transformed into his Override Form in mid-flight.

Vincent:"God or not, I'm not going down without a fight!" he remarked before waving his right hand over his good eye, transforming it from orange to light blue, and activating his inner power.

"COME ON!" he roared before following his comrades into the skies, and was also followed by John after activating his Fusion Generator Core.

Mephilisa:"I have to go fight" she explained as she turned to Laura.

Laura:"I know, so go!"

With a nod as thanks, the young girl transformed into the second stage of the Super Hybrid, before she launched into the skies towards the god.

Rex:"You up for it?" he asked as he turned to his brother.

Sadler:"We don't really have a choice!"

With that, the two androids nodded at one another, before they flew into a more open area and stood with Rex to the left of Sadler, and vice versa. Both hybrids created an orange KI ball in their hands, Rex in his right and Sadler in his left, before the two combined the energy balls together, creating a massive ball big enough for a person to fit in, right before the two leapt into it and caused the ball to explode in a massive bright light. Once it cleared, no longer were the twin androids present, but instead the fusion between them, Rexler, who quickly flew off after his allies.

Sonic:"We can't let them fight alone!"

Shadow:"Then let's move!"

Simultaneously, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails and Blaze all transformed into their own Super Forms (the only exception being Blaze turning into her Burning Form), before they too shot into the skies to help.

* * *

Cobran:"LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS!" he roared on his approach towards the god, Xiro quickly catching up to him and flying alongside him.

Upon hearing someone call to him, Tyrus slowly turned around to greet this new challenge, and was greeted by a direct blow to the stomach from Xiros right fist and Cobrans left fist, the combined power of the attack being enough to cause a small explosion of water down below. However, that was all it seemed to succeed in doing, as the God of Destruction wasn't bothered in the slightest by their attack, and simply stared down at the two warriors before him.

Tyrus:"As if you thought you could defeat the God of Destruction…"

The Hakaishin then raised his hands up to both their shocked and almost frozen faces, before he performed a simple flick against both of them, and the two were sent sky-rocketing back to the shrine.

Elexia:"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BIG BROTHER!" she screamed from above the Destroyer God.

As Tyrus' gaze turned to the skies, he immidiently spotted the small girl heading towards him, ready to drop a right axe kick down on his head. However, once she was close enough to him, he grabbed her leg using his right hand, before he held her upside down in front of him.

Tyrus:"For someone so young, your power is quite impressive. However, this is a fight someone of your age should not be involved in. I suggest you leave to save yourself form harm"

Elexia:"DON'T TALK DOWN ON ME!"

With one loud scream, the young warrior began throwing her hands forward, one after the other, each time firing an energy blast directly in the God of Destruction's face from point-blank range, a smoke cloud growing larger and larger around him the more attacks that collide with him. Unfortunately for the young Mangham, none of these attacks did a thing to Tyrus, and whilst he still had hold of her with his right hand, he used his left hand to deal a quick jab right to her neck, instantly knocking her out and forced her to revert back to her normal state.

Tyrus:"Stupid child…" he remarked before he let go of Elexia and watched her drop towards the ocean.

Luckily, moments before she hit the water, John came flying past and picked her up in his arms, before he began to fly back to the shrine in order to let her rest.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the shrine…**

…the moment the group all flew off to fight the god, the Sky Patrol finally arrived at Angel Island, and the group quickly fanned out of the ship and looked to the skies to investigate what was going on.

Abigail:"What's going on up there?"

Amy:"I think they're all fighting that Tyrus guy"

Sally:"Are they insane?! Do they know what kind of trouble they could get the Planet into?"

"Mom!" the group heard a familiar voice shout.

From around the Master Emerald shrine, Laura came flying out and landed by the group, quickly joining her mother's side.

Gracie:"Laura, what's going on? Why are they fighting that god?"

Laura:"It's really bad! That Tyrus guy threatened to destroy the planet!"

Alician:"What?!"

"I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that" stated an unknown voice from above.

As the groups attention changed from the battle to the skies above them, a lone figure was seen descending from the sky before landing before them, his appearance hidden behind a massive black cloak and hood, though they could just make out some white fur and black hair underneath the cloak.

Abigail:"It's you! You're the person that returned me from Otherworld!"

"Indeed. I apologise for having to keep my identity a secret for so long. I'm usually not supposed to reveal my identity to mortals of the lower world, but now that Gods have finally become involved in your planets people and business, it is time for me to reveal who I am"

With that, the figure grabbed hold of his hood with his right hand, revealing his arm to have peach skin, before he threw his hood down and revealed his face. His hair was almost identical to Harikos, with spiky hair, long quills and short bangs, though his hair seemed a slight bit messier than most. Down both of his eyes was a small black line, obviously a symbol or representation of such, and his eyes were irised green.

"My name is **Ujun**, and I am known as **the Guardian God**. I'm sure you're all wondering why Tyrus has come to your planet, so allow me to explain…"

* * *

The 3 hedgehogs all charged their own spindash before blasting off towards the Destroyer God, but instead of colliding with him head on, they all split off into different directions and began to fly around the God of Destruction in a random and hard to read pattern. Then, simultaneously, the 3 began attacking from random angles and directions, shooting towards the Hakaishin at speeds of Mach 3. However, as most had already learned that day, it didn't mean a thing to Tyrus, as no matter what angle they tried attacking him from, he dodged each and every attack with ease and such grace.

Eventually, he grew bored of their attempts at attacking him, and as they all closed in once more, he front flipped the moment they reached him, so that he was floating upside down in the sky, right as he slammed his right fist into Sonics stomach, smacked Shadow across the face with a right roundhouse kick, and knocked the wind out of Silver with a left front kick. Then, after taking a moment to let the attacks process, the 3 hedgehogs went flying before crashing down in the ocean and reverting back to their normal form.

Just then, the Destroyer God sensed the presence of two new KI's behind him, belonging to Tails and Knuckles he found as he turned around. The young fox grabbed hold of the echidnas right arm with both his own, right before he span the guardian around him multiple times at incredible speeds, before finally letting go of him and throwing him directly at the God of Destruction at the speeds nearing Mach 2, all the while Knuckles readied both his fists to attack.

The second the echidna reached Tyrus, an enormous shockwave was sent out around the area, one that almost blew Tails out of the sky and into the water below, as he struggled to see the result of their attack. Unfortunately for the both of them, the Hakaishin had simply raised his right hand up and stopped the attack with another open palm block. With a quick jab to the neck using only his left index and middle finger, the guardian was immidiently sent unconscious before reverting to his normal form and plummeting to the ocean below.

After witness such a display of power, Tails was simply left frozen from the shock and amazement of what he'd had just witnessed, which gave Tyrus the perfect opening he needed to rush the young fox and repeat the same manoeuvre he performed on the echidna, instantly knocking the two-tailed fox out and sent him plummeting towards the ocean below.

Suddenly, the God of Destruction felt the back of his head get warmer all of a sudden, and right as it began to cool down, he felt it be warmed up again. As he turned around to inspect what exactly was happening, he immidiently threw his right hand out and grabbed an incoming fireball, before he balled his hand into a fist and extinguished the fireball into nothing. It was then that Tyrus discovered why his head had felt hot, and that was because Blaze the Cat had been throwing fireballs at him, though none of them had succeeded in doing anything.

With a quick teleport, the Destroyer God appeared in front of Blaze and slammed his left fist straight into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her instantly, right before he retracted his fist and watched as the princess plummeted to the waters below whilst simultaneously reverting back to her normal form.

Tyrus:"Who is next to challenge me?" he remarked in either a bored or blood-thirsty manner depending on how you interpreted how he spoke.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" was the response he received.

Suddenly, a humungous light blue energy beam collided with the Hakaishin's back, slightly pushing him forward, though that was all it succeeded in doing despite the enormous amount of power behind the attack. Once the blast subsided, Tyrus once again turned his attention to an opponent that was behind him, only to find Vincent floating a few metres behind him, his right arm extended out in front of him whilst his hand had been changed into its cannon form and was slightly smoking, symbolising he was the one to fire the blast.

Tyrus:"Be honest: How much damage did you expect that to cause me?" he questioned the clearly exhausted hybrid.

Vincent:"It wasn't…supposed to hurt you…if you've been…observing us…for so long…you should know…that I'm pretty good…**at being the distraction**…!"

Right as a confused look graced the God of Destructions face, a shadow began to loom over his body, and as he shifted his gaze to the skies above him, in an attempt to find out what was causing this shadow, he was gifted the sight of the android hybrid dropping from the skies at an alarming rate, right before John collided with Tyrus by slamming his right shoulder into the Destroyer Gods stomach, and quickly followed up by wrapping his arms around the body of the God of Destruction, and carried Tyrus right down into the ocean before the two collided with the water and caused an enormous splash.

Younge watched the scene carefully, looking for any signs of either his comrade or his opponent in order to know whether to continue the battle. Sure enough, a figure soon came bursting out of the now calm waters, and much to Vincent's dismay, that figure was the Williams he called his brother. Also to the cyborg hybrids dismay, his ally had been thrown out of the water at a specific angle and speed so that the two would collide with each other in mid-air, and before Vincent could even think of countering or dodging his ally, the android collided with the cyborg in mid-air at some incredible speed, before the two began their plummet to the waters below.

Slowly, an outline of a circle appeared in the ocean, before a humongous hole was formed in the water that stretched down to the very bottom of the ocean floor, and slowly ascending and emerging from that hole was the God of Destruction himself, still unharmed and not in the slightest bit tired after the entire fight. The moment he exited the water and took his place back in the skies, the hole in the ocean disappeared as all the water reformed itself to cover up the hole like it had never been there in the first place.

Tyrus:"I'm beginning to grow bored of these attempts at hurting me…" he remarked as he scratched his right ear and emptied out some of the water still remaining in it.

"Bored?!" remarked a unison of voices from above him.

As the Hakaishin's attention turned to the one who had spoken to him, he was gifted the sight of Rexler flying towards him, right before the android floated around the God of Destruction and hovered just a few metres in front of him.

"Is this some kind of game to you?! Destroying the lives of trillions of people throughout the Universe?! When some of those people you slaughter attempt to fight back and save all those they care about, you consider it a mild annoyance?! What kind of monster are you?!"

Tyrus:"I'm not a monster. I'm a **God**. A **God** of **Destruction**. And I, like all gods that exist, have a duty to fulfil. Whether we enjoy this duty or not doesn't matter. What matters is that we get our job done. And in this case, my job is to destroy whatever is unbalancing the Universe, be it a species, a Planet, or an **entire galaxy**. When someone fights back against me, it is only delaying the inevitable and preventing me from doing my job. Therefore, I do consider it a 'mild annoyance', but only because a mere mortal like you could not grasp the kind of duties a god must fulfil"

Rexler:"I've heard enough!"

The Fusion Android then launched at Tyrus and attempted to land a right hook across his face, only for the God of Destruction to dodge the attack with ease by sidestepping out of the way. Rexler wasn't one to give up quickly though, and so attacked with a left punch that was twice as fast as his previous punch, but yet again the Destroyer God avoided the attack with ease. The android then began attacking with multiple punches off of both of his hands, each being thrown at speeds of nearly Mach 2, but the Hakaishin still easily dodged each punch that came his way.

The Android then summoned a large amount of strength into his right fist, before he launched it out in one final attempt to inflict some damage. Of course, his attack was stopped by Tyrus using his left hand, and whilst keeping the hybrid in his hold, the God of Destruction raised his right fist up towards the Fusion Androids face, and upon opening his fist out, a massive burst of power was sent out from his hand that launched the android hybrid flying across the skies.

Just then, a loud screaming was heard from above the Destroyer God, and right as he turned himself around to face what it was, he was caught off guard when Mephilisa came dropping down from the skies, wrapped her legs around Tyrus' waist, and then grabbed hold of the God of Destruction's head whilst her hands were surrounded in her special red aura. Strangely enough, her attempts at attacking his mind seemed to be working, as the Hakaishin struggled and grabbed at the girl trying to rip her off of him, though she was much stronger than he anticipated her to be.

Tyrus:"GET OFF!" he roared as he outputted a small shockwave around his body, forcing the young girl off and sending her flying across the sky for a few meters.

The Mangham managed to come to a halt on her own, though it was only for Tyrus to immidiently charge her and deal a quick left finger jab to herthroat, almost making her choke on her own breathe before she passed out, reverted back to her normal form, and slowly began falling towards the ocean below, though not before the Destroyer God grabbed her by her shirt with his left hand and prevented her from falling to the waters below.

"I'll admit, child; I think you're the first person on this Planet to cause me something even close to pain, perhaps even irritation, however…" he stated as he began channelling an energy blast in his right hand.

"…you've succeeded in being the person to piss me off the most!"

All of a sudden, there was a humungous rumbling through the area, and as Tyrus turned his attention to the ocean below, where the rumbling as coming from, he could slowly see a bright golden light approaching the surface extremely quickly, right before Hariko came bursting out of the water in his Super Hybrid 3 Form, and began rocketing towards the God of Destruction at an alarming rate.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he roared on his approach.

In response, Tyrus simply dropped the girl and allowed her to begin her descent towards the water below, believing that Logan would divert his course and attempt to save his child's life, only to find his action fuelled Harikos rage even more, and made his right punch to the God of Destructions face all the more powerful once he reached him. The punch was in fact so powerful, it succeeded in launching the Destroyer God into the air for a few miles, allowing Logan to rush down and catch Mephilisa in his arms before she hit the water. Realising which matter had more importance, the Mangham rushed back to the island to make sure his daughter was safe.

* * *

After finally coming to a halt at an incredibly high point in the sky, the God of Destruction used his right hand to crack his jaw slightly, completely amazed that despite the fact the punch didn't do a lot of damage to him, it **had **done **some** damage to him. Right as the Hakaishin was about to go back down and attack Logan once again, he soon noticed that he was surrounded by hundreds of small yet powerful orange energy blasts, preventing him from going anywhere, unless he wanted to be hit by one of course.

Just a small distance below him, Dracton floated with his arms outstretched to the energy attacks, symbolising he was the one with control over them. With one swift motion, he brought his arms inwards and crossed them over one another whilst yelling "HELLZONE GRENADE!" prompting all of the energy attacks to begin homing in on the God of Destruction, before they all simultaneously impacted with his body and created an enormous explosion that was equal to that of a 1 kiloton nuke.

* * *

The explosion could be heard and felt all the way from Angel Island, especially by Logan, who despite having gone to Angel Island stayed by his daughters side whilst his wife and friends treated to her and the others, his attention and focus had constantly been on the God of Destruction above. He took a look around himself and looked at all of his injured allies and friends, each of them beaten and tired after taking only a few blows from the God, though he realised all it would take was a few blows from this opponent in order to defeat someone. Even still, his blood boiled knowing he had allowed his friends to get involved and hurt this way, and now that his daughter and family had been hurt, it was personal.

The Mangham, whilst still in his Super Hybrid 3 Form, slowly left the side of his allies and began walking to the edge of the island, preparing to take off and destroy the God where he stood, until…

"You **can't** beat him, Hariko" spoke a familiar voice that he didn't even need to turn around and confirm it was who he believed.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't beat Tyrus at your current state of power" explained the Guardian God.

Hariko:"…frankly…I couldn't really give a shit…that guy just hurt my friends and family…AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET HIM WALK AWAY!" he roared as his power began to sky-rocket.

All of a sudden, the gold aura that had surrounded the SH3 slowly began to grow darker from the bottom up, eventually causing it to turn a somehow bright black before a similar change began to happen all over his body. Everywhere on his body he was gold slowly began turning pitch black, and everywhere on his body that was light brown slowly began turning grey. As this change finally overtook his muzzle, his mouth disappeared despite the fact he was still roaring with rage, and to finish his transformation, his irises disappeared and left his eyes pure white abysses. "I'LL KILL HIM!" he yelled in his now demonic voice, before he took his Kamehameha stance and began charging the same move.

* * *

The smoke slowly began to disappear from the sky, and Dracton patiently awaited the results of his attack, though he already had an idea of what the outcome was. Sure enough, his theory was proven correct when Tyrus came rushing out of the remainder of the smoke, unscathed, and headed towards the machine at an extremely fast rate. The God of Destruction then began to spin around on his approach, readying his right leg to attack, and right as he reached the robot, he threw his right leg out in the form of a roundhouse kick, which the robotic Mangham **just** managed to block with a right roundhouse kick of his own, though barely.

Tyrus:"I'm impressed. You actually stopped my attack! For a machine, that's very impressive. Unfortunately…" he remarked as he raised his left hand up and pointed it in the robots face.

"You're nowhere near strong enough to defeat me…"

With that, the Destroyer God outputted a small burst of power from his hand, and though it was tiny in his eyes, it was incredibly strong to the machine, and he was sent sky-rocketing towards the island and water below.

Suddenly, the Hakaishin felt a power begin to grow very close to him, and before he knew it, Hariko appeared in front of his eyes, now enveloped in his Dark Form and with a Kamehameha already ready to fire, and right before Tyrus could even think of anything to counter or block the attack, the Mangham roared at the top of his voice "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" before he threw his hands forward and the 80 foot tall and wide black energy blast was released directly into the God of Destrcution.

Before the DSH could even see if his attack had done some damage to Tyrus, the after effects that came with using such a ridiculously high amount of energy for one attack whilst also being in a form that drains his power so much, left him completely drained and forced him to revert back to his normal form before plummeting back to the floating island below.

Of course, despite his greatest efforts, the Destroyer God merely shrugged the attack off as a mild inconvenience, completely ignoring the fact that he had just taken on one of the strongest attacks the Freedom Fighters had ever seen and survived it.

"Well, this has been fun, but I suppose it's time to destroy the planet…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" called a voice from seemingly nowhere.

Suddenly, the son of the Mangham appeared behind the God of Destruction out of thin air, and wrapped his arms underneath the god's arms, preventing him from using them and essentially keeping him held in place.

Harikan:"That's enough! You've harmed too many people! It's time for you to stop! NOW XANAKS!"

On cue, the son of Xiro came bursting out of the clouds around them, and made a charge directly for Tyrus with his sword at the ready in his right hand. Despite his clear disadvantage, the Hakaishin still managed to break free from Harikan's grip, as he threw his head back and slammed it into the Mangham's nose, forcing him to release his grip and back away whilst grabbing at his nose. Right as Xanaks reached Tyrus, the God of Destruction preformed a backflip and smacked his left foot under the young man's chin, launching him flying back the way he came, right before the Destroyer God reappeared above him in mid-flight, and launched him back towards the ground with a right elbow slam to the stomach.

* * *

The group on Angel Island quickly spotted their comrade plummeting straight towards the island, and to save him from any harm, Xiro leapt into the air and caught his son before he hit the ground, and then slowly lowered him down to the ground where the others began to do their best at treating his injuries. Right before the group could formulate any kind of plan to fight back, a voice from above quickly caught their attention.

"I truly hope these weren't the most powerful warriors your planet has to offer!"

Sure enough, there floated the God of Destruction, still not even scratched despite the countless attempts made against him, and in his right hand, he held the now beaten, exhausted and normal form Harikan by his hair. The Hakaishin then chucked the young man up slightly, before he landed a powerful right sidekick straight to the Mangham's chest, instantly forcing the wind out of him, as well as a large amount of blood, before he was sent sky-rocketing straight towards the island, and crashed straight through the stairs of the Master Emerald shrine before he skidded to a halt on his back.

Alician:"HARIKAN!" she screamed as she, as well as a few others, sprinted towards the young man to help him.

Knowing full well how bad the situation was, Xiro turned to his brother, who had barely just managed to get to his feet after using all of his energy, and called out to him their last chance of victory.

Xiro:"HARIKO! WE HAVE TO DO FUSION! **NOW**!"

Hariko:"RIGHT!"

The two Mangham's ran out into an open space of the shrine area, and stood just a meter apart from one another with Xiro standing on the left and Hariko on the right. The two then nodded to one another before Xiro extended both his arms to his left, keeping his fingers and arms completely straight as he could while facing completely left, and with Hariko doing the same only facing the right.

Both slowly began moving towards each other, their arms slowly moving from the side they were facing, above their head, and now eventually facing the way they were walking upon reaching each other, so Xiros arms now faced the right, and Harikos arms the left. As they approached each other, the two chanted "FUUUUUUUUU…" and stopped upon reaching each other. The two then threw their arms to face the way they had originally, Xiros arms now facing the left and Harikos the right, now with their hands bawled into fists.

As they did that, they chanted "SION…" and also picked up their knee depending on which side they were no, Hariko picking up his left knee and Xiro his right. They then lowered their knee and moved their other leg back slightly so they took a slight junsuki stance, whilst bringing their arms back over their head and meeting on the other side again, this time the two had their index fingers extended on each fist, and all four index fingers met and touched each other at the exact moment Harikos left leg and Xiros right leg touched the ground to form the stance, and the two finished the chant with the words "HA!"

Just then, bright lights of energy and electricity began sparking out of the twos index finger, as well as some small shockwaves, until finally a small ball of white energy began growing out of the twos fingers before it consumed and hid them momentarily.

* * *

Upon clearing away, the light revealed none other than the Fusion Warrior Xiriko, suffering no change in appearance since he was last seen.

Xiriko:"ALRIGHT! Time to show this God what a true warrior looks like, through the power of Fusion!" he yelled as he transformed into his Super Hybrid Form.

Tyrus:"A slight improvement I will say, but your power still pales in comparison to mine"

Xiriko:"We'll see about that!" he remarked as he ascended into his Super Hybrid 2 Form.

The Fusion Hybrid then began channelling his KI to its absolute maximum, letting out a loud and long roar as his power grew and began to affect the area. Small stones began floating off of the ground before crumbling into nothing, the entire island began to shake, and the waters below the island began to act more violently, producing giant waves and whirlpools. Eventually, an enormous golden light burst out of Xiriko and consumed the entire island in the blinding light, hiding the transformation that was happening at the centre.

Once the light cleared away, everyone was able to stare on in amazement at Xiriko, who had now ascended to the form of Super Hybrid 3. Like usual with the transformation, the Hybrids hair and quills had grown out tremendously, the latter of which grew down past his knees, and were the same style as Xiro's when he ascended to Super Hybrid 3, meaning they were white but mostly dyed golden. His right bang was the same as Xiros when he ascended to Super Hybrid 3, and his left bang was the same as Harikos, with both growing down to his abs. And, like all SH 3 Forms, his irises had turned white.

"This is the Ultimate Power!"

The Fusion Hybrid then drew his left hand back before slamming the back of his right hand into his left palm, instantly creating a small purple ball of KI around both of his hands, right as he began to chant the moves name.

"GALICK…!"

The Mangham then clenched his hand into a fist and drew it down by his side, taking a horse-riding stance at the same time and clawing his left hand slightly in front of him, all the while he continued to chant his technique.

"…DRAGON…!"

Then, Xiriko launched forward, accelerating into the air and towards the God of Destruction at impeccable rate, and right as he was about to impact with Tyrus, he threw his fist forward whilst finishing the name of his technique.

"…FIIIIIISSSSTTT!"

Suddenly, the enormous 'BANG' noise made from Xiriko's fist impacting with a part of the God of Destruction's body at speeds that broke the sound barrier many times over, echoed throughout the area and almost blew everyone away, right before the attack was even unleashed. Seconds later, a ginormous 90 foot tall purple Dragon erupted from the Fusion Warriors fist and consumed Tyrus momentarily, before an explosion of light the same colour as the Dragon erupted and consumed the area for miles on end, nearly blinding all those that looked at it.

* * *

When the light finally disappeared, the group on Angel Island were left with the sight of an enormous smoke cloud residing in the sky where Xiriko and Tyrus had previously stood, and desperately waited for the result of the hybrids attack. The smoke did eventually begin to settle, revealing Xiriko still standing in his Super Hybrid 3 Form, his fist still extended and his legs still in his attacking stance, though something wasn't right. As the group looked close enough, they found his expression to be a mixture of a few things: pain, struggling, and shock.

They soon found out why when the smoke fully disappeared, and there stood the God of Destruction, his right arm behind his back to keep his posture, whilst his left hand was being used to halt Xiriko's fist from ever reaching him, all the while he had taken absolutely no damage from the attack he had just been hit by.

Tyrus:"I'm quite impressed. That technique was quite the spectacle, combining a move from both hybrids to form an even more powerful attack. I think that was one of the few times today I actually felt something, and with good reason too! I didn't think much of your fusion at first, but when the two of you went Super Hybrid 3, your power reached quite some exponential levels. If you were to compare it to my own power, your Super Hybrid 3 Form right now would stand up to me if I were to use around…**3.75%** of my power…"

That statement alone drained whatever little hope of beating the God remained from every single one of the Freedom Fighters, and the look of defeat that spread across Xiriko's face was enough to bring a smile to the Destroyer God's face. The God of Destruction then dragged the Mangham forward, catching him off guard in the process, and left him all the more open for the Hakaishin to slam his right knee straight into the Fusion Warriors chest, instantly taking the wind out of him and forcing him to revert back to his normal form.

The God of Destruction then brought his right knee up and slammed it under the SH3's chin, before extending his right hand out towards the Fusion Warriors chest, and unleashing a small burst of KI that launched Xiriko flying back down to the shrine, and upon collision with the ground, the Fusion Hybrid split apart into the two Mangham brothers, both equally hurt and exhausted after suffering the small blows the Destroyer God had just dealt.

"I believe I've finally seen enough. None of you demonstrated enough power to be able to stand up to me, and none of you revealed yourselves to be the Super Hybrid God that I was looking for. All that in mind, I see that your planet no longer has any use to me, and so it is time for the end"

"Not just yet" spoke a familiar voice from the crowd.

As everyone's attention turned to the centre of the shrine area, their eyes were drawn to the Guardian God that was slowly floating into the sky and eventually meeting Tyrus face to face.

Tyrus:"Ujun? The hell are you doing here?"

Ujun:"I **am** the Guardian God, remember? My job is to watch over and protect our Multiverse from any threats that could destroy it. And at this moment, I can't allow you to destroy this planet. These warriors, whilst not very powerful at the moment, will soon play a key part in the Universes preservation"

Tyrus:"Is that so? Well, it seems we are at quite the dilemma. You remember, Ujun, that a God of Destruction's job is to destroy planets in order to keep balanced in the Universe. At this moment, the Universe is partially out of balance, and so a planet must be destroyed.

Whilst I could destroy any planet that might not even have living beings on it, I have chosen this planet specifically, as the warriors they have spawned could grow so powerful that they upset the balance of power in the Universe. If the Universe is to keep in balance, then I must **destroy **whatever it is unbalancing it, and what could possible tip the scales in balance is the emergence of the Super Hybrid God.

If two beings held power high enough to wipe out multiple Universes, there's no telling the kind of consequences and backlashes such beings could bring. As such, one of these powers must be eliminated, and seen as I have a duty as God of Destruction, it must be I who destroys the Super Hybrid God. As of this moment, I have two equally important jobs: the first being to destroy the life of one planet to keep one part of the Universe balanced, and to kill a being who could break the balance of power throughout the Universe. And what a God of Destruction sets out to destroy, he **can**, **will** and **must** destroy, without question"

Ujun:"I understand that, so that's why I'm not asking you to spare this planet, but at least give it a chance to fight back"

Tyrus:"And how do you suppose they do that?"

Ujun:"It's very simple…**we allow the Super Hybrid God to be born**…"

Tyrus:"And why should I allow this? You know what could happen if I allow this to happen"

Ujun:"And that is why both situations are a win-win. If you win, the Super Hybrid God and Mobius is destroyed, therefore keeping the balance of the Universe. Those same threats will emerge throughout the Universe, but after some discussion in the God realm, I'm sure we can think of a precise way to deal with them without having to rely on the Freedom Fighters, or simply have you destroy them instead. However, if the Super Hybrid God wins, their planet and people are spared, and will help protect the Universe from annihilation without you having to even lift a finger. You can just destroy another planet without much thought, and everyone goes away happy"

Tyrus:"But what about the balance of power?"

Ujun:"Again, with some discussion, I'm sure we can figure out a way to keep the balance that doesn't require the death of someone. Though if you think about it, perhaps the introduction of someone with power equal to your own will instead rebalance the power throughout the Universe, instead of breaking it?"

Tyrus:"Hmm…I suppose we'd only find out one way…and since I've grown fond of these people in my time observing them, I may as well give them another chance to save themselves. Now, how exactly do we birth the Super Hybrid God?"

Ujun:"I'll explain it down below…"

The two god's then hovered down to the injured Freedom Fighters, each of them doing their best to stay on their guard when the God of Destruction landed alongside their partial ally.

"Good news everyone. Tyrus has decided to give you all another chance to save your Planet, and, even better, I'm going to show you how to birth the Super Hybrid God"

Hariko:"But if we do that, the balance of power will be broken!"

Tyrus:"Ujun has decided to debate with me on that factor. So until this Hybrid God business is sorted, I still have yet to decide on who I must destroy"

Dracton:"If that's the case, then how do we summon the Super Hybrid God?"

Ujun:"For the ritual to take place, we will need 6 Hybrids in total. 5, including the one becoming the Super Hybrid God, will need to be in a different state of the Super Hybrid Form"

Xiro:"Why not just have everyone in the Super Hybrid Form? Doesn't that seem the easiest option?"

Ujun:"Yes it does, but when the ancients of your race created this ritual, they designed it so that it would showcase the evolution of the Hybrid Race, having the most basic of their power be passed down through the generations before eventually leading to the next stage of their evolution; the Super Hybrid God Form. We will require 2 Super Hybrids, 2 Ascended Super Hybrids, and 1 Super Hybrid 3, with the person ascending to the Super Hybrid God Form being the one in the Super Hybrid 3 Form"

Harikan:"Wait…so the ancients of the Hybrid race knew there were more stages to the Super Hybrid Form?"

Ujun:"Only after they had been told by the **Gods** did they know, and through their help they created this ritual to eventually be passed down until the warrior that would become the Hybrid God emerged and was ready to be born"

Mephilisa:"That's 5 of the 6 covered. What does the 6th Hybrid have to do?"

Ujun:"The 6th Hybrid will need to be in a state known as '**Saikyo No Senshi**' or the '**Killed of Sanction**' state"

Laura:"I…don't think we've heard of that one"

Ujun:"Well you should have, Miss Younge, as it is **your** father who is the only one with the ability to do so"

Vincent:"Say what now?"

Ujun:"That little trick you pull with your eye to gain more power is actually the technique used to activate the Killed of Sanction state. It is a sacred ability that only a select few hybrid warriors are chosen to be able to perform throughout history. One only ever appears every few thousand years, and when one does emerge, it is a sign that the Super Hybrid God is soon to be born. These individuals are selected by the gods themselves, as only those close to the Hybrid God can attain the State. They are almost like the Hybrid Gods **Knight**, fighting not only for their own cause, but for their gods cause as well"

John:"If these warriors are so important, why is this the first time we're ever hearing about them?"

Ujun:"That is something I cannot answer. Those who have knowledge on this ability include every single ruler of the hybrid race, and it is their job to ensure those who are chosen learn how to harness this power so that the Super Hybrid God can be born"

Vincent:"Yet another thing the High Chief kept from us…but **why**?"

Ujun:"Even though the current level of your Killed of Sanction state isn't the highest it can be, it is more than enough to allow the ritual to take place"

Rexler:"So then, who is going to take each role for the ritual?"

Cobran:"Well, since Tyrus stated that Hariko was supposedly the Super Hybrid God, and he was the first one to achieve Super Hybrid 3, he'll be the one to become it. He's also the strongest one here and has the most control over his KI, so he should be able to handle the transformation best"

Xanaks:"And as for the other transformations, Father and Cobran are our Ascended Super Hybrid's, and Harikan and I are the Super Hybrids"

Ujun:"Now, for the actual ritual: the 5 hybrids not becoming the god must all join hands with one another in a circle, and ascend to their designated forms. The order of the circle must have the Killed Of Sanction Hybrid holding the two Super Hybrids' hands, those two holding the hands of the Ascended Super Hybrids, and those two placing their hands on the back of the Super Hybrid 3, the one becoming the Super Hybrid God, so that the evolution of power can clearly be seen. Once they have done this, the 5 hybrids must then transfer their **fighting power and spirit **into the Super Hybrid 3, and using this spirit and power, he shall ascend into a Super Hybrid God"

Harikan:"Spirit and Power?"

Ujun:"Hybrids were created by the gods to be the ultimate fighting species. Every hybrid has a different reason for wanting to fight. It could be for your family, for your friends, your home, or even for the Universe. The Super Hybrid God represents the power and spirit of the Hybrids, existing from every single reason they have to fight, and using those fighting spirits as his power. Whatever the reason, you must think of it, and transfer that reason, through your energy and power, into the Super Hybrid 3, so that he may ascend into a God"

Tyrus:"Do you think yourself capable of doing this? If not, I could always destroy the Planet right now, if you wish?" he questioned as Logan finished placing his weighted undershirt and GI shirt back on.

Hariko:"No, we can handle this! I shall become the Super Hybrid God, and with that power, I'll defeat you Tyrus!"

Tyrus:"Well, what are you waiting for, then? Get on with it!"

* * *

Before long, the 6 hybrids partaking in the ritual stood in a small opening in the shrine, and after outputting their natural KI to its limits, the 6 slowly floated higher and higher into0 the sky u ntil they hovered at the same height as the biggest mountain on the island. Following this, Vincent extended each of his arms and took Xanaks' right hand in his left whilst taking Harikans left hand in his right, and after this, Xanaks took his father's right hand in his left whilst Harikan took his uncles left hand in his right. Now joined with their allies, Xiro and Cobran raised their left and right hand respectively, before they placed their palms against Harikos back, and all 6 began channelling their energy to its limits.

* * *

John:"This is our last chance…!"

Sonic:"This had better work!"

* * *

All of a sudden, a humungous wave of power burst out across the skies, as Vincent ascended into his Killed of Sanction State, followed by Harikan and Xanaks turning into Super Hybrids, Xiro and Cobran turning into Ascended Super Hybrids, and Hariko transforming all the way to Super Hybrid 3. As the 6 continued outputting all of their KI to increase their power as much as possibly, a heavenly and almost otherworldly white aura shot up around the entire group whilst their own auras never ceased, and almost began to dance around the other 5 hybrids and into Logan.

* * *

Ujun:"Now, you must all think and state your reason for fighting like you do, before you pass that reason into the next person with your KI, and they shall do the same until it reaches Hariko!"

* * *

Vincent:"I fight to ensure my friends and family will live to see tomorrow, and so that my daughter can grow up and live the happy life she deserves after all the torment she has been through!"

Xanaks:"I fight to ensure a peaceful future for Mobius, and so that one day, my family won't have to grow up knowing that a new threat could destroy everything we stand for!"

Harikan:"I fight so that my family can continue to live in the peace we have worked so hard to bring! So that my wife can grow up and enjoy the life her Planet rejected her to have, whilst my son can choose the life he wants to live, without feeling like he was forced to follow in his father's footsteps!"

Xiro:"I fight for all the innocents of the Universe! Whether they be rich or poor, Mobian, Human or alien! No matter their background, I will fight whatever threat comes my way so that they will have a life to look forward to!"

Cobran:"I fight not only for the sake of my own people, so that we can finally prosper after our near end at the hand of the Demonks, but so I may push myself beyond my previous boundaries and become as great a warrior as Hariko Mangham!"

Following their words, the white aura dancing around them slowly shifted off their own bodies and into the space between them to form a small white ball of energy, and as they began to pour their very soul and spirit alongside their KI into the ball, it slowly began to shift colour from white to blue, as the power it resonated began sky-rocketing. Once the 5 had given everything they could possibly give into the energy ball, they were forced to revert back to their normal states and back off of their comrade, as the blue ball expanded and overtook the lower-class warriors own aura, and his power began excelling to levels never thought possible before.

Hariko:"There are many reasons as to why I fight; for the sake of pushing my body to the limits and growing stronger because of it, for the sake of challenging new and powerful opponents in order to receive the thrill and rush of battle, for the sake of protecting this Planet and Universe that I call my home, for the sake of my friends so that they can continue to live their own lives, for the sake of my family so that I am always surrounded by those I love, for the sake of my wife who reminds me I am more than just a warrior, but above all else, **I fight to become the strongest warrior in the Universe, and not even a God of Destruction will stop me from fighting for all I care about**!"

Just then, the blue aura overtook the SH3's entire body, causing him to become nothing more than a completely bright blue figure with no actual features, whilst he began outputting energy strong enough to shake the entire Planet by a small margin since he was trying to contain most of the power. All of a sudden, a blue light the size of the Spirit Bomb Kamehameha erupted around Logan's body and rocketed into the skies and stars above, causing the skies of the entire Planet to be consumed by a bright blue glow whilst all of Mobius began to shake like a natural disaster was taking place despite never harming anything.

* * *

Moments later, the glow taking over the entire Planet and the shaking stopped, and as the massive beam of light surrounding the Mangham disappeared, another bright blue figured stood in Harikos place. Following this, the figure slowly floated down to the island, the 5 other hybrids involved in the ritual following suite, and as the glowing figure took his first step on the ground, the light that shielded his appearance slowly began to break off from the feet upwards like some mystical rocks. When all of the rock lights cleared away, the figure was revealed to still be the Hariko everyone knew and loved, though the form he taken upon enduring the transformation was, whilst familiar, something different entirely.

The Mangham's appearance was almost identical to that of how he looked in his Super Hybrid state due to his spontaneously spiked up hair, however, instead of the usual golden glow his body took upon transforming, it was replaced with a bright blue colour akin to that of his Hyper Form. Though that wasn't the only change, as everywhere on his body that was previously light brown was now white, there was a white line stretching down each side of his face and over each of his eye lids, and there was no visible mouth upon his white muzzle. As the lower-class warrior slowly began to open his eyes, he revealed that his eyes hadn't really over gone a change, as his irises were still the same bright blue as previously, though perhaps somehow a little brighter.

Cobran:"What is this Form? It's amazing!"

Dracton:"His mere presence radiates power…"

Vincent:"And yet I can't sense a trace of KI!"

Carnage:"That's the thing about the KI of **deity's**; it's insensible by **mortals**"

Harikan:"That means he did it! Dad's become a **God**!"

Ujun:"It seems the ritual was a success"

Tyrus:"Indeed. Well? How do you feel?" he asked as he walked up to the newly born god.

Hariko:"I feel…incredible…!" he struggled to find how to put it into words as he clenched both of his fists in disbelief at his own ability.

Tyrus:"I see…you're still trying to comprehend the shift in power your body has experienced"

Hariko:"That's one way to put it…I never imagined I'd ever reach a level like this…it's almost insane really…"

Tyrus:"Well then. How about a small test to get you adjusted to your power? A simple punch should suffice"

Hariko:"That should do, if you'd be so kind"

With a nod in acceptance, Tyrus turned on his heel and began to walk away, before the Freedom Fighter turned to his comrades and gave them a nod as to say 'Shits about to hit the fan' and they promptly began to move themselves and everyone else closer to the Master Emerald for protection. When he was sure everyone was out of the way, the Mangham turned back to face the Hakaishin, who now stood a few meters away from him with his hands behind his back to keep his posture and professional appearance.

After staring each other down for a few moments, Hariko took one step forward with his left leg before he dashed across the island and launched his right fist out upon reaching Tyrus, with the God of Destruction just barely catching the attack with a left open palm block. The sheer speed and power behind the attack were incredible, as the lower-class warrior had moved at such a speed that it was invisible to the naked eye, and it took a few seconds for the group to realise he had actually attacked. Of course, they were informed of the fact he had attacked by the shockwave sent out from the collision between the two combatants, which was powerful enough to rock the entire island with ease.

Tyrus:"Did that suffice enough to test your new power?"

Hariko:"Yes…" he simply responded as he lowered his fist and the two stood up straight once again.

"…I think I've got a read on what I'm capable of now" he remarked as he inspected his fist, clenching and unclenching it as he felt the power and God KI flowing through all of his body.

When he was finished inspecting his body, the Mangham lowered his fist down by his side like with his other arm, and after tensing his body for a moment, flared up his new aura and exerted his new power. This aura was very different than his previous ones, as not only was it such a bright blue that it looked like it was comprised of a star, but it also flowed in such a heavenly and godly way around his body that it was like the very **fire** in his soul had escaped and was now **burning** and dancing its way around his figure.

"…I'm ready now!"

Tyrus:"Then let us begin…" he stated as he began hovering into the sky, quickly followed by his opponent.

* * *

Upon reaching the same altitude as the clouds in the sky, the two Gods stopped for a moment and stared down, right before Tyrus rushed forward and attacked with a spinning right roundhouse kick that was narrowly blocked with a left outer block from Logan. After managing to hold back the attack for long enough, the Mangham thrusted his right fist out once more at such a speed that small currents of wind picked up and formed a slight re-entry cone around his fist, and attempted to strike the God in the stomach, though the Hakaishin managed to raise both his hands up and use them to prevent the attack from hitting him in the stomach, though couldn't stop the enormous city levelling shockwave that was created.

The God of Destruction held back the Super Hybrid God for some time, though after a while, pushed his opponent and lunged forward to attack once more, though ended up engaging in a skirmish with his fellow deity when he pushed forward to attack as well. The two Gods began attacking one another with such incredibly powerful and fast punches and kicks that they became mere blurs to all those that watched them, and as their struggle began to intensify, they slowly began moving further and further away from the island that eventually they began racing across the Planet whilst still doing combat with one another.

After reaching the other side of the Planet, the two deity's pushed off one another for but a moment, before they raced back towards each other at speeds easily past Mach 8, and clashed against one another when they each threw a powerful punch, and the resulting collision created a shockwave easily 50 feet in all directions and powerful enough to shake an island. After flying past one another, the two warriors then began a routine of charging at one another, clashing their attacks together to produce a shockwave, before flying past one another, u-turning back towards their opponent, and repeating the process.

Overtime, their struggle began to move across the skies once more, though due to the altitude they were fighting at and the power at play during their fight, the shockwaves they were producing from their collision became strong enough to blow away and completely disintegrate the clouds above and around them with little effort. After at least 30 shockwaves had burst up across the skies, Logan launched forward whilst unleashing a battle cry and attacked with a strike from his left fist, only to have it be dodged by Tyrus with little effort.

The Mangham immidiently followed up his failed attack by thrusting his right fist forward for a punch aimed for the Hakaishin's head, though just before it impacted, the God of Destruction launched his right hand up and caught the Super Hybrid God's fist, and then proceeded to use some of his energy to help himself hold his opponent in place as he began to push back and nearly overpower his fellow God. Moments later, the Destroyer God pushed the Freedom Fighters fist aside, and manoeuvred his body to dodge another incoming left punch before throwing his own left arm out in an outer block to stop his fellow deity's incoming right ridgehand strike, right before he stepped back from the Mangham and then thrusted forward with a spinning right sidekick.

Luckily, the Super Hybrid God raised his arms into a cross block and saved himself from the Hakaishin's attack as he was pushed away slightly, though the moment he dropped his guard to formulate his own attack, the God of Destruction lunged forward and planted a right punch straight to his stomach that forced the air from his lungs, as well as a small bit of saliva. Following this, Tyrus clasped his hands together and swung them behind his head, before he brung them down against Hariko's left hip and knocked him off balance, leaving him all the more open for the Hakaishin to weave around his opponents body and strike the Mangham dead in the stomach with a left sidekick that left him even more breathless than previously.

To finish his assault, Tyrus jumped up slightly higher into the air before he span in place and planted a powerful left hook kick straight across Logan's face, the force behind which sent him flying a quarter of the way around the Planet before he managed to backflip himself to a halt. However, the moment he did come to a halt, he was greeted with the sight of the God of Destruction charging right towards him, and so in response, the Mangham front-flipped in place before he slammed his left leg into his fellow gods back in the form of an axe kick.

The Hakaishin crashed down straight into the water below, his impact causing a massive burst of water to rise many miles into the sky, and after the Super Hybrid God floated above where his opponent had disappeared for a few moments, he quickly took his fighting stance and flared up his aura stronger than previously as he watched his fellow deity explode out from the water and begin closing in on his location.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Angel Island…**

…since they were attempting to follow the KI of deity's, it had been hard for any of those with above average power levels to actually pinpoint what was happening in the fight, and for those who weren't capable of sensing energy, Tails' satellite cameras hadn't had any more success trying to lock onto the two Gods location, due to how fast they were moving during their battle. As such, Ujun had opted to enhance their sensing abilities, and even increase their power levels a small margin since Hariko had unlocked a boost from his God Form, in order for them to watch the fight.

Sonic:"You know, ever since we first met Logan during that attack on Mobotropolis, I never dreamed he would ever reach this level of strength…"

Dracton:"You're right. It's truly amazing how far both he and all of us have come"

Cobran:"To think; the lower-class warrior of the Hybrids that was expected to be a failure, now fighting on the same level as the Gods themselves"

Sally:"He may be on the same level as them, but can he actually defeat a God?"

Shadow:"Especially one whose sole purpose is to **destroy**?"

Mephilisa:"Ujun, you're the only one who can say for certain. Can my father defeat Tyrus?"

Ujun:"…No…" was his short reply, which caused a wave of fear to spread over the entire group.

"…unfortunately, despite the immense increase in power your father has received, a **600,000 times increase to his base form** for all of you that are curious, he still doesn't measure up to Tyrus. A God of Destruction is an entity like no other. There is no being in the Universe that is supposed to match up to him, Universe old legends aside. In the end, I believe the outcome of this battle will result in Tyrus being the victor, and your father will have been killed by his hands before all of Mobius is wiped out" he explained in such a calm manner despite the gravity of his own words.

Gracie:"But aren't you a Guardian God? Aren't you supposed to prevent stuff like this from happening? You can't let someone like him do what he wants! At this rate, he's no better than Kelriza or Kilutro or any of them!"

Ujun:"Normally, if he was like one of those you describe, and all of you were unable to handle such an opponent, I would step in. Unfortunately, in this case, I'm not allowed to stop it. After all, it isn't right for even a **God** to interfere in the matters of **nature**"

Despite all that had been explained, the last thing people expected was to hear one of their own laughing, and out of all people, they definatly didn't expect it to be Cobran. What had started as a small chuckle turned into such a laugh it was comparable to the ones Aindrea would let out during his days of being a villain and on the side of Mephiles. The hybrid only actually managed to stop himself when someone raised a question to him.

John:"Something funny?"

Cobran:"Have you all forgotten who Tyrus is facing? This is **Hariko Mangham**. The same man who has broken the boundaries of strength in our Universe time and time again without hesitation or much effort. Now he's fighting on a level of Gods, and if we follow his track record, I think it's safe to say it won't be long before he breaks that boundary of power. Plus, no matter what enemy he faces, even if they hold such a power they are considered part of nature itself, I know he won't give up until he's the one who stands victorious…" he explained before he turned his attention to the struggle of power in the distance.

"I believe in you, my **brother**. Bring home another Victory for yourself and Mobius. Bring another Victory for the hybrid race…!"

* * *

**Westside Island, the Great Forest…**

…the two deity's raced and weaved through the many humungous trees of the forests, being careful not to collide with any of them as not to slow them down, until eventually the two came to a halt in a small opening and took their own fighting stances. The two locked eyes for a moment and gave each other a smirk (despite neither of them having a visible mouth), before they rushed at each other once more, and upon closing the distance between them, Tyrus launched his right fist out, and it was Harikos turn to stop the attack with an open palm block off his own right hand.

Using the grip he had on his fellow God, the Mangham pulled the Hakaishin forward and pushed his left fist forward to strike his opponent in the ribs, though the God of Destruction managed to catch the attack with his own left hand, right before both he and the Super Hybrid God thrusted their right and left knees up respectively, and the clash between the two sent out a shockwave that caused every single tree in the forest to be pushed back slightly until they were on the verge of collapsing, though all fell back into place before that could happen.

The clash forced the two warriors away from each other, and prompted them to grab the ground with their right hand in order to drag themselves to a halt, right before they leapt into the air and dashed towards each other once more. On his approach, Hariko launched his right fist out once more to attack Tyrus, though right before the attack connected with his chest, the God of Destruction pushed himself further into the air, causing the Mangham's attack to miss, and leave him perfectly open for the Hakaishin to land a left roundhouse kick straight across the Super Hybrid Gods cheek, and launched him flying across the forest with no control over his own flight.

For at least a solid 3 miles, Logan could do nothing to halt his grind across the forest floor, his grind creating a trail of smoke throughout the forest from how fast he was skidding across the area, until finally his back collided with a small river, bounced him upwards towards the end of it, before he hit a small rock backfist and utterly shattered.

This sudden impact gave the Freedom Fighter the kick he needed to regain control of himself, and so allowed him to backflip off of the water, down the small 6 feet tall waterfall, and land in the small vat of water below in his fighting stance. It was only a few seconds later that he watched his fellow deity come strolling down the water, despite it being several feet deep, and stopping right at the edge of the waterfall before staring down at his opponent.

Tyrus:"You're doing quite well. I can't remember the last time someone has pushed me so much in battle"

Hariko:"You're incredible yourself, Lord Tyrus. I've never had to face an opponent like you before. The last time I was this excited in a fight was when I had my rematch with Cobran, and so far, this battle seems to be blowing that one right out of the park!"

Tyrus:"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It's not every day that someone gets to battle a God, let alone a God of Destruction!"

Hariko:"I know. I'm greatly honoured to fight you. I don't think an opportunity like this will ever come up again!"

Tyrus:"Then let's not waste any more time and continue with our battle!" he stated as he raised his right hand and extended his index finger as a golden light shined at the end of it.

Hariko:"Uh oh!" was his simple response as he sensed the immense power in such a small attack.

At speeds well beyond Mach 12, a single thin beam of golden light shot out of the God of Destructions finger and raced towards the Super Hybrid God, though right before the attack could hit him, some fighting instinct in him trigged and caused him to yell "GOD CONTROL!" before he disappeared in a flash of blue light. As a result, the beam of light ended up hitting only the small vat of water the Freedom Fighter stood in, before it spontaneously expanded into a football stadium sized dome of golden energy that utterly decimated and destroyed whatever came in contact with it.

* * *

**That very same moment, just a few miles outside of the Shamar Desert…**

…after a flash of blue light appeared in the skies above the desert, a figure popped out of it that was revealed to be none other than Logan as the light cleared away. After taking in his surroundings, the Freedom Fighter stared at his hands in disbelief once more, though with a much more clamed expression compared to last time considering he'd pretty much adjusted to his new power at that point.

"Huh…new Chaos Control…and it's just as fast as Instant Transmission…neat…"

The moment Hariko was finished inspecting himself, he immidiently picked up a KI heading towards him, and as he shifted his gaze to find out the cause of the KI, he was greeted with a left sidekick straight to the chest, courtesy of Tyrus, that launched him flying across the desert with no control over his flight once more. as he soared across the landscape, the Mangham could do nothing to stop himself as he collided back first against 5 separate rock formations, utterly destroying all of them on impact, before he finally touched down in the desert sand a few miles away, his body kicking up a massive cloud of smoke and sand, and a cloud Tyrus soon dived in upon catching up to his opponent.

Just seconds after the deity jumped into the smoke, a shockwave appeared from high up in the cloud, causing it to disperse completely, right before another dome of golden energy exploded and expanded out across the desert. Once the dome settled, several more shockwaves appeared at different points across the desert, each one holding enough power to destroy whatever rock formation, old architecture or mound of land was in its way.

Once the shockwaves settled, the two Gods dropped down from the skies above and landed on the rocky terrain of the area just a few miles away from each other, and after each flaring up their auras with one loud battle cry, the two deity's began sprinting towards each other at speeds well beyond 2000mph. Upon reaching one another, the God of Destruction raised his right fist and lunged in to attack the Super Hybrid God, who managed to bring up his cross block just in time to stop the attack, though the collision between the two created another shockwave that utterly decimated the area, causing the very rock they stood on to break and shatter for miles on end whilst causing every small chunk of rock that was shattered to hover in the air for a moment.

After struggling against one another's might for a moment, the two un-tensed their bodies and slowly relaxed, causing all the rocks in the air to fall back to the now destroyed ground whilst several rock formations around the two shattered and collapsed into rubble. As Tyrus retracted his fist from Hariko's slowly lowering guard, a small cut was revealed on the Freedom Fighters left cheek, and after a few seconds of staring one another down, a single line of blood fell out of the cut and trickled down his cheek.

In response to this new injury, the Mangham rushed forward and attempted to cleave the Hakaishin in half with a karate chop, though because his fellow deity raised his own cross block in time to save himself, the only thing Logan damaged was the area surrounding himself, as the shockwave sent out from his strike caused the very ground he stood on to deepen and burst into a 4 feet deep and 60 feet wide crater, whilst a spider web of cracks was sent throughout the land around the point the two Gods stood.

Another struggle between the two ensued, before both pushed off of one another, and before the Mangham could mount another attack, the Hakaishin leapt into the air and landed a right spinning hook kick across his opponents face that launched him flying across the desert once more. Luckily, the Super Hybrid God managed to regain control of himself, and after flaring up his aura once more, he took off across the Planet with the God of Destruction quickly in tow.

As they soared across the skies, Tyrus began firing off multiple energy blasts in an attempt to hit his fellow God and slow him down, though Hariko managed to avoid every blast that came his way before he decided to give his opponent a taste of his own medicine, and used his right leg to roundhouse kick one blast back to its creator. Due to not expecting this turn of events, the Destroyer God was unprepared to counter what came his way, and so was hit straight in the stomach by his own blast and sent reeling back as a result. Once he regained control of himself and managed to pull himself to a halt, the deity let out a low growl before he flared up his own aura and charged after the newly born God at twice the speed he flew previously.

With his increased speed, the Hakaishin caught up to the Mangham relatively easily, and after he swung his clasped hands above his head, he brought them right down upon his opponents back and launched him towards the ocean below. The moment his body hit the water, the Freedom Fighter created a 20 mile long and 10 mile wide split in the ocean that ran all the way down to the bedrock of the Planet, though long before Logan could hit said rock, he managed to regain control of himself and slowly began floating across the split as the Destroyer God floated down to the same altitude as him and hovered across the split on the other side.

Tyrus:"So tell me then!" he was forced to yell over the massive rush and roar of the constantly falling yet never reforming water around them.

"Say you defeat me; where do you go from there?!"

Hariko:"Same thing I've always done…" he yelled back.

"…train, eat, spend time with my family, and hone the new power I've been gifted!"

The two deity's finally reached the end of the split and arrived at an island as a result, which was coincidentally Westside Island once again, and as the two Gods dived towards the ground and burst through the island floor to begin making their way underground, the split in the ocean began to close back up and reform like it had never happened.

* * *

During their trip through the very rock and mud that made up the islands formation, Hariko dived towards Tyrus to give him a right hook across the cheek, though the Hakaishin blocked the Mangham's attack with another left open palm block, right before the two exploded into another quick skirmish that was cut short upon hitting another level of rock, and as the two deity's burst through that, they found themselves in a section of the Hidden Palace Zone underneath the island.

This section was far away from the actual palace area, as there was nothing but water and stalagmites bursting from both the ceiling and water. The two deity's touched the water for but a second, right before they both back flipped away from each other and landed on the water a few meters away from each other, both using their KI to keep themselves elevated and stood firmly on the water like it was any other surface.

"And what of you, my Lord?" he questioned as he used his right hand to help crack his neck.

"What will you do after you've won and destroyed the Planet?"

Tyrus:"The same as yourself; go back to doing what I always do. Train, destroy, exist, the usual really"

Hariko:"I see…do you ever…**regret** or **hate** being the God of Destruction?"

Tyrus:"…**no**, I don't"

Hariko:"Yeah? And whys that?"

Tyrus:"A position such as mine is not handed out very easily. For me to be placed on a level above anyone in the Multiverse is quite an honour to have, and the power such a role gives is truly incredible to have. I couldn't imagine myself without it"

Hariko:"Interesting…"

Tyrus:"You know, if for whatever reason you do defeat me, would you have any interest in **becoming** the **next God of Destruction**?"

Hariko:"Me?"

Tyrus:"But of course. It's not every day that someone possess such power to challenge me. I think given enough time and the proper training, you could become a fine God of Destruction! What do you say?"

Hariko:"Ahehe! As tempting an offer as that is, I'm afraid I'd have to decline. It's true that I've ended lives in the past, but I don't think I could bring myself to wipe out people on such a Universal scale as yourself. I just don't think it's in my character"

Tyrus:"That's fair enough I suppose. I'll have you know the offer still stands if you manage to defeat me, though I think I have another opportunity awaiting you if you manage to achieve victory that would suit your taste better"

Hariko:"And what would that be?"

Tyrus:"Ah, ah, ah! I said this opportunity would be open to you if you defeated me. I can't go spoiling the surprise now can I?"

Hariko:"Hehehe! I guess not…" he remarked as he re-took his fighting stance.

* * *

Bunnie:"Are they…chattin?"

Rotor:"Our entire Planet is on the line, and Logan is making causal conversation with the man capable of wiping out Planets in mere milliseconds"

Harikan:"That's my dad alright" he chuckled to himself.

Ichiro:"Granpa…" the young boy remarked as he stared in awe at the glowing figure of his father's father.

Alician:"That's right, sweetie" she cooed as she stroked his chin and the young child began to giggle.

Whilst most hadn't noticed it while they were watching the conversation between two Gods unfold, Ujun noticed that Xiro's expression changed slightly upon hearing his brother be offered the place as the next God of Destruction. His expression changed once again upon hearing the position was still open, and the Guardian God allowed a small smirk to fall upon his lips as he read the thoughts going through the Mangham's head.

* * *

Tyrus:"Well, I think that's enough chit-chat. Let's continue!"

Hariko:"Right! Bring it, Lord Tyrus!"

In response to his fellow deity's request, the God of Destruction took off sprinting towards the Super Hybrid God at such a speed that the small particles of water that were kicked up by his feet and launched into the air practically froze in mid-air, whilst the God travelled at speeds well beyond those comprehendible by normal eyes. upon reaching Hariko, Tyrus stuck his opponent in the neck with a right elbow jab, and immidiently followed up with a left roundhouse kick to the neck knocked the newly born God off guard for a moment before he regain his composure.

The Hakaishin then lunged forward with a left jab that was blocked by the Mangham's own left hand, right before the lower-class warrior threw his left leg up in a sidekick and attempted to strike his opponent in the ribs, though the Destroyer God stepped back in time to dodge the attack, though was all the more open when Hariko lunged forward once more and managed to land a left hook across Tyrus' cheek that forced the God to jump backwards, land on his hands, and then use them to help himself backflip back onto his feet.

Upon grinding himself to a halt, the God of Destruction leapt forward and head-butted the Mangham straight in the chest, pushing him back and forcing him to use his right hand to grind himself to a halt, right before Tyrus rushed towards him and engaged in another incredibly fast skirmish that ended when Hariko managed to push his opponent back with a right sidekick to the chest, though was immidiently re-started when the newly born God rushed forward and attacked his fellow deity once again.

The two backed off of one another when their skirmish reached its climax due to the build-up of power between the two, right before they each charged towards each other once more and aimed to strike one another, and the Hakaishin managed to land a right elbow strike straight across the Mangham's cheek that knocked him off balance to the point his body hit the water and went skidding across it for several meters. It was at that point that the water particles that were thrown into the air by Tyrus' sprint finally collapsed back into the water as the two Gods returned to a more readable speed.

After manging to get to his feet, the Super Hybrid God was gifted a solid right hook across the face, and would've been hit by a right roundhouse kick had he not raised his left arm into an outer block to stop the God of Destructions attack, and then attacked with a jab off his own right hand that his fellow deity just managed to stop by dropping his leg and bringing both of his arms into a cross block. The Freedom Fighter then rushed forward and attempted a right handed palm strike which the Destroyer God blocked with his left elbow, right before Tyrus back flipped in place and slammed his right foot right under Harikos chin, forcing his head back as he was sent flying towards the ceiling.

However, right before he could (possibly) be stabbed by one of the stalagmites, the Mangham decided to test one of his newest abilities, and exclaimed once again "GOD CONTROL!" before he disappeared in a flash of light and left the Hakaishin caught off guard. Before the God of Destruction could even attempt to sense where his opponent had vanished to, the Super Hybrid God appeared right next to his fellow deity in a flash of light and socked him across the cheek with a right roundhouse kick before disappearing again with the yell of the incantation.

The Freedom Fighter appeared behind the Destroyer God and attempted to strike him in the ribs with a left karate chop, though the elder God managed to teleport out of the way right before the strike could connect. When the God of Destruction reappeared a few meters behind the Super Hybrid God, he quickly sensed the growing God Ki in each of the elder Gods hands, and as Hariko turned to find out just what was happening, he was immidiently forced to step back and continue dodging as Tyrus fired off KI blast after KI blast after his opponent.

Each and every blast the Mangham dodged from the Hakaishin ended up hitting and destroying something, be it the walls, the ceiling, one of the stalagmites, or the water. It wouldn't be long before the entire Island came down on them, and that was something the Freedom Fighter wasn't going to allow to happen. With the incantation spoke once again, the Super Hybrid God disappeared in a flash of light, and right as the God of Destruction pinpointed his opponent's location and turned to face him, he was greeted by a solid right punch across the cheek from Hariko as he flew past Tyrus at such a speed that the trail of water being picked up as he flew over it only occurred seconds later.

Whilst the Destroyer God was caught off guard by such a sudden and powerful blow, the lower-class warrior used this opportunity to U-turn back to face his opponent, wrap his arms around the elder Gods body, and then tackle him back up through the ceiling and all the formation that made up Westside Island, before he finally managed to burst through and out of the Islands ground and continued to carry his fellow deity high into the skies above.

When the two deity's finally reached the same altitude as the clouds, Tyrus managed to summon up his remaining strength and break out of Harikos hold before forcing him away with a double kick to the chest. After grinding himself to a halt, the Mangham flared up his aura again and rushed towards the Hakaishin, disappearing in mid-flight before reappearing behind his fellow God and looking ready to deal a right karate chop to the neck. However, right when the God of Destruction was expecting the strike to hit, he suddenly felt a wave of pain spread through his body from the front, and as he re-directed his attention to what had hit him, he saw the Super Hybrid God standing in front of him with his right fist firmly planted into his fellow deity's stomach.

After a few seconds, the Destroyer God pushed back from the lower-class warrior whilst he regained his breathe, and the very moment he did so, he let out a lout growl that quickly turned into a full out roar as he and his opponent charged towards one another. The two Gods then launched their right fists out simultaneously and collided them together, creating such an outburst of power that golden light shined through the cracks in between their fists and lit up the entire sky whist multiple shockwaves were sent out around them that caused the entire Planet to shake.

The two deity's struggled against one another's might for a few moments, before yet another skirmish broke out between them that continued to produce more of the same shockwaves and keep Mobius in a semi-permanent state of constant small earthquakes. The two continued to go bout for bout for several minutes, before Hariko finally managed to gain an upper hand on Tyrus with a left elbow upside the Hakaishin's cheek, and the Mangham was quick to capitalise on his opponent's moment of vulnerable-ness.

At speeds greater than Mach 8, the Super Hybrid God planted punch after punch to the God of Destructions stomach, each and every one of them giving the elder God no chance to regain his breathe or form a counterattack, before the Mangham finished his combo with a right hook upside the Hakaishin's cheek, a left uppercut to his fellow deity's jaw, and finally a right roundhouse kick to the ribs that launched the elder God flying and bouncing across the clouds for several miles.

The Destroyer God disappeared behind one large cloud, prompting the lower-class warrior to take his fighting stance and stay on guard, though the moment he saw Tyrus burst from the cloud with his own aura surrounding him and begin closing in on his location, Hariko saw it best to flare his own aura stronger than previously before charging at his fellow God. The fists of the deity's clashed, first the Mangham's left against the Hakaishin's right, and then the opposite, though they did not retract them right away, and kept struggling against each other's might as their power sent out shockwaves powerful enough to disperse the clouds around them whilst creating whirlpools and large violent waves in the oceans below them.

The struggle broke when Tyrus retracted his fists faster than Hariko was anticipating, catching him off guard and leaving the Destroyer God all the opportunity he needed to slam his right elbow across the lower-class warriors cheek, followed by a right jab to the ribs that took the air from the Mangham's lungs and a left uppercut to the cheek that launched saliva from the younger gods mouth. The God of Destruction then began to pummel the Super Hybrid God with multiple punches all up and down his body at speeds similar to the ones he received earlier, before finally Tyrus swung his clasped hands above his head once more, and brung them down upside Harikos head and launched him towards the waters below.

Luckily, before he could be submerged into the depths of Mobius' oceans, the lower-class warrior managed to regain his bearings, and preformed an expert flip right before hitting the water to stop himself, and then shot off back into the skies at speeds of Mach 10 to reengage battle with his fellow God. The moment the two deity's were about to clash, they disappeared from sight, before all of a sudden, humungous golden shockwaves began to spread across the skies, dispersing whatever cloud they came near to whilst causing the very Planet they took place on to shake and quake.

Eventually, the shockwaves died down, and as the two Gods reappeared, they grabbed one another's hands and began pushing against each other's might in an attempt to overpower their opponent. As their power began to pick up, their auras flared to life as yet another shockwave burst out around them, and not only did it become a battle between two physical warriors, but the very spirits resonating off of both these warriors. Their struggle lasted several moments, with neither side looking to have an advantage, until eventually the build-up of power became too much to keep contained, and an enormous burst of power erupted from between the two Gods and forced them to back away from each other.

Tyrus:"How about we broaden the battlefield? I'm getting tired of having to hold back slightly in fear of destroying this Planet sooner than needed!"

Hariko:"I say that's not a bad idea! Let's GO!" he exclaimed as his aura flared up stronger once again.

With a nod in understanding, the two deity's shot off into the skies above, intent on taking their battle to the stars above.

* * *

As the two gods exited the planet's atmosphere and began racing across the dark abyss that was space, they became nothing but two bright blue and purple lights, racing across the stars at speeds past Mach 25 whilst occasionally clashing into one another before continuing their course, with anyone watching completely unaware that whenever the two lights clashed, the two deity's within them would engage in an ultra-fast skirmish of punches and kicks.

Eventually, the two lights reached the moon that orbited Mobius, and upon making contact with its ground, an enormous shockwave spread around the entire moon, before a humungous chunk the size of a small country burst and broke off from the moon, and began floating away like some kind of enormous meteorite, with several smaller yet still extremely large chunks having broken off and floating after it.

The two gods burst off of the now partially destroyed moon and began jumping from moon chunk to moon chunk, clashing against one another each time and countering one another's moves with their own attacks. After enough time, the two landed on opposite sides of the meteorite, and began sprinting towards one another with all their might, reaching speeds past 3000mph easily. Upon reaching each other at the very centre of the chunk, they slammed their right forearms together, and the collision of two great powers created an enormous explosion that shattered the moon chunk and the several surrounding chunks into nothing but space dust.

After he regained his bearings, the Super Hybrid God dashed across the area and slammed his left fist into the God of Destructions cheek, though the Hakaishin quickly recovered, and whilst his body was forced backwards from the force of the punch, he managed to manoeuvre his body to backflip and slam both of his legs into the Mangham's back, launching him directly downwards and towards the Planet below. Luckily, before he could reach Mobius' atmosphere, a stray rock from the recently destroyed meteorite floated into the Freedom Fighters path, and after touching down on it, he launched himself back upwards through space and began homing in on his opponent, who now stood in his formal posture with his hands behind his back.

Upon reaching his opponent, Hariko looked like he was about to launch his left fist out and strike Tyrus in the stomach, though right before he launched his fist out, he disappeared from sight, confusing the elder God from this sudden change in tactic. Using his KI sensing abilities, the God of Destruction quickly identified his opponent as he reappeared behind himself and prepared to slam his right leg down on the Destroyers back in the form of an axe kick, though again, just before the attack would hit, the Super Hybrid God disappeared from sight.

This second change caught the Hakaishin off guard and caused him to lower out of his stance as he attempted to find his opponent, though in doing so, left himself open for the Mangham to crash his left fist straight into his opponent's stomach. Upon retracting his fist, Hariko launched his right fist out to strike again, though at the same time, Tyrus launched his own left fist out to attack, and the two deity's ended up smacking each other across the cheek before they both began to bury their fists deeper into their opponents face in order to cause more damage.

Eventually, the God of Destruction managed to overpower his opponent and push the Super Hybrid God back by a fair distance, right before he lunged forward and planted a left front kick right underneath the Mangham's chin, sending him flying upwards and away from the Hakaishin. The elder God then teleported in front of the newly born God in mid-flight, right fist at the ready to crush several of his ribs on impact, though just before he could land his strike, the Freedom Fighter teleported away.

Just a second later, the lower-class warrior reappeared behind the Destroyer God and lunged in to strike him with his left forearm, though Tyrus managed to block Harikos attack using both of his forearms before he was pushed away by several meters. The Super Hybrid God then rushed forward and launched his right fist out to attack once more, though with an expertly timed cross block, the God of Destruction stopped the attack, right before he dropped his left leg and then swung it up in the form of a roundhouse kick that smacked his fellow deity right across the face and flying into the distance.

When the Mangham managed to grind to a halt, he was forced to throw his left arm out into an outer block to stop the Hakaishin's incoming right hook, and right as he managed to push the elder Gods arm out of the way and open him up for a strike, the newly born God was struck in the nose with such a rapid fire left jab it was practically invisible, and it caught him off guard by all means. It took a moment, but the lower-class warrior regained his bearings in time to throw his right arm out into an outer block and stop the Destroyer Gods incoming left roundhouse kick, though before he could formulate another attack, Hariko was forced to duck in order to dodge Tyrus' incoming right sidekick.

The moment he felt his fellow deity drop his leg, the Super Hybrid God straightened himself and readied himself to take advantage of the opening he believed himself to have, though his hopes of landing an attack were cut short when the God of Destruction caught him off guard with a left uppercut that threw his head back. Tired of constantly being hit, the Mangham threw both his hands forward and grabbed the sides of the Hakaishin's head, right before he threw his own head forward and slammed it into the elder Gods face, knocking him off guard and leaving him open for the newly born God to land a knee strike to the chin off his left and then right leg, right before he finished his combo with a right hook straight across his fellow Gods face.

The attack knocked Tyrus back a few meters as he struggled to regain his composure, though once he did, and he managed to lock onto Hariko as he took his fighting stance once more, the two deity's charged towards one another and engaged in another skirmish. This time, every few thousand attacks the two Gods threw and clashed, one of them would attack with a slightly stronger and faster attack that the other would be forced to either dodge or counter, before another few thousands attacks were thrown and the same happened for the other warrior.

This kind of struggle went on for a full minute, before finally the build-up of power between the two became too much once more, and an outburst of that power forced the two opponents to back away from each other before they re-took their fighting stances. However, during the time the two spent staring one another down after separating, the elder God noticed how out of breathe the newly born God was, and as he did a quick check over his body, he realised the pain and fatigue of the battle was finally starting to catch up with him.

Tyrus:"I think it's time we end this battle, my friend. If you have any last techniques up your sleeve, I suggest you use them now, before I wipe out this **entire galaxy**"

Hariko:"(pant)(pant)…I don't really have…anything else to use…except for…one technique…it's not perfected yet…and I might kill myself using this much energy…but I don't have a choice! Prepare yourself Tyrus!"

The Super Hybrid God slowly stood up out of his fighting stance, straightened each of his legs and parted them to be about his shoulder width whilst he threw both his arms out and extended them like he was forming a star shape with his body. He then began to channel the God KI from the very centre of his being, and as he opened out both of his hands, he began to let the energy flow into his palms and, strangely enough, his feet as well. His bright blue aura was sent into an absolute flux as his energy began to grow and grow, with bright blue energy beginning to emit from all the points he was allowing his massive Godly KI to flow.

Tyrus:"My my…your KI is growing to an exponential level! This could be interesting…I think this is one of the few times I've been excited in the last century or so!"

Hariko:"Hehe-! I hope you're ready, Tyrus…! Because in a moment…all you're gonna be feeling…is **defeat**…!" he managed to get out, as he struggled to contain his own power.

Tyrus:"That, or disappointment…" he remarked as he lowered his hands down by his sides, a signal to say he was open.

"…go ahead…**flip that coin**…!" he finished as he clenched his fists in wait.

The Mangham slowly began to close his hands into fists, though the process of doing such a simple task looked like it was a struggle, as the pure energy surrounding his hand seemed to be acting as a barrier for his own hands to close. Eventually, the lower-class warrior's hands finally bawled into fists, and as they finally closed, a massive blue light erupted from within him and temporarily consumed the area for a few moments, almost blinding the Destroyer God with how bright its light was.

As it cleared away, there Hariko now stood, and while he had still retained his Godly Form, his aura had ceased around him, and had moved to surround both his feet and fists with their heavenly essence, impressing the elder God with his ability to do so. The Super Hybrid God then slowly sunk into his fighting stance before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, relaxing himself as he tried to control the enormous amount of energy he was using for his next move.

Then, in an instant, the Mangham took off at speeds most likely past the speed of light, and began to quickly home in on the Hakaishin. On his approach, the lower-class warrior slowly began to raise his left fist up to attack the Destroyer God, who tensed his entire body ready to counter what was to come. When Hariko was just mere miles away from closing the distance between himself and his fellow deity, he screamed at the top of his voice:

"**DRRRAAAAGGGOOONNN FIIIIISSSSSTTTT**…"

However, just moments before he reached the God of Destruction, the Super Hybrid God disappeared from sight, confusing Tyrus and prompting him to lower his guard in order to try and find his opponent. Unfortunately for the elder God, this was exactly what the Freedom Fighter had planned for his opponent to do, and it was what gave him all the opening he needed for his attack.

Out of nowhere, the Mangham reappeared right in front of the Hakaishin, catching him off guard and leaving him wide open for the Super Hybrid God to smack his right fist straight across the God of Destruction's face. Time seemed to slow down for the two at that moment, as the Destroyer God's face was slowly forced to the right from the force of the punch, and the lower-class warrior continued to dig his fist into his fellow Gods face as time remained in this slowed perception. Everything only returned to normal when the newly born God finished the name of his technique with a mighty battle cry of the word:

"…**CCCOOOOOOOOMMMMBBBBBOOOOOOO**!"

And like that, the Super Hybrid God exploded into speeds unfathomable to any normal being, as he struck the God of Destruction with insanely powerful punches and kicks one after the other, never allowing for even a second of mercy or breathing room. All Tyrus was able to see and hear was Hariko staring him straight in the eyes as he grunted and growled each time he connected a hit to the elder God, and on the occasion, the deity's vision was blinded by the newly born Gods blinding aura hitting him straight in the face.

The two were unsure of how many attacks were thrown during the time the lower-class warrior assaulted the Destroyer God, but after so many ultra-fast and powerful punches and kicks, each one enough to wipe out an entire galaxy, the Mangham stepped back slightly, allowing the Hakaishin but a moment to recover from such a relentless attack, right before Hariko decided to finish his technique, and rushed towards Tyrus once again before he slammed his right leg into the elder Gods stomach in the form of a roundhouse kick, instantly knocking the wind out of him.

The Super Hybrid God was far from done at that point, as he span round and landed a left hook kick across the God of Destructions face, and swiftly followed up with a left backfist across Tyrus' face that knocked a small amount of blood out of his mouth and onto Harikos knuckles, right before he finished his assault by spinning around once more and slammed his right fist straight into his fellow deity's stomach, freezing him in place from the pain that spread through his system.

Then, as with all Dragon Fists, a bright line shone from the cracks in the Mangham's fist, before the massive 100 foot tall blue God KI Dragon, now accompanied by the same God like aura as his fists and body, erupted from his fist and consumed the God of Destruction into it. The giant Dragon then carried its prey off into the reaches of space, allowing him to feel the full might of its new Godly power on every part of his body, before eventually, after carrying the elder God far into the Galaxy, the Dragon detonated in a planet sized explosion of blue light, with Tyrus at the very epicentre.

* * *

**Back on Mobius…**

…despite being so far away from the actual explosion, every single person on the planet could feel the full intensity of the explosion far in the stars, and for those on Angel Island, they seemed to feel it even more so than everyone else. Each of the Freedom Fighters were struggling to stay on their feet from both the massive wind and power being thrown at them from space, and even those that were used to intense fighting conditions like this, were also struggling like everyone else. The only person who wasn't struggling was Ujun, who stood tall like nothing was happening.

Dracton:"This power…it's unreal!"

Vincent:"At this rate, they'll destroy the galaxy just fighting one another!"

Xanaks:"Let's just hope that attack did some damage!"

* * *

**Above the Planet…**

…there, floating far above the atmosphere of Mobius, stood Hariko Mangham. He was exhausted on a level he'd never experienced before, and despite being a God, he couldn't find the strength to recover and prepare in case his attack had failed. Somehow, a massive shroud of smoke had been created around the point the explosion had been caused, and despite the fact the smoke was lightyears away from him, Logan could see it just like it was right in front of him, and grew worried when there was still no sign of his fellow deity.

The Mangham wanted to believe he had succeeded in defeating the Hakashin, but even he knew all too well that the elder God was far from finished, whereas he was at the end of the line, just like his visions had told him. And just like he predicted, in the blink of an eye, the Destroyer God emerged from the smoke and appeared just a few meters away from the lower-class warrior, who stood with his guard lowered and with no energy left to bring it up. Despite his efforts, it seemed that Hariko's attack had done nothing to Tyrus, as he stood unscathed and almost like nothing had hit him.

At this point, the Super Hybrid God knew all too well what kind of trouble he was in, and even after the God of Destruction had lowered himself to be standing face to face with the newly born God, who stood with his head bowed out of pure exhaustion and succumbing to his inevitable fate, all he could do was **laugh**. It started off as a small chuckle, but soon turned into a full out roar of laughter that almost caught the elder God off guard.

Tyrus:"You truly do interest me, Hariko. You are finally faced with the death you knew was coming, and yet you do not cower. In the face of the God who is to end your life, you **laugh**. **Why**?"

Hariko:"Hehehe! Ahehehehe! It's because…hehe…before…when I'd seen this vision so many times…when I'd seen myself die over and over again by your hands…I was **afraid** that…in the end…I would have accomplished **nothing** in my life…that all I would've done up to this point would just be fighting and eating…and when it came down to it…I would have nothing to show for my life having any **worth**…

But now…I've realised how much I've been able to accomplish in my small time on Mobius…I've fought in wars to protect the innocents of the planet and never asked for a thanks in return…I've battled warriors whose life was dedicated to causing pure misery and harm to others and I've prevented them from ever hurting anyone again…I've made friends with some incredible people who I'd be happy to call my family any day…and I've even started my own family, and I've even been allowed a little time to watch them grow up…

So now…as I face you…the bringer of my death…and as I'm given the time to look back on my life before it ends…I'm **not** afraid to think of all I could've done…I'm just happy knowing what I **have** done…" he explained as he looked up at his fellow deity with a smile.

"…and plus…it's nice to know…that it took a **God**…to finally end me…" he remarked with a small chuckle.

Tyrus:"Truly, Hariko…you do deserve the power you've been gifted. You have not taken the easy road and abused it to do what you want. You have trained with it and allowed it to grow into an unstoppable force to fight for what is right. That alone makes you deserve the title of a **God**. As much as I would love to spare your life, I am a God of Destruction, and I must always keep my word…"

Slowly, the God of Destruction raised his right hand up and pointed his index finger at the Super Hybrid God, who still smiled despite his situation, and that same genuine smile found its way onto the elder Gods face as well.

"You have been a mighty opponent, Hariko. I think I am happy in saying that I could even consider you a friend"

Hariko:"Hehe…friends with a God…guess that's another accomplishment to the list…"

Tyrus:"It truly is. So long, Hariko"

With those words, a golden beam of light shot from the Destroyer Gods finger once more, and at speeds far beyond the speed of light, the beam pierced straight through the lower-class warriors chest at the exact point his heart was located. Within seconds, the Mangham reverted back from his God form to his normal form, and slowly fell backwards until he floated aimlessly through the vacuum of space, where a small bit of blood began leaking through his wound and floated alongside his body in the emptiness.

* * *

Suddenly, an expression of shock shot onto Xiros face, and he fell to his knees whilst staring up at the sky.

Xiro:"No…"

Rotor:"What's happening?"

Cobran:"Harikos KI…I can **feel** it…**fading**…"

Dracton:"Not only that…but his energy is dropping at an alarming rate…he's **dying**…"

Abigail:"No…please no…he can't die! He just can't!"

Harikan:"Father…"

* * *

As the slowly turning corpse of Hariko floated aimlessly above the planet, all Tyrus could do was watch intently. The first opponent in years to make him feel pain, the first opponent in years to give him a challenge, and one of the first people he could ever consider a friend, was now dead. It was a hard concept to grasp, even for one that causes so much death in the first place. It seemed the only thing left to do was destroy Mobius as he intended to do once the battle was finished. Except…**the battle wasn't over**…

Suddenly, the Destroyer God felt a KI rise close to him, but it wasn't just any KI. It was a familiar one, and one not of the mortal plain, but the Gods. It was the KI of a deity, and considering the only other alive God KI was back on Angel Island, it almost seemed impossible that…the lower-class warrior was moving. Slowly, the Mangham managed to float upwards and slowly get back on his feet, letting out a slight chuckle as he did so that shocked the Hakashin to no end.

Hariko:"Heh…you wanna know something…Tyrus? While I'm…not…**afraid**…to face death…again…I don't think…I'm **ready**…to face it…"

Tyrus:"**Impossible**…" was all he could say at his disbelief at what was happening.

Hariko:"I still…stand by…what I said earlier…I am happy…with what I've accomplished in my life…but you know what? I can still do…**so much more**…and I'm not gonna just lie down…and **die**…knowing that…! Do you understand, **Tyrus**?! Even though…we both saw me…dying at your hands…both in the vision…and right here and now…I've decided something else…!"

Suddenly, a massive light erupted from Hariko's very being and consumed him for a moment, before quickly clearing away and revealing him to be standing in his God Form once again, his aura even more powerful than before.

**"****That's ****_not_**** my ****_fucking_**** ending!"**

All of a sudden, the Super Hybrid God's KI began to sky-rocket, as his aura was sent into an un-controllable flux, all the while he began letting out a massive battle-roar as he continued to power up.

Tyrus:"YES! GOOD! LET YOUR POWER RISE, AND LET US END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he exclaimed before he disappeared from sight.

The Hakashin reappeared a few miles above and away from the Mangham as he continued to channel his KI, and soon the elder God followed soot by beginning to charge his own KI to its maximum output for an attack. When his God KI reached its limit, he slowly extended his right arm out towards Hariko, as all his KI was channelled into a single point in his palm, slowly producing a small purple ball of KI that started out the size of a golf ball, and began to grow exponentially overtime.

As the lower-class warrior's energy reached its own peak of power, Hariko slowly took the familiar stance, shifting his left leg behind him and bending it slightly whilst extending his right leg out in front of him and straightening it, whilst at the same time connecting his two wrists together down by his left side. It wasn't long before the familiar light blue ball of KI appeared in the space between the Mangham's hands, and slowly began growing in both size and power. However, there was something different about this KI. Instead of the usual beams of light bursting out around the ball, or the occasional small spark of electricity, the Super Hybrid God's own aura seemed to surround the ball, and what appeared to be 3 small dragons could be seen flying around the ball of KI.

Hariko:"**DRAAAGGOONNN**…!" he roared as he attack began to reach its peak of power.

Tyrus:"NOW, EXPIRIENCE THE POWER…**OF THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION**! **OMEGA DESTRUCTION WAVE**!"

The moment those words left his mouth, what was originally a basketball sized ball of KI exploded and expanded out into a 150 foot tall and wide purple KI beam that was closing in on both the Mangham and Mobius at speeds well beyond that of the speed of light.

Hariko:"…**KA-ME-HA-ME…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

With that final roar, the Super Hybrid God thrusted his hands forward whilst keeping his wrists together, and forced his small tennis ball sized KI ball to burst out into a 120 foot tall and wide beam that began closing in on Tyrus at similar speeds to his own attack, with the only difference being that Hariko's attack was accompanied by 3 enormous light blue Dragons, each around half the size of his own attack and were constantly spiralling around the beam as it raced through the vacuum of space.

* * *

Silence fell across Mobius, as everyone on the planet watched the two beams of light race across the stars above, before finally; they collided. The two beams of light combined into a single, humongous white ball of light, before it erupted and burst out almost like a star was exploding right above Mobius, and suddenly, an enormous wave of power swept over the entire planet like an earthquake. It was literally as if a massive gust of wind was spreading across the planet, nearly knocking every single person off their feet and almost destroying several major monuments and buildings across the planet. No one could comprehend the kind of power being fought with, all except the two warriors that had caused said power to sweep the globe.

Before long, the power that attacked the planet left as quick as it had come, and the massive light encompassing the atmosphere of the planet disappeared, leaving the skies their normal, bright blue colour. Whilst most did not understand what had occurred, the Freedom Fighters residing on Angel Island understood, and desperately kept their gaze locked upon the skies, looking for any signs of the two warriors that were currently above the planet.

Eventually, their prayers were answered, when two lone dots could be seen dropping from the sky at the exact same time, and both showing no signs of stopping whatsoever. Before long, the figures had re-entered the atmosphere, and touched down on a small island just a few miles away from the one floating in the sky. Wishing not to get abandoned by those who could actually fly, and not wishing to go through the painful process of starting up the Sky Patrol once again, Ujun created a small bubble around the entire group, and teleported them down to the island to investigate.

* * *

Once they arrived, two massive craters could be seen not even a mile apart from one another, smoke resonating from within both of them. On instinct, the group approached the one closest to them, and were both thankful yet horrified to find Hariko Mangham laying at the bottom of it, no longer in his Godly form, his GI shirt completely destroyed whilst his weighted shirt was in tatters, and accompanying him were several bruises, burns and blood marks that he had gained in the battle.

Whilst everyone else stayed around the top of the crater, Abigail, Carnage and Vincent, made their way to the bottom of the crater, the two men residing on the hybrids left and right respectively, whilst the former Aindrea rested her husband's head on her knees. Before long, Logan slowly began to open his eyes, taking in his surroundings and the people close to him, bringing a warm smile to his face.

"Hey everyone…" he barely managed to get out.

Vincent:"You okay, man?"

Hariko:"Well…I'm breathing…that should be a good sign…even if I can barely do it…"

Carnage:"Your energy levels have dropped lower than I've ever seen them. The fight, along with the transformation and having to adjust to the overwhelming power of God KI, has almost destroyed your body"

Hariko:"Hehe…well…I can't argue with that…Tyrus really gave me a run for my money…and in the end…I'm not even sure what the result of the fight was…"

"I believe they call it a draw…" remarked a familiar and unsettling voice.

As the group all turned their attention to the crater a small distance away, their eyes widened in horror upon spotting the God of Destruction slowly emerging out of the hole in the ground, and slowly making his way closer to the group before stopping a small distance away. After a little help from his comrades, Hariko just managed to get out of the crater, and barely just succeeded in limping close enough to stand face to face with the Hakashin once more.

Hariko:"A…draw…? What do you mean?"

Tyrus:"Isn't it obvious? The two of us knocked one another out with that mighty display of light in the sky. You have truly been a worthy opponent Hariko, and for that, I thank you"

Hariko:"So…what're you gonna do now? Are you still going to…kill me and destroy the planet…to keep the Universe balanced?"

Tyrus:"As a matter of fact, there's no need. Your power does not pose a threat to the Universes balance"

Hariko:"What…?"

Tyrus:"Allow me to explain. A thing most people don't know about Gods like myself is that we don't have one sole level of power like you mortals. True, you Hybrids and the like have your transformations to amplify your power, but ultimately you have a single power level. In the case of Gods, we have several stages to our unchallenged power, in order to make sure we don't destroy the entire Universe by using too much power. When you fought me just now, I only used the full power of my **first** stage. If I were to use my second stage of my power, I would have annihilated you with a simple flick"

Hariko:"So…why didn't you?"

Tyrus:"The legend of the Super Hybrid God stated the warrior would have power mighty enough to challenge my own. With how vague that was, I truly believed this God could come to blows with me if I were to use all of my power, but now that I see how much weaker you are compared to the lengths my power stretches, I feel your power poses no threat to the balance of the Universe"

Hariko:"Does that mean…you won't kill me and destroy Mobius?!"

Tyrus:"Yes, your planet is spared. I shall no longer try to destroy Mobius, now that it is under the protection of a fellow God"

Hariko:"Thank you, Lord Tyrus. For a God of Destruction, you're not so bad"

Tyrus:"Hmhm, why thank you. For someone who was previously a mortal, your combat skills are truly incredibly. I thank you for giving me the mightiest challenge I have ever had in centuries"

Hariko:"Likewise" he remarked, before the two shook hands with one another using their right hands, and then upon finishing, bro-fisted one another with the same hand.

Mephilisa:"So, my dad has actually become a God?"

Tyrus:"That's right"

Harikan:"Does that mean one of us could become a Super Hybrid God if we repeated the ritual?"

Tyrus:"You could do that, but not only would that disturb the balance of the Universe, it could have terrible repercussions and consequences in the politics of the Gods. Only one Super Hybrid God can exist, though there will be a way for almost all of you warriors to ascend to levels of power close to Gods. Most of you are on your way thanks to that boost Ujun gave you. I have to say, though, I am surprised by the appearance of the Super Hybrid God. I would've thought it resembled one of many other forms beyond that of Super Hybrid 3, or would've perhaps been a combination of them, but I can't complain really"

Cobran:"There are more forms beyond Super Hybrid 3?"

Tyrus:"Countless. Some exclusive to only select individuals, others only existing in other Universes. They too hold immense power. Nowhere near the level of Gods, but still greater than anything you have previously been able to comprehend"

Cobran:"Interesting…"

Tyrus:"And I believe there will be few exceptions among you where some of you will have to become the gods of your own race. Like your friend Dracton there" he explained as he pointed at the machine.

Dracton:"Me? A god? But I'm a robot"

Tyrus:"You'd think so, but actually; you're an **alien**. A special technological race that are purely machine. They call themselves **Eirianrobotto**. I believe they also have a God legacy roaming amongst their people, but to ascend to such power, you would have to talk to them"

Dracton:"Do you know where I can find my people?"

Ujun:"If you would like, I can drop by next week and take you to Planet Eirian, where you can find the others like you"

Dracton:"Thank you very much"

Tyrus:"As well as that, the young Kikari amongst you has a way to become a God as well, but of course, you would have to talk your people"

Alician:"I'm…not exactly on good terms with them at the moment. Besides, I don't think I'll be fighting for much longer anyway. I have a child to take care of now"

Tyrus:"Now that you mention said child, the boy has quite the potential to become a powerful warrior, perhaps even the strongest here in due time. Being part Kikari, his power will naturally be high from birth, and being part Hybrid, his combat skills will develop exponentially fast. Along with that, if the boy manages to obtain a Super Form from his race, the combined multiplier from both his Super Hybrid side and Super Kikari side mixing into one will be tremendous. Assuming of course, he wishes to become a warrior"

Harikan:"The kids got Mangham blood in him, so we won't be surprised if he wants to"

Tyrus:"Well, I know that in due time, I will get to see what becomes of all of you. It is time to take my leave. I must rest and prepare myself for a meeting I have tomorrow with several other Gods. It was a pleasure meeting and fighting all of you, and I look forward to our next encounter. Until we meet again!" he remarked as he began to walk off.

Xiro:"My Lord, wait!" he exclaimed, catching everyone's attention and prompting the Hakaishin to turn back to the group.

Tyrus:"Yes?"

Xiro:"During your battle, you offered my brother the position as the God of Destruction. He refused your offer, and even I know that he will never take that position. Such a role isn't in his character, as he said. However, I know that in the future, when you have eventually passed on, someone else will need to fulfil this role. I would like to request to become your apprentice, so that one day I will take over your position as God of Destruction" he stated, earning several gasps and murmurs amongst his allies.

Tyrus:"And just why would you want to become the God of Destruction?"

Xiro:"For the longest time, I've felt without a purpose. I thought the best way to fill my life would be to fight alongside my brother to keep our Planet safe, but after seeing him ascend to the level of Gods, I know that I must ascend to a similar level to find a purpose. Plus, it could be quite fun being a God of Destruction, and I know I can't let my brother leave me behind" he remarked, earning a loud chuckle off his fellow Mangham.

Tyrus:"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events. The last time someone came to me with such a request they left because they couldn't handle my training. I have no doubt you won't break under such a strain, given your previous battles and experiences. Very well then. Xiro Mangham, I hereby accept you as my apprentice. When I eventually pass on, you shall take my place as the next God of Destruction"

Xiro:"Thank you, my Lord" he stated as he bowed on one knee to the elder God.

Hariko:"That reminds me…Tyrus, you said that if I won the battle, you'd let me know about another opportunity more fitting of my role. Since it was a draw, would you mind letting me know about this opportunity?"

Tyrus:"Ah, yes. I remember. You see, not long from now, my brother, the God of Destruction from the **6****th**** Universe**, and myself, will be holding a martial arts Tournament between our two Universes"

Cobran:"6th Universe? What are you talking about? I thought you said you were omnipresent; as in only a single God of Destruction, yourself, exist throughout our Multiverse?"

Ujun:"Allow me to explain that. This might be a little hard to take in. The Multiverse all of you reside in is technically part of one whole Universe, the 7th Universe to be exact. In total, the Mobius Multiverse has 12 Universes, each of which with its own prime Universe and its own Multiverse based off that Prime Universe. Every Universe has its own counterpart, the number of those Universes adding together to make 13. For example, Universe 1 and 12 are counterparts, and so are Universe 3 and 10. Universe 6 is the counterpart to Universe 7. Both are very similar, but both have their own unique differences and the like"

Tyrus:"That's correct. Like I said, my brother, twin unfortunately, is the God of Destruction for Universe 6. Every century or so I believe, we hold a martial arts tournament between our Universes, in which we pick fighters from one of the many Universes and its counterpart in our separate Multiverses and make them do battle for our amusement. However, every few thousand years, we pick fighters from the Prime Universe to see who truly has the better overall Universe.

Currently, the score is in my favour, however I have seen the sorts of fighters he is beginning to amass for the tournament, and if I want to achieve another victory, I will need fighters of that calibre. You, Hariko, now stand on a level similar and possibly greater than that Calibre, and so I would like you to participate in this tournament"

Hariko:"Are you serious?! An opportunity to fight warriors from other Universes…that kind of opportunity doesn't really come around! You can count me in!"

Tyrus:"Excellent! I look forward to seeing your display of skills"

John:"Have you got anyone else in mind for the other fighters?"

Tyrus:"Not yet. Most of my old participants have passed on now. That's really the only problem with holding this kind of tournament every few thousand years. Still, I know that in due time, most of you will reach the level I'm looking for in my fighters, and I will be happy to have all of you on my team!"

Harikan:"You can count on us, Lord Tyrus! We'll get training as soon as possible!"

Tyrus:"I look forward to seeing the results. I'll take my leave for now. Until next time!"

Suddenly, a small green ring appeared around where the Hakashin stood, right before a massive beam of light of the same colour burst out of the ground, consuming the God of Destruction into it, before travelling up into the sky and disappearing with him flying inside it.

Ujun:"I think it's time I take my leave as well. Being the Guardian God leaves me with many duties to fulfil"

Hariko:"I can never thank you enough for all you've done, Ujun"

Ujun:"Don't be silly. You're already thanking me by continuing to protect this Universe from the evils that appear to threaten it. Honestly, you make my job much easier in the long-run. So as long as you continue doing what you do, I'll continue doing you little favours here and there as my thanks"

Hariko:"Hehe! Well, until we meet again then!"

Ujun:"Goodbye everyone!"

And with that, the God was surrounded in a small bubble of white energy, before it shrank into non-existence and he disappeared along with it.

Hariko:"Man…what a day…"

Sonic:"Do you think there's ever going to be a point in our lives where things are normal?"

Harikan:"Probably not"

Shadow:"The kid's right. Especially now, after Hariko has reached such a level of power, do I believe it'll be a long time before we have **true **peace"

Amy:"What exactly do you mean by that?"

Dracton:"I think I understood him well enough. I think now, after we've defeated all the enemies that King Kai prophesised would come, will we have some actual Peace for Mobius. However, I believe that there will still be opponents for us to face in order to keep our Universe safe, and if we are to stand up to these new threats, it would be in our best interest to keep training"

Hariko:"Ahehe! I think you guys are right!"

Abigail:"So, you feeling better about our future now?" she asked as she joined her husband's side.

Hariko:"Definatly" he started as he wrapped his left arm around her and stared up at the skies.

"Whilst I know there will still be danger to come, and I now know what I have that is important, and I've ascended to such a level that I can protect these things, I'm no longer fearing the future. I'm ready to embrace it. As the new Hybrid God of Mobius! As a Freedom Fighter! As Hariko Mangham!" he exclaimed as he raised his right fist to the sky, and was followed by every single one of his friends and family.

* * *

**And so, as the Battle of Gods finally comes to a close, and the last of the enemies the Freedom Fighters were prophesised to face has been fended off, it seems that Mobius and the rest of the Universe may have a chance at some peace. However, our story isn't quite over yet! There will always be more opponents to face, more threats to overcome, and more adventures to pursue. But our hero, Hariko Mangham, now standing in the realm of the Gods themselves, will be ready to face all that is to come and protect what matters to him.**

**Join us next time, on a new adventure, in a new realm of power, in the all new story of Mobius Z: War on Gods! Stay tuned!**


End file.
